Book 3: The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan
by Espeon804
Summary: Book 3. A battle is won, but the war has just begun. The earthlings had enough of the Saiyans. A mysterious boy from the future arrives to warn the Saiyans about the retaliating androids. Goku finds himself restrained in a variety of ways that pushes him over the edge. When a new fight for survival begins, one finds themself completely engulfed in hatred and possible madness.
1. Seeking the biggest threat on Earth!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another awesome series to carry oooon!**

 **WELCOME TO BOOK 3 "Of The Earthling Saiyan"... This is… "The Forgotten Past!"**

 **Speaking of that…**

 **BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING, PAY ATTENTION!**

 **This is Book 3! If you have not read "The Retaliation" (Book 2) then leave!**

 **If you have not read "The Wrath" (Book 1) Then what the heck are you doing here?! XD**

 **The list is like this:**

 **Book 1 (The Saiyan saga): "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" (21 chapters)**

 **Book 2 (The Frieza saga): "The Retaliation of The Earthling Saiyan" (30 chapters)**

 **Book 3 (The Android saga): "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" (Begins here!)**

 **AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, instead of doing the Q's and A (forgive me) I will explain what I originally was going to do in the first two books, or give a summary of the series itself.**

 **It's long… so uh. Brace yourself.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, or Dragon Ball Super! It all belongs to Akira Toriyama! This is a Fanfiction, so please support the official release!**

* * *

 **HEY REVIEWERS! READ THIS:**

 **Okay, so I literally sat for an hour re-reading EVERY SINGLE review I had in both "The Wrath" and "The Retaliation". I paid very close attention to each one.**

 **My common reviewers:**

 **-Hugodrax**

 **-Simgr101**

 **-Innocence of power**

 **I took a good look at those and looked over my chapters. I saw my mistakes, and this book should make up for it.**

 **Now, allow me to point this out. I have written ahead. (Six chapters are almost complete) and I sorta took what I saw and tried to make it fit in my own way. Though, honestly, I knew where this story was going, so I'll point out that some of you readers probably won't like some parts, but it still blends in a way.**

 **We are entering the Android arc with Gero and Cell, you name it. Kakarot here may have you tilting your heads, and the others, so please do read the end A/N.**

 **I'll admit that I was stuck at one point. I have been as careful as I can to make this stay on the line of DBZ. (I also rewatched the Kai episodes.) I had to constantly delete pre-made chapters and rewrite them. I promised this book would be better than the last two. Still, it can't be expected to be perfect.**

 **PLEASE do read the Possible Question section at the Author's Note (at the end of this chapter and the others) It may answer your questions.**

* * *

Key: (Changed to be more clear)

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Well! Let's bring this to business. 2016 volume, come forth!**

 **Realize that a new book comes around each year!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1: Seeking the biggest threat on Earth! Son Goku! -**

"A… Saiyan?" A voice behind a desk mutter out. "That is what his species is called? A Saiyan?"

"Yes, and according to the files, Saiyans are a species who has the appearance strikingly alike to a Human, with the exception of their larger muscle mass, slower aging, and their tails. Even their hair… it's always looking wild as if they never took care of it. I've seen more than enough to determine that."

"And you said they are born fighters?"

"It's what I know. I can't answer all of your questions. Those guys crave fighting more than anybody. They are so violent, and they were mainly the reason why I have days when my job is just plain overwhelming." A shadow looms over a small man… who is actually an averaged sized Human. "You're telling me that one of those blood-thirsty killers is your grandson?"

"He _isn't_ a blood-thirsty murderer. All due respect." The elder sighs. "I know him enough to know that, even if he has changed. Killing doesn't please him, but from what I saw, he will do it if he finds it necessary. For one thing, he is a Saiyan, so once he starts, stopping won't be easy, and that sometimes scares him." He sighs. The information he had picked up disappoints him. "I understand your patience, so please, listen."

"I'm listening."

"What I have been shown and told so far, it's like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. His tolerance is running low. When I tried to raise him as a baby, he was extremely violent and always angry, and I couldn't understand why… but now I do." The angry wails of the baby Saiyan echoes through his head. "He was angry about something, as if before he was sent here, something tragic must had happened. When he landed here… he wanted to take that anger against the Humans. For some reason, he simply hated me, as if he was meant to hate Humans for some odd reason."

"Are you trying to say he was programmed?"

"No. He was misunderstood. Apparently, every race in the universe are afraid of Saiyans. They heard about them, and they want nothing to do with them. As you told me, some Saiyan babies that were sent to other worlds were killed as soon as the inhibitors recognized them. Humans however, never heard of such things. Those aliens were getting stronger and were wiped out immediately because of that. Others were happy, but the surviving Saiyans were not. Goku was sent to this world with a mission to kill all Humans in this world. He was so angry, as if he knew what could happen."

"He hated people back then until he fell?"

"Yes, but that made him caring and happy, until the day he met his brother. That was when his whole world crumbled. He felt like his life was all a lie. He felt like he was lied _to_ , so in his confusion, he was left with Raditz and that Piccolo. It made sense on why he went towards his brother. He would had been the only one who knew about who he is. After that, Goku's head started to re-fill with that anger he had when he was a baby. His distrust and dislike towards Humans grew into hate just recently. He finds us pointless to live on." The Human steps forward. "Only recently from what I was shown… Goku doesn't kill for no reason. He isn't heartless like the other Saiyans. He shows far much more mercy than any of them. Notice how he would rather kill someone by blasting them down. He hates to do is physically, which means he's still there. Over Kakarot, Goku is still there somewhere. He's an entirely different kind of Saiyan. However, even with that, his anger is still strong and not easy to tame. He may be gentle, but once he is enraged, he displays such intense violence. Just like he did against that Recoome… that Frieza… Mercenary Tao…"

"Have you been looking through my records?"

"Oh, no. That's rude. I told you, it was what I was shown. Fortune Teller Baba had shown me through her crystal ball." He goes on. "This is what I fear. Once Goku feels no sort of sympathy for any Human or any other… he'll be a cold-blooded monster. Just as he would had been if he never met me. He had a different view on Humans after meeting me… and when he fell, he must had completely forgot about his mission."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Son Goku needs to be tamed from his ruthless behavior. He has no purpose to killing the innocent anymore. There has to be some way to limit his ways."

Sitting on a giant desk, the giant red ogre shuts his book and frowns. "I don't control the lives of those who are still _alive_. I only judge the dead."

"He'll bring you too much paperwork. You wouldn't want that. I'm trying to put a stop to this. He won't be killed… but this will definitely stop him from terrorizing the innocent. There has to be some way."

"Perhaps I can arrange that."

King Yemma turns and is surprised to see an elderly Namekian approaching his desk. "Kami, didn't I tell you to not come here unless you're dead?"

"I'm well aware, sir. But… I have a way to have Son Goku on his knees. It was handed to me, and I saw no purpose for it… I was told it was meant for him since he arrived on Earth, but I never gave it to him since he proved to not be filled with darkness since it was all pure innocence in his heart." Kami slips a small purple leather chest-like box from inside his tunic. "But now it must be used on him."

"What is that?" King Yemma points at the box.

"This…" Kami opens the box slowly, and inside, sitting on top a velvet pillow, is a golden ring-like crown. A rhombus is decorated as the front. The ends of the circle meets as swirls that are against the shape. The light reflects off of it, shining as the box is wide open. "This is the answer to stopping Goku's ways."

"Is that… what I think it is?" King Yemma looks over his desk and is in shock. "That was created by one of the great Kais! How did you get this?"

"As I said, it was given to me when he was sent to Earth as a baby. Perhaps this was suppose to tame him as a child so that he wouldn't hurt the innocent… but back then due to his accident, he saved people. It was useless… until now." Kami shuts the box and hands it to the suited man who was speaking to the ogre earlier. "Take care of this, and make sure it's placed on his head."

"A headband?" The suited man is confused.

"It's more of a crown, but yes, it appears like one." Kami says carefully. "Once he has it on, all you have to do is say the following words; " _Yī, èr, sān"_ And he'll be pinned against his will. It won't be needed for you to go further unless he shows great resistance, so you may continue… but as you go higher, he'll feel great unbearable pain. Only use this when you have no other option."

"Won't he try to take it off?"

"Only a righteous Human has the ability to. His comrades won't be able to help him. It's a powerful item crafted for those like Goku. Perhaps you could convince him to stop his ways. He seems to only listen to you, after all."

 **-0000-**

In the crushed streets of a barren town, several soldiers are scattered, handing out plates of warm food to children and the elderly with a few teenagers as volunteers. A tall, muscular man stands on top a tank with a cigarette in his mouth. He wears camouflage pants, a green jacket over a white T-shirt, a black belt, buckled boots, and fingerless gloves. A turret-like gun… without the stand, had been strapped against his back. His very dark brown hair almost looks black until the sun shines against it. It sticks spiked up almost like a flame. His brown eyes dart left and right, observing the activity. He doesn't appear part of the Red Ribbon Army, but more of an assisting army that he runs himself. He is clearly leader, since he would occasionally give out orders.

"I don't know how that Gero can keep up with those aliens, but whatever. Bulma did entrust me to run a few things around here. She'll be pleased to hear that there are more Human survivors than we thought we had. They range in the thousands… damn. The population was once in the billions just years ago until those monsters attacked." He sighs, looking ahead, he sees a large tiger rushing around and lashing at monkeys who screech back. It snatches one by the neck and has it locked in and swings it around until it is dead. "Heh. Dumb monkeys." He shouts at the tiger; "Make sure you kill every single last of them! It'll be an all-you-can-eat for you!"

The tiger glances at the man and huffs before attacking another. It opens its mouth and roars. Powerful sound waves shootout and slam on the monkeys, knocking them off their feet. The unlucky ones slam into a boulder and fall dead.

"Can't trust a monkey." The man spits out his cigarette.

One man rushes towards the tall man. "Chillie, sir! We detected movement towards these grounds. Beyond the woods, our cameras picked up what could be one of those monkey-tailed people!"

"They're called "Saiyans", and yes, thank you." Chillie hops inside his tank and whips out a small tablet. The screen turns on and what he sees is a man wearing what he recognizes as the gi of the Turtle School. It appears worn and dirty as if it hasn't be washed. Zooming in, he sees familiar spiked hair and a tail. It's definitely the one he had been looking for, and he isn't alone. "That's him alright. I can send in the beast and they would have their guard down since they would merely see it as an opportunity for food."

The tiger slashes at the monkeys and pounces them down until the targeted few are dead. Just as it heads for more, Chillie climbs out the tank and speaks up. "Change of plans!" He has the tiger's attention, so he goes on. "In the woods, miles from here… a bunch of bigger monkeys are out there for you to take care of. Just look for individuals who have the monkey tail. It's not that hard. There's one in particular I want dead, and you know who that is."

The tiger turns and sprints into the woods.

The man looks at Chillie strangely. "You are sending our latest project after them?"

"That tiger was created to kill the impossible. My past experiments with animals have been tiger's alien itself anyway, and taking that thing to raise it was easy. I can see why Gero was looking for me. Besides, all I need is one Saiyan dragged back to me, and I'll be paid a fortune."

 **-0000-**

Kakarot places a hand on his rumbling stomach. He can't recall the last time he ate. It's been a week since they had defeated Cold, and he's running low on clothes. He should had went inside the ship to see if there was any armor, but he's too hungry to even consider that right now.

His stomach announces it's emptiness again, and he sighs. "How much longer, you guys? I'm starving!"

"Vegeta and Nappa are still in the ship. Go back if you're going to keep stating your problem." Tarble is annoyed, but he doesn't show it. He thinks he would be use to this Saiyan by now, but his behavior is like a child's sometimes.

Kakarot slouches as if he's walking in scorching heat. "But… I can't wait another minute. If I don't eat soon, my body won't move. I feel like I'm about to crash right now."

Raditz sighs, and the spider on his shoulder copies. He can't get angry at him since he gets the same way when he is hungry. At least he isn't alone with the hunger problem. "Look, I'll look out for some food so that you won't suffer so bad."

"But I need to eat now!"

"Look! It's not like food would just jump out from nowhere!"

They hear a rumbling growl, and that stops them all from their tracks.

Zhanshitao's horrified screech sounds like an attempted scream.

Raditz flinches. 'Damn it, Tao! That's all in my ear!"

"Huh?" Kakarot turns in time to see a large tiger lunging from behind the bushes with exposed claws. "Hey!" He jumps to the side and the animal lands where he once stood, slightly sliding on the dirt. "Wow! You don't look like you're in a good mood. It's not very smart to take it out on me. I'm actually hungry, so you might be what I am looking for!" He grins after the tiger flattens its ears and roars at him.

"Okay, so maybe food does jump out of nowhere." Raditz is dumbfounded. If his mouth can make things happen, then maybe he should tell his brother to act mature more often.

"That's a tiger? It looks a lot bigger than I thought it would be after reading about them through several books." Tarble is interested. This animal is one of the most dangerous in the planet, but to a Saiyan, it's child's play. Kakarot stated how he plans to kill it to eat it, which is believable. Tarble can read between the goofy Saiyan's words.

Kakarot's grin fades as he notices the blood stained around the tiger's mouth and on its paws and claws. In fact, he is somewhat surprised when it spits out a tail that looks as if it belonged to a monkey. "Oh. You killed some animals. Must be hungry too. But… if you're here to eat me, sorry, I'm not what you think I am!" The tiger roars again and he laughs. "Aw, come on! Have you mistaken me as a monkey or something? I know I have the tail, but that doesn't make me your food! You're huge too! The biggest tiger I have ever seen! You might make a great appetizer, huh?"

It roars at him again.

"Also, this is the very last gi I have! I don't even have any other clothes! If you mess this up, I might have to save your fur, just in case." Kakarot chuckles as the animal rushes for him. "This is too easy anyway!" He balls a fist and throws a punch under its head, and it's entire body is sent to a flip. It crashes on its back and lays motionless.

Kakarot begins to walk forward. "Alright! Now, what should I do with this one?"

Tarble shakes his head, expecting this to happen, but the flick of the tiger's tail makes him realize something isn't right. In fact, the whole animal seems out of place. Especially when the tail starts to glow. "Kakarot! That's not a normal tiger!"

"Not normal?" Kakarot stops and steps back. The tail whips out and an energy blade is unleashed. He jumps high and it flies past his feet. "Whoa!" He looks back at the animal just as it is back on its feet, and sprints towards him in shocking speed. He is swept off his feet and it time, he catches the paws before the claws could catch him. He is actually putting effort to keep it from pinning him down. "Okay, so… you were built by someone to kill me, huh? They just don't stop trying!" He kicks his leg up, and it strikes the feline on the chest. It is sent flying and it crashes feet away from him.

The tiger opens its mouth wide, and it begins to glow… and heat can actually be felt from it.

Suddenly, a huge blast is unleashed that looks and might just be molten metal or lava. If it hits him, he's probably a goner if he isn't careful.

He _did not_ expect that.

"Oh, crap!" Kakarot dusks quickly, and the blast whizzes over his head and slams on the ground, yards away from him. It seemed fine, until a huge explosion sends dirt flying and spewing in the air like a rocket, followed by flames and flying lava. The destruction had to be big enough to wipe out an entire city! It's destructive force is as strong as the power he had years ago when he fought the Z-fighters as an Oozaru… only this has lots of fire and lava involved…

… and the dirt had been turned into glass.

Raditz gawks at the destruction. "What the hell?!"

"That is _not_ okay!" Tarble exclaims at the warrior. "That thing is dangerous! If you hadn't dodged that, you would had been nothing but ashes!"

"But it's not as strong as me-"

"IT WAS DAMN LAVA YOU IDIOT!"

Did… Tarble just call him an "idiot"?

That's new. Looks like the prince's politeness flies out the window during scenarios like this one.

"Oh… that's not good." Kakarot turns around and sees the tiger glaring at him. Fire licks around the corners of its mouth. "I've heard of fire-breathing dragons… but a lava-breathing tiger is insane! How did any Human even make something like that?!"

Tarble frowns. "Maybe ever since Cold came here, they got their hands on some new technology! Normally, lava would harden into rock, but nothing else can explain how whatever kind of lava that just came out that thing's mouth… turned into _glass_! GLASS!" He explains this rather rudely. It can't be blamed. The situation is so tense, he is so confused on what is going on. None of this is making any sense to him at all.

"Looks like this is not going as I thought it would at all. That's obvious." Kakarot underestimated the tiger. He has to be careful, now knowing how it had been mutated. This thing has the potential to kill him. He'll live through this, and he'll show the Humans he did to prove there is nothing than can do to stop him.

One thing is for sure. The Humans are becoming a problem.

"I don't know if this is true or not, but it's most likely that Bulma could be behind this!" Raditz makes his best guess. That Human has proved to pull off the most insane things he has ever seen by far. She certainly has the potential to do it, too.

"If I knew that was possible, I should had dismantled Cold's ship!" Kakarot frowns. He doesn't like it much when a fight is way out of his control. This one is unpredictable. What else could that tiger possibly do? He would transform into a Super Saiyan, but the problem is, he can only do it when he is pissed off… which he isn't right now. He'll have to consider on training his body so that he can ascend at will.

"I'll just end it here then!" Raditz steps forward, but his brother shakes his head. "What?! Stop trying to take over every fight we come across! That will very well kill you!"

"I'm not trying too, but for some reason, this thing is only attacking me! I don't want you in the way!" Kakarot gives his brother and Tarble an explanation, but they seem irritated or looking at him as if he's stupid. Convincing them won't be very easy.

The feline stalks forward a few feet, and its mouth opens again. It unleashes the insane blast again, and Kakarot lunges out the way, and to his surprise, it makes a sharp turn and heads for him as if it's some kind of missile… and it flies faster… he can feel the heat.

"GET OUT OF THERE, DUMBASS!" Raditz screams at Kakarot.

It's a yard away from hitting him.

Kakarot's eyes snap wide at that realization. "OH _SHIT_!"

The lava slams on the ground, and it explodes. Tarble shouts out the Saiyan's name in heavy concern, and the tiger seems accomplished.

However, the spewing fire is extinguished immediately, and smoke flies as clouds, blown away in a gust. A deep glassy gash is created on the ground, but standing on a tiny portion of grass is Kakarot who is has his arms stretched out on the sides. He had unleashed his energy in a sudden burst to blow away the fire from hitting him, so he had been protected.

Tarble and Raditz appear relived.

"Okay. You almost had me there. Now I'm not in a good mood anymore." Kakarot draws out his staff and is suddenly a fading blurr. He reappears, flashing in front of the feline. As soon as his body appears solid, He jabs his staff into one of its eyes, and as the animal is distracted with pain, he twists his body and strikes it on the side of its head with a foot to kick it down. "Go ahead and get angry. I'm about to finish you right now."

The tiger roars angrily and swipes its claw. Kakarot flinches as it rakes across his back as he tried to dodge. It opens its mouth again, and the Saiyan swings its staff on its head, forcing the mouth to shut again. "This is actually pretty fun, but as I said, you're dead!"

A few more swings, and the feline stumbles back. Another jab on the head, and it snarls and rushes forward.

"Heh." Kakarot dodges the swipe of the tiger's claws. He lunges out of range as the beast fires a blast from it's mouth. "They did a pretty good job making this tiger. This thing could level out a city!" He laughs as he dodges more of the attacks. "Trying to catch my tail? Too bad! I'm the kind of monkey you're looking for to eat!" He draws out his Power Pole and swings it down at its head, breaking the skull on impact.

The tiger falls down, dead.

 **-0000-**

"Aw, damn!" Chille throws his tablet on the ground the second he saw the finishing move the Saiyan sent. "How hard is he?! I almost had him dead! Lucky chimp!" He stands and paces back and forth. "How am I going to deal with Gero, knowing that thing is still out there?! He killed that tiger with a simple blow!"

"May I suggest we spend more time with research before striking again, sir?" A man asks.

"Perhaps… but as we improve, they get stronger. There has to be a way to deal with them. By brute force alone isn't enough it seems."

 **-0000-**

Tarble has a slight embarrassed look with the attention they are getting… perhaps it's Kakarot getting all the attention. The monkeys living in the forest all shout and screech in triumph as the Saiyan grabs the feline's back. They had finally arrived around the base, and the monkeys had followed them for some odd reason.

Then again, that tiger was killing those monkeys.

"Huh. Not bad. If it actually got me, I would had been badly wounded." Kakarot frowns at the thought. "By something a Human mutated!" He shakes the dead corpse around in thought. "Or maybe it's alien."

"You were right. They really are getting close to becoming a major problem." Tarble watches the Saiyan dragging the feline towards the pod. "Uh… mind if I ask what you are doing?! I don't want blood inside the ship!"

"I'm not taking it there." Kakarot sets it down and walks inside the pod. Seconds after, he walks out with a knife in hand. "I would use my ki… but animals like these need to be properly skinned before they are good to eat!"

His eyes are wide. "Wait.. you're planning to _eat_ that?!" Tarble shakes his head. He thought that after seeing the animal in action, Kakarot might consider on eating something else. "It's not a normal tiger, remember! It's mutated… or alien! What if you eat it and it does something to your body?!"

Kakarot realizes the risk. "I wanted to show them they didn't win by tossing the skeleton to their village where it came from… but I guess you're right." He grabs the tiger's foot. "In that case… I'll have to go back to my childhood for a while…. When I ran out of clothes… because I really have nothing left, so…"

He begins to cut his way through, skinning the tiger anyway.

"What are you…?" Tarble shakes his head. "Just come back for dinner."

 **\- That Morning -**

"You mean, he's been out there all night?" Raditz gathered what Tarble had explained, and he is confused. Normally, Kakarot would come in before midnight to sleep. It's a habit he picked up as an earthling… a set bedtime. Plus, his brother had been starving. It's unlike him to be out like that with an empty stomach.

But hearing how he's been up through the night is… unheard of.

"Yes. Remember that mutant tiger?" Tarble asks.

Raditz nods. "Right. Kakarot killed it with difficulty. He could had been wounded or dead if he wasn't paying attention. What about it?"

"He was planning to eat it as a warning to the Humans… but I explained to him it's not a wise idea since it's mutated or alien… but he skinned it anyway."

"Skinned it?" Raditz walks to the door and slides it open. He pauses and stares with surprise all over his face.

The first thing he sees is the tiger completely naked. It's barely bleeding, which means Kakarot had been very careful with removing the skin.

The second thing he sees is the skin of the tiger completely clean and tied in a way that he can only see the fur and not the skin. It hings from a branch of a tree.

The third thing he sees is his brother sleeping on the boulder, snoring with the bloody knife still in his hand. Even his hands are smeared red at some spots.

"Bizarre…" Tarble walks past the sleeping warrior and observes the skin. "I don't know how he did it… but he sewed the fur some kind of way… it's so clean. He's been working on this all night."

"Cleaned you say?" Raditz walks up to take a look himself. Tarble is definitely right. "What does he plan on doing with this? Humans find animal fur valuable… right? As a rug?"

"Back in the early years before our kind took control of Planet Vegeta… when it was still called Planet Plant… the Saiyans had nothing to wear except the skins of the animals…" Tarble tugs the fur. "Looking at how Kakarot treated it… not only does it seem that we has been doing this for years… he turned it into something you can wear."

Hearing his name and the fur being mentioned, he stirs and lifts his head. A yawn escapes his mouth which catches their attention. He sits up, wiping the sleep off his eyes. "I told you… I've skinned animals since I was a kid."

"What do you plan with this?" Tarble points at the tiger skin.

Kakarot stands and doesn't answer just yet. He begins to remove his worn out training gear and tosses inside, standing in just his underwear.

"Kakarot! Didn't I tell you to undress somewhere that is not around us?!" Tarble scolds the warrior.

Kakarot simply jumps high and dives in the nearby pond.

"He wants a bath." Raditz realizes. "No figure. He hates having blood on his hands."

After several minutes, Kakarot resurfaces and walks out. Water drips from his hair and tail until he grabs a towel he had set on the boulder and dries off. He picks up his freshly picked gear and slips on the pants. He pulls the light blue top on. "I wish I had more… I ran out. Not that I mind… but finding isn't easy." He points at his back where the claws of the tiger shredded the back side of his top.

"Here." Raditz tosses his brother one of the scarves he wear now. He watched his brother tie the ends where his chest is. The scarf covers his back. "Truly opposites." His own scarf rests on his chest with the ends on his back. It's a big scarf.

Kakarot chuckles. "I look silly like this. I don't look like a serious fighter."

"You are _hardly_ a serious fighter." Raditz tells him as if it doesn't matter.

"This isn't my style." Kakarot tugs the scarf.

"Why are you so picky? Is that something you picked up from the Humans?" Raditz huffs.

"Maybe?" Kakarot thinks that could be it. He sits and slips on his boots and armbands. "I was thinking about selling the fur. Here on Earth, animal skin is very valuable. The rich wears it for recognition… but what can I do with money?"

"I see. How valuable is tiger fur?" Raditz asks.

"Tigers are actually an endangered species, so it's against the law to even kill them for fur. Some people do it anyway, and it's really rare. You can get tons of money I bet." Kakarot explains. "I would ask Vegeta if he wants it, but he doesn't look like the kind of person who would wear it. He would look funny in it."

"Kakarot. Don't talk about him behind his back." Tarble warns the warrior.

"Sorry." Kakarot stands and walks to the fur. He takes it down and takes a look. "I would hang it somewhere… but I was thinking I could prove to the Humans they still don't stand a chance."

Raditz and Tarble is puzzled until the Saiyan wraps it around his waist… as if it's the skirt portion of a tunic.

The striped black and orange fur is shown on the outside. The white fur is seen around the edges, but it's mainly on the other side. They can see by simply looking behind Kakarot's legs since the back hangs lower than the front.

The front is lapped over, so one side overtakes the other. It's why a belt is needed, so that it wouldn't unfold and slip free.

"What? You look ridiculous!" Raditz can't keep a straight face. He begins to laugh.

"I've done this before." Kakarot frowns at him. He tries a white ribbon-like belt around his waist to secure it. Next, he jumps up and performs several physical attacks to test it out. After a while, he sees that it stays firm, so he stops. "Huh. I still got it."

Tarble is impressed. "That actually looks like something valuable to wear. You plan on wearing that?"

"To be honest, I don't really want to. But… it's all I got." Kakarot rubs the back of his head with a light laugh. "But, if they see me on this, just imagine the looks on their faces!"

"I can only imagine." Raditz huffs.

"What's all the commotion about?" Vegeta finally wakes and walks out from the ship. He would ask more if he didn't notice Kakarot. He stops in mid step and stares for a second. "Is this fool wearing-"

"The fur of the tiger who ambushed him yesterday? Yes. He is." Tarble guesses what his brother was about to finish asking. He answered the question before the question could finish. He did explain to his brother what occurred yesterday, and for once, Vegeta did listen. The two princes had been putting together these events, trying to have a better understanding of what these Humans are planning, or how advanced their technology had became.

Vegeta knows how strange Kakarot can be, but most of the time, there are things he can never understand about the warrior. "Well, considering on the fact that he's wearing it, it actually suits him. He did grow up on this sorry planet after all."

"You don't have to point that out." Kakarot hates it when they remind him of his ways of this world. Being raised as an earthling has many disadvantages that he can never get rid of. However, it does have some advantages.

Vegeta might even have the immature Saiyan go out to learn of the Human's plans and whereabouts.

"Well, at least he's not wearing that gear those Human fighters he trained with used. I would rather have him look less like an Earthling." Raditz admits one thing he likes about the bizarre outfit his brother had fit together. Looking at it in a different way, it actually makes his brother looks more mature than he actually is. He was just about to comment about that, but he notices his brother turning around, as if he's preparing to leave. "Kakarot?"

"I'm going to head out for a bit. I'll be back." It is all Kakarot says for information, and he is off to the skies.

Nappa reacts to this a second later. He glares at the low-class making his leave. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You can't just come and leave whenever you feel like it!"

"Just let him be." Vegeta earns a surprised look from the general. "He has a habit of going where he pleases anyway, but if we're lucky, he'll get some information off of it. At most, I'll say he'll be gone for a couple days."

"A couple days?" Nappa can't understand why the prince just allowed Kakarot to go.

"It's more than enough time for me to figure out how to deal with him."

Raditz doesn't say anything, because he knows what that exactly means. Vegeta's allowing Kakarot to have his last "free roam", and the reason for that is because…

The debate he warned his brother about…

… it's coming to a close.

 **-0000-**

It's rather peaceful. He hasn't thought about relaxing since he first joined his brother.

Relaxing is often impossible, since his body is always itching for action, so he can hardly sit still. It must be in his blood… the fighting. The thrill of battle. It's because he's a Saiyan. He had always loved to fight.

But… sometimes it's okay to just sit and relax. When the time comes, he can sit and just enjoy the breeze. He can take his mind off training for a good hour through meditation. He had decided to head out to do some thinking over what had happened. The whole tiger thing had his mind doing cartwheels.

Was it behind Bulma, or is some other genius working under her?

Has Bulma completely gone mad?

Maybe.

It's what he had been doing for an hour. He is miles away from the pod and is hung upside down from a tree branch by just his tail. His arms are crossed over his chest, and his legs are folded. His eyes are close, and he just hangs like that without a problem. His questions had already left his head then. He had done enough thinking.

The crazy thing is, when he first hopped on the tree and allowed himself to drop to let himself hang upside down this way, he felt agonizing pain due to his weight nearly pulling down on his tail when it yanked him from falling. But he forced himself to relax and ignore the pain until he was finally calm. This is the best way he can train, think, _and_ relax at the same time.

He's training his tail.

Sure, many would say it's bad to hang upside down for too long, because too much blood would rush to the head. He doesn't feel dizzy until he finally gets back to his feet.

But he isn't thinking about that right now. He isn't thinking about anything anymore. He is just listening to the rustling leaves and the chirping songs of the birds. For some reason, no matter what, he had always found comfort in a forest. Maybe because it is the environment he grew up in. He never really liked the constant honking of cars and the chattering of people in the streets much.

He was never the city type.

He had lost track on how long he had hung here, but his mind had been cleared from the questions, and he had forgotten about the pain throbbing in his tail. Eventually, the pain won't be a problem anymore.

After several more minutes, his eyes finally open, and he begins to swing back and forth until he slings himself over the branch. Before he could fall, he grabs hold of it and hangs off of it with just one hand, and looks below his feet. It's a 30 foot drop, but he doesn't mind. His hand frees itself, and he falls but slows down until he lands on the grass. His footing is unstable for a second until he shakes his head to get the blood rushing normal again. A good hour is enough for him to ponder with a calm mind.

"The only way I can get close to Bulma is to get close to the Humans." Kakarot muters to himself, already formulating a plan. "They might be relying on her for survival.. But still…" He climbs up on a rock and takes a seat. He needs to think some more.

Bulma is more capable of doing things that he can't even imagine.

 **-0000-**

"Bulma, miss… I detected movement in the Earth's atmosphere… it's close to the surface,.. But I don't know what it is!" Dende has his eyes focused on the screes. He had called the Human over, because what he sees is too new to him.

Bulma walks over to his side, looking like she hasn't slept for days. Ever since she witnessed Cold's defeat, she hasn't gotten enough sleep due to the constant planning and programming she had been doing. It's driving her crazy.

Well, she has already gone mad. She knows that much.

But, looking at the screens, she never saw anything like it. The sky above a forest area seems distorted… as if so much heat is concentrated there. The air is constantly shifting… as if...

"It is as if… space is being distorted or something…" Bulma states her observations. "The time around the distorted space is either behind or too ahead… it's unstable…" She types on the keyboard and the screen zooms in. What she sees is the distortion in a shape.. As if the air was "ripped" in a certain way. "There's a rift forming somewhere… as if… something is trying to get through. What is that…?"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot blinks at the sky, watching the clouds casually pass by. One leg is settled and crossed, and the other is pulled close to his chest. His tail rests on the boulder he chose to sit on, and it flicks up occasionally. He holds his staff over his shoulder, and his eyes shift, scanning the blue sky.

Far from where the warrior sits, a pair of hands part away the leaves from inside a bush. The eyes narrow and watch the warrior. "So… that's him, huh? How can he just sit there like that?"

"The guy is a dangerous one, and you're speakin' as if he's a delinquent." Another man whispers. "He's been sittin' there for two hours studyin' the sky. I'm surprised his neck ain't hurtin' at this rate. What is he doin' anyway?" The second voice sounds displeased. "I don't know why we were even sent here. All he's been doin' is stare at the sky. Is he waitin' for somthin'?"

The first voice gets an idea. "Come to think of it, he's been staring at the very same spot. What's that about?"

The Saiyan observes the vast blueness steadily turning into an orange hue. His eyes has been fixed at the same area for hours. He could be waiting for something… or maybe his instincts are just trying to tell him something about that one spot.

Finally, his legs move and he gets to his feet. He slowly stands with his eyes still fixed at that one spot. His tail moves steadily like a wave as he adjusts his staff resting on his shoulder. Something used to be there. His instincts tell him that. He stands wondering for several more minutes until a bat zooms over his line of sight, screeching loudly. " _The moon… today was supposed to be a full moon…"_ But it no longer exists ever since it was blown to pieces.

"What is he talkin' about over there?" The first voice mutters. "He keeps muttering in that alien language. It would be nice if we had some kind of translator."

"You wouldn't even know how to use a translator." The first voice huffs,

The second voice sounds displeased. "There ya go again. Just because I wasn't raised in the city does not make me stupid towards technology!"

"Yeah, yeah. That Saiyan wasn't raised in the city either. He's not a genius when it comes to things he should now… maybe that's why he's dangerous."

The second voice suddenly gasps. "Oh crap. It didn't work! We're screwed!"

"What?"

"Look at what he is wearin'!"

A pause.

"No… he killed that warrior tiger they created?! But… that was our best shot! That damn monkey just has to mock us by wearing its fur! I bet he ate the damn thing! How do we stop him?! He's too strong!"

Kakarot's tail stops moving steadily. It flicks once irritably as his eyes pull free from the sky and his head lowers and turns.

"Shh! Shut your yap!" The second voice whispers.

"It's not like the stupid monkey freak can hear us this far." The first voice says.

"Tch." Kakarot growls and he disappears in a flash.

"Where did he go?!" The first voice panics.

The warrior flashes in appearance right in front of the bush. He years it off effortlessly from the ground, and he tosses it aside. His eyes narrow at the two men sitting nervously on the ground. "Well, hi there."

"Shiiit! It's the monkey-man!" The guy who spoke up is rather buff, and he was the one who spoken first. He appears to be some kind workout man. The smaller man next to him appears to be a farmer.

The farmer seemed more horrified. "More like some crazy hunter-freak! What's with this guy? First he wrecks our world as a giant monkey and now he's huntin' down survivors!"

Kakarot grins almost childishly. He asks innocently (and probably is), "How do you like my new gear? It's very comfortable and it's perfect to fight with."

"He's mockin' us, I'm telling ya!" The farmer mutters to his partner. "Wearin' that tiger fur… he's probably givin' us a message!"

"I've heard that he's the strongest among those freaks!" The buff man growls. "Hell, he's being known as a Monkey King around here."

Kakarot raises an eyebrow. "Monkey… King? Is that the best thing you can come up with?" He begins to laugh. "Oh, that pretty funny! "Son Goku, The Monkey King"! Haha!" He steps forward and the pair crawls back. "If that is your attempt of mocking me, you sure did chose the wrong Saiyan to pin it on."

The two Humans gulp.

"Sure, I'm the strongest… perhaps my brother is matched with me since he ascended himself. But, the prince isn't too happy about that."

"P-prince?"

"That's right." Kakarot throws his foot out and kicks the buff man by the head. He held back enough to just have the Human fall on his back. He rises his foot and rests it on the man's chest. He doesn't break any bones, but the pressure is enough to make it impossible for the man to escape.

"Why you! Let him go, you stupid monkey!" The farmer runs for the Saiyan.

"Seriously?" Kakarot chuckles as his tail pulls close around his waist. "Back off and let me talk, will ya?" He whips the tail out with a heavy swing.

The farmer had no time to react. The tail strikes him on the chest, and he is sent flying a couple feet.

"You know that if I felt like it, I would kill you right now. Be glad that I'm the one you're standing in front of… And not my brother." He turns his attention back to the man he has pinned. "You see, we Saiyans were nearly brought to extinction when a evil emperor blew up our planet."

"Evil emperor…?! If anything, you're the evil ones! You Saiyans deserved what happened-" He is cut off when his chest is slammed by the foot. He screams in pain.

"Shut up. I wasn't finish yet." Kakarot growls. "As I was saying we had classes. They ranked us when by how strong we are as infants. Believe it or not, I was marked as a low-class warrior. In fact, I was the weakest alive. Born with the power level of 2. Humans in average, they are around 5. Pitiful for a warrior race." He crosses his arms. "The elite class… they have the rankings. One is a general, the other is a prince… Though his little brother is a low-class… " He shakes his head. "His name is Prince Vegeta."

The man struggling below him lifts his head. "Why… are you telling me this?"

"Well, just so you know that I am not the best there is." Kakarot glances at the farmer who now sits on the grass. "I don't know why you have been trying to deal with us. It's pointless."

"You're the arrogant idiot right now!"

"What?" Kakarot reaches down and his hand clamps around the Human's throat. "What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that I don't stand a chance?"

The buff man forces his words out. "Do it now!"

"Do what?!" Kakarot turns around, and another man bursts from underground, and snatches his tail. "Oh, this is something. You know about our tails huh?" He speaks in a content tone despite the fact that a man has a grip on his tail. "Unfortunately for you, none of you have the strength to apply enough pressure for it to even hurt." He raises his tail and the man is dragged along with it. With a hard swing, the man is thrown off. "I've been training it so that it wouldn't weaken me. Nice try."

The three Humans stare at him with trembling bodies. They back away as he walks forward a bit before stopping.

"Now… I was trying to be nice." Kakarot sighs. "I was going to let you run and enjoy a few more seconds of life before blasting you… but, now since you grabbed my tail, my good mood is gone." He marches forward and snatches the farmer by the left strap of his overalls. The man shouts and kicks as he is dragged across the field. Kakarot walks contently as he drags the man carelessly as if it's an ordinary day.

The buff man stands. "Let him go!"

"Yeah!" The other man had nothing better to say, so he added his one word.

Kakarot aims the palm of his hand at them. They back away and he fires. A yellow blast is launched and it slams on the ground near their feet. A deep crater smokes before them, and the pair is shaking in fear. "Wait your turn."

The farmer begins to throw punches at the warrior's leg. "You monster! Let go of me! Let me go, or they'll kill you! We'll send them in to kill you all!" His demands turn into a panicked scream as he is thrown in the air.

"Ah!" The pair watching panic as well.

Kakarot watches the farmer fall back down. He throws out his leg, and the farmer is kicked back up. "You think you can stop what we are here for?" He jumps into the air and kicks both feet at the man's chest. The man crashes on the ground. Kakarot approaches the farmer and snatches him up by the neck. "That must had really hurt. Too bad. You're unconscious." He squeezes the neck until he hears it snap. "And now, you're dead." He releases the farmer, and the body falls clumsily. He turns around and sees the pair shaking like rattles. "And now, we're down to two. I can count."

The buff man gulps. The Saiyan's eyes pirce into him. He's the next target.

"Didn't I hear you say how I'm no genius?" Kakarot begins to walk forward. "So, you're calling me stupid. I already have enough of that from my comrades. Sure, I'm a bit slow with things… but I am not stupid like you think I am. I'll show you… go ahead and try to outsmart me."

"N-no! Please! Don't kill us!" The buff man begs. He cowards as the Saiyan now stands over him. "Please! I'm begging you! We promise that we won't atta-" His words are cut off as the Saiyan knees him on the stomach.

"Sorry. What was that?" Kakarot asks as he watches the man gasping for air. "I can't hear you under all that gasping you're doing." He throws a punch on the side of his head, and the buff man falls dead. "Wow. I forgot how fragile you Humans are. I didn't mean to end you so soon. Oh, well." He turns to the remaining Human. "I guess you'll make up for it."

The man panics as his wrist is caught and his body is lifted. "No! Please! Hear me out before you kill me!"

"Not interested." Kakarot turns down the request.

"No! I-I'll take you to my place! We know what the Red Ribbon Army is up to! We'll tell you what you want to know! Just don't kill me please!" The man is sobbing now. "I have kids! They wish to see me! You know what it's like to not be able to see your kid!"

"I'm not interested in your sob story." Kakarot lifts the man to his face. "But, maybe I'll listen for the Red Ribbon Army part. You saved yourself 5 more minutes of life." He jumps into flight with the man dragging behind him. In a matter of minutes, he had arrived at a small town, and he lands, surprising several people. He throws the man at his feet as the others scream. "Okay, major question. I want to know who was behind that tiger thing, because I did not like how it destroyed the last of my clothes!"

A woman gulps as the dropped man scatters away from the Saiyan. "He's actually wearing its fur…!"

"Yeah. It had to pay for that too." Kakarot frowns, glancing around the group. "Looks like I found some survivors. I could had sworn we killed all of you… then again, we were on a rush to get out of here… So, I have one question. That man I dropped claims that you all know about the Red Ribbon Army?"

Some people glare at the mentioned man.

"So… he lied, huh? That's too bad. I was hoping to come here for answers…" Kakarot jumps high and his tail coils around the branch of the tree above him. He hangs upside down as earlier. "Or maybe you just don't remember, so I should give you time to think…" He looks up and he kicks the branch above him. An apple falls, and he catches it and takes a bite.

The dropped man stands quickly as the people surround him. "Look, I only told him that to buy us time! One of you do have the book filled with the research information Bulma had placed together for us, right?! What does it say? It might save our skin!"

A big man takes a book from his pocket and flips through the pages. "You mean.. Notes? Observations? How could that help-"

"Just read!"

After a moment, he finds something. "Saiyans are born with the instinct to fight. If they become far too aggressive, they are unable to stop fighting." The big man explains from a book.

"Yeah, but listen to this." The young man says. "Pulling out a Saiyan's tail inflicts unbearable pain. Soon after it passes, they will instantly kill the one responsible in the most gruesome way."

"What about that freak? Does he fall in that category?" A woman points at Kakarot who hangs from a tree branch by his tail while eating an apple.

"Well, he's certainly… not like the others when it comes to personality… but he's still a Saiyan. He's always happy, but he'll kill us if we screw this up. We have to make sure he doesn't know what we are up to."

"Why do you call him "The Monkey King"? He's under his kind's prince." A woman asks.

"The reason for that nickname will make sense. Unlike the other Saiyan monkey freaks... that one is the most dangerous. He knows how to act Human after all! He was raised here, remember! It's a death trap! We are at his mercy!"

"That makes sense..."

"Hopefully, the Red Ribbon Army would hurry with their robots or whatever it is that they are creating. It's the only way we could stop those freaky man-monkeys. Bulma and Gero are putting it together quicker than we thought. If we are lucky, then we'll survive after all."

Kakarot swings of the branch and hangs from it now with one arm. He tosses the apple core in his other hand aside. "Man… I'm hungry. One apple isn't even a snack." He looks at the town people below him. 'Hey. Do you guys have any food I can eat?"

"As if we'll feed a monster like you!" One voice shouts from the crowd.

"Aw, man. and I was hoping I don't have to be so mean." With his free hand, he fires a quick blast that slams on a portion of the crowd. Screams erupt as it leaves a crater and smoking lifeless bodies. "Yeah. I don't like Humans. I don't want to kill, so… it's confusing. But… I'm hungry, and if you're not going to be nice, I'll be rude in return. Besides, I heard some of what you guys said. You had nothing to tell me, but I heard you say how that army is building robots… and you're planning to try to escape I guess."

"O-okay! We'll give you food!"

His eyes light up. "Awesome! How much is it?"

"I-It's free! Have whatever you want! I-In fact, we have a great dinosaur nearby that comes here and wreaks havoc! Take it down for us and you'll also have a great catch!"

Kakarot thinks for a second, and he nods. "Okay! I'll find this reptile and kill it. I need something to do, because it's getting pretty boring, and this hunger is slowing me down!" He drops from the branch and lands. The crowd quickly back away as he walks forward towards the forest area that leads away from town. They make way, forming a path for him to walk through and praying he won't attack anymore people.

"But, wait!"

Kakarot stops and sighs. His food search is delayed again. He really doesn't want to kill anymore people. Not today. He's too hungry.

"Why would you even turn against us?! Please, Goku! You must come back to our side! We need our hero back!" A construction worker says his pleas, but he steps back and gulps when the Saiyan looks directly at him.

Did he really just say that? He may be hungry, but he finds this ridiculous. They actually believed he was like that back then?

A small chuckle first escapes him, then it turns into a laugh.

It's definitely not his signature silly laugh.

Kakarot's maniacal laughter has the Humans stepping back and more afraid of him. They never heard him laugh like this before. It's all too new and intimidating. It last for half a minute before he finally gains control of his breathing. He looks back at the man with a dark grin. "Hero? You guys really take things the wrong way. Who ever said I was trying to be a hero?"

"But… you saved the world, didn't you… before…" The construction worker shrinks when the warrior steps forward.

"I did save this planet before. Twice… maybe. But look here. I like to fight." Kakarot turns his back and paces around. "Sure. I cared for some people. Most of the huge fights I had were against strong enemies, and I enjoyed fighting them even when I was a kid. There were a few exceptions, but that was it. I would rather fight myself."

A few Humans jump back as he paces past them. "During the fight against Piccolo… jr… I didn't want any help. I wanted to fight him alone. Sure, the world was in sake, but I cared more about the match." He glances behind him. "Against Tien Shinhan, the first time when I was young, I didn't appreciate cheating. Do you want to know the real reason why I decided to join my kind?"

They don't answer.

Kakarot answers anyway. "I don't appreciate it when someone keeps a secret from me first of all. If they knew I was alien, or of my strange abilities, why not tell me about it? It would had made so much sense… because I thought I was a freak among you earthlings. I couldn't fit in… but then… I met my brother. When he told me about my kind, I was disgusted at first… but… this planet… I am the strongest inhibitor, right? There's no joy in fighting. Why do you think I healed and let Piccolo go? I wanted to fight him again to test myself. So, joining these Saiyans… I get to fight opponents I could only dream of. Seems that I had always been a Saiyan even before I found out who I was. I mainly spare my enemies to hurt their pride, so that they will come back to fight me again… stronger than before."

"That explains why that Piccolo monster is still alive…!" One woman shouts. "That means… you were never a righteous hero! You were a selfish jerk who only liked to fight!"

"Hey, it's not nice to call people names." Kakarot chuckles. "I never said I cared for no one… but I can care less. I _can_ fight for someone… but it's mostly out of vengeance." A small smirk forms on his face. "Just thinking that there could be someone out there stronger than me… it excites me. Humans will never understand us Saiyans."

"Battle crazed monsters…" The construction worker mutters.

The Saiyan warrior simply shrugs the small insult aside. "Protector of Earth? That's a lot to take in. You saw me as an protector. I was just fighting for my own reasons most of the time. Don't fret. My comrades say I'm an compassionate warrior. I'm not _that_ selfish. Besides that… you guys are trying to kill us, aren't you?"

The Humans realize he knows what is happening. They seem more afraid. They are at his mercy.

Kakarot heard of his reputation around here. If some really see him as a potential ruler, it's hilarious.

Kakarot decides to test that theory. What would Vegeta say to those below him? He decides to try a classic.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

The Saiyan blinks in confusion as his demand is actually obeyed. Several Humans drop to one knee and bow. Most of them are shivering in fear.

"Huh. That actually works." Kakarot scratches his head.

And slowly, a dark grin forms on his face. An idea forms in his head. If he doesn't kill them all, perhaps he could toy with them… but the kind of thing they believe… it's a bit much. He takes notice on one man shivering uncontrollably. "You there. Stand."

The man quick stands, but he still shivers.

"You seem to have an issue here. I don't like it when someone tries to attack me from behind. You planned for all this, didn't you?" He gets no reply, so he frowns and aims the palm of his hand at him. "Don't leave me waiting. It's very rude to ignore me."

The man falls to his knees and begins to beg. "Please, spare us! We have given you all the information you need! We'll serve you if you wish, just don't kill us!"

"Servant? Sounds like a lot. I'm not interested in having someone serving me like I'm some king or something… but, I suppose you could not get in my way."

"Of course! Do what you want sir!"

"Well, I suppose that does it." Kakarot nods. "As promised, I won't kill you. Thanks to your friend over there, your lives have been spared… by just me."

The Humans are alarmed.

"You better hope that my brother or the other guys don't show around here." Kakarot walks close to the city exit that leads to a forest path. The sound of heavy stomping is just what they promised him. His fingers wrap around his staff secured on his back. As the huge tyrannosaurus stomps towards the city, the Saiyan draws out his weapon and spins it like a propeller before holding it with both hands in front of him as if he's ready to block. "Hey! Over here!"

The reptile turns his head and looks down. He snarls as the Saiyan gets into the position to assault. The dinosaur charges forward with a gaping mouth.

"Heh-heh!" Kakarot waits for the reptile to get close before jabbing one end at its forehead. As the tyrannosaurus stumbles back, he jumps forward and throws a foot under its chin, so the head is thrown back. "EXTEND!" The staff grows twice its size, and he swings it down at the reptile's neck, breaking it on impact.

He jumps back and lands on its head and slides the staff back on his back. The dinosaur falls dead, and the Humans are in shock.

"This will be perfect for dinner! A huge catch!" Kakarot grins happily and in a childish style.

"He… he killed something 10 times his size in 10 seconds… that's insane!" A man gulps.

"He was toying with it. He could had killed it in 1 with that energy blast he does all the time…" Another man mutters.

Kakarot jumps of the dinosaur's head and slips his hands under the middle of its tail. With a pull, the tail is effortlessly lifted. He yanks the limb and swings it from the ground and releases it to the skies. "NIMBUUUUS!"

A second later, the purple cloud he call for dives from the sky. The Saiyan jumps from the ground as the reptile falls back down. He catches it by its back and holds it over his head as his feet lands on the surface of the cloud. Flying while carrying the reptile is risky, so riding a cloud is more beneficial. "Take me to where the ship is! Let's go!"

The cloud takes off with the Saiyan carrying the catch.

"I think I've seen enough today…" A woman sighs.

After several minutes, he is back at base, and the Saiyans below look up to him in slight shock in sight at what he carries.

"He's back so soon? It's hardly been past two hours." Nappa watches the warrior descending towards the ground. "Then again, look at what he has."

Before they could ask, Kakarot jumps off and announces. "I found a town full of Humans, and they let me take their dinosaur!"

Vegeta doesn't like what he just heard. "Wait. A village populated with people?!" He frowns and crosses his arms. "Damn. I knew I should had checked before I left."

"Yeah, but when they saw me, they were terrified and begged for mercy." Kakarot is too happy with his catch to notice the glares he is receiving. Perhaps being hungry really does mess up his thinking just as much as is messes up his energy.

"Alright. You found some Humans. Did you kill them?"

Kakarot pauses and thinks for a second. He was going to, but after some talking, he did let them go. He explains this to them.

"What? They begged for their life and you allowed them to live? What's wrong with you? Is your head still healing from that accident?" Raditz is still learning more from his brother.

"Well, they first told me about the plans of the Red Ribbon Army." Kakarot points out one reason. "Plus, they even gave us food!"

"Typical Kakarot. I shouldn't be surprised."

Vegeta finds this rather funny. "How odd. The Humans fear you more than any of us, and you're not as what they would label as "cruel" compared to the rest of us. Aside that, if you could rule this planet, would you?"

"I don't know. I'm not a king or anything." Kakarot had a feeling this question would come up. "They did obey me when I told them to bow. It was funny actually. I was expecting them to be against that."

"You told them to bow before you?" Seeing the earth-raised warrior nod, Vegeta chuckles. This is interesting for him to hear. "Well, originally, you were suppose to dispose the lives of these weak fools. That was when we were under Frieza's rule. What you do to this planet is no longer my concern."

"Wait… you're telling me I can do whatever I want to this planet?" Kakarot asks with interest.

Vegeta nods. "I honestly don't care. Kill the Humans if you want. They are an issue since they keep throwing their efforts. If Bulma is a threat, we don't need the others to fall to her hands."

"Or you could just blow up the planet." Nappa suggests. "But that's Vegeta's job."

"If he wants to blow up this planet, he can. He'll have to wait until our ship is repaired so that we can fly out first." Vegeta adds to Nappa's suggestion.

"I doubt he would want to blow this planet up. Think about it. The fool was raised her almost his entire life. This place is his home." Raditz is right. Seeing Kakarot blowing up a planet is rather impossible. They couldn't even dream of that happening.

"Well, if he doesn't want to blow up this planet… but he kills all the Humans, he would be the only one here with us left besides the animals, right?" Raditz realizes. "I suppose he could just keep them in check like we have been doing… until we leave this world… If we can't fix our ship, perhaps some of the Humans will know how, and they would probably only listen to Kakarot. With us, they are rebellious."

Tarble isn't as interested with the Human thing as the others. He finds Humans as strange creatures who are rather bipolar compared to Saiyans… very much like Kakarot. "I suppose you could get more information out of them. If they obey you so quickly, maybe you should rule over them."

"Me? Ruling over Humans?" Kakarot isn't sure if that would suit him at all. "I don't want to be like some new Frieza."

"Not like that creep fool." Vegeta expected this. "You're not selling planets or anything. You're trying to survive. These Humans seem to learn from experiences, and only you understand that. Therefore, you must make sure they don't get carried away. Take away their valuables. Anything to prove a point. Show them that you are not a Human that some believe you still could be."

"Not Human…" Kakarot mutters as if his mind is trying to understand it. "You want me to… do that? Have them… on their knees when they see me?"

"It's a way to show that Bulma that you are not just standing back." Raditz says.

The Saiyan nods. "I guess. But… it doesn't feel like something that is normally done, but if you say so. I'll keep them under control. They can be clever in numbers."

"This might prove to be interesting." His brother smirks.

"Yeah. So… what all of you are saying is… if Bulma sees that the Humans are too afraid to attack me… and she sees that they obey me for their lives, that's a message?" Seeing his comrades nod, he really isn't sure if he wants to do this. It seems somewhat wrong… but then again, he's not a Human. Playing around is nothing new. He might do it if he grows bored. "Fine. I'll keep the crazy reputation I have then."

"Wait, reputation? What reputation?" Nappa asks.

'I'll explain later." He would, but he doesn't want too. Being called a "Monkey King"... he can't decide if that's offensive or not. He's been called a "monkey" since he was a kid. This new thing however… he doesn't know how to feel about it.

"Explain later? Why not now?" Raditz is confused on why his brother would even bother to wait until another time to explain.

"Well, it's a lot to try to explain… kinda like trying to understand you and the others more… like why are you always so cold?" Kakarot begins. "Or why is Tao the only spider that doesn't bother you? Why are so many of your attacks named after a day of the week? There's a lot for you to explain too!"

Raditz's eyebrow twitches as his brother continues to ask questions. Kakarot gets too close, and he snaps.

"SHUT UUUUP!" He screams at his brother's face. It was unexpected for it to have an impact, because a powerful shock-wave like force blows Kakarot off his feet. As the little brother crashes against a rock, Raditz turns away and walks from the scene.

Tarble and the others blinks. "Did… he just send his brother flying with a powerful shout?"

Vegeta crosses his arms. "It seems rather useful. Kakarot needed to be sent away after blabbering for so long."

Kakarot quickly sits up and wipes the gravel and grass that is stuck in his hair. "Wow! That was some move. I didn't think anyone could shout like that!" He stands and dusts himself off. "What was that? He sent me flying by just yelling."

It felt as if he was struck by air waves… like some sonic boom. He can't tell, because the force blew him off his feet. The power of a shout can be manipulated like that? It's fascinating!

He'll have to learn how to do that.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 ***whines* NOOOO! School's approaching!**

 **Well, at least I'll be in the 12th grade.**

 **Thank God.**

 **Now, after the PQ's, I will explain my ideas (and what was scrapped) the BEST way I can. I'm asking you to read each one carefully, then ask questions in the reviews..**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: What's with the tiger? And that headband/crown?**

 **A: A small introduction to the upcoming androids. It was kinda random. :P**

 **As for the crown, you'll see. I don't want the Saiyans going too far… (we don't need those OP characters, do we? They need some trouble in da mix!)**

 **PQ2: What's with the weird outfit Goku has on?**

 **A: Meh. It's pointless for him to keep wearing that turtle gear. And since the Saiyans don't work for Frieza's kind, it's pointless for Goku to wear the armor.**

 **Some of you probably got the reference. However, it's a real "costume" your character can wear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It's labeled as "Saiyuki Costume" so look it up and you'll see what it looks like. It's looks silly, but cool. I can't describe it, but it really matches Goku's personality…**

 **It doesn't look EXACTLY like it… the hat part is silly. Goku is not wearing the hat. XD**

 **Plus, if you read the description, the colors are different… and the looks of the outfit.**

 **Most of us know what Goku's character is based off of, so it's sorta like an inspiration maybe?**

 **PQ3: Goku being called "The Monkey King" is rather ridiculous. Even if it does make sense, why not Vegeta? He's a prince and should rule.**

 **A: Yeah. It's ridiculous. That's the point. Goku himself found it strange on why he earned such a… weird nickname.**

 **Okay… let me explain this the best way I can.**

 **1\. "The Monkey King" is from a classic Chinese story called "Journey to The West". A warrior known as "Sun Wukong" is the Monkey King. He's literally a monkey who is a martial artist.**

 **Akira Toriyama created Goku from that character, which is why Goku as a child had monkey-like characteristics… such as his wild hair and his tail. It's also why Goku transformed into a Giant Ape.**

" **Sun Wukong" is translated into "Son Goku" in Japanese.**

 **The Monkey King carries a magic staff as a weapon, and flies with the clouds. Dragon Ball Goku has his magic staff, which is the Power Pole, and he has a Flying Nimbus.**

 **The beginning of Dragon Ball is heavily influenced by that tale, so if you read the novel, you should understand.**

 **2\. I recall someone stating how Vegeta should make Earth a new Planet Vegeta, but honestly, I can't see that happening. Vegeta wouldn't waste his times ruling over a planet full of weaklings who aren't even warriors. (We Humans are not a warrior race. XD)**

 **The thing is, Vegeta is still after being a ruler of the universe (as he dreamed during the Frieza saga in the canon) but he won't be another Frieza.**

 **3\. Goku is not actually going to be king or whatever. It's just that nickname that may have some of you confused. He's the most feared since he knows how Humans behave and think the best since he was raised like one. Seriously. You would be scared out your soul if a friend of yours who is super strong turned against the world, because they know you and those who are on your side. Since he was once with you and grew up with you… he knows you best. He can easily kill you.**

 **Really, Goku's main goal is to stop Bulma, so he's trying to pull answers out of the Humans.**

 **PQ4: The small conversation Goku had with the Humans makes him sound rather selfish.**

 **A: Actually, Goku really is a selfish jerk. (Well… not entirely.. But read on.)**

 **The anime made him look like a hero who fights for the sake of his planet. (He still did questionable things however)**

 **In the first book, I made the mistake of him looking like a hero who turned for bad. Really, he just saw no purpose of fighting for Earth when there are stronger guys out in space.**

 **Goku was NEVER SUPPOSED to be viewed as a righteous hero. Akira Toriyama said that himself. He was upset when Toei made him look that way.**

 **Goku is just a guy who loves to fight. He has placed innocent lives in the line just to have a good fight.**

 **Hello? He spared Piccolo jr, Vegeta, Frieza (even after blasting him)! Mostly this is so that their pride and ego would be hurt, and they'll go after him. Goku will then accept their challenge again. Then he'll test his strength. For crying out loud, he holds back until he realizes he needs to go all out! A real hero would had knocked them will full power immediately!**

 **He likes to gain power on his own. Why do you think he was displeased with his Super Saiyan God power? He could had only obtained it with the power of other Saiyans. It wasn't his own.**

 **In Resurrection of F, Goku asked Vegeta told Vegeta if they work together, they would be invincible. Vegeta said he would rather die than fight with Goku, and Goku** _ **agreed**_ **with him.**

 **God.. these Saiyans… their pride.**

 **Wow.**

 **I just realized how selfish Goku really is. But he's not… SUPER selfish. Heck, "The Monkey King", the character Goku is based off from was selfish too. Maybe Akira wanted to keep that trait?**

 **I mean… Goku still cares for his friends and family. He just did so many questionable things throughout the series. (Like giving Cell a senzu bean. Idiot.)**

 **How can someone be caring and selfish?! That doesn't mix, but he somehow mixed it together!**

 **I bet if I asked my dad about Goku being a hero, my dad would tell me what Akira Toriyama said… maybe.**

 **My dad was right when he said Saiyans aren't evil. They are just a race of naturally aggressive warriors who crave battle.**

 **Topping that with the selfishness, I can see why they are viewed as an evil race. :P**

 **I probably made a mistake with book 2'a final chapter… in fact, through the two books by having Goku and Raditz fight together… maybe. I dunno.**

 **But still, they had no choice.**

 **Aw man. If I screwed up…**

 **AAAH! It'll take forever to fix that!**

 **PQ5: Okay, we're not stupid. The time-space rift clearly means something big.**

 **A: Yep. Most of you spotted the obvious. Prepare to be shocked and prepare to bash me. (or not. I have my ways.)**

 **PQ6: Seriously, what the heck is going on with Piccolo?**

 **A: Hey, I may have bad short-term memory, but if I brought in Kami, why would I forget about Piccolo?**

 **Feel free to throw in some ideas if you wish.**

* * *

 _ **Behind the mind "Of the Earthling Saiyan"**_

Espeon804… yeah. I know. Espeon is a Pokemon. So, what is a Pokemon fan like me doing with DBZ?

Okay, first of all, my father got me into the Dragon Ball franchise, okay?

 **Here we go. Let's read on!**

I've been told since middle school, fanfiction is filled with cringeyness and people who destroys a character completely.

Okay, that is true… but that's only like… 35% of the fanfiction thing… I mean… there are people who make awesome fanfictions. Seriously.

I've been told that the girls are the worst when it comes to fanfiction.

Okay…. I see your opinion, and I know I said this many times before… but realize what you are reading was created by a girl…

Ahem. Moving on.

Anyway, this was inspired by DBZKai.

When I first watched Dragon Ball at 12, it was due to my father who decided to let me watch it. Originally, I thought DBZ was just about blond buff guys on steroids screaming their lungs out 24/7.

I didn't even know Dragon Ball existed before Z.

So, when I watched it, the story was indeed interesting. It was new to me, because I never saw a show with a boy with remarkable power… and a monkey tail, who fought and survived so many fights that were supposed to kill him. The fights were incredible to watch.

When Z came in, I was mind-blown when Raditz arrived because he had a tail. I was further in shock when I learned that he was his brother… and that all along, Goku was never a Human, but a Saiyan from an alien world.

I've seen GT… but that story was rather odd… it was okay. The only interesting arc was the Baby and Shadow Dragons arc…

Aside that. I've seen all of that up to when I was 15, and I'm the kind of person who is well into theories. So, originally, I planned to write a fic about Goku never hitting his head.

But that is waaaay cliche.

So, I took another turn. "What if Goku joined Raditz?"

Time for me to confess and point out stuff!

* "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" was originally going to be called "The Wrath of The Earth-born Saiyan" However, due to the fact that Goku wasn't born on Earth, but was sent there and raised there, I changed "Earth-born" to "Earthling".

* Originally, the fight with Goku against the Z-fighters was suppose to be ranged from chapter 7 - chapter 15. However, many readers told me the fight was dragging too long, so I ended it at 12.

* Goku's son, Gohan had his named changed to fit with Saiyan culture, "Karot" as we know. However, it was NOT because Goku hated his grandfather. He still respects him.

* Book 1 and the beginning of Book 2 shared a lot of lines from the uncut version of DBZKai. Because of the similarities, I begun to break away to make each line my own.

*Originally, Goku was suppose to become a ruthless and heartless warrior like the rest of his kind, but it was scrapped at the last minute before book 2. He shares some similarities, but I decided to keep his silly nature.

*I decided to have Goku refuse to keep his tail around his waist. This is to make him stand out, and to bring some child-like humor.

*Originally, "The Retaliation" was never supposed to exist. "The Wrath" was supposed to be just focused on Goku killing the Humans, and the story would end there, but I decided to make an alternate story with all of Z's arcs.

Characters:

*Goku/Kakarot: It was a challenge to change a friendly and kind person to a deadly Saiyan warrior. However, he still has his happy-go-lucky attitude and child-like nature. This is because since he had hit his head, he isn't well.. Normal. This is to make him stand out from other Saiyans. His Human-like personality was kept for that reason as well. As we know, he can still be the same, the guy who pouts when he can't fight, and who will bite his enemies in a fight. He is the center of all humor. I wanted to have Kakarot still sorta like Goku in a way. His character is developed in a way that makes enemies underestimate him. He can still be a Saiyan.

Now that I have a perfect idea of his character, it is clear that Kakarot doesn't like to kill much. He'll do it, but he won't be so thrilled.

Also, I brought back his Power Pole and Nimbus, because I loved Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z… that sequel is rather bizarre. They have ki attacks flying everywhere. I wanted to focus more on physical attacks… basic martial arts, but the energy attacks are still there. It's a mix between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z.

Notice how with each book, Kakarot's attire differs. In Book 1, he wore mainly Saiyan armor. In book 2 after he returned to Earth, he was left to wear his old gi. In this book 3, he had enough with his earth gi and decided to change into something else… and to shove the tiger he killed in the Human's faces by wearing its fur like a tunic skirt. :P

*Gohan/Karot: As far as I know, he had been gone from Book 1's chapter 20 to Book 2's chapter 28.

Dang.

That means, I need to work on him. He is like the Gohan we knew in the time, but more brave and a better fighter. I don't know what to say with this…

*Raditz: Honestly, Raditz is my most favorite character in this book. I use to hate him.

Huh.

Why is he my favorite character?

Well, this may sound strange, but the way he is with Kakarot is sorta like how it is in my home. I have 5 siblings. I'm the oldest. Imagine how this goes.

Raditz was introduced as a ruthless and heartless fighter like the other Saiyans. His family is unique, with his parents and brother having a compassionate side, which he doesn't have?

Wrong.

If anyone read well through the lines (shoutout to _**Hugodrax**_ who spotted it right on! Congrats!) Raditz actually does have a caring side, but he hides it and refuses to show it. He had it during childhood, but serving under Frieza, his heart was hardened and he became cruel and heartless. Upon being with his brother, he somehow had it resurface, but due to his pride, he refuses to show it.

Seriously, every time he punches his brother on the head, it roughly translates to "Don't act so stupid or you will die!" and we know from Book 2's chapter 12, he doesn't want to lose his brother.

If I had to pick which Saiyan I am most close to with personality, I would say Kakarot, because I tend to daydream, and I tend to get to excited, and sometimes, I can get silly, but I'm not immature. My twin brother is more like him.

With Raditz, eh. I'm not "the tough" person, but I do hit my brothers on the back of their head when they annoy me or do something stupid. Also, the hair. I have a lot of hair. When it gets wet, it turns into a mop, so typing Raditz's hair issues is sometimes from personal experiences

*Vegeta: I'll be honest, he is almost as hard to deal with as Nappa. In DBZ he grew somewhat compassionate… but here, that will never be possible, so how do I take a ruthless prince and develop him to make him stand out from the other fics like I did with Kakarot and Raditz?. I took what I saw in the Saiyan and Frieza saga… but it's a lot. I worked ahead, and Nappa and Vegeta do get more interaction and "screen time" so yes, I'm working on it.

*Nappa: He is a challenge. However, knowing his personality in the Saiyan saga, I know what to do with him now. I read the reviews and took _**SImgr101's**_ suggestion.

*Tarble: He was definitely unique. This dude here… only had one episode… and it was a special.

One episode.

So, I took his personality from there and read the wiki to estimate his age difference with his brother…. And boom, I had to work from there.

He is compassionate and more tolerant that Vegeta. We see him as the nicest Saiyan next to Kakarot, but crossing his line isn't wise, because he can almost be like Vegeta too. He's compassionate, but not too nice. He is a prince, so he takes role of looking out for the low-clas brothers, fearing that Vegeta might just kill them. He is well concerned for Raditz.

I don't know, but I feel great that I did good with him. He's unique as well. He hates to kill, and only does it when his hand is forced, very similar to Kakarot. He isn't a great fighter, but he is an excellent healer and mechanic

He is very intelligent, knowing how most technology works. He is the most polite Saiyan besides Karot and Kakarot, and hardly swears.

He swears less than Kakarot, who hardly swears as well..

*Bulma: I added her to this list to point things out. Developing her was… unique. This girl has went through too much trauma.

God. I just realized how bad Raditz beaten her down… and how many times he did it.

Bulma is a genius, and she is quick to develop crazy stuff. (how does she do it?)

She ran to Gero off… screen? (I have no idea what to call it in a book) and they begun working together. In fact, she even had Cold go after the Saiyans to kill them off, and as many of you though: "WTF?! What is wrong with her?!"

She's

Gone

Mad.

I have a feeling we have a new antagonist… towards the Saiyans.

Uh…

Who's the bad guy?

Eh, whatever. Kakarot and Raditz are the main characters anyway, so they are technically the "protagonist" even though they had been killing Humans…

uh..

* * *

 **What's next:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Amused) Sweet! My son is getting better! It's nice to see Raditz training him once in awhile!_

 _Karot: (exhausted) I think he's trying to kill me._

 _Raditz: (sighs) Well, he kept up better than before… he is learning fast._

 _Kakarot: (grins) It's nice to have you back, son!_

 _Vegeta: (annoyed) Don't get too happy! We have things to worry about, such as how are we going to maintain these Humans! Don't forget that you have to make sure they stay under our watch! We do not need them becoming a further problem!_

 _Kakarot: (frowns) I have to babysit Humans?_

 _Raditz: Not babysit, fool! Manage! Kill some if you have too! This is what happens when you forget your mission! You can't recall anything about where you came from._

 _Kakarot: (muttering) I may not remember… but it doesn't mean I don't want to. I want to know… I want to know about Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans._

 _(Everyone looks at him in shock)_

 _Nappa: (surprised) He actually wants us to explain that to him! I didn't think the day would come! But… he is a Saiyan, so this is very important. Alright, Kakarot. You better pay attention!_

 _Raditz: And don't try to be so stupid._

 _Nappa: Next time on; "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 2! "Be alarmed, Kakarot! A true burden arises!"_

 _A burden? That fool's in a lot of trouble, and he doesn't even realize it._

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters:** **(Read at your own risk)**

 _Chapter 1: Seeking the biggest threat on Earth! Son Goku!_

 _Chapter 2: Be alarmed, Kakarot! A true burden arises!_

 _Chapter 3: Fight for your life, Kakarot!_

 _Chapter 4: Placed at the mercy of The Golden Crown of Restraint!  
_

 _Chapter 5: The future of the forgotten past is revealed!_

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 2!**


	2. A true burden arises!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Things are at peace as of now… but the Saiyans have other plans..**

 **Oh yeah. School is back. This year is my last year in High School.**

 **Oh yeah…. And uh… this chapter murdered me. I was trying to finish it sooner, but uh… I got stuck, so I worked on the future ones.**

 **Urrgh. It's why it is shorter. Normally, my chapters are around 30 pages long in Google Docs… So, if this chapter isn't good, the other ones should make up for it. I feel like this one is lacking detail. It's around… 26 pages.**

 **Eh…**

 **But you know, my writing style has changed. I just think too hard sometimes. I try not to have every new paragraph as a quote like the first book. :P**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All of the characters and original story belongs to Akira Toriyama!**

 **Zhanshitao: *glares***

 **Oh, right. Except the Giantulas! I created those! Tao is a nice little spider until you get on his bad side.**

 **Zhanshitao: -.-**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Let's get on with this!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2: Be alarmed, Kakarot! A true burden arises!-**

26 years ago… in a distant Planet Vegeta… a baby boy cries out for the first time. He was born among the most feared warriors in the universe… but the moment he was born, they knew there was something different about him. Not only was he seemed as strange by his mother, but he was born with a power level of 2, the lowest recording reading of a Saiyan infant in history… which brought great shame and humiliation to his family.

His mother, Gine, knew how her son was said to be irregular… unheard of, as the tiny warrior continued his wailing. She herself knew her youngest son would stand out as a unique kind of warrior, so instead of naming him "Karot" she added two extra letters to symbolize his differences, and his small power… but with the two combined, she knew deep within herself… after hearing his endless cries, that one day… he would grow up to become a great warrior. That name was "Kakarot". "The cry of a great and unique warrior"

Little did Kakarot knew… that his father was fighting his way through to face the evil emperor Frieza… and little did he knew… that his mother was planning to keep her sons alive by sacrificing her own life.

He was sealed away in a pod and sent to the vacuum of space to travel through the stars. As his race was wiped out to near extinction, he was sent to a peaceful blue planet known as Planet Earth, populated by billions of people.

It was that day… his entire life took a huge turn.

He was discovered and taken to the home of an elderly man who was taught the skills of martial arts. Kakarot, given the Earth name "Son Goku" was already assumed to be alien… and he certainly was. The tiny warrior was strong and violent, wanting nothing to do with the Human. If the elder had no skills of fighting, he would had been killed. It was a struggle that lasted for months… until one day, Kakarot fell into a deep ravine and struck his head. His paths had been changed,

The old man taught his adoptive grandson the ways of martial arts, and the young baby grew into a healthy and loving boy whose heart was filled with joy and curiosity about the world around him. His grandfather had told him where he came from - deep within the forest… abandoned among the leaves. The boy was told to be special… tough as steel. The elder never told a lie as he warned the young boy to never glance at the full moon…

… but he did… and that night was the last night the Human ever lived through. The gorilla beast had attacked, and Goku… was devastated.

Years later, he met a young teenage girl named "Bulma" and the two set out for adventure to gather Dragon Balls… seven mystical orbs - when reunited - can grant any single wish within its power. Upon his travels, the young Saiyan warrior met and fought several fearsome foes; Oolong the Terrible, Yamcha the Desert Bandit, the Ox-King of Fire Mountain, Tien Shinhan, The Demon King Piccolo, and his reincarnation - Piccolo Jr. As he fought his harsh battles, he grew in power and in size, tapping into more of his power and potential each and every time. By the time he reached the age of 18, he was the strongest man in the world. His past enemies - all except Piccolo - became his friends.

However, at age 24, with his 4 - year - old son… his entire life took a turmoil.

He meets a man from outer space… and alien who possessed a tail just as he did. The shocking truth was revealed… by 7 years, the stranger was Goku's big brother. The young Saiyan couldn't believe it, and he turned down the offer to join him along with what remained of his kind. When his son was taken, he chased after the man, and came across a harsh conclusion. It was his mission… to annihilate all life on Earth.

His brother was revealed to be Raditz. Kakarot - known as Goku on Earth - was stuck on what to do. He was horrified of who to listen to. Almost instinctively, he attacked Piccolo through his frustration and confusion. The only reason he could think of was how he was kept in the dark. What really irked him, was how his entire life was a lie. He learned… that he was never truly a Human or part of Planet Earth. Due to his memory loss as a baby, he was never able to complete what he was destined to do. He saw no point of being among the earthlings who are nothing more than a bunch of greedy and selfish beings. Slowly he reclaimed his name as Kakarot, and he turned against mankind. He reclaimed the power that had been sealed away, and used it to destroy humanity. However, he failed to catch Bulma… who had took off into space.

Soon, for the first time for years, he was sent outer space with his new Saiyan comrades to travel to Planet Namek. Upon arriving, the intention was to gather the Namekian balls to grant the Saiyan Prince Vegeta immortality, but even before they arrived, they knew they weren't alone. The evil emperor - Lord Frieza - was seeking the same goal. However, there was one problem. The two Saiyan brothers - Kakarot and Raditz - were not seeing eye-to-eye. A clash occurred, and as they fought, when one dreadful event struck, Kakarot displayed his harsh fighting style which brought Raditz… to his knees.

When the Saiyans learned the truth of how the ruler was behind the genocide of their kind, they promised to rebell. It was when the brother's realized, they were more alike that they thought. They sorted out their differences, and they pledged to avenge the honorable deaths of their parents. Frieza's men were killed off, forcing the tyrant to resort to sending to Ginyu Force.

It was that battle that caused a huge turn of events. When one's life was in near death, Kakarot displayed his true colors of the fierce and feral wrath of a Saiyan warrior. Through his unconscious rage, he effortlessly killed one of the most feared members of the Ginyu Force. Not only did his comrades learn that he had potential, they learned that he may had been tamed, and his Saiyan instinct took toll over him.

Not long after, Vegeta and the general Nappa came across a pod that held another Saiyan Prince who was named Tarble… the younger brother of Vegeta… who was labeled as a "lame fighter". The young warrior proved to be unique with his kindness and his timid behavior, which his brother strongly disliked.

When Captain Ginyu attacked and swapped the body of Raditz, it was a test of loyalty for Kakarot, who proved his trustworthiness by pointing out the true Raditz, and switching the bodies back. However, after the battle was done by Tarble, peace was short when Kakarot was ambushed. Through his fury, Raditz attacked and finished Ginyu, and ran into Frieza who effortlessly brought him down.

The fight against Frieza was impossible to them. All attacks had failed, even when Kakarot had arrived fully healed. All attacks were futile, even with the combined force of the unexpected Piccolo who had been accidently wished to arrive on Namek.

Surviving the battle was not a guarantee. Frieza claimed the life of Tarble, and even though the attempt of vengeance, he wounded Vegeta, and Kakarot was trapped towards Death's door… but the shocking sacrifice of Raditz saved Kakarot's life in exchange of his own.

Through anger, grief, and the first time feeling of hatred, Kakarot finally summons the power that had been present since he had fought the Ginyu Force… a Super Saiyan. Through his rage, he defeated Frieza and avenged the Saiyan race.

However, it seemed that it wasn't over just yet, Bulma had arrived back on Earth, and through her horrifying experiences, she had finally snapped. When the Saiyans arrived on Earth, it turned out that the Namekian Dragon Balls were brought to Earth. A Namekian Kid named "Dende" was brought to the mercy of Kakarot, and just to be even, he brought back the lives of the two fallen Saiyan warriors and fled. Through investigation, it was realized that the Humans had been plotting to kill them off.

Kakarot faced another issue. It was when they sent his own Human wife - ChiChi - after him to kill him. Though both sides…. The Human and the Saiyans… wants the other dead, the Saiyan warrior and the Human fighter couldn't bring themselves to kill one another, even if they were told to. The results of this ia Kakarot in danger of being sent to possibly being killed. As for ChiChi, The Red Ribbon Army begun to hunt for her, and they struck her down, but she was saved by Kakarot.

The warrior tried to convince the Saiyan prince to let her be, but he was told to stand down and allow Nappa to kill her. Kakarot knew himself that Humans were supposed to be dead, but when her life was in danger by his own kind, he was stuck on what to do, but he acted by attacking the general. Due to this, he is talked about in a debate of whether or not he should be kept or be killed… as warned by Raditz.

Then, finally, an old enemy of Kakarot appeared, the Hitman… Mercenary Tao. He had brought the Saiyans down by taking Zhanshitao - a compainion of Raditz - and milking its venom to use against them. Weakened, Kakarot was forced to resort to basic martial arts along with ChiChi, but he failed to do one thing.

She was killed, and not only did it wound his pride, it harmed him mentally knowing that he was far too reckless to protect her. She along with his grandfather were the only Humans he actually respects.

This confirmed the theory that Vegeta had guessed. Due to Kakarot being raised by Humans, finally hanging with his own kind had several drawbacks. The Saiyan was never taught how to control his battling instinct. He was a tamed Saiyan… a happy-go-lucky warrior tamed by Humans. Because of the death of his wife, Kakarot completely went berserk, fighting without rationality. He brutally fought the cyborg and killed him in cold blood. It was the most his comrades had seen of his Saiyan nature.

However, it wasn't just Kakarot struggling to find out how to deal with himself, Bulma too… had something wrong with her.

Everyone knew that Bulma was no longer herself when she joined forces with the rebuilt Red Ribbon Army and summoned King Cold - the father of Frieza - to Earth.

Everyone had fought, but the situation turned bleak when the enemy had Kakarot on his knees by a tail. When Raditz was struck down and teased, the last straw was pulled, and Raditz finally ascended. With his newfound powers, he and his brother attacked once more, and when thing didn't go as planned, it became a little awkward but then intense. With their combined power… they defeated Cold, and the Saiyan race had been completely avenged.

However… the peace can only last.

Kakarot had learned how the Humans had been plotting how to create the technology to kill them once and for all. It was possible that they had the potential since Kakarot found it a bit difficult to deal with them. However, due to the fact that he had mainly wiped out almost all of humanity, he is the most feared out of all of the Saiyans. With the fact that he was raised as a Human, he knew exactly how to deal with them, which made him a major threat. He took down each cyborg one by one… and he earned the international nickname of "The Monkey King" due to his tail and the ability to transform into a gigantic gorilla-like beast… even though his comrades are the same… and Vegeta along with Tarble are the ones with royal blood.

Though the Saiyans are now placing things together it seems everything is finally settling down….

… however…

 **\- ? -**

Heavy panting moves through buildings and lurks around corners. A figure darts across a building and skids to a stop near an abandoned car. The city is barren... far worse than what the Saiyans had done.

Brown foots slam on the asphalt and kicks aside rocks as they sprint hard in hopes to escape whatever the danger may be. In the skies, a sound of movement could be mistaken as an airplane or a jet, but it's more than that. It is why running is necessary. Death is too close. One wrong turn, and all of this would had been for nothing.

Yellow light illuminates the area, and the figure cleverly kicks the abandoned car into the air like a ball, and it is struck with a blast and explodes. The figure makes a run for it again, knowing the destination is close. Just as the figure makes it pass another building, it is fired down by a blast, and the figure lunges out of range from the fall and lands flat on the stomach and slides across the ground. Fire spews, and the figure steps back, revealed in the light. A teenager male steps back once. He wears a blue opened jacket with the Capsule Corporation logo on the shoulder part of the sleeve. Under the jacket is a black T-shirt. Dark grey pants are secured with a white belt. The pants met with brown boots, and a weapon is strapped against his back. The purple bowl shaped haired teen growls and takes another step back. His blue eyes narrow. He is so close, and he had been spotted.

A shadow lands in front of him. He looks behind him, and another lands at the opposite direction. He clenches his hands into fist and prepares to defend himself… hoping to throw them off once more to make his escape.

They both rocket forward, and he immediately fires a blast at his feet, forcing the asphalt to shoot into the air and rain back down. A huge dust cloud forms, and when it clears, the teen is no longer there. He stands a yard away with his hand grabbing a handle. He pulls it out, and a blade shines, reflecting light. In his hands is a sword. He throws it hard, and it spins towards the shadows. They both lunge out the way, and he fires countless blast at the ground again, forcing a much bigger dust cloud to form. While they can't see, he runs again. Hearing the blade slicing through air, he rises his hand, and his fingers catch the sward by the shaft. He slides the weapon back in place and heads under a bridge.

Suddenly, he is blasted on his back and he screams as he is brought down. He rolls and tumbles across the damaged street, and a lavender thick strip escapes from under his shirt. He is almost out of breath, but he doesn't give in. He struggles to stand, as and soon as he rises, the lavender strip rises from the ground… which turns out to be a tail.

He wipes a hand over his mouth and glances at the blood smeared across it. As the shadows come closer, he snarls and places his fingers near the temples of his head. He planned on never using this, not wanting to reveal his hand so soon, but he needs to live. So, he shuts his eyes tight and exclaims, "SOLAR FLARE!"

A bright light escapes his body, and the shadows are blinded. He knows it will only last several seconds, considering on the fact that there is little light out. He pushes his arms out forward, and they move up, down, left, right… they move as blurs in some sort of quick pattern before stopping with his palms facing at his foes with the thumbs and index fingers touching, leaving a small space in the shape of a diamond. With a shout, he fires an intense yellow flare-like ball blast. It strikes the shadows, and the impact causes a huge explosion. He takes off again.

He can hear it, an annoyed shout and the sound of a powerful ki blast rocketing his way. Several are heading for him, and he is forced to duck and dodge countless blast. One sliced through his sleeve, leaving a bleeding cut in his right arm. Another slices his pants, barely missing the skin. He hears a huge one and gasps at the sight of the sharp-looking blast. He springs high and jumps as far as he can, but a agonizing scream explodes from his throat as he feels it slice through a part of him. He falls on his back, and that only makes the pain worse.

There's no time to fret. He has to move.

His legs buckle as he fights to stand. He can still feel his arms and legs, leaving him with an answer with what happened. He quickly scatters off into the debris just as the shadows walk to where he had fallen.

A pair of red boots stop at something resting on the ground. An arm reaches down, covered with a white sleeve with black stripes. The hand picks it up. "Oh, look. He didn't make it this time, did he? Should we check?" The voice in fenamine, and the tone is teasing.

"Well, we can't sense energy… but it looks like he didn't survive this one. A tail is a sign of death. I think you killed him in pieces." The other voice is masculine. "We have earned ourselves a trophy. Come on. Let's go."

As soon as he hears them take off and fade, he exhales a heavy breath, as if he had been holding in a gulp of air through his whole run for life. Still, he is out of breath, and he flinches as his right hand covers the tail… which bleeds from where it had been sliced. "Damn…" He glances at what remains of it again. All he has left is half. He had lost half of his tail. It won't bleed for long, at least that it how it seems since the bleeding is slowing down. "Well, it must be an unfortunate sacrifice.. But… it's better than dying." He rushes inside a building and heads up several stairs. He enters a large room with an yellow and odd oval-shaped ship resting inside.

The glass is half of the oval shape, and four skinny legs are part of the bottom. Four rockets are set on the middle, and strange fan-like structures stick out near the place where the window meets the rest of the ship. He climbs on quickly and pulls the window down. He begins working on the keyboard, and with a final press of a button, the ship turns on, and the fans begin to rotate, The rockets activate, and he is pushed from the ground. The roof above him begins to open, and he soars high into the sky. "Alright…hopefully, I can convince them." With that, the ship suddenly pops from sight, completely gone and nonexistent.

 **-?-**

Kakarot slowly walks towards the tree yards away from the pod that he had picked out to sleep in on most nights. Inside a large crate, he sees a tail sticking out as the crate shifts. Whoever is inside must be looking through things. It must be one of the forest monkeys that live around here since the tail is a monkey's. From his childhood, Kakarot has known how thieving those animals can be. The tend to steal from unattended places that hold food or drinks.

He had seen a few monkeys snatching their food, but it's not like it would bother him since it's a very small portion.

Kakarot walks towards the crate and reaches for the shifting tail. "Alright, I think that's enough." He grabs it with a hard squeeze, and the next second, he hears a shout of pain and a thud. He steps back as the whole crate falls over, and the food spills out…

… which turns out to be candy apples and other sweets.

He was planning to eat some, but that upsetting thought doesn't cross his mind as he slowly releases the tail, and the limb immediately slips free. "Uh…" He walks closer and peers over. The opening of the crate has fallen over, so the culprit is trapped inside… well, would be, but the body is too big. He sees a pair of legs and a tail thrashing violently.

That's not a monkey.

He kicks the crate off, and he is surprised to see his brother hunched on the ground while rubbing his head. The small hole on the ground confirms he had fallen on his head. "Raditz?!"

Raditz growls and shakes his head as he rises to his feet. He spits out a stick from his mouth, which once held a candy apple. As soon as his eyes locate his brother, he forms a fist. "You squeezed the life out my tail… and that hurts like hell! Watch it!" He throws his arm up and slams his fist down on his brother's head, giving him a good punch.

"OW!" Kakarot crouches on the ground and rubs his throbbing head. Over the past two years, he had lost count on how many times his brother had struck him on the head. Surely anyone would think the author of this fanfiction would had at least kept track.

Unfortunately, she too... had lost count…

... a long time ago.

Normally, Kakarot would get angry at his brother for once again, punching him on the head. However, after seeing his brother being the one inside the crate, he is more curious than irritated. "Why were you even in there in the first place?"

Raditz crosses his arms. "My question to you is; Why did you keep this food from me?"

"Food? Well… it's actually candy. They tell you not to eat too much of it, or it'll upset your stomach… or even mess up your teeth… but I guess that's just a Human problem." Kakarot slowly walks closer to his brother with a finger pointed at him. "How much did you eat anyway?"

Raditz frowns and glances at the fallen crate. "Those apples..."

"Candy apples?"

"Do you have anymore?"

Kakarot nearly forgets how to stand. He staggers back a bit with a surprised look. "Y-you ate them _all_?! There was like… a ton in there!" He rushes to the crate and blinks. Several empty sticks rest on the ground, along with several wrappers and some half-eaten taffys. These were really meant for Karot whenever he wants candy, but this is bizarre. "Oh… wow. Looks like there's still some things I don't know about you. You definitely have a sweet tooth."

"What the hell is that? My teeth aren't sweet!"

"No, what that means is… you just like to eat a lot of candy or sweet things. I guess that explains why you like to eat peaches all the time." Kakarot rubs the back of his head and picks up a few unopened candies. He tosses them to his brother. "Perhaps these should last you a while until I... restock. Man, Gohan's not going to be so thrilled if he learns that the candy is almost all gone…"

Raditz eyes the candies suspiciously. "What are these?"

"They're… called "lollipops"… just take the wrapper of and suck on it…" Kakarot can't decide if he should laugh or continue to look at his brother as if he's crazy. Raditz discovers candy, and he's all over it like a child. By just watching his brother removing the wrapper and sticking the candy in his mouth makes him smirk. He is starting to think Planet Vegeta had nothing of the sort. "I told you candy isn't trash. You told me it looked like something that is the slime of a space slug."

"Whatever." Raditz grumbles irritably. His words were slightly muffled when he spoke, and the stick has shifted around his mouth. "Look here, don't ask me about food. I have it done already, so you may go."

"You're serious?!" Kakarot smiles and heads inside the pod. He is greeted with a tabled filled with countless meals of all kinds. He doesn't even know where to start. He does know he can't just dig in. After all, there are others to think about. He would love to have all the food to himself.

It doesn't take long for the others to come in. They grab their chosen plates, and Kakarot doesn't hesitate. They eat up until they are done. Vegeta seems somewhat impressed with the meal, but he doesn't say a word.

Tarble smiles as he sets his plates in the sink and begins to wash them immediately. "Thank you for the offer, Raditz, It was very generous of you to prepare this meal for us, but it wasn't necessary."

Raditz stands at the doorway of the ship, leaning against it with crossed arms. "Don't ask where I got this from. It's near midnight. I'm heading for some sleep. I'm going to need it." He picks up a mat from the wall and sets it down. He is almost startled as his brother jumps over his head,

"Yahoo!" Kakarot plops down on the mat back first and lays there for a second. He grins and pats his stomach as his brother sighs. "That was a great meal! Raditz, I didn't think you can cook _that_ good! I haven't tasted food that good for a while!"

Raditz huffs. "Yeah, whatever. Stop trying to rub your good side on me."

The younger brother chuckles, and he begins to jump on the mat while laying on his causes his compared to sigh or growl. They can never get use to the warrior's childish moments. "Whew-hoo! It was good! You should do it more often!"

"Please. Don't act a fool at a time like-" He is interrupted as his brother continues to hop.

"I'm happy 'cause I'm full, I am~! I'm happy 'cause I'm full, I am~! I'm happy 'cause I'm full, I am~! I am, I am, I am, I-~!"

"STOP SINGING!"

Startled, Kakarot flips off the mat after landing on it rather clumsily. Raditz growls and snatches the mat from the ground. "Such an idiot! Do you ever take anything seriously?! Many have a hard time believing that you are a Saiyan, even with that tail of yours!"

"Sorry. It's not my fault I had that head incident..." Kakarot's voice trails off. Maybe it _was_ his fault?

Vegeta almost gets angry at the clueless warrior. "You're so ignorant about your own kind, and still, he never asked! You would think that one day, he would want to know what our homeworld was like!"

Kakarot sits up quickly. "Well, no one ever asked me if I wanted to know."

:What?" Did they hear that right? Did this warrior - with little education - just asked to be taught something? If they go as far as explaining numbers, he is lost and can't keep up with the information. At least he's smarter than he was two years ago.

"I really want to know." Kakarot is serious. Everyone can tell. "Please… can you tell me about Planet Vegeta?"

All heads turn to him quickly. None of them expected that there would be a day when he would ask about this. Sure, he was curious, but they didn't think he would want to know the history since his mind can't grasp of things very well. Explaining things to him is difficult.

However, Raditz shook his head. "I don't know a lot about it. I only know the roots… but not a lot. I was 7 years old when our homeworld was destroyed. As for Prince Vegeta, he was around the age of your son… Tarble has no idea. He was sent out as a baby just as you were."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "As the prince of Saiyans, it is very important for me to know the history… but if you want to know as much as you can, you can always look to Nappa." He tilts his head to point at the burly warrior. "He was the general of our army… well informed in fact. He may be hot headed, but he knows about our planet more than any of us."

Kakarot looks at the general. "What do you know?"

Nappa chuckles. "I didn't think _you_ would bother to ask at all, but I might as well tell you. You _are_ a Saiyan after all, so it's important to know where you came from." He takes a seat on a chair, and Kakarot sits a couple feet in front of him with his son on the floor. They sit in a criss-cross fashion. "As you know, Planet Vegeta was where all of us were born in, but the reality is, that world is not where we Saiyans originated from."

"Huh? Really?" Kakarot is amazed. He didn't think anyone was capable of traveling to other worlds in a timeline so early.

Nappa nods once. "Long ago… centuries or millions of years ago… we inhabited a world known as Planet Salad. It was probably billions of years ago when we weren't even in the appearance as we are now, Kakarot. Just like the creatures on this planet, we Saiyans went through changes as well. Billions of years ago, you should know yourself…"

"Saiyans were Giant Apes." Kakarot nods, recalling what his brother told him.

"Right." Nappa continues. "Our earliest ancestors were gigantic beasts that roamed and fought anyone who opposed them. We were wild and untamable monsters. However, through the billions of years, we went through an evolutionary process and gained intelligence. Therefore, we evolved into how we look now. They say that our tails are proof that we actually were indeed once a race of such beasts. They said… it is all that remains."

"Cool…" Kakarot is in awe to learn about this, but he still has questions. "What about the planet itself? Why did we move to another world?"

Vegeta takes over and walks to stand next to Nappa. "That's where the myth - which turns out to be true - came from. Long ago, Saiyans fought in a great war. One side was in a bleak situation, until one day, one strong Saiyan has ascended to a Super Saiyan. Legend says that one Super Saiyan would appear every 10 thousand years… but…" He glances at Raditz. "Two in our case."

"I feel like this was explained before." Kakarot scratches his head. "Deja vu?"

Vegeta goes on. "I explained this before, so you're correct. It was during the fight against Cold and his army… but allow me to add more detail since we have time." He looks up to the ceiling. "As I said one before, unlike you and your brother, that Saiyan could only be a Super Saiyan in the form of an Oozaru. He bared his fangs at those who were against him, and he crushed his enemies beneath his feet. His power was honored by his allies, feared by his foes… until one day… it became overwhelming." He looks back at Kakarot. "His power was so intense, it resulted to destroying his own planet and most of the Saiyans who lived there. In the result of that, the surviving Saiyans who escaped flew in space with no home."

"Thats terrible…" Karot mutters.

"Yes, but this is where Planet Vegeta comes in." Nappa takes his place back, and all eyes are on him. "Before it was Planet Vegeta, it was Planet Plant. The Saiyans landed in the world and were greeted by the natives known as the Tuffles. As you know, Planet Plant's gravity is ten times stronger than this Planet Earth's. The result of that is how the race was half our size. They were dwarfs compared to us."

"Huh. I didn't know gravity could affect how people grow." Kakarot learned something new today.

"Yes, but this is where things get important, so listen carefully." Nappa says. "The tuffles were advanced with their technology. They lived in fancy cities and their population was huge. We Saiyans only ranged in hundreds or thousands. We were greatly outnumbered. The tuffles knew of our strength, so they kept us in the outskirts, and we lived far from civilization. Kakarot… you yourself… I would say you experienced this, but it was by default."

"Experienced? Living far from people, right? My home is hundreds of miles away from people." Kakarot mutters. "You guys know I grew up in the woods."

"The Saiyans sorta lived like that, living in the rocky terrains. Compared to the Tuffles, we were bigger and stronger. Our tails made us stand out completely. I guess you could say our ancestors weren't as civilized, because back then, we were seen as savage and feral. You can't blame them. We always seeked battle and enjoyed every second of it. So, one day, we attacked."

Kakarot imagines a city being struck by a blast, and the tuffles screaming in panic.

"We may had been outnumbered, but we were powerful, destroying cities with our might. We were through with being mistreated, so we retaliated by destroying what's theirs. However, due to their technology, they had gear and weapons to counter us. They had scouters that read our power, and their guns didn't hurt us.. But it held us off a bit."

As Nappa continues the story, Kakarot imagines every detail.

"The war continued for years… until one day… a full moon had appeared for the first time in eight years. That planet only had a full moon once every eight years in fact. So, we took the advantage, and we transformed." Nappa nods. "Remember how I explained our earliest ancestors?"

Kakarot nods. "Yeah. The Great Apes."

"That's right. We call it a gift, because we can adopt that form under a full moon and revert to those monsters. With the power of the Oozaru, we took down the entire race in one night, and the planet became ours."

"But… I don't get it." Kakarot wonders. "Why was the name changed to "Planet Vegeta"?"

"Because the one who lead the attacks was no other than Vegeta's father, King Vegeta."

"What?! Really?!" Kakarot is awestruced.

"That's right. After we took down the Tuffles, the renamed the planet after him and he was crowned king." Nappa says. "Not long after that, we took the technology the Tuffles had and used it for ourselves, so we weren't savages anymore… I guess you could say."

"I guess there was a problem." Raditz guesses. "We had no one to fight anymore."

"Right. Because of that, we went out for space to seek challenges… but even with the technology we had, we couldn't leave very far from the planet. We were stuck… until one day, and alien race came to us and asked us to wipe out a planet in exchange for money, because they needed a new place to live since their own world became uninhabitable. It was a win-win scenario. They gave us everything we needed to get the job done."

"So… that's how we got into this World Trade thing…" Kakarot catches on quickly.

"That's right. One day, Frieza noticed our strength and saw this as a huge advantage to extend his empire, so he hired us. To keep up the demands, we even sent our own infants to other worlds, so that when they grew up, they will wipe out the inhabitants… like you were assigned to do." Nappa says.

"Like me…" Kakarot takes a deep breath. This is a lot to take in. "I was sent to Earth to get strong and grow up… to kill all the Humans… to sell this planet for someone else to live in…"

"It's a lot to take in. I know." Raditz takes notice of how mind blowing this must be for his little brother to learn the reason of everything… and why he was here.

"All of us know the rest. We lived through it after all." Vegeta says. "We were growing in numbers. More Saiyan infants were born with stronger power levels. We Saiyans were getting powerful… too powerful for Frieza. Kakarot, moments after you were sent out to space from our homeworld, our planet was destroyed by Frieza."

"We can't catch a break." Kakarot shakes his head. "First we lost Planet Salad, then Planet Vegeta… and our kind… standing around me is all that is left. We are the last of our kind…" He looks at his son. "To think that… my son… he's only half Saiyan… these Humans… when you think about it, Humans are almost exactly like us. The difference are how we are warriors with stronger builds… and our tails…"

Karot looks at Vegeta. "We are the last Saiyans, right? If we all die, there wouldn't be anymore."

"Are you suggesting that we have a kid with an earthling?" Vegeta shakes his head. "First of all, that's disgusting. Why have a brat with the weakest race in the universe? You're almost intolerable for existing yourself!"

Karot steps back, feeling offended. "I didn't mean that…"

"You can't get mad… I told you before… I didn't know I was alien to this world until I met Raditz." Kakarot slowly stands and walks to the center of the field, leaving the others confused.

"Kakarot." Raditz stands and follows him. "You lived in this world since you were a baby. You know about it more than all of us combined. Perhaps if you could share us what you know… we'll know how to deal with the Humans."

"You want me to explain?" Kakarot turns to face his brother. "I'm not a genius… but you're right. None of you know what I know. For exchange of telling me of my origins… I'll tell you about this world. I know it mostly from my grandpa… but I also learned from other people… and during the time I was told to read certain books…" He climbs up a steel beam and sits on the ceiling supporter closer to the ground. The Saiyan had caught up but they sit below him. "I don't know as much as others… but… enough."

They listen in.

"You see… from what I was told… Humans were not the first inhabitants of this world. This planet went through a lot of changes and evolution, so there were different creatures that lived together in different times. At first… this word was dominated with aquatic creatures who after million of years, took their steps on the earth, an evolved into dinosaurs. Dinosaurs roamed until there was a major climate change, and the ice age came… when the Earth was frozen… so reptiles were scarce… and mammals took over. In fact, this is where Humans came in. They evolved from primitive creatures who gained intelligence. When the ice started to melt… and Humans were killing of the ice age animals… the climate was hanged, and new species popped up. Humans still thrived and migrated. Over time… they got smarter and more advanced, and their population started to really rise. They built amazing things and even met different kinds of Humans. The world combined, and their population exploded when the technology got so much better. They adapted and learned how to deal with climate change. It's why Humans thrived while other species suffered. We learned how to farm and raise our own food…"

"Humans seem to be quick with learning by adapting." Raditz mutters. "Not as quick as us."

"Yeah, but the thing is, Humans don't get along. They are always fighting each other in wars for their own desires. They are truly selfish. They are never satisfied. Their wants exceed their needs. Their wants are endless." Kakarot shakes his head. "Sometimes, they attack other countries to steal their resources. They are killing each other off… I had my own experiences with The Red Ribbon Army. They were taking things from people to rule the world."

"They are foolish." Raditz huffs. "All of that evolution and they are in constant war. The different groups who live in different places hate each other."

"Yeah, but if they see that another group has the same goal, they would work together against the opposing group. Sometimes, a huge major war would break out." Kakarot sighs. "I should do them the favor of just killing them all, huh?"

"Yes, but we also want to know what the species has been up to. It seems that Humans might have the potential to be a problem for us, and I have had enough problems." Vegeta stands and takes a seat on the chair. He crosses his arms and shuts his eyes. "Enough with the story telling. Stay up if you want, but waking me up is not a wise idea."

Kakarot yawns and lays against the steel beam as his brother lays on the floor. Tarble takes a seat as well, and Nappa - realizing how everyone else is laying down - is left with no choice but to stay awake by default since he was the last to try to react.

Zhanshitao crawls on to Raditz tail, and he folds his legs to sit. He himself has no idea what sleep even is, only knowing those who do it close their eyes and hardly budge for hours, looking dead. It's how they regain energy that was lost. He doesn't sleep. Spiders don't sleep, after all.

 **-0000-**

The next morning, Kakarot is the first to wake and head outside. He tends to be an early bird since he tends to go to bed earlier. However, even if he goes to sleep late, he still somehow wakes up early. It's something he doesn't quite understand about himself sometimes.

Doing his morning routines, he unties the belt securing the tiger pelt he wears around his waist, and it falls on the grass. His shirt follows… which actually thuds on the ground. The scarf falls next, and he slips off his boots and pants. He stands with just his shorts on and heads for the water's edge. He grins and turns his back on it and crouches to the ground. Half of his tail is underwater, and he waits.

After what feels like five minutes, he hears movement in the water, and huge waves suddenly form… a clear signal. He laughs and jumps high with a backflip in time. A massive fish leaps out the water with a gaping mouth, missing the tail by an inch. The Saiyan quickly sends a roundhouse kick, and the fish is struck and killed instantly. He catches it before it could fall in the water, and he drags the dead corpse on to the grass and sets it down. "This is a big catch… but I think it's only good enough for two of us."

Karot dashes outside with a smile. His uncle follows him. "Hey, dad! Did you just catch that?!"

"Yeah. But it's not enough for everyone. The water is fine, it's perfect." The father smiles and points at the pond. "Go ahead and take a swim. I'll meet you at the bottom!" He jump up again and tucks his legs close to his chest, falling into the lake in a cannon ball fashion. He makes a huge splash, and drops of water rain on his son who shields his face with one arm.

"Hey! Wait for me, dad!" Karot quickly - and neatly - takes off his clothes and folds them. He gently places them on the ground before jumping into the water to join his father. The two resurface and laugh while splashing each other.

"What a bunch of fools." Raditz crosses his arms, wanting nothing to do with the morning activities. He was just about to head back inside when a huge wave of water crashes on him and knocks him down. He lays on the grass with his now soaked hair covering his face. He hears the laughter from his brother and nephew which annoys him even further. He angrily slaps the hair off his face and stands. "Okay! That's it! I'm through with your childish games!" He takes off everything with the exception of his own shorts and jumps inside the lake. Just before he could attack his brother, he is splashed by his nephew. "Hey!"

Water splashes on his left side. He had been splashed by his brother. "Hey! Stop that!"

He is splashed by both sides.

"You know what?! Screw this!" He shoves the water, and his brother is splashed all over the face. He angrily splashes violently at whoever splashes him, not realizing he is actually playing along with the whole classic pool game.

As they do this, the higher classed Saiyans walk out and stop. They simply stare at the scene for a second, and Vegeta growls and walks away, grumbling something under his breathe in the Saiyan language.

Tarble smiles lightly. "Well… it looks like Raditz doesn't want to be involved in that game. Humans are strange creatures, aren't they. Do they really hit each other with water for fun? This has to be something Kakarot picked up from them."

"Damn it! I said stop! Stop it!" Raditz throws a punch on his brother's head, and that ends the game he never wanted to participate in. Kakarot is left rubbing his head while Karot scoots back in case the uncle tries to strike him too. It never happened before, but it's possible.

"I can't go a day without you acting like a fool?" Raditz wishes it would happen, but his brother's personality just doesn't allow it. "Damn. It's just like that Bulma. She doesn't stop… only she's a hell lot worse! How are we supposed to deal with her when she's probably more intelligent than we think she really is?"

Karot looks at his uncle. "I don't know. I hardly know her. She's kinda scary. Ever since dad killed the people here, she's held a grudge, and she just won't let go. She kinda went insane… well… I think she is insane." For someone his age, he certainly uses such advanced vocabulary. This must have something to do with the kid's studies. His mother got him into the habit of studying, and he just does it whenever he's in the mood.

Kakarot tilts his head in thought. "Yeah, but Bulma has been acting funny besides her craziness. You seem to really hate how she talks to you. Didn't she say something about you finding her seductive?"

Raditz can't believe his brother just said that. As naive as Kakarot can be, he isn't a complete idiot. He knows what that means.

"Is that true? If it is, I won't tell anyone, but it's worrying…"

"Are you serious? As if!" Raditz laughs and waves around his hand. The water swooshes with his movement. "Why would I even consider on wasting my time with that? Get your head together!"

Kakarot places his fist on his hips. He mutters teasingly. "What do you mean? I see how you act around her. If anything, you seem to be fond of-"

A wet tail smacks him right on his face.

It leaves behind a red trail that travels from his forehead to his chin. Kakarot covers his face, feeling the stinging pain throbbing on his face. It's even worse with the fact that his face is wet. "Dammit! That hurts you know! You didn't had to do that!"

Raditz crosses his arms as his tail lowers towards the water. "You have a motormouth. Do you know when to shut up?"

Kakarot frowns, and he snatches his brother's tail with both hands and twists them in opposite directions.

"OUCH!" Raditz's legs buckle and he falls face first into the lake. His brother begins to laugh as the Saiyan resurfaces while coughing out the water he swallowed. "That's it! You asked for it!" He turns around and tackles his brother down. Water flies as the pair begins to kick around when they try to pin each other down under.

Tarble sighs. "Well. You can't say you didn't see this coming. Those two are alike more than you think."

Everyone watches with slight embarrassment. The two brothers have each other in a painful embrace while swinging and thrashing in the water. They scream at each other, throwing out names at each other in their native tongue.

"I'll get breakfast prepared." Tarble takes his leave out, leaving Vegeta and Nappa watching afar.

The two tumble around more until Raditz has his brother pinned down under. Poor Karot has to keep dodging to keep himself from being caught in the small wrestling. "Ha! I've got you now, moron!"

Kakarot resurfaces and throws his head forward. He headbutts his brother, and Raditz falls back. "Don't get so overconfident!" He ducks when his brother attempts to head punch him. "Ha! You missed!" He dodges another punch, and a kick. "You're kinda slow."

Raditz snarls and elbows his brother's head. "We're in water! What do you expect?!"

"Ow! That's even worse than a fist!" Kakarot covers his head and leaps back to avoid any future attacks. "What's wrong? Are my assumptions right? That's not good… she's not on our side."

Raditz chuckles. "A sense of humor I see. At least I'm not an idiot."

Kakarot frowns. "Well, I'm not the one who makes bad judgments all the time!"

Raditz frowns back. "That's the best you can think of? Spare me your childish games for once."

Kakarot grins in a teasing style. "You're the one who struck me with your tail."

The older brother huffs. "You were not shutting up, so I had to make you shut up."

"Really?" Kakarot says almost bluntly as he crosses his arms. He isn't convinced. "Back when I knew Bulma when she was a teenager, she would manipulate her enemies and convince them to do what she wants them to by showing them her underwear. Mainly, she would just act pretty. I think that is what she is doing to you."

"Acting pretty"? What are you implying?" Raditz speaks with a surprised tone. "Do you honestly think things would go like that?"

"Well, you always get upset every time I point out what happened since Namek. I mean… you always hold back and don't kill her. I don't know what goes through your head, but the thing about Humans is how despite how weak they are… they can actually outsmart us if we lower our guards." Kakarot tilts his head in thought with a finger placed under his chin. "I think what is happening is that Bulma has completely gone mad… and she's so desperate to kill us, she's targeting us in ways we would never think of. Maybe she's trying to lure you in and kill you?"

"Lure me in?!" Raditz growls and pushes his little brother. "As if I would allow that! Earthlings are fragile creatures. I can't see how you wasted your time with one when she was far weaker than you! All they do is whine and bicker as if it's their best defense. They panic and run when they see someone stronger than them. A bunch of cowards!"

"I have a feeling we're not in the same book." Kakarot frowns. He shakes his head and looks at his brother in the eye. "Bulma is scary enough when she's angry, but she is the smartest Human on this planet, a pure genius. What happens when someone like her has gone insane? They create things to try to wipe us out. She won't stop, and she'll do anything. She'll target our weaknesses. Bulma is capable of pulling off tricks we can't think of. Her tricks can range from technology to her own actions."

Raditz follows this quickly. "So, what you are saying is…"

"Humans are a weak race. However, when it comes to how quick they can adjust…" Kakarot narrows his eyes. "Here's what I learned. Everyone makes mistakes, but Humans make the most mistakes, and they _learn_ from those mistakes, and teach _those_ mistakes to their children as warnings, so that they don't end up doing the same. Humans are deeply connected in both good and bad."

The other Saiyans have their attention focused on Kakarot. They seem surprised with how well he is explaining this.

"However, when they all see one major threat, they are quick to band together to fight against it. They may not be warriors, but they have ways to develop tactics that can throw us off our feet. They learn, and they retaliate. What happens when a group of geniuses band together? They have our information, so they know how to counter what they already know about us." Kakarot points this out. "We have to be careful now. They may not have the best technology, but they can develop something huge… we already see what Bulma can do. If more geniuses work with her… we are in deep trouble…"

"Are you… did you just…" Raditz can't wrap his mind around this. What his brother just said has to be the most intelligent thing he heard coming out his mouth.

"Now I see why they target you more than any of us." Tarble walks up to Kakarot. "You know what they can do. That's why they want you dead so bad." He points at him and looks at his distant brother. "If they get rid of Kakarot, their chances of survival with shoot up."

"Looks like this planet did teach my brother something." Raditz mutters.

"Yeah… and that's why we need to work on our power." Kakarot speaks firmly, stating something clearly important. "We need to find a way to summon our Super Saiyan power under our will. With me, I can only bring it off when someone really pisses me off."

Tarble nods. "Your true power… we only saw some of it against your fight against Cold."

Hearing this being mentioned, Vegeta has his attention towards the long-haired warrior now.

Raditz jumps out the lake and shakes the water out his hair, but it still acts as a mop, so he'll have to squeeze it out… but, there's no time for that right now. Kakarot watches his brother and had a guess on what he is about to attempt.

"Do you think you can do it? Summoning that power is almost impossible unless you're really worked up." Kakarot asks as he steps out the water and picks up a towel he hung on a tree branch. He places the towel on his head and begins to dry off from there.

Raditz slips on his fighting gear. Luckily, it wasn't soaked since the water mainly struck him on the head and soaked his hair. As soon as he pulls up the pants and ties the rope to secure the upper part, he takes the scarf and ties the ends behind his neck. "You said you wanted to see my true power. I'll demonstrate. Everyone's been wanting to know for some time." He slips on his gloves and boots, and since his tail is still wet, he keeps it free from around his waist.

Tarble nods once. "Alright. Start when you're ready."

The Saiyans group up and give the demonstrating Saiyan space. Karot simply stays in the water, wanting to spend more time in there. Vegeta seems interested, but he has doubts. "You just obtained it, and you're calm. This might not work."

"Trust me. I'll control it eventually." Raditz clenches his hands and pulls them close to his chest. A grunt escaped him as the feel of his energy begins to grow. A small gust blows around him, causing his heavy hair to flow like ribbons, and then lose ends of his clothing and his tail begins to whip like a flag.

"His energy is climbing tremendously. He's certainly stronger with his base power than he was back with Cold." Vegeta takes note.

His hair would glow for a second and fade away. Cracks burst around his feet as the wind flowing around him becomes more violent. With a final push and a shout, the ground splits and golden aura engulfs his body. He transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"Hey… he did it!" Kakarot says pleasantly. "Summoning it at will is very difficult, but I'm sure that if we practice it everyday, we would be able to transform in an instant."

Nappa is impressed with not only the fact that Raditz manages to summon it for a second, but something else as well. "Insane. Your hair just got dry that quick. It must be because of the energy."

Raditz tries to hang on to it for a second longer, but he exhales heavily with a burst of air out his mouth, and the aura fades away with his transformation. Now back to his normal look, he falls to his hands and knees, fighting to breathe steadily. "I can't maintain it yet. Not unless I'm pissed off."

"That's what I told you earlier." Kakarot reminds him while pulling his shirt over his head and slipping his arms in. He pulls up his pants and slips on the wrist bands."You see, that transformation as far as we know can only be triggered through anger. We might have to train ourselves to purposely get angry just for a second for us to transform."

"That's going to be hell for you. Good luck." Raditz gives his brother false support.

"Well, you're easier to anger, and you still have trouble." Kakarot slips on his boots and picks up the tiger pelt and laps one end over the other. He secures it and smiles as Zhanshitao cralws to him with his powerpole with the Dragon Ball necklace tied near the tip. The creature also holds on to the Dragon Radar. The warrior gladly takes the items and straps the staff against his back and turns on the radar.

"Mind telling us what you plan on doing?" Vegeta crosses his arms, still bothered by the fact that this Saiyan has a habit of leaving whenever he pleases without informing anyone. It'll kill him one day.

"I'm off to get a Dragon Ball. I was messing around with the radar yesterday, and I discovered that there is one nearby. I'm off to get it. Perhaps on the way, I'll try to scare the Humans into giving me answers about what is going on." He was about to fly, but he pauses, remembering how he could be tracked down by Bulma rather easily this way. He calls for his Nimbus and hops on. "Hey, Gohan! Do you want to come along?"

"No. I'll be fine. I promised Uncle Raditz that I will train more often."

Kakarot smiles. "That's my boy! Go ahead then! I'll be back sooner than you think!" He looks ahead, and the purple cloud takes off into the skies, and he is gone in seconds.

"More like, later," Raditz huffs and turns to the child. "Get dressed. I need to know how powerful you have became."

"Uh, y-yes sir!" The kid nods once.

Vegeta growls and glares at the sky. "He better enjoy this. This is his final day roaming free like he always does. Tomorrow, I'll determine if he's still any use for me."

Tarble gasps as his brother begins to head for the pod. "Wait! You're telling me that the debate is over?!" He says this low enough for Raditz to not pick up. "You're considering on doing this?!"

"Yes. If the fool is trouble, I'll have no choice but to have him killed. Remember how he committed an act of treason."

Tarble gulps. He would inform Raditz, but he doesn't want to find out how Vegeta would react to that. He nervously glances back at the small match that is about to take place instead.

Karot immediately hops out the pond and dries himself off. He slips back on his clothing and slips into a fighting stance. Though he had been gone for a while, he still poses the same stance that Raditz had taught him.

"Good. You didn't forget anything I taught you , I take it? If only your father had memory like yours. He tends to forget things." Raditz simply lowers his arms to the sides, not getting into any kind of defensive stance at all. "Come at me with everything you have to offer!"

Perhaps after this, he'll have a spar with his brother to test his strength...

...but his brother is out looking for the Dragon Ball that popped up on the radar.

With that thought, he irritability sticks a hand inside his scarf and takes out a lollipop, opens it, and sticks it inside his mouth.

"How long does it take to find one of those stupid things?" He scratches out the question. "Nevermind. This is Kakarot. He probably got sidetracked and is goofing off. The fool never does anything right. He's always too late."

He hears a shout and lazily blocks a punch with his arm. "Seriously kid. All that time with Cold, and this is all you have to offer? You have the blood of a Saiyan. At least try to prove to me that you can be more of a Saiyan than a Human by attitude!"

"Uh, sorry!" The half-Saiyan quickly apologizes. He would take this fight more seriously, but seeing his uncle with a lollipop in his mouth is pretty funny.

"Don't apologize! Just fight!" Raditz scolds his nephew. The kid gulps and lunges forward, sending his frenzy of attacks. "I'll say that you have gotten so much more powerful, but your attacks aren't hitting me! You can to better! Don't make me have to hit you!"

Karot jumps back, and he springs forward and sends a kick, but his foot is blocked by a knee.

"Just so you know, I had to hit your father several times in training sessions like these to make him angry, because he tends to not do well and fight seriously in the beginning. That is why he is such a reckless idiot!" Raditz sends a roundhouse kick, and the kid yelps as he is knocked aside.

 **-0000-**

"Aaaa… AH-CHOO!" Kakarot nearly hits his head on the radar he is closely studying due to the sudden sneeze. He thinks someone must be talking about him somewhere.

ChiChi would often say someone is gossiping about someone if that someone sneezed out of the blue.

However, thinking about the woman bothers him, so he focuses back on the radar. The wind whips on his face and blows his hair back as he travels across the sky. It's not until 10 minutes later he feels he is close enough, so he dives towards the ground and jumps off. The cloud shoots back into the sky, awaiting the next time it is summoned.

"Huh. I wonder… if there is one here." Kakarot mutters with his eyes focused on the blinking yellow dot on the radar. He presses the button and the grid enlarges. The distance isn't far.

He feels the ground becoming flat under his feet. His eyes leave the radar and look ahead.

A small town comes close. Several small houses are lined, and a few people are walking about.

He takes a look at the radar again. Either the Dragon Ball is in town, or it's across from this place. It doesn't matter to him since it is close by.

His feet finally touch gravel as he steps inside. With one more press of a button, it is clear that the Dragon Ball is just across the inhabited area.

Several heads turn to him one by one. A few panicked gasps escape from the crowd.

"It's him! It's The Monkey King!"

* * *

QUICK NOTE: Listen to this:

LINK: _/watch?v=d3DoLx2laE4_

Just type what you see... add it to a YouTube URL. This will make this part more... uh. Intense. Trust me.

:D

* * *

The town people all drop to their knees, shaking like rattles as the Saiyan approaches. He stops and looks around. Not one person seems to be daring to try to attack. He reaches for his back and he draws out his Power Pole. A few heads lower closer to the ground as he stands the staff up. "I'm looking for something."

A few heads look up, and they notice the four-star Dragon Ball tied against near the tip of the staff. It hings somewhat, so it would swing with every movement. How he placed it there is a question that pops up in many of their minds, but a few of them are actually concerned with the alien that has arrived in town. Knowing his personality, it takes a lot to make him angry, but saying the wrong thing can set him off quickly. They learn to be careful if they wish to live.

He is the only Saiyan who would actually spare them.

Kakarot studies the Humans for a moment. Are they really this afraid of him? This is something new, so he didn't think he would actually gain so much of a reputation… then again, he did grow up in this sorry world. No one has spoken yet, so they either know something that he doesn't, or he had struck fear in their hearts, causing them to be paralyzed with fear. "I am looking for something… a ball that looks like the one I have on my staff."

One Human seems to recognize it, but he doesn't say a word. He is most likely trying to keep the information from the warrior, and that cannot be tolerated. "You seem to know. It's not nice to keep information from me."

They still say nothing, so he decided to just end it here. He makes his leave, passing several bowing Humans until he reaches the other side of town. The radar tells him the orb is just a mile away… most likely. There's no use of being here if he can't get any sort of information.

"Uh… you're letting us go?"

Did they really just ask that? Useless as they are, and they want to live on. If they had anything he could use, he would had let them go. Leaving empty-handed is not something he wishes to do.

"Sorry about this… but no." Kakarot turns to the crowd. "You don't have what I want." He faces the palm of his hand towards them, and they all panic and run. "Humans cannot thrive for too long." He fires, and he watches the blast slam on the ground and the whole town explodes in flames. He lowers his arm and watches the wild flames burn. He looks around and locates a camera. Seeing the lenses shift and turn, he speaks towards it. "If you are there Bulma, this is a warning and your last chance. Stop trying, or you'll die trying." His eyes turn cold. He is serious, especially with the last warning; "And… stay _away_ from my brother."

 **-0000-**

Bulma steps back from the screens. Goku is serious. The look in his eyes… he's serious. He'll actually kill her if he feels he must. "He… demolished a town without regret… he's…" She frowns. "Goku, you're definitely a Saiyan. I didn't think you had it in you… but you have become a merciless killer. When did that happen?"

Dende looks at the scientist. "Why did he warn you about his brother?"

Bulma sighs. "Goku is still someone who would look after his family. Besides, I'm not trying to get anywhere near his brother. I'm more concerned with something else…" She turns to look at another screen and types on the keyboard. The main screen now shows the rift flowing much more like water now. "Something is definitely trying to get through there. I have a bad feeling about this."

According to the data, there is a ton of activity going on in the rift. In fact, she knows she's lost her mind, but not here. Her head is not playing tricks with her. Something… more like _someone_ is soon to come through. A living being is arriving.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **URGH! FIIINAAALLY! I was TRYING to finish this for WEEKS.**

 **Head up, chapter 3 and 5 may be slow too, but chapter 4 is interesting, so I'm almost done with that.**

 **VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! I MUST KNOW HOW YOU SEE THIS SERIES!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!**

 **A: I AM A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL!**

 **School started at Aug. 8th. 12th grader now. Yay.**

 **Fun fact: I started this fanfiction series when I was a Sophomore. :)**

 **PQ2: Where did you get that Saiyan history stuff from.**

 **A: It's a mix between King Kai's explanation to Goku… and something about Great Apes from GT.**

 **Hey, I'm not into GT as much as the other Dragon Ball series, but the whole "Great Ape were what Saiyans used to look like" is actually pretty cool. If some of the information is wrong, correct me please.**

 **PQ3: What was that tiny song about?**

 **A: Oh. You mean,** " _ **I'm happy 'cause I'm full, I am~!"**_

 **Call it an easter egg. You see, when I first watched Dragon Ball, it was the Ocean dub one, so let's say it was watered down. I guess you could say… it was the kiddie version, because I have the DVD of the entire Pilaf saga, and that thing said: Suitable for aged 5 and up"**

 **Wha?**

 **Anyway, that version is more "nostalgic" to me, because I fist saw it when I was 10. I never saw the Funimation version until I was 14… so….**

 **Then again, the box said "Funimation" on it… but it wasn't dubbed by them. Was it… "Dragon Box"? I dunno…**

 **Anyway, that song… remember the scene on the day Goku met Bulma, she threw a capsule and a house popped up. Kid Goku got on her bed and jumped on it. Here are the differences of the scripts:**

 ***In the Funimation Dub, Goku said "Soft bed! I can bounce like this all night! Come on, Bulma! There's room for two of us!"**

 ***In the Ocean Dub, he sung instead; "I'm happy 'cause I'm full, I am~! I'm happy 'cause I'm full, I am~! I'm happy 'cause I'm full, I am~!" and he was interrupted.**

 **I actually liked that song. :D**

 **Here is the link to it. Just add it to a YouTube URL:** watch?v=GeFE6k85rOs

 **PQ4: So uh… when are the androids going to show.**

 **A: Well, I know one thing. This book is going to be the LONGEST yet. The Cell arc will be in this book too… sooo…. Yeah.**

 **I was working ahead…. Androids won't appear as soon as you think. The first 12 chapters are sorta like fillers, but they are very important to read so that you can see the buildup.**

 **PQ5: Slow updates?**

 **A: Unfortunately, you might have an update twice a month. I have a goal to graduate with an 85 and above in all my classes, so homework, projects… all that crap. However, Fanfiction isn't blocked in my school… so I might sneak an update when the teacher isn't looking. XD**

 **PQ6: Do you plan on bringing in any more stuff from "Dragon Ball"?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **Yes I am… but not too much.**

 **PQ7: What's with Raditz?**

 **Each Saiyan has another skill besides fighting... uh, not really.**

 **Raditz can cook**

 **Tarble can heal and is a mechanic**

 **Nappa can raise children. XD**

 **This is the list so far.**

 **Oh, and the whole Sweet Tooth thing? What do you mean? I had that going on forever. He likes sweet stuff! Since book 1! Pies, Peach cobblers... remember...?**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: You set yourself up pretty well to introduce Turles who could potentially be the brother of Goku who could introduce a part of Goku's past maybe you could do that and like I've said in the past the Tree of might's fruit would be of great assistance.**

 **A: Yeah, I'm really leaning towards bring Turles in... the first non-canon character to make an appearance in this book if I do.**

 **As Goku's brother? Well... according to what I looked up, Turles and Goku are not related. They just look alike because low-class warrior don't have much of a distinguishing look between each other. Would I make them related if people want that?**

 **Maybe.**

 **Q: YAAAAAAY YOU'RE BACK!**

 **A: YEEEEES! I AM!**

 **Q: wonder who you got for the future warrior. Random Human fighter. Yamcha's dead so it can't be that type of Trunks. Questions questions.**

 **A: Eehh...**

 **Well, I won't say anything. You'll find out soon. But, it's why the updates are slow. Kinda wondering if I should update it or not. Hmmm...**

 **It's nothing you will expect. This chapter is the best you'll get close to an idea. I have ways of making things fit. :)**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! Kakarot here!_

 _(Shocked) W-wait! Is this really happening?!_

 _Raditz: (concerned) Yes. The debate is in action. Don't even think about doing something stupid!_

 _Tarble: (hand raised) Now it's time to settle this! The fate of Kakarot!_

 _Kakarot: (frowns) I could just knock them all out you know…_

 _Raditz: (growling) Don't be a jackass. You'll only make this worse upon yourself._

 _Vegeta: (crossing arms) Unfortunately for you, Kakarot, family members aren't allowed to vote. If you want to live, you'll have to prove it to me,_

 _Raditz: Kakarot, don't be so reckless. Your life is on the line!_

 _Kakarot: (surprised) Wait, what?! No way! I… have to?!_

 _Raditz: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan", Chapter 3 "Fight for your life, Kakarot!"_

 _You better not die, you hear me?!_

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 3!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(read at your own risk)**_

 _Chapter 3: Fight for your life, Kakarot!_

 _Chapter 4: Placed at the mercy of The Golden Crown of Restraint!_

 _Chapter 5: The future of the forgotten past is revealed!_

 _Chapter 6: How did it lead to this?_

 _Chapter 7: The tension is rising! Prepare yourself!_

* * *

 **Seriously. If you are a silent reader, can I at least get one review/comment just so that I will know you are there? I'm not begging, just wondering… how many people read this?**

 **Hmm...**


	3. Fight for your life, Kakarot!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter of "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"!**

 **:D**

 **We are getting closer and closer to the….**

 **Oh, wait. We are in the Android Saga…**

 **Feeling not so happy today because of the wait?**

* * *

 **HEY! QUICK! WATCH THIS DBZ VID IF YOU WANNA LAUGH:** /watch?v=O2oBllzXbOo

 **Okay, now catch your breath and read on. XD**

 **Sorry! (yeah, it's old, but there could be some people who never saw it.)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Look! I don't! A new episode just came out in subtitles today, I had had forbidden myself from watching it until this chapter had been published!  
All of Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 **Chapter's theme:** **(Add to YouTube URL)** /watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM

 **Huh? What do I mean by chapter's theme?**

 **Just something to listen to before you read the chapter, or when you realize it is the right time to cue it. Besides… you saw the "Next Time" on the previous chapter? Goku's gonna go old school... Heads up. By request from whom?**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Yay.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3: Fight for your life, Kakarot! -**

"Well… from what I had learned, Goku had arrived at Mount Pazou months ago and took his crew there with him. It looks like he had chosen that spot… for reasons I don't know… But, since I know where he is… I can get this done sooner unless he cooperates." Ahead of him is the vast forest that leads towards the mountains. "He must had came here by instinct. This must be the place he feels the most safe at.. Away from people."

 **-0000-**

"Uh… WHAT?!" Kakarot takes a step back. He literally just came back after wiping out a whole population of people, and he has to learn that this is happening;

Tarble had just broke the news with everyone around. The debate is done, and now it's a mere discussion going on that he just walked into towards the end. He had a feeling something was not good towards him from the way Vegeta had been looking at him. Can the prince at least be a little happy for one day? He only laughs when his comrades get hurt.

"So… what you guys are saying is… you had decided whether or not you're going to throw me out or let me stay?" Kakarot asks.

"Well… it's more like let you live or kill you." Nappa corrects him.

"K-kill?!" Kakarot shakes his head. "Wait a minute! If you try to kill me, it's no surprise if I fight back to live, you know!" He tries to convince them to change their minds. "ChiChi is already dead! That's in the past! Why would I even betray my own kind?!"

Vegeta waves away his words. "Treason is a whole other level. You attacked Nappa to save a damn Human."

"She was my-"

"You better watch it!" Vegeta says firmly, silencing the low-class. "I don't care what she is! That woman was an earthling, and they should not be among us! They should either be dead or at your mercy! I'm through with your stubborn ways! You _will_ show some respect!"

Kakarot's tone is clear irritation. He speaks with a snarl. " _That woman_ was my wife! You could at least drop what happened since she's no longer alive!"

"You dare to…!" Vegeta creates a ball of energy, and the low-class isn't bothered by it a bit. Never has anyone stood up against him like this. Even Kakarot's brother would never dare to speak so rudely. This low-class is far too bold and open-minded, almost not caring about what he says and _who_ he says it to. The fool is happy-go-lucky in personality, but once he is aggravated, he can be the most stubborn Saiyan anyone has ever came across. "Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?!"

"I do, but I don't appreciate it when someone speaks of my family as if they are worthless garbage." Kakarot replies, rather rudely. "She can't even go far if she was still alive. She can't even fly, so what was the deal?!"

The ball of energy fades. Vegeta can't believe this!

"Kakarot!"

Kakarot turns around, and a fist slams on his head. "OW!" He grips on his head and steps back quickly, growling out words in his native tongue, probably saying a few swear words along with it. He shoots a glare at his big brother. "Did you had to hit me?! What did I do?!"

"You do NOT speak to the prince like that! This is exactly why you are in trouble right now! How stupid can you get?!" Raditz shouts at him.

"Maybe I get stupider every time you punch my damn head!"

Raditz steps back. "Why you…!" He shakes his head and grabs his brother by the shoulders. "What had gotten into you?! Did you just flew in from Stupid Town?!"

Kakarot throws the hands off him. "I just came back from killing at least 30 people who thought I was going to spare them! Is that a good answer?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

It becomes silent, and all heads turn to the shortest pure-blooded Saiyan. He seems very annoyed… well, he must be after all the yelling that just happened. "Kakarot. You know just how much trouble you have placed yourself in. If I were you, I wouldn't say another word!"

"But-!"

"Don't speak!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. His tail thrashes occasionally, which clearly displays just how annoyed he is at the moment.

Raditz sighs and bows. "I must ask for your forgiveness. As you just saw, clearly, my brother has no sense of respect. I thought I had fixed that problem, but it looks like he'll need a review lesson since his mind can't seem to remember!" He spits the last word out, and it's directed towards his brother.

Kakarot opens his mouth.

"What have I told you?" Tarble warns him quickly.

Kakarot shuts his mouth, and it forms a frown.

"Spare me. His attitude is just like our mother's. He really does take her side." Raditz sighs, rising from his bow. He has another issue in his head, and staring at an uncooked fish doesn't help it at all. "When was the last time I ate?"

"I say, we cast a vote!" Tarble suddenly announces. He walks around the annoyed Kakarot as he continues. "Kakarot has indeed committed acts of what one would label as treason, but he is still unfamiliar with Saiyan culture!" The young prince raises his hand. "Should this Earthling raised Saiyan be punished for treason, though he was rather naive to what he has done? Cast your votes now! Yea or nay?"

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta growls. "This should be _my_ decision!"

"You forgot that there is another prince." Tarble replies. "Come on. Just cooperate with me for once. This is a fair trial."

"We don't do trails. Our father would had killed Kakarot on the spot!" Vegeta growls.

"Our planet doesn't _exist_ anymore. In this world, they have trails."

"Don't try to bring that out!" Vegeta frowns. "If anyone is against the idea of ridding him, then they will die as well!"

"You would actually kill the last of our kind for your opinion? How selfish." Tarble shakes his head.

"Dah!" Vegeta crosses his arms.

"I say, we let him live." Raditz raises his hand, which earns him surprised expressions. "It's not because he's my only brother. Kakarot holds a lot of potential. He's an idiot, and he lacks common sense. He never knew of what we Saiyans do."

"Well, I say he should die." Vegeta casts his vote. "He's been around us long enough to know what we tolerate. His naive nature is no excuse! He knew that attacking us for the sake of that woman… and his son… would mean he's against us!" He points at Karot. "That brat can't vote!"

Karot sighs.

Tarble turns to Nappa. "In that case, it's tied now. You'll have to break it."

"Ah, damn it." Nappa sighs. "Kakarot does know better. What he did was unforgivable!"

Kakarot watches carefully.

"Naive idiot. That's mostly what he is." Nappa sighs. "But, it's recognizable that he fights for what he believes is right. He should had been taught more than he was. He still has that compassion, so you can't blame him entirely."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Vegeta snarls.

"Sorry, Vegeta. But I say that Kakarot should learn from his mistake."

"So, you're allowing him to live?!" Vegeta shouts angrily.

Tarble nods. "Well, I guess that is that. Kakarot can stay."

"No. It won't work like that."

The Saiyans turn to Vegeta who is more displeased than before. "Family is forbidden to vote!"

Kakarot and Raditz doesn't like the news.

Kakarot is the one who speaks out; "That's hardly even fair! You just don't want- OoooOOOW!" His body twitches and moves in awkward angles when a strong jolt of pain shoots through his body and lingers. It takes a moment for him to realize that someone is squeezing the life out of his tail… and pulling it at the same time. His legs shake, about to give in to his weight.

"Do you know when to stay quiet?! Your life is depending on this, and you're not helping it at all!" Tarble pulls harder.

"Ow! Ouch!" Kakarot staggers bit. "Okay! Okay! I'll shut up! Just let go! I'm sorry!" Once his tail is released, he jumps back and the limb coils around his waist immediately. This causes his comrades to look at him as if he's a stranger for a second… when was the last time he did that?

Vegeta continues with his explanation. "Raditz does not count. He is Kakarot's brother after all. The two get along better with each other than the rest of us. It's only natural. Raditz wouldn't want his brother to die after what they've been through… regardless of what Kakarot has done."

"What?!" Raditz hates this, but if Karot can't vote, it makes a load of sense. "Then… it's a tie! What are we supposed to do? We can't have him alive and dead!"

"Very simple." Vegeta turns to the low-class. He crosses his arms and chuckles. "I'm sorry to say this Kakarot… but it's up to you to decided whether you live or die."

"Huh?" The others are confused with this. Tarble speaks out the question and statement everyone is thinking. "But… if that's it, he would want to live, right? It's pointless for you then… since you want him dead…"

Kakarot pays close attention. He has a feeling there's more to what the older prince just said.

"I guess you don't understand. I didn't say he can vote for himself." Vegeta begins. "He has pulled himself out of near-death situations before, right?"

Kakarot steps back.

"I think he understands where this is going. He wants to live… but he'll have to make sure he does. One wrong move, and he's dead weight."

"Wait… so you're going to… kill him anyway?" Nappa asks.

"He'll have to fight for his life." Vegeta's answer leaves the others surprised. "And no… not just against me… he'll have to fight _all_ of us." He takes notice on how Kakarot seems to want to speak. "You may talk now."

"You're serious?!" Kakarot looks at each warrior. "But… what about Raditz? And my son?"

"I don't care if you're against it. A Saiyan shouldn't turn down a fight, even if it's against their own family. Your own flesh and blood might not kill you, but I will deliver the finishing blow when you least expect it." Vegeta says. "And as of now Kakarot, you're strength is on par with some of us. Handling more than one your match… all I have to say is, good luck surviving." Vegeta looks at his comrades. "As for the rest of you, don't even think about holding back!"

Raditz sighs. He hates to be part of this. He's not even in the mood to deal with this. His stomach is having a hunger strike, and this is bad timing. He learns to ignore it at these type of situations.

Karot gulps and shakes like a rattle now. "B-b-but… he's my dad! I… I can't fight my dad!"

"Oh, spare me your concern. You fought your father while Cold was alive, didn't you?"

"But, that was different! I was not myself!" Karot almost panics. "Please, Vegeta sir! Don't make me fight him! It's not fair! He wouldn't hurt me!"

"That right there is his weakness." Vegeta frowns. "Besides his tail, Kakarot has far too much compassion. He'll protect those he cares about, even if it costs his own life! He cared so much for his wife, it's why he's in this situation! Not only did he disobeyed my orders and attacked Nappa to save her, he was toyed with by a mere Human who used the woman against him! Because he cared about her, he used his caring nature as a way to weaken him! A true Saiyan will kill any enemy, even if it's their own family or friends!"

Karot's eyes begin to build with tears. The kid is horrified to hear this. "Wait… I don't understand… I thought dad just forgot about mom…"

Tarble and Raditz turn to the kid in shock. They realize that he still doesn't know that his mother was killed.

Vegeta realizes the issue as well. "That's right. You don't know about this…" He snatches the lid by the collar. "Listen up!"

"Vegeta! Let him go!" Kakarot demands this quickly, but it seems pointless. He never had the right time to tell his son about what happened to ChiChi. A time like this is definitely a bad time.

"I'll only say this once." Vegeta says to the trembling kid. "Your father was told to kill your mother since she's a Human… but here's what happened… he never did. He couldn't do it." As he explains this, Karot imagines his father trying to protect his mother from the other Saiyans. "In fact, when Nappa tried to do it, he attacked him. Even after he was worked up and it seemed he would kill her, Kakarot was even going to fight your uncle to protect the woman. Despite this, she was at the mercy of a Human… and due to that, your mother was killed instantly by his blast. She's dead."

Karot's face turns pale. He refuses to believe this. "A… A person killed her?"

"That's right. In fact, your father was so helpless to stop it, he lost all of his composure and feel into a state of deep rage." Vegeta continues. "His true colors came out. He was running on pure instinct. So when he was done, he was covered with that Human's blood."

Tears fall from the kid's eyes. He can't keep himself from crying after hearing this event. The fact that his mother was killed and how helplessness drove his father to becoming berserk… to a mind of a 6 year old child, it's beyond a nightmare.

"This is an example of utter failure of a Saiyan warrior." Vegeta releases the kid and watches him drop. Before Karot could hit the ground, he grabs his tail and yanks him up high for all to see. "A Saiyan half-breed brat! We Saiyans… the mightiest warriors known… have _this_ thing! A child who a failure of our kind for inheriting the blood of the weakest race I have ever seen. A half-Human crybaby!"

"Please…! Let me go!" Karot says between sobs. He can't move a muscle, and the pain is making his crying worse. "It hurts! Please! Let me go- AAAAAAAH!" He screams in pain as the prince begins to squeeze the tail.

"Weaklings like this, I could tolerate… if he was a pure blood." Vegeta begins to create a ball of energy in his hand. He pushes it close to the kid's face.

"Vegetaaa!" Kakarot screams at the prince in an angry warning tone.

"Hah. There it goes again. So willing to save him? Go ahead and try." Vegeta pushes the ball forward, but he doesn't land the attack. His face takes a punch, and he falls to the ground.

Kakarot holds the boy in his arms as the others stare at him with their mouths agape. He turns away and walks a good amount of feet away from the prince. He sets his son down. "Karot. I need you to get away from here right now."

"Huh?" Karot blinks. "But… what about you? You just-"

"Don't worry about it. Just get out of here. Head for the pod." Kakarot warns him.

Karot steps back as he watches Vegeta's standing in the distance. "D-dad! He's going to-"

"GO NOW, GOHAN!"

Karot gulps and nods quick. "Y-yes sir!" He turns and makes a run for his life. As he sprints, he turns his head enough to see his father turning to face the angry Prince. He runs faster than he can manage until he stumbles and falls. "Dad… please be okay…" He jumps back up and runs for the place he was ordered to go.

Vegeta turns his head and spits. He wipes his hand across his mouth and looks at the blood smeared across it. "I see. You're limits of loyalty go as far as that. How shameful. I just hope you know what that caused you."

Kakarot positions himself to fight against this prince.

"If you wish to live… it's best that you keep me impressed. What you just did won't help this get any better, it only made your situation… much worse."

Kakarot frowns. "How do you suppose I prove myself then?"

"Very simple." Vegeta explains carefully. "Using energy-based attacks won't be necessary. Here's a quick lesson; at the age of 5, Saiyan children have learned how to manipulate their energy to concentrate it into lethal attacks. You did not even learn how to do that until you were around 12, am I correct?"

"Yeah… that's it." Kakarot nods.

"I see." Vegeta crosses his arms. "That means you had more experience with basic martial arts. You didn't even learn how to fly until what?"

"I was 18."

Nappa scratches his chin. "He's so late with everything. He should had known how to fly at 5 as well. This must be the result of being raised by Humans." There's so much they still need to learn about Kakarot. No matter how much the discover, there are still more that must be uncovered as well.

"Alright." Vegeta lowers his arms to the side. "It's time to see just what this planet taught you. I want to know if you are truly worth my time. Feel free to fight me with everything you have to offer... But... as I mentioned before, no energy attacks will be involved. Use everything you had learned."

"Everything?" Kakarot didn't expect a request like this to come up.

"You're fighting more than one Saiyan who's on par with your power. It's wise if you fight with whatever you were taught. Saiyans may be born warriors, but we are still taught certain things. If you want us to understand you more… you'll have to show us just what you can do."

Kakarot understands now. Vegeta is requesting him to use everything he had been taught from when he first was taught how to fight from his adoptive grandfather. Basically, Vegeta wants to understand his fighting style. He's giving him a chance to actually live. "Everything… huh? How long has it been since I intentionally fought so basic? It's been years… so… now flying. The fighting stays on the ground. This must be how Saiyans are tested."

"Ah. So you have finally realized." Vegeta is a bit impressed with how quick Kakarot caught on. "Don't hold nothing back. You're going to need every ounce of power you have to even breathe. The only way you can win this is if you manage to knock us down and keep us down."

"Understood." Kakarot's feet shift and slide against the grass as his tail slips free from around his waist. One foot slides and is placed at the front as he turns his body to the side. He bends his legs and forms a fist. He tucks the fist to the side as his other hand is pulled at face level. Two fingers remain out, and they form a hook. He is still as he watches his comrades get into their own fighting poses.

"Interesting…" Vegeta watches as the Earth-raised warrior bending closer to the ground. "That stance he is in is the same exact kind those Human fighters were in. I've seen it enough times. We already know he was trained with them… and it's strange that he still uses that stance." He narrows his eyes. "Just what did he learn from these earthlings?"

Kakarot looks left and right. He is surrounded. Raditz doesn't seemed bothered about fighting him, but he knows he would be bothered once the lethal part comes in. Looking at Tarble, he seems a bit nervous. It's understanding, because he isn't a strong fighter. Still, Tarble can be intimidating when angry. As for Nappa… Kakarot has no idea. He never fought him like this either. The closest he had got to that was attacking him once, and that was it. He takes a deep breath, and he waits for whoever will make the first move.

The first to attack (which wasn't expected) is Nappa. He rushes forward and throws a punch, but all he gets is air. "Huh?" He turns around and sees the low-class standing a yard from where he just was. "You're a fast one, but don't think you can keep yourself alive by just dodging all day!"

Kakarot ducks to avoid a kick from the general. He tilts his body to the side to avoid a punch. He jumps over his arm and dodges another punch. The general begins to send a frenzy of attacks, and Kakarot manages to dodge them all. Either it's because he is faster, or it is simply because of the fact that he is smaller and more limber than the burly warrior. However, he is kicked on the face and is brought down. Looking ahead, he sees Vegeta walking towards him. One thing is clear; he has to keep his eyes around him since he is being attacked from all directions.

Raditz sighs. "Well.. Kakarot, I can't just say "no". I have no other choice." He rushes forward just as his brother dodges Vegeta's attack, and his elbow strikes the chin. Kakarot grunts and stumbles backwards before standing still and wiping his chin with his arm, only to get kicked on the back by Tarble.

"Sorry Kakarot… but I can't go against my brother." Tarble sends a quick apology, knowing Kakarot is in a bad place already. "If you live through this, I hope you learn something out of this."

Kakarot's feet digs into the dirt to keep himself from falling over. He feels movement behind him and ducks in time to avoid a punch from Vegeta. It is too difficult. The flow of his movements are rather sloppy as he struggles to dodge the constant attacks from the four Saiyans. Just as he dodges a handful, his body is battered by several blows. He jumps to his hands and spins himself in a handstand with his legs out, kicking all four off him. He jumps back to his feet and thrusts his arms out to the sides. A split second later, a insanely powerful shock of wind bursts and blows them all away along with dirt. Clouds spreads across the field, and the grass around the warrior had been torn off in a three-yard radius.

Vegeta growls and pushes himself back to his feet. "Similarities the two have… Kakarot and Raditz… only they differ. Raditz can do the same… but with a powerful shout. How strange. Kakarot merely pushes the air in such a great force."

Kakarot takes a breath and sprints forward. He jumps high and throws his foot down. Nappa is struck on the head, but Tarble snatches the ankle and throws him down. For someone who isn't a great fighter, Tarble is actually becoming a small issue in this case. Kakarot kicks him down and the result of that is getting kicked on the face by Vegeta, and a head grab by Raditz. He is slammed hard on the ground. Unfortunately, he has no time to recover. Laying on his back, he grits his teeth in surprise as Nappa has a foot hovering over him. He quickly rolls and the foot slams on the ground instead, Kakarot continues to roll to avoid the general's punches, and he springs up and knees him on the stomach. Raditz appears to his left, so he grabs his arm who was sending a punch and swings him at Tarble. The two are knocked to the ground.

Kakarot twists his body and his elbow strikes Vegeta on the head. He quickly jumps back and clenches both hands into fists. Raditz, Nappa, and Tarble are after him. He begins to tense up his muscles. "One… two… and, three..!" Just as Raditz is a foot away, he screams out. "ROCK!" He lands a punch directly on his brother's face. He turns quickly now with his first two finger out. "SCISSORS!" He jabs them in Nappa's eyes, and the general is forced to cover them as Tarble comes in. Kakarot opens the fist into a flat and open palm. "PAPER!" Tarble is struck on the face, and he falls back as well.

Suddenly, the back of his head takes a hit, and his nose slams on the ground. He quickly gets on one knee while covering the bleeding nose. Kakarot is punched on the chest, and Nappa appears right above him and slams a pair of fists on his head. His back slams in the ground and saliva flies out his mouth. Kakarot lays there with pain all over him, but he rolls to safety as his brother attempts to punch him. He jumps to his feet and watches the Saiyan prepare to attack once more. ' _Damn. I knew that taking on Vegeta is a challenge, but taking on him and Nappa… And even my brother… hell, even Tarble is hard to keep up with. I'll have to do something quick.'_

Vegeta notices the concerned look in the warrior's face. "What's the matter, Kakarot? Out of ideas? You must realize that against all of us, you don't stand a chance."

Kakarot's concerned look switches to seriousness. "Yeah. I'll admit that I can't keep up with the four of you attacking me at the same time. This is nothing to laugh at."

"Obviously." Raditz huffs. "You're fighting for your life. This is no time for games."

"I know." Kakarot agrees with his brother. "I'm in a bad place right now. So…" His hands pull on his collar of his new fighting gear. He yanks the scarf from around his neck and tosses it aside. It makes a dull thud on the ground.

"Are you seriously picking this time to take off your shirt to cool yourself off? Not like it would help." Vegeta loosens from his stance and crosses his arms.

Kakarot says nothing. He begins to pull of the T-shirt. As it gets to his head, he finds it somewhat difficult to pull off.

Tarble and the others drop their positions as well. "Is it me, or is it that Kakarot can't seem to take off his shirt?"

"Well, it's been awhile since he wore these things." Raditz tires to find a reason, but even what he said doesn't make sense.

Kakarot finally pull it from his head. "Whew! That feels a lot better! I forgot I was wearing this!" He looks at his brother and tosses the shirt. "Hold this!"

"What?" Raditz catches the shirt and shouts in alarm as he is brought down with it.

"The hell?" Nappa watches Raditz picking up the shirt with a puzzled yet curious look.

It caught him off guard. If Raditz knew it was heavy, he wouldn't had fallen. He observes the shirt carefully. "How come I never noticed this? This shirt weighs a ton! How is something like this turned into a shirt?"

Kakarot slips his wrists free from his arm bands. They both fall on the grass with a dull thud. He even slips free from the tiger pelt he wears around his waist. "Don't forget this!" He tosses it at his brother too.

"Wait-!" The pelt falls in Radit'z arms, and he is knocked to the ground. He sits with it resting on his lap. "What the hell?! This thing weighs twice as much as the shirt! How did he even make this heavy like that?!"

Kakarot lowers to the ground to sit as he slips free from his boots and he tossed those aside. They are just as heavy as the shirt. He stands and begins to stretch his legs and arms. He beds his legs one way, then another. His tail follow the movements as he continues to warm up.

"Well, the boots seem more logical." Tarble mutters. "All this time… since he wore this, he had on weighted clothing."

Raditz catches the idea now. "Wait! That means if he's not wearing them anymore, then-"

"Heh!" Kakarot grins and he disappears in a flash.

"What?!" Raditz turns his head left and right. He can hear his brother's feet shredding the grass around him and the others. It doesn't take long for them to figure out that Kakarot is running around the group in a circle. They can see him faintly, running with a serious look on his face. With every step he took, his tail thrashes behind him. They can't find his solid figure due to his speed. It is making it seem as if there are several blurred copies of him running around them.

"He… he's suddenly so fast!" Raditz notes. "That weighted clothing was holding him back!"

"Don't get so concerned. If we all attack in different directions, at least one of us will find him." Vegeta naturally formulates a quick plan. The others agree and position themselves.

They all throw a punch at the same time. The movement stops due to the attacks, and Kakarot appears right in front of the general. He kicks him right on the head, and the elite falls face first to the ground.

"He's gotten limber!" Tarble gasps.

Kakarot appears right behind the younger prince. "Hiya!"

"What the-?!" Tarble spins around and jumps back. The low-class had disappeared again.

"You said if I can knock you guys out, I'll be fine, right?" Kakarot slows down and is seen. He is in mid air diving towards his brother. His hand is placed on Raditz's hand. He laughs as he does a handstand.

"He's playing around at a time like this?!" Vegeta growls. "How could he suddenly be so carefree?!"

"Get off and be serious!" Raditz attempts to punch his brother of his head, but the warrior had disappeared, so all he gets is air. What he does get is a hard punch on the stomach as his brother had landed right in front of him. He steps back with his arms folded over his stomach and his back hunched over. Saliva drops from his open mouth as he tries to recover from the hard punch.

"You lowered your guard! Sorry about this, Raditz!" Kakarot rushes towards him and knees him harshly on the chest once… And twice. He finishes it with his foot kicking his brother's chin which threw his head back. Next, he jumps high and spins. He kicks his legs in opposite directions, one striking his brother on the side of his head, and the other hitting Vegeta's chest. The two warriors fall down as Kakarot lands with one hand to support his fall. He looks to his left to see Raditz sliding across the field and groans.

"Oops. Looks like I stopped too soon. He should be unconscious." Kakarot frowns. If he had landed one more hit, it would had knocked his brother out. As for Nappa, he finally recovers from the last hit and stands. "Man. This is nothing like fighting the aliens and the Humans."

"That's because we're Saiyans, Kakarot. A warrior race like us… it takes a lot more than that to take us out." Vegeta explains.

"Is that it? Well, that figures. As a kid, I walked out of things I should had died in." Kakarot rubs his nose and slips into a stance. A small smirk grows on his face, and it becomes a mischievous grin. "Heh."

"What's so funny? Why are you smiling?" Vegeta asks the low-class. "Have you realized the bleak situation you are in, so you're lost of hope?"

"I know I'm in great danger right now." Kakarot chuckles. "But…" He shuts his eyes as a familiar sensation fills him. Energy and fire… a fiery passion. His heart is beating stronger than before, and his body is having the urge to move. "I… I'm not afraid. This whole situation is exciting." He opens his eyes, and he laughs lightly.

Raditz recognizes that look. He returns the small grin. "Ah, so it seems that we finally have your blood boiling, little brother. I can see the fire in your eyes. I haven't seen that in a while."

"So, it seems that Kakarot is well into this fight. Things might just get truly interesting." Nappa chuckles.

"Heh…" Kakarot grins and runs towards them at top speed. "TORNADO!"

The next thing they see, the warrior spins himself so fast into a fast blur which forms into a tornado. Vegeta flies right into it and is thrown aside. He slams a foot on the ground, and the spinning stops, leaving him feeling dizzy.

"I'll admit that you have gotten fast… but just how will you keep up if all of us are attacking you at the same time?" Nappa challenges the warrior. "We know you got more moves up your sleeve! Quick hiding the from us!"

"Okay. I'll just do this then!" Kakarot smirks and it suddenly switches to an expression filled with discomfort as if he's about to power up… or unleash a great deal of power. His body tenses up and shakes slightly.

"He's about to try something. Don't lower your guard!" Vegeta warns his comrades.

Kakarot grunts and takes a breath. He stands straight up and he has his arms out… a lot of arms in fact. His comrades stare at him in surprise. He stands with eight arms out. "Check it out! I grew six more arms!"

"Saiyans can't grow limbs besides their tails. We're not idiots. You're clearly moving your arms so fast, it _looks_ like you have eight arms." Vegeta easily identifies what the low-class had done.

"Oh yeah? What about ten?" Kakarot grins.

"What?"

Kakarot seems to be somewhat struggling with his movements, but the illusion of eight arms becomes ten arms. "Heh!"

"He had learned some interesting techniques from these Humans." Tarble notes.

"Since he's playing around, I doubt it would actually work."

A small smirk crosses Kakarot's face. He begins to run forward rather quickly. "Taking this to basic hand-to-hand combat… is something I haven't done in a while!" He leaps over the young prince and lands to the center of everyone. "Come on!"

They all throw their punches, and somehow, Kakarot blocks them all very easily.

"It is as if… he really did grow eight arms!" Raditz can't land a hit due to how fast his punches are being blocked. The crazy illusion his brother created makes his eyes think there are ten arms, so he can't aim for the places he wants since his mind is tricked into thinking the illusion is solid.

It _looks_ solid. That's the crazy part.

Kakarot can't believe this is actually working. As long as he keeps up the speed, blocking is actually easy. He does know that he can't keep it up for long. So, he flips himself over and at the same time, both of his feet strike Vegeta to his back. He lands feet away from the Saiyans with all "ten" arms still out.

"I don't get it. I can't even land a hit on him." Tarble mutters while looking at his hands.

"Your eyes.. Our eyes really… they are being tricked. It does look like he has ten arms… but he's just moving the two he has insanely fast." Nappa reminds them. "From what I learned from Kakarot's common techniques, he would sometimes use illusions. These Humans fight by using illusions to trick their enemies."

"A very clever strategy, but it won't work long." Vegeta promises. He is interested on how the techniques he had seen used so far were actually pretty clever. However, slowly, Kakarot is getting more exhausted. He won't be able to keep this going.

 **-0000-**

With the purple fancy box tucked in his pocket, he continues walking through the familiar environment he once called home. Just as he enters the woods, he hears a thundering noise that startles him. "What… is that?"

Another one… and a distant tree is knocked down.

"So… he is over there…. But from the way things are looking… he must be caught in the middle of a fight. That man will never stop fighting… it can't be blamed." He frowns. "Encountering him may shatter him once he realizes what I came for. He won't be so happy…. But it's for the best."

Another tree is knocked down… in fact, a whole row. A cloud of dirt bursts into the air, followed by the distant scream of Kakarot.

 **-0000-**

"Face it, Kakarot! You're practically an earthling! We might as well call you an "Earthling Saiyan"!"

A foot slams on his face, and his hands cover it quickly instinctively. He rubs his face and he is attacked with an uppercut. His body is sent back, and he staggers insanely like a drunken person to keep himself up. "Hasn't that already been established in three different titles?" He says irritably. He jumps back to avoid another attack and throws a hard punch. It sends powerful pressure that "punches" Vegeta off of his feet..

Kakarot skids to a stop. The heavy friction caused his feet to dig into the dirt. He slips into a fighting stance. "You say I'm an Earthling. The thing is, I wasn't even born on this planet.

Vegeta is still trying to understand what exactly just happened, but hearing the low-class's statement takes his mind off of it. "You lived on this planet since you were an infant. You never even stepped foot on our home world since you were sent away. It makes sense on why you would be an Earthling. You learned a lot on this planet. What other skills could you had possible obtained here? What's next? A silly stance?"

Kakarot responds quickly. "A silly stance?" He rises his arms in the air with his hands pointed downward, and he lifts one leg so the knee is close to his chest. "Like this?"

"That was a rhetorical question you… I'm talking to an clown. Why am I surprised?" Vegeta slips into his own stance. "What kind of stance is that? It looks ridiculous!"

"Well, my old Master Roshi taught me. I learned Martial Arts from him after my grandpa. He taught my grandpa too." Kakarot explains.

"You were taught the most bizarre things I had ever seen." Vegeta sighs. This Saiyan is bizarre himself in his opinion. He never met a Saiyan like Kakarot.

Tarble isn't easily bothered by the stance. He sees the potential in it. "As crazy as it is, look at how he stands. He looks exposed… but there's no openings for us to easily attack him. He could block the first strike."

"Now that you've mentioned it, that makes sense." Vegeta frowns.

Kakarot smirks. ' _Man. These guys aren't going to stop at all huh? This is getting difficult… but then again, we are all Saiyans, right?'_ He rises his foot higher, as Raditz and Nappa lunge forward. They attack at opposite ends, but he blocks their punches with his arms. He spins quickly and sweeps them both of their feet. Just as Nappa goes for it again, he rams his elbow against his stomach, and the general is bent over. The Saiyan sends a frenzy of punches that batter all over the Saiyan like a swarm of bees, and he does this all while grinning. He's starting to turn the tables once again.

Nappa grunts, and his hags grab the Saiyan by the amrs. Kakarot is surprised, but he kicks his feet up, and his ankles are caught. These guy is big enough to trap him this way? It makes sense, but now Kakarot wishes he had figured that out sooner, because this hurts him a lot.

In his words; A lot.

Kakarot struggles under the grip. His arms and legs are trapped by the burly warrior. "D-damn!"

"Hahaha! Realizing that you're finished now, are you?" Nappa laughs at the helpless Saiyan. "You can't move like this, can you? This is what happens when you get so cocky! Now you won't get anywhere!"

"Yeah… about that." Kakarot smirks through the pain. "You forgot one."

"What?"

A second later, the general sees a flash a brown and something strikes his face hard. It hurts and stings far worse than a hand slap, and it leaves a red straight mark running down his face.

Kakarot grins and laughs lightly. His tail flicks behind him. "You forgot about my tail! How ironic!" He chuckles as he whips the limb down again, and it strikes the general's face again. He lifts it off his face.

"Why you-!"

He is stuck again.

Kakarot laughs and continues to strike the Saiyan's face repeatedly until it can no longer be endured. He is thrown off and he lands, laughing at how red Nappa's face is. Nappa is rubbing his stinging face, and Kakarot points with his laughter.

"Even in combat… he can't keep himself from acting like a fool." Well, Raditz can't say he didn't see it coming. It just how Kakarot tends to be, but this is not the time for anyone to play around. Then again, Kakarot did save himself from being trapped. He actually used his head.

Scratch that. Kakarot uses his head in combat far more than he uses it for life.

Kakarot's fun moment comes to an end. He looks to his left and his elbow clashes with Tarble's. For several seconds, the warrior is occupied in spar with just that young prince, and he quickly catches a fist from his brother with his other hand, but he fails to save his back from being struck. In fact, while he is too occupied with that problem, an elbow strikes him above his hips, and a knee slams on his chest, Tarble had sent the last blow, and he is sent back. Raditz jumps after him and sends a hard punch on his rips.

Kakarot can't even scream from the hit as the air is knocked out of him. His body takes a barrage of punches until a heavy one sends him rolling on the ground. He is still and not moving. Pain throbs all over him.

Raditz walks until he stands a few yards from the down Saiyan. He aims the palm of his hand at his brother. "So, it seems that you still have much to learn, little brother. Don't feel too bad. You'll learn very soon…" He reaches down to grab him.

Kakarot groans and he begins to push himself up. His arms shake, about to give in to the weight of his own body. He begins to shake even worse and his tail twitches frequently. The hairs covering it slowly rise.

"So, you still have some fight left in you? That's what is expected from you." Raditz chuckles.

"G-g-grrgh…" Kakarot almost collapses. His body shakes even worse. "Grrhhgggh… rrrrrggghh…"

Raditz's smirk slowly fades. Something isn't right. "What is with you? Preparing to flee?"

Kakarot slowly stands with his head towards the ground. He shakes uncontrollably and his hands can't seem to decide whether to stay a fist or be free. "G-g-grrgh…" He lifts his head with a real angry expression. His eyes are blank and drool is seeping and dripping from his bared teeth. "Gwaaaghhhhrrrrr!"

Raditz steps back. "What the-?!"

"What… what's happening to Kakarot?!" Nappa is alarmed as well. The low-class definitely didn't see a full moon or a power ball. Even if he did, Nappa knows a Saiyan wouldn't behave like this. He turns to Vegeta and Tarble for answers, but the both of them appear just as clueless as he is.

This is actually rather disturbing. Kakarot's behavior is new to all of them.

Kakarot steps forward as his lips part further. All his teeth are bared, and he doesn't seem to be conscious with the fact on how bad he is drooling. "Ghhhrrrr…. Rrrrrr…! GrrrRRRR!"

Seeing Kakarot's wild and blank eyes widen angrily, Vegeta sends a quick warning. "He's about to attack!"

"WRAAAN!" Kakarot drops to his hands and steps forward. "WRAHN! RRAHN!" He begins to sprint forward in all fours, all while growling and barking insanely.

Raditz steps back again. He watches Kakarot lunge from the ground and dives towards him with hooked fingers and a whipping tongue sticking out his mouth.

"GRAAAAAARRRRGH!"

Raditz can't think on what to do. Suddenly, his brother has lost his mind and is attacking him with feral behavior. He prepares to attack, but he reacts too late. A boot kicks back his face and he stumbles back.

Kakarot lands on his hands and feet. He whips his head towards the burly warrior. He steps forward and begins to run for him.

The general doesn't exactly know how to respond to this. He can't predict his movements or when he'll strike… because the Saiyan is out of control. All he can do is get into the defensive. He ducks as the Saiyan lunges over his head, and he quickly turns around only to nearly be tackled down if he didn't step back.

Kakarot however flip himself over and his feet strikes the general's chest, knocking him down.

Vegeta knows that Kakarot will most likely go for him next, but he didn't know the Saiyan had decided to duck under him and kick him down by the back, Vegeta skids and pushes himself up to a jump with his hands and sends a kick which is way this Saiyan is moving is like some kind of…

… animal.

Vegeta knows he saw this happen before. The last time he saw Kakarot behave so strangely was… with Raditz. Unfortunately, his thoughts are interrupted. A feral growl is behind him and he meets the angry and crazed Kakarot. He prepares to stop the Saiyan from chomping him down, but Kakarot twists his body and kicks his face instead, which Vegeta wasn't prepared for. He falls and curses for not being completely on guard.

Kakarot stays crouched and seems to study the group he is fighting against. He springs from the ground again. "WRAAAAN!"

The Saiyans would try to attack Kakarot, but due to his wild movements and unpredictable attacks, they can't easily reach him, and predicting where and when the next blow will arrive isn't easy, There are times it looks like Kakarot would strike, but he would move elsewhere instead.

"Damn it, Kakarot! What the hell?!" Raditz is growing uneasy. His brother has scattered off and keeps hiding from sight, He can sense Kakarot's energy, and it feels suppressed, but unstable. Perhaps his brother has lost his mind.

Kakarot lands near him and sprints towards him with just his legs. He throws a punch, another, and an uppercut. As Raditz falls back, he kicks out both legs and Raditz is struck on the chest and slams into a boulder.

Raditz crawls out the rubble with new pain all over him. Pain and Hunger… it doesn't go together, but still, he doesn't let it show. He stands and looks at his brother who smirks with mischief. "What?!"

Kakarot chuckles, and he wipes the drool off his face using his arm. "You know, I thought you would know what was happening. You fell for the technique we used against Cold!"

"Huh?!" Vegeta, Tarble, and Nappa is left completely lost.

"What are you even talking about? That was nothing like the way we done that!" Raditz recalls acting like a crazy monkey, not some wild dangerous animal.

"It's the Crazy Fist, only this time, I choose the other option."

Raditz blinks. "The… Rabid Dog… you were acting like rabid dog." He growls. "Damn it! How did I fall for that?!"

Kakarot shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe you thought I would never use it."

Vegeta places a finger under his chin. "So it seems that Kakarot has the skill of mimicking animals. Perhaps this is because his home is in a forest.

"Kakarot would pull of tricks and illusions… that's insane." Tarble realizes. He has a good idea on what Kakarot's fighting style holds. "The Humans… they trick their enemies with illusions. I think that is what Kakarot is trying to explain to us. His tactics are crazy and would lower the enemy's guard.. Such as his Crazy Fist… or that Paper, Scissors, and Rock. He has others that create false illusions… such as that arm thing…"

"Perhaps him being raised in the wilderness he does have advantages." Raditz mutters. He watches his tired brother stretching again before spreading his feet apart. Kakarot is about to do something else.

Vegeta finds whatever the Saiyan could be planning pointless. However, looking at his face, it seems that the warrior isn't planning to give up anytime soon. "It's hopeless for you to keep trying. But... you're not going to. You're that stubborn."

Kakarot grins.

"Fine. Go ahead and try one of your other tricks." Vegeta wonders if the Saiyan even has anymore to show.

"Okay. Try to hit me when you can!" Kakarot grins before splitting to two… fours… eights...sixteen copies of himself. They all surround the Saiyans who are looking shocked.

"One… two… three…" Raditz quickly begins to count, and his hand drops down. "Sixteen Kakarots…. How the hell… where did he get this from?! I can't even do that!"

Nappa is constantly moving his head to look at the Kakarot's surrounding them. "Which one is the real Kakarot?!" He turns around. "Ah-hah!" He throws a punch, but his fist goes through the Saiyan. He blinks at the Kakarot copy who has his tongue out and seems to be wriggling his fingers. It fades away due to the fact that it had been struck.

Raditz sends a roundhouse kick and his foot goes through another Kakarot copy who is in mid jump and teases Raditz the same way as the other copy did to Nappa. The copy fades away as well. "He's playing around again?!"

"Idiots!" Vegeta snaps at his comrades. "Don't allow his illusions to get the best of you! Sense for his energy! The real Kakarot should be nearby!" His eyes dart pass the many copies of Kakarot, and he locates one that seems darker than the rest. "There you are!" He throws a punch, but his first flows through it. The attacked copy fades to nothing. "The hell?! He keeps moving around! Sneaky bastard!"

Tarble screams as he is suddenly knocked into the air. He crashes back on the ground and lays there. Every movement sends pain through his body.

"Tch. Typical for him to be out of commission first." Vegeta growls. His brother won't be able to fight anymore until he recovers, which means he is out of the fight.

Raditz is finding it more difficult to move now. He's getting tired more quickly than he should. He turns and sees his brother running past him. He punches it… and it fades away. "How long will he keep doing this?"

Kakarot - the real one - stands on the branch of the tree as the Saiyans below glare at the blurred copies. He mainly watches Raditz, because something tells him he'll be able to take him down next.

"Damn it…" Raditz feels the energy leaving his body. He looks exhausted. If he takes another step, he might topple over. "I knew I should had did this sooner. Curses… my body is turning against me."

Kakarot notices how his brother is struggling. It may be from the pain, but looking at how heavy his eyes seem to be, his brother is losing energy with every passing moment. Even the tail that is normally tucked around the waist slips free. He knows exactly what is going on, and he can't blame him. His brother can be _exactly_ like him sometimes. So, he laughs. "Bad idea. You should had ate before you fought!"

They all look around for the source of his voice. Kakarot leaps to another tree in hopes to not get spotted.

Raditz simply growls at him. "Fighting on an empty stomach… what a terrible weakness for anyone to have." He hasn't ate since yesterday, and it's the afternoon. He was so busy dealing with his nephew, eating slipped his mind. Sure, if he were Human, hunger is rare… but being a Saiyan, hunger is common. It's why they eat meals fit for dozens of people. If he is careless enough to get _this_ hungry, his body turns against him, and he will be unable to move as good as he should. "I'm so hungry… why didn't I eat?"

He's a total genius right now.

Kakarot grins. " _So, when Vegeta said we are more common among ourselves than in thought, that is what he meant! He said how hunger is another weakness to every Saiyan, but not one has dared to show it. But… he said Raditz and I have the worst. Looks like he was right. Raditz is weak right now! He can't even power up if he wanted to! Perfect!'_ He lunges from the tree and begins to rush forward. "Sorry! But I have to use the advantage!"

Raditz's eyes go wide as he fully turns to his real brother. He prepares to attack, but a hard chop at the back of his neck sends him crashing on the ground. He lies unconscious. Just as soon as he had fallen, Kakarot had already mixed up with the other copies.

"Damn it! That's it!" Vegeta is suddenly a blur, and he punches through every single copy in a matter of seconds. The real Kakarot stands in the distance, blinking in surprise.

"Uh… wow." Kakarot laughs nervously.

Vegeta just got serious. He has to finish this now.

Kakarot jumps high and lands on Nappa's head. "What's up?" He almost giggles as his joke, and the general growls and attempts to grab him. "Bad move!"

Nappa had no idea what he meant until he Saiyan had flashed right in front of him just as his hands are still in grabbing position. A split second later, a fist strikes him on the stomach hard, and Nappa falls to his knees. Kakarot kicks his head like a ball, and the general is flipped to his back and lays there. "Whew! That was close! He almost caught me there, then I would had been in pretty bad shape." He wouldn't admit that he is worn out. He'll have to resort to using his staff if his body can't keep up with Vegeta.

And as if on cue, Vegeta attacks.

"You were lucky. All three were brought down by your gimmicks, so good luck trying to make a fool out of me!" Vegeta lands a punch on the warrior's chest several times. "Remember you place! You will wish you hadn't disobeyed my orders!"

Kakarot ducks and sidesteps several attacks. He has no idea on how long he can keep this up, but he knows it won't be long.

After taking a hit on the face, he quickly reaches for his back as another fist comes his way.

Vegeta is surprised as his fist strikes a red staff instead. "So, you finally brought that out? That means you're running out of ideas."

Kakarot growls and throws out his foot. It strikes Vegeta on the chest and the prince is pushed back. With both hands, Kakarot spins his weapon in a figure eight rotation before swinging it behind him, The weapon is held with his right hand and it is tucked under that arm and crosses his back. His other hand is aimed at Vegeta. The right leg is bent, and the other leg is stretched out, so he is leaning backwards to the side. All he needs to do it knock him down… and he can live. He's exhausted, but he can't let that get the best of him. His breathing is heavy, but he is almost there. The prince simply told him to knock him down and keep him pinned down to win. How long will it take until he is able to succeed with something that should be so easy?

He can only imagine how difficult this would had been if they were going in an all-out fight.

 **-0000-**

Up ahead, he can finally see it. Grass is shredded, trees had been knocked from their roots… a fight had definitely took place here… and looking further ahead, he sees him. The Saiyan warrior Kakarot with a weapon in hand, preparing to use it against the Saiyan prince. Looking around, he sees how the others are laying on the grass. Did they all fight Kakarot and failed?

They must had underestimated him.

He'll let them finish. He hopes they would be too tired to be any sort of threat when he confronts the Saiyan he had been searching for.

 **-0000-**

Vegeta himself knows that Kakarot is serious. The way he is posed… he never saw it before. Judging from how the staff is being held, it must be a pose meant for warriors who wield staffs. He had seen this Saiyan fight with it enough. Kakarot didn't just pick this up… he's a master with staff welding. Underestimating the warrior isn't wise at all.

They stand and stare for a few moments… and finally, Vegeta rushes forward. Kakarot quickly throws his weapon over his neck and spins it quickly before striking the prince with it. It doesn't seem to faze him much, but he doesn't stop.

Kakarot grins, despite how weakened he is.

"What?" Vegeta growls. "What are you-?"

Kakarot begins to spin the staff in a figure eight rotation once more, only it is far more faster. He springs from the ground and thrust one end forward, and a powerful gust knocks Vegeta off of his feet. Just as he lifts his head, Kakarot lands and aims one end of the staff at his neck, forcing him to stay down. "Sorry, but I had to."

Vegeta is in shock. Did that low-class just beat him like that?! At least this wasn't full-fledged combat… and Kakarot has proven his skills to everyone. His style is the most unique he had ever seen.

Kakarot steps back and takes a deep breath. He lowers his arms, and the staff is tilted towards the ground. Vegeta still lays on his back. The surprised expression doesn't leave his face easily, but as it does, it is replaced with anger. However, Kakarot simply walks towards Tarble with a smile. "You have some of that healing stuff, right?"

Tarble sighs. "How can you ask me that so casually after beating me down?" He reaches inside his shirt and pulls out the container. "If Vegeta had allowed us to use energy-based attacks, you wouldn't had made it out. I don't know if he was trying to be fair, or he was just trying to understand you more… but you get to live…" He opens the container and pours a small portion in his mouth and hands it to Kakarot. "There… now give it to the others…"

"Sure thing!" Kakarot quickly assists his comrades as Tarble stands and dusts himself off. All of the pain has left him as if nothing happened. He makes a mental note of making more… because that was that last bottle.

"Damn…" Raditz stands while rubbing his neck. "You were just lucky. If I weren't starving, you would be on the ground right now."

Kakarot smiles. "Don't feel so bad. I have to be careful about food myself! My body shuts down when I don't eat for a long time!"

"How can you say that so casually?"

"Huh. Tarble just asked me that a minute ago." Kakarot doesn't know why they keep bringing the question up. He assumes it has something to do with his personality.

Well, it has to. It always has something to do with that.

"Well, I guess you guys were wrong!" Kakarot's statement has the others glaring at him. "I was expecting you guys to see through my techniques, then again, as you said, most of them are either illusions or tricks! All of that is almost what I had done as a kid!"

"Perhaps all of it." Raditz sighs.

The Saiyan tilts his head with the smile still on his face. "Well! At least I won't have to die! That would had been terrible!"

"How can you just be so cheerful about everything?!" Raditz growls. "You're far worse than mother! I thought she was to bright!"

Kakarot shrugs. "I don't see the bad side of everything like you guys. There's an opposite for everything." He begins to walk, heading for where his son had ran off. At least the kid will be happy to see that he had passed through the whole rumble. He'll admit it to himself… he thought he wouldn't make it out of that.

"Goku."

Kakarot's good mood is gone now. Whenever someone uses that name, it bothers him. Whoever is daring enough to address him that way must have a death wish, because the voice wasn't any of his comrades. "I thought I made it clear! My name is Kakarot! No one is allowed to address me with that other name unless you're…" His voice fades, and he is silent, staring into space… at least that is what his comrades think. His mouth moves, but no words come out. In fact, he seems so confused. "Unless… you're…" He tries again, but he fails.

"Unless I am what?"

The other Saiyans quickly turn to look at the speaker. They are surprised to see an elderly, short, and stubby man standing with his arms crosses behind his back. He is oddly dressed towards the warriors. Over his long-sleeved black shirt, he wears a long and orange sleeveless jacket. A green round hat with a small white ball sitting on top of it is worn on his head, His pants are black, and his shoes are brown. His eyes are small and black, and his mustache is white and fluffy.

Raditz frowns. "How foolish for a Human being to come here. Well, at least he's elderly. He had lived long enough." He turns to look at his brother. "Isn't that right, Kakarot… uh…" He pauses, noticing how Kakarot is looking as if the presence of this man hurts him. "Kakarot? Are you alright?"

He is unable to form any more words at this moment. All he can do is stare. He is confused. What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be dead? Wasn't he working for Annin? How did he even get here to find him? So many questions race through his head, and he suddenly remembers a dreadful truth. The last time he had seen his grandfather, he was a teenager. It wasn't until he met Raditz at 24 that he learned the horrible truth.

Tarble is concerned. Kakarot is frozen and unresponsive. "Kakarot?"

Vegeta prepares to scold the frozen warrior, but he takes notice of Kakarot's eyes, and how they seem to be glazed as if those eyes are preparing to form tears. Either that, or the Saiyan is suddenly overwhelmed by emotions. He doesn't know what affect this Human is having towards Kakarot… until he recalls how often the Saiyan spoke of an elderly man he still refers to as…

… his grandfather.

Kakarot seems to be failing with trying to hide his emotions, The expression on his face shows great pain and regret. It takes a minute for the other Saiyans to have a hint… and then an idea.

"I…. I-I…" Kakarot is feeling worse than he did when he saw his grandfather after fighting him for the Dragon Balls from Fortune teller Baba. He was a child back then, happy to see his grandfather for the first time since he died. Seeing him as a teen, he was happy as well… but now, he sees him again at 26… and this time, he _knows_ how he was killed.

It was definitely the gorilla monster his grandfather warned him about, but that monster was _him_.

"Gr-grandpa…" Kakarot doesn't even know what to say. He should have no reason to apologize… right? That man is a Human... part of the race he had been killing for a while. He should just attack him now… but he can't. He stares at his face and shuts his eyes while clenching his fists. The next set of words that come out of his mouth wasn't even thought of. "I… I was that monster… it was me…" He turns his head to the left, refusing to even face the Human.

Raditz is shocked, and he looks back at the old man. "That Human… is your grandfather you keep telling me about?! Isn't he supposed to be… dead?!" Receiving no reply, he glares at his little brother who seems to be struggling with himself.

"He was dead…" Kakarot mutters. "He's dead… because I disobeyed him and ended up killing him. It was all my fault…" He lowers his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, it looks like he's alive again. Can't you just get rid of him?" Nappa suggests.

Kakarot's hand grips firmly on the Power Pole, and with his free hand, he grabs the Four-star Dragon Ball hanging off of his neck, "No..." He turns his head to the right, "I'm sorry..." His hands grip on the items harder. "I can't… I can't do it…"

"You… don't be a traitor! You just saved yourself from treason, and this is how-"

"Easy, Nappa." Vegeta holds up his hand as signal for the general to stay quiet. "We can't simply get mad at him. This is understanding. That elderly Human being is that very same man Kakarot spoke of. That Human raised him from when he was a baby. Despite the fact that this man is Human, Kakarot stills shows a great deal of respect over him. However, I never thought we would ever meet him. What could he possibly want?"

"I am not judging you right now." Grandfather Gohan tells Kakarot. "It's okay, Goku. You don't have to hold anything back. I understand your pain. There's no reason to hide it."

Kakarot's teeth clench tight. "Why… did you come here?" He doesn't make eye contact. His face cannot be seen due to the fact that his is still looking at the ground. By just having the old man standing there… it's hurting him. He doesn't know what it is, but it hurts him.

"The longer he stands there…." Nappa frowns and speaks up. "Kakarot! Don't just stand there! Kill him before he becomes a further distraction!"

His hand holding the staff grips to its limit. He would, but what is holding him back is the memories of his childhood. He speaks, and his voice is almost inaudible. "Why should I? Unlike the others… he never tricked me or used me… or even lied. He saw how dangerous I was as a baby… and he never had let me go… even after he found out about my transformation. Any other Human would had killed me while I was sleep the next day…" His words begin to shake. "He found out and warned me instead of running… he warned me… and I didn't listen…! He was killed because of me…! He's the only Human who understands me… the only one…"

"You're a fool…"

"You don't get it… I can't kill him… I'm sorry… but I can't make myself do it. I already did that once…!" He snarls and stabs his staff into the dirt. "D-damn it! Damn it all!" He slides down to his knees and throws a punch on the ground. Never had he been so confused in his life. He has no idea on what to do, "I'm sorry… guys… I just can't make myself do that…" He shakes his head. "I'm sorry for not listening… I'm sorry for not being the kind of person you want me to be… Grandpa… I…" He doesn't even know who he is trying to speak to anymore.

"Dad!"

The Saiyans and the elder look behind them. The young child is rushing towards his father, unaware of what has been happening. As soon as he spots the old man, he gets into a defensive stance. "A Human?!"

"No, Gohan. Don't attack him." Kakarot says bitterly.

His son picks this up. "Hey… uh… dad? Are you alright?" He looks at the elder and growls. "What have you done to my dad?!"

"So… he did had a son." The elder isn't intimidated a bit by the young demi-Saiyan. He stares at the kid and nods. "He resembles his father very well… but he takes more of his mother's side too…" He speaks up for the kid. "DId he just call you "Gohan"?"

"Y-yeah!" Karot doesn't lower his guard. "What about it?!"

"Gohan…" Kakarot finds a bit of his voice. "That man there… he is who you are named after.. He is your great-grandfather..." Not biologically, but it can be seen this way.

The elder shakes his head. "You're in pain. Seeing your son reminds you of many things…"

The Saiyan doesn't know how to feel about this… but he is feeling terrible at this moment… is this regret? Is he starting to regret everything that he had done?

"Goku… do you know what this is?" The elder asks. He gets no answer, so he goes on. "For the first time since you turned against Humanity, you're beginning to feel guilt and regret. When you learned of your origins, you were so confused. Two sides where there… Piccolo… and your brother. You didn't know who to trust… so you chose your brother through the fact that he _is_ your brother. When he exposed much more…. You felt betrayed because the people who knew of your abilities kept that information from you. You were hurt to learn that you were that monster... weren't you?"

Kakarot feels the guilt growing worse.

"You got so angry at them. You held a grudge. Your heart became filled with anger towards them. Eventually, it changed into hate. You had no one to trust anymore… except your brother. That is how you started to kill billions of innocent lives. You saw no point of them living on... over something so small and fixable." The elder sounds disappointed. "How could you do this after everything they had done for you? They never told you, because they didn't want you hating yourself for the rest of your life. Goku… over all of that? Is that why you killed them… your friends who were so loyal to you?"

"They... they were Humans… just like you." Kakarot replies bitterly. "It was my mission… to kill all Humans. I failed… and I had to fix that. I still do… I still have to, and I won't stop until every last Human is dead."

"Listen to yourself! Goku, this is not how I raised you to become!"

"You're right, you didn't. I chose this path." Kakarot slowly stands.

The elder frowns. "You allowed your hate to get the best of you. How much blood have you spilled? How many young children had you trampled?" He notices how the Saiyan is staring at the ground. "Listen to me, Goku! I'm talking to you!"

The Saiyan's eyebrows twitches as he carries on.

"You could had said "no"!"

"And then what?!" Kakarot shouts at the elder. "Betray my race?! Fight Raditz and the others and be a disgrace… to protect a world that I was never even part of?!"

"You were _raised_ here!"

"And what is your point, grandpa?!"

"You spent most of your life fighting here and helping those in need, and now you're the planet's biggest threat."

"That's already been established!"

"It's pointless to keep this up. You have already killed enough people! You have children living in a barren environment.. Babies born with miserable lives-"

"Babies?" Kakarot's eyes darken at the word.

The elder sees this clearly. "You're.. You can't possibly be thinking about killing the infants! Goku!"

"Damn it! Just leave me alone already!"

The elder is surprised, not use to this kind of behavior. "You have become heartless-"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

It becomes dead silence as the old man stares at his adoptive grandson, not knowing how to react to the rudeness that was just thrown at him. He simply sighs and shakes his head. "I was hoping to talk you out of this… but it seems I am left with no other choice. I'm sorry, Goku… but you can't keep doing this… so I'm going to have to stop you."

Kakarot frowns, What could he possibly mean?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Yay. We did it again.**

 **Craaap. We have this new guy.**

 **Aaaah….**

 **How will I pull this off?**

 **Some of you might hate me….**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: Yes! Love the Ocean reference! And the future warrior is at least half Saiyan... obviously Launch and Nappa's kid or maybe a clone?...or maybe not. The water fight was so good, I enjoy seeing Raditz accidently end up acting more and more like his bro. I also like how this story is basicly evil vs evil, I always liked those type of stories. In regards to the inclusion of Turles in the story, I would have to say that making him Goku's brother or even cousin would be an awesome change and we could see some factions develop in the Saiyan camp with the sons of Bardock( Goku, Raditz and Turles) at odds with the Royalists (Vegeta, Nappa and Tarble) on some decisions. Also I just read what the Fruit of the tree of might can actually do and Holy Handgrenade thats some Overpowered fruit right there! It makes Turles 10x stronger, can heal wounds and even resurrect fossilised bodies! Could probably replace the dragonballs if you tried hard enough. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: Yes, I actually found how the Ocean Dub concerned things hilarious. It's why I like it someway. :) I am still sorta more used to Goku's Ocean Dub voice over Funimation, but I love both.**

 **Even the theme song: Dragon Ball! Gotta get that Dragon Ball! Gotta go and find them all, the seven magic balls...**

 **Crap. I forgot some of the lyrics. Though, I do know: "Goku! He's gonna show you!" XD**

 **You know what? Here is the link to that theme song Add it to YouTube URL**

 **EVERYBODY WATCH THIS TO SEE THE VERY FIRST DRAGON BALL SHOW I'VE SEEN:** /watch?v=ZnYYepoUbkk

 **As for the future kid... you will find out not next chapter... but the on after that. :)**

 **And yes, I just love how Raditz was accidentally pulled into the whole water fight thing. He didn't want to be part of it. XD Raditz does share some personality with Goku. Goku is described to be "Naive and Immature" and Raditz is "Impish and Hasty".**

 **You can clearly see that. See why they always yell at each other?.**

 **And uh.. okay. Turles.. wow. You are really making me want to bring him in. The whole fruit thing is a bit much though. Someone told me that once a Saiyan eats off of it, they lose their Zenkai Boost? I'm not sure if that is true...**

 **Q: Youre in high school... writing stories like a professional?!**

 **A: Huh? Am I that good? I thought my details suck.**

 **Then again, I do get better.**

 **Yes, I am in HS. Already I have teachers piling me up with projects. Help..**

 **Q: You're in Highschool, a senior, wanting to graduate with an 85 in everything, and you type fanfiction (AMAZING fanfiction mind you) when you have the time? I'm really amazed with you. Even though I'm out of Highschool, I know I couldn't pull all that off. Hats off to you!**

 **A: Yes and yes. It's actually very difficult, but I do find the time. I hate doing Homework, so I have to force myself to do it. (Ahhh. So much.) I can't really do it at school, so I do this o an old beaten-up laptop for you guys! See, I'm one of those people who isn't a fan of super slow updates, so I try my best to update as soon as I can... one week minimum.**

 **See? You got this chapter a week after the previous!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: WHAAAA? An update a WEEK later?!**

 **A: Be happy. I stayed up all night because I couldn't sleep.**

 **Hey, I did my homework.**

 **PQ2: Why was Goku being so rude?**

 **A: From what I've seen, Goku** _ **can**_ **get rude. Most of the time, it's not on purpose. He's just open-minded.**

 **In DB Super, everyone said he is always rude. XD Proof!**

 **But, he was rude here, simply because he was annoyed at what was happening. It didn't make sense to him.**

 **PQ3: You made references in this chapter, didn't you?**

 **A: Yep!**

 **The first one was a fourth wall break! (I love those) It was when Vegeta told Goku how they might as well call him an "Earthling Saiyan" and Goku replied saying "Hasn't that been established in three different titles?"**

 **He was referring to the 3 books! XD "The Wrath" "The Retaliation" and "The Forgotten Past"!**

 **The other reference, I should call an Easter Egg… is from….**

 **Here, I'll quote it:**

 **" _Hey pal, did you just blow in from Stupid Town?"_**

 **My version was:**

 ** _"_ What has gotten into you?! _Did you just_ flew _in from Stupid Town?!"_**

 **You figure it out.**

 **PQ4: What techniques did Goku use?**

 **A: A lot of old fashioned ones:**

 ***Rock, Scissors N' Paper**

 ***Tornado!**

 ***Eight-Arm Fist Technique (A.K.A = Hasshu-ken)**

 ***After image… maybe? I dunno. Kid Goku spammed copies of himself around Jakie Chun.**

 ***Crazy First (Rabid Dog version)**

 ***Tail Attack**

 ***Power Pole attacks**

 **PQ5: Why did you bring up Grandpa Gohan?**

 **A: We all know so far that even through all of this, Kakarot still has his respects towards the old man… so seeing him again really caught him off-guard.**

 **Kinda hurts. Torn between two worlds?**

 **I dunno**

 **PQ6: Is Goku regretting what he did?**

 **A: Well, I would say no.**

 **I mean… he didn't want to meet his grandfather like this. We saw how the conversation was near the end, he was so confused but he refused to turn against the Saiyans.**

 **Talk about a struggle.**

* * *

 **What's next?**

 ***insert DBZ Kai "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! Kakarot here!_

 _(Surprised) Who-who is this… that can't be…!_

 _Grandfather Gohan: (disappointed) Goku… you have changed so much… too much in two years._

 _Kakarot: (frowns) Sorry Grandpa, but this is who I am. Kakarot, a Saiyan warrior! I'm no Earthling!_

 _Grandfather Gohan: (Sighs) So it has come to this. I'm sorry Goku, but you have left me with no choice. (Takes out a golden headband) Things will be different for you from here on out._

 _Kakarot: (Points at accessory) Uh… what is that?_

 _Grandfather Gohan: This is the only way we can stop you from hurting people. Goku… this means you have crossed the final line._

 _Raditz: (Shouting) Hey! What are you doing?!_

 _(Kakarot lunges at elder, and crown lands on head)_

 _Kakarot: (grabs crown and tries to pull it off) Wh-what is this?! It won't budge!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 4: "Placed at the mercy of The Golden Crown of Restraint!"_

 _Seriously?! Just because I have this crown does not make me any sort of king. Well… the Humans really think that now, don't they?_

 _But I HATE this thing! Raditz! Get it off my head!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 4!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at own risk)**_

 _Chapter 4: Placed at the mercy of The Golden Crown of Restraint!_

 _Chapter 5: The future of the forgotten past is revealed!_

 _Chapter 6: How did it lead to this?_

 _Chapter 7: The tension is rising! Prepare yourself!_

 _Chapter 8: Preparations get more tense! Onward!_


	4. The Golden Crown of Restraint!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **This chapter was published on September 3rd, 2016!**

 **Yes, I'm going to start dating these… because I feel like it. :)**

 **This is the start of the darkest book I have ever written…**

 **Beware… his grudge shall grow!**

… **sorry. I was trying to sound dramatic.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation holds the credit! Okay?!**

 **This is a disclaimer. Not a "Dis claimer"**

* * *

 **Chapter's themes!:** **(Add to YouTube URL when you see number next to paragraph)**

 **(1)** /watch?v=MJfpW7TAlfE (Play twice for better effect)

 **(2)** /watch?v=v7fOuZjASLE

 **(3)** /watch?v=oG2a0LG1Zmo (Play twice if you want. XD)

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Beware!**

 **You've been warned. There will be more!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **Oh yeah… did you know I had to momentarily stop writing this fic just to turn in a homework assignment on an student-teacher website?**

 **I almost forgot about it. Close call! XD**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 4: Placed at the mercy of the Golden Crown of Restraint! -**

The air is distorted… it appears torn and waving… but finally, it opens. It rips wider and a glowing object suddenly fades in and the glowing stops, revealing a strange oval-shaped vehicle. It hovers high above a wilderness, and it shoots down. Startled birds fly off in huge flocks as it lands on the grass. The rockets turn off, and the ship completely stops.

A second later, the glass top opens, and a hand stretches out and a body stands. The purple-haired teen climbs out and falls, landing right on his back. He bites back a scream due to the fact that his tail is being crushed. It doesn't feel so great with the fact that half of it was just sliced off. He's having a difficult time moving his body, so he digs in his pocket and takes out a small capsule. "Okay… I was told to use this… just in case. A small sip.." He tosses it, and it explodes into a bottle containing a sluggish green liquid. It doesn't appear appealing. Still, he unscrews the top and takes a sip, and his face twists, meaning it must taste terrible, but it is replaced with relief. He screws the top back on and stuffs it inside his jacket pocket.

Looking down behind him, he frowns. "Looks like it'll take some time until it grows back… if it will…" He walks towards the ship and presses a rectangular button that is as big as his hand. The ship puffs in smoke, and in its place, a small capsule falls on the ground. He picks it up and places it in his pocket as well. "I sense a lot of powerful energy… that must be the Saiyans…" He shakes his head. "I can't believe it… I finally get to see some after years of being the last one alive… it's a bit overwhelming, but really, I'm in the past." He checks his hands. "In this timeline… Goku… he must be in the middle of a small fight, so I should wait… but still…"

He looks ahead and begins to walk until he reaches the top of a hill. He sees a huge waterfall, and a few deer drinks from the lake nearby. "I… I never saw so much life before. This place looks untouched, as if he didn't want to damage it at all. He did grow up here." He shuts his eyes, and he tries to focus on certain energies. "Now… I finally get to meet the others who were with Goku too." He takes off into flight. "And that means… I'm coming for you too, father!"

 **-0000-**

The two just stand there, staring.

They stare for a while… studying each other. What the elder just said brought silence. How will he stop a Saiyan? How will he stop Kakarot? The question floats around the other Saiyans' heads as the silence carries on… but finally, it breaks with the elder reverting back to a previous topic.

"You have changed a lot, Goku." The grandfather sounds serious, but his tone has no hint of anger or hate. He seems rather disappointed, but he is calm at the same time.

"You haven't changed a bit, grandpa." Kakarot's tail seems to relax, but it is still somewhat stiff as if he's not at ease.

"I see that you have grown back your tail. It's been a burden and yet you still accept it." The elder says. "You've always enjoyed yourself, despite how different you were from people. It's only been two years and you've changed from a protector to a threat. Why is that?"

"You should already know. You out of all people. I thought I just explained this to you, so don't act like you don't know." Kakarot frowns. "But… I'll start from the beginning. You found me in my spaceship when I was just a baby. You tried to take care of me, but all I did was scream and attack you. Then one day, I fell and hit my head, and my personality towards you changed. Originally, I was going to wipe out all the Humans when I became strong enough, but I forgot everything when that accident happened."

"It explains why you were so violent. I had a feeling you would be a threat towards me." The elder seems to understand everything. His questions had been answered so quickly.

"I have one question. It's been bothering me for a long time, grandpa." Kakarot doesn't sound like it's an ordinary question. His tone has no trace of cheerfulness, as if he is unsure if he wants to find out what the answer is.

"I think I know what it is."

"You found me near my ship, and you saw I had a tail. You knew right away I wasn't a Human. I was always angry and trying to hurt you, so why keep me? Why tell me some tales instead of the truth about myself when I asked as a kid?" The warrior narrows his eyes.

"I never told a story, Goku." Elder Gohan answers. "Remember what I told you. The day you asked where you came from?"

Kakarot nods once. "Alone in a forest on a pile of leaves. You decided to take me in and raise me."

Raditz is interested with . "He didn't tell much of a story. Despite the fact that this old-timer isn't his real grandfather, Kakarot still has high respect for him. It's insane."

"The old man didn't try to kill him. Kakarot's a huge threat who killed millions of Humans and he is standing there so calm… as if he expected this to happen one day." Vegeta finds this rather unique. Most Humans would flee or say hateful things, but this elder would rather talk than run or fight.

"I told you how you hit your head. They day you recovered from the accident, you seemed rather confused, but very cheerful. I knew your anger was knocked out of you." Elder Gohan explains carefully.

Kakarot needs to understand more. He taps his head as if he's in thought. "Common sense would had told you that keeping me would be a mistake. I was still merciless as a kid when my hand was forced after you died. Even before… Seeing me transform… Why did you keep me knowing I would one day kill you… Which I ended up doing?"

"I knew you were a threat to me, but that was no reason to kill you. I wanted to raise you as a Human being, so that you would understand them better, despite being different. I knew you would always find trouble fitting in… And others would see you as a strange person, but it's something that can't be avoided. Why kill all the Humans? Is it just because your brother explained to why you were so different, and how you should do it anyway?"

Raditz growls. "I'm right here."

 **(1)** The elder continues. "You held a grudge and started killing people over secrets kept from you for your sake? That's no good reason. It's understanding that you were ruled and was assigned a mission, but it's pointless. I'm asking you to stop this."

"You too, huh? I'm not surprised." Kakarot huffs.

"You're in pain. You feel betrayed, and you find us Humans pointless, but every species plays a role. Your kind is near extinction, and you waste your time killing people. You know better than this."

"I know, but it's too late. They are retaliating, and they want me dead." Kakarot mutters. "There's no way around this."

"So… as you said before, you're finishing what you had started?"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "That's right."

The elder frowns.

"You see, when I first met Raditz, I was disgusted. I hated how they went to planets to kill just to sell it. I hated how it turns out I was part of that. The reason why I was sent here was to keep up the demands. Saiyan infants were sent to weak planets so that when they grow, they begin to kill." Kakarot begins to explain. "At first, I wanted nothing to do with it… but Raditz revealed to me just how these Humans were using me. He opened my eyes. Let's face it, Humans are nothing more than needy and selfish fools. They are helpless creatures who always rely on those stronger than them to help. A bunch of mere cowards." He walks past his grandfather and paces for a bit. "It makes sense. They always had ran for me in desperate situations. They used my strength to get their desires… such as the Dragon Balls. Selfish, isn't it? I never had a wish to make for myself. The time I did, I did it for a kid after his father was killed."

"What your brother said is a lie. They did not use you." The elder tries to reason with the Saiyan, but he seems to get angry from the statement.

"Don't tell me you are with them." Kakarot growls. "True friends would had never kept a person in the dark, It was obvious I was no Human when I changed into that monster. They realized I killed you. They realized that when I was 12!" He begins to yell. "I was with them for over a decade, and I never knew of what I had done until I met my brother! They saw me…. They witnessed me change into that… thing!" He takes a breath. "They never truly understood me. I loved to fight, and they saw that as something wrong. Hell, they probably thought I was a freak. The day I met Raditz was a perfect opportunity. This world was boring. Why hang around and wait for a challenge when I could travel out towards space and fight enemies I could had only dreamed of?"

"Then I have one question for you." The grandfather says slowly. "Why are you still here?"

"I killed the tyrant who ruled over me." Kakarot answers bluntly. "And his father. Then, the Humans finally learned how to strike back. They are quick learners when their life is at stake. It's about time they became a group I can actually fight for a bit. It won't last long." The Saiyan looks up towards the sky. "They are so afraid of me… and to be honest, to realize just how bad they want me dead… it makes me feel that it wasn't a bad idea to turn against this world."

"What…?"

"I'm sorry to shock you, but there's no reason for me to protect a planet I was never part of. Why live a life if it is a lie? A Saiyan like me doesn't fit in with Humans. I never did fit in." Kakarot looks back as his grandfather. "But… I'm not saying I hate you. It's pretty clear on why… but with the other Humans… I can't let them go too far. So… I rounded them up. I placed them at my mercy. I strike fear into them, and I make sure they don't try anything stupid such as attacking me from behind. I see no reason to kill them all the time, but sometimes I do. Just earlier, I wiped out an entire village. Go ahead and say I'm heartless. I don't even care anymore. I'm not a Human. Our definition of "heartless" is different from yours."

Grandfather Gohan would never had expected to hear such words from his grandson. To hear those words come out… he recognizes the tone as pure hate. All the joy and happiness this Saiyan once possessed had been clouded with hate. "Goku…" He begins as a warning. "Are you hearing yourself? You're allowing your hate to consume you… just like Bulma. She's gone mad because of that! You can't end up like her, thinking so recklessly! Listen to me! What you just said… isn't that something that tyrant you spoke of would say?! It's almost as if you are becoming him!"

"Like… that bastard?" Kakarot grins and laughs. "Never would I. I seek pleasure of conquering a universe, not even planets." He seems to be in thought. "Why purge planets and sell? I would rather seek strong opponents. I only kill if I _have_ to. Besides, I'm already practically "ruling" over this world. But me being Frieza #2? I hate him. He was the very first person I hated to the core. He _made_ me feel hate for the first time in my life, so your concern with that is no issue."

"He awakened hate in your heart, and now you feel that towards Humans."

"I hate to be done wrong. I was never their hero." Kakarot says. "Since they are trying so hard to kill me, I have to find Bulma. The only way I can do that is get answers out of the Humans since they rely on her. The only way I can do _that_ is by having them on their knees and begging for their life. I'll decided from there. I was never trying to be what you would call "evil", so blame them if that is how you see me now."

"I'm afraid that you have truly became evil… but you are a Saiyan… so I don't know what exactly an evil Saiyan would be." The elder says carefully. "But… allowing so much hate to consume you… Goku, you only have a matter of time until it overtakes your mind. Soon, you'll seek the pleasure of slaughtering Humans for no reason! That is what I fear!"

"Hah. You're concerned about that?" Kakarot chuckles. "Maybe… you're already too late."

"What?"

"You see, the Humans here… they call me a funny name. I told them to bow, and they did. They must be that afraid. Perhaps I can rule this world if I wanted to.. But that's not my thing. This is a huge advantage… because I get one step closer to finding Bulma. Once I do, I'll kill her."

"You're… you're… Goku!" The Human steps forward, and Raditz growls, creating a ball of energy.

"You better stay where you are or-"

"Raditz!" Kakarot yells at his brother. "Let me! This is my issue! Don't butt in!"

The older brother frowns and the ball of energy shrinks. He crosses his arms and continues to watch.

"What were you trying to say?" Kakarot waits for the grandfather.

"You say you won't be like that tyrant… but the words that just came out your mouth…" The Human tries to have the warrior understand. "You're sounding almost just like him!"

"I said, I have no reason to be like that freak! He enslaved us!"

"The same thing you had done to these people!"

The warrior clenches a fist. "Don't say that! These people deserved what they got! I can care less about what you think about it right now! Understand! They used me and took what I did for granted! They didn't even thank me!"

"Holding a terrible grudge won't make a difference! Try to understand! You're… you're becoming a tyrant yourself, aren't you?! You allowed your own brethren to change you so much!"

The elder is unaware of how bad he is beginning to irritate the warrior. His tolerance is running out, Once someone speaks of the Saiyans this way, it can run out, fast.

"Don't you think that is what that space emperor would want?! If this goes on… then you… you will have to be stopped! I can't see you being this way for much longer!"

Kakarot growls, and he snaps; "THEN YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THEM!"

The Saiyan crouches close to the ground and the air around his feet circulates until the sprints forward and sends a punch. A hand catches it, and a shockwave of air bursts out on the impact. He is surprised, not expected the elder to actually block it… but then again, he is fighting the very same person who trained him. He tries again with his other hand, and an arm blocks the attack and pushes back. So, the old man had gotten better after all, but the Saiyan is merely holding back just to see how much.

"So… you decided to attack me? You really have changed." The grandfather struggles against the warrior's strength. He already knows he doesn't stand a chance, but he also knows this Saiyan he had raised as his grandson is purposely holding back. The amount of power held back is unpredictable, unfortunately.

Kakarot growls and makes a quick turn while throwing out his elbow. The elder jumps back, and he jumps after him with an extended leg. The Human ducks and Kakarot misses him and lands on the ground instead. Grandfather Gohan is just behind him, so he swings out his fist, and is is caught once more. .

"What is he doing?" Raditz can't get much of an idea on what is going on, but he knows that his brother is most likely testing the Human to see if he had kept up with himself. For someone so old, he definitely had kept his own against a Saiyan who had the power to kill a man as a baby.

The Saiyan begins to send faster punches, and each one is countered with the Human's own blows. After several second he leans forward and pushes his hand against his chest to push him back. He headbuts him afterwards, and stands, watching the Human fighting to keep a stand on the ground. He walks over to him and frowns. "I was expecting better from you. You are the one who trained me first, right?"

The elder struggles for a second, and quickly, his arm is thrown up, and his hand grasps on the monkey tail flickering near him.

"Oh, crap!" Kakarot feels like an idiot for lowering his guard.

"That idiot!" Vegeta mentally facepalms. He shouts loudly; "That is what you get for lowering your guard! You out of all of us should know how much a problem the Humans have became for us by now!"

The elder waits, and finally, it happens. Kakarot's eyes become heavy and are half closed, and his body wobbles side to side and shakes. His energy is falling, and fast. Legs are shaking and he looks like a child who had just woken up.

"Uh… urgh-uhn,,, I feel tired…" Kakarot finally leans forward and falls, laying helpless and at the Human's mercy.

The elder slowly stands with the brown tail still in his clutches. He stares at it for a second and looks at his grandson before looking back at the tail. "His tail has always been a problem for him since he was a baby. Makes me wonder if this affects the others…" He feels movement and is surprised when the warrior suddenly springs to his feet as if nothing happened. "What the-?!"

 **(2)** "Heh. I just went through some recent training to strengthen my tail! You feel for my trick!" Kakarot smirks. "Humans are truly gullible!" He lifts his tail and the elder with it, and he swings it to his right, throwing the man off. "There's more than just that! I may have gotten stronger, but I haven't forgotten anything you taught me!"

"I see. Your techniques are still among the style of Master Roshi. Some styles are impossible to get rid of…" The Human stands. "You have learned a lot since I've last seen you… but negative influences made you no longer righteous. But now I wonder… do you even remember everything you had learned since you were a child, or have you been lost from your Saiyan ways?"

"Oh no. I haven't forgotten at all." Kakarot grins. "If I have to use your own attacks to kill… no wait, I had done that before… especially with the Power Pole." Seeing the shocked look from the Human's face makes him feel a small amount of regret that he had said that. He should really watch his words.

"So… there's no bringing you back at all.. Well then." The Human suddenly springs forward and lands an uppercut.

"Look at that." Nappa makes note. "Kakarot and that old man share the same fighting style too. Then again, he did say he was Kakarot's first teacher."

Kakarot covers his jaw and rubs it before forming a fist. He throws it down with each word. "Paper…. Scissors…. ROCK!" He throws a heavy punch, and his hand is caught again.

"So, you still use this technique it seems. You're not much different when it comes to fighting style." The elder almost praises him.

The Saiyan frowns. "Rock… Paper… SCISSORS!" He attempts to jab the elder in the eyes with his first two fingers, but the fingers are captured. Calling out attacks tends to be an habit that most characters in eastern culture do… it's a bad habit… stating the obvious.

Unless he was thinking stereotypical.

However, it does have advantages. He smirks and yanks his hand back and kicks the man on the chest, sending him skidding across the grass for a yard as he jumps back.

"What is he up to?" The elder wonders to himself. "That smirk on his face usually means he came up with an idea. I better keep up my guard. He's always been a prodigy back then when it comes to fighting…"

The Saiyan warrior clenches a fist. "Scissors… Rock… PAPER!" He smirks as soon as the elder prepares to catch a hand. "Got ya!"

He punches him on the face instead.

"What the?!" Vegeta is just as surprised as everyone else. "He called out paper but attacked with rock instead-" He stops, realizing how ridiculous he sounds right now. "Tch. The name of that technique is ridiculous!"

Kakarot smirks at what he picked up from the prince. "You mean like your "Garlic Gun"?"

"It's called " _Galick_ Gun"!" Vegeta corrects the low class. "Galick!"

The low-class simply huffs and looks back at his stumbling grandfather. His bends his knees and is slightly crouched towards the ground. He balls one fist and tucks it on one side, and his other hand is hanging over. The arm is slightly bended, and his body is turned sideways. He tenses his muscles with each number. "One… two… three!" He sends a punch. "ROCK!"

He strikes the elder directly on the nose. Just as this happens, the Saiyan pulls out two fingers.

"SCISSORS!"

He jabs the pair on the elder's eyes.

"PAPER!"

He thrusts an open palm at the Human and strikes him on the head. The Human staggers back and falls, and Kakarot crosses his arms and grins. "See? I told you I can use your techniques better than you can!" Despite the fact that he is a major threat to Earth and has became half heartless, he can still speak in a carefree and upbeat tone as if he is a happy child.

The elder rubs his eyes and frowns. "I see. You have became far too strong. The last time we fought… we were almost evenly matched. You had the hardest time fighting me… but now, I don't stand the slightest chance." He shakes his head. "I was hoping to talk you into changing yourself… but it's hopeless. I'm afraid you will never see your wife again."

Kakarot was just about the attack, but hearing that makes him freeze. "Wha?"

"Your wife. She… she probably has a chance of coming back. You know that yourself."

"I… don't get what you mean…"

"Your wife is in otherworld, but just as I did, she does have permission to come to Earth." The elder answers the Saiyan's question.

"ChiChi… you're not going to let me see her." Kakarot realizes where this is going.

"I'm afraid not. The way you haved changed even has those in Otherworld concerned. Your behavior is dangerous. It showed its true colors when she died."

Kakarot doesn't say anything against it.

"She is most likely afraid of you. Therefore, you won't see her." Gohan Sr. says.

Kakarot doesn't like this. He would be glad to see her since it's possible… but he can't… because his grandfather won't allow it.

He's afraid… if Baba is still alive… which is the only way this is possible.. then he might have to fight his grandfather just to reach the fortune teller.

"Grandpa… you have to. I need to talk to her. She knows something about what is happening that we don't."

"As long as you are an enemy to mankind… I won't let you." The grandfather reminds him.

"Let me see her! Please?!" Now he's close to begging. His comrades look at the warrior strangely. One minute, he was fighting the man, and now he's speaking to him as if the fight never happened… but, he had done this many times before.

"My answer will not change. I'm sorry."

The Saiyan stares at the ground without words. What he does next has his comrades surprised. He stabs his staff in the ground and still has a hold to it as he lowers to the ground until he is on one knee. His freed hand rest on his propped up knee and he lowers his head as his tail settles to the ground.

Raditz is very confused. He doesn't like the way his brother is posing. It is as if Kakarot had submitted to the elder. "Is he… bowing?!"

"The amount of respect he has for this Earthling is insane." Vegeta can see why Kakarot is currently bowing. "He's asking for his forgiveness. A waste of time."

The elder seems to understand the warrior's struggle, but he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Goku, but if this is how this will carry on, I cannot accept you this way. I can understand why you did what you did, but there was another path, and you never took it. It wasn't necessary at all. It was all through a grudge."

Kakarot hunches his back over, bowing more than before. "I need to see her grandpa. Please… please… please…"

He keeps repeating the word for a while longer which has the other Saiyans growing annoyed. His grandfather interrupts.

"I have no intention of hurting you like this. Try to understand. I cannot and will not. You've done more damage than you can repair. You allowed you desires to blind you, and that will be your downfall. You killed everyone you respected back then. Why am I an exception?"

"Don't do this to me, grandpa. I don't want to have my hand forced. You're the last person I would want to hurt along with her… I just need to see her." Kakarot knows it won't be long. Eventually, Vegeta will lose his patience, and he might order him to attack the elder… and he can't do that.

"I've made my mind, and you will not change it." The elder says.

Kakarot's knees rise and he slowly stands from the bow he was in. "In that case… I'm sorry. I have no other choice." He pulls his weapon from the ground and spins it for a second before aiming one end at his grandfather. He might as well do this before he is ordered to. "I'm going to have to kill you… again."

Saying those words hurt more than all the wounds inflicted on him before. He can see the slight shock from the elder's face…. As if he expected the action, but not the words.

"I'm afraid I am left with no other choice as well, Goku." The grandfather sighs as he pulls an object from his pocket. It is a small purple box of some kind. "I was told to use this if I must. I was hoping to never be resorted to using this…. But you prove that it must be done." He opens it, and the shining item sits inside.

Raditz spots the item that shines from the sun. It has a gold color to it, and it's like some head band. The ends meet as swirls with a rhombus between them. The design is almost simple but unique. "Is… that a crown?"

Kakarot is a bit curious on what it is. "What is that for?"

"For you, my grandson. It was suppose to be on you a long time ago. The guardian of Earth handed it to me, hoping that this won't be necessary… but it is." The elder challenges the Saiyan. He grabs the crown and holds it in his hand while setting the box down. "If you try to attack, I will have to show you what it will do."

"Kami? He had it all this time… even back when I was training with him as a kid?" Kakarot can't fully understand why Kami would now try to give it to him.

Not like it would work.

Kakarot narrows his eyes and sprints forward with a long shout. Just before he could attempt to swing the weapon, his grandfather tosses the crown-like item in the air…

… and it lands perfectly on his head.

"Huh?" Kakarot is confused with why this happened, so he stops and places his hand on the item. It is like some bracelet to him… or a headband, but it's worn like a crown. It _has_ to be some kind of crown since the swirls and rhombus design is facing the front. "What is this?" He'll simply take it off.

Though it slips off just his hair, it hums and pulls back to his head.

"Huh?" The other Saiyans noticed this.

"Hey…" Kakarot grabs it with both hands and tries to pull it off, but it pulls back to his head again. With all his strength, he can't seem to be able to remove it. "What's this?! Why won't it come off?!"

"You won't be able to remove it with your own will, Goku. This is your last warning. Stop going after what is left of mankind." The elder gives another warning.

Kakarot blinks, and he glares at the elder. "Take it off!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The Saiyan growls and charges forward with his staff. "Then I'll have to make you!"

"This is your last warning. Stop or you'll see it's more of a burden for you."

He continues to charge.

So he's left with no choice.

" _Yī"_ The elder speaks suddenly.

Right after he said that word, Kakarot felt a spark of pain shooting through his head. He flinches and grabs it, but it disappears just as quick as it was felt.

Raditz eyes widen as the crown seems to glow for a second.

" _Èr"_ Gohan Sr.'s tone is more serious, as if he's giving his adoptive grandson a warning.

Kakarot feels it again, only it's worse. One knee buckles, but he stays firm. He shakes his head and the feeling goes away.

He'll have to close his eyes… but he might have to see it for himself. Kakarot jumps high and is close to bashing the staff against the skull.

But for some reason, a tingling sensation fills his body…

His instincts are warning him that something is going terribly wrong.

" _Sān…!"_

Sharp and great pain feels like it stabs his chest this time.

Kakarot literally freezes in midair. He's like some stature, posed in mid swing. He can't even speak or move a finger. His body can only slightly twitch. _'What did he do?!'_

The elder lowers his hand to the side. " _Sì!"_

Something strikes him on his sides. The pain makes his legs give in.

Kakarot yells as he is harshly slammed against the ground against his will. He still can't move. It is as if some invisible force is pressing him against the ground.

"What the….?! What is he doing to Kakarot?!" Seeing the crown glow brightly is new to see. Tarble turns to Nappa for answers. The general seems so focused.

"Whatever that headband is… it's definitely affecting Kakarot. It seems to get worse each time he says a word." Nappa explains.

"Those aren't words." Vegeta frowns. "He's counting. As he goes up, it seems to inflict pain. He's trying to have Kakarot understand that. If that fool doesn't escape from that, he's useless for being pinned by a mere Earthling!"

 **(3)** Kakarot is having trouble breathing from the force. The only sound that can escape him is a grunt. The humming sound emanating from the crown tells him that it's the crown on his head affecting him. His eyes shift up and find his grandfather staring him down.

"What is on your head is a golden crown. They call it "The Crown of Restraint"." The elder answers the possibility upcoming question.

"Restraint….?!" Kakarot manages to choke out. "Limit… my ways….?!"

"Originally, this was supposed to be placed on your head a long time ago… back when you were just a boy." The elder carefully explains as the Saiyan below him tries to move. "However, you didn't turn into a threat. There was no need for it… until now."

Tarble hates to see this. He needs clarification. "Restrain means "To control", right? Why control your own grandson?"

"Kakarot has gone too far. His brother changed him, and I witnessed innocent souls arriving in other word. It was horrible to learn they were sent by Goku. Even after there was no purpose, he was still killing people that shouldn't die. He has to be and must be stopped."

Kakarot feels like there's more than just that. He looks at the elder who looks back at him.

"If nobody can kill you, they will have to tame you. This crown acts like a tether. However, instead of distance that is limited, it's what you do. If you decide to try to kill someone again, someone will begin to count. You will try to resist, but eventually, you will realize how pointless it is to try."

Kakarot's eyes widen. Did he just said… he's on a leash of some kind?

"I hate to do this to you. It hurts to watch you suffer, but I have been told that you have forgotten how it feels to be at someone's mercy."

Someone's mercy? Is his grandfather trying to teach him a lesson? He knows he won't kill him, but this pain…

It's overwhelming. It's like his head is about to split open.

"Do you know what this crown is doing to you right now?"

Kakarot can only continue to grunt. With all of his efforts, all he can do is lift his head, and he flinches as a horrible headache makes the splitting feeling worse.

"Stop fighting, Goku. I'll stop it if you comply." The elder promises. "However, if you continue to try and resist, you'll make it worse for yourself. The crown affects your own energy, targeting your pressure points… especially on the head. The temple. Even a Saiyan can't endure such pain. You'll pass out."

Kakarot tucks his hands under him and surprisingly is pushing himself to his knees.

" _Wǔ...!"_ The elder continues.

Stabbing pain shoots through his body.

Now the force is getting worse. Kakarot shouts as his body feels as if it's being squeezed, especially around his head. His fingers burry in the dirt as his head pounds more powerfully. He still refuses to give up. He refuses to give in.

"I can't take it! This is ridiculous!" Raditz creates a ball of energy in one hand as before, and he aims for the elder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The earthling warns him quickly. "I don't know the limits of the crown. If you kill me, you might end up killing your own brother."

"Why should we care?" Vegeta growls, ignoring Raditz surprised look. "A Saiyan defeated by a weakling deserves to die. You can go ahead and kill Kakarot since he is at your mercy. He shouldn't even be on the ground by a mere accessory!"

"Listen to me, Vegeta." The elder warns him.

Vegeta blinks. "How do you know my name?!"

Kakarot forces himself and props up one foot. If he can stand… he'll have a chance. He's halfway there… but the pain trying to paralyze his body makes this next to impossible.

The elder can see the stubborn behavior. He was hoping he didn't had to go this far. Some will have to learn the hard way. " _Liù!"_

Pressure… too much pressure. His body can't take it. He needs to get out if this. He can feel his awareness slipping and the pain fading from thought. These are clear signs that he's unable to ensure it. His head feels like it's about to explode. His eyes widen and he coughs out a mouthful of blood.

Tarble becomes horrified. "What… what is that crown doing to his body?!" The only thing he can think of is that is must be hurting the warrior from the inside it blood is being coughed out.

Kakarot's shaking hands slap on his head and his fingers grip around the crown. He screams from the pain and his desperate attempts to pull the crown off.

"What happens when someone's vital points are struck too many times or too hard, no matter how weak their opponent is? If enough force is applied, such as this crown… eventually, their body will shut down. They'll be knocked out… it they could die."

Kakarot almost collapses. Heavy vibration… it hurts too much. It won't stop, and it's driving him mad. His screams are interrupted by another cough. Blood mixed with saliva flies out again, and he warrior crouches close to the ground.

Vegeta realizes the crown's purpose. "So that's not just some tactic here… they developed this to counter against Kakarot. It's as if… it's crushing his skull… but really, it isn't. Even other sensitive parts of his body is being attacked…"

"Let him go!" Karot screams at the man. "Let my dad go!"

Grandfather Gohan seems to have regret, but he looks at his grandson again.

" _Qī…!"_ He hears Kakarot scream painfully, and there is silence. The headband had stopped glowing, a sign that the work is no longer needed. He stares at the warrior who had fallen unconscious. "Well, I didn't think he would last past six… but then again, he had always past expectations. No one has made it this far before falling unconscious for centuries."

"Centries…?" Vegeta steps forward. "What the hell was that you just did? A tool made by a Human should not had any affect on a Saiyan! Not even coming close to knocking them out!"

The Human shows no signs of anger in return. He replies contently. "It was not made by Humans. It was a gift crafted by the Kais. The purpose is very simple… but perhaps you have figured that out. As long as Goku has that on him, he won't get carried away with his wrongdoing." He turns away and begins to walk.

"Wrongdoings?! You earthlings will never understand!" Raditz shouts angrily at him. "That's it, you won't escape from me!" He fires a Shining Friday, but before it could strike, the elder has been teleported out of sight. "Damn him!"

"Dad?"

The Saiyans all look to the kid who is crouches next to his father, shaking his body lightly. "Get up!"

"Hold on." Tarble rushes to Kakarot's side and crouches down as well. He presses his two fingers against the Saiyan's neck. After a few seconds, he nods. "He's still alive, just out cold."

"Damn." Nappa crosses his arms. "I can't imagine what kind of pain he just experienced, but I know it must had been something he never felt before. It's confusing… for a second there, I thought he was going to die after coughing out blood for a minute."

"It wasn't straight blood. If it was, then that is a great concern… but it looks like he'll be fine." Raditz reaches down and grabs the headband. He gives it a hard pull and it begins to hum with each pull. Just as his brother tries to pull it off, all it does is resist from what could be a barrier.

"It won't come off?" Tarble tries with his own efforts, but his fingers slip and he is flung to his back.

"It won't come off, huh?" Nappa walks over and with one hand, he grabs and pulls, but he can feel the crown fighting back. "What the hell?!"

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta pushes Nappa aside and reaches down. "The stupid crown got _on_ his head, so it should come off!" He pulls and it surprised that it acts like a powerful magnet against him. With all of his strength, he can't pull it off. "What is this?! Some sort of magic?!"

"Let me try!" Karot jumps to his father's back and sits. He begins to pull and the crown hums in a higher pitch, as if it is reacting to his touch. The humming sounds become distorted as the crown actually slides off the head by just an inch… and another inch… "Almost…!"

"Impossible!" Vegeta can't believe this. A young child is able to remove it by mere inches when they couldn't even make it budge!

"Come on, kid! Pull harder!" Nappa orders.

Karot seems to be growing exhausted. "I'm… trying…!"

Suddenly, the crown hums in a magnet pull-like frequency, and he is yanked down as the crown falls back in his father's head. The kid falls off his father's back.

"He managed to move it… but why him?" Tarble mutters.

"Wait a minute… didn't that old-timer say how Kakarot can't remove it on his own? That means someone has to take it off for him… but we tried that! The only one of us who made it budge was his son!"

A few seconds pass, and Raditz seems to have a moment of realization. "Wait, that old man was Human, right? He places it on his head. So.. here's my theory: If none of us can pull it off, it's probably because we are not Human. Perhaps only Humans can remove it, which explains why the kid here nearly took it off. He's half Human after all. Perhaps his other half got in the way."

"Kakarot here is feared. All the Humans are afraid of him. The chances of anyone taking it off his head is slim to none." Tarble sighs. "Bulma certainly wouldn't do it. The only person I could think of that probably would is his wife… who… was killed…"

"So he's stuck with this thing. They have the advantage if they know which words to use on him." Nappa growls.

" _If nobody can kill you, they will have to tame you. This crown acts like a tether. However, instead of distance that is limited, it's what you do."_

The words the grandfather explained to his adoptive grandson makes sense now.

"This is the only way they can control him." Raditz snarls. "Control?! Taming him?! Feed that shit to the dogs! They are starting to treat us like animals! I can understand that his so-called grandfather doesn't want him to go through this… but these earthlings… what are their potential?! What if they have more of those to use on us?!"

Tarble narrows his eyes. It catches everyone's attention, because he looks serious. "If Bulma finds out about this, she'll probably try to make copies. Knowing her potential, those chances are high."

"There has to be some other way to get this thing off his head." Karot mutters. A second goes by and he looks at Vegeta. "I'll try to look at it and understand how it works."

"I'll help too." Tarble volunteers. "I'll have to figure out it's limits and how it's triggered. If we learn something from it, we can find a way to counter it."

"That will help a lot." Karot bends over and observes the crown. "The glowing starts from the rhombus, so it must be the source of the power. Every time the crown hums, it is because it's affecting dad's energy or applying pressure. There's a lot of physics here… more than I know of."

The others simply stare at him.

"You know, when I first tried to train him two years back, he told me he wanted to be a scholar. Kakarot even told me he couldn't train the kid because his wife would rather have him study." Raditz explains why the kid just spoke out a list of observations. "Just _how_ much this kid was forced to study?"

"My mom had me study stacks of books before I'm allowed to play." Karot answers. "I studied more than I played… so I know a lot of things."

"My nephew is smarter than my brother. That's… that's just pitiful." Raditz shakes his head. "The kid is only 6!"

Vegeta knows this crown is a huge disadvantage for them. It's a new weakness, one that anyone could use against the unconscious warrior. "He said if Kakarot begins to kill again, someone will begin to count. Basically, they are restraining him from doing what he was sent here to do."

"I think I get it now." In Karot's imagination is serious, despite the crayon sketch version of the world and people he sees. In his mind, he can see his father arriving at a city. "As long as dad doesn't hurt anyone. The crown won't do anything… but if he begins to kill people… if anyone nearby knows how to activate crown, they'll count and dad will be brought down." The crayon sketch of his father holds on to his head and falls to his knees. "They are trying to control him with what he does."

"Like an animal on a leash… that crown completely limits Kakarot. If the animals tries to run beyond the range of the leash, they will be yanked back." Tarble mutters. "For Kakarot, if he goes beyond what is tolerated, he'll experience overwhelming pain. There will be a day Kakarot might find it pointless and will stop attacking. They really are trying to stop him…"

Nappa lightly pushes Karot aside with a bucket full of water in hand. He dumps it and the water splashes on the Saiyan's face.

Kakarot's eyes fly open and he sits up quickly and coughing hard. "What was that for?" He complains while wiping the water from his face.

"That grandfather of yours really placed you in the loop there." Tarble assists the Saiyan to his feet. "You were knocked out for a while."

"Knocked out, huh?" Kakarot recalls why. He places his hand on his head and feels the accessory resting around his head. His arm wipes across his mouth, and he looks at the small amount of blood smeared across it. "If they gave me this thing, that means the whole world must be afraid of me."

"We couldn't remove it from your head. The only one out of us that came close was your son. Apparently, only Humans can assist you with that crown. Your son was close, probably due to his Human half." Tarble explains to him.

"I will need a miracle. The chances of having a Human who's willing to get this thing off my head is probably none." Kakarot kicks the ground and takes a seat on a boulder. "They must be… afraid… so afraid."

His companions are puzzled when a small smirk forms on his lips.

"So afraid… really afraid." Kakarot chuckles. " _Very_ afraid." He begins to laugh.

This is new. Since when did Kakarot laugh at these kinds of situations? His usual goofy laugh makes the strictest scenarios seem like a joke.

But, his goofy laugh didn't come out. It was more of a short and dark laugh, something to expect from his brother or the general. It surprises them to hear it coming from _him._ It doesn't match his nature, but for some reason, it just came out.

"Okay. Is he still my brother or is this an imposter?" Raditz sticks a thumb at the laughing Saiyan. "Did Ginyu rise from the dead?"

"I think he has lost his mind. He seems a bit… not like himself at the moment." Tarble seems uncomfortable with the way Kakarot is laughing, but it finally ends, and he takes a breath.

"This isn't funny. You are vulnerable as long as that crown is on your head! Take this seriously, Kakarot! A Human brat could kill you with that thing!" Vegeta scolds the warrior, but he is angered when the low-class folds one leg over the other and crosses his arms. "Don't you dare ignore me!"

"No, it's fine. Why would I do that?" Kakarot shuts his eyes as if he's in thought. He stays silent for several seconds. "A crown? This crown places me at the mercy of a Human. Cowards."

"And… why is that funny to you?" Raditz asks. He has a feeling his brother has gone insane for a minute. Maybe that head torture that knocked him out did something to him. He decides to stay in guard, just in case.

"The Monkey King."

"What?" Nappa finds that completely out of the blue.

"The Monkey… King." He repeats.

"What does that mean?!" Vegeta demands for clarification. "Kakarot, be serious! This is no time for jokes!"

"This is not a joke. I'm serious about this." Kakarot draws out his staff and stands on top the rock. "That is what they call me."

"What…?" Even Tarble can't understand why. He has a dull look on his face.

"The Humans call me; "The Monkey King." So… _this_ is funny." Kakarot points at the crown.

Now they catch on. Raditz finds the name ridiculous. "I get the monkey part… but why call you a king? You're a low-class warrior. Vegeta and Tarble are the ones who were born from royalty!"

"That's what I told them. But, you know which one of us the Humans are afraid of most. The one they scream about… the one they always talk about. The one they pray would never show." Kakarot pauses and waits for an answer.

"You." Nappa realizes. "They are afraid of you the most… and we know why. Unlike us.. as you said before, you know how exactly Humans behave, so they are too predictable."

"Like you said before… because you believed you were a Human before I met you on this planet… you never knew you weren't born here." Raditz adds to what was already said. "Because you were raised around that race… you have the biggest advantage."

"It makes sense. You would spare them if they have something you value, right? That's why. They are at your mercy, and they'll do anything to live." Tarble says. "Kakarot… since you know this planet more than all of us combined, these earthlings see you as a major threat. They know you spare them, and they know you came back here and is roaming around. Perhaps they think you are ruling over them."

The older prince taps a foot. All the pieces are coming together. "How interesting, but it's also ridiculous. You mean these Humans will do anything to live… such as giving you their food?"

"Yep. I didn't want to take it, but they offered it in exchange for their lives." Kakarot nods.

"So if you walk to a Human populated area right now and demand food…"

"They'll give it to me. Most likely." Kakarot shakes his head. "But even if I hate them, I wouldn't raid them of their food. That's kinda harsh." A small smirk forms again. "But, if I walk in a village right now and they see this crown on my head, I will probably laugh more than try to act serious. I don't want to be like Frieza or Cold."

"Okay, then let's walk into a village right now."

"Huh? After what just happened?" Kakarot finds this straight out the blue to hear from his brother.

 **\- Later -**

Okay. This has to be the most random thing he was ever asked to do. (And this has to be the most random thing the writer has ever written for a scene change.)

They stand several yards away from the entrance of a village. Through the whole trip, Kakarot was fumbling with his head, trying to take the crown off. He hates it, but he knows who to go to after this… because that person witnessed every single thing he had done since day one.

"Uh… so… why are we here again? I normally don't drop by a Human village unless I have the time…" Kakarot scratches his head. Occasionally, his finger would rub on the smooth surface of the headband-looking-crown thing, and that bothers him. His head has been itching since the crown got on it… maybe because he has not worn anything on his head since he once wore a turban… "So, Tarble found the survivors here and reported to you, huh? I see why we are here for that reason… but…"

"We are supposed to be feared. Remind them who they are at the mercy of." Vegeta interrupts to explain to the low-class. "These Humans are trouble as long as we leave them unchecked. It's your job to make sure they don't get carried away."

"M-my job?" Kakarot points at himself. "I'm not alone with this, am I? Aren't we all trying to find Bulma?"

"We are, but this is what happens when you forget what you were assigned." Nappa explains to him. "You know about Earth more than your homeworld. Do something useful about it. We can't have them strike back."

As if on cue, several people pop out from behind bushes and fire their guns rapidly at the Saiyans, mainly focused at Kakarot.

Kakarot's hand moves in a blur with each bullet that was meant to strike him. The firing stops as they run out of bullets.

The Saiyan opens up his hand, and the bullets rain down to the ground. It had to be around 3 rounds of ammo wasted since the warrior had effortlessly caught them in one hand.

"Bullets don't do anything. It just feels like rocks hitting me. It's annoying." Kakarot frowns.

Several people jump from behind rocks and the Saiyan is surrounded.

Kakarot just laughs. "Seriously?"

"FIRE!" One man screams.

It's like a swarm of bees. Bullets are fired directly at the warrior, but he deflects them by swatting them away. A few strike houses and others shoot through the ground or near people's feet. Seconds later, the firing stops.

Kakarot grins in a child-like style as he opens up his hand again. At least ten caught bullets rest on the palm of his hand. "Hah-hah-ha!"

"He… he wasn't struck once?!" One man shouts in shock.

With a hard swing of an arm, he throws the bullets back at the men who attacked. One bullet strikes each man, so all ten fall dead.

"Huh. Not bad." Nappa isn't too impressed.

Kakarot turns his attention to the villagers. "Was that your attempt of killing me? If it was, you're not in luck. I was able to deflect bullets since I was a kid."

"We had endured enough, Goku!"

Raditz releases a short laugh while shaking his head. "Big mistake, Earthling. You shouldn't had said that."

Kakarot's usual calm expression switches to annoyance. His eyes narrow at the Human who addressed him. "Goku?" He walks forward and passed several people. His eyes are locked on the earthling. The man quickly crawls back, but the Saiyan is quick. With one swift movement, his hands clamp around the Human's throat, and he lifts him high, leaving him with kicking his feet.

The others watching begin to scream.

"Goku?!" His tail flickers rather aggressively. "Everytime I hear that name… it reminds me of how much of a disgrace I am! I'm not one of you, and you have the nerve to address me by the name I was given… in this sad world?!"

The struggling man forces words out of his mouth. "Forgive me… Kakarot sir… I was foolish to say such things…!"

The Saiyan opens his hand which free the neck. He watches the man drop to the ground. "I am capable of blowing up this entire planet. It's child's play to level out a place like this."

The man gets to his knees and bows. "Please, sir… let us go."

Kakarot lifts his foot. "I'm tired of the fighting you Humans keep doing. You call me a Monkey King, so perhaps you should treat me like one!" He kicks the man's lower jaw and the man is harshly flipped to his back.

The villagers quickly drop to their knees. They bow and beg for their lives to be spared.

"See?" Kakarot points at the group.

"Interesting." Vegeta crosses his arms. He never thought the earthlings would beg for mercy from Kakarot so much. Some of them are even on the verge of tears. They shake and mutter quietly as Kakarot watches them with a confused expression.

"I'm not use to this." Kakarot points at the intimidated crowd.

"Better get use to it then. Use this as an advantage." Vegeta crosses his arms. "I wouldn't waste my time with these weaklings. However, in your case, you know how Humans are. Perhaps you can pull some information out of them?"

It sounds like an idea. Kakarot decides to follow through. "Alright. I'll let you go, but in only one condition." He speaks carefully so the Humans would understand through their fear. "Tell me what you know about the Red Ribbon Army."

"W-we know nothing of them…! Forgive us for being oblivious!" One man chokes out.

"Bummer. They don't know." Kakarot scratches his head. "Well…" He looks at the villagers again. "Do you have a Dragon Ball? Hand it to me if you do, and I'll probably never come back."

The crowd crouches closer to the ground.

"They don't have that either. That's a disappointment." Nappa sighs. He turns to Kakarot. "Well, they saw us here. Might as well kill them before they tell anyone."

Hearing that, the Humans panic but stay on the ground. Kakarot isn't too thrilled, but he learns to ignore the feeling of regret when it comes to things like this. "Well… all of you were no help. Sorry, but I have to." He faces the palm of his hand at the crowd, and a small ball of energy forms.

"Please! Kakarot… sir… let us have another chance! We'll find a Dragon Ball for you! We promise!" One man exclaims from the crowd.

"It's difficult for even us to hunt down. That should tell you…. It's impossible for you!" Kakarot fires and the man that spoke earlier is shot down and lies dead. The Humans scream and begin to run. "Running away will only make this more fun for my comrades! I hope you know how to hide!" The Saiyan disappears and flashes right in front of the majority.

They shift directions, and he appears right in front of them again. "You can't outrun me! It's impossible!" Kakarot chuckles as they run again.

He appears right in front of them again, and they finally fall.

"Come on! Do you really think you can beat me like that? I run faster than the speed of light!" Kakarot is actually having fun with teasing them. It's clear on how active his tail flickers. His movements are full of amusement. Even with moments like these, he can he immature. A wide mischievous grin exposes almost all his teeth, which seem to intimidate the Humans further.

Another man clamps his hands together and bows. "We were foolish to run away. Hear us out before you make your decision, your greatness…" He gulps as the warrior gives him a strange look. "I understand you despise us… and even if we try… you don't wish this sort of treatment… but Kakarot, my lord… for exchange of our lives, we'll offer you the greatest variety of foods you could only dream of! Our village has the finest chefs! We'll cook you anything you request!"

"Uh…" Kakarot looks to Tarble and whispers. "He said "my lord" to me. Isn't that how we addressed Frieza?"

"It's a term of great respect of someone who rules over them. These Humans see you as a ruler. That's why they addressed you with such respect." Tarble explains. "Saiyans addressed Vegeta and my father that way too."

"Oh. But… I'm not…" Kakarot frowns. He definitely isn't use to this.

His brother elbows him. His expression is filled with mischief, meaning he wants to have a laugh. These must be one of Raditz's "immature moments", because this is rather silly. "Why not have a little fun with them? Go ahead and play king a little. They call you "The Monkey King after all."

"Play king?" Kakarot repeats what his brother suggested. It sounds so strange to try. He hardly knows anything about royalty. He's just a Saiyan who was raised in the woods.

"It's not that hard. Just demand for something. Take Vegeta for example." Raditz gives small advice.

Vegeta chuckles at Raditz's suggestion. "Like if he could try. Kakarot isn't like any of us in any way… unless you are included."

"I don't get it. Why do you guys like to play games with those weaker than you?" Kakarot will never get used to this either.

"Because, they are boring and too easy to kill. You were playing around with them earlier." Raditz points out. "Go ahead. I want to see how you act."

Kakarot rubs the back of his head with a slight embarrassed look. They all look at him, so he should… but he isn't fond of this kind of thing.

Still, he grabs his staff and slams it standing up on the ground. The Humans panic again. "Quiet! On your knees!" Watching them fall almost makes him lose a straight face. He would stop, but his brother seems entertained with the way he is behaving.

Kakarot points his staff at the man who spoke before. "You there! Stand!" After the Human stands, he swings the staff over his shoulder and holds it that way. "You said you have the best cooks here, right? You can cook lots a food?"

"Y-yes, my lord! We can whip up anything you request!" The man bows.

"Your name?" Kakarot finds this game strange. He would find it rude to address the man improperly.

"Sk-Skrimp, my lord!"'

Seriously. This whole "my lord" thing is making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright. You have caught my attention." Kakarot nods with a small smirk. "I'll have you know that what you can feed your village is enough to feed at least two of us."

The man stares at him in shock.

"I understand if you are incapable, so I'll just go ahead and destroy this place." Kakarot would continue, but the Human throws his arms up.

"Th-that won't be necessary, sir! I'll have my cooks make a feast for all of you!"

"Then, show me what you got." Kakarot is actually having some fun with this. He stands his staff up again. "Let's see how good your cooks are." He takes a seat on the boulder and sets the weapon across his crossed legs.

"Well. I don't know what Vegeta would think of this. But… these Humans are definitely afraid of you." Tarble shakes his head with a small smile as if he's trying not to laugh. This whole thing he just witnessed is so strange. He didn't think Kakarot would actually behave just as a ruler would. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had encountered a lot of rulers in his life.

"You know, I don't think I like this game very much." Kakarot is honest. He finds it too silly, and for him to be immature, it's surprising to hear from him. "But… if it keeps them in check, I'll keep it going. Besides, what's better than free food?"

"Urgh. You really sound like your brother." Nappa frowns as soon as he heard the Saiyan mention food.

Raditz smirks. "Oh please. So what? Free food is better than no food. If it tastes bad, just have Kakarot kill them. The next group of Humans will know better."

"Well… I guess you're right… but…" Kakarot slides his staff back against his back as he stands. "Prince Vegeta… I have to run a quick errand. Something tells me I know who is behind this whole crown thing... actually, I do. Maybe he can take it off, and everything will be fine. You're not against that, are you?"

"No. I need that damn thing off your head. After seeing what it can do…" Vegeta frowns. "Go."

Kakarot nods. "I'll be back as soon as possible!" He takes off into the skies in full speed and soars straight up.

"Okay. He's flying in a 90 degree angle. That's new." Raditz never saw his brother fly straight up like that… which means he must know something.

Vegeta faces the others. "Nappa. Raditz… go after him. Something tells me he might get himself into trouble, so just in case the idiot does something stupid."

"Of course." Raditz takes off with Nappa, and they fly after him.

"Tch. Look at them" Vegeta watches the Humans scrambling to get food together. "Tarble… do you really think these earthlings would do anything Kakarot would say?"

"I guess. Earth is a strange planet. Humans are cowards and will do anything to stay alive." Tarble looks at the kid next to him. "Well… not including you, of course."

Karot crosses his arms. "I know I'm half of each side. You don't have to rub it in… all due respect, sir…"

 **-0000-**

Clouds… so many clouds.

So much vapor.

He is flying through just that… but he knows where he is going. It doesn't take long, but he finally surfaces from the army of clouds and makes it over and high in the atmosphere. The air is thin, but he can see it.

Hovering in the sky is a floating palace. It is known as Kami's Lookout, a place he had trained when he was a child until he was a late teen. He makes his way for it. He lands on the polished tiles and looks around. When was the last time he came here? He needs to locate someone… but he has a new feeling that maybe this was a bad idea… because… what if Kami knows how to use the crown?

However, it is too late to leave as he hears footsteps, Stepping from the building is the very person he is looking for. By looking at his face, Kakarot comes to one conclusion.

"K-Kami?!" Kakarot steps back as the elderly Namekian raised his hand to face it towards him. "You're the one who…"

"That's right, Goku. I kept what is on your head for a long time. If you surrender now… I will not use it against you."

"It"? What do you mean by "it"...?! Don't tell me that you're going to… count?" Kakarot takes another step back. He hates to back up like this. He would rather fight, but the crown on his head has him at the mercy of whoever knows how to use it.

Then he realizes… Kami actually knows how to use the crown.

Coming here was a bad idea… but, he needs answers. So, the warrior speaks up. "You had planned to use this on me since I was a kid, right? That's pretty dark. I trained with you long ago, and you had the box holding this crown sitting somewhere!"

"That is correct. Back then, I saw no purpose for it… but now, I do. I have no time to speak about this, because you must go as quick as you came here." The message is confusing until Kami's hand begins to faintly glow. "Away from the people, Goku. Go back to where you came, and you won't have to worry."

Go back? Is he ordering him to leave?

To where? Where can he go?

"I don't even know where my homeworld even is." Kakarot explains. "Even if I did, I can't go back. That planet doesn't exist anymore!"

"That is not what I meant." Kami's hand glows brighter, and the rhombus portion of the crown begins to glow. Kakarot seems to be stiff from this. "Return to Mount Paozu, and never return. I won't allow you to harm any more people."

"To that place? Not against my will!" Kakarot springs forward with a shout.

" _Yī, èr, sān!"_

Small pain.

Sharp pain.

Intense pain, and pinned.

Kakarot has fallen to his knees with his fingers grasping around the crown. He screams as the pain intensifies. The entire crown would glow brighter as more pain is added.

"I've witnessed everything you had done since you returned from Namek. You had killed so many people once more, and now… they fear you. You toy with them. It would be wise to not bother the Humans again, Goku." Kami tries to reason with the warrior, but he frowns at the sight of him resisting. " _Sì."_

Kakarot hunches over his back, and he nearly collapses. The horrible stabbing sensation is all over him. His head feels like it's throbbing. "StoooOOP! This hurts like HELL!"

"Then surrender." Kami suggests.

"I would never!" Kakarot refuses.

"Your stubborn ways will only make this worse. Listen to me, Goku. It's not too late for you to come back. I'm trying to help you." Kami watches the Saiyan trying to lift his head as if the gravity has multiplied around him. "You don't need to work for those other Saiyans. Come back to us."

Kakarot shakes his head. "Haven't you heard…? Vegeta doesn't care about what I do to this world. What I do with the Humans... is _my_ thinking." He pulls on his hair slightly, hoping the pain would cease.

"So… just as I feared. The Goku we have once known is no more." Kami sighs. " _Wu…"_

"AAAH!" It's like a knife went through his skull. His body gives in almost completely. He falls flat but is back on his hands and knees with all of his strength. One hand holds on to the crown, but it doesn't ease the pain. _'Please don't say "6"..."_ Is the one thought that crosses Kakarot's mind.

Something heavy smashes his head… like having a bunch of axes shattering against his head. It hits him like a wave, and he slams his forehead on the ground. "DAAMN IIIT! MAKE IT STOOP!" He does this again and rolls to his back as the horrible throbbing continues.

" _Liù!"_

He said it…

The pain is unbearable. The crown glows brighter than a lightbulb as the Saiyan rolls a couple feet with his hands trying to pull the crown off

The only way this would stop is if Kakarot complies. However, he simply refuses to surrender. He wouldn't just out shame on himself… but the rest of his kind.

He refuses to be treated like this!

A wave of intense pricing shoots through his head. It's as if some giant needle pierced him. That's when he begins to cough blood.

When it strikes him twice as hard, he loses his collective self. "STOOOP! STOP IIIIT!"

Kakarot swings out one arm and it slams against a tree, taking it down immediately.

 **-0000-**

"His energy is dropping like a stone. What's going on with that fool this time?" It's understanding on why Vegeta sent him and Nappa out after him. Raditz is getting tired of this

And tired isn't even the word.

He's sick of trying to keep his little brother out of trouble. He's sick of all the close calls of death and the reckless behavior the Saiyan displays.

"Seriously. Does the seven year gap really make a difference between us?!" Raditz would sometimes think that his brother is just immature for being seven years younger, but the head incident makes a ton more sense. Kakarot was never very bright with things.

Nappa would laugh at how frustrated Raditz gets every time Kakarot does something insane. However, the way the energy they are feeling is dropping… it would rise for a second as if he's fighting it.

Kakarot is under attack.

Raditz flies a little longer. "Where is he…?"

"SHIT!" That voice sounds distant, but angry.

Nappa and Raditz quickly identify who the voice belonged to. It certainly sounds like Kakarot is in a lot of pain, but also angry.

He has to be if he threw in such a harsh word… that sounds unnatural coming out his mouth.

"Something must had really set him off if he's swearing like that." Nappa takes note. He never heard the low-class use the word before.

"Hearing it from Kakarot, he's in serious trouble. What an idiot." Raditz takes off like a rocket, and the general follows. Up ahead… is a… floating building or what? The two Saiyans would question it, but Earth is bizarre enough, so they just carry on with their flight to figure out what is happening. Why would Kakarot come here of all places?

They finally see it. Kakarot is crouched on his knees to the ground, gripping in the glowing crown. Standing feet away from him is Kami.

"A Namekian?!" Nappa and Raditz shout in sync.

Kakarot rams his head against another tree, and it too was taken down. No matter what he tries, the crown will not come off.

"Hey, Raditz. You see that?" Nappa points at the low-class trying to pull the crown off his head. "The crown is activated again! That Namekian… is he the one who sent that grandfather of Kakarot after him?"

"Simple. We'll just kill him and the crown shouldn't be a problem." Raditz prepares to send a Shining Friday.

Kami looks above and spots the pair of Saiyans. "It won't be wise to attack me."

"Oh, really? What do you know?!" Nappa draws his hand back.

Kakarot pushes himself to his knees. "N… no…! WAIT!"

"Why?! Isn't he the one who had this thing that is hurting you?! Is that crown making you stupider?!" His brother frowns.

"If you kill Kami… the Dragon Balls won't exist anymore. He's… the one who created them!"

"That's right. Good call, Goku." A nearby voice startles the Saiyan.

Kakarot's eyes widen. "That's… impossible!" With a load of struggle, he turns himself around and meets the face of Korin. "I… I kicked you off the lookout, didn't I? You should be dead!"

"Well… you must had forgotten that I can fly." The feline wipes a paw on his forehead, ignoring the stupid look in the warrior's face. "Though, that kick broke almost every bone in my body." He rises his cane and looks to Kami. "Go ahead."

"Wait… what are you-" Kakarot doesn't get to finish his sentence as he is picked up and carried to the edge of the lookout. "What the hell?! Let go of me!"

"That was my intention." Kami releases the Saiyan and watches him fall.

"What the… did he just threw him off?!" Raditz can't see the benefit with that. His brother could just fly back up.

Realization strikes.

The crown is still affecting Kakarot.

"Kakarot!" Raditz prepares to dive, but he is blown back when the purple Nimbus dives before him and shoots back up, carrying his brother.

"Wh-what the… I didn't call for it…!" Kakarot can't even get off the cloud since his body is weakened. His head is still throbbing.

Korin points his staff ahead. "Off to the woods. Good luck coming back."

"Huh?!" Kakarot looks down, and the cloud takes off. "Heeeey! I can't control this thing!"

"How did he… give me a break!" Raditz turns to the feline. "You little cat! I'll kill you for that! Where are you sending him?!"

"Oh, you know… where he grew up." Korin shrugs. "That Nimbus is really mine, so I can control it at anytime. The poor guy had no idea, so he probably thinks there is something wrong with it."

"Where he grew up?" Nappa repeats the small clue given to them. "He said the mountains too. That's right. Kakarot's home is located in a mountain range."

"Mountains? I thought he was raised in the woods." Raditz is becoming confused. He glares at the Namekian. "You're lucky that we can't kill you just yet, so if you tell me what this place my brother was sent, we'll leave you alone."

"The place Korin spoke of is known as _Mount_ Paozu. Goku was raised in the woods among the vast and tall hills, so the both of you were practically right." Kami explains. "However, even if you do find him, it's rather pointless to try to help him."

"Pointless?! What the hell do you mean?!" Nappa clenches a fist, but Raditz begins to float away. "Hey, aren't you going to get the feline?"

"If you wish, but if the Namekian is crazy enough to try to save it, I wouldn't risk it." Raditz dips a hand behind his scarf and pulls out the Dragon Radar. He presses the button and it turns on. Beeping is heard. "I can't sense his energy very well since he's too weak as of now. He still has that Dragon Ball…" He presses the button a few more times, and the grid shrinks. He notices a blinking yellow dot moving across the grid. "There he is. Hopefully, he won't actually run into a tree or something. We don't need that Dragon Ball falling of him." He rockets off, and the general is after him.

After a few seconds, Korin looks to Kami. "So… why did you tell me to send him off like that?"

"We can't kill him so easily. If we can't defeat him, the best I can do is set a barrier that he can't cross. As long as he has that crown on his head, he won't be a problem for us for a long time." Kami folds his arms behind his back and begins to walk away.

"Barrier?" Korin scratches his head with a single claw.

 **-0000-**

He had never held on to something so tight in his life. He already can barely move…

… and he doesn't want to find out what happens if he falls off.

Kakarot is literally laying flat on the cloud with his arms wrapped around it, clinging on for dear life. He feels lightheaded. He can't decide if it's the horrible pain his body is still going through… or the out of control cloud he should be worried about.

It felt like an hour. He can't tell. The horrible headache pins him down.

But finally, it stops.

Like… as if it struck the emergency brakes...

… because he was flung off and he crashed to the ground.

Well, the bright side is, the pain has gone away. He's back to full strength. The accessory has stopped glowing.

He slowly stands and dusts the grass and dirt off him and the tunic. After that, he turns to the cloud that is parked next to him. "What's with you? Why did you take off on me like that?"

The only reply he gets is the cloud taking off back to the skies.

"Hey! Come back!"

Well, It's not like he needs it right now.

He takes a look at his surroundings, and for some reason, he feels a familiar sensation… as if he's been here before.

It takes a few seconds. He recognizes the smell, the sounds… the scenery… he hasn't been here since he picked up his gi after they landed on Earth. SUre, he had been here… but not at this direct place. He was sent around the areas he spent his childhood.

"So… he did send me here, huh?" Kakarot recognizes the place he was raised. He doesn't know if it's a nostalgic feeling. He has a few bitter thoughts about his grandfather. However, he stands and begins to walk. "I don't understand why here out of all places… but, it's kinda pointless…" He walks past a row of trees, and suddenly, his crown glows as he walks straight into what feels like an invisible barrier.

He screams as electricity engulfs his body, mainly around the crown. It goes on for several seconds as he walks backwards and fall to his knees. "Damn! DAMN!"

It finally stops, and he is breathing heavily. He looks up ahead, seeing nothing at all. He realizes… there is some kind of barrier that activated the accessory. He springs to his feet and makes a run, but he runs into the barrier again, and electricity spews, forcing him to fall back. The second round of pain ends, and he sits up quickly as anger fills his eyes. ' _So, that's it, huh?! They sent me here and trapped me like some kind of animal! I can't get out…. No matter how hard I try.. Those cowards!'_

He stands quickly and punches the barrier, and the same result occurs, only it lasts a second, so all he does is flinch and groan. His body begins to shake along with the ground. "Damn them…! They had the nerve to restrain me…!" His fists squeeze tighter as an outline of gold highlights his body. "They had the nerve!"

If he is trapped around here.. That means he is hundreds of miles away from civilization… which means he has no chance of getting answers. He has no chance of finding Bulma.

Without realizing it, the trees around him begin to sway as if heavy wind is blowing past. "Why… why did he had to do this?! I… I could had been killed by him…!" An image of his grandfather crosses his mind. "By him! I thought you would understand… I looked up to you…! You expected this didn't you?! So why?! Why put me through this torture… and treat me like some animal?!" His coal eyes turn into a turquoise color. The pain he is feeling, it's all too new to him. It hurts him… and it hurts too much. A new form of shock and sadness which turns into anger. "You deceived me to attack you… didn't you?! You did this so that a mere Human can kill me…!"

It takes a minute… and the new feeling overwhelms him. He doesn't realize what it is, but the new feeling is betrayal. He was turned against… and nearly killed by the very same man who raised him and… who he looked up to. He feels horribly betrayed.

"Why grandpa?! Why?!" The golden light bursts into powerful aura. The trees around him swing around and are at the verge of snapping. First it was the people of Earth who had used him… and Kami who had removed his tail long ago. They all kept secrets and lied to him… and most likely used him for their own desires. He knew that since he learned he was a Saiyan..

But no one… not even his grandfather had ever told him they had planned to control him since he was a baby. This crown was meant for him back then… and they realized he would be "good" so they didn't need to… until now. His grandfather never mentioned anything about this… he kept that huge secret? That means… he would had used him to.

The pain of betrayal only grows worse at the thought. His hate towards the Humans only gets bigger. He finally snaps, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The powerful aura grow bigger, forcing a crater to explode around his feet. "Why?! WHYYYYYY?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Seriously. I had to forget about typing this. That assignment said "Due on Sept. 3rd. 12:00pm."**

 **I looked at my clock. It read:**

" **11:20am"**

 **I never panicked so bad over an assignment since 9th grade,**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: WHOAAA! Who the heck's the teen's father?!**

 **A: Ah-ah. You better beg me.**

 **Or wait until chapter 5.**

 **Uh…**

 **You know what? I'm going to hide when I publish that one.**

 **PQ2: Had trouble with this one?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **Saturday was NOT being nice to me. Let's see:**

 ***I overslept and failed to catch my job (I suck)**

 ***I forgot to clean a few dishes yesterday, so I have to do it again today.**

 ***My stomach is not being nice to me.**

 ***I had to rush to turn in a homework assignment online or I'll get a late grade. (I don't want that)**

 **Yeah. No asking for your concern. But hey. We have bad days.**

 **PQ3: You said this book will be the darkest.**

 **A: Yep. It will. I have a feeling it'll be more violent…**

 **In the later chapters.**

 **Also, there will be a few things that will happen that some of you might dislike… but guess what?**

 **Every writer has to go through a point of writing something they don't like to flow with the story. Trust me, it'll make sense.**

 **Heads up, you think this story is predicable?**

 **HAH!**

 **PQ4: What's with the crown Goku is forced to wear?**

 **A: Remember when I said how Dragon Ball is based from the story, "Journey to The West" with Sun Wukong, The Monkey King?**

 **How both Goku and Wukong are the same name? Flew with clouds, had a staff?**

 **Well, the crown Goku is forced to wear is like the crown Sun Wukong was tricked to wear. According to the story (I saw a movie too)**

 **What it does is that as soon as Wukong puts it on, he can't take it back off. Whenever he acts up, the monk who tricked him to wearing it would say a chant, and it would inflict great pain on his head.**

 **For this fic, it's a step-by-step process with different effects. There is no chant, it's just numbers.**

 **At 1 and 2, it slows him down. The pain is mainly inflicted on his head.**

 **At 3, he is frozen against his will. Pain engulfs him.**

 **At 4, he is forced to the ground**

 **Numbers after that is like a pain scale. Eventually, it'll knock him out. But here's the catch:**

 **Only Humans and the Kais, and the Namekians who are linked with Dragon Balls can use it against him. They can't just count with regular numbers.**

 **The numbers are Chinese. (Mandarin)**

 **Yes, I told you before, I took Chinese. I am a beginner.**

 **一** **, yī (one)**

 **二，** **èr (two)**

 **三，** **sān (three)**

 **四，** **sì (four)**

 **五，** **wǔ (five)**

 **六，** **liù (six)**

 **七，** **qī (seven)**

 **八，** **bā (eight)**

 **九，** **jiǔ (nine)**

 **十** **, shí (ten)**

 **It can go on.**

 **And it can't be used for personal reasons. It only works if the Saiyan is about to kill someone, or if the counting is reasonable. (if said by mistake however, it might still work)**

 **PQ5: So… does Goku hate his grandpa now?**

 **A: Well, he feels betrayed, so…**

 **I'll let you figure it out.**

 **PQ6: Why did you had to have Goku trapped in Mountain Paozu?**

 **A: The crown has the name for the reason. Not only does it "control" him from killing people, since there is a barrier (created by Kami) he can't cross it.**

… **until it is taken down.**

 **This will actually speak things up. Some of probably don't like this much.**

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: Hey, I am back temporarily and I have got to say, what a way to start book 3. What was interesting is I loved the conversation between King Yemma, and who I believe is Grandpa Gohan. I just love how you made the theories of the evil Kakarot(I don't look at Goku, as only being good, and of course Kakarot, being the bad. An evil person can change to good and vice-versa, a name is just a name. Plus Kakarot, just sounds cooler now.)and the good Kakarot. Him hitting his head made everything calm and tranquil, plus a selfish, as you put; but lovable fighter. Believe me I do agree with you that Goku, and Vegeta, have done many questionable things in cannon, that makes you go um okay? Fixing the mistake with the Dragon Balls again are we? But, as I've read your story, I do believe the Saiyans aren't inherently evil, they were just taught that way by Frieza, personally they should just love to fight. But, with the conversation, I love how, who I believe to be Grandpa Gohan, telling King Yemma, that both the good and the evil are fighting one another. Which there is so much evidence to support the theory given everything that has happened to Kakarot. But, when Kami came up and presented the crown to King Yemma, it was like wow, you're making them go through with it?! Not to mention that it seems that Grandpa Gohan, has been giving the task of talking Kakarot, down? Will the now stubborn Saiyan, listen? When we got to the group of human survivors, I felt so bad, it really felt like the Terminator Films, if that was what you were going for there? Either way nice job. But, I do like the jib of this Chillie guy, seems to be a good enforcer type of character? Is he your own creation, or is he cannon? Don't remember everything from Dragon Ball, too well, not to mention I have to finish the entire series. The one thing that made me sad was seeing this mutant tiger kill all the poor monkey's. I know how the humans feel about Saiyans, but don't take it out on the animals of your own planet?! When the mutant tiger started attacking Kakarot, Raditz, and Tarble; I was shocked to see what it could do! Blades, spitting lava that turns to glass, not to mention the natural instincts of a tiger to boot! It was a good fight with a couple close calls, but when Kakarot, won it made me think what will the humans do next? The next part where Kakarot, brought it back to the camp and skinned the whole tiger cleanly in one night was hilarious with the reactions of Tarble, and Raditz. I got to say with Kakarot, wearing the tiger as a warning to humans is cool, but most importantly, I like how when the Saiyans clothes have been getting damaged I like how you have them making new ones. Because I always wondered how they kept repairing their same clothes in cannon? It doesn't seem possible...in fact it's not. What? Do they have the same shirts and pants, of color in their closets? Lol! But, I loved how even after Nappa, and Vegeta, awakened from slumber, I just thought it was funny how all the Saiyans were dumbfounded by what Kakarot, was wearing. After Kakarot, wanted to go think about things; it sucked to hear how Kakarot, is still on the chopping block from his companions. The question remains as well...what also of Raditz? I really am smelling that Coupe De Tat coming soon. What if Raditz, and Kakarot, have to survive with the humans help? Oooohwhooo! Gives me goosebumps just thinking of it? When Kakarot, was thinking of his thoughts, I liked how he hung upside down from a branch training his tail, very unique. When he sat at the rock overlooking the skyline I liked how he was speaking in Saiyan tongue and thinking of the moon? Hmmmm? Wonder why since you hate the Oozaru, form? The humans who watched him I felt bad for, granted they were speaking bad things about Kakarot, and they tried a sneak attack on his tail. But, the way that Kakarot, methodically killed each one of them. The farmer I think got the worst of it, they always do, I bet he wished he had his pea shooter! Lol! But, even when he got to the village of surviving humans and even though he was trying to reason with them, and granted most were saying the bad things about Saiyans, out of fear or without thinking...it really was understandable. But, I can also see where Kakarot, was right as well, because no one does understand them? But, given all what's happened? Who could for either side. It's just a fight for survival. For this to happen, a human or Saiyan, would have to be under a parley, and literally talk things out. But even so, with the chances that Kakarot, was giving the humans for answers, granted he may not wanted to have killed them. But, he still did cruelly, and it was shocking to see how you showed all that. I know I can't wholely blame Kakarot, for what he did, but at the same time...what he did wasn't him at all. There is no glory or competition in that, for the Saiyan, just sensless murder. Which the whole scene made me think that yes, you've always loved to fight, but at the same time, you and your friends are becoming like Frieza, without realizing it. What is their plan? Just go throughout the universe looking for strong fights, and killing everyone that is in their way? That is not how I envisioned the Saiyan race to be. We see the glimpses, Kakarot, is a compassionate person, but is losing to his evil ways, and rage a lot. Raditz, has it, but is afraid of showing it because he thinks it makes him look weak and also the fear of Vegeta, and even Tarble, now! Love and kindness can be a weakness, but it also can be the greatest strength. So, we'll see where this can go. Although, I have to say humans bowing to Kakarot, did make me laugh, for he just tested it, and using the Chinese Monkey King Lore for them to lable him was awesome! I liked how after Kakarot quickly killed the dinosaur and went back to the others, he told how he killed some humans, and made them bow to him. I have to give you credit for making Vegeta, come up with the idea of Kakarot, being a king amongst the humans, make them so scared that they don't go to Bulma. Classic! When Kakarot, was ribbing on Raditz, again, I liked how you made Raditz, blow his brother away with a scream, leaving Kakarot, Tarble, Vegeta,and Nappa shocked! Loved how Kakarot, wants to learn it too! What are you Raditz, Dragonborn? Lol!(sorry for the Elder Scrolls V, reference there.) Also, I am liking how Bulma, and Dende, noticed the time rift above the Earth. Is someone on their way...A Trunks, or someone else? Can't wait to see the next chapter.**

 **A: Ah, yes! This is the beginning of something grand!**

 **The Humans really hate the Saiyans. Poor people. They can't catch a break!**

 **As for Kakarot, you're not the only one concerned about him as you saw in this chapter! Grandfather Gohan was concerned. He feared that his grandson will become like Frieza too! (As we know, in the canon, Frieza had made Vegeta as monstrous as him.) Gasp!**

 **Vegeta didn't change.**

 **Holy crap. Maybe Kakarot is turning twisted.**

 **Okay, maybe not. But, you may be right. Perhaps Kakarot is getting lost in his hatred! He's already messing around with people like Frieza would!**

 **Am I making a Frieza 2.0?**

 **Hah. I have no idea anymore. I'm just going with the flow.**

 **Aside that, yes, I caught your reference!**

 **"FOS RO DAH!" XD**

 **As for the rift... you know.**

 **And the monkeys? Chapter 6 will have you laughing... I think.**

 **Q: so Granpa gohan is given another one day pass by King Jackass?**

 **A: Oh god. I haven't laughed so hard over a simple review in a while. The way you described King Yemma! XD**

 **Yeah. He did that so that the elder could run that errand...**

 **Q: Dang, what a chapter this was, I know said you weren't pleased with it that much, but I think it was still good. I loved how you did the entire back history into Kakarot/Goku, it was entertaining as well as a nice refresher course. Plus, it just re-accounts all his good deeds as well as the bad ones. Plus, that subtle hint of not just Bulma's madness...but quite possibly his own. But, the next part through me for a loop. Seeing Trunks, already with what seems to be a clear vision of Android 17 and 18. It's clear the world is still all kinds of messed up, I like how you have him in his classic look, and with a tail too! Sweet! Sadly, I know he loses half of it in the chase with the Androids, but hey, at least it's only half and it can grow back more easily than if you lost it all. What's more that I want to know, is who's child is this? Because, near the end, it seems that Raditz, still wants nothing to do with Bulma, and vice versa, plus Bulma, and Vegeta, have had like hardly any reaction time, so forget it! But, it is clear given the time rift in their universe, that Trunks, is coming! I liked how we started off with Kakarot, and Raditz, it was a funny moment, Kakarot, kicking the container finding Raditz, was inside and he ate all the candy apples?! Sweet tooth indeed! Lol. Loved every minute of that! When Raditz, made dinner, I loved Kakarot's full dance that was funny! He really loves his brother's cooking! What was shocking was the funny lead from the dance, to Kakarot, actually wanting to know of the Saiyans, and their culture. I thought it was nice that Nappa, took the helm for the story, and did the explaining. It was a great moment for him. I also loved how you explained the cannon back story of how they lost their Planet, with the Super Saiyan power, met the Tuffles, and overpowered them! I know that the Tuffles, feared the Saiyans, but just hearing the back story again made me think...did the Tuffles, insult you all, or did the urge for fighting between the Saiyans needed to be quenched that much? What was cool afterwords was that Kakarot, actually just gave them a great accounting of Earth's history. Which once again mentioning all our accomplishments and flaws are great, but not all humans are sad, pathetic, and evil. Which once again makes me question the Saiyans, motives? They say they are nothing like the humans and are not that uncivilized like them? Huh,huh,huh...if I were all you Saiyans, I would definitely watch where you step because the waters you tread are starting to become quite murky. The next morning was great too, because I liked how you had a classic moment of Kakarot using his tail to catch a fish. Then I loved how he and Karot, went swimming and having fun. Raditz, getting splashed and joining in angrily was fun, I liked how you mentioned that Raditz, had no idea what he was doing. Lol. Afterwords the intelligent conversation of Kakarot, to Raditz, about Bulma, using her womanly wiles to kill Raditz, was cool and really something to think about as the story progresses. After that when the conversation turned to Super Saiyan Transformation, I liked how Raditz, got out of the water and for a split second had almost had control over his new power. After that it was cool how Kakarot, is going to go look for another Dragon Ball. The part that sucks, is that it seems like Kakarot's fate has been decided by Vegeta, and I don't know about anyone else...but I still see that Coup, but it is coming ever close, I think...even if it doesn't happen. In the back of my mind I just think something bad is going to go down. I did like the little bit part where Raditz, is helping Karot, train. It is funny how he is doing it too, with a lollipop in his mouth. That music you had of Kakarot, coming across the town where Kakarot found the Dragon Ball, fit the scene well, so kudos. I just love how all the people were frozen in fear of Kakarot. It was interesting how he walked through the entire town, and did nothing. But as soon as all the people thought they were safe, he blasted them without mercy. Wow...that was cruel, I get why Kakarot, did it but...dang-o! The ending with Bulma, shocked at what Kakarot, did was nice and I like how she's looking at the rift, possibly slipping more into madness?! Mirrors of both herself and Kakarot. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Q: :)**

 **Okay... I see how well you evaluated this... sooooooo...**

 **First things first, yes, at the last minute, I decided to put a scene of the future! (Original, is it not? They didn't do this in the canon!) The recap... I mean to do that for every new book. I did one for the first chapter of book 2, and I forgot to do it here, so I decided to start chapter 2 off with a recap leading to the future scene!**

 **Raditz had a sweetheart since he was a kid. Why do you think he eats peaches almost all the time? (Okay, I didn't write that in many times, but you get the idea.)**

 **I decided to put a little humor with the water splashing. Poor Raditz had no idea he was playing along. Earthling culture is bizarre to the Saiyans... but not to Kakarot!**

 **Anyway, it gets dark again as Kakarot interrogates a town. He seemed he was about to spare them, but boom. They go bye-bye. How sad and mean. Kakarot really hates people. :P**

 **Bulma and Kakarot in madness you say? That's more towards Bulma. They are both being clouded with hate...**

 **Oh boy.**

 **Ooh. What have I done?**

 **If I look back at book 1.**

 **Wow. What have I done?! Is this character development?! WHAAAA?**

 **Bulma was a simple girl who complains and now she's insane... desperate to kill the Saiyans which drove her mad...**

 **Kakarot at the first book hates to kill at all. He finds it cruel... but wow. Everything he is doing in this book is what the past Kakarot would be against... Kakarot is now hunting Bulma down...**

 **The heck did I do?**

 **Okay... I...**

 **Huh.**

 **I will stop here. I need to think.**

* * *

 **Chapter Crackdown:**

Yes! I will gladly explain a little about this chapter! (Because I feel like it.) :P

This chapter was first created around the same time Book 2's chapter 26 was published.

Yeah. I worked that far.

Chapter 4 is the gateway of all the events for this arc. The androids… the future warrior… Bulma stuff, yeah. This is the beginning. The first 3 were like warm-ups.

Ch 4 is the start! Chapter 5, it's official! WHOOOO!

Just like the original Dragon Ball (The pilaf arc) this fic is sorta influenced with the old Chinese story "Journey to The West". However, what you see is not accurate. Just a lot of references here. That's about it. The Crown of Restraint is one of them… and so is the tunic.

But as I said before, The Flying Nimbus and the Power Pole were influences from that tale from Dragon Ball's author. Sun Wukong has his staff and cloud, yada-yada, I said that many times before.

The opening of this chapter (really, the previous) introduces a new character for this arc. As we all know he will obviously play an important role here.

And guess what? He will be the center of many issues buddy. I'm talking like… wow! Mind-blowing WTF moments!

XD

I love plot twists, and crazy scenarios that readers don't expect. As I said before, this book won't be so predictable. (I hope)

We, so far… know that he is a Saiyan… but hmm….

You make a guess.

Also, Goku's grandfather! I honestly had trouble with that, because trying to make this flow and stay together right was rather difficult. He was so disappointed. He didn't want to torture Goku… but Kakarot… he felt horrible after being trapped. He didn't know how to react, so he took it out with anger.

As for ChiChi?

Huh? You're asking me if she will return?

You should ask me if anyone else would return as well. We are forgetting others! Hello?!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Confused) Uh… I don't get it… who is the kid? Where… did he come from?_

 _Raditz: (irritated) I don't trust him. Kakarot, why would you even talk to him…?_

 _Tarble: (concerned) He's going to speak to him privately…?_

 _Mystery Teen: (serious) Goku, I came here to speak of something very important to you._

 _Kakarot: (frowns and crosses arms) Hey, how do you know that name? Are you an Earthling?_

 _Mystery Teen: (frowns) Well… you can say that… sorta… but listen. There's a huge threat coming your way!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 5: "The future of the forgotten past is revealed!_

 _(Nervously, to mystery teen) Wait… wh-who am I to you again? Y-you said your father is WHO?!_

* * *

 **Whaaaa?! Is that who I** _ **think**_ **it is?!**

 ***gasp***

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! (Please?)**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 5!**

 **(hides behind rock with fire extinguisher)**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters** **(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 5: The future of the forgotten past is revealed!_

 _Chapter 6: How did it lead to this?_

 _Chapter 7: The tension is rising! Prepare yourself!_

 _Chapter 8: Preparations get more tense! Onward!_

 _Chapter 9: Take the view of the unique warrior._


	5. The future of the forgotten past is!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here! Sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is! Another great chapter!**

 **Published on: September 13th 2016! (Ha. I published this while getting ready for school. XD)**

 **HEY! NEW POLL IS UP! VOOTE!**

 **Forgive me, forgive me. This one might make you not like me for some time (some of you) But really, I can't find any other way. Please read the "Chapter Crackdown" to understand why I was led to this after reading this chapter.**

 **Forgive me.**

 **But, it's still good! Try to understand would you?!**

 **I over did it again! What you are about to read (Including the words you are reading right now) is a total of 19,984 words!**

 **Oops.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns the story, Toei does the animation for the show, yada yada. This is a FANfiction.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Chapter's Themes:** **(Add to YouTube URL)**

 **(1)** /watch?v=t-Gs-evnBnM

 **(2)** /watch?v=3ZSnlZoTR-Y

* * *

 **Enjoy! *Hides behind rock***

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 5: The future of the forgotten past is revealed! -**

In his son's room, a shelf is jammed with books… if he would estimate, it would be 100…

Just how much was the kid forced to study?

He takes a deep breath and looks through the titles. He grabs one book… and another… and several more. After a few more, he even grabs a dictionary. He takes a seat on the floor and picks up the pencil and begins to open one of the gathered books. The title reads:

"Physics"

"Uh…" By just looking at the first paragraph, his head is already spinning. "How can Gohan read this stuff?"

He stumbled across a few words he doesn't even know the meaning to. He opens the dictionary, and he freaks out. Every word on the first two pages starts with "a". His head spins again. There is no way he can-

 _'Think me… think… what would Raditz say?'_

His brother's voice rings in his head:

" _Turn the pages, you moron! It's a book!"_

He turns the pages.

More As.

More As.

So many As.

He quickly turns the pages and worry is well seen on his face. Why are there so many words that begins with the letter "A"?! He begins to think maybe this is "The A Book".

As.

Countless As.

Too many As.

B.

A wide and open smile crosses his face. "Yes! There are Bs too!"

Countless Bs.

"Dammit!" He needs a C… and a R…

Flipping… flipping… flipping…

C.

C.

Cab.

Car!

…. What?

It takes him a minute to realize the second latter are organized like the alphabet.. then the third… fourth…

"Oh! This whole thing is in ABC order!"

Crane.

Crank.

Crow.

Crown!

"Yes!" He feels accomplished to have solved the horrible puzzle. He jots down the meaning and continues to look through.

Thirty minutes pass by, and the paper sitting in front of him is filled with notes. It's rather messy, but better than nothing.

*Crown- Accessory worn on head

*Gold- A type of yellow.

*Restrain - To hold back. To limit and control.

*Tether - Leash used to hold back animals.

He frowns at his notes. He grabs a book and the pencil, and he resumes his attempts of study.

 **-0000-**

"Dah. He should be somewhere around. This is the place, right?" Raditz flies over the wildlife. The trees are endless and so are the hills. A few deer graze below and afar, a tiger sleeps on a rock. "There's plenty of food to live by… but then again, Kakarot has to be careful about who he chooses to hunt. Killing too many will cause food to run out quickly."

"So… he lived in this area from when he was a baby. We have the ship parked near the city… but he was dragged all the way into the depths of the wilderness." Nappa says while scanning below. "We've been flying for almost 30 minutes since we can't go full speed. Bulma will sense us if we do… so how far are we?"

Raditz checks the radar. The grid is still small, and the yellow dot blinks near the edge. "He had stopped moving, but we are still very far. It'll take another 20 minutes at least."

"At least? I wish you said max." Nappa frowns. "Dang. He's so far. Just how deep in the wild does he live in?"

"I see why he grew up so naive to everything." Raditz sighs. "Growing up in the wild… if he weren't found by a Human, he would be feral."

Silence overcomes them both. Several minutes pass and Raditz checks the radar again. The blinking dot is at the center.

He suddenly stops and looks down. Below him is a round house and a small hut. They've been here once, so he knows his brother has to be here. "Found it." He descends and lands in front of the round house.

"His energy shot up earlier. He must be pissed." Nappa frowns.

"He should be around here…" Raditz pushes open the door, and his eyes nearly bulge out. "What the hell?!"

"What?!" Nappa rushes inside, and he is surprised as well.

Several open books are scattered on the floor. Loose paper is either wrinkled or crumpled. A few are balled up. Only a small amount is flat and neat. Stacks of books are here and there… and surrounded by all that is Kakarot.

The Saiyan is laying on his back. His arms are out and his legs are awkwardly apart. In his hand is a dull pencil. Spinning swirls replace his eyes, and his mouth is open and moves as if he's trying to speak.

Raditz walks to the mess and picks up a stack of papers. He looks through one by one, and he looks at the general. "Looks like he had been gathering information on his own. His brain couldn't handle it." He hands the notes to the general and crouches down. He pokes his brother on the head.

"Matter cannot be created nor destroyed… Matter cannot be created nor destroyed… Matter cannot be created nor destroyed…" Kakarot keeps repeating the same sentence as if he can't understand it at all. He probably can't.

"Hey!" Raditz punches his brother on the head.

"OW!" Kakarot's hands cover the attacked spot and he groans. "What the hell?! Did I do something that I forgot?!" He looks up and meets his brother's face. "Oh. That was you."

"Now why would someone with hardly any education try to read several books at once?" Raditz almost teases him, but he is also curious.

Kakarot sits up and grabs a book. "I couldn't get my son… I tried returning to The ship… but…" He shakes his head. "I had to do this myself. Looks like I really am on a leash."

"A leash? Are you using metaphor?"

The Saiyan doesn't answer. He goes on. "This crown… the name matches it's purpose spot on. Not only does a certain group of numbers inflict pain…" He swings his arm slowly from left to right. "You saw how this place is laid out. There's no cities thousands of miles from here."

"I see that… but what's the problem? Why did you not bother to return to us?"

"I tried." Kakarot admits. "I tried so many times…!" He suddenly coughs and red saliva flies out.

"Kakarot!" Raditz steps forward, but Kakarot pushes him away lightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing severe." Kakarot sighs. "My body is just shaken up from all that pressure. I should had stopped trying after the second attempt."

"What are you talking about?" The general asks.

"At the outskirts." Kakarot begins. "The place where the wilderness ends. I can't pass it. Kami had placed a barrier of some kind. If I walk into it, the crown is activated. Not only is pain there… I get electrocuted… bad. I even tried flying. I don't want to talk about how _that_ went."

"What?!" Raditz was about to ask if it was a joke, but looking at his brother's face… Kakarot seems sad. He never saw that expression before.

Nappa notices this too. "Like… a dog on an electric collar?"

"That's exactly how it works." Kakarot shakes his head. "I can't believe it. Out of all the people who gave me this… it's my own grandpa… my grandpa…" He is hunched over. His elbows rest on his lap. "The very same man who raised me and never hated me for who I am… he turned against me and tried to kill me."

This is normally a time when Raditz would scold his brother for having such feelings, but he thinks about this instead. His brother feels betrayed. He's hurt in the inside. That man raised Kakarot from when he was a baby. For that man to do this to him… Raditz can see why Kakarot's joy had been taken. The normally cheerful and happy warrior is not present.

"Looks like the old fool doesn't understand you either."

Kakarot suddenly stands with a hanging head and walks out the door. He walks outside and the other two Saiyans follow and stand at the doorway. Kakarot walks until he stands at the middle of the field. He doesn't budge, and he continues to stare at his feet.

"Kakarot?"

The Saiyan lifts his head, and the expression on his face is slight anger. " _Fight."_

"What?" Raditz and Nappa are a bit confused. He said one word through his native tongue.

Kakarot snarls as his energy engulfs him. He lunges at the two. " _I said, fight!"_

Nappa hardly had the time to react. He is kicked on the side of his face and crashes on the ground.

Raditz blinks and stared at the general before glaring at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with-" He pauses as soon as he looks into his brother's eyes. They are glazed as they were before when they met the elder. However, there is anger in them… a blazing flame.

Nappa frowns and stands while rubbing his head, and he watches Raditz duck his head to avoid a punch delivered from Kakarot. After Raditz blocks another attack, Kakarot jumps towards him and the general dodges another kick. Kakarot lands, staring at them both.

" _From the look in your eyes, it looks like you need a good spar to blow off your steam."_ Nappa understands the situation now. Kakarot can act like the Saiyan he is, and these are one of those times.

" _We just got though fighting him during the trial."_ Raditz states. " _But… there's nothing I can do about this. Kakarot is emotional right now. He needs something to punch."_ He looks at Kakarot. " _Am I correct, little brother?"_

Kakarot narrows his eyes. " _Just shut up…!"_ He rushes forward and shouts as he throws a punch.

 **-Later-**

Kakarot sits on the branch of a tree. His body is brushed and scratched in some places, and his lip bleeds, but it doesn't faze him since these kinds of injuries are nothing to him.

His tail rests across his lap, and he stares at the sky. The wind blowing on his face causes his hair to flow back. Without much thought, he reaches up and his hand disappears in the leaves as he looks for something. With a pull, he withdraws his hand from the leaves and holds a ripened apple. His tail lifts from his lap and a portion of it rests on the branch and coils around it firmly. He leans back until gravity forces him to fall, but instead of falling, he is hanging upside down by his tail. He takes a bite from the apple and looks ahead.

Just as he takes his final bite and tosses the apple core inside, he hears rustling and is nearly startled as a head pops out from the leaves. The person drops and hangs as well. "Dad?"

Kakarot smiles lightly. His son's body is covered with all sorts of scratches and cuts. "You have been training hard, huh? How did you find me?"

"Uncle Raditz taught me how to recognize people by scent." Karot says with an uneasy tone. "It sounds crazy. I told uncle that he made it sound like we're dogs… and he hit me on the head."

"Oh no. He's after you now?" Kakarot laughs lightly. "Trust me. You'll never get use to that." He pauses. "Wait… he had to _teach_ you how to use your own nose?"

"He said my sense of smell might be weakened because of the fact that I'm only half-Saiyan." Karot sighs. "It was harder to find you. Uncle said it was probably because you hang around here so long… you might carry the scent of this place."

"You're making it sound like he is right here." Kakarot sighs. "Sometimes, I can't shake the feeling that Raditz has always been watching over me. He always yells at me… but I guess it's because he hates it when I do something he would call "reckless"."

"It's hard to tell."

Kakarot and Karot turn their heads and meet Nappa who hovers in the air in front of them.

"The thing is… I don't know how you did it, but Raditz is starting to show himself now." Nappa explains. "He was 7 years old when we lost our planet. He was out doing a mission during the time, so when he learned of what happened… he was horrified." Nappa recalls his younger self opening a door and finding the child Raditz standing with and hanging head. The kid sniffles as tears fall. "That kid was taunted because it is said a Saiyan should never cry. It seems that Raditz had some compassion. He lost his parents and his brother is gone. He was all alone. That was how he felt."

Kakarot nods. It seems that Raditz had locked away his emotions

"By the time he was 16, he had locked away all his concerns and became uncaring. Still…Even though he was a cocky idiot, he still didn't forget how you were sent away."

"He… never forgot?"

"No. He made a promise to himself that he will find you. He already knew that you were sent to Earth since your mother told him so." Nappa says. "He also knew you were sent there to complete a mission. He gave you time until he felt it was done. He announced his leave and went off to Earth. You know the rest."

Kakarot finds this information difficult to believe, but at the same time, it makes sense.

"Your brother has merely been trying to protect you ever since you met him. When he learned how you lost your memory and joined the Humans, he knew the results would be your death… which is why he was trying to pull you to join him. It seemed like he was just scolding you… but he was really trying to save your life."

"What?!" Kakarot shouts in surprise.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _"Kakarot!"_

 _Goku turns back to look at this evil man who keeps calling him this Kaka-whatever it is._

 _Raditz stares him down, most likely angry about his brother's stupidity. "Have you been on this planet so long that you've forgotten even that?!"_

 _He places a hand on his head as he points out, "My memory is fine, and you can stop calling me this Kaka whatever! My name is Goku!"_

 _Raditz takes a quick step back. He looks at his brother in shock mixed with anger. "What the hell happened to you?!" A few moments pass, and he grows impatient. His face grows more angry when he thinks of something that could've happened that he feared the most. "Tell me Kakarot, did you suffer any serious injuries to the head when you were a kid?" He doesn't even let a second pass by and he takes a big threatening step forward. "Now, answer me!"_

 _"Yes, I did." Goku finally replies. "But... it was when I was really little. I don't remember anything about it!"_

 _The alien man crosses his arms, feeling pity for his younger brother. "So that's it."_

 _"What is?! What do you mean?!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"He… he seemed scared for a second now that you mention it…" Kakarot realizes.

"Your brother was so mad at you for being born with a record-breaking weak power level. She I first met him, he kept saying; "I hope he hits his head and forgets who he is. A weak Saiyan like him is no warrior!" So when he met you grown up, he realized his selfish wish came true. He didn't want you dead. Consider yourself lucky. In fact, you're not supposed to even be alive."

"What do you mean?!"

"A Saiyan with memory loss who becomes one of "them"; meaning in your case… a Human, they are killed. Why do you think Raditz was trying to convince you to join us?" Nappa explains.

"He seemed like he didn't care… but maybe… maybe he did." Kakarot mutters.

"Well… it's just something for you to think about. I've been around Vegeta and Raditz since they were children. They grew up and they nearly became Frieza. It's why I had to watch over Vegeta to make sure he doesn't take the shoes of that bastard." Nappa chuckles. "Kinda hard to believe. Kakarot, you have a kid yourself. Despite being half-Human, he is still your son."

"Uh… what does that have to do with what you just said?" Kakarot is confused on why the subjects slightly changed.

"Time flies faster than you think. There will be a day he's fully grown, and you'll realize just how far he had came."

"Time flies? Was that… metaphor?"

"Your reckless behavior has your brother concerned. When you were trapped by Frieza… it was like a flashback of his failure when he was a kid. It is why he shielded you. He didn't want to admit on why entirely… he wants to keep his brother alive… because he already failed long before you were-" He pauses, noticing how well Kakarot is paying attention. "Never mind. That's in the past. It's nothing of your concern." He turns around and flies off, leaving Kakarot blinking with circular eyes.

"Uh… dad?" Karot begins. "Do you know what he meant? Uncle failed with what?"

"Raditz told me he made a promise with mother to look out for me… so how did he fail before?" Kakarot begins to scratch his head. "Long before what? Before I was… I was… born?"

"It seemed like he was going to say that."

"What does that mean?" Kakarot wonders. He shuts his eyes and begins to think. "He failed… long before I was born… long before… long before…"

In the distance, standing on another tree is Raditz. He had watched them talk and was careful to keep his energy down to not get detected. He watches his brother hang upside down as if he's in meditation or in heavy thought. "Looks like I came too late. He's already confused." He frowns. "So then… when can I bring that subject to him? I don't know when… I don't know if I even want to tell him…" He shakes his head. "Kakarot wasn't liked by anyone for a reason… I didn't like him for that reason. It was thought that… he was some sort of… replacement for when he died…"

 **-0000-**

Tarble jumps as he hears a distant scream. He hears a crash afterwards… and it's coming from inside the ship. As of now, only two people are in there… his brother and Nappa. However, that startled scream belongs to Vegeta… and he never heard that from him before. "Big brother?" Receiving no reply, he runs right for the ship. "Big brother! Is everything alright in there?!" He grabs the door and attempts to pull, but it refuses to budge. "Oh, no! It's jammed! Vegeta's in there, and I can't even open this door-"

He is interrupted by hearing another scream.

"Vegeta!" He growls and pulls back his arm. With a shout, he throws a powerful punch, and the entire door is taken down. He stands in punch pose blinking as he watches Nappa trying to restrain the prince.

Nappa seems to be having a hard time trying to keep Vegeta still. The prince is thrashing violently, and there are times the general looks as if he might lose his grip. "Vegeta! Vegeta! It's nothing big! Just calm down!"

"You're telling me to calm down at a time like this?! Unhand me, dammit! I can't stand here another minute!" Vegeta tries to break free once more, and Nappa almost slips. If it weren't for his burly build, Vegeta would had been freed by now. "Are you disobeying me?! I said, unhand me!"

"Forgive me, but you have to realize that they are harmless! You can't allow anyone to learn about this!" Nappa grunts as he is dragged a foot. "Prince Vegeta, sir! I'm asking you to not do this again! What if the earthlings find out about this and use it against you?!"

"I don't care about that! I just want out! OUT!" Vegeta's behavior it too new to Tarble. Vegeta's face has a shade of blue as if he is disgusted by something. A lone worm suddenly falls from the ceiling and lands on Vegeta's head, and his face turns pale. "DAMMIT NAPPA! GET THIS DISGUSTING CREATURE OFF ME!"

As soon as Nappa flicks it off, the prince takes his chances and yanks free. He rockets out for the door, and his eyes widen at the sight of someone in the way.

The two royal brothers crash and fly out the ship.

Nappa sighs. "Well… I can't say I didn't see that coming."

Vegeta quickly stands and glares at his little brother who is currently rubbing his head. "When the hell did you get here?! Were you eavesdropping?!"

Tarble sits up and tries to speak, but he becomes afraid of saying the wrong thing. "W-well.. I uh… heard you shout, so I came to check on you… and uh…"

Vegeta growls and crosses his arms. "Alright. Go ahead then! Laugh! Laugh at my pitiful behavior you had just witnessed! Mock me if you like! Go ahead and get your payback for all the times I gave you Hell!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Tarble is becoming concerned. He never saw his brother act like this before. Something must had fell on his head or something.

However, his thoughts are interrupted as his eyes land on a few worms wriggling on the grass. He picks them up and holds them in his hands. "Huh. These guys are smaller than the ones on Planet Vegeta…"

"PUT THOSE DOWN!"

Tarble yelps and drops the worms immediately He stares at his brother who seems further disgusted. "Um… are you okay…?"

"They are everywhere!" Vegeta kicks a log, and a whole army of worms wriggle in one place. This time, his hands cover his mouth, and he looks as if he is about to lose his lunch. "Nappa, I think I'm about to hurl…! Curse these creatures! Get rid of them! I don't want to see them anywhere nearby!"

Tarble frowns and picks up another worm, ignoring the demand he was told just recently. He walks to his brother and holds it in front of him. "It's just a worm."

Vegeta jumps back, startled, and he slaps the worm out his brother's hand. "Disgusting! I thought I told you to not pick any of those slimy freaks up!"

Tarble simply stares at Vegeta, and he looks at Nappa.

"Well… you witnessed everything, so I might as well tell you." Nappa sighs and says this seriously; "Your brother has an issue with worms."

That has to be the most insane thing has has ever heard anyone tell him. He looks at his brother, and he realizes what exactly the general meant. "You mean… Vegeta is afraid of worms?"

A pause.

The silence breaks as Tarble covers his mouth and fails to hide the escaping chuckle that transforms into a laugh. He fails to notice the angry look his brother is giving him. "Y-you're serious?! Out of all the things… a _worm_?! HAHAHAHA! All this time, I thought Kakarot's fear of needles was ridiculous! This is absurd!"

Vegeta prepares to send him flying, but he restrains himself at the reminder of what just happened. "Alright! You had your laugh! However, if you are stupid enough to tell _anyone_ about this, then I will make you wish you are blind! Understand?!"

"Yeah, sure…" Table would carry on with his laughter, but he notices how Vegeta and Nappa suddenly stop and look off towards the same direction. "Is everything alright?"

They don't reply. The general simply looks at Vegeta. "You feel that, Vegeta?"

"Someone is nearby… and it's not the brothers…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Nappa frowns. He had forgotten how Table had only joined then a year ago. "Oh, right. You can't sense energy yet. That's a skill you will have to learn soon."

"That's nothing to worry about right now. Someone is here…" Vegeta growls and begins to walk. "Probably a Human."

The general begins to follow, and he waves his hand to signal Table to do the same. "Come on. There's a problem we need to look at-"

A distant explosion caused them to freeze. Energy spiked for a split second before dropping again.

"That's no Human. Someone is here with a higher power. What is going on?" Vegeta hears footsteps and turns. Arriving from the shrubs are the two brothers and the kid. "You must have the same suspension."

"Do you think it's possible for a Human to become so strong? Do you think that maybe Krillin and the others came back to life?" Kakarot corrects himself quickly. "No… they aren't dumb enough to expose themselves that easily-"

A gigantic snake suddenly bursts from behind the trees with open fangs. Kakarot snatches his son and leaps back, and the snake sinks it's fangs into the dirt instead. "Where did that come from?!"

Tarble narrows his eyes. "Look out. That's not just a snake. From the looks of it, it's a cyborg. It's venom had been mutated."

"How can you tell?!" Vegeta challenges.

The snake pulls itself from the ground. Kakarot blinks at where it had bitten. A rock is melting into a liquid.

"Impossible!" Raditz gawks at what he sees. "Only a Giantula has that kind of venom!"

"It was built by The Red Ribbon Army! Just look at its head!" Tarble points out. "Recall how that Mercenary Tao collected Zhanshitao's venom! I don't know how… but they supplied that thing with a load of it!"

"That has to be Bulma's work!" Kakarot shouts.

The snake dives down, and the warriors jump to safety. The venom burns a hole through the ground.

Zhanshitao chips agrily, probably upset that another creature can do what he can do.

The snake rises again and hisses. The scales around its neck begin to spread… looking like a hood of some kind. It's mouth opens wide.

"Oh, crap!" Kakarot shouts quickly. "That's a cobra!"

"What the hell is a cobra?!"

They can't be serious right now.

Kakarot points at the reptile. "Cobras have the ability to spit their venom! Get out the way!"

"What?!"

The snake shakes its head in a blur, and venom flies. The warriors jump and lungs to avoid to flying venom. Kakarot slides across the ground and points at the snake again. "The only way you can beat a snake quickly is by chopping off it's head! Even when the head is chopped off, it's still deadly! We have to do this quickly!"

Vegeta growls. "Who said that you can boss us around-"

"Kakarot is the only one who knows these creatures well! Leave it to the Saiyan who was raised in the wilderness! He knows what he is doing!" Tarble explains to his brother quickly.

Vegeta frowns. His brother is right. At least the barely educated low-class is knowledgeable about something.

The reptile suddenly throws its head and knocks Raditz down. It opens its mouth wide.

"Why you… let me go!" Raditz opens the palm of his hand, but he instead is forced to use his feet and hands to push the chomping mouth from snapping him. The snake hisses again, and he sees the fangs opening as if they are guns… and they probably are.

It's about to spit.

"Raditz!" Kakarot charges an attack.

 _CHING!_

The snake freezes, and so does everyone else.

A second later, the snake's head rolls off the body and hits the ground. The rest of the snake falls and twitches on the grass.

"What… the…?" Raditz looks up and is surprised to see a purple haired teen. "Who the hell?!"

The teenager swings a weapon which turns out to be a sword, and the blood covering it flies off. He slips it back against his back and aims the palm of his hand at the snake's head. He fires a blast, and the head is blasted and turns to ash.

Kakarot and the others simply stare at the stranger who probably just saved Raditz's life. Not only did the kid suddenly appear and defeat the beast… he finished it off with an energy-based attack!

Vegeta growls and glares at the teen. "We could had took care of that thing ourselves! Besides that… who the hell are you?!"

The teen looks at the prince briefly. "Sorry. Can't say." He looks at Karot for a second, and then he notices Kakarot. "You're Goku, right?"

Kakarot steps back as the others prepare to attack. The earth-raised warrior frowns. "How do you know that name?! You must be an earthling! If I'm right, then why bother helping us?!"

The teen seems a bit surprised, but he speaks. "I came here for a reason. Can we talk?"

"You're doing that right now." Raditz crosses his arms. "You should be dead by now. So you better make this quick."

The teen seems a bit uneasy. He looks at Raditz and doesn't seemed intimidated by what was just said, then he looks at Nappa. "Looks like I came here at the right time… but I guess I should had waited until that snake was taken care by someone else…" He looks at Kakarot again. "I need to speak to you privately."

"Huh?!" All heads turn to Kakarot who seems a bit surprised.

The warrior studies the teen for a second. "Alright. I'll talk."

Vegeta almost facepalms. "Is your head filled with stupid?!"

"We can't trust whoever this guy is. He just…. popped out of nowhere!" Raditz tries to reason with this little brother. He points at the purple haired teen who stares awkwardly at the brothers.

Kakarot disagrees. "Just let me talk to him. Maybe he's just lost."

The Saiyans all forget how to stand.

Raditz is the first to shoot back to his feet. "Are you retarded or something?! You saw what he did and he knows your Earth name! What if he's some kind of assassin sent to kill you after gaining your trust?! Seriously, he literally _just_ came here!"

"Don't worry. I won't lower my guard." Kakarot promises. "Perhaps this will take me a step closer to figuring out what is going on. I won't go out of sight." He nods and looks at Vegeta, and then the mystery teen. "Okay. I'm going… but don't try anything funny."

"No problem." The teen lands in the ground and begins to walk. Kakarot follows, but not before glancing at his comrades.

"You know… Kakarot is starting to worry me, and he's not even my brother." Tarble states to Raditz. "Do you think he knows what he's doing?"

Raditz watches his brother and points. "Look. He's not relaxed for once. His hands are clenched. He's prepared to attack."

"So… he won't lower his guard just as he said. Thank goodness."

Kakarot notices the teen stopping, so he stops and glances behind him again. They are 40 feet away from the others… but he can still see them. This is a reasonable distance. "Okay…" He looks at the teen who turns to him.

"This is good enough." The teen looks at the environment around them. "You live here?"

Kakarot doesn't understand why the kid brought the question up… but he nods. "Yeah. Since I was a baby."

"A place like this? It's crawling with monsters and demons. It's amazing how you kept yourself alive… but this is no surprise." The teen seems interested in the environment.

"Uh… how old are you?" Kakarot needs to understand who he is dealing with. The kid is obviously older than his son… but for him to kill something so quick takes a lot of experience.

"17." The teen replies.

Kakarot nods and turns to his comrades. "Hey, guys! The kid here is 17! Isn't that something bizarre?"

"17? Someone that young managed to take down something so quickly without much thought. Normally, teens have to think…" Vegeta mutters.

Kakarot looks back at the teenager. "Okay. What is it that you called me for?"

"It's… complicated."

"Huh?"

The mystery teen's eyes suddenly turn cold. He reaches behind his back and lunges at the Saiyan with a shout. He draws out his sword and swings it down at the Saiyan.

He is shocked when it is effortlessly dodged.

"He… he attacked?!" Raditz growls. "I told that fool that we shouldn't trust him!"

The constant swinging he delivers keeps being dodged, and his pace quickens.

"Your brother's an idiot." Nappa growls. "At least he didn't lower his guard."

Kakarot is finding it harder to dodge the attacks each time. The amount of skill this teen displaying is insane. Why did he suddenly attack him? Did he do something that makes this teen just hates him so much-

Oh wait. Because of the fact he had nearly killed all the Humans, all of humanity hates him.

The dodging becomes more frequent. He yelps when it swing over his head, slicing off an inch of the spikes of his hair. He - for some reason - always has a tiny hair cut every time he ends up in a sword fight… at least it doesn't show much. For some odd reason, even if his hair grows or not, it always ends up in the same exact style.

The purple-haired adolescent tries harder, and he realizes how the Saiyan is startling to show signs of struggle to dodge. ' _Come on… I know you're starting to get pushed back. I want to see it… bring it out…'_ He thinks, hoping his silent request would be granted.

The Saiyan jumps down and jumps up. He ducks and side-steps. Every swift move to dodge is frequent, and this teengaer is showing no signs of stopping.

' _That's it! Just a little more…!'_ The teen thinks once more. "HAA!" The teenager jabs the sword at the Saiyan and Kakarot jumps back, nearly impaled by the weapon. After several more swings and stab attempts, the Saiyan had enough. He reaches for his back and slides something out from behind it.

 **(1)** A red staff.

' _There it is! Just what I hoped to see!'_ The teen thinks to himself, feeling a little accomplished that he had pushed this great warrior to using his weapon. His sword collides with it, and the two fighters struggle in a war to push one side aside with the weapons. The teen finds himself being pushed back.

Kakarot swings his staff over his head and begins to spin it like a propeller, leaving the teen watching in awe for a second before distancing himself. The spinning goes on for a few more seconds before he grabs it with both hands and aims it at the teen. "Attacking me from behind, huh? Some sneaky move! But, you made one mistake. You're good with your sword, I'll tell you that… but! His feet push into the earth. "You're fighting someone who's an expert with weapons too. This staff you see is no ordinary staff! You should just give up on trying to kill me!"

' _So, he's a master with staff wielding. That must be the Power Pole I was told about. He said it's not ordinary… so… what can it do?'_ The teen doesn't lower his guard. Something tells him he only got to the tip of the iceberg. He decides to see for himself what the Saiyan means. He charges forward with a loud cry and swings his sword again.

The two weapons collide before they begin to dodge the swings and blows. Kakarot is nearly sliced again, and he kicks out his foot, striking the teenager on the chest. The purple-haired attacker skids on the ground in a yard's distance before stopping.

"You're not pretty good… you're an expert, aren't you?" Kakarot gives him a compliment, but it's hard to tell since his tone is serious for once. Kakarot tosses his own weapon up just an inch. It slides through his fingers and he grips on it once more, having a hold on the upper middle. His left hand grabs the lower middle, and he begins to spin it in a figure eight rotation before tossing it aside and catching it with his right, now doing the figure eight with just that one hand. He swings his arm left, right, and he swings it behind him, holding the weapon behind his back with one palm facing the teen. The fighting stance he is displaying now is one of the common poses for staff wielders.

The teen looks up . ' _He's trying to distract me, is he?'_ He jumps back and prepares to attack.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kakarot holds his staff out to the left. "Power Pole… EXTEND!"

"Huh?" The teen is confused on why the Saiyan just spoke to the weapon. A second later, it glows and it _grows_. His eyes widen as the staff stretches three times its normal length, and he has no time to dodge the swing the Saiyan sends. He is swept off his feet. Another swing whacks him on the head, and he crashes on his face. Hearing footsteps, he looks up and Kakarot is rushing at him, preparing to stab him with the staff. ' _Is that even possible?!'_

Well, with enough force. You can stab a person with a spoon.

The mystery warrior gasps and throws his legs out. His feet catches the staff, and it is a inch away from his chest. He almost forgets how to breathe at the sight of how close he was from being possibly impaled. That Saiyan is merciless sometimes!

He throws his legs out, and Kakarot who still has his hold on his weapon is thrown aside as well. Kakarot lets out an alarmed shout and crashes a foot away from the teen.

The teen jumps to his feet and frowns. His fist relax and the palms are out. Fingers spreads out as he lifts his arms out with his elbows slightly bent, as if he is holding a pair of small bowls.

Raditz in the distant blinks. "Wait a minute…"

Kakarot stops his next attack as he recognizes the stance as well. "No… way! There's no way he could possibly know how to-"

Purple static builts and zaps around his hands and forms into a pair of deadly basketball sized spheres of energy. They grow twice their size, and everyone stares at him in shock. The teen thrusts his hands forward and screams out; "WEEKEEEEEND!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kakarot and Raditz both exclaim in sync as the attack is successfully launched.

A pair of blasts rockets towards the Saiyan. He jumps up high and dodges them both. They slam on the ground and explode. Kakarot is still trying to understand what he just saw. That kid… he just used Raditz's attack! It's insane! "Where did he pick that up?!"

A second later, blue light catches his attention. He turns and looks at the teen who hovers with his hands cupped and to the side…!

"He's like… some sort of copy-cat!" Kakarot shouts.

"KAAA… MEEE…! HAAA… MEEE…!" The blue sphere collecting between the palms grow as big as his head. He thrusts his hands forward. "HAAAAA!"

Kakarot snarls and he throws his staff in the air. It spins up and disappears in the sky as the warrior slips into the pose himself. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He sends a much faster one. The charging time was too quick, so it's not all full power… not even half. However, the two identical blast collide and battle each other out. Each side is pushing, and surprisingly, the fast-launched Kamehameha Wave is just as powerful as the one that had the time to charge.

Finally, the two blasts distort and explode. Energy spews and smoke spreads. Kakarot looks left and right, and he senses energy. He quickly turns in time to see the teen back at him with the sword. He ducks and dives down quickly. He lands and slides across the field and lifts his hand in the air. The staff he had thrown earlier comes into view and falls back down. He catches it and swings it at the sword. They collide with power, and they swing with attempts to strike.

Kakarot can't understand how and why this kid was able to perform those attacks. It's a huge mystery that makes his head spin. ' _First… he used Radit'z attack… and he recently came up with that! Then… this kid used The Kamehameha! What is going on?!'_

The Saiyan continues to dodge more swings while sending his own. His feet churn dirt as he spins himself in a full rotation while spinning the staff, striking the teen on his hand. The mystery warrior nearly loses his grip on his sword, but he holds on and attacks once more.

Kakarot quickly swings out his own weapon, and the two collide again. The crash is hard and the ringing hurts their eardrums. A powerful shockwave from the impact blows them off from the ground. They both crash several feet apart with their weapons clattering on the ground next to them.

"Insane…" Tarble blinks. "How could that kid hold his own against Kakarot?!"

"What I want to know is… how does he know those two attacks?" Nappa wonders.

The teen slowly stands and grabs his weapon. Kakarot prepares for another round, but he is confused as the teen slips the sword back in place behind his back. "So… what they said about you were true. You're the best when it comes to this kind of fighting, huh? No other Saiyan had fought with weapons for decades."

"Uh…" Kakarot stands and picks up his staff. He holds on to it, refusing to lower his guard.

"Sorry about that, Goku." The way the teen addresses the warrior has everyone giving him looks of disbelief. "I had to attack you as a test…. And you passed with flying colors. You see… I was sent here for something urgent. "

Kakarot blinks. This teenager just attacked him and posed a threat… and now he still wants to talk to him alone? Well… if things do go out of hand, he could just kill him, but now that he has time to sense it… this teen has no speck of evil in him at all. The teen standing before him has his answer. The staff glows again and shrinks back to normal size, and the Saiyan slides it back in place. "Well… uh… you sure did catch me by surprise. But… why should I trust you?"

"I have an urgent message… and I can only tell you. It will uh… explain everything you just saw." The teen nods at the other Saiyans. "Look, I won't do anything fishy."

Kakarot isn't sure if he should believe those words since he was just attacked seconds ago. Was that really a test it a failed attempt to kill?

"You have the ability to go Super Saiyan, right?"

"Super Saiyan?" Kakarot didn't expect for this topic to be brought up by this kid. How in the world does he know about this… he doesn't have the slightest clue. "Uh… yeah.. But the problem is, I can only summon it when I'm really worked up. I'm perfectly in a good mood now, so I can't pull it out even if I tried."

"Oh… too bad. I was hoping to see it." The teen glances at the crowd. "What about… your brother?"

"My brother?" He has a bad feeling now. Not only does this kid know his name and the fact that he can go Super Saiyan, he knows about Raditz too. Is he worth trusting? Has he been working with the Humans? He sure looks like one of them. Still, he answers. "Yeah. He can summon it better than I can. What about it?"

"I just wanted to check. It's good to know that you have the power at least." The teen clenches his fist. "Looks like it's not just me after all."

"What are you even talking about?" Kakarot scratches his head.

The teenager suddenly screams, and golden aura explodes and engulfs his body like a blaze. His purple hair sticks out and turns golden with his eyebrows, and his eyes turn teal. His clothing becomes brighter due to the light, and Kakarot is forced to step back, staring at him with wide eyes of pure disbelief.

He is without words. The only sound that comes out his mouth is a shaking small sound of shock as his mouth remains open. Not only did this kid suddenly _transformed_ into a Super Saiyan… he did it effortlessly! _Effortlessly!_ It's unbelievable! Kakarot himself knows this has to be impossible! He was an infant when Planet Vegeta exploded, so there is no way a _seventeen_ year old kid could possibly even transform like this! He has to be a Saiyan! Saiyans were nearly placed to extension 26 years ago, days after the Saiyan - Kakarot - was born!

He looks toward his comrades for answer, but the looks on their faces are priceless, especially the elites. Vegeta's surprised expression transforms into pure anger. This is not going to run smoothly.

Kakarot growls and his fingers wrap around the weapon strapped against his back. He jumps back a yard and draws it out, now in offensive pose. "Who the hell are you?! You better answer quick, because for you to have that power… there's just no way! The Saiyans were killed off when I was a baby! Only me and who you see with me are the only ones left of our kind!" He corrects himself a second later. "Well, I have my son, but he's half-Saiyan… so that doesn't count!"

Raditz growls and screams out. "Who the hell is that kid?!"

"I just asked!" Kakarot shouts back. "He didn't answer yet!"

"How is this even possible?! This boy is a teenager! There's just no way!" Vegeta snaps.

"Well…" Kakarot looks back at the teen. "He does appear Human. Maybe he's a Super Human! Maybe those weaklings I had been trying to kill weren't trying hard enough! How am I supposed to know?!"

"Listen to me, Goku. There's a reason I know who you are.. And the others too. There's a reason for everything you just saw from me. Just allow me to explain, but don't speak so loud. I'll tell you what you can tell." The teen gives him quick instructions before exhaling, and the Super Saiyan from drops. He can see how it may be a little difficult to convinced this earth-raised warrior to lower his guard. "You can uh… put away your weapon."

"Humph. I'll decide when I can trust you."

"Well, no surprise there. I guess I should had warned you first." The kid sighs and lowers his arms. "Alright. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Trunks, and I came from the future."

"Really?! From the future?!" Kakarot finds this mind blowing. He recalls what the word means; a place where things are yet to happen. That means this kid came from the next day.. Or the next week… or the next month… or maybe years from today!

"Right. 20 years to be exact. You see, I came here because I need your help.. But not just you… everyone else." Trunks explains carefully. "The Humans have became a major threat.. But in my time, their plans spiraled out of control, and now what I have going on in my time… even I can't stop it."

"But... you're so strong." Kakarot is puzzled once more. "You held your own against me earlier… though I was just using half of my strength. Surely the Humans in your time shouldn't be a problem… or whatever the threat is."

"It's why I came here." Trunks speaks seriously. "These guys… are nothing anyone has fought before. Goku… you're one of the only people who can fight them."

"Me?" Kakarot points at himself, and the teen nods. This is way out of the blue… his mind is having trouble wrapping around this whole time-travel thing. "Okay… but just one request… can you stop calling me by my Human name? My real name is Kakarot. It kinda bothers me when someone uses the name "Goku"... I'm not Human you know…"

"Understood. You went through a lot. Holding a grudge against humanity." Trunks nods once. "Aside that… this is why I came here."

Trunks even knows how Kakarot hates Humans… So just how much does he know?

"You came all the way from that time to warn us? I guess those guys are really a problem then." Kakarot lowers his guard at last. His arms are now to the side, so his staff is tilted towards the ground and crossing his back at the opposite end. "But… why come to me? I'm not the leader here. Vegeta is… or Tarble."

"Well… yeah." Trunks awkwardly steps back with his face turning into a shade of red. "Honesty, I would rather tell Tarble… but he might lose it."

Kakarot tilts his head. This teenager is rather hard to puzzle out. "Wait… you won't tell him for… that reason? Why me?"

"Well, my master believes he'll flip out and tell… I wouldn't be here if he did that… and my mom would probably be dead. She's already upset with everything that had been going on." The teenager steps back again as the Saiyan steps forward.

"Your mom? You're making it sound like she's knows me."

Trunk's face darkens. "That's a… true fact. Warning ahead of time, you're not going to like what you are about to hear… I beg you… please don't try to kill me."

"I'm not huh?" Kakarot frowns. "Does your mom… live by me or something?"

"Well… I guess you could say that." Trunks finds it harder to speak with every word coming out of his mouth. "You see, after you guys wrecked the Earth, you know how they tried to rebel and claim back what they lost. The leader behind it was my mother… and she planned for everything… but it was all futile." His eyes shift towards the red staff the Saiyan is holding, waiting for the moment in case it is swung at him. "She begun working on ways to target weak points, and overtime, she successfully created countless drones and bots to strike back. She knew of what you can do, and what you are capable of. After making predictions… she finally got what she was looking for."

"Uh… wow." Kakarot is still judging this teen. From how this is explained, he is clearly a Human…. But why would an earthling seek help from a Saiyan? Kakarot knows the earthlings hate him to his guts… so what is this? "She sounds like a…. Genius! Just like uh…!"

"Yeah… she's my mother."

"WHAT?!" Kakarot almost chokes. "B-B-BULMA'S YOUR MOTH-!" His sentence is cut off as the teen covers his mouth with his hands. The remanding words come out as a muffle.

"Shh! You can't let them hear! They'll kill me before they even know what is happening!" Trunks steps back quickly, expecting Kakarot to try to attack, but he doesn't. The look he is getting is curiosity. "Okay… so aside that, she refused to speak of what happened to anyone… even Gero."

"Wow… uh… so… What's the deal? Bulma won't tell him about you huh? 20 years later and everything's a wreck… and you run to me?"

"Honestly, I didn't want to tell you."

"Why's that? You're now a good acquaintance you know. You can trust me." Kakarot smiles. He feels that he can now trust this kid. He doesn't seem so bad anymore. The whole Super Saiyan reval startled him for a moment.

Though… finding out he is Bulma's kid from the future is shocking. However, looking at him, he doesn't look wicked or mind-twisted. He seems like a normal person in mind. Maybe he ran from his insane mother? "I made friends with Tarble, so what's the difference with you?"

"Friends? Oh, no. You're not that."

"What? You don't like me?"

"It's not that…" Trunks face turns red. "The thing is Goku- er… I mean… Kakarot… there's just things that won't work out. I'm sure you'll understand…" He glances at the waiting group. "You're right about the fact that there are no more Saiyans… That's actually pretty funny to hear from you… because ironically, you're my uncle."

Kakarot blinks for a second. "Uncle… so… you're my… _nephew_?!" He glances at his son, and he loses his composure. He flips to his back with a surprised shout. "WhaaAAH! B-Bulma… and Raditz?!" He begins to laugh. "BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! RADITZ IS A DADDY?! HAHAHAHA!"

"Damn it! Keep it down!" Trunks warns him quickly. "Don't let him catch on!'

Kakarot fights to catch his breath. "Yeah… right… whew!" He slowly stands and now his tail waves behind him with his curiosity. "Wow. S-so… Raditz is your father huh?"

Trunks gives him an uneasy nod.

Kakarot laughs uncomfortably as he tries to get his mind around the information. "Okay… That's hard to believe… I can't get my mind wrapped on that…" He glances at his brother who is speaking to Tarble. He looks back at Trunks, and his brother again. "Now that you mentioned it, I can see the resemblance… but still…"

"I figured you would be shocked." Trunks mutters as the warrior looks back at him with a small smile.

"There's one thing I just don't understand. I mean… I can get Bulma. She has always had a bad taste for boyfriends… but out of all the people, it's my brother she ended up with?" He scratches his head. "I always thought she would end up with Yamcha. In fact, when did Raditz… I mean… why did he- how in the world-?!"

"Take your time." Trunks decides to give some time for the Saiyan to absorb the crazy story.

Kakarot can't understand it at all. "I just don't get it. I'm not saying you shouldn't be here… but Raditz is always fighting and he's so harsh you know. I never would had guessed that he would even have the time or would even consider to settle down… hahaha…"

Trunks blinks. "Wait. You actually know what that means?"

Kakarot frowns. "Did future Raditz tell you that I'm an idiot? He calls me that all the time here…" He crosses his arms. "I know that it takes me longer to catch on to things than everyone else, but I'm not _that_ stupid. I have a kid of my own you know." He looks at Trunks and lightly laughs. "This is crazy. I was right back then… Raditz really is interested with Bulma… now right?"

Trunks replies awkwardly. "Well, I won't be existent in the present until two years from now… I tracked back 20 years… and I'm 17. I figured you would know."

"I know that." Kakarot frowns. "So I'm guessing it's two and a half years since you're probably halfway to 18."

"Well, you see, mother told me how complicated things were not too long ago from this timeline. She told me that my dad… she actually was somewhat attracted to him, but she still hated him because of how he is."

"It's still that way." Kakarot mutters in confusion. He glances at his brother again.

"Well, at this point, I think my father has became fond of her."

"What?!" Kakarot blinks again. "Wait, you mean that Raditz is attracted to her or something like that?"

"You realize how your brother would harm her for some time and then let her be…. Well, that's what mother told me. She said that if he really wanted her dead, he would had killed her. The worst he had done was break several bones in her body."

Kakarot didn't realize how long that had been going on until now. He doesn't say anything since he's aware that the kid isn't finish his story yet.

"He would allow her to run off so that he can find her again and see how brave she is against him. She said it's probably because he found it amusing." Trunks seems confused with this. "She said how Raditz was never open to anyone."

"Yeah. He's like the other guys." Kakarot mentions Nappa and Vegeta. "Only rarely he would even smile."

"Well, that's what I don't get either." Trunks further explains. "Mother said it was one night that she finally got to him and well, I don't know what or why, but here I am." He shakes his head. "And you know what? She said that father was very confused with himself, because remember when mother saved herself from dying by kissing your brother to lower his guard, so that she could escape when she was prisoner?"

Kakarot nods. "I saw that. It was wrong."

"Well, father beat her up not too long after, through grudge, and he had her cornered. He could had killed her, but mother said she was so confused when he kissed her instead."

Kakarot falls from standing again. He sits back up and points a finger at the teen. "H-he did that on his own?!"

"Yeah. And I think that recently happened in this timeline… a month ago."

"WHAT?!"

"It's shocking for you. I know."

Kakarot huffs. "Well, he was wrong. He said that he will never make the same "mistake" as me. He said he would never have such feelings for a Human, and would never end up with a "half-breed brat", he always said." The Saiyan growls. "He's the one who needs to watch what he says about others. At least I'm not the only one who has a son who's Half-Saiyan anymore." He huffs. "Hah. He's the foolish one here."

"AH-CHOO!" Raditz releases a heavy sneeze. "Damn it. What's taking Kakarot so long?"

Tarble is confused with this as well. "What's with your brother? He keeps falling and looking back here."

Trunks notices how the others are looking at him. He quickly looks back at Kakarot and quickly shouts. "D-don't mention any of this to anyone. Okay?! Please!" He explains why seeing the puzzled look on Kakarot's face. "If you let it slip out… then things will get awkward between Raditz and Bulma… and I'll blip out of existence! Promise me!"

Kakarot nods once. "Right. You have my word. I'll keep my lips sealed."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Trunks nods and sighs with relief.

"Yeah, but here's the thing I don't get… and it's about you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Kakarot suddenly walks closer to him and tilts his head over the teen's shoulder and looks down to his back. He looks down and up, looking for something. "Uh…"

Trunks spins around, not liking the way he's being observed. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, since Raditz is your father, you're Half-Saiyan." Kakarot answers.

Trunks sighs. "Right, but why… What were you doing?"

"Where's your tail?" Kakarot asks.

"My what?" Trunks didn't catch that.

"Shouldn't you have a tail?"

Trunks's eyes slightly widen as they fix themselves on the brown monkey tail waving behind the warrior. "Oh, that… yeah… my master told me I couldn't miss out on identifying a Saiyan. He said they look identical to Humans… but you can only tell Saiyans apart from the tail… And the wild hair. You guys either have it out or secured around your waist." He glances at Raditz and notices how that Saiyan has the limb secured like a belt, just as he said.

Kakarot knows that, but he needs a direct answer. He's curious about who this kid's master is, but he's more interested about the kid. "Did your cut it off you when you were a baby or something?"

Trunks frowns. "She tried too, but the process proves to be very painful. She said I kept wailing. Besides, she said there's no point of removing it anyway since well… almost every Human is wiped out and… I think she mentioned how it really is pointless since there's nothing to worry about…" He seems more confused with himself now.

"That's right. There's no moon anymore." Kakarot makes note quickly.

"No what?"

The warrior decides to get to the bottom of his question. "Do you even have a tail? I don't see one… maybe you don't."

The future teen shakes his head. "It's… complicated."

Kakarot's curiosity grows as the teen tugs on his pants and shifts it stiffly as if they were uncomfortable. He gasps as a tail springs out from under the clothes and waves clumsily. "Whoa… you do have one… b-but…"

Nappa almost loses his words. "V-Vegeta…!"

"What… the hell?!" The prince stares at this mysterious teenager. "H-he… he has a tail?! "

Tarble is having a hard time believing his eyes. "He… has to be Saiyan…"

"That's impossible! He can't be a Saiyan! There's none left besides us!" Raditz makes note quickly. "He doesn't even _look_ Saiyan! His hair is purple! Since when does a Saiyan have purple hair?!"

Karot blinks and points at the teen. "But uncle… look at his tail. It's real, but something's wrong with it."

Raditz's eyes lose the angry look and become round like the normally innocent look his brother has. "I don't know who he is, but whatever fight he survived, he didn't make it out in one piece. He lost half of his tail."

"Will it grow back?"

Raditz shrugs. "Well, he's eligible to grow a new tail, judging from his appearance. He's still very young. I don't know about growing it _half_ back…"

Kakarot nods. "Yep. You went through hell. Those guys must've really had you nearly dead."

"Yeah. Let's just say it wasn't pleasant. I just lost half of my tail hours ago." Trunks looks at the group again.

"So… now to get to the bottom of this." Kakarot says. "Why did you come all the way back here?"

Trunks seems to be frustrated about the question, but he answers knowing he has to. "You see, three years later in the 12th of May… around 10 am… it's when _they_ appear to make themselves known." Shadow figures float through his vision, destroying cities around them. "These guys… they were created by The Red Ribbon Army."

"Wait. They created something that gave you a run for your life?!" Kakarot doesn't like this. This kid is strong… real strong. The Red Ribbon Army has once again became a threat that has to be dealt with. Seeing the kid nod to his question, he frowns. "Let me guess. Dr. Gero is up with the "take over the world" thing again?"

"I'm not too sure of that." Trunks replies. "You guys had humanity near extinction. His goal switched to ruling what's left so that he can create a world of bionic people. The only problem was… you were in the way. He created two powerful androids that are complete monsters. Merciless, relentless… heartless Duo… and it was all thanks to Bulma who built and programmed them."

"Wait… Bulma built those guys?!" Kakarot asks.

Trunks stiffins. "She said they were suppose to kill you and the other Saiyans. Instead, they turned against Gero and killed him first, then they went after her. Her plans backfired… and when they learned I was half-Saiyan… they…" He sighs and shakes his head as if he doesn't want to think about it. The teenager steps forward. "I'm asking you to make sure this doesn't happen. As we speak, my mother could be building those things right now!"

"Alright. You leave it to me."

"This is serious, Goku…. Er… Kakarot." Trunks shakes his head. He'll have to work on getting the name together. "These guys are stronger than anyone you have ever faced. I ran here to help to give you plenty of time to get ready."

"Long time… but why? How strong are they?"

"Well… they killed father, Vegeta, and Nappa without breaking a sweat."

"W-WHAT?! Please tell me that you're joking?! They can't be _that_ strong!" How could a pair of robots easily kill these Saiyans like it was nothing?! Whatever Bulma and Gero is creating is something that he cannot tolerate.

"I wish I was. Sorry." Trunks frowns.

Kakarot waves the words away. "It's fine. It's good that you came here to this time to warn us though. We'll stand a chance since we'll be prepared." He pauses and asks: "What about me? Did I fight too? You never mentioned what I did."

"Well, unfortunately, you never got to fight."

"Huh?!" Kakarot finds this unacceptable. "Did they kill me in my sleep or something?!"

"Kakarot, before the androids arrive, you'll experience a horrible illness." The teen taps his chest. "It attacks the heart. It's a very ugly heart virus that even a Saiyan can't fight."

"I… I die from sickness…? But… I was never sick before!" Kakarot crosses his arms and sounds upset now. "Bummer! I could had at least died in combat! Why does a mere virus have to kill me off?!"

The teen blinks. "Wait. You're not afraid of those androids?"

"Oh, no. I really want to fight those guys." Kakarot answers.

Trunks laughs. "Wow. Gohan and Tarble weren't exaggerating when they said how you are… look, take this." He digs inside his pocket and takes out a small container. "As of today, this world doesn't have the cure for the virus, but in my present, it does." He drops the medicine on the Saiyan's hand. "Take that as soon as you start feeling drained and weak. Wait too late and well, I can't help you then."

"Okay… but… uh…" Kakarot is grateful about the information he is being given, but he is confused with one thing. "You came the time to warn me about the androids that would kill us… but why us? You're half Human… I mean, you look more Human so you could fit in more with them. Why bother to warn us if your mother raised you?"

Trunks frowns. "Well you see… my existence was never intended. Mother said… I was never suppose to exist." He says those words bitterly. "She made that mistake… and as soon as she found it she was pregnant with me… she didn't know what to do."

"So… what happened when you were born?"

"It was official that I have Saiyan blood when she saw my tail. She wanted to hand me over… but then I would had been killed, so she decided to raise me instead." Trunks explains. "As I grew up, mother always told me to keep my tail out of sight. I always asked why I had one… but she never answered. It was as if the question bothered her. That wasn't just that… there was a day I lifted a tank when I was trying to get a toy that roller under there. I was nearly crushed when I was scolded to drop the vehicle. I thought I was some sort of freak."

Kakarot can relate to this story. He knows how this feels.

"I was never allowed in the control room… she always told me to stay out… but I never understood why. When I was 13, I headed inside because the door was open… and I saw old clips from before I was born. I saw you…"

"Me?"

"Right. You had collapsed and fallen due to sickness… and the others… Tarble and father… they went to assist you… and I saw that they had a tail like me." Trunks explains carefully. "I guess you can imagine how surprised I was. Not only did they had a tail… they were able to lift heavy things like it is nothing like I could… and they can destroy things so easily… after going through the clips… I realized how alike I was to them… and suddenly, my mother walked in." He shuts his eyes. "She freaked out because I went through her information…"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

They say… curiosity kills the cat. I believed those words since that day…

 _The young teen Trunks quickly turns from the screens and gasps at the sight of his surprised mother. "M-mom?!"_

" _Trunks! I told you… I told you to stay out of here, didn't I?! You had the nerve to disobey your own mother?!"_

 _The young teen steps back. He glanced at the screens and points at them. "Mom. Who are those people?!"_

" _That is none of your business!" Bulma reaches for him. "Let's go!"_

" _No!" Trunks pulls his hand away. "You didn't answer my question! Who are they?! Why are they like me?! Mom! They have a tail like I do! They are strong like I am! Is that why you didn't want me to see?! Are those the Saiyans you warn me about all the time?!" The kid sounds like he is almost angry._

 _Bulma frowns. "We are leaving, now!"_

 _Trunks steps back. "How come you never told me about this, mom?! I thought I was a freak for being different! You told me Saiyans are monsters… but from what I saw… I am no different from them?! Is that why you kept me away from our there… because you thought I would be a monster too?!"_

 _Bulma doesn't say anything._

" _Don't say nothing! I want to know! Why do I have these traits?! Why are you always keeping me from people?!"_

 _Still nothing._

" _Mom!"_

 _A hand slaps him across the face, and he falls to sit and looks at his mother in shock._

" _We're leaving." Bulma finally speaks with a slightly angry tone. "Let's go."_

 _The fresh teen slowly stands while covering the red handprint on his left cheek. He steps forward, but he is surprised when two soldiers suddenly walk to her and grab her by the arms._

" _Hey!" Bulma glares at the two soldiers. "What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!"_

" _You're coming with us, Ms. Briefs." One soldier explains. "Did you honestly think that you would get away with raising a Saiyan child? We were ordered to take you to Chille. He had his suspicions since you always kept the kid away."_

" _What?! Hey!" Bulma thrashes around, but the other soldier takes out a needle and jabs it in her neck._

" _MOM!" Trunks rushes forward, but another soldier rushes inside and grabs the child by the arms. "Let go of me! Let mom go!"_

 _The soldier restraining the small child frowns at the sight of the lavender tail thrashing with the kid's movements. "He has Saiyan heritage alright. We're getting rid of this one quickly."_

 _Trunk's face turns pale._

" _We are lucky he was never taught how to fight or even use any power he might have. It's best that we kill him now before he learns how to use it."_

" _Nooo!" Trunks thrashes again, and he glares at the soldiers holding his mother. "What are you going to do to her?! Why are you taking her away?! She didn't do anything!"_

" _She's labeled as a traitor for… having a kid with one of those Saiyan freaks! She'll have to be executed… but don't worry. You'll die along with her." The soldier explains._

 _They begin to drag her away, and the young teen's eyes begin to fill with tears. "Mom! Please! Bring her back! Bring her back!" He begins to cry and he reaches for them but they leave his line of sight. Another soldier rushes inside and grabs his neck. "Stoop! Don't kill her please! Don't kill her!"_

This day changed my life. Because they took mom away… I was so scared and angry… and that was when…

 _The soldiers begin to drag the kid out the room. Many people step back and point, noticing his tail._

" _H-he's one of them?!"_

" _He's a monster!"_

" _How could she do this… and bring this disgusting half-breed into this world?! She hates Saiyans the most!"_

 _Those words hurts the kid. His tears come out more flowing, and he looks ahead, seeing his mother being dropped to the ground. Chille walks up to her with a gun in his hand. "No! Please! It's not her fault!"_

" _Sure it wasn't, kid." Chille frowns. "But we can't tolerate mistakes like these. I'm taking over this joint." He aims the gun at the woman's head and his finger rests on the trigger._

 _Trunks tries to move, but he can't. "NO! STOOOP!"_

 _BANG!_

 _Trunks forgets how to breathe as soon as he saw the flash and heard the shot. His eyes are filled with tears and he is horrified. Blood spreads from the head, and his tears fall uncontrollably. "Mom…. No…."_

" _Alright. Let's kill him quickly. Blood tends to stain the floor after sitting there for a while."_

 _Trunks is dragged forward, and he sees the body of his now dead mother coming closer. "Why… why did you do that…?" His tone is shaking, but it becomes louder. "Why did you kill her?! She didn't deserve that! You monster!"_

" _That's ironic, coming from a Saiyan brat." Chille takes out a knife. "I'll enjoy killing this one. Don't worry kid, you'll see your mommy soon."_

 _Trunks glanced at Bulma once more. "Mom…" He almost sobs as he glares at the man. "You killed her…! You killed her…!"_

 _The Humans gasps as an outline of red aura begins to surround the kid. His eyes begin to fill with anger and hate. The soldiers are alarmed, and they aim their guns at him._

" _MONSTEEEEER!" Trunks screams angrily. He effortlessly tosses the soldiers restraining him aside, and he rushes forward. His fierce eyes widen and he snarls as he clenches his fist. He lunges at the man and throws a punch on his face. The Human is sent flying and his back ceases into a wall._

 _Chille sits up quickly and seems to be terrified. "He… he has those eyes…! The same eyes….!"_

 _An image of the enraged Kakarot crosses his mind. Kakarot had the same feral look on his face when ChiChi was killed… and Chille saw all of that in the footage._

 _Trunks lands on the ground. He screams as his energy engulfs him, and a shockwave of power is unleashed, causing nearby tanks to explode._

" _S-somebody stop him! He's going to tear this place down!"_

 _Several more vehicles explode and the building begins to crumble._

 _A gas tank cracks, and the soldiers gulp._

 _Outside the building, a large portion of the building explodes and collapses. Standing in the least amount of damage is the teen who stumbles out dazed._

 _A person suddenly lands in front of him… and Trunks could had sworn he sees a tail. However, his vision fades, and falls unconscious._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"Wow. You sound as powerful as Gohan." Kakarot says with high interest. "So that's how you realized you had power in you, huh?"

"Yeah… but I was told you could had done a lot worse if you were angry like I was back then." Trunks sighs. "When I woke up… I was somewhere else. I was picked up and taken elsewhere… that was how I met Gohan… and Tarble."

"Huh?!"

"You see… they became my teachers."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _The world is a blur at first, but as soon as it clears, he realizes he had been relocated, he quickly sits up in panic._

" _Looks like you're awake. You were sleep for a while, but it's reasonable since you used up nearly all of your energy."_

 _Trunks spins around and gaps. He sees a man who is around possibility 4 feet tall. His hair is in straight spikes, and he has a tail…_

" _AAAH! SAIYAN!" Trunks quickly backs away, but he bumps into a pair of legs. He turns around and sees another Saiyan. The first Saiyan he walks to him slowly. "No! Stay away! Please don't eat me!"_

" _Eat you?" Tarble shakes his head. "Oh dear. What did they teach you in there?" He steps closer, and the kid seems terrified. "Please… calm down. I won't hurt you."_

 _Trunks' feet kicks the dirt as the Saiyan comes closer._

" _What is your name?"_

 _Trunks shakes his head._

" _It's fine. I'll introduce myself first. My name is Tarble. I am a Saiyan like you." The Saiyan gives the kid a friendly smile. It wasn't expected, because all Trunks had known about Saiyans is that they are bloodthirsty savages. "I'm the prince actually. We heard a huge explosion and we thought the androids attacked again, but when we saw it was you, it was a huge shock!"_

" _Yeah, it was." The other man has a few scars on his face. He appears more friendly, and his hair is reaching to his lower back and is tied to a pony tail. It looks like, but it also looks as if it can be tamed. "I know you must be afraid… but you have nowhere else to go since every Humans is hunting for you now. Believe it or not, you have a lot of things in common with me."_

 _Trunks says nothing. He is still shaking. However, he gulps and clenches his fist. He refuses to show fear to them._

" _My name is Karot… but my Human name… the name I was born with is "Gohan"."_

 _Trunks' eyes widen at that name. He lowers his hand and mutters; "You're the son of The Monkey King."_

" _Uh… yeah…" Karot rubs the back of his head. "His name is… Kakarot… but he's also known as "Goku". You see… my dad is a Saiyan… but my mom is Human just like yours."_

" _You're… you're a Human too?"_

" _In a way… but they hate me for being half-Saiyan too. They are scared… but you need to survive. You have a lot of power. If you want, I can teach you how to fight."_

" _Why should I trust you?"_

" _Humans tend to keep others in the dark. Perhaps your mother was planning to use you. Bulma is… not stable. She's mad… or was… and because of that, the androids are killing everyone. There's a rumor that those captured people are being turned into something else…"_

 _Trunks blinks. "So… I'm one of you?"_

" _It's shocking. I know." Tarble nods. He looks ahead and sighs. "We have to move. They are nearby now."_

 _Trunks steps back as Karot offers his hand. He stiffens and balls his hands again._

" _It's fine. I wouldn't hurt my own cousin." He laughs at the surprised look on the kid's face. "My dad and your dad are brothers… so this is a lot to take in for you."_

 _Trunks gasps. "My uncle is The Monkey King?!"_

" _You can ask all the questions you like when we get to base. Come on." Karot crouches down to offer the kid a ride. "Hop on. I promise I won't drop you."_

 _Trunks stares for a second, and he reluctantly climbs on. He holds on to the warrior's shoulders._

" _Hang on tight. This might surprise you." Karot warns him._

 _He jumps and Trunks can't believe that the Saiyan is actually flying. Karot chuckles as he hears the gasp. "You know, you can do this too once you are taught."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _So… you're going to teach me?"_

" _If you wish. I won't force you."_

 _Trunks thinks for a second, and he nods. "I want to stop the androids!"_

 _Tarble flies next to them and smiles. "His eyes have that fire… the same kind his father had. He's willing to fight."_

" _Okay then. For now own, I am your master, and you are my pupil." Karot announces. "I have a feeling you'll pick this up fast."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"Wait… so my son taught you how to fight and everything?!" Kakarot asks with surprise. He didn't think his 6-year-old son would grow up and teach this kid from the future.

"That's right. Tarble taught me the ways of a Saiyan too. The only problem I have is that I can't speak your language." He shakes his head. "But… Tarble, he had shown me the information Bulma had… When I saw her plans and what she had been doing… she is one of the reasons why you hate Humans so much… she really had gone mad. She had plans to raise me into something else… but Tarble never told me what it was…"

"It's fine. If they taught you, I see why you are such a skilled warrior." Kakarot nods. "It's been hell for you… but for to have the courage to fight for so long… you're really something else." He seems a bit disappointed. "Your mother is the person we had been trying to get rid of for a while… I'm not sure if you're okay with that."

"My mother… she had kept everything about me to herself. My entire life was just a lie it seems… so if you will kill her in this time… there's nothing I can do about that. She's already dead in my time…"

Kakarot starts to feel sympathy for the teen. "I know how it feels… to have a life when you were lied to… so I understand."

"Yeah… but I have to go now. I've done the job of warning you… please… prepare yourself." Trunks digs inside his pocket and takes out a capsule. He tossed it to the ground, and it explodes as a cloud of dust revealing the oval-shaped vehicle.

"Is that…?"

"A time machine. Yes." Trunks nods. "Tarble built this for me. He's a very intelligent guy."

"He is. I just wish Vegeta would recognize that." Kakarot watches the teen climb inside, and the door falls shut.

The teen presses several buttons a waves. "It was nice to meet you… Kakarot." He smiles. That Saiyan wasn't half bad to him… but he had been warned… of his raging outbursts. It's hard to believe it since this warrior seems very nice. "I'll see you soon." The rockets shoot fire, and the ship begins to rise.

"Uh, hey!" Karot steps forward and points. "He's leaving! Where did the ship come from?!"

Nappa watches Kakarot watching contently. "It looks like Kakarot is fine with him."

Kakarot waves back as he watches the ship glow, and it suddenly disappears. Kakarot's waving freezes and hangs in the air. "Oh. That explains how he got here. But wow…" He drops his hand and turns around to look at his brother.

The Saiyans all have dumb looks on the faces due to the fact that the ship that suddenly appeared suddenly disappeared.

Despite this, Raditz growls and shouts. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Oh, nothing! I-it's just that…" Kakarot searches for something to say. "Uh… you look like you're in a better mood today! Eh-heh-heh…"

Raditz huffs. "Well, unless you want to mess it up, stop it."

Kakarot laughs lightly and turns around.

The mental image of Trunks crosses his mind.

"So… that was Trunks… my nephew." Kakarot walks in a slow pace and in heavy thought. "He's different from Raditz in some ways… but he certainly doesn't seem to be nice entirely. I wonder what he had been through… to make it here and warn us… Those android guys must be a major threat if he had to run from the fight and ask for help in the past. Still… I didn't think that Raditz would even have a kid. I didn't think his kid would grow into someone like that…I didn't think my own son would train him either… this is crazy." He grins. "But, that does explain why he is so skilled with his sword! He's almost as good as me when I fight with my Power Pole!"

"Kakarot!" Raditz's voice snaps him from thinking out loud. "What are you muttering about over there? Are you going to fill us in, or what?"

Kakarot turns and waves with a smile. "Sorry! Coming!"

 **-0000-**

"What?!" Vegeta steps back. "From the future?!"

"Androids?!" Tarble gasps.

"That kid was a Saiyan?! That explains a lot! I knew it!" Raditz shouts.

"Yeah." Kakarot had to run through his head countless times to recall what he was told. He was very careful not to speak of anything about the kid's parents or who trained him. "He had been fighting them since he was 14."

"And we all die?! From those things?!" Nappa asks.

"Unfortunately." Kakarot sighs. "They will arrive three years from now… on… on…" He growls and punches his head. What was the date again? After several more seconds, he smiles. "Right! May the 12th… at 10 in the morning!"

"He gave us plenty of time to train." Tarble realizes. "That means those androids are nothing to laugh at. What was the kid's name anyway?"

Kakarot's stomach drops. He keeps a straight face. "His name? Uh… sorry! I forgot to ask!"

They all forget how to stand.

"Backwards! That is what you are!" Raditz jumps back to his feet first. "Fool! How do you ask about one's age and not their name?! Who does that?!"

"It just slipped my mind! That's all! He said he would come back!" Kakarot laughs nervously. Really, he told a straight lie. He won't tell the name for the kid's sake.

Tarble frowns. He just picked up something between those words. His eyes narrow. _'Does he really mean that?'_

Several minutes after the explanation, Kakarot and his son are walking around the field, gathering fruits to help Raditz prepare for dinner. Table simply watches while sitting on top of the ship… and he mainly has his eye on Kakarot.

There was something that… is really bothering the younger prince. He can't shake a feeling that… the kid they just met… he's more mysterious than he already is.

Looking out towards the trees, he watches Kakarot picking out apples carefully. Tarble adjusts his sitting position rather awkwardly before becoming somewhat still. His mind wonders.

Who was that kid?

Tarble isn't too gullible. He can read through lies. It's something he was able to do since childhood. Kakarot apparently can do the same, but honesty it is something picked up from innocence. Kakarot is often innocent towards new topics. His mind is that of a child's.

However, Tarble is bothered by the particular Saiyan as well. By just talking to him, he noticed how Kakarot had a tiny flicker of suspension behind his tone. It's impossible to detect if one didn't listen well enough.

Kakarot is hiding something. He told a lie to them for the first time.

It's highly unnatural for Kakarot to tell a lie. He's completely honest and hates cheating and those who cheats. He often believes in a fair fight… which is strange. Even Humans don't believe in such things. Despite how he can hold a grudge and dislikes Humans, he still holds on to a speck of the same innocence he had since he was a child.

Raditz jumps down from the tree with his arm filled with peaches. He walks to his brother who lands from standing on a tree himself. "Have you figured this out?"

"I have a feeling I was set up." Kakarot says. "They probably trapped me here so that the androids will find me and kill me. I have the antidote for my virus issue… so I'll live, but they still have a chance." His tone has a hint of anger in it. He is still upset about what just occurred between him and the whole crown thing. It seems as if he is plotting.

Even when he told them of what the teen warned them about...

The way he speaks is carefree.

But Tarble picked up a hint of bitterness, as if what the teen told Kakarot bothered him a lot. They all were told how Androids will arrive and kill them in the future. They know that teenager came from the future.

When the teen became a Super Saiyan and turned out to have a tail, it was clear he was a Saiyan… but not the kind that is recognizable. His hair texture appears more Human. It's not even wild or unkempt.

"If you get reckless and get yourself killed, then that's on you." Raditz chuckles, ignoring his brother's surprised look.

"Yeah. Sure." Kakarot frowns. "They will be killed before they can kill me. I might have to stop them at their roots first."

Raditz clearly has no innocence. He probably had it once. Maybe during his childhood before he begun working under Frieza. Tarble can't easily tell if he is telling a lie since he's good with hiding it, but today, Raditz appears just as confused as the others. He had been trying to pry answers from his brother, but Kakarot would explain how he told him everything he was told.

But no… Kakarot is hiding something.

Kakarot has proven countless times on how unique he is. He's completely different from the others. His happy-go-lucky attitude blends in perfectly with his child-like nature and naive ways. He asks a lot of questions and is oblivious to how annoying it can be. But one can't blame him. His behavior matches a Human half of the time.

The Saiyan has his ways of proving his points. He is truly strange and mysterious to Tarble. His martial arts are nothing like a Saiyan's unless he's angry. When his fighting regularly, he holds back as if he's trying not to severely wound his opponent. He's full of mercy. He only becomes merciless when he finds it necessary.

Even his attitude is in the good side. It's almost impossible to make him snap. In fact, it's difficult to even annoy him, because he tolerates so much. He holds a ton of patience and forgiveness. He believes in second chances.

Despite how friendly he is… and he is probably the most friendly person Tarble has ever came across… most would say seeing him angry is impossible.

It's true. A person with that much kindness and naivety can't be seen angry. They would think it's impossible… but it is.

He's very compassionate, so if someone he cares about is in danger because of someone, he'll first send a warning.

"These Humans… as explained by the kid… have became a major issue." Kakarot says. "I may have no choice… once a find a way…" He drops his collection in a basket, and his brother does the same. Karot drops his apples in the basket.

"So… how do we deal with this then?" Karot asks his father.

"How do we deal with them?" Kakarot's eyes seem to darken. It's clear that his hate towards Humans have grown much stronger. For him to learn they had killed them off in the future is really affecting him. "How? Simple…"

Kakarot is still a Saiyan, so once his anger is triggered, he is a whole other person.

Not just that… Table knows something feels different about Kakarot too… as if the past events affected him so badly. Hidden behind that friendly face… Table knows there is hate in him.

Aside that… Kakarot is just… mysterious. Tarble always felt there was something more about him than what he already knows.

His thoughts are interrupted.

"The Humans are going to regret doing this to me. I've made my decision." Kakarot finally announces.

"Decision? We never said anything about you having to decide over something." Table says. "Unless… you had been thinking over something yourself."

"That's right." Kakarot nods. "The word restrain means: to limit or keep control. That is what the Humans are trying to do to me. Also… tether… that word means: an animal in a leash… those words are similar in a way… and this crown is doing that."

"He paid attention and looked through few books to get some answers." Raditz answers everyone's silent question on why Kakarot seems well informed at the moment.

The Saiyan rams his fist on his hand. "Once I find a way outta here… I'm going to play my name. I will restrain them myself."

"Your… name?" Karot asks.

"The Monkey King." Kakarot replies with a serious tone. His eyes narrow at the last answer. "They will all bow to my feet, or they will die."

"What…?" Vegeta never expected Kakarot to follow through the suggestion made to him recently. He would question why since before… Kakarot hates the idea. The prince says nothing as soon as he notices the cold look in Kakarot's eyes. _'He's serious about this. Since when?'_

"Once I have them pinned, maybe that will pursue Bulma to stop the android madness." Kakarot says. "I'll find her and kill her along with anyone who works for her. The Humans who stand by for hope, they might as well stop hoping. They'll be scattering to keep themselves alive."

"I never guessed that you would actually do this…"

"It's fine. Besides… once I find Bulma and she's helpless… she'll be on her knees and begging to be spared. Unfortunately for her, she won't be. Not after everything that she had done." A image of ChiChi crosses his mind, followed by Raditz, and a possible baby version of Trunks. Shadows of the possible androids appear and the images fade. "I want to kill her myself."

Those words cause everyone to freeze with a "Huh?"

Kakarot looks at his hands and moved his fingers a bit. "Besides… once I find her and everyone sees that she is at my mercy… once everyone sees she is helpless and begging…" A dark smirk becomes noticeable his face. "Once they watch her die by my hand… they will all know there is no hope for them… perhaps we can cause them to stop the whole android thing." The smirk turns into a grin. "Humans should had been killed long ago… but thanks to my accident, my whole life was screwed and is nothing more than a big lie! Once I end her… I'll feel free."

Raditz blinks. He is a bit uneasy with how Kakarot is behaving. Not just that… he feels something different. Has Kakarot finally unwinded from his Human nature? "Free…?"

"You remember… they lied to me…" Kakarot frowns. His next set of words comes out as thoughts. _'Just like they did to Trunks. I know how it feels… after what just happened to me… my life… my life really was a plain lie…'_ He speaks again. "Selfish bastards."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Goku looks down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He doesn't want to believe it, but it does make since. "If this is really true that I was able to transform into this Giant Ape, then... that gorilla monster that stomped my Grandpa Gohan to death, destroyed Pilaf's castle, and tore up those tournament grounds all those years ago... that was me wasn't it?!" His fist clenches tight. He's angry not only with himself, but with his friend's for not telling him. "Why didn't they tell me about this? If they did, no one else would've been hurt! It wasn't really necessary to cut off my tail was it?"_

 _"They kept you in the dark." Raditz says. "Did it ever dawn to you that perhaps they used you and your strength so that they can get their desires whenever they want without a problem?"_

 _"The Dragon Balls..." Goku mutters. "It's been that way since I was 12 hasn't it?"_

 _"Goku! Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you into having whatever thoughts you are having! Don't fall for it!" Piccolo warns his unfortunate ally._

 _Goku doesn't know who to listen to. Piccolo has been an enemy since he was a child. The man who claims to be his brother is an enemy telling him about Goku's origins. What can he do at this point?_

 _"You love to fight all the time, and people are probably sick of it. You eat more than everyone else, and I'm sure they can't handle that. That's the ways of a Saiyan. I'm sure that you get excited every time you fight a strong opponent. Nobody on this planet will ever understand you."_

 _"I-I guess your right.."_

 _"Goku, you fool! Aren't we supposed to be fighting him?!" Piccolo snaps._

 _"You said that after this you will conquer Earth right?" Goku asks him. "I won't allow that, and you know that."_

 _"You said that back on the beach. Why are you even bringing that up?" Piccolo huffs._

 _Goku looks at the man and shouts; "Because I will do that first!" He fires a blast from the palm of his hand and it shoots right through Piccolo. This leaves him and Raditz in shock._

 _"G-Goku... h-how could you?"_

 _"Because I am tired of the secrets and lies that all of you have kept from me! For betraying me, their best punishment is to have their lives terminated!"_

 _Raditz laughs in victory. "That's right, brother! It is time for you to stop protecting this planet and show these Earthlings your wrath! Take pride in who you are - a Saiyan warrior!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

He remembers that day too well. The day he realized how much of a fool he was to have not even realized how much he was being used.

 **(2)** "Free from my lying life. She was the first person I met since my grandpa died.. the first who used me… the first who tricked me. She planned on having me travel with her just so that she can use my strength to pass dangers to collect dragon balls." Kakarot explains this, the grin is still present. "She kept me because I refused to let go of my own. Do you know what her wish would had been?!"

"Uh… what?" Karot asks.

"At first it would be a lifetime supply of strawberries! But she changed her mind and wanted a perfect boyfriend!" Kakarot explains. "That is ridiculous if you ask me. Using my power to get a selfish wish!"

"Ridiculous doesn't describe that enough." Raditz agrees.

"So… aside the whole wish thing, these Humans look up to her for survival. Once I kill her… I'll finally be in control. Idiots… they should had never done this to me…" He chuckles. "They better enjoy this peace while they can. Once I find a way out, she's dead. Perhaps every Human will be like they should! Let the androids come. I'll kill her before or after they arrive! They will all see how pointless it is to stop me… a Saiyan!" He grins wider, and Raditz seems to be in disbelief.

Kakarot's chuckle turns into a laugh… a maniacal laugh that causes his comrades to stare at him as if he is a stranger.

 **-000-**

Somewhere afar, the scene is seen on a blue crystal ball. An old and small witch stands in front of it with heavy concern. Watching the ball with her is the elderly Gohan.

"Oh dear…" The grandfather shakes his head. "This can't be happening. Is this my fault, Goku?"

"It's not." A voice behind him belongs to a man with long hair and a plump body. The man is Yajirobe who looks just as disappointed. "Face it… the Goku you once knew is gone. Too bad, right? Stop trying so hard to bring him back. He's not even your real grandson."

The elder turns to face the pump fighter who steps back quickly.

"H-hey! Why are you lookin' at me like that?!"

"Goku has been overwhelmed by hate, and that is all you have to say? He is willing to go out there and slaughter people for his own entertainment! Just listen to his laughter. That is what you hear from a person filled with evil!"

"What are you talking about?! Goku had been evil since he joined his brother!"

"He wasn't. He was just angry." The elder sighs. "But now… because he is finally convinced, he no longer has a speck of humanity in him at all. He's became heartless." He frowns. "The one and only person that can bring that back is his wife. She's the only person remaining that he cares about."

"He hates all people!"

"Not her. When she was killed, he reacted with rage and violence to kill the killer. Seeing that… she's all that we have left. She needs to be brought back. Goku would never dare to harm her… and she will convince him to leave at last…"

He looks back at the crystal ball and watches the Saiyan. "I warned you about this… didn't I? Why don't you listen…? It's too late for them now…"

The laughter might just haunt him for eternity. He has failed miserably.

All he can do is listen to that horrific laugh.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! This by far… was the most stressful chapter I have ever written.**

 **Not the most difficult. That was book 2's 28.**

 **I say this is a good chapter. However, I feel the details are a bit off… or I placed things that I should had placed later…**

 **I also wanted the Trunks encounter to be similar but totally different at the same time.**

… **what I just said does not make any sense.**

 **Anyway, please do reach the "Chapter Breakdown" to understand what happened here… and my thoughts!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why did you have Goku looking through books?**

 **A: For the humor.**

 **Also, he couldn't handle so much information. Poor guy.**

 **PQ2: Vegeta's small freak out?**

 **A: Look. I was in the humor mood today.**

 **PQ3: Cyborg snake?**

 **A: Along with the other cyborg animals. (Pterodactyl, Bear, and wolves) I added this one to show: "Hey! They made a snake that has Zhanshitao's venom!" for a hint of the android saga…**

 **Also to find some way to introduce Trunks. Since Frieza is gone… he needs something to slice.**

 **PQ4: WHY IS RADITZ THE DADDY?!**

 **A: Do you think I was so willing to do this?!**

 **NO! But I need a Trunks!**

 **Anyway, read the "Chapter Crackdown".**

 **PQ5: Why have Trunks use Weekend and Kamehameha?**

 **A: I dunno. I had writer's block so I just put that there.**

 **Why? Was it bad?**

 **PQ6: Did… did Goku just become a new Frieza?**

 **A: No.**

 **But, this is what his grandfather warned him about. He noticed the hatred clouding Goku's heart, and Grandfather Gohan told Goku about it, but Goku didn't want to hear it.**

 **What he didn't know is that** _ **he**_ **was the reason why Goku never was overcame by that hate. However, since the elder made the "mistake" by putting the crown on him, Goku was convinced that all Humans are the same: Selfish and needy people who care for nothing but themselves. People who lie and trick to get their desires. Needy people who use stronger people as their "puppets" or whatever you want to call it.**

 **We saw how devastated Goku was, but it steadily grew into anger and distrust. We saw at the end of this chapter that his hate towards Humans has finally got to him.**

 **Poor grandpa. He tried and failed with stopping it. :(**

 **And now Goku ends the chapter with the stereotypical "MUH-HAW-HAW-HAW!"**

 **Okay, not that kind, but you get the idea.**

 **I can't image Sean Schemmel doing an evil laugh in Goku's voice.**

 **Hah. If I ever meet him (as if I will) I'll ask him to do that. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Crackdown:**

Many of you are probably yelling at your screens: "Why Espeon804?! Why is Raditz the father?! Isn't Bulma the enemy to these Saiyans?!"

Like I said, these decisions I make are sometimes the reasons why updates are so slow. And those are the future chapters. Its why Book 2's chapter 28 took like… two weeks to get published or whatever.

According to the poll, the majority of you said "no" Raditz and Bulma, no.

I said before that the two wouldn't get together.

I don't think we're in the same page. Urgh. Me being a teen. AAAH!

As I said several times, me and romance? Big no. I'm not into romantic stories and stuff like that. I can't write them very well if I even tried. This fic is very dark, so the romantic thing will jumble this up.

However, I realized how much of a role Trunks plays, so I needed him. At one point I was thinking to make him an android, but… it doesn't make sense.

So I was left to look at the canon… that wouldn't work either.

I had no way for Vegeta to even be Trunks's father here like the canon. Since Vegeta and Bulma didn't have, or if they did, a slight interaction, there was no development between them. Raditz on the other hand met Bulma at Kame's House in the first chapter of book 1, and the second episode of DBZ Kai. (And DBZ) He simply mentioned her to his brother with Gohan, and that was it.

So later in ch. 6 of book 1, he brought her along with ChiChi to Goku because Goku knew them since childhood, and they are both important people. They were to spared until… well, later on. Both woman are determined and strong willed, so pinning them down isn't easy.

And according to Dragon Ball Super, the reason why Goku and Vegeta loves their wives is because of their strong will. It matches the Saiyan woman very well. It's the closest you can get.

I know, I know. Bulma shouldn't even get that far perhaps, but still. After writing chapter 27 of book 2, I realized I had a chance to bring Trunks, but I wasn't really sure. After doing heavy thinking, I took it.

The interaction between Raditz and Bulma had half of you reviewers interested. A "love-hate" thing most of you said. It's rather true. Around Chapter 12 will explain most of that.

Yeah, I've worked that far ahead. Further than that my friends.

So, when did Raditz started being fond of Bulma? Uh… honestly, that's hard for me to figure out. I would say around book 2's chapter 27… but I think it was before that… maybe way before… like at book 1's 18 maybe when he started showing interest?

I'm confusing myself guys. Give me a moment…

…

Okay, I'll set that aside for later, but hopefully, this clarifies a few things.

"But Espeon804, at what point did they even… you know?!"

I'm not even going there. This is rather T for a reason… not M.

Ironically, despite being 17, those topics are not something I'm comfortable with. :P

Also, I wanted to add a tragic event that turns Trunks' life around. He was hidden from most Humans… and eventually, his mother was killed and it awoken his Saiyan potential. After that, he was found by Tarble and Gohan… and he was taken in and trained to fight the androids.

This sounds a bit confusing and sudden… but it'll fill in.

I actually like having Tarble play a role by building a time machine. He really helped out. I bet there is no other fanfic with Tarble doing such a thing.

See. This girl is not a fan of clichés.

Huh. Trunks in here is 17 like me.

Funny.

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: Why doesnt Kakkarott just go GREAT APE and break the crown from his shear size?!**

 **A: Did you honestly thought I didn't consider that?**

 **Q: Wow, what a chapter, this had a lot happen. I liked how Kakarot, came back and the trial just began. It was something else to see everyone's different reactions! Raditz, being in shock at the surprise trial, but going along with it because he knows the laws. At the same time, Vegeta, wants to kill him outright, for his apparent treasonous actions, Nappa, was unique the way you did him, he was like a closed book, Tarble, felt pity for Kakarot, but didn't want to go against his brother, and I liked how even against Vegeta's wishes Tarble, pushed for the fair trial. Kakarot, was just as shocked and oblivious to everything that was going on. When the vote came, Vegeta's, vote of death didn't surprise me, Karot, and Raditz, wanting Kakarot, to live was no shock. When we had gotten to Tarble, and Nappa, it was shocking. They both knew that Kakarot, wasn't exposed to the culture, he was very naiieve given his head injury, and both the young prince, and general, knew of Kakarot's fighting prowess, and technique. So, when the vote broke that Kakarot, would live, it was made by Vegeta(which didn't shock me with this move of his), that he would force a trial by combat. Which was an interesting standard, all versus Kakarot, clever! It wasn't shocking how sadistic you made Vegeta, in this chapter though, given how he wanted Kakarot, dead it didn't shock me. What I wasn't prepared for was how far he'd go. Attacking his son, Karot, was a low blow even for him. Saying right to Karot's face how Chichi, died without any remorse to the child, and then given the fact that all the others are warming up to Karot, it made me feel angry how Vegeta, called the youngling an abomination, and was even very close to killing him. That's when I was glad when Kakarot, stepped in saved his son, and then took them all on. I must say it was a great fight, and you gave all the fighters everything. Nappa, Vegeta, Tarble, and Raditz, showed all their skills to the best of their abilities. Seeing Kakarot, went all out in a fury was great, the fact he started off with Rock, Paper, Scissors, was great! Then when Kakarot, was getting beaten down by the others, I enjoyed how all of his clothing was once again weighted. He then turned into a fast fighting machine, and he took down Raditz, for a bit, and almost had him to boot! When you had Kakarot, do the multiarmed illusion it was great, I liked how none of the fighters expected it, but it worked to Kakarot's advantage for a bit. Then when he was getting beaten down bad, I was concerned, I thought you had made Kakarot, completely snap, but you tricked us all well, with the crazy dog form technique. I didn't expect you to use that against the other Saiyans, but it gold for me! Especially when Kakarot, started laughing! When it was getting to the final loop, I was shocked to see Kakarot, have the ability to take out multiple copies of himself, given how tired he was at this point. But, he did it, and it confused the heck out of all of them. Tarble, the first to go down in a blast of energy in amongst the confusion. Poor Raditz, who was starved from hunger, and had been to his limit, knocked out with a neck chop. You could tell Kakarot, hated doing that one as well. When you had Vegeta dispatch all the copies himself, I was thinking Kakarot, was in huge trouble, but he took out Nappa, with that gut punch, and kick to the side of the head. When you had Kakarot, and Vegeta, go head to head for the final confrontation(for now, lol!) I liked how Kakarot, used the Power Pole. In return I liked how Kakarot, forced the Saiyan Prince down with a gust of wind and kept him pinned in place with the pole. The battle is over(for now...I still don't believe that Vegeta, is satisfied, and I still believe in that Coup, between the group. This whole battle part at this moment was tame...in comparison to what Vegeta could really do, and I know he isn't satisfied with the result, at least I think.) To end it on a complete shocker, I was quite taken aback how Grandpa Gohan, just showed himself, I knew it was him. But the fact he showcased himself so openly was an eye opener. Kakarot, and the others, including Karot, who had now returned being in complete bewilderment over this being the Saiyans, dead Grandpa, left all with questions. Kakarot, not being able to face Grandpa Gohan, was surprising as well as sad, because of the guilt he felt. But once Grandpa Gohan, started mentioning the atrocities that Kakarot, had done, the Saiyan, was just losing it. I have to say, love what you are doing. I like how you show the caring side of Kakarot, is still there and then the Oozaru, lingers fighting for control! Just great story telling. It was sad as well hearing Grandpa Gohan, calling Kakarot, heartless, but Kakarot, was refusing to listen. At then end it seems Grandpa Gohan, is taking measures into his own hands. Is that crown on the horizon? Can't wait to see the next chapter!**

 **A: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Truly, this does have a good plot, especially in chapter 4. I feel that 4 and 5 is a turning point for Kakarot since it seems that his hatred has finally (or is close to) taking the best of him.**

 **Grudges! They do stuff to you!**

* * *

 **Next time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _This is really strange. I didn't think my reputation would be huge around here! Uh… this is too weird! Should I call this offending?_

 _(Kakarot laughs nervously as several monkeys surround him)_

 _Kakarot: Uh… hi?_

 _(A trio of demon attempt to attack Kakarot, but all attacks are dodged)_

 _Kakarot: (laughing) It feels like the days when I was a kid! No one can kill me in my own place!_

 _(A giant purple boar demon appears)_

 _Kakarot: Well… this is Mount Pazou!_

 _Raditz: (riding on an out-of-control vehicle, Kakarot rushes over to assist)_

 _Kakarot: (grinning) I guess I could have some fun around here, huh?_

 _Raditz: (sighs) Only you would._

 _Kakarot: (curious) Yeah, but now I have a problem… I still can't summon my power to the max… do you think you guys can help me with that by ticking me off?_

 _Raditz: Only you would ask about this. Do you know how hard it is to piss you off?_

 _Kakarot: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 6! "How could it lead to this?"_

 _Raditz: (frowns) There is something… that I had been wanting to tell you. But lately… I don't know if it's a good idea._

 _Kakarot: Huh? What is it?_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 6!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 6: How did it lead to this?_

 _Chapter 7: The tension is rising! Prepare yourself!_

 _Chapter 8: Preparations get more tense! Onward!_

 _Chapter 9: Take the view of the unique warrior._

 _Chapter 10: When hate overrides compassion._

* * *

 **Author Bonus:** **(Canon vs Alternate Universe)**

 **Maury: When it comes to 17-year-old Trunks… Vegeta… you are not the father.**

 **Readers: OOOOOOOOOH!**

 **Vegeta: Ah-ha! I knew it!**

 **Maury: When it comes to 17-year-old Trunks… Raditz, you ARE the father!**

 **Readers: OOOOOOOOOH!**

 **Raditz: (bleep) this! *Knocks over chair and storms out***

 **Vegeta: *chases after him* Come back here!**

 **END**

 **... I don't even watch Maury. My mom does... O.o**


	6. How did it lead to this?

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great- OH MY GOD THIS IS 50 PAGES LONG!**

 **I did NOT plan to make it this long at al! I was typing this on my phone… uh… (21,797 words you are reading...)**

 **Well… consider this a two-chapter length special. Book 1 has over 10K reads on Wattpad, so why not? I will never make a chapter this long again. Whoops.**

 **I am so sorry...**

 **Chapter published on: September 27th, 2016!**

 **I've been busy with school… it is trying to murder me. I have like… 3 homework assignments to do tonight… so I finished typing this during my free time in school for you guys. :)**

 **I have tried my best with this chapter. It was very difficult to type on the first half. Excuse the humor here. I was bored.**

 **Seriously. I was so bored.**

 **SEE MY POLL on my PROFILE! (Fanfiction readers)**

* * *

 **ANYWAY, READ THIS!**

 **Remember the previous chapter? It was shocking for some (probably knew by some) that The Future Warrior Trunks' parents are Bulma and Raditz!**

 **I have a friend who reads this fanfic too. When she read the fifth chapter. She told me she had a feeling it would be like that!**

 **I read over the end of book 1 and skimmed over book 2… and I realized what was originally just a joke turned out to be an actual issue for poor Raditz. Book 1, chapter 21 was the very first "hint" brought up by Kakarot.**

 **Then we had bk 2's ch. 19 and 27 and 29… XD**

 **Now we have bk 3's ch. 2 that brought the joke again, but ch. 5… that marked it down.**

 **HERE IS WHAT SHE SAID! She told me there is one song she listens to that has to explain their situation so well… so I looked it up and listened to it and read the lyrics.**

 **I never laughed so hard in a while. Look, that song does NOT ACCURATELY explain the situation. There is one part that perfectly does… but really… no…**

 **No….**

 **XD**

 **LISTEN TO THIS WHOLE SONG BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: (Add to YouTube URL)** /watch?v=7CPYoGtI75Q

 **I told you. This is not how I see the situation. That's how the friend saw it.**

 **As I said before, not into romance.**

 **That song in my opinion is like a parody… like TFS kind of stuff with this fanfic. If so, it would describe Raditz's side, not Bulma's.**

 **Plus, that song is a bit much for a book like this, isn't it? Seriously, some parts of the lyrics describes things you will never see in the Dragon Ball series! XD**

 **THERE ARE only small parts of the song I can see describing the situation in Raditz's case. (Kill me now. Help) I'll (cringe) by her request, explain why…**

 **AAAH. Help.**

" _ **I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself"**_

 ***As we had learned from bk 2's ch. 27, perhaps Raditz was fond of her. (realize not "in love" with but "attracted to")**

 **He hated that. Very much.**

" _ **Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go"**_

 ***Raditz probably didn't listen to the warnings Tarble and Kakarot gave him on how Bulma can use her "charms" to lure Raditz and kill him…**

… **as we know, it actually got him… but clearly he didn't die from her… because something prevented that.**

" _ **And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you"**_

 ***Yes. He feels like a total idiot.**

 **Since bk 1, he had been kicking her around just to see her fight back. Everytime she does, it amuses him.**

 **We have known that for a long time.**

 ***Basically, he kept "going back" to her and kept finding her just to see her fight back against him.**

 **He didn't think it would turn on him.**

 **A love-hate song. Yeah. I see why my friend had me listen to the song… though it is rather inaccurate. God...**

 **Help me. She won't leave me alone about it!**

 **I JUST GO WITH THE PLOT, DARN IT!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns the story, Toei owns the anime.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

' _ **Telepathy'**_

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 6: How did it lead to this?-**

It's a gentle breeze in the star-filled night. Blue gi shifts with the wind. Long, black, and wild hair flows like a flag. A brown tail flicks occasionally, and the person stands on top the ship with crossed arms and a tilted back head. He studies the sky… mainly focused on the shining stars of the night.

He had took the duty for night watch, but he turned down role change three times already. Normally, two of the five Saiyans would stay on guard every night in case someone tries to sneak in or do something unexpected, but not once has he left the post to switch. He is basically watching overtime.

However, at least he isn't alone. Sitting on his shoulder is the alien tarantula with two tails and a pair of antennas flowing with the breeze. It is used to watching the night pass by since spiders don't sleep.

The night can be rather soothing, thought this Saiyan won't admit it. The one major evident is the fact that his tail is exposed. It normally is secured around his waist, but now it's free and would swing on its own. One thing is for sure… he and his brother are complete opposites with several things:

Kakarot hates having his tail coiled around his waist, because according to him… it feels stiff and uncomfortable.

Raditz in the other hand, hates to keep it out like his brother. According to him, he had several incidents as a child when anyone would snatch his tail and weaken him. It nearly killed him countless times when he was doing missions. The only time it is ever out free is during the times he feels relaxed enough. In this case… he is.

But his thoughts are focused on one thing. Over and over, he replays the fight he witnessed between his brother and the future kid.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Purple static builts and zaps around his hands and forms into a pair of deadly basketball sized spheres of energy. They grow twice their size, and everyone stares at him in shock. The teen thrusts his hands forward and screams out; "WEEKEEEEEND!"_

But it wasn't just that.

" _KAAA… MEEE…! HAAA… MEEE…!" The blue sphere collecting between the palms grow as big as his head. He thrusts his hands forward. "HAAAAA!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"How does that kid know how to use The Kamehameha Wave?" Raditz wonders to himself. "And how does he… know how to use my Weekend attack?! I literally came up with that very recently! That kid… Kakarot did say he came from the future… but…

In his head, it replays the teenager effortlessly transforming into a Super Saiyan.

His eyes narrow. "Kakarot also said that kid was a Saiyan. Still, you can't fool me, little brother. You're keeping something from me, aren't you?"

Zhanshitao chirps as if he is trying to point something out.

Raditz seems to get an idea on what the creature could be saying. "Perhaps I am thinking too hard. But… that kid can't just be a Saiyan. By just looking at the color of his hair and eyes… and the hair texture… he has to be a half-breed. Unlike a pure blooded Saiyan, he isn't what anyone would call "short-tempered". Also… his tail is purple! That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen!"

Zhanshitao chirps again.

"This is giving me a headache. The pieces are there… but I just can't put it together. Damn it. Who was that kid?!"

He blinks and notices the sun breaking into the dark. It's dawn… so he had been standing around all night. It's nothing, really. He went through a week without sleep several times due to the missions he had done when he was still working under Frieza.

He jumps off and lands on the grass. "It's time to get started. If we start at dawn we'll have all day to train." He heads for the door and is surprised to see Tarble standing there, watching the sky as well. "When did you come out?"

The younger prince jumps, not expecting anyone to show. His first move is getting into a fighting pose, but as soon as he sees Raditz, he drops his guard. "Oh. It's you."

"I didn't mean to startle you." Raditz gives the prince a light bow. "Morning. You're up earlier than usual."

"Actually… I woke up hours before dawn… so I just stayed out here." Tarble admits. "I can't get my mind off of what happened yesterday. I never thought that time travel was possible… but it is."

"It seems so." Raditz agrees. "Does that mean it's possible to go 26 years into the past?"

"Why do you say that? I was just a baby… oh. You would like to stop Planet Vegeta's destruction." Tarble sighs. "But think about it. It's best we don't touch that."

"Why?"

"I have two theories about time manipulation… but I'll explain that later. I need evidence about what is going on first." The young prince grabs the door handle and slides it open. The pair walks inside, and the general is already awake.

"You could had got some sleep you know." It's the first thing Nappa says to Raditz. It isn't much of a morning greeting.

"I'm fine. We just need to get ourselves prepared as soon as possible… Where is my brother?" Raditz suddenly recalls why he came here.

"'He's sleeping over there." Nappa points up ahead. On the floor lying on his back is definitely Kakarot. "He snores so loud. I tried waking him up, but I forgot he sleeps like a log."

Raditz walks up to his brother and crouches in front of him. "Kakarot…" He shakes his sleeping brother. It's early in the morning, and his brother is snoozing away. Nappa watches in the sidelines, occasionally gazing outside. "Wake up. You've slept long enough. We have to investigate and prepare for the androids."

"Is that chicken? Mmmm…." Kakarot licks his lips before tossing over to lay in another position on the floor. He begins to snore again.

"Man. You're just like Raditz when you sleep." Nappa frowns.

Raditz crosses his arms. "Hmph. It's not like I can help it." He picks up a stick that had blown inside the ship. "He's impossible to wake up. Especially if he's tired from the day." He pokes his brother's cheek with the tree branch. "I swear, I'm about to hit him with this thing."

Kakarot snorts and grunts as the poking goes on. He turns his head towards the bean while opening his mouth wide, and he chomps down.

 _Keer-ack…! SNAP!_

Raditz's eyes nearly pop out their sockets as the branch crumbles and snaps apart at the impact of the bite. He lifts the half branch he now has and stares at it. "Damn. Just what is he capable of biting through?!"

Tarble blinks. "Shouldn't he had grown out of that?"

"He hasn't. To be honest, I don't know where he got that issue from. He can't help but bite sometimes. He has to be dreaming about food right now. Too bad I'll interrupt it." Raditz sighs and grabs his brother's arm. He walks outside, dragging his brother on the dirt.

"What are you doing?" Nappa is surprised that Kakarot is still asleep even after bumping over a few tree roots. Kakarot is definitely like Raditz with the heavy sleeping.

"This is what my mother did to me when I didn't wake up when I should." Raditz stops at the edge of the lake. He picks up his brother by the collar of his shirt. He frowns as Kakarot continues to snore. "Sleep time is over." He casually tosses his brother in the air and watches him plunge in the lake.

A few seconds pass by and bubbles come to the surface constantly. Five seconds pass, and nothing happens.

"Uh… I think he's drowning." Tarble says with a bit of concern.

"Wait a second…" Raditz crosses his arms.

The bubbles become more frequent, and a head surfaces. Kakarot coughs and gasps for desperately needed air. He quickly swims to the water's edge and crawls the the ground, coughing heavily.

"It's about damn time." Raditz huffs.

Kakarot has water dripping from his hair down to his tail. His hair looks like a mop, and he glares at his brother. "Were you trying to _kill_ me?!"

"Well, I tried to wake you up a million times, so I just tossed you in the lake." Raditz answers his brother. "If you were stupid enough to not wake up, then yeah… you would had died."

Kakarot growls. "I'm all wet! I don't take baths when I have my clothes on!" He stands and sighs. "I don't even have any spares right now."

"So how will you deal with that?" Raditz chuckles.

"Huh? It's not a problem. I'll just let it dry."

"Huh?"

Kakarot slips off his boots and arm bands, and he unties the tiger fur and watches it fall on the ground. He grabs under his shirt and pulls it over his head. As soon as he tosses that aside, he unties the big scarf worn around his neck and grabs the waistline of his pants.

"What are you- KAKAROT!" The birds in the trees fly away in panic. Tarble has Raditz stepping back. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON, RIGHT NOW!"

"What?" Kakarot is so confused on why the prince got angry. He stands butt naked and his tail moves occasionally, signaling his confusion. Raditz face palms and Nappa is laughing. "What?! What did I do?!"

Tarble covers his face. "You cannot be naked in front of people!"

"Huh?" Kakarot looks at his arms and legs. "I'm perfectly fine with it. Why does everyone get bothered by it? I don't mind."

"PUT THEM BACK ON! GET BACK IN THE LAKE OR SOMETHING! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Can I at least wait until the clothes dry?"

"NOW!"

Kakarot sighs and puts his arms behind his head as he walks back to the lake. "Okay, okay. Sheesh. They always get mad. I don't see what the problem is." He always ran around naked as a child, and even back then, Bulma and the others would scold him for doing so.

"Urrgh." Tarble places a hand on his forehead. "How can he be so careless and naive?"

Kakarot pauses and turns his head. "By the way, is Gohan out? I did say he can train as soon as he wakes up. I didn't see him in the ship."

Tarble is confused. "Gohan?" A few seconds pass and he recalls who it is. "Oh, Karot. He did leave a couple hours ago. He said he wanted to check something out… and he did mention training."

"I warned him to not go too far. The Humans have been pushing themselves to come deeper here." Kakarot seems a bit concerned, but he knows his son can handle it.

"Just get in the water! Did you forget that you're naked that quick?!" Tarble frowns.

Kakarot heads for the water, and Raditz seems to be in thought. "Something tells me I might have to check on that brat."

Kakarot now is in the water. He waves one hand and announces; "When everything is together, I'll be out to gather firewood!"

Nappa shrugs. "We need a bigger fire anyway."

 **-0000-**

Standing in the middle of the woods is the child that has probably been through more hell than any child has gone through in two years. From when he was kidnapped by his own uncle... to being beaten… and kidnapped again… and brainwashed… he is still alive, but the past has hardened his strength.

Once he had learned about the androids, he took some time for himself to train. The son of Kakarot… of course, he can be like his father in some cases. For one thing… they are both often cheerful. Another thing is how they both know how to use a weapon.

During his time held prisoner by Cold, the child had trained himself to eventually break free. Strapped against his back is a sword. It's very interesting for him now since the teen from the future knows how to use one so well. A year ago while separated from his father, he had asked one of King Cold's men to teach him other possible skills… and weapon wielding seemed like a choice since the child is still fresh with martial arts. Perhaps he can be an expert weapon user just like his father. It's not everyday a skilled hand-to-hand martial artist can be a true expert with staff wielding and can also manipulate their energy.

"HA! HAAAAAA!" Karot sends a frenzy of kicks with his left leg at his imaginary opponent. He sets his leg down and sends a frenzy of punches with both fists. "HAAAAAA!"

He made a promise with his uncle to train hard too. He doesn't want the prince to be upset with him anymore either. They already don't like him for being half-Human.

So, he decided to train as hard as a Saiyan when he can. Really… he doesn't like to fight, but he'll do it.

"Hey, kid."

Karot stops at mid punch and turns to the source of the voice. He sees a group of people who appear to be soldiers. He's been told to watch out for them, but unlike the others, he refuses to hurt anyone until they prove to be an enemy. "Who are you?"

"We are the Resistant Army." The leading soldier announces. "Name's Skrimp." He points at the woman next to him. "This is my sister, Alphredo. We've been looking for some people who are in need of shelter. Why are you all alone here kido? Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks though." Karot turns away and begins to walk.

"Now, wait a second. Isn't that the Turtle School fighting gi you have on? That explains why you were throwing some food punches earlier. Know how to fight? You seem well equipped."

"Yeah." Karot nods once. "But I have to go. You should leave too."

"Not all by yourself. There's some scary demons that live here. Let's head for the base." Skrimp says.

"I live here." Karot frowns. "If you don't go now, something bad will happen to you. I'm only not doing anything because I am a Human too."

Alphredo sighs. "Kids are so stubborn. What are you even talking-" She pauses as soon as her eyes land on the monkey tail the child posses. "Hey! Kid! That's a bit reckless. You shouldn't wear fake tails, especially if it's a monkey one. Someone might think you're with those monsters!"

"Monsters?" Karot repeats the word strangely. "They are monsters because you don't understand them and won't leave them alone."

"Are you crazy? How long have you been around here? How are you still alive?" Skrimp shakes his head, and he reaches for the kid. "Come on! I was instructed to find every person and bring them back, away from this area. The freak is trapped around here, so he'll get you unless you come with us." As soon as he grabs the kid's arm, his own is twisted in an uncomfortable angle, and he grunts at the pain. "Hey…! What's your problem?! You sure got a tight grip…!" He isn't kidding. He can't free himself from it.

"You're not planning to kill him, are you?" Karot narrows his eyes. "If so, you should go. I don't want to hurt you… and you don't want that to get worse."

Skrimp growls as he pulls harder. "What is with this kid?! Why is he so strong?!" He frowns. "Of course we have to kill him! Why are you against that?!"

"It should be obvious!" Karot growls. "Kakarot is my dad!"

"DAD?!" The soldiers quickly take out their guns. "A half-breed!"

"Quickly! Kill the brat!"

"I warned you to leave!" Karot throws the man aside and kicks the gun off Alphredo's hands. "I am a Human too, so I am trying to be nice!" He catches the bullets that fire at him and tosses them aside as soon as they stop. "You better leave before my dad gets here! If he finds out you tried to kill me, he will be very mad!"

"Mad, huh? A little kid is powerful enough to level out a city!" Alphredo turns to her comrades. "If we catch the kid, the father will look for him. We can use him as bait."

"Or we can just kill him and his father will lose himself in rage. He won't be able to think and we'll have the advantage." Skrimp suggests. "Besides, I had my encounter with his father. He was kicking me like a ball back there. I can't ever forget that! We have no food because of him!"

Karot steps back as they swap guns. "Hey! You can't hurt me with those!"

"With regular guns, no. With these guns, we can kill you." Skrimp fires first, and Karot screams as he is shot through the leg. He falls to one knee and the man laughs. "It actually works! Chille is a genius!" He fires again and it strikes the kid on the arm this time.

"Guh!" Karot leaps back to place some distance between him and the soldiers. He sprints forward, ignoring the injuries he just received, and he grabs the handle of his sword and draws it out. With a quick swing, he slices a few guns in half. As the other weapons fire, he blocks the shots with the blade of the sword, and he continues forward.

A powerful shot knocks him back. He growls, seeing this pointless and slides the sword back in the scabbard against his back as they fire again. He rolls like a log and the bullets stab through the dirt as they try to catch him. He jumps back to his feet and jumps left and right.

One strikes his other arm.

"OW! STOP IT!" Karot's right hand collects with energy and he fires. The soldiers scream as they are blasted, and an explosion sends dirt flying. As it settles, the only survivors are the soldiers who are siblings. They appear scorched, but Karot gasps as the injuries suddenly begin to heal. "Huh?!"

Skrimp dusts himself off. "Well… that escalated quickly. The kid killed them all with one shot. He's dangerous. I can't blame him. He did show mercy… and that must be coming from his Human side." He taps his chin. "For a kid, he's been taught well about fighting and such…"

"How are you still alive?! It hit you!" Karot shouts in surprise.

"Like I said before kid." Skrimp aims his gun again. "Chille is a genius." He fires again and it strikes the kid on the ankle. He laughs as Karot screams and falls. "Well, this is ironic."

Karot snarls and fires a blast at the man. It strikes him at point-blank range. The smoke leaves the Human's body and the scorched skin heals immediately. The kid quickly scoots back. "You can't be a Human!"

"Believe it or not, I am." Skrimp chuckles. "Let's just say my body is sorta like a lizard's tail. Wound me all you like, I will only heal. When your leader is a mad scientist, you can get anything in the world! That lab wasn't so fun though!" He kicks the kid on the head and pins it down. As the child screams out in pain, he aims his gun at the child's head. "Stay still kid, and you won't feel a thing. Take it as a gift. You will be able to see your mommy! As for me… this is the closest I can get to killing that Goku!"

Karot hates to do it, but he can't fight them both alone. "DAAAAD!"

"Perhaps you should call your uncle !"

The voice of Raditz causes the pair to stop. They look up in time to see a pink blast. Skrimp is blasted and sent flying, crashing into his sister. The Saiyan lands in front of his nephew, and he frowns. "Didn't your father warn you about going way out here alone?" The only answer he gets is a stare from the kid. "Why am I surprised? You're Kakarot's son, after all. You are just as stubborn as he is."

"But, uncle!" Karot sits up and points at the smoke. "Those guys are not normal! I blasted them twice and they heal like nothing happened!"

"What?!" Raditz looks ahead and his eyes widen as the pair walks from the smoke and healing at the same time. "Who the hell are they?! They can't possibly be Human!"

"That guy made it sound like they were mutated in a lab!" Karot explains. "These guys are becoming a big problem!"

"You're right." Raditz growls. "I'll just go ahead and keep blasting them until they stay dead!"

"That won't work either. It's almost as if they are immortal!" Karot shakes his head. "This is bad. They even managed to hurt me."

"What?!"

Gun shots nearly startle Raditz. The Saiyan screams and is forced back as some of the bullets actually pierce through his skin. "DAMN!" Another strikes his leg and he snarls. "Karot! Close your eyes right now!"

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Don't question me! Do it now!" Raditz ducks and the bullet whizzes over his head. He glanced at his nephew and notices the kid has his eyes shut tight. "I can't believe I have to resort to a cowardly tactic, but I have to report this immediately!" He shuts his own eyes and places his fingers near the temples of his head. "SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light escapes from his body and shines directly on the soldiers' eyes. They immediately cover their eyes, unable to see.

Raditz keeps his eyes shut and grabs his nephew by the arm. "Let's go!"

Seconds later, the light fades, and Skrimp manages to open one eye. He still can't see, but he knows they ran off. "Damn it! They fled!" He sighs. "They don't normally run away. It looks like the cat's out of the bag. That uncle is going to tell his buddies about us. That's the reason they took off!"

"Let him tell." Alphredo rubs her own eyes. "It'll make killing them much easier. Besides… it'll bring Goku closer to us. He'll lose the will to fight."

"How so?"

"Once he finds out who really killed his wife… hahaha…"

Far ahead, Raditz and Karot sprints across the forest grounds. They slap away branches that get in their way.

"Uncle?" Karot looks at his frustrated uncle who runs next to him. "Why are we running? A Saiyan should not run from a fight, right?"

"True. That's true." Raditz agrees. He keeps his focus ahead, not bothering to look at his nephew. "But if we wasted our time trying to wound them, we'll only get tired and attract attention. Besides, if there are more of them out there, we can't leave it unchecked." He growls. "I don't get it. How did they get this advanced in a short amount of time? Earth doesn't have the proper resources to have such technology!"

"Like dad said. When geniuses come together, they can create the most craziest things. They are probably building those androids that future kid warned us about ad we speak!"

"You have a point there, kid. I sometimes forget you're very smart for your age." Raditz slaps another branch aside.

"Why are we running anyway? Can't we just fly instead?"

"We can't let them detect out energy, so we head for base on foot." Raditz explains.

"Oh. That make sense." Karot looks down and notices how odd his uncle is running. It is as if something is holding him back. "You're limping."

"Don't worry about it. It'll heal in one day." Raditz assures the child. "What we should be worried about is how Vegeta is going to take the news."

"We might have a meeting, huh?" Karot frowns. "Speaking of meeting, I haven't seen dad around. Where is he?"

"I woke him up and sent him to a bath at the same time." Raditz notices the kid's puzzled look, but he goes on. "After that, he said something about gathering firewood so that we can have a bigger campfire."

"Firewood? I wonder how he will get enough for all of us."

"I asked him the same thing. He calls it coordination training too."

"Huh?"

 **-0000-**

Deep in the woods, Kakarot (now fully dressed like he should) stands in front of a very tall tree. He studies it for several seconds, and he even knocks on it. His expression is curiosity. His eyes are completely round, and he smiles. "This should do it!" His eyes become serious as he steps back in a ready-to-punch pose. He sends it forward. "YA!"

The tree is punched, and a loud _KRACK!_ signals that it is breaking. The Saiyan watches it fall, and the ground shakes as it crashes on the ground.

"Okay… Let's see…" Kakarot hops on the trunk and looks left and right. "This thing has to be 40 feet tall! That's plenty of wood for us… so…" He sends a chop near the bottom and it slices through it. It falls flat on the ground, so it looks like a rootless tree stump. He hops off the trunk and kicks the stump up to stand on its side, so it looks like a wheel. He grabs the rest of the tree and jumps on the wooden "wheel" and the tree is slung over his shoulder, so he carries is almost like a fishing pole. Thanks to his strength, holding a tree is nothing.

He begins to walk backwards, so his feet pushes the wheel forward. He moves around through the woods until he enters a dirt path near a cliffside, and he continues the pace.

Gathering firewood is a chore he has always done since he was a child. Doing it this way reminds him of the day he met Bulma. He did the same chore several moments before running into her.

It's fun to do it this way, because he has a fun ride and transports the material at the same time.

He almost loses his balance as the wheel rolls over a tree root. He finds himself going downhill suddenly, so he is jogging backwards. He begins to laugh, clearly having fun with it. As the wheel rolls up a hill, he is sent in the air. "Yahoo!" He lands back on the wheel as it rolls downhill. "Hahaha! I forgot about how fun this is! I should do this more often!"

He is sent into the air and lands back in the wheel as he rolls up another hill. Up ahead after several hills is the small hut he once called home.

As soon as he makes it to the clearing, he hops off and the wheel falls flat. He drops the tree and it falls with a thud. Quickly, he performs flips across the trunk and they all become more wheels. He runs across the field while throwing each one into the air. They spin up and disappear into the sky, and Kakarot crouches close to the ground with one hand to support the weight.

His eyes narrow, and he springs from the ground as they wooden wheels fall back to eyesight. He sends a single punch to each one as they meet his point, and he lands back on the ground crouched again with shut eyes. He stands and dusts his hands off as he turns around and walks off. Behind him, the wood falls on the ground, chopped into rectangular blocks. They stack like a tower in several piles as he laughs. "Still got it!"

He hears a chirp and a chatter. Someone's been watching.

"What?" Kakarot looks around him and his eyes land on a monkey staring at him from a rock. It seems afraid of him, and it would step back occasionally until its feet leaves the rock. He steps forward and the animal seems ready to flee. "Hold on. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need a favor."

The monkey steps back several more times. It looks terrified.

Kakarot can't understand why… until he notices how it is missing fur around its arms and back. It is as if… someone had used a taser on it or struck it with a whip of some kind. "Did someone hurt you?"

The monkey bares its teeth and begins to screech.

Kakarot looks up to the trees as more screeches echo through the woods. He realizes it must be calling for help, because several heads poke from the leaves and scream at him. Several rocks are thrown at him, and he ignores them. "You know… this whole thing is really annoying."

As a storm of rocks are thrown at him, he draws out his staff and spins it like a propeller. The rocks bounce off and a few strike some of the monkeys off the tree.

The rocks stop coming for him, so he slides his staff back against his back. "You must really hate people. They probably hurt you guys, huh? Maybe because they think you know us…"

They prepare to run.

"Wait a minute. I never said I am in their side. The thing is, I'm not even a Human." Kakarot grins as the monkeys give him strange looks. He turns his back and moves his tail around. "See?"

The monkeys seem surprised, but not convinced. It is most likely because they believe he's pulling a trick.

"Okay… fine then! Watch!" Kakarot jumps from the ground and spins his body around just before gravity could begin its job to pull him back down. Half of his tail coils around a branch, and he hangs from it, swinging back and forth. "Believe me now?"

The monkeys watch as he frees his tail and lands on the ground. They blink as he unties the belt from around his waist, causing the tiger tunic skirt to slip free and fall.

Kakarot turns his back on them and pulls down his pants just enough to show where the tail begins. He moves it around for extra proof. "A Human can't grow a tail. If this was fake, it wouldn't be part of my body! See?" He jumps and lands on just his tail. His legs are folded and he balances and stands with just his tail.

The monkeys seem fascinated. They watch him jump back to his feet and catching his pants before they could fall.

Kakarot pulls the pants back up and picks up the tiger skin. "They sent a mutated tiger that can level out cities after me. If I wasn't careful, I could had been hurt." He folds it over his waist and it covers a portion of his legs. The back side of it reaches to his feet. "They didn't expect me to turn it into something to wear. The looks on their faces was hilarious!" He ties the belt around his waist and points to himself. "My name is Kakarot, a member of a warrior race! The Saiyans!"

They take a few steps forward.

"You see… I was raised by Humans… but I was sent to this planet… to uh… get rid of the Humans. A accident happened… and I forgot my mission. I was given the name "Goku" and grew up around here." Kakarot rubs the back of his head as a few of the monkeys seem to recognize his Earth name. "Ever since I met my brother and followed my mission… the Humans really hated us Saiyans. They are really trying to kill us. They are afraid of me the most. Maybe that's why they are hurting you too, right?"

One monkey had the courage to run to him and climb up his leg and sit on his shoulder. It points at the accessory resting on his head.

"Oh. That's… something that the Namekian placed on my head… a Human… actually… I don't want to remember." Kakarot's good mood is drained. "This crown will hurt me if someone counts in a certain way… if I try to attack a Human and someone nearby knows the numbers… I'll be at their mercy. This crown targets pressure points. Not only that… I'm stuck here in this woods… if I try to leave and cross a barrier they formed… it'll hurt a lot. They are that afraid. They imprisoned me here."

Kakarot didn't expect the monkey to grab the crown. It begins to pull, but it simply hums and stays on his head. "Looks like even animals can't take it off."

The monkey gives up and seems disappointed.

"You know… they are afraid of me the most because I know Human. I thought I was Human before I met my brother." Kakarot explains. "They even call me a Monkey King. It sounds ridiculous if you ask me."

He is starting to have a feeling that these monkeys are starting to actually like him. They chatter among themselves before the one sitting on his shoulder chatters something to him. He doesn't understand what it is trying to say, but he gets an idea. "You think I saved you? How?"

The monkey points at the tiger fur.

"Oh… well, I wasn't saving. I was just fighting it. It was just a coincidence that you were there…" He stops talking when the monkey jumps off his shoulders and run up a tree.

The other run up as well.

He can't understand what just happened. It was random and well… he just doesn't know how to respond to this.

But… they do come back…

… and they all hold on to fruit.

The Saiyan points at himself. "For me?"

The monkeys nod. The one who attempted to remove his crown earlier drops his fruit at the warrior's feet. The others do this as well, but this particular monkey steps back, giving him space to pick and eat.

"U-uh…" Kakarot is somewhat uncomfortable with the sudden offering. "Thanks… but I told you I didn't actually save you…"

The monkey pushes the food closer to him. It drops to all fours and stays crouched.

He catches this. Monkeys aren't dumb, but they aren't super intelligent either. They learn through observations. It takes a second for Kakarot to recognize the monkey is attempting to bow.

The whole bowing thing is already odd with the Humans. With monkeys, that's too awkward.

"That won't be necessary. You can stand." Kakarot laughs awkwardly.

The monkey stands but points at the Saiyan's head.

Kakarot understands that. "I know I have a crown, but that doesn't make me a king. The Humans only call me a Monkey King because of how they mock our kind by calling us monkeys, and the fact they are the most afraid of me."

The monkey points at his tail.

"I know I have a tail. Sure, sure. It has the appearance of a monkey, but that doesn't _make_ me one!" Kakarot protests.

The monkey chatters again.

"Well… maybe I _could_ be a monkey…" Kakarot feels like a lost child again. He begins to think hard. He can _transform_ into a giant monkey monster whenever he sees a full moon. It's something he wouldn't say aloud, because then the monkeys surrounding him would have their point proven.

If Raditz was here, he probably would had punched him on the head for giving a small idea on how Saiyans could be monkeys.

More fruit is added to the pile. At that point, the Saiyan just gives up and takes a few and begins to eat. He doesn't mind that the animals are watching him. He's just more concerned with what his comrades would say if they see him like this.

The monkey that interacted with him the most walks up to him. It is surprised when the warrior drops an apple on its hands.

"It's rude to strip someone from all their food." It is Kakarot's only answer. With a bite from a pear, he glances at the monkey. "I noticed you following me for a while. What's with that?"

The monkey points at his tunic again.

"You guys are happy because I killed that tiger?" Seeing them nod, the Saiyan is getting somewhat uncomfortable. "That explains it. I knew I heard monkeys cheering when I delivered the finishing blow. I guess you want to repay me, but fruit isn't enough for you, is it?"

The monkey shakes his head.

"Uh… okay… but you're fine. You don't need to do that!" But trying to convince the animal is pointless since it refuses to do nothing. It simply bows again. "You… want to serve me? But…" Seeing it nod, he frowns. "I can take care of myself…"

The monkey points at his crown, and then out towards the wood's exit.

"Right... I'm stuck here… Okay… fine… but, you will need a name…" Kakarot glances at the fruits in the pile, and he smiles. "Youzi. I'll call you Youzi. You can be my eyes for now since I can't leave the woods."

Youzi nods happily.

"I have a brother. He has a tail like me… but." Kakarot points at his waist. "He keeps it around his waist. He has very long hair, so you can't miss him. Do you think you can find him?"

Youzi nods and begins to climb a tree.

Kakarot turns his attention back to the fruit. It's not enough to call a meal, it's more like a snack. He would like to eat alone, because the countless pairs of eyes staring at him is making him even more uncomfortable. "Uh… guys? You don't have to stare."

The monkeys suddenly look ahead. They panic and run off, screeching in fear.

"Hey! Where are you going?! I'm not going to hurt you!" Kakarot watches them retreat to the trees. "Huh. I wonder why they took off so suddenly?"

"Because they know they would had been our breakfast!"

"Eh?" Kakarot slowly stands and turns to face the speakers. Who he sees first is some scaly fish-monster creature with a huge sword in hand. He wears nothing more than a red tunic skirt and brown boots. Standing next to him is a green-skinned woman demon with orange hair. The third is a reptile-like demon beast wearing armor over his scales… which seems like a bit much. They all stare at him. "Uh... hi."

The limbed fish demon takes a few steps forward. "Well, well. It looks like we have ourselves a lost traveler! Don't you Humans know anything? Coming here to Mount Pazou is a death wish! This place is crawling with demons like us, waiting for an appetizer!" The fish demon begins to laugh, and his two buddies join in.

"Why cook him for dinner? Look at him, he's such a good-looking man." The blue-skinned woman says in a sweet tone. "Men like him should be slowed cooked to perfection. You don't want to burn that perfect skin he has!"

"Urgh. You're hopeless." The reptile rolls his eyes. He looks down at the warrior and licks his maw. "I can taste it already. Humans are the best around since they are so rare! We can't miss this one!" He stomps forward with his scythe in hand. "What will you do now? Gonna run? That's what most people do!"

"Hm!" Kakarot rises from his seat on the ground, and his tail flicks behind him as he tosses aside an apple core. "You think you can beat me? For your information, this place is my home. I lived here since I was a baby… so I know my way around."

"Oh-ho? A little know-it-all I see?" The reptile sneers. "Well, look at that! This Human is not ordinary! He has a tail that looks exactly the same as a monkey's! I think I heard a story about a little monkey kid who lived here. That kid must had grown into a man!"

"Seems that you are right. A fine one in fact." The woman claps her hands together. Her tongue sweeps across her lips… having the appearance of a snake's. "Let's get straight to the point. We don't care how long you've been here. A person like you is destined to be part of our dinner."

Kakarot simply laughs as if what they said is a joke. "You guys are funny!"

The three demond exchange glances. The fish speaks up; "Is he… mocking us?!"

The reptile snarls. "Annoying monkey! I'll make sure I have some dipping sauce for your tail!" He swings his sword, and he is surprised when his target vanished. "Huh?"

The woman and the fish points behind him.

"Huh?!" He turns around and jumps back, seeing the warrior just standing there with crosses arms and a silly grin on his face. "How did you get there so fast?!"

"Easy! I ran!" He laughs as they stare at him in disbelief. "You guys don't stand a chance!"

"That's it! Attack at once!" The fish orders. He swings his scythe as the reptile and woman thrown down their swords. Once again, the Saiyan had vanished, and he flashes in front of them. He throws a fast punch that ripples through the air and strikes the trio at once. They are thrown off their feet and they crash yards away. As they recover, they stare at him in shock and fear.

"You think that's bad? I wasn't even uses a quarter of my strength!" Kakarot jumps and lands with just his tail. His legs are folded and he draws out his staff all while standing on just his tail. "I'll just wait here as you try to hit me, okay?" He shuts his eyes with a happy and innocent smile while tilting his head to the side.

"How can he say that so casually?" The reptile snarls. "He is so carefree… as if we are just children! We'll all slice him to bits!"

The trio rushes at him and swings their weapons. The warrior hums a random melody as he moves around his staff to block the constant attacks.

"All that you are doing is just standing there! You're not even fighting back!" The fish demon shouts.

"I wouldn't challenge that if I were you~!" Kakarot sings in a well-known melody.

After several more swings, the reptile growls. "How could someone who isn't even lifting a finger dodging us like this?! Stop the trickery!"

"It's not wise to call me into battle!" Kakarot happily replies.

All three demons are smacked across the head by the red staff all at once since the swing was so fast. They all fall as the warrior jumps to his feet with his silly laughter.

The demon woman sits up while rubbing her head. "He's just too strong. How can he be so childish and have such power?"

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and the trio of demons freeze. Their faces lose their color, and they are shaking.

"Oh no! He's going to be pissed!" The reptile panics. "The king is coming!"

"The what?" Kakarot looks at the demon. "Hey… what king?"

"That's right!" The fish points at the Saiyan. "You are dead meat now! Once you see our king… you'll be running with your tail between your legs!"

Kakarot chuckles. "So you say he's strong, huh? I doubt he is compared to me. We'll see."

And as if on cue, a 20 foot purple boar demon is revealed after it punches down a group of trees. He breathes heavily through his nostrils and his yellow eyes narrow at the Saiyan. "A Human?" He looks at the trio of demons who currently looks like a sketch on white paper. "You're telling me you can't take care of a mere Human?!"

The fish gulps. "Forgive us! He was just too strong and made us look like clowns! He claims he barely even used a quarter of his strength… so he might even be stronger than you-"

The boar stabs his sword in front of the fish, and it falls back, nearly fainting. "Excuses! Too many Humans have been through here. I want them all on my plate! How hard is it to catch one?!"

As the boar looks back at Kakarot, the Saiyan grins. "Hey."

"I am Lord Yao! King of Demons!" The purple 20 foot boar beast steps forward. "Nobody stands in my way and lives to tell about it!"

"Yeah. Maybe that was in the past." Kakarot says cheerfully. "Your buddies are really terrible at fighting… or maybe I'm saying that because I am way beyond their league." He points at the monster. "You must be the strongest demon, right?"

"Of course. Any other monster or demon who challenges me are reduced to scraps in seconds… like you will be, right now!" He swings down his sword, but he is surprised when the Saiyan pops away like a deleted picture. "What the-?!" He looks left and right, and he lifts his weapon and looks at the spot he swung it at. "Where did you go?!"

Kakarot chuckles and waves, standing right on the blade. "Hey! What took you so long to find me? I was right here!" He grins wide as the demon snarls at him. "You know, this reminds me when I fought this giant bear thief back when I was a kid. I think he was a demon too, because he was as big as you!"

"What?! You were the one who killed him?!" The boar huffs. "I don't believe it. How can some Human with a tail defeat him effortlessly as a child?!"

"Oh? So you want to know how I defeated that bear demon guy?" He chuckles as he moves his arms around a bit before having them still. "Okay then, but you'll regret asking!" He balls one fist and the other hand hangs and is near his head. One leg is bended and the other is stretched out in front of him as he leans back. "Paper… Scissors…" He jumps forward and clenches a fist. "ROCK!"

His punch strikes the boar right between the eyes, and the head splits from there. The demon falls as blood spills free from the gash, and he crashes and lays motionless. Kakarot lands on the ground with a childish grin and a laugh that is very close to a giggle. His goofy behavior comes out at the most unexpected times. "Whoops! Looks like I didn't hold back enough power! He's that weak huh? Too bad!"

The other demons stare at him in straight fear as he walks forward. They quickly walk out of his path, not wanting to get the same treatment the boar just got.

He takes notice of this. 'What's with you guys? As long as you leave me alone, you won't have to worry." He continues to walk, but he is still stared at. This slightly annoys him, so he turns for answers. "Why do you guys keep staring at me?"

"You… you effortlessly killed the Demon King…" The green-skinned woman gulps and steps back. "He was the most feared and strongest demon here… and you… you killed him like he was nothing!"

"Oh. That makes more sense." The Saiyan is in thought. "Since he's dead… who will be the new king?"

"Y-you…"

"Huh?!" Kakarot shakes his head. "Hey! That was not intentional! He didn't stop attacking me!" Kakarot is not interested in this type of thing at all. "I'm not even a demon! I'm not even Human! I came from outer space! I just grew up in this world!"

They blink, and the woman asks. "Wait… what is your name?"

"Which one? The Earth one or my birth name?" Kakarot isn't so happy to ask. He isn't happy with his Human name much.

"Uh… both?"

Kakarot frowns. "Among this world, my name is Son Goku. My real name is Kakarot."

The demons' faces seem to lose their color. The reptile one asks; "Y-you're The Monkey King…?!"

Kakarot chuckles. He didn't expect that name to be known by the demons either. "What? Were you expecting me to hop around and screech like a monkey or something? Just because that is what I am called does not mean I am that." He expects them to nod, but they do nothing. If he was in the mood… or if he felt crazy enough, he would probably act like a monkey just to tease them. "Though, it's reasonable. I do have a tail… and trust me, you don't not want to see me in my primal state. That even scares me."

The demons exchanges glances, then they all fall to their knees and lower themselves to the ground with the arms stretched forward on the grass. "Please spare us!"

"... wha…?" Kakarot blinks. They are bowing to the ground. That's new. "Uh…"

"We ask for your forgiveness! We will forget about what just happened, your majesty! We will serve you anything you like! L-Lord Kakarot! The Monkey King of Mount Pazou! We are sorry for trespassing without permission!"

"Lord Kakarot, The Monkey King of Mount Pazou?" Kakarot repeats the title with an embarrassed tone. "Isn't that a bit... much?"

"Please take that! We are begging you, we won't do it again! Please… don't unleash that horrifying demon against us! We will do anything!" The fish almost sobs.

"Ooh. You're talking about that gorilla monster!" Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "Yeah. That was me!" The demons yelp in surprise. "Man, I can see why. That monster sure does look demonic!" He begins to laugh, but he stops once he sees how frightened the demons are. "Uh… I don't use it unless I really have to…"

They still shake.

"You didn't have to bow you know… What they call me is just a name… I'm not really a king…" Kakarot almost gives up. "Oh, man. How bad did terrorize the Earth?"

They don't say a word anymore. They are too afraid, so he assumes they believe he would kill them. He doesn't want to keep the crazy name. It's rather embarrassing.

He pauses and thinks. Vegeta did say that he should play the game to keep the Humans checked. Kakarot realizes if he has complete control of Mount Pazou, then the army may not even get close to reaching him due to the fact that the demons would kill them first. It'll give him less time worrying about the Humans and more time to be focused on preparing for the androids.

After a few seconds, a dark grin crosses his face. "Okay. You listen to me for now on. Mount Pazou is now under _my_ control." He chuckles. "This is funny. I didn't think I would ever do this… but if it'll work, fine then. I'll be the king."

They look up.

"Heh. This might actually be pretty fun."

 **-0000-**

"Damn it!" Raditz stops his running and glares at his ankle. The bullet wound is bleeding pretty bad, and it hurts to run for much longer. "Stupid annoying Humans! How is this happening?! I should not even be hurt!"

Karot catches up with his uncle. "We have to keep going. What if they are after us?"

"I didn't say we would flee like cowards. Still, we do have to keep moving in case they are trying to find us. If they locate our base, then it can't end good. Besides… when I attacked those two, they dropped this." He digs in his scarf and takes out a small capsule. He presses the cap button and tosses it to the ground, and it explodes in smoke. A motorbike is revealed.

"Whoa! That's a motorbike!" The child rushes to it and studies it in awe. "Do you know how to drive this?"

"Nope." Raditz walks to the vehicle and observes it himself. "But this technology is behind what I am use to. Perhaps I can figure it out." He sits in the seat and looks at the handle strangely. "How the hell do you start this thing?"

Karot hops on the back and frowns. This is a smart idea to use a vehicle for faster travel since Raditz's injury is getting in the way, but for his uncle to not know how to use it… this plan is reckless.

Then again, the kid doesn't know how to drive either.

Raditz presses the handle and even taps the switch, but the headlights turn on. "I swear, if you do one more thing other than move… I will bash you!" He slams his fist on the middle of the handle.

 _BEEEEEEEEP!_

"Shit! It's alive!" Raditz lunges off the vehicle in a battle stance. "You dare to roar at me with that ridiculous pitch! Challenging a Saiyan is the worst-

"Uh… uncle Raditz?"

"What?! Why are you bothering me at a time like this?" Raditz snaps at the child. "This metal creature-"

"That was the horn." Karot interrupts. "You pressed the horn. It's a sound the vehicle makes when you want people out of your way when they are slower than they should be…"

Raditz's eyes are replaced with small dots. They blink. "Oh. It was a horn that made the noise…" He clears his throat and fake laughs. "I was just kidding around! Nice joke, right? Ahahaha!"

Karot sighs. He forgot how his uncle is still unfamiliar with the kind of items Earth has. "You're terrible with playing this off." He watches his uncle slip back on.

"Still… how do you even drive this thing?" Raditz pats the handle and grips on to it. His hand slips and the handle twists down. "Huh?" The motorbike takes off and a cloud of dirt is left from where it stood.

The two warriors hold on in panic. "WHAAAAAAAAA!"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot takes a bite of his apple and he hears the rustling tree leaves above the branch he now sits on. "What is it now?"

He really isn't in the mood for another interruption.

Youzi pops out from the leaves above him and hangs by the tail. He points out ahead, and Kakarot catches that it is trying to tell him something.

"You found my brother?" Kakarot says.

The Saiyan is left hanging on to the handles as it drives through bushes and gravel. Karot is holding on to his uncle's shoulders. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!"

"Hm?" Kakarot looks down and he nearly chokes on the piece of apple in his mouth. After slamming a fist on his chest a couple times and swallowing, he drops the apple cord and stands. "Oh, man! This looks bad!" He shuts his eyes and begins to think. "That's right… he must had twisted the handle which drives it forward. I know this from my own experience."

Flashes of a memory crosses his mind. It shows him as a child not long after he met Bulma. He saved her from a pterodactyl using her motorcycle. "Right. That's exactly what happened." He leaps from the branch and heads for his brother on the bike. "Hold on, Raditz and Gohan! I'm coming for you!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Raditz shouts at him.

Kakarot lands right on the head of the bike which startles his brother. His tail whips wildly behind him against the wind. It smacks his brother on the face a couple times.

Growing irritated, Raditz prepares to snatch the tail, but he has second thoughts. He doesn't want to throw his brother overboard. His mouth opens to scold him, but it drops slightly as he watches the limb coil around the waist. ' _Am I seeing things, or did he just wrapped his tail around his waist for the first time in a while?!'_

"Let me take things from here. I'll need a little more room." Kakarot explains. As soon as his brother leans back, he jumps down to the seat and grabs the handles. The bike makes a sharp turn before it could crash into a boulder, and he steers for the base.

Raditz blinks in disbelief. "Wait… you can actually _drive_?!"

"Cool!" Karot grins.

"I'm not a brainless idiot, Raditz. I lived on this planet my whole life. I'm not bright with machines, but I know my way around with the earthling kinds." Kakarot steers right and focuses ahead. "We're almost back to base. Just try not to fall off, okay?"

Raditz nods, but he can't grasp on what just happened. ' _If only he told us this sooner! He probably knows how to drive more things than this!'_ He sighs and mutters. "At least it's better than a stupid cloud."

"I heard that." Kakarot frowns.

"Drive." Raditz growls.

"Are you still upset about me having no clothes on earlier?" Kakarot tries to guess why his brother is so rude.

"Just shut up and drive!"

 **\- Later -**

"No way. They can heal?!" Kakarot was just informed of the encounter his son and uncle had with the soldiers. "They even had weapons that can actually hurt us? That's not good… looks like Bulma is really getting good at this…"

Karot frowns. "Yeah. Those things actually felt worse than rocks. I even tried fighting them with this but…"

"What?! I didn't know you could fight like that too!" Kakarot grabs his son's sword from his hands and positions himself in swing pose. He swings it to his right, and he looks stiff with it. "Since when did you learn how to fight with swords?"

"One of Cold's minions gave it to me. I had to figure out how to use it on my own since no one really wanted to teach me. I guess they were afraid I would get too strong and attack eventually." Karot explains to his father. "After you saved me from Cold, I went to look for it after seeing that kid from the future fight so well with one! Maybe I can be good with a sword too!"

Kakarot pauses his observation. What his son just said gave him a better idea about the future warrior. _'Since he mentions that… maybe Gohan in the future is an expert sword wielder. He probably taught Trunks how to use a sword, which explains why that kid is so good at it.'_

Raditz crosses his arms . He seems interested with what his nephew just said. "I actually have nothing to say against this. Think about it. The kid is a Saiyan _and_ a Human. Saiyans use their fist, Humans use their weapons… so he can have a balance of both naturally." He glances at Kakarot. "Though, Kakarot is still strange since he is the only pure Saiyan I've seen who uses a weapon."

Kakarot frowns. "Don't blame me. The staff wielding skill was passed down to me from my grandpa." He lifts the weapon over his head and the blade shines from the rising sun. "I'll be honest and say I would rather stick with my Power Pole. The whole sword thing doesn't work out for me."

"You do look very stiff with a sword. You can barely fight with one if you tried." Raditz agrees.

"Yeah. You're right about that." Kakarot lowers the weapon and hands it back to his son. "I never liked pointy things anyway. Besides, I still have to figure out how to get this crown out of my head."

"I have an idea." Raditz announces.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever… I don't know…" Raditz mutters that quietly, and suddenly the next set of words comes out as a shout. "Used your damn head and considered on transforming into an Oozaru?!"

Kakarot frowns. "I have considered that. It could break the crown but…"

"But what?"

"I still need the time to figure out if it would actually work. What if it activates to prevent the change?"

"Yeah, right. You're afraid of transforming. You becoming a Great Ape, do you?" Getting no answer, he sighs. "Well, you're not the only one. But that's no excuse."

Kakarot frowns. If there is one thing he has to pick out that he hates the most about being a Saiyan… it's the fact that he can transform into a gigantic and hideous beast. He never liked the form. He doesn't want to change into it anymore.

"He's right. You should not run away from that form."

Everyone turns around. Vegeta and the other elites as arrive from being inside the ship that is still undergoing repairs. Vegeta had spoken, and he stops, standing not too far from the low-class warriors.

"Vegeta sir!" Kakarot didn't expect him to suddenly appear. He steps back, expecting him to do something he strongly dislikes, but instead, the prince crosses his arms with his usual frown.

"A Saiyan should always transform at the presence of a full moon. You, Kakarot… don't seem to follow that code. I can see why, but know there will be a day you will have to use it. Of course, the form could be useless now considering on the fact that it is weaker than a Super Saiyan."

Kakarot doesn't say anything, but he does understand the meaning. "I'll think about it…" He turns and walks for the clearing, and he turns his head back halfway. "Gohan. You've been training hard, huh?"

Karot nods. "Uh-huh! After hearing about the androids, I have been training extra hard!"

Vegeta watches them speak. "Looks like the kid isn't afraid to fight. His Human side doesn't overwhelm that…."

Kakarot smiles. "Well, I guess you've been handling this well yourself. You've been sparing with your uncle, but how do you feel about a small spar with your father?"

Karot blinks, and he clenches his fist with a smile. "Yeah! But dad!"

"Hm?"

"Let's try something different. I want to know how good you are with your weapon. Maybe it'll help me push myself to do better!" Karot requests. "Is that okay? I know you normally prefer a regular fight…"

Kakarot smiles cheerfully. "No! It's fine! Go ahead! After all, the last time we fought, it was when you were controlled, but now I want to see how good you are on your own will. We might actually need a sword for those androids!"

Nappa chuckles at the two. "Kakarot's personality makes it too hard to believe that he defeated Frieza. It's not easy for anyone to believe he is a skilled warrior either."

"As I said before, Kakarot is very much like mother." Raditz explains. "He has her cheerful personality and compassion. Then again, top that with his head injury, and we have a clear reason on why his behavior is so strange."

"But we can't forget that he's still a Saiyan. Kakarot loves to fight like the rest of us." Nappa reminds them. "He takes passion into that."

Kakarot draws out his staff and spins it like propeller before swinging it to behind his back. The staff crosses over his back as he leans back with one hand out in front of him. "Come attack!"

Karot nods, and he begins to rush forward with a long shout. His foot digs into the dirt as he swings his sword, and the two weapons clash.

As staff and sword clash endlessly, the audience continues their conversation.

"Kakarot can endure a lot more than all of us." Tarble points out quickly. "He's actually very nice when spoken to. He's actually polite if you think about it."

"He tends to apologize a lot. He can become _too_ nice." Raditz sighs. "But, that doesn't mean he doesn't have boundaries. The other side of him will remind anyone that he's a Saiyan."

"Hell, he doesn't even speak rudely until he is irritated in a high level. He doesn't even swear until something crazy happens." Nappa chuckles.

Besides Tarble, Kakarot hardly swears. In fact, the only time he uses language is when he is aggravated or ticked off. In fact, Kakarot doesn't even go as far as using the word "Hell" as a swear word until he is aggravated, or if he is explaining something that is pulling on his nerves.

"It's actually pretty easy to make him swear." Raditz smirked at his brother - who is unaware of their conversation - jumps back from a sword swing and swings his staff at his son who jumps to the side to dodge.

"Wow! Not bad!" Kakarot blocks several more swings. He grabs both ends of his staff and is now in guard position. He thrusts it forward and the sword slams on it. He shoves his staff forward and his son is knocked down. Kakarot begins to laugh. "You're still very clumsy with it!"

Karot sits up while rubbing his head. "Yeah, but I bet you were clumsy with your weapon when you first started using it."

"I was." Kakarot admits. "But if you keep practicing, it becomes too easy." He slides the staff back against his back and pulls his son to his feet. He picks up the sword and places it in Karot's hands. "We can try this again later. I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Yeah. But dad, I bet that when those androids come, I'll be really good with a sword!" Karot says proudly.

"Yeah. Maybe you could be just as good as me, huh?" Kakarot laughs as his son lunges at him and sends a punch. He blocks it with his arm. "I thought you said we would only do this with weapons!"

"I just wanted to know where I am." Karot explains. "Come on dad!" He sends a roundhouse kick that is blocked, and a small spar takes place.

After several more failed attempts for Karot to land a hit on his father, he is kicked away and he crashes on the dirt. The kid is quick to be on his feet and charge forward.

"To slow!" Kakarot catches his son's wrist with his tail before the punch could be delivered.

"Huh?!" Karot finds himself being lifted by the tail. It swings and he is flung off and flies across the field. "WHAAAAAA!"

He crashes on the ground as Kakarot laughs. The father grins. "Remember. No matter how many times you fight the same person, they always have a new trick up their sleeves, so you shouldn't lower your guard!"

"Yeah." Karot nods and stands with a smile. "I see now, dad. I know where I need to get better. Maybe later I can train with uncle so that he'll show me where I need improvement."

"If you live through it." Kakarot laughs at his son's expression.

Tarble tilts his head slightly. "For you Raditz, perhaps? How quick can you irritate him?"

Raditz chuckles and frees his arms from being crossed. "Just watch this."

They all watch as Raditz walks over to his brother. The Saiyan looks to them. "He's far too relaxed. He's only on guard when in battle, as you can see." He turns to his brother and balls a fist. He throws a punch on his brother's head.

"OW!" Kakarot's laughter ends that quick. He jumps back while covering his head. The other Saiyans laugh except Tarble who is shaking his head. Kakarot notices this, and he glares at his brother. "What was that about?! What did I do?!"

"Nothing. Just proving a point." Raditz smirks.

Kakarot removes his hands and clenches them into fists. "Then, what the hell did you hit me for?! If it was a joke, then it wasn't funny!"

Raditz sticks a thumb at the annoyed Kakarot. "See? Just that quick."

Kakarot is now confused. He looks at his brother with a lost look. "Uh… what do you mean? Are you trying to show them something?"

"Yes, I am." Raditz answers before throwing another punch.

"Ow! Stop that! I didn't even do anything to annoy you!" Kakarot steps back.

"The whole point is to annoy you. Now you know how it feels." Raditz sends a heavier punch, and his brother nearly falls from that one. "You are too relaxed, so hitting you is easy."

He hits him again, and Kakarot almost falls again.

"Ah! Dammit! That's enough!" Kakarot throws his own punch, and his fist is captured. "Raditz! This is not the time for you to poke fun of me!"

"See?" Raditz looks to his comrades.

"Huh. That didn't take long." Tarble mutters.

"Yes, but that is his limit. It doesn't get any stronger than that until he's really pissed off." Raditz reminds them.

"Wait, I'm lost. What do you mean?" Kakarot asks.

The stronger and harsher words are extremely rare to hear from his mouth, and his brother Raditz uses them regularly.

In fact, the only time Kakarot would use such harsh words is when he either makes a stupid mistake that hurts him, or if something occurs that is way from his control… such as the headband.

If anyone wants Kakarot to swear with powerful words, all they have to do is activate the Crown of Restraint. Raditz did explain to Tarble how Kakarot was repeating one strong word constantly due to the pain he was unable to stop.

"Let's just say you're one level-headed Saiyan." Raditz answers. "I think we can stop the sparing for now. If you get too hungry, you won't be able to move at all. We don't need that."

Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "I guess you're right. We still need to search for food. I'm getting hungry!"

"We all are." Nappa agrees. "We'll have to find something big enough for all of us. Perhaps we can start off by looking by the riverbed. If we follow it, it should take is to a lake."

"Then we can follow this path." Tarble points ahead. "Downhill is normally where the water is gathered. Perhaps we can catch a few things."

"Huh?!" Kakarot notices his comrades walking off. The direction they are going… it's not any good for him. "Hey! Wait! Don't go yet!" He runs after them with an extended hand. "I can't go too far- AAAARRRRGHAAAA!"

The Saiyan's quickly turn around as they hear that horrible scream. The Saiyan is grabbing his crown which is glowing, and his body is engulfed with electricity, mainly around the head. "AAAAAH! D-DAMN IIIIT!"

"DAD!" Karot panics.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta doesn't know what is happening. All he knows is that Kakarot is in a lot of pain because of the crown… but it doesn't make any sense! "I thought that thing only works when someone is counting!"

The crown finally stops glowing, and the electricity is reduced to static. Kakarot tilts over and collapses to the ground.

"Kakarot!" Raditz rises to his brother's side. "What happened?!"

"B-barrier…" Kakarot chokes out. "Can't leave… Mount Pazou. Not allowed to…" He swallows. "If tried… barrier… it'll trigger the crown… and you saw what it did…"

"Barrier?!" Vegeta glances at the trees and notices a dirt path leading to civilization. "He can't leave this place. Damn. They are treating him like an animal!"

Kakarot groans. "So… that is what they truly meant after all… smart. This place is thousands of miles from civilization… very smart…"

Raditz can't just watch his little brother suffer for another day. Restraining a Saiyan is one of the worse things anyone could do, because it limits their travels. He can't just watch. "There has to be some way to get this thing off your head!" He grabs the crown and begins to pull. He can feel it fighting his strength, and he can hear the crown hum with every pull. "Get off!"

"It won't come off unless it's done by a Human's hands." Vegeta reminds the long haired warrior.

Raditz grunts as he pulls harder. "There has to be… another way…!" After another pull, electrical bolts spark out and zap on the Saiyan's hands and engulfs them like mittens. He jumps back, screaming in pain. "That thing shocked me!"

Kakarot has it worst. The electrical bolts engulfs the crown and shock mainly his head as before. Next, his entire body is caught in the electrical torture. The Saiyan screams and falls on his back and rolls side to side. His feet fly around, kicking the dirt and the air as he thrashes on the ground. He would curl himself and then throw wild kicks as the torture carries on.

The others don't even know what to do. All they can do is watch him thrash and kick and listen to the screams of agony.

Finally, the bolts reduces to mere static, and the warrior stays curled with his hands gripping on his head. He is shaking, still trying to recover from being electrocuted twice in a row. If he were Human, he would he dead by now.

Raditz slowly stands and approaches his little brother. He can see the static that occasionally crackles across his brother's body. "Kakarot…?"

Kakarot suddenly jumps and throws a punch that strikes Raditz on the side of his face. As the older Saiyan crashes, Kakarot yells angrily; "Don't EVER do that again!" He staggers and nearly falls. He can barely even stand.

Raditz sits up while rubbing his chin. "What the hell was that for?! I was trying to out!"

"That hurts!" Kakarot yells. He points at the crown. "You have NO IDEA how it feels to be electrocuted, and to have pressure stabbing through your head at the same time! It felt like my head was about to split in half… Like someone took a knife and stabbed my head and grabbed the sliced area and was trying to pull it apart like some kind of coconut!"

Though he almost fails at his attempt of describing the pain, the others do have a better idea on what kind of pain the crown can deal.

"I… I didn't think it would be that bad." Raditz mutters and sounds almost like a child who had just been scolded. "I didn't know it would hurt you if someone tries to pull it off too many times!"

"None of you even have the slightest idea! For a second there, I thought I would had died!" Kakarot takes a breath and relaxes. There's no point at getting frustrated when they had no idea. "Sorry… I guess I have no reason to get upset."

"You have every reason." Tarble says. "That crown is a nightmare. Judging from what it can do… they really are trying to control you."

"If only there was a way to break the barriers…" Nappa thinks for a second. "Have you tried doing it as a Super Saiyan?"

"I can't summon my Super Saiyan form." Kakarot is disappointed. He really wanted to use it again, but he can't. He couldn't even use it when he was fighting against his comrades when he needed it most. "I don't get it. How come Raditz was able to at least summon it for a second?"

"Maybe because unlike you, he's easier to anger." Nappa explains. "It's impossible to make you angry enough to transform."

"Impossible?" Kakarot mutters the word, and his face brightens up with the idea. "Maybe I _can_ break the barrier as a Super Saiyan!"

Kakarot's idea leaves the others confused.

"But… didn't you say you are unable to summon it? How can you even try if you can't try?" Tarble asks.

A few seconds is enough for Kakarot to think of a quick idea. "Uh… that's it!" He looks to his comrades with an eager tone. "Quick! Say something that will work me up!"

"Wait… you want us to say something that will piss you off?" Seeing the Saiyan nod, Nappa frowns. "But that's impossible. You're always at ease with everything and shrugs insults aside! How could we possibly say anything to make you angry?!"

"Yeah, dad!" Karot agrees. "You were just angry at Uncle Raditz earlier and you relaxed very quickly! You're not short-tempered like everyone else!"

"I don't know. Just try!" Kakarot pushes them to do it, even if he hates it. He'll have to remind himself to not attack his comrades if they somehow succeed.

A part of him knows this is reckless. If this doesn't work… it's another torture round.

… but he can't pass this chance.

"You know… this is going to be very difficult. Kakarot tolerates so much more than Tarble." Nappa decides to throw the first one. He speaks louder for Kakarot to hear. "Maybe that's because he's too soft!"

"What? That's it?" Vegeta chuckles, glancing at Kakarot who simply tilts his head. "Nappa, I know you can do better than that."

"The only time Kakarot got angry enough to attack me was when I was about to kill his wife!"

Kakarot frowns. He doesn't want to be reminded of that event. He nearly was turned down because of that. Hours after that, his wife was killed anyway. The very thought makes him want to forget, but it's hard.

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Well, I suppose the issue is he gets aggressive when things are physical. He can endure so much more than most Humans. It might not be such a good thing." He turns to the low-class. "You're so easygoing. It might just kill you."

"Perhaps this is what happens when he hung around with earthlings." Raditz shrugs. "Let's face it. We can't purposely make him angry with words. We might have to resort to attacking his son, but then again, he'll be more focused on the attacker than the barriers."

"Humans can hold their tempers far much better than us. It's something Kakarot picked up from them." Vegeta explains. "There are times he is like a Human, so I don't understand how much I can allow this."

Kakarot looks at his comrades, slightly irritated. "It's not so thrilling when you guys point out what I picked up from Earth, as if it's a bad habit."

"Because it is." Raditz says. "You see our culture as something far too cruel sometimes. The culture you picked up is ridiculous! You fit with them more than us!"

"By "them", you don't mean the earthlings, do you?" Kakarot shakes his head. "I'm not an earthling. I wasn't born here, so why call me an earthling?"

"Well, you grew up as one… and you had earthling friends…" Nappa creates a list. "Your fighting style is stained with earthling techniques, and you had a Human wife, and you ended up with this half-breed brat!"

"Hey!" Karot shouts out, to remind the others he's present.

Vegeta was about to drop the whole "try to anger Kakarot" game, but he notices how irritated the low-class looks. He can see it from his eyes and the way his tail would flick. ' _That's right. He hates it when we remind him of how much of a Human he is in personality. He despises the race, so he doesn't like being reminded of where he was raised.'_ He looks at his comrades. "I think we found the trigger. How he was before he met Raditz…"

Nappa and the others catch this. The general smirks. "Oh, so Kakarot thinks he's all Saiyan, huh? Two years ago, he wasn't even close!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kakarot asks. He is well annoyed by this, and he wants them to stop teasing him about it. It's not nice, plus, he hates his past!

' _This might actually work!'_ Raditz grins with mischief. This is actually getting pretty fun. "Kakarot, it's a shame you never grew up with us. No matter how hard you try, you still seem to be like these pathetic earthling trash! How could you call yourself a Saiyan if you sometimes fight and behave like a Human? Maybe you are a Human!"

"Human?" Kakarot hates to be compared to that species. "I'm nothing like them! Stop comparing me to them!"

"Not Human you say?" Vegeta chuckles. "Oh please, then explain how you ended up with this half-breed brat. You settled down with a Human. Disgusting! What's worse was how you created this disgrace!"

Karot saw this coming. He sighs.

"Hey! Don't put my son into this! I told you I never knew I was an alien to this world!" Kakarot tries to defend his son, but it doesn't seem to work.

"He was afraid of his own wife. All she had to do was yell at him and he would do whatever she wants!" Raditz laughs lightly. "What a sad story to hear! The Saiyan warrior Kakarot is tamed by a low-life Human!" His laughter becomes louder.

Kakarot growls. "It wasn't like that!"

"She could barely hold her own against any outside life! That's why she's gone now, and Kakarot was helpless!" Nappa laughs as well. "How sad!"

"Stop talking about her like that! It's in the past!" Kakarot's hands slowly ball into fist.

Vegeta crosses his arms. He had found the trigger. Targeting Kakarot's pride is probably the only way they can set him off. "You're still feeling guilty about it? Is that a Human thing, because a Saiyan wouldn't care! What a weakness! It's why she's dead, because you couldn't do anything when that cyborg had her in his clutches! Maybe that's what happens to a Saiyan raised on Earth. She really did tame you. You were at that cyborg's mercy because of that!"

Kakarot hates this. The memories of the fight replays in his head.

"It's a shame that the one behind her death is still out there somewhere. You can't find them, which means her life was never avenged! Why even waste your time trying to avenge a earthling? Shouldn't she be your enemy?" Nappa grins.

"She's an exception. He told us that… despite the fact that she is rebellious." Tarble answers.

"Right. What was that man's name? He was the one who activated him to kill her. Hell, thanks to that, Kakarot was nearly killed." Raditz says.

"Shut up. He used the poison against us! What could I do?!" Kakarot snaps.

' _There it is. He's starting to get pissed. I didn't think it would take the mentioning of that fight to work him up… but then again, that fight shattered his pride. That's why he went berserk back then. He didn't know what else to do after his wife was killed.'_ Vegeta takes note of how Kakarot hates the topic. The Saiyan clearly doesn't want to talk about it since it brings back memories he wanted to forget. He decides to give it an extra push. "Shame. You can't even find him, because a Namekian you could have killed has limited how far you can go, Think about it, you can't even leave this place anymore thanks to that crown."

Kakarot fails to suppress a snarl. He hates the crown for that reason… and to think that he could be killed by it… it really bothers him that a mere accessory could end him.

"That's right." Raditz agrees with the prince. "That crown on his head could end him for sure. How pitiful. He could be at the mercy of a Human child if they know which numbers to use against him. They could find him and kill him that easy. We just saw what that thing can do!"

"Even if Kakarot's wife does come back to life, I doubt she would remove the crown. She could control him much easier! It doesn't matter. She's the one with the rest of her kind who made Kakarot a soft fool. She deserved to die." Vegeta smirks.

"THAT'S IT!" Powerful aura spews from his body as soon as Kakarot shouted the two words. It surprises them, but they smirk knowing how close he is. "I can't take it! This stupid crown! These damn earthlings! This stupid planet! It's all their fault! I can't do anything with this damn crown in my head!"

"It's your fault. These Humans fear you, so they found a way to kill you. You are trapped in here, so that they will know where they are to easily wipe you out." Vegeta explains to the low-class. "If you die because of that, you're no Saiyan at all."

Kakarot's aura turns golden in an instant. He is that close to ascending… and he is too close from attacking them. "I am a Saiyan! I will not be restrained like this by a mere earthling anymore! I will not be controlled like this!"

"But you allowed it, didn't you? You lowered your guard and allowed that earthling who raised you like a Human to put that thing on your head!" Vegeta shouts at him. "You allowed this! You allowed him to raise you! You allowed him to soften you! You allowed him to tame you! You allowed him to make you into a Human-being, which is why you will never be a true Saiyan warrior!"

"DAMN IIIIIIIIT!" At the same time he screams out the two words. He transforms into a Super Saiyan. His turquoise colored eyes pierce into the prince.

"Oh, no! Stop him!" Tarble realizes how bad Vegeta set Kakarot off. He's about to be attacked!

"I am no earthling! Stop COMPARING me to them! I'm nothing like them!" Kakarot lunges forward and prepares to throw a punch, but a pair of heavy arms go under his arms and locks him down. He easily tosses the person aside, which turns out to be his brother.

"Control yourself Kakarot! Vegeta is just proving a point!" Raditz points ahead. "It's the Humans you should be angry at! If I were you, I would go after them!"

Kakarot glares at the trees which act as a border between the woods and the trail leading to civilization. He rockets off the ground and heads for there. He will not be imprisoned like this for another second.

His fist collides with the invisible barrier, and it lights up and electricity spews from where he strikes.

 _'Not again….'_ Kakarot's expression shows heavy regret. He braces himself for the torture that he knows is coming.

As he expected, his crown begins to glow, and Kakarot feels the horrible sharp pain stabbing his head, and he is electrocuted once more. Immediately, he grabs his head and screams as the pain intensifies. After several seconds, his Super Saiyan form drops and he drops as well. He crashes on the ground and the crown stops glowing, but he isn't moving. Static runs through him again.

"DAD!" Karot quickly reaches his father and places his hand on his chest. A few seconds pass and he is relieved. "He's okay."

"That didn't work?!" Tarble thought that Kakarot as a Super Saiyan could break the barrier, but even that didn't work. "Just how much can that crown do to him?!"

Kakarot finally stirs, and he is on his knees. "Ow… that hurts… even worse…" He tries to stand, but he wobbles and falls to a sitting position. He looks up and sees his brother standing over him with a irritated look. "Sorry… I still can't break it…"

Raditz extends his hand as an offer. As soon as his brother grabs on, he pulls him to his feet.

Vegeta joins with the others. "Whatever that thing on your head is… it is definitely a problem that's not easy to solve,"

Kakarot chuckles. "Yeah… about that. Sorry… I didn't mean to go after you like that. I'm still having a hard time controlling my anger in that form…" He glares at where the invisible barrier could be. "I still can't believe this. A simple crown has me trapped here… which means when the androids get here… I can't even fight them! I can't escape this place without my head feeling like it's about to explode!"

"To think someone far weaker than us could do this to you…" Nappa mutters.

Kakarot's calm expression disappears again. It is replaced with frustration. "I can't even get out of here. No matter how hard I try. Out of all the things that can stop me… this is it?! A crown?!"

"It's some sort of magic crown." Tarble says. "They really are trying to stop you."

Kakarot growls and walks off. "All of this is unfair. All of this is bullshit!"

The Saiyans freeze as soon as that last word was heard. It sounds completely unnatural coming from him, but it's understanding. Kakarot is angry for what happened.

"How long does it take for Kakarot to calm down from this level of anger?" Tarble asks Raditz.

The long-haired warrior sighs. "Well, considering on the fact that Kakarot actually spoke harshly, he's not going to be in a good mood for a while. I never heard him use that word before."

"That's what I was thinking." Tarble

Vegeta frowns. "I can't believe this is actually happening. If a person counts, pressure inflicts pain. If one of us tries to remove it, we get hurt and Kakarot is electrocuted. If he tries to cross the barrier, he gets the worst of it… at least he's still walking."

"Poor dad." Karot mutters. "Are Humans really that bad… or are we the bad guys?"

Raditz frowns at his nephew's question. "It depends on one's perspective. We Saiyans are not evil. It's what many think. Humans see us as evil because they don't understand us. We are born warriors. It's Frieza who twisted our minds and hearts. However… your father… there's no denying that he is starting to become more relentless."

"Huh?"

"Kakarot hates Humans more than any of us." Raditz explains. "Humans are selfish fools. Their definition of evil describes how they see us. Let them be born warriors and maybe they'll change their perspective."

"But… are Saiyans bad?"

"Bad?" Raditz pauses. "I wouldn't say bad. More like… heartless with certain things. Humans are too soft." He watches his brother disappear in the woods. This makes him change the subject. "He's leaving without a sense of direction."

Karot turns and sees. "What does that mean?"

"He's in heavy thought. I can tell by his body language. He isn't paying attention to where he is going since he is lost in thought.. but…" Raditz begins to walk. "I know where he is going. Looks like he's heading for where he lived. He must be going over there by Instinct."

"You can go after him if you like." Tarble nods once with a serious expression. "I think I have a good idea of the crown after witnessing it's abilities."

"That's good. We need to know something." Raditz begins to walk after his brother. His eyes narrow as thoughts begin to fill his head. _'I can't even imagine the pain he is going through… but I can't let anyone end his life like this. It'll only haunt me again if he is killed because I was careless.'_

Karot watches his uncle disappear into the woods. "Raditz has been acting strange lately. Is he okay?"

"The past is starting to bother him kid." Nappa answers him. "Your uncle may be hard on you and your father, but if anything, he's like your grandfather Bardock. Believe it or not, he seems heartless towards you and Kakarot, but it's his way of making sure you stay alive."

"He's suddenly looking out of dad?"

"Not entirely, but he is getting worried. Looks like his old personality is starting to resurface." The general has known Raditz since he was a child. To see Raditz act like this hasn't been seen since then. "In fact… the last time I saw him like this was before that incident. He had failed to keep his mother's promise before… so he refuses to fail again."

"You said that before." Karot has been curious since yesterday. "What did he fail with before."

"To keep someone alive." Nappa answers. "Since then… Raditz believe that compassion was a weakness, so he shut it away… but it's showing again. My guess is that Kakarot is reminding him of that day…"

Karot doesn't exactly know what that means

… but he recalls why he actually came here. "Oh yeah. Prince Vegeta sir, I have some news… but I doubt you will like it."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Oh great. Just my luck."

"It's about the Humans…" Karot frowns.

 **-0000-**

It is a 1 hour hike, but they finally arrive at the destination. Just as Raditz suspected, his brother had arrived at the place he grew up… but he did not expect to see stacks of wood around the clearing. He counts about 5 stacks that is around 6 feet tall.

That's a lot of wood.

He walks to one stack and seems interested on how well they had been arranged. How this happened in a short period of time is hard to figure out. He looks around the field in search for his brother, but he doesn't appear present.

But from behind the house, Kakarot drags a tree and drops it on the ground. The warrior stands on the trunk and performs flips across it, and they all fall like wooden wheels. They are all tossed into the air, and Kakarot jumps high and send a single punch to each one. As he lands, they fall as stacks like Raditz saw before… which answers his question.

"Some way to calm your nerves." Raditz finally speaks, and Kakarot pauses and turns to face him. "So this is how you gather firewood. This would last for a while."

Kakarot simply looks at him and he turns away. "Cutting firewood is a task I've done since I was a kid. You have to pick the right tree and make sure it's not dead or rotting. You let the wood sit to dry." He looks up and grabs the trunk of a tree. "Some trees will need to stay on the ground. Remove too many and the soil becomes loose. You can't grow anything then, because the soil won't be any good." He begins to climb up, and his brother watches for a few seconds before he begins to follow.

"You know your way around this." Raditz comments.

"I've known all of this since I was little. I did grow up here. You think I'm stupid, but I am the only one who knows everything about this place." Kakarot sits on a tree branch and looks down below. "I can't be killed in my own grounds."

"You're saying this place is your territory?" Raditz takes a seat next to him.

Kakarot chuckles. "I guess you could say that. It's funny. I didn't think I would end up being here for all my time. No matter how angry I get, coming here always calms me right down. It's a quiet here… and no one dares to bother me."

"You seem to enjoy this place…" Raditz takes some observations himself. He didn't pay any attention to the environment until now. The trees are healthy and so green… and the grass has no speak of weed that would steal the sunlight from other plants. The lake waters is crystal clear… unlike the murky and littered waters around civilizations. The sky is clear with no bit of pollution. Berries and fruits are plentiful. The birds chirping happily and animals are common. "This place… it's nothing I've seen before. I can see why this planet was on Frieza's eyes. They say that this planet is the most beautiful in the cosmos. Looks like the rumor is true."

"Is it? I guess I took this place for granted as a kid… everyone did." Kakarot shakes his head. "The Humans are killing this world. They don't take care of it. I bet if they knew that Earth is so rich, they wouldn't be doing this."

"If this planet was sold… Frieza would be filthy rich." Raditz chuckles. "This part of the Earth is untouched by Humans it seems. For a Saiyan who eats a lot, for you to manage this place is insane."

Kakarot sighs. "Yeah. But now I'm trapped here against my own will. At least it's not so bad… they can't kill me here. It's impossible."

Raditz isn't the relaxing type, but hanging around here does calm him down.

"Hey… Raditz."

"What is it?"

"Planet Vegeta… what does it look like?"

Raditz glances at his brother before looking at the sky. "You really don't remember. Looks like your head still has to recover. There are still lost memories you have…" He says.

"I know."

"The sky… it's red." Raditz begins. "Red… almost like blood, or the glow in our eyes when we see a full moon."

"A red sky, huh?" Kakarot can already picture it.

"Unlike the Earth, our world was mainly rocks and cliffs. Clouds were rougher than this planet's… and the gravity is ten times stronger." He tries his best to recall what he had seen as a child. "Our buildings were tall and round. We lived in small groups only with our comrades or relatives… but the majority of us lived alone. Infants were grown in incubators… and when they are fully matured, we take them out and seal them in a bed until we determine if they stay or go. Infants are evaluated and ranked not long after they are born."

"It's strange… you're saying that babies are grown inside some sort of machine?"

"Benefits for the mothers who are needed for combat… unlike the Humans here who have theirs grow in their bodies." Raditz says. "You were in one."

"Really? But mother quit fighting before you were born, right?"

"Right… but she did it for cultural reasons." Raditz nods. "It was an oval container… filled with liquid. Watching you grow was… hah… it was strange. As soon as we saw your hair, mother was making fun of father about it… stating in quote; "He even has that crazy hair of yours". But father didn't seem to enjoy you much… for one thing… it even bothered mother a bit… because it seemed as if…"

Raditz doesn't say another word.

Kakarot finds this strange. "Is anything wrong? You're making it sound as if I was disliked."

"You weren't disliked by your parents… but when I saw you, I hated you immediately."

"Huh? That was when you first saw me after I was born, right? I thought it was because I was born weak."

"That… and another thing…" Raditz frowns.

"Raditz?"

Raditz takes a deep breath. "Kakarot. You said you have faith in me before, right?"

"Well… yeah." Kakarot doesn't understand why his brother brought this up… but he knows this isn't something random. The tone in Raditz's voice… he can't describe it. Something in Kakarot tells him perhaps Raditz is afraid of what he would think.

"After hearing the events of what is going on… and talking about Planet Vegeta... I've been doing some thinking. I had thought about this for some time… but I don't know when it would be the right time to bring it up."

"What do you mean?"

"It's true Kakarot… that you are my little brother… but…" Raditz sighs. "I should had told you this a long time ago… Kakarot… you are not the o-"

"Hey!" Tarble's voice interrupts the conversation. He is clearly below them. Looking down, the younger prince is searching for them with papers in his hand. "We just got some information about that crown of yours! I don't know if it would help, but it's better than nothing!"

"Really? Well, at least we got something!" Kakarot stands and leaps down from the tree, startling Tarble who didn't guess he was up there. The low-class begins to walk to the prince. Raditz doesn't budge, so he asks; "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up. Quit the worrying." Raditz huffs.

"Uh.. okay then!"

As Kakarot makes his way, Raditz slips a hand inside his shirt and pulls out a sheet of paper… which turns I it to be a wrinkled photo of him as a child with the baby Kakarot and their parents. It's the same photo he had shown his brother back on the first week the united. "I don't know if I should be glad he left before I could finish." He turns the picture around and writing is on the back. It's written in his language by his mother.

" _Raditz, remember to look after your little brother, no matter what it takes. You can and you will. You have already failed once, so you must keep Kakarot thriving…"_

He sighs and tucks the note away. "I can see why… she was so angry when I got to see her again." He watches his brother and Tarble walk away. "To think that it would turn out like this. Still… I can't let the same mistake repeat itself."

Kakarot keeps his pace going, but a part of him is very curious and slightly worried. "What was he trying to say? I should had asked to wait so that he would finish. What is it that Raditz is too afraid to tell me?"

" _He lost his parents and his brother is gone. He was all alone. That was how he felt."_

" _Your brother has merely been trying to protect you ever since you met him…"_

" _Your reckless behavior has your brother concerned. When you were trapped by Frieza… it was like a flashback of his failure when he was a kid. It is why he shielded you."_

" _...he wants to keep his brother alive… because he already failed long before you were-"_

The words Nappa had said echoes through his head. Kakarot keeps thinking over it. The general never finished either… as if he was hiding something too.

" _...he wants to keep his brother alive… because he already failed long before you were-"_

" _...because he already failed long before you were-"_

" _... failed long before…"_

" _... long before you were…"_

" _... were…"_

"Born." Kakarot recalls what his son believes. "Before I was born… he failed at something… he failed to keep someone else alive… and mother was angry at him… right…?" He thinks harder, and his eyes widen.

Could it be that…?

"There was another Saiyan… before me…!"

* * *

 **A/N BONUS: Author Special #1:**

" **The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" has over 10K reads on Wattpad! This is a gift to you! (Also, I was bored.)**

 **-If Kakarot and Raditz had swapped roles-**

"First, you are not from this world! You were born from the most feared warriors in the universe… the Saiyans!"

The long-haired warrior steps back. What he was just told makes him feel as if lightning has struck him. He can't believe this! "What?! Is this a joke?!"

"Nope." Kakarot smirks. He clearly isn't finished yet. He doesn't bother to give the warrior time to consume what he was just told. "And here's the answer to your other question! My name is Kakarot… and I'm your little brother!"

Bulma looks between the two brothers. Shock and realization is written all over her face. "What?! G-Goku has a… brother?! Goku.. he looks… like you!"

"No he doesn't!" Goku (who is Raditz is this short) denies this quickly. "This is a joke! There is no way!"

"But, he has a tail just as you did!" Master Roshi points out.

Gohan looks at his own tail.

"I can see that!" Goku snaps. He glares at Kakarot. "What do you want from me?!"

"Easy. You were sent here to kill all the earthlings here so that we can sell this planet." Kakarot explains. "I came here to take you back… but what happened?! Why are you among these earthlings?! Don't tell me… did you fall on your head or something…?"

"Yeah! So?!" Raditz steps back. "What about it?!"

"You forgot your mission!" Kakarot growls. "Raditz, how could you be so careless?! How ironic. The older brother messes up and ends up hanging with who he is supposed to had gotten rid of!"

"Quit calling me Radish!"

"It's "Raditz", not Radish! How can you mess up your own name?!"

"Because my name is not Raditz, it's _Goku_! Besides, who said you can boss me around?! If I am older than you, shouldn't you listen to me?!"

Kakarot rises a finger but pauses. "You… you can't say anything! You lost your memory-"

"He has a point you know." Roshi interrupts.

"But he-"

"Little brothers listen to their big brothers." Bulma crosses her arms.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do you stupid earthling-"

"Yeah! Listen to daddy, you meanie! Daddy is taller than you anyway!" Gohan walks up to Kakarot and kicks the Saiyan's foot before he is killed away by the panicked Bulma. "Bully!"

"OW! The hell?!" Kakarot glares at the child. "Is that your kid?!"

"Touch him, and I'll rip your damn tail off!" Goku warns Kakarot.

"Well, at least you speak like a Saiyan." Kakarot glares at the kid. "My nephew is a half-breed. How worst can this get?" He frowns at his brother. "You know what? Since you're not so cooperative, I'll just take your son instead!" He marches forward and his brother prepares to attack. He is a blur, but Raditz gets to him first, and he is kneed on the chest and sent back and crashes in the sand. "Why is this happening…?!"

"You should had listened to your big brother." Goku crosses his arms. "I have more battling experience than you. Idiot."

"Why didn't they send me here instead…?" Kakarot groans. "Vegeta is going to kill me…"

* * *

 **A/N2:** **Finally finish! (Maybe I should do more shorts. XD)**

 **WHOOOAAAAAA! THIS IS GETTING TENSE YOOO!**

 **What did Kakarot just figure out that his brother could possibly be keeping to himself… that was the answer to the gate Raditz felt as a child?!**

 **Why does Karot suddenly have a sword in this chapter?! (I literally just threw that in there.)**

 **Is Kakarot doomed to the crown?!**

 **Will that Saiyan ever consider on becoming an Oozaru, because I know you readers are basing me about that!**

 **I know I'm the writer, but I can't just throw anything I want in here!**

 **Also, did you know your reviews also help make me decide what to put in the fic? You guys help me with writer's block a lot! Anymore ideas?**

* * *

 **Question Time:** **(No longer in bold for easier reading. There's too much bold going on...)**

 **Q:** Yes! A thousand times yes! The slight references to Turles make me so excited for the later parts of this story, (que the I am so excited and I just can't hide it song). Also gotta love Goku/Kakarot trying to read a dictionary, missed opportunity for him to find the word Carrot though... I also really like the TFS references here as you do them subtly and very rarely use the exact quote, unlike most fics on this site. Can't help but feel bad for you with the Trunks situation, it's a damned if you do, damned if you don't moment because you need him for the story to go on, but have no options other than the one that no body else seems to like. Of course you could've made it so we don't know who the father is but im sure more people would have complained with that. I have to admit that im not a fan of the Raditz x Bulma but as I said i feel bad because there is pretty much no other option. Also don't worry about us, if you need to take a little longer than usual to finish a chapter because of school work. BTW I really enjoy Goku's change into the true Saiyan warrior Kakarot, even if it is a little OOC, but then again it does make it all the more exciting and more fun knowing that this isn't Goku anymore, he's been hardend from the constant betrayals and growing hatred of humanity to become wierdly enough a lot like Black Goku!

 **A:** Ahhh. This is really something that made my day. I was worried someone might hate it but I had been proven wrong! I am glad you are excited! I had to add some dictionary humor. Funfact, Goku's dictionary struggle was me in 3rd grade. I almost freaked out seeing a whole bunch of A's... I wasn't so bright back then.

I had not done a TFS reference is a while, so I decided to do one. Both are around the time Future Trunks came around. There were two, actually. One is easy to spot, the other one is difficult. The easy one was from TFS Vegeta when he said "Maybe he's Super Human, huh?! Maybe you slackers haven't been trying hard enough!" The hard one is short and simple. Every time Trunks is asked what his name is, he would say: "Sorry, can't say."

The Raditz and Bulma thing isn't a romantic thing. The choice for them to be Trunks' parents was difficult to make.

Oh, so you're in the Black Goku arc too huh? I realized the day after I published chapter 5 that Kakarot is similar to him... but Kakarot only hates earthlings, not mortals like Black. (If you read my bio page and read my fav DBZ quotes, one of them is TFS. They did a short from Dragon Ball Super!)

 **Q:** Why doesnt the restrained Goku just GO GREAT APE... and BREAK the crown?!

 **A:** As read here, Goku is not willing to change. He's rather cowardly with it... However, I had the whole Great Ape/Oozaru thing in mind since the crown idea hit me.

 **Q:** This was some chapter Espeo...I mean just to say one word even though you don't like swearing...Damn! I mean to start off you have future Trunks, finally come into play and who knows what he is going to see and do, plus...does he still come with a warning. On top of that, we get to see who this Saiyan's father is! That is the most intriguing part of the story for me, because you've kept it open for anyone to be the father to Trunks. So, can't wait for the huge reveal! Also, I can't believe the fight with Grandpa Gohan, and Kakarot. It wasn't like hugely epic, but it was so on par with development as well, as knowing once again how the fighting styles were similar. I liked how he combated Grandpa Gohan, with the Rock, Paper, Scissors, tricking the old master with the combination. Also, the funny bit with Galick, and Garlic Gun. That was some funny stuff! Also, Kakarot, tricking his grandpa with the tail weakness I have to say was ingenious. But even so, on Kakarot's side these tactics worked, but Grandpa Gohan, was able to stay with him. The part that just got me going was how Grandpa Gohan, kept mentioning to Kakarot, he's like a type of tyrant...now even though it's not entirely true, I believe he has a point. Because as you've shown his anger, and pain are what drive him, but it is his uncontrollable Oozaru, part of him that is making him go out of control. Like a werewolf, will you learn to control the beast or let the beast control you? Which I think you showed it pretty well with how quick he was getting angry with his grandfather on the notion...but once again, I know you all the Saiyans say their not like Frieza, in any way, but have you given the humans a chance to see your other sides? Ah...no! So, what I just love with it all, is you are showing the great strengths of both sides along with every weakness and fallacy, that both humans an Saiyans believe in. Also, I loved how you made Kakarot, like a child again when Grandpa Gohan, mentioned Chichi. When their could be a chance that Kakarot, could see his wife again, I liked how he was on his knees begging. In many ways it was like he wasn't only begging to see Chichi, but also begging for forgiveness. It was just like his Saiyan, partners thought...a surreal moment. I felt really sad for both characters, because we could all say that Grandpa Gohan, was being heartless to his grandson; but when you see his face. He really did feel empathy for his Grandson who has been lost in his ways. In his mind I believe you have Grandpa Gohan, saying that you will not have any happiness again until you redeem yourself. For I could see his point for not letting Kakarot, see Chichi, you have to earn the right Kakarot. When the crown was placed on Kakarot's head next I liked how it just floated on our favorite Saiyan's head. When Kakarot, tried to pull it off, the torture Kakarot, had to deal with the crown was just shocking. Stabbing pressure points? Ick, I felt his entire pain, brutal! I will also say this too, if Grandpa Gohan, and Kami, wanted to kill Kakarot, with this crown they probably could...but note the mercy, "Stay on Mount Paozu, don't hurt humans!" Also, I love how both parties didn't say they were going to kill the others as well. Just a whole interesting they revived Kakarot, from uncounciousness from the crown, it was creepy to hear Kakarot, laugh evilly at that, over how much the humans fear him. I also have to say too, before that, with a human, and or Kami, possibly being the only ones to remove the crown, will there be a human, who will have compassion for Kakarot, still? Because I don't see Kami, removing the crown any time soon. I have to say, found the next seen with the human village interesting. I like how he doesn't want to be this apparent Monkey King(which nice use of the old Chinese Legend, by the way.), but he doesn't mind to use it when he gets his way. After he dispatched quickly of the humans that were shooting him, it was just cool to see Kakarot, take down the humans in his classic way, plus it was admirable of the humans as well fighting as hard to survive. But, when Kakarot, easily took them down, and started blasting the ones who called him Kakarot, it was interesting to see, because of all these things where he is called a tyrant, and most of the times he's not; but just like the dark side of the force, your hatred and beastly nature takes over. At the same time, it was funny to see the others snicker at Kakarot, for how the kingly business is between him and the humans. Although I did really feel bad for the villagers who were running like mad to get as much food as they could for the Saiyan. Plus, I also do like how we've never gotten Gohan's full look on the current situation, he acts like he does because of his father and the love of his uncle too. But, does he really hate things in the universe as much as the others? The next part was equally shocking for me, When you sent Kakarot, to Kami's Lookout, I was shocked but not surprised. I knew Kakarot, would've gone there for information on the crown to have it removed. But, sadly you should have know Kakarot, that Kami, wouldn't help you. When Kami, did the count on the crown, I felt bad for Kakarot, because the crowns pain that made Kakarot, feel like his head was splitting was a hard witness...but at the same time with all the Kakarot, had done to the humans with his Saiyan partners, who could totally blame Kami? At least he's not getting a sick satisfaction out of your pain. When Nappa, and Raditz, showed up and were about to blast Kami, I was shocked to see who should up after Kakarot, had warned his brother and the general. Korin?! Korin...I didn't believe it either, I thought he died too, the fact he had every bone broken, but could still fly, you are one fly guy Korin! Tough cat, through and through! Also, when Korin, and Kami, were just banishing Kakarot, it was a testament of something we haven't seen in a while in your story...mercy. Given how things have gone mercy, does seem fresh out with all the evil and hypocrisy being thrown out. But, the fact that Grandpa Gohan, Kami, and Korin, could've killed our hero/anti-hero, can this affect Kakarot, and the others(especially Raditz, later on), because with all the evil they've done you think death would be a punishment. Considering the fact though that imprisonment can also be a punishment it can also lead to rehabilitation and reflection. Will it in this case we will have to see. How appropriate to that Kami, chose Mount Paozu, because it was his old home, and it could be worse, Kakarot could be in a cage. To top it off, I love how Korin, always had control over the Dark Nimbus, it did make sense to me when it happened, because it was his creation...now why did he create a Dark Nimbus?! Kakarot, as well, has every right to be upset with his current condition, because trapped by a barrier, shamed in a way by family, but, I think all of this is happening for a reason. I think Grandpa Gohan, and the others did this to Kakarot, not because they are all using him, but in many ways to save himself from his own haunted darkness...Cause I say once again, they all could have killed him. Can't wait to get to the next chapter!

 **A:** I am very glad you enjoyed the chapter!

The father of Trunks had been revealed, so I wonder about your thoughts on that. As for the whole crown thing, it is something I did so that Goku would be held back a bit. Why not let the Humans play a role?

Seriously. The earthlings have no role what-so-ever, especially in DB Super. Being me and wanted to make a fic original and unique, I decided to give the earthlings a role by introducing some soldiers and such. Boy oh boy, you're going to enjoy this!

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why does Gohan have a sword?**

 **A: Since I barely watched DBZ (kill me now) I never knew that the filler had Gohan with his sword… I mean… in Kai, the only time he used it was to slice some neat out of a dinosaur's tail.**

 **This is to make up for it… and to fill in the Trunks' sword theory for THIS FANFICTION. Not the canon.**

 **I literally threw the sword in there… I wanted the kid to have a spotlight. :P**

 **PQ2: Why did those two soldiers have healing powers?!**

 **A: I want the Humans to play a better role (no, I never forgot about the Z-fighters. They will play a role later of course.)**

 **Also… it's a preview for something later… I mean…**

… **. It should be obvious.**

 **Oh yeah, and I literally came up with those guys. I even kept Akira Toriyama's style of character names! 90% of the characters are named after foods!**

 **Chille = Chili**

 **Skrimp = Shrimp**

 **Alphredo = Alfredo**

 **... what? Don't give me that look!**

 **PQ3: What's with the crown?**

 **A: We got a better look on what it can do.**

 **PQ4: Super Saiyan?**

 **A: I wanted to give Goku a moment with his Super Saiyan ability and such… once again, that was sorta threw in there because of writer's block. I'll be honest and say the first half of this chapter was killing me. It was difficult to write.**

 **PQ5: Another Dragon Ball reference?**

 **A: The very first episode of "Dragon Ball". Kid Goku walking on a wooden wheel with a saw over his shoulder. He chopped that wheel up like he did here.**

 **Also, the whole "Kakarot being naked" thing is nothing new. Goku had been butt naked in the show as a child many times. He takes his clothes off in public a lot. XD**

 **In DBZ, in otherworld when he was dead after fighting Raditz, he was in some sort of hot spa or something, and he casually walked out of it naked, not caring at all.**

 **In the Buu saga when he was taking a bath with Goten and Trunks, the boys were playing and he broke the bathtub and stood buttnaked and didn't even care at all.**

 **So yeah. This is nothing new.**

 **PQ6: WHAT DID GOKU FIGURE OUT?!**

 **A: YOU SHALL FIND OUT SOON.**

* * *

 **What's next?**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview" theme here please***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me, Kakarot!_

 _Raditz: (annoyed) We have a lot of issues to deal with! That earthling! The androids… we have to get things done!_

 _Kakarot: (laughing) You're sounding like Vegeta._

 _(Raditz walks towards Bulma and holds her up by her hair.)_

 _Bulma: (in pain) How about… we make a deal?_

 _Raditz: As if I would waste my time with that. Failure is what you will be… so how about we talk about what the hell your mad mind created?_

 _Bulma:(smirks) Well, you may be strong, but if I were you, I would be more concerned about Goku._

 _Raditz: (surprised, then angry) What?! What do you mean?! What are you trying to do with my brother._

 _Bulma: You shouldn't had left him all alone._

 _(Meanwhile, Kakarot is surrounded by soldiers)_

 _Kakarot: (annoyed) These guys just don't quit! I can kill them all in five seconds flat!_

 _Chille: (laughing) True, but there is always a way to bring the monkey down! (Presses a button and teleports behind the Saiyan. He snatches his tail. And exposed robotic arm.) Fool. I may not be as strong as you, but this arm can crush your tail!_

 _Kakarot: Oh, crap! He got me! I… I can't move! (Slung by the tail to the ground)_

 _Kakarot: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 7: "The tension is rising! Prepare yourself!"_

 _Damn it! A mere Earthling… but what's with his arm?! Oh… no!_

 _(Crown begins to glow)_

 _Shit! He can count! Anything but that! I shouldn't had lowered my guard!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **If Wattpad... COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 7!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 7: The tension is rising! Prepare yourself!_

 _Chapter 8: Preparations get more tense! Onward!_

 _Chapter 9: Take the view of the unique warrior._

 _Chapter 10: When hate overrides compassion._

 _Chapter 11: The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!_


	7. The tension is rising! Prepare yourself!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another awesome and epic chapter!**

 **:D PUBLISHED ON: October 4th, 2016! (17,714 words! I relaxed a bit!)**

* * *

 **NEW POLL IS UP! "Who do you think will be filled the worst with hatred?!"**

 **I really want you readers to vote on this one! Please do!**

* * *

 **Oh yeah… this may seem random… but remember how Raditz's attacks are named after the days of the week?**

 **If you don't believe me, watch this (add link to YouTube URL):** /watch?v=v-SRwFeKFyU

 **Anyway...**

 **Before I started typing this: I wonder how I will type this one?**

 **When I was finished: THIS WAS VERY DIFFICULT!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! This is a Fanfiction. Get your facts right. All of Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Chapter's Themes:** **(Add to YouTube URL)**

 **(1)** /watch?v=WyY_TrgY1E0

 **(2)** /watch?v=8CgDalnUy9U

 **(3)** /watch?v=40YhlQeTzAY

 **I HIGHLY RECOMMEND PLAYING THOSE THEMES WHEN YOU SEE THE MATCHING NUMBER NEXT TO A PARAGRAPH!**

 **(It makes reading this more fun!)**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' _ **Telepathy'**_

* * *

 **DOUBLE SUNDAY!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 7: The tension is rising! Prepare yourselves! -**

"So… that's it, huh?" Nappa crosses his arms with a slight frown. "It's straight magic on that thing."

"Apparently so. Unfortunately…" Tarble seems very disappointed. "We have a huge issue. That crown is a huge burden. There will be a day Kakarot will give up and stop trying to escape. Speaking of… where is Kakarot?"

Raditz realizes he had all the attention. He glances at the woods. "He's still back there. He didn't bother to follow me… which is unusual. He hates to be left behind-"

"I'M TAKING IT DOOOOWN!"

Everyone is startled but the sudden yell. Rocketing through the skies is Kakarot who looks ahead and passes the warriors like a bullet. Kakarot lowers his head and is now in the position to headbutt. His head strikes a tree and it is knocked down. A second later, the crown glows and the Saiyan panics just as it activates.

Another electrical show takes place.

Zhanshitao cringes.

"There he goes again with that reckless shit!" Raditz almost snaps. "Idiot! How will headbutting it make a difference?! Where's your common sense?!"

"Not in his head. That's for sure." Nappa states his belief. It can be agreed with.

Kakarot groans and sits up as static runs through his body. "Never doing that again… ow… this is the 10th time I've been shocked and feels as bad as the first…" He stands and shakes himself to recover.

Vegeta is the most irritated. His reaction is his usual growl, but he speaks roughly with a slight angry tone. "There's nothing you can do to fix that. Not even if you decide to run bare!"

"Bare? I haven't tried that yet." Kakarot grabs the ropes of his tunic. "So trying this naked would work?" He begins to pull on the ropes, but Tarble is quick to jump in front of him.

"Whoa! That is NOT what he meant! By bare, he mean unarmed! Defenseless!"

"Oh." Kakarot's hands leaves the ropes. "Well, that didn't make sense anyway, but if it does work, I would do it. I honestly don't mind having no clothes on!"

"... How hard did you hit your head?" Tarble blinks at him.

Kakarot places a hand on his head where he was struck. "Huh? I mean… I sorta fell 30 feet into a rocky ravine so…"

"You see no problem with being bare naked in front of people?" Tarble is truly concerned for the warrior.

"Uh… no. It doesn't bother me." Kakarot scratches his head. "Though… everyone gets mad at me every time I take off my clothes in public. I don't see what the big deal is. Clothes just warm your body up."

"The purpose is to cover your… oh, who am I kidding?!" Tarble growls. "Such naivety will drive me mad…"

Vegeta agrees. "True… but this is the result of a Saiyan who lived in the wilderness for the majority of his life. He's practically a feral warrior. The only Human contact he had was his grandfather until he was 12."

"Well.. I was 6 when grandpa died. I was by myself for 6 more years." Kakarot corrects the prince.

"That explains a lot." Nappa shrugs.

"So." Raditz crosses his arms. "In those 6 years you lived here alone, what did you do?"

Zhanshitao tilts his head.

Kakarot thinks back. "Well… I just hunted for my own food… and did my chores… I trained… and I would sometimes hang around and talk to the monkeys who live here."

"You spoke to animals?"

"Sorta… though, I don't really understand them since they don't speak like people." Kakarot tilts his head to the side a bit.

"You don't _really_ understand?" Tarble asks for clarification. "Are you saying you know a little?"

"Enough to get an idea on what they are trying to say. I lived here for the majority of my life. Since I was a baby, grandpa and I were among the animals who live here."

"That explains why you can mimic certain animals so perfectly. The Crazy Fist attack was accurate." Raditz says. "The Humans trapped him here. He can't leave, but since this place is literally his home, he can survive at ease."

Kakarot nods. "Yeah, but… I can't stay here. I need to find a way out."

"Of course…Those barriers…" Nappa glances around the area. "Question is… how will we know where they are? The only way we can tell is when that crown is activated."

"I can only see the barrier every time I attack it." Kakarot explains. "Even if I blast my surroundings, I can only catch a glance of the barriers before they fade… and it's not the whole thing."

"You'll need a wider radius of force." Nappa announces.

"Wide radius? How will I-" Kakarot's voice trails off as his brother walks past him.

"Let him show you."

The alien spider quickly takes cover behind rock.

Raditz inhales deeply… a rather huge breath… and he screams.

Powerful waves of sound busts out from his mouth and pass the woods. Suddenly, a huge glowing wall is revealed. In those 8 seconds, Raditz stops and almost falls, fighting to catch his breath.

"Whoa…" Kakarot is awed by what he just witnessed his brother do. If Raditz can do it… so can he. After all, it is said that Saiyans have powerful lungs. Heck. If he masters this, it would actually do damage… or even create portals!

Okay. The portal part might be impossible.

"Hey. He still got it." Nappa points at the exhausted Raditz. "I haven't seen him use it at full blast since he was a teenager."

"A teenager?!" Kakarot looks at his brother in shock. "Why did you stop?"

"It doesn't do damage." Raditz explains while trying to catch his breath. "It only blows the enemy back. I found it useless… and tiring. I need to eat…" The last sentence was completely random, as if the thought of food just crossed his mind.

Kakarot chuckles. "Well… I guess it won't hurt to go back to my place. Food is common over there."

"You may go." Vegeta agrees with what Kakarot just said. "You and your brother go gather something enough for all of us. The rest of us will stay behind. Training sessions and repairs are still needed."

Kakarot blinks. "What about Gohan?"

"He's in the ship. Your son just spoke of a huge issue we need to resolve. We still have more to hear from him about the soldiers he encountered." Vegeta answers. "Raditz?"

"Sir?" Raditz stands tall.

"When you are through with your task, I will need your story as well."

"Of course." Raditz turns to his brother and Zhanshitao cralws to sit on his shoulder. "Alright. You called for food, so you better not get us lost."

"I don't think you will have to worry too much." Nappa points out. "Your brother obviously knows what he is doing."

"That's right… since he was raised here… he knows this place like the fur on his tail…" Raditz reminds himself. He nods and begins to walk. "You have the lead. Just don't take forever."

"You do realize it took us an hour to get over here, right?"

"You live too damn far." Raditz growls.

The spider chirps with agreement.

As the brothers disappear into the vegetation, the general turns to the royal brothers. "Imagine living here for the majority of your life. This place is a death wish for Humans."

"I guess Kakarot is naive and uneducated because he lived here away from people for so long." Tarble says. "I wonder what that is like. This dangerous forest to him is like a comfortable house for people…"

 **-0000-**

Through the entire walk, Raditz actually took the time to observe his surroundings. The trees are countless, and the vegetation is heavy. When there is a clearing, the fields of grass seem endless. A clear river flows nearby, and the sounds of animals communicating echoes through the environment. He is surprised to see a Tyrannosaurus attack a Triceratops and kill it quickly. A Human wouldn't last a day in this place. "How the hell does living here all by yourself not bother you?"

"It just doesn't. This is the only place I know so well." Kakarot pauses, standing at the edge of a cliff. "I would fly but…"

"But what?"

"The last time I did… I ran into a barrier…" Kakarot frowns. "I hate how much this crown limits my movement. I can't even pass the highest tree here… so it's like I'm in a gigantic box." He looks down below and chuckles. "Well… at least it's not too bad." He jumps off the cliff and dives down towards the ground.

"The hell?!" Raditz didn't expect his brother to jump. That's a 40 foot drop, and he jumped suddenly. He knows it isn't anything to worry about since his brother had fallen from higher distances, but this was completely random.

He notices the leaves of a tree shake violently, then the tree in front of it shakes, then the next tree. Raditz realizes his brother is traveling through the trees. It's very smart, because his energy can barely be detected versus if he were to fly instead.

The older brother glances at the creature resting on his shoulder. "You might want to hang on." He jumps off the cliff and lands on the branch of a tree. He quickly jumps after his brother who is far ahead, but catching up isn't too hard.

It doesn't take too long. Kakarot jumps off and lands at the clearing that is his home. He smiles as his brother arrives several seconds later. "I came here to do something really quick. My son's room has a ton of books."

Raditz frowns. "The kid was forced to study." He digs inside his scarf and his frown deepens. "Damn it…"

"What's wrong?"

The older warrior doesn't answer, but he unties his scarf and allows it to unfold. He shakes it, expecting something to fall out… but nothing does, and it bothers him. "I ran through those quicker than planned."

"Through what?" Kakarot watches his brother tie the scarf back, and he smiles. "Are you upset because you ran out of lollipops? They didn't last at all!"

"Shut up."

Kakarot chuckles and walks towards a bookshelf. "If I help you out, will you cook today?"

"I never said anything about exchange!"

"Calm down. I'm trying to help." The younger brother traces his finger through the rows of books. "After this, I have an idea on how to end this earthling madness quickly. Since I can't leave the forest, I'll lure them in." He grabs a book and walks back outside. He opens it and his brother walks to his side.

"What is this for?"

Kakarot flips through the book's pages several more times until he stops and points at a picture. "Right here. See this plant?"

Raditz peers over his brother's shoulder and studies the picture. What he sees is a thick greenish stick of some kind… rather wooden perhaps. "It's just a stick."

Kakarot shakes his head. "No. Says here…" He points at the title. "Right there… it reads "sugarcane". And uh…" He traces his finger to a paragraph. He isn't in the mood for reading at all, but after doing some skimming, he nods. "It's where they get sugar from."

"Sugar?" Raditz repeats the word as if it's foreign to him.

"It's what makes candy sweet." Kakarot shuts the book and begins to walk around, heading for the small hut he once lived in. "I know I would sometimes grow food… ChiChi would do it sometimes…"

He shakes the name off his head.

"The place you live in isn't too bad."

"Yeah. This placed was built after I got married… but over there…" He points to a tiny hut. "That's where I lived with my grandpa."

Raditz approaches the tiny place and pushes open the door. It creaks loudly, and it reveals the inside.

All he sees is a dusty room. A bed sits in the corner, and a small purple pillow sits on a desk. Spiderweb seems to overtake the space, so he steps back. The Giantula sitting on his shoulder seems rather interested with the craft the earthling spiders created. There's a possibility that spiders could be lurking inside. "You grew up in there?"

"Pretty much… but this is not what I came here for." Kakarot walks around the house and towards the back. After a few minutes, a huge field comes to view… exploding with crops.

It's a crop field.

"What the…!" Raditz had never seen so much food in one place. It's like a paradise. "What the hell is this?!"

Zhanshitao rolls off the Saiyan's shoulder in shock.

"This is a crop field. You see, I planted and raised the crops here. Looks like it's almost ready for harvest." Kakarot smiles, feeling accomplished with the amount of food grown.

"You grew _all_ of this food?!" Raditz is shocked. He didn't even think this brother would grasp on the knowledge of growing food.

Kakarot catches what his brother could be thinking. "I'm not that stupid. You always act so surprised whenever you learn that I know something. Do you think I'm brainless?"

Raditz sighs as he reaches down and picks up the Giantula - that had fallen earlier - by the legs. He drops him on his tail this time. "Alright. Explain how you even know this."

"I grew up with my grandfather here. How do you think we got our food?" Kakarot explains. "I learned to hunt and grow for food. In fact, I never visited a city a day in my life full of grocery stores until I met Bulma. She introduced me to cities and towns. Never stepped foot out of Mount Paozu until she came along."

"That also explains a lot." Raditz gets an idea on why his brother's an idiot. He never received proper education as a child.

At least he knows how to read.

Kakarot remembers how back during his childhood and teen years, his former friends would look at him crazy when he doesn't know something he should know. "Sometimes, I would be called a "country boy", but I don't know if that counts since I grew up around here."

Raditz follows his brother into the crop field. He is fascinated. The amount of food grown is almost intimidating. He is already hungry, so to see so much food… he has to restrain himself from trying to take something from the field. He watches his brother look around and pause. "Found something?"

"This is sugarcane." Kakarot hands pulls a stick from the ground and breaks it in half. He hands it to his brother who takes it and stares.

Raditz breaks it to smaller pieces. He stares at it longer.

"Just stick it in your mouth."

He does and begins to chew. It has a wooden texture but…

It's very sweet.

Raditz can see the anxious look on his brother's face. He finally gives him an answer. "Alright, fine. I'll cook you dinner tonight." He drops the rest of the pieces inside his scarf.

"Yes!" Kakarot whispers excitedly. He smiles at the crops. "One more week and they'll be perfect for picking! We'll have plenty of food then!"

"Plenty." Raditz agrees. "Let's just find something before we head back."

 **\- Later -**

Kakarot sits high on a branch 10 feet from the ground at the base. Standing near the ship is Raditz and Vegeta who seem to be having a small conversation. He watches his son stepping out the ship and running towards Tarble who is just finished with his daily repairs of the ship.

"Prince Tarble, sir!" Karot bows before looking at the younger prince. "Are you busy?"

"Not anymore. I finally caught a break." Tarble replies. "Do you want something?"

"Do you want to have a spar with me?"

The prince blinks at the kid. This has to be the very first time anyone has asked him this, so he doesn't really know how to respond. "I'm a bit curious… why did you ask me out of the others?"

"You've been working all day." The kid replies with a smile. "Working and laying around won't do much. Besides, the androids are coming, right? You don't mind training a bit with me, do you? What do you know about fighting?"

"Well… I…"

"Nothing." Vegeta's attention had been captured, and already he is doubting his brother. "You're wasting your time asking for him to fight. He's useless in battle. It's best that you ask a more worthy opponent."

The prince's eyes narrow. "A waste of time? I'm tired of this ridiculous doubt you place on me." He spreads his feet apart and clenches his fist out to the side. "Don't listen to him, Karot. You're free to fight me any day."

Vegeta didn't expect his brother to say this, but he waves it aside. "If you allow yourself to get beaten by a child, you really are pathetic to the core."

The younger prince growls and turns to the child. "Forgive me, but this spar might have to wait. I promise that I'll get to you later…"

"Huh?" Karot didn't expect the prince to change his mind… but it's not because he doesn't want to spar. From looking at his eyes, the child can see the irritation filled in them. He nods. "It's okay."

"Oh?" Vegata chuckles as his brother turns to face him. "What's this? You ditched the fight knowing you would lose? What a coward. A true warrior should fight even-"

"When their opponent is far stronger than them." Tarble finishes the sentence as he slips into his fighting stance again.

Kakarot sits tall, now interested with what is happening. "No way! Is he challenging him?! He'll get hurt!"

"I see. You cancelled the spar against the kid so that you can fight me. What's wrong? Did I pull a nerve?" Vegeta is a bit interested. Never has his brother challenged him to a match, so perhaps he did touch a nerve.

"Shut up." Tarble's demand has all eyes widen. To hear him speak rudely is as rare as a blue moon. He is clearly tired of being made fun of.

"You have my interest. Go ahead." Vegeta smirks. He actually is somewhat amused with his brother's attitude.

The younger prince jumps forward and throws a punch. It is blocked effortlessly, and his brother laughs.

"Is that all you got?"

Tarble twists his body with a kick, and his foot is caught, so he is thrown to the ground.

"I'll be honest. You stand as the weakest fighter among us. Even Kakarot's son is stronger than you." Vegeta chuckles.

Tarble growls and jumps to his feet. He sends a frenzy of punches and every single one is dodged with ease.

Kakarot watches the young prince struggling. He wish he could do something, but interference is something he knows is unacceptable. He himself hates it, so he stays in the sidelines. His son notices him and leaves the ground in flight. He lands on the branch and sits next to him. "He's trying so hard."

Karot frowns. "Everyone is having a hard time because of the androids. What are we going to do?"

Kakarot begins to rise. "I'll tell you what we will do. We'll get answers."

"How? You're stuck here, remember?" Karot stands as well, unsure of what his father could be planning.

"Vegeta and the others must not be involved in this." Kakarot chuckles as his brother joins in by climbing up the tree and standing on a branch next to him. "You're listening in?"

"I had an idea that you were plotting. You tend to do that while isolated in high ground." Raditz says. "What is it?"

"I need help with luring the soldiers here." Kakarot explains. "You two are all the help I need. Once they are here… I can get answers about the androids… or maybe about Bulma's whereabouts. This is the only way I can get one step closer to ending the madness."

"Fool! Don't you think that's reckless?! You have no idea on what we are dealing with! There's a pair who heals like nothing happened!" Raditz tries to reason with his brother, but the warrior simply looks at him innocently.

"Look. Big brother… even _I_ know this plan is very reckless." Kakarot grins.

Raditz pauses. " _Since when did he address me as "Big brother"? Maybe I missed it once?'_ The older brother sighs. "Oh, I get it. You're asking for my help? Alright. What's the ridiculous plan _this_ time? Will we lose a tail in the process?"

Kakarot's eyebrows arch with slight uneasiness. "To be completely honest… I think one of us will lose our tail by the end of the day."

"I see… in that case…" Raditz clenches his fist. "I guess it's time to put this in action."

Kakarot jumps down, and he glances back at the two prince's. Tarble is still failing to land hits and Nappa seems to be watching in the sidelines. Kakarot walks inside the ship and takes out a small basket. He digs inside and takes out a small capsule. He tosses it into the air, and it explodes in smoke. A pair of walkie talkies drop from the smoke, and they fall in his hands. "Here." He hands them to his son and brother. "I took this from a village a while back. It's connected to the military."

Raditz shakes a radio around for a second and frowns. "How does this thing work?"

Kakarot looks through the ship and pulls a book out. He hands it to his brother who opens it and looks through the pages. "It is how they communicate… sorta like how we can talk to each other through the scouters."

Raditz skims through the book a bit before closing it. "You think this would work? What exactly are you doing?"

Kakarot chuckles. "We're making false reports to draw attention."

His brother's face shows sudden excitement, but it's not easily noticeable. "I've always wanted to do that!"

Kakarot almost laughs. The way Raditz said that makes him sound like a child. It can't be blamed. All those years working under Frieza, he would probably want to pull a prank on one of Frieza's men just for laughs if he didn't value his own life. "Then you'll have fun with it. If we are lucky, perhaps even Bulma might show."

Raditz glances at the door again. The others are still busy, so he makes a quick estimation of 1 hour until they stop. It's plenty of time to set this plan and make it work. "Alright. Let's get this done. How gullible are Earthlings?"

"Very." Kakarot grins. "I'm heading for the path leading to civilization. You can lead them there, and I'll handle the rest." As he walks out, he waves. "Have fun with that! I'm sure!"

Raditz grins in mischief. "You're damn right I will!"

 **-0000-**

An alarm sounds, and soldiers gather to the screens. Red lights flash as the screens change scenes and display the same issue:

A gigantic and round ship flies through the clouds and hovers over the barren city.

"What the hell is going on?!" One soldier shouts. "What is with these random ships always arriving on this planet?! Is Earth really that popular?!"

Chille doesn't seem fazed by this, but he is disgusted. "I smell monkey business…" He taps the keys and the cameras zoom in to a very familiar red symbol. "Definitely an issue. Shoot it down."

Missiles rises from the ground and they are fired. They all strike the ship and the alien vehicle rocks violently. Sudden explosions damage the ship, and a huge blast shoots from the ground and strikes it again. It is pushed back far and it explodes to several pieces.

"Damn. That was too easy." Chille frowns. "That material the last alien left behind can certainly come in handy. All thanks to the blue haired genius. Unfortunately…" He looks at the keyboard. A red light blinks. "We won't be able to use that for a whole year… we lack the technology to make it as frequent as your ordinary gun."

"Sir!"

"What now?!"

"The ship had been taken down… and the lifeforms as well… but I'm afraid one survived sir!"

"What?!" Chille growls and changes the screens. A figure struggles under the debris. "There's no need to finish it off. Looks like he'll die from bleeding out. He must had lost something from the blast."

Skrimp pauses and picks up his radio. He sighs. "We can't catch a single break." He has Chille's attention. "There's a distress call. The monkey we've been hunting for has been spotted and he is attacking."

"Is that so? Saiyans have always been rather stubborn…" Chille shakes his head. "I got enough on my plate from that damn monkey already."

 **-0000-**

 **(1)** "The Monkey King is in Mount Pazou! I repeat! The Monkey King is in Mount Pazou! We are under attack! Requesting assistance! Requesting assistance!" Raditz shouts in the radio. He begins to push it further. "Oh, no! One of our men is down! He is attacking us in all angles! We can't land a shot on him! No! NOOOOO! AAAAAH! Chhhh!" He continues to make static noise until he cuts off the connection. A second passes by, and he throws his head back with a laugh.

"We just lost station 2! Request for immediate assistance!" Karot speaks in the radio. "The Saiyan is on the move close to the path leading to civilization. He can't go far! Military is strongly needed! He is very dangerous!" The kid aims his hand out to the side and fires a quick blast that strikes a tree. His uncle didn't expect that at all, so his laughter comes turns into a panicked shout as he falls off the his seat. "He's here! We've been engaged! We've been engaged- oh no! HE'S COMING THIS WAY-!" The child cuts off the connection and smiles. "How was that, uncle?"

No response.

"Uncle Raditz?" Karot looks next to him where his uncle should be, but he notices he isn't there. He looks down and realizes the warrior had fallen off the tree and is on his back. "Are you okay?"

"Don't mind me, kid. Just warn me the next time you're going to do that." Raditz groans.

"Well… this should be enough to attract attention." Karot says. "Dad is at the location… so he should get some information soon."

"Good." Raditz sniffs the air for a second, and he picks up a scent he had been hoping to sense. "Keep the work going, kid. Your uncle has some business to take care of."

"Huh?" Karot catches the radio his uncle tosses at him.

Poor Zhanshitao is flicked off the shoulder. The spider screeches in panic and crashes into a tree. Next, he falls down dazed.

Karot watches him walk off. "Uh… Uncle Raditz?"

"You heard me, kid."

"... I have a name…" Karot frowns. He counted three times he was addressed as "kid" under one minute... no, probably 30 seconds.

Well… at least he isn't being called a "brat" or "half-breed" anymore from him.

 **-0000-**

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" A soldier swings his arm in a forward motion in a circle. Several soldiers march past. They snatch guns from the wall and grabs several chains. They hop inside their tanks and jets. Some jump inside military cars in groups.

"Approach with caution! The enemy is extremely dangerous! The objective is to search and destroy on sight! The Monkey King is near the outskirts!"

Alphredo grabs several kinds of guns. She straps a large on with the rounds of bullets against her back, and she clips the handguns on her belt. "What are his weaknesses?"

An armed soldier walks to the crowd. "The monkey is too relaxed. He wouldn't suspect that one of us knows the code to that crown he has on his head."

"Excuse me sir?"

"That crown on his head is not there for show. I'm sure he hates that thing and wants it off, but the thing is, he can't take it off." Chille grins. "One of my drones detected it on his head."

Skrimp walks out from the crowd. "What is the crown there for?"

"The Crown of Restraint. I read a book about it once. It was thought to be a mythical item, but seeing it… perhaps it's true… but there is only one way to find out." Chille hops inside the biggest tank. "Alphredo, are you willing to hunt?"

"I've been dying to meet this king everyone keeps blabbering about." The woman slides inside a military truck and shuts the door. "Let's go."

The vehicles leave the city and head for the place forbidden to all people. 10 minutes in, and the creatures living within notices their presence.

Several vans and tanks drive through the growth and under trees. Watching from above is a monkey who chatters in surprise and begins to hop through the trees.

Far ahead, 10 miles from the outskirts is Kakarot who hangs upside down from a tree branch by his tail. His eyes are closed, and he waits patiently.

But waiting is so hard to do when you're a Saiyan.

After what feels like an hour, he hears the shaking of leaves and small chattering. His eyes open and he swings himself to his feet. "It's you again. What is it?"

Youzi chatters and points to his left.

"Oh." Kakarot stands and smirks. "It actually worked, huh? Time to have some fun." He chuckles as he reaches up and picks an apple. Taking a bite, he sits back down. "Let's wait for them here."

A jet flies over his head, and it returns and hovers over him.

"Huh. That was quick. They found me already? They are getting good at this."

Ahead, the vehicles finally roll in, and as they stop, some soldiers step out from the vans with guns in their hands. They look up, surprised to see the warrior just sitting around… with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Hello!" Kakarot smiles cheerfully with closed eyes as if it's a pleasant day with sunshine and rainbows. "What took you guys so long to find me? I was just sitting here enjoying a snack." He extends his hand, offering an apple. "Want one?"

"Alright. What do you want, freak?" One soldier frowns.

"Nothing much! As I said before, I was just sitting here all along. You guys are really gullible for falling for such a cheap trick! You were lured into my trap~!"

"Trap?!" Skrimp steps forward while pulling out his gun. "What are you talking about?!" Though he is serious, his enemy is humming pleasantly while swinging his legs. It's almost difficult to keep the situation serious. "Answer me!"

"Okay. I'll tell you." Kakarot opens his eyes with the smile still present. "I need to get answers… but I am stuck here. So, what I did was take the walkie-talkies from the soldiers I fought before, and I had my son and my brother make false reports to lure you here! Wasn't that genius? I may not be a smart guy when it comes to education, but I can pull off stuff like this!"

"Very funny, monkey." Chille sighs. "To think we would fall for that.. I guess I underestimated you." He turns to his men and points at the threat. "Listen well. That monkey may be childish and has a happy-go-lucky attitude, but he's still extremely dangerous. Remember that even if he's so cheerful, he's still an expert with his martial arts and weaponry. Look at him as you do with the other Saiyans. He can get brutal if he feels like it."

"He isn't lying! You don't want to get on my bad side!" Kakarot agrees.

"Stay out my conversation!" Chille yells at him.

"So you want to fight me? I wonder how long you will last me? It's been boring since my movements had been limited." Kakarot stands and grins. "But can we skip to the part you guys are wounded and are begging for mercy?"

"Is he really like the other Saiyans?" One soldier mutters. "I can't see that possible…"

"He can't be serious!" Alphredo growls. "He's treating this like a game!"

"Yeah. This is rather annoying." Skrimp takes out a huge gun and it fires a rocket.

"Oh, cool! A rocket launcher!" Kakarot lunges from the tree and it is struck with the rocket. The plant explodes to thousands of splinters as he lands on the ground. "I haven't seen one of those in a long time!"

Chille didn't think the warrior could identify the weapon. "You know what a rocket launcher is?"

"That's the actual name? Looks like I didn't make it up." Kakarot shrugs. "I just called it that because it launches rockets." He notices Skrimp, and he frowns. "You were part of the military? That's surprising."

Skrimp growls. "You stripped away our food. You kicked me around and made us do your bidding. Never again will I allow you to run over us again!"

Kakarot should had expected that. Humans tend to spring back up, so this isn't too shocking. "So you came to fight me, huh?"

"Not just fight you. Kill you." Alphredo corrects him. "This is the day you fall!"

"You do realize that guns can't hurt me, right?" Kakarot reminds them.

Alphredo frowns. "That's what you think."

The Saiyan picks up Youzi by his tail and swings his arm out to the side. His hand spreads open and the monkey is free. It screeches as it falls to the ground. "Really?"

"FIRE!"

The sounds of firearms shooting are rapid. The Saiyan's hand move in a blur as he catches the bullets that try to hit him. The firing stops and he laughs as he opens his hand, dropping the crushed bullets. "See? I told you! You can't hurt me!"

 _POW!_

Something shoots right through his leg.

"SHIT!" Kakarot staggers back. He was caught completely off guard. Just by getting struck, he recalls what his son had recently discovered. "Ow. That actually hurts like hell! I totally forgot what my son said!" He stands and huffs. "The earthlings have gotten better at defending themselves. At least I know know how well. I'll just end it right here."

He has been itching to actually kill them for a while. He's been restraining it so that he can get some answers at least. He may be in a good mood now, but he'll begin to kill them as soon as he's up for it.

"These bullets have the potential to pierce through your heart." Alphredo points out.

"That is if I am not careful." Kakarot draws out his weapon. This time, he is prepared for the possible painful firing.

The woman frowns. "That staff might just be an issue. I forgot he has that. I'll have to get rid of it."

"Oh? Well too bad for you!" Kakarot chuckles as he rushes at the pair with his staff. "You can't do anything to this Saiyan! I'm completely armed! This staff can repel gunshots!"

A chain is slung at the warrior and it wraps around the staff. The random soldier pulls the chain back, and the chain snatches the staff from Kakarot's hands. It is slung into the sky and disappears from the line of sight.

Kakarot's eyes are replaced with a pair of small dots. Seconds later, he grabs his hair and jumps around his area. "NOOO! My Power Pole!"

He flashes in front of the soldier. "That was mine!" He throws his foot out and his boot strikes the man on the chest. The soldier screams as he is like a kicked ball flying in a arch curve in the sky. He falls into the trees, and his scream ends with a thud.

"Holy shit." Skrimp stares at where the soldier had disappeared.

"Okay. Cheerful guy is definitely dangerous." Alphredo says with a slightly surprised tone. "He clearly values that staff."

Kakarot growls and looks around. He cups his hands over his mouth. "Power Pole! Where are you?! Can you hear me?!"

"Is he actually calling for that thing?" Chille raises his hand as a signal for the army to not fire. He needs to see this.

"Come on! Stop hiding!" Kakarot shouts. "Power Pole, I know you can hear me! Extend!"

They all hear a distant hum, and shooting into the sky is a glowing red staff that was just thrown earlier.

"What the actual hell?!" Skrimp can't believe this. Did the weapon just _grow_?!

"There you are!" Kakarot jumps up high. "Over here! This way!" He smiles as the staff curves and heads right for him. He grabs on to it and the weapon shrinks back to its original size. He lands back on the grass and stands the weapon up. "Nice try. I'll give you guys credit for knowing it saves my skin from your bullets. I'll be honest and say I can fight well whether I have it or not… but I might just need it in this case."

"What kind of bullshit is this?!" Skrimp can't grasp the logic of the weapon at all. He heard of weapons boomeranging back to the user.. but for a staff to grow in length and curve… a solid weapon like that to obey verbal commands… it doesn't make any sense. "Is that thing _alive_?!"

"Nope! It's magic! Wanna see?" Kakarot chuckles as he tosses the weapon.

Skrimp holds out his hands to catch it. He yelps as soon as it falls in his hands, because it's like catching an anchor. His balance is thrown completely off, so he falls from his arms down. He hollers as his hand is trapped under it. "Get it OFF! This thing is crushing my hands! AAAAAH!"

The Saiyan laughs. "It's normally lightweight, but believe me when I say; the wielder can make it do crazy things. Right now, you are feeling 2 tons of weight on your hands! It's a magic staff, you see?"

"More like.. feel!" Skrimp almost panics as the warrior is suddenly in front of him. The Saiyan grabs the staff and picks it up. The soldier leans back as the warrior reaches for him.

Kakarot jumps back in time to avoid the bullets that can actually hurt him. He spins his staff and the crazy bullets bounce right off. "I take it that Bulma did all of this, huh?"

Chille is impressed. "You know? How did you figure that out?"

"I've known her since I was a kid. She's always been a genius, so I am not surprised that she figured out how to develop a weapon that can deal damage." Kakarot replies.

"I have a feeling you dragged is here for a better reason? You want answers, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You know we won't say anything. So why even bother? It's like you know something about us that we never even spoke of towards you. What do you know?"

Kakarot understands what he is asking about. Chille wants to know if he knows something about them that was never mentioned. Thanks to Trunks, he does. He knows their plans, but he doesn't say a word.

"Not saying anything, huh?" Chille shrugs, and he points at him. "Then I assume you must be terrified! The big plan will one day track you down and kill you! Enjoy your last moments of life, because you will be laying on your own blood!"

The last sentence angers him immediately. That just screwed his cheerful mood up.

The image of ChiChi lying dead in her own blood crosses his mind. He takes a deep breathe to keep his composure. "Yeah. You just messed up my good mood. I'm not going to be nice anyone."

He swings his staff to the left. "EXTEEEEND!" A simple command was spoken in the tone of what is expected from a drill sergeant. The Power Pole glows and grows four times its normal size.

"He's attacking! Engage!" Chille orders.

Tanks and jets fire, and the Saiyan springs jumps high and lands 10 feet from where he was. His feet slam on the grass and kicks up dirt as he springs forward. He swings his staff and turns his body around in a 180 angle, and it strikes the tanks. All their nuzzles are sliced clean. As soon as his body is facing the tanks again, he simply glares at one, and his pupils seem to shine just seconds before the tank explodes.

Chille is left in shock. Already did this Saiyan made the tanks unable to fire, and he took one down by just glaring at it. However, he doesn't give up. "Onward! Stop that monkey!"

The warrior frowns. "Luring you here may have been the best way to control the Humans. You want to see just how much of a Saiyan I can be… and that is exactly what all of you will get. I am going to have to kill all of you now."

Daring footsoldier march past the leader and forward. Just as they get in position to attack with their firearms, the Saiyan suddenly flashes in front of the leading soldier, and his hand grasps around the person's neck. Seeing this Human… this foolish excuse of life serving the very same  
army who displayed Humanity's darkest side… struggling, it makes it harder for him to not kill him. Watching this man struggle and gasping for air is doing something to him. Taking out his frustration on this army may not be enough. "Just because I tend to be cheerful does not mean I won't kill or show mercy. Since you messed up my mood, I will gladly kill you all."

Already, he can feel his blood boiling, making him itch for a good fight at least, but he knows he won't get one from a worthless being like this. His fingers squeeze harder, and he hears the bones breaking. The blocked out gasping rasping out the man's throat has to be his attempt of screaming as his life is crushed away.

A part of him is telling him to stop… but he doesn't want to.

The rest of the soldiers rush forward, and the Saiyan snaps the neck of the held one easily before throwing the lifeless body at the rest of them. He takes another deep breath and begins to walk forward again. Another foot soldier is stupid enough to fire at him. The tailed warrior snatches the gun with both hands and snaps it in two as if it was a twig. He leans back as his right foot rises from the ground, and he extends his leg out and up. He makes a quick spin, and his boot collides with the man's skull which breaks on impact, so he collapses on the ground lifeless. "That's one. How boring."

The three remaining footsoldiers steps back as the alien warrior turns his head towards him. His black eyes pierce through them as he slowly walks towards them now. With every step closer, the anticipation… it's harder to suppress. Seeing the growing fear in their eyes seems to make this less boring. He can't tell if that is a good or bad thing, but right now, he isn't even worried about that. What he wants, he doesn't know that yet himself.

The three remaining foot soldiers try their luck by attacking the Saiyan at once. They all fire at him, and the warrior spins his staff like a propeller, forcing the bullets to bounce right off. As soon as the first round ends, he is a blur and reappears behind once soldier and punched clean through his back. "Seriously? You think you can stop me with those rock-shooters?"

Skrimp can't believe what he is seeing. That is why Bulma warned them to not make the Saiyan's good mood turn bad. Once it's bad… he becomes a cold-blooded killer. "Damn it… he's slaughtering us out here…!"

Kakarot pulls his now blood-covered fist back and the man falls dead as well. He flashes in front of another and elbows him on the back of his head and lifts his foot over it to crush it, but a ki blast slams on his back. It proves to do nothing but have steam rises from the clothing, and to stop the action the Saiyan was about to do. He turns around and stares dead at the assaulter, and in a split second, he had disappeared and flashes in front of him in a yard's distance. His eyes don't leave the attacker as his free blood stained hand rises and aims at the other soldier he had just elbowed to the ground. His arm is stretched out, and the palm faces the down soldier. Blue light collects at the palm and unleashes as a quick blast that slams on the body and vaporizes it on impact.

The soldier gulps, never expecting the Saiyan to get a direct hit without looking at the target with his back turned. He throws his gun up and aims it directly at the alien's face, and his finger pulls back the trigger, but a hand grasp around the nozzle before anything could shoot out. In fact, the gun explodes from the pressure, and the Human's hand is ripped from this. His life ends with a quick punch on the side of his head. He falls down, lying motionless. "Is this all you have to offer? Your efforts are pointless."

The earth-raised Saiyan walks over the freshly killed Human and proceeds forward, slightly moving his staff in a circular motion as he gets closer. He can't keep it back for much longer. He already basically slaughtered five men, and that wasn't enough to tame his rising urge. His eyes lock on Chille, and he focuses on getting to him. "You should had never got so far…" His voice is cold and filled with hate. "You should had listened to the warning my son had gave you."

Tanks roll forward, and his hand squeezes the staff tighter.

"Biggest threat is Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku,

Biggest threat is Son Goku, my dear brethren~!"

Skrimp blinks. "Is... he singing?"

Okay, Kakarot has just gone mad. It's rather disturbing… because normally when he does sing, he's in his child-like behavior moment and is light-hearted… but the tone is this one sounds almost dark.

Kakarot thrusts one end of the staff forward. A powerful gust knocks a jet down and forces it to crash into a tank. Both vehicles explode. He swings his left hand, and at the same time, he fires a blast. Chille lunges from his tank as the first row of tanks explodes into scrap metal. The Saiyan ignores the pieces of metal flying past him, even the one piece that struck and bounced off his head. He simply gets a hold on his staff and jumps high again.

"Can act Human just like us, just like us, just like us,

Can act Human just like us, my dear brethren~!"

"He's… he's not himself…" Alphredo tries to understand what is happening.

Kakarot avoids bullets and lands on one jet. He stabs his weapon through the roof and slingshots it against a crowd of jets trying to attack him. It's all fireballs now. He drops his staff and the tip of his tail catches it by coiling around it to hold on to it and he grabs a jet flying past him. He throws it like a frisbee and the last of the jets are no more. He free falls and swings his tail under his legs and releases the staff. He catches it and begins to stir. He thrusts the stirring end forward, and a powerful twister is unleashed and sends the other jets and tanks flying.

"He's… just toying with us." Alphredo watches the warrior pulling one arm back. "With just his staff. What is he exactly doing?"

In mind-fall, Kakarot throws his staff hard, and it propels through the air and flies into a row of the remaining tanks that all explode. His hand is in the air as it boomerangs back, and he catches it. He throws his staff down and it stabs the ground. He slides down as if he's on a fire pole, and he lands. "Retract."

The staff retracts, and he slides it back against his back.

"What… the… hell…?" Skrimp blinks at the destruction his enemy caused. He lost count on how many tricks the warrior just pulled off with his staff.

Chille gulps. In just one minute, this Saiyan took down an entire army that could take over several countries or an entire continent. Not only that, he was _toying_ with them. He wasn't close to using his full power, not even a quarter. He freaks out, because the Saiyan keeps mocking him with the song.

"Saiyan name is Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot,

Saiyan name is Kakarot, my dear brethren~!"

Kakarot begins to walk forward again. The expression on his face is still emotionless even after killing all those people… even though the only problem left before him is Chille. The Human fires his ki gun, and Kakarot swats it aside as if it was just a housefly. He walks over lifeless soldiers and scraps of metal, and the Human is now stepping back. The Saiyan is suddenly a blur and vanishes.

Chille quickly looks around him, and he panics when the Saiyan flashes in front of him and takes his gun by one hand, bending it effortlessly before tossing it aside. He attempts to push the Saiyan away, but his hand is grabbed, and he gasps and tries to pull free. He can't move at all, even with the warrior holding on without pressure. He's just that strong.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Kakarot finally speaks. His tone is cold and dark with a hint of the anger he isn't showing. Watching the man struggling in his grip seems to make him speak harsher. "You enjoyed making me feel helpless… and killing the person who could had saved your life. The one of the two I respect." He begins to squeeze, and he ignores the screaming man. He can hear and feel the bones cushing in his doesn't lighten back, in fact, he adds in more pressure, feeling it snap and shift in unnatural places. "Feeling helpless doesn't feel good now, does it?" He crushes harder and the bones are completely shattered. "You killed her before my eyes. That's a mistake you should had never made." He yanks the hand down with a hard pull, and he hears the shoulder pop. He chops the arm, and it snaps. He releases the man and the Human falls in pain with a broken arm.

Chille growls and bites back the screams fighting to come out. He gives the warrior a slight dark look. "I killed your wife? It's true the attack of that cyborg was behind me… but the death of your wife isn't! How does it feel to have the blood of people covering your hands? You're nothing more… than a heartless demon!"

"Demon?!" Kakarot snarls. "The true demon is you and Gero!"

"I don't think you understand. The blood that was on your hands that day… it didn't belong to the cyborg. Manipulation is too easy… because your mindset can be like a Human's thanks to the fact that you were raised like one." Chille grins. "Your comrades should be proud. What you thought you saw that day… wasn't true."

 _B-BMP!_

Kakarot snarls and slams a foot on his shoulder, and it dislocates. For some reason, what the soldier just said…

… he felt his heart skip two beats as if the words terrified his spirit.

Manipulation?

Skrimp blinks. "Is this… really happening?" This is new. He never saw Kakarot do this before.

"He's acting strange. This isn't… like him." Alphredo mutters. "From the data… he tends to be much less cruel… so what is going on?"

"What's disturbing is the crazy song he was just singing." Skrimp adds to what was just said.

"What do you mean? Manipulation?!" The Saiyan growls.

"Do you know how pleasurable it was to see you take care of the heavy burden we had?!" Chille smirks.

 _B-BMP!_

 _'What is happening…? Why are those words making me feel like… I did something dreadful?'_ The warrior kicks him again. "Stop it! Quit saying that nonsense!"

"Looks like your body knows the truth, but not your mind." Chille is interrupted. He screams as his arm is pulled the wrong way.

"I should kill you right away… but then, I won't feel like I've done anything." Kakarot lifts his foot and slams it on the man's already broken arm. It snaps again, and the Human screams.

He finally got him to shut up.

A feeling of power begins to fill him, as if he's finally in control. "I am not the kind of person who would torture anyone, It feels wrong to me." He narrows his eyes. "But… with you...making you suffer and killing you slowly fits you best… for what you had done." He lifts his foot and kicks the man on the head. Just as it rest to the side, he sets his foot on it and begins to push the head against the dirt. "You call me a heartless monster. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not heartless… but today, I am. The reason is because of you." He pushes harder, and the skull could start to break soon. His tail swishes in a calm up and down motion like a wave, as if what he is doing isn't bothering him at all. "Go ahead. If you want to save yourself… I dare you to try. You'll only make this much worse."

Chille grunts and he slowly begins to speak. "You forgot one thing…!"

Kakarot waits. "What did I forget?"

The Human growls. " _Yī'_

The Saiyan feels the sharp pain shooting through his head. Now his emotionless expression finally is replaced with one that is pain-filled. "Damn! You know the numbers?!" He places more pressure in hopes to stop his own pain.

" _Èr..!"_ Despite the pain he is going through, he still speaks through clenched teeth.

Kakarot flinches as the pain gets worse. The crown on his head glows brighter, and he can feel his head pounding. His control over the man had slipped again. He feels his blood boil as anger begins to flood through him at the reminder of the horrid crown. "Why… you…!"

" _Sān!"_

"SHUT UP!" Kakarot stomps on the head this time, and he is relieved when the Human screams.

Still, Chille goes on. " _Sì"_

He nearly falls to his knees. His hands grip on his head as the pain grows worse. The glowing is bright, and he can hear it hum loudly. Having enough, he snarls out; "You piece of shit! I said, STOP!"

When the Saiyans said how the crown is the only thing that can make Kakarot swear strongly… they weren't kidding.

"This is our chance!" Alphredo fires her gun and it strikes the crown on the warrior's head. The warrior is engulfed with electricity immediately and he screams while gripping his head and rolling on the ground. The woman rushes to Chille. "Sir! Are you alright?!"

Chille growls and stands. His arms snaps back to it's normal position, and he begins to heal. "He can't kill me so easily he tried. It takes a hell lot more…" He marches forward and snatches he warrior's tail. "Isn't that right, freak?!" He pulls on it hard just as the static dies, and he swings the warrior over his head and watches him slam on the ground. He still holds on to the tail. "You can't escape! You've made the mistake of underestimating us Humans!"

 **-0000-**

Afar, a tank explodes and a woman jumps at the sound of it. She looks ahead and sees a jet flying into another, and they crash and explode. From the looks of things, the vehicles are being thrown.

Suddenly, a figure jumps from the smoke and lands several feet in front of her.

"Well, well. Look who decided to crawl out of their shell, as the cliché saying goes." Raditz begins to walk forward. For once, his tail is actually exposed, most likely because he had forgotten about it since he was playing around earlier. He notices her grabbing a gun that was clipped to her waist. "Are you planning to fight me?"

Bulma steps back quickly with the gun aimed at the warrior's chest. One shot is all it'll take, and hell is done for with her. "Stay back! One more step, and you're dead!"

Raditz raises an eyebrow. This is interesting. The weapon the woman holds in her hands is like an advanced ki blaster space soldiers would use. It's certainly lethal, so he might just die if he's careless. "Still have that fire I see?" He finds himself feeling somewhat excited to see what this woman will do.

Bulma steps forward. "You better take my warning! Stay where you stand, freak!"

Raditz chuckles and steps forward anyway.

She shrieks as she pulls the trigger. The force pushes her back as a blast is fired. Her jaw drops as she witnesses the Saiyan swat it off course as if it was a fly. The blast slams and explodes on the ground yards away, forcing chunks of dirt to fly. The unnatural quake nearly makes her fall as she stumbles wildly. A cry of shock escapes her throat as the dirt rains back down. As soon as the gravel settles, she spins around.

"Interesting. You have developed a weapon that can actually wound me!" Raditz praises her.

She aims the gun again only to see him suddenly disappear. Her hand shakes and grips on the weapon as her eyes shift around her surroundings. She can't locate him anywhere. He could be invisible for all she knows!

She hears feet digging in gravel behind her. With a quick spin, the weapon is aimed at the Saiyan's head, but his big hand snatches the gun and yanks it from her own hands. She steps back as the warrior crashes it in his hands walks forward while tossing it aside. Cornered to a rocky wall, she draws back her hand and throws it out to slap him. A quick gasp escapes her mouth as her arm is caught. She can't pull free.

"Trying to hit me? How nice." Raditz smirked as he leans closer to her. "You're just full of surprises… aren't you?"

Bulma narrows her eyes. "So are you. You're not so different from Goku yourself. You don't know when to give up."

"Ah, but unlike Kakarot, I know when to not jump into fights so recklessly." Raditz's tail lowers to the ground. His right hand opens up and starts to build static. He'll kill her, but his mind has second thoughts. He would let her go, but then she'll run off to finish creating the androids.

"You won't kill me." Bulma growls at him.

"What makes you say that?"

Bulma answers slowly. "You are going to let me go."

"Let you go? Not this time. I'm not allowing you carry on with you plots." Raditz grins darkly. He laughs at the hateful glare he is rewarded with. "That's right. Get angry. Seeing you get angry is rather entertaining to see. Your plans will backfire, and you'll be running for your life again. All of this is your doing. The genius has made the most stupidest idea in her life, and all she can do is get angry."

"Stupidest idea? You're out of your mind. How could you possibly know? Those things are programmed to kill you and the others." Bulma glares well into him. The Saiyan appears more than amused when she did that.

 **(2)** "Damn you." Raditz growls as the static dies down. The hand reaches over her and grabs a handful of her hair. He yanks her head back and frowns and she doesn't look away. "What is with you…?"

A few seconds have past, and the woman's lip begins to quiver. She chokes back a few sobs, but the tears still form and fall from her eyes. "Fine. You win. Just get it over with!"

"Fretting so soon? You can't be serious! Don't start crying now!" Raditz growls. "You built these things, right?" He taps his head. "Don't tell me that the genius is out of ideas."

Bulma blinks at him. "What?" She wipes her hands across her eyes to rid the fallen tears. She seems aggravated now. "What do you want?"

Raditz lightens his grip on her hair, but it's still firm in case she tries to run. "Nothing more than you ridding these robots you keep building."

Bulma gulps and clenches her fists.

Raditz feels her tensing up and stiffening. "Whatever frustration you have left… I doubt you will let it go." He shoves her head down and releases her head, and his now free hand grips on her face. He laughs as she panics somewhat with her face being squeezed lightly. "Don't worry. I won't kill you so soon."

Bulma doesn't lose her composure. She knows he's telling the truth this time. As of now, he has no intention to kill her. She didn't realize it until now, but this warrior shares some similarities with his little brother. He isn't angry or grumpy, so his eyes are not narrowed as usual. They look similar to Goku's. "You've been through hell yourself."

Raditz huffs. "I had been there, literally. This planet is giving me a treatment far worse than that. Why do you care?"

"You're not just a killer. I know that." She continues as the warrior gives her an odd look. "With Frieza gone… and his father, there's no one left for you to do the dirty work of. You're free… so fine… you can kill me. I would rather die than help you. Just make me the last Human you would kill."

The Saiyan tilts his head back a bit. "You're a strange one… rather unique apart from what remains of your race." He turns her head from left to right, studying her for a second. "How does member of the weakest race I have ever seen… managed to endure and survive all of what this planet took in? You are very strong with your determination… and you're giving up? How disappointing."

Bulma just wants this to end. She doesn't know what he is doing, but she's already uncomfortable enough. It's like a movie with suspense. It's unpredictable. This Saiyan is too hard to figure out, but by looking at his face, she can tell that he is confused as well.

"Such a burden." Raditz releases her and steps forward. She doesn't flinch or move an inch. "I just hate how much I actually like it. Stubborn woman, aren't you?"

She can't even step back if she wanted. Her back is against a building as the Saiyan steps closer and stands a few inches away from her. Her heart could explode from her chest if it is possible. She's scared out of her mind, but at the same time, she's still not afraid to die… or to get wounded if he resorts to doing that. She must be burning up. He's too close. Her face must be burning red at this point.

Raditz grins slightly with a small scuffle. He stops his walking. "It's too soon for you to think about death. But even if that is what must happen…" He stands an inch away from her and finishes his sentence. "No one will kill you other than me. Unlike them, it won't hurt for a second."

Bulma gulps. The way he is looking at her is pure amusement and mischief. He's truly impish, and rather stubborn. Something tells her that he doesn't plan on killing her anytime soon. He's so close to her, she finds herself becoming very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter now?" Raditz chuckles. "Out of ideas again? The look on your face… it still shows confidence though you are a nervous wreck."

Bulma frowns. "I have nowhere to go. What do you expect?"

The Saiyan grins. "So, you're accepting death? How noble."

"Don't think I will die helpless!" Bulma attempts to strike him again, but the Saiyan snatches her wrist and yanks her forward. Her face is flushing red as they are nose to nose in distance.

Raditz chuckles at her expression. "I'm the one who should be clueless here. I don't know what is with me around you… but it'll be disappointing if I let you run off again."

Bulma growls. "Why can't someone just kill you already?"

The Saiyan smirks. "That confidence… I like it when you're angry."

"I like it when you're dead."

Raditz raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You have grown obsessed with trying to kill us. Such a strange addiction. A pointless desperate tale. You waste your time creating things and only learn that it is all a failure. All you can do is throw empty threats." He doesn't know what is going through the woman's head, but it's nothing new. This particular earthling had been a mystery for too long. She's not a warrior, so he can't figure out why he is so curious with her. He had been trying to learn about her since day one… but all he knows is that she's a genius, just as Kakarot described.

However, she has really sparked his interest. For a Human to actually try to hunt a Saiyan down to kill them is unheard of. She actually wants to watch them die. She'll probably enjoy it if she has gone _that_ crazy. Most Humans despise it. She's the opposite. She had built countless things to counter them, and she had succeeded and failed at the same time.

"How about we make a deal?"

Raditz 's thoughts are gone when he heard those words. He didn't think he would ever hear those words coming out her mouth. This is interesting. "What sort of bargain are you trying to deal with me?"

"I want you to kill Gero."

"Kill the old bastard?" Raditz definitely never thought she would request this to him. "Why not ask my brother? I know nothing about him."

"Goku is too busy dealing with his own problems. If he gets too close to me, you know what will happen." Bulma reminds him. "If I ask the others, they'll kill me. You know second best of Gero's intelligence."

Raditz would go after him, but he isn't stupid. She could be setting him up, and he isn't gullible like his brother. Still, this is something he would listen to. "What's the deal?"

"Kill him, and you can have the Dragon Balls." Bulma says this carefully.

He huffs and turns down the offer. "You're trying too hard. That's an old trick."

"Even if it was, you could gain respect from your prince. He had wanted his hands on those for too long." Bulma's words catches his attention again. A dark smirk crosses her face. "You had been dying to get the respect you deserve. Once again, you could be a weakling in his eyes. Especially if you're the first to die by the creation. They were programmed to kill you first. I'll gladly hand you their blueprints if you comply. It's not that hard."

"Aren't you our enemy? Why should I trust you?"

"I never asked for your trust. Just for that doctor's head." Bulma reminds him.

"You have officially gone insane."

"That was a long time ago." The scientist says this in a near quiet tone. Her cold blue eyes seem to have a mysterious spark to them. It can't be identified. "Don't make the mistake of turning this down."

Killing her might just had became impossible as soon as she mentioned the blueprints. If what his brother said is true.. Then this is their only chance. "You'll kill me when this is over."

"I will."

"Then why are you asking me to kill Gero?"

"Because I want to have the credit of ending you and your kind's reign. Not that old timer." Bulma answers bluntly.

"Good luck trying. I won't take this ridiculous deal. It takes more than just that to convince me." Raditz finds himself almost laughing at how confident she is. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her against the wall. "I want to see you try. How will you escape from me _this_ time?"

Bulma narrows her eyes. "You have a lot of nerve to ask me that. I have my ways. Good luck trying to escape from _me._ You will be the first to run this time."

Raditz chuckles. He'll run? What a laugh! "How so?"

Bulma daringly moves a bit closer to him. If they were so foolish… if she was in fact, she would had kissed him just to see his stupid face. They appear that close. "I doubt your friends will be pleased if they see you trying to flirt with a woman like me."

Raditz realizes how dangerously close he is to her face. He steps back several times, leaving a cloud of dirt behind. "What the hell does that mean?! What are you implying?! I am not allowing you to get to my head, woman!"

Bulma smirks. "I never said that. I guess you can't resist me like any other man since you have a habit of running into me. Saiyan men aren't so different from Humans." She grabs her shirt and slowly begins to lift it. "If I can't convince you, maybe a little peek can."

Oh no.

Not that clothing trick again!

His face is as red as a strawberry. He shuts his eyes as his energy engulfs him, and he rockets from the ground. The force of his takeoff sends a cloud of dust spraying in the air.

In seconds, he is already a dot in the sky. All that can be seen is the white energy that makes a sharp turn in the sky and disappears in the horizon.

Bulma blinks. "Wow. He took off quicker than I expected. That's a new record." She sighs in relief, knowing she can live another day. "Men either try to fall for it or they run away. Looks like he took the second option. Like I said.. he would be the first to run."

 **-0000-**

Another slam… and the Saiyan screams.

" _Wǔ!"_ Chille swings the warrior again.

Kakarot screams as he is slammed against his back. He was questioning himself on why he can't move a finger anymore. The crown is activated which limits his movements enough… and since his body is weakened… getting to his tail is not a problem.

"You lost yourself in those instincts!" Chille shouts. "You have no idea what really took place. As of today, it marks your death at last! What do you have to say to that?!"

Kakarot growls. "I hate... this damn crown…!"

Chille chuckles. " _Liù!"_

"YAAARGH!" Kakarot is swung hard against a boulder. Chille continues to count.

" _Qī…"_

Kakarot screams as his head begins to feel like it's stabbed again. He can't move, and he is slung on the tank this time. He angrily swings and arm and misses, and he dodges a gun swing.

A blast strikes him hard on the chest, and a streak of light slices across his chest. He screams as the light cuts through the skin, and he jumps back to avoid any further damage, but his tail forces him down.

" _Bā!"_

Kakarot falls on the ground while holding his head, but his arms give in. Topping that with the tail pulling he's completely immobilized. All he can do is lie helpless on the ground. He feels the soldier yank his tail, and he swings the man and is flung into a tree. They grab his tail again and continue to bat him and throw him.

He screams as he is swung again.

He feels a sharp shock of intense energy, forcing his eyes to snap wide open.

 _Krr-snap! Chhrriiip!"_

Instead of being thrown down, he is catapulted. Kakarot screams as he ends up crashing through a boulder. The crown stops glowing, and he lays there dazed for a second. However, a moment passes and everyone is quiet.

Suddenly, rocks fly as the Saiyan leaps from the ground while holding his rear. "AAAAAAH! OOOOW!" As soon as his feet touches the ground, he begins to hop around. "OW! OW! OW! OW!"

If he wasn't a threat to them, his would be hilarious.

However, the Saiyan seems to be in a load of pain. In fact, agonizing pain. The tears collected at the corners of his eyes can only mean whatever pain he is feeling is impossible to describe. He continues to jump and exclaim "Ow!" and "Ouch!" with every hop, and he seems to be in the verge of tears.

"Okay… what did we do?" Skrimp mutters. "Wait… if a Saiyan is in horrible pain… then… oh no… he's holding his rear…!" He turns around and almost panics. "Sir!"

In the hands of Chille is a brown monkey tail. The leading soldier frowns at it. "Damn. It shouldn't had ripped out that easily. My guess is that a Saiyan's tail is like a lizard's. Not only can it grow back… it looks like it detached itself from the body to save him."

Alphredo becomes uneasy. "Sir! If he finds out that he has no tail….!"

"Aw, damn it!" Chille forgot that important note. "I don't know how much that freak can tolerate since he's a cheerful guy, but it's best that we-"

"Ow…! That hurts!" Kakarot almost whines like a child. He rubs his rear and freezes. "Huh?!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Kakarot freezes and his stomach drops. His hand doesn't feel a tail… but a bump. He quickly moves the hand from behind to look, and he finds that it is smeared with blood. "Huh?!" He takes a step forward and staggers, nearly falling. He feels so weak… as if a portion of his power had been taken away.

He pauses and then, he slowly turns his head to look down behind himself.

There's no tail.

"HUH?! What the-?!" Kakarot turns to the other side, then he looks between his legs. He frequently checks every bit of himself to his ability, and he begins to panic. "My tail! What happened to my tail?! It was just here a second ago and now it's gone! No! Come on! Please tell me I'm seeing things! Where is it, where is it, WHERE IS IT?!"

"He's freaking out… we should run." One soldier suggests.

Chille frowns. "Run? He'll find us for sure!"

"No! No! NO!" Kakarot looks behind him and between his legs on last time, and he nearly falls into the river. "Huh?" He notices his reflection, so he checks again by turning around to see the reflection of his backside and down. He carefully slips off his tiger tunic and his eyes widen.

To his horror, there is no tail, but a small stump that is barely an inch that remains of it.

"MY TAIL!" Kakarot throws the tunic around his neck, so it appears as some sort of small cape. He rushes around the field, checking rocks and trees for the missing limb that was once part of his body.

Meanwhile, the soldiers tip-toe across the field while being careful with where they are stepping.

"Raditz is going to kill me! I could had sworn that-" He pauses again as a memory strikes him. He was just being slung around by his tail earlier… which means it just had torn off him. "That…" He slowly turns to where they were, but they are gone. "Where…?" He looks left and right, and his eyes land on the tip-toeing group. "You!"

"Crap! He spotted us!"

Kakarot frowns as he looks at each soldier. "That wasn't very nice! You saw what happened to it, so where did it fly off too?!"

"Okay… he's not so angry…" A soldier sighs.

Chille shakes his head. "There's no reason to run. I know the numbers to bring him down. The whole "they will show sheer rage" thing is probably an exaggeration."

The Saiyan frowns. They appear afraid… which means they know what happened. As soon as he looks at Chille, he locates what he had been looking for.

Kakarot's eyes land on the tail that was once part of his body.

He stares at it, and the hand that holds it.

He continues to stare, and the longer he does, the more angry he gets on how stupid he was to lower his guard… and the fact that he looks like a Human again.

"This belongs to you, obviously." Chille holds the tail up. "What do they call a tailless Saiyan?"

Kakarot's eyes begin to change from their confused look to anger, and the pupils seem to lose their color. "That… that is mine…!" He steps forward. "Give it back…!"

"I'm afraid not, buddy. Thanks to you, we just got a huge portion of what we need to create the ultimate weapon." Chille explains. "You shouldn't had called us here. That wasn't very smart."

"Why you…!" Kakarot lunges forward, but they all tap their wrists and teleport away. He lands and falls to his hands and knees due to the lack of tail. He forgot how it feels to be tailless.

To be tailless…

… he no longer has a tail.

"D-DAMN IT!" Kakarot throws a punch on the ground. "SHIT!" He slams them both this time, and his fists relax and the fingers grip in the grass while tearing it from the ground right at its root. "What am I going to do?! I have to go back… but I don't know who to be more afraid of…"

He gulps and shakes his head.

"I lost my tail… and now they are going to be… oooohhh no!" Kakarot grabs his head as he looks towards the sky as reality strikes him. "AaaaAAH! No!" He throws his hands up. "NOOOOO!"

He stands and stumbles a bit, and he seems stressed at this situation. "I have to go back! I have to go back, damn it! Tailless! I don't know who's scarier when mad! Raditz or Vegeta?! Aah… they are going to be sooo piiiissed…!" He begins to walk off without a sense of direction. He ponders hard on how to deal with the situation. "At least Raditz guessed we might end up losing a tail, but I didn't think it would actually happen…"

An image of Tarble crosses his mind.

"Oh, no! What if Tarble gets mad?! Crap! That's even worse!" He hates this very much. "I got too cocky. That's what happened. I was messing around too much! I should had killed them when I had the chance!"

 _Cling!_

He looks down at his foot, noticing the large strip of metal he had kicked. "Huh?" He looks ahead, and his eyes nearly bulged out at the high amount of degree he is seeing. "Whoa! What happened here?!"

The metal scraps are endless… stretching several feet until he can't see ahead any further. From the way it appears, he assumes it is part of a vehicle of some kind. It must had been from the military vehicles he had destroyed… but it looks as if it came from one giant thing.

After walking further towards the worst of it, his eyes fall on a figure lying on the ground.

He looks closer, and what he sees is definitely a person. It must be one of the Humans he had missed.

He decides to finish the person off, so as he approaches, he reaches for his back and his fingers wrap around the long staff held against his back. He begins to pull to slip it free, but he stops and releases.

 _Clunk!_

The staff slides back in, and he lowers his arms to the side. He walks closer, and he feels that something is out of place. He feels his hair rising and skin crawling. When was the last time he felt this way?

Two years ago. He can remember how horribly his life had changed when the truth was revealed.

Now he stands over the body. The person lays on their stomach, and he recognizes one thing. First, the person is trapped under the debris he had discovered, and he realizes it _is_ metal… which wasn't present before. Secondly, the longer he looks at the person, the more uneasy he feels. He feels this crawling feeling traveling from his gut and towards his chest. His head hurts a little… does this link with anything?

Shaking the thoughts aside, he grabs the metal and tosses it aside. A loud gasp escaped his throat, and he stares. This guy has on armor.. And it's no ordinary armor. The armor has Frieza's style written all over it. It's a strange color, looking more like a dark purple.

"What is… going on here? I thought I got rid of these guys…?" The warrior kicks more metal off him, and he is frozen with shock. "No… way…! That's… i-impossible!"

This person possess a tail!

"Is he… one of us?" Kakarot quickly pushes the man over to his back, and he nearly panics at the sight of how wounded he is. His right arm is missing, and from looking at it, it had been blasted clean with energy. He must had passed out from loss of blood, and he'll die if he loses anymore. He prepares to assist, but as soon as his eyes land on his face, his stomach drops. "What kind of trick is _this_?!"

He is in a mental debate. This guy is definitely a Saiyan like him… but his face… it looks too close to his. In fact, that guy even has his hair! _Hair_! No one else has that style expect Kakarot himself and his father! (Unless Raditz had been wrong.)

He decides… to allow them to decide. Maybe they will know what is going on. The down Saiyan is dying, and he only knows one person who can help.

So quickly, he scoops the man into his arms and hauls him over his shoulder. "NIMBUUUS!"

Several seconds later, the purple cloud he had summoned shoots down and parks in front of him. He jumps and lands on top and sends it quick directions; "Take me to the ship! Quickly! Go as fast as you can!"

For a second, he fears the cloud might disobey him and spiral out control like the last time when it "kidnapped" him.

Thankfully, the cloud obeys and takes off at top speed. Kakarot keeps a firm hold on the surface while trying not to drop the body he carries. ' _I don't know what is going on… but I'll have to trust my intuition for now. For some reason… I feel like I should know this guy. I have no memories of him… unless they are still forgotten in my head from that accident. My brain is still healing…'_

 **-0000-**

Working on the ship is one thing he would rather do today, despite the fact that he hates it sometimes.

But after getting tossed around today, he would be glad to do this all night. His body is covered with bruises and cuts. Once again, he had been beaten silly and looked like a joke against his brother.

Tarble sighs. "How can this day get any more stressful? I already got turned into a ragdoll by Vegeta… but at least he didn't call me a coward."

"PRINCE TARBLE!"

"What the?!" Tarble nearly falls from ontop the ship that is 90% repaired. He looks up and sees the Saiyan riding his flying cloud. "Kakarot! Didn't I tell you not to disturb my work unless it is an-"

"Emergency!" Kakarot blurts out. It can't be determined if he was finishing the sentence for the prince or he just exclaimed the word to alert everyone, but the look on his face confirms it was the second guess. "He's wounded… bad! He's hanging on by a thread! Another minute and he might just die!"

"What?! Who?!" Tarble jumps of the ship and lands on the ground just as Kakarot jumps off is cloud and sets the person gently on the grass. The prince immediately recognizes something is wrong. "Kakarot! What happened to your tail?!"

"Don't worry about that!" Kakarot shouts as he points at the ship. "This guy is about to die! My tail is not the problem right now!"

Tarble would scold the Saiyan for speaking at him so rudely, but he is right. He reaches the man's side and crouches down. He freezes seeing his face. "He… looks almost identical to… you!"

"We'll figure this out later! He has a tail like us, and clearly, he's a Saiyan!" Kakarot explains with the best route. "I don't know what happened, but he lost his arm, and he's bleeding out. Only you know how to help him, right? I need to know what happened! If he's another Saiyan, we can't lose him!"

"I know." Tarble quickly stands and picks up the legs. "Kakarot, support his back to slow down the bleeding. We need to get him into the medical room immediately!" As they lift each side, he raises his voice to a shout. "VEGETA!"

The door slides open, and the older prince walks out with a scowl all over his face. "What does the fool want this time? I already beat him before-" He pauses, seeing the two Saiyans carrying the body past him. "Who is that?! Are there two Kakarots?!"

"That's what we are trying to figure out!" Tarble and Kakarot reaches inside, stumbling past Karot and Nappa who are startled by the sudden scene. They set the person down on the medical bed, and Tarble gets to work immediately. He grabs a breathing mask and equips it around the person's mouth. "Good. He's still breathing, it's almost shallow…" He grabs a liquid of some kind and screws it open. "I don't know who you are - or if you can hear me - but brace yourself. This will kill any possible infections, but it might just hurt like hell." He carefully pours the liquid right on the shoulder where the limb has been blasted off, and the person screams through the mask.

"Okay… he's still conscious." Kakarot is feeling very uneasy. Hearing him scream means he's still alive since he is feeling pain, but for some reason, he feels something he can't put a finger on. That person has a face similar to his… and that is bizarre. He doesn't know if he should be curious or afraid. What if this is a trick from the Humans?

Impossible. They don't have the technology-

… unless that guy is one of those androids… but then again… he's all flesh. That's not possible.

Kakarot sighs and watches for a while longer. His eyes wander on the tools Tarble has set near him, and his eyes land on one in particular.

A needle.

Immediately, every hair on his body stands on end as he yells in panic, capturing everyone's attention. "A… N-needle?! Oh, nooo!" He backs away quickly, and Nappa grabs the warrior. "No! Stop! I don't want it! I don't want a shot! Leave me alone! I hate shots!"

Tarble sighs. "Please, not now-"

"AAAAAAH!" Kakarot thrashes around insanely as Nappa brings him closer to the needle. "No! NOOO! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE! KEEP IT AWAY! KEEP IT AWAY!" He kicks violently in hopes to land a kick on the horrible needle.

"Damn it! Nappa! Let him go!" Tarble almost snaps.

Kakarot is released, and in a split second, he had made it to the opposite end of the room and is breathing heavily.

Raditz rushes out from the kitchen, probably in the middle of preparing food. The evidence is clear since he holds a butcher knife in his hand. "What the hell is going on?! Did Kakarot try to commit suicide again?!"

"Hey!" Kakarot frowns at his assumption. He never tried to kill himself. Sure, maybe what he does in battle almost kills him, but that's different!

"Well, your brother just had a panic attack at the sight of a needle." Nappa answers one question.

"Typical Kakarot. At least he didn't do anything reckless this time-" Raditz notices his brother and almost gasps. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL?!"

All heads turn to Kakarot, and the warrior seems nervous. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?! Didn't I warn you to be careful about exposing that tail of yours?! I said you might get careless to lose it earlier, but I didn't think it would happen so quickly!" Raditz snaps. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to grow that thing back?! IDIOT!"

"That's not the problem right now! You can yell at me about my tail later!" Kakarot shouts.

"Later?! It's not that important to you?!"

"But… we found someone…"

Raditz prepares to scold his brother again, but the older prince begins to speak.

"I don't have much of an idea… but I think we found another Saiyan." Vegeta says in a calm tone, despite the screams of pain that are heard and the news of Kakarot losing his tail. Really, he is burning up in the inside.

 **(3)** "What?! I thought we are the only survivors!" Raditz walks to the scene. As soon as his eyes land on the person, they widen. It is as if he had forgotten about the knife, because it slips from his hand and clatters on the floor.

"Raditz?" Kakarot knows this is unusual. Raditz obviously isn't clumsy or has slippery fingers. He would ask why he dropped the knife, but looking at his face, he recognizes that look. His brother is seeing something that he can't simply believe. "Are you okay?"

Karot seems disturbed by the wounded man, but he looks at his uncle. "Do you… recognize him?"

All heads turn to him (with the exception of the busy Tarble.) Raditz's eyebrows seem to twitch, meaning he is struggling to understand what is happening. "I…. I don't understand this…! It… can't be! He's supposed to be dead!"

"What?!" Vegeta didn't expect Raditz to say that.

"What are you talking about?! You want him dead?!" Nappa asks.

"N-no! It's just… the last time I've seen him… we were children." Raditz frowns. "He's one of the reasons Kakarot was heavily disliked at first. They thought that since he was born, he was some kind of replacement or something."

"Replacement?!" Kakarot doesn't like this. "Raditz?! You're not making this clear! Who the hell is this guy?! He's clearly a Saiyan since you made it sound like you know him-"

"I didn't just know him... " Raditz frowns. "I never thought I would see him again, especially like this…" He seems to be struggling to believe what he is seeing. He searches for his words, knowing that everyone is looking at him. "It's… that is…"

"Who is this guy?!" Kakarot hates to be left in suspicion. Ever since he ran into that wounded Saiyan, there's been a strong pull on his gut… as if his body isn't liking the presence. It's making him very uncomfortable.

"It's… Turles! How did he even get here?!" Raditz exclaims. "I thought he was dead since back then… to think that he would wind up here out of all places… what are the odds?" He grabs his head and shakes it as the confusion gives him a headache. "My brother was just so careless…"

Kakarot frowns. "Careless? Aw, come on! Give me a day without you pointing out what I do! I take several risks!"

Raditz slowly shakes his head. The look on his face… it shows slight nervousness.

Kakarot can feel it. His brother's energy is emanating a slight uneasy feel. Kakarot has a feeling there's more to this. "Wait… you're not speaking of me…?" He points at the wounded Saiyan. "You know him, right? Who is he?"

"Kakarot… there's a reason for this. You see… this was the thing I was wondering if I should bring up. There's no choice now…" Raditz looks at his brother straight in the eye. They narrow, meaning he is serious. "That is indeed a Saiyan… but he's not just any other survivor. His name is Turles. He's our brother."

Kakarot feels the same lighting like shock he felt when Raditz introduced himself to him. His reaction is just the same;

"WH-WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **BOOM! CLIFFHANGER- OH CRAP!**

 ***Hides behind a boulder as knives and axes are thrown.***

 **I'M SORRY!**

 **LET ME DO THIS! I JUST GOT THROUGH TAKING A FREAKIN' SAT ON SATURDAY!**

 **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO TEST FOR 4 HOURS STRAIGHT?!**

… **SAT… urrgh. The math portion murdered my poor brain. If this chapter isn't so great…**

… **blame math.**

 **I had a LOT of trouble with this chapter. Don't expect a new one to show so soon…**

 **Urrgh. I feel like I didn't do a good job on this one… or maybe I'm just too hard on myself.**

 **This is what happens when you are in school.**

 **By the way… I made a few references that are VERY hard to spot. Actually… call it an easter egg. It involves a manga I watched that is also a popular anime… in the Shonen Jump category!**

 **It involves the walkie-talkie scene here. :)**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: OOH! QUICK UPDATE!**

 **A: YEP! This was very difficult, so I had to literally think of countless scenarios until at last, I survived through typing another chapter.**

 **I always type something as soon as I think of it. The whole conversation between Goku and the soldiers before they fought fully was thought of during my marketing class, so I whipped out my phone and typed it up.**

 **Don't worry. It was 10 minutes before the class ended. I spend 52 minutes in each class.**

 **PQ2: Why are you always doubting your chapters?**

 **A: I am hard on myself. I don't know why.**

 **I mean… I'm never satisfied with my work… art and writing. They say the author/writer is the most strict critic of all.**

 **I believe that very much. You know why I am like that?**

 **I want what's best for you readers! If I wasn't hard on myself, this fic would be terrible!**

 **PQ3: Did Raditz had a kid moment?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **The whole walkie talkie thing was hilarious to type. I am one of those writers who like to do comedic reliefs. It explains why that there is even some humor in fight scenes.**

 **My favorites for this chapter was when I had Raditz speak so silly in the walkie-talkies…**

… **and this scene:**

" _Oh? Well too bad for you!" Kakarot chuckles as he rushes at the pair with his staff. "You can't do anything to this Saiyan! I'm completely armed! This staff can repel gunshots!"_

 _A chain is slung at the warrior and it wraps around the staff. The random soldier pulls the chain back, and the chain snatches the staff from Kakarot's hands. It is slung into the sky and disappears from the line of sight._

 _Kakarot's eyes are replaced with a pair of small dots. Seconds later, he grabs his hair and jumps around his area. "NOOO! My Power Pole!"_

 _He flashes in front of the soldier. "That was mine!" He throws his foot out and his boot strikes the man on the chest. The soldier screams as he is like a kicked ball flying in a arch curve in the sky. He falls into the trees, and his scream ends with a thud._

" _Holy shit." Skrimp stares at where the soldier had disappeared._

 **Maybe it's not funny to you, but Kakarot kicked that man like a ball. Just picture it in your head.**

 **XD**

 **PQ4: What is going on?! Raditz and Bulma conversation?!**

 **A: Bulma is already suspecting something going wrong with Gero… so she's trying to convince Raditz to take care of it in exchange for the Dragon Balls… and then kill him later.**

 **Of course, being Bulma, when he proved to be too stubborn, she tried to go classic Dragon Ball with her underwear trick.**

 **I did that for the humor too. Raditz took off quick! "Nuh-uh! That ain't happening! I'm gettin' my butt outta here! Screw this sh*t!"**

 **PQ5: Whoa! Goku is suddenly so cruel!**

 **A: He hates Humans already. He said he was trying to be nice.**

 **Then they just had to run ChiChi's death in his face.**

 **That wasn't very smart.**

 **Don't ask me about the song.**

 **It was a crazy version of "London Bridge is Falling Down"**

 **WHAT?!**

 **PQ6: NOOOOO! KAKAROT'S TAIL IS GONE! WHYYYY?!**

 **A: Well… I wanted something thrown in there to make it impossible for Kakarot to get a chance of escaping the barrier trap.**

 **No. I am not keeping him in there forever. This serves a purpose for him to learn! I wrote ahead… and here's a major hint/sneak peak**

 **Vegeta had his last straw pulled. Something big is gonna happen.**

 **PQ7: OMG! TURLES IS HERE AND HE IS GOKU'S AND RADITZ'S BROTHER?!**

 **A: YEEEES!**

 **However, according to Toei, Turles and Goku are not related at all. They just look alike because low-class warriors don't have much distinguishing features.**

 **I've read other fanfics when they are cousins… but since that idea is overused… I decided to go for the next big thing.**

 **In this fanfic, I decided… why not make Turles Goku's brother? (I mean, several dub mistakes make Turles state how Goku is his "idiotic brother", so reference?)**

 **No, they are not twins. Kakarot was sent from Vegeta not long after he was born**

… **so he is the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan. I read the Wiki and it said though Goku and Turles may seem the same age, Turles was born before Age 737… which was the time Goku was born.**

 **How many years are they apart?**

 **Age update coming soon!**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

Q: Nice! Really dig this chapter. How are you so damn good at making low key references to everthing, I mean that "Put your clothes back on, right now!" reminded me so much of Dragon ball when Goku gets changed in the street and Yamcha and the others yell at him. Also I like the idea of Kakarot deciding that if he's gonna be trapped in M that he might as well rule it. Also I really like the idea of Youzi being Kakarot's version of Tao along with all the other monkeysMiniOozaruArmy). Also wow humans are OP, but I suppose they have to be to comptete with the Saiyans and provide us with any sense of danger. Im getting so excited thinking about the Turles and Raditz flashback thats gonna be right round the corner! ...

... But seriously why doesn't he just go oozaru and break the crown? (Bender from Futurama voiceEveryone else was doing it. I just wanted to be popular".

A: I am so glad you enjoyed this series. :)

I love making references, and it makes me happy to see that you are able to detect them so well! I like to make a lot of Dragon Ball references. TFS is rare, but the most rarest are references to other manga/anime... like I did in this chapter.

Also, the whole Mount Pazou thing... why not? He has nothing better to do at the moment. In the future chapters... he'll defiantly have nothing better to do. The monkey thing was inspired from an episode of Dragon Ball when Goku saved a baby monkey from a panther. The entire tribe gave him fruit as thanks. I also wanted the Humans to play a better role. You'll find out about their strange ability later on...

And yes, your wish (along with five others) has been granted! Turles is officially the first non-canon character to make an appearance in this fanfic!

Ooh... and about the whole Oozaru thing... yeah... Goku no longer has his tail... BUT! It may just return!

I'll be honest. The Oozaru is my favorite Saiyan transformation (weird, isn't it?) I just love how it shows their hidden powers and it makes the Saiyans seem more alien!

Also, monsters are cool. So the Oozaru will make an appearance again...

* * *

 **What's next?**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai "episode preview" theme here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Shocked) What?! I have another brother?! How come I was never told about this?!_

 _Raditz: (frowns) There's a reason why I never spoke of him… it's pointless to talk about the dead… but obviously, he is alive._

 _Kakarot: (annoyed) You shouldn't had kept that from me! In fact, none of us besides you even knew we had another brother!_

 _Raditz: Then allow me to explain. Kakarot… this is why mother wanted me to look after you._

 _Kakarot: (blinks) Look after me? So Nappa was right…_

 _Raditz: I failed to keep someone alive before… And that someone was Turles. That's why… but there is more to it._

 _Raditz: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 8: "Preparations get more tense! Onward!"_

 _(Demanding) You better check your email everyday readers! The next update is unpredictable! If you miss it, I'll find you!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 8!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 8: Preparations get more tense! Onward!_

 _Chapter 9: Take the view of the unique warrior._

 _Chapter 10: When hate overrides compassion._

 _Chapter 11: The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!_

 _Chapter 12: Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!_


	8. Preparations get more tense! Onward!

**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: OCTOBER 10TH, 2016! (I calmed down at last! We are at 13,687 words!)**

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP! DRAGON BALL SUPER EPISODE 61 WAS FREAKIN' EPIC!**

 **ENRAGED GOKU FINALLY MADE A COMEBACK!**

 **ANYWAY** **this chapter wasn't intended to be published today! Heck! I wasn't even motivated to even touch this until later,but guess what?**

 **A had a load of reviews this week! Thanks to you readers, I was able to complete this chapter!**

 **Also, HEADS UP. Language warning ahead! The language here is gonna be stronger! (Ironically, I don't even swear. I hate swearing)**

 **So why is there cursing in this fanfic period?**

 **Because it's Dragon Ball.**

 **I had some trouble with this chapter, so it may seem a little rushed at some parts. Still, I was able to finish! Thank you!**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL POSTED ON MY BIO PAGE!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the creator! He is the one who can do whatever he wants with his characters!**

 **This is a fanfic, so I have to be careful and not do whatever I want with the characters.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Chapter's Themes:** **(add to YouTube URL when number is seen on paragraph and listen as you read!)**

 **1)** /watch?v=IcsyzQFRB7g

 **2)** /watch?v=1x70laglpJ0

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I was able to publish this super soooooon!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 8: Preparations get more tense! Onward! -**

 **(1)** There is nothing but silence in the air. The atmosphere feels almost bitter… and tension is mixed with confusion. All eyes - including the busy Tarble - are on Raditz. The long-haired warrior seems to be troubled, as if revealing this is hurting him more with each passing moment.

Zhanshitao watches from the ceiling beams. He seems uncomfortable about this scenario.

Tarble doesn't say anything. He turns away and resumes his efforts to keep Turles alive. It's clear he is uneasy since his tail doesn't seem to relax.

The one who breaks the silence is no surprise.

"H-he's… our brother?!" Kakarot's jaw is agape as he tries to grasp what he just heard. "But… I don't understand! I thought that _you_ were my _only_ brother!"

What he just said is true. It was believed until now… and it doesn't make any sense.

"I was… until we discovered today that he is alive. You.. you never met him, and he never even met you. The day we thought he was killed… it was 1 year before you were born."

Kakarot frowns. "I don't understand… why did you keep this from me? Since he is our brother… it would make sense for you to-"

"There was no reason to." Raditz mutters. "He was believed to be dead a long time ago. Once a Saiyan dies… you have to move on. I never spoke of him for that reason."

"Well… th-that's bullshit!" Kakarot's tone is angrier now, which causes everyone to stare at him a bit surprised. For him to use profanity so quickly is new to hear. However, it's understanding. For him to just learn about this must be overwhelming. "You told me about my parents, and they are dead… so why leave him out of it?!"

Raditz shuts his eyes.

"You could had told me if this was what was bothering you all those years!"

Raditz's fingers slowly form into fist.

"Even Nappa knew about this, right?! He knew you changed after you thought you died! Is that why you disliked me so much… because you thought I was some replacement of the Saiyan before me?!"

Raditz slams his hands against the table, forcing the plates and silverware to clatter. "Because looking at _YOU_ reminded me of how foolish and stupid I was to abandon him and let him die!"

It's dead silence again.

"I never liked you back then." Raditz growls. "I made mother cry. When she saw you, she seemed happy, but when she left to her room… she was crying. You were born as a weakling… which reminded us of how helpless Turles was that day, because I didn't bother to help him. I didn't want to look at you and be reminded of that failure to protect my younger brother. That's why I hated you. When I met you on Earth, I hated you more because you became an earthling!"

Kakarot turns away and looks at his feet. "I see now… that's why… that guy… I looked just like him…"

"Not… exactly." Raditz relaxes and looks at the medical table Tarble is working with. "There's a difference. Besides his darker skin tone… his hair looks similar to yours, but not alike."

"Huh?"

Raditz points at his brother's head. "The top spikes… the left one and the right. Every spike on your head is straight out... but the top ones on Turles'... they are curled… as if they are horns."

"Really?" Kakarot mutters.

"Father's hair looks identical to yours… but you know how most of your hair growth is on the right side of your head?"

"Yeah."

"Father's was on the left." Raditz points out. "So your hair is rather unique along with the others."

Kakarot sighs. "I wish I knew earlier… but now that I know why… I understand why you never told me."

"So… it seems we have another Saiyan survivor related to those two idiots." Vegeta frowns. "I bet he's a clown as well."

"Take it easy, brother. He just came here in critical condition." Tarble frowns. "Besides, this is a huge toll. For us to learn this is a bit much. Kakarot is so young in our book if you think about it. He still has much to learn about himself."

"I'm the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan alive…" Kakarot finally realizes.

 **-0000-**

"This is ridiculous!" A fist slams on the hood of a tank. The soldiers nearby step back as the owner of the fist steps away and shakes his head. "How different are we from those Saiyans?! How hard is it to take them down?! You can throw anything at their faces and they adapt to it like it's nothing!"

A woman hops from the hood of the tank with crossed arms. "Brother, please calm your nerves."

Skrimp growls and looks at her. "We can't kill Goku. If we can't kill him, then forget about trying with the other Saiyans! That guy is impossible!"

"He's adapted to Human life. He can easily predict our moves because of that." Alphredo carefully explains. "But, it's not impossible to stop him. We did get his tail. He's been weakened since he lost it."

"He's weakened but not enough. He's still a problem." Skrimp shakes his head. "Those Saiyans are insane. How different are they from us?"

"Saiyans look like a Human in every way…" Chille approaches the crowd who moved aside to allow him to walk past. "We can only tell them apart from us due to their untamable hair and their tails. Also… those freaks crave to fight. After all, they are born to fight."

"Sir?"

"Like how a baby alligator already knows how to swim moments after they hatch. Swimming did not had to be taught to them. They were born with that ability. It is their instinct." Chille explains. "Works the same with Saiyans. They say they are a warrior breed. Obviously, when a Saiyan baby is born, they already know _how_ to fight, so it didn't had to be taught… but only to strengthen that instinctive skill."

"Well… I guess that explains why they love to fight so much." Alphredo sighs. "That means it's impossible to make them lose the will to fight."

"Actually, it's very possible." Chille smirks as soon as he has their attention. "Saiyans take a great deal over their pride. It is what keeps them going. If you manage to hurt it, they get angry at you. If you shatter it… well, they pretty much lose their minds. Seriously. We all saw how Goku reacted when that wife of his was killed."

"His wife?" Skrimp says oddly. "That Saiyan doesn't give a damn about her, does he?"

"He doesn't love her or anything." Alphredo says.

"Oh, he does. He may seem like he doesn't, but his Saiyan nature doesn't want him to show it." Chille explains. "That woman is probably his worst weakness. Once he finds out what truly occurred… either he would completely lose the will to fight… or he'll get so angry, he'll be lost in bloodlust and become the animal he is. Either way works for me."

"So he does care… I see." Skrimp chuckles. "He has no idea… that the dreadful event… was all done by his own hands. I can't wait to see the stupid look on his face."

"Not too soon. We'll wait until the right time." Chille grins. "Saiyans are very strange… but Goku is more bizarre. His pride is linked with his compassion."

 **-0000-**

Nappa can sense the tension Kakarot must be feeling. One glance at Turles is enough. "How about you and your brother head outside or something? Try to figure this out. Tarble is going to need some space to keep this Saiyan alive."

Kakarot sighs. "Raditz is busy with preparing food, isn't he? I'll be fine on my own." As he heads for the door, his hand reaches for his lower back and attempts to grab something, but all it gets is air. The hand rests against the lower back, and the Saiyan seems to stiffen.

Nappa watches him disappear behind the walls of the ship. "It's not easy. Kakarot may seem okay about this, but it's clear that he is burning up in the inside."

Karot frowns as Zhanshitao cralws to his head. "Dad is angry?"

"Very. Not at your uncle. More like himself." Nappa explains. "He realizes that he has failed countless times from the moment he was born. For him to lose his tail… he's not going to be in a good mood for a while."

"He won't be for a long time." Vegeta crosses his arms. "I've seen more than enough failures from that idiot. Losing a tail is the worst thing a Saiyan can allow. He won't get off easy this time. In fact… I have enough of him."

Everyone stares at him, but he doesn't say another word. He simply walks for the control room.

Raditz doesn't like this. What Vegeta just said is making him feel there is a huge meaning to that sentence. "He already tried to kill him before… so what is he planning to do?"

"Make a guess."

All heads turn to Tarble now. He doesn't make eye contact. His eyes are focused on the shoulder wound. "If a leader can't kill someone below them, what is the next best option?"

Karot and Raditz freeze.

Nappa steps forward. "You think he's actually considering that?"

"It's the worst thing to happen besides death. It means great shame and dishonor. It hurts the individual's pride." Tarble mutters. "I'm concerned. If Vegeta is going to do what I think… then the next couple of days may be the last we will see Kakarot."

"No…" Raditz walks towards the younger prince. "Why would he do that? Kakarot barely knows about his own origins! He barely knows about his race! Why would Vegeta-"

"Because he's sick of Kakarot's stubborn behavior. In his book, Kakarot is no Saiyan." Tarble narrows his eyes. "So why be with Saiyans?"

Raditz glances at the ground before picking up the knife he dropped earlier. He hands it to Nappa and heads for the door. "I need to speak to him."

"Wait… I didn't think you would-"

"I need to tell him everything." Raditz says firmly. "Everything I know. I need to understand him as much as he needs to understand me. If what you say is happening, I can't afford for him to walk off feeling like he's just a empty shell." He steps outside and shuts the door with a slam.

It's silent for several seconds. Nappa ends the awkwardness. "So Raditz has finally decided to crawl out his shell… for his brother's sake. He's back to how he was as a child… but something about him changed too."

"Raditz didn't pick up his brother's strange compassion. He never did." Nappa explains carefully. "What we just saw now was his concerned nature he had as a kid. Their family is strange, because they all have a caring side. Compassion seems to run in the family."

"I saw it too." Tarble says. "Raditz is just a tough nut to crack. Once it's open, you can really see that he isn't too different from Kakarot. He just hardens his heart for the sake of everyone else. That's why he's always so cruel."

Karot had listened in through the entire conversation. He knows now that he has another uncle… and Raditz seems upset. He hates to stay in the sidelines. He wants to do something. "Uncle… please do your best. I'll do my best too!" The child's face fills with determination, and he turns to Nappa. "Nappa sir! I need your approval."

Zhanshitao blinks and tilts his head.

The general is a bit confused. "Approval? What are you talking about?"

"You said you trained Prince Vegeta when he was my age, right sir?"

Nappa is suddenly alert. The way the child is looking at him… the fire in those eyes… he has a feeling the son of Kakarot wants something he refuses to walk away from. "I did… so… what do you want kido? What does he have to do with you?"

"I'm tired of being useless! I don't want to be looked at as just some stupid half-breed anymore! I want to fight the androids, but I'm too weak!" Karot clenches his fist as he narrows his eyes. "Please, Nappa sir, let me learn from a Saiyan who knows about the origins best! I want you to be my mentor! Train me as your apprentice!"

At the same time Zhanshitao rolls off the child's head, Tarble and Nappa nearly chokes on their own spit. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Meanwhile, Raditz stands at the clearing, looking at all directions to locate his brother. He finds him sitting on the ground, so he walks towards him. "I can't imagine how disappointed you must be."

Kakarot looks at him for a second before looking back at the ground. "Well… I wish I knew… but then again, I guess you held it back because it would had been overwhelming. I thought I knew everything about myself but… really, I don't. I still have amnesia. There's still my forgotten past I know nothing about."

"For you to learn you have another brother may be hard in you… but Turles might take it worst once he realizes just how you are." Raditz sits next to him. "I'll try to fill you in without overwhelming your head."

"It's kinda hard to believe…" Kakarot picks up a stick and engraves markings into the dirt. It's an open grid with nine spaces.

Raditz frowns. "What are you doing?"

"A game." Kakarot seems bored. "It's an Earth game… very simple. I can show you how to play."

Raditz sighs. It's it like he has something better to do right now. "Alright. I want you to listen carefully. I'll tell you everything that happened… anything I can remember."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

It was a year before you were born. We were careless… and it's why I don't trust gadgets and other technology today. We sent ourselves to an alien world that we were not even assigned to.

Already… Turles was too young. He was 3 at the time… and I was almost 7. I had to leave but… the ship was destroyed.

Those aliens knew about Saiyans. It was some kind of badger monster. My father was going to be sent here a week later then but… I was stupid to get inside his ship and the coordinates were already in the system.

Turles was killed by being trampled down. I was left to fend myself alone… and I believed he was dead...

 _Kid Raditz shouts his eyes tight. "I won't let you… get away with this… you monster!" The child sprints forward. "He was my brother, and you killed him! I'll send you to Hell where you belong!" He lunges from the ground and prepares to send a punch._

 _The badger snarls and swipes his claws. The child yelps as they rake across his chest. The paw swats him down and pins him against the ground by his chest. "Foolish. I'll happily send you there with your brother! So say goodni-"_

 _He doesn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence. A pink blast slams on his back and brings him down. Smoke rises from where he was struck, and he growls as he struggles to stand._

The one who saved me… I believed father somehow found his way… but I was wrong.

Kakarot… this is why you remind me of mother. Just as you have her compassion… triggering other emotions…

… she knows the pain of loss...

 _Raditz sits up quickly with his hand covering the wounded area. He gasps as soon as he recognizes who unleashed the attack. "M-mom?! What are you doing?! That guy is dangerous for you!"_

 _The badger snarls. It is further annoyed to see that the assaulter is another Saiyan, only this time, it is a woman._

 _Gine's eyes have no hint of friendliness… in fact, they seen filled with hate. They narrow as she begins to walk forward. "What the hell have you done?" She asks firmly. "Didn't I warn you to stop being reckless, Raditz?!"_

" _Eep!" Raditz quickly scoots back. To hear his mother speak in a tone like that is intimidating. He's shaking, and seconds later, he is on the verge of tears. "M-mom… I… I-I…" The tears finally fall. "I'm so sorry mom! Mommy! I'm sorry!"_

 _Gine never saw Raditz cry so suddenly… which means something dreadful must had took place. A part of her suddenly feels broken… so she glances to her right by instinct. Her eyes widen and lose their color._

 _Lying beaten on a scary puddle of blood is Turles… without a speck of life on him._

" _W-wait… is that…?"_

" _I'm sorry mommy…" Raditz looks closer to the ground and sobs. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

" _My son…" Gine stares at Raditz for a second, then she looks back at Turles. "Turles…" Her eyes begin to water as she glares at the badger. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

" _The kid didn't listen. I told them both to go, but they didn't leave." The creature explains. "So they suffered the consequences! I despise all Saiyans. They got what they deserved!"_

" _You… don't tell me… you… you beaten him like that?! You… you stomped him down… until he was a mere bloody mess…?"_

 _The creature grins. "And after I take care of you, your other son can join in. How does that sound?"_

 _Gine holds back a sob as she snarls. She opens the palm of her hand, and pink static occasionally crackles across her fingers._

" _You are really that caring? Your eldest was the same way until he was careless to leave him behind."_

 _Gine stiffens._

" _Hearing him scream was rather nice. It's good to hear a Saiyan scream at death for once! I enjoyed every second!"_

 _Gine snarls as the static grows more intense. "You…"_

" _Let's see how your other son with fare!"_

" _You BITCH!"_ _The Saiyan screams angrily as she fires her attack. It slams right on the badger and she fires again. She continues to fire, while screaming out her rage._

 _Raditz's eyes are filled with fear and shock. Never have he seen his mother behave like this before._

 _The badger is endlessly engulfed with ki. Explosions are rapid. It all ends with a heavy snarl and a final blast, and the badger falls seared and lifeless._

 _The rage that filled Gine's face slowly morphs into sadness. The tears that had built in her eyes finally fall as she drops to her knees. She begins to cry, and Raditz slowly stands and approaches her._

" _Mom…?"_

 _Gine covers her face as Raditz sits in front of her._

" _I'm sorry mom…"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot watches as Raditz draws a circle in the fourth square. Kakarot draws an X in the middle square. "Mother really did that? It's sorta hard to believe. Everyone had told me how she is too nice." He draws an X next to the other one. He frowns as his brother fills in the row by drawing a circle.

"I told you how… you are very much like our mother. That's a true fact." Raditz watches his brother marking on the ground."You are easy-going… but pissing you off… she's like how you get."

"Huh. It's a cat."

"What?"

The grid sitting between them is filled with X's and O's. Kakarot shakes his head. "No one won this one." He wipes the grid and it fades. He begins to draw a new one.

"Anyway." Raditz continues. "Mother's power for some reason is linked to her emotions." He sticks his thumb behind him. "That is exactly how your son is."

"I thought he was that way because of the fact that he is half-Human." Kakarot draws an X on the middle, and his brother draws a circle next to it. As he adds an X above, he goes on. "You said that because of his human heritage, it is why he can be afraid to fight sometimes." He frowns when Raditz draws a circle below his middle X.

"True… but there is also the possibility that you had carried the trait and passed it down to your son." Raditz marks in the dirt and his brother follows. He adds another mark. "Believe it or not, mother did teach me combat at one point."

"Really?" Kakarot adds an X, and he pauses. Looking at the grid filled once more, he shakes his head. "Another cat." He clears it away and draws a new grid. "What did she teach you?"

"How to beg."

Kakarot pauses and blinks at his brother. "Wha…?"

"Mother was like the runt of the pack. She couldn't do much of anything." Raditz frowns. "If father wasn't around in time to save her, she would begin to beg. It's the oldest trick in the book… and mother is so nice in a way, she makes herself sound believable."

Kakarot draws an X on the center of the grid. "What? You mean she…"

"What is the Saiyan rule #4?" Raditz draws a circle to the right of the middle X.

"Aw man. I hate that rule." Kakarot doesn't like it one bit. He hardly ever follows it.

"Mother said the same thing. Just recite it."

Kakarot sighs, and he shouts. "Saiyan rule of the battlefield #4! Tuck your tail around your waist to lower the chances of tail pulling!"

"And what do you do if someone grabs it and weakens you?"

"Convince the enemy that leaving is a promise!"

"That is what I mean by begging." Raditz points out. "It's like a last resort thing. When mother was in a life-or-death situation by a foe, she would beg and state how she will leave and never return. She makes that sound so believable." He mods. "Once they release her tail, she strikes quickly by targeting their weak point to knock them out."

"Oh. You do that, don't you?" Kakarot smiles. He happily draws an X above the one in the middle, and his brother draws draws a circle below the middle X.

"That's not all. When we returned from Plant Scorch. Mother was angry with herself and me." Raditz shakes his head. "You don't want to piss her off."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 **(2)** We had returned to Planet Vegeta and arrived at the medical room due to my injuries. Even though I was saved… I was still upset

Mother was so down at herself, because she wasn't strong enough to prove herself in battle. If she had been stronger, she believed the "death" of Turles would had never happened.

I however, was not convinced.

 _Raditz clenches his fist. "How could you ever be strong?! Everyone is saying that you're working in a meat company because you had quit fighting! You're not strong at all, because you can't fight!"_

 _Gine seems a bit hurt to hear those words, but her sad expression changes into slight anger. "You're right. I can't fight. So go ahead."_

 _Raditz didn't expect his mother to take this lightly. He huffs and begins to walk. Just as he passes her, a hand slaps him across the face, and he is sent crashing to the ground. He sits up quickly while covering his face. He looks at his mother in shock. Gine is the kindest Saiyan alive, so the only time she ever strikes him is when he says something utterly stupid…_

… _and that was what he had done._

 _Tears collect to the corner of her eyes. She's at the verge of crying._

 _'Eeee!' Raditz's face nearly turns pale at the sight of this. His father will kill him if he finds out he made her cry! "M-mom… I didn't mean that…!"_

" _You are so rash! That's all you are! Your hasty and selfish decisions was what killed him! The both of you could be alive right now, but you completely ignored your little brother!" Gine suddenly shuts her eyes and grabs her head. More tears fall, and her tail rises while puffing up._

 _The doctors become heavily concerned. They never saw Gine angry like this before. One approaches her with a reaching hand. "Gine…"_

 _The woman throws her hands down with an enraged scream, and the doctors quickly jump back as she throws a punch. The lizard doctor panics and ducks, and the fist flies over his head and strikes the controls. Her fist takes down a huge chunk, and sparks fly at the same times the lights flicker._

" _Even the gentle ones are dangerous when mad!" The lizard screams in panic._

 _Raditz's breathing is nearly out of his control. He begins to panic, fearing his mother might lose her mind and attack him._

 _His fears feel like the real thing as the woman glares at him._

 _Her right hand crackles with purple and pink static that grows more intense until a sphere grows. "Single SUNDAY!"_

 _Raditz crosses his arms over his face, and he is blown back. He slowly moves his arms and blinks. The attack heavily scorched the ground a foot in front of him. She had missed on purpose. "M-mom?"_

 _Gine places on hand on her head, and she shuts her eyes. "Get… out… please…"_

 _Raditz slowly stands. "Mom…"_

" _You've done enough. Go." Gine growls._

" _But…"_

" _GET THE HELL OUT!" Gine screams angrily. Her energy bursts and blows away the debris she had caused earlier. It is enough to send the doctors running, and enough to cause her son to run behind the wall._

 _Several seconds pass, and the energy fades as she falls to her knees. Her hands cover her face as she begins to cry._

 _Raditz pokes his head from around the corner, and he takes small steps back into the room. As soon as he stands a foot in front of his mother, he speaks. "You can hit me mom… sorry won't cut it…" He bows his head. "I'm a failure to the family. I deserve to get beat up. It's all my fault…"_

 _Gine removes her hands to look at her son. She reaches for him and he flinches, but she pulls the child into her arms. "Don't blame yourself too much. I should had looked after you better… it's okay…"_

 _Raditz tries to hold it back, but his mother's embrace makes it impossible. He throws his arms around her and begins to bawl. He doesn't know what else to do. He failed as a warrior, and the only thing he can do is cry as the child he is._

" _I'm afraid for you… how am I supposed to explain this to your father?" Gine hugs her son closer. "Raditz…"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"She probably wanted to hurt me badly." Raditz stares at the ground. "But she held back, knowing I am her son. She doesn't have the heart to harm her own son like that. I thought I was going to die that day."

Kakarot is trying to get a full understanding of the story he was just told. He feels a bit saddened from it, but hearing what his brother just said is confusing. "You thought? Why would a mother kill their own child?"

"It's not unheard of." Raditz begins. "You are used to Human life, so to hear a mother killing their children is a crime. It's a monstrous act that happens so rarely… but for us Saiyans… it happens occasionally."

"What…?" Kakarot pauses his game and stares at his brother in shock.

"Sometimes, the reasons are unknown. Sometimes, it's because the child is a utter failure. Sometimes… it's because the child had done something intolerable. In my case, I could had died… but I didn't. It's because mother had those emotional attachments. She loved her children… and that's unheard of to Saiyans."

"Because she loved you like a mother should… she wouldn't even consider on even wounding you." Kakarot understands now. "I guess… that explains why I am how I am…"

Raditz nods. "Right… like back then…" A mental image of ChiChi clenching onto his brother's arm crosses his mind. "No wonder why you were so stubborn…"

"I was what?"

"Don't worry about it." Raditz grabs the stick and shakes his head. "When mother nearly blasted me, that left me shaking for weeks."

"So it was originally called "Single Sunday" huh? You learned that from mom." Kakarot realizes. "I guess you learned to do it with both hands which explains why it's now "Double Sunday". He draws an X at the top right corner. He smirks, realizing his trap is set.

"That's right. It was her strongest attack." Raditz draws an O at the to right to block.

"Bad move."

"What?" Raditz looks at the grid and gawks as his brother draws an X at the bottom right corner. As Kakarot traces the three X's with a single line, he growls. "How the hell-"

Kakarot chuckles. "Tic-tac-toe, three in a row!" He laughs as his brother studies the grid with frustration.

"You… you set me up!" Raditz shouts. "You drew the X's in a way so that if I block one, you still have one more to add elsewhere!"

"Uh-huh!"

Raditz squeezes the stick and it snaps to two. "Gah! Stupid Earth games!"

Even though Raditz is currently frustrated with himself, Kakarot is still fascinated about what he just learned. He slowly stands and drops the stick.

"Why did I even bother to play that game?" Raditz looks at his brother who seems to be in thought. "What are you doing?"

"Double Sunday, huh?" Kakarot looks at his hands. They clench tight and spread open. Occasionally, he would wriggle his fingers.

"You're kidding? Are you actually going to try to pull it off?" Raditz crosses his arms.

"You haven't performed the attack for a while. I'll have to try it through memory." Kakarot chuckles. He moves his arms around until they are bended and at his sides. His fingers begin to have static run through them and it gathers to the palm of his hands.

"What the-?!" Raditz watches with disbelief as the purple and pink static forms into a sphere of pink energy. "You… you copy cat!"

"Saiyans can mimic an attack after seeing it at least once, right?" Kakarot grins. He thrusts his hands forward. "Double SUNDAY!"

"Oh, yeah? Well…" Raditz turns sideways and crouches with his hands cupped to the side. A blue sphere of energy forms between the palms. "Two can play in that game! KA-ME-HA-ME…!" He throws his arms forward. "HAAA!"

"That doesn't count! This isn't your first time using it!" Kakarot shouts.

The two blasts slam into each other and it is a clash. The two energy attacks try to push the other to the user. The Kamehameha Wave pushes the Double Sunday back.

"Oh, crap!" Kakarot shuts his eyes.

The blast is overwhelmed and explodes. The younger brother yells as he is sent flying through the field. He is literally like a spinning wheel, spiralling out of control.

Raditz lowers his hands quickly. "Kakarot!" His energy engulfs him and he rockets from the ground to fly after after him.

Kakarot can barely see since the whole world is a fast blur. He probably faced the sky 20 times in one second. He can sense the energy of Tarble, and he knows if he can't stop, he'll crash.

Meanwhile, Tarble finally finished changing the bandage covering the wounded warrior he had been treating. He prepares to head inside, but he hears a scream. "Huh?" He turns around and sees a wheel coming his way. "What the?!"

"Loo-oo-ook o-o-o-out!" Kakarot screams out his warning.

"What did he do?!" Tarble jumps up high and fires a quick blast. It hits the warrior and the spinning slows to a simple turn.

"Ow!" Kakarot covers his arm that was struck, and he looks up in time to meet a boot strike on the head. He shouts in alarm and he crashes right through the ground. A deep crater is formed.

Tarble lands in front of the crater and crosses his arms. "I had no other way of stopping you. You almost crashed into this wounded Saiyan!"

A hand rises from inside the crater and hits the ground. Another follows, and the warrior's head surfaces as he pulls himself out. He crawls and collapses on the grass. "You had me stopped when you hit my arm. You didn't had to kick me…"

"I had to make sure."

Raditz arrives and lands on the ground. "Looks like you stopped."

"What happened anyway?!" Tarble asks. "Was there a reason why your brother had arrived spinning insanely?!"

"Well… we kinda got careless… we used each other's attacks and I got blown back. Haha…" Kakarot laughs lightly, but the irritated look on Tarble's face shuts him up.

"Now I see why Vegeta can stand neither of you sometimes." The younger prince sighs. "Just keep your distance. If you're going to act like a bunch of children, go play away from here."

"Yeah… but I have one question." Kakarot begins.

"Well?"

Kakarot frowns. "When I found Turtles-"

"Turles." Raditz corrects him.

"Turles, I mean." Kakarot continues. "I looked everywhere… and I found nothing… so like you said… he must had been shot clean. So uh…"

"Go on."

"What do you know about reattaching arms…?" Kakarot pauses. "... That I… can't find?"

Tarble smiles sadly. "Even if you did find his arm, it would be too late to save it."

"So, he'll be without an arm?!" Kakarot doesn't want that. Fighting is no fun if you can't use two arms.

"Don't fret. I can make him a prosthetic arm." Tarble says this with confidence, but he knows the obstacles and limitations the process may have. "I'll have to make one that is not easy to break. Then again… if he transforms into an Oozaru… then I'll have to consider on making an arm that can grow with the size."

"Do you have that kind of technology? I know the earthlings can't make something like that yet…" Kakarot says. "It's too much to even think about."

"I am a genius when it comes to things like this. Leave it to me." Tarble points his thumb at himself. "You two can go ahead and investigate if you wish. Your son won't tag along just yet…"

"Karot?" Raditz asks.

"He asked to be Nappa's apprentice."

"WHAT?!"

In Kakarot's mind, the gigantic Nappa chuckles darkly with lightning striking behind him. The giant Nappa cracks his knuckles and punches them against each other a couple times, and Karot is a tiny white sketch below him. The imagination is scary enough.

"Are you sure that's okay?!" Kakarot can't believe how casually Tarble said that to them. He can't believe that his son actually asked about something so risky. "Don't you think he'll turn my son into some kind of bodybuilder?!"

"What the hell is a bodybuilder?" Raditz feels like an idiot at the moment.

"The name sounds absurd." Tarble is just as curious about the new term he just heard.

"Ack!" Kakarot falls to the ground, anime-style.

Raditz frowns. "You… are you okay?"

 **-0000-**

Fingers tap rapidly across the keyboard, and the dark room is only lit with the many screens. Blue eyes narrow at the screens. "Something isn't right here… did they really kill everyone on that ship?"

A small knock is on the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opens, and a small alien green child with antennas - a Namekian child - walks inside.

Bulma gives the kid her full attention. Her face seems to brighten. "Dende? It's been awhile since I last seen you. Have you find a new home yet?"

"Not yet." Dende lowers his head. "I just came here because the army returned. They say they got a prize… but they failed at killing Goku. Still… they said there is a better chance now."

"A prize?" Bulma rises from her chair and walks out the control room. She walks down a dark hallway and she enters a huge room that appears to be a laboratory. She walks past a cage and a hiss comes from the inside. She jumps back and looks.

A brown baboon is trapped inside. It hisses at her again.

"Another cyborg excitement? Chille is obsessed with mutating animals."

"That's not very nice to say, Ms Breifs."

Bulma turns to the direction of the voice. Standing at the middle of the lab is Chille, and next to him are Skrimp and Alphredo. A few soldiers are with them as well. "Oh, it's you. Don't expect me to apologize."

"I wouldn't ask." Chille smirks.

"So, you failed to kill Goku again? I can't get upset. Knowing Goku long enough… he's impossible to get rid of. It takes a lot to even break him." She walks towards the group. "So, what is the prize you caught?"

Chille waves his hand over. "This way."

Bulma follows them deeper into the lab. She passes several more cages holding animals and failed experiments. Her eyes widen at the sight of lasers scanning something on a table. As soon as she is close enough, she identifies what it is. "You got a monkey's tail? What are you planning to do? Stick it in someone and tell them to act like a Saiyan?"

"No. That would fail miserably. I wouldn't even consider that." Chille almost laughs. "Miss, you're wrong about the tail. It doesn't belong to a monkey."

Bulma's face showed disbelief. "Wait… is that _Goku's_ tail?!"

"That's right. You know what's funny?" Chille points at the screens. "The DNA in the tail has no trace of similarities to a Human. In fact, 98 percent of it matches with your average monkey. A Saiyan's DNA is closer to a monkey than it is to a Human, and Humans share a lot of DNA with primates in general."

"What do you plan to do with that?"

"Turns out a Saiyan truly relies on their tails after all. When they look at the moonlight, we thought that is just it… but the eyes absorb the light, right? So how does the transformation happen?" Chille asks her.

"Well, I know they need their tails… but I don't get why…"

"Well…" Chille nods at Skrimp. The soldiers walks to a lever and pulls it down, and then lasers shoot green unstable rays at the limb. The tail begins to squirm like a lizard's tail.

"What is happening?" Bulma asks with an uneasy tone.

Suddenly, the tail grows and expands in an instant. The entire table collapses at Its weight.

"Oh my god!" Bulma steps back. "Is that… a Great Ape's tail?"

"Right. The fluids inside reacts chemically to the moon. That explains the change. The Saiyan's need their tail more than the moon. Without their tail, they can't transform."

"Those guys take great pride in their tails." Alphredo agrees. "When Goku realized his tail was missing, he freaked out. When he saw it was because of us, he had the eyes of a straight murder. He was going to kill us."

"It's like they accept the fact that they are a monstrous monkey, but they deny it." Skrimp seems confused. "As long as we keep the tail away or get rid of it, Goku is more valuable."

Bulma sighs. "It doesn't work like that."

"What?"

"Their tails can grow back." Chille reminds his crew. "But the adults may have a harder time. It'll probably take years for Goku to grow his back if he can. Then again, the tail can suddenly shoot out if the Saiyan is in danger…"

Bulma looks around the room. "Well, if that's the case, maybe we can do something to counter that."

 **-0000-**

Tarble watches from afar. He was gathering material for the planned arm, but Kakarot seems to be gathering things… and it's no surprise that it is food.

Kakarot hums a small melody as he carefully picks apples from a tree and gathers them in his arms. He finds apples as a easy fruit. Applesauce, apple pie, candy apple, apple juice, apple cider… so many things can be made with an apple. It's why he is always searching for them.

Of course, he doesn't always finish because an interruption occurs. His ears pick up a twig snap, so he turns and looks down.

Below is definitely a child. How they ended up this far is puzzling, but the child notices him and panics. What he doesn't know is that the Saiyan is in no mood to bother a kid.

"What's a kid like you doing wandering here all alone?" Kakarot chuckles as he jumps down and walks forward. "Children shouldn't be here! You won't last very long… but I suppose I could point you to the right direction."

The child steps back.

"Normally, I would rid a person, but since you're a kid… I guess I can show you the way." Kakarot walks forward. "This is the only time I will do this so-"

"STRANGER DANGER!" The child panics and throws his foot up, sending a hard kick right between the Saiyan's legs.

Instant agonizing pain!

Kakarot yelps as the apples fall from his arms, and he immediately falls face first to the ground. His hands cover the kicked area, and he growls. "That… little… kid…! He… didn't had to kick me right there…!" His eyes shift up, watching the kid making a run for his life. "JUST FOR KICKING ME LIKE THAT, I'LL LET THE DEMONS EAT YOU ALIVE, YOU UNGRATEFUL KID!"

Sharp pain.

"Aaah… why does a kick like that have to hurt so damn much?! He can't even lift a big rock and he managed to hurt me…"

A little Human child…!

"I HOPE THEY MAKE IT HURT TOO! I'LL TELL THEM! YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE KING OF THIS PLACE!"

Really, he can't move.

If he tried, he'll only walk awkwardly.

If a child can make a kick like that hurt, he does not want to imagine how bad it would had been if it were to be Raditz.

Scratch that. Raditz kicked him there before.

"Oooow… it hurts to think about it…!"

Tarble shakes his head. "He's making an excuse. From the looks of things, he would rather let the kid go than to kill him. Maybe Vegeta won't understand… but I won't say anything to them about it. Kakarot can't bring himself to kill a child when all there is to look at is the face of a child."

Kakarot growls and gets to his knees.

"That might be a problem. If it turns out that he can't do that… Vegeta would…" Tarble frowns. "Kakarot, you're hanging on to a thread."

"Man… that kid was so harsh. If that were a kick from someone as strong as Gohan, I probably won't be able to stand for a while." Kakarot turns and notices Tarble standing there. For a second, his eyes seem to have concern filled in. "You were there…?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to report this. Unlike my brother, I can understand why you hesitated and lost the chance." Tarble says. "I'm afraid that would put you in risk."

Kakarot can understand the situation. He may have a hate towards humanity, but children are innocent… especially the infants. It is why he wasn't sure if the child had a reason to die.

If Vegeta were there, he would probably be scolding him right now.

"This never happened. Understand?" Tarble waits for Kakarot to nod, and he heads back for the ship. "It's done now. Food is out, and if you don't hurry, all that you'll have to chew are bones and crumbs."

Kakarot immediately dashes after him. "Oh, no! They'll eat everything if I don't make it!"

The Saiyan makes it back quicker than expected, and already, Raditz is reaching over towards his brother's plates.

"Touch it and you're dead!" Kakarot lunges forward and shoves his brother aside. He takes a huge bite of the fish while his brother gets back to his feet.

"For your information, I'm the one who cooked that food. I could had starved you." Raditz huffs.

 **\- Later -**

The Saiyans are all gathered at the clearing. A squirrel dashes across the field, and Karot laughs as he chases after it. Poor Zhanshitao hangs on to the child's hair for dear life.

"Whew!" Kakarot leans back against the tree with a full stomach. He grins, knowing food won't be a concern for a while. "That was some good stuff!"

"Don't expect me to do anything like that for a while." Raditz reminds his brother as he digs inside his scarf. He pulls out a piece of sugarcane and sticks it in his mouth. "I only did that to repay the favor."

"A favor? I have no idea what the two of you were doing as favors." Vegeta huffs and crosses his arms. "Favors are a waste of time."

"To you." Tarble mutters. He takes a ruler and measures a scrap of metal. "Hm. I need stronger material. This won't do."

"You're making him a new arm? You're devoted, aren't you?" Vegeta sees no benefit, and he doesn't seem the tiniest interested either. "It's not going to do much if it can't endure any punches. Have you considered that?"

"I have."

"How's the Saiyan?"

"He's stable now. He's all patched up and resting inside. He probably won't wake for a while, and he'll need time to recover." Tarble explains. "Once he's on his feet, he can start fighting again, but he'll have to be careful."

"I still can't believe those idiots have another brother." Vegeta shakes his head.

Karot stops running and the animal he was chasing escapes into the trees. He turns and heads back to the warriors. "I remember now. I have another uncle, right? I wonder if the attack had something to do with the androids."

Nappa stands from his seat and walks to the low-class brothers. "Did you two see anything related to the androids yet?"

Kakarot frowns. "Nothing… but I have an idea on what happened to that Lettuce-guy's arm."

Vegeta nearly face palms.

"His name is Turles." Raditz corrects his brother.

"What is it?" Nappa asks.

Kakarot thinks back to when he discovered him. "I saw metal scraps scattered everywhere. From the looks of it, I believe it came from a ship that must had been shot down. Maybe the impact caused Turles to lose a arm. Makes me wonder how he found Earth."

"I don't know… but I think I know what you are talking about." The general announces. "While you were out patrolling the area for any people, I saw heavy damage on a portion of the woods. Trees were knocked down and the grass was churned in the dirt. I think I found the crash site like you did. Metal was there and all."

"You should had brought Tarble along… then again, he's basically like a doctor, so that would be impossible since Turles is wounded." Kakarot is a bit interested with what the general just said. "There was nothing there since I took Turles away."

"Actually… I did find something."

"Huh?"

Nappa lowers his fist and relaxes it. The fingers spread, and sitting on the palm of his hand are a few strange dark green seeds. They look rather shriveled, and it's nothing seen before. "This was sitting inside a container."

Karot walks to the general and looks over his arm. "It looks like seeds to a plant of some kind… but I don't know what it is…"

Raditz notices his brother staring at the seeds. He knows that since Kakarot is forest raised, the warrior can easily identify almost every plant in the world. "Recognize it?"

"No." Kakarot shakes his head. "I've never seen anything like it before. It gives me a funny feeling… maybe we shouldn't try to plant something if we don't know what it is."

"I won't try it." Nappa drops the seeds back in a small container, and he drops it in his shirt. "If it was with the ship, perhaps Turles should know about it."

"Yeah… but he's disarmed…"

Raditz elbows his brother in the stomach, and the warrior is hunched over in pain. "There's no time for jokes, fool."

"That pun was not intended!" Kakarot groans. He sits back up and growls. "I just wish I can figure out what is going on. Food normally helps me think…"

"They keep throwing those cyborgs at us. It must lead up to the androids." Nappa mutters.

"I never liked the cyborgs." Kakarot growls. "I swear, when I find Gero or Bulma, they will suffer a very painful death."

"Oh, that's right." Raditz recalls something. "That one cyborg… he killed your wife…"

"I was surprised he didn't do anything besides hold her for a moment." Nappa mutters. "You would think he would give her a final goodbye, but instead he just stood there. We gave him the time to do what he needs to."

"I wouldn't put my lips on a dead body's to be honest. That's just disgusting." Raditz shivers.

"Wait… people actually do that?" Kakarot scratches his head.

Silence.

"Wait… you're telling me you never kissed your wife before?!" Raditz becomes concerned. "No wait… I'm thinking too much. I don't think that was what you meant."

Kakarot scratches his head in thought. "Now that you mention it… I think so… but I don't think it was me." His answer has everyone staring at him with wide eyes.

"But she was your _wife_!" Raditz can't get an idea on how this was possible. "You have a son! How the hell did you… do you even… have you…?" He sighs. "He's an idiot. He's a moron. Why? Why? Why?" With every "why" Raditz's head bumps on the tree.

Tarble tilts his head and moves his hands around, trying to puzzle this together. "Do you even have any sort of feeling towards her?"

"Feelings?"

Raditz frowns with his head still resting on the tree. "He freaked out when she was killed. He went berserk. That's proof that he cared, but what I don't get is if the woman is your wife, how do you go through a decade and not… how the hell did you even end up with a kid?!"

Karot frowns. He's always being placed in conversations.

"What are you talking about? She kissed me before! It was after I proposed to her when I was 18!" Kakarot finds himself growing more confused.

"I think your brother was asking if _you_ had ever done it. Not her." Tarble sighs.

Kakarot thinks again. "Oh. Well… I don't think I ever did. I mean… I never really gave her a kiss. She had always been the one to give it…"

Raditz groans. "How did you end up having a kid?!"

"Huh?" That question was out of the blue. "What are you trying to say?"

"If _you_ never actually kissed her, then how the hell did you even end up having such care towards her and have a kid?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Are you upset because of the fact that I saw you kissing Bulma?"

"Huh?" Karot looks at his uncle. Did he hear that right?

Raditz's face turns red in an instant. His brother said that too loud without any care, and now all eyes are in him. Vegeta and Nappa stare at him with confused expressions, and Tarble shakes his head. He saw this coming. "Why you…!"

"I mean… you sorta freaked out." Kakarot says. "Makes me wonder just how crazy she has became… did she happen to do her underwear trick on you?"

"Under… WHAT?" Vegeta frowns. "What are you two blabbering about?!"

Raditz almost loses his composure. She did. It was back when they were fighting King Cold's army…! Right after he delivered the Kamehameha Wave!

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Bulma tries to pull free, but the grip is too firm. She can't even slip an inch. This Saiyan is toying with her. She knows he can kill her with one move, but he's holding back so much just to make her suffer. She begins to punch and kick, but all of that is ineffective._

 _Raditz laughs at her efforts. "You never fail to amuse me." His tail moves steadily like a wave behind him. "I never thought that a mere Human would cause so much trouble. To think it would be someone who's easy to break..." He grabs her fist and begins to crush the bones. She screams, but he simply ignores it. "Hah. You are helpless now. It's time that you accept death!"_

 _Bulma's eyes narrow. "Just how well can you tolerate what I will do to you?"_

 _"Oh? What are you plotting?" Raditz laughs. "I'm not letting it happen! You're dead weight now!" His right hand crackles with static, and a ball of energy grows. "BEGONE!"_

 _Bulma smirks. The Saiyans may be a threat, but that doesn't make them impossible to stall. She presses a button on her wrist._

 _The blast hits her directly. Raditz chuckles. "How disappointing. She didn't even beg for her life. Noble... is she not?"_

 _The smoke settles down, and his eyes nearly bulge. "WHAT THE HELL?!"_

 _Bulma has not a single burn on her body. It is as if the attack had done nothing at all._

 _Now, that is new. New and impressive in a way. Never would had he or his comrades would had thought that Humans would be advanced enough to develop something that goes beyond their own boundaries._

 _"How did she do that?!" Raditz can't get the slightest idea on how that was possible. No one has ever survived that attack in close range... definitely without a scratch._

 _'Time to set this in action.' Bulma thinks. 'I hate this... and I abandoned this back when I was a teenager... but it should at least faze him!' She shouts. "Hey! You!"_

 _Raditz growls. "You are hard to put down! How much does it take to get rid of you?!" He reaches for her, but a sudden force blows him off his feet. He crashes on his back and quickly sits up. "Well, she is still able to fight back. She's far too stubborn." He looks at his hands and mutters. "All of her gadgets... it is as if she's prepared for anything."_

 _"Hey, homeboy!"_

 _"WHAT?!" Raditz snarls at how he was addressed. "Why you little-" He almost forgets to breathe the second he saw her. He almost chokes. "What is wrong with this woman?!"_

 _Bulma stands with her arms crossed. She has removed her jacket suit. Apparently that was just about it with what she wore, because she remains in just her underwear and sports bra. "What's wrong? Never saw a woman before? Aren't you going to kill me?"_

 _Raditz growled, but he yelps when she steps forward. "You... that's a dirty move!"_

 _"Hah! I knew it! You can easily kill me until you see me half naked! Isn't that a shame?!" Bulma walks forward, and the Saiyan crawls back. "Where did all your ego go?"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Just recently, she tried to do it again…!

Just thinking about it...

"DAAAH!" Raditz's face darkens with red, and he grabs his brother by his arms and dashes off while dragging him. "Sorry prince! I just remembered that I have to give Kakarot another study session!"

"What?! Hey!" Kakarot kicks his legs as he is continued to be dragged.

Nappa and Vegeta blinks twice in confusion.

"Uh… Okay…" Tarble watches this go on.

Kakarot thrashes violently, but he is still dragged across the field and towards the ship. "No more homework! I hate math! Don't do this to me! This is Mental Abuse To Humans!"

"But, you're not an Earthling!*

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO FIND X! WHAT'S THE POINT OF FINDING IT WHEN X IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE?!" Kakarot screams out. "IT'S SITTING RIGHT ON TOP THE STUPID TRIANGLE, DAMN IT!"

"The X is a variable. You have to find it by using a formula!"

"I DON'T DRINK POWERED BREAST MILK!"

"NOT THAT KIND OF FORMULA, DUMBASS!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS IT THERE?! WHY IS THERE A DAMN ALPHABET IN MATH?! MY HEAD IS ABOUT TO EXPLOOODE!"

The others stare at the scene with priceless looks.

"Wow. Dad sure hates math." Karot mutters.

"He doesn't understand how it works." Tarble sighs. _'What a way to escape the guillotine, Raditz. You managed to save yourself.'_

Karot shakes his head. "Poor dad. He won't make it this time."

* * *

 **A/N: AUTHOR BONUS!**

 **This is a small side-story, but it doesn't exactly link to this fanfic's storyline since it's sorta alternate. This is actually a humor short, so enjoy.**

 **\- Head punches go way back! -**

Inside the nursery room, a woman sits in a chair with a infant sleeping in her arms. She can only hold him for a short amount of time. He was just born yesterday, and already, they set the coordinates for him to be sent away. He is scheduled to leave today.

Her tail grips on one of the chair's legs, and she sighs. "I don't care about what they say. A mother knows best… and I know you will grow up to be a powerful warrior someday." She looks ahead and shouts. "Raditz? Raditz! Come here for a second!" She smiles as her eldest peaks from being the wall. "It's okay. Come in."

Raditz slowly walks inside and towards his baby brother. "That's my brother? He looks almost like…" He frowns. This Kakarot…

… he looks very much like Turles.

"He's still your little brother… so you should look after him." Gine smiles.

Raditz walks to the baby now sitting on his mother's lap. He lifts his hand over his brother's head.

 _BONK!_

"RADITZ!" Gine watches her son take off in full sprint and leaving the house in an instant. Baby Kakarot wakes, screams and cries from the punch on the head he received. "You better come back here and apologize!"

"NO! I HATE HIM!"

Gine sighs, and a doctor begins to walk forward. "Hold on." She stands and hands the baby over to the woman. She walks out the room as well.

The doctor is confused. "Okay… why did she hand her kid over?"

Outside, they hear Gine scream out; "YOU SELFISH UNRULY KID!"

 _BONK!_

"OOOOW!" Seconds later, Raditz scrambles back inside in panic. His hands covered his swelling head, and tears are collected at the corners of his eyes. He snivels and the tears finally fall as his mother walks back in with a balled fist and an irritated expression.

"It doesn't feel good when you're the one hit! Keep in mind Kakarot is far younger than you!" Gine scolds him. "You better apologize to him, right now!"

Raditz turns to his baby brother while rubbing his wrists on his eye to clear away the tears. "I'm sorry…"

Kakarot looks at his brother with slight fear. His expression switches to anger as he opens his mouth wide. He chops on his brother's hand.

"AAAAAH! HE BIT MEEEE!" Raditz tries to pull away, and the doctors are laughing. "MOM! GET HIM OFF! THIS HURTS!"

"I see no reason to. You deserve it after all." Gine crosses her arms, not bothering to help the bitten 7-year-old.

Raditz growls and tries to pull free. "Damn it! This hurts like hell!"

"What was that?!" Gine steps forward, and her eldest son's face turns pale. "Did you just try to talk big again?! Haven't I told you about your mouth?!"

Raditz uses he free hand to throw a punch on his brother's head again. As the baby wails, his hand is freed and he makes a run for it and rockets from the ground in full-powered flight.

"RADITZ!"

* * *

 **A/N2:** **Finally finished! (I actually like doing those shorts)**

 **Oh god. I can't stop re-watching that fight on Super's episode 61. Goku was enraged and became serious about getting rid of those enemies!**

 **I was laughing so hard. He did that Batman Punch. XD CLASSIC!**

 **Okay, back on topic.**

 **As I said before, thanks to the reviews, I was motivated to finish this today! Thank you so much!**

 **So, if you REALLY can't wait for chapter 9, read the "Upcoming Chapters". I added a small plot to each one to give you an idea on what is going on. Just small hints. Nothing more. ;)**

 **I always display 5 chapters at a time.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Perhaps they can re attach kakkarott's tail?...

 **A:** Reattach? If they can get it back from the Humans.

 **Q:** Nice chapter but why is future Gohan here? (Budum Tsss) Terrible jokes aside Yay Turles is here and we can figure out more about Raditz's backstory and the other relatives of Kakarot. Good decision to make him Goku's brother instead of a cousin like other fics usually do. Although I wonder how he'll do the Kill Driver with only one hand... I imagine he won't be future gohan'd forever and will probs get an android prosethic or something...hopefully or maybe an advanced healing tank? Anyway im really liking how this is all playing out with Goku losing his tail AND letting the humans take it can only be bad for everyone. Can't wait for Vegeta to finally show us what the TRUE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS (sorry Tarble) can do! The blend of humour and action works so well its like watching a Marvel movie for the first time before you figure out their unchanging formula. I spotted a few references but it's been a few days since I read this, I've been busy, and have promptly forgotten where they were but im sure they are there somewhere! Before I forget you should totally check out the Fanfic called The Catalyst and how Turles acts in that fic. I mean he crushes Guldo's head so hard it makes a popping noise! What more could you want!

 **A:** I'm glad you enjoyed this! Yes, introducing Turles as a brother is cool. I wonder how he will be different…? hmm…

His Kill Driver move is too cool to ignore. As stated in this chapter, regrowing an arm is impossible (unless you're a Namekian) So Tarble (the genius he is) is working on creating an arm for him. How will he pull that off? Hey. It'll work out.

Vegeta is not going to tolerate the nonsense any longer… future chapters… can't wait!

*Gasp* How did you know I like Marvel?! (Really, I live humor, so comedic reliefs thing.)

The reference from the previous chapter is from the manga "Full Metal Alchemist". I don't know if you had read/seen it. But this reference (more like Easter egg I guess) is related to the scene when Roy Mustang was talking to stations about Scar attacking the city, and he was being a bit childish like Raditz was here. :P (no, Turles' lack of arm was not inspired by that show. I type every chapter by bits, so I wrote that part before I begun reading the FMA manga.)

I might consider on checking out that fanfic, but I watched the Tree of Might… so I have Turles' personality planned.

 **Q (Ch. 5)** : Damn, Espeo, sorry for the word choice I know how you are about swearing...but dang, this was just one heck of a chapter. The beginning was good fun, I liked how you had Kakarot, try to learn how he got into his current predicament. It was just so funny seeing him try to figure out a dictonary and then you have him end up with donut eyes. The interesting part is was when he was finding words to make him be like a slave. So, that was a good bit there, I also liked how Nappa, and Raditz, came to check up on Kakarot, and I loved how dumbfounded both men were at Kakarot, learning to read. It was just a complete funny moment. With Kakarot, being that upset though, it is no surprised how all the three Saiyan men did a little training together. Kakarot, did need to let off steam and how! When both Kakarot, and Karot, were hanging out from the tree upside down, I liked how Nappa, came by and told Kakarot, of what Raditz, had said with Kakarot, being weak and wanting him to become injured. It was such a moment for Kakarot, because it is a serious subject for both brothers and it is also nice how Nappa, put in the pain that Raditz, was under when he made the wish. It was also funny to see Raditz, listening in from the wings, but as you made us discover there is more to this story? How deep did the frightening tale of Raditz, and Kakarot's birth go, what hidden secrets could their reveal? Another brother, possibly Turles? When the next part headed to Tarble, and Vegeta, it was a hilarious ice breaker to see that Vegeta, is afraid of worms. I must admit, like Tarble, I was laughing, it was something I didn't expect to see from the rough tough Prince of all Saiyans! It makes me wonder, will we get to see Tarble, and Nappa's fears now? LOL. When the others joined the party and from out of nowhere that Android/Cyborg Viper, came and wreaked havoc on our Saiyans, it was cool. I just love the human ingenuity that has gone into making such things, plus much less not forget to credit your creativity with all this. You've made some awesome creatures and great cameos! But, what I didn't expect was Trunks, when he came out of nowhere to kill the snake, I was shocked just like everyone else! With cannon, I thought it was awesome how he wanted to talk to Kakarot, and also give him the heart medicine for the disease he can still suffer. But the differences, man the differences! The fight between Kakarot, and Tarble, was much cooler than cannon! Sword versus Staff, was just so awesome, plus the fight did have my attention and I was on the edge of my seat! When Trunks, went Super Saiyan, it was cool as always, but when you threw in the Weekend Blast, I was like everyone else! What!? It just threw me for a loop! Didn't expect that you were going to make Raditz, the father of Trunks, I know you said you weren't going to put Bulma, and Raditz, together, and yes I know you haven't focused on huge love plots which I'm fine with. But, the fact that I believed you for so long that you were going to put Raditz, and Bulma, together, and then this happens. You are such a clever writer to keep that hidden so well and for so long, I doth my cap to you Espeo! I also loved how you had their relationship meeting be a quick fling with neither understanding what happened. Plus, with Bulma, keeping Trunks, but then still hating all the Saiyans, it was just a perfect blend of love and madness! I can also see why Trunks, needed to warn the Saiyans, about the Androids, they seem to be just as powerful as the originals. But, with the bit of the past we get from Trunks, it is odd, the Androids, still let the humans live? Wow, what a thing and unexpected. So, why still kill Dr. Gero, is it what he did to both Eighteen and Seventeen, or is it once again Bulma's doing? Because the plot twists for these next bits were insane! The fact that Bulma, still found ways to kill the Saiyans, she never settled down? Did you ever bear the grudge! Not to mention she kept everything from Trunks, his tail, father, heritage, I could only understand what he went through. But, when he found the video footage and didn't say anything, just slapped him. I was just in utter disbelief. What happened next was shocking, Chille, found out about her, and then Trunks and Bulma, are grabbed and captured. The fact that Bulma, was executed right in front of Trunks, was just horrible and when everyone was calling him a monster, I could understand what happened next! Trunks, going Super Saiyan, over the death of his mom, is just epic, I could completely understand his anger at that time, also I can still understand the humans too, with everything they've been through, their hostility has more than likely come with a hefty price, anything at the cost of living! So, it begs me to question...Will we ever see the Saiyans, begging for mercy. The future of that one is uncertain, but it is a possibility that I hold to. I also like how Gohan, and Tarble, are the teachers of Trunks, that is just epic! Tarble, also creates the Time Machine, that is so cool! After everything is said and done, I was just in shock, and it was a chance meeting that I'm glad both Future Trunks, and Kakarot, understand, but with what comes next, at what price though? When the others were back at base/Kakarot's house, I like how Tarble, watched the naive Saiyan, with scrutiny, knowing that Kakarot, withheld more information than he led on. Kakarot, then showing his darker side was creepy, as he is going to murder Bulma, and have the humans as slaves, or kill them too! I loved how everyone was shocked and are now in deep concern, especially Raditz, and Karot. His evil laugh though, wow! Just wow! He's gone insane, just like Bulma. I love the twist there, both start off as good friends, only to become bitter enemies that have slipped slowly into madness! I also liked Baba, and Grandpa Gohan, watching the events unfold, and shocked as well to see Yaijarobe, still alive, but glad at the same time too, how did he survive?! But, it sucks how Grandpa Gohan, thinks he messed up and failed in his mission to save Kakarot. You didn't fail necessarily, what other choice had you, with Kakarot, acting the way he was, you were left with limited options. Just love the tension you've created here, just awesome! Plus, with the possibility of the survivors using Chichi, to help Kakarot, I can't wait to see what comes in the future. Plus, with the knowledge of some of the events, will Kakarot, kill Bulma, before Raditz, and her meet, will Raditz, allow it? What also can become of Trunks, if this happens? I have a feeling that everyone's feelings will come to a head in the next few chapters! Sorry for not keeping up like I used too, just been busy lately. But hey I take any chance to read your story, I look forward to it always!

 **A:** I am so glad you enjoyed this chapter! It's fine! Take your time with your busy ways! Your life is more important than reading fanfiction! Sometimes I ask myself if I have a life?

Well… really, not yet. Not until I move away from my parents… oh god. I'm almost 18.

Anyway, I realized a few misunderstanding things happened. Kid Trunks didn't go Super Saiyan after Bulma was killed in his timeline. He tapped into his Saiyan powers.

Grandfather Gohan and Yajirobe were watching from Otherworld. They are still dead.

Aside that, I live twists, and I hate them at the same time. If I make a twist I like and dislike at the same time, I did a good job. XD As for Kakarot, he is definitely getting worse. His hatred is filling him bad! Maybe he might go mad too? I don't know yet. So there a possibility ChiChi will return? Perhaps.

Remember in chapter 7, Bulma told Raditz she wants him to kill Gero, but he turned it down. Now that you mention how the androids did kill Gero in Future Trunks' timeline, (I can't believe I forgot I wrote that in, lol) I have an idea. I could say she programmed the androids to kill him first.

Cool. Your review helped. :)

The whole Raditz and Bulma thing? Maybe they could be in that flirt thing, but last chapter stated that as a funny moment. XD

 **Guests:** I didn't see your reviews in the review section, but I got two through email! Thank you so much for your support! Your reviews should be on the review section a few days from today.

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Are Raditz and Kakarot getting closer?**

 **A: Well… to be honest, I don't know, and I write this.**

 **You tell me.**

 **PQ2: So Turles is getting an arm?**

 **A: Yep.**

 **PQ3: What's with the strong word?!**

 **A: What my family calls the "B word" you mean?**

 **Strong words like that will almost never be used here.**

 **That words was used to describe just how angry Gine was.**

 **Also, women tend to use that word when they are pissed off. I've been around a lot of them enough to know. I don't know about you readers.**

 **Maybe I'm being being stereotype. How ironic.**

 **PQ4: Did… did the kid kick Kakarot on the...**

 **A: Yes. He was kicked on the you-know-what. Since I am not a dude, I have no idea how bad it hurts.**

 **I have my brothers. I kicked them there once… because they were REALLY getting on my nerves.**

 **PQ5: Goku never kissed his wife?!**

 **A: Oh please. He has. XD**

 **This was a reference to Dragon Ball Super. (I won't say other names for the sake of you) When one person chewed a Senzu Bean, they placed their lips on a lady's to feed it to them, and Goku was like "I didn't think you would touch lips with her!"**

 **Vegeta was surprised and said, "You never kissed?"**

 **Goku said, "Of course not!"**

 **Vegeta then said "But you're married!"**

 **Goku said, "Does this have to do with marriage?"**

 **Vegeta gave up after that. XD**

 **Originally, I actually believed Goku never kissed her, but many people said Goku was referring to the Senzu Bean mouth thing, and Vegeta didn't catch what Goku meant.**

 **If you think Goku doesn't love his family, watch Dragon Ball Super episode 61.**

 **PQ6: Does Goku hate math that much?**

 **A: Lol. When Goku was screaming about how horrible math is, that is my legit response to mathematics. XD**

 **I hate math.**

 **They always say. "Find X."**

 **This is how it feels it should be:**

 **Problem - Find X**

 ***X is on hypotenuse of triangle* - There it is!**

 ***Insert right triangle here with a number somewhere***

 **Also, Goku's response to how Raditz said X is a variable for a formula:**

" **I DON'T DRINK POWERED BREAST MILK!"**

 **God. The same time I typed that, I choked on the tea I was drinking. I hardly ever made myself laugh. XD**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Surprised) What?! Turles is awake and up already?! Awesome! I finally get to meet him!_

 _Raditz: (frowns) I suggest you keep your distance._

 _Kakarot: But why?_

 _Raditz: He just woke up in an alien world with a missing limb! If he saw you, he'll probably go insane- KAKAROT! WHAT THE HELL?!_

 _Kakarot: (rushes to Turles) Hi! I'm Kakarot! You're little-_

 _(Raditz punches Kakarot on the head)_

 _Kakarot: OUCH! WHAT DID I DO?!_

 _Turles: (surprised) Who the hell are you?! (Notices Raditz) is that you? You're all grown up._

 _Raditz: What is that supposed to mean?_

 _Turles: (frowns) So, you're Kakarot that I heard so much about… and it turns out that you are my brother…_

 _Kakarot: Uh… what is the deal with him? I don't think he likes me._

 _Turles: A Saiyan with amnesia and who lived among their enemies… is a mere failure._

 _Kakarot: Huh?_

 _Raditz: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 9! "Take the view of the unique warrior"!_

 _(Growling) Why? Why does Kakarot have to make everything so damn difficult?!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! (Enough motivation might help me publish 9 super quick too!)**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 9!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk! Small chapter hints are added!)**_

 _Chapter 9: "Take the view of the unique warrior."_ Turles wakes up at last, and despite Raditz's efforts, Turles still runs into Kakarot! Kakarot is happy to finally meet Turles… but Turles doesn't seem too thrilled himself. To Kakarot… it feels like Planet Namek all over again.

 _Chapter 10: "When hate overrides compassion."_ When the Saiyans were finally getting a bit of peace, the Humans strikes back in a way Kakarot least expects! Kakarot's childhood is turned into ash, and in fury, he seeks out to hunt them down. However… when Kakarot fails to do one thing… Vegeta finally snaps. He had enough at last!

 _Chapter 11: "The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!"_ Kakarot learns the hard way that earning respect is no easy task. Now he has no one to turn to, so he fights alone. How will he survive this? Questions leads him to possible conclusions. His frustration leads him towards another issue. His childhood weakness reminds him of just how useless he may just be.

 _Chapter 12: "Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!"_ Kakarot is furious towards humanity. The events that recently occurred also burned a fire in his heart. Meanwhile, Bulma finds herself troubled when Dende begins to step away from her. Her desperate attacks on the Saiyans fail. Kakarot and Bulma share one thing in common - they are changing and becoming darker because of hatred. Will Kakarot turn to madness just as Bulma did?

 _Chapter 13: "The general's plan"_ The mystery of Chille, Skrimp, and Alphredo have the warriors concerned about how to beat them. However, Nappa doesn't easily step away. He formulates a plan to expose their weaknesses. Meanwhile, Turles is growing impatient and wants to rid the burden.


	9. Take the view of the unique warrior

_**Chapter 9 Plot**_

 _Chapter 9: "Take the view of the unique warrior."_ Turles wakes up at last, and despite Raditz's efforts, Turles still runs into Kakarot! Kakarot is happy to finally meet Turles… but Turles doesn't seem too thrilled himself. To Kakarot… it feels like Planet Namek all over again.

Also… Raditz finally pieces together what Tarble spoke of! The warrior is fearful of the worst, and he has to warn Kakarot! But knowing Vegeta and Nappa, they are listening in, so saying the warning directly will lead to trouble. What will he do to give the warning?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **PUBLISHED: October 18th, 2016!**

 **I enjoyed writing the second half of this chapter very much. I don't know why, but I did! Though it's somewhat dramatic, it was fun!**

 **Pay close attention to this one. It's pretty cool in my opinion… though I feel it is somewhat rushed.**

 **I am such a harsh critique on myself. :P**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign language"_

 _''Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 9: Take the view of the unique warrior! -**

The sounds of rustling leaves and grass is constant due to the light breeze. The cries of animals are scattered around the forest. A few monkeys move about in the trees, and one in particular has a golden collar around its neck that looks somewhat similar to the crown Kakarot has on his head.

Tarble happens the walk under that tree, and he takes notice. "Well. Hello."

The monkey waves.

"You must be the creature Kakarot told me about. You just won't leave him alone, huh? Did he give you that collar so that he can tell you apart from the rest? No wait… there's not much similarities between to and your buddies. I guess he gave you that for some other reason. Your name is Youzi."

The monkey nods, and he jumps to a lower branch. He taps his collar and chirps.

"Is that so that you can find him? Does it react to his crown or something?" The young prince finds it funny that he is talking to a monkey, but he is curious.

Youzi tilts his head… probably saying the prince is half right. However, he doesn't dwell with the conversation. He jumps off the tree and lands on the ground. He waves at the prince to follow him, and he runs off.

"Showing me something?" Tarble quickly follows.

After a while, Youzi stops and turns around, and he seems disturbed. He points and shakes his head, meaning whatever it is, isn't pleasant.

The price finally arrives at the scene, and he pauses, not knowing if what he is seeing is true or not. Laying on the grass is a two-star Dragon Ball. However, it is smeared with blood… which means whoever had it must had been attacked. He reaches down to pick it up, and his eyes shift up and spot the source of what he suspected.

"Oh… my… no… no…" Tarble walks a bit further until his feet stops in front of a arm. His eyes trace up, and he sees a child lying on the grass… horribly wounded…

… it was the very same child that kicked Kakarot the other day.

Several bite marks and claw marks rake across his body. His clothes are torn… and he is bleeding slowly but painfully. He is shaking… which means he is still alive. He turns to Youzi and asks; "Were you and the others responsible for this?"

Youzi shakes his head, and he opens his mouth to show his pointed fangs. He drops to all fours and beds his tail, walking around in an odd motion.

"Another kind? I don't know the species of this planet… but it must be a bigger monkey?" Seeing Youzi nod, he frowns. "The creatures here… Kakarot wasn't kidding when he said Humans won't survive this place. They would either be mauled by an animal… or eaten by a demon…"

The monkey walks to his side.

"You poor kid." Tarble slowly crouches down and takes a closer look at the injuries."You have lethal wounds… and they are infected. Nobody can save you. Yet… you're suffering a slow and painful death… I doubt even Kakarot would want to see such suffering from a child."

The kid whimpers and tears fall from his eyes. He seems afraid… more like horrified.

Tarble places a hand on the child's head and a strokes it slowly. "It's okay kid… you won't feel the pain anymore. It'll be over real soon. You don't deserve to suffer like this…" He slowly stands, and he aims the palm of his hand at the child. Light begins to gather and grow into the size of a softball. The blue orb flickers, and the prince's eyes begin to soften. "I'll end your misery. It's okay. It's over now." He fires and shuts his eyes, and the blast strikes the child who is vaporized on impact.

He slowly lowers his arm and sighs. "It's okay… he didn't feel a thing…"

Youzi nods. It rushes off to a bush, and it returns with metal scraps. It drops it at the prince's feet and steps back.

"Kakarot told you about our situation? You so very kind for an animal." Tarble can't smile at the moment. After seeing the suffering child he had to put an end of life to, he is disturbed. "I have a feeling we might actually be in war with the earthlings. They are capable of killing us now that we know about the androids. I honestly don't wish to be in such a conflict… but I have no choice. We are only trying to survive. Kakarot is just… he's being a little stubborn since he has a strong hate towards humanity. I wonder if that cyborg incident had to do that that. Ever since his wife was killed… under his smile… he appears to be becoming twisted with hate."

Youzi becomes concerned.

"That is why I have to be firm with him. If Bulma had gone mad with her hate towards us… I can see it possible that Kakarot may end up the same way with his own hate… but, thank goodness he's a calm fighter. He has clear judgement… better than my brother." He glances at the scorched ground the child was once lying on. "We only got to the tip of the iceberg with the earthlings. This won't be the last time I will have to claim a life. I might have no choice but to kill… as much as I hate to do it. Why can't we just leave Earth?"

A pause.

"Of course… Kakarot… he's so confused with himself. He doesn't want to leave Earth until he finds all the Dragon Balls… but he also wants to have a place here. He doesn't want the earthlings to be a threat. My guess is that he'll either kill them off or control them. He said that himself the other day… and when he said it…"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot rams his fist on his hand. "Once I find a way outta here… I'm going to play my name. I will restrain them myself."_

" _Your… name?" Karot asks._

" _The Monkey King." Kakarot replies with a serious tone. His eyes narrow at the last answer. "They will all bow to my feet, or they will die."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _So… aside the whole wish thing, these Humans look up to her for survival. Once I kill her… I'll finally be in control. Idiots… they should had never done this to me…" He chuckles. "They better enjoy this peace while they can. Once I find a way out, she's dead. Perhaps every Human will be like they should! Let the androids come. I'll kill her before or after they arrive! They will all see how pointless it is to stop me… a Saiyan!" He grins wider, and Raditz seems to be in disbelief._

 _Kakarot's chuckle turns into a laugh… a maniacal laugh that causes his comrades to stare at him as if he is a stranger._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"Already he is being consumed by that hate. A kind person like him… is it possible for him to become bitter and twisted?" Tarble wonders aloud. "It's very possible. If these Humans keep pushing him like this, eventually… he'll probably go mad. At least… at least he's too kind…" He nods at the monkey. "I appreciate your assistance. Just look out for him. I don't know what you do." He begins to walk.

He is bothered by this very much. "Human beings… they are giving me a bad feeling. It's like they are trying so hard to make Kakarot become what they would label as a demon. Knowing him… it takes a lot more…"

The image of the struggling child crosses his mind.

"This is madness." Tarble frowns. "This is complete madness… and it must end…"

After a while, he sees the ship. He takes notice of Karot trying to land a hit on Nappa. He sighs and heads for the ship, and he walks inside. Immediately, he is inside the control room… also the place they hold a meeting.

The room is quiet with the exception of the light humming from the lights and gadgets operating. Light scratching is also heard with the occasional sound of paper flipping. Sitting in a chair is Raditz who seems to be writing as he reads. His face is filled with concentration as his eyes shift to study the words typed on the book's pages.

In the opposite end of the table, Kakarot looks like he is about to die from boredom. He didn't even bother to touch his glass of water. Tarble can't help but smile at this. He feels a little less concerned. Kakarot is still the silly childish guy he can be at least. As long as that personality is there… he's fine.

Vegeta takes notice of his brother's presence, but he doesn't bother to greet him. He simply watches him head inside the medical room before taking a sip of water.

After a few more pages, Raditz lifts his head and looks to his right. "Any luck, Kakarot?"

Kakarot lays his head on the table over his arms. Boredom is written all over his face. He has completely lost interest. "This is boring."

Vegeta seems rather annoyed at how uncooperative Kakarot is at the moment, but he doesn't say anything about it.

The older brother narrows his eyes. After drinking a bit of his own glass, he casually tosses an eraser and it bounces off his brother's face. "Get up and get to it. We don't have all day."

"I don't want to. Can we have a spar instead?" Kakarot wasn't fazed by the eraser one bit. Of course, it wouldn't hurt a Human anyway.

"I'll be honest and say I would rather fight as well, but what is Tarble doing right now?"

"He's working on the robot arm." Kakarot sighs. He glanced at the medical room the mentioned prince is located. He can see his back as he works.

"And your son?"

"Training with Nappa."

"What is Vegeta doing?"

"Watching out…" Kakarot growls as he glances at the prince standing at the exit. Vegeta takes a sip of his water. It's hard to read his face.

"So, we have to fill in the duty for them. Sometimes I think you're no brain and all brawn." Raditz frowns. "Grab a book and help me out, or I can shove it down your throat and that will be your dinner!"

Kakarot lifts his head from the table and opens the book he was resting on. "Why are we doing this anyway? Shouldn't we be training too?"

"One of these books have to have some information about that Red Ribbon Army… or that crown on your head. Something that can give us a lead." Raditz explains. "You can write. Do something useful."

Kakarot flinches as a pencil strikes his head. He picks the utensil from the table and sighs. At least this isn't math. He isn't in the mood to find X when the letter is literally on the paper already.

Raditz hears the scratching from his brother's side. "At least you're a little more cooperative. Just a little bit at a time… and maybe we can finally figure this out."

"A crown signals royalty. It is worn by kings and queens… or princes and princesses…" Kakarot frowns as he studies the book. "I don't get it. I don't even have royal blood. I'm just a low-class warrior. The only one in my family I know is truly royal is ChiChi and Gohan… and that involves the Humans."

"Wait, what?" Raditz pauses and stares at his brother.

"Even so, Gohan is a king himself right now. At least that was what ChiChi would say…"

"Huh?!" Vegeta and Raditz look directly at Kakarot now.

Kakarot frowns. "How is that possible? I think… oh yeah. The Ox King. I didn't mean to kill him either since he never lied to me… he was in the same category as my grandpa and ChiChi… but he was there when I transformed into the Oozaru… so he was killed. Oh boy. I killed my son's grandpa."

"He was a king?" Raditz finds this shocking.

"Uh-huh. The Ox King of Fire Mountain. He was admired by the villagers. ChiChi was too. Since he was the king, she was a princess."

Vegeta spits out the water he had been drinking and nearly chokes. This earns him several strange looks. He stares at Kakarot in shock. "Your wife was a _princess_?!"

"Yeah…" Kakarot tilts his head back and places a finger on his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it… since he is dead… I guess that makes her a queen now… but she's dead too…" He shakes his head, not wanting to recall the event. "Aside that, she said that the throne is passed down to a male… so Gohan might just be a king by default."

"By default." Tarble walks inside the room with oil covering his hands. The conversation had caught his attention. He sighs as he takes a cloth and cleans it off. "You killed the kid's grandfather… so doesn't that mean you took his throne?"

Kakarot jumps back. "Whoa! Don't put me there! I never asked to be a king! It's just a name! Since when did the name become an actual thing?!"

"Didn't you kill the demon that was king of this place?" Raditz asks.

"Well… yeah…" Kakarot mutters.

"The demons here wouldn't dare challenge you. Even the monsters and other creatures here. I ran into one the other day, and they noted how I had a tail just like the man who took their previous king's throne." Vegeta crosses his arms.

"I told them I didn't want that! That demon was attacking me, so I struck back!" Kakarot points out. He sighs, seeing no point of arguing. "Alright. Fine. If I am this so-called king, then that would just be for this place since the previous ruler had been killed by me! Sure. I took his position it seems… and the creatures here are afraid of me and will do whatever I say and… aw, man."

Vegeta chuckles. "What's wrong? Too much for you? I did say that you should play the role to control the earthlings, didn't I?"

"I know… but…"

The prince frowns. "Alright. If you can't do something as simple as that, then what is the point of you being useful? You are at their mercy. Unless you want them to use that crown against you, place a firm footing down before they do. They fear you more than the rest of us combined. Take advantage of that."

Tarble shakes his head. "That might not be easy for him."

Kakarot sighs, and he nods once. "Yes, sir." He looks back at his book and rests his head on his hand. "Me and my big mouth."

His brother is further concerned. What Vegeta had said… it confirms his theory on what he believes Tarble had said earlier:

" _If a leader can't kill someone below them, what is the next best option?"_

He shifts a bit to try not to look uneasy, and he resumes his writing. This confirms it. Kakarot is hanging by a thread. Vegeta may seem calm around Kakarot, but in the inside, he must be burning up with anger. Raditz knows too well that it won't be long

… and his brother must know. He begins to think as he continues to write. ' _I can't say too much… if I try to warn him… Vegeta would have my head.'_ Raditz taps the pencil on the table, and his eyes widen as he recalls what he told his brother once. ' _Of course. That. Kakarot and I did formulate a way to speak of things in this sort of situation… I_ can _warn him_. _Vegeta knows that I wouldn't want Kakarot in such a situation. He's suspecting that I know. That's why he's around us… damn it. Smart.'_ He turns the page and tries to look as if he is focused in the material inside. _'I can't show any signs that I know about this. Vegeta is keeping a close eye and he'll stay in earshot. I'll have to warn my brother another way. A direct conversation is impossible.'_

The door suddenly opens, and the general walks inside. "Your son is one heck of a burst."

Kakarot sits up quickly. What does that mean? "What happened? He's fine?"

"He's fine, but he's a surprise. That kid is a quick learner, and he keeps asking me to teach him. Makes me wonder why he didn't run to you?"

Kakarot thinks about this. "Huh. Now that you mention it… I do wonder why. He would rather train with you than me…"

"How odd. The kid doesn't want to train with his father?" Tarble is a bit concerned.

"He wants a strict teacher." Raditz announces. "Kakarot doesn't fall in that category. He's too soft, which was why when I first met the kid… he was a spoiled crybaby brat. Kakarot couldn't put a firm footing down to train his own son, because his own wife said he couldn't. How do you allow her to control what you do?"

"Well… She's scary when she's mad…"

"Not the answer I'm looking for." Raditz sighs. "Your so soft. You can't be a teacher, and most Saiyans are avoided as teachers because of how strict we are. It's strange that you are not what others would expect."

"Here is what else is strange about him." Nappa realizes. "Because he hit his head as a baby, his Saiyan nature was knocked around as well. He isn't what anyone would call "short-tempered". Saiyans are short-tempered they say… even his mother was…"

Raditz chuckles. "True. Kakarot is very calm… in fact, the only time he _is_ short-tempered is when you compare him to or call him an earthling."

"He hates them that much. I can see why." Tarble sighs. "If I say the Humans had shot down the ship Turles was in, it would sound believable. Perhaps they really did. I had started working on the artificial arm… progress is hard to determine. Besides… just what are we dealing with?"

"The army is a huge issue. I can't kill the leader because he's like some freak since he can heal faster than I can wound him." Raditz growls. That discovery… he doesn't know how to feel about that. "I don't know if I should be worried or irritated at this point."

"The Red Ribbon Army was a military group once feared and well known by all in this world. They take what they want by force… even if it means killing anyone in their way. They even killed children." Kakarot crosses his arms. "I single-handedly took out the entire army myself. Still, that doesn't mean I can just do it again. I am their biggest enemy."

"No shocker. Saiyan children can eliminate any forces of a low-life planet." Nappa points out.

Kakarot goes on. "But they are worse now. A bunch of self-centered earthlings are out to take whatever they want. They are obvious to Gero's plan to replace the lifeforms here with bionic beings. He sounds insane."

"Now, why would a Human waste their time trying that madness?" Tarble wonders.

"Don't know. Humans are wired. They want to live but they don't get along, so they end up killing each other too. They are rather sensitive if you ask me."

"Funny to hear from a Saiyan who was raised as an earthling." Raditz frowns.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO A EARTHLING!" Kakarot immediately snaps.

Raditz chuckles and looks at his confused comrades. "See. He hates Humans that much. This is the only way you can tick him off quickly."

 **-0000-**

"A warrior breed… born with the need to fight. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life." Chille sits in a chair, using a cage as a footrest. Inside of it is an angry baboon who doesn't seem to shut up. "Makes me wonder… that Goku… didn't he say something about the place we went to?"

"Mount Pazou is his grounds. That what he made it seem like." Skrimp explains. "Is it true that he's actually a king, or is that just some nickname he has?"

"According to the demons we ran into on the way there, Goku _is_ the king of Mount Pazou. They feared him before when he was a child, and since he is an adult know, they wouldn't try to get in his way."

"Saiyans are that intimidating, huh?" Alphredo sits on a crate, and she cleans her handgun with a cloth. "They are like a bunch of baboons. Provoke them and they bite. Baboons can tear the flesh out your neck if you are careless. Devious creatures. Those Saiyans aren't too different."

"They actually do bite." Skrimp chuckles. "From the footage I've seen, Kakarot tends to bite when he's in a tight situation. He got jaws far more powerful than a Human does."

"That isn't what bothers me." Alphredo sighs. "We witnessed him wipe out out forces easily. Yet… he could had done it in one second with a powerful blast… so why did he kill them off slowly?"

"The thing about those Saiyans… is that they love to play games while fighting more than anything. Why do you think they toy with us in combat?" Chille explains. "I bet even that Tarble can't resist a game himself."

"You think they would play like that?"

"Of course. We saw it happen several times. They like to mess around with those weaker than them. So… how about we see…?"

"What game would they want to play?"

Chille smirks. "Remember. The Saiyan said he can live because he grew up there." Chille smirks. "So what if we strip the resources away from him? Skrimp…"

"Sir?"

"What is a Saiyan's biggest weakness?"

"Hunger. Once they starve, they can't move."

"That's what I am hoping for. Let's go. It's time to play with fire."

 **-0000-**

Out in the field, Karot begins to attack, and the general simply dodged each blow. He seems to grow more frustrated every time he misses.

"There we go! Show me your Saiyan side, kido!" Nappa laughs as the child growls at him.

Tarble sighs as he steps outside. He shuts the door behind him. "Alright. I can finally take a break." He notices everyone watching the small spar. "How's the kid?"

"He's having a hard time." Raditz notes. "He'll probably keep trying until he is too tired to move. Then… he'll have to eat to claim back his strength. Speaking of that… Kakarot, how long until that food-filled field of yours is good for us?"

"The crops will be ready to pick soon. I can't wait!" Kakarot grins.

Vegeta chuckles. "You know how to grow food? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, he was raised here.. I'm not surprised." Tarble disagrees with his brother.

"I can do more than you think. Perhaps I should ask Raditz to cook something with the vegetables for Turles. Then again… I wonder how hard it is to eat when you're missing an arm. It slows you down if you are really enjoying a meal."

"Tarble is making an arm for him. If he can pull that off, then he is perhaps more useful in the medical field. If only he'll put the same amount of effort he puts in medicine into fighting." The prince says. He ignores the glare Tarble gives him.

Kakarot is a bit interested with this topic. "The androids will arrive years from now, right? I wonder how that arm will work for Turles… and then we have to warn him…"

"There may be a few obstacles." Tarble frowns.

"Wait… so if he transforms into a Great Ape… then…"

In Kakarot's imagination, a Oozaru bares its fangs and roars while swinging his arms… The right shoulder seems empty until up close… is a tiny artificial arm.

Kakarot covers his mouth and almost giggles. Small chuckles comes out as he tried his best to suppress his laughter.

A fist slams on his head, and Kakarot's laughter turns into a shout of pain as he covers his throbbing head. Raditz lowers his hand and goes on. "Anyway, we have androids trying to kill us off. Isn't that why your son is trying to train?"

"He is trying so hard, but he has no luck. He doesn't give up so easily." Kakarot rubs his head, slightly annoyed.

"That must be a trait he inherited from you." Vegeta watches on the sidelines, barely impressed with the child's performance. "It's not that you don't give up easily. You don't know _ho_ w to give up. I'll be completely honest, that might kill you."

"It might, huh?" Kakarot would disagree, but he doesn't ever recall even considering quitting a fight… even when his life was in sake. Perhaps he doesn't know how, but the thing is, he would hate to. "Giving up is against my pride."

"Oh? That's interesting to hear from you." Vegeta is slightly surprised to hear this particular warrior speak of his dignity. "Thanks explains a lot. You would fight until you die. At least that's one thing a Saiyan is well for."

Kakarot chuckles. "I guess so. Thinking about quitting a fight… it bothers me a lot. I wouldn't try it. If I walk away from a fight, it makes me feel like a failure."

"A failure?" Vegeta turns away with a slight chuckle. "You must be oblivious. That path is already being taken."

"Huh?"

Raditz frowns. Hearing the prince say that reminds him of what Tarble had said. He needs to inform his brother now in hopes that Kakarot would try to be more careful. Unfortunately, he can't just walk away with his brother suddenly. It'll look suspicious. Pulling his brother aside can't be done so much.

"Do you think Karot would become strong as I… or maybe even stronger?" Kakarot asks suddenly.

Vegeta growls. "Why should that be my business? I'm not the one raising him. Besides, I don't like to be involved with half-breeds."

Kakarot doesn't say anything. He is bothered by how the prince addressed his son.

"However… your son has shown a lot of potential." Vegeta explains. "Rumors say that half-breeds are very tenacious. They have hidden potential that cannot be easily obtained by pure-blooded Saiyans. Your son's power probably is close to the millions. Actually, he's stronger than my own brother. Damn… that's a disappointment."

"You know, it's very rude to talk about someone, especially they are present!" Tarble announces to remind his brother that he is still present.

"Maybe I would stop if you train as much a the boy!"

"Really?" Kakarot blinks, and he thinks: _'Does that bother him? Gohan's power must range in the high thousands for sure.'_

"I should force you to receive more training. A prince shouldn't allow those lower than him to surpass him." Vegeta's eyes seem to darken, and the low-class brothers catch that message. "All I have to say to you is… enjoy this while it lasts."

"I… I never said anything about me being stronger… I wouldn't brag about it. It's so rude…" Kakarot mutters. "I'm just curious on how long will it take. Karot is really trying, and he can't land a hit."

"He has a lot to learn like you still do." Vegeta points out. "Tolerating your actions is hard enough."

He decides to leave it there. The look in Vegeta's eyes makes him feel a bit uneasy, but… thankfully, the prince begins to walk from under the tree and to the ship. He's still in earshot, and he doesn't seem to want to go inside the ship since Turles is in there with Tarble. They are still trying to figure out how to deal with the missing arm issue. "I know how it feels to have a missing limb… but that's just my tail." Kakarot placed a hand near his lower back. "I wish it would grow back… but the chances of that happening…"

"It won't come back." Raditz growls. "You're tail was removed by a Namekian when you were a child… in a way it can't come back naturally. It's why I had to inject you with a needle long ago… it worked, but that blue-haired woman is no longer around to make another one. You're stuck."

"It was removed when I was a kid… and I received a shot that helped me get another one… but… do you think it somehow started the clock again?"

"Clock?"

"My tail growth was interrupted when Kami removed it. Maybe that shot caused it to return. The stub that was left of my tail fell off this morning…"

"Stub?" Raditz looks at his brother. "Wait… how did you lose your tail?"

"Chille snatched it and slung me around. It ripped off." Kakarot answers. "Man… that hurt a lot. For some reason I was ready to lash out at anything from the pain…"

"It's a natural response. If the tail is ripped off, you suddenly become more aggressive because of the pain. Once you locate the one responsible, you are immediately set into straight anger to kill. It's still controlled at least. For you, I guess you just wanted to bash them down since you show more mercy, but you must had got angry."

"Yeah. I was." Kakarot sighs. "Do you think it would come back?"

"Since you had a stub left… it wasn't ripped at the very roots… fortunately. If your tail growth was delayed… and that shot brought it back… perhaps you do have a chance."

"Really?!"

"A chance. Very small." Raditz glances at where Vegeta is. "You're a bit puzzling by personally and yourself."

"Well… it's not like we can solve this overnight." Kakarot points out.

Raditz sighs. "Whatever. Besides. Speaking of that..." His tail uncoils from his waist, and he flicks it twice. Kakarot's eyebrows rise, catching the message. "Tail's a bit stiff right now, so imagine how uncomfortable it can be. On a different subject here… I'm a little curious…"

Kakarot nods once.

Tarble is a bit alert. He detected something between the two… as if they know something he doesn't.

"Recall when you shown me those vegetables." Raditz explains. "It was rather ridiculous for so much food to be in your plans. Do you think you can harvest all of that to… to your own gatherings?"

"Yeah." Kakarot chuckles. "It's enough to feed us all." He notices his brother flick his tail once.

Vegeta notices this too. His eyes slightly narrow. Raditz hardly ever exposes his tail, so he finds this rather odd. But… it's not like he'll keep it tucked all day. It does become uncomfortable eventually. Still, thoughts enter his head. _'Why would they go back to the subject of the crops?'_

"You're rather unique… more than I thought, so I guess I can say you could be extraordinary." Raditz huffs.

"Extraordinary means to… be be very great, right?"

His brother frowns. "You're acting stupid once more, so I guess I should request Tarble to give you an brain X-ray. You have too much ignorance."

Vegeta chuckles. What was said is true.

"Too much? That's not nice to say."

Vegeta watches the siblings speak, and he is even further bored by it alone. "How does Kakarot actually know how to grow food? How is that possible with someone like him?" He looks back at the small spar. "I'll never get those two."

Raditz glances at the prince. He had a feeling he was listening in. He continues. "Deal with the fact, and it won't be a problem too long. I'm guessing you want me to prepare something bizarre for us to eat?" His tail flicks once again.

"Yeah. You're a good cook after all." Kakarot smiles.

"Sometimes, it's hard to understand you." Raditz chuckles.

Kakarot's eyes slightly widen as his brother's tail flicks twice again. He nods once. "You should try to. It's sorta hard to understand you sometimes too… but I guess it's because we are different in a way."

"Pah. You don't even understand yourself. I'm actually bothered that I find myself wondering about your well-being. A tamed Saiyan warrior… when they feel bloodlust for the first time… they are afraid, because it's foreign to them. You were trying to hide the emotions the whole time. Kakarot… was that what really happened? You were struggling with yourself…" Raditz frowns. "You don't even know about yourself."

The younger brother looks at his hands. "What does bloodlust truly mean?"

"It's the powerful urge to see blood or death. Normally, it's triggered when we transform into an Oozaru, but in rare cases… such as yours... it was triggered through rage." Raditz explains.

"So you're saying I have to understand myself first before I try to understand others. You have a point there." Kakarot agrees. "I need to understand my boundaries. How much can I actually tolerate before I snap?"

"More than us. You just don't know how to keep such an urge under control. You're great with keeping your cool. You're great at fighting with controlled rage, but once the strong _pull_ of bloodlust gets to your head, _that_ is when you struggle."

"That explains it…" Kakarot recalls his fight against the Mercenary Tao. He didn't stop fighting because he wanted to kill him so bad. "Alright. I'll work on that too. A Saiyan shouldn't let such things take over their mind. I can pull this off. I'm not short-tempered."

"Not until someone calls you an earthling." Raditz smirks.

Kakarot staggers, and he glares at his brother. "Shut up! Quit calling me that!"

Raditz laughs at how quick his brother got irritated by the term. It stops as he hears approaching footsteps. He turns, and he sees the bruised Karot walking alongside Nappa. "Well. Looks like the kid isn't much of a crybaby anymore."

Karot smiles lightly while rubbing his swollen head. "I couldn't even touch him. He's very tough… but I told him I'll try again later."

"You got some willpower kid. A strong spirit like that is what keeps a Saiyan going." Nappa chuckles. "He was pretty fast. I had to rise my guard a couple times because he nearly got to me. Kid's smart."

Kakarot chuckles. "That's my son. Always surprising people with his talents. Makes me wonder how we will deal with the androids."

"That kid from the future gave us three years of preparation. It's plentiful if we use it productively." Vegeta explains. "If they had defeated us in the teen's timeline, then they are far more powerful than Frieza and Cold. How odd… the earthlings were able to create something that powerful?"

"I said they can adapt quickly." Kakarot reminds his comrades. "Looks like we are in a tight spot. Then... I have my issue with the heart virus. Maybe I should start taking that medicine now…"

Karot frowns. "What did they do that made the androids a huge threat in the first place?"

"Geniuses came together. I have a list already." Kakarot mutters. "First it's Bulma, then that Dr. Gero guy that future kid told me about… and some of us met that Chille guy… man… this is going to be harder than I thought."

"But dad! You remember how you killed King Cold, right?!" Karot reminds his father. "He was defeated effortlessly from that! You can use it against the androids, right?"

Raditz's eyes appear round, very much like his brother's eyes can get… but mainly because he is feeling left out. He looks at Karot points at himself in hopes the grab his attention, but the child goes on.

"If you hadn't done that, we would had been dead!"

"Hello?!" Raditz finally shouts. He flails his arms around. "Am I invisible or what?! Your father couldn't use that alone! That attack took the two of us!"

"Oh. Right." Karot remembers now. "Has it been perfected yet?"

Kakarot and Raditz freeze, and they exchange glances. They look back at the child and chuckles nervously.

"Common sense would had told you to practice that attack." Nappa frowns.

"Well, you see… that technique is a last-resort thing. It's very dangerous to use, you know?" Kakarot rubs the back of his head with unease. "Not only that, I told you before we had to be in sync the entire time. One slip and it could kill us. That's why we hadn't bothered to consider it yet."

"I didn't say go all-out in practice. The both of you have trouble trying to stay in the same path. Focus on each other instead of your differences, and the attack should be easier to perform." The general explains. "Practice understanding each other's fighting styles first, then try to figure out how to synchronize them both. Once you do that, it should be easier from there."

Kakarot blinks. "Wow. For a big old guy, you sure are well informed." His statement causes his brother to panic. "You would think that someone with such a huge body and temper wouldn't know so much, then again, they do say that old people are very wise."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Nappa snaps.

Vegeta chuckles at the general's reaction. "Easy, Nappa. You know the fool can't help it."

"Yeah, but it's getting on my damn nerves!" Nappa growls.

Raditz quickly jumps between the general and Kakarot. "Hold on. This is Kakarot you're speaking to, so of course he's going to say something stupid without knowing. He's naive, remember that." Really, he could easily beat the general as a Super Saiyan, but neither he or his brother can summon that power at will, which means they are vulnerable. He sighs, knowing he managed to keep the general down, so he turns to his brother. "Alright, Kakarot… you are just so careless with what comes out your big mouth."

"Huh?"

Raditz growls and clenches a fist. " _I'm letting you off this time, because you're ignorant of your own race, but watch what you say! Nappa is not elderly at his age like the Humans are, you idiot! He knows so much because he had more years of battling experience!"_

Kakarot steps back quickly. If Raditz scolded him in their native tongue, then he must be truly serious. "Well… yeah, but… 50 is an old person number… and Nappa is 52. He's halfway to 100, so he's middle aged…"

"Middle aged?!" Nappa steps back.

Raditz snatches his brother by his hair. " _Are you deaf?! We Saiyans age far slower than Humans, because unlike them, we are a warrior breed! We are born to fight, so it's only natural we age slower. You're 26 years old, and you are fine. Most Humans start aging at 30 and 40, of course…"_ Raditz twists the handful of hair, and Kakarot repeatedly shouts "Ow!" as the twisting goes on. " _How old am I?"_

"Y-you're 33…! But what does that have to do with anything…?!" Kakarot flinches as his hair is pulled this time.

" _To the eyes of a Human, I appear to be around the early 20's. Nappa physically appears 30 in Human looks. Listen well. We Saiyans stay at our prime until we turn 80. At 80 years old is what you would call middle aged! That's when the wrinkles and shit starts to show!"_ Raditz releases his hold, and Kakarot falls to the ground.

Kakarot groans as he rubs his head. He looks at his brother with disbelief. "80?! Holy crap. A Human would be would be so wrinkled and frail at that age! Only a handful of Humans appear younger in that age!" He looks at his hands and smiles. "Wow! That means I would be 70 fighting without worrying about breaking my back or losing any dentures!"

Tarble's eyes go wide, and the saliva in his mouth nearly goes down the wrong pipe. He covers his mouth and tries not to cough. He is shaking and fighting to breathe, so it's clear he's holding something back.

"Uh… is he okay?" Kakarot points at the younger prince.

"I think he's trying not to be rude." Raditz sighs.

Tarble fails to suppress it for another second. He bursts into laughter, at that alone surprises everyone. They never heard him laugh much before, and the way he is laughing is the same kind of laugh Vegeta would have whenever someone does or says something stupid. He catches his breath and chuckles at Kakarot. "How long have you been with them?! Have you not receive the proper education during your stay?!"

"Uh… well… Raditz did teach me things… but I never knew that Saiyans would age so slow. Makes me wonder how I would look when I get old looking like Master Roshi…" Kakarot frowns. "Aw man. Are you calling me stupid?"

The younger prince crosses his arms. "I'm sorry, Kakarot. I really am, because I didn't think you're so ignorant to these kind of things. Your ignorance is intolerable, so I see why Vegeta simply can't stand around you. Forgive me for saying so, but how could a moron like you end up with a child when you're barely educated about anatomy and things like that?"

"He called him stupid!" Vegeta almost laughs. "Even the polite Tarble realizes just how much of an idiot Kakarot is!"

"Moron"?! Huh?" Kakarot repeats the world with heavy dislike. "Funny to hear from you guys. How can _I_ be the moron if you guys fell for a trick as simple as this?" He is a blur, and from left to right, several copies of Kakarots appear and are scattered around the field. It is more than the last time, because there appears to be over 20 duplicates.

"Hey! Quit playing around!" Raditz growls as his eyes dart around. He looks at each copy, and he can't figure out which one is the real Kakarot. His brother is suppressing his energy so well. If Kakarot stays in one place, then he wouldn't be detected.

Really, sensing energy is sometimes difficult. He's still new to the whole thing. He can't pick it up if it's so low.

Tarble sighs. "Such a childish trick." He swings his arm while firing a blast, and every copy is distorted and they fade away.

"You do realize the reason why you were the first to lose was because of that cheap trick, right?" Kakarot's voice says from above. They all turn and see him standing crouched on a tree branch with a silly grin. "All due respect!"

Tarble sighs. "At least I'm not the one who allowed a _Human_ to remove my tail. That's worse than a prince being fooled by a peasant, isn't it?"

"P-peasant?!" The shock on Kakarot's face is priceless. He never thought that Tarble would use that term. He would expect Vegeta to!

Vegeta is laughing in the sidelines. He clearly enjoys the look on Kakarot's face.

"I'm sorry…" Kakarot lowers his head. For some reason when Tarble reminded him of how he lost and tail… and where he stands among the Saiyans, he feels that a part of his pride had been harmed.

"Damn. You just had to target his pride, didn't you?" Vegeta chuckles. "I'll admit. That's very much unlike you."

"Kakarot fails to realize how rude he can get. What better way to stop it than to give him a taste of that? You ask me." Tarble shrugs. "I try not to bother with them too much, but those brothers are truly reckless. I feel like I'm babysitting children."

Raditz points at himself. "Why am I-"

"You are just as immature as your brother. Don't try to deny it." Tarble answers before the question could come out. "I may be the weakling as my brother would say, but at least I don't fool around like a child and end up losing a tail. Allow me to remind you that you had lost your tail before with the Ginyu Force, right?"

Raditz frowns.

"Plain childish ignorance." Tarble turns away and heads for the tree. He pauses and frowns at a flat rock. "Oh, and one more thing."

A pause.

The prince narrows his eyes at Raditz. "I see you well. Messing around with the wrong individual will lead to intolerable burdens… and perhaps one you can't fix. Stray your eyes away or suffer the consequences. Infatuation can lead to demise. You're getting too close. This is my last warning." He takes a seat on the flat rock, and everyone is just confused by what he meant.

As for Raditz, his eyes are mere dots. "What the hell…?"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _The Saiyan tilts his head back a bit. "You're a strange one… rather unique apart from what remains of your race." He turns her head from left to right, studying her for a second. "How does member of the weakest race I have ever seen… managed to endure and survive all of what this planet took in? You are very strong with your determination… and you're giving up? How disappointing."_

 _Bulma just wants this to end. She doesn't know what he is doing, but she's already uncomfortable enough. It's like a movie with suspense. It's unpredictable. This Saiyan is too hard to figure out, but by looking at his face, she can tell that he is confused as well._

" _Such a burden." Raditz releases her and steps forward. She doesn't flinch or move an inch. "I just hate how much I actually like it. Stubborn woman, aren't you?"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Bulma narrows her eyes. "You have a lot of nerve to ask me that. I have my ways. Good luck trying to escape from me. You will be the first to run this time."_

 _Raditz chuckles. He'll run? What a laugh! "How so?"_

 _Bulma daringly moves a bit closer to him. If they were so foolish… if she was in fact, she would had kissed him just to see his stupid face. They appear that close. "I doubt your friends will be pleased if they see you trying to flirt with a woman like me."_

 _Raditz realizes how dangerously close he is to her face. He steps back several times, leaving a cloud of dirt behind. "What the hell does that mean?! What are you implying?! I am not allowing you to get to my head, woman!"_

 _Bulma smirks. "I never said that. I guess you can't resist me like any other man since you have a habit of running into me. Saiyan men aren't so different from Humans." She grabs her shirt and slowly begins to lift it. "If I can't convince you, maybe a little peek can."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Raditz begins to shake. Those events being remembered… he is feeling like something had gone terribly wrong. "D-damn it… was I actually… being tempted?" He gasps, recalling what he said about her stubbornness and attitude:

" _I just hate how much I actually like it."_

Another pause. His face begins to turn red, and he shakes slightly.

Kakarot takes notice of this. "Hey uh… are you okay?"

"AAAAAAAH!" Raditz grabs his head and screams at the sky. "NO! NOOOO!"

Kakarot steps back quickly, startled by the sudden shout. "What's his problem?!"

Raditz shuts his eyes as his thoughts fills his head. _'I had countless opportunities to kill her, so why do I not?! It can't be…! I don't have feelings towards that woman… so what's the deal…?!'_

He almost panics.

 _'AHHHH! I find her attractive?! This is bullshit!'_

"What is with you?" Vegeta frowns. He has a feeling Raditz is hiding something, but he doesn't question it yet. "You seem nervous. You seem to understand what my brother was saying to you?"

Raditz grits his teeth. _'Shit! He's looking at me! Act natural, Raditz! Act… natural…!'_ His face is burning and turning red. He can't stay here. Not for another second. "DAAAH!" His body is engulfed with energy and he rockets from the ground and makes a sharp turn. Unfortunately, he crashes right into a tree and falls - with the tree - to the ground. A cloud of dirt flies in the air.

Blinking wide eyes are the only reactions.

"He's acting very strange." Nappa mutters. "What has gotten into him?"

Tarble sighs and crosses his arms. He shuts his eyes and lowers his head, not wanting to even bother to make a guess.

Raditz stands and sways due to the fact that he is dizzy. "Ow… damn. That was not what I hoped for…" He turns around and sees that everyone is staring at him with puzzled looks. "And this."

"Uh… what was that about?" Kakarot scratches his head. He never once saw Raditz behave like that before. Even the elites seem confused. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that… and normally I don't…"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Vegeta growls.

Karot laughs lightly. He found that odd episode funny. "We can just go ahead and move on. Uncle! Can you at least show me the steps of the attack? What was it called again?"

Raditz is actually glad that his nephew mentioned it. Everyone's minds can leave his sudden act. He rubs his head as the shade of red filling it finally fades. "The Primal Roar of Fury. It's similar to The Range of Fury… with the whole spin thing…"

"Alright. Here is what we do!" Kakarot slips into a stance. "The very first step is to lock our…" He pauses, and he hunches over with disappointment. "Right… I don't have a tail anymore…"

"Did you forget that you're tailless that quick?" Raditz mutters.

Vegeta isn't going to last long with the stupidity he is witnessing.

"No one is going to take Kakarot seriously with the kind of personality he has." Tarble decides not to waste anymore time watching them. He stands and turns around and begins to walk towards the ship.

No one expected a blast to impale through the roof from the inside out.

"What the hell?!" Tarble grabs his hair and screams. Energy bursts and surrounds his body and flows aggressively. "THAT SHIP TOOK FOREVER TO REPAIR! WHO IS THE IDIOT WHO HAD THE NERVE TO BLAST THE ROOF OFF?!"

"Oookay! There goes Mr. Nice guy!" Raditz gulps. "His anger reminds me of Vegeta. Looks like his tolerance just flew out the window! Besides… who had the nerve to destroy the ship anyway?! Kakarot?!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Kakarot exclaims.

"Wait… then if that's the case… then…" Raditz pauses, and he begins to walk forward. "Let me inside. He knows only me out of all of us."

"Huh…? Who are you… oh. That other brother I have." Kakarot mutters. What Raditz just said suddenly doesn't make any sense. How does that work? "Wait… you told me you both were rather separated since he "died" when you were 6. How could he possibly recognize you?"

"A Saiyan's hair never changes from when they are born. Unlike Humans who can change it as they please, we Saiyans have the same hair from birth. It only grows as we grow, or when parts of it had been cut. When it grows back… it's the same shape." Raditz answers. "He'll recognize my hair. That's how everyone on Planet Vegeta recognized me…"

"Oh. I guess that explains why my hair never really changed." Kakarot mutters. "But… what if he doesn't recognize you anyway?"

Raditz chuckles. "You should know yourself. Want to know the answer?"

"I asked a question… so of course…" Kakarot is confused as his brother suddenly walks forward and snatches the Dragon Ball from around his neck. He gasps. "Hey!"

Raditz grins and tosses the ball around in his hands. "Too bad for you that you don't have the Dragon Radar. You'll have to find it some other way… so recognizing it's location is impossible… but there is another way. This is a simple lesson." He throws the ball as hard as he can, and it whizzes as a bullet and disappears in the vegetation.

"HEY!" Kakarot gawks at the direction it flew off, and he glares at his brother. "You… what the hell?! That's my most prized possession!"

"Oops. Too bad for you. I didn't know." Raditz sarcastically says with a shrug. "I guess you'll have to find it some other way, but you don't know. You were not Saiyan raised, so you're clueless like an earthling."

Kakarot snarls and shouts angrily, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EARTHLING?!"

"You better find it before someone else gets to it. You'll get your answer to the other question too." Raditz smirks.

Kakarot frowns and begins to walk away. "Jackass."

Raditz immediately bursts into laughter. "That's more like it! I'll tend to my own errand while you pout around, little brother!" He waves his hand in a shooing motion before walking towards the ship.

Vegeta and Nappa seem somewhat annoyed, and Karot smiles nervously.

Tarble arches an eyebrow. "May I ask why you did that?"

"One, he'll eventually figure out there's another way to find that thing. Two, I need him away from Turles. The two never saw each other, and only Kakarot knows he has another brother. Remember… the event that led us to think that Turles died occurred a year before Kakarot was born. I don't know how Turles would react if they meet."

"I see. Just let us know if something goes wrong. He's bandaged on the shoulder… so try not to stare. He probably freaked out about waking up in a place with no arm." Tarble nods as the warrior walks inside the ship.

Raditz ducks as another blast is fired. "Damn. He's pissed." He notices another blast heading his way, and he lunges to safety. The blast shoots a gash through the wall.

Tarble is going to lose it.

Just as suspected, the warrior who was unconscious before is standing on the medical table with a fierce look on his face. His tail is thrashing violently, and he prepares to unleash another blast. "Don't tell me… that those bastards found me…!"

"Stand down! Hold your fire!" Raditz immediately shouts firmly. "You're fine! Frieza had been dead for months now!"

"Months?! Who the hell are you?!" Turles turns to face the speaker. As soon as he looks at Raditz, his eyes slightly widen. "Wait a minute… I recognize that hair anywhere… you can't be…!"

A mental image of Raditz as a child replaces the current Raditz for a second.

"You're all grown up." Raditz says the same words he told his brother when he met him for the first time on the beach. His tail moves as a wave as he goes on. "Do you recognize me?"

Turles stares at him and speaks. "You clearly recognize me… is that you?" His nose twitches twice, and his eyes widen. "Oh hell. You're still alive?!"

"Don't push it." Raditz frowns. "So you do recognize me. That's good. It's been 25 years just about. I guess that I haven't changed much."

"You still carry the smell of peaches. I had a feeling you must be addicted to those things." Turles seems furious though he speaks in a calm tone. "Explain what is going on here?! Why am I here… and what happened to my arm?!"

Raditz knows he has a lot to explain, but he'll have to narrow it down. "Alright. Listen well. You were ambushed while inside the ship, and you crashed. The result of that is probably why you lost your arm. You are in Planet Earth, the third planet in this solar system."

"Earth? This is Earth?" Turles looks at the hole he had created, and he stares at the forest. "This planet is said to be the most valuable with resources since it is…"

"Rumors say this planet is the most beautiful in the cosmos. Perhaps they were right." Raditz explains. "I hate to say it… but you have arrived at the wrong time."

"What is going on?" Turles frowns. "How should I trust you after you left me to fend to myself against those creatures on Planet Scorch? I was lucky to find my way out, but I didn't bother to return to Planet Vegeta."

"I have no reason to ask you to trust me. But, you have to believe what I am going to say." Raditz says. "You probably already know what happened to our planet, right?"

"It had been destroyed by a meteor, right?"

"Wrong. It was Frieza. He blew our planet to bits and killed our parents and the rest of our kind. We are endangered and only a handful of us remains."

"I had a feeling that bastard was behind it." Turles growls. "I'm curious. Frieza had been killed… and they say it was from a Saiyan. He's quite infamous in the universe. Do you know a Saiyan by the name of "Kakarot"?"

Raditz's eyes widen. Turles is familiar with the name, but he has no idea on just how close he is to him. Not just that, the way he described Kakarot… he didn't think it would be like that. "Infamous?"

 **-0000-**

"Damn it… where the hell is it?!" Kakarot looks under a bush and under a rock, but all he sees are worms and bugs. He doesn't even consider on turning them into a midday snack. "Why does Raditz have to be so mean sometimes? Maybe that's a Saiyan thing. I did fall on my head when I was a baby so my aggressive behavior was knocked out too…

After lifting another rock, he throws it down.

"If someone else gets to it, I'm screwed!" Kakarot pauses, and he recalls a time he was training with Master Roshi. The elder threw a rock and told him and Krillin to fetch it once… "Wait… of course! Raditz had the ball in his hand… so…" Kakarot drops to his hands and knees and sniffs at the ground. He crawls around a bit until he picks up a smell he recognizes as his brother, only it's mixed with other things, meaning it has to be what he is looking for. "Found it. Now I just have to follow it!" He stands and sprints through the forest.

He swats several beaches aside, and he stops suddenly. He turns his head left and right, sniffing at the air again. "I can smell that dirt and peach smell Raditz always has from near by… so… I'm real close." He walks a bit before sniffing again, and he grins as he stands at the edge of a cliff. "Alright! It's just down there!" He laughs as he jumps off the cliff. He dives head first with his hands at his sides. Just as he is 20 feet from the ground, he puts his hands out in front of him and grabs hold of a tree branch to stop his fall. He begins leap through the trees with his focus on the ground below. "Okay… now… where are you?" He jumps to a large tree and hangs from the branch using both hands. "Hmm…"

His nose twitches again, and he smiles. "It's really close!"

Something orange shines from under a bush, so he releases his hold and lands on the ground. He grins and parts the leaves, and sitting on the ground is the four-star ball. "I found it!" He snatches the orb and ties it back where it belongs. It hangs from his neck once again. "That was too easy!"

 **-0000-**

Raditz is just blinking. "You're telling me that he is well-known in space?!"

"By name, yes. Word spread that he killed Frieza… and I'm sure you know who he is." Turles frowns. "I heard other voices… so I guess that all the survivors are out there?"

"Yes. Prince Vegeta and the Saiyan General."

"Nappa? Seems that he made it pass Frieza. Vegeta is obviously fully grown. When we lost our planet, he was only 5 years old." Turles says. "Any others…?"

"Turns out Vegeta has a brother. His name is Tarble."

"Another prince?" Turles is surprised as expected. "So Vegeta has a little brother. I didn't know."

"Nobody knew. He was never mentioned." Raditz makes his statement clear.

Turles isn't too convinced. "I feel that there are more to what you are telling me. You don't happen to be keeping something from me? You know someone else. You're hiding that from me."

"As if I would-"

"Hey! Raditz! I found it!" Kakarot calls from outside.

"What the-?!" Raditz glances outside.

"Who is that?" Turles frowns.

Raditz grits his teeth. That didn't last long at all! _'He found that thing quickly! He really is a feral Saiyan!'_

Turles heads for the door. "He sounds awfully cheerful… who is there?!"

Raditz waves his hands. "Don't excite him!"

"Excite… who?"

The door is pulled open in an instant, and Kakarot smiles and points at the Dragon Ball hanging from his neck. "See? I found it without the Dragon Radar! I sorta forgot that we have a strong sense of smell compared to the Humans. I figured it out! If you aren't recognized, you are recognized by smell!"

"Well… you learn quick." Raditz sighs.

"It's how I found Bulma at her Capsule Cooperation company… and how I found a lone rock old Master Roshi tossed in a forest." Kakarot thinks about something. "Oh, and there was this other time when I was a kid that this bandit kid stole my clothes and Power Pole. He smelled so bad, my nose was burning. I was able to track him down when he was miles away."

"Okay. You're making yourself sound like a dog." Raditz frowns.

Turles is completely confused. "This is…?"

Kakarot blinks and notices the Saiyan. He smiles brightly. "Alright! He's awake!"

Raditz recognizes that look. He has that look every time he meets someone new. "Hold on! Wait a sec-" He nearly falls as Kakarot rushes pass him to speak to Turles.

Kakarot raises a hand. "Hi! My name is Kakarot, and I am a Saiyan like- OW!" He immediately covers his head after receiving a heavy punch. He tosses his head a bit and looks as if he's trying to hold back screams.

 _'Did he say he's Kakarot?!'_ Turles thinks to himself. _'That's the Saiyan that is talked about?!'_

Kakarot snarls and shouts at his brother: "Can you go ONE chapter without hitting me on the head?!"

"If you stop acting like a moron on every paragraph, then maybe." Raditz answers.

"You're exaggerating! That's not even true!" Kakarot shouts back.

The other Saiyans stop their activities. They detect that this meeting might not go too well.

Turles was probably forgotten, because he speaks up, and the two are startled. "Is that fool Kakarot?!"

Kakarot grins as Raditz face palms with embarrassment. The younger brother stands tall, completely forgetting about the head punch. "Uh-huh! You are Lettuce! Raditz told me how he thought you died long ago- OW!" He jumps back after that. His head is throbbing again. "Damn it! Stop hitting me! What did I even do wrong?!"

"I got rid of you! How the hell did you get back so fast?!" Raditz snaps.

"I know the forest too well. You know that. Also, the Dragon Ball you threw carried your scent, so it wasn't that hard to find." Kakarot explains as he rubs his swollen head. "Why did you try to get rid of me? I can't meet my own brother?"

Raditz forgets how to stand.

"Brother?!" Turles look at Kakarot directly now. "You claim you are Kakarot, and you say you are my brother?! That's not possible-"

A mental image of Bardock replaces Kakarot for a second.

 _'He looks just like father!'_ Turles steps back. "How is this…."

Kakarot is a bit uneasy now. "Oops. Looks like I came a little too early."

"Too early?! Idiot!" Raditz shoots back to his feet. "You were not supposed to show your face until I said it is okay!"

Nappa is confused with the others. "Did he actually say that?"

"Why didn't you say so? I would had stayed out the way." Kakarot doesn't understand why Raditz didn't just flat out told him to stay away from the ship.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't listen." Raditz points out.

"What are you trying to say?!" Kakarot shouts.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Turles walks forward and pushes Raditz aside to stand in front of Kakarot. He snatches his arm and turns it around a bit before poking his chest twice. He looks behind him and frowns. "Where is your tail?"

Kakarot frowns. "I don't wish to talk about it… Once I find the one who cut it off… I am going to make him regret pulling it out."

"You lost your tail… but you still appear Saiyan…" Turles snatches his hair and pulls Kakarot's head back. "You definitely have his hair."

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Can you please let go?!" Kakarot grunts. He steps back as soon as his head is released. He is a bit uncomfortable as Turles steps forward. It seems that he is sniffing him for a second.

Turles' eyes widen again. He stands tall and looks at Raditz. "He's our brother?!"

"Yes. Believe it or not. He's also an idiot." Raditz finally admits. "I hate that you have to run into him like this, but there you have it. That is Kakarot… my idiotic little brother. He was born a year after we were separated."

Kakarot looks back at Turles and smiles. "My name is Kakarot, and I am a Saiyan like you! You are Lettuce-"

"His name is Turles!" Raditz corrects his brother who is smart enough to step away. Vegeta and Nappa chuckles at the stupidity. "He's your older brother, and you are just meeting him! Show some respect!"

Kakarot nods, and he stands tall with his hands to the side. "Sir, my name is Kakarot, sir! It is a honor for you to meet me, big brother Turles sir!"

Raditz covers his face. "Help me…"

Turles is a bit surprised, but he asks; "Alright. You have my attention. Care to explain yourself fully?"

"Sir! I am 26 years old, sir! I have been with Raditz since I was 24!"

"26 years? That was when Planet Vegeta was destroyed…" Turles mutters.

"I was born a day before the destruction, sir! I was sent here on this Planet Earth, sir!"

Raditz growls. He forgot that when his brother tries to show respect, he tends to overuse the word "sir" far too many times.

Turles isn't fond of this bizarre personality Kakarot has. The way they spoke of him in space makes him sound like a warrior like their father. "You are the one who defeated Frieza?"

"Uh… yep! That was definitely me, sir! I placed him in his place sir! His father too, sir! Raditz defeated Cold with me, sir!"

"King Cold? He's dead too?"

"That is right s-" Kakarot is cut off due to a hand grabbing his mouth shut.

"I think that's enough." Raditz has enough of his brother abusing the word "sir". He looks at Turles and shakes his head. "I didn't mean to pull you into all this mess. Kakarot is obviously not who you would expect. His truly childish, but that is what fools his opponents. He's far stronger than he looks." He frowns at his brother. "I am going to let you go now. Control your mouth. Can you do that?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kakarot nods.

Raditz releases him and sighs.

Kakarot smiles, exposing a bit of his teeth with his eyes shut. This expression is what is expected from a child, but Raditz had learned to grow use to it. The youngest brother rushes to the middle one. "Say, how about we spar? I wanna see how strong you-"

Another head punch has the warrior staggering.

"Will this ever stop?" Karot sighs. "Dad is going to have a hard time sleeping tonight if he has a headache…"

Raditz growls and glares at his brother who rubs his head. "Kakarot! What have I told you?! You can't run around asking every new person you see to fight you! What you just did was completely immature! I literally just told you to control your mouth!"

"Uh… sorry. I just wanted to see how strong he is." Kakarot blinks at his brother with an innocent look before standing tall. He positions himself into his "soldier stance" and he speaks with his best tone of respect. "Big brother Turles, sir! I request for a spar against you, sir! It would be an honor for you to fight me, sir!"

Turles just stares at him with an annoyed expression. _'Who does he think he is… asking to fight so casually?!'_

Kakarot claps his hands together bows dramatically. "Forgive me for my uncalled actions, sir Turles, sir! I wish to have a small spar, and that is all!" A second passes, and he adds, "Sir!"

Raditz facepalms. "Kakarot… you're such an embarrassment."

"You? Fight me?" Turles growls at this. "This idiot thinks he can fight?!"

Kakarot stands from bowing and begins to do his warm-ups.

"Kakarot may be a naive and immature idiot most of the time… but…" Raditz glances at his youngest brother who is currently rocking side to side while stretching his legs. "Just remember he was born from a warrior race too."

Turles smirks. "Really? From what I've seen so far, besides his immaturity, he is just like our mother. Mother was never a great fighter. She quit combat because of that. The name "Kakarot" is a strange name. Why did mother added an extra "K" and "A" to the usual name of "Karot"?"

"I questioned that myself. They say a mother names their warrior based on something they believe in." Raditz taps his chin. The name "Raditz" means to be independent… or to start small and grow stronger. At least that is what mother told me. The kind of warrior she believed I would be is one who may not be powerful at first… but will become strong to the point I wouldn't need assistance. Looks like she was right."

Kakarot begins to jog in place.

"The name "Turles" means to grow in a large range… to have a variety of strengths. The kind of warrior she believed you would be is the kind who would always have a plan." Raditz frowns. "So… what about our brother? The name "Karot" means one who has hidden talents… unique skills and growth. What do the two extra letters mean?"

"One, and two. Hut, two, three…" Kakarot has started to stretch his arms.

"When our brother was born… what was his power? Clearly, he wasn't powerful since they marked him as a low-class…" Turles pauses and notices the irritated look in Raditz's face. "What is wrong?"

Raditz growls. "When he was born… everyone made fun of him. They said he would forever be labeled as a "third-class" warrior… hell, they even said "fourth-class", and I never heard that before."

This shocks Turles. "What?! What power was he born with for them to say that?!"

"They saw him as a joke. His power level as a infant… it was at 2."

"T-two?!" Turles can't even see how that is even possible. Two is right after one! Never has he heard a tale when a Saiyan was born with such a weak number. "They sent him here for that reason."

"Right… but… not just that." Raditz scratches his head. "He was a violent infant like all Saiyans… but most of the time, he was so gentle. Hell, he laughed as if the sunshine was out and smiling or something! They knew something was wrong with him. They blamed our mother for being so gentle. He inherited that trait but, I think I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Mother added two extra letters to his name to signify his difference. She… that's right. She told me… "Kakarot" means… "A unique warrior who stands out… one with hidden strength." She knew he would be so weak by the time he grows up, but she also knew that he would suddenly gain strength. It's insane."

"Kakarot, huh?" Turles begins to walk forward. "He seems too nice. His personality baffles me. What the hell did he do? Fell on his head?"

Kakarot and Raditz freezes.

"Wait…" Turles takes notice of this. He stares at Kakarot dead in the eye. "Did you really fall on your head?!"

Kakarot says nothing. Instead, he lowers his head and his hands rest near the back of it. He parts away the hair, revealing a scary scar. "It happened when I was a baby." He lifts his head and looks at the shocked expression. "I… there are still many things I can't remember. Because of that accident, I lost my memory about everything. It's why I am disliked by Vegeta."

Vegeta huffs.

"Dammit. That also explains your crazy personality too. You were already odd before the accident, and now you're just… weird."

"Thanks. That makes me feel _much_ better." The sarcasm is well in Kakarot's tone.

"That answers a lot. I take it that you grew up as one of these sorry earthlings. You tend to act like one sometimes."

Kakarot freezes and he growls. "Did he just call me a-"

"Take it easy, little brother." Raditz manages to stop Kakarot from snapping.

Turles crosses his arms. "Don't tell me… you were-"

"He was raised by one. He was an elder. At first, Kakarot wanted nothing to do with him. If the old-timer wasn't a martial artist, he would had been killed. After that accident, Kakarot became happy and caring. He was raised on this world and behaved just like a Human… until he fights." Raditz explains. "At least he didn't lose the fighting part. His instincts however were knocked out of him. Now that he is with us, he's a major issue."

"Hey!" Kakarot says this to reminds his big brother that he is there.

"Issue?" Turles was about to as what it is, but he catches on. "Wait. By being raised as a Human, he had been tamed?!"

"Terribly. He is tamed Saiyan. Tamed so bad… he hates to kill or even draw blood. He would rather knock his enemies out." Raditz answers.

Turles blinks. "Has he ever been overwhelmed by-"

"Yes. Kakarot cannot control his raging fighting instinct. Once it comes out, he is focused on fighting until his opponent is dead. Call his name all you want, but he won't hear."

"Tch." Turles growls and turns away. "Pointless."

"Uh…" Kakarot watches his newly discovered brother walk away. "Hey uh… aren't we going to fight?"

"I see no purpose of fighting a Saiyan who was tamed and raised by a Human."

Kakarot frowns. "You don't have to rub it in." He says this calmly, but in his imagination, a tiny version of himself is hopping mad with steam coming out his ears.

"He's more of a earthling than he is a Saiyan." Turles fails to notice Kakarot's priceless expression. "We might as well call him the "Earthling Saiyan with amnesia."

"STOP CALLING ME AN EARTHLING!" Kakarot is hoping in the sidelines and Turles sighs at the immature behavior. "Besides! What you just said doesn't make any sense! If you're going to insult me, then "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" is a better name!"

"He just called himself an earthling." Tarble whispers to Vegeta.

"He just broke the fourth wall." Raditz agrees. "Again. How reckless."

Kakarot frowns. "Just stop judging so much. I'm not exactly like the others. I'm still trying to find my place."

"Don't try to convince me. Just like you, I just learned that I _have_ another brother." Turles says bluntly. "A _brain-damaged_ brother who is nothing more than a disgrace and a disgusting failure to our family. I can't see why they even tolerated you. I'm not surprised if they tried to get rid of you once."

Kakarot pauses. He watches Turles stop on his own and turn to see his face.

"So, I was right. They _did_ try to kill you. They should had in your sleep."

"Huh?!" Kakarot gasps at what Turles just said. "Hey! What is your problem?! We just met and you're being so mean!"

"By a Human's standards. A Saiyan who was raised by a Human would say that." Turles crosses his arms. "Born with a pathetic power level. Sent to a low-life planet… lost at memory… becomes a Human… what else?! Did you have a brat with one two?!" He sighs and waves that away. "No, that absurd. There can't be a half-breed running around-"

The look on Kakarot's face shows great concern.

"No… no you did not!" Turles almost snaps. "Aw, hell! Damn it! You actually had a kid with a Human?! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

Karot begins to step back. He doesn't want to he noticed at this rate.

"I thought Raditz made it clear… about the memory loss thing." Kakarot says carefully.

"Urrgh! You… you… you're just a disgusting excuse of a Saiyan!"

"Hey!" Kakarot steps forward. "Stop it, alright?! I know I'm horrible in ways! You don't have to be so cruel! I saved your life!"

"You had the nerve to save me back there?! I could had done that myself!"

"You were bleeding out! You could had died!"

"Human thoughts! Think like a Saiyan!" Turles snarls. "A true Saiyan should die in battle! We do not beg to be healed like that! Your compassion… it makes me want to throw up! Stay away from me!"

"But…" Kakarot looks at his feet.

Turles glares at Raditz. "How can you possibly tolerate a failure like him?! The rule is a brain-damaged Saiyan like him is useless and should be killed, and you didn't follow through! He's nothing more than an issue! Did he rub that softness on you too?!"

Raditz growls. He isn't liking the tension, and he wants it to end now. "That's enough, Turles. We get it. You don't like him. Just drop it."

"I can't drop it!" Turles spits. "I can't get that off my mind! That Saiyan is nothing more than a disgrace… and he's my _brother_! I have a half-breed nephew, and this…! Kakarot… Kakarot, he looks almost like me! It's almost like he's mocking me! How could anyone allow someone like him to thrive on as he is?!" He walks off, leaving the others behind.

"Well… that went well." Nappa says. "Looks like he's pissed about the fact that Kakarot is not like us."

Vegeta is laughing at this situation. The look on Kakarot's face is hilarious to him.

"A… disgrace?" Kakarot repeats the word and frowns. "Why does he hate me so much? I didn't do anything wrong on purpose."

Raditz can sense his brother's mood. "This reminds me of those times when we first landed on Namek. You and I were not seeing eye-to-eye. However… I feel like this is worse…" He pauses and notices his nephew quickly stepping back as soon as Turles crosses his path. "This is going to get a lot worse." He speaks up. "Let the kid be!"

Karot keeps a straight face as the wounded Saiyan stares him down. As Turles takes a step closer to him, Karot clenches his hands tight and prepares for an attack.

"Who is this? A child?" Turles frowns at the kid. "You resemble my brothers in a way. You even have a tail. You must be Kakarot's son. What is your name?"

"It's… Karot…" Karot mutters.

"Don't lie to me. I know your name had been changed to fit with Saiyan culture. What was the name given to you when you were born?"

"G-Gohan…" Karot answers.

"Gohan? What a ridiculous name. Let me guess… your father had a Human name too. You know what it is, right?" With no answer, he growls and steps forward. "Well?!"

Kakarot narrows his eyes. He is watching Turles carefully. If that Saiyan is daring enough to try to hurt his son, then he won't hesitate to attack whether Turles is wounded or not.

Karot seems slightly afraid. "I-it's "Goku". Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Just to see just how far this foolishness has came. Apparently, your father had completely became a Human. I despise half-breeds. Just looking at one sickens me… and you happen to have the blood of the weakest race in the universe!" He snatches the kid by the collar of his shirt and pulls him to his face.

Karot growls and throws a punch, and it strikes him directly on the face.

Turles stumbles back. He was unable to guard himself due to a lack of arm. Annoyed, he throws the kid around and snatches his tail, and immediately, the child hangs limp and unresponsive. "I can't see how they tolerate you. You should be wiped out. Your very existence is a filthy speck in our kind!"

Nappa turns to Vegeta. "Uh… we aren't going to do anything to stop him?"

The prince simply watches on. "I won't have to step in if I wanted to. Kakarot's tolerance is quickly running out."

Tarble and Raditz looks at Kakarot. What was said is true. Kakarot's hands are already balled into fist, and he looks angered and ready to attack.

"Let me go!" Karot demands. "If you try to kill me, dad will get really mad, and you'll be sorry- AAAAAH! NOT THAAAT!" He screams out in pain as his tail is being crushed.

"What could your father possibly do to me? He's just a moron. He either won by mere luck, or that rumor was all a lie!" Turles begins to crush harder.

Raditz is having a hard time believing the fact that Kakarot hasn't even attempted to lash out yet. His brother is getting angered, but he is still standing by.

"Why isn't he attacking yet?" Nappa wonders what the others could be thinking. "He would had attacked by now!"

"He's plotting." Vegeta answers.

"What?"

"Just look. Kakarot is focusing. I don't think he's the kind to just attack when the opponent is already wounded. He probably doesn't want to open up his wounds. He considers others before himself." Vegeta explains.

They can tell now. Kakarot's eyes shift as they study the wounded warrior who is harming his son. He is clearly looking for a way to end it without actually causing a new issue to surface at the same time. His eyes suddenly lock on, and they narrow.

"Looks like he found it." Nappa says.

Karot grunts. "St-stop! That huuurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt. I made it clear that I would rather have you dead." The one-armed warrior drops the child and pins his foot on the kid's head. "Foolish." He gathers energy in the one hand he has, and he fires it directly at the panicking Karot.

Kakarot is a blur. He flashes at the path of the blast, and he smacks it off course with the back of his hand.

"What?!" Turles is surprised as Kakarot disappears in a blur again. A second doesn't even go by and he has the air knocked out of him due to a boot slamming against his chest.

Kakarot is leaning back with his foot against the chest, and Turles is just now seeing the Saiyan had landed the kick. Just before he could say anything, the foot leaves his chest and he coughs out a mouthful of saliva with wide eyes. He is hunched over and unable to control his body. "G-gak!"

Karot quickly stands and steps away from the harmed warrior. He is shaking not because that he could be dead. His father went from standing at the entrance of the ship to the middle of the field, and that is a 4 yard distance… closed in a split second. He attacked from where he stood, which is insane. He never saw his father attack with such speed before. Then again… he hasn't really seen his father improve in combat since he had been separated from him for a year.

Kakarot narrows his eyes and steps back while lowering his fist to the side. Turles falls to his knees with his arm pressing against his stomach. Kakarot frowns and stands tall. "You nearly crossed the line there. I wouldn't try that again." He turns and pats his son on the head. "Let's go."

Karot nods and stays next to his father as they take the path leading to the ship.

Turles' eyes burn at Kakarot. His bared teeth are clenched and he nearly falls over."What… did he… do?" He tries to stand, but his body won't respond to his commands. All it does is make the pain he is feeling much worse. "Aah… he moved so fast… I didn't see it coming…! I can't even move…! He's like… some freak of nature! How could someone like him do that…?"

Karot gives his father a worried look. "Is that Turles guy going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He just won't bother us for a while."

Raditz sighs. He walks to Turles who is still struggling, and he crosses his arms. "Didn't I say he is stronger than he looks? As I said before, you don't have to trust me, but you will have to _believe_ me."

"Isn't that the same thing…?" Turles growls.

"Perhaps. Think about that." Raditz taps his head. "Kakarot is barely educated. He was raised here from when he was a baby. The only education he ever received was how to obtain food and how to fight. Don't worry. He was taught reading and writing when he was a child. He's just not so bright."

Turles is bothered further about this. What kind of Saiyan is Kakarot? He was just an immature idiot earlier, and he suddenly attacked so cleverly.

"Just remember this: Never underestimate your opponent. Kakarot may be a moron most of the time, but in combat, he's a pure genius. Think about how he attacked you. No wounds are opened, and you're currently paralyzed. Just don't try to hurt his son again, and you'll be fine." Raditz looks towards Tarble. "Uh… you might want to…"

"I'll check to see if he is fine. I don't think Kakarot actually inflicted any new injuries besides some bruises." Tarble arrives to assist Turles.

Turles glances at the others who seem to be looking at him as if he is a joke. He probably is right now for making the mistake of underestimating the brain-damaged Saiyan. He watches Kakarot speak to his son about something before walking a few steps away.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Kakarot realizes something. "Dinner time is near… so maybe I should check and see if the crops are ready." He glances at Raditz for a second. "It's a bunch to check, so I'll have to break it down by groups if some are still not ready yet."

Raditz's expression appears serious. He gives his brother a single nod.

"I might come back with some perfect picks if they are ready. Give me two hours. I'll be back!" He waves at Vegeta. "I'll be back soon! Is that okay?"

"I can care less. I'm tired of your blabbering." The prince huffs.

Kakarot nods. "Alright! I'm off!" He sprints for a few seconds and he jumps high in the air and flies. He becomes a dot in the sky until he can no longer be seen.

Turles frowns. He is still feeling the pain. It'll take some time until he can move again. "How can he just be cheerful after this?"

"You'll get use to it." That is Tarble's only response. "Now, stay still. I don't need you to open a wound… Kakarot has me concerned already. The way he attacked you… my guess is that he targeted a single point with slight energy to send a shock through your body. That's why you can't move."

The middle brother feels like he waltzed into hell. First, he crash lands. Then, he wakes up in an alien world with a missing arm, and now this?!

After what feels like an hour, Kakarot arrives at the field holding his hut and house. He descends towards and lands on the ground, and he walks to the house. As soon as he is in front of it, he pushes open the door.

He knows one hour is already gone, so he'll have to do this quick. Dinner is probably being worked on by his brother if he is in the mood…

… which is unlikely.

However, he didn't come here for the crops. He knows that it will take much longer until they are ready to pick. This is important.

His brother never exposes his tail unless it is actually stiff, but Raditz was signaling him. Kakarot arrived at his house to figure out what it is.

He grabs a paper and a pencil, and he sits in the table he and his family once used to eat. He taps the utensil on the wooden surface. All he has to do is figure out what Raditz was saying.

It's very difficult since he isn't well educated, but knowing how to read and write does have an advantage. He'll be able to do it. It'll take a lot of thinking. "What was it that he wanted to say that he couldn't speak of directly?"

This is definitely serious.

Kakarot sighs as he recalls his conversation with Raditz. "Recall when you shown me those vegetables. Vegetables… first word: _Vegeta_." He jots it down and thinks again. "...to be in your plans… second word: _plans_ …" He jots it down and twirls the pencil in his hand a bit. "He also said: "Do you think you can harvest all of that to… to your own gatherings?" He related the word "to" twice… so the third word is _to_."

The only sound that fills the silence is the pencil lead scratching against the paper's surface. The warrior brings the eraser near his chin and taps it lightly before bringing the eraser close to his mouth. He slightly bits the metal portion surrounding the eraser.

"Then… he signaled me again with a single tail movement… which means I had to break it down further…" He frowns, and thinks again. His brother's voice echoes in his head:

" _You're rather unique… more than I thought, so I guess I can say you could be extraordinary."_

" _You're acting stupid once more, so I guess I should request Tarble to give you an X-ray."_

" _You have too much ignorance."_

" _Deal with the fact, and it won't be a problem too long."_

" _I'm guessing you want me to prepare something bizarre for us to eat?"_

"The last word he said in the first sentence was "extraordinary". First letter is _'E"._ Kakarot frowns. He quickly writes the letter down, and his eyes narrow.

If Raditz had to get Kakarot to break it down this much… that means he couldn't speak of it at all. He knows this is urgent if this is how bad he has to write it out.

"After "extraordinary", it was "X-ray". Then, "ignorance". "Long". "Eat"..." He jots it down, and his face twists with confusion. "His tail moved once again, so it's back to the last word in the sentence. He said; "Sometimes, it's hard to understand you.". The next word was " _you"._ Then… his tail moves twice. That was all he wanted to tell me… so…"

He writes more things down, and his eyes show puzzlement. The message he received from Raditz is fully written on the paper. All he can do is stare at the sheet holding his messy handwriting. He sets it down in front of him. "That… can't be. What does… that word mean exactly? Uh…"

He holds the pencil using his teeth to grab the dictionary sitting near him. He begins to flip through the pages. As soon as he finds the word he is looking for, he drops the book with disbelief and horror. "No! He can't do that! Damn it!"

He looks the paper again and growls. "So… now I see why… Raditz… that's why you couldn't tell me straight forward, huh? You would had got into trouble. But why… why would they do this to me…? I don't understand… after all that I've done…?!"

His lips pull back which exposes most of his teeth as growls loudly. The pencil breaks in half from the pressure inflicted on it from the teeth. The two pieces fall on the ground, landing on top of the written message on the paper.

On the paper he is studying, it reads:

"Vegeta plans to exile you."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! Another great chapter! I enjoyed typing the second half! I really did- OH CRAP!**

 ***Takes shelter behind rock as knives are thrown again***

 **Forgive me! I have a habit of doing cliffhangers, okay?!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Saiyans reading books n' stuff?!**

 **A: I personally love to read. I don't know about them.**

 **Sometimes I wonder if they can actually sit still for more than one hour. Is that possible?**

… **I can't see it possible.**

 **PQ2: Is Karot being trained by Nappa.**

 **A: Not officially. I order for Nappa to be his teacher, Karot has to land one hit on him.**

 **So far, he has landed none.**

 **PQ3: Is Kakarot going mad?**

 **A: You tell me. I honestly don't know. Check out my poll on my bio page if you are a reader from Fanfiction.**

 **PQ4: Why did Raditz act crazy suddenly?**

 **A: For the humor. You guys know how I am.**

 **No. Raditz isn't "in love" or any of that stuff. He does realize he may just be attracted to her. That is why he acted as a out-of-control rocket. XD**

 **PQ5: Why is Turles hating on Kakarot.**

 **A: Well, for one thing, Kakarot is a failure. More reasons will be explained.**

 **Remember book 1? Chapters 14 - 19 was like… when Kakarot and Raditz hated each other so much. 19 was when they finally got better, but 15 was when they fought.**

 **Haha. I remember typing that. I was in the 10th grade. Aww. Time flies. I'm now in the 12th. :)**

 **PQ6: What was going on with the whole Kakarot and Raditz conversation at the end of the chapter? Secret message? Kakarot's in trouble?!**

 **A: The whole message thing was an idea that was inspired. I've seen many movies and read books when they do it. It's pretty cool, so I tried my own version.**

 **Yes, the message makes it clear that Goku is in a bad situation. Reread chapter 8. What Tarble said is what gave Raditz the idea of what is happening.**

 **PQ7: Saiyan ages! Now!**

 **Here ya go!**

 **CURRENT AGE:**

Kakarot: 26

Karot: 6

Raditz: 33

Future Trunks: 17

Tarble: 26

Vegeta: 31

Nappa: 52

Turles: 30

Espeon804: 17

In December 5th, I'll be turning 18!

But who cares about that?! You don't! I know you don't. I'm not offended. XD

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** On a scale of one to ten (ten being Cell) how strong are the saiyans?

 **A:** It's OVER 9,000!

 _Readers: Just stop._

Okay. Sorry.

I never really done a scale before. I've ready other Dragon Ball fanfics that do… and I guess this is because Akira Toriyama uses a scale to compare Beerus with the other characters and such… as I said once before… I never really liked doing Power Levels. It's B.S. (get the reference)

But… perhaps if this is IMPERFECT Cell we are talking about….

You know what? I am so sorry. I really don't know how to do this. They don't mention Power Levels after the Frieza Saga… I try and I mess up. I thought Goku's SSj PL was at 3 million, but then someone said it is actually 150 million and…

Yeah. I do know that in the canon, Piccolo was stronger than Imperfect Cell until he became Semi-perfect. Vegeta was kicking Semi-perfect Cell's butt until he became Perfect Cell…

I go by plot. I don't do numbers. :/

Look. That is the ONLY THING I have an issue with in the Dragon Ball series. Trying to predict these numbers is a bit much. I know that as a fanfiction writer I should know more… I'm still working on it.

Trust me. Once I get to it, I'll explain the power scale.

 **Q: (Ch. 1)** Awesome chapter and plot

 **A:** Aw, thanks! Appreciate that! :)

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKAI "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Annoyed) I don't get it too much. Turles is really mean, meaner than Raditz! It's not my fault I am this way!_

 _(Shocked) Huh?! What?! Oh, no! This can't be happening! What have they done to the forest?!_

 _Tarble: (shocked) This is terrible! What could that possibly benefit for them?!_

 _Kakarot: (angry) Those damn bastards! They have the nerve to do this?! That is it! I'm sick of this!_

 _Raditz: (surprised, watching soldiers marching towards him and his brothers) They worked him up much. Looks like they are heading our way!_

 _Kakarot: (angry) Anyone involved with that will die in an instant!_

 _(Kakarot fires at several soldiers. He turns around and meets the face of a child and freezes)_

 _Raditz: What are you doing?! Attack the enemy with no hesitation nor regret!_

 _Kakarot: (mutters) A kid… I can't kill a kid when alone…_

 _Raditz: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 10: "When hate overrides compassion."_

 _Idiot! Don't think about it, just do it!_

 _Vegeta: If you can't harden your heart enough to rid a child, then you are no Saiyan!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 10!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 10: "When hate overrides compassion."_ When the Saiyans were finally getting a bit of peace, the Humans strikes back in a way Kakarot least expects! Kakarot's childhood is turned into ash, and in fury, he seeks out to hunt them down. However… when Kakarot fails to do one thing… Vegeta finally snaps. He had enough at last!

 _Chapter 11: "The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!"_ Kakarot learns the hard way that earning respect is no easy task. Now he has no one to turn to, so he fights alone. How will he survive this? Questions leads him to possible conclusions. His frustration leads him towards another issue. His childhood weakness reminds him of just how useless he may just be.

 _Chapter 12: "Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!"_ Kakarot is furious towards humanity. The events that recently occurred also burned a fire in his heart. Meanwhile, Bulma finds herself troubled when Dende begins to step away from her. Her desperate attacks on the Saiyans fail. Kakarot and Bulma share one thing in common - they are changing and are becoming darker because of hatred. Will Kakarot turn to madness just as Bulma did?

 _Chapter 13: "The general's plan"_ The mystery of Chille, Skrimp, and Alphredo has the warriors concerned about how to beat them. However, Nappa doesn't easily step away. He formulates a plan to expose their weaknesses. Meanwhile, Turles is growing impatient and wants to rid the burden.

 _Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive"_ Kakarot is struggling with his ways around obstacles, and Turles has found him at his worst. Turles sees Kakarot as a failure that doesn't deserve to live, and Kakarot is forced to fight to keep himself alive. Already weakened, he is in a bad place. But when danger overwhelms him, he finally bares his fangs to tap into his own bloodlust to survive!


	10. When hate overrides compassion!

**Chapter 10 Plot:**

 _Chapter 10: "When hate overrides compassion."_ When the Saiyans were finally getting a bit of peace, the Humans strikes back in a way Kakarot least expects! Kakarot's childhood is turned into ash, and in fury, he seeks out to hunt them down. However… when Kakarot fails to do one thing… Vegeta finally snaps. He had enough at last!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: October 28, 2016**

* * *

It's almost Halloween. I want to do a Halloween special chapter, but… I got too much going on. I have to do Senior crap or I won't graduate… so I can't do a special. :(

HOWEVER! If you are one of those people who likes to do a fanfiction of a fanfiction… (does that exist?) I will allow you to do a special. Just send me the link through my private messaging (space it out or the link won't come through) and I'll happily read it.

Just read this chapter first to get an idea.

Then again… that's impossible. Since when do people do a fanfiction of a fanfiction. That sounds hard. XD

And it sounds stupid. But if you want to, go ahead!

Why am I asking this? Let's move on.

* * *

 **This literally happened:**

 **Me: (Checks Google Docs on computer after typing on phone)**

 **Me: Okay, Let's see how many pages.**

 **(10 is shown on stroll bar)**

 **Meh.**

 **(20)**

 **Okay.**

 **(Stops at 29)**

 **Oh. Well, that's-**

 **(Begins to increase to 35)**

 **Whoa, okay now-**

 **(Goes to 45)**

 **Stop! That's enough!  
(Goes to 53)**

 **NO! TOO MANY! STOP! STOP!  
(Stops at 64)**

 **Ooooh… myyyy… goooood.**

 **I should relax. But hey, this chapter is a special after all. (I probably have no life.)**

 **Then again, this chapter only has around 23,000 words.**

* * *

 **Sometimes… I write my chapters around 9-12pm, and during those hours, I sometimes begin to nod off.**

 **Especially at 10PM.**

 **So… the result of that is I end up writing crazy things. Sometimes, I end up typing what my current thoughts are. One time, I was falling asleep while typing. In this chapter, I was suppose to write:**

" _ **Kakarot is furious after what had occurred. His eyes turn cold, and his thoughts are nothing more than to make them suffer."**_

 **Instead, I wrote this craziness:**

" _ **Kakarot is furious for what had occurred. His eyes turn bold, and his thoughts he maybe can go after the animal soldier beat them. He can. If they are animals does that… he can eat them."**_

 **Yes. That is literally what my half-sleep self wrote. Every single word is accurate, even the ones that don't make sense. XD**

… **I need to stop writing while I'm sleepy.**

 **But my hilarious mistake actually helped me a bit for this chapter!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! The true author is Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Whew! This one's gonna be awesome!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 left you off:**

Kakarot sighs as he recalls his conversation with Raditz. "Recall when you shown me those vegetables. Vegetables… first word: _Vegeta_." He jots it down and thinks again. "...to be in your plans… second word: _plans_ …" He jots it down and twirls the pencil in his hand a bit. "He also said: "Do you think you can harvest all of that to… to your own gatherings?" He related the word "to" twice… so the third word is _to_."

The only sound that fills the silence is the pencil lead scratching against the paper's surface. The warrior brings the eraser near his chin and taps it lightly before bringing the eraser close to his mouth. He slightly bits the metal portion surrounding the eraser.

"Then… he signaled me again with a single tail movement… which means I had to break it down further…" He frowns, and thinks again. His brother's voice echoes in his head:

" _You're rather unique… more than I thought, so I guess I can say you could be extraordinary."_

" _You're acting stupid once more, so I guess I should request Tarble to give you an X-ray."_

" _You have too much ignorance."_

" _Deal with the fact, and it won't be a problem too long."_

" _I'm guessing you want me to prepare something bizarre for us to eat?"_

"The last word he said in the first sentence was "extraordinary". First letter is _'E"._ Kakarot frowns. He quickly writes the letter down, and his eyes narrow.

If Raditz had to get Kakarot to break it down this much… that means he couldn't speak of it at all. He knows this is urgent if this is how bad he has to write it out.

"After "extraordinary", it was "X-ray". Then, "ignorance". "Long". "Eat"..." He jots it down, and his face twists with confusion. "His tail moved once again, so it's back to the last word in the sentence. He said; "Sometimes, it's hard to understand you.". The next word was " _you"._ Then… his tail moves twice. That was all he wanted to tell me… so…"

He writes more things down, and his eyes show puzzlement. The message he received from Raditz is fully written on the paper. All he can do is stare at the sheet holding his messy handwriting. He sets it down in front of him. "That… can't be. What does… that word mean exactly? Uh…"

He holds the pencil using his teeth to grab the dictionary sitting near him. He begins to flip through the pages. As soon as he finds the word he is looking for, he drops the book with disbelief and horror. "No! He can't do that! Damn it!"

He looks the paper again and growls. "So… now I see why… Raditz… that's why you couldn't tell me straight forward, huh? You would had got into trouble. But why… why would they do this to me…? I don't understand… after all that I've done…?!"

His lips pull back which exposes most of his teeth as growls loudly. The pencil breaks in half from the pressure inflicted on it from the teeth. The two pieces fall on the ground, landing on top of the written message on the paper.

On the paper he is studying, it reads:

"Vegeta plans to exile you."

* * *

 **\- Chapter 10: When hate overrides compassion -**

"Saiyans aren't the only monsters you know. It's something I realized after hearing what happened with Bulma."

Sitting at a table with hands placed on the lap is a young woman. She speaks rather calmly though there is a hint of concern in her tone. Her feet are together, and her hair is tied in a bun. She looks at the opposite end of the table where a short stubby elder sits.

No other than Grandfather Gohan.

The woman continues to speak of her worries to the grandfather. "I've seen what Goku had been doing since that day… and he seems so angry… but… for some reason, he never actually hunted down people after he returned to Earth. Sure… he's trapped now… but before that…"

"He's probably trying to do something… but it's not easy to understand." Grandfather Gohan explains. "What makes you think your husband had been changed, ChiChi?"

It is silent. For a while, all that can be heard is the light breeze outside.

"He's only a monster… because of what humanity has done. We are self-centered people. What he has done, we have abused it so much. His hatred is high, and it's making him do this." ChiChi narrows her eyes. "The reason why he wouldn't dare to hurt me is because he knows that I am not a selfish being. The same goes for you."

"You understand Goku as much as I do." The elder sighs. "If only the military will try to understand. Goku doesn't wish to be what anyone would call evil. However, his heart is becoming twisted. Our time is running out. Even though we are fighting back, that is not helping us."

"He himself is trying to understand his nature. Once he sees red… he can't control his actions." ChiChi frowns. "What was that song he sung?"

" _Can act Human just like us."_

"Those words… he can think like a Human since he was raised by me." The elder explains. "It's pointless to retaliate against him if he knows what we are capable of."

" _Spiky hair, a monkey's tail."_

"His heritage. He's reminding them he's an alien." ChiChi nods.

"The one big piece I understand from the song is: "Cross his line and feel his wrath". If anyone is careless to do something he doesn't tolerate, he'll strike with rage. He's giving us earthlings a warning."

"He's trying to give them another chance…"

"ChiChi. I need you to do something for me and the sake of people."

The woman gives him her full attention.

"When you meet him again… don't attack him. Through his clouded heart… he still cares a lot about you. You are the few Humans he would never dare to harm… though he would try to appear threatening towards you in front of his comrades."

She is confused with this. "So… what should I do?"

"What do you normally do when you see him after he's walked from near death… or when he's been gone too long?" The elder asks. "He never fought it."

ChiChi lowers her head. "But… what if he… what if he really is a monster?"

He senses her concern, and he places a hand on hers for support. "He _will_ be if that army keeps pushing him. His guilt is so strong. If they tell him the wrong thing involving your death… eventually, he'll burst."

"How would you know? He's a Saiyan. He was never a Human like us."

"I know my grandson."

ChiChi looks at the elder.

"He doesn't like to show too much emotion when it comes to anger or sadness. It's why he can't control his rage when his destructive instincts overwhelm him. He had been compressing and holding back his anger so much… it exploded and he became feral." He explains. "Seeing what occured with you… he felt so helpless and he didn't know what to do. It's why his rage was so powerful. He cared that much. Look past his anger. He's still the same Goku. He's just filled with anger and hate."

"You say he's the same… then why did his personality change?"

"It never did." The elder points towards the crystal ball. The woman takes a close look, and it shows Kakarot from when he joined Raditz to present time. Each scene shows him laughing, playing, or arguing like a child with his brother. Some scenes show Kakarot acting immature which results to him getting a head punch.

"Even through all of this… he still finds a way to be the happy person he is." Grandfather Gohan says. "Hate is powerful. It can change you… but it's not too late. He still trusts you. Only _you_ can make him realize what he is truly doing."

"But his brothers… and the princes…"

"They are aware of the hate Kakarot is feeling." The elder explains. "Raditz has been trying to keep Goku calm for some time…"

"You say he is feeling heavy guilt…"

"Right. Just as anger can overwhelm him… so can other things. If someone manages to shatter his pride… or they somehow make him feel such overwhelming guilt… his emotions will come loose." The elder frowns. "What happened with you is too much for him to endure. Once he finally breaks… I won't be surprised if grief finally catches him."

"You mean… he'll cry?" ChiChi can't even picture it. "Goku? Crying? He's not a kid anymore… so I can't see how that is possible."

"The only way you can bring a Saiyan down to such an emotional stage is when they feel worthless and their pride is possibly destroyed. They are warriors… so it can hurt more than you think. It's not impossible." He glances at the crystal ball which displays the events on Namek. Tarble was dying, and he was in tears. Vegeta had tears fall when he felt hopeless against Frieza. Raditz fell into tears when he spoke to Kakarot about how helpless he felt. "These are moments they lose their dignity. Do you know your husband's?"

"He has a strong feeling of pride every time he gains a lot of power on his on. He likes to test himself all the time. Whenever someone close to him died and he is helpless to stop it… it angers him."

"So, you know."

ChiChi watches the crystal ball. Kakarot is laughing at Raditz who is running away in fear from a lone spider that is attached to his head. "Goku is still himself… but he's losing it because of his hate. He won't dare to hurt me… I understand now." She stands and nods. "Thank you."

"No problem. I just hope Goku can find a way out of this. That army is making the mistake of pushing him. Kakarot isn't the type of person who enjoys claiming lives… but he is a Saiyan… so destruction makes him feel a sense of pride." The grandfather stands and waves. "Do what you do best. All he has to do is see your face, and he'll stop right at his tracks."

"You know, Goku isn't exactly the romantic type. He's a warrior after all." ChiChi says with a nervous smile as she looks at her feet. "The most he would do is ask me to cook him dinner-" She blinks and looks around. "Gohan? Where did you go?"

He's nowhere in sight.

"Oh… he's gone. He must had left already." She sighs and stands. She walks out the dome-like brick house and steps outside. Yellow heavenly clouds are above her. "I'm back. Sorry for having you wait. The conversation lasted longer than I anticipated."

"It's fine, fine. I know how that goes. It happens all the time… when I make a joke." A scratchy voice snorts as if he is about to laugh. Black shoes rub on the grass, and approaching the woman is a short blue man with a black tunic and a pair of glasses. His antennas twice and he grins. "Are you ready for your next lesson? Your friends are waiting."

 **-0000-**

" _Vegeta plans to exile you."_

Kakarot stares at the note. He had been staring at it since he realized the meaning. He had never looked away from it for more than 10 minutes to confirm that the note it true. He had been looking at it for the past few days.

If he is really in this danger, then he'll have to be very careful to avoid it. But how?

Suddenly, the slide door opens, and Kakarot jumps. The small scrap of paper flies out his hands, and he grabs at the air in attempt to get it back, but the paper flies around the room.

Turles walks inside. His attire had to be changed since his armor had been too damaged to keep. He was truly reluctant to wear earthling attire, but he decided to just deal with it.

He wears a long purple fighting tunic that is the same shade of purple as his armor was. He still had his gloves and arm guards. However, the arm guards can't be seen. A long sleeved, satin red duster coat is worn over the tunic, and it reaches near his feet. His boots are still worn. The duster coat is opened, near the bottom, so his pants can be seen. His tail is secured around the waist.

Karot tries to lighten the mood by saying he looks great in it, but the uncle wanted nothing to do with the child.

He notices his youngest brother desperately trying to grab the paper. "That's not a butterfly you know." He is irritated as this goes on. "Then again, the runt of the family was never the brightest." He reaches for it.

 _'Crap!'_ Kakarot quickly fires a blast from the palm of his hand. The paper is struck and vaporizes, and Turles' hand was nearly caught.

"Tch! Moron!" Turles snarls. "Why can't they just get rid of you or something! Your personality kills me! A runt like you was supposed to have died from the brain damage case! They should had killed you. I don't see why they kept you alive."

"Yeah? Well at least I don't freak out at the sight of bugs!" Kakarot shouts.

"What?!"

Kakarot kicks a bowl from under the table, and it spills over. A pile of bugs fall out and crawl at the floor. "Right?!"

Turles steps back with a disgusted look on his face. He growls. "You little…!" He covers his mouth and walks out the room. "I think I'm going to get sick!"

This was discovered a few days ago actually. When Kakarot had gathered a bunch of bugs for snacking, Turles completely flipped out. He looked as if he was going to lose it.

Still, even after that, he is still rude.

Kakarot crosses his arms. "He could at least call me by my real name. I don't get it. Why does he keep calling me a "runt"? I'm not small or anything."

A pause.

"Then again… he is a little taller than me… and Raditz is tall too… so I am the shortest brother…" Kakarot notes.

He walks to the medical room to check on Tarble's progress, but he passes a mirror with catches his attention. He walks backwards and turns towards the mirror.

He is a bit surprised. For some reason, his eyes appear unfriendly and threatening at the moment… as if he has seen more than he should.

His eyes are cold… as if he is some killer?

He shakes the thought off his head. Ever since he joined his brother… this was expected. If he ends up having the eyes of a murderer, then there's nothing he can do about it.

However, by just looking at the mirror, it reminds him of something else.

Kakarot frowns at his reflection. He grabs the top spike of his hair and the spike on the other side of his head. He curls them into horns and makes a scowl. He speaks with his best impression of Turles. "My name is Turles and I am a selfish guy with a temper because I got too much tan, so my skin is too dark!" His tail flickers with amusement, so it's clear he's having fun with this. "Kakarot is bad! Kakarot is annoying! I'm just mean because I don't like it when someone looks like me! Ooh! I just can't staaand it when he looks at me. It makes me feel bad because he is stronger than me! I'll just be a stupid meanie to him so that I won't have to admit that! Ooh!"

 _WACK!_

"OW!" Kakarot grabs his head and falls to his knees. He slowly lifts his head and sees the angry face of Raditz. "Oh!" He smiles. "Hi, big brother!"

Raditz punches Kakarot on the head again. "Dont "Hi, big brother" me! Don't do that! What are you?! 5?!"

"Well you said Saiyans don't start aging until they are 80, so I can still act silly, right?"

"Fool! I mean physically! Not mentally! Act more like your age! Mocking people makes you look like a child!"

Kakarot grabs his hair and does his Turles impression again. "I act like a child throwing a tantrum all the time! I'm completely useless because I'm no Super Saiyan!"

Raditz covers his mouth and tries to suppress a laugh. "You're one big fool.

"At least I will know what my hair looks like as a Super Saiyan!" Kakarot continues to mock Turles. "That is, once I get a preview from Kakarot!"

The two brothers bursts into laughter. They fall to their backs and laugh hard.

Tarble sighs and shakes his head. "Oh, bother. What am I going to do with them? They tend to act like children almost all the time." He bangs on the table which quiets them down. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Kakarot chuckles.

The prince decides to move on. "Where did Turles run off too? He was supposed to report here. I'm done with my work… and it's fully functional."

Kakarot is amazed by this. "Wow! You mean you managed to put together an arm in just one week?! You really are a genius!"

He can see why the future Tarble created the time machine.

"I doubt he plans on being cooperative just yet. He's still trying to adjust with everything after Kakarot overwhelmed him days ago." Raditz turns and heads for the control room. "I'll drag him here."

Kakarot watches his brother leave. "You know… I don't get them sometimes. They always think they are so tough." He watches Tarble set the metal arm on the table.

"You want to know something?" Tarble asks. He goes on without the answer. "Saiyans are indeed a warrior race, but during one point of their time when they experience near death in a traumatizing way, it affects them for life. Almost every Saiyan has some sort of simple phobia. Let's just say when they run into what they are afraid of, PTSD strikes?"

"PTSD?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. If you encounter something that reminds you of a horrifying event, you panic or who knows?" Tarble explains. "Saiyans are always strong and never will they expose their weaknesses, but at one point, they feel fear."

Kakarot blinks.

"Your fear of needles… there must be a reason for it."

Kakarot rubs his head. "I know there is, but it must had happened when I was a baby before the head incident. I can't recall what it is."

Tarble chuckles. "You have trypanophobia… which is the fear of needles. Your brother Raditz has Arachnophobia…"

"The fear of spiders." Kakarot nods.

"We just discovered Turles'. Entomophobia the fear of insects. Vegeta… well… he has scoleciphobia, the fear of worms."

"Every word ends with "phobia"... Funny." Kakarot says.

"It means "fear", so it makes sense." Tarble explains. "As big as Nappa is, you won't believe what he is afraid of."

"Well… what is his?"

"Cynophobia."

Kakarot tilts his head. "What's that?"

"He's afraid of dogs."

"Oh." Kakarot doesn't even know what to say to that. "Well… what about you?"

Tarble smiles nervously. "I'm claustrophobic. I'm fine with the ship… but see… I had incidents when I nearly died in tight spots. I guess you could say I would panic whenever I end up in a closed space that's so small."

Kakarot scratches his head. "Strange. Every one of us has a fear for some reason. It's funny. You would think one of us is not afraid of anything. That's not good."

"Just as we are scarred on the outside, we can be mentally." Tarble admits. "It's part of being a warrior. You understand."

"I do."

A click causes Tarble to look at the arm. He smiles. "Great! It's all done and tested! I think we can actually try this now! All we need now is for him to show up!"

"I brought him."

Kakarot and Tarble turns to the medical room exit. Standing there is Raditz who has Turles' arm in his grasp. "You say that you are done?"

"Right. It's perfectly safe!" Tarble nods once. He points at the table. "Now, Turles, this will be over sooner than you think. Sit over here and I can attach this to your shoulder."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make this quick." Turles slips off the duster coat and pulls the top portion of his tunic off his chest. It rolls to his waistline, and he sits on the table. "It's no good for me to be with one arm anyway… but to resort to this… damn."

Tarble becomes very concerned at how confident he actually is. "I need you to understand. In order for his arm to work, your nerves will have to work with it. The whole attaching process might hurt you all together. Your entire body might spaz."

"Just get on with it!"

The young prince would warn him about his rude behavior, but he decides to teach him another way. "Alright. Since you're acting all high and mighty… Kakarot… Raditz… restrain him."

"What?!" Kakarot didn't expect that kind of order.

"Do as I say!"

Raditz and Kakarot quickly grabs his shoulders firmly.

"Wha?"

Tarble narrows his eyes as he lines the arm towards the shoulder. "I was going to numb your shoulder… but since you didn't listen, this is the price. Keep your tongue in your mouth. It'll hurt if you bite it."

Turles growls. "Now, what makes you think-"

Tarble shoves the arm against the shoulder.

Almost immediately, Turles screams out in pure agony.

Vegeta - who is with Nappa and Karot in the training room - turns to the medical room, and Nappa sidesteps to avoid a punch from Karot. He looks at the same direction. "What was that?"

Karot seems a bit uneasy. "It sounded like Uncle Turles."

"Turles? Sounds like Tarble managed to attach the arm. Sounds painful." Nappa mutters. "I wonder if it works."

Back inside the control room, Turles stands straight up with clenched teeth and wide eyes. He tail sticks straight up and the furs are frizzled. It is as if he had seen a ghost.

Really, every nerve in his body just gave him a huge painful jolt.

Tarble slowly removes his hands from the arm and is relieved to see it is attached. "Well, that's over… but my ears won't stop ringing…" He bangs on his head a few times.

Raditz and Kakarot slowly release Turles, and they step away, watching the metal arm swing down due to gravity. It hangs limp, without any sign of movement.

Turles finally recovers from the pain, and he groans before glaring at the prince. "What the hell was that?! Were you trying to kill me?!"

"That is what it feels like when almost every nerve in your body feels a stab of pain. I warned you about this, didn't i?" Tarble explains. His expression is filled with annoyance. "You are just as stubborn as your brothers."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" The three points at each other while yelling at the prince.

"Like I said." Tarble carries on. "Turles… try to move your arm. I need to see if it works."

"Can we at least start with something small? Like a thumb or something?" Kakarot suggests. The idea of moving an arm right away sounds painful.

"I don't need your pity." Turles really doesn't want to take Kakarot's suggestion. He places his left hand on his right shoulder. "A warrior needs no sympathy from others. We grow stronger with every fight. This scar and loss of limb is a reminder of my mistake. I'll recover on my own path." He flinches as he tries to move the arm. He seems to be in a lot of pain.

Kakarot would want him to stop, but Turles… what he just said…

... He understands that completely.

With a pull, the arm suddenly moves up and the hand turns and twists. The fingers curl, relax, and clench to form a fist.

"Whoa! It actually works!" Kakarot says in awe.

Tarble seems to be unable to hold it back. He throws his hands into the air and laughs out in pure joy. "I'm a genius! It works! No flaws! It actually works! Haha haha!"

Outside the room, Nappa rubs his chin. "Your brother sounds happy."

Vegeta chuckles. "Now watch as that good mood goes away."

"Huh?"

A sudden blast impales through the wall of the ship.

Vegeta seems slightly amused. "Those brothers are rather predictable."

"'AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Tarble screams out in shock. "TURLES! YOU COULD HAD DONE THAT OUTSIDE!"

"I was testing to see if it fires energy attacks! What's wrong with that?!"

Vegeta laughs and heads for the medical room. "I suppose we can end the session here, Nappa. I have things to seek."

"Understood." The general nods, and he looks at the child standing next to him. "Don't give up, kido. You almost had me."

Karot crosses his arm over her chest. "Right!"

Kakarot seems very nervous from the angry look Tarble had on his face, but Turles seems unfazed by it.

"You three just can't help but become a burden for us." Vegeta is noticed as soon as he speaks. He leans against the doorway as Nappa and Karot walks past him to enter the room. Karot takes a breath with awe and rushes to Turles to examine his arm, but he ducks and steps back when the warrior attempted to hit him with the arm. Kakarot gives Turles a warning glare.

Raditz doesn't have a way to say anything against it. "It's not like Kakarot can help it. He's the worst among that."

Kakarot glances at his brother, but he doesn't say anything about it.

Turles stares at his metal hand as he relaxes it and forms a fist with it repeatedly. He seems a bit fascinated by how easily it works.

Kakarot looks to Vegeta, and he is reminded on what Raditz warned him. A bad feeling sinks into him, but he hides it with a smile. "Your brother is a true genius. He brought Turles back to full strength!"

"You're right. Perhaps Tarble isn't so useless after all. If he was more engaged in combat… he would probably get more praise." He watches his brother digging through a crate. "Now what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just something to kill time." Tarble pulls out a checkered box.

"Is that a chess board?" Kakarot saw many of those before, but he never bothered to ask to learn how it works. It is too complicated for him to learn… as many had told him. "I thought that was a game only played here on Earth."

"It is." Tarble opens the board on the table, and he begins to set up the pieces. "Sometimes after a sparring session, Vegeta and I would play a little bit of this. He's not a fan of games… but this is like a strategy?"

"How so?"

Since when did those two do anything together?

Tarble picks up the smallest piece. "A pawn. They are simple soldiers if you see it that way. There are so many of them, and they are disposable. Then you have the knights… bishops… rooks... they play an important role too. It's a lot to explain… but this queen piece… she can do as she pleases." He sets the queen piece on the board. "She can go as she please… unlike the knight for example…" He slides the piece in a "L" path. "It is only limited to moving in this kind of path. The most important piece…" He picks up the king. "The king. It is your job to protect him from the enemy. If he is in a situation he can't escape…"

Tarble sets the piece down and knocks it down with his index finger.

"That's a checkmate. You'll have to surrender. Your kingdom is captured."

"Sounds like a war." Kakarot caught some of it, but he lost a bit of Interest along the way.

Meanwhile, in the background, Turles slips on his gloves, and the right one fits with the metal hand. He rolls back on the tunic, and he pulls on the duster coat. He pats his metal arm, realizing it's hidden under the long sleeves. They must had picked out this attire to hide his artificial arm.

Just as he clips the top portion of the clothing together, he catches in with the conversation.

"Right. It's a bit like what is going on now… between us and those soldiers." Tarble explains. "Playing this game helps me think. It's why I was able to successfully create that arm." He mentions the new arm Turles has.

"No one ever mentioned that you play against Vegeta."

"Well, he may beat me in combat, but never once did he ever win a chess match against me." Tarble says this with a bit of pride, and he ignores the growl from his brother. "He had moments he was so close… but I still won."

"It's not like I want to play the stupid game!" Vegeta snarls. "Besides. It does sometimes give me an idea on how that Human military operates. They have a leader. Take the leader down, and the entire force falls apart. Just like chess."

"I don't get this chess game. To me, it's just Checkers' smarter cousin. Checkers is hard enough. I would rather play Tic-tac-toe."

"If you want me to play, count me out." Raditz isn't in the mood to be tricked again. He still can't get over the trap Kakarot had set on him. He canceled one path, and Raditz realized his brother had another. Either way it goes, Kakarot would still won!

"I'm not a fan of these kind of games anyway." Kakarot shrugs. "But chess makes since. It does mock combat between two sides. It requires more thinking than my head can handle…"

"So, you admit you're an idiot?" Turles chuckles.

"I was saying that I can't learn those kind of things as fast as-"

Kakarot suddenly stops talking. He quickly turns to look at the door, and the expression on his face displays confusion or shock. His instincts are screaming for him to head outside… but he doesn't know why.

It's so sudden. He can't ignore those instincts.

Turles notices this. "What's with you?"

Kakarot suddenly springs to his feet and runs for the door, knocking down the chair in the process. His hand grips on the handle of the door, and he slides it open. Orange light illuminates his figure, and his eyes widen in shock.

"What is going on? Kakarot?" Raditz stands in time to see smoke pouring inside the ship. He rushes to his brother's side and sees what he sees…

A wildfire.

"Oh my…" Tarble has reached the door and is just as surprised as the others. He glances at Kakarot who looks the most stressed - horrified, really. "This is highly unnatural. This place is too wet to have such a huge range of fire!"

Kakarot seems to be in a trance for a few seconds. Realization hits him. "The grave…"

"What?"

Vegeta knows what is about to happen. The look on Kakarot's face confirms it. If the fool is crazy enough to go, they'll be detected for sure. "Kakarot! You better not! You better stay here, and that's an order!"

Either Kakarot is ignoring him…

… or he simply can't hear him.

"The grave! Oh, no!" The warrior's energy spews around him as he goes full power in his base form. He rockets from the ship and soars to the sky, and he makes a sharp turn.

"Where is he going?!" Nappa rushes outside. "Idiot!"

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouts. "Get back here! You _dare_ to disobey a direct order?!"

"He… he said… "grave"." Raditz is confused what that means… but he remembers exactly where his brother headed for. "The direction he flew… it's towards the place he grew up!"

"Quick! Don't let him out your sight!" Vegeta sends an order, and Raditz rockets from the ground as well. Nappa and Turles fly after him, and Karot joins in seconds later.

Tarble facepalms. "Why does Kakarot have to be so disobedient?!"

Kakarot's eyes shift left and right.

Fire.

Fire is everywhere.

The entire forest must be in flames!

He can see it. The yelping deer gallops and lunges over fallen trees that are engulfed in flames. Tigers and sabertooths roar and run for their lives. Dinosaurs snarl and kick at the flames. Every inhabitant of Mount Pazou is in panic. The flames are still spreading.

The Saiyan begins to cough. Smoke is rising, and he's flying right at where it will spread. When there is a fire, one must stay low to avoid suffocation.

Reluctantly, he descends towards the ground and begins to spirit. He hears a loud crack and looks to his left. A huge tree in flames is falling his way.

He jumps aside in time to avoid the falling torch, and he continues to run. ' _Please don't tell me! The center of the flames… they didn't start there!'_

The orange glow is the strongest afar. After half an hour, he sees the bright light at a clearing. "No…"

Just as he fears, the core of the flames is the small house he once lived in… and the newer home he lived in with his family. Both of them are flaming torches. His eyes dart left and right until they land on a tall rock near a cluster of trees. His eyes lose their color at the sight of it having the worse by being the biggest torch. "N-no… NO!" He sprints forward, but a pair of heavy arms pull him back and restrains him. "Let go of me!"

"Kakarot! It's too reckless! These flames cannot be tamed! You'll suffocate!" Raditz's voice shots from behind, answering the silent question of who is holding him back.

"Let me GO!" Kakarot begins to trash. "My grandpa's grave! His grave! It's burning!"

"There's nothing you can do about that!" Raditz has a rough time trying to keep his brother still. Thankfully, Turles lands next to him and grabs in to Kakarot's arms. Karot arrives a second later and looks just as horrified, but he is quick to grab his father's legs. Nappa lands quickly and pulls the Saiyan into a full-nelson hold.

"LET GOOO!" Kakarot screams angrily. "LET ME GOOO!"

Raditz and Turles grunts as their brother thrashes more violently. If it takes all of them to hold him back, the warrior must be furious.

"LET ME GOOO!"

 **\- THEN -**

Smoke rises from the ground as thick clouds. Thunder roars in the sky, and the rain is heavy.

It is as if mother nature knew about the chaos and tried to take the flames quickly.

Raditz stares at the burned down houses and shakes his head. He doesn't know how to react act the moment, but he knows his youngest brother is taking it hard. Painted on the gasoline tanks read:

" _That disgusting woman got what she deserved."_

Another reads:

" _Hope you die a slow and painful death, you half-breed "_

Sitting on his knees with a low hanging head is Kakarot. He is hunched in front of the burned down vegetation that grew over his grandfather's grave. When the fire had cleared, he saw those words engraved on it…

" _Burn in Hell, you Saiyan-raising bastard."_

What's worse… they dared to burn down a grave… and write on it with such disrespect… it's… unforgivable.

Turles frowns. "How long is he going to sit there?"

"This place… is Kakarot's home. He was raised at this very spot from when he was an infant." Raditz sighs. "They burned it down… along with that old-timer's grave. I don't know what kind of pain Kakarot is going through… but it's best that you give him some space."

Karot walks up to his father. "Dad…?"

The warrior's hand slams on the ground and grips hard, scooping up a handful of ash and dirt. He lifts his hand up and watches the dirt slip free from his fingers, and his hand balls into a fist. "Gone…"

"What?"

"Everything… is gone…!" Kakarot's voice is barely audible. "Everything that I had ever known… everything that was good to me… all gone…! Burned to ashes…!"

The general stops his investigations to listen in.

"This place had been my home for as long as I remember." Kakarot mutters. "Ever since I landed here as a baby… until I was 12, this was the only place I had ever known…" He places his hand in the tall stone that's been vandalized. "And grandpa… his grave is gone…"

His son steps back to give his father space as he stands.

"There's no way this fire was natural. It's clear because of those things…" He looks at the gasoline containers. "How did they managed to make a fire this big…? Those bastards…"

Karot pauses as he recalls something. "Oh, no!" He begins to run towards his burned house, and he kicks the fragile door down. His eyes fill with horror. "My books! They are all charred! There's nothing left! It's all gone!"

Kakarot walks towards the house, and he watches his son dig through the debris.

The child pulls out a book cover, and his eyes are glazed. "This was my favorite book… it was the one mom let me pick…" The mentioning of his mother reminds him of what the earthlings had written about her in the char… and the fact that she is dead. Tears build in his eyes, and he grips on the book cover with all his might. "Mom…" His lip begins to quiver. "Why did they do this…? I understand they were mad… but they didn't have to do this much…! First they took away mom.. then they burn away the memories left of her!"

The others are alarmed as the child falls to his knees. The tears fall heavily, and he drops the book cover as his mouth opens wide. He begins to cry.

Raditz is clueless on what to do. He would often forget that the kid is 6 years old. Since he is a skilled fighter, they sometimes forget he is still a little kid. To hear him cry is a reminder.

Hearing Karot cry brings more anger to what Kakarot already feels. He leaves the burned house and begins to walk towards the woods without a word.

His brothers exchange glances, and they follow.

The general sighs. "Come on, kid. There's no time for tears. We have to figure out how this happened, right? Your father seems very angry about this."

Karot's sobs reduce to sniveling, and he nods. He stands and wipes his arm across his face to dry the tears, and he follows the general to where his father headed.

With every step Kakarot takes… the destruction seems endless.

The deeper he goes in the forest, the more angry he feels.

Every inch of the places he daily roamed as a child is now nothing more than a crisp black. All that remains is the waterfall which is littered with debris. Dead animals lie here and there. The place is barren. There are no signs of life.

Kakarot's foot strikes something and it bumps into a rock. He looks down and picks it up.

A match box.

His eye catches what is further ahead. A few more paces up the rugged hill, and he finds a flamethrower gun. He picks that up as well and he stares at the two suspects of the fire.

"So… that is how things are going to be?"

Raditz has finally caught up in time to hear those words, and he can sense it. Something is rising and taking his brother… this aura he feels… it's almost overwhelming.

With an angry shout, he throws the two items hard, and they both fall into the lake to be washed away. He begins to shake as heat begins to fill his body. "They have done many things that have crossed my line… but this… _this_ is unforgivable!" His eyes darken as his anger builds. "They have the nerve to… burn this place down?! How the hell did they even get here without the demons killing them off… huh?!"

"Just get over it." Turles crosses his arms. "You were not born in this world-"

"This place was my HOME!" Kakarot snaps. "I GREW UP here! My son WAS BORN here! I know this place so well… ever since I was a baby…"

"There you go again." Turles can't even see why he is bothering to speak to him. "This is why you are stuck in this situation. You don't know how to let the past go. If you just detach yourself from those disgraceful Human emotions-"

Kakarot snarls violently and golden aura engulfs his body, causing Turles to step back several times. If Kakarot had transformed into a Super Saiyan, he probably would had scared him. "You have NO right! NO RIGHT! You do NOT want to see me when I am pissed off!"

Turles gasps as the characters in his scouter stops shifting. The reading he is getting is making him feel a bit uneasy. He turns it off and frowns. "You're just an emotional wreck.

Kakarot's burning eyes narrow. "Yeah? Well maybe you should stay quiet! Don't think I won't lose it. Those bastards had done enough!" He turns to the others. "First they killed ChiChi, then they pulled out my tail, and now they had the nerve to burn this place down?!"

Raditz feels a spark of sudden energy from his brother. He grabs his shoulder. "Calm yourself down! You're going to give away out coordinates!"

Kakarot swings his arm to free the hand from his shoulder. "So what?!" He faces his oldest brother. "Let them come! I'll kill every single one of them myself If I feel I have to! I'm done with letting them try to fix themselves! I'll personally go around this entire Earth to hunt every earthling down!"

Raditz growls. "Compress your energy! Your anger is causing it to pour out!"

"I told you already, I don't care!" Kakarot begins to walk. "Besides… we have earthlings to find! That is what I am going to do!"

"Did you even think this through?!"

Kakarot snarls, and he screams at the sky with high command. "YOUZIIIII!"

The others prepare to scold him, but they see him still staring at the trees.

"Is he… waiting for something?" Karot wonders.

Kakarot begins to think maybe he could be dead…

… but he hears the familiar chatter and screeches. A brown monkey jumps down a branch and another. The golden collar around its neck confirms it. He holds something in his mouth as well.

Nappa is just as confused as the others. "Who the hell is that?"

"It looks like a monkey." Karot answers.

The monkey jumps to the ground and paces towards Kakarot. It crawls up his leg and arm and sits on his shoulder.

The Saiyan removes the item from the monkey's mouth, which turns out to be a blue poster that's been rolled up. He snaps the rubber band off and unrolls the poster. His eyes dart across it as he reads the contents.

Raditz would ask about the monkey business, but seeing the poster brings a more important question. "What is that?"

"Looks like we found our culprits." Kakarot turns the poster to face his comrades. "It's a poster about The Red Ribbon Army and The Resistance Army. They are separate but they are also working together to stop us."

Raditz takes a closer look. "Well. This explains a lot. Check out who's the head of these soldiers."

"Bulma leads The Red Ribbon Army…" Karot points at her picture displayed below the RR logo. He points at another logo which displays a metal capital "R". "That Chille person leads The Resistance Army."

"Figures. I had a feeling those two were linked." Kakarot observes the poster some more. "They have everyone they need. Looks like the people we ran into aren't alone. They have more like them… they are the main problem."

Nappa frowns. "Why would they burn this place down?"

"They must had found out about this." Kakarot points at the crown. "The Crown of Restraint. They must had figured out I can't leave this place, so they decided to burn away the resources. Smart."

Turles didn't really notice the crown until now. He saw it… but he never paid much attention to it before. "What is with that crown on your head? You're no king."

Kakarot frowns.

"That crown was placed on his head against his will." Raditz explains. "An earthling did this. He can't take it off. If anyone says a certain group of numbers… it inflicts agonizing pain. The name of the crown states the purpose. He can't leave this forest because someone placed some barrier that is activated if Kakarot tries to cross it. None of us can remove it. Only a Human can."

"Restrained by a Human?" Turles frowns. "This fool turns out to be more and more of a failure every time I learn more about him."

Kakarot tugs on the crown for proof. "Trust me. I hate this thing."

Turles watches his little brother hand the poster to Nappa. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Kakarot is furious after what had occurred. His eyes turn cold, and his thoughts are nothing more than to make them suffer.

He goes through what he saw on the poster. It had information on what each soldier or leader specializes in. With heavy thinking, he puts it all together on what exactly happened:

The soldier woman who was behind the scenes and always watching the fights to create blueprints for the cyborgs… long brown hair and eyes…

"Dumpli."

The soldier who had pinpointed the location of the Saiyans whereabouts and sent the twin pair after his brother and son…. He's the one who placed the cameras…. The muscles of the group.

"Oister."

The woman who is stone cold without any mercy… black short hair and dark skin… she's a true cold woman… and expert with sword wielding.

"Ice."

The soldier who had started the fire… the one who was behind the flames and the discovery of his weakness… He isn't too tall… black long hair… muscular build… and carries a machine gun. His eyes are blue...

"Fillet."

A man that has to be around 5 feet tall… dirty blonde hair… brown eyes… in shape… and he carries a handgun...

"Skrimp."

The sister of Skrimp… a tall woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. A skilled soldier who doesn't often miss a shot. She's equipped with a variety of guns...

"Alphredo."

The man who was said to be the master of The Red Ribbon Army. The scientist who created the androids...

"Gero."

A man that is just Kakarot's height… with black spiked hair that sticks straight up. He is muscular and carries a shotgun… and he knows the chant to activate the golden crown.

"Chille."

The woman who was once one Kakarot's closest friends. A blue haired woman with the same colored eyes. She always wears a sort of lip gloss… and her charms can manipulate many men… including Raditz. She too is an expert with guns… and she is the root of all this madness...

"Bulma."

Raditz can sense the heavy anger in his brother's voice. "What are you… doing?"

"It's a list."

Raditz looks dumbfounded. "Dah… what?"

Kakarot secures his staff and walks past his brothers. "The names will be crossed out when they are dead. It's none of your business."

Turles blinks. "Did… he just make…?"

"I didn't think Kakarot is capable of creating a hit list…"

"Let's go." Kakarot says firmly.

"Go where?"

"To them. They aren't far." Kakarot points out. "Knowing Humans, they are hiding out and waiting."

Nappa isn't convinced. "How would you know? What makes you think you can give out orders to us?!"

"I never said anything about giving orders." Kakarot says. "I just know. You forgot that I was once a Human before." His eyes narrow. "They crossed my boundaries now. I know I'm just a low-class soldier to you guys, but if I had some sort of command, I would had declared war."

Turles stops walking as the others continue following. He presses the button on his scouter and speaks. "You got all of that, Vegeta?"

 **-0000-**

Inside the ship, Vegeta sits in a chair while gazing outside. In his hand is a black pawn piece. He sets it down on the chess board. The scouter sits on the small table next to him. "It's _Prince_ Vegeta… and yes. I heard every word." He looks at his little brother who seems to be fiddling with the white chess pieces. "Tarble?"

"I heard. We'll go after them." The younger prince plays around with the knight piece in his hand before setting it down. After moving the piece in a "L" path, he removes the opposing pawn that was caught in the path. "Kakarot apparently knows what the situation is. Though, I fear his hatred will blind his judgement."

Vegeta huffs and moves his bishop. "How so?"

"One wrong move…" Tarble grabs his queen piece and slides it across the board to meet the opposing king who is surrounded by other pieces. "... and it's checkmate."

 **-0000-**

As Kakarot marches through the barren woods, the others are right behind him. At this moment, he appears to be the leader.

His eyes are burning with anger, and he swings his arm from left to right at the same time he fires a blast. It raked across the ground, and heavy explosion erupt along the path seconds later. "Come out from hiding, you cowards! I know you are here!"

A second passes.

The Saiyan grows inpatient. He fires a blast at a tree which explodes to thousands of splinters. "Show yourselves!"

The warriors hear footsteps, and they find themselves surrounded by the military.

"Just as I thought." Kakarot frowns. The number of soldiers are very high. Just how many earthlings did they fail to kill years ago?

"Some of the soldiers are animals." Raditz realizes. His eyes observe the dog people and bear people. He chuckles. "How odd."

Turles grins as his lips sweeps over his lips. "Some of them look good enough to eat."

"Eh?" Kakarot freezes at what his brothers said. He gives them strange looks… in fact, he appears slightly disgusted. "Eat? You'll eat the animal soldiers? What's with you guys? That sounds sick!"

"It's not like we're after the Humans, idiot. Not every earthling is a Human. He said he'll be after those animals." Raditz crosses his arms. "It's not like we haven't done this before. Just ask Nappa."

"Uh…" Kakarot blinks and turns to the general. "Is he telling the truth?"

Nappa shrugs. "Vegeta and I wiped out a planet of bug aliens. Food was scarce, so we had to-"

"Okay, okay! I get it now!" Kakarot waves his hands in front of him, not wanting to know of it any further. "I don't know if that's a Saiyan thing or not, but it sounds so wrong!"

"That is how an earthling thinks." Turles huffs.

Kakarot snaps. "QUIT CALLING ME AN EARTHLING!"

Several soldiers prepare themselves. They inch closer to the Saiyans, and one man in particular climbs up a boulder and stands at the top.

Kakarot identified him quickly. "So… this is The Resistance Army who did this. They really are a bunch of fools to cross this line like that."

Raditz knows his brother is furious. He's good at staying calm and collected as well. His youngest brother almost never addresses anyone as a "fool". To hear Kakarot use the word… he's basically saying that the enemy made a huge mistake that he won't forgive.

Chille swings the gun to hang over his shoulder. "The martial artist Son Goku. Infamous and famous for his actions. He was once the most strongest martial artist in this planet… then his buddies came here.*

"Infamous… looks like the rest of the world knows him for what he had done here." Raditz mutters.

"I don't really care." Kakarot studies the group surrounding him. His eyes lock on a female soldier standing near Chille… who turns out to he Alfredo. His eyes squint at the symbol worn on her shoulder. "First lieutenant…?" His eyes look to the right, and he spots her brother, Skrimp. "Second lieutenant. They really are the military."

"You can read ranks?" Raditz is a bit surprised.

"I fought The Red Ribbon Army before, and they had ranks like this. I'm not bright with everything… but I am familiar with some categories. To be honest, I don't know every rank they have."

"What about that Chille guy?"

"He has to be a general." Kakarot says.

Another man walks close to the boulder. He is recognized since he was in the poster.

"Damn. He's a cornell." Kakarot studies the groups even more. "I don't know the other ones… but they could be lower or higher. I really don't know."

Turles frowns. "I can't believe you have to fight a bunch of low-level weaklings. They don't pose a threat."

"As much as I hate to admit it… they pretty much do."

"What?"

Kakarot frowns. "I know this myself since I was raised here. Human beings aren't strong, but they are clever strategists."

More soldiers march in, and they all place their fingers on the trigger.

"Even so… I won't let them get as they please. I don't care about the Humans. They can all just die and it'll be done." The warrior begins to walk forward. "No earthling can change my mind. The ones who oppose me can just die."

Alphredo frowns. "What about ChiChi?!"

Kakarot's feet digs into the dirt, and he stops immediately. He doesn't bother to turn around, but he mutters out, "What?"

"ChiChi. You remember her… don't you?" Alphredo narrows her eyes.

Kakarot finally turns around. "What do you know about that name?"

"She's Human like the rest of us." Alphredo explains. "But you loved her, didn't you? If she were alive right now, you wouldn't have the heart to kill her."

The Saiyan chuckles and waves his hand around. "Is that what you think? She's nothing of my concern. So what if she is dead? I'm glad she's dead just as I will be when I kill all of you."

Raditz knows his brother is lying. Kakarot isn't very open to his feelings. He wouldn't admit any of this towards the earthlings.

"Oh, really?" Alfredo's voice suddenly morphs to a more familiar one. "Would you say that in front of my face, Goku?"

He turns to face her, and his eyes lose their color at what he sees.

Standing in place of Alphredo is ChiChi. She looks at him with sadness mixed with fear. She sounds as if she is about to cry, and seeing her cry is the one thing he hates to see from her the most.

"ChiChi…?" Kakarot's voice sounds as innocent as a confused child's. "That… can't be…"

"What the hell…?" Nappa can't get an idea on what is happening.

"Is that… mom?" Karot is just as confused.

"How could you, Goku? Why are you doing this to us? What did I ever do wrong to deserve this…?" ChiChi begins to sob.

"H-h-hey! Wait! It's not directed towards you! You have to understand…!" Kakarot's voice trails off. He is so confused. How is she alive?

Just seeing this is tearing him apart.

"Holy crap. That monster had a soft spot." Skrimp mutters.

"That soft spot is his weakness." Chille grins at what he sees. "Amazing. He's actually hesitating. That person really was an exception."

He takes a step forward…

Something doesn't feel right.

Kakarot's eyes darken. "Wait a minute…" His nose twitches as he sniffs the air. He does this again, and anger begins to fill his eyes. "YOU! YOU'RE NOT CHICHI!"

The false ChiChi screams and lunges out the way as a blast is fired. She is grazed on the leg, and she is forced back to her normal form. Alphredo crashes on the ground. "Damn him! The illusion wore off! How hard is it to manipulate that freak?!"

"How did he…?" Skrimp's voice trails off.

"You may look and sound like her… but you _don't_ smell like her at all!" Kakarot snarls. "I've known her since we were children, and not once had her scent changed! How dare you play games with my head like that…!"

Skrimp blinks with a priceless look. "He can identify a person by _smell_?!"

"Damn. I forgot about those freaks and their sense of smell." Fillet steps back. He had clearly been a part of few fights, or he had seen the fights on camera. "They are like dogs."

"That reminds me. They can track us down by scent." Chille reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a small pellet. He hands it to the bear soldier who seems to have a strong arm."Since they have such a strong sense of smell, their noses must be very sensitive."

"Is… that a stink bomb?" Skrimp asks.

"Right. It contains a foul stench, so it's stronger than your average stink bomb. If it burns our noses, imagine what it would do to a Saiyan!"

The bear throws the pallet.

Nappa pauses as soon as he hears an object clacking to the ground. He blinks and looks at the small pellet. "What the hell is that?"

The pellet explodes to a huge puff of stench.

The general immediately falls over.

"Huh?!" Karot turns and sees the Saiyan. "Mr. Nappa is down!"

"WHAT?!"

The young fighter rushes towards him, but he ends up running into the cloud. He gags and covers his nose, and the burning sensation is overwhelming. "IT BURNS!"

Kakarot growls and covers his one nose as the smell spreads. He begins to cough and gag. "Yuck! What is this?! My nose is burning! It smells like rot and poo and other disgusting things!"

"Blah!" Raditz covers his nose as well. "Damn it! I can't smell anything other than that stench! It's giving me a headache…!"

Kakarot frowns. "Gohan! Are you alright?!"

Karot is coughing madly, but it doesn't affect him as bad as the rest since he is only half-Saiyan. Still, he can't move like the way he wants.

Turles growls. "They must had known! They are turning our noses against us!"

Raditz takes a step, and he falls to one knee with his arm covering his nose. He places the other hand on the ground to keep himself from falling. "How is this… happening?!"

"Oh, no! Raditz…!" Kakarot tries to rush for him, but he nearly collapses in an instant the second he tries to take a step.

"My body…!" Raditz leans to the left and falls to his side. His hands grip on his nose. "It turned on me…! It won't do as I say!"

"Damn them… those earthlings!" Turles opens his left hand, and energy gathers to the palm. "I'll blast them… no… no!" The collected energy shrinks to nothing, and his knees buckles. He falls on his back and lays in suffering.

Kakarot continues to cough as he falls to his knees. Karot staggers and fights to stand.

"The stench… it's making it hard to move…" Kakarot groans. "My nose… it burns so bad…" He slams a hand on the ground and pushes himself up. "Hold on… I'm going to try something."

"Are you serious?!" Raditz grunts. "This smell is overwhelming. Nappa is out of commission for taking it head on, moron!"

"I said I would try." Kakarot is on his knees, and he stomps a foot on the ground. "Not good. My legs are weak…" He places the knee back down. His throat is burning. It's difficult to breathe. It reminds him about the time the forest was in flames. The smell of smoke lingers like this stench.

"They are going to use this opportunity to attack…!" Raditz coughs.

Chille swings his arm forward. "Second lieutenant!"

"Aye, sir!" Skrimp stands on one knee and shuts one eye as he focuses. He pulls the trigger.

"I can't smell anything!" Raditz growls. "That's the problem! My nose is still smelling that stench!" He glares at the bear soldier. "I am _so_ going to eat you! Mark my words!"

 _POW!_

"Gah! Not this again!" Raditz grabs his thigh where he was shot. "The smoke is clouding our vision, and that stench made us unable to smell a thing! We are vulnerable! It's hard to move!"

Kakarot frowns. As long as he doesn't use his energy too much, he won't be detected. "Hold on. Stand back, everyone!" He reaches for his back and draws out his staff. He begins to spin it like a propeller, and the smoke slowly begins to blow away. "How's THIS?!" He thrusts one end forward, and a powerful twirling gust blows forward and takes the smoke out. Unlucky soldiers caught in the windy path are blown off their feet and into the air. "You messed with the wrong Saiyan!"

The air clears away.

"Bah! Fresh air!" Karot is the most happy for the stench to be gone. "I thought I was going to faint!"

"Alright! Let's move out!" Raditz swings his arm forward. "It's all in out! Engage and eliminate in sight!"

"I hear you loud and clear!" Kakarot sprints forward and leaps. "Power Pole, EXTEND!"

The red staff glows and grows three times it's size. He swings it across, and several tanks are stuck. They explode, and the warrior leans back to fly backwards to avoid the flames. He aims the palm of his hand at the crowd who had escaped the tank explosions, and he fires. "Aw, man. My nose is still burning. Looks like I won't be able to smell anything for a while."

"Cleaver earthlings. Looks like Kakarot was right." Turles rubs his metal wrists. "I'll just have to wipe them all out. It's just like a purging mission." He lifts his arms and his elbows are out to the side. His hands face each other, and he narrows his eyes and energy begins to gather there. "Let's give them a taste of my Kill Driver."

"Hold on. That's a bit reckless." Raditz warns him. "You just got that arm, so I wouldn't try using a very powerful move right away."

"Tch. Still trying to be a boss. You didn't change one bit." Turles forces the energy to fade, and he lowers his arms. He lifts his left one and aims the hand at the military. "I'll just use my good arm then." He fires, and a crowd is taken down.

"We can't use powerful attacks right away. We'll be detected and they'll Just send in more. These earthlings know their ways around us, and I am not in the mood to deal with their tricks." Raditz looks left and right. A tank on each side is rolling in.

"You can easily take that down."

"Easily." Raditz spreads his fingers and curls them slightly. "Hey! Kakarot!"

Kakarot glances at his oldest brother. "What is it?"

"We have tanks on the four corners of our location. You know how to deal with that, right?"

Kakarot grins. "I don't have to use your attack to get rid of them!" He swigs his staff and takes down two tanks right across.

Raditz aims his hands at the two remaining tanks. One is aimed at each one. "Double Sunday!" Pink spheres form and they are fired as a blast. It shoots the tanks, and they explode.

Turles is surprised by this. "Wait. Was that mother's attack just now?"

"Single Sunday. As I got older, I trained myself to use it with both hands." Raditz explains. "It was my own until Kakarot decided to mimic me, so he can do the same if he wants to."

Kakarot chuckles.

Karot rushes across the field, kicking and punching soldiers down. They all fall unconscious.

Turles notices this. "That annoying brat. He can't bring himself to kill?"

"He's not use to it. He only ends a life when he realizes he has no choice." Raditz explains. "It'll be fixed later. He'll grow out of that."

Nappa finally gets to his feet. "Damn. It went up my nose and paralyzed my entire body. What the hell was that?" He growls and fires a blast at the unconscious soldiers.

Karot can't believe what he just saw. "Did you have to?! They were already knocked out!"

"Allow them to live, and they will retaliate as a major problem." Nappa explains. "Sometimes, kid… you will have to swallow your doubts and just get it over with. It's hard for you since you are half-Human, but face the truth. These Humans want you dead for having Saiyan blood."

"I understand…" Karot hoped he didn't have to hear that.

Fillet pulls a huge gun from under a bush, and he kicks the stand. The weapon stands on its own, and he presses a button and hides behind a rock.

It fires… but nothing comes out.

Instead, the wind churns and begins to twist.

A tornado is formed, and it spins towards them.

Raditz realizes where or is exactly heading. "Kakarot! Look out!"

"Crap!" Kakarot is caught in the tornado, and his entire body spins against his will. He feels his scarf slip from his neck. It becomes breezy. He crashes to the ground and his skid it interrupted as he crashes to a tree. "Ow…"

Karot kicks away a soldier. "Dad! Are you alright?! You have to- uh…" He steps back and tries not to laugh. "Dad. You can't fight like that!"

Kakarot blinks and looks at himself. He realizes he is completely naked. "Hey! My clothes are gone!"

"He's naked!" Raditz blinks. "How did that happen?! He was just… uh.." He sees a monkey running past his feet and picking up the tiger fur and boots. "Must had been that gust of wind. Talk about a harsh thrashing."

Kakarot growls and faces the army. He quickly slips into a fighting stance with his weapon in hand. "Alright! I'm through with this! I hope you signed for your deaths, because it's coming for you now!"

The earthlings either cover their eyes turn away.

"It's not very bright to fight naked you know." Raditz points out to his naive brother. "Put the clothes back on. They didn't tear, so you're fine."

Kakarot looks at his feet, and Youzi drops his gear there. "What's wrong with that anyway?" He picks up the shorts and slips them on. "I don't mind, really."

Raditz sighs. "It's just not smart."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just hate it when you look like an idiot. Then again, you have always been a brainless idiot."

Kakarot pulls on his shirt and seems rather annoyed by what his brother just said. "Well, that's not very nice."

"Whoever said I was trying to be nice?!" Raditz shouts. "Stop bringing that up so much! My answer to that statement will never change!"

"It wasn't a question."

"ARRGH!" Raditz screams through bared teeth with frustration. He looks like he's close to pulling out his hair. "I said statement!"

"This place doesn't have any states."

"STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!" Raditz snaps.

"That's not an act." Turles corrects him.

"You stay out of this!" Raditz snaps at Turles.

"Geez. What is your problem?" Kakarot asks as he secures his scarf and wraps the tiger fur around his waist and legs. "He didn't say anything about what I said."

"Why am I even talking to you?" Raditz seems to be asking himself this question too. A waste of time is all he will get.

"You're the one who scolded me, and I responded." Kakarot shrugs. "It's not my fault I didn't learn much during my time here besides martial arts."

"I just wish you aren't so ignorant to everything. This nonsense is just ridiculous! Do you know anything besides fighting?!"

"Uh… besides fighting?" Kakarot appears confused. His head tilts, and his eyes appear round. "Uh… I… I know how to read."

"Right… you do." Raditz nods once. "Other than that?"

"I can count."

"If Turles is 4 years older than you, how old is he?" Raditz asks. "Very simple math."

"But I hate math!"

"Simple math! It's not like you have to find X or anything!"

Nappa, Karot, and Turles watches the pair argue back and forth in the sidelines.

"Those two have a habit of breaking into conversations in the middle of a fight." Nappa realizes. "You would think they would realize that we are suppose to be fighting right now."

"Does this happen all the time?" Turles asks.

"Frequently."

"Well… it's not like I'm not use to it." Turles chuckles. "Me and Raditz always did the same back then. Looks like the big fool didn't change."

Chille can't see how this could happen. One minute, they were a huge threat and killing off his men… and suddenly, they are bickering like children. "Their personality makes it hard to believe that they are dangerous… especially that Goku. I know kids more mature than him."

"Uh… sir?" Skrimp whispers.

"Lieutenant?"

"Should we take this opportunity and attack since their guards are down?"

"Hm…"

Raditz growls. "It's a simple question! Why do you have to make the simplest things so difficult?!"

Kakarot ignores the angry question and focuses on the previous one. "You said he's 4 years older than me, right?" He spreads his fingers. "Let's see.. I am 26. 26 plus 4…" He counts and rises four fingers. "27… 28… oh! He's 30!"

"If 6 plus 4 equals 10, the top of your head should tell you that 26 and 4 makes 30!" Raditz almost teases him. "You're barely educated!"

"Aw, come on! At least I tri-"

A powerful crack echoes through the air, and a bullet strikes Kakarot directly on the head. His head is thrown back, and he crashes to the ground.

Raditz's eyes nearly popped out their sockets. He stares at his fallen brother with wide eyes. "What the…?!"

He didn't expect that at all. At least they aren't Human. That would had ended him for sure.

Karot witnessed this and horror fills his eyes. He quickly knocks out a soldier by punching them on the face, and he runs towards his father. "DAD!" He hears a bullet flying towards him, so he quickly defects it with his sword.

Chille frowns. "Surround the kid!"

Karot looks around, realizing the soldiers are circling around him. They all aim their weapons towards him. "Dad! Dad! Get up!"

"FIRE!"

"Didn't I tell you kid?!" Raditz jumps in front of his nephew and growls. "WEEKLY SPECIAL!" His hands are a blur as he fires several small blasts that destroy the bullets and take out the surrounding soldier. He lowers his arms and looks at the kid. "You should call your uncle more often!"

Karot nods. "Yes! But…" His happy expression morphs to concern. "Dad… will he be…?"

Raditz chuckles. He knew the kid would panic. "Don't worry. He was just knocked in a loop for a second. He's fine… they just only made this worse for themselves."

As those words are spoken, Kakarot slowly rises to sit up. A bullet is crushed against his forehead. Due to the angle change, it drops to the ground. Kakarot's lips are pulled back to a snarl.

"They just screwed up his mood to make it even worse. He's not going to be happy for a while."

"Tch. Ow…" Kakarot rocks side to side as he gets to his feet. "That wasn't very nice. They shot me in the middle of my conversation. How rude."

Skrimp drops his gun in shock. "He wasn't even scratched?! What are those guys made of?! He stood up as if nothing happened!"

Kakarot's lowered head rises. He rubs his forehead and huffs. Next, he glares at the soldiers, and he snaps. "That _HURTS_!" He swings his staff up high and throws it back towards the ground. Two soldiers are pounded to the dirt.

"See… he's about to retaliate." Raditz announces.

Kakarot crouches to the ground, and his hands digs into the gravel. He stands with a handful of small pebbles in his hand. As he tosses them into the air, he shouts. "Let's see how _you_ like it!"

Chille's eyebrow arches, but he catches the idea. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

Kakarot begins to spin his staff, and the falling rocks are struck and are forced to fly forward in lighting speeds. The pebbles strike the soldiers like bullets… literally!

Vegeta watches this from above. "Interesting. He retaliated. He made the stones act like bullets."

"I guess you can say, he's a genius." Tarble agrees. He jumps off the tree and lands on the ground. "They have it handled on their own. I suppose I don't have to be involved in this small firefight."

His brother follows. "I suppose you are right. But this isn't very convincing. I have a feeling he won't do as I want to see."

Pebbles shoot through some soldiers. A few are stuck on the head and fall dead. Finally, all the pebbles are struck, so it stops.

"Hmph. They think they are superior with their guns. I hate guns. They hurt like hell." Kakarot walks over the lifeless bodies and heads for the remaining soldiers.

A pair of binoculars study the warrior who is gaining towards the military. "He's on the move! General!"

Chille swings his arm forward. "Second lieutenant, fire as planned! Cornell, you know what to do! Everyone else, stand down until further notice!"

Skrimp begins to fire, and Fillet quickly connects a few wires. He sneaks across the field while stabbing something into the dirt.

Kakarot fires several more blast. Each one directly hits a soldier, and they fall either scorched black or they completely vaporize. "All Humans who were behind this gets no second chance!" He slowly moves his hand across as he fires more blast. "Take it!"

 _Click._

"Huh?" Kakarot pauses as the ground begins to shake. "Huh? What the-?! Uh… what?!"

Streaks of light shoots from the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kakarot jumps around to avoid the lights.

"Phase 1 is done! Phase 2, complete! He reached the center!" Fillet announces. "He's all yours, first lieutenant!"

Alphredo rises from a bush. Her head is covered with plants. She had been wearing simple camouflage. "Time to hunt down the game!" She presses a button held with her thumb. "Filthy ape!"

Kakarot blinks and turns to where he heard the voice. His eyes darken as he snarls.

Alphredo's eyes fill with fear from the look she received.

Suddenly, chains bursts from the ground and fly around the Saiyan. They coil around him and tie tight.

"What the?!" Kakarot squirms since his body is in a bind by the chains. "Do they think they can stop me with this?!" He grunts, and the chains break apart. He rubs his arms before stepping forward.

 _Beep._

He looks at his foot, and he realizes he stepped on a…

… landmine.

"Aw, this is gonna hurt." Kakarot crosses his arms over his face.

The ground explodes, and fire spews and engulfs the warrior. A figure leaps from the ground, which turns out to be Kakarot. The warrior seems to be in pain since his hands cover his rear, and he is screaming. Flames are still lit on his bottom.

"MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!" Kakarot screams out.

Raditz and Turles burst into heavy laughter as their little brother lands on the ground.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Kakarot tries to pat away the flames, but they don't seem to be going anywhere. He scatters around until he locates a lake, and instinctively, he plunges in.

Raditz is on his knees and Turles leans against a tree. They can't seem to stop laughing.

The soldiers had stopped their actions because of the scene. They wait for the warrior to resurface, and at the same time, they are confused on how the two Saiyans can laugh at a time like this?

"Is there anyway to take him down?!" Alphredo growls.

Chille thinks for a second. "He's ruthless… but he can't attack… when… right. He does have another weakness."

Nappa chuckles, and Karot simply waits for his father.

Finally, bubbles surface, and the water acts as a huge geyser. The warrior rockets from the water, and he lands on the ground. He looks down behind him and sighs in relief. "Whew. The tiger fur didn't get scorched. I would hate to look for new gear again." He hears the laughter and frowns. "You guys can stop laughing now."

They don't stop easily.

Kakarot sighs and is annoyed with the fact that he is soaking wet again. "I should had took the clothes off and kicked dirt on it instead. Fighting wet is uncomfortable. Oh well."

"How can he be so casual at a time like this?!" Chille growls. "Is he mocking us?!"

The Saiyan frowns, and he looks towards the army general. "You again. You're the one who tore out my tail. I didn't forget." His eyes darken as his feet shift. He turns to face the man. His voice seems to darken as well. "A Saiyan never forgets how they lost their tail."

Chille notices the warrior lifting his arms. "Take cover!"

Kakarot shouts as he thrusts his arms forward repeatedly to fire countless blasts. They crash and strike down soldiers. Small explosions are all over the ground. He jumps high and stops his firing, and he draws back his hand as blue energy gathers to the palm. "How do you like that?!" He swings his arm as he fires, and the blast digs across the dirt, leaving a narrow ditch as last time.

Explosions erupt from the ditch, and the nearby soldiers are blasted from the ground.

"Haha! How do you like that?!" Kakarot teases them as he lands on the ground. "Pretty cool, huh? I didn't give it a name yet, but it's really cool because you think it missed you, and then BOOM!"

"That damn monkey… that attack is similar to the helmet his wife had…!" Chille growls. He seems to be running out of plans, but his angry eyes relax as soon as they land on something he forgot about. "Right. Cocky fool. You forgot about your biggest issue."

"Excuse me?" Kakarot didn't hear that.

Chille grins. "Everyone, stand down. I got him now."

"Huh?" Fillet becomes confused as the soldier stands. "How?"

Chille doesn't reply. Instead, he says a single word. " _Yī."_

Kakarot flinches as sudden sharp pain shoots through his head. He places a hand on it, and the crown on his head slightly glows. "Damn it! Don't you dare!" He sprints forward.

" _Èr."_

Kakarot nearly falls. He stumbles and moves on. "Stop it!"

Raditz gasps. "Oh, hell! He knows how to activate it?!"

"Activate what?!" Turles asks. "What's with the accessory on Kakarot's head glowing?!"

"That's the crown I told you about!" Raditz answers.

Chille smirks. " _Sān!"_

Kakarot grunts as the pain grows worse. His feet suddenly stop moving. "Damn it! Why can't I move?!" He gets frustrated. "Why does everyone have to use this stupid thing against me! That is it!" He pulls back his hand. "I'm blowing everything up to bits! Say another number and-"

" _Sì."_

"SHIT!" The crown glows bright, and a sudden force makes him fall hard to the ground. He groans and lays there, completely helpless and trapped due to the force pinning him on the ground.

"The hell?! That thing is doing that to him?!" Turles can't believe his eyes. "A warrior is at the mercy of an earthling! That's intolerable!"

Far away and inside the ship, Vegeta has the scouter on and is listening in. His eyes narrow. _'Intolerable indeed.'_

Kakarot slams his hands on the crown, and he tries to pull it out.

"That's not very smart." Chille crosses his arms. He nods at Alphredo, and the woman fires a small bullet at the crown.

The crown is engulfed with electricity, and the electricity engulfs the warrior. Kakarot screams as he kicks his feet, rolls around, and thrashes in hopes that the pain will stop.

"Why you!" Raditz rises his hand over his head. "Shining… FRIDAY!" He unleaded a static-filled purple blast, and it slams directly on Chille. As dirt flies, the warrior sends his warning. "Kakarot! Get up quickly!"

"Urrrrr!" Kakarot sucks in air through his bared teeth. Static runs through his body as he slowly stands. "Okay. _Now_ I'm mad!"

"There goes calm and collected Kakarot. That's gone." Nappa notes.

"Ouch. That hurts… a lot."

The Saiyans freeze and look at the clearing dirt. Chille is still on his feet with burns here and there, but they quickly heal. He tilts his neck to crack it, and he grins. "So, that is what a powerful ki blast feels like. It's like I was being cooked alive."

Raditz steps back. "What in the- him too?!"

Chille chuckles. "So, you've encountered my loyal twin soldiers. Skrimp and Alphredo. However, I'm a bit different. They call me Chille." He cracks his knuckles. "They call me "The Pride Crusher". "The Will Crusher". I will make you freaks lose the will to keep fighting. Then… your spirits are mine!"

Kakarot snarls. "There must be a limit to this guy!" He turns to his brother. "Come on! I'm going to make sure he's nothing but ashes!" He places a foot in front and bends his knees. He cups his hands and pulls them to the side.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's give it to him." Raditz slips into the same stance.

Turles watches this carefully. "What is this?"

Chille's eyes seem to light up. "Oh, boy! You too, Raditz?! I didn't think you would learn an attack that was created from an earthling! Isn't that against your pride?!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm only doing this to make sure you stay dead!" Raditz snarls.

Turles blinks. "Those two are about to perform an attack made by an earthling? It must be weak… but I don't understand."

Chille laughs. "Please. Be my guess!"

"He's mocking us!" Kakarot growls.

"Then let's let him have it!"

Kakarot knows the earthling is challenging them. He won't let him escape unscaved. "KAAA… MEEE…!"

"HAAA… MEEE…!" Raditz joins in with the chant.

Turles' eyes widen at the sight of blue spheres forming between the palms of the pair. "There's so much compressed energy! What kind of attack did those earthlings create?!"

The two thrusts their arms forward. "HAAAAAA!"

A powerful blue blast is unleashed, and it hits the soldier directly. An explosion follows, and they are forced to shield their faces.

"Alright. We got him!" Kakarot drops his stance and stands straight. His brother does the same. "There's no way he could survive that."

"A cliché scenario." Chille's voice speaks from the dust. The warriors have disbelief written all over their faces. "You unleash your powerful attack, and you think you killed the enemy. Suddenly, the enemy walks out the dust unscaved."

Chille does walk out from the dirt cloud, but his body is scorched everywhere. It does heal quickly… as if nothing happened.

"What…?!" Raditz steps back.

"You can't believe it. You thought you had him… but you thought wrong."

Kakarot snarls, and he spreads his fingers and lines them on his temple.

Skrimp and Alphredo step back. "Not that again!"

"What?!" Chille looks at his comrades.

Turles is confused on why his comrades are suddenly closing their eyes. He gets an idea… so he does the same.

Kakarot shuts his eyes tight. "SOLAR FLARE!"

A bright blinding light escapes his body and blinds the soldiers. It fades away, and the Saiyans open their eyes as the soldiers suffer and rub their own.

"What was that?!"

"It's just temporary. They won't be blinded for long." Kakarot explains. "I need to figure out how to deal with those guys!"

Chille growls as he rubs his eyes. "Damn them! Those tricks again!"

Nappa sends an order. "Kill the ones who can die!"

"Right!" The warrior's spring forward and attack the soldiers.

The screams are common and don't seem to stop. The warrior's take down soldiers quicker than anyone can count.

As expected, Chille finally regians his eyesight. "Dirty apes. Looks like this isn't the right time. I can't keep up with five!" He looks at his closer comrades. "Lieutenant. Cornell… let's set back. We won't comply with those freaks."

Skrimp notices something. "Aw, damn. Another one found their way here?! He's gonna get himself killed!"

"What?!" Chille looks ahead, and he sees a small figure sneaking around. "Either that's a brave soul, or a stupid kid. We can't save him… but maybe he can save us."

"Sir?"

"Goku isn't as cruel as the others."

Kakarot snacks down a group of soldiers with his staff, and he fires at several more. "It's pointless! You all asked for a death wish the moment you burned this place down!"

 _Clack._

He hears a gun. Kakarot quickly turns around, ready to fire another blast, but he immediately freezes with a pale face.

A small child, probably ranging from 5-7 years holds a gun in his hand and looks as if he is about to cry. Kakarot has his palm inches away from his face, but for some reason, he can fire.

"You demon! You killed my mommy and daddy!" The child sobs. His tears pour down and his shaking fingers rest in the trigger.

Kakarot is completely frozen. He can't fire. No matter how hard he tries, he can't. It would be so much easier if the parent was there… or some kind of adult… then he can just focus on them… but since the child is all alone…

… he can't do it.

Turles fires at a small group of soldiers as Raditz kicks some away. They keep backing away until their backs press against each other. The two spin around, ready to fire… but they lower their arms as soon as they recognized each other.

"How many did you get?" Turles frowns. "There were so many. 20… 30… I lost count."

"Same. I think Kakarot has the highest count." Raditz turns around and his eyes widen. "Kakarot? What are you doing?!"

Turles sees the situation. "Is that a child?"

Kakarot growls as his hand begins to shake.

"You monster!" The kid continues to sob.

"Are you hesitating?!" Raditz shouts at his youngest brother. "Kakarot! What is the first rule of a Saiyan in the battlefield?!"

Kakarot growls. "K-kill the enemy… with no hesitation, nor regret…!" He spreads the palm further, but he can't even focus his energy into the palm to fire a basic energy blast.

"Kill the kid!" Raditz shouts. "That right there is one of your weaknesses! If you can't harden your heart enough to kill a Human child this close, then you're useless!"

Kakarot steps back. This is embarrassing… but he just can't.

Suddenly, Turles flashes behind the child, and Kakarot gasps as the kid turns to face him in panic. Before the child could speak, Turles grabs the child's head and twists it hard and quick. The neck breaks with a loud snap, and the head is turned to face Kakarot. He releases the head, and the child falls dead with lifeless eyes.

Kakarot can't even speak. He witnessed a child's neck being turned like an owl's. He stares at the lifeless child for a moment before looking back at Turles. "What the hell did you do _that_ for?!"

"I had to do your job for you. Good enough?" Turles crosses his arms. "Tch. That task wasn't even difficult. You can't even bring yourself to kill a kid. Pathetic."

"You could had at least blasted him!"

"Something you couldn't even do!" Turles scolds him. "Killing your enemy with an energy attack is just and excuse so that you won't get your hands dirty! You kill your enemies so light, and you see a child and freeze!"

"You didn't have to kill the kid like that!"

"Why?! Because it bothers you?! Oh, right! You have a half-breed brat! How could I forget that the disgusting creature was created from you!"

Kakarot snarls. "You don't talk about my son like that! That "disgusting creature" is your nephew!"

"That's why I hate him. He's related to me! You… I can not stand you!" Turles shoves Kakarot. "When are you going to realize how useless you are to us?! I might as well take your son away. Perhaps you'll be better off without him!"

"Hurt him and I'll break you!"

"You're only a Saiyan when your compassion comes to play! That weakness is what killed mother!"

Raditz's eyes shift to Turles at those words.

"You have no right to speak of mom that way!"

"I do, because you're not Saiyan!"

"Shut up! At least I wasn't careless enough to lose my arm!"

Turles snaps and sends a punch, but Raditz surprisingly flashes in front of him and catches it. "How did you get here so fast?!"

"Shut the hell up! You're about to trigger him again!" Raditz throws a punch on Turles' head. "You stop being so stubborn!" He turns to Kakarot and does the same. The two warriors shouts and cover their throbbing heads. "There is no time for that! Just ignore each other and let's go!"

"What?!"

"Kakarot! We need to get to higher ground… in fact, take us up high from the ground!" Raditz partially explains a possible plan, but this leaves his youngest brother confused.

Kakarot gives Raditz a puzzled look. "Why would you need to go high? Can't we just fly… oh, right. Those soldiers have on visors that mimic a scouter. They can detect our energy if we fly."

"Then how do we go up if we can't?!" Turles growls.

Kakarot reaches for his back. "Don't worry. I've done this countless times before." He pulls the staff from the scabbard against his back, and he spins the staff before stabbing one end to the ground. "Everyone, grab onto it!"

"Why?! What good will a lousy staff do?!" Turles argues.

"Just hold on, and you'll see!" Kakarot shouts.

"Listen! There's no time to argue! They'll try to attack soon!" Raditz warns them.

Everyone grabs on to the staff.

"Alright. Hang on as right as you can." Kakarot looks towards the sky. "Power Pole, EXTEND!"

The staff responds to the command by glowing, and it begins to grow. The staff carries the warriors from the ground and to the air.

"What kind of madness does this planet HAVE?!" Turles didn't expect this at all. He didn't think a staff would actually increase this high! They are as tall as the trees!

Scratch that! They are _higher_ than the trees!

The staff suddenly stops, and Kakarot nods. "Alright. Is this distance good enough?!"

"Better than good!" Raditz turns to Nappa. "Do it now!"

"HUH?!"

Nappa lifts his hand, and he flicks two fingers up.

The ground below explodes in a huge range. Light shoots to the sky. The explosion must had covered 30 arcs or more. The remaining soldiers below are incinerated.

"HEY!" Kakarot snaps at the general. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT! THIS PLACE TOOK ENOUGH DAMAGE!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RAISING YOUR VOICE TO?!" Nappa snaps back.

Raditz growls. "Let's just get out of here for now. We'll just waste our energy trying to deal with those freaks! Come on! Take us back down!"

Kakarot growls, and the staff glows again and begins to shrink. As soon as they touch the ground, he doesn't even send a warning. He yanks the staff from the ground, and his comrades are forced to fall. He slides the staff back in place, and he begins to run.

The other warriors run off towards the direction the ship is located.

The dust settles, and a boulder is shoved from the ground. Chille stands as his wounds heal once more. "Very smart, monkeys. I didn't see that coming."

Alphredo climbs out from the deep crater. Her own injuries are healing. "Hey, is Fillet still alive? He can't heal like us you know."

Skrimp throws a metal sleet off him, and he rolls off Fillet who has a few burns. "He's lucky I was there. Those Saiyans are something else. They formed a plan right off the bat."

"When Kakarot is with them… it's impossible to take them down."

The warriors slap away branches and jump over fallen trees as they run.

"No one told me that the staff is magic!" Turles is still trying to recover from the crazy experience. "That was from an earthling too?!"

"My grandpa gave it to me." Kakarot answers.

"That earthling is not your real grandfather!"

"Stop that! I get that I am what you would call weird, but you don't have to shove that in my face!"

The argument would go on, but they hear a rocket coming their way. When they turn around, it is Tarble flying towards them in full speed.

"Tarble?" Nappa is just as confused as the others. He watches him land clumsily on the ground.

"Kakarot… Vegeta is demanding your presence." Tarble seems to be out of breath. It's clear evidence that he was flying at full speed all the way from the ship.

Raditz and Turles exchanges glances and looks back at Kakarot who seems confused. Raditz seems to be rather nervous… so the news must not be good. Kakarot picks up the odd feeling he is getting and he asks; "You mean… he wants to see me right away?"

"I don't think it's good news. He sent me to get you and he looked angry. I suggest you go… now." Tarble explains.

Kakarot frowns, and he rockets from the ground and soars for the direction of the ship.

The others don't think twice. They quickly follow.

"What do you think it is?" Karot asks the young prince. "Did he tell you?"

"No." Tarble shakes his head. "But I will tell you this: Vegeta was listening to the entire fight through the scouter. It was transmitted from Turles'."

Raditz glances at his brother. "Right. I forgot he had that thing on. We don't use scouters anymore… but then again… it does have a way for communication."

"You don't use a scouter?" Turles asks.

"We can sense the energy of others, so we don't have to rely on those devices. I'll teach you when the time is right."

Tarble frowns as the ship comes into place. "My brother got really mad when he heard the commotion between Kakarot and Turles. He said that if Kakarot can kill a lousy child… then it's just pointless."

Raditz has a bad feeling. "Pointless?" He lands on the ground. "This can't be good…"

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Karot asks as he gathers with the rest of them.

"To be honest… I wish I knew." Raditz frowns as he pushes open the door. They step inside the control room… and Vegeta is not there. It's likely he is elsewhere inside. "Kakarot has done several things that would have any other Saiyan killed on the spot. Do you think that Vegeta has finally had enough?"

"Maybe they are just having a small talk." Karot guesses.

"This is COMPLETELY ABSURD!"

The Saiyans turn to the door at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Tarble shakes his head. "No… this is not good. Kakarot… Kakarot might just be…"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot flinches as a few glasses shatter on the ground. He knows Vegeta is angry with him. He had been for years, and he finally snapped. "What did I do…?"

"What did you do?" Vegeta says this as if Kakarot is stupid to ask such a question. "You mean what _have_ you _done_! For these past two years, you've been nothing but trouble! Your actions and decisions only make things far worse than they should be! You made the mistake of lowering your guard! Not only did you allow a Human to rip off your tail, you allowed a Human to put a crown on your head so that you would be at _their mercy!_ " He steps forward. "If you had listened and done what I had told you, none of this would had happened!"

Kakarot frowns. "It's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is!" Vegeta growls. "You have disobeyed my orders countless times. Normally, that would result to death! I only had let you go because of the fact that you're naive and that damn brain damage you have! You still know better. Where is your respect?! You have shown no loyalty!"

"Why would I ever betray you?! Why betray what is left of my kind?!" Kakarot asks the prince questions to challenge what he was asked, and to prove a point. "You can't expect me to be perfect!"

Vegeta snarls and kicks the low-class on the jaw. As Kakarot falls back growling, the prince exclaims; "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?! Allow me to remind you where you are, Kakarot! I am your prince!"

Kakarot sits up while rubbing his chin. He slowly stands and seems irritated. "You would kick your own brother around like this. Why can't you try to understand us? Not every Saiyan is going to be like you. Tarble is not a great fighter. You can't expect him to-"

"Are you questioning me?! There's your problem! I never asked you to bring that up! You're just plain stubborn!" Vegeta raises his voice. "Know your place! A low-class had no reason to speak like that to an elite! Bow down and show some respect!"

Kakarot growls. "You just don't understand me. I understand that you are a prince, but what good is a prince if he can't listen to his people?"

Vegeta is very close to losing his temper. He speaks roughly. "You're the only Saiyan I have ever met who questions me without any second thought. You have barely shown any respect towards those ranking above you. I don't _want_ to understand a sorry excuse like you."

"Maybe that's why you see me as a stubborn idiot."

There is a moment of dead silence as the pair look at each other.

"You remember, don't you?" The prince begins. "Recall when that pitiful wife of yours arrive and you saved her from death. It was your job to kill her just as you do with the other Humans."

"She's an exception. They wanted her dead too anyway." Kakarot frowns.

"So we sent Nappa to do the job, and you attacked him to save her! Even so, she died anyway, and you had lost your mind!" Vegeta shouts. "You have no idea, do you? A Saiyan who can't control their own raging instincts is useless! Then, that Human who tamed you arrived! You couldn't even move to attack him like you should, and look at where you are now! A damn crown places you at a Human's mercy! You can't even get out of here, so they have the advantage hunting you down to kill you!"

"He… he was…"

"What?! Were you going to say that he was an exception as well?! You have disgusted me enough by bringing that half-breed brat you have as a son to this world! You developed such… emotions towards a Human!"

"Don't bring my son into this!"

"You don't speak!" Vegeta shouts. "I'm tired of seeing you become more and more of a problem! You have been trapped here by a Human, and you lowered your guard and allowed them to pull out your tail! Do you know what a tailless Saiyan is?!"

Kakarot says nothing.

"A sorry excuse of a Saiyan! A disgrace! You are a disgrace to our race, and you have always been since the day you allowed that Human to raise you! You've been a disgrace since you had a child with one! You disgust me!"

Those words hurt. For him to be called a disgrace… it hurts.

"What are you?!" Vegeta growls. "I'm convinced now! You're not true Saiyan. You're not a Saiyan at all! You have no loyalty, and you have committed treason, and you _still_ have the nerve to disobey me! You're just a sorry earthling! That is who you are!"

That insult hurts his pride. To be called an earthling…!

The Saiyan is burning as he is insulated this way. He hates being compared to earthlings, and being called a Human burns him even further. Still, he fights it and stays down. If he snaps, it will only make his situation much worse.

"Since you are more like them, you have no reason to be around us." Vegeta says harshly. "You're not one of us, so you shouldn't be alive. However, it's better that you suffer at the truth."

Kakarot freezes. The way Vegeta said that gives him a bad feeling. "V-Vegeta sir…?"

"I don't want to hear from you!" The prince growls. "Nor do I want to see your face again! Go."

Kakarot sighs. "Okay… fine… I'll leave you alone…" He turns but Vegeta shakes his head.

"Perhaps you're too dumb to understand, Kakarot." Vegeta frowns. "I don't wish to see you again. Leave here, and don't you even think about coming back!"

Kakarot pauses and turns to face the prince. His mind catches an idea on what that means. "Wait… you're not considering this, are you? Vegeta!"

The door suddenly opens, and the brother of Vegeta walks inside. "Kakarot?" Tarble begins to walk after him, and he notices his brother. "You're so upset… is everything alright-"

"Don't take another step near him, Tarble." Vegeta walks out as well with crossed arms. "He's no longer among us."

"Huh?!" Kakarot gasps.

"What?!" All heads turn to Vegeta. Turles is the only one who is smirking at this situation.

Karot looks at his father. "Dad…?"

"I already explained why!" Vegeta snarls, and Kakarot begins to step back as he faces him. "You're no use! You make matters worse! You act far more like an earthling than the Saiyan you'll ever be! Doesn't that get to your head?! This is what they call "exile"! Leave at once!"

Raditz gasps. This was what he warned his brother about… and it's happening as he speaks! "Exile?! Prince Vegeta, sir-"

"You stay out of this!" Vegeta demands.

Kakarot very well knows what that word means. For him to be in this situation feels worse than death. He's being rejected terribly. "This can't be…"

"Out! GET OUT!" Vegeta points at the door. "Be the damn earthling you were raised to be, because that is what you do best! You are just one of them under a shell of a Saiyan! You mock us and you disrespect us and our name! You will _never_ be a true Saiyan! If you return, I'll have you dead in seconds! You're not one of us, and you're nothing more than a traitor! Leave my presence, and don't you _ever_ return!

An earthling? That's all he is… even after all of that? He's been with them for two years… and he has changed… but still…

… he's still seen as that?

Kakarot steps forward. "Vegeta… you can't…!"

"I very well can."

The low-class lowers to the ground and bows on one knee. "Don't do this to me… please… Prince Vegeta sir…"

"Don't try to beg now. Your loyalty is nowhere from what I have seen so far. Your emotions get in your way. You still think and behave like a Human. Until you strip away from your hesitation and mercy, you're no use to me. You're too soft."

Kakarot stands. "Fine." He turns. "Let's go, Gohan." Kakarot begins to head for the door.

"Oh, no. He's not going anywhere with you." Vegeta says.

"Huh?!" Kakarot turns to look at Vegeta. "He's my son! What do you mean?!"

"Unlike you, he's far more cooperative. In fact, he won't hesitate to kill anyone, unlike you. It's pathetic. The kid is 6, and he's a better Saiyan than you. He's a half-breed. What does that tell you?!"

Kakarot frowns. "Let me take him with me."

"I'm afraid not."

The Saiyan growls and steps forward. "You have no right to take him away from me like that! He is my son! He should be with me!"

"See, this is exactly why you are where you are now! You don't know when to shut up!" Vegeta snaps back. "I have explained enough! Leave, or I will kill your son right now!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kakarot snarls.

"Is that a challenge?!" Vegeta snatches the kid by his tail and begins to crush it, and Karot screams out in pain and falls. He creates a ball of energy and aims it at the child's face. "I will gladly get rid of this trash! I don't tolerate half-breeds, and you know that well!"

"Vegeta…!" Kakarot's hands form into fists.

Raditz's eyes widen. "No! Kakarot! Stand down!"

"We both know that once I kill him, your emotions will get the best of you. You'll lose your rationality, and it'll be too easy to kill you. I don't need you. I can handle the threat myself. If I were you, I would walk away right now."

Kakarot looks at his son who gives him a pleading look. Tears have fallen. Kakarot finally lowers his hands and they relax. He turns and heads out. "Fine then. But… I _will_ come back. When I do, you'll see how much of a Saiyan I am." He grabs his Power Pole sitting against the doorway and he slips it on. He turns his head halfway. "Raditz."

Raditz blinks. "Kakarot?"

"Look after Gohan for me… and be careful. Please."

Raditz is confused now. He was begged to be careful. Kakarot is suddenly concerned about him, and he can't understand why.

Turles chuckles, and it draws everyone's attention. "Well, well. It looks like the prince is through with your failures and decided to throw you away. It's about time. I can't stand you… especially that kid."

Kakarot frowns.

"Enjoy yourself. Your son might not make it alive for long-"

It's like a rocket. Turles is grabbed and slammed against the wall in a second. Kakarot stares at Turles with burning eyes. "If you dare to kill my son, I won't hesitate to kill you." He releases him and growls.

Kakarot looks ahead and walks out towards the damaged forest. The rain pours heavily and it doesn't faze him. He springs up high and lands on a tree branch. He looks back one last time and jumps again to another, then another. He leaps from tree to tree until he is out of sight.

Turles huffs and dusts himself off. "He was actually serious about that. That look in his eyes… he wasn't bluffing."

Nappa is confused on why this just happened. "Vegeta… was that really necessary?"

It is silent for a moment longer, and Tarble glares at his brother. He knows he's the only one who can actually say anything to Vegeta and not get killed about it. "Vegeta! Did you really have to?! Exile?! Kicking Kakarot out like that… how will that benefit us?! He's the only one who-"

"Don't try it. Do you wish to join him?" Getting no reply, Vegeta turns and heads for the kitchen. "Though so."

As soon as he is out of earshot, Karot stands while rubbing his tail. "Exile? I think I heard that word before…"

"It means; "To be kicked out of a group." Or basically; "to be banished". Your father had been kicked out. He's no longer with us. That is what happened." Turles explains carefully. "Humph. That is what he gets."

A hard punch against the wall causes them to almost jump. The source of it is Raditz who had thrown the punch. "Damn it! Why? Why didn't he just listen to me?! I warned him, didn't I?! Why does Kakarot have to be so damn stubborn?!" His fingers push hard against the wall, and he shakes his head. "I told him since Namek that this might happen, but he just had to he stubborn! He just had to get himself kicked out, because he's barely even a SAIYAN!"

Karot steps back as Raditz marches towards the doorway.

He growls. "Stupid… idiot… I warned him… and he still screwed up…! That moron…!" His anger finally gets to him. Golden aura engulfs him as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The warriors nearby are blown away by the sudden burst of power.

As for Turles, he seems fearful at the moment at what he sees.

"KAKAROT, YOU DUMBAAAAAAASS!"

The scream echoes through the barren woods, and Kakarot seems to hear it, because just as he lands on the ground, he looks back at the direction the voice came from. "I'm sorry… this is my own fault, huh?" He walks through the woods, and thoughts fill his head.

Was it really his fault?

The demons had survived the fires since they are superior among the usual inhabitants. However, they either hide, run aside or watch nervously as the Saiyan walks pass. They can sense his anger. They never saw an angry look on his face before. If he easily killed The Demon King in one shot in a happy mood, they do not want to find out what he can do angry.

"He thinks I'm not loyal, huh? I'll show him." Kakarot growls. "The Humans are done for. I'll find Bulma, and I'll bring her to them dead." His white aura that outlines his body and seems to pulse is suddenly red for a split second. A few more white pulses, and it's red for a second. "It's their fault… Humans… it's their fault…!"

A pause.

Kakarot glances at his hands and forms them into fists. "Anger… this is more than just anger. But… is it enough…?" The air around him begins to move, and his hair begins to flow and slowly rise. His eyes changes into a turquoise color for a split second before reverting back to black. He grunts as his muscles expand just a bit, and a flash of gold bursts and engulfs his as golden aura as his hair sticks straight up and gold. He transforms into a Super Saiyan, and he looks at his hands again. "Three years is plenty of time. I'll show that bastard. He'll wish he didn't kick me aside like this!"

 **-0000-**

"That idiot!" A hand punches through a boulder, and nearby ogres run away in panic. The fist turns out to belong to a woman, who is trying not to let her emotions get to her. "Why didn't he just listen to Raditz?!" She turns around. "Bardock. This is what you saw, right?!"

"One of the things I've seen. What is next is even more intolerable for Vegeta." Bardock frowns. "I don't know when… but Raditz would wound up having a kid himself. This is too much…"

Gine frowns. "Back to Kakarot. He's been kicked out… but what has he been doing with those earthlings?"

"Kakarot is testing them. I see it in the future too." Bardock nods. "Humans makes the same mistakes repeatedly… just as Saiyans do. He's testing to see how long it will take until they realize that. The key to their survival… I don't know what that could be. Humans are far more selfish than we Saiyans are when it comes to survival. He's killing them off as long as they are pointless. If they pass his test… he might actually let them live."

"Maybe that explains why he couldn't kill that child. Children have far more chances than adults since they are still learning and growing." Gine frowns. "But perhaps Kakarot just lost his faith in humanity. He's probably just going to kill them off after this."

"What he does on Earth is not what I am concerned about."

"What?"

"I'm more worried about Kakarot. If he allows his hatred to consume him… who knows how he would turn out?"

"That… that is worrisome."

Bardock grabs his head. "I already saw it coming. I don't know when… but Kakarot… his anger will blind his judgement."

"Judgement, you say?" Gine glances at the crystal ball which displays Kakarot - back in his normal form - walking through the barren woods. "Hatred can turn anyone into a monster."

As Kakarot pushes aside a branch, his black eyes seem to burn powerfully.

"How long until he takes a murderous path?"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT A/N!**

 **You've read 10 chapters so far… but this is just the beginning!**

 **You've read a total of 61 chapters! This is just the tip of the iceberg!**

 **What happens when… you kick a warrior from their tribe?**

 **What happens when… the truth is revealed? Will it shatter his pride?**

 **The blood doesn't just feel scalding… it will trigger the wrath.**

 **How long does it take until the warrior takes a murderous path?**

 **But when the truth comes out of the dreadful event…**

 **It's like a stabbing to the heart no one can prevent.**

 **The feeling is dreadful, the result may cloud his heart with hate.**

 **It isn't too far, it already may just be too late.**

 **It may just be enough to drive the earthling Saiyan towards madness and pure malice.**

 **He could very well turn the Earth into his own palace.**

 **It'll hurt more than ever… no longer will the anger run dry.**

 **What does it take…**

… **to make Kakarot cry?**

 **The tamed warrior is like a ticking time bomb filled with rage.**

 **It's a true monster seeking blood…**

 **... and ready to lash out from its cage.**

"That's right…" Chille slowly walks sideways, preparing to dodge another attack. The Saiyan does the same, ready to lunge. "You can feel it, can you? That fierce rage… you're an emotional wreck! Your heart is beating hard and wild. The blood in your body is rushing through your body, mainly on your vital areas to stimulate your senses. The fur on your tail is rising… you bare your teeth. Go ahead!"

Kakarot steps forward with a deep snarl.

"There it is!" Chille laughs. "Growl! Scream! Snarl at me like the animal you are! You're a beast! A monster! Admit it!"

"Shut… up…" Kakarot says through clenched teeth.

"Your body feels like it's being soaked with hot water… like boiling water is being poured on you. You're shaking… you're fighting it… that powerful urge to kill. Right? You want to see my blood. You want to hear me scream! How long are you going to fight it? You're experiencing heavy bloodlust!"

Kakarot begins to walk forward. "It'll be over… after I finally kill you…"

 **What could have possibility happened that lead to this case?**

 **Kakarot, the calm warrior, is finally truly out of grace?**

 **Chapters 11-22! Something you mustn't miss!**

 **Coming soon in December! Unless something is not bliss.**

 **My gift to you, my friendly readers of all time!**

 **December 5th is the birthday of mine!**

 **A month of no updates may seem ridiculous and unfair.**

 **But November in America is a time important in the air!**

 **Thanksgiving is close, so I must give you thanks!**

" **The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" is a war filled with tanks!**

 **Why am I rhyming so much?**

 **It's time for me to stop and such.**

 **December is the month for you!**

 **Unless something goes bad… I won't have a clue!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Sorry for that silly rhyming. I wanted to try something new… but I guess it was bad. XD**

 **Scratch that. God, that was terrible.**

 **The mini saga in here is almost over. After 16, the war breaks out!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Have you ever wrote an entire chapter half-sleep?**

 **A: It takes me a while week to write these long chapters. I have school, and other crap.**

 **So I end up typing at night. (Sometimes)**

 **Yesterday, I feel asleep in the middle of typing the scene when Kakarot was shot on the head.**

 **That's an awkward way to wake up to see. XD I woke up this morning and checked my phone and thought,** " _ **When did I type this?"**_

 **PQ2: Was it intentional for the earthlings to be a threat?**

 **A: No.**

 **I just went with the flow. I wrote whatever. Sometimes, I threw in crap. Then I added more crap, and it turned into something good.**

… **that didn't come out right.**

 **PQ3: You're telling me Raditz and Turles was actually considering on eating the soldiers who are animals?**

 **A: See, THAT was inspired from my half-sleep self. (If you read my A/N, you'll understand.)**

 **Remember when Vegeta and Nappa had their first appearance in DBZ? They were on an alien planet.**

 **They were eating bug people.**

 **Hey, Kid Goku was thinking about eating Master Roshi's turtle.**

 **So yeah. It's very possible. It sounds pretty sick.**

 **Huh...**

 **:P**

 **PQ4: Why are the earthlings OP?!**

 **A: They aren't. Only a few have healing powers and crap.**

 **The earthlings are more like strategists. They rely on tactics to win. It's not all about power.**

 **You'll see. Remember, we have the androids and Cell and such!**

 **PQ5: Turles' arm fixed?**

 **A: I can't leave him aside too long.**

 **I need to give Turles some epic lines. "You singed my fingernails." Sounded epic in the Ocean Dub after he took a powerful blast head on. :)**

 **PQ6: WHY GOKU KICKED OUT?!**

 **A: BECAUSE IT FOR TEH PLOT!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Nice chapter, although Turles seemed alot nicer to Gohan in the movie, although I suppose he didn't know he was a half breed. Really liking this story and the comedy alt story in the last chapter was too freaking funny! Wonder how those seeds of the tree of might will be incorperated into the story...But holy shoot Turles lives and is an absolute asshole, I love it. Also im seriously hyped about being able to play as Turles in Xenoverse 2 which comes out soon! Also just the image of the Oozaru with a tiny robot arm made me react the same way Kakarot did!

 **A:** Yes, the jerks in the stories always make the tension happen! :)

Turles is just far worse than Raditz was when Raditz and Kakarot were having problems on Namek.

 **Q:** Hey Espeo, sorry for the long wait, it takes me a while now to get through these with my work and all...plus all the other odd jobs I do in my day. So, do not worry I am very much still reading your awesome story even if it is in bits and pieces. I just love all that you have done with the current chapter, and I knew the whole Trunks, future thing would have them on edge, but I didn't think this deep in thought. Raditz, thinking about what Trunks, could do was cool. Seeing him just reminisce in thought was interesting on how Trunks, could do the Weekend Attack, and also the Kamehameha Wave(sorry forgot Trunks, also did that last chapter). It sucked how Raditz's thoughts kept him up all night, but then again, with that big of information it is understandable. The one who I wasn't shocked to see stay up was Tarble, for I knew he was thinking about Trunks, and how he did all the things he could do; as well as thinking on what Kakarot, omitted from the conversation. It's weird but this is one truth I don't want Tarble, figuring out; he has the best intentions to do what's right...but then again? When Raditz, and Tarble, went inside the ship, I liked how Nappa, was awake trying to get Kakarot, on his face to no avail. What Raditz, did was funny, the classic poke stick, which was even made funnier by you, having Kakarot, dream of bean buns which resulted in him taking one big bite out of the stick. That got me to laugh big! What followed was another classic gag of dumping someone in the water to wake them up. Kakarot, waking up ticked off was something that was sad, but then I had to give Raditz, props, he did get Kakarot, up after all! I liked how Kakarot, got undressed in front of them all, and Tarble, just going nuts over a naked Kakarot, was just priceless. I even liked how you had Tarble, yell at Kakarot, to get back in the water because he and the others were embarrassed. I just enjoyed it all, Kakarot, thinking it's no big deal, Tarble, just losing his marbles at the sight, Raditz, face palming, and Nappa, chuckling the whole way through. The next part was interesting, Karot, training with a sword. Once I saw that I knew that is how Trunks, got trained by the future Gohan/Karot. So, that was a cool touch. Seeing Karot, train was awesome too, but then that party ended with Skrimp, and Alphredo, showing up. I liked how they wanted to help rescue a kid, and I liked how Karot, was showing mercy because of his human side. That all changed quickly in the story when everyone found out who was who. I liked how Karot, did his thing, but then the bullets started hurting Karot, and I felt bad. When Karot, blasted them the whole human group went down; except for Skrimp, and Alphredo, who were regenerating and had more of those hurting bullets, which I can only guess are ki infused. I like the idea of Skrimp, and Alphredo, being mutants in a way, because it shows the coming possibilities of the Androids, as well as the humans desperation and viciousness. It is just funny how between some of the stuff with the Saiyans, and humans, everything that both groups are doing to each other...can no one see how both sides are acting like tyrants? But then there is that desperation just for a victory of the nemesis on both sides, so I doubt either the Saiyans nor humans have even thought about that...The next bit was awesome too, because I thought it was cool how Raditz, showed up to save his nephew. What was the funny part was when Raditz, did everything that Karot, did and it having no affect on Skrimp and Alphredo, it was just funny to see Raditz, go "crap" and run away with Karot, but with that I could understand, because Raditz, did need to tell the others about the predicament. It just sucked to see that in the process Raditz, got shot in the leg. When we saw Kakarot, again I liked how he was doing his old Dragon Ball schtick of cutting down trees with just his martial arts might. It was just a fun moment to see, just as fun when the the monkeys came out of nowhere to bug Kakarot. I also liked how they feared Kakarot, in the beginning, but then after their talk with one another I liked how the monkeys were paying tribute, as well as trying to take the crown off the naive Saiyan's head. I even enjoyed about how Kakarot, got a new friend out of everything... Monkey Youzi. I thought that was cool! When the monsters came out of nowhere I liked how it got just as interesting. They all wanted to eat Kakarot, when he was just the powerful monkey tailed boy, that changed quickly when Kakarot, wiped the floor with them. When the giant monster boar showed up, I liked how Kakarot, didn't think much of it. It was actually funny to me seeing Kakarot, kill the boar on the rock part. When Kakarot, reintroduced himself to the other monsters, I liked how they all groveled in fear wanting to serve him for sparing their lives. It was just funny seeing Kakarot's reaction on how the Monkey King thing has gotten so big. Also, with Kakarot, having the thought of using the monsters to go up against the humans as well as the monkey's possibly, it is making me think that Mount Paozu, has a great defense now. When we went back to Raditz, and Karot, I liked how they were going to use a motorbike to get back to the base. It was funny seeing Raditz, trying to start the thing and not know how. I laughed when Raditz, was threatening the horn on the bike with death. Just imagining Karot's stare for his uncle was classic! It was a hoot seeing Raditz, start the bike automatically, and having he and both his nephew race off screaming was great! I also liked how Kakarot, save both his brother and son, by former knowledge of motorbikes from Bulma! Also, hearing Raditz, say that the crazed motorbike is better than the Flying Nimbus, was great! I liked how everyone got together to just talk and witness a spectacle of Kakarot, and Karot, training with staff and sword, followed by hand to hand combat! Not only was it cool to see both Kakarot, and Karot, spar but, it was also funny how the remaining Saiyans, talked about getting the crown off Kakarot's head. I liked how the Oozaru, form was tossed about, plus with going Super Saiyan. Then when Super Saiyan seemed most plausible, it was interesting to see how the group was going to try to get Kakarot, angry. Raditz's punch to the head is always great, but then when they went to attack on his family and lifestyle, that was just too much. I couldn't blame Kakarot, for snapping the way he did. The Super Saiyan, form you almost made work, but he was still shocked by the electricity. I also forgot, after the spar, when all the Saiyans, were trying to get food, the barrier keeping Kakarot, in place was sad, I couldn't blame Raditz, for wanting it off his brothers head to keep the crown from harming him. The sucky fact was Raditz, just made it worse; so when Kakarot, punched Raditz, for the pain he just put him through, I know you couldn't blame him. Plus Raditz, got a dose of it himself. When Kakarot, went off to clear his head, I liked how Raditz, went after him. Now, we seem to have Karot, to tell the other Saiyans, about the mutant humans, and I wonder where that will lead!? When Raditz, caught up with Kakarot, I just loved their talk, and it seemed that Raditz, was going to spill some important information on the family, after talking about the pristine beauty of the Earth, and their old home of Planet Vegeta, I was looking forward to this. It was just something seeing Raditz, struggle to tell the truth, and when we were almost there...I liked how Tarble, came and squashed it! When Kakarot, left to see what Tarble's plan was to deal with the crown, I liked the double ending. Raditz, looking at a picture of his family, with word written on the back, telling Raditz, not to fail again basically. Then while Kakarot, was walking back with Tarble, I loved how you had him in thought of what his brother was saying. Was there another brother? Holy cow that would shock me if that were true, and could this be where Turles, comes in? Either way I can't wait to see where this goes! Onward to the next chapter! Great job!

 **A:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! The Humans shall play a much bigger role! I'm tired of the earthlings being irrelevant in DBZ, so I shined some light!

 **Q:** I love it cannot wait for chapter 10 so excited

 **A:** Hope you enjoyed it!

 **Q:** Just can wait for the 10th chapter poor goku

 **A:** Hope you enjoyed.

And yes, poor Goku.

 **Q:** Cant wait

 **A:** Neither can I.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's episode preview theme here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Angry) Damn it, Vegeta! He just had to do this to me, at a time like this?! I bet that was on purpose! I have no food to eat!_

 _Raditz: (angry) Stupid little brother. He just had to screw this up! He's probably starving out there!_

 _Bulma: (smirks) So, he's out all alone with no one to help him? Perfect. Knowing Goku, he can't move a finger when he is starving!_

 _Karot: (sad) Hang in there dad! Nappa said he will train me! I'll learn as much as I can for you! I will be a Super Saiyan too!_

 _Karot: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 11! "The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!"_

 _Coming in December! Sorry to have you wait!_

 _Feel free to vote on Espeon804's poll, and be sure to check out her other fanfics too! She might have the time to update the others!_

 _So, hang in there!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 11!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!**_

 _Chapter 11: "The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!"_ Kakarot learns the hard way that earning respect is no easy task. Now he has no one to turn to, so he fights alone. How will he survive this? Questions leads him to possible conclusions. His frustration leads him towards another issue. His childhood weakness reminds him of just how useless he may just be.

 _Chapter 12: "Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!"_ Kakarot is furious towards humanity. The events that recently occurred also burned a fire in his heart. Meanwhile, Bulma finds herself troubled when Dende begins to step away from her. Her desperate attacks on the Saiyans fail. Kakarot and Bulma share one thing in common - they are changing and are becoming darker because of hatred. Will Kakarot turn to madness just as Bulma did?

 _Chapter 13: "The general's plan"_ The mystery of Chille, Skrimp, and Alphredo has the warriors concerned about how to beat them. However, Nappa doesn't easily step away. He formulates a plan to expose their weaknesses. Meanwhile, Turles is growing impatient and wants to rid the burden.

 _Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive"_ Kakarot is struggling with his ways around obstacles, and Turles has found him at his worst. Turles sees Kakarot as a failure that doesn't deserve to live, and Kakarot is forced to fight to keep himself alive. Already weakened, he is in a bad place. But when danger overwhelms him, he finally bares his fangs to tap into his own bloodlust to survive!

 _Chapter 15: "The third year ambush! Madness is high!"_ Three years have passed since Trunks from the future gave a warning about the androids. A week remains until the 12th of May arrives. The Humans have plotted a way to end Kakarot once and for all, but they fail to realize just how advanced the warrior is compared to them! From being abandoned for such a long time, Kakarot has finally crossed paths with Bulma. When they questioned his actions, the warrior simply replied with; "I just like to see you all suffer!"

The Saiyan warrior grins at their suffering. He has truly became relentless!

* * *

 **Please! When December comes around… be on the lookout!**

 **If something comes up… you might have to wait longer and shout!**

 **Until then… read my other fanfics! I do Pokémon! Blue Exorcist! Come on! Shine some light and be a team!**

 **Go ahead and read them while I miserably wait for the time I turn 18. XD**

 **-Espeon804**


	11. The hatred in a warrior's heart!

**Chapter 11 Plot:**

 _Chapter 11: "The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!"_ Kakarot learns the hard way that earning respect is no easy task. Now he has no one to turn to, so he fights alone. How will he survive this? Questions leads him to possible conclusions. His frustration leads him towards another issue. His childhood weakness reminds him of just how useless he may just be.

Also, it appears that while the Saiyans move on without Kakarot, Karot is suddenly having a hard time finding his place among the Saiyans. He begins to turn to his uncle who surprisingly doesn't turn him down.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I AM BACK!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: December 1, 2016! (My 18th birthday is on the 5th!)**

* * *

 **DUUUUUUDE! You guys are gonna LOVE 11-16! (I think) See, I did something Akira Toriyama didn't do.**

 **I decided to have the characters go through the 3 years instead of doing a time skip all together. (I mean, there will still be a time skip, but these are scenes during the 3 years. Really, the first 2 are skipped…) The three years in the canon was skipped a bit after Future Trunks arrived. I kept it going, and is still doing that!**

 **It started at chapter 6, and it ends in chapter 17, because 18 is when May 12th comes around.**

 **The androids won't actually appear until chapter 19. Why so long?**

 **Because this** _ **is**_ **the androids saga, but to me it's The Red Ribbon Army saga 2. (Why didn't they just call it that? Then again… it was just androids so…)**

 **Chapter's 1 - 20 is a saga focused more with the Humans being the "enemy" or however you want to look at it. (Read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter, Possible Question, #1 for more details.)**

 **Goku is gonna change perhaps.**

* * *

 **HEADS UP:** Near the end of the chapter, there will be a quick note. A link to a song will be there for you to **LISTEN** to while you read the rest of the chapter.

No, I don't listen to songs in that genre. I listen to a bit of Rap (old school, or Rap that actually makes sense.) R&B, pop and rock (sometimes).

Metal? Oh, no.

I picked that song because it was in a video I watched while I was writing this chapter. As soon as I finished it, I realized; "Hey, this almost perfectly explains Kakarot's situation right now!"

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all! The only thing I share in common with him is that I just go with whatever I think of and type it down!**

 **How did that work out?**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **You will enjoy this!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 11: The hatred in a warrior's heart! Beware of his growing wrath!-**

" _Grandpa?"_

 _Silence. The sound of chirping birds and cooing calls echoes through the woods. Small shoes crush the grass which belongs to a young boy. He is rather very short for his age, and his hair is wild, spiked on the sides in fact. Every time he takes a step, his brown monkey-like tail would thrash as if it's uneasy._

 _The young child is certainly Kakarot._

 _The boy looks left and right as he moves his way through the thick woods. He pushes aside a branch and enters a clearing. "Grandpa?"_

 _A door to a small hut opens, and an old stubby man walks out with a log. He sets it down on the grass and notices the child. "Goku! You seem to be enjoying yourself."_

 _The young Kakarot grins brightly. "Yeah! I took a nice walk and ate some fruit…" His voice trails off, realizing what he said. "Oops. Sorry, grandpa. I guess I should had brought you some, huh?"_

" _It's alright. You're a growing boy. You have quite the appetite."_

 _Kakarot laughs. "Uh-huh! I know we just had dinner, but I can't help but have a snack! I had to come back because it was getting kinda dark!"_

" _Dark?" The elder repeats the word, and he glances at the sky. He notices the rising moon, and he turns for the house. "Goku, let's head inside."_

" _Huh?" Kakarot is confused. "But… I wanna train with you, grandpa! Can we have a sparring lesson and_ then _head inside?"_

 _Grandfather Gohan shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. Come on. Let's go."_

" _Oh, okay…" Kakarot is feeling a bit sad, but he doesn't argue. He walks inside and shuts the door behind him. He faces the elder to ask a question, but it doesn't come out. His grandfather stands with his hands behind his back. "Uh…"_

" _Remember, Goku." The elder begins. "A giant gorilla monster comes out during a full moon. Stay indoors, sound asleep if you can."_

 _Now he understands why. The monster comes out during this time of month._

 _Kakarot nods. "Alright. I'll go to bed early tonight."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Covers shift, and the child sits up from laying on his grandfather. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and he stands. "I gotta pee…"_

 _He opens the door and heads outside. After finishing his business, he pulls back on his pants and yawns. He looks at the ground, realizing he has a shadow. "Hey. What's a shadow doing out when there's no sun out?" He turns and looks towards the sky._

 _His eyes land on the full moon._

" _It's so bright…"_

 **\- That morning -**

 _Birds are chirping. Leaves rustle. A gentle breeze blows by._

 _Kakarot groans and rolls to his back, butt naked. He feels strange, so he wakes and sits up. "Oh, man. I sure was tried… uh…" He looks at himself and realizes he is naked. "My clothes are gone. What happened?" He lifts his head and gasps. "WHOA!"_

 _Trees have been kicked down. The ground is scorched in many places. Grass is shredded… and a tree had fallen on top his house._

" _Oh, no! What happened?!" The child jumps to his feet and begins to run around. "Grandpa! Grandpa Gohan! Where are you?! Do you know what happened?!"_

 _It dawns to him._

 _Maybe the monster came. He remembers looking at the moon last night!_

 _Maybe his grandfather had to fight it!_

 _The young Saiyan child rushes around the field. "Grandpa! No! The monster got him! Where are you?!"_

 _He stops and gasps at the sight of the green hat sitting on the middle of the field._

" _Grandpa!" Kakarot doesn't waste a second. He rushes towards it and picks it up from the ground. He gasps at the sight of it being torn and slightly covered with blood… as if the elder was mauled to death. "The monster did come…" Tears finally fall. "Where are you, grandpa…? I don't see you anywhere…!"_

 _He should had listened. That is all he knows._

 _He should had stayed indoors, and this would had never happened._

 _He shakes, he is sniveling. He begins to sob. "Grandpa… G-Gohan… I'm sorry…"_

 _The air around him shifts unnaturally. Dirt is blown around. Tears fall on the ground._

" _G-GRANDPAAAAAA!" The young child screams out in angry tears. Blue energy rotates around his feet and shoots to the sky like a beacon. He cries loudly at the sky as wind powerfully blows around him. "MONSTER! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BAAAACK!"_

 _His feet sinks a few inches into the ground, and grass occasionally tears. The blue light shooting into the sky forces the clouds to rotate like a storm is arriving._

" _GRANDPAAAAAA!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

His eyes fly open, and he sits up immediately covering his face with his hands. The scream echoes through his head. He is breathing hard as if he had ran a mile. Sweat drips from his face. "It felt so real… what did I dream about…?"

A black 5 tall canine with wild fur and sharp fangs rushes towards the Saiyan. It's dressed in black battle armor, and a sword is equipped on its back. It's certainly a demon. "Lord Kakarot! Is everything alright?!"

"It's… alright, Abcon. Just a dream." Kakarot rubs his head before standing from sitting against the tree. "I must had fell asleep." He stares at the barren forest, and the images of the knocked down trees and scorched ground crosses his mind. He grits his teeth and grabs his hair. _'It felt more like a nightmare…!'_

Abcon doesn't seem convinced, but he seems to be worried about something else. "May I request you come with me, sir?"

Kakarot stands. "Yeah, sure…"

As he follows the demon, the dream he just had lingers in his mind.

"Back then… when I found out he died…" Kakarot recalls himself crying as a child. The amount of energy unleashed was unusual. "I think I wrecked the things around me in anger or grief… a great deal of power…"

"Lord Kakarot, they have been going at it for some time now!"

His thoughts are interrupted. He hears the screeching of angry animals…

Monkeys?

Kakarot blinks. He watches the two troops fight against each other in wonder. He is truly interested with Youzi who charges right at the leader of the opposing troop. Screeches fill the forest as the monkeys bat and strike each other. Youzi is caught in a wrestling roll. He is bitten on the shoulder, but he throws the opposer off.

Kakarot studies this carefully. They jump around and are so flexible and agile. They fight very well. He seems to be studying this, actually. "Huh. It's never easy living. The way they move… it gives me an idea…"

 **\- The Headquarters -**

The first thing he sees is the ceiling.

Dark onyx-colored eyes stare at the ceiling without much emotion. They blink once, and the owner of them seems bored.

Raditz wakes up, and it's unusually quiet.

He hears the sound of the electronics running. He hears the leaves blowing outside. However, one sound is missing.

Snoring. It's definitely not his own.

Raditz folds his arms under his head. "It's suddenly so awkward without Kakarot. For some reason, it feels so dull. Perhaps that crazy personality of his makes the day go by faster."

He sits up and gets to his feet. Dusting himself off, he walks across the control room he had rested inside, and he pushes open a door leading to a small room. Laying on a bed is Kakarot's son, sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up, boy!" Raditz kicks the child from the bed who ends up crashing against a wall.

Well, not anymore.

Karot has his back against the wall,

grunting in pain while grabbing his head. "Ow! Ouch! It felt like I was hit by a train!"

"I'll make it feel like a tank in a minute if you don't get your tail out of this room!" Raditz threatens the kid. "That was the whole point! We have a lot of training to do!"

Karot blinks. "Training?"

"You want to live, don't you?!"

Karot stands and rubs his head. "Uncle… why did you do that…?" He mentions how he was woken up earlier. He finds it very rude, but these are Saiyans he is around. Of course he would literally be kicked out of bed!

"You want to hit the general, don't you?" Raditz frowns. "You have Saiyan blood. It's time I teach you just as I taught my brother!"

Karot gulps.

"Of course, fighting on an empty stomach isn't very wise. Don't think I'll cook whenever you want. You get what you get." Raditz turns around and leaves the room.

Karot frowns and stands. "Sometimes, I don't even know who to be more afraid of." He begins to make his leave, but he stops and turns around. He crouches in front of the mattress that rests on the ground he uses as his bed, and he fixes the sheets, making them appear neat.

"We don't have all day!"

His uncle's voice startles him. The warrior definitely sounds impatient, so the child jumps up and rushes out the door. "Here, I am… uh…" He stops at the doorway, noticing the Saiyans standing around the control table. The numbers of lights blinking… where they there last night? Vegeta seems absent.

The curious 6 year old looks around the room in awe. He didn't pay much attention to it before, but it's definitely the control room. They stand around the main controls that operates the ship… a table with one big screen and several switches on the sides of it. He finally joins in, standing next to his oldest uncle who has pointed at the spot. It's a clear instruction that he needs to stand next to him.

To his right is Turles. The child looks at the man oddly, knowing he looks almost like his father. Turles seems to notice him, because he gives the child an angry look. Karot looks away and pays attention to what is ahead. Next to Turles is Nappa who is looking straightforward. Prince Tarble stands at the opposite end of the table, facing everyone, but it doesn't look like he is about to speak anytime soon. Looking up, Zhanshitao hangs from the ceiling by its thread of web.

It's quiet.

Too quiet.

The child can't exactly stand still like the others. He adjusts his feet and looks around the room, but he is elbowed lightly by Raditz. Looking at the warrior, he is earning an annoyed look. It's a silent order to stay still. He is confused, so he asks; "Uncle Raditz, what is going on?"

"Wait and see." Raditz huffs.

"But I thought you said we were training." Karot reminds the warrior.

Raditz growls and speaks quietly through clenched teeth. "After this. Shut up. You ask too many questions like your damn father!"

"But… what's happening?" Karot flinches when his uncle seems to be ready to punch him on the head.

"Can you keep quiet?!" Raditz almost snaps.

"I'm sorry… I'm just lost." Karot frowns. "I am just confused. Dad is gone, and it's not the same."

The door leading to the information room slides open. Stepping out of it is Prince Vegeta. "Kakarot is a tamed Saiyan. He's been tamed by earthlings from when he was a baby. That's why he hates to kill. He's soft, just like his mother… only worse."

Immediately, Raditz, Turles, and Nappa stand straight with feet close together and a right arm crossing over their chest. Karot is now confused. Normally when Vegeta shows, they don't do that, they just speak to him with respect.

So, what is going on?

Karot grunts in pain when a fist slams on his head. Looking at his uncle, he receives a glare. The child catches on quick. He stands in the same position as the others.

"We are here to discuss about that." Vegeta begins. "I don't want to hear any complaining, or _whining_." He says that directly to the child. "Tarble just picked up the details and information the computer gave him after a full scan."

"A scan?" Turles is confused like everyone else. "Where did that come from?"

"Raditz should remember. The day Zhanshitao reverted to his true form, he went on a rampage. Kakarot was scratched, so I had to give him immediate treatment." Tarble explains. "He was scanned that day for me to see is any poison reached his heart."

Turles didn't notice the spider before. Now that he does, he seems a bit alarmed. "A Giantula?! How did that thing survive?"

"I'll explain later." Raditz sighs. "You won't really notice him if he stays quiet. He won't hurt you as long as you don't provoke him."

Raditz remembers that day Zhanshitao was suddenly enraged. Zhanshitao apparently does as well. He seems upset, and could be apologizing, but no one can understand his strange noises.

"Allow me to clarify what I begun earlier." Tarble walks towards the controls. He taps the screen table, and images begin to pop on the screen. They seem to be X-rays and temperatures from a body. "Kakarot is very healthy physically, but mentally, we can see from the scans on his brain, there are some damages in his brain from his fall. I doubt they will ever heal. He's permanently brain-damaged."

Turles frowns. "Why even bother looking at that if we can't fix it?"

The younger prince swipes the image to the side and swipes in a new one. "I've been doing a little research, and I can conclude this; Kakarot's gentle nature was inherited."

"I knew it." Raditz finally has something proven.

"When he fell on his head as a baby, his violent side was knocked out, leaving him with just his gentle side. Now, the part of him being childish might have to do with the head injury." Tarble taps the image, which turns out to be a collection of pictures of Kakarot. "I took some information from Bulma long ago, and I finally cracked a bit of it to understand it. She's been studying Goku for a bit of time, and apparently, she came across some information she doesn't understand, but I do."

He taps on the screen, and the image that pops up is an enraged Kakarot screaming at the sky.

"Kakarot's raging outburst was a mystery, but the reason behind it is pretty much solved. He has a bad habit of holding back his emotions."

"Holding back?" Raditz repeats this. It sounds strange to him.

Vegeta explains for his brother. "Yes. Apparently, Kakarot realizes how his emotions can get in the way of combat. He can conceal them for a long period of time, but the buildup eventually becomes overwhelming. Also, he never received any training on how to control his own bloodlust. I can't see how Raditz couldn't find the time for it."

Raditz bows slightly. "It's not like I forgot on purpose."

"Going on." Vegeta looks at the screens as well. "Tarble has collected plenty of notes, and from what he collected, it's evident that Kakarot is definitely tamed. His case is like a baby tiger raised from birth by Humans. As an adult, the tiger is friendly towards people and acts like domesticated cats."

"But their instincts are still within them lying dormant." Tarble places in his own explanation. "Eventually, the tamed tiger would seek blood and kill. It doesn't matter how well you tame it, it's still an animal meant to hunt and kill prey. The poor tiger was clueless, unaware of its own instincts, just like Kakarot."

The Saiyan general seems to understand. He places in his own information. "A Saiyan fights as an instinctive skill. We know how to keep it in check… but we can get enraged to the point we can't think and just fight and destroy anything. Kakarot's behavior when his wife died was an example of what happened when we allow such instincts to take control of our reason."

"His eyes were wild as if he had became an animal." Tarble sighs.

"The reality is, he was behaving very similarly to how we behave as a Oozaru on a rampage." Vegeta mutters. "Well… I guess that explains why he is such a calm and collected fighter. It's not just something he picked up in this planet. He probably knows he _can easily_ control his anger and rage. He fights with controlled rage. However, when his own instincts overwhelm him, that's when he fights himself to calm down. He knows he can't control himself at a certain level."

Karot understands what they are saying, but he is curious with another thing. "So… when dad was screaming… it was from anger too? You guys have a habit of screaming."

Vegeta almost laughs. "Only an _earthling_ would think like that. I'm not surprised to hear that from a half-Human brat." The child is just as worthless as his father at times in the prince's eyes.

Karot doesn't try to argue. Once again, he is laughed at as a joke. Being a Saiyan is tough for him since he also has Human blood running through him. They just refuse to accept him because of that tiny reason.

"Screaming?" Raditz frowns at the child's response. "More like a battle cry… or a powerful roar. When we do that, it's exactly like a roaring Oozaru. When we transform, we are still the same person… but we are just more of an animal."

"Huh?"

"Our mind is the same when we transform. When we are an Oozaru, that is when our fighting instincts are at their peak. It's why some of us lose reason and destroy everything." Raditz mutters. "That's why Kakarot is struggling. The question for him is… will he control his inner beast… or will his inner beast control him? It's only a matter of time until he completely goes berserk to the point he is in the mindset of a wild beast…"

"It's very worrying." Tarble shifts the pictures around in the screen. "I've been collecting all this information. Looks like Kakarot is in a deeper hole than we thought. He has several bad habits. Besides holding back his emotions which causes his anger to come out so powerfully, he has a habit of not fighting seriously in the beginning. Also, he seems to have the worst with biting?"

Turles blinks. "Biting? All Saiyan infants bite. Are you telling me Kakarot never grew out of it?"

"My guess is that his brain-damage has something to do with it." Tarble shrugs. "He's bitten a lot of things without intending to."

"I doubt it's that bad."

"Oh really?" Raditz pats his forearm and extends it towards Turles and Karot. "You have no idea. This has not left since it got there."

Turles blinks. "It looks like bite marks. He bit you _that_ bad?"

Raditz frowns. "When we were on Planet Namek years ago, Kakarot and I weren't seeing eye-to-eye. We got into a fight. I was stronger than him then… and at one point he must had done this by instinct. He bite me here and it didn't really heal."

"He's insane…"

Vegeta slides the pictures aside, and he taps the screen with his index finger. A window pops on the screen containing notes written in odd letters and shapes.

Karot can see a bit of it from where he stands. "What is that? It looks like a bunch of funny shakes and symbols."

"Can't read it? Figures." Vegeta chuckles at the child's ignorance. "For once, you're lost about something. That is what our written language looks like. Care to have a closer look?"

Karot steps forward.

"Then again, it's a waste of time trying to teach this to you." Vegeta drops his offer immediately. "The Saiyan language is meant to be spoken by _pure_ bloods. It'll be stained if spoken by a half-breed."

The child lowers his head.

"Vegeta, leave him alone." Tarble defends the child a bit.

"Don't try to defend him. It's a waste of time." Vegeta frowns. "You tried to defend Kakarot and now look at where he is. All that trying was wasted."

The younger prince growls. "Tch. Whatever, Vegeta."

"Let's see…" Vegeta looks back at the screen and reads it to himself, speaking with words Karot had never heard before. It sounds so strange and doesn't sound related to any language on Earth… it's scary.

"Uh… sir?" Karot is completely lost.

Vegeta notices the child's confusion. He translates and summarizes what he just read. "It reads how your father had similar outbursts as an infant. This is an old report." He gives his brother an odd look. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it from Kakarot's pod I ran into around here-"

"Wait a minute, a Saiyan pod?!" Vegeta doesn't understand how that is possible. "There's no way it's around! It was destroyed when it was caught under Namek's explosion!"

Nappa shrugs. "Kakarot had the remote to his ship. He must had pressed the button that should also summon the rest if they are linked. For all we know, all of our pods could be around here.

Vegeta is frozen for a second, then he looks at Raditz. "Do you have it? Kakarot must had handed it to you."

Raditz shakes his head. "Unfortunately, I don't. Kakarot likes to hide things in that tunic he has. My guess is that it's stuffed inside there. He probably forgot about it."

The older prince growls. "Whatever. It's not like we need it right now. Kakarot is useless to me anyway. He serves no purpose. It's why I finally got rid of that idiot."

Raditz hates how the topic is brought up, but avoiding it is impossible.

"However, those Humans are more stupid than I thought." Vegeta growls. "Burning away his food supplies is the worst mistake they can make."

"That's what I'm thinking." Raditz shrugs. "They burned down Mount Pazou and Kakarot is left out there to starve. However, starving a Saiyan isn't very wise. Kakarot certainly has some humanity when it comes to how he ends a life. He will hesitate when it comes to those soldiers who are animal people."

Karot scratches his head. "What do you mean?"

"Your father might actually try to eat them."

Karot's eyes turn into a pair of simple dots. "Uh… what?"

"You see, they are just intelligent animals. They better stay clear from this place." Raditz lightly laughs at the child's worried expression. He recalls to combat against the soldiers they had the same day Kakarot was exiled. "I didn't think Earth would had dumb and intelligent animals at the same time… animals with enough intelligence to read and write and wear clothing like we do. Still, they are still animals."

"Well, that does make since. It's not often I see one since they live in the city…" Karot mutters.

"Right, but still…" Raditz glances outside, and his tongue sweeps over his lips. "The lack of food here… I'm starting to get hungry."

The child gulps. A part of him tells him that one of the Saiyans might actually try to eat an animal soldier.

"Speaking of food…" Raditz bows towards the prince. "If you wish, then I will cook breakfast for all of us."

Tarble smiles lightly. "Sausages would be nice. Of course we have other things to consider."

"Leave it to me." Raditz nods.

30 minutes later…

"WHOA!"

The dining table is filled with plates full of food. The aroma is mouthwatering, and steam rises from almost every plate.

Zhanshitao chirps happily, impressed with the amount of food he sees.

Raditz walks to the table and explains the food items. "We have pancakes as the main dish. The sides are turkey sausages and beef, smoked and sliced. I've prepared many varieties of eggs: fried, omelette, poached, Sunny Side up, hard and soft boiled, and baked. Hash browns are available. We have grits with a touch of salt and pepper. Cheddar and tree cheese grits are also on the table. We have oatmeal cooked just right, a bit of bacon. There's nothing to not try here."

All eyes blink.

The way he described the food makes him sound like a chef.

"When the hell did you learn to cook?!" Turles asks.

Raditz huffs as he picks up a cloth to wipe his hands clean. "It's nothing of your concern. Just enjoy this while it lasts."

Vegeta walks to the table. He carefully observes the food. "Interesting. Your culinary skills are on the professional level. I didn't think you are this good. Perhaps you kept this from us because back then, you could cook better than you can fight."

Raditz frowns. _'Don't rub it in…'_ He ends his thoughts and speaks. "This will be no good if it goes cold, so perhaps we should begin eating…"

"Of course!" Nappa grins.

Raditz watches the warriors reach for the food, and he frowns, suddenly feeling uneasy. _'It doesn't feel right. It's been a week since Kakarot was kicked aside, and it hasn't felt the same since.'_ He watches Karot being pushed aside every time he tries to get food. _'If Kakarot is starving, he might end up eating any animal he comes across… even the intelligent ones.'_

Karot is pushed back again.

Raditz sighs. "Damn it. Turles, let the boy eat!" He reaches for a piece of sausage, and he tosses it in the air. Zhanshitao catches it. "You eat too."

Karot reaches for food again. Just as he grabs some hash browns to finish filling his plate, it is taken from his hands by Vegeta and added to his stack of food. He stares at his now, empty hands. "That was…"

"If you're trying to eat as much as we do, forget it. You probably eat far less. You're barely a Saiyan." Vegeta smirks at the child's slightly hurt expression. "The best you can do is prove to be more useful than your sorry father. You're lucky to still be breathing. You _should_ be dead."

Karot steps back. He flinches as Nappa laughs and pats his head, which actually hurts.

"Don't feel too bad, kido! If he's nice enough, he might consider on letting you join your daddy!" The general pushes him aside to grab his own food. He ignores the protesting look he is getting. "A few pancakes should fill you up! You don't have to overstuff yourself just to fit it!"

Tarble frowns. He seems to want to tell them to stop, but his brother gives him a look that means pain if he tries.

Turles glances at the child. He hands him a plate holding just a single sausage. "There. I'm sure that is all you need." He smirks and turns around. As he does turn, his tail knocks the plate off the child's hands and it shatters on the floor, wasting the sausage. "Oops. I'm sorry. It looks like you have nothing left. See, everyone has their plates and there's _nothing_ left for _you_." He laughs as he finishes his own food.

Nothing left?

Karot's feet leaves the ground as he hovers above Nappa in flight to see if what Turles said is true.

He wasn't lying. All that there is left to pick out are the boiled eggs…

… and Vegeta just took the last of it. He simply looks at the kid and huffs before walking off.

"It's all gone…" Karot is truly disappointed. All the times he tried to get food, they prevented that it seems. He lowers to the ground as he watches the others leave the room. He himself heads for the kitchen exit.

Raditz watched this all happened, and it slightly bothers him. However, he simply tries to ignore it.

This suddenly reminds him of how he was treated as a child. There were days he never got to eat.

The Saiyan growls and looks at his plate. _'It's nothing. Just ignore it. He'll have the opportunity to eat next time.'_

Raditz remembers barely had a "next time" either in his childhood.

Raditz shuts his eyes. _'Whatever. He's just a slow kid. It's his fault he didn't try to get food! He's hungry, so what? It's fine. It doesn't bother me…'_

Hunger can really weaken a Saiyan.

 _'It doesn't bother me…!'_

He blames Kakarot for this.

Raditz nearly swears out a powerful word to himself. His eyes open and they stare angrily at the kid. _'It bothers me. It bothers me a lot, and THAT kid's STILL_ hopeless _!'_

Just as Karot reaches the steps, he hears a growl, so he turns around. His uncle seems irritated. "Are… you okay?"

Raditz looks awkwardly to the right while scratching behind his ear. In his other hand are his two plates of food he didn't touch. He offers it to the kid. "Here."

Karot is shocked. "You want to give this to me?"

"You can't fight on an empty stomach." Raditz mutters.

Karot tilts his head. "Did you fall on your head?"

"Take it, or leave it!"

Karot jumps, and he slowly reaches for it.

"MAKE HASTE!"

"Uh! Okay!" Karot quickly grabs the plates and looks at the variety of food items piled in them. He smiles at his uncle. "Thank you, uncle!"

"Save your thanks." Raditz waves his hand to shoo the child away. "I only did that so that you will have your strength. Don't get any funny ideas."

Karot sees that reasonable. "Okay. I'll eat quickly. They won't find out."

"Sure, sure." Raditz looks at the window as the child walks past him to sit at the table. He picks up on what the kid just said. "Wait, what?"

After breakfast, Raditz begins to pick up the dirty dishes from the table and setting them in the sink to wash, however, Tarble takes a plate from his hand.

"I'll take care of this, Raditz. You should go train your nephew as you promised him."

"Promised? I never did." Raditz watches the prince go to work. "You don't have to wash these. Besides, how did you even know I planned to train the kid?"

"I heard the child discuss it a bit with you before the meeting earlier. Don't worry about me. Just go on."

Raditz rubs his head. "I guess. I should repay you."

"That won't be necessary." Tarble turns his attention to the dishes. "You've made us breakfast, so I'm the one repaying you. Go find Karot and train him, but make sure he is still keeping up with his studies. The boy apparently is always reading his books. He does it on his own."

"Studying is a habit for him it seems." Raditz leaves for the training room, but Tarble interrupts him.

"Oh, and Raditz?"

The warrior turns his head. "Is there something you need?"

"No." Tarble smiles. "I saw what you did after everyone ate."

He didn't think he would be seen! How quiet and sneaky is that prince?! He's dangerous! "You saw?"

"Don't be alarmed. What you did was very kind and generous of you, Raditz." Tarble seems cheerful. "I don't think you had that in you."

Raditz simply turns his back and raises one hand in the air to signal his leave. "I only did that so that he wouldn't cry about it. I'm not like my youngest brother." He heads up the stairs leading back to the control room.

Tarble chuckles. "Whatever you say, Raditz. It doesn't hurt to be nice sometimes."

Raditz heads for training room where Karot is observing. The words Tarble just said irritates him. "Tch. Nice. As if I'll be the soft idiot my brother is. Speaking of that… I need to toughen up his son."

The doors of the training room shuts, and the gravity is turned on in an instant. Karot yelps as he is pinned to the ground against his own will.

"It caught you off guard. You shouldn't be too relaxed." Raditz walks towards him and crosses his arms. "What you are experiencing is 50 times the normal gravity of Earth. Perhaps some motivation will keep you going."

Karot watches as his uncle uncoiling his tail from around the waist.

"If you can catch my tail at least once… then you may just stand a chance of living. If you can hit me… then you have a high chance of becoming an apprentice."

Karot manages to lift his head. He grunts as he tries to push himself from the ground, but no luck seems to show.

"Don't get so stressed, kid." Raditz chuckles. "This third book has around 35 more chapters to go. You have plenty of time to train."

The child blinks twice. "Wait… what…?'

Tarble watches this from the screen on the control room's table. Behind him is Nappa who hangs at the ship's exit. Vegeta sits in a chair with crossed arms, waiting patiently for his brother to leave the table. "He's trying so hard."

For a second, things seem to blur. The young prince rubs his eyes and sighs. "This again… how much longer?" He lowers his hands and looks back at the screen as his vision clears again. "He won't be pleased, but I'll have to consider on teaching Kakarot's son how to treat wounds and build. He's a smart kid after all. In case something happens and I'm not around, he'll know what to do. We can't thrive with just one person who has the skills of a doctor. He has the potential in strength and in knowledge." He taps the screen, and the footage fades away. He steps away from the table and nods towards his brother. "I'm done here."

"It's about time." Vegeta stands and heads outside. "It's time you stop slacking."

 **-0000-**

He lays in a fetal position on the black ground that was once the grass. His eyes are barely open, and his breathing is irregular. He didn't think that because the area he is trapped in had been burned down… food would be so scarce… or there would be none at all.

Already he was limited to eating once a day because of how rare food comes by. The crops he had worked so hard in are gone in ashes.

He slowly shuts his eyes. He'll have to sleep his hunger away.

 **-0000-**

"Haha haha! Look at that!" On the many screens displays the barren forest. The biggest screen shifts and shows the suffering warrior. "I knew this would work. If you can't take the main problem down through combat, strip them from their food! Serves you right, Goku!" Bulma feels accomplished. She knew since she met him that hunger is one of Goku's biggest weaknesses besides tail squeezing. He becomes weak and unable to move! The warrior hasn't ate for a week, and he is certainly suffering.

"Isn't starving him to death… a bit much?" Dende asks.

"I target their weak points. You should be grateful that I am finally getting rid of these guys!" Bulma presses a button and smirks. "Goku can't fight on an empty stomach…"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot lays helpless on the ground. Curled up, his breathing is short. He snores lightly, sleeping the hunger away.

" _Grandpa… how come… how come you don't have a tail like I do…?"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _The old-timer gives the curious child a gentle look. "Everyone has a tale to show, Goku… But you are special… because you have a tail that makes you different from everyone else."_

" _A tail… huh…?" The 6-year-old Kakarot tilts his head. He clearly didn't understand what exactly his grandfather meant. "Tale" and "tail" sound the same, but have different meanings. "I'm special… because I have a different tail?"_

" _You're very strong, grandson. I realize that you enjoy sparring with me. May I ask you; do you love to fight?"_

 _Kakarot's eyes light up. "Yeah! It's very fun to do!"_

" _Then control that."_

" _Eh?" Kakarot's smile is wiped clean to a slight frown. "Control? Why?"_

" _Don't be blinded by your passion. That can get you into trouble." The elder replies. "There are people who may not understand you in this world. It's important that you don't let them bother you too much. Get too angry about it and your fighting can become something really bad."_

" _Bad?"_

" _You were a very angry baby, Goku. You never really liked people I suppose… but you're a kind and loving boy. You have a lot of care. Promise me you won't let anger get to you."_

" _Uh… okay… I guess." Kakarot replies._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"Dreaming again…" Kakarot's eyes flutter open. "It hurts. It hurts a lot… I understand what you mean…" His eyes shut again. "But why protect a world full of selfish people? You saw what they did to your grave, grandpa… they hate you… and me… I don't like them…"

The ground begins to shake, and his eyes open halfway. A shadow looms over him, and he turns his head. He is surprised to see a giant tiger… the same kind he fought that was alien before… only there is something else about it. Maybe it's an Android?

It's fur is fake. He realizes it is the same one he had killed and skinned. He left the body out since he couldn't eat it… so the Humans must had got to it.

All that he can do is give out a worn out laugh. "Well… you sure have chose the right time to pick a fight with me… huh? Nice to see you again… ha… haha…"

The tiger throws its paw. The Saiyan is kicked across the field and crashes into a dead tree. He falls face first, and his body shakes as he fights to get to his knees. Just as he lifts himself up, he falls again. "D-damn it all… I'm too hungry to move…"

The beast moves in.

He looks at the tiger again. "So… hungry…" He breathes in, and he can smell the horrible breath from the beast. "So… hungry… very hungry…"

The tiger walks closer and snarls. It opens his mouth, ready to kill.

Kakarot watches the tiger lowering his head. Suddenly, an image of giant stake replaces the tiger. His tongue sweeps over his lips, and a wide grin crosses his face. "Roasted tiger sounds good…"

The beast roars and chomps down. However, it blinks and opens his mouth. Dirt mixed with saliva falls to the ground as mud. The carnivore is confused. The Saiyan was just there.

"Heh-heh-heh!"

It turns and looks up. The warrior is in the air with his staff in hand. The way he is looking at the feline is exactly how a hungry wolf would look at a deer. The tiger's ears flatten as it roars.

Kakarot licks his lips again, and he kicks the feline on the jaw. He sends a fury a punches that batter all over the giant feline. "Time for… breakfast!" He swings his staff behind him. "EXTEND!"

The weapon glows and grows, and he swings it through the felines neck, forcing it's head to fly from the body…

… wires are what is left from its neck.

The decapitated beast leans to one side and falls. Kakarot lands on the ground and taps it with his staff. "Bummer. It's rock hard."

…

…

...

Kakarot screams in despair and collapses once again. "I thought it was edible…"

A pause.

"Damn. No one is giving me an ease at all. You would think that the writer would at least be nice enough to make that tiger edible…" Kakarot buries his face in the dirt. "But even _she_ doesn't show mercy. I hate the plot right now."

He hears strong footsteps, and he lifts his head. Running towards him in all fours is Abcon, and he seems to have news. "Kakarot, my lord! We have came across something that may please you!"

Kakarot's stomach rumbles. "Is it food? I just killed a tiger that turns out to be a robot, so I'm disappointed."

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Then I don't wanna know what it is you have." Kakarot waves the demon away and turns to lay on his side.

"But, sir…"

"Go away, because I'm starving. I might actually consider on eating you."

The dog yelps, but he explains his reasons quickly. "We found a book of mythical items from a soldier we just killed. He had it inside a capsule."

Kakarot sits up. "A book? Maybe it has something useful, but I'm not a book person." He picks up his staff and jabs it under a flat rock to dig it out of the ground. "But I was told books hold information. Abcon, hand it to me and while you're off, I would appreciate it if you can find me food… because I'm starving…"

"Of course! I'm on my way, sir!" Abcon runs back into the barren woods.

Kakarot opens the book and begins to flip through the pages. "Let's see…. Hey! It has stuff about Koren Tower… and the Sacred Water… hey!" He smiles as he comes across a page labeled about the crown on his head. "Bingo!" The warrior takes the pen from inside his scarf and sets the flat rock on his lap. He sets the paper against it and begins to write.

"The Golden Crown of Restraint. A golden headband also seen as a crown. The accessory is bound by magic…"

That's all there is to it.

Kakarot narrows his eyes and reads the book further. "Damn. There's barely any information about it…"

Kakarot flips through the pages of a book, and he smiles. "This is about Koren Tower!" He reads it for a while, and something captures his attention. "I know the whole sacred water thing is true… but there's little information about Kami's lookout. It doesn't really have a name here… other than some floating palace or whatever… huh?"

He notices a picture of a red pole…

… that looks exactly like his Power Pole!

"Of course!" Kakarot reaches for the weapon and places it on the ground in front of him. He looks back at the book. "I was told its original purpose was to serve as a gateway from the tower to the lookout… but maybe there's more to it."

He flips through several more pages.

"It's power is linked and bonded with the wielder. It's a gateway to one's destiny. A gateway to one's perspective… what does that mean?" Kakarot sighs, and he reads on. "A gateway to destiny and perspective…"

He slams the book shut.

"Gah…" Smoke puffs out Kakarot's ears as he falls over and lays helpless on the ground. Spinning swirls replace his eyes. "Too… many… words. I can't keep up with it… my head is spinning…" He lifts a fist and punches himself on the head. He sits up, normal again. "No! As much as I may not like it, I have to learn as much as I can, even if it hurts!" He snatches the pencil from the ground. "I won't get overwhelmed! You hear me, brain! Today we will learn a lot! Nothing will get in our way!"

Stomach growl.

"Except that…!" Kakarot groans.

The stomach growls once more.

"I'm still hungry… I haven't ate for almost a week…" Kakarot can't take it anymore. He never went this long without food. It'll drive any Saiyan mad.

He stands, and he climbs up a tree for a better view. The lack of energy he has makes this difficult. "Man… if I go any longer without food, I might end up eating anything… I can only move around so little every five minutes. The only way I can run around now is if I see food…"

"Keep it moving, idiots! We need to get outta here before we become dog food! This place is infested by wolves!"

Kakarot recognizes those voices. He often heard them back during his childhood. He crosses the branches and he sees the small group he instantly recognizes. They carry stacks of books in their hands. "What's Pilaf doing here?"

Pilaf looks left and right, looking like a nervous wreck. He keeps his stack in balance on every step. "There's death written all over this place. What happened here…?!"

"I wish I have an idea. I don't like the sight of this one bit." Mai shutters. "This place is crawling with demons. I just hope one doesn't have a sweet tooth for blood."

Kakarot watches them walk carefully. He knows they are lost, but they are no threat to him.

Shu gulps. "You may be more lucky than I am. I'm not a Human. Being an animal has many disadvantages when there's many hungry monsters around…"

He suddenly trips, and he ends up kicking dirt into the air. His stack of books fall to the ground. "Another branch…!"

"Watch where you are going!" Pilaf growls. "We need to hurry out of here! That Chille guy said crossing here is dangerous, but we would reach the base filled with food. This is the only way!" He crosses his arms. "I should show you to the demons if you continue to act so stupid! We have to keep up with these books! If we lose them, then we will never get anywhere!"

"Forgive me, emperor!" The canine begs.

"Bah! Let's just hurry!" Pilaf and his crew walks under the tree Kakarot watches from.

The dirt that was kicked earlier is blown higher by a breeze. It flies past Kakarot's face, and the warrior groans as he picks up a scent.

"So hungry…." Kakarot groans as his stomach growls again. "I can't take it… it's been too long. I never went this long without food… not even an entire day…"

The group freezes, and they look up. Their eyes turn big.

Shu yelps. "It's that Goku?!"

Mai steps back. "What?! What's with him?! He looks terrible!"

Pilaf gulps. "Looks like he's been stuck in this barren place for a while."

Kakarot stares at the trio from the top of the tree. His eyes seem to shine at the sight of them. "It's hard to see… but I can smell it." He sniffs and his tongue sweeps over his lips. "I smell an animal nearby. Smells like a dog!"

Shu's face loses its color. "He… he wants to eat me?!"

Kakarot grins. "I haven't ate in a week!" His eyes are wide a feral. "I can't take it anymore! I need something to eat!"

"He wants to eat me!" Shu hides behind Mai. "Save me!"

"He's not thinking clearly." Mai realizes. "Ever since he was a kid, hunger has made him have trouble thinking and moving. He probably doesn't realize who he's after."

Kakarot growls. He lunges from the tree and lands feet away from them. He looks at the dog hiding behind the woman, and he seems disappointed. "Damn it. That's Shu."

Shu is whimpering, but the Saiyan seems to have lost interest.

"I can't eat him. It'll be too awkward." Kakarot sighs. "But I'm so hungry…"

Pilaf gulps. "I-it's the monster! The one who demolished my castle all those years ago! It makes sense on why he would be here!" He steps back. "If he's hungry, he might try to eat us!" He digs in his pocket, and he whips out a small capsule. "Take this!"

He throws it at the warrior feet. It explodes to…

A variety of spices?

Mai steps back. "Emperor… you just threw your spices for the food at him."

"I did? Then that means… the stink bomb was in… I left it with the military to take to the dining room…!" Pilaf gulps.

The smell of spices fills his nostrils, and Kakarot's mouth begins to water. "That smells like… the spices used to cook turkey… or beef… and pork…" He looks at the group, and for a second, Shu is replaced with a baked turkey. "That looks nice…" He licks his lips again.

"Now you've done it!" Mai makes a run for her life, dropping her books in the process. "Let's get out of here!"

"Huh?" Shu gasps as Pilaf flees as well. "W-wait! Don't leave me behind!"

"You can play as bait and lose him to help us escape!" Pilaf shouts as he disappears in the woods.

"What?!

Footsteps.

Shu crawls backwards and whimpers as the Saiyan lands in front of him. "Please! Stay away from me! I don't want to die like this! Anything but this!"

The Saiyan is probably ignoring him, or he probably simply can't hear. His eyes appear to be glowing a slight red as he walks closer. His tongue slowly sweeps across his lips again.

The canine begins to sob. "Please! I'm begging you! Please don't eat me! Please!" He shrinks as the Saiyan now towers over him. "Emperor! Mai! Help me!"

Kakarot's fist slowly spread. He is about to grab the dog.

"MAIIIIIIIII!"

Kakarot pauses and blinks, and he steps back. He literally slaps himself across the face and shakes his head. "What the hell am I doing?!" He grabs his head and groans. "Damn it! This Is driving me nuts! I can't do this anymore!"

Shu is breathing hard, realizing he is still alive.

Kakarot covers his nose. "Shu… he's close still!" He glares at the canine. "If I was so desperate, I probably would had ate you for real! You're lucky because I held back… but I can't for long…!" He grabs his stomach and grunts. "You better get away from me… cover your scent if you must. I'm starving… and since you're an animal, eating you is not a problem! That's why I am telling you to run away before I actually do consider on giving in to the urge of making you a snack!"

Shu yelps, and he flees. "Wait for MEEEE!"

Kakarot sighs, and he looks at his hands. "Geez. I didn't think hunger would actually drive me crazy like that. I need to be careful. They did leave these books behind. Maybe one of them has more information about the crown. There's plenty of food outside these barriers."

Around him are small stacks of books that are slightly charred or burned on many spots. Some fresh books had been stolen from the Pilaf gang. One by one, he looks through each one.

"Baboons are a breed of monkeys who… like others, live in troops. There are 5 known species… they often spend their time on the ground…" Kakarot's eyes shift left and right, and every minute, he would turn a page.

"In order to make sure I stay alive… I am going to need a troop." Kakarot frowns. "This entire place will be under my control. Maybe that won't be a problem. They can help gather food, because I don't want to end up losing it again and eating the wrong thing out here…" He looks towards the trees. "I know you guys are hiding! Come out!"

Silence.

"Unless you want those Humans to kill you… you will listen to me!" Kakarot says firmly. "This place for now on… is _my_ kingdom! All of you will obey me unless you want to die!"

The inhabitants quickly crawl from behind rocks and jump from the trees on that note. He sounds serious, and they don't want his bad side. "Yes, my lord?"

That was quick. If he has to actually be a king here, he might as well do it.

He isn't a fan of speaking rudely.

"Food." Kakarot growls. "I need food. I've been starving for too long. Unless you want me to get one of you instead. The reptile looks like he'll make a great snack!"

Slicer, the reptile he met with the fish demon and the blue-skinned demon woman, gulps and steps back. "No need to worry, my lord! We'll find you some food asap!"

This hunger is definitely getting to him.

"Then do!" Kakarot turns and heads for a tree. "I can't take this anymore…"

The blue-skinned woman demon steps forward. "My lord… we were hiding because of the soldiers. They entered this place and are hunting us down…"

Kakarot sighs. "Soldiers are nearby, huh? At a time like this… I'm so hungry… I can't fight in this condition." He looks ahead. "Kill them all… or steal their rations. No… I need their food regardless. Kill them." His staff clunks against the rock. "You know what to do. Don't be a coward. They have their weapons but once you take them away, they are powerless."

Youzi crawls from a tree and chatters.

The demons and the Saiyan looks up, noticing a troop of baboons.

"Nicely done, Youzi! You must had read my mind!" Kakarot smiles. "I saw your fight, and it looks like you're missing a bit of fur! What was that about?"

The monkey points at him.

"Huh? You managed to convince them to help me?" Seeing the monkey nod, Kakarot grins and looks at the other monkeys. "Well, you heard me right! Go on!"

The baboons rush through the trees, and the warrior takes a seat on the rock. The other demons who are left behind wait for possible orders.

"I hope it doesn't take too long. This whole thing is so weird. I would rather be out on my own than order others around. A Saiyan is a warrior, after all. Being a king is a bit much… but we did have one… Besides, they say that we Saiyans are space pirates!" Kakarot explains. "I don't want to purge planets. It's similar to how we lost ours, so I have a different goal in mind."

The demons wait.

Kakarot slams fiat fist against an open palm. "I will still be a space pirate like my comrades, but a different kind! First, I will take control of this whole world and use it as my base! Then, I'll travel in space to find planets filled with the strongest guys! I will fight everyone to see just how strong I am! Yeah!"

Stomach growl.

"But that will have to wait…!" Kakarot is too exhausted to move around anymore.

"Can't you just turn into that monster?" The demon woman asks.

Kakarot shakes his head. "I can't just turn into it… uh…" His face twists into confusion. "What's your name?"

"Mint, sir." She replies.

"Oh, okay. I had to remember." Kakarot returns to his explanation. "The transformation has requirements… two in fact. I need a source of blutz waves… like the light from a moon… and my tail. See, when I look at a full moon, my body reacts to it as long as I have my tail! I revert to my primal form, a gigantic monkey beast!" Kakarot throws his hands in the air for the others can get an idea on how big it is. "Primal means "original". Maybe that's why the earthlings think that monster is my true form… but… Raditz said we went from being that monster into how we look now because of intelligence… maybe that monster _is_ our true form… but we are limited on using it because it's so dangerous! I really don't know! It's just a theory I randomly made up!" Kakarot grins cheerfully. "If I'm right, then man! I guess it can't be helped that I really am a monkey!"

Youzi chirps.

"Yeah… you're right. I can't change because I lost my tail." Kakarot frowns. "Hmm… but Raditz say the beast is asleep until we call it out. Through mental behavior or physical appearance… huh." He looks towards the sky. "There's still a lot I don't know about myself. I guess I should try to learn more… wait…" He quickly looks towards Youzi. "You! Say something random!"

Youzi tilts his head.

"Say anything! About food! People! Me! Anything random!" Kakarot's random request has the creatures confused, but the reason may be reasonable.

Youzi shrugs, and it chatters again.

The demons are completely confused.

Kakarot steps back. "Okay… that's kinda scary. I lived around here since I was a baby, so I shouldn't be too surprised… but holy crap!" He scoops the monkey from the ground. "I think I finally coded your language! I can actually understand at least more than half of what you're trying to say to me! Those books I read aren't so bad after all! I read about animals earlier, and man… did it help! This is a huge advantage!"

Abcon gives the warrior a strange look. "You understand how to speak monkey?"

Kakarot chuckles. "To be honest, I think my native tongue and a monkey's chatter and hollering doesn't differ too much. As a Great Ape, I sound like an angry gorilla or something! I just sorta figured it out!"

The demons exchange glances.

"I didn't say I understand everything they are trying to tell me… but enough to get a good idea." Kakarot smirks. "I guess being a king isn't half bad once you get use to it. Maybe I should take my infamous title as "The Monkey King" and turn it into something that will make others run away at the name!"

Youzi makes a scary face.

"The _Fierce_ Monkey King"? One word does make a difference. Okay!" Kakarot nods. "This forest may be burned, but it will spring back in no time! As of now, Mount Pazou is all under my rule! Since I have some help from the demons, I guess that's why the Humans see me as one too! Hah, I bet that since I have some monkeys to help me, the title I have might as well be the real thing!"

A pause.

"Oh, no!" Kakarot grabs his head. "Irony is so strong! We Saiyans _hate_ it when we are called monkeys!"

Another pause.

"Then again, the name I have isn't so bad." Kakarot mutters as Youzi crawls from his shoulder and to his tunic. The animal sticks a hand inside the fur and feels around for something. "It's intimidating, actually. It'll have the earthlings running from just hearing it.

Youzi takes a photograph from the tunic, and he studies it. It frowns, and it prepared to tear it apart.

"Yeah, that outta work-" The warrior notices the monkey's actions. "Don't rip it!" Kakarot snatches the photograph from the monkey's hand. He glances at it before glaring at Youzi. "You should ask before you rip anything you know! What if it's…" His voice trails off, and he looks back at the photograph. His angry expression slowly morphs into a slightly sad look. "Oh…"

In his hand is a picture of him and ChiChi. He holds the baby Karot in his arms.

"Where did you find this? It wasn't burned down in the flames?"

Youzi shakes his head and points at the tiger fur.

"So you found it in the tunic. Is that so? Well…" The warrior sighs and sticks it back in the tunic. It makes sense. The stitches keep the fur together over the heavy cloth between them that makes the tunic weighted. A small gap allows him to store a few things inside. "I must had forgotten that I put that there."

Youzi frowns and chatters.

"Yeah, I know. That's in the past, but pictures capture the past forever. It's a memory, even if you forget." The Saiyan explains. "I guess I didn't want to tear it since I find it very rude to do to a photograph… or… maybe I just can't."

Youzi growls slightly.

"She's not like them. She never was. She just wanted what was best." Kakarot looks towards the sky.

Slicer approaches the warrior, but he keeps his distance. "May I ask… is that lady in the photograph your wife?"

"My wife and son is in there, so you're correct." Kakarot replies with a nod. "My son's name is Son Gohan, but the name he is addressed by my comrades is "Karot". He's a good kid. He's very strong too, so I have a feeling he may surpass me one day."

"That wife?"

"She's dead." Kakarot says firmly. "She was killed by The Red Ribbon Army. Mercenary Tao killed her."

"Oh… forgive me lord for asking a foolish thing." Slicer bows.

"Don't be. Her death was my fault." Kakarot sighs. "It haunts me everyday, because I was so reckless and became helpless. She was killed before my eyes… and it turns out Mercenary Tao wasn't exactly the culprit. Someone else was behind it all. They are still out there."

Mint takes a step forward, looking slightly worried. "Sir… forgive me for asking… but she's a Human… and a earthling. It sounds like that you seen to care about her."

Kakarot rubs his nose, staring at the clouds in the sky. "She's selfless… though it may seem like she isn't. She's strict for the sake of others. She understands me and sometimes disagrees with what I do, and she would try to make me more involved with the easy life, but at the end, she knows I can't stay still."

"So… she's not like the other Humans." Mint nods once. She asks the next question carefully; "You are upset with yourself… I can tell. Do you… miss her perhaps… or even still love her? That's… no good for the enemy to know… that could be a weakness, sir."

Kakarot closes his eyes. "A weakness. They say compassion is a weakness. I guess that explains why I couldn't fight when she was held hostage…" His eyes open. "I just want to apologize to her… but I've been denied to even try. That bothers me a lot. She probably hates me or something now."

The simple thought of it bothers him further.

Kakarot mutters. "I never had the time to grieve, and I doubt I ever will. What Chille said… how I have no idea on how much I was involved with her death… what does that mean?"

Abcon doesn't say a word, and the other demons step aside, because the warrior turns around and walks. The crowd stepped aside, so the warrior walks in a clear path.

"I was so angry… the rage and the urge to kill was so strong. It scared me." Kakarot seems very upset. "The worst fear I have is that I could unknowingly kill someone I care for. I can't take it anymore. The rage I felt… and her death… it's too much."

* * *

 _Quick Note:_

 _Listen to this song NOW:_ /watch?v=QRYtXBgEsWo

 _Add to YouTube URL._

Wattpad users, play the video at the beginning of this chapter.

* * *

Mint becomes concerned as the warrior places a hand on his forehead. "Lord Kakarot, are you alright?"

"A part of me is saying something terrible happened back then that I didn't catch…" He notices how his voice shakes, and he jumps to the trees. He lands on a branch and looks back. He gives them a small smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, just hungry. Food helps me think, so being hungry has my mind everywhere."

Mint frowns slightly. "You don't look fine…"

Kakarot would like for them to let him be, but asking for such a demand will only show that he is truly bothered. There's no point of keeping it to himself regardless. "Do you know how it feels to be misunderstood?"

"Um… enough to understand…"

The Saiyan turns around. "None of my comrades understand me. My brother barely does… as for the others… they hardly do. They always say I'm an idiot… a moron, or just plain reckless. They have no idea on what I've been through." He rubs the back of his head. "I feel left out sometimes too… because I don't even know who I am. This scar on my head is the only thing I can remember… I fell on my head and screwed everything up in their eyes, but it wasn't my fault."

He tries to jump, but his legs are heavy. The jump he just did wore him off that quick.

"I'm too tired. I'm tired of all of this. I tried to impress them, but all I ever did was mess things up. I'm a Saiyan like them, but they just didn't understand. At least Raditz is always willing to help me." Kakarot remembers the day he was kicked out. "As for the others, it's like they don't _want_ to understand me. Now I'm out here by myself trying to avoid _them_ so that they won't kill me. I can't fight in this condition."

"You're a lone wolf?" Abcon uses a military term. It's the only way he can describe it.

"More like MIA." Kakarot uses a term he heard from the military he fought one time. He isn't bright with unfamiliar terms, but he understands this one. "That's how my comrades feel about me, at least. But… you know what? I am a Saiyan warrior. They just don't see it. So what if I'm different? They humiliated me and turned away from me. Fine. I'll prove them all wrong." He tries to jump again, but he is still unable to.

He's too hungry to move. He can only walk a bit. He is left with no choice but to sit. His thoughts worry him.

What Chille said the day he was exiled still bothers him.

Kakarot thinks to himself. _'He knows something I don't. I have a feeling… he's the one behind her death…'_ As thoughts go through his head, his hands slowly form into fists. _'I have a really bad feeling… something I can't describe. It bothers me a lot…'_

He can't describe it… but it doesn't help with the fact that he is suppressing his emotions. Anything upsetting or anything reminding him of the dreadful event had been held back. The feeling had been held back, because allowing them to show may cause him to not be able to focus.

So, he decides to lay down again. He grabs the leaves that are still left from the fire, and he tears them down with the smaller branches. He makes a bed by setting it between two thick branches. As soon as he is done, he lays on top of it, and his eyes begin to shut.

If he's overwhelmed with emotions, he may end up destroying anything like he had done as a child.

If only he can get them to realize he's just different and can't be entirely changed to the warrior they want to have.

 **-0000-**

Under the twinkling stars, the chirping of crickets fill the silence in the air. Leaves sway gently, and a few bats soar across the sky.

It's night. The day of training has ended.

Inside the information room, Raditz is sitting on a desk with a open book laying next to him. His head rests on his folded arms, and he is sleeping. It's likely he had fallen asleep from his studying.

The door slides open, and Karot waddles inside, looking half asleep. His tail is limp and drags on the floor as he waddles towards his sleeping uncle. Tucked under his arm is a bed sheet that drags along with his tail. He finally reaches his uncle, and he places a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Uncle Raditz…"

No response. Raditz is still lightly snoring away.

The child seems unsure, but he tries again. "Uncle… please wake up…"

Raditz shifts a bit, but he shows no signs of waking up.

Karot is afraid now. He walks behind his uncle, and through the gaps between the seat and the back of the chair is the monkey tail the warrior possess. Karot reaches for it and grabs it carefully. He lifts in from the ground, and he tugs it lightly. "Uncle…"

Raditz's eyes snap open. "What?!" He looks behind him, ready to attack, but as soon as he notices the kid, he lowers his guard. "You're reckless. Didn't your father teach you to never pull a Saiyan's tail when they are sleeping?" He grabs the middle of his tail and pulls it free from the child's grasps. "Give me that!"

Karot blinks. "Uh… I'm sorry. My dad never had a tail to teach me that. He didn't get it back until he met you."

"Oh, right." Raditz pushes the chair back, and he yawns. "It's the middle of the night, kid. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was." Karot lowers his head, afraid to admit his reasons for being awake. "It's just that… now I can't sleep."

"You woke me up over that?" Raditz growls and grabs a mat sitting against the wall. He places it on the floor, and taps the surface with his foot. "Go back to sleep."

"But… I…"

"You what? Are you afraid?" Raditz huffs. He receives no reply, so he looks at the kid and frowns. "You're serious? You have Saiyan blood running through your veins! You have the blood of a warrior! You shouldn't be afraid of anything! Take your ass to sleep!" He turns for the table and takes the book he abandoned in sleep, and he sits on the mat to resume reading it.

Karot saw this coming. Being what they would label as a "half-breed" had many disadvantages. He is frowned upon. They refuse to try to even understand him a little bit.

"But Uncle Turles keeps watching me. He might try to kill me in my sleep!" Karot blurts out.

Raditz sighs, and he shuts the book. "This must be coming from your Human half…" He glances at the kid, and he stands, pointing at the mat. "Lay down there, and don't make any noise. Don't think you can cuddle with me like earthling children do with their parents!"

Karot sits on the mat and lays back, pulling the covers over him. He watches his uncle sitting back at the table, and he speaks again. "Uncle…"

Raditz groans. "What do you want now? A glass of water?!"

"Can you tell me a story?"

He mentally face palms, and physically, he shuts his eyes and growls. He forgets that kid is very young. He's 6 years old. When he's not fighting, he behaves like any other child. "Do I look like a fairytale to you? Close your damn eyes!"

"Not that kind. When I was younger, dad would tell me the stories of his adventures. He said since I wasn't allowed to learn how to fight, his stories are the closest I can get. I always liked his stories…" his voice trails off. "I miss dad…"

Raditz sets his book down, and he gives the child a curious look. "I see. I guess your father tried his hardest. Perhaps you're different since you not Saiyan all the way. Alright. Fine. I'll tell you one and you better let me be."

Karot's face brightens. His uncle is actually understanding him a tiny bit! "It's a promise!"

"Now, let me warn you. My adventures are not like your father. Back then, I worked under Frieza."

"I know. It's okay. It won't scare me." Karot nods once with a determined look.

Raditz is a bit surprised, but he shrugs. He takes his seat and turns it around to face the kid. He sits down and places his hands in his lap. "Perhaps I should begin with a story of a battle I went through when I was your age. It was a year before Planet Vegeta blew up. I was assigned to a mission to head for Planet Granite. However, it wasn't just a mission, it was an assessment."

"A test?"

"That's right. It would determine what use I am, and my place in the Saiyan army. Since I was already ranked as a low-class warrior, the test was to identify my footing in that category. It was my dream to be in the same rank as my father… your grandfather, Bardock. See…"

Karot smiles and listens carefully to every detail. His imagination was strong as the tale goes on.

Near the end, his eyes were heavy… but he wanted to hear all of it. He didn't want to miss a single detail. His eyes would close, and they would snap open, only to become heavy again.

"Bardock was admired by the low-class soldiers all around. Even several elites heard of him. My father was nothing to laugh at. It's why I was determined to prove my place." Raditz looks at the child. "That is…"

Karot is sound asleep.

Raditz scratches his head. "Well, well. Earthling brats are actually put to sleep with stories. That works on him too." He turns his seat around and picks up his book. "At least he can finally leave me the hell alone."

In the pages of the book, he sees himself as a child sitting in his mother's lap as she tells him takes of her own. Though she wasn't a great fighter, she had done enough missions to tell interesting stories

Raditz sighs. "What does that kid take after? It's hard to tell." He looks back at Karot, watching him sleep peacefully. "He has so much power he can tap into. He's also intelligent for his age. It appears he has potential in both being a warrior and a scholar. I see why the kid told me he wanted to be a scholar when I first tried to get him to train."

Karot shifts and turns before resuming his sleep.

Raditz stands, and heads for the bookshelves. "Zhanshitao, look after the kid for me. You don't sleep anyway."

The alien tarantula appears from behind another bookshelf. He scatters across the floor and reaches Karot. He he folds his legs which causes him to crouch down, and he watches the child sleep.

"He's going to need plenty of sleep. It'll be hell for him tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N BONUS:**

" _I am Son Goku, the Human being."_

 _This is surprising, but I came to realize what is not true:_

 _I hold on to my pride, and I hold on to my name._

 _Everyone looks at me differently, despite that_

" _I am the same in my own way."_

 _All I really want to say is:_

" _I care for nothing about who I really am."_

 _I will never dare to be foolish and tell you_

 _How much I despise being in your customs._

 _You may have wondered_

 _Why do I hate to kill?_

 _The thing is… I am a Saiyan._

 _The reality is… I am not._

 _I am an Earthling._

 _This planet may just be my home._

 _I was raised here_

 _I really am the savior of Earth._

 _I refuse to believe that_

 _I will have the pride of my race_

 _This is a fact:_

 _You fail to understand me._

" _I will be with them."_

 _I will never think that_

" _I will be with you."_

 _To be a Saiyan warrior_

 _Is a disgrace_

 _To be a Human…_

 _Take this well._

 _This is the truth._

 _It makes me sick that_

 _I am truly what you see._

" _I am Kakarot, the Saiyan warrior."_

 _This is what you think? Read this in reverse, idiot._

" _I am Kakarot, The Saiyan Warrior."_

 _I am truly what you see._

 _It makes me sick that_

 _This is the truth._

 _Take this well_

 _To be Human_

 _Is a disgrace._

 _To be a Saiyan warrior_

" _I will be with you"_

 _I will never think that_

" _I will be with them."_

 _You fail to understand me._

 _This Is a fact:_

 _I will have the pride of my race._

 _I refuse to believe that_

 _I am the savior of Earth._

 _I was raised here._

 _This planet may just be my home_

 _I am an Earthling._

 _The reality is… I am not._

 _The thing is, I am a Saiyan._

 _Why do I hate to kill?_

 _You may have wondered_

 _How much I despise your customs._

 _I will never be foolish and tell you_

" _I care for nothing about who I really am."_

 _All I really want to say is_

" _I am the same in my own way."_

 _Everyone looks at me differently, despite that_

 _I hold on to my pride, and I hold on to my name._

 _This is surprising, but I know what is not true:_

" _I am Son Goku, the Human being"_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Yes, I wasted my life writing that little thingy. (I forgot what poem style that is called, but it's cool!)**

 **I'm so excited! My birthday is on December 5th (as if any of you would care) and it's so close!**

 **Anyway...**

 **This chapter has joined the list of "Chapters I had such a difficult time writing." It can join in with bk 2's 28 and bk 3's 5 and 7.**

 **I think this is a badly written chapter. Then again, I'm being a harsh critique to myself again.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Chapters 1-20 are focused more on the earthlings?**

 **A: Okay, so you came here to learn more. Allow me to explain this flat out;**

 **Dragon Ball is a jerk towards humanity.**

 **Let's face it. It's all about the Saiyans. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and the other guys are so irrelevant in Super. :(**

 **So, being me, I decided to give the Humans a role for once! Yes! I shined light on the earthlings! They deserve it!**

 **Of course, we have The Red Ribbon Army and The Resistance Army (inspired from the military fighting against Black in Future Trunks' timeline.)**

 **I literally had to do research to get the rankings and a better understanding of the military, but I'm an American. I don't know the other military stuff outside the country. :(**

 **Skrimp, Alphredo, and Chille are three guys I first came up with. Originally, Chille was going to work as a footsoldier in The Red Ribbon Army, but that idea was scrapped, so I made him have his own. In this mini-saga, Chille and Bulma are the main antagonist.**

 **Because in stories, the protagonist is the main characters. In this book, the main characters are Kakarot and Raditz. (Possibly will add Turles and Karot later on.) Really, Kakarot is the true main character, and Raditz comes as another since well, he plays a huge role since book 1. Yeah, so the Saiyans aren't evil, they are just "bad". XD**

 **The Humans aren't evil either… maybe a few are.**

 **Actually, a few are evil. Make your pick.**

 **This mini-saga is halfway done, but trust me that you will enjoy it. Chille plays a huge role here.**

 **MAJOR, like holy crap I didn't think I could develop a made-up character.**

 **PQ2: How does it feel to almost be a legal adult? 18 is the age of becoming an adult in the U.S.?**

 **A: …**

… **.**

 **Uh…**

 **Nervous.**

 **PQ3: Why do you have the "Chapter 11 Plot" typed above the chapter itself? You did that for chapters 9 and 10 too.**

 **A: Look. It is pretty much for you, but it's for me more. :(**

 **Look, I have terrible short-term memory. I don't know why. That gets me in trouble sometimes.**

 **Because my short-term memory is bad, that chapter plot posted is something I look at after I open the document to type the chapter. That way, I won't forget the most important details, and that reduces the number of plot holes.**

 **Also, I read the previous chapters whenever I don't feel like reading other fanfics or writing. It helps me remember where I am.**

 **I write more than one chapter at a time. The chapter plots help me focus on what needs to be in that specific chapter.**

 **PQ4: What are you most favorite chapters for this fanfic series?**

 **A: It's sorta hard to chose… let's see...**

 **Book 1, chapter 15: I read that chapter so much when I was bored, I know the title by heart.**

 **No, I don't know all the titles by heart! I know I came up with the names, but I wrote 62 different kinds so far!**

 **Oh… wait… 77.**

 **I can't remember 77!**

 **Anyway, "Raditz's biggest mistake! Results? Kakarot's wrath!" That chapter was the chapter when Kakarot and Raditz fought a real fight! As we all know, Kakarot was losing until Raditz nearly killed Gohan, and we are reminded to never mess with Goku's anger! It ain't something you can just play with! We got to see some development!**

 **Book 1, chapter 20: I don't know why, but I always run back to that one to read again. Maybe it's because the first fight Kakarot had against Zarbon (autocorrect keeps trying to correct it to "Carbon") was amusing.**

 **Book 2, Chapter 12: I dunno. I think it's because we get to see a brotherly bond between Kakarot and Raditz here. When Raditz transformed into the Oozaru and went on a rampage after being attacked, Kakarot was able to calm him down.**

 **Recall Book 1's chapter 4. The first time Kakarot tried that, he failed and was nearly killed.**

 **So yeah. That is some development, people.**

 **Also, that fight between Kakarot and Frieza was sorta funny. Kakarot kept messing with him. XD**

 **Book 2, chapter 24: As sad as it may be, it was a challenging and interesting chapter to write. I never liked it at first, but having Kakarot go crazy mad at The Mercenary Tao was something I didn't think I could pull off.**

 **Plus, ChiChi was relevant during the fight… before she was killed.**

 **Book 3, Chapter 10: The previous chapter is the change to everything. A lot of readers felt pretty bad for Kakarot. We learn that Kakarot still has a soft spot for ChiChi, and mentioning her death isn't very wise.**

 **Also, how he fought the soldiers was pretty clever. He got shot on the head and got back up.**

 **He used his staff to turn stones into bullets. That's pretty cool.**

 **PQ5: Which chapter in the future do you think we will truly enjoy?**

 **A: I am a harsh critique to myself, so I think every chapter is bad. However, I think…**

 **Chapter 15.**

 **Yes. Chapter 15!**

 **We will see some crazy stuff… a conflict**

 **.. a change…**

 **Oh, and it's** _ **DARK**_ **AS HELL. (Yes, I said that because I can't describe it any other way. In reality, when I talk I don't swear.)**

 **Chapter 15 was opened up to be written two months ago. I just jotted things down that I plan to write, and dang. I didn't know I had it in me to make it so…**

 **Huh. You'll see.**

 **PQ6: You do realize that capitalizing "human" in the middle of a sentence is grammatically incorrect, right?**

 **A: Look. I know that but I don't know why I do it.**

 **Then again, the word "Saiyan" is capitalized in the manga. I guess that's why I did that to "human".**

 **PQ7: Where do you get your ideas from?**

 **A: Most are from my head. Other times when I'm stuck, I would watch shows when I'm bored. Rarely I would use a reference or something inspired from something else.**

 **For example, (funny story) I was laying on my bed looking out the window, and I recalled a scene from Lion King 2 when Simba exiled Kovu. That made me think "Huh. I wonder if Kakarot could get exiled?"**

 **Boom. I wrote it. XD**

 **PQ8: Why do you do running gags?**

 **A: I LOVE RUNNING GAGS!**

 ***Ahem* excuse that unnecessary all caps. Anyway, I love running gags. I don't know why. I love them as much as fourth wall breaks (I try to avoid those a lot.)**

 **Just to prove it to you, here are the running gags in this fanfiction series:**

 ***** Kakarot saying " _That wasn't nice!"_ And Raditz replying " _I wasn't trying to be nice!"_ or anything related.

 ***** Raditz punching Kakarot on the head. We all know that one.

 ***** I realized I made another one (it wasn't intended) when Kakarot would say something crazy or a threat so nicely, and someone would say; " _How can he say that so casually?!_ "

 ***** The most recent and newest one is; " _QUIT CALLING ME AN EARTHLING!"_ Kakarot hates being compared to earthlings. The _only_ time he appears to be short-tempered is when he is addressed as an earthling. Kakarot isn't short-tempered, but that word can set him off quickly.

It was inspired from "Fullmetal Alchemist". "QUIT CALLING ME SMALL!" and "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL (insert description here. Example: "That you can crush like an ant?!")

 **Call it a reference.**

 **PQ9: Why was Goku about to eat Shu?!**

 **A: Hunger makes you do crazy things.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** I want goku to come back I hate seeing him like this maybe chi chi can change his mind

 **A:** I know, but we will see.

 **Q:** Will broly be in the story somewhere

 **A:** I was thinking about adding him eventually. Right now, I don't know when to add him. (Yes, I'm considering him)

 **Q:** Will there just be a super saiyan transformation

 **A:** Of course there will! Why would I leave the others out?

Now, who it would be? Hm...

 **Q:**...you got this keep going

 **A:** Sorry to keep you waiting!

 **Q: (From CH 7.)** Wow, what can I say, Espeo, another job well done! This chapter just did it all again...I liked how it started out with some good fun of Kakarot, crashing into trees doing his best to get the crown off, it made me laugh! Although, it was fun I liked how you are showing Kakarot's as well, as the the other Saiyan's deperation for getting the crown removed, it is a hindrance and one that could kill Kakarot. Although, something tells me through this humiliation, Kakarot, may learn a thing or two...I'm thinking he may become more humble towards things again, maybe not. Time will tell. After that, I liked how you had Vegeta, send the brothers on an errand to search for food. That whole time was just a good imaginative read, and I like how Raditz, marveled at the beauty and wonderment of the Earth. I know Raditz, says the planet is making him soft, but in many ways I think he is falling in love with the planet. Other than that though, when we went back to Kakarot's home I liked how Kakarot, had all the fields of food, Raditz, just marveling at it was priceless. Plus, I loved how you had Kakarot, showing Raditz, the sugar can, for lollipops. There seems to be some type of bribery here, but hey if Raditz, gets his sugar who is he to complain?!. After the return some time later, I liked how Karot, went to ask Tarble, if he wouldn't mind sparing. When Tarble, was shocked I could understand why, but at the same time Karot's valid point of everyone needing to train was right on the money. When it looked like the two were about to spar, Vegeta, rang in like a bell. Thus the mocking between the meek and arrogant brothers began again, and once again led to another fight between the two. After that, I liked how Kakarot, was trying to plot to bring Bulma, and all her plans to an end. Secretly telling Karot, and Raditz, his plan to use walkies-talkies he found from some soldiers, I liked how Kakarot, was thinking about creating a diversion and bringing the humans to him. Who knew it would've worked! When Chille and his men got the fake message and were on their way, I couldn't believe they fell for it! Not to mention, when they saw this space craft coming out of nowhere, I was like what? When they just blasted it, I had no idea what was going on...was I in for a shock later! Kudos for the great reveal. I loved Karot, and Raditz, on the walkies, it was such a fun scene seeing the both of them having fun creating the fake messages. When the fun was over and Raditz, was taking off, I knew there was only one person he was going to see...Bulma! When the army was on their way up, I liked how Youzi, was acting as the spy for Kakarot, and letting him know when the army arrived. Forrest with benefits! Lol. When the army arrived, it was such a weird battle, the way Kakarot, was attacking the humans. Granted he was shot at and injured by the bullets, but he just kept going and swatted them away with his Power Pole! He did some nasty things, as brutally beating the soldiers, and causing one person's gun to explode and take his hands(ouch). But, that was when they were removing his good mood. He really went to town and started crushing and killing people when he lost his Power Pole. That is when he truly lost it. I have to admit though, when you had Kakarot, kick that one human like a soccer ball, I did laugh at that! Also, when he found his Power Pole, again by calling it out of the air and just using it to dismantle tanks that was awesome! Skrimp, getting his hand crushed though, by the weight of the huge pole, that made me cringe a bit. When the humans really got on Kakarot's bad side, I was just wondering how far Kakarot, had snapped? Singing tunes, mocking the humans in song? Just what a great way to show someone's breaking of psychosis. To that bit, when Kakarot, was throttling that one human solider, I liked how the good in him was trying to make him stop, but the evil wouldn't listen. It's just like the foreshadow of a cry for help with no one to hear it. I felt so bad for Kakarot, in that moment. It was made even worse when you had Kakarot, go after Chille. The breaking of the General's hand, ouch! Plus the beat down he gave him even worse. Then when Chille, mentioned a truth about Kakarot's wife, I just wanted to know where that was going...I know it stopped with Chille, hearing about the crown, and counting the numbers, but dang. When he was saying the truth about how Kakarot's wife died, I wanted to know more. I'm just hoping is that through Kakarot, being drugged he didn't kill Chichi, himself on accident?! Even so when Chille, began to count I was like crap! Because, Kakarot, had him and then let up for one moment and boom! Then with Chille, grabbing Kakarot's tail and throwing him around that sucked! When we got to Raditz, and Bulma, it was just a game of one upsmanship between the two. One eager to have the other dead no matter what the cost. The other just eager to see what challenge the other can provide. It is easy to see why Raditz, is growing so fond of her. It is the classic rival syndrome. Which if Raditz, and or Bulma, have any urges it could be easily seen how they could get together briefly. But, I liked how when it looked as if Bulma, would excpet her death, she then asks Raditz, to kill Dr. Gero. I was shocked by this, because not only that, she would give the Saiyans, her plans as well as the Dragon Balls. When Raditz, asked her why, I was even more shocked when Bulma, said she wanted complete credit for taking down the Saiyans. As Raditz said... "You really are insane!" even though, our favorite long haired Saiyan, never fully agreed yet to this venture, I liked how Bulma, got him off her back, by just undressing and foom he was gone! When we got back to Kakarot, it sucked to see how his tail, and crown were being used against him, just being thrown around like that...What sucked was when his tail came off! I didn't expect it and I hated it, but I can see how you can use it to drive the story forward. Plus, I don't think Kakarot's tail is going to be gone for good. But, after Chille, and the others knew that made a big mistake with that, I loved how you had them comically tip-toe past Kakarot, while he's freaking out. Once Kakarot, spots them, it was hilarious, but when they teleported away using Star Trek, technology, I was like...how advanced are they now? But, with Cold's ship and all that the humans have learned from the Saiyans, anything is possible? After Kakarot, felt defeated I liked how he stumbled upon the ship rubble, and he found a survivor who had a tail. Not only that I liked how he looked like him. My first thought was Turles, and when we got to the end I was right! So awesome! It just sucked that Turles, had to lose an arm, in the process of his ship being destroyed. But when Kakarot, brought it him back, I liked how he interuppted Tarble's thought process of not being interuppted. But saving Turles, was priority. I loved how shocked everyone was at then end. Even more so, was seeing Raditz, reaction when he just dropped his dinner knife. It was just a shock for all the realizations. If Tarble, was dead how did he truly survive?! Also, what was this long awaited promise of Raditz, and his mother involving Kakarot?! Well, it will all be in the next chapter and I can't wait to read it! So awesome Espeo!

 **A:** As usual, your review brings a smile to my face! The way you evaluated the chapter helps me understand If any questions need to be answered! This chapter was a bit enjoyable to write. I decided to put my mind to the test to see if Kakarot can go a little more dark. Turns out it worked. The future chapters are darker as you go! I know you will enjoy them, because we see development in all characters.

Oh, and Kakarot's not gonna catch a break from that crown for a while... I dunno.

Poor guy. It will drive him insane.

 **Q: (From CH. 8)** Once again, you fail to disappoint! I am loving all that I am seeing! What is just a complete joy is that I loved after the bomb you dropped with Raditz, saying that Turles, is their long lost brother was just great! The built up tension for this chapter was even better. I know I can't blame Kakarot, for being angry at Raditz, but another thing that you can't do is blame Raditz, for not telling him either. I just loved the play of Kakarot, wanting the right to be told of his family origins. But, as well, the reasons for Raditz, protecting Kakarot, just as well as the shame he felt for having Turles's somewhat die when he was a child...(I know it shall be explained how he most likely survived but I get your point. The next part with the brothers one on one I really enjoyed. When we got to Bulma, I like how she is just clacking away on the keyboard. But, hey it was cool to see Dende again! I would really love to see what he thinks about the developments between the humans and Saiyans; does he even care anymore to boot!? I'm most interested as well as to the home Dende is looking for. On Earth, or is he looking to make a new Namek? Can't wait! At the same time I liked how Chille and his men, are all mulling over the fight with Kakarot. I like how Skrimp, is thinking there is no hope of defeating their Saiyan foes. While Alphredo, seems way more optimistic, and Chille, he is just calculating. It just bothers me how he is just thinking of ways of emotionally destroying Kakarot. But, the biggest plot twist was when you had Chille, say that Kakarot, had killed Chichi, and not Tao!? I went like "I knew it!" I was so ticked! What I want to know is how Kakarot, did it?! What motion on through his rage made him murder his own wife?! All good things come to those who wait! Lol! When Kakarot, went off on his own I liked how Raditz, followed him to talk about the past. The bit before that was more than awesome and funny! I liked how you had Karot, who wants to get stronger, want to be trained by Nappa!? It is just so awesome seeing everyone's reaction and on top of that I love how Gung Ho Karot, is being wanting to show no fear and as well as get stronger for the fight with the Androids. So, in a way who better than Nappa! Lol! Plus, I am pondering what Tarble, is meaning by the last straw with Vegeta, and I know the last straw means Kakarot, has jeopardized himself for the last time...but...what could Vegeta, do that is worse than all the things that he had already put Kakarot, through? I'm thinking a complete memory wipe. Nothing could be worse for Kakarot, than to just wander aimlessly not knowing who he is. Once again a Coup De Tat, is becoming more and more apparent. Because I know not everyone will be for this. When we got to Kakarot, and Raditz, and right before Raditz, tells his brother everything I liked how Kakarot, is setting up a game of Tic-Tac-Toe, and Raditz, even decides to play along! That was very cute! But, when he started the story I liked how we saw how Raditz, and Turles, did everything together, but the one thing that the both of them shouldn't of done was go in their father's pod and take of to a planet that was destined to be conquered. When you had the badger mutant chase after the young brothers, I was wondering what was happening? When you just showed Turles, being viciously crushed by the badger and Raditz, trying to avenge him then he gets wounded, it was just one big question. Then Gine, showed up and also the badger, talked. When Gine, saw Turles, I wanted to cry, you made her pain feel so real. But, then you took it farther with the badger, taunting, first over how the badger was going to kill both of Gine's children which already took it too far. But then we found out how in fear Raditz, ran to save his own skin! I can understand because Raditz, was a child but geez... After the badger, got pulverized by Gine, and both she along with Raditz, were back on Planet Vegeta; the anger was apparent. When Gine, was yelling at Raditz, and destroying the whole medical bay I was like...wow! I really did think, like you were putting, that Gine, wanted to kill her own son. But, when you did the sad embrace between the two, I understood. Gine could never kill her own children! To, that point I liked how you had Raditz, make the comparison between Gine, and Kakarot, which is a true reason for where he gets a lot of protection and mercy from. I also loved how you had Raditz, explain his tail coward move...he got it from his mother! That was a great touch! Also, I liked how ticked Raditz, got at losing Tic-Tac-Toe. Ever going to play again? Lol. The final touch to their conversation with both the brothers copying both their signature moves was great! I loved how Kakarot, did the Double Sunday, and Raditz, did the Kamehameha Wave, it was just funny seeing Kakarot, sent flying from his brother's attack. What was even funnier was Tarble, stopping Kakarot's fall with a kick to the face! When we got back to Bulma, and Chille, I liked how Bulma, looked at Chille's cyborg tests with revulsion! Someone should tell Bulma, to look in the mirror. But, I liked it when Bulma, and Chille, came face to face, I like their seems to be an unspoken rivalry between the two. So, making it be three Scientists!? Wow, so much ego! Lol! But, what's more is the experiments that Chille, is doing on the Saiyan tails, it just makes me think...now that Bulma, has seen this, what will these brigands of humans do next? Yes, you heard me Chille, and Bulma, I'm setting you apart from the rest of humanity! When we got back to Kakarot, I liked how he spotted a human child who he spared, I liked how it didn't go so well though...he got kicked right in the nands! It was just so funny. I must say, I like how Tarble, wants to act on these opportunities, but he just let's things play out. That is nice that Tarble, does that, but how much patience will the young Prince have left? When we got back to the rest of the group, I like how we have Tarble, trying to make Turles, a prosthetic arm, it will be cool to see him have one, and still use it! Also, I loved Raditz, and Kakarot's shock to having Nappa, train Karot. I just loved how you used a whole doomed anime scenario to explain Karot, going up against Nappa, with all the vivid drawing and colors! I thought it was hilarious! When we got back to the Saiyans, I loved what we saw next, Nappa, found plant seeds! Ones they don't want to plant!? There's only one thing I can say! Yes, Tree of Might! So many possibilities I can't wait! Plus, I love how the conversation went from weird plant seeds to how could Kakarot, have sex with Chichi!? The conversation was so funny and Raditz, confusion is the best! Then Kakarot, turned it around when Raditz, saw Bulma, naked when he freaked out. I liked how it became all eyes on our long haired warrior. To which he made up that Kakarot, needed to do more math, when I know really that Raditz is going to talk to his brother again. Just hearing Kakarot, not wanting to use letters as numbers is just great! Loved the chapter, can't wait to get to the next one! Keep it up!

 **A:** Ah, one thing I love the most about book and shows are backstories that tells you about a character's past. Raditz's and Turles' backstory was rather interesting to type, but I had to change it twice to make sure it makes sense. Some parts were completely scrapped. Also, I love humor, so the whole Bulma and Raditz thing was funny and interesting to type. As for The Tree of Might? That might come into play later on. How? I have a lot of thinking to do.

I also occasionally throw in a little "anime effect" because it's rather funny.

 **Q:** I can wait so excited

 **A:** Here you are! Now we have another week to go!

 **PLEASE** **READ:** GUEST READERS! I want to be able to recognize who you are from the others! Guest readers are labeled as "Guest" when they review, but you can change the name! Use one so that you can stand out and be recognized by me!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Sighs) It's been a few months in, and I'm starving, but I'm managing well! I get enough food to be able to fight for a good while in case I am ambushed!_

 _(Confused) Huh? More soldiers are coming? Do they ever learn?!_

 _(Doctor arrives.)_

 _Kakarot: (afraid) Oh, no! That doctor has a needle! Crap! I don't know what to do! I don't want a shot… and hey! Is that Chille?! What is he doing here?!_

 _Chille: (laughs) Want to know a little something? You have been hunting down the culprit behind your wife's death for some time…_

 _Kakarot: (firmly) So, you were behind it, I take it?!_

 _Chille: What a moron!_

 _Kakarot: (angry) Just as I suspected! That's it! You won't escape from this! You will pay for everything you had done! You burned this place down and my grandpa's grave! You're dead!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on; "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan": Chapter 12! "Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!"_

 _You heard that, right Chille?! You were stupid to reveal your reasons for taking everything away to me! Now, you're going to PAY!_

* * *

 **REVIEW, REVIEW! (Please do comment! I love comments!)**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 12!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters**_ _**(Read on your own risk):**_

 _Chapter 12: "Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!"_ Kakarot is furious towards humanity. The events that recently occurred also burned a fire in his heart. Meanwhile, Bulma finds herself troubled when Dende begins to step away from her. Her desperate attacks on the Saiyans fail. Kakarot and Bulma share one thing in common - they are changing and are becoming darker because of hatred. Will Kakarot turn to madness just as Bulma did?

 _Chapter 13: "The general's plan"_ The mystery of Chille, Skrimp, and Alphredo has the warriors concerned about how to beat them. However, Nappa doesn't easily step away. He formulates a plan to expose their weaknesses. Meanwhile, Turles is growing impatient and wants to rid the burden.

 _Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive"_ Kakarot is struggling with his ways around obstacles, and Turles has found him at his worst. Turles sees Kakarot as a failure that doesn't deserve to live, and Kakarot is forced to fight to keep himself alive. Already weakened, he is in a bad place. But when danger overwhelms him, he finally bares his fangs to tap into his own bloodlust to survive!

 _Chapter 15: "The third year ambush! Madness is high!"_ Three years have passed since Trunks from the future gave a warning about the androids. A week remains until the 12th of May arrives. The Humans have plotted a way to end Kakarot once and for all, but they fail to realize just how advanced the warrior is compared to them! From being abandoned for such a long time, Kakarot has finally crossed paths with Bulma. When they questioned his actions, the warrior simply replied with; "I just like to see you all suffer!"

The Saiyan warrior grins at their suffering. He has truly became relentless!

 _Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!"_ Kakarot had dealt with one major issue and is left to deal with another. He returns back to headquarters, giving his comrades a surprise visit! Has the warrior changed more than they bargained for? Turles certainly isn't pleased, and Kakarot is willing to show him just how foolish he is! When the tension between them goes from bad to worse, another sibling squabble breaks lose that transforms into a grudge fight?! The warrior Kakarot may just have the warriors realizing they bit off more than they can chew! They are reminded that the happy-go-lucky attitude Kakarot has can quickly disappear once his line is crossed, because his anger is nothing to play with!


	12. Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!

**Chapter 12 Plot:**

 _Chapter 12: "Beware of The Fierce Monkey King!"_ Kakarot is furious towards humanity. The events that recently occurred also burned a fire in his heart. Meanwhile, Bulma finds herself troubled when Dende begins to step away from her. Her desperate attacks on the Saiyans fail. Kakarot and Bulma share one thing in common - they are changing and are becoming darker because of hatred. Will Kakarot turn to madness just as Bulma did?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: December 9th, 2016! (Lol. Turns out I was 16 when I started typing this fanfic series. Not 15!)**

* * *

 **HEY! AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: Go Quotev(the website) to Find me, Espeon804, or look up "Espeon804 "Of The Earthling Saiyan" fanfic test. ANYONE can take it! (just simply click "quiz" then "test" then click box and select "new" and then click next box to select "anime and manga". Under the featured section, you should see mine.**

 **You know what? Everyone, just go to my profile on Fanfiction. In the top section, it has a link that leads you directly to the test.**

 **Test your knowledge! It is very fun!**

 **How many questions?**

 **Uh… I got carried away making it. It begins easy because the questions are asked in order of events (starting from book 1, chapter 1.)**

 **It's around 65. Don't worry. It'll only take 5-8 minutes.**

 **Please?**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All credit goes to Akira Toriyama.**

 **My school has his DBZ mangas. :)**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Please do take that test!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 12: Beware of The Fierce Monkey King! -**

"How strange. I didn't think Saiyans knew about any sort of lullaby. They seem to have their own."

Bulma stands outside, halfway inside a Saiyan pod. It had landed miles away from Goku's childhood home, but it is still in the territory of Mount Pazou.

She feels around the pod, feeling he cushioning. "It's so soft. It's perfect for a baby. This must be Goku's pod. He was sent to this planet as a baby. I wonder how it managed to return here after what took place in Namek?"

She strikes the cushioning hard, and soft, baby-like music begins to play in a melody she never heard before. "I get it. Whenever baby Goku hit or kicked this pod with enough force, this song plays to calm him down. I guess they didn't want him to get too aggressive until he could carry out his mission."

Dende watches her observe the ship from behind. He seems a bit concerned, knowing she is likely to be plotting.

His assumption stands correct as the woman crawls out with a slight smile. "Dende, I need you to contact Chille. I think I figured out a way to deal with Goku without a problem."

The Namekian child doesn't respond. He looks at his feet, and the woman turns, noticing this body language.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What will you do after all of this is over? Are you really this desperate to kill him? You don't even know what Goku's motives are." Dende says.

The scientist places her hands on her hips. "What's with the long face? The Goku I had once known had been gone for two years. He won't be back. That is why I have to stop him." She turns back around and taps the roof of the pod. "Wow. Imagine sitting inside this thing for a whole year. Talk about stiff muscles afterwards."

"Miss Bulma…"

"Mind finding Chille for me?"

The child tenses his shoulders. He turns and begins to walk the opposite direction The Resistance Residence is located.

The woman pauses, and she turns her head. "Hey. You're going the wrong way."

He doesn't change course.

Bulma quickly walks after the kid. "Wait, Dende! Where are you going?!"

"This entire planet has lost it's mind!" Dende says angrily. He seems very mad with her. "I just realized how selfish these people are! Maybe that's why Goku doesn't like Humans! Hasn't that crossed your mind?!"

The blue-haired woman is almost without words. "Well… I…"

"Goku is hurt. He's hurting more because you keep hurting him!" Dende doesn't allow her to speak just yet. "I know the look of vengeance and hatred when I see it. I saw it you, and it has consumed you, Bulma! That very same thing is happening to that Saiyan! What if he goes mad?! He's already going down that path!"

"Path? You mean… he's going insane… as in… wicked?"

"I guess you could say that. He's good at hiding it. Have you seen the look on his face when he kills the soldiers?!" Dende shivers. "You have no idea how scary that looks. He no longer has hope for earthlings. Eventually, he'll become relentless and lose all remorse. He'll probably kill your kind as a game to him! If you just leave him alone, maybe he will stop! Stop the android project, Bulma!"

Bulma seems disappointed. "I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to, I can't." She admits. "Once that project had been launched… it can't be stopped. Gero has his hands on it already."

Dende sighs. "Don't say I didn't want you. Kakarot is a Saiyan raised as an earthling. Do you realize you're leading him to become a full fledged heartless Saiyan that he was probably meant to be?"

Bulma freezes. What the child just said makes sense.

Have they been leading him that way?

She allows the child to go, and she pulls out a walkie talkie. She flips the switch, and she speaks. "Chille, I'll have to risk explaining my findings through this radio. Goku had his hand on a pair."

"It is fine. The Saiyan is likely to not be listening in. He's too hungry to think about it." Chille's voice says from the device. "What is it?"

"I found a backup plan in case yours fails. Goku won't be able to think about fighting you once he hears this."

"Hears?"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _GOKUUUUUU!"_

 _He can hear it, the horrible scream of his wife._

" _GOKUUUUUU!"_

" _ChiChi?" His heart begins to race. He doesn't know where she is, or what is going on. All he sees around him is darkness. Her voice sounds scattered around him._

" _Goku!"_

 _His feet finds solid ground. He is confused when a gray flooring is now existent, but darkness still surrounds him._

 _Light shines as a spotlight. Standing in it is the woman he had been looking for. He is horrified, because her clothing is drenched in blood… as if she had been laying on it._

" _ChiChi?" Kakarot steps forward, but the woman steps back._

" _Stay back! You horrible monster!"_

" _Wait a minute?! What happened to your clothes?!"_

" _Don't play dumb! You did this to me!"_

 _Kakarot shakes his head. "No… that was the cyborg…"_

" _Why? Why did you do it?!" ChiChi snaps at him with her voice full of hatred. She shoves the warrior down. "Why did you kill me?! WHY?!"_

 _Kakarot crawls back a bit, but his head hits something and he turns, seeing the legs of his grandfather. Looking up, he sees the old man. "Grandpa?"_

" _You're a monster, Goku!" The elder narrows his eyes as the warrior stands. "You enjoyed killing me too, didn't you?! You disobeyed me on purpose as an excuse to kill me!"_

 _Kakarot's eyes widen. "N-NO! Th-that's not true! I never wanted to kill you! Try to understand! It was a mistake! I'm sorry!"_

" _Don't try to cover it up! You know deep down you enjoyed seeing us suffer in death! You're a Saiyan after all! You gave in to your bloodlust!" The elder scolds him._

 _Kakarot shakes his head. "That's not…"_

 _ChiChi clenches her hands into fist. "You horrible demon! How could you do this to me?! I thought you cared! Don't you love your family?!"_

" _Of course I do!" Kakarot shouts._

" _Only your brethren! That brother of yours… and… you're turning our son into a monster too!" ChiChi walks forward and Kakarot steps away._

 _Kakarot steps away further and further as the two walk towards him with such anger._

" _You're not my grandson! All I ever raised was a horrible DEMON!" The elder screams out._

 _A force blows Kakarot off his feet a bit. He staggers and stands again, looking at them with pain written on his face. "It's… it's not my fault… please… try to understand…!"_

 _ChiChi shuts her eyes tight. "You're dead to me now…! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"_

 _A powerful force blows Kakarot off his feet and sends him flying back. He looks behind him and realizes he is falling into a dark and bottomless pit. He reaches out for the pair. "Wait! Please! Don't do this to MEEEE!" He begs, and he is in mental pain after hearing those hateful words. It is as if his heart had been shattered into millions of pieces. "NO!" With a grunt, energy engulfs him and he is in flight. He flies back up, only see the ground he has fallen from earlier is gone. He looks left and right, seeing nothing but total darkness._

 _He's in darkness once more._

" _Grandpa?"_

 _His concerned voice echoes._

" _ChiChi…?"_

 _He hears their panicked screams._

" _Leave them alone!" Kakarot rockets to the endless darkness. He sees light and the source of it is…_

 _An Oozaru?!_

 _Kakarot stares at the beast who has his back turned on him. "Who… who are you?! Where's ChiChi and grandpa?!"_

 _The beast turns to face him, and in each hand are the two people he had been searching for._

" _Ah…!" Kakarot snarls. "You… let them go!"_

" _LET THEM GO?" The beast grins, exposing his fangs. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM, KAKAROT?"_

" _That's is what I asked you earlier, right?!" Kakarot shouts angrily. "Who the hell are you?! You're obviously a Saiyan, but you better let them go!"_

" _ARE YOU NOT SEEING ME? I AM YOU, KAKAROT. THIS IS THE TRUE FACE OF WHO YOU ARE!"_

 _Kakarot's pupils shrink. "Wha…?"_

" _YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR RAGING INSTINCTS WHICH IS THE BEAST WITHIN YOU… ME! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A SAIYAN PROGRAMMED TO KILL! DON'T YOU ENJOY IT! THE BLOODLUST… IT'S AMAZING, ISN'T IT?!"_

" _L-lair!" Kakarot snaps. "I AM NOT YOU! LET THEM GO!" He tries to power himself up, but his energy fades from being visual, and he just hovers there. "Huh?! What the?!"_

" _DON'T YOU GET IT? A TAMED SAIYAN LIKE YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I CONTROL WHAT TAKES PLACE! THERE'S NO DENYING YOU CRAVE SUCH URGES, KAKAROT! LAUGH AT THEIR SUFFERING!"_ _The beast opens his maw wide as he pulls the hostages towards it._

 _Kakarot's eyes lose their color. "No… you're not going to… YOU WON'T! STOOOP!" He tries to move, but he can't._

 _He's frozen._

 _Frozen in pure fear._

" _SO, YOU'RE TERRIFIED OF THE MONSTER YOU CAN'T CONTROL? THAT IS WHAT MAKES YOU USELESS! BAHAHAHAHA!" The Oozaru drops the Humans into his mouth, and he slams it shut, eating them whole._

" _NOOOOO!" Kakarot extends an arm towards the beast, but it's too late. "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

" _SUICIDE IS THE COWARD'S WAY OUT."_ _The beast teases him. He grins, and the fangs are coated with blood. "YOU HAD DONE THIS BEFORE… I DON'T THINK YOU REMEMBER THE TASTE."_

" _Huh…?"_

" _YOU COULDN'T FIND YOUR GRANDPA'S BODY AFTER YOU WOKEN UP FROM YOUR RAMPAGE AS ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO HIM? MAKE A WILD GUESS."_

 _The entire world begins to spin._

 _It… can't be…_

" _No… I didn't…! He couldn't had died like that! He was trampled! I'm sure of it! He was trampled underground! That's why I couldn't find him!"_

" _SO, YOU HAVE AN IDEA, BUT YOU DENY IT." The beast grins. "IF ANYTHING, HE WAS LIKE AN APPETIZER… NO… A MERE SNACK TO YOU, RIGHT?"_

 _Kakarot's face turns pale._

" _YOU CAN'T DENY IT!"_

 _Voices echo through his head. The screams of his wife and grandfather keep pounding through his head. It grows louder and louder, and the warrior grabs his head. "Stop…! I couldn't have…!"_

 _He sees red._

" _I couldn't..!"_

 _The world is red… as if he is wearing red tinted glasses. He sees his horrified grandpa feet below… And a giant hand picking the man up… he sees this in first person view…_

 _That's him… picking the man up?!_

 _Kakarot's eyes are shut tight as his fingers dig in his hair. "Make it stop! I don't want to see it! It's a lie! A lie!"_

 _The elder is pulled closer to him, about to be eaten. Below him… is his wife?!_

 _A foot lifts over him._

" _STOOOP!"_

 _CRUSH! SNAP!_

 _Blood flies as drops pass him. He watches it pass by with pure horror in his eyes._

" _WILL YOU CONTROL THE BEAST, OR WILL THE BEAST CONTROL YOU?!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot's eyes snap open as he grabs his head with a horrified scream. His hands ruffles his hair as he rolls to his knees. He slams his head on the ground. "IT CAAAAAN'T! I COULDN'T HAAAAAAD!"

The scene of the monster dropping ChiChi and Grandfather Gohan in its mouth replays in his mind.

" _YOU HAD DONE THIS BEFORE… I DON'T THINK YOU REMEMBER THE TASTE."_

Kakarot's pupils dilate and tremble. "I… I ate my grandpa…? I… I did that…?! That's why… I couldn't find him…!"

His body jerks as if the words are making the body try to repel something.

"He was eaten… by me…?!" Kakarot gags and his body jerks again. "He didn't die… he was eaten alive… and digested… and…!"

His back arches as the sound of his gaging is replaced with regurgitation. He had started to vomit despite the fact he hadn't ate for too long.

The last time he vomited was when he realized how he killed Recoome.

Abcon is the first to arrive, and he panics at the sight of this. He rushes towards the warrior immediately. "Lord Kakarot! Hang on! I'm… ah!" He stops in an instant, because the behavior he is seeing is new to see from the warrior.

Kakarot steps back several times, looking like a terrified deer in headlights. He trips over a rock and falls to his behind.

He is hyperventilating.

He grabs his head again, and he tucks his knees close to his body.

Did his grandfather really die that way?

 **-0000-**

Karot stands at the entrance of the ship, watching the Saiyans running errands or just conversing. He feels left out. They often speak in the common language, but sometimes they speak in their native tongue, and the child has no clue on what they are saying at all. He can pick up a few words, but that is about it.

He watches them talk, and he would occasionally glance at Vegeta and Tarble who at sitting at the small table, playing a round of chess. The game is interesting to watch, especially since Vegeta is yet to win a round. Karot asked to try, but Vegeta told him to "get lost" which roughly translates to "Leave, or I'll kill you." in Saiyan terms.

It hasn't been the same since his father was kicked out.

He feels he is being shunned or teased, whichever comes first. As of now, he only feels comfortable with his Uncle Raditz and Tarble. They would tell the others to let him be now and then.

As for the training, he is still not an apprentice yet. He keeps failing to hit the general.

He is getting nowhere.

Zhanshitao also is always around to comfort the child. It happens so very often that Raditz would tell the alien spider to hang with him.

Still, this doesn't change the fact that he is forced to with and do nothing. The others hate him all because he is a "half-breed".

A half-breed.

The term itself is what he had been addressed as since he met Vegeta. They never gave him any sort of respect. They didn't mess with him much when his father was around… but now since Kakarot is gone, he barely was able to do anything.

Turles has left the information room and walks through the control room which leads outside. He takes notice of the child lurking, and he sneers. "Who are you staring at, brat? Just because your father looks like me doesn't mean you can stare at me."

Karot lowers his head. "I wasn't thinking that."

He really wasn't, but now the warrior had mentioned it, he does look awfully similar to his father.

"Sure you were. Too bad he isn't around for you."

The child ignores this a bit. "He'll be back."

Turles laughs. "Oh? Is that so? Then explain to me why your father isn't with us? You're lucky you're still here. If it weren't for Tarble, I would had killed you a long time ago."

Karot steps forward with clenched fists. "I don't care about what you say! My dad is the greatest person I know! You leave him alone!"

The others stop their activities. The sudden shout came out of nowhere since they didn't notice the child speaking to Turles before.

Turles begins to laugh. "You're just as sensitive as your father! No wonder why he was kicked aside like trash! Your father is a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, and half-breeds like you are why he is gone! Perhaps I should go out and find him to end his pathetic life."

Karot has enough of the taunting. He jumps forward and throws a punch, but Turles simply dodges it.

"Oh? So the kid can fight?" Turles steps aside and crosses his arms. "You're a bit rusty. I've heard you didn't learn anything about fighting until Raditz trained you, because your father couldn't stand up against mommy to train you! He's too soft!" He laughs and dodges another punch.

"You better stop making fun of my dad! He'll come back, and once he hears what you did to me… he'll beat you up! You'll be sorry, you big bully!"

"How cute. I am a bully? You're just like any other brat." Turles crosses his arms. "Daddy isn't here to save you this time. What are you even trying to do? You're no warrior. You have barely gone through training. You're still sloppy."

"So?!"

"In order to be a warrior, you must be recognized. As of now, everyone sees you as a stubborn brat. In other words, you just the gum they can't scrape off their boots." Turles sneers.

Karot ignores the insult. He refuses to show that he can be pushed around. "I won't let you step all over me! I will prove you wrong, just like-"

"Your daddy?" Turles cuts him off. "A sloppy mess he is? I guess as the saying goes: the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I guess you're just as sorry as your father, huh?"

"My father is not an interference!" The child sends an uppercut, and Turles' head is thrown back. He performs a roundhouse kick, and Turles is knocked to the wall.

The Saiyans blink with open mouths.

Turles sits up while rubbing his head. "So the boy likes to play rough, huh? Well then, little brat, so can I!" He suddenly disappears and he flashes behind the child. He locks his hands together and slams the combined fists on the top of the child's head, knocking him down.

Karot yells out in pain as his forehead is the first to slam against the ground. It instantly bleeds afterwards. He grunts as a foot slams on the side of his head, and he begins to scream out in pain. His screaming causes Turles to flinch.

"That hurts my damn ears. When you scream, you sound like a little girl!" Turles slams his foot on the child's skull again, and he begins to slowly crush it. "I think you are making my ears bleed! I am going to shut you up!"

Karot begins to cry helplessly. Through his sobs, he screams out; "Uncle Raditz, help!"

"TURLES!"

Turles freezes. He turns around and his face meets a fist. He is sent flying and crashing into the table, destroying the controls like a wrecking ball.

"AAAH!" Prince Tarble looks like he is about to pull out his hair.

Turles sits up once more, and he is surprised to see Raditz standing over him. "You actually responded to that brat's cry for help? Tch. You're getting soft."

"It's not for me. For your sake. If Kakarot finds out you killed his son, then you won't live to realize what he will do to you." The long-haired warrior turns and walks towards the child. He frowns. "You're weak. A warrior should have no reason to call for any assistance."

Karot doesn't argue, but he keeps muttering the same thing over and over. "Dad… he'll be back… just watch… he'll be back and make all of you sorry…"

Prince Tarble growls heavily, and that catches everyone's attention. The look in his eyes means sheer anger.

"RADITZ AND TURLES, YOU RECKLESS IDIOTS! CLEAN THIS UP THIS INSTANT!"

Turles and Raditz are frozen like mannequins.

"Oh, shit. He's no different from Vegeta." Turles mutters.

"When he's pissed off, yeah." Raditz responds.

"IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO GOOF OFF, THEN YOU CAN USE IT TO FIX THIS WRECKAGE!"

"I said that we're sorry!" Raditz quickly apologizes again.

 **-0000-**

When was the last time he felt this way?

He was in full-fledged panic when he woke up and realized his grandfather was missing after his unknowing rampage…

His childhood voice screams out in terror in his head;

" _GRANDPAAAAAA!"_

The Saiyan slowly lowers his hands to his lap. "Shit."

Abcon is even more shocked. He never heard that word come out of Kakarot's mouth before. For him to use a stronger words means he must be really stressed out.

It sounds unnatural.

Kakarot angrily wipes his mouth, and he glares at the canine. "Don't mention this to anyone. It's nothing for you to worry about." He begins to walk, mainly because he doesn't want to look at what his body let out.

The canine follows the warrior. "But sire, you haven't ate anything for almost a month! For you to hurl like that is all acid and bile! It's not good for you at all! I understand that you're a warrior, but even _they_ need their rest! You could be sick from lack of food. You can't behave like an earthling-"

Kakarot quickly turns and he knocks the canine down. "Who are you calling an earthling?! Don't compare me to them! I am NOT ONE OF THEM!"

Abcon crawls back quickly. "Sire! Your temper! Please, I understand you must be starving-"

"Starving?! That word is _nothing_ to what I am feeling right now!" Kakarot snarls and he storms towards the scrambling demon. "I _need_ to eat, but _no one_ has found anything! I never felt hunger for over a day before this forest burned down! It HURTS! You have the nerve to say that I'm just _starving_?! Perhaps I should eat you!"

"No! Please! Sire! You're not the type to let your temper lose! You're losing it!"

Kakarot pauses, and he places a hand on his head with a sigh. "Damn it. I'm so hungry… my legs are weak… I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't know what came over me. It's completely unlike me to do what I just did…"

" _WILL YOU CONTROL THE BEAST, OR WILL THE BEAST CONTROL YOU?!"_

The words echoes through his head.

"I can't go on like this." Kakarot drags his feet before lowering to the ground to lie down. "What's wrong with me? It's like it gets worse and harder to maintain every time…"

"When was the last time you had a fight, my lord?" Mint has arrived with Slicer behind her. She says this with slight concern.

Kakarot rolls to lay on his back. "A fight? It's been a month. I never went that long before in my life… not even a day…"

"Perhaps you're just itching for some combat, sir."

"That must be it. A Saiyan going too long without even a spar can become agitated and violently aggressive. That's what Raditz told me once. I guess this applies for me too."

Slicer lowers to the ground and sets the Power Pole down in front of the warrior. "We had spotted soldiers moving in. They killed some of us out there, and their weaponry is powerful. We don't stand a chance. It's terrifying… but knowing your kind, you would find this sort of news-"

"Exciting." Kakarot sits up quickly. "Do they have food?"

"I picked up the scent of freshly cooked food. It seems that they have a squad camping out, sir."

Kakarot grins and sits up, snatching his staff from the ground. He pulls the weapon over his head and jumps to his feet. "Alright! I think I'll go ahead!"

Though he seems cheerful, he can't shake that feeling out of his head.

Terrible dread.

The nightmare he had woken from is still fresh and clear in his mind. What does that mean? Why does it hurt to even think about?

Why does it hurt so much? He shouldn't be feeling this at all. He killed people.

He _slaughtered_ people. Why feel this way?

Kakarot stops walking. He needs to understand what is going on. His hand grips around the Dragon Ball hanging from his neck. "I don't understand… what was the point of raising me when I am what the earthlings call a monster?"

The magical orb glows faintly as if it is responding. He watches it glow with wonder.

"So, you're still watching over me, grandpa." Kakarot releases the item and looks ahead. "You saw what they had done. I don't fight for this planet. I'm not a tool for those earthlings. They'll realize their mistake."

"Lord Kakarot?"

The Saiyan glances at them. "It's fine. I was just doing some thinking. You did say that were nearby, right?"

Mint nods. "But, we can't exactly pin their location…"

"Don't worry. I can find them without a problem." His nose picks up the smell of food. He can make it on his feet as long as the scent motivates him to keep going. Hunger is one of his weaknesses, so if it strikes bad, he can't move. Not until he eats… or he is at the presence of food.

The smell of food is making him walk. He looks back towards them and pushes his hand forward as a signal for them to not follow.

He hears the chatter and chirping of a familiar monkey. The owner of the voice is just what he is looking for.

Youzi. The monkey is ridiculously loyal. He already knows what he wants.

"Take as much as you like." Kakarot turns to look at the branches. Youzi crawls his way through, and Kakarot smiles. "I can't wait to see what they got! I'll have my energy back!"

Far ahead, the top soldiers sit around a fire with sandwiches and drinks in hand. A basket of fruit sits near them, and Chille is the only one standing with his arms folded. He seems to be planning something.

"Are we going to hunt for that monkey yet?" Alphredo is in the middle of polishing her rifle with a concentrated expression. Her brother sits near her, looking through his food supply.

Youzi crawls to the tree above them.

"Patience. Knowing Goku, he likes to play." Chille assures his team. "You see, he's like a child. He likes to play with us whoever he feels like it without asking. He'll come out to mess with us soon."

Youzi snatches a sandwich from a nearby soldier, and he flees back up high in the tree.

"Hey! Give that back!" The soldier angrily shouts. "You stupid monkey!"

"Ah, ah. That's not the proper way to address me."

They all freeze at the sound of the voice. The monkey tail slips and disappears in the leaves, and the branch shakes heavily. At the next second, Kakarot drops from the branch and lands on the ground with Youzi on his shoulder.

The soldiers quickly stand, grabbing their guns. "It's that monkey freak!"

"That's not nice to say. They call me "The Monkey King." however, I would prefer it if they add the word "fierce" after "the". See, I have a problem. You have food, and I don't."

Chille picks the dirt out of his fingers like nothing happened. "See? I told you he'll pop up."

The soldier who was robbed is the first to speak against the warrior. "So, you want us to just hand it to you like that?! Why can't you just starve to death?!"

Kakarot springs forward, and he kicks the man who spoke like a ball. The soldier screams and disappears in the sky.

Alphredo looks from her gun and glances at the sky. "Did he just kick away another one of our men again?"

Fillet watched this happen in shock. He shakes his head. "Alright. Time for the next plan."

A banana is thrown on his face.

"Eat that! We know you can't resist!" Fillet shouts.

Kakarot rubs his face and frowns at the soldiers. They are making a mistake of mocking him, but that's all right. All he needs is a bite of something, and he'll have enough energy to send one good blast to vaporize those rude people.

Kakarot reaches down and picks up the banana. He gives the soldiers an irritated look. He grabs the fruit by the stem and pinches the opposite end.

The soldiers are confused. One asks out loud; "Why is he opening it backwards?"

As the Saiyan peels, he explains. "The stem is like a natural holder. Many people have been eating theirs after tearing the stem, and that's incorrect." He takes a bite, and his eyes widen. He chews and swallows. "Whoa! This tastes really good if you go without eating for a long time!"

The soldiers laugh as the Saiyan devours it in one second. He looks back at the soldiers, and one offers another banana. "Come on. You can't keep yourself from getting another one. We know you love these things." He tosses it, and it is caught.

That banana doesn't last more than a second either.

"Geez. How long did he go without eating?" The soldier begins to wonder. "I guess we can give him more after we capture him."

"Capture who?" Kakarot's question is answered when two soldiers aim guns at him. When they fire, they unleash chains that fly past and around the warrior. They coil and squeeze around him, trapping him tightly. "Seriously?!" He begins to tense his body, but for some odd reason, the chains aren't breaking. "Huh?!" Kakarot struggles in the chains again. "You… what the hell is this?!"

Fillet seems relieved. He walks to the warrior who struggles to move. "Our technology has greatly. We finally figured out how to use the alien technology Cold had. Those chains are far tougher than they look. Here's the cool part!"

Kakarot is surprised as the chains suddenly start to glow. At the next second, he is electrocuted. He screams out in pain as electricity engulfs his entire body. He fights to free himself, but every effort is a failure. His teeth are clenched and exposed. His eyes shut tightly as he tries harder.

"Good luck. It won't be too long until you either pass out or DIE!" He laughs at the warrior's suffering.

His grunting is almost endless as he pushes his body against the chains further. However, he is becoming weak. It won't be long until his body becomes numb or he will pass out. His body is too weak due to hunger.

Suddenly, a huge and powerful jolt of energy fills his entire body. With a shout, he breaks his way through the chains, and they fall as pieces to the ground.

Alphredo and the others stare at him in shock.

Kakarot groans as static runs through his body. "I'm starting to hate electricity a lot. I'm getting tired of being electrocuted."

He feels something tap his back twice.

"Huh?" He looks down behind him, and a huge grin forms on his face. "Hey! My tail!"

There's no doubt about it. The tail has grown back.

"My tail! It came back!" Kakarot begins to laugh. "I just knew it would come back! I knew it! The growth was delayed when I was 15 after all! Hahaha!"

The woman soldier blinks twice and lowers her gun. She watches the warrior laugh and jump around in joy. "It… it came back. His tail… it grew back… Chille's going to lose it…"

"Thanks a lot, genius." Fillet face palms. "A Saiyan's tail does take time to return, but when in grave danger, it shoots out fully grown. His shot out because he couldn't free himself from the chains."

Kakarot's laughter ends when his stomach growls. Look like two bananas didn't hold for long. All that energy he gained was used for his tail to shoot out, fully grown. "Aw, man…"

Fillet reacts quickly. He pulls out another banana. "You want some more? I know you do. Say "yes" and it's all yours."

Kakarot frowns. "You're making fun of me."

Stomach growl.

"Ah, damn it…!" Kakarot springs forward and snatches the banana. He lands behind Fillet and takes the entire crate that is full of them. He jumps up and lands in the trees, hidden in the leaves.

"He… he took the whole crate." Alphredo can't believe this. "There's like… 100 bananas in there."

Suddenly, banana peels begin to rain down, piling as a slippery mess. The warrior is devouring each one, eating them whole every second. For him to eat something for the first time in a month, it's understanding on why he is eating to sloppy.

"He's distracted. We should return to headquarters and explain to Chille what took place. We'll come back and he'll have his tail between his legs." Alphredo explains.

"You'll come back and do that?"

The voice above them causes them to freeze. The warrior still hangs from his tail, but he pops a piece of a banana in his mouth and tosses the peel aside.

"Sorry, but I won't let you get away. I won't let anyone go since the answer is right here." He swings off the branch and lands on the ground. He smiles as the soldiers look around, seeing different breeds of monkeys revealing themselves from hiding. The most common are baboons. "Tell me. Who is responsible for the death of my wife?"

The shoulders gulp. They obviously know.

"Be careful." Kakarot warns them. "Say something I don't like and I'll make you suffer a slow and painful death… even if you had nothing to do with it."

 **-0000-**

A book is pushed on a table, and Zhanshitao stands in top. He had brought the book over, and he crawls off. He chirps and taps the book with a leg, looking at the child sitting in a chair.

Karot sets a book down, and he picks up the book the spider picked out. "Thanks, Tao." He opens the book and the spider crawls to his head. "Do you think Uncle Raditz is mad at me? I think he got in trouble because of me."

The spider shakes his head.

"I guess you're right. He could had just let Uncle Turles beat me up. Raditz was nice enough to stop him, but now he has to clean up." He sighs. "He said I'm not allowed to leave this room. I guess I should study while I'm in here, huh?"

The spider nods.

"Maybe there's a book in here about how candy is made. I always wanted to read that." Karot stands, and his feet leaves the ground as he hovers in the air. He floats over to the top of a bookshelf since he is too short to stand and look. "Let's see…"

Outside the information room and in the control room, machine parts fly occasionally across the room to land in a pile of other parts. They clack and roll now and then as new parts are added.

"I swear. I am going to beat your ass." Raditz huffs as he tosses a screw over his shoulder. He is carefully loosening the broken parts of the metal scraps that was once the controls.

"Not if I beat your damn tail first." Turles tosses a metal piece over his shoulder.

"I will shove _your_ shitty tail up your ass."

A screw flies.

"Please do so that I can stick a boot up _yours_."

A scrap of metal flies.

"I will make you swallow a fist whole."

A wire flies.

The Saiyans turn their heads to look at whoever is speaking. As the brothers go back and forth, the audience moves their heads move side to side.

It's odd that they are being so rude in a calm tone.

"I adore a knuckle sandwich."

"Are you being a smartass?"

"No, you just can't grip my logic but you're too much of a dumbass to understand you're just like that failure Kakarot."

"You're being an asshole."

"You sure like to talk about anuses."

"Your mouth is an anus. That's why you talk shit all the time."

"Tch. You sure didn't change."

"Neither did you."

"You're still a coward."

"You're oblivious. I'll knock you to next Friday before you can even touch me."

"Overconfident fool."

"Jackass."

"Imbecile."

"Can the both of you just SHUT UP?!" Nappa is tired of hearing them. Clearly, the others are too, because they look as equally annoyed.

Turles growls and tosses a screw aside. "We both know Raditz that you would be the first to get screwed, no pun intended. You can't keep your composure like I can… or father. You'll be bleeding bad soon."

Raditz crosses his arms. "As if I should care."

"You don't even know the true color of blood." Turles smirks. "I am interested with how you kept that from everyone. How did you manage to keep it to yourself all these years?"

Raditz chuckles. "I know the color of blood more than most earthlings after all the blood I've drawn."

The middle brother laughs. "There you go again. I wonder how you do it? It's amazing how you can out so much effort to tell things apart when really, you can't see what they think."

Vegeta is growing bored with this conversation. "How long are you going to go on with this?"

Tarble leans against the wall, looking the most annoyed. "I don't know, but the way they talk to each other is so rude. I shouldn't care a long as they clean this up."

Turles looks at the others and turns to his brother with a dark smirk. He had realized something. "What? You never spoke of this towards them? You are something else if they haven't noticed this far!"

"Okay, now this is irritating." Vegeta crosses his arms, ready for answers. "What is he talking about?"

Raditz growls at his brother before looking at the prince. "Don't mind him. He's just being an ass as usual."

"Don't get so angry. You're starting to talk about things again." Turles stands and walks towards the crates filled with fruits. He ignores Tarble's glare. "I'm curious. How does someone like you still distinguish close shading? It must be such a burden to try." He pulls out a few apples, observing each one carefully. "It's hilarious when he eats a bruised apple and doesn't even notice it."

Raditz snarls this time. "You better not! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Neither have you. We said this just recently, right?" Turles holds three apples all in different colors. Red, green, and yellow are occasionally tossed around. He takes the yellow one in his other hand and holds it out. "Pretty easy to see since it's rather bright. Raditz always had problems when he was a child. He had _such_ a huge temper and always started a fight and lost anyway. The reason became a little obvious. The children teased him with fruits like these."

"Apples?" Nappa is confused. "What is wrong with apples?"

Turles shakes his head. "It's not the apple. It's their appearance." He tosses the yellow one aside and holds the remaining two. "Raditz, tell me which one is the first in the rainbow."

Raditz laughs. "You think I'm stupid. That's a question for Kakarot."

"Answer it if you know so bad." Turles shrugs.

Raditz huffs. "It's red. It's-" He frowns when Turles begins to juggle the apples. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Stop playing around! What are you doing?" Tarble sighs.

Turles catches the apples. "Just proving a point." He looks at Raditz. "Answer again. Not the color. Show me the apple."

Raditz's teeth grit as if he is stuck. He seems nervous at first, but his anger returns. "I'm not playing your stupid game."

"Just answer the question so that he can shut up." Vegeta's demand had Turles smiling in mischief. It's odd since he was basically told to shut up. Most wouldn't smile at that.

Raditz looks as if he is about to snap. His eyes shift between the apples, and he groans. "I really hate you right now." He points at one of them. "Go ahead and laugh."

Everyone blinks.

His finger points at green.

"As I said earlier… how did they not notice?" Turles laughs. "That's green. Not red."

Nappa begins to laugh at Raditz's stupidity. "Did you hit your head so hard that you forgot your colors?! He asked you for red!"

Vegeta chuckles. "Are you trying to fill in to play as the idiot for Kakarot? How can you not tell the difference?"

Tarble and Karot are the only ones who are not laughing. Tarble seems more concerned. An idea forms in his mind so he speaks up. "Wait, just a moment everyone…"

"Give me a second, Tarble." Vegeta says with a chuckle. "I can't get over how stupid Raditz is right now. It's like he can hardly tell the difference-"

"I can't."

Those two words from Raditz shuts everyone up. Turles is the only one amused right now.

Vegeta is suddenly serious. "What do you mean by that?"

Raditz sends an angry glare to Turles before looking back at the prince. "I was never able to. I just happened to be lucky enough to be told what things are suppose to appear. This planet only makes this far worse."

Nappa's eyes widen. "Wait, are you telling us that you're…"

Tarble raises a hand for the general to stop speaking. He steps forward, looking a bit symphonic. "You can't distinguish red from green. That means, you're colorblind."

"What?!" The two elites are shocked with this.

Vegeta growls. "If that's the case, how did he managed to hide that so well?!"

"There's a load of difficulty, but he must had been taught how." Tarble guesses. "Makes me wonder how he knew that teenager from the future had purple hair…"

Raditz sighs. "Alright. Fine. You win, Turles." He finally gives in. "He's right. I'm colorblind. Life's been a bitch to me. Good to know?" He turns away. "To answer the prince's question, purple in my perspective is like a gray color… as I've been told. All I had to do was look into the teen's eyes. I can see blue clearly. Yellow? I can, but it looks similar to how I see red and green."

"In his case, red and green is seen as a brown shade. They look the same to him." Tarble is very impressed. "It's been so long and nobody knew of this."

"Mother was colorblind." Raditz answers. "I just happened to be this "lucky one" out of the three who inherited it. She taught me how to focus to make my guesses between my two blind colors highly accurate."

Vegeta seems a bit curious. "You have no idea what blood actually looks like. How odd. Being blind to certain colors has a disadvantage. For a Saiyan to be colorblind is labeled as useless. They are sent away. How did you manage to stay around is a mystery."

"That's not the only mystery… at least that is what father said."

Raditz simply walks off. "Knock yourself out. You already exposed one thing about me. I hate being colorblind, so it's not something to laugh about. Makes me wonder what red looks like…"

The older prince is a bit impatient. "You have my attention."

"Raditz has a gift, at least that is what mother believed." Turles begins to explain. "He's like any other Saiyan, but his willpower is so powerful if he can bring it out instead of being a coward. Is it true? Raditz is willing to protect that failure brother of mine?"

Tarble nods. "He said once how he promised his mother he would protect Kakarot since he failed to protect you."

"I see. Nothing much has changed then." Turles mutters. "Raditz isn't the caring type like Kakarot, but he can keep his promises if he is true to his word. You see, it seems that despite the fact none of us can get along, there's an invisible bond there."

"Bond?" Nappa tilts his head. "That's sorta-"

"Fool. Brotherhood! Not that couple bond crap! I'm talking about some hidden link!" Turles snaps. "Kakarot has this atmosphere, I realized. It feels a bit odd since he isn't around."

"Right. You can feel at ease when Kakarot is around. His personality makes everything seem alright, but you can feel his anger too."

"Kakarot has this hidden ability that none of us has. He understands _feelings_ better than all of us. He can feel our anger or sadness or whatever we are experiencing, because Humans have that gift. It's called _faith_."

"Faith? As in a strong belief?" Karot asks.

Raditz was just at the entrance to the information room when he stops.

Turles shrugs. "Apparently. Humans are so stubborn, but the reality is, it's so difficult to make them lose hope and willpower. Kakarot's willpower and inner strength is the most powerful among us all. He doesn't know what "giving up" means. It's impossible to make him lose his will to fight. He can make others feel what he can at times, because he's a honest person. It's strange."

"You're saying that Kakarot's faith and will is so strong, if we all give up… he'll be the last one standing?"

"Kakarot has this amazing ability to keep us on our feet." Raditz arrives back in the room. "When we fought against Frieza, we gave up, and he _scolded_ us and called us cowards knowing that we don't even stand a chance. He was so willing to defeat him, he made us feel the same way. That is his gift."

Turles chuckles. "He's unbearable unfortunately. Annoying idiot."

Raditz huffs. "Turles has an amazing memory. He can read a book once and know every detail he picked up word from word."

"Raditz is rather devoted at times." Turles sticks a thumb at his older brother. "Mother said we have some unseen link. If someone is in danger, we would sense that and reach the area without a problem. Kakarot apparently has that too, but ironically, Raditz has it the most."

Raditz crosses his arms. "I shouldn't care. You have no idea how many times I had to save that idiot."

Turles blinks. "You saved Kakarot's life?"

"I guess what you said is true. I can be doing anything and suddenly I get this feeling that something isn't right with him. As soon as I arrive, somehow it's always in the nick of time. Reckless fool."

Tarble nods. "I get it. It makes sense. Raditz suddenly stopped flying and headed back to where Kakarot was. He knew right away his brother was in a bad situation. I couldn't had known if he didn't say anything. Kakarot was struck down with a helmet blast and his heart stopped, but we managed to revive him."

"It's annoying because the act is impulsive. It's not like I fly to where he is under my own will." Raditz crosses his arms. "Father told me we must had picked that up from mother. Hell, father was acting strange. Turns out he has this gift to see the future."

Everyone looks at the warrior strangely. Turles is confused. "Wait… how do you-"

"I spoke with them in Hell."

"What?" Turles is even more confused.

"It also seems that Kakarot is the only Saiyan who can easily wield a weapon. Any other Saiyan who would try is so clumsy and can never master it." Tarble points out. "Kakarot is unique in ways we can't imagine."

"I know he's still alive, so what is he up to?" Raditz mutters. "He's probably doing something reckless. He's an natural idiot after all."

"He never cared for our rules, apparently." Nappa shrugs. "He is immature and barely educated. He has a violent outburst. Almost anyone he killed was done without thought. He repeats the same mistake. He can trick us easily since he seems so innocent, but the idiot is sneaky. That's why he's been kicked out. Kakarot seems to think he should lead everything."

Tarble frowns. "Don't you think my brother got rid of him because of that reason? Vegeta realized the earthlings made Kakarot rather unstable. He's mentally insane in a way."

Raditz understands that, but he feels he is missing something. "What does that mean?"

"Vegeta saw Kakarot as a potential threat, because Kakarot is rather rebellious and does anything besides what he is told 80 percent of the time. Kakarot is stronger than him. Vegeta believed Kakarot could try to steal his throne, because your youngest brother was turning into a sociopath. Perhaps he already was." Tarble says bluntly. "I mean that literally."

Raditz blinks. "What? But he doesn't have an high IQ! He's a moron!"

"Practically." Tarble says. "He's practically a sociopath."

Nappa is just as surprised. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Kakarot is lucky he still has compassion. Otherwise, he would be full fledged." Tarble explains carefully. "But, towards the Humans? He's a genius with fighting them. He has no compassion towards them. Perhaps that sociopath side shows when he's around earthlings."

Raditz is suddenly concerned. "I don't know how to feel about this."

 **-0000-**

"So… you decided to be a Monkey King after all?" The leading soldier frowns.

"Well, I do accept the title, but it's not like I'm the king of them. They just help me out. For example, killing unwanted Humans. Baboons can effortlessly tear out your throat with their fangs… so…." Kakarot says this innocently. He isn't bothered by this at all.

"Please… don't tell them to attack."

"I can, but they won't understand it very well. They only understand a few words." Kakarot explains. "It's rather embarrassing, but I'll have to tell them complicated ones in their way. I've been around animals for so long… since I was a kid. It doesn't take long to pick up their language."

"He can speak to monkeys?! How did he do that?!"

"To be honest… I don't really understand them. But, I think I figured it out. I can impersonate a wolf… a bear… an angry dog…" Kakarot would go on, but they seem too distracted with the fact that they are surrounded. The warrior walks around until he finds a boulder. He takes a seat and crosses one leg across the other. He grabs a basket next to him and pulls out a grilled fish with interest. He begins to eat it as if the military isn't around.

"Don't think you can actually be causal, ape. You'll be dead before you know it." Chille arrives in the field, startling the others. He hates it when the warrior acts as if they pose no threat. He feels that he is being mocked.

That alone doesn't bother him. He notices the warrior had grown back his tail. He doesn't say anything, but his team seems nervous. They obviously must be the blame for this.

"I don't like to be ignored." Kakarot picks his teeth with the fish rib bone. Now, he has one foot resting on a boulder… treating the rock like a footrest. His other foot is on the ground. "A Human is foolish to step foot in Mount Pazou. If the starvation doesn't kill them, the demons will. If the demons don't, I will. These are my grounds. I know every inch of this place, so how could you possibly kill me in a place I had known since I was a baby?"

"We were assigned to capture you." Chille explains. "By me of course. You are out trying to catch the culprit behind the death of someone you loved so dearly. You have a chance."

The Saiyan yawns.

"Are you even listening?!"

"Of course." Kakarot rubs his left eye with his wrist. "These dreams are bothering me… but… I still have much to know. I won't rest knowing the true killer of my wife is out there." He places a hand on the rock he sits on and he pushes down to assist himself so that he can stand. He's still exhausted since he barely ate anything, but he knows he can still kill the earthlings standing around him.

"Is that what this war is about?" Fillet frowns. "This fight you are pretty much leading is vengeance?"

"Not really. I just have unfinished business involving your kind. I hate selfish people." Kakarot explains. "Though, now all I want to do is kill the military since they are the ones who chased her down to her death. So maybe that is part of what the war is about. So, I'll ask you once. Don't think I will be nice today. I'm hungry, so I'm not in a good mood."

"He's not in a good mood." One soldier mutters. "That explains why he's not acting cheerful and childish like he normally would."

Kakarot needs this done as soon as possible. "I won't hurt anyone if you at least explain what is going on. Information would be great."

Fillet laughs. "Of course! We'll happily do that! Just allow me to gather it and we will sort the preparations. Please, follow me."

Chille chuckles. He knows the warrior is very curious.

Kakarot begins to follow. They enter a small clearing. Several trees and bushes form a natural wall. The damages are still seen, but the forest is returning. Vegetation is the most common here.

Just as he passes another tree, his eyes shift. He feels a presence.

Suddenly, 30 different soldiers jump from the bushes, standing 4 yards away from him. They begin to fire their guns. The firing is so rapid, it's likely some have turrets or machine guns.

 _BAH-BAH-BAH-BAH-BAH-BAH!_

The bullets strike all over Kakarot without any mercy. His body is shaking and it thrashes with every impact from a shot which is rapid.

After 30 seconds, the firing stops. Kakarot collapses instantly. Smoke rises from his body, and countless holes have covered the clothing.

Fillet blinks, and he laughs. "Ha! We got that dirty ape! I can't believe he fell for something so small! What an idiot! A Human can't survive a single machine gun after taking so many gunshots, so for him to take over 30, it's done! Overkill!"

Alphredo chuckles as she reloads her gun. "I think we went a little overboard, but it's best to do too much than too little."

Chille crosses his arms. "So, my plan worked I take it?"

Fillet walks towards the body. "Let's go ahead and pack him up. We'll turn him in, and Bulma will reward all of you generously." He grins as he stands over the body. "Well, you're not such a fierce monkey after all. You got what you deserved. Time to take out the trash."

A finger twitches.

Fillet steps back. "What?!"

The hand moves, a foot moves, and the warrior's back arches as he rises to a sitting position.

"What the hell?!" Fillet jumps back. "What _IS_ he?!"

"What do you think? I'm no Human, but if I were, that's overkill. There would be blood everywhere and stuff…" Kakarot pushes on the back of his neck to ease the stiffness. "I _look_ like a Human, but I'm an alien to this world."

"This guy is creeping me out…!" Alphredo whispers.

The Saiyan groans and rubs his arms and head. "Ow… it felt like a whole bunch of stones was being thrown at me. I'm gonna be covered with a lot of bruises at this rate… ouch…" He shakes his head and a few bullets fall from his hair. His eyes open and he looks at his gear, noticing the holes covering it. "Aw, man. It's all ruined."

Everyone watches with dropping jaws as the warrior slowly stands.

Kakarot frowns at how badly torn it is. "Well, the tiger fur isn't damaged, but still… it'll be such a burden to look for new clothes. Bummer."

Fillet steps back as soon as the Saiyan looks at him. "I don't get it! Y-you should be dead! That amount of firepower is enough to kill 30 people!"

Kakarot dusts the dirt and grass off his clothing. "Well, my body had been trained to be like steel since I was a boy. I was able to take bullet shots since then. What else was is that people tried to use on me?"

Watching from the distance is Abcon. The dog demon hides behind a tree with his tail wagging. "Foolish Humans. They can't mess with our king!"

Something feels out of place.

Kakarot checks himself. "Everything is all together… so why does it feel like something isn't right?"

"How can he act so casual after getting shot up?!" Fillet steps back. "That…!" His shaking finger rests on the trigger. He yells as he fires his own gun.

Kakarot is pushed back as one bullet strikes him on the chest, another on the stomach, and the last one on the head. He crashes against his back, laying motionless on the ground.

Fillet is breathing hard as if he just ran full speed around a track. Smoke rises from the muzzle of the gun. "Is he dead yet…?"

Kakarot sits up again, and the earthlings gasps. He rubs his head and shakes it again. "Is it me or the power of guns got stronger lately? I outta be careful. That actually stings a lot!"

Fillet immediately pulls out his ax from being strapped against his back. "Why can't you just die already?!"

Kakarot blinks at the sight of the shining blade coming down towards him. "Huh?"

The ax strikes him on the head. Kakarot's teeth are clenched tight as the blade shatters to a million pieces, leaving only the stick that once held it.

The soldier forgets how to breathe. He looks at the empty stick and back at the warrior who now has a swelling head.

"OUCH!" Kakarot slams his hands on his swelling head. The pain is so sharp, the corners of his eyes have tears that came out on their own. "Ow! Geez! That hurts like hell! This makes the bullets nothing compared to this!"

"He's no monster! He's a demon!" Fillet makes a run for his life. "That monkey is a demon!"

Kakarot glares at the fleeing man. "If bullets don't work, what makes you think an ax will make a difference?! Just so you know, that didn't tickle!" He jumps to his feet at the same time he draws out his staff. He aims it at the fleeing man. "What was that for anyway?! I had no intention to attack you when I was following you earlier! You must had set me into a trap! I didn't like that! I hate being tricked!"

Alphredo steps forward with a large gun aimed at him.

Kakarot blinks, and he points at it. "Is that a rocket launcher?"

"FIRE!"

The woman fires her own gun, and two other launched rockets fly in from the left and right sides of Kakarot.

Kakarot notices this, so he crouches down and crosses his arms over his face.

The rockets strike him, and a huge explosion occurs.

"Okay… now I'm getting _really_ annoyed!" The Saiyan's voice says from the smoke. It is blown away with an arm swing, and his clothing is now ripped. "What am I supposed to wear now?! It took me a whole night to make the tunic! If you mess that up, then all that time was wasted!"

"I get this guy is alien, but the fact he can brush all of this away is ridiculous!" Alphredo growls as she removes a gun from being strapped against her back. "Looks like this is the only thing effective."

The warrior notices her aiming at him again. "Do you guys ever learn?"

She fires, and the bullet is far different from what was sent before.

It strikes the warrior on the leg, and it actually draws blood.

Abcon covers his mouth. "Oh, no! Not that weapon!"

"Ow!" Kakarot staggers and glares at her. "Not this again!"

Another gunshot.

He is struck on the shoulder this time.

This got from being annoying to very frustrating. How many more of those special guns do they have? He doesn't want to find out what would happen if he is struck on the head. He might not survive that one.

Just the simple thought of it is frustrating.

She aims again, and just as he predicted, it is at his head. The warrior jumps and twists his body, preparing to deflect the next shot with his staff.

He blocks the shot, and he fires a blast on his own. The woman is forced to dive out of the way, and her weapon is caught and destroyed in the blast.

"Why don't you just go ahead and show us what you _really_ look like?"

Kakarot places a hand on the back of his neck, and he rolls his head back. He and his comrades had explained countless times before that the Great Ape isn't their true form, but he gave up on that correction. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to increase my size by 10 fold just to beat you."

Alphredo points at the Saiyan with a slightly disgusted look. "His true form? You're telling me that Saiyan… all this time we've seen him, this is not his true face?"

Chille chuckles. "Surely, they stay the way we see them as for size reasons. They appear Human but they are not. Just look at their hair. No Human naturally has such wild and untamable hair like that. They have a tail that looks exactly like a monkey's. Also, their senses are extraordinary. They can pick up our scent from miles away. They are literally animals in disguise!"

"So… he's half-monkey?" Fillet scratch his head.

"Perhaps." Chille shrugs.

Kakarot sighs. "Geez. You guys sure love to make a bunch of theories. The way you see me now is my true form, but whatever. I have to take care of other things, and I did say I would be after some people."

Chille grins. "Soon, you won't even have the motivation after I take it away."

"You won't crush my willpower so easily. I was told I don't even know _how_ to quit." Kakarot explains. "So. You must be begging for a beating. Be careful. If you mess up my good mood any further, things get real ugly."

Abcon gulps. "Please don't make him upset! The king is a really kind guy, but he's really scary when angry!"

The military ignores this. They prepare to fire again.

Kakarot groans as if he is annoyed. His head tilts to the left and rests against a hand at the same time he shuts his eyes. "Can you guys cooperate for once? Oh well, I did say one chance, and I keep my word. Dead by one lethal blow."

Fillet's eyes widen. "What?"

"Power Pole, extend!" Kakarot's eyes narrow as the staff glows orange and grows three times Its normal length. He swings it to the right, preparing to kill multiple soldiers with a lethal blow.

He suddenly feels a shock as if his brain is functioning to recall something. His eyes widen.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _Wow! Grandpa!" Kid Kakarot smiles brightly and reaches out. A red staff is placed into his hands. "You're really giving your Power Pole to me?!"_

 _The elder smiles. "Of course. You are a very skilled boy. Giving you this means I trust your strength. You have good judgment. It's better off in your hands."_

 _Kakarot laughs as he swings the weapon around, but he becomes clumsy with it. The swings are sloppy and he accidentally whacks his face. "Ouch! That hurt!" He rubs his face and frowns. "You make it look so easy, grandpa."_

 _Grandfather Gohan laughs. "Goku, it takes time to learn a new skill. You're only used to using your hands in combat. Using a staff can help you in many battles. Right now, you don't know how to use it. You will have to adapt and learn."_

 _Kakarot grins. "Okay! But just wait! I'll be an expert… no, a master staff wielder like you! Does that mean I can beat up lots of strong guys?"_

" _No, no. We don't use that just to beat up people." The elder waves his hands. "Listen. That staff is full of magic. Its power is linked with the wielder. If you are tired, then it won't do as much as you want."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot frowns. "Now I remember. I can't do much even with my Power Pole in the condition I'm in. I'll just have to kill them quickly." He swings.

" _No, no. We don't use that just to beat up people."_

Kakarot gasps and freezes.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _This staff can do a lot as long as I can?" Kakarot looks at the weapon in his hands in wonder._

" _That's right. It's flexible if you wish for it to be. You can probably make it heavy. You can call for it and make it come for you, so it's not just a weapon. It's not always intended to be." The elder shares his wisdom. "It's not meant to take lives, Goku. You should always consider to use it as your shield to protect, not a sword to kill. To claim a life for your own reasons selfishly is wrong. Using that to do so… is wrong."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot is frozen. His staff is a foot away from hitting the first soldier in its path. He is slightly shaking.

" _You should always consider to use it as your shield to protect, not a sword to kill."_ The words repeat in his head.

Kakarot's hand shakes. The staff is shaking. The military gives the Saiyan a strange look.

" _You're not my grandson! All I ever raised was a horrible DEMON!"_ The elder's hateful words Kakarot heard in his dream echoes through his head.

The warrior clenches his teeth. How many lives did he claim in cold blood with this staff? The question alone is enough to make him unable to make the next action.

"He… he froze." One soldier blinks. "Is he alright?"

"Forget about that! This is our chance!" Fillet swings an arm as a signal.

Bullets begin to fire, and a chain snatches the staff out of Kakarot's hands. The Saiyan warrior realizes what is happening, so he jumps back several times. He rises his hand in the air. "Power Pole, over here!"

The chained weapon glows again. It grows and curves, defying logic. It reaches Kakarot's hands, and he pulls the weapon free from the chains. The staff returns to its normal size and form. He lacks energy to form a basic energy blast, so he spins the staff around horizontally at the same time he spins himself around.

His amazing spinning speed causes the air surrounding him to twist. A tornado is formed and he is in the center.

"Is that his…" One soldier mutters.

"Crap! That's his tornado attack!" Fillet finishes the sentence the soldier couldn't say.

The tornado twists to the soldiers who try to run, but they are all caught inside. Many fly out and slam hard against thick trees, so the impact killed them. Others are sent flying across the field.

The tornado dies off, and the air settles. Kakarot is nowhere to be found.

The surviving soldiers stand with cuts and bruises. Some rub their heads, and others groan. One soldier notices the warrior's absence. "He… he vanished."

Fillet is still alive. His hair is covered with dirt and twigs. "That's funny. Goku isn't the type of guy to run away from a fight whether he will win or lose. His pride doesn't allow that… so what was that about?"

"Do you think he quit?"

"Oh, no. Goku would never quit a fight. I guess something just spooked him for a second. He did seem afraid of something. He was frozen for a second. He didn't land a blow on us." Fillet explains. "I don't know… but this won't be the last we see him. I'm surprised he didn't try to kill us off."

"He did… but that tornado was just a distraction so that he could get away…" A soldier recalls.

"He retreated. How strange." Fillet is puzzled.

However, they fail to realize the Saiyan is standing on the branch of a tree yards away from where they stand. Kakarot watches them gather the survivors and begin to carry off the lifeless bodies. His stomach rumbles, and he is reminded of his problem. "I need more food… I'm so weak right now." He sighs and continues watching. "This is bothering me too much. It's like the past just keeps coming back as much as I try to forget it…"

He looks at the staff in his hand, and he slides it back against his back. His hand grips on the four-star ball around his neck. He feels like the child he was long ago, speaking directly to the Dragon Ball he believed his grandfather became part of when he died.

"I'm sorry, grandpa… but I'm not a Human like you are."

Chille suddenly pauses, and his comrades are left to be confused. However, he waves them off for them to carry on. He turns around and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "You know, you amuse me sometimes, Goku. That's right. I know you haven't gone far. "

Kakarot slowly walks across the branch as the man goes on.

"You're rather harsh, but you still care about your son. You would love to see the smile of your wife again. You're rather naive, but I know you love the woman so dearly."

He begins to slowly walk back and forth.

"You have four weaknesses I realized. Your tail brings you down to your knees if squeezed. Your hunger makes it hard for you to move. You're too trusting… and your compassion… that is the worse. You know, it was enjoyable to see the look on your face when you saw her die… or… did she really die as you saw?"

Silence.

"Come out. I know you are around. Maybe you will come out if I say this; she was rather charming. I would had liked it if she abandoned you but she was so willing to bring you back. She was aggressive, so trying to have her with me was rather difficult but it was a bit fun."

The sound of air being cut through alerts him. He jumps back and is startled when a red staff stabs the ground where he previously stood.

"Well, that didn't take long."

Kakarot jumps off the tree. "What the hell did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? She was so stubborn, so what do you think happened?"

"I see…" Kakarot's head is lowered, so it's hard to see his face since his hair is in the way. "So… you're the one who did all those experiments. You're the one who modified Mercenary Tao. That means you're the one who sent him after ChiChi, right?"

Chille chuckles. "Very good. You're smarter than you seem to be."

"It's all together now. What happened that day… was all of your doing." He slowly lifts his head, and fierce anger is seen all over it. "You've made the mistake of revealing this to me knowing I have been hunting down the killer since the day she was killed. Now that I know who it is… you won't escape!"

Chille grins, watching the warrior pull the weapon from the ground and sliding it back in place.

"So, the question is… since you supposedly can't die… where should I begin?" Kakarot forms a fist and pulls it close to his face. "Should I start by gorging out your eyes, or tearing out your throat?!"

"Oh-ho!" Chille laughs at the words the warrior said to him. "Wow! A nice happy-go-lucky person like you who is childish in personality… you managed to speak so dark! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"You think this is just a game?!" Kakarot snarls.

"Easy, now." Chille pushes his hands as if the warrior is an angry dog. "Just making a compliment. You're so loyal to your family. You never gave up on searching for the true killer. I must congratulate you for finally puzzling it all together and realizing it was all behind me."

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "I think tearing out your throat is a good way to start. Your talking is pissing me off by the second."

"Go ahead and smash my skull if you wish. Whatever satisfies that hunger to see blood. You know deep down you're just an animal disguised as a Human being." Chille shrugs. "Monkeys love to smash and destroy. They will bite the flesh off your bones if you let them! That sounds like you doesn't it?"

Kakarot frowns. "Is that suppose to be a challenge? Don't think I won't bite. It's not like I do it on purpose most of the time. Maybe Raditz is right when he said it's a bad habit I have. Still, I am burning up with anger because of what I just learned about you."

Abcon slowly steps away further. "Oh, no! You've angered the king! Now you've done it, Human!"

Chille isn't bothered one bit. "I want to see your true nature as a Saiyan. You're really good at controlling your anger… but I'll be honest, I am admired by your rage when it is linked with your compassion. You really loved that woman, didn't you? You don't show it… but you did the day she was killed."

Kakarot stiffens. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. I can easily control my anger. It's hard to control my rage, but once it mixes with bloodlust, I go berserk. I'm giving you this warning; Don't push me that far. Once I slip into that, I can't restrain myself!"

"That is what interests me about you, Saiyan. You were never taught on how to control those powerful urges to kill when it's triggered, because you're Human raised. Humans don't feel such urges. It's scarce. It's often unheard of." Chille chuckles. "Why didn't Raditz bother to teach you, or did he forget?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, you're right, but there's a reason why your rage is so powerful, Goku. You're the kindest Saiyan out of all your comrades… in fact, your nicer than most people. You're so naive. That's a weakness. Your compassion and ignorance is what lead you to your situation." Chille explains. "Your rage is so powerful, mixed in with bloodlust, you can't control it. You turn into a mindless killing machine. I love to see it! Saiyans are amazing creatures!"

The warrior listens carefully.

"Do you want to know why exactly your wife was killed?" Chille chuckles.

"What did you do?"

"I just wanted her to be with me. She has no reason to be with an alien you see. Of course, she turned the offer down and was very angry. She said some very colorful words to me in fact. A woman like that, for a moment I thought she was a Saiyan. I see why you adore her."

Kakarot steps forward. "She was my wife, you sick-"

"Oh, excuse me. Since when did your language get so strong?" Chille waves away the sentence knowing the warrior was about to insult him with a very strong word. "Then again, I guess you have every right. I love seeing you angry. A Saiyan's anger is so powerful, it's when their true power comes out!"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"She didn't want me, so I decided to have a little fun with her, but it didn't work out so well…"

Something about those words bother him a lot. He doesn't even know what he means. "Humans are weird. By fun, you didn't play a game with her, did you? Speak clearly!"

Chille laughs. "Naive, aren't you? I said she was charming, didn't I? She wanted nothing to do with me, so I decided to show her who's boss! It was hilarious hearing her cry for your help knowing you slaughtered many Humans. It made it far more fun than it should!"

He catches pieces, and a foul idea forms in his head. "Don't tell me… did you really?!" He screams out in straight anger. "You did more than just touch her, didn't you?! You dare to lay a finger on her like that?!"

"More than that. Understand what I mean? I said the fun didn't follow through. It was a failed attempt because she is so strong." Chille is unfazed by the warrior's rising anger. "But if it did work for me, the fun would be so great if she kept screaming for me to stop!"

Abcon yelps. "Lord Kakarot! He's basically saying he attempted to force his way through!"

The Saiyan frowns. "Meaning what exactly?"

Chille crosses his arms. "You should at least know. It's a crime."

"He attempted to rape her!"

"WHAT?!" Kakarot is shocked in a whole new level. He may not be very smart, but he was once told what that word means. It's definitely a crime. One he can never forgive. His shock morphs into hatred and anger. His blazing eyes stare down at the soldier. "Is that what you tried to do?!"

"Oh. You're not a total idiot. You seem to know." Chille praises him. "I said she was charming, didn't I?"

He can't figure out why, but for a moment could had sworn he saw red. This burning sensation of anger is what he felt before, but it's far more powerful. "You son of a…!"

The ground begins to shake. Chille and Abcon staggers to stay on their feet.

Kakarot snarls, and his energy surrounds his body. "You BASTAAAARD!" His energy bursts out gold and the ground shakes powerfully. His eyes stare dead at the man who seems a bit uneasy. "How... dare you! HOW DARE YOOOU!"

"There it is." Chille smiles darkly. "Show me your rage, Saiyan."

Abcon yelps and dives at the ground. "This is bad! Lord Kakarot is furious now! It's the end!" He watches rocks fly from the intense power. "Then again, the king didn't turn gold yet! Maybe he's holding back knowing so much power isn't necessary!"

"Oh, he's going to need to use as much power as he can!" Chille shouts.

The Saiyan's eyes begin to shine. "You had the nerve try… and you killed her! I… I will _never_ … I will never EVER forgive you!"

Chille smiles madly as he witnesses the Saiyan's eyes go from being black to a turquoise color.

"Now… NOW, I'M MAAAAD!" Kakarot screams out his rage as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Chille laughs at the intensity he is feeling. "So, THIS is the anger of Goku I was told about! This is the Saiyan nature of Kakarot! That's it! Get angry! Go berserk! I want to see your rage at it's peak, beyond its restraints! The true power of a Saiyan comes out through rage!"

The Saiyan spring forwards and he begins to throw blurred and rapid punches that batter all over the solider like bullets. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

Bone are broken over and over, but the man heals faster than he is wounded, and the Saiyan becomes aware of this.

Not to mention, he is feeling the energy leaving his body… fast.

He sends a final punch, and he places a hand on his stomach. What he had ate earlier was barely a snack. It was reckless for him to go all-out. He just realized this. Blinded by fury, he went in and used up so much energy while the form is still new to him.

His golden appearance drops. He has reverted to his normal look. He carefully watches Chille stand who smirks at his appearance.

"Hmph." Kakarot rises his hand and the fingers spread. A blue ball of energy begins to form, and it rotates like a spinning ball. "You remember this, don't you?"

Chille does. He growls at this. "That attack works the same way ChiChi's helmet does. It strikes the ground and digs a path as if someone drew a line. It does damage if one is struck… but then… and explosive effect. He must had mimicked it in her honor."

Kakarot huffs. "Close enough. It's rather similar. I finally came up with a name for it!" He swings his arm down from left to right. "Explosive RETALIATION!"

"That name is lame!" Chille pauses as the blue light as strikes the ground and shoots through. It rakes across the ground towards him, so he jumps off the path. "Crap! It's gonna blow if I don't move!"

Kakarot quickly fires a frenzy of small blasts. It slams on the ground around the soldier, forcing the man to stop. "Let's see you try to run now, you coward!"

Chille's eyes widen as the gash in the ground glows bright. "Crap!"

Explosions rip through the dug path, and the man screams as he is caught in the middle of it.

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "Of course, he's going to heal… but judging from the explosions, it'll take a while." He slowly descends towards the ground. As soon as his feet touches it, he slowly begins to walk towards the struck area. "Alright. Where are you hiding?"

"You're one gullible monkey, Goku!"

The Saiyan hears the voice, but the ground begins to shake. Dirt bursts from the surface, and people shoot out and lands around him.

"The hell…?!" Kakarot steps back as the soldiers surround him. "So, it was a trap all along. Figures. You really are a coward, aren't you?"

"You should had exposed your true identity. That would had saved you, Goku!" Chille grins.

The Saiyan frowns. "Well, now it seems that I don't have any other choice!" He prepares to create a Powerball, but the sly smile from the soldier tells him something may have gone wrong.

"You won't be able to create a fake moon even if you tried." Chille tosses a capsule in the air, and it explodes to a puff of smoke. "I intentionally angered you so that you would use up your energy. Now, you probably don't have enough to power up. As I said before, you should had listened to me."

He was tricked to transforming into a Super Saiyan?!

Kakarot rushes forward. "Why, you!"

A violin falls from the smoke and falls into Chille's hands. He immediately begins to play a melody in a calm and gentle tone.

Wait… that is a song.

The warrior stops running and stands there, blinking. The anger filling his face drains away and turns into wonder. In fact, he for some reason finds the song being played very soothing. It feels so nostalgic. He had forgotten what he was doing.

" _We will fight for love and glory~! We will live to tell the story~! There is nothing we can't live through~!"_

He hears a gentle voice of a woman singing in his head… and that voice sounds so familiar…

The soldiers are speechless. The song being played on the violin… for some odd reason, it's affecting the warrior in a way that called him down.

" _We can find paradise~! All we have to do is go, go, free the soul~!"_

Chille continues his music playing, and he nods at the others. The soldiers slowly approach the warrior who seems to be in a trance.

One tosses a capsule to his feet. Green smoke begins to rise.

"D-damn it…" Kakarot's eyes flutter shut, and he collapses to the ground.

 **-0000-**

Inside The Resistance Army headquarters, Bulma stands at the head of the table, looking bored to death. In her perspective, the room she is in is just plain boring. "He chose this room to hold a meeting in. Men have no taste in things at all. It's so dull here…"

Soldiers are uneasy with the presence of one individual. They nervously glance at the dark-skinned woman sitting at the opposite end of the table. Her cold eyes sends chills down anyone's spine. She sits with one leg folded over the other and her arms are crossed. The uneasy feeling can only get worse. A sword is equipped against her back, and a chain with blades in each end sits at her lap. She seems to be studying the room, but her face is too hard to read. Trying to imagine what she could be thinking is impossible.

One soldier learns towards the other and whispers. "Who is she? I don't think I ever seen her around before."

"She could he a foreigner. It's rare to see people like her in these parts of the world." The other one replies. "I guess they brought her here because of what she can do… at least that is what I heard."

"I doubt she is friendly. Just look at her. I don't think we should talk to her. She might have a bad side that easily comes out." The first soldier mutters.

"Are you being stereotype?!"

"What?! No! Besides, who has the time for that fuss? Every Human on this planet is fighting for the same reason! We're trying to stay alive from those Saiyan freaks! There is no time to judge anyone by their ethnicities and race!"

"Yeah. That's true. It's good to know she's around though. I heard she can kick ass."

The soldier pauses. "Uh… what is she again?"

"How about you look it up?" The woman had picked up their conversation and was listening carefully the entire time. "You both have a lot of nerve to talk about people when they are right next to you."

"Eep!" The soldiers shrink from her intimidating glare.

The woman rolls her eyes. "I just want to know what the heck Chille got going on. He's gonna get himself killed doing something stupid as chasing after The Monkey King."

"The thing is… that Saiyan you call "The Monkey King"... his name is Son Goku." Bulma begins.

"Son Goku?" The dark skinned woman clasps her hands together, resting her elbows on the table. The locked hands are inches from her mouth.

"Just flip the surname as around and it'll make more sense." Bulma nods. "I know that you know, Ice."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot how the eastern regions say the last name before the first." Ice mutters.

"Last name?" Alphredo scratches her head. "The name "Goku" was said last, so what is she talking about?"

"Oops. I forgot to mention." Bulma introduces the woman. "This is Major Ice. She's from the western regions just like Chille."

"Western, huh? That means your native language… is it English?"

Ice nods. "Right. I'm also fluent in Spanish. Learning this region's language did take a long while considering on the fact that you use characters and not letters. This region is filled with people who do know the common language, but apparently it's either Chinese or Japanese that's native here."

"So, you westerns flip the name around. Instead of saying "Son Goku", you would say "Goku Son", am I right?" Skrimp is clearly interested with this. "That explains Bulma. She refers to herself as "Bulma Briefs", and Chille refers to himself as "Chille Seirf. That took time to get use to."

"I understand you consider respect by addressing the family name before the individuals. I have nothing to say against it." Ice says. "But let's move on. This "Goku" you talk about…"

Bulma nods. "Right. To be honest… Goku was never a bad guy."

"You're making it sound as if you know him so well." Ice frowns.

"Because I do." Bulma admits. "I've known Goku since he was a kid. He was only 12 when I first met him."

"Since he was a child?!" Another woman, Dumpli, shouts in disbelief as the others gawk at her. "How come you never told us before?! Don't you think that's a piece of information worth sharing?!"

"Well excuse me, but you hardly ever want to hear what I have to say!" Bulma frowns at her. It quickly shuts her up, so she goes on. "We all know who raised him, right? That elder Gohan?"

"That traitorous bastard?" Skrimp huffs.

"Oh, shut up!" Bulma snaps, startling the others. "He didn't intended to raise a monster! Besides, what happened to Goku was not his doing! Gohan was trained under Master Roshi you know!"

"He was his student?!" Ice blinks. "That guy raised Goku, didn't he?"

Bulma nods. "I'll explain what I was told; A long time ago, Gohan was taking a walk through the wilderness of Mount Pazou when he found a deep crater in the ground. When he approached it, he found a round space ship pod with a baby boy sealed inside… but that baby had a tail that looked just like a monkey's. He couldn't just leave him there, so he took him home. At first, Goku was cheerful and often happy, but suddenly, he was an angry and violent baby, wanting nothing to do with that man. If Gohan wasn't a trained martial artist, he could had been killed. In other words: Goku as a baby had enough strength to kill an ordinary man."

"Are you serious?!" Skrimp gulps. "Saiyans are deadly even as babies!"

Bulma nods. "He was afraid that Goku would one day actually harm him, so he took him out for a stroll one day. However

… that day, Goku fell into a deep ravine and fell on his head. It would had instantly killed any other person, but miraculously, he survived. Not just that, Goku's violent nature was knocked out of him as well. All that remained was his cheerful and gentle side, so he became a happy and loving boy."

"He fell on his head and got amnesia. His violent Saiyan nature was knocked out of him, and he forgot who he really was. Well, that explains why he isn't short-tempered like the other Saiyans. That head accident is the reason for it." Skrimp puzzles some pieces together.

Alphredo crosses her arms. "I don't get it. If the baby tried to kill him, why keep him?"

"He wanted to raise Goku as a Human being." Bulma answers.

"But why?" Dumpli asks.

"He knew Goku's life would be hard since he won't fit in. He wanted to prepare him for that. Somehow, it worked. Besides the fact that Goku is a wild boy, he acted just as any other Human child would. He was so dense to everything. The only education he received was hunting and fighting." Bulma sighs. "Really, no matter how much of a Human Goku was, he was still an alien."

"Goku looked up to that man?" Ice asks.

"Goku respects him so much… even after he discovered who he really was… he still did…" Bulma sighs. "As a child. The elder warned Goku about how bad people can be, but Goku was never exposed to the root of evil in people until he uh… ran into the Red Ribbon Army, but we are different this time around. Those guys back then were insane."

Alphredo nods.

"When King Piccolo came around… Goku had to kill him for vengeance, and that was the first time he did that. As a teen, he fought Piccolo Jr… and I bet that fight won't be over." Bulma frowns. "But… then he had his son, and Goku had a happy life until he met Raditz."

The others are alarmed when she seems saddened.

"For him to find out he was never a Human harmed him. He even learned he killed his own grandfather… the look in his eyes when he brought the subject to us, he looked so hurt and betrayed. He was so confused, he turned to Raditz because he didn't even know what to do." Bulma mutters. "He only held a grudge against us until he arrived in Namek. Because of Frieza… Goku felt hatred for the first time. Because of that, his hatred towards humanity was awakened. Because ChiChi was killed by that cyborg, his hate grew so much… he is how you see him now."

"So, that's why he's been killing us off. The military, the ones who sent that cyborg?" Fillet guesses.

"That's right… he's targeting us."

"I think I understand." Ice stands up. "Goku had been betrayed too many times. He's mentally hurt. I can see why he is the way he is now." She explains. "He would never dare to harm that elder or his wife because the two are who he still trusts."

"It's sorta crazy." Skrimp frowns. "Is it me or is that Saiyan going crazier? His anger is really making him feel less and less remorse."

"His rage is always linked with those he cares for." Dumpli says.

"He turned against humanity… because we treated him badly it seems…" Bulma sighs.

The door slams open, and Chille walks inside. "Bulma! I got some news for ya!"

Ice huffs. "Crazy. He's alive. When will that guy ever die?"

"We had to carry out your idea, and it worked like a charm! The fool suddenly stopped moving." Chille turns to the rest. "I see you gathered everyone here… wait.. where the hell is Oister?"

"He heard about your crazy plan, so his scary-ass fled. He's smarter than you. He ain't got the time to deal with an alien who can potentially destroy this very planet." Ice says this bluntly, earning shocked looks but she obviously doesn't care.

Chille frowns. "You do realize that you are a major, and I am a general."

"Yeah. Just saying."

Chille moves on after looking at her strangely. He nods behind him, and a group of soldiers rolls in a huge box covered with a sheet. "Look at what I got. We finally captured that monkey." Chille pats on the side of the covered giant cube. The sheet is pulled off, revealing a cage, and Kakarot inside bound in chains. He appears unresponsive, as if he is asleep.

Everyone else gasps.

"What the hell?!" Ice is now alarmed.

One soldier elbows the other. "Now we see some emotion on her face."

Bulma quickly steps back. "Th… that's Goku!" Her statement catches everyone's attention. "You can't lock him up! He can easily break those bars as if they're toothpicks!"

"Easy. His strength is reduced badly. He only has enough power to total a car, and those bars are made from the strongest metal that this Earth has ever seen. All thanks to the materials we found in Cold's ship." Chille explains. "Besides, Goku can't even try. He's immobilized, and I pretty much forced him to fall to a deep slumber, so he's sleeping like a helpless baby."

"Well, that explains why he hasn't moved yet." Fillet approaches the cage and taps it, expecting a response. "He's in a slumber?"

"It was forced. He will never wake up as long as those needles sticking around the shackles aren't removed." Chille explains. "Haha. Makes me wonder what he is dreaming about."

"He actually did it." Ice gives Chille a slightly concerned look. "You ain't a ghost, are you?"

"No." Chille sighs.

"He looks so peaceful when he is asleep." Bulma sighs, shaking her head. "It makes it hard to believe he slaughtered so many people."

Ice crosses her arms. "So, this is the infamous Goku, huh? That looks uncomfortable. He's standing with his arms pulled to a spread. With his head hanging low, he really must be unconscious."

"What do you plan to do with him?" Alphredo asks the big question.

"Study him of course. As soon as I am finished, I will kill him. Simple as that." Chille chuckles. "He's officially a test monkey."

Ice can't seem to take her eyes off the Saiyan. The warrior has dirt smeared at some places… as if he hasn't washed for over a month. He looks like he had been living in the wild his entire life.

Seeing his tail makes her a bit uneasy.

 _'What is he? Why do I feel like I should know him?'_ Thoughts run through her head. _'Goku is his name… it sounds awfully familiar.'_

Bulma looks at the warrior with a slight saddened expression. She turns away. "Just take him away. I… I don't want to look at him anymore."

The mental image of the young Kakarot smiling cheerfully crosses her mind.

"Hide him. Surely… someone will look for him."

A mental image of Raditz crosses her mind now.

"He may be bad… but he looks after his little brother…"

 **-0000-**

A crystal ball shows all of this. The military has successfully captured Kakarot.

Purple fog steadily sweeps across the air. Bardock watched all of this carefully. The expression on his face is hard to read, but a slight frown is seen if one looks hard enough. "Looks like what I saw is true. That means Raditz really will end up with a son."

Gine sits on a boulder near him. She looks at her feet and she seems drained. "Humans are really self-centered creatures. I just want this to stop. Kakarot is hurting. I want his suffering to stop."

"There's nothing we can really do about this." Bardock frowns.

The woman suddenly stands. Her tail whips with every step as she walks away.

"Where are you going?"

Gine stops walking, and she looks up at the endless void. She speaks up. "King Yemma!"

The other creatures who were sent to Hell look at her as if she is insane. Bardock is startled, and he walks towards his wife. "What are you doing?!"

She ignores him. "King Yemma! I know you can hear me! It's very rude to ignore people!"

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME IN THIS HOUR?!"

The ground shakes from the powerful and angry voice. Many creatures flee in panic, but Gine stands firm with a determined look on her face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a request!"

"What could it possibly be?!"

"Send me to Planet Earth!"

Bardock is almost speechless. "Gine! What could you possibly do?! Even if he did allow you to go, you won't… I mean…"

"I'm still a Saiyan warrior, Bardock. I've been training with you for some time. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Gine look back up. "I understand your rules. You only send those who weren't sentenced to Hell to the world for one day max. I'm asking you to do this for me."

"The answer is no!"

Gine frowns. "I only came to Hell because I chose to! You remember, don't you?! You said I could had just gone to heaven, but I wanted to stay with Bardock!"

Bardock rubs the back of his head with a slight blush on his face due to his embarrassment. "Can you not say that so loud for all to hear?"

"If I fail to do what I need to, then I won't bother you about it again, even if I wish to return!"

"I can't just bend the rules! Forget it!"

The female Saiyan sighs. "Too bad for you then. The fact that my sons are out killing so many people means so much paperwork. I guess you like to do it. That's fine, I guess." She begins to walk off, passing her confused husband.

Bardock crosses his arms. "I told you."

"Three years."

Gine pauses. "What?"

"I don't trust you yet. You have three years to prove that you deserve to be taken to Earth. Most people fail miserably."

Gine smiles. "I can do that without a problem. One day on Earth is all I need." She nods towards Bardock, and she walks off. "I need to understand what is going on. Just hang on, Kakarot."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **HEY!** **Everyone, just go to my profile on Fanfiction. In the top section, it has a link that leads you directly to the test.**

 **Show me how much you know!**

 **Oh, and this chapter was not only difficult to type…**

 **THE LAST BIT DELETED ITSELF! APPRECIATE IT GOOGLE DOCS FOR MAKING ME TYPE IT ALL OVER AGAIN!**

 **Anyway, I might not update next week.**

 **FINALS.**

 **EXAMS.**

 **PROJECTS.**

 **The first semester is coming to a close!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: How was your birthday?**

 **A: Besides the fact that it was on a Monday and on a school day?**

 **Great!**

 **Oh. I'm not 17 anymore…**

 **PQ2: When are we going to see a real fight?**

 **A: All good things come to those who wait. Trust me, these earthlings are important to the plot.**

 **PQ3: Why did Goku get captured?**

 **A: It was an idea I abandoned and picked up over and over. I decided to keep it. I was working in chapter 12 for the past three months, and Goku originally in this point wasn't exiled and such.**

 **It's too much to explain.**

 **PQ4: Karot has development.**

 **A: This is the Android Saga, right? Others will have development too!**

 **PQ5: Who the heck is Ice? What is her ethnicity and race?**

 **A: Another Human character I made up. Chapter 10 shows Goku finding a poster displaying all of them.**

 **Her ethnic group? She's Black.**

 **No. I'm not being stereotype. If you're thinking that, really?**

 **Have you read my bio?**

 **I'm an** _ **African American.**_ **I told you guys this before.**

 **Besides. Just as Dragon Ball are jerks to Humans, it's not common we see Blacks on Dragon Ball either.**

 **The Resistance Army is made up of all ethnic groups. Chille is from the western regions like Bulma was based from. Basically, he's like the American but he's not since the U.S apparently doesn't exist in Dragon Ball.**

 **By the way, did you know each Human I made up is based from the kind of friends I met or have currently?**

 **Ice reminds me of one of my family members. They look scary, but they are actually nice.**

 **Get on their bad side and it's a bad idea.**

 **Chille (who is Caucasian) is based from two friends I have who are crazy and reckless. I think they might end up killing themselves. However, they can be nice.**

 **Chille's "evil" side is entirely made up. I don't hang with crazy people.**

 **Alphredo (Caucasian too) reminds me of one friend I had who was sorta crazy because she's always beating somebody up. (not like a fight. You know how some girls are rough). She was my best friend. She was very kind and creative.**

 **Skrimp, the twin… I think he is like...**

 **I dunno.**

 **Fillet (Asian) reminds me of one kid I have in my chemistry class. He's rather bold…**

 **The kid in my class doesn't do his work… no one in my chemistry class does.**

 **Poor teacher.**

 **Oister (Latino) isn't around, but I have a classmate who he'll be based off from.**

 **Dumpli (Asian) She'll be based from another person I knew once.**

 **My school isn't really diverse though. The place I live is.**

 **How did that happen?**

 **PQ6: What's the point of the different groups of people?**

 **A: To show that the world has united to fight to save what they have left. Each character will play a role.**

 **Already I grown on Chille, Fillet, and Ice.**

 **PQ7: What about Trunks?**

 **A: If you think I forgot about him…**

 **Get out. (Kidding!)**

 **PQ8: Gine is actually going to be sent to Earth? Isn't that against Yemma's rules?**

 **A: How many times have we seen the guy bend the rules?**

 **PQ9: What was that song that Chille played on the violin?**

 **A: It was a soothing and slower version of DBZ Kai's opening theme:** " _ **Dragon Soul"**_ **.**

 **PQ10: Raditz is colorblind?**

 **A: Yep. The idea hit me in bk2 chapter 27. Raditz apparently like blue.**

 **I mean… blue stands out for him. What he has is the most common: Red/Green colorblindness. Red and green looks the same in a brownish color.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** As always, outstanding chapter! Do you think the God of Destruction will come in anytime soon? And btw, I like the style you use for your chapter names. Not many authors try to replicate the title style of DB/Z/Kai.

 **A:** I was thinking about Beerus, but if I could possibly drag this all the way to Dragon Ball Super, I'll probably be like… 20 by then. XD

Oh, and the chapter names? It's always the hardest part for me! I watched Kai, so I sometimes do their episode title style. Sometimes a chapter name would be a reference… or a quote… or a sentence.

It depends on how I feel. Thanks!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 _Karot: (cheerful) Hi! My name is Gohan but the Saiyans call me Karot!_

 _Karot: Uncle Raditz had taught me a lot of stuff, and he says I am ready to take on Mr. Nappa so that I can be his apprentice! I'm sure the training will be tough, but I won't give up!_

 _Raditz: (firmly) Get you head straight, kid. I don't want my nephew to end up being casted away like my brother._

 _Turles: (interested) Looks like the general has a plan._

 _Karot: (smiles) Mr. Nappa has a good plan to find out what the army is up to! I hope it works!_

 _Karot: Next time in: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 13: "The general's plan!"_

 _Hey. I just realized that the next chapter is the shortest chapter title ever! I wonder if the author is running out of good names?_

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!**_

 _Chapter 13: "The general's plan"_ The mystery of Chille, Skrimp, and Alphredo has the warriors concerned about how to beat them. However, Nappa doesn't easily step away. He formulates a plan to expose their weaknesses. Meanwhile, Turles is growing impatient and wants to rid the burden.

 _Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive"_ Kakarot is struggling with his ways around obstacles, and Turles has found him at his worst. Turles sees Kakarot as a failure that doesn't deserve to live, and Kakarot is forced to fight to keep himself alive. Already weakened, he is in a bad place. But when danger overwhelms him, he finally bares his fangs to tap into his own bloodlust to survive!

 _Chapter 15: "The third year ambush! Madness is high!"_ Three years have passed since Trunks from the future gave a warning about the androids. A week remains until the 12th of May arrives. The Humans have plotted a way to end Kakarot once and for all, but they fail to realize just how advanced the warrior is compared to them! From being abandoned for such a long time, Kakarot has finally crossed paths with Bulma. When they questioned his actions, the warrior simply replied with; "I just like to see you all suffer!"

The Saiyan warrior grins at their suffering. He has truly became relentless!

 _Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!"_ Kakarot had dealt with one major issue and is left to deal with another. He returns back to headquarters, giving his comrades a surprise visit! Has the warrior changed more than they bargained for? Turles certainly isn't pleased, and Kakarot is willing to show him just how foolish he is! When the tension between them goes from bad to worse, another sibling squabble breaks lose that transforms into a grudge fight?! The warrior Kakarot may just have the warriors realizing they bit off more than they can chew! They are reminded that the happy-go-lucky attitude Kakarot has can quickly disappear once his line is crossed, because his anger is nothing to play with!

 _Chapter 17: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!"_ Another dream has Kakarot in an emotional wreck! However, he holds it back, and he moves forward for more answers. The things that Chille had told him has the warrior in high doubts about his comrades. When they demand for something, he finally snaps! His questions and doubts about his past has them all in shock, leaving Raditz stunned. Even after this, they still have the androids to worry about! Preparations won't be easy when a brain-damaged Saiyan is not trusting anyone! It's not easy to move on when amnesia becomes a huge angry problem for Kakarot!


	13. The general's plan

**Chapter 13 Plot:**

 _Chapter 13: "The general's plan"_ The mystery of Chille, Skrimp, and Alphredo has the warriors concerned about how to beat them. However, Nappa doesn't easily step away. He formulates a plan to expose their weaknesses. Meanwhile, Turles is growing impatient and wants to rid the burden.

* * *

 **ATTENTION: All readers from any website you are reading this from! After reading this chapter, go to my Bio in my Fanfiction account! At the first section below the "Last Updated" notice, there should be a note that has a link to Quotev for you to take a test! "Espeon804's "Of The Earthling Saiyan" Test"! Copy the link and paste it on the search bar to go to the test to test your knowledge! I took it myself to check all the right answers! (The link is "broken apart" on purpose. If you copy the entire link, it should still work.)**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: December 22, 2016!**

* * *

 **A review from, Chapter 9, Book 1: "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan"**

"The plot is too one dimensional and some characters(Kakarot and... 'karot...') are wayyyy too one minded. You put too much emphasis on this Saiyan pride/True Saiyan Warrior and not enough on the actual story telling and characterization. I also find you're Goku very annoying in his simplicity and general just the annoying nature you portay him like in his fanfiction.

Alas, you cannot please everyone."

 **Another negative review that actually doesn't make me feel like it's just a rude person. This one had me thinking a lot. This review wasn't "bad" or "rude". I'm actually glad this came up.**

 **Book 1 was made in 2015, and I was 16 at the time. It was my first DBZ fanfic, so I had many happy and unhappy readers. This review had me thinking a lot about what mistakes I could had made.**

 **Book 2 is loved more than book 1 because of the improvement. However, I said this many times before: "Character development is one of my biggest challenges. Humor and combat is easier for me, but I try my best with all."**

 **I must thank this person for pointing this out, because even I realized I was focusing on one thing at a time. Maybe I am looking at the Saiyan warrior thing a little too much. (Or was. I'm 18 now.) Goku's personality was a challenge to balance and morph into a more merciless level.**

 **Hey, guys. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes. I want to make this better. As he/she said, it's impossible to please everyone.**

 **That review made me look over what I wrote so far. It's time to look at more than just the whole "I'm a warrior" sort of thing. Perhaps I should get an editor like some people who can suggest adding or replacing things to make it better. Book 3 is far more original and branched off from the canon. Those who gave book 1 a chance and made it to book 2 saw improvement.**

 **To be honest, book 1 is my least favorite. (Chapter 13 is one of the reasons. Writer's block was so bad, I want to punch my 15 year old self on the face for slapping lyrics in there. ARRGH!)**

 **I hate the 13th chapter of book 1 so much. It's why it's the shortest one.**

 **Hate it.**

 **I hate it. It's the only chapter I HATE.**

 **Book 1 had flaws in the beginning. That is what I realized when I read it myself last month.**

 **Once again, thanks to that review… I have a lot of things to check for the future chapters of this book 3!**

 **Don't worry. This is book 3, and this book's 13th chapter won't be horrible!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the author who can create whatever he likes! I have to be careful with the characters I make!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Alright! This chapter concerns me, but 14, 15, 16, and 17 will be good!**

 **Especially 15!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 13: The general's plan -**

It's the middle of the day. The sun is at it's peak and clouds move slowly across the sky. The temperature is hot enough to make one want to plunge in water if they stay out for too long. It's when the shade is relaxing. Mount Pazou is hotter than usual due to the lack of vegetation from the fire. It's barren, but slowly… small sprouts of plants peek out the dirt.

The forest is slowly recovering.

Further into the territory, a ship is seen not only under repairs, but renovations as well. The size expands, from the original size of a house.

Inside the ship are the most feared warriors on Earth. No many are aware that a child is under training in hopes to become an apprentice by a general who guided a prince.

"HAAAAAA!"

Nappa quickly lunges out the way to avoid the punch from the only son of Kakarot. He blocks another and catches the next one. He tosses the child aside.

Karot lands on the ground, and he begins to run. He jumps and kicks his foot forward, but the general casually side steps and Karot's flies past him. He lands again. He clenches a fiat and mutters in disappointment. "Missed again."

Vegeta chuckles silently as he watches from his seat on a chair near the ship exit. He finds this ridiculous ever since the child asked to be Nappa's apprentice. All he saw so far was failure after failure. It's nonstop and predictable. He already knows the kid will fail again. Eventually, he'll been seen as useless, and the prince would step in to "take out the trash".

Turles shuts his eyes and turns away from the scene, looking the most annoyed. He's been watching for the past hour, and not one has the child landed a hit. "It's pointless. Why can't you just kill the hybrid?"

Karot pauses and looks at his younger uncle. "I don't understand… why does he hate me so much?"

"Pay attention, kido!" Nappa swings a punch and Karot is struck on the chest. The child falls back, coughing madly. "Any harder and that would had been the end of you!"

Tarble looks up from the control table he is repairing. For a while he's been a bit concerned for the kid's fate since his father was exiled, but he knows there's not much he can really do. He looks back at the table. All he can do is fix the controls in order to bring the security back in the ship. Knowing the military so far, there would be a day they would find it.

Karot sits up quickly. He places a hand on his chest and fights to breathe.

"Give up?" Nappa waits for the child's response. The kid has a lot of determination like his father, but he would tend to be a crybaby under too much stress. Still, Nappa is aware of the kid's potential. He needs to figure out what it is.

Give up.

Those two words have been asked for the past hour. Karot had denied the offer several times, and sometimes he would regret it… but then he thinks about his father.

"No! I won't quit!" Karot regains his confidence, and he attacks again.

Raditz least against the wall with crossed arms. One foot rests against the wall. His tail is free, and it swings calmly as he carefully observes the test. In his mouth is a piece of sugarcane. It moves up and down as he chews on it without much care. His eyes dart around as the child moves and attempts to land attacks. He carefully watches every small move and flaw he sees.

Turles doesn't open his eyes, but he knows that his brother is watching. "There's no reason to keep watching. If you're planning to help him, you're wasting your time."

"It's _my_ time _._ Not yours. Why are you worried about it?" Raditz isn't fazed when Karot crashes hard against the wall. The child is back to his feet and charges again. "That kid will quit when he wants to. No one's stopping him."

"Whatever." Turles lowers his head a bit.

Karot screams again, and Raditz is drawn to the noise.

Karot falls down once more, and he crosses his arms as the general laughs at him. He pouts like the 6 year old he is. "No fair. You hit me with your tail that time. That's cheating!"

Nappa laughs and waves away the child's words. "There is no cheating in a fight, kido! You might as well give up on trying to be my apprentice! You can't even touch me!"

Karot's face puffs up in a pout as the general walks away with his laughter. "Humph! Just watch! I'll get you next time!"

"Sounds like someone is angry."

Karot jumps and turns around. Prince Vegeta stands above him, looking slightly annoyed. "Pr-Prince Vegeta sir!"

Vegeta glances at the general before looking back at the child. "Face reality for once. This is no game. You will never land a hit on him. You're a failure like your father."

Like his father.

It hurts to hear that, because they seem to not understand his father at all. At least Raditz is trying. That's one good side.

Karot watches the prince walk inside the information room. He sighs and falls back to lay on the ground. He stares at the ceiling, looking disappointed. "Maybe he's right. I'll never be an apprentice. I miss dad…"

A shadow looms over him, and the child turns his head to the right. He sees Raditz standing with crossed arms, and looking disappointed as well.

"Well. Where did that spirit go?" Raditz crouches down beside the child. "Do you realize how much stronger you have became? Quit pouting like a brat and be a warrior. He's teasing you on purpose."

"Huh?"

Raditz grabs the child's hand and pulls him to his feet. "It's how he prepared Vegeta for training. He wants you to feel worthless to make you train harder. You are good enough to hit him, but just remember that a Saiyan's strongest weapon is their tail. We only expose it to knock your opponent down, or to strangle them. You snatch it when you have the chance…" Raditz grabs his own tail as an example, and he uses his free hand to throw a punch at an imaginary opponent. "... and you strike. It won't weaken him, but it'll catch him off guard."

"How do you know that?"

Raditz chuckles. "It was how mother trained me when I was little until father took over that spot. She taught me how to find my way out of tricky situations. Father just taught me the fighting techniques."

"So… you're saying I could had got Mr. Nappa earlier?"

"That's right. You're smaller than him. You stand a chance." Raditz stands and walks off. "Just remember what I said."

Karot stands quickly. "Right…"

Raditz stops midway, and he turns around to look at the information room. The general walks back out along with the two princes. "Something is happening…"

Vegeta enters the control room, and he stands behind the table that is under repairs. His brother and the general stands at his side. "We may had just located where The Resistance Army's base is."

Karot smiles. That's the first time he heard good news in forever. He completely forgot the big loss he just went through earlier. "Really?! Does that mean we can stop them?!"

"I said _may_." Vegeta reminds the child. "It's a base, not the headquarters. Taking down a base won't exactly affect them. If we can find the headquarters, then we can stand a chance and maybe get information about the other military threat."

"You mean that Red Ribbon Army?" Turles finall opens his eyes. He had listened in a bit and finally something interesting came up that grabbed his attention. "Those annoying idiots don't exactly expose their whereabouts."

"That's why we are investigating. We can get a closer look to determine if we can locate either side. I can care less on which military headquarters we find. It takes us one step closer to stopping these earthlings from being a potential threat."

Karot frowns. "We had a huge lead… that was until dad went away…"

The others seem surprised to hear this from him. Raditz gives him a look that warns him to stay quiet, but Vegeta simply gives the child an angry look.

"We don't mention failures here." Vegeta points out. "See. When one ignores orders, they don't belong. I would rather have him dead, and I won't have a problem with killing his son."

Turles chuckles as Raditz seems bothered.

"Kakarot is a fugitive." Vegeta bluntly says. "Nothing more. That is why if we run into him, he must be eliminated on sight."

The reminder makes Karot feel uneasy. What if his father is nearby? They would actually kill him? "I don't understand. He didn't want to be a traitor or anything. He was trying to be like us."

"Us, excluding you." Vegeta says.

Turles smirks. "Half-breeds aren't welcomed. The only reason you are alive us because Raditz is the only one who gives a damn about you. Maybe Prince Tarble too, but he's a bit unpredictable."

"Killing the offspring of the exiled parent is completely unnecessary." Tarble says to warn Turles.

"Yes, but Kakarot is on the run. Fugitives flee to keep their skin, and that is exactly what Kakarot was doing. I don't care about who sees him. Let it be me, my brother, or Raditz. The order is simple; kill the idiot or you can join him and be the other target."

"On sight? I get it…" Raditz hates the idea. He hates this entire issue.

Really, he just wants his brother to not be labeled as an outlaw.

Or a traitor.

Or a fugitive.

"Kakarot is no criminal." Raditz mutters in a way that is almost inaudible. "He's just oblivious and naive to our culture and laws. I taught him what I could… but comprehending them and accepting them is something he hasn't fully done yet. He was raised as a Human, not a Saiyan. It's why he's so… different."

The prince seems irritated. "He knows the difference between right and wrong."

"Earthling right and wrong. Not Saiyan right and wrong." Raditz reminds him.

"Then the fault is yours." Vegeta says firmly. "You left us with a burden by leaving us to pick up your brother after we gave you reluctant permission. Then we found out how much of a failure your brother is. You were suppose to guide him, and you _failed_."

That word was like a stab through the chest. His mind wanders for a moment.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

He can see his mother crouched down to be in his height when he was a child. Her hands are placed on his shoulders.

" _Raditz… We had sent your baby brother to Planet Earth. We both know how he is a little different… but you have to promise me… go find him, and as soon as you do, protect him no matter what. Guide him and take care of him. Others may not understand him… so it's your job to make sure he stays alive. Your father believes he will become a great warrior."_

 _Kid Raditz shakes his head, clearly in disagreement. "He's just a stupid weakling!"_

 _Gine narrows her eyes, and she gives her son's shoulders a light squeeze. "He is not stupid. He may not be strong bow, but it's your job to make sure he becomes strong. Can you do that?"_

" _Okay… I'll try…"_

" _Don't try. You_ will _." Gine's eyes narrow. "You already failed before. Why do you think you're frowned upon? Turles is dead!"_

 _Raditz flinches at the word. He gulps, and his hands ball into fists. "Mom. I won't run away anymore. I… I know I won't be forgiven by some… but I promise. I promise I'll protect little Kakarot!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"June 14th of Age 737."

The date came out his mouth before he could try to stop it. Raditz doesn't add anything else to it. Everyone stares at him. They recognize the date.

"That was the day before Planet Vegeta was destroyed." Nappa mutters.

"It was the day Kakarot was born." Raditz points out. "Since that day, everyone knew he would be different. Even as a baby, he was weird."

Vegeta sees where Raditz is going with this. "I see what you mean, but the idiot hasn't even mentally matured."

"A month and two days after the androids show… Kakarot would be turning 30 years old." Raditz points out. "Still… he has a lot to learn."

"You still have a lot to teach him." Vegeta reminds him.

He is surprised with himself that he kept track of this. Then again, he promised her. He made the promise to his mother that he will protect Kakarot… but this.

Kakarot is a fugitive. It's nothing he would want. If he does find him… he won't kill him. That moment would probably be the very first time he would disobey an order. If he is alone, he'll simply make his brother forget he is there.

He forms a small plan in his head;

If he ever encounters his brother… he'll have to make sure he doesn't see him. If he does, he'll have to make him forget he ever did.

He'll have to force his brother into transforming into his primal form, and he'll anger him until he's on a full rampage… far from the ship. Maybe then, when Kakarot wakes, he won't remember a thing that occurred moments before the transformation.

Still, it's easier said than done. He'll have to simply play along. Hopefully, the small solution won't come into play.

Raditz sighs. "Understood. The fault lies on my shoulders, so the burden is all mine. If he somehow meets your standards… I'll make up for it."

"Then that is what I expect." Vegeta says. "Kakarot can only return… if he meets my standards. The chances of him doing that is impossible, so don't get your hopes up."

Raditz is a bit relieved when Vegeta begins to leave, but he remembers something. He glances at Karot, wondering if the kid would try again.

Karot stares at his feet. He hears the prince making his leave, and he walks forward. "Mr. Nappa!"

The general stops and turns around. The princes stop as well.

The son of Kakarot balls his hands into fists. "I'm ready to be your apprentice now! I'll prove that I won't be a failure, for dad's sake!"

Vegeta almost laughs. "Oh? Is that so? Go ahead. Amuse me."

Karot slips into a fighting stance. "This is for dad!"

Nappa crosses his arms. "Go ahead. Give me your best shot."

Raditz watches carefully. His arms are crossed, and his expression is serious. _'Remember what I told you, kid. You're stronger than you think you are. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins. Embrace it.'_

Karot jumps with a shout, and his first punch is blocked. His second one is swatted aside, and his kick is dodged.

"You missed three times already. You might as well stop trying." Nappa smirks.

Karot growls, and his attacks become more fluid. _'I have to keep trying! I want to be strong! Just like uncle! Just like dad!'_

Nappa dodges and blocks several attacks. He seems to be struggling a bit as they attacks become faster. "The kid is full of energy. Still, he's inexperienced!" He swings out his arm.

Karot notices this, and he uses his senses. Detecting movement, he jumps up and the arm swings below his feet.

Vegeta blinks in surprise. "He's suddenly limber!"

Raditz smirks. _'That's it. Keep going.'_

Karot ducks, jumps, and blocks several attack. He sends a roundhouse kick, and the general title his head back. The foot nearly grazes him. In mid turn, Karot turns his head to keep an eye on the general, and he throws his elbow towards his face. Unfortunately for him, it is caught, and he is thrown aside. He lands on his feet, and he jumps at him again. _'I am smaller than him! That means I can have a better chance of hitting him!'_

Nappa steps back to avoid a punch. "Time to end this!" The tail around his waist glows.

Karot's eyes narrow as he watches it whip out. For several seconds, the entire world slows down as he watches the tail come close. _'Grab it… and attack!'_ He tilts back and watches the tail swing past him.

"What?!" Vegeta is shocked like everyone else, but Raditz seems impressed.

Karot snatches the tail. "Got ya!" He pulls it hard using his strength, forcing the general to be pulled towards him. He throws a punch, and he lands it directly on his nose. He releases the tail and the general is sent flying across the room and crashing to the wall. Karot lands, still ready to fight.

"What the?!" Tarble gawks at this. He didn't expect this, but it happened. He would like to cheer the kid on, but he keeps it to himself, because Vegeta seems dumbfounded.

"He actually hit him!" Vegeta is in disbelief. "Earlier he couldn't even touch him! He's a fast learner!"

Turles growls, and he looks at his brother who is the only one who isn't surprised. "So… that's why."

Nappa stands up, and his nose is bleeding and crooked. He touches it lightly and growls. "Ah, damn it. The kid actually broke it! He's strong for his age."

"He… he actually pulled him with ease. He didn't struggle to pull his weight." Tarble mutters. "Just how much power does that kid even have?"

The general chuckles. "He still has a lot to learn. Somehow, he turned my attack against me. Smart move. He's not half bad." He walks towards the kid, and he pats his head. "You have done enough chasing around. The real training begins tomorrow."

Karot's face brightens and a huge smile forms on his face. "R-really?!"

"Oh great." Vegeta is irritated by the kid's excitement. "Nappa. You're getting him too excited. His eyes are starting to sparkle."

He isn't kidding. The kid has stars shining in his eyes.

"Then that must be his Saiyan side ready to fight." Nappa turns and begins to walk away while holding his nose. "He can spend the rest of today training with his uncle or studying in the information room. Whatever he feels. He has a long day tomorrow, and he won't like it."

Vegeta simply follows. "He'll probably regret it. It wasn't easy training with you back then."

"What about me?" Tarble follows his brother. The topic of training was talked about so much today, he is willing to train himself in hopes to reach his brother's level. He knows that Vegeta is probably ignoring him, but he decides to check. "Vegeta?"

"Wasting time training you is like planting a seed and watching it grow." Vegeta chuckles.

Tarble growls. He just had to compare him to staring at a growing plant. "Vegeta…!"

Raditz walks to the child who dusts himself off. "As I said before. You're quick to adjust. That's one thing you have in common with your father."

"Yeah." Karot nods with a bright smile. "Thank you, uncle!"

"Keep your thanks. I had a feeling you were figuring it out, so explanations wasn't exactly necessary."

Turles walks to his brother, and Karot quickly runs behind Raditz. He has a look of annoyance in his face. His eyes look at the hiding child. "So, you gave the kid advice to help him get approval. Isn't that like… cheating?"

Raditz shrugs. "You get tired of seeing the kid fail over and over. Besides, he's stronger than he looks. His power is linked with his emotions. He's a coward most of the time…" He pauses and looks left and right. "Hey… where did you…?"

"He's hiding behind you." Turles points at his brother's legs.

Raditz looks down below, and he becomes irritated seeing the child clinging to one of them. "Turles traumatized you, didn't he? Get over it!"

Karot is startled when his right arm is snatched by a tail. He is lifted from the ground and tossed, landing in front of Raditz at his feet. He stares at the tail that swings back to its normal position. Did his uncle really use his tail like another arm? He begins to wonder how strong it is.

"Suddenly, your power is low. We still need to work on your potential and how to bring it out whenever and wherever." Raditz kicks the kid lightly, making him stand quickly.

"The only thing he _has_ in common with his father is how much of a failure he is. You shouldn't had helped him." Turles sounds angry. He hates the fact that his brother had helped the child to get approval.

"He had been trying with every effort he has. I need him to tap into his power." Raditz explains his reasons.

"You should had not helped. They had plans to kill him off if he failed several more times. I had the feeling you were aware." Turles steps forward, and Karot scoots back quickly. "You have grown a bit attached to this brat. If that's the case, then I'll just kill him myself."

Karot clenches his fist. He won't back down.

Raditz steps forward, pushing the child back behind him. "You won't kill him, no matter how hard you try. Kakarot may be an idiot, but there is one thing I have to learn the hard way. Try to kill his son, and he will forget that you are his brother and he will kill you."

"You actually tried? You're saying he tried to kill you?" Turles asks.

Raditz nods. "Back on Planet Namek. I won't hesitate to hurt you if I must."

"Well, even so… half-breeds aren't tolerated. You may be right about Kakarot… but why was it that I was unable to pick up that earthly scent he carries along with mother's?" Turles says this as a challenge. The way he actually points this out…

… is he saying Kakarot is dead?

Raditz pauses. He realizes he hasn't picked that up either. "Strange. He can't leave this place… so there is no way he could had vanished… something felt odd for some time…"

He heads outside, and his nephew follows close behind. He should be able to smell his brother miles away, but for some reason in the past few days or more… he picked up nothing from Kakarot. He walked around the wilderness several times and he picked up nothing. "Where did you go, Kakarot?"

 **-0000-**

It's so cold. It's the first thing that his mind identifies.

The temperature… it's so low.

His body aches. He feels like the energy had been sucked out his body. Moving is impossible. His mind wanders. He can't see.

He is completely lost.

 _'What…. What is this…? I feel… lost. I feel like… I lost. This… this is… what they call utter defeat…'_

He can't move. He can't hear any movement. Is he dreaming? Why can't he open his eyes? What is this? The questions keep piling, but answers don't show to sweep them up.

 _'Where am I?'_

He feels so lost.

 _'I don't know what is going on. Why can I see anything? I can't hear… or smell… or taste. Am I alive? All I know is that… it's cold. It's so cold… I can only feel…'_

He doesn't know.

That alone makes things more confusing. He doesn't even remember what happened before this.

He's drifting away. Is he asleep?

He hears a voice. Who is speaking?

A door creaks open, and footsteps clack closer and closer. Creatures hiss and growls louder, realizing a person is near. Cages are pounded on.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, his other senses slowly return. His body responds to the noise slightly, like an alarm clock woke him up from a deep sleep.

The voice belongs to Chille. Kakarot knows it's him. He can smell the fresh gunpowder and his breath. Near him has to be Skrimp who carries the scent of sea water and something else that can't be described. He even picks up a new scent. For some reason… the scent he picked up is… similar in a way that bothers him.

"You actually had him for a while. You don't think he would try to escape?" Skrimp's voice sounds concerned.

"Don't worry. He'll simply be very drowsy. I am injecting enough to keep him there." Chille assures them. He looks towards the cage with a dark smirk. "Isn't that right, Saiyan? You can hear me, right? I know you can."

Silence.

"If you're planning to taunt him, he'll be after you first." The voice sounds like a woman… and she has a slight accent he can't point out.

"Uh… sir… I don't think he's waking up." Skrimp realizes. "Do you think that maybe he is dead?"

"Nonsense. I am a patient man. This takes time…" Chille chuckles lightly as soon as he sees a tail flick. "There he is. Awake for the first time in a week. Hello, Goku. How are you feeling?"

What is this? Kakarot has no speak of a clue on what is going on, but he is too tired to speak. He's too exhausted to move or even bother to think. The darkness has light parting it away as his eyes slowly open, but barely. They are half open, proving his lack of energy.

"Ah, there you are." Chille is impressed. "I understand that you must be clueless about where you are. This is the room I call, the Animal Kingdom. You, Goku, are part of this. This is where my works come from! An animal like you is a wonderful addition!"

Kakarot barely caught what he was told, but he got enough to understand he is held prisoner for experimental reasons. He can't move a muscle for some strange reason. He's unresponsive on the communication side. All he can do is look and blink.

He sees Chille and Skrimp, but the new person is a dark-skinned woman. She seems bothered. For some reason, by looking at her eyes, Kakarot senses there is something mysterious about her.

"You're so trusting. You trust others too easily. You see, Goku… precious valuables do the talking. One of those demons that you think are so loyal let us in on how we can restrain you and how to capture you." Chille grins. "I think his name was Newt. The guy was a fish I suppose."

Kakarot recognizes the description. It was the fish creature that was with Mint and Slicer!

But why was his name "Newt"?

Oh… that fish was a salamander. That explains a lot. Still...

He tricked and betrayed him! The warrior is angered. This won't be forgiven.

"You're rather easy to capture since you're so emotional, but that must be because you were raised like us… as an earthling."

Kakarot's eyes widen slightly, and the tail swings once. The eyes seem to shine in response to the word.

"Oops. I forgot you hate being compared to us." Chille gives the warrior a false apology. "How ironic, considering the fact that your precious wife was a _Human_. Why did she go with a filthy creep like you? I'm glad I got rid of her. All thanks to you of course."

Kakarot recalls what he was told about her death. Chains shake and clang against the cage suddenly as the warrior begins to move. Needles fly from the braces, and the soldiers duck as they shoot across the room. However, through all the struggling, his tail is pulled from his heavy movements, and he drops to his knees. He realizes not only is his wrists and ankles are in braces. His neck and tail are in chains as well. As long as his tail is caught, movement is near impossible. If he tries, it'll pull. He's starving. He can barely move.

"Very smart." Ice says this with heavy sarcasm and rolling eyes.

"Okay. There goes the needles. At least I prepared for that." Chille stands and places his hands near his hips. "I bet you're hungry. How are you feeling?"

The Saiyan narrows his eyes.

"I understand. You wish not to talk because you're angry. All that I am doing is trying to get to know you." Chille chuckles. "Everyone is calling you a demon, or simply a sociopath because of your angry outbursts you can't seem to control. How can a Saiyan not control such bloodlust?"

No reply.

"You were never taught I guess." Chille shrugs and begins to walk off. "I guess I should feed you."

" _I don't like you."_ Kakarot mutters.

Chille stops walking, and he turns around. Skrimp blinks. "What was that?" He approaches the cage with a slight smile. He seems interested. "What did you just say?"

" _You have no idea on what I am saying. You don't know my language. You have no idea… I will go primal. I will break free and trample you down!"_ Kakarot can literally say anything to this man, and it won't be a problem.

Chille covers his mouth and chuckles in awe. "What?!" He turns around and points at the cage. "You heard that?! It's amazing! I never heard anything like that before! These Saiyans are aliens, of course they would have their own language!"

Ice crosses her arms. She looks a bit uncomfortable. "And you're telling me this because…?"

She clearly isn't interested, but for some reason, she seems bothered.

Chille shrugs. "Of course you're not interested. You're not a scientist like I am. His language is rather bizarre. I've heard how many languages roll their R's, but that Saiyan put so much pressure into it, it sounds like the chittering of a monkey!"

Kakarot sighs. Of course only _he_ would say that.

Chille looks back at the cage. "Got anything else to say to me? I would love to hear you say something one more time."

" _Keep asking and I'll bite your damn finger off. Just leave me alone or go to hell."_

Ice gasps. This is making her feel very uncomfortable.

The man laughs, and he looks at his team. "A unique language, am I right?"

Ice looks as if she saw a ghost.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's just… it sounds a bit familiar." Ice mutters. "I guess because I was with Oister when he shown me the clips of the Saiyan fighting the Z-fighters.

Chille seems a bit confused. "How can that be familiar?" He shakes it off and looks towards the Saiyan. "Hey, monkey? How long are you going to keep hiding?"

Kakarot growls.

"All I want you to do is show me what you actually look like. I've seen all breeds of monkeys, but yours is unique. Don't be shy. Quit hiding as a Human. Your tail is a dead giveaway." Chille pats the cage with a small laugh. "You're "The Fierce Monkey King after all. We even got one of your buddies. He's in the cage over there. We didn't want you to be so lonely."

Kakarot looks behind him, and he sees a smaller cage containing an odd monkey with long fangs and pointed ears. It stands a 4 feet tall on all fours, and it has wings. A strange creature… but the Saiyan has a feeling he knows who this is.

"You can identify certain people and creatures by smell, can't you?" Chille reminds him. "He looks different because this is his true form. He had tried to save you, but it didn't work out."

Kakarot's nose twitches as he sniffs the air. He recognizes this now. There is no way, but it is! "Youzi… that's you?"

The monkey nods. It seems saddened.

"Perhaps you can free him if you would quit hiding. Stop disguising yourself as a Human. We want to know your true form too."

Kakarot knows exactly what they are referring to. He thought they saw his primal form before. It's not his true form, but he gave up on defending that. "Keep pushing it, and maybe I'll eat you if I do change."

Chille steps back. The threat seems too real, but he pushes it aside. "Well, fine then. Just cooperate and we'll treat you fair and square. Come on… we even have a task for you. Can you be nice enough to transport a tank? Then, you can reveal to us your true identity after that."

"Sorry, but I don't like it." Kakarot mutters. "The look itself is intimidating enough to terrify me. Besides, I am not your tool. I won't do your work."

"It's not that hard. You can lift a stack of tanks if you wanted too, right? Can you do anything else besides destroy?"

"I can rip you apart."

Silence.

"You're rather stubborn. How annoying." Chille nods at a soldiers. The soldiers run off.

Ice reaches the door, and she looks back one last time. She walks out and looks down the hall. Skrimp and Alphredo are out of sight, and Fillet disappears around the corner. She quickly hides behind the door in time, because Chille arrives from around the corner with another person.

The man is fit with a strong build. He has green eyes and black hair. In his hand is what looks like a cord. The pair enters the room and the door shuts, but Ice keeps it cracked open. She peeks inside, wondering what is about to happen.

Chille stands feet away from the cage, and he introduces the man. "This is Nomlas. He's been hoping to see you. I knew you would be stubborn, so I figured you would have to learn the hard way. I'll have Nomlas convince you."

Kakarot stiffens. That guy. Who the heck is Nomlas? He wonders this as he looks at him oddly. He sniffs the air and he notes the soldier must be from somewhere else. He smells like a zoo.

The Saiyan watches Chille leave the room. As soon as the door shuts, dark chuckling makes him look at Nomlas, a man just a few inches taller than him.

He doesn't look friendly.

Outside the room, Ice finally inhales after holding her breathe. She thought Chille would had seen her but he must had not thought about looking behind the door. She carefully cracks it open again. Nomlas paces a bit back and forth.

"I've tamed several animals for years, but I never imagined I would be taming a humanoid."

That explains why he smells like a zoo.

"I've heard that you are like… part monkey. You can speak, right?"

This has to be the most stupidest thing Kakarot has even been thought to be. That is what the Saiyan thinks. He doesn't say a word. He stares at the soldier with an emotionless frown, but he seems worn out at the same time.

"Whether you can talk or not, I can care less. We requested you move the tank for us. Dirty ape!" He flicks the cord which strikes the ground. The air cracks powerfully.

It dawns to the warrior that the cord is actually a whip. Static runs through it, meaning it it electrical.

Now he's alarmed. They cannot be serious. Did they send a lion tamer on him, or is this something else? He has a whip, and he looks like he's losing patience. Unfortunately, Kakarot is so lost in thought about this, he fails to notice that the man had _just_ lost his patience.

"Get up! On your feet!" The throws the whip, and it strikes the warrior on his shoulder. It actually leaves a cut, meaning the whip must be specially designed. "We don't have all day! Get up!"

Kakarot grunts as he is struck on the hand and the arm. Fresh cuts are shown. The next strike hits his arm and wraps around it. At the next second, he is electrocuted before the whip pulls free. Thoughts run through his head. Are they planning to tame him? Reality hits;

They are treating him like an animal.

"You're so stubborn. Too proud to get up. We'll fix that in no time!" He continues to whip the warrior. "Come on! On your feet! Do as I say or you'll starve for a week! You'll be licking your cuts soon enough, freak!"

A powerful crack ripples through the air.

Ice watches the warrior getting struck again and again. She is surprised with herself about how she had been standing by the doorway for some time, because normally she wouldn't bother with looking at prisoners. She personally knows Nomlas only because he is a close friend to Chille. She never really liked Chille because from what she saw, the man is so strange. He's obsessed with learning about creatures starting from their features down to every atom that makes up their body. She was well aware of this when he caught and caged tigers that were aliens. They spit lava and their claws are like red hot knives.

Chille was angered when Kakarot killed one of them and turned it's fur into a fur kilt. According to Chille, for a monkey to wear a tiger is like messing up the food chain. When it was pointed out that the Saiyan they address as "monkey" looks like any other Human, they would always point out how Goku can be told apart from Humans; His wild and thick hair, and his monkey-like tail. It is pointed out so commonly, people find it annoying, so they stick with calling him a humanoid if they aren't in the mood of addressing him as a monkey. Chille would often say; "Just wait until you see his true form."

But Kakarot denies this. What _is_ his true form? Is he really a monkey disguised as a Human as many had said? If that's the case, hiding the tail seems impossible. It's a dead giveaway.

Ice had wondered this since they brought the Saiyan in. What are they planning to do with him? All she saw so far was them abusing him. They said that they don't know if they are lucky or in chaos because the tail grew back.

That tail is real?

Of course, Chille is fascinated by creatures, so it's no surprise he is trying to study the Saiyan who holds the same amount of intelligence as a Human. He said if they can interbreed with a Human, then their entire anatomy must match a Human's by at least 90 percent. The offspring can pass off as an earthling any day.

However, from what just recently happened, they were barely successful with making Kakarot talk. The reason is unknown, but they guess it's because he refuses to let any information out. It's something they've been trying to get for the past few days. He would be half asleep and still responsive, but he simply won't talk unless he feels he needs to.

She isn't stupid. The warrior is carrying a load of information he won't spill. Not only that, he's holding a grudge or worse. He's planning to retaliate. She isn't reckless to mess with an alien who can kill a person faster than the blink of an eye. She's been standing here for so long, watching the Saiyan get teases and whipped. One thing comes in mind;

' _They are messing with him. If he escapes, he'll kill them first.'_

The Saiyan is shouting out in pain with every hit, and he would try to keep his distance from the whip that seems to fail again and again. He looks around as if he is trying to find a way out, and for a second, he looks at her direction.

A chill is sent down her spine. Her body tells her he is looking directly at her. She doesn't know why, but she can't move her legs. It's as if she's looking into the eyes of an animal… as if a beast is dormant within the Saiyan.

The eyes narrow, and she catches something. She can read body language, but for some reason, she read a message from his eyes that seem to glow slightly from light in the room.

It makes her feel uneasy. That Saiyan… who is he?

A hand grabs her shoulder and forces her to turn around. She prepares to punch the person but she lowers her guard as soon as she sees an older dark-skinned man. His eyes are the same as hers. It calms her down immediately. She thought Chille had caught her peering in the room too long. "Daddy… I told you not to sneak up on me like that. I could had punched you."

"I was aware." The father reaches for the door. He closes it shut and he pushes her away. "Don't you have something to do?"

"It's the first time I saw a Saiyan in real life. Those guys keep harassing him… that alien will eventually lash out when he has the chance."

"That is why you stay away from this room. Don't go near." Her father grabs her hand and walks her away. "Don't you have some assignments to do?"

Her father is suddenly acting a bit strange. Ice walks with him, and she pulls her hand away. "I did them all before I came here." Ice answers.

"Good. Then you can polish the guns."

Ice is confused. Her father never assigned her anything before. "That's Alphredo's job. I don't even use guns. You know that. I feel like you don't want me to even look at that Saiyan."

"Exactly."

"I don't understand why." Fillet nearly startles them since he sounds as if he came from nowhere. He walks towards them with a slight smile. He has a habit of showing himself from nowhere. "Your daughter has been a prodigy with martial arts since she was 3 years old. It's unheard of. Why do you think she is with us? She wants to stop the Saiyans as much as we do."

"Or, she could be just looking for a fight." Skrimp walks up to stand next to Fillet.

Ice crosses her arms. "What is that supposed to mean? Skrimp. You do realize who you're talking to, right?"

Skrimp gulps and steps back. "Sorry, major."

Kaets frowns at his daughter. "Just stay away from the animal room. I don't want you even looking at him. Understand?"

Well, it's too late for _that_ warning. She is still shaking from the look, but she stays still enough to keep it barely noticeable.

Ice is confused. "I don't understand what you mean. You always had no problem with me looking at prisoners-"

"Yes, or no? None of the extra crap."

Ice sighs. "Yes. I understand."

Her father nods. "Good. Go get something to eat or something. It won't be long until they give you another assignment."

Ice begins to walk off, but she is completely confused. However, possible thoughts are interrupted when a man a bit taller than her rushes towards her. He is very fit with decent muscle. He is the strongest when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He may seem intimidating, but once he sees Ice, he smiles.

"Hey! What's up?"

Ice sighs. She can get a bit of relief. "You sure like to pop up all the time." She had known Oister since childhood. He seems to know what to do to cheer her up even in her worst days.

"Isn't that what I do?" Oister shrugs, and he walks along with the woman. "What's with the odd look? Let me guess; You were being sneaky again, weren't you?"

"Don't ask about it."

"What were you up to?"

"What did I just say?"

"It doesn't matter about what you said. I want to know what you saw. Were you looking at the Saiyan they captured? I was the one who pinpointed his location the day they caught him."

"That's hard to believe. You ran away that day, remember?"

"At least I'm not always trying to play Mission Impossible."

Ice scoffs, and she pulls punches him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Oister hisses at the pain. "What the hell?! Are you trying to break my arm?! You always had the strong arm with punches!"

"I was thinking about dislocating your shoulder, but breaking it sounds better." Ice laughs at his shocked expression. "I'm messing with you. Besides, why did you decide to show yourself?"

"They are trying to find the other Saiyans. In fact, they are going after Goku's brothers."

Ice is confused. "Brothers? You mean "brother" but with an S?"

"Yeah. Chille saw another Saiyan fighting the military, and they said he looks similar to Goku. The difference is that he's a bit darker, and his hair is a bit curly near the top. His hair is like Goku's but the difference is there."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Look at the facial features and they share a resemblance. He and Raditz have the same eyes as Goku when you look into them. Chille even did a DNA test on the blood spilled on the ground where his ship crashed, and 50 percent of it matches Goku's. Siblings share 50 percent of the same DNA!"

Ice stops walking. "So they did discover another Saiyan. Did they catch his name?"

"Recorded footage shows the Saiyans addressing him as "Turles". He's definitely a Saiyan with a name like that." Oister laughs lightly. "Goku's Saiyan name is "Kakarot". He, Raditz and Turles are very infamous here. They are calling them, "The Relentless Brothers". Odd, isn't it?"

"Giving out nicknames is a waste of time. It's like back when they called Goku "The Fierce Monkey King". He's not even a king to his kind. He has two princes above him!"

"They know that, but that Saiyan was Human raised! He could easily blend in with us if he wanted."

Ice frowns. "Well, you have a point there. He even rules over that forbidden wilderness they call Mount Pazou."

Oister pauses, and he takes out a gadget and places it on his head. It's a green visor… like a scouter the Saiyans use, only it's for both eyes. He checks it, and he sighs. "Great. I'm on Sentry Duty."

Ice chuckles. "Knowing how paranoid you can get we might have 10 false alarms or something."

"Don't joke like that. It's a bit cruel." Oister waves and he turns to the left, entering and walking down another hall, leaving Ice to herself again.

"I can be worse." Ice jokes a bit, and it's silent again.

" _They are calling them, "The Relentless Brothers". Odd, isn't it?"_

"Relentless. It means to continue… but the other meaning means… to be merciless. That's where the name comes from." Ice recalls what her father had said before, and she has a feeling everyone is horrified of the Saiyans. She wanted to see Goku just a bit, but the idea is stupid. She could get herself killed.

Still, her father was suddenly strict moments before. The thoughts that were interrupted by Oister before resurfaces in her mind. She speaks to herself in wonder.

"Since when does daddy not allow me to even look at a prisoner? We had aliens trapped here before… such as those tigers. Even the green alien kid comes here sometimes… so why not Goku when he was once Human like us?"

She doesn't know why, but she feels the Saiyan is similar to some people in a way. When she saw his eyes, they don't seem to reflect light.

They _absorb_ it.

Eyes that absorb light instead of reflecting it is odd to her, but she understands why they seem to glow sometimes. It startled her when he looked at her. She picked up a message from him… and it scared her that she understood it completely. It was as if he gave her a clue that sounded like a warning;

" _When the world turns red, teeth are bared. Run and hide. The day a beast arrives is mine."_

 **-0000-**

Two years have passed… and the attacks don't seem to end.

A blast of energy flows and slams on a group of tanks that explode in huge flames. Turles lands on the field, looking more annoyed than ever. He had been fighting the military for a couple years, and they still don't seem to understand that they don't stand a chance. However, that doesn't mean they aren't a problem.

A swarm of ki bullets fly towards Turles. The Saiyan jumps high to avoid them. "Annoying fools."

A bullet shoots at his arm and rips the clothing. A loud _clang!_ signals that his metal arm had been struck.

"Damn. They just don't lighten up, do they?" Turles places his palms very close to each other, looking as if he is preparing to clap. He slowly pulls them away, and an orange ring of energy forms between the palms that grows bigger the further the hands separate from each other. "Kill Driver."

The soldiers looks up and see the warrior throwing the orange ring down towards them. They scream as it strikes the ground..A huge explosion erupts, and they are wiped out.

"Tch. Utter weaklings. To think they are becoming a treat. Intolerable." He lowers to the ground and walks away from the destruction. After a 30 minute walk, he arrives at the ship. He opens the door. "They are gone now."

Vegeta stands from his chair. "Took you a while. Let me guess. Their weaponry improved."

"Taking them down wasn't a landslide, that's for sure. They tore my sleeves with their bullets. I had to wipe them out quickly, because I couldn't kill them as easily as back then."

"That's not good." Nappa frowns. "Looks like we're going to need a closer look on what's going on."

"How will we do that? They know so much about us but we hardly know anything about them. The only one who knew so much about them was Kakarot." Raditz leans against the wall with crossed arms. His tail is exposed, moving occasionally.

Vegeta glares at Raditz. "What have I warned you? We don't mention that failure anymore."

Raditz sighs. Vegeta doesn't allow the name to be mentioned since Kakarot was exiled. Of course, Raditz would sometimes mention the name accidentally. He decides to return to the subject, forgetting about what he said before. "Well. We could just go to their headquarters."

"How could we possibly do that?" Tarble is looking outside, without bothering to make eye contact with anyone. "If we find it a burden to stop the military, don't you think going to the base is reckless? What if they have robots programmed to attack us on sight? We aren't prepared for that."

"That's why we are going to have a closer look on their plans." Nappa says.

Vegeta looks at the general as if he's stupid. "Didn't you hear what Tarble said? We can't just waltz in one of the military's headquarters. Especially The Red Ribbon Army. We don't even know where they are!"

"The Resistance Army had been attacking us the most. Chille runs that military. He and Bulma exchanges information they collect. We have an idea on where that military's headquarters are." Nappa explains. "We can go in."

"How is that even possible?" Vegeta challenges him.

Nappa chuckles, and he walks over towards Karot. He pats the child on the head. "We can use him."

"Huh?" The others are completely confused.

"But… they know that kid is the son of… my brother." Raditz catches himself before he could say the name. "That's a no good plan."

"He's very young. He's only 8 years old." Nappa points out. "He hasn't hit puberty or anything like that yet. His voice hasn't changed. You'll understand soon enough."

Karot blinks. "Huh?"

"He only grew several inches… but that's about it." Nappa points out one change. "He grows a little faster than pure Saiyan children do, but he's still short compared to earthling children his age."

"I don't get it." Karot is still lost.

Vegeta huffs. "What is this plan of yours that could possibly work? Sure, he's a child, but they all know Kakarot has a son!"

"That's why we send him looking like a different child." Nappa walks towards the control table. He pulls a crate from underneath, and he pulls out a long sleeve dress. It is pink with white polka dots.

Karot blinks. "Huh?! I'm not wearing that!"

Despite his protest, a few minutes in and he is wearing the dress with dress shoes and a pink scarf hiding his hair. A scowl is on his face, and the others look at him and begin to laugh. "Very funny."

"Aw. He looks like he's ready to visit his grandma's house!" Raditz clears his throat. "I mean, _she_." He laughs again.

Nappa begins to explain. "It's very simple. All you have to do is go out there and act like you're lost. Your uncle will come out and act like he's about to kill you, and the military should arrive to stop him in time. They'll take you in, and the rest should be an ease."

"Uh… okay." Karot nods, but he seems uneasy. "But… which uncle?"

"If we send Turles, you might actually be dead." Tarble gives the child an answer. "Do you really think we'll throw away an opportunity? It's cruel."

Turles isn't bothered. "At least you know."

Karot is still confused. "So… what's the point of me dressing like a girl? Why can't I be disguised as a little boy? You can cut my hair. It'll grow back."

"Even if we do that, dressing you as a girl lowers the chances of your cover being blown tremendously." Vegeta finally understands where this is going. "This is actually a clever idea, despite on how stupid as it looks."

Nappa nods and lowers his head towards the child. "Well. Are you ready?"

Karot gulps, but he nods.

A few hours pass by, and Karot is out deep in the recovering woods. The vegetation has returned, but scars from the fire are still seen. He tugs on the dress awkwardly. "This feels weird. How can girls wear these?"

Raditz stands on one of the branches above. "Remember the plan. Don't you screw this up."

"Uh… yeah." Karot begins to walk further down, but he still complains. "This is stupid. I don't even know if this would work or not."

However, he can hear them. In the distance, there has to be people nearby. He makes sure everything around him is clear, and he stops walking. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay!"

He hears heavy rustling from the trees, and he actually panics when a ki blast from nowhere slams near his feet which knocks him to the ground.

They did not tell him they would do that. Then again, maybe this is to get his acting right.

Raditz lands feet away from him, grinning darkly in a way that makes the child uncomfortable. "Looks like a little earthling wandered to the wrong place at the wrong time! How sad for her parents. She's so young! Hahahaha!"

Karot scoots back. He almost forgets what to say until his uncle moves his arm forward in a pushing motion. "Uh… S-stay away from me, you evil monster!" He says this loud enough for those nearby to hear.

"Aw, how cute. The little girl is afraid of monsters. You'll be afraid to go in the dark, because that is what you'll see when I'm through with you!" Raditz literally sounds like he's going to kill him.

Spot on acting.

"No! I don't want to die!" Karot scoots back, and he remembers his rehearsal. He screams out his next line. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!"

Raditz laughs loudly. "As if anyone is nearby to save you! Humans are weaklings, and you are the very definition of that!" His right hand sparks with static. "Say goodnight!"

Suddenly, gunshots are heard, and Raditz stops and jumps back in time to avoid them. He lands several feet away, watching the military move in and standing in front of the disguised kid. "That didn't take long."

Karot smiles. _'It worked!'_

Skrimp walks from the ground with the special gun in hand. "You Saiyans just don't quit. Now you're killing children. Sick!"

"Does it look like I care? What I do realize is the gun you got there. How impressive. I think I won't waste my time and lose my tail fur." Raditz suddenly inhales deeply. His chest grows a bit.

Karot knows this was part of the plan. He covers his ears and braces himself, curling into a ball.

Raditz exhales with a powerful shout, and shockwaves of sound bursts out his mouth and the soldiers are blown off their feet. Their guns are blown from their hands.

As soon as everything settles down, Raditz is nowhere in sight.

"He… he vanished! Just like Goku did before!" Skrimp notes immediately. "Whatever. He is probably planning to bring his buddies back. We better move, fast." He turns to the child who is still curled in a ball. "Hey, are you alright?"

Karot looks up and nods. He is offered a hand and he takes it. He is pulled to his feet.

"What is your name?"

"My… name?" Karot searches for one in his head. "It's uh… Meshi!"

"Meshi? Isn't that like… rice or something?" One soldier asks. "Who makes their kid "rice"?"

Then again, "Gohan" means "rice" too.

Skrimp shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get on with it. Take the girl to headquarters and get her some warm food and a nice place to stay. She's going to need it."

Karot smiles. They are actually falling for it! As long as he keeps his tail tucked inside and his clothes on, he'll be fine!

One soldier picks him up and puts him in the backseat of a military car. The others climb inside their own vehicles.

Raditz watches this with interest as they drive off. "Good. The kid still has his sword hidden too. He should be fine." He begins to walk, but he freezes.

His nose twitches. He picks up a scent. Is that Kakarot?

No… Kakarot doesn't smell like smoke or anything of the sort. Besides, Raditz knows he and his brothers carry different scents but always has the smell of their mother on them at the same time. It's how siblings can identify each other even if they haven't seen each other for decades and they changed. It was how Turles recognizes Raditz.

He sniffs the air again, and the smokey smell is what Kakarot identifies a cigarette. It is masked over with the smell of perfume…

A smirk forms on his lips. "What is she doing here? She's awfully close, so she should had heard the commotion… unless she is busy." He jumps to the trees and lunges across. He looks back at the direction his base is. He should go back.

Then again… if who he thinks it is around… he can get answers at last.

He finds himself getting excited. He hasn't seen or heard from her in two years. He decides to track her down. Moving through the trees, he stops as soon as he notices a familiar blue-haired woman repairing what looks like a motorbike.

Looks like the motorbike broke down at the wrong time. She's in a hurry and seems stressed.

Bulma uses a wrench and she works under the vehicle. "This can't be happening right now. Not here! I was following Skrimp and this stupid thing decides to break down on me! I knew I should had used a car instead! My gut was telling me something!"

When a screw falls on the ground, she growls in frustration.

"That is it! When I get back, I'm asking them for a better vehicle! This thing is useless, and I'm in the middle of a demon paradise! The worse thing that could happen is if one of those monsters show up…!"

The motorbike rocks violently.

Bulma shrikes and immediately kicks her feet to roll herself from under the vehicle. The skateboard slows and she looks at the vehicle. Who she sees nearly makes her heart jump out of her chest.

The first thing she sees are the eyes. She saw the eyes of many people, but she knows a Saiyans' eyes when she sees them, because they always seem to glow ever so slightly. She can't see her reflection from them unless she focuses hard enough. They barely reflect light. It's like looking into the eyes of a tiger or a lion. They strike fear. You get a sense of their killing instincts.

However, she knows who this is, because only one Saiyan would chase her down. His eyes look just like his brother's…

… like Goku's.

She doesn't know what to do, but she knows she has to survive. Her heart is pounding madly, and she barely even got to react yet.

Raditz stands on top of the vehicle. "What was it that you were saying about monsters?"

Bulma screams and she unclips a gun from her belt. She pulls it out and fires, and Raditz jumps back to the trees, laughing as if he heard a good joke. "That wasn't funny!"

Silence.

Bulma sits up quickly. It's too quiet suddenly.

He's messing with her.

Bulma slowly stands and she turns slowly with her gun aimed. She listens for any movement, and she looks at every tree. Mount Pazou is mostly hills, and trees are scattered. Bamboo trees are seen, but she is located where trees are common. This is not a good place to be. "Damn it. Where is he?!"

She hears rustling leaves, and she turns to her right, ready to fire.

"You know, you should trust your instincts more often."

She turns, but he is nowhere in sight.

"Then again, a Human's instincts aren't so strong, are they? You fools made it dull without knowing by taming yourselves by living in houses and growing food instead of looking for it and hunting for food yourselves. Then, you panic when you're outside the comfort of home. You die in the wilderness when it's literally filled with food."

The woman keeps turning and looking. She know he has to be around.

"We Saiyans use our senses… every single one all the time. Do you realize how much of an advantage using them so much can be? When you live in war, it's important to know every feel, touch, sound, taste, and smell of everything. This is coming from a species breed to fight. You must be terrified. I can hear your heart beating like a cat's."

Are his senses really that strong?

"Come out and show yourself!" Bulma turned around quickly, hearing leaves shake again. "How the hell did you even find me?!"

"Well, sensing the energy of lifeforms is pretty easy, but it's difficult when it's weak and on par with a hundred others… such as yours. However, every person I've met always has a different thing about them. Just as you Humans differ from fingerprints, you all smell different in ways you can't imagine."

"What are you?! A dog?! You really are some kind of animal!" Bulma is feeling uncomfortable now. What does she smell like that makes her different from others?

"Our senses of smell is on par… if not, stronger than what you call a dog. Maybe it is stronger. I can smell your fear miles away." Raditz's laugher cracks through the air.

Bulma finds herself getting really annoyed with him. "You!"

"Is that your favorite letter of the alphabet? You sure say it a lot." Raditz asks from above.

Bulma growls. She aims her weapon at where she heard the voice.

"You are strange. Why do earthlings like to inhale smoke? Doesn't that mess with their lungs? You carry the smell of odd smoke, and you try to cover it with a fake flower-like smell. It's very easy to find you with a bizarre mix of what could be a campfire."

The woman tries to search for his voice. How fast is he? Maybe she's not focusing hard enough.

"I see that you wish to kill me, but we both know it doesn't work that simply. It takes a lot to kill a Saiyan. You should know that after being around my brother for so long. I've heard that you run that Red Ribbon Army. How odd. You have no experience in war."

"I'm a genius who owns the most lethal weapons you can think of. Oh, and I know how to use them. Go ahead and laugh." Bulma frowns. "This woman will happily blow your head off."

"That's what I am looking for. No fear and willing to kill the enemy. Humans like you are amusing. It's nice to see them bite back."

Bulma is well aware that the warrior will attack at any moment. "I'll do more than just bite."

"Oh? You will? Well then, how fast can you react?"

The trees shake violently, and Bulma spins around. The shaking stops, and she turns from one direction to another constantly.

"Boo!"

Bulma screams and turns at the same time she falls. The Saiyan was right behind her, but how?! His speed in insane!

Raditz begins to laugh. This is the second time he scared her off her feet. It's hilarious to see.

Bulma begins to pull the trigger, but Raditz snatches it first and tosses it aside before it could fire. She shuts her eyes as he grabs her head. She opens one eye realizing she isn't hurt yet.

Raditz chuckles as he tilts her head back. "How could someone like you run a powerful military that caused us so much trouble? The Resistance Army is troubling enough."

Bulma steps back until her back pressed against a tree. With nowhere to run at the moment, she simply stares him down. "Why would someone as powerful as you waste their power to finish the job a tyrant assigned who ironically, was _rebelled_ against?"

Raditz's smirks fades for a second, then he bursts into laughter. "You just love to challenge me, don't you?! Hold nothing back, all challenges are gladly accepted. I will get answers."

He suddenly slams his hand against the tree behind her with a snarl, and the woman is startled.

"I won't be empty-handed for much longer, woman. You know what I want. I want answers, and you barely spoke of any." Raditz slightly turns his head to the side. "If I must break you to get what I need, then so be it. It's rather unfortunate. Earthling women seem to hate getting their pretty faces bruised up. They take pride in their looks. I would hate it if I beat you so bad and I get no results. That would be such a waste."

Something in Bulma's mind clicks. Did he just basically say he would hate to damage her face because of her looks?

No. She's thinking too deep into this.

Raditz steps closer. "I won't run this time if you plan on trying your tricks again."

Bulma narrows her eyes and daringly steps closer as well. "Are you asking for humiliation?"

"I'm daring you to try and stop me." Raditz challenges.

"I will. You'll regret everything you've done! You'll be broken in ways you can't possibly imagine! I won't have a problem blowing your brains out!"

"Oh? Really? How interesting to hear from an earthling." Raditz grins darkly, slightly tilting his head back. He loves it when she talks so violently. It's entertaining and amusing. He finds it sometimes exciting.

They stand nose to nose. One side tries to back off the other, but clearly not one side shows any signs of being intimidated or cornered. Raditz tilts her head around a bit, and the woman doesn't even flinch. Her eyes seem to grow more cold.

"Determination and strong will. How odd for you to hold on to it so dearly and never let go no matter how much you fail." The long-haired warrior waits for her to speak, but instead, her eyes seem to burn with anger. For blue eyes to go from a cold look of determination to a burning fire of hate or anger, it's something new to see. "I don't know if you are filled with courage… or filled with stupid. Either way, it's nice to see you fight back. Unfortunately, your time is finally up."

Bulma's eyes widen in shock as his hand leaves the tree trunk and begins to crackle with static. _'Two can play at that game. I will get your first before you get the chance to hurt me. Last resort is going to play in this.'_

"It was nice to speak with you, but now you're just a waste of time." Raditz pulls his hand back and pins her head against the tree.

Bulma shuts her eyes, and she begins to…

… giggle?

Raditz pauses, finding this behavior strange. "What's with you? You are truly wicked for laughing at the face of death."

"Wicked? Maybe I'm far from that." Bulma opens her eyes and stares well into his. "Don't think you will easily end me. Wouldn't that be a waste? How about you listen for just a second." She taps his chest with her finger and smiles in a teasing way. "You think you have me cornered? How funny!"

Raditz growls. "You dare to laugh at me?!"

"You're working so hard, trying to get the others off your back." Bulma twirls her finger before tapping his chin. "If you play nice then maybe you can get what you want from me, right? A man shouldn't be so cruel all the time, or is that part of your silly nature?"

Raditz tilts his head back and his face turns a light pink. She's playing with him! How can she be so bold?! "Cut the act. I'm not falling for your little tricks."

Bulma moves closer towards him. "Aw, is it because you're so confident you can kill me? You know as good as I that you can't bring yourself to do it because you just love it when I challenge a tough guy like you."

The way she is talking has changed. The tone and the way she speaks… it's as if she's trying to be cute with something else Raditz can't figure out. The woman is playing her trump card, and for some reason, Raditz is almost frozen. A sly smirk forms on her lips. The warrior steps back.

"What's the matter? Is it too much for you to understand?" Bulma teases him with another giggle. "It's alright. You Saiyans are something else… born to be warriors. Though, watching you do things other than fighting… such as playing with Goku… it's rather cute."

 _'C-cute?!'_ Raditz grits his teeth as his pink face turns red. "You little…!" He pushes her right back against the tree, but she is unfazed. "Whatever you are trying to do, you better stop!"

"You have no idea what is happening to you?! How adorable for you to be so naive!" Bulma almost shrieks. She tugs on his scarf and slightly narrows her eyes. "It's sad to see that you are the bad guy. Why cause so much trouble? Why not go and search for fights rather than terrorizing the entire world? A handsome man like you shouldn't overwork himself."

Raditz grits his teeth, and he becomes uneasy. "You have a lot of nerve…"

"I have plenty. Get on them and I'll gladly stab you down." Bulma giggles. "If this were a game, I think I've won."

A second passes, and the warrior smirks darkly. "Oh? Really? You won?" He chuckles at her little joke and his tail moves excitedly behind him. "You're still fighting me. You already lost, and you're still fighting knowing you've lost long ago… some spirit. Very good. You've truly impressed me in levels I never would expect. For a weakling to keep fighting is truly rare, and I enjoy seeing you try so hard."

Bulma notices his change in mood. He's actually falling for it! She slowly moves her right hand behind her back and her fingers wrap around a handle. She'll shoot him well into the heart. His guard is down, so it'll be too easy. She continues her little act. "Whoever said I would give up? You think you're superior because you're so strong?" She slowly draws out the gun. "I still won."

Just as she whips it out to aim, the warrior quickly swats it out her hand.

"Wha?!" She gasps as he snatches her wrist.

"You _almost_ won." Raditz grins slightly. "You could had killed me, but I had a feeling you were up to something."

She is horrified for a second, but she stares him down, refusing to fear him for another second. She can't see her reflection from his eyes as one would expect. "I won't quit until I give out my last breath! You have no idea on what is happening, because your just an arrogant jackass."

"That's a new one." Raditz comments with a slight laugh. "I like it when you're so pissed because you will only try again. You don't seem to give up."

"I won't. As if I will ever give in to you!"

"You won't?" Raditz says this as if she is lying. "I can see it in your face that you're trying so hard to not lose your composure. What are you holding back?"

Now her face turns red. He's too close. She might just die here, but that's not what bothers her. What bothers her is that he hasn't bothered to hurt her yet. It's unlike him. "I'm not quitting."

"Of course you won't quit." Raditz says. "Perhaps that is why many see you as charming."

She freezes. "What…?"

"You've made a huge mistake calling me out. You should had allowed me to kill you, but now I don't want to." Raditz admits. "Foolish. Using your looks to challenge a Saiyan isn't smart at all."

Bulma frowns. "You're the one who fell for it. Messing with you is hilarious in my book." She lightly pushes him back. "You aren't gullible, I'll give you that."

Raditz chuckles. "Oh, no. Not at all. But… if I don't end you now, I probably will hate myself. Playtime is over." His hand spreads again and he forms an energy sphere. "Rings a bell, doesn't it? I'm picking up where I left off."

"You shouldn't had reminded me of how I escaped the last time." Bulma huffs.

Raditz frowns, and he throws his hand forward.

Bulma throws herself at him and shuts her eyes tight as she forces herself to attack him on the lips just as the previous time.

Raditz staggers and the blast is fired off course. It slams into a tree and it explodes to splinters. This again! She dares to humiliate him again and bring that bad memory back!

However, he surprises her more than he surprised himself when he turns it against her by retaliating before she could try to back away. The woman nearly gasps, and she shoves him away and looks at him in disbelief with a face more red than a tomato.

Raditz whips his arm across his lips. "Was that how it is suppose to work? You shouldn't had done that."

Bulma doesn't try to run. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Something I can tolerate."

"You can't run from something you accepted. You could had pushed me instead." Bulma walks forward. "You've crossed the line."

"I guess you are right." Raditz agrees. "Why run away from an earthling? You should had kept your distance." He doesn't bother to step back as she walks until she stands close. The warrior simply stares. "Damn you. I don't know what you did. It's bad enough that I actually liked it."

Bulma's face fills with surprise. "Huh…?"

Raditz looks at the lipstick smeared across his arm. He frowns at it. "I assume you were wearing red. I doubt green would go well as I was told. The most common color is red. To wear green on the lips is unpleasant, earthlings sometimes say."

"A-assume?"

Raditz seems slightly irritated. "Unfortunately, I don't know the difference. I don't see what the fuss is about. They say red is a bright color that is the same as blood and a setting sun. I wonder what it looks like."

She finally catches on to what he said. "Wait… you're… colorblind?"

Raditz looks at her. "Apparently, yes. Red and green looks like a brown color in my perspective. Purple is gray-like. The only colors that stand out for me is yellow in a way… but blue is so clear."

Bulma shuts her eyes as he grabs her head again, but she realizes she is unharmed. She opens one eye, and the warrior has grabbed her hair and seems to be studying it.

It's so strange.

Raditz huffs. "A dull world I've seen. Blue stands out. You're very brave and violent. Putting that together, it makes sense on why I always seem to run into you." He looks back at her and smirks. "You stand out too well."

Bulma slaps his hand off her hair. "I will send a firing squad after you to shoot you down."

Raditz chuckles. "I didn't think that cold blue eyes could have such strong fire burning inside. You're not even a warrior, and fighting you excites me. Isn't that bizarre?"

Bulma realizes the Saiyan is either naive or oblivious to what has happened with himself. Bulma smirked back. "So, Saiyan men aren't too different from others when it comes to charm. How sad that you have to be such a jerk and the bad guy. Besides the hair, you're rather charming yourself. Then again, they always say the killer always has the good looks."

The Saiyan grins. "I'm naturally a predator." He pushes her and pins her against the tree. "You're just the prey cornered and forced to fight back. I like that. Fight or Flight. You always chose the first option."

 **-0000-**

" _Attention. Attention everyone. The cafeteria is currently open. Today we are serving a chicken fillet sandwich, shrimp and alfredo, rice and dumplings… and chili dogs."_

A crowd of people move down the halls. Some are walking their children, and others are carrying their babies in their arms. Conversations lap over each other, so chattering fills the room as people pour inside to get a tray of warm food.

A young boy with black curly hair runs past several adults. The people seem unpleased as the kid cuts through the line and arrives in as first. He has a bright smile, and he greets the cook with it. "Hey, Ms. Peach!"

The brown-haired woman smiles. "Hello, Barry. What brings you here? That's a silly question. You're here to eat."

Barry nods. "Uh-huh! I really love shrimp, so I ran down here as soon as I heard it is being served today!"

"Hey! Kid!" A man behind him taps him on the shoulder. After the child turns to look at him, he points behind him. "Go to the back! Everyone else is waiting and you're not special! It's not fair if you cut the line! Go back!"

Barry seems a bit saddened. "But, mister… they say I can come up here if I want."

"It is not fair for the rest of us! Get to the end! We're all hungry here!"

"Let him get his food." Ms. Peach takes a tray and fills it with noodles coated in alfredo sauce and broccoli. She pours the shrimp on top, and she hands the warm tray to the child. "He hasn't even ate breakfast like everyone else."

The man growls. "He shouldn't get special treatment. He's not the only young one here. Besides, he was _too_ young back then to remember anything that happened that day. It's the teenagers who need help. They've seen more than they should. All of us has been through Hell, but that kid knows nothing about it."

The woman places food on other trays as the child happily walks to a table to eat. "That boy has seen more Hell than most of us."

"What?"

"He was around 3 at the time. He witnessed his parents being trampled to death by those monsters. He's an orphan. This year… he finally started talking again, but I still worry about him. He would wake up at night screaming."

"Oh… I didn't know."

"He speaks with me so much because I was the one who saved him. The only description I ever got from him every time he wakes from a nightmare is this; Scary glowing red eyes. Fire and anger. He said that same thing every single time… and to this day I'm still trying to figure out what he saw. There were stories on how the Saiyans can become giant monsters… but most of us never saw it."

"That's because we all hid underground or we were just lucky to not be seen." The man grabs his tray that contains a chili dog. "The Saiyans are still around… and it's terrifying. We have children born and growing up in this wounded Earth. My poor son is only 3. He was born months after the bloodbath."

Peach hands a tray to a young girl. "I heard that they successfully captured one Saiyan. It was the one who was living among us all this time."

"They better keep him paralyzed or something. I would rather have him dead." The man grabs a fruit and ketchup as he slides his tray down the serving table. "We all saw those monsters at one point. Even if we forgot… we can never forget those eyes they have. Just looking into them will petrify you in fear. It's like looking into the eyes of an wild animal."

"Excuse me, sir."

The man looks over his tray, and he jumps back, completely startled. "Holy crap!" He realizes all he sees is another child, and he breathes. "Kid, don't do that. I could had harmed you or something!"

Standing with a tray holding a sandwich is Karot on disguise. He notices how bad he spooked the man, and he is getting a few odd looks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no. It's fine. Don't feel bad…" The man is lucky to have not dropped his food. He walks to the table where the boy who cut the like earlier sits. The kid stops chewing and looks at him. "Hey… uh… sorry for yelling at you back there."

"It's okay!" Barry smiles. "Everyone gets grumpy once in awhile!" He leans to see behind the man, and he sees Karot. He stops chewing again.

Karot grabs his tray, and he turns to the child's direction. He looks at him and smiles.

Barry's eyes fill with fear, and he screams. He jumps to his feet and rushes out the cafeteria.

Karot blinks. "Huh?"

Everyone is just as confused.

Peach sighs, and she hands her spoon to another worker. She walks from her post and rushes down the hall the child fled to. "Barry! Come back! What's wrong?!"

Karot is completely lost. What just happened? All he did was look at him.

A few soldiers walk in the cafeteria, and some citizens smile or mutter with excited tones. Skrimp walks in with his sister, and Ice enters with Fillet. They grab their own food and sit in a table.

Karot keeps his distance. He chooses another table to sit and eat.

Skrimp takes his sandwich and bites into it. "You guys saw that kid who ran just now?"

"Yeah. He looks as if he saw a ghost." Alphredo sighs. "Then again, maybe PTSD kicked in out of nowhere. People run like that when they are suddenly reminded of the Saiyans."

"It would be nice if one child wouldn't run from me." Ice seems irritated. "All the children are afraid of me for some reason. Is it because I'm a foreigner or something?"

"Well, your eyes do look mean. Have you gotten any sleep? People look very mean when they don't get enough." Fillet guesses why, but she gives him a look and he keeps quiet.

"It's hard to sleep knowing a Saiyan is healed prisoner here."

Karot gasps. He finally pieces of all together. The reason why they couldn't find his father was because he was in here! He wonder how that is possible. His father can't even leave Mount Pazou or he'll be shocked. They must had did something. Chille seems seems well informed about the ring-like crown worn on Kakarot's head.

"Well, I think Chille said something about getting answers. The Saiyan has been quiet for too long. How can anyone endure so many whippings?" Fillet is in disbelief.

Ice shrugs as she chews on shrimp. "I don't know, but he is looking more and more angry. What happens if you cage someone too long? Do you think he's losing his mind? He might had gone crazy. He's been in there for two years."

"Yeah. He eats a lot, so what if he snaps and eats all the animals in the room?" Skrimp laughs as Ice suddenly chokes on her food.

Alphredo sighs. "You're going to get beat up for that."

"What? It's funny!" Skrimp laughs.

Ice punches her chest and she can finally breathe again. She picks up her fork and aims it at Skrimp. "I will shove this thing down your throat if you do that again."

Skrimp raises his hands a bit in surrender. "Alright. I'm sorry. I was just pointing something out. He's barely being fed. They don't even give him a quarter of what he eats. They feed him the same portion a child will get, and I'm sure that's driving him crazy. He eats 40 plates of food normally you know."

"I won't be surprised if he actually considers eating the animals around." Ice sighs.

Karot stands, and he dumps his tray in the trash, still feeling hungry. He will have to play along with the whole thing, because if he eats too much, his cover could be blown.

He quickly leaves the cafeteria, and he looks around. For a moment, he shuts his eyes and tries to detect everything around him. "If what they said is true… he has to be around here somewhere…"

He doesn't move an inch as he continues to search for a particular energy. Just as it feels he wouldn't find it, his eyes snap open as soon as he does. The image of his father crosses his mind. "Dad is here!" He begins to run. "I've been around here long enough to get an idea on what's going on."

He had entered the library the other day, and he came across a computer. He cleverly got into the hidden information and learned how the military would eventually merge with the Red Ribbon Army. They are both building things to counter the Saiyans.

"This isn't good… if they merge then we are in big trouble." Karot jumps from the chair after turning off the computer. He walks out the room and walks down the hall quickly. "I need to get him out of here… but where is the room?"

He hears voices.

Quickly, Karot jumps high and lands on the steel beam across the ceiling. Below, he sees the soldiers he saw eating earlier with a man he doesn't recognize who seems to be holding a whip. One of the soldiers he saw are missing… and that is Fillet. Chille is leading the present soldiers. He quietly follows them down the hall, crawling across the steel beam. He freezes when they suddenly stop.

Chille stops in front of a steel door. There are windows, but the room is so dark, only a reflection can be seen, and not the inside. "Alright. Now we can see if he would cooperate this time… hopefully. Eventually, I'll have to kill him, but as for now… I answers."

"He hasn't gave us any leads yet. It's shocking. He's too loyal to his kind to say anything about them." Alphredo points this out. "I don't think you'll get anything out of him. He hardly says a sentence."

"Maybe because you keep hitting him?" Ice says.

"He's been getting hit for how long? We had him for two years, and I must say, he's been rather exhausted. He hasn't attempted to attack us yet." Chille says. "Let's go. We have a task to do."

Ice sighs. "Someone is going to die."

In a dark room, the sound of dripping water echoes through the darkness. Some hisses or growling is scattered all around from creatures who are held in cages all around. A cage sits in the middle of the floor, containing Kakarot who looks half asleep.

The warrior lies on the floor. His body is covered with several cuts. He is in pain, but he ignores it. How many months has passed? He doesn't really know. His body is covered with dirt. He hasn't bathed for so long.

The cage is filled with old straw. A dirty water bowl sits in the corner. They have barely fed him, but when they do, it's all small berries and nuts. They had told him he's no person and they have no reason to treat him like one.

The translation is… they would treat him like an animal. The chains literally are like a leash. For months he has endured the constant harassing and whippings he receives. He doesn't dare to speak. Not unless he feels the need to.

The room is dark. Only a single light is hung above the cage. He knows someone is arriving. All the lights turn on. His eyes squint at the brightness.

The door opens, and Chille walks in with Skrimp, Alphredo, Nomlas, and Ice by his side. They all walk to the cage with squinted noses. They are clearly disgusted by the smell that the Saiyan became noseblind to.

"Damn. It stinks in here. It's like a zoo." Ice seems bothered, but she sees the cage and pauses for a second. "Uh, excuse me. Why is that man bounded up like that? Isn't the chain to the tail enough?"

"He's no man. He's a monster." Skrimp reminds her. "We walked in a zoo. See the monkey?"

Ice rolls her eyes.

Chille walks past a few cages. He bangs his hand on one containing a strange rabbit with fangs. "Shut up!"

They all stop a few feet away from the cage. The Saiyan's condition is certainly bad from the outside. The warrior looks as if he rolled in mud and the mud dried off. Cuts old and new cover his body.

"Damn. Are you really that stupid?" Chille asks the warrior as soon as he notices the cuts. "We'll be nice if you just listen. Staying stubborn makes the suffering worse."

Nomlas grins. "We'll give you another whipping if you want to be stubborn!"

Ice is a bit disturbed. The warrior had bleed from the cuts, and his body is covered with dirt. It's a high risk of infection. "Don't you think he should need a bath?"

"Monsters like him don't need it." Chille replies. "He can move, but not enough to make an attempt to escape. His ankles are bound by chains. His tail is caught as well. Any attempt to escape will literally hurt him."

Kakarot tucks his legs close to his body. The chains rattle from the movement.

"Have you learned your lesson, or are you thirsty for more? If you want to eat, all you have to do is complete the small task we gave you. It's not like we asked you to betray your buddies."

Kakarot stays quiet.

"He's like those monkeys you find in the circus." Alphredo chuckles. "They are so quiet because they've been beaten whenever they don't listen to their master. They are well rewarded when they complete their tasks."

"There is no difference alright." Skrimp smirks. "It's nice to know the tables have turned for once."

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm not staying around here for another minute." Ice turns and makes her leave. "That Saiyan has a killing sense. You messing with him like that means he'll be after y'all first. I don't play like that. I was brought here to fight, not to toy with prisoners. Let the man eat at least."

The door opens and shuts. She is gone.

Skrimp crosses his arms. "What's her problem? She's acting like we'll die so easily. Tch. Westerns."

"Ahem."

Skrimp freezes and quickly apologizes to Chille. "I didn't mean it like that! It's nice to have westerns here! Honest! Having you here is an honor, sir!"

Chille growls. He looks back at the warrior held prisoner. "It'll only take a few minutes. Stop sitting around. I thought you Saiyans are unable to stay still."

The chains clatter as the warrior rises to his feet. He seems to be ready to attack as he had done before, but he remembers that Chille knows how to activate the crown. He simply looks at him.

Nomlas smiles "There we go!"

"See? It's not that hard!" Chille takes out the keys and unlocks the cage door. Alphredo and Skrimp rush inside and they grab the chains that restrains the warrior's neck and tail. They follow him as he walks out.

Karot gasps now that he has a better look at his father. He quickly crawls across the beam to beat the soldiers to the large room.

Chille grins. "Take the tank and transport it to the center of the station. Do this right, and you'll be rewarded with real food."

The Saiyan keeps walking. He never wants to work for them, but if it'll take him a step closer to learning how to escape, he'll do it for now.

As he walks, he can hear the chains rattling, and the mutters of many voices of the people who watch him walk by:

"Is that the prisoner we were told about? He looks terrible!"

"Of course he does. They were punishing him! He deserved what he got!"

"I still can't believe he was once a hero. Son Goku is just another Saiyan freak."

"I'm glad they captured him. Now he'll feel the pain he gave us!"

"Ew. He looks disgusting. He obviously didn't take a bath for months or maybe a year."

Kakarot looks ahead and notices the tank. It looks brand-new, which explains why they haven't moved it yet. He takes another step but nearly shouts in pain when he is restrained by a pull from the chains. He nearly falls back.

"Now, now. You're filthy. That tank is shiny. Grab the vehicle by it's wheels or underneath." Chille warns the warrior. "We have no machines that can lift a vehicle that is several tons in weight, thanks to you destroying them way back. You'll pay the debts by doing this very task."

Kakarot reaches down, and he places his hands at the bottom of the vehicle. A part of him wonders if he has the power to lift it since he hasn't eaten in a while, but he knows he should be able to do this without a problem. So, he begins to lift, and to the people watching in the sidelines, it's unbelievable. The warrior lifts the tank high and holds it above his head.

Chille blinks, but he looks to his team. "Be careful with those chains. If you act carelessly and you pull the tail, he'll drop it."

They nod, and they follow him as the warrior walks towards the main room.

With every step he takes, he can hear the chains striking the ground in a loud clatter. His steps are slow since he is careful to not go too fast which may cause his neck and tail to be pulled back by the chains.

Kakarot senses something wrong. His nose twitches, and he smells a familiar scent. He looks to his right, and he sees a little girl staring at him. Why does she smell so familiar?

It can't be… Gohan?!

Kakarot winches when he is whipped on the back.

"Get moving!" Nomlas whips him again.

Kakarot looks ahead, and he enters the main room and reaches the middle. Slowly, he lowers the vehicle to the ground.

Karot's eyes narrow. _'They are treating dad like cattle! It's like he's enslaved by them! He can't do anything because he's starving and his tail is caught! They will pay for that!'_

"Impressive. He did that without a hint of struggle." Chille comments. "Then again, he did toss our tanks and jets around like they were toys once."

"So, what now?" Alphredo wonders.

"Let's head back and keep the promise." Chille instructs. He watches the pair pull the chains to force the warrior to walk.

Karot quietly follows after looking to see if anyone is watching. As soon as he enters the hall, he jumps back to the beams. He watches Chille pressing numbers on a door in the wall, and the child keeps them in mind as the door opens. The soldier pulls out the keys, and he walks inside the room.

As soon as they head enter, Chille watches the warrior being pushed back inside the cage. He closes the door and locks it as Skrimp walks towards the cage with a large pet bowl. It is pushed inside. "Unless you want to starve, I recommend you eat." He leaves the room along with the others, and the door shuts.

The lights turn off, all except the one that hangs above the cage, giving only enough light to see the cage faintly.

Chille chuckles as he tosses the key in the small safe. He shuts it and it is secured. He leaves with the others, and Karot waits patiently.

Kakarot sits and pulls the bowl towards him, which is filled with the same nuts they feed him previously, but this time they added blueberries and a bit of what could be turkey. They simply added a few more things, but in the end it's all the same. He's tired of the same thing. Still, he takes a handful and begins to eat.

It's not stale or old this time. So that's what they meant by "real food". It's fresh.

He eats away, knowing what they gave him is merely like a snack. The chances of them giving him food that is enough to feed 40 people is zero from his things are going.

However, he stops eating. A handful of nuts is close to his mouth, and he lowers his hand to pour them back into the bowl. He can barely sense the energy… but he knows it must be.

He closes his eyes, and he sniffs the air, picking up a familiar scent. He knows who this is, because the scent always has a speck of what Chichi smells like with it. Raditz had told him once how offspring carries the slight scent of their mother. "Gohan… he's here alright, but his did he even get in?"

Standing outside the door, Karot peers at the window. For a moment, his eyes meets with his father's. He wants to ask what it happening and why he is in this situation… but it makes sense. His father had been captured.

Kakarot stares at his son's eyes. He wonders to himself why he is dressed as a girl, but it makes sense. Now he knows why the kid was able to get it. Seeing his son disguised that way brings back a small memory. He hopes to himself the kid isn't careless and tries to take a whizz which would blow his cover.

Then, a bad feeling. Kakarot picks up another smell. The smell of gunpowder and a bit of chilli. "Damn!" He stands quickly and the chains rattle violently. The Saiyan knocks on the bars a couple times, and he points to his left, sending a warning.

Karot catches it.

Someone is coming.

Karot steps back, but he gasps when a pair of hands turns him around. He looks up and sees Chille looking at him. "Uh!"

"What are you doing here?" Chille asks. "In fact, how did you even get here? This place is off limits. Only those authorized can come here. How did you sneak past security?"

Karot looks through his head. "W-well I… I just got lost… I was looking for food because I'm hungry, sir." He begins to shake badly, and he can't control it. He's not afraid of everything like his former self. He realizes something else is the reason.

Kakarot watches this carefully from the cage. He can pick up the voices slightly, but he can't understand them. The door leading to the hall is shut, and he's too far to make up words. Still, he sees his son shaking, and he realizes the kid might actually blow his cover. _'Oh, no. Please… don't make the same mistake I did…'_

Karot trembles worse, and he fights the urge to twist his legs. He needs to go. Not run, but _go._ He was so caught into locating his father, he forgot to run to a restroom.

Chille notices the child trembling. "You're shaking. That means you were up to something. Are you trying to make friend with that Saiyan there? He's a monster! The one who nearly killed you was his brother!"

"W-well… I…!" Karot's teeth grit. _'This is bad! I need to get out of here, but if I run, then this will be pointless!'_

"What were you doing here?!" Chille slams his hand on the wall, and Karot shrinks. "Answer me!"

Now he's afraid, because Karot senses that man might be insane. He heard how Chille won't hesitate to kill traitors… so if Karot is marked as one… then he'll have to flee. Fighting in a place filled with weaponry is reckless.

Chille pauses, and he notices the child has his something shining in his left hand. Looking closer, he recognizes it as a key. "That's the key to the cage! How the hell did you even get that?! You were planning to free that thing?!" His voice is filled with anger. "So that's it! You little brat!"

It becomes dead silence when the sound of liquid splattering on the floor is head.

Chille blinks as he looks at the child's feet. A puddle of urine grows and spreads.

Kakarot groans and his head hits the back of the cage.

"Aw! You've got to be kidding me!" Chille facepalms, and he glares at the trembling child. "Did you really just piss yourself?! How old are you?! 2?!"

Karot looks ahead, and he notices soldiers staring at him feet away. They must had came since the commotion must had caught their attention. This is bad. He doesn't even know what to do.

Chille growls, and he snatches the child's arm. "Give me the key!"

"No!" Karot pulls free, causing Chille to be pulled forward and falling on the ground hard enough to make the head bleed. He steps back, realizing he barely restrained his own strength.

Chille sits up, rubbing his bleeding head that heals quickly. "That's impossible. A girl that small shouldn't have the strength to do that!"

Karot steps back, and he glances at the door.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chille marches forward.

Karot gulps, and he shuts his eyes. "Sorry, uncle!" He jumps and he kicks the man on the chin, sending him flying to the other soldiers. They all fall like dominoes.

The soldiers recover, and they take out their guns as the child stare back with angry eyes.

"Don't tell me…!" Chille gasps. "That kid back then… who killed the soldiers with a single blast!"

"Yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble. I'm not even a girl!" Karot pulls the dress off him and the scarf, revealing his true identity. His fighting gear was hidden under the dress, and his tail slips free.

"That's Goku's son!" Chille blurts out, surprising the others. "Don't let him that door!"

Karot rushes forward, and he effortlessly kicks down the door. He rushes for the cage. "Dad!"

"No! Gohan!" Kakarot throws his warning. "Don't come near! There are people here!"

As if one cue, several soldiers show from hiding and begin to fire their guns. Karot panics and he scrambles to keep away from the firing. "Where did they come from?!"

Kakarot looks behind him, and more soldiers pour in with the specially made guns. "There's too many of them! Fire a blast through the roof and get outta here!"

Karot doesn't like this. "I can't just leave you, dad!"

"NOW, GOHAN! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER, AND RUN!"

Karot flinches. His father rarely scolds him, so he knows his father must be right. Quickly, he laps one hand over the other. "MASENKO-HAAAA!"

The soldiers jump as a yellow blast is unleashed from the hands of the child. It shoots through the roof, leaving a hole. Quickly, Karot jumps from the ground and flies through, making his escape.

Chille growls. "Damn it! If he finds his way back, then he'll tell the others about our coordinates! Get that brat and kill him on sight!"

Kakarot snarls. He watches the soldiers rush towards the jets parked at the wall of the room. He was brought here and they took everything from him except his clothes. He raises one hand in the air.

Just because they took his things from him does not mean they can keep it from him.

"Power Pole, where are you?! Come out, now!"

Chille freezes. "What?! What makes you think that will work?!"

"It will." Kakarot says.

"Even if it does show, what makes you think you could stop the tanks with your magical fighting staff in your state?! Even if you use your staff, the blow won't be strong enough to do damage, so your solution is what?" Chille begins to laugh.

"Hit them really hard."

The laughter stops. "What?"

Suddenly, a red staff shoots past the door and towards the cage, growing. Kakarot keeps his focus. He knows its power is strictly limited due to the small power he currently has. Cleverly, he kicks the staff as it shrinks, and it rolls to the tank parking area, spinning like a propeller.

"Power Pole, EXTEND!"

The weapon responds to the command. It glows and grows as it spins, and it easily swings through the tanks, slicing them in half and forcing them to explode.

Destruction happened that quick. Chille slowly turns around , and across the entire room, tanks and other vehicles had been destroyed. Not only did the weapon swing through some, it grew and bended to circle around the edge of the room where the vehicles were parked. It stabbed through all of them and destroyed them. Fire is all around the walls of the room. The creatures scream and roar in fear of the flames.

The soldier looks at Kakarot who stares at him back with eyes that can petrify anyone in fear. For several seconds, Chille can't even move. The Saiyan had did all of this without leaving the cage. _'What kind of Saiyan is he?! He's nothing like the others! He killed 30 of our men without even getting physically involved!'_

The flames burn brighter, and they can be seen reflecting from the Saiyan's eyes which normally don't reflect much. The eyes narrow, and the light from the fire makes it appear to be glowing slightly. The irises have a faint red color to them.

Chille can't move. He's trembling.

"General Chille, sir! What happened?!" Fillet rushes inside, spraying a fire extinguisher to clear the flames in front of the door so that he can walk in. The others rush inside after him. "Chille! Respond! Are you alright?!"

Chille blinks, and he looks at his team. "That Saiyan… he did all of this while still being inside the cage…!"

"What?!" They look at the destruction, and the logic can be seen nowhere.

"That staff… he used it by simply saying commands." Chille mutters.

Ice shakes her head. "He did all this without leaving the cage? That's it. I'm out!" She turns to make her leave, but she freezes at the sound of humming. A red staff shrinks back to normal size at her feet. She quickly steps back. "That…!"

Chille snaps back into reality. "Get that staff! As long as he doesn't have it, he can't use it! He can use it by giving it orders, so we'll have to trap it so that it can't go to him!"

Kakarot growls as Skrimp quickly takes the weapon from the ground. "It's pointless. That staff will only obey my commands because I am it's wielder. You don't even know what it can do."

They freeze. To hear him speak more than one sentence for the first time in years is a bit surprising.

Kakarot's eyes burn. "The weight of a tank is on your hands."

They are confused until the staff glows again. Skrimp screams as he is literally pulled to the ground by the sudden weight the staff gained. He screams as his hands are crushed by the weight. He can't pull free. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I just said so." Kakarot reminds him. "You have no idea on how much anger and hate is within me right now. It's waiting to be unleashed… and it has been waiting since I was put inside this cage. It's best you run out of here. Do you know what happens when your force a Saiyan to stop fighting for too long? It's in my nature. I doubt I will be able to control myself as soon as I escape one day. Seeing destruction for the first time in a couple years is very refreshing to me."

Chille growls. "Stupid… ape!" He marches forward. " _Yī! Èr! Sān!"_

The crown begins to glow, and the Saiyan grunts and falls to his knees as the soldier repeats the three numbers over and over again. The grunting turns to screaming. He had forgotten how agonizing it feels. The crown has not been used for so long, he had forgot he even had it on.

The staff returns back to its "normal" weight. Skrimp's hands are free, and the crushed bones heal. "Damn. It's like that weapon is linked with him or something."

Kakarot tries to fight off the pain being dealt on him right now. This again. He doesn't even know how much more of it he can take. The soldier is pissed, so he knows this won't be over soon.

"You… you ruined everything!" Chille growls. "You're in for it now!"

 **-0000-**

"What?!" Raditz quickly looks behind him, and he shuts the door so that the others won't hear. He looks back at the child who is out of breath. "Kakarot is a prisoner?!"

"Y-yeah… and they…" Karot fights to breathe properly.

Raditz holds his hands out to signal the child to not speak. The kid is out of breath, so Raditz decides to piece together the information he was given. "Let me get this straight. Kakarot was captured and held in a cage all this time he was absent… and they had barely fed him. They treated him like an animal and whipped him like one, and now you think he's being tortured because he saved your live after your cover was blown?!"

"Yeah…"

Raditz frowns. "Damn it. It looks like I have no other choice. I hate to disobey Vegeta's orders, but Kakarot has suffered enough. He probably lost his mind in there. To go two years without even a spar would drive any Saiyan insane."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think? I'm going to send a message to the sky, and Kakarot will see it." Raditz sighs. "Unfortunately, it can't be done now. I'm still trying to understand what you told me. Right now, we are looking through books in the information room for a lead. Now that we have some information about what you saw… I'll only speak of the military and not Kakarot's capture."

Karot smiles. "Really?!"

"Trust me. If Vegeta finds that out, he'll leave Kakarot to rot." Raditz slides open the door, and he heads inside. "Alright. We got a lead!"

The others immediately gather to hear the news.

"The Resistance Army and The Red Ribbon Army are planning to merge very soon. As soon as they do, that means more trouble for us. Not only that, the soldiers they have are not ordinary. They are skilled and are nothing to laugh at. Karot had located the headquarters of The Resistance Army which is also a shelter for Human survivors. The number of survivors range in the hundreds."

"Damn. We really did miss a lot." Nappa frowns.

Vegeta frowns. "So, thanks to Nappa's plan, we have enough information to actually crush those idiots if we time it correctly. In that case… we will have a meeting here first thing tomorrow. I need the rest of the day to figure out how to deal with those stubborn fools."

Tarble smiles at Karot. "You did good. Your discovery is a huge help, so maybe Vegeta will be a tiny bit nicer towards you."

"A tiny bit." Karot echoes. That's like a bread crumb in his perspective.

Tarble sees the child's doubts. "Well, look at it this way: If weren't for you, we would had never had a huge step like this. Prepare yourself for tomorrow's events. Knowing my brother, he'll think of something clever by morning."

Turles huffs. "The child gets a bit of praise. How unbearable."

Raditz sighs. He nods at Karot. "Stay out here to be on the lookout. Nappa should come around soon to take over the post."

Karot nods. "Right."

Raditz follows his middle brother in the information room. Books are stacked on the table, and some are still open. Clearly, Turles had been studying for a while.

"You don't often call for me." Raditz notes as he stands in front of the table. "Let me guess. You found something?"

"Not exactly. I was just reminded about something."

Raditz is a bit interested. "A book you read long ago maybe?"

Turles frowns. "You remember that book we read in the old library in our home world?"

Raditz nods. A mental image of him and Turles as children smiling excitedly while pointing at pictures in a book crosses his mind. "You were into mythology. We've read a lot of books involving myths and legends when we were kids, so what's on your mind?"

Turles seems a bit puzzled. "Can't say this around the prince. You remember that one book speaking of the legendary Super Saiyan?"

"You mean the one that will show after the last one? What about it?"

"You say on Namek… Kakarot became a Super Saiyan. I didn't believe it until I saw you do the same spoken transformation." Turles frowns. "Kakarot is famous around the galaxy. Possibility further than that. Many know him by his name, just as I did once."

"Famous?" Raditz repeats the world strangely. "There was more to those books. I can't exactly remember what it said."

"Someone who wrote it spoke of the future, or so they claim… but I memorized it since I was a teenager. I had been searching for the being spoken in the book. You remember one line; A Super Saiyan shall appear and bring light towards the darkness."

"With a burning heart and powerful will, the tyranny will be vanquished. A new warrior rises from the ashes." Raditz recalls what he read. He pauses and frowns. "What about it? The Super Saiyan part is true. Kakarot ascended and defeated Frieza."

"Of course… but I think our little brother is more than just an immature moron."

"What?"

Turles frowns as he recites more. "A warrior shall ascend and place an end towards darkness. He moves on with unbreakable willpower like no other. The warrior stands out as unique and honest. His skills outmatched the usual kind. It's a bizarre twist, wielding magic and verbal command."

Raditz mutters the words to himself, and he freezes. "Wait a minute. Welding magic? We don't use magic."

"That's what I don't understand." Turles frowns. He continues. "Welding magic and verbal command. Seeing through all and seeking the truth of all. Brings judgement to the opposer who is filled with selfishness and greed. His pride is linked with more than just himself. He has arrived from the deepest pit to be a warrior gaining strength and climbing higher being belief. His power will be restrained and unleashed."

"You memorized a lot." Raditz is impressed.

"There's more to it… and that is why I came to you. It's… concerning." Turles frowns. "Listen here: Magic held in his hand. A being who stepped from an old life to seek his forgotten past. The warrior will chose a individual to pass on his legacy. The warrior who stands low of his brethren, king of the wonders. A beast worn as a cloak of wonder. Magic linked with his will, he dances on the clouds. His head is bounded with a crown… The warrior stands as the GREATEST."

Silence.

Raditz's eyes widen. "Wait a minute… I think I remember reading that! But… that doesn't make since… it sounds as if… that's impossible!"

"Wielding magic and verbal command. Seeing through all and seeking the truth of all. Brings judgement to the opposer who is filled with selfishness and greed."

The two brothers turn around. Shock fills their faces as Prince Tarble slowly walks towards them with a serious expression. "His pride is linked with more than just himself. He has arrived from the deepest pit to be a warrior gaining strength and climbing higher being belief. His power will be restrained and unleashed."

"P-prince Tarble!" Raditz is pretty jumpy. "When did you…?"

"I read the book many times myself. How did a pair of average Saiyans with no royal blood get to the books? I have no clue." Tarble stands in front of them. "You seemed spooked. If anything, it seems that the one spoken as the "Greatest Warrior" is someone we know."

"You don't mean…"

"The warrior who stand low of his brethren, king of the wonders. A beast worn as a cloak of wonder. Magic linked with his will, he dances on the clouds. His head is bounded with a crown… The warrior stands as the GREATEST." Tarble explains. "I have a feeling that we might see a huge turn of events soon."

 **-0000-**

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The sound of the cage being pounded makes his eyes fly open. He sits up quickly in time to see a bowl being rudely tossed inside.

"Eat up, and make it quick!" It sounds like Nomlas, the soldier who whipped him. The Saiyan dislikes him in many levels. Looking at him, he sees Chille with crossed arms.

Just his luck.

Kakarot reaches for the bowl, and he is almost startled as the bowl is whipped and it flips. The food spills everywhere. He glares at the soldier. He would normally not care because he is tired of the same thing, but then again, he is still starving. To do that is very rude. "What the hell was that for?!"

Nomlas throws his whip forward. "Have you already forgot?! You destroyed everything!"

Kakarot flinches as he is whipped on the arm. A fresh new cut is seen.

Chille frowns. "Let me make myself clear. If you decide to be trouble… you will be in suffering. All you had to do was comply, and everything would had gone smoothly. See them?" He points at the ceiling.

Kakarot looks up, and he sees the window near the ceiling. It is upstairs. Humans are all watching from above. Some look afraid, and some are angry.

It dawns to him that they are here to watch him get punished.

"To be the center of of attention is bad in this scenario. You think you've won?!" Chille growls. "You destroyed nearly all the vehicles we had. All the work wasted! You are always screwing with us! Now it's your turn to feel humiliation! You're just a filthy animal! That's all you are! Allow us - the Human race - to remind you about just how low you are!" He raises his hand.

Nomlas's whip is engulfed with bolts of electricity. The air cracks and the Saiyan is struck with it. The warrior screams out in pain.

"You're just a circus monkey! You get whipped when you don't play your part!" Chille shouts.

The warrior is whipped again. Kakarot drops to his knees. The pain is beyond worse than he felt with it before. Earlier, they would whip him to tease him, and now he realizes that were holding back it's power. The pain is far worse. It doesn't hurt a lot, it's agonizing. It's the kind of pain that is unbearable.

"You are just an animal! Remember that!"

The Saiyan screams and he lowers to the ground. He is still on his knees, but his hands support his weight.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" Chille's voice is filled with anger. "Your son arrived, and he escaped thanks to you! Now he knows where we are!"

Kakarot is crouched against the cage floor as he is struck again.

"Now he knows what we have!"

The Saiyan screams and he rolls to his side. Every strike is doing something to his body. The electricity must be the case. His body won't do as he wants.

"Now he knows how many of us are alive!"

Kakarot screams again as he is struck on the leg.

The crowd gasps in fear. Many screen and pound the glass in anger.

"Make him pay!"

"Whip him until he's near death!"

"Treat him like the animal he is!"

Many people scream out what they wish to see, and it seems that their wishes are being granted as the whippings get much worse. The screaming doesn't end. The Saiyan is suffering in great pain that is never ending.

Blood is drawn. Cuts land on top of cuts. The pain is too much.

"You are the center of all fear! We'll make _you_ feel fear!" Nomlas screams as his draws his hand back. He whips the warrior again.

Chille huffs. "You're moving too much. Perhaps I should pin you down."

Kakarot crawls to the opposite side of the cage. He can't take it anymore. He is bleeding, and it doesn't seem to stop.

" _Yī, èr, sān…!"_

The pain is now on his head. The warrior tries to grab the crown, but the chains suddenly move and his arms are pulls back. He turns his head and sees Skrimp and Alphredo restraining his chains.

" _Sì!"_

Kakarot shouts in alarm as an unseen force pins him to the ground. He can't move. They are torturing him, and he can't move a finger. Fillet has the chain restraining his tail, and he is squeezing the life out of it. He is completely paralyzed and helpless. His power is useless. Not only are they wounding him...

They are wounding his pride. Never have he felt so humiliated in his entire life.

Nomlas swings the whip again, and the Saiyan screams out in pain again.

Pain is everywhere. From the crown there is pain. From his tail, there is pain. From the whip, there is pain. Slowly… so very slowly, his body grows hotter from his growing anger. He is failing to control it.

After several more whippings, the warrior snaps. He screams out in rage, and he manages to actually thrash, forcing the chains to fly from the soldiers holding them. However, he is whipped on the face, and he crashes. "DAMN IIIIT! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOU!"

"Whoops. Looks like we made him lose his mind." Chille chuckles. "What's wrong? I thought you can keep your anger under control… oh… I get it. You're feeling bloodlust again, aren't you?"

Nomlas continues to whip the warrior.

"Give him your full strength. Stop playing around." Chille frowns.

Kakarot freezes. They were holding back?!

Nomlas grins, and he whips hard. The Saiyan screams out as it cuts his skin, and electricity goes through him at the same time. The bolts are being unleashed, possibly wounding the Saiyan in the inside.

Kakarot coughs out saliva mixed with blood. He is struck again. The crown is making him cough blood. He knows it can do that since it was first activated.

It doesn't seem to end. The world is becoming a blur.

"We are getting results. How about we make sure you won't forget!" Nomlas laughs. He swings hard and the whip slices and across the warrior chest, staring from the base of the neck. Electric bolts cuts through the fresh cut, and the warrior screams out again and falls to his back as it bleeds worse than the other cuts.

Kakarot rolls around, and he suddenly stops. He is struck several more times. He can't take it anymore. He's so weak. "Stop…"

He is struck again.

"Tell him… to stop…"

Nomlas draws back, but Chille grabs his hand. It becomes dead silence. The only thing that can be heard is the heavy and shaking breaths from the Saiyan who is bleeding all over.

The cut on his chest doesn't seem to stop bleeding. Kakarot curls to a fetal position, and his tail curls close against his body.

Chille chuckles. "So, you finally realized how helpless you are right now. Good.

Kakarot doesn't reply, but he is shaking bad.

"I think he learned his lesson. Don't you?" Chille sounds as if he accomplished something. He waves and the crowd begins to leave. He nods and Nomlas begins to leave as well. "Well… goodnight." He leaves the room and shuts off the lights. The door shuts, and only a single dim light is lit above the cage.

He's starving… and he's cold.

He's wounded… and he's shaking.

He's humiliated… and he's angry.

A part of him fades… and something else takes over.

The part of him that faded was the last bit of faith he might have had with humanity… but now it's gone and overwhelmed with hatred.

Pure hatred.

' _To be humiliated by earthlings! How dare they… I was so stupid… to think they would change! I will kill them all… every last one will realize the mistake they've made by doing this to me.'_ Kakarot's eyes burn. His lips pull back to form a snarl. _'All of them will feel my wrath!'_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **WHAAAAAA! CHRISTMAS IS COMING!**

 **You know, I believed in Santa Claus until I was 8. Now I just see the fictional guy as a big fat mailman breaking into people's houses to give them things instead or robbing them.**

 **It sounds more realistic.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Karot is finally an apprentice. Is Raditz becoming nicer to his nephew?**

 **A: Kakarot asked Raditz to look after his son, so the reason he's been "nice" is because of the promise.**

 **Or maybe he's actually being an uncle for once.**

 **PQ2: What's the point of Goku being captured?**

 **A: I said this book is the darkest. The reason for it is because of the military and what they had took away from Kakarot.**

 **You'll see.**

 **PQ3: Who is this Ice person?**

 **A: You'll see soon enough.**

 **I like foreshadowing. :)**

 **PQ4: WHOA! WHAT IS HAPPENING BETWEEN RADITZ AND BULMA?!**

 **A: These are the moments it's the audience's job to make a guess.**

 **Allow me to remind you this is rated "T". As a teenager myself (well, I'm 18 and that still counts as a teen). I know what is limited.**

 **PQ5: Karot dressed as a girl?**

 **A: It's a reference to when Goku had to dress as a girl meeting Oolong.**

 **PQ6: Why did you make Goku suffer at the end?!**

 **A: I dunno.**

 **This wasn't originally planned.**

 **Buuuut. Chapter 14 and 15 will be daaaarrrk.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: (CH 9)** Once again Espeo, I'm blown away by what you can do. This chapter kept me enthralled, when you started it off I was just like wow... I never expected Tarble, to be the starting focus, and the fact he ran into Youzi, the monkey friend; I thought it was funny. What I didn't expect was the lead up to their meeting. The fact that the boy who kicked Kakarot, in the sweets, was mauled by what seems to be a tiger, as explained in the best possible way by Youzi. It was just sad to see the boy clinging to life, so as much as Tarble, hated it, I loved the mercy killing, he was very fair to that boy, showing that Tarble's caring side is still there. Although, with how sides are forming for the Saiyans, it makes me wonder what will be Tarble's next move. When you had Tarble, speak his thoughts it was interesting because of how he wants it all to end, and he notes how humans are a danger. Which I agree...to a point, Chille, and Bulma, are the danger, and the rest of the humans...who knows? I'm still thinking that the two forces of humans and some Saiyans will be brought together, but how and if it happens is the one thing that I am still thinking of. Maybe Chichi, is the only one who can be the voice of reason. When Tarble, walked back to the others, I liked how Raditz, and Kakarot, were researching everything they had to do about the androids. I loved how it drove Kakarot, crazy all the meanwhile Raditz, was thinking about how to communicate with Kakarot, about his precarious situation. Then suddenly, the conversation switched to who was of royalty?! Kakarot, mentioned the Monkey King moniker, and he says he was unworthy of the title, but Chichi, was born royalty under the Ox King, so she was a true princess. Then when he mentioned Karot, being part of her blood would really be the next king of the regent was just funny because of all the stares it got from all the other Saiyans. When we went back to the human army, it is interesting that they are still trying to find more ways of bringing the Saiyans down. When Chille, mentioned Kakarot's home of Mount Paozu, and how a Saiyan eats, just like Chille mentioned on creating fire...right then and there; I knew Chille, and crew are going to attempt to destroy the Saiyans food supply. That can't be good and if I know Kakarot, as well as I know him from this story, he won't be thrilled. When we got back to the Saiyans, first of all I love how Karot, is training so hard under Nappa, he really wants to improve. I admire the sheer gusto you gave to one of my favorite characters! Then I loved how the topic got on sparing with Turles, and how it would be if Tarble's artificial arm would work, if he got it right on Turles. Kakarot's imagination into Turles, and his new arm in Oozaru, form was just hilarious! I liked how Kakarot imagined a tiny robot arm hanging from the Great Ape's body. It was also disconcerting as well as interesting how Vegeta, also seemed to be angry in Karot's training with Nappa. Could this be because he may one day face off against Karot?! I don't know for sure but Vegeta, isn't happy about something...could it be also as well that Vegeta, was using the catalyst of Karot, to take his anger out on Kakarot. It seems that Vegeta, awaits the day to an act this dangerous plan that most of the Saiyans, know about!? What I liked about the next part, was Raditz, using the talk of tails, and his own tail to send a careful crafted, coded message using his tail as a signal to let Kakarot, know that there was a secret message in the conversation that the brothers were talking about. That was just the coolest bit that you did right there! When Nappa, and Karot, were done sparing I liked how they all talked about each of their improvements as well as their weaknesses. That talk didn't sit well with Karot, as he stressed that the Saiyans, needed his father because of how he defeated King Cold. I loved how Raditz, was acting all child like when he was being forgotten about by his nephew. Raditz, just jumping into the conversation all ticked off was great! But, when Nappa, brought up the the ultimate, but dangerous attack, that the brothers used and if they had practiced it, the result from both brothers were hilarious. I do feel sad though, for Kakarot, because I know he got picked on because he has no tail, but I know that will be a thing for a while, but I do heavily believe that it can grow back in due time. It will be cool to have it once more! Apologies Espeo, huge Saiyan tail fan once again! I also liked how Nappa, pointed out that both Raditz, and Kakarot, should've practiced the move more, and I loved every bit of Kakarot's naivety. When he said Nappa, was wise for an old timer and seeing Nappa's reaction it was funny! It was just so hilarious Raditz, grabbing Kakarot, and talking to his brother in the Saiyan, language and explaining how old Nappa, was as well as himself. Ah, got to love slow aging, but even more so loving those that don't understand it! Lol! What was weird and it also sucked to hear was how Tarble, I guess you could say going into his more royalty mode, mocked Kakarot, for not having his tail and basically relating to him as a peasant! Then he looped Raditz's issues into it with Bulma. He also hinted very cleverly that he knew Raditz, once again saw Bulma, tortured her for his own fondness and then ran from her like a shy coward, I guess you could say. It just makes me wonder where Tarble, hid the last time they both had an encounter, but that is the theory I'm using that Tarble, may side with Vegeta, on now the whole exile scenario. Because why you think of it, he is down to protecting the last of the Saiyan culture at any cost! Which is why I will also state that Raditz's true choice about Kakarot, and Bulma, will be revealed soon...can he lose his brother to exile, will he kill Bulma, can he? Will he let anyone else do it? It is a question I just can't wait to be answered, and why I always thought the idea of the Coup De Tat, was present. Once Raditz, knew that he was attracted to Bulma, I loved his disbelief reaction! Running into the tree, flushing red, making a fool of himself! It was all just classic! When Turles, woke up next and was blasting things, I couldn't blame him, it was a cool and surreal moment when he thought he was captured by Frieza. It was funny how Raditz, got rid of Kakarot, by throwing his Dragon Ball, and I loved how you made Kakarot, find it again. You used the smelling technique that Goku, used in Dragon Ball, yay another reference! Got to say too, it was fun how Kakarot, found it because of how Raditz, smelled like peaches! The conversation with Turles, and Raditz, was a good one, I liked how they both acknowledged each other right away, but you made it clear that both characters had tension. I'm very interested in hearing Turles's back story! I want to know how he survived the badger attack? What's more is I love how Kakarot's power is getting to be know universe wide, and with that I'm sure Raditz, is riding above the same level! Although, after the cool moment, you made Kakarot, return for some hilarity. I loved how he was so excited to see Turles, his other brother, that he forgot his tactfulness and mentioned all of injuries, I also liked how Kakarot, introduced everything to his brother as a form of military command. Even though that was all fun, it turned serious when Turles, found out all that happened to Kakarot. Being with humans, injuring his head, not knowing his heritage, and having a child with a human. Turles, just became a right jerk quick, and it sucked to see, but I can see with all that you kept the stuff for the original character. Raditz, I know couldn't do much in his position, and I can see how Turles's gruff nature bothered him as he kept pesturing Kakarot, and also while hurting Karot. When Turles, got to Karot, I felt so bad, because he just tortured the young kid mercilessly, the squeezing of Karot's tail made me cringe. But I loved how once again Kakarot, steps in and saves his son, and he did it with a precision strike, basically temporarily paralyzing Turles. I just loved how that move just left the somewhat evil brother dumbfounded. When Kakarot, said he was going to go get food for dinner, I loved how you had him really leave for his old home to go decipher Raditz's coded message. It was once again fun how you just made both these scenes come together at the end. When Kakarot, was done deciphering it, I just loved his reaction of confusion and anger. Can't blame him, Like he said after all he'd done for the group. I just loved how you left the cliff hanger to which was just on the paper "Vegeta, plans to exile you!" just great! All of this is leading up to something imploding within the group, and Turles's non trust issues are going to factor in a lot, plus with the Chille, mercenaries planning something big, you know there is going to be tons of trouble! Can't wait to see the next chapter!

 **A:** Thank you so much for the awesome review! You are going to enjoy the future chapters! I bet you will! Every name for each and every chapter signals the tension that is rising for every single moment. Chapter 7 mentions a tension rising, and chapter 8 mentions about preparation. Chapter 14 refers to wildlife survival. Chapter 15 talks about madness. Now, where is this going? To be honest, I never really thought about how I named my chapters until now.

Huh. Odd.

 **Q: (CH. 11)** Please, i want to see Chichi, shes very important for Kakarot, he love her and she love him, they deserve a chance in this story.

 **A:** We'll see about that. Thought really, Dragon Ball isn't the romantic sort. (Toriyama said he's not good with that.) I try to stay as closely Dragon Ball realistic as possible. If I try, it might be brief.

This book is dark, you know. Even if I wanted to put in a tiny bit of romance… finding a place for it would be extremely difficult. I'm not saying I won't. As a writer on this website, that's a challenge I will have to practice if I want to write other books like this.

 **Q:** Please, come back Chichi! She can return with the dragon balls, please, please!

 **A:** Wow. I thought people hate her here on this fic. I guess this is different.

You'll see if this might happen.

 **Q:** Just loved it i just cant wait for chp 13

 **A:** Well, here you go! Now we have to wait for 14! XD

 **Q:** Cant wait till chp 13 hurry

 **A:** Here you go! Please don't go crazy for 14! I'm just as excited as you!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "Episode preview theme" here***

 _Karot: (cheerful) Hi! I'm Gohan, but the Saiyans call me Karot!_

 _Karot: (worried) Dad's been gone for almost two years and a half! Uncle is getting really worried. Is dad alive? I hope so!_

 _Raditz: (Is seen sneaking past buildings.) Kakarot has suffered enough. It's time they learn… that you can't mess with a Saiyan! Especially one like Kakarot! I'll help you this once, little brother! The world will turn red!_

 _Nomlas: (whips Kakarot) I say you are rather stubborn, but how about we make you realize just how helpless you truly are!_

 _Kakarot: (in shock) Youzi?! What are you doing to Youzi?! NO! ALL OF YOU ARE TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!_

 _Nomlas: (laughs) Aw, what's wrong? Are you about to cry?_

 _Kakarot: (snarls) This military and the other has took enough! They took away everything I had left! Now they are after my son…!_

 _Nomlas: I thought you cared nothing about Humans, so why that woman?_

 _Kakarot: (angry) This army was responsible for her death! She was the only Human I had left who didn't see me as a monster! She was everything… and you had the nerve to take Youzi who knew her! BASTARD!_

 _Nomlas: (horrified) What the… what's going on?! His eyes!_

 _Kakarot: (snarling as eyes glow red) I'm furious with you! You hear me?! I'll rip you apart! Now… I'm feeling really,_ really _angry!_

 _Karot: Next time on; "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive!"_

 _Huh?! What do you mean dad is gonna get very angry?!_

 _Raditz: (smirks) He'll be on a rampage. It's time he finally bares his fangs._

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Also, all readers from any website you are reading this from! Go to my Bio in my Fanfiction account! At the first section below the "Last Updated" notice, there should be a note that has a link to Quotev for you to take a test! "Espeon804's "Of The Earthling Saiyan" Test"! Copy the link and paste it on the search bar to go to the test to test your knowledge! I took it myself to check all the right answers! (The link is "broken apart" on purpose. If you copy the entire link, it should still work.)**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 14!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive"_ Kakarot is struggling with his ways around obstacles, and Turles has found him at his worst. Turles sees Kakarot as a failure that doesn't deserve to live, and Kakarot is forced to fight to keep himself alive. Already weakened, he is in a bad place. But when danger overwhelms him, he finally bares his fangs to tap into his own bloodlust to survive!

 _Chapter 15: "The third year ambush! Madness is high!"_ Three years have passed since Trunks from the future gave a warning about the androids. A week remains until the 12th of May arrives. The Humans have plotted a way to end Kakarot once and for all, but they fail to realize just how advanced the warrior is compared to them! From being abandoned for such a long time, Kakarot has finally crossed paths with Bulma. When they questioned his actions, the warrior simply replied with; "I just like to see you all suffer!"

The Saiyan warrior grins at their suffering. He has truly became relentless!

 _Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!"_ Kakarot had dealt with one major issue and is left to deal with another. He returns back to headquarters, giving his comrades a surprise visit! Has the warrior changed more than they bargained for? Turles certainly isn't pleased, and Kakarot is willing to show him just how foolish he is! When the tension between them goes from bad to worse, another sibling squabble breaks lose that transforms into a grudge fight?! The warrior Kakarot may just have the warriors realizing they bit off more than they can chew! They are reminded that the happy-go-lucky attitude Kakarot has can quickly disappear once his line is crossed, because his anger is nothing to play with!

 _Chapter 17: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!"_ Another dream has Kakarot in an emotional wreck! However, he holds it back, and he moves forward for more answers. The things that Chille had told him has the warrior in high doubts about his comrades. When they demand for something, he finally snaps! His questions and doubts about his past has them all in shock, leaving Raditz stunned. Even after this, they still have the androids to worry about! Preparations won't be easy when a brain-damaged Saiyan is not trusting anyone! It's not easy to move on when amnesia becomes a huge angry problem for Kakarot!

 _Chapter 18: "Accepting the monster you are"_ May 12th is past, and the Saiyans strike out to prevent the future events they were warned about. Kakarot begins to find himself among his kind. It seems to their eyes… that the stubborn warrior is finally accepting the "horrible monster" he turns out to be. Through that acceptance, has his heart finally hardened?


	14. Only the strong survive

**Chapter 14 Plot:**

 _Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive"_ Kakarot is struggling with his ways around obstacles, and Turles has found him at his worst. Turles sees Kakarot as a failure that doesn't deserve to live, and Kakarot is forced to fight to keep himself alive. Already weakened, he is in a bad place. But when danger overwhelms him, he finally bares his fangs to tap into his own bloodlust to survive!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! I REALLY need to relax on writing these. Geez. The number of pages are ridiculous... it's 30,903 words.**

 **I got carried away again! Sorry! It hapens when I write essays and such. I love writing!**

 **Anyway, the name for this chapter has quotations added: Ch. 14 "Only the strong survive". Why? Someone says this very sentence in this chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 1, 2017! Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Want to hear something funny?**

 **I had been a member in Fanfiction since I was 13. In December 23rd at 18, I just figured out how to see how many people read my stories. The number of views in "The Wrath" on Fanfiction beats the number of reads in Wattpad (around 13K) I think it was around 40K. I stared at the screen, trying to understand** _**how**_ **.**

 **WATTPAD:**

" **The Wrath" Around 13.5K reads**

" **The Retaliation" Around 9.1K reads**

" **The Forgotten Past" Around 2.2K reads**

 **FANFICTION:**

" **The Wrath" Around 40K Views**

" **The Retaliation" Around 18K Views**

" **The Forgotten Past" Around 3K Views**

 **I guess "The Wrath" has so many in Fanfiction because some read the first few chapters and dropped it. They didn't really give it a chance. The first 13 chapters are… Eh…**

 **Maybe I should rewrite them… but I have the chapters posted in 4 different websites… urrgh.**

 **Did… that many people read it? Wow.**

 **Anyway… the day after "The Forgotten Past" had its 13th chapter published, around 45 people read it in one day.**

 **Thank you guys so much! I rarely get reviews, but it's great to know there are many out there reading this! I originally wrote this for fun, but now I do it for the readers too!**

 **Silent readers, don't be shy! I want to know who you are. Just shout a "hey" if you like!**

* * *

 **ATTENTION READERS:** There will be a number next to a paragraph! When you see "1)" listen to the music I linked to you! (Wattpad readers, the video is here, but you can still use the link if it's better for you!)

It makes reading this more fun!

Link (add to YouTube URL): /watch?v=vKrz4XSB2FI

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama created Dragon Ball. This is just a fan made story.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Maybe I should try to write an original story.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 14: "Only the strong survive" -**

Nomlas grins, and he whips hard. The Saiyan screams out as it cuts his skin, and electricity goes through him at the same time. The bolts are being unleashed, possibly wounding the Saiyan in the inside.

Kakarot coughs out saliva mixed with blood. He is struck again. The crown is making him cough blood. He knows it can do that since it was first activated.

It doesn't seem to end. The world is becoming a blur.

"We are getting results. How about we make sure you won't forget!" Nomlas laughs. He swings hard and the whip slices and across the warrior chest, staring from the base of the neck. Electric bolts cuts through the fresh cut, and the warrior screams out again and falls to his back as it bleeds worse than the other cuts.

Kakarot rolls around, and he suddenly stops. He is struck several more times. He can't take it anymore. He's so weak. "Stop…"

He is struck again.

"Tell him… to stop…"

Nomlas draws back, but Chille grabs his hand. It becomes dead silence. The only thing that can be heard is the heavy and shaking breaths from the Saiyan who is bleeding all over.

The cut on his chest doesn't seem to stop bleeding. Kakarot curls to a fetal position, and his tail curls close against his body.

Chille chuckles. "So, you finally realized how helpless you are right now. Good.

Kakarot doesn't reply, but he is shaking bad.

"I think he learned his lesson. Don't you?" Chille sounds as if he accomplished something. He waves and the crowd begins to leave. He nods and Nomlas begins to leave as well. "Well… goodnight." He leaves the room and shuts off the lights. The door shuts, and only a single dim light is lit above the cage.

Up in the windows near the ceiling of the room, a lone civilian still stands, watching the warrior suffering and shaking in pain. The jacket worn is meant to shake of attaching dust… it's a duster coat.

The person turns away and walks down the hall, passing people with a hanging head and not paying any person any mind. The person enters a large room filled with busy people chatting, and children run and chase each other. Chairs sit against the walls, and a huge metal capital "R" - the logo of The Resistance Army - is in the middle of the floor. It's like a gathering here. A few people hand out samples of food.

The lone person lifts his head, and his eyes seem to shine for just a second. He lifts his hand and aims the palm at the room, and he fires a blast.

The blast slams on a huge crowd, killing them instantly, and screams erupt. The person walks out the room just as soldiers rush in. He heads for the building exit and pushes open the door. Outside, it is nearly dusk, and the alarm has gone off. He continues to walk away, and he grabs the hoddie of the jacket and pulls it off. Spiked hair is revealed that is nearly identical to Kakarot's.

Turles continues walking away from the scene. "Perhaps that will take care of him. A failure like Kakarot has no reason to live on."

Several soldiers rush inside the burning room, and from the burns on the wall, static would crackle across the crisp surfaces. Nomlas pushes a soldier aside as he walks to the middle of the room. "Energy blasts. That freak…!" He takes out a device that is like a double-sided scouter. He places it on and turns it on. It scans the damage, and he reads the results. "Confirmed. It's energy alright. A great deal of static and other things pulled from the body to form a lethal blast."

A button is pressed to make contact.

"The stubborn monkey made his move. We have at least 15 casualties."

Meanwhile, inside the Animal Kingdom room, Kakarot takes a deep drink of the water from his bowl, knowing that straw and dust would litter it soon. His drinking is interrupted when the door slams open. He sits up quickly. "Huh?!" Soldiers rush in, and Nomlas rushes in angrily. He doesn't like what he is getting from this. "Wait a minute! What the hell did I do?! I was sleep!"

"Don't you make up stories, you filthy ape!" Nomlas whips the warrior, and he is rewarded with a scream. "You just don't learn!"

Two soldiers snatch the chains restraining his arms to force his arms behind him, leaving the warrior with no way to shield his body. He is whipped constantly on the chest, arms, and face in full power, and blood is constantly drawn.

"You just got through this an hour ago!" He strikes the cut that was dug in the warrior's chest before from the previous whipping, and the Saiyan screams louder than before. The soldiers restraining the Saiyan are pulled towards the cage bars and crash against it due to the sudden strength the Saiyan gained as a reaction.

"Stay down! Now!" Nomlas continues to strike him. "You had the nerve to blow up the gathering room?! Children died thanks to you!"

"It wasn't me!" Kakarot screams.

"LIES!" Nomlas strikes him beyond the weapon's limit, and the warrior is constantly electrocuted. "Tch. I oughta send you someplace that should end you."

"Send him to Old Sparky." Chille walks inside the room with Alphredo and Skrimp behind him. "If he lives or dies, I can care less right now, but I might regret either way. I'm sick of that monkey. If he won't learn, he'll learn this way."

Nomlas is surprised to hear this. "Send him there? Isn't that illegal?"

"He's not a Human. I can care less." Chille shrugs. "Give him a taste of helplessness and he might regret what he had done."

"It wasn't even me!" Kakarot growls. He doesn't even know what they are talking about, but the idea he is getting gives him an uneasy feeling.

The chains pull him back, and Chille opens the cage door. He is lead out the cage and is forced to walk out the room. "Where are you taking me?"

"You want to know a secret?" Chille pushes open a door across the hall and the lights turn on. The room is empty except only rows of chairs are around. At the other side of the room is a big chair with arm rests. It seems to be hooked with gadgets. The Saiyan is pushed to walk towards it.

Nomlas takes a walkie-talkie that was attached to the wall. He speaks into it. "The chair is set to the Saiyan. Audience is welcomed…"

Kakarot is confused when a crowd of people suddenly walk in. He stares and they stare back, but his focus is lost as soon as he is whipped and shoved to sit on the chair. "What is this thing…?"

"Right… you're a wild man. Raised in the woods. You're still learning about technology." Chille traps and secures the warrior's arms and ankles against the chair. They stab a pair of needles into his tail, and Chille ignores the scream. "This thing is what was used to execute bad guys like you. You'll get the idea, but it'll probably be too late before you know."

They place a metal brace around his head,and it presses against his crown. A pair of players plates press against his temples. They are really up to something.

"This is a very new model. How well will this go? About 0.2 amps can kill a person… but for this thing… it goes up to 14. Normal ones have 7 to 12. This might actually kill you. Shaving isn't necessary with today's technology. I would actually like to see your hair become a flaming torch."

Kakarot growls. "What the hell… people are here to see… what is this?!"

"Start with 12." Chille nods, and Skrimp walks to a switch. He flips it on.

For a second, static rushes through his body, and then his entire body turns against him.

Kakarot's vision flashes as a familiar sensation of electricity running through his body hits him 10 times worse than before. The crown on his head seems to react, and his body is engulfed with electricity. Kakarot jolts and shakes but the restrains keeps him down. He can't move even if he wanted to.

The switch is turned off, and Kakarot's body leans forward and is limp. Smoke rises from his clothes, and his breaths are short and quick.

Chille walks over to him and looks at his face. "Well, well… he's still alive, and that was 40 seconds in. He's a trooper." He looks towards Skrimp. "Turn it up to 14."

Skrimp adjusts the settings, and he flips the switch again.

Chille watches with crossed arms as the entire room flashes with light. The Saiyan is screaming, and the soldier chuckles when the screaming is interrupted now that the Saiyan shakes as if he is having a seizure.

Hair stands on end and smokes. The fur on the tails stick out, making the tail look puffed. The lights in the room flicker on and off.

Through the indescribable pain, images begin to flash through his mind.

Is his life flashes before his eyes?

No… he is seeing something. Faces.

The face of… a woman reaching out for him with a smile. It's so blurred… but it looks so familiar… but it fades. His entire body goes numb.

Chille checks his watch and he jumps when the chair itself is engulfed with electricity from the glowing crown. It sparks and busts, and it shuts down. "Aw… that damn crown. I was going to keep it going until he's certainly dead… unless he already is." He walks to the chair to look at the limp warrior.

Smoke rises again, and the Saiyan is completely unresponsive. He is dead…

… if he isn't barely breathing.

"Damn. He's still alive. What are those Saiyans made of?" Chille is in shock, but he shrugs. "Whatever. Toss him inside solitary. We'll look at him if he regains consciousness."

"Just like that?" One person frowns. "We came here to see him die, and you're letting him live?"

"He may live, but he is likely to be traumatized. I don't think he'll try anything anymore." Chille laughs. "It was nice to see him go through that torture!"

Skrimp walks to the unconscious Saiyan. "He's going to be pissed, actually."

"Now he's asleep." Nomlas huffs. "Tch. Why can't we just kill him? He's already helpless and vulnerable."

Chille shrugs. "I said I tried. I'll try again when I'm done with him completely." He walks to the unconscious warrior and he speaks into his ear. "Just so you have a clear idea… picture your wife being killed in that chair. That was how she was planned to be executed… Saiyan."

 **-0000-**

The room is dim with a single light hanging above the table. The stack of books that was present before is now two stacks. One book in particular lies on the floor. It seems to be written with strange alien characters that are similar to shapes and lines. A brown tail sweeps across the floor and over the book. It flicks the book to stand on the spine, and it easily coils and grips around the book. It is lifted from the ground.

"That's not it either…" Raditz flips the page of a book and he sets it aside. He picks another from the stack and looks through the pages. His tail grips securely on the strange book it picked up, and it swings causally. "What the… hey…"

He squints.

He slams the book in his hand down. "Damn it, kid! I thought I made it clear to keep your books separate from the history books! This is a book about candy!"

"Sorry, uncle. I thought you would like it!" Karot hovers in the air at the top of a book shelf. He picks out books and rearranges them. Hearing the issue, he turns and floats towards his uncle, flying feet above his head. "I'll take it back."

Raditz huffs. The judgement the child had is sometimes odd. "What could possibly make you think I would want to read a lame-ass book about candy?"

"Well, you have a sweet tooth."

Raditz heard that word before. He knows what his nephew means. "Who told you that madness?"

"It's not madness. It's clearly true. You're always chewing on sugarcane and now that you're out, you've been grumpier." Karot innocently points out. He is completely oblivious to the fact that pointing out his uncle's grumpiness will make the mood more sour.

"Tch. That doesn't mean I want to see the damn book. Make yourself useful and help me look for the right book or something." Raditz slides the open book aside, and his tail swings to his lap and frees the book. He takes the book from his lap and stares at the appearance of it. "Funny. I haven't seen this in a while. Father's notes and other things I guess. I never really took time to look through it."

Karot floats down with his arms and legs spread apart as if he is skydiving. He hovers over his uncle's shoulder to look at the book. "I don't know what it says. It's written in the Saiyan language… right?"

"Good eyes. That's right. This book is older than you… even your father, Turles.. and I. It was new weeks before I was born. Father would occasionally write in this… it belongs to him but mother wrote in this far more than he did."

"What is it about?"

"Mother would note whatever she finds strange in here. She gave it to me before I was sent to Prince Vegeta the day we lost our home world. I've held onto it since, but I never really bothered to look into it."

"Why?"

"Perhaps I didn't want to see what they wrote. Think about it. They write whatever was strange. There's a chance I would be mentioned… or my brothers… especially Kakarot. I would bet money that his name would be mentioned more than 5 times."

Karot becomes curious. "Money? What's your currency?"

"Big words from a kid, but that's none of your business." Raditz waves the question aside. "Perhaps we should look into this. Mother did say to wait until Kakarot is fully grown for him to understand as well. That was supposed to be a long time ago."

Karot floats pass his uncle and grabs a chair. He carries it and sets it down next to the warrior. He lands on the seat and stands to be near his uncle's height.

Raditz opens the book, and he looks at the flying pages. He stops at one, looking as if he recognized something. "August 5th, Age 730: Raditz was born."

Karot never heard the date of his uncle's birth before. It seems strange to hear it suddenly.

"July 31st, Age 733: Turles was born." Raditz looks below the date. "June 14th, Age 737: Kakarot was born."

"Huh?" Karot is confused.

"It's strange that the three have their months of births close to each other. It's even stranger the months are all in the same season. This was never intended." Raditz reads from the book. He flips the pages, and he reads what he sees;

" _Eldest son: Raditz. A low-class, born with a power level of 10. Healthy in all areas except the eyes. Lack of red and green cones led to colorblindness. Child cannot see red or green. Colorblindness inherited from mother."_

Next page is interesting.

" _Middle son: Turles. A low-class, born with a power level of 12. Healthy in all areas. Strangely full of energy and very aggressive through testing. Hates to be touched, may not be easy to control. Prefers to do what he wants."_

The next page surprises him.

" _Youngest son: Kakarot. A low-class, born with a power level of 2. Healthy in all areas. Strangely happy and shows gentle behavior but can have violent outbursts. Cries hours at a time. Brain patterns are odd. Possible chance of inheriting a mental issue from mother, but it hasn't surfaced."_

Raditz frowns. Many said that there were things off with Gine, but he never thought of why. Bardock did say her strange gentle behavior may be because she is aware that combat may cause her to become uneasy. It was said she had been that way since she was a child.

" _Mother hates combat. Healthy physically, but not entirely through mental studies. She has a rare case of not wanting to fight which is a Saiyan's nature. Seems to be lost of thought in some days. Eyesight is an issue since she is colorblind. Once had a break down and destroyed the medical room. She claimed to have heard others wishing to kill her children, but footage doesn't pick up such words being spoken."_

Raditz flips to the next page.

" _This is rather worrisome. Combat is not her thing and the reason is clear. It's not that she hates it, she's afraid of it."_

"Afraid?" Raditz had read the notes from his father, and from the handwriting, it is all written with either anger or disappointment. "That's right. I remember when mother refused the offer to rejoin the World Trade Organization. It bothered her so much. She said she didn't want to hear anymore invasions. They thought she hated entering planets but…"

Next page. It's in Gine's writing:

" _They offered me to do the job again, but I immediately turned it down. It's a huge disappointment to my comrades… but I can't just do it. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but no one knows what it is like to hear the voices of those you take the home from in your head. When you hear your own comrades calling you a coward and really… they aren't physically round… I worry… What if one of my sons suffer?"_

Raditz blinks. "Something was wrong with her? To hear voices of those not present…" He reaches for the book he slid aside before, and he looks into it. "Borderline… depression… antisocial… oh, shit. This sounds like Turles." He jokes to himself when he looked over the antisocial personality issue. Turles as a child had been the most unruly anyone can think of.

Turles… He is actually mysterious. Raditz decides to ask his middle brother about what exactly happened between his believed death and before they met again.

Besides that, the book Raditz is looking though is medical and is something within Tarble's interest. Still, he looks through it. "Schizophrenia… necrophilia… what the hell?! That's disgusting!"

He actually wishes he didn't read that. The thought and image won't leave his head for a while. He seems very disturbed and disgusted, sticking his tongue out and shaking his head as if he ate a nasty meal.

Karot is suddenly interested. What could possibly disgust his uncle besides spiders? Curious, he looks over his uncle's shoulder. "What?! What is it?! Are you talking about that necro word?"

Raditz could had sworn the child was looking through books earlier. He actually panics when the kid finds the word.

"A mental disorder when one has attraction towards dead corpses and/or has se-"

Raditz slams the book shut so hard, the sound hurts the child's ears. He shoves the child off the chair, and the chair falls with Karot. He doesn't even bother to check on the kid who screams out in pain. "None of your business! Wait until you get older!"

Karot sits up and pushes the chair aside that was lying on top his body. He rubs his arm, wincing in pain. "Ow. Uncle Raditz… what was that for? Why can't I read it?"

Raditz doesn't know how to answer that. He knows he probably overreacted, but he never dealt with a child before in his life. The idea of raising one sounds like a chore. He can only give the kid the best answer he can think of. "It'll scar you for life, kid."

"Scar me for life?" Karot repeats this and is confused. "I understand that dead bodies are disturbing… but it said something about sexual intercorse."

Raditz freezes.

"What does… that mean? I never heard of that before? Is it like some sort of interaction or-"

"Please tell me this isn't happening right now." Raditz looks directly above, clearly talking to himself. The look of dread is all over his face. "Please… just stop talking about it…"

"I just want to know what it means." Karot says.

"Years from now."

"Can't I just look it up?"

"NO!" Raditz says this instantly which startles the kid. He sighs and he daringly asks a question. "Do… do you know where babies come from?"

"I… I never really asked. I did once and I think dad said that I fell from the sky. That's how dad got here as a baby."

"Now I'm worried that your father probably is just as naive as you are on this topic… but for once I'm glad you don't know." Raditz points at the bookshelf. "Go back to what you were doing."

"Naive? So… where do babies really-"

"MAKE HASTE!"

Karot jumps, taking the order as a warning that he'll be punched if he asks another question. "Uh! Okay!"

Raditz places a hand on his forehead, looking stressed. "How the hell did Kakarot even deal with being a father? How the hell did he even end up with that kid as stupid as he is…?"

The book is grabbed again. More questions have to be answered. He has to get his mind off of what happened, and the craziness he just read that he can't forget for a while.

He flips the pages again. "PTSD… agoraphobia… psychosis… wait…"

He looks closer.

"Also seen with Schizophrenia. Psychosis… to hear or see things that aren't really there. Hallucinations and delusions. Can be caused by many things… sometimes through genetics… or brain damage…"

Pause.

"From tumors or diseases… right." For a second, he thought this is a huge issue.

Another pause.

"Right. It can be inherited. Traumatic brain damage can raise the chances of having mental disorders over 60℅. But this is with Humans. Frail creatures like them have these insane issues. Wait… Kakarot has Traumatic brain damage. Then again, he's a Saiyan. This book was made by Human doctors."

"Traumatic brain damage can be any jolt or physical blow to the head." Karot begins to explain. He is still looking through books or organizing them, but he heard what his uncle was saying. "Light cases that can be recovered are things such as a concussion. More servers ones are cases that lead to amnesia." He pauses as soon as he realizes he is being stared at by his uncle. He begins to wonder if he had said something wrong.

"You're one smart kid." It's the only thing Raditz can say as an reaction at the moment. He is glad the kid isn't _too_ smart. Otherwise, the poor child would be scarred for life if he knew what he had just read meant.

"Now I'm a bit scared."

The kid sounds like a kid again. Raditz takes note of this, knowing this is serious. "What's bothering you?"

"Dad. They held him inside a small cage. He barely spoke with anyone. I learned that they have solitary confinement cells too. What if they put him inside there?"

Once again, Raditz has the expression of a person lost and unable to comprehend what was just said. "Huh?"

"You… you don't know what that is, huh?" Karot is a bit annoyed, but this makes since. His uncle is new to this planet. Earth is still foreign to him. He lands from flying and walks to his uncle. "You know about how cages are like prisons?"

"Right. Solitary normally means; "to do something or exist _alone_ " … but cells are normally built for one or two people." Raditz scratches his head.

"A solitary confinement cell is a cell with these walls around you with nothing them. There are one or two small windows… and the window is normally at the door. A slot at the door sends food to the prisoner… and the cell is smaller than most horse stables. It's like a prison inside of a prison. The prisoner is inside that tiny room for 23 hours straight with no social interaction. Just imagine being all alone for so long… that would…"

"That's not good. Not good at all." Raditz seems bothered. "Did you say that Kakarot might be in that?!"

"Well… before they found out about my identity… they did mention that they might put him in there. As bad as they treat dad now, they might lock him inside that thing all day and everyday."

"That can't happen."

"Why?"

"I'm not saying it's impossible. I'm saying if it does, then all hell goes loose. They already locked him away so that he can't fight anymore. Take fighting from a Saiyan and they become frustrated and lose themselves. Lock them away with no one to see except themselves for too long and with nothing to do… Kakarot will be driven to insanity. A Saiyan can't go at least two days without fighting if they actually try hard enough, but even _that_ is impossible. That's the worst torture of all… to keep us from fighting. If they do that solitary thing, they are going to… damn it all. I really have no choice."

Karot knows that Raditz isn't kidding. Seeing him closing the books and setting them aside is a clear signal. "What are you about to do? You'll save dad?"

"I'm going to have to make him transform." Raditz explains. It roughly translates to a "yes". "That is why, Karot… I need you to keep them all busy while I am gone. They can't notice my absence."

By "them" it means the other Saiyans. Karot understands, but he is wondering how he could possibly pull that off. "Uncle… how can I do that? I'm not little anymore… I'm almost 9."

Raditz didn't think this through. "Well… you're a kid. Training is one thing… but don't you do other things? Ask Tarble to train you if you want. You're still under Nappa's training. If you somehow drag Tarble into this, then Vegeta would be curious and would be focused on just that."

Karot thinks about this, and he believes this may just work out. "I'll try. Go save dad. Hurry, before they notice you are gone."

Raditz chuckles. "Don't worry too much. You have no idea on how many times I had to save your father."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

Raditz and Karot are startled, and they turn to the room's entrance. Turles stands with crossed arms, and an angry look.

"I should report you for helping a traitor. Treason is punishable by death." Turles walks inside the ship. He leans against the wall. "But, I won't have to do all of that. I don't actually care for the rules. But surely, Kakarot is looking at Death himself."

Raditz frowns. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I followed your nephew and witnessed your brother being whipped like some animal after the kid fled. All of the Humans saw him and watched happily like it was a movie. Kakarot has been brought down to a level lower than theirs, so what better punishment is death?"

Raditz snarls, and instantly, he flashes in front of Turles, and he pins him hard against the wall. "What the hell did you do?!"

Turles chuckles, completely unfazed by this."Well, aren't you angry? Since when do you care so much about him?"

"What did you do?!" Raditz asks again, only more threatening.

"Well, I simply blasted a room, and surely they believed Kakarot did it. Right now, they might be killing him. Even if they don't kill him, they are going to send him off to a much more secure prison since he had wiped out their vehicles right after the half-breed fled."

Raditz slowly steps back, and he seems to be restraining himself. He can't leave now. Not with Turles around, because he would definitely report this. It's hard to stay knowing Kakarot is in grave danger.

"Right. If they find out you're planning to free him, then you'll be in the same boat as him." Turles teases him. "Save your time and just forget about him."

Karot looks between his uncles, and he looks outside. "Daddy…"

 **-0000-**

A punching bag thrashes and rocks before a blow causes it to rock again. The punches are rapid, and occasionally, a kick would make it rock side to side.

The door slides open, and a dark-skinned man walks in. Kaets seems to be concerned, but the look leaves his face as soon as he locates his daughter who is throwing punches at the rocking bag. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Trying to break my record."

The father shakes his head. "Are you trying to pass out? That record was what? 3 hours?"

"Four and a half."

Kaets sighs. "Alright. First of all, we can't afford to lose anymore of those. If you somehow bust another one, I don't got the money to pay for it."

"Just one more round."

"I think you had enough." The father walks to the bag and he pushes it back to slide across the room after unlocking the clip. It keep the chains that hangs the bag from above from sliding. "Don't you think you're good enough?"

"I just want to get better. You should know that by now." Ice takes the towel from around her neck, and she wipes her face dry from sweat. "Why did you take the bag away?"

"Goku Son had killed a number of people."

The news is shocking. How was that possible?

"Goku? Did he somehow use his staff again?"

"The Saiyan is a mysterious creature. That is what makes him so dangerous."

"Dangerous? That's if they keep torturing him. Why not put an end to that misery?

"Because they want to break him and make him lose hope." The man answers. "They are crazy for doing that."

"Well, that's them. If the Saiyan breaks free and slaughters them, it's their fault. Oh well." Ice looks at the door, planning to walk out the room. "I'll just see how bad they messed with him."

Kaets shakes his head. "Don't go near anymore. Last month, those idiots had put him on the electric chair and he was lucky to survive. He was knocked unconscious. They said he apparently had struck his head real hard a long time ago… possibly as a baby. They keep abusing him, and now that alien is talking with himself."

"Has he gone crazy?" Ice asked.

"I wouldn't say that. Whatever accident he had as a baby caused amnesia, so he doesn't know who he is. We know this because the footage from a couple years ago shows the Saiyans talking about it. Not only does Goku have amnesia, there could possibly be something else. He's been under stress for the years he's been here, he probably lost his mind a long time ago."

Ice frowns. "Goku has one mental disorder, and that's amnesia. Are you saying he might have more?"

"I'm a doctor. I'm saying it's very possible. Besides, he has a habit of talking to himself, and that's something he had done since he was a child."

"How do you know that?"

"He told Skrimp that when he was irritating him. He said "I can't help it, and it's something I've done since I was a kid." He lived alone in the wild, remember?" Kaets shrugs. "It's funny that he tends to be nice as long as you don't mistreat him. Lately, mistreatment is all he had gone through. They keep beating him."

"He probably has lost his senses because of that. If I were trapped in a cage for years and beaten, I would had gone crazy myself." Ice admits. She looks at the screens, and the cage is gone. "Wait! Where the hell is he?!"

"I forgot to mention… they moved the cage to a solitary confinement room that day he was whipped bad."

"That's not going to help. He'll just go insane."

"That's what I'm worried about. His patience is very low. He is the nicest of all the Saiyans that we know off… but surely once his patience runs completely out, he'll be looking for an opportunity to cause a bloodbath."

Further into the building, beyond the Animal Kingdom room, a narrow door leads inside a small prison cell. The very same cage that was in the Animal Kingdom room before that the Saiyan was held sits in the middle of the cell. Kakarot is inside. He lies on the floor, barely moving a muscle. Inside with him is Youzi in his demonic form. It is curled next to the Saiyan. He is the only company that is available.

Healing cuts and old wounds cover the exposed skin from the last abusive sessions. The tail is missing patches of fur… and this applies for the animal and Kakarot. The clothes the Saiyan wears are torn and are dirty. His boots are gone, so his feet are bare. His nails had grown long.

A long scar starts from the base of his neck and crosses over his chest like a lightning bolt. The cause behind the scar cannot be forgotten. Kakarot can remember the day clearly. It was while he was being whipped harshly. The cut the whip left at the top of his chest didn't stop bleeding for a while. Kakarot knew the chances of the cut not disappearing was high.

However, he is curled with his knees tucked close to his body. His tail curls close to his legs. He snores lightly, sleeping the hours away. Chains rattle only once and awhile as the warrior lifts his hand to scratch an itch from his arm, but he can barely reach his face. They made that chain lengths much shorter. He can touch his ears and some of his head, but scratching behind his head is impossible.

The military is very confused on why the warrior had been sleeping so much. Normally, as soon as he finishes eating, he would sleep. Some say it's because of his lack of energy, and sleep restores it. Some say he is trying to avoid being whipped. The real reason was stated by Chille.

The general watches the warrior from the cameras, and he is a bit surprised. "He's sleeping again. Looks like he's trying so hard to keep himself pinned down."

Fillet is clueless. "Why has he been sleeping so much all this time we had him?"

"Well, he could be sleeping away his hunger… but then again, there is another reason." Chille says.

"What is?"

"Goku's species is a warrior race. They are breed fighters. Even as infants, they enjoy kicking and pulling. They a born with fighting instincts." Chille looks at Fillet. "When was the last time we saw him fight?"

"Uh… thinking back… two and a half years ago… before we captured him."

"Exactly. He has to be sleeping to tame those urges to fight. It's in his blood after all. He's probably going insane for not fighting too long, so he sleeps to keep himself in composure. No wonder why he has a shorter temper…"

A shorter temper isn't exactly what is happening. Kakarot was never short-tempered. At least he was until he fell on his head as a baby.

The Saiyan is running out of patience. He only hangs on to a thread. Because of this, he has shown more and more aggressive behavior as each day passes.

Finally, eyes open and Kakarot wakes up. He still feels drained, mainly because he had been still for too long. He sits up, and his movements wake Youzi. The monkey looks at him as he gazes at the door pass the cage bars.

He doesn't know what to do.

Kakarot sighs as he strokes the creature's head. "Well… we're in this craziness together, huh? We'll find a way out."

Youzi nods twice.

"Then again… I don't have the slightest idea on what to do. They always come around and beat me for no reason. I actually woke up for once. I guess my body got tired of waking up from an unexpected beating."

As if on cue, the door opens. Nomlas walks inside with Chille who shuts the door behind him. Youzi snarls and the Saiyan seems annoyed.

Well, he saw this coming.

"Hey. It's been a while." Nomlas greets him. "The question is _how_ long?"

Kakarot really has no idea. It felt like weeks in his opinion. "I dunno… two weeks?"

"A month!" Nomlas takes out his whip. "That means it's been one month since you were so daring!" He strikes the warrior with it, and the monkey who growls at him.

Kakarot groans. He didn't expect that to happen so soon. He looks at the bleeding cut he has across his left arm. "What was that for?!"

"Nothing. I just felt like it. I like to use my spare time to toy with animals like you. It's entertaining."

"So, you're just gonna abuse me now?!" Kakarot snarls.

"What are you talking about? We've been doing that for months. I'm just doing it for no reason is _your_ perspective! You're very stupid to think like that!" Nomlas hits the warrior again. Kakarot snatches Youzi and takes the hit that was meant for the monkey.

Chille sighs. "You know, doing that is very reckless."

"He's just filth! He's like any other stupid monkey! It's not like he's a Human!" Nomlas swings the whip, and he laughs as the Saiyan is struck with it again. "Be careful. If you try anything, you'll be whipped all day. Behave like a good monkey."

Kakarot doesn't say a word. He doesn't bother to move anymore, but his arms are covered with bleeding cuts. His clothing is even more torn at some places from the whipping. He simply has his back turned and stares at whatever is in front of him. The creature is crouched in his lap, so the warrior took every hit.

"He won't speak." Chille arrives next to Nomlas' side with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "He barely spoke since we brought him in. Either he's keeping information from us, or he refuses to speak with us Humans. Either way, the most he would do is small talk."

Nomlas huffs. "He's been a bit stubborn. He even shielded that annoying little monkey." He bangs on the cage in attempt to get the Saiyan's attention. "Hey, monkey. I'm talking to you! How about you eat something? I know you're hungry!"

Kakarot doesn't budge.

"You were a talker before you were brought here. Why be quiet when you can talk to us all you want now? Come on. You're behaving like any other caged animal. You stink. You haven't bathed in 2 years. All this time, you spent sitting around in this cage."

The Saiyan lowers his head.

"Well, we can't just let you starve." Nomlas reaches in his pocket, and he pulls out a banana. He walks to the cage and waves it around. "I got something for you."

Kakarot turns his head enough to see what it is. He turns away, back in the position he was earlier.

Chille chuckles. "He's getting tired of those. All we did was out him in a diet."

Nomlas picks up the pet bowl sitting near the cage filled with bits of fried fruits and nuts. He shakes it around. "Time to eat~! Nice yummy pecans and fruits!"

He still doesn't get a response. The warrior is most likely ignoring him. The soldier simply tosses a bowl inside the cage. It clatters on the ground and some of the food spills out.

"Eat, you filth!" Nomlas is ignored once more. He throws his whip, and it strikes the Saiyan who flinches this time. "I said eat! We don't got all day! I said that if you behave, you can have some more food, didn't I?! Come on!" He whips him again and again, drawing out new blood. He marches around the cage to stand in front of the Saiyan. He sticks the banana through the bars. "Here! I'll whip you in the face next!"

The Saiyan's eyes darken. The chains rattle as he lunges forward and misses the fruit entirely. He sinks his teeth in the soldier's arm instead.

Youzi and Chille blinks.

"AAAAAH! HE'S BITING ME!" Nomlas screams out in pain, and it seems the Saiyan is biting down harder. "AAARGH! YOU DIRTY APE! STOP IT!"

Chille sighs. He pulls out a stick and flicks it once. The end of it crackles with electricity, so it appears to be some sort of taser. He jabs it at Kakarot's side, and the warrior screams through his bared teeth. "Let him go." He jabs him several more times, and the Saiyan is finally unable to endure anymore of it. He frowns as Nomlas falls to the ground, holding his heavily bleeding hand. "I thought we warned you about harassing animals."

Nomlas groans as he slowly removes his hand from covering the wounded one. His face twists in disgust. "Damn…"

"That's going to need stitches." Chille sighs as he looks back at the cage. "Well then… you know the rules. Act up and there are consequences. I can't just kill you yet."

Kakarot whips the blood from his mouth. The chains rattle again as he turns away. He kicks away the bowl, and the food flies all over the cage floor and outside the cage.

Chille rises his hand out in front of him, facing the palm towards the Saiyan. " _Yī, èr, sān."_

Kakarot grunts as the crown begins to glow. Sharp pain strikes all over his body, especially his head.

" _Yī, èr, sān! Yī, èr, sān!"_ He repeats the first three numbers repeatedly, and he watches the warrior scream and roll around the ground, experiencing agony. The first three numbers simply activate it, but repeating them over and over is how the pain can get worse around the head.

Youzi screeches and rushes to the bars, but a whip strikes him down.

His ears are ringing. The chanting goes on. Kakarot can't endure the pain. He rolls and thrashes madly as screams bursts out his lungs endlessly.

" _Sì!"_

Kakarot screams as a powerful force slams him on the ground. He is pinned against his will, as if someone is pressing down on every part of his body.

Chille crouches down, looking down at the warrior who lies helpless. "This wouldn't had happened if you simply listened. Are you too proud to obey? At least we got you to stop lashing at the cage all the time. You're still stubborn about eating." He stands and snatches the bowl. He reaches inside a bag sitting against the wall and pours a handful of nuts inside. He walks back and slips it inside the cage. "Behave yourself. It won't be long." He begins to walk away.

As soon as the pressure fades and the crown stops glowing, the Saiyan sits up. He speaks between heavy breaths. "As... I said once before, I never… forgot a single thing... you all have done… to me… here."

Chille turns and chuckles. "You didn't forget. Of course. However, you can't do anything about it."

"If that is how you think… then you're in... for a huge wake up call." Kakarot growls.

Chille shrugs. "If that is what you think. This Is the worst punishment any prisoner can get."

Nomlas chuckles, and he turns to the warrior in the cage. He swings his weapon around just to tease the alien. "Well… do you have anything to say?"

"I feel like… you'll be the... first one to die… once I rampage…" Kakarot says.

Nomlas shakes his head. "Well… when are you going to listen to us? Eat your food now." He kicks the bowl closer to the warrior.

"I won't. I am no earthling, so I don't go by your rules. Break me all you want… but you will never defeat me." Kakarot turns and sits on the ground. He won't waste anymore time with him.

The air cracks, and Kakarot is struck down by the whip.

"You filthy monkey! Stupid ape! Do as I say or bleed all day!" Nomlas continues to whip the warrior. "You bit me, you dumbass chimp! All you had to do was eat your pet food! All that you are is a pet! Listen to your masters!"

Kakarot nearly screams as he is struck several times on the same spot. His anger is building, and quick. He is struck again and he snatches the whip and pulls it hard, forcing the soldier to fly forward and slam against the cage. He stands with bared teeth, looking like a wild animal ready to kill.

Nomlas groans and rises to his knees. He realizes how close he is to the cage, and he pulls his whip free. "You foul creature… you think you can get away with that?! You're just a circus monkey! Haven't you realized that yet?! You're just a dumb monkey!"

"Monkey…" Kakarot echoes the word. He places in more. "Chimp... Ape… Baboon… I've been addressed those ways since I was caught… I'm sick of it. You've treated me… like a damn animal."

"Because you are." Nomlas stands. "You're like any other caged animal. They are eating the same pet food and living in their own filth and waste. They are restrained by a leash controlled by a person. That is what you are!" His whip is engulfed in electricity. He begins to whip the warrior who screams out in pain. "That is all you'll ever be! Just die already! You're living in your own filth! Most would die at some point!"

The Saiyan growls as he is whipped again. "Leave me alone… stop it…!"

He is whipped again.

"Let me be…!"

He is whipped several more times.

"THAT'S IT! I'm killing you and everyone else!"

Nomlas pauses, and he bursts into heavy laughter. "What are you going to do about it?! You're bound in chains! You're just a tethered animal! You can't do _anything_. You know as good as I that what you wish is impossible."

Kakarot tries to scratch behind his head, but the chains restraining his wrist makes it impossible to reach. He is itching bad from the constant bugs once more. "I'll get outta here, and I'll kill you first."

Nomlas chuckles, watching the warrior squirm from his itching. He swings his whip to the ground. "You're just plain stupid. Just because you're a Saiyan with such power doesn't mean you're invincible. We outsmarted you, and that is what happened."

Kakarot growls. "Damn. I really need a bath." He normally wouldn't care, but the fact that he is covered with so much dirt from not bathing in years is disgusting. It's itchy. He can't get rid of the itch, and his hygiene is bad. After several failed attempts, he tilts his head back and lifts his foot behind his head. He rubs the foot against it, and the long toenails scratch through the hair to get rid of the itch.

"You're even scratching yourself like an animal." Chille smirks.

"I don't have a choice." Kakarot growls. "First they strip me from my ball and staff and now they don't even let me bathe. It's like a damn zoo in here, and it is actually. Geez. Don't tell me I have ticks or something!" He scratches faster, becoming more irritated by the second.

"Well then. I guess it's time you learn." Nomlas walks around, and he nods at Chille.

Chille who tugs on a chain that restrains Youzi. He opens the Saiyan's cage door and he pulls the creature out. The soldier sighs. "You rule over your forest. You must be Tarzan or something. King of the jungle. Ha."

Kakarot watches as he opens the cage. He hears chains clattering as the man yanks the creature. Youzi screeches and tries to keep his feet pinned, but he is being dragged. "What are you doing?! Give him back to me!"

Nomlas ignores him. "Come on! Out!"

Kakarot's eyes widen. "What are you doing?!"

The winged monkey snarls as he is pulled again. He yelps as he is pulled from the ground, now hanging upside down.

Nomlas grins. "This one won't cooperate like you do. He's too loyal like you are to do much. So… useless things like him… he's better off as a snack."

The door opens, and Nomlas grabs a chain offered to him. A pair of tigers walk in… the same kind Kakarot fought that breathed out lava. The alien tigers look up, noticing its presence. They snarl and snap at him, hoping to land a bite.

Kakarot realizes what is about to happen. "Wait! Don't do it! Take him away from there, now!"

"He won't listen to you." Nomlas laughs. "This is just a lesson. Feast your eyes on this. This is an example on what happens to animals who don't do as they are told!"

Chille pulls the chains again, and Youzi screeches as he falls until he hangs 5 feet high. He swings left and right to avoid their leaps and snaps.

Kakarot snarls, and he begins to thrash. Chains clatter and they bang against the ground as Kakarot repeatedly slams his ankle braces against the bars as he pulls the ones restraining his wrists. "Stop! Don't do it!"

He said those same words when he was begging the Mercenary Tao to not kill ChiChi.

Nomlas laughs.

Chille releases the chains.

"DON'T DO IIIIT!"

Youzi falls to the ground. He screams out in panic which transforms into agonizing screams of pain as the tigers pounce on him and begin to eat him alive. It's hard to see due to the orange and black-striped pelts blocking the view, but the screams and the sound of bones being crushed and muscles being torn is unmistakable.

As this all happens, Kakarot's eyes lose their color as he spaces out. All sound is muffled as if he is listening through a pillow. All he can really hear is his own heartbeat.

 _B-BMP!_

Why? Why does it hurt so much?

 _B-BMP!_

Youzi was nothing more than just another demonic animal… right?

 _B-BMP!_

No. Youzi helped him. He was kind. He had compassion. He wanted the war to to end too… so he didn't deserve any of this.

 _B-BMP! B-BMP!_

For someone to die by being eaten alive… is so wrong…

 _B-BMP! B-BMP!_

Once again, Kakarot couldn't stop a cold-blooded death… because he was too weak.

 _B-BMP! B-BMP!_

Because he was too helpless…

 _B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP!_

… because… he was so reckless… he failed to protect someone who understood him.

 _B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP!_

The Saiyan slams against the bars again. His body turns hot as a burning sensation pours into him. "How dare you…"

Chille pats the cage. "Aw. I killed your buddy? How does it feel to be helpless?."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot's eyes are colorless and wide. ChiChi lies on the sidewalk against her back. Her head is limped over clumsily and parts of her clothing had been scorched black. Her body is awkwardly twisted around the legs in unnatural positions, and deep cracks had formed around where she crashed. Her eyes are blank and lifeless, and a scary pool of blood steadily grows and spreads from under her. His shaking hands reach to his head and his fingers dig through his wild hair. A loud and long gasp escapes his mouth._

 _The others watch as Kakarot slowly walks up to her with unsteady steps. As soon as he reached her, his hands grab her left side to turn her head over, but he draws back and stares at his hands which are now covered with blood._

 _Vegeta is in pure shock. He would had killed the woman himself, but never would he had thought that another Earthling would do it! But only that, it was in cold blood… this guy had no intention to kill her off quickly._

 _General Tao laughs at the priceless looks he is seeing. "Now, this is something I can laugh about for days! Goku, a threat! And he is helpless to prevent the death of that woman!"_

 _"Why did he kill her? I don't get it." Raditz mutters. "I thought every Human is together against us… but it seems that this woman…" His voice trails off. Kakarot is squatted and bent down to his feet over the woman. For some reason, he is feeling angry about what just happened. "Hell, I wanted her dead too, but what just happened was not acceptable… he killed her right in front of him so brutally."_

 _Zhanshitao glares at the Human responsible._

 _"How does it feel to lose someone so close to you? I can care less if it happened to you… but it's how the other Earthlings felt when you killed their families…"_

 _Her body is getting cold. She's dead._

 _Dead… And she didn't know it would be because of this._

 _His actions are done without much thought. His arms pull her from the ground and to his chest. He is frozen for that moment as her body becomes cold. In his head, he hopes she could be just that… but she's dead. There's no reason for her body to stay warm anymore._

 _"Enough with it already. She's dead, can't you see? Nothing will save her… it's too late for saving anyway." The cyborg chuckles as the warrior places the woman down._

 _The enemy begins to laugh again._

 _"Damn… you…" Kakarot slowly speaks with his voice shaking from either anger or grief. It's hard to tell. "Damn… you…! DAMN YOOOU!" He throws a punch on the ground, and it leaves a crater that definitely won't be fixable. His head lowers to the ground, and now, he's almost hunched on his knees like a ball._

 _"I thought that you hate every Human on this planet. Why are you so upset about what just happened? Don't you hate her too?" He laughs. "Doesn't matter. My orders were to mentally crush you. That's exactly what I did."_

 _The Earth-raised Saiyan's teeth clench as his eyes shut tight. The attack that struck ChiChi down relays in his head. It was so quick, he didn't have the time to react..._

 _… and now she's dead._

 _"I don't give a damn about the other Humans." Kakarot admits without facing anyone. "But I said this before, there's an exception… And you took that away…!" His voice is shaking uncontrollably at this point. He stands and turns to the enemy. "You TOOK that away! You've crossed the line… you dare to kill her when she was so oblivious…!"_

 _"I did what I had to. She was in my way." General Tao says. "Killing her was too easy… since she was so concerned about you and her son. She took the bait. You should had seen the looks on your gullible faces!" He continues to laugh._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Chille chuckles as he opens the door. Alphredo walks in and takes the chains to pull the tigers out the room. "Good kitties. If you're lucky, you might get the other monkey." He shuts the door and walks to what is left of the creature. Bones remain that are covered with blood. He picks one up and throws it inside the cage. It lands near the warrior's feet.

"Well… that's a gift for you." Nomlas says, ignoring just how disturbed the Saiyan may be.

Kakarot stares at the bone, and without thinking, he picks it up and holds it firmly in his hands. "Everything… is being taken from me…" Kakarot's head hangs low. "The Humans are all cruel, but ChiChi… she was… all I had left. She's gone… she's dead… because I was too weak… because of Chille… "

Nomlas is amused to see this. The warrior is affected by this far worse than he expected. "So, you're having a little trip down the bad side of memory lane. I thought you hate Humans. You're wife was one too. You hated her to her guts."

"No…" The words are filled with rage. It came out as a snarl. "I never did. Youzi too… he was… a friend of hers. He knew her… and you took _him_ away…"

"Oh, so _that's_ why this is hurting you so much!" Nomlas slams a fist against a hand as he finally understands. "Well, well! How touching. Everyone thinks you hate her so much! Chille tried to take her away and claim her since she shouldn't had been with you. I'm glad he got rid of that bitch."

The way he addressed her sparked a blazing fire of hate within him.

"You dare… to call her that?" Kakarot staggers. "I'll tear you limb by limb. I'll rip out your organs. I'll pound you to a bloody pulp… no… you deserve a retaliation."

Nomlas is alarmed.

"Since you had him kill Youzi by feeding him to tigers alive… _you_ might as well be eaten _alive_."

The threats are new to hear from the warrior. Suddenly, Kakarot is speaking as if he is a starving wolf or something. This is _nothing_ like him at all.

"You dare to mock me… and kill who I had left from her. You dare to try to hunt down my son… you called her such a foul word… bassstAAAARD!" The Saiyan screams in a way that sounds almost like a roar as he yanks the chains and bangs his ankles against the bars.

Nomlas steps back. He is creeped out by the actions he is seeing. The way the Saiyan is moving is like a mentally insane person in a crazy house thrashing and rolling inside a padded cell with their arms tied… trying to find a way out. Really, he is trying to break his way out. The Saiyan keeps growling as if he is truly an animal. He rams against the bars several times.

"RRRRAAAAAAGH!"

Nomlas steps back again as the chains bangs against the bars harder.

"Now… I'm really angry with you…!" The Saiyan's voice sounds dark and rough. It actually scares the Human.

"What the… what is going on with him?!"

"I am going to make you pay... You've made me mad…"

Nomlas prepares to whip the Saiyan. The tone of the Saiyan's voice is so dark and filled with rage… it's as if words were spoken mixed with a deep growl. At the same time, he is disturbed.

"You won't escape…! Now you've done it! You've pissed off the wrooong Saiyan." Kakarot's eyes fill with rage and the irises slightly glow.

Nomlas gasps. Chille had warned him to never piss off this prisoner, and now he understands why. Kakarot may had explained his feelings like a child, but his rage is no joke.

Chille steps back. "His power… it's still in there somewhere. Saiyans… they can use it fully through rage… so this must be it…"

The Saiyan is nearly enraged.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nomlas gulps, and he whips the warrior several more times. "Cut it out and do what I said!"

Kakarot slaps the whip aside before it could hit him again. He glares at the man with his glowing eyes. "I said this once before… the day will come when I will break free and kill these soldiers!"

"And so… the Saiyan comes out." Chille mentions the violent side he sees from the warrior.

Nomlas regains some composure, and he realizes he's not even in danger. He laughs in relief. "You scared me for a second, but I suppose I should stop wasting my time with you." He waves as he heads for the door.

"Don't you leave! I'm not through!" Kakarot snarls.

Nomlas opens the door, and he walks out. The door slams shut, and the Saiyan is left in the tiny room all alone again. He is all alone.

Kakarot tries to pull the chains again, but they simply won't even slip free. He had known this for some time, but accepting it is the hard part.

A Saiyan warrior restrained by Humans is something that cannot be accepted. Unfortunately… this has been happening for two years… and he's been in this solitary confinement cell for a month so far. If that's not bad, he's inside a cage inside the cell. There is no way out.

The chains rattle violently, and the Saiyan tries to shake free. "YOU'LL REGRET THIIIIS!"

However… he will never get the chance… knowing that… his patience has finally ran out.

Some say through his exile, topped with imprisonment… it was torture to the warrior that had driven him towards hatred that is leading him towards madness. When he was thrown in a solitary room with Youzi as company… witnessing his death had affected him even worse.

The day after Youzi was eaten alive, they say the warrior was filled with more hate.

The week after… they say he had screamed out for minutes at a time.

The month after… some say he had lost his mind.

Not one person has dared to step foot inside the prison as the months passed by. For a Saiyan who is born to fight to go without it for years…

… is the most violent.

 **-0000-**

"Status report." Chille yawns as he looks through several files. He snatches a paper from the table and crushes it into a ball. He tosses it over his shoulder and it lands in a trashcan.

"Surprisingly, the Saiyan hasn't been hostile yet this week." Alphredo explains as she turns a nob on the controls to change the camera views in the screens. "He would sometimes attack the cage, but that's about it. He doesn't bother to attack the robots that hands him food and water."

"Anything else?"

"It's been six months since we sealed him in the solitary confinement cell, sir. We had him for three years total. Only for the past four months, he had shown signs of uneasiness. He had been a bit quiet… but like most prisoners we held in these cells, we did manage to break him in the first two months."

Inside the cell, Kakarot sits with his knees tucked close to his body. He seems bored to death, twirling a dry grain of rice around on the cage floor with his index finger. "I really am pathetic. It's so boring…" He drags the grain to the others and places it behind one and in front of one, closing a line. He had made a smiley face out of rice grains.

A smiley face.

He doesn't even remember the last time he smiled. It was a long time ago. He knows that much. He doesn't even remember talking to anyone in a while. How long has it been? He doesn't even know when it's day or night. When he sleeps out of exhaustion, it would last longer than 10 hours. His natural clock had been interrupted so many times… he doesn't even know how many days have passed.

However, he had took the time and when food came in, he would take the strings that hold the occasional meat they offer in a bag and keep it. Whenever he wakes, he would take the bone of the remains from Youzi and slip it on the small rope until almost the rope is filled with rib bones. Four sharp fangs hang near the ends and the middle of the rope. It is worn around the warrior's neck, hanging just a few inches from the neck, appearing almost like a collar. It is a reminder of what happened that day.

Now, with no more bones to fit to the rope, he plays around with grain of rice. He doesn't even remember the last time he smiled. It's been too long. All he can remember is fire… and the burning of his grandfather's grave.

He stares at the smiley face. "Even the rice can be happy, huh? It's smiling like there's nothing wrong." He turns around, now staring at the white walls. "They call me insane. I've been laughing at danger since I was a kid, and I was called crazy back then. I'm not crazy. They just don't understand."

Silence.

"They don't. They are the ones who are crazy… trying to make everyone a stupid robot. They're insane. All of them are."

Silence again.

Kakarot turns his head to look at the smiley face he made. "Smiley face thinks I'm crazy too, huh?" He drags a stray rice grains and places it on top the left eye, and another on the right. Now it looks like an evil smiley face. "That there is what this military really is. Evil guys behind a smile."

 _'Too bad you'll never escape to tell your buddies about this!'_ He hears Chille's voice mocking him in his head.

"I'll escape alright. You think you know everything." Kakarot mutters.

Vegeta's voice scolds him in his head; _'How could you possibly escape?! You're a repeating failure! All you do is screw things up! That's all you're good at!'_

Kakarot snarls. "Yeah, I make mistakes! It just that you can't accept that I'm not a failure because I'm just different! I'm trapped because you're the one who kicked me out like trash!" He slams his hand on the evil smiley face and he sweeps it from the floor. The grains fly and hit the wall. Some hit the cage bars and bounce back to the cage floor. "They don't understand me! None of them do! They just see me as a crazy freak! I'm not!" The warrior stands and his hands grip on the bars. He shakes them, trying to break them. "I am not crazy! They just don't understand! _They're_ crazy! ALL of them!"

After several more failed attempts, the warrior stops and rests his forehead against the bars.

" _You are just a failure. You'll never be a brother in my book."_ Turles laughs at him. His voice sounds like an echo and it is scattered all over the room.

Kakarot lifts his head, and he looks around the room. "Where…?"

" _Kakarot, you idiot! You allowed an earthling to capture you! How much more pathetic can you get?!"_ Raditz laughs. His voice echoes and is all over too. " _You have reverted back to being a weakling!"_

Kakarot looks the other direction. Where are they coming from? They can't possibly be here!

" _That's why he'll just rot in here for the rest of his life!"_ Vegeta says with an annoyed tone.

" _I tried to warn him."_ Tarble sighs.

Nappa laughs as well. " _Well, look at that! Poor Kakarot is caged up like an animal! I bet that he is their pet too!"_

" _Why did you let this happen, dad?"_ Karot asks. " _Did you abandon us?"_

"No! I didn't!" Kakarot can't figure out where the voices are coming from, but he feels they are all doubting him. "You still have faith in me, right?! I'll get out of here!"

" _How can you? Look at yourself! Good luck with that!"_ Raditz bursts into laughter, and the others join in.

" _Faith? That doesn't exist with you! You're the biggest failure that needs to be erased!"_ Turles joins in.

Kakarot feels helpless. The laughter doesn't stop. They are all laughing at him. He can't see them, but the voices are too clear, and they are getting louder. The laughter gets louder and harder to endure. "Stop it…"

They laugh and laugh.

"Stop! It's not funny!" Kakarot covers his ears, but it only makes it worse.

The laugher is pounding in his eardrums. More laughter joins in. He can hear Alphredo, Skrimp, Fillet, Nomlas, Chille, and Bulma. Even other people join in.

The Saiyan grips his head and presses his hands harder against his ears. He drops to his knees and lowers his head. "Shut up! Stop laughing at me! STOP!"

His own voice is drained by the laughter at this point. He begins to shake, and more people join in. Laughter of hundreds… possibly thousands tease him. He can suddenly see them as shadows, pointing and laughing at him.

"SHUT UUUUP!" Kakarot screams towards the ceiling, and he rushes towards the bars of the cage. He pounds it and kicks it angrily. "I'll find all of you! You're all wrong! Just shut up and stop making fun of ME!"

Chille watches all this through the screens, and he is laughing at this scene. "Nothing is better than seeing a Saiyan lose their mind! Classic! Hearing voices that aren't even there! He's literally talking to himself!"

Alphredo shakes her head. "You're such asshole sometimes. You know that?"

Kakarot kicks the bars several more times, and he finally stops. He slowly lowers to the ground with his hands still pressed against his ears. His knees are tucked close to his chest once again, and he is curled to a ball. The laughter carries on.

Hard knocking is on the door. The laughter stops all at once.

The Saiyan quickly turns to the source of the noise while getting to his hands and knees. The knocking carries on for a few seconds. Next thing he sees is a tiny door opening and a bowl clattering on the floor. A shovel pushes under the bowl and slides the bowl through the bars and inside the cage. The tool lowers the bowl and slips back out the door.

Kakarot stares at the nuts and berries he was offered. A single baked and headless fish sits on top of it. He reaches for the fish.

" _Don't eat it… it's poison."_

The Saiyan looks around the room again, but once again, he is all alone. He is well aware he is in a tiny white room. He is aware that he is inside a cage inside the room, so if anyone wanted to come in, nothing much would happen… so where are the voices?

The temperature drops suddenly. He can see his breathe in the cold air. It feels as if he walked in a freezer. He can take temperatures unlike Humans, but a certain level can become a problem.

He looks back at the food.

" _Poison. It'll kill you."_

" _They are trying to kill you. It's cold. You'll freeze to death."_

" _Listen…"_

The Saiyan reaches again, but the whispers and voices warn him again, and they overlap. It's impossible to hear one voice at a time… like he's inside a cafeteria.

" _You'll die here."_

" _Death…"_

" _It's no good to eat…"_

" _You're freezing…"_

It happens suddenly. The Saiyan screams and kicks the tray out the cage. It hits the wall and the food spills everywhere. The talking and whispers don't end. They overlap again, and he is miserable. "Damn it… just leave me alone…"

" _You're weak. Pathetic."_

" _Allowed them to control you…"_

" _Kill them, Kakarot."_

" _You have to kill them!"_

" _Escape… and destroy…"_

" _Destroy…"_

The warrior is completely oblivious to the fact that these are his own thoughts. He hears the whispers of others made up entirely in his head… but he doesn't even know. He hasn't spoke to another live person in six months. He barely saw or heard real people while he was held prisoner. Now… for him to not see anyone and only this tiny room for six months straight, the only company he has is himself. No other animals are around like before since Youzi was killed. It's just himself in a tiny room. He can't fight… and his nature calls for it… but he hasn't even sparred…

" _You have to kill them!"_

" _Destroy all…"_

" _Poison was in that food… kill them…"_

" _Stupid! Listen!"_

His heart is racing, and his eyes shift all around. He pulls the chains again, and again. He growls heavily and screams as he pulls again.

 _Clack! BANG!_

One of the chains snap free from being nailed on the wall, but it hasn't fully broke free from being pinned just yet.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps.

' _They're coming this way!'_ Kakarot thinks to himself as his teeth clench tight. _'Those guys… they are here to mess with me again!'_

The door slams open, and Nomlas marches inside with his weapon out. "Oh, no you don't! Stop it!" He throws the whip and the warrior is struck. He earns a scream. "We can't let an animal break free."

 _'They had called you an animal for so long!'_ Kakarot hears his voice shout in his head. _'They have beaten you enough! This is your chance. Playtime is on your side!'_

"My side…" Kakarot repeats out loud. He reaches forward as the whip is swung at him again, and he catches the weapon.

"What the?!" Nomlas gasps.

"No… more…!" He pulls the whip from his hands, and he begins to pulls hard on the chains. His tail arches as he screams.

"That's Impossible! He is suddenly regaining strength! There is no way!" Nomlas rushes to the wall and slams his hand on the button. In mere seconds, the door slams open again, and soldiers pour in. One fires their guns and it nearly hits the Saiyan. They fire again, and Kakarot moves his arm towards the range of fire. The bullet fires through the chains, and it breaks in half.

Nomlas steps back. "He used the energy bullets to free his arm?!"

Kakarot moves his freed arm on a circle, and he snatches the left chain and snaps his left arm free. He uses both free arms to pull the chains restraining his neck, and finally his tail. He jumps and slams his ankles against the cage bars, and his legs are free. He lands and glares at them all.

"HE'S FREE!" One soldier cries out.

"I don't think so!" Nomlas sends an order. "Fire!"

Kakarot jumps back, and he slams his tail against the bar, breaking the brace that was squeezing it. Almost immediately, a wave of power fills his entire body. For several seconds, he forgot what he was doing, because his head is tilted towards the ceiling, and his eyes are closed. His tail is finally free from the chains, and it sways freely. His strength had returned. He had forgotten what it feels like.

If only he can eat food… his full strength would return.

Still, he reagains his composure. He'll stay calm as long as they don't push him, but Nomlas has already killed Youzi. That cannot be forgiven. He's burning in the inside.

"Uh… sir… his tail is free…" One soldier mutters.

Nomlas growls. "Kill him! Chille had direct orders to kill this monkey if he ever escapes!"

They begin to fire, and the Saiyan's eyes open with a red gleam. He pulls the brace on his neck free. He grabs the bars and he pulls them apart. He does this with ease, and a wide grin crosses his face…

… and it turns dark.

The soldiers forget to fire for a second, and they regain their senses and begin to shoot again.

Kakarot lunges out the cage, feeling the most free he had felt in years. He performs a front flip and lands behind the soldiers. "You killed my monkey."

They quickly turn around, aiming at him.

"How much more are you going to take from me?" The Saiyan asks. The anger he had in his voice had faded, as if the monster that was thought to be within him is in hiding again. It must be, because his eyes are only glowing red faintly. They eyes haven't made direct contact with the light yet. "I tried to give you guys a chance. I am very nice and easygoing, but there are some lines I have drawn that you should _never_ cross. When you do that… that's when I get really mean. I _hate_ to be so mean… but you leave me with no choice. Besides, this military killed or changed those close to me."

One soldier gulps. "W-wait… you say you are nice? B-but…"

Nomlas seems disturbed by the treats that were thrown at him before. "What the hell was all that violent talk about months ago?"

The Saiyan is bothered. "I'm angry, and I want to fight. It's been too long. That must be my Saiyan instincts or something. Don't mind me, because I just want to get rid of you. I've been without fighting for sooo long. Finally… I'm out… I'm out and I feel like breaking everything! The only reason I haven't really bothered you yet is because I am more concerned about food right now!"

Nomlas notices the change in the warrior's tone. It sounds like the Saiyan is hungry for something.

It hits him. The warrior is going to kill.

"On guard! He's set to a killing sense!" Nomlas warns his men.

Kakarot's eyes widen slightly. "You and the others put me inside a cage. I couldn't fight. Then you took me in this room, and I was all alone. Do you know how that feels… to be alone with nothing to do for so many days straight?! I've been wanting to fight for years… and you took that from me!"

A soldier fires a rocket.

Kakarot is struck with it and sent flying out the room.

It becomes dead silence. Nomlas looks at the soldier who fired it. The man begins to shrink, and Nomlas snatches the weapon from his hand.

Kakarot lies on the floor for several seconds, and he stands. He finds himself in the Animal Kingdom room he started off in, and the feel of space feels like he walked into an alien world for a moment. The soldiers arrive, and Nomlas looks pissed.

The soldier growls, and he points at the warrior. "Fire! Kill him!"

They begin to fire, and the Saiyan performs several backflips to avoid the shots. As soon as they stop, he looks at his hands "Uh-oh. Looks like I'm a bit rusty. That's not good." He looks at the soldiers who form some sort of position. "I was in that cage for so long, I never got the chance to even spar. Still, that doesn't mean I stopped training. Those chains restrained my limbs, and it was ridiculously heavy. It was like lifting weights. Thanks to those chains, I gained more strength as if I trained for a while… but it's not good enough."

He'll have to wait… but the urge is too much.

There is finally space to stretch his legs.

His eyes shift left and right, and he turns his head to look around the room. He doesn't see his four-star ball or his fighting staff anywhere. They must had done something to them if he can't find them at all. He needs both items before he could make a run out of this place.

"I can fight fine without my Power Pole… but at the same time… I need it. It's an advantage to fight an army like this since I can't fire any energy attacks or even fly in my current condition. I need a full stomach for full power… but where will I find food?"

The soldiers are still, waiting for sudden movements. They notice how the warrior seems to be muttering something to himself. They know he has to be formulating a plan.

Kakarot sighs, and he rests a hand on his forehead. "Come on, me. Think. What would big brother Raditz do? What would Prince Vegeta do?"

That shouldn't even be a question.

A sigh escapes his lips as he rolls his head back, looking like he is irritated over something he had screwed up. "Geez. I have to fight these guys but it'll draw attention. I'm so hungry. They only feed me small bowls of nuts for crying out loud. That's enough to feed one person. They have no idea how torturing that was!"

Nomlas takes notice that the Saiyan seems bothered. He finds it strange that Kakarot is almost whining like a child. He reminds himself that this Saiyan tends to act like one frequently.

Kakarot stands tall, and he observes the room again. He had studied the structure for so long, so he knows the ceiling is filled with supporters that are rows across the ceiling or columns that stand from the ground. The cages around him have a nice fit for fingers. "Okay… I'll have to be quick. If I'm lucky, I can do this in one minute. Then again, that Nomlas guy is dangerous. I'll have to be careful."

He springs from the ground with a flip.

Guns fire, and he spirals to avoid shots. He lands on a soldier's head and brings with his weight. He jumps from the man and kicks down another. He throws a punch that knocks down another, and he jumps behind a man and grabs him by the head. He twists it quick, and the man falls dead. He stares at the dead man for a second, and he suddenly begins to laugh.

The Saiyan's movements are quick. He takes down the soldiers one by one in seconds all while in laughter. As soon as the last one falls, he looks towards Nomlas. "That felt _great_! To be free to jump and fight for the first time in such a long time! It's so much fun!"

"Holy… he killed them off that fast! He did that while laughing! Are Saiyans really that desperate for a fight?!" Nomlas swings his whip, and Kakarot is struck again.

For a second, the Saiyan's eyes widen in sudden terror. Kakarot leaps back. "Damn it! I can't fight him like this… not yet!" He jumps to a cage and crawls up quickly, and he jumps to the steel beams in the ceiling. He lunges across and exits the Animal Kingdom room.

"Oh, no!" Nomlas rushes out the room. "No! He's out! This is bad, real bad!"

Kakarot lunges across the beams quick, traveling through rooms of many kinds.

His foot slips, and he falls into a swimming pool.

For several seconds, he is shocked by the feel over water all over his body for the first time for so long, but he regains himself and swims to the surface. He gasps for air and surprises many swimmers. Woman and children stare, and several men are confused. His hair is down due to the water weight, but he quickly shakes the water off, and his hair sticks back up in it's familiar spiky fashion. Several gasps fill the room. Kakarot seems a bit annoyed. He jumps out the water, and he takes off the tiger kilt and frowns at it. "Damn it all… it's ruined. I'm going to need a new one…" He squeezes the water out and wipes his face free from the dirt that had covered it from the years inside the cage. He drops the fur and he grabs his tail and twists it to squeeze the water from it as well.

That is when screams fill the room.

Kakarot's attention is drawn to the people as they snatch their children and rush out the room. He simply resumes to drying himself off, acting as if nothing happened. He actually got very used to people running from him.

Meanwhile, Nomlas is running down the hall with soldiers he had gathered right behind him. "Alright. The screaming just came from the swimming pool room. If he isn't there, just listen for more screaming."

Kakarot shuts his eyes and tries to sense the energy of others. He can distinguish them, but it's too difficult since the energy levels are almost all the same. The smell of chlorine is all over the room and coating him, but he picks up the scent of what he believes is a zoo… and fish. "He's tracking me down. No surprise there." He glances at the ceiling while walking out the room. He quickly peaks around corners in the halls. He shuts his eyes again. "Power Pole… where are you…?"

He hears footsteps, and his eyes snap open.

"Don't you move!"

The voice sounds feminine. The Saiyan slowly turns, and he sees the woman they call "Ice". He recognizes her immediately because of her her cold eyes. He sees how she holds chains in her hands with blades at the end. "Those are… nunchucks? I haven't seen one of those in person… since I was a kid. It's been too long…"

Ice frowns. "You're not afraid?"

"No. Just feeling a bit in the disadvantage. I suggest you just drop whatever you are about to do." Kakarot looks down the hall to his left. "Wait… it's down there."

"What is?"

"Hold that thought." Kakarot suddenly thrusts a palm forward and it sends a burst of air that knocks the woman down. He rushes down the hall just as her dizziness fades away.

Ice sits up, rubbing her head. She stands, and she frowns. "What the hell did he just do? That guy didn't look like he wanted to kill me. He must be after someone else. I warned those dumbasses to leave him alone. I said he'll kill them first, and I'll be fine before he could get to me."

Pause.

"Yeah… but running away isn't exactly my style. Mamma and daddy would run, but for some reason… the atmosphere I felt from him reminds me of something…"

Bare feet slam on the ground as the Saiyan sprints down the hall. He enters a room filled with books. He finds himself in a library. "It's not here… that's for sure."

All heads turn to him.

The citizens panic and they flee. The camera in the ceiling zooms in, and the lenses rotate.

"He escaped?! How do he do that?!" Chille is in pure shock. He growls, and he glares at his loyal soldiers. "Colonel! Second lieutenant! First lieutenant, after him now! We cannot afford to let him out!"

Fillet, Alphredo, and Skrimp stands tall. "Sir, yes sir!"

Kakarot walks out the library and enters the cafeteria. His eyes light up at the sight of food. "Awesome! I just hit the jackpot!"

Countless people chatter and eat at tables. The warrior walks to the center of the room, and the scream of a single woman leads to mass panic.

"IT'S THE MONKEY KING! HE'S FREE!"

The Saiyan watches them run, and he is glad they did. He can grab food from anywhere. He walks to a nearby table, but he jumps back when a blast is fired, and the table explodes. He is shocked when the serving table is blown to bits. "Aw, come on!"

Alpfredo aims her gun at the warrior. She's clearly the one behind blowing up the food.

Kakarot sees the main soldiers rushing inside the room, and his growl turns into an angry shout. "Damn it! I'm starving here! Get out of my way!" He effortlessly lifts a cafeteria table, and he throws it at the soldiers who all jump out the way. "All I want is something to eat, but none of you will let me! I'm hungry!"

The thrown table had broke in half, and Alphredo questions this. "So… you threw a table at us… because you can't eat?"

"I'm angry. You all keep taking everything from me! Do you have any idea how it feels to be trapped in a cage for so long… I was alone in that place for...!" The Saiyan grabs his head, and he seems to be struggling with himself. "Damn it…! I can't take it anymore!"

The soldiers step back as the warrior looks at them with crazed eyes.

"I'm going to kill all of you! I'm not playing around anymore!" Kakarot snatches the table to his left and right by the edges, and he throws them both forward. The soldiers lunge out of range and the tables crash on the ground, tumbling until they hit the wall. He walks towards the people as they stand, and he grabs another table and holds it above his head. "You had messed with the wrong Saiyan!"

Soldiers lunge again as the table is thrown. Fillet, however ducks, and the table flies over him.

"They say the most compassionate are the most relentless! Don't you listen? To be inside a tiny room inside a tinier cage… it drives you crazy!" Kakarot picks up a bigger table. "This is the first time in years I am in open space full of things! So many things to see! You shouldn't had done this to me, because fighting is in my nature, and you took that! Now that I am free, all I want to do is destroy!" He throws the table again, and an unfortunate man is caught under it.

Alphredo ducks as a chair is thrown. Her brother jumps to the right, dodging a flying round table.

"First, they killed ChiChi, then they took the arm of my brother. They burned my home… and burned my grandpa's grave! They wrote horrible things on it… then they took me in this place! They abused me, mocked me… tortured me… and killed my MONKEY!" Kakarot throws three tables in the air, and he jumps. He kicks one, spins and kicks another, and he catches the third one and throws it towards them. The trio of of tables fly and some soldiers are brought down with them. Others jump and dodge. "They left me in that horrible place… and no one deserves to be trapped alone ins tiny space with nothing but thoughts to comfort you, because you begin to hear things that aren't there!"

Nomlas is in disbelief. The warrior tears the other serving table from the ground and lifts it over his head.

"Your own thoughts begin to mock you, and then I'm seen as crazy! Insane! Do you have any idea how it feels to have people laughing inside your head everyday?!" Kakarot throws the table and it destroys the tiles on the floor. Soldiers dodge the dangerous wrecking table as it tumbles across the room.

Nomlas stands and dusts the pieces of tiles off him. "He's wrecking this entire room…"

Kakarot realizes he ran out of tables to throw. "Looks like I ran out. I was thinking I can take out my anger with the tables… but it's not enough."

Soldiers step back as the warrior walks forward.

"It didn't even quench the anger a bit. It's hard you know… after the build up or rage I've felt for these past how many years?!" Kakarot jumps from the ground and he kicks a soldier down and lands on his head. He kicks another on the neck and snatches another by the head. He throws the man across the room and the soldier crashes into a wall, falling dead. Other quickly back away and fires to attack in long distance. "This oughta be a perfect warm-up! My muscles are still feeling tense after so long of being restrained!"

Nomlas growls, and he sends his orders. "Don't pull back! Give him everything you got!"

Kakarot grins. "Of course… out of all my limbs… one is the most important. My big brother has always told me… that the tail is a Saiyan's strongest weapon! To have it removed is the ultimate taboo! You had tore it off me once… and I cannot forget how that felt!"

Guns fire, and they witness the warrior jumping from the ground and climbing up the walls like it's not even flat. The Saiyan jumps off and spirals of like a screw. He pulls both arms to one side while connecting the wrists together, and he thrusts his hands forward. The pair of hands slam against one soldier, sending the man flying into others, taking them all down like bowling pins.

Kakarot lands just as others come close. He punches one aside, kicks another, and he jumps to his hands and spins, using his feet to knocks those who surround him. He lands on his feet and snatches a gun from a soldier's hand and melees him with it on the side of his head. A second later he swings the gun at another's head, and they both fall dead. He snaps the gun in half and tosses the prices aside.

A hand snatches his tail.

"That reminds me of how I lost my tail before. I don't think I can grow this one back again, so I won't allow it to be pulled from my spine!" Kakarot lifts the man holding his tail, and he swings the limb, hurling the man across the room. He throws a punch at one man and kicks down a woman soldier. His tail coils around a tiger-man soldier's neck, and with a firm squeeze, the neck snaps. The soldier is released and falls lifeless.

Alphredo, Skrimp, Fillet, and Nomlas remains as the only soldiers breathing and alive. The stare at the warrior as if he is someone they never saw before. Even caged away for so long, he took down the soldiers in a single minute.

Kakarot sees their disbelief, so he fills them in. "Do you actually think that you can make unable to fight? I'm a born warrior! Fighting is not a taught skill! It is an instinctive skill!"

Alphredo and her brother aim at the warrior.

"I may not be so smart… but from what I see, only two of you can heal. Two of you can't."

Nomlas realizes he is being looked at by the Saiyan. He immediately makes a run for it.

"You can't run away!" Kakarot screams at the fleeing man. "I can smell your fear a mile away! You should had left me alone! Nobody messes with my family and friends… and gets away with it!"

The guns fire, and the ki bullets draw blood. Kakarot growls and he jumps to the ceiling. He kicks one steel beam and it breaks free from the wall. He grabs hold of it as it falls and swings him to the other side. He pulls and the rest of it breaks free. He swings it down towards the ground, and the trio the way. The Saiyan lands on top the bar crouched on his feet and hands. His tail swings wildly as he slowly stands. "That's a bummer. I ran out of time."

They don't know what he means, but they see him pick up the steel beam.

"I'll kill you next time. That's a promise." Kakarot throws it high and watches it fall back down. He jumps and sends a roundhouse kick, and his foot slams on the beam, shoving it towards the soldiers. They are pushed back by it and they crash into a wall. The Saiyan lands and his smile slowly fades as he places a hand on his stomach. "Yep… out of time…"

Stomach growl.

"Damn. I got carried away there. I used up my energy… if only I can find food…" Kakarot shakes his head. He can't complain now. He runs from the cafeteria and enters a hall.

The steel beam that was thrown earlier falls from the wall and hits the ground. Alphredo, Skirmp, and Fillet are pressed against the wall as if they are part of it. A glowing force field surrounds Fillet. As soon as it fades, he falls to the ground.

The twins follow, and they crash. Their injuries begin to heal as Fillet coughs heavily.

"Well… that went well." Alphredo sighs. "Is it me or is the Saiyan a little off?"

"He used us as a warmup to get himself back in shape. That's smart, coming from an uneducated person like him." Skrimp sits on the ground, looking tired and worn out.

Fillet stands on his knees. "I don't know about you two, but I think we should go to the trophy room before he does. He is heading in that direction right now. We can't let him get in there."

"Why's that?" Skrimp asks.

"That room is where they hold his fighting staff. If that Saiyan gets to it, we might as well kiss our asses goodbye."

Down the hall, Kakarot rushes down, running faster than he was ever able to do. He is running for the first time in years, and it is exciting to him. Still, his energy is lacking, so he can't run to the fullest. He does take notice of guard ahead, and without second thought, he charges forward.

 _'Time to kill them off, Kakarot!'_ It's the first thought that is spoken in his head. He sees his the room is the trophy room. He knows it has to be in there. They hold all possessions inside. Two guards stand at the entrance. They Immediately take notice of his presence

Just as the soldiers whip out their guns, Kakarot jumps forward and he kicks one soldier against the wall and elbows the man's neck against it. It's an instant kill. He kicks the other soldier down and stomps on the side of his head. He did that so quick… he forgot about how fast he can move. His heart is pounding. For him to send kicks and punches is pushing in the crave to do more.

Trophies are displayed all around, and inside a glass case are a group of fighting staffs. He recognizes one instantly, and he pulls his hand back while forming a fist.

Fillet and the twins rush inside just as the punch is thrown.

Kakarot grabs the staff from the case, and he slowly turns around with a wide grin on his face. The weapon suddenly begins to glow a bright orange, reacting to its wielder's touch. "I found it~!"

At this moment, more soldiers rush inside and are shocked to see the weapon out and held.

Now they wonder about how the warrior easily found it… if it came all clear to Fillet.

"Oh…" Fillet looks at the trophy case where the staff was held. He realizes he left the staff exposed, which was why the Saiyan found it so easily. "Oooh…"

A regular Bo staff must be inside the safe the Power Pole was _supposed_ to be held inside.

"Oh… shit…"

Kakarot laughs as he jumps and performs a frontflip. He lands near the soldiers, and he spins the weapon like a propeller over his shoulder and he hits one person with it. He spins the weapon again and turns around, jabbing the weapon on Skrimp's stomach. As the soldier is hunched down in pain, Kakarot turns and spins the weapon again and he sweeps the soldier off his feet. He jabs one end towards the soldier's chest, but a bullet strikes through his ankle. He aims one end of the staff at Alphredo. "Extend!"

The staff glows and obeys. It grows and the woman jumps aside in time to avoid it. Kakarot watches the weapon shrink back to it's normal length, and a feeling of power fills him for a second. It's been too long since he had the weapon in his possession. It's hard to understand why, but he chuckles for several seconds before bursting into heavy laughter.

"Okay…" Skrimp drags out the word in thought. He asks a quick question. "Who wants to kiss their butts first?"

"I might as well." Fillet raises a hand. "I can't heal like you can."

"This is actually concerning." Alphredo stands by her brother's side. "Saiyans love to fight, and Goku hasn't fought for years. I think he's having too much fun. He probably is."

Kakarot stops his laughter and he looks at them with a mischievous smirk. "You may be weak, but I finally get to have a little bit of fun!" He rises his staff above his head and it glows again as his smirk turns into a wide grin.

 **-0000-**

Karot laughs as he runs around the room. He is chasing Zhanshitao into the control room. He stops as soon as he passes his uncle who slips on his gloves for the first time in a while. He and the spider looks at him oddly. "Uncle?"

"It's dusk. By nightfall, I'll be gone." Raditz answers the question that wasn't even asked. "Do a 2 hour training session. It's not an option. Understand?"

Karot nods. "Yes, sir! I'll try as hard as I can!"

"Don't try. Do. Get out as much as you can and learn as much as possible. I need to look through things one last time before I head out. You'll be sleep by then. You may be an apprentice but you're a child. Rest is necessary to gain back the strength you used in combat."

"Yeah. I understand."

"Good. Get to it. I don't need them to have an idea on what I'm doing." Raditz says. He thinks about looking through more books in the small library, but chirping takes that thought out his head. He looks at his feet. Zhanshitao is clawing at them, trying to get his attention. "What now?"

The creature rises it's front legs, asking to be picked up.

"No. I'm not taking you." Raditz says bluntly.

Zhanshitao sinks with a sad expression.

"Don't you give me that look. My answer won't change."

The spider begins to squeak as if it is crying.

Raditz sighs. This won't go away. After around 10 seconds, he growls and tilts his head to the side to direct the spider towards his shoulder. "Fine, fine. Hurry up and stop your whining."

Zhanshitao chirps happily and climbs up his leg to sit on his shoulder.

"Ridiculous." Raditz shakes his head and enters the room.

Hours go by, and the sun has set for the starts to fill the sky. Crickets chirp and owls hoot to fill the silence in the air. A door creaks open, and Raditz walks out with all of his gear on. His tail flicks one last time before it coils around his waist. "Alright." He walks out the room and heads for the exit, but he pauses as soon as he picks up the sound of footsteps. He turns, expecting Vegeta or Tarble to show, but he sees his nephew with a basket in his hand. "You should had been in bed an hour ago."

"I know. I wanted to stay up to see you go." Karot offers the basket to him. "Will you be okay? Will dad be alright?"

The Saiyan takes the basket, completely confused. He opens the top and it's filled with baked fish, chicken, dinosaur meat, and several fruits. He slowly places the top back on, looking at the child strangely.

"In case you get hungry on the way. I uh… cooked it myself. Is it bad?" Karot asks.

"No. Actually… it's good. It's just missing seasoning, but I see you added pepper and salt. I'm surprised you didn't put too much." Raditz really has no idea on how to react to this. No one has shown him kindness since Kakarot left. To have this basket reminds him of his youngest brother. "You're… very much like your father. This looks like something Kakarot might actually do."

"You'll save him, right?" Karot asks. He seems very worried.

"I told you before, this isn't the first time I had to." Raditz begins to walk again.

"Uncle."

He stops and sighs. He knew the kid won't very well leave him alone. "Look. I can't stay here and chat. I have to go. One of our comrades will soon come out for nightwatch. If they see me, I'll be forced to abandon this plan."

"Just be okay. I don't want to lose you and dad."

He sounds frightened. Raditz is aware of that. He never understood children, but he finally sees that they are actually helpless with a lot of things. This has to be Karot's Human side showing. This must be Gohan. Human children are so dependent on their family members until they are old enough to take care of themselves. He realizes this. The child's concern is coming from the feeling of being helpless.

He scratches behind his ear, looking and feeling awkward. He has no experience with children, so he doesn't know how to give the right answer. "A warrior shouldn't be so worried about their comrades. Get your rest."

"But…"

"You're tired. You're not fooling me. Head in the library and rest for tomorrow. You're going to need it. I'll be back by then."

"With dad?"

Raditz lowers his head a bit. "I don't know how to say the right thing, so I'll just speak the truth; I can't guarantee he'll return with me. I probably won't be able to enter that building. Your father might have to come back on his own."

"Oh… okay." Karot lowers his head and looks at his feet.

"You know him well. He's foolish but he can find his way out. The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you'll wake in the morning. Go. Otherwise, I'll knock you out and force you to sleep."

Karot chuckles at this. That's his uncle alright. "Okay. Be careful…" He takes a step forward and he nearly falls flat on his face. He yawns and rubs his eyes, swaying and trying to stay on his feet. "I'm sleepy…"

"No shit." Raditz places the basket on the table, and he grabs his nephew's hand to force him to walk. "You're going to walk through a wall drowsey like this."

"Uh-huh…" Karot probably didn't comprehend what was just said. He rubs his eyes and they seem heavy.

Raditz walks the child into the room and he lays him down on the sleeping mat. He takes the cover that was folded in the table and he unfolds it, placing it on top the child. He heads for the door and turns off the light before closing it, and he takes the basket and walks for the ship's exit.

Zhanshitao chirps happily and it seems to be teasing him.

"Don't look at me like that."

The spider chirps again.

"I am not trying to be nice. He was bothering me and was going to run into something. He would had woken up someone."

Zhanshitao titls his head.

"If you think I actually care about that kid, you're wrong."

The spider still gives him the funny look.

"I don't have any kindness for that child! See, this is why I don't like taking you with me!"

Pause.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

The door slides shut.

Raditz sighs and he releases the handle. He walks towards the forest. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you want to be crushed under my foot. You're lucky no one woke. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise, what?" A voice says from nowhere. "You'll… be in major trouble… Raditz? That is what I see happening."

Raditz freezes, and he turns around, but no one is around. "Am I hearing things?"

"No. You're not. Also, you're not looking hard enough. I'm above you."

Raditz looks up, and his stomach drops at the sight of Tarble sitting on the branch above him. The tail hangs free, swinging calmly. "Prince Tarble…? When did you..?"

"I was out here since dusk. I had a feeling you were planning to leave soon, so I decided to camp out for a little while." Tarble stands, and he jumps off the branch, landing on front of him. "Care to explain where you are going?"

Raditz searches for an answer. "Just out to hunt for the nocturnal creatures. They might make a great breakfast…"

"I see… that's a decent answer. I might have believed you if I was my brother." Tarble says bluntly. "I know that is not it. You're lying to me. You have on your gloves meaning you're preparing to fight. Do you have reservations to see the blue-haired girl that goes by the name of "Bulma"?"

Raditz steps back. "That woman? Why would I waste my time with her?"

"You already have." Tarble seems angry, but his tone is surprisingly calm. "You have many times before, and now you're leaving for your own entertainment."

Tarble doesn't know the real reason why Raditz left, but his assumption is just as bad as the real reason. Raditz would be in trouble either way. He tries to convince him that it's not that. "I am not heading out after the earthling."

"Then what's the basket for? What I see is you delivering food."

"Nonsense. This is a snack." Raditz speaks truthfully.

"Is that it?" Tarble peers inside and frowns. "If anything, it seems to me that you have some sort of attraction towards her. I thought I warned you to keep your distance."

An attraction? Raditz would normally snap, but he keeps himself in check this time. This is Tarble he is speaking to.

"I took the warning."

"You haven't." Tarble's tone sounds angry now. "Don't take me as a fool. I know what you've been up to. That day you sent Karot out to get into that military's headquarters, you went after the woman. I know that because I recognize her smell just as well as you do! You headed that direction it was coming from! You even smelled a bit like her that day! That means you were around her!"

"Prince Tarble, don't get the wrong idea-"

"If you were so foolish… which I know you are… you probably didn't even kill her yet. However, if you were so stupid, the choice you make might be absurd as well! Let me make myself clear…" Table steps forward, looking Intimidating. "You have headed down the wrong path, Raditz. If I know any better, I say you must had got too close, or maybe it's too late. She's an enemy, and you're playing around."

"Pl-playing around?!"

"If you bring forth the great mistake of bringing a burden to this world, you're in for one hell of a punishment."

"A burden." His heart skips a beat. "W-wait… when you say that, you're saying…"

"If she ends up having a half-breed!"

Raditz nearly drops the basket. He holds onto it firmly. "Why… would I make the same mistake as my brother? All due respect… I would not even dare. You're wrong."

"I hope so." Tarble steps back, and he walks away. "Goodnight to you. Don't do anything stupid."

Raditz watches him walk until he is out of sight, and Raditz steps back until his back hits a tree. He slides down and sits with a hand pressing against his head. "Damn it… why? Kill me now…"

Zhanshitao chrips in concern.

"I don't know… Tao. I just don't." Raditz seems stressed and worried. "I think I'm going to die. I'll be dead lying in a ditch somewhere, completely drenched in my own blood."

The spider is alarmed now. It growls at him and chips angrily.

"I know. You have the right to be angry. What Tarble just said… it dawned on me just now. I am such a dumbass gullible son of a-"

Zhanshitao chirps again.

"Right. It's not entirely my fault. She's a genius after all. To be honest… I don't even know how… but I'm dead."

The spider taps its foot, crossing its front legs.

"Aw, don't have an attitude. I know. I still have something to do. So, things went downhill just now. I'm probably in hot water right now, but so be it. I'm more concerned about my brother. I do have to protect him after all." He stands and he begins to walk. "Let's go. It's time for Kakarot to bare his fangs."

 **-0000-**

"Do you know what happens when you pick on someone too many times?" Kakarot stares at the weapon in his hand. "They bottle up all of it until it finally bursts. For a Saiyan… maybe the results are violent. For me to finally let my frustration go… it's kinda scary that I am enjoying it. Must be a Saiyan thing. After all, I enjoy fighting. For me to finally be able to do it for the first time in so long… man… you have no idea…"

"You won't enjoy this for long." Skrimp frowns. "You'll be dead very soon."

"Oh? You want to fight me?" Kakarot sounds interested. He looks at every soldier eagerly. "Anyone wants to fight me? Challenge me? Anyone?" His tail swings excitedly. The simple thought of having a good fight is making him too excited to keep still.

Alphredo frowns. "Well, how about we just kill you quickly?"

"Like that? So quick? That's no fun." Kakarot frowns at this. "That's boring. To die so quickly without even getting to fight is like crashing your car when you're not even driving."

"What?"

"I guess that didn't come out right." Kakarot shrugs. "Which one of you guys want to die first? I can't kill Skrimp or Alphredo so who else?"

"Alright. You want to fight so badly?" Fillet gains some courage. He takes out his gun and aims at the warrior.

"A firearm? Are you telling me that none of you guys know martial arts?" He gets no answer, so he shrugs. "Oh well. Fine then. Go ahead, all of you."

They are confused.

"Go on. Shoot. You want to hunt down the monkey, right? You already took so much from me. What more is there to take? My home was burned… my wife is dead… my monkey was turned into food… my grandpa's grave was burned… how many times to I have to repeat this?"

They raise their guns, and they begin to fire.

The warrior spins his staff and the off. "Is that all you got? You're starting to bore me!"

"He's going to start killing us if he gets too bored." Alphredo explains. "If we put in too much power, he might get aggravated and try to kill in that situation too."

"I never said anything about sparing lives." Kakarot chuckles as if someone told a nice joke. "I just don't want to wipe all of you out so easily, but it looks like none of you really stand a chance! I want all of you dead. Just so you know… I'm not in a good mood. I'm not going to be nice either. So say your prayers or whatever you have to do. All of you are going to die here!"

"You don't really sound angry to be honest." Alphredo points out.

"I'm not the kind of Saiyan who loses their temper. When I do, things get really ugly. That doesn't mean I don't want to kill you."

Now the soldiers of the military are feeling very uneasy. The Saiyan is definitely angry, but he is certainly good at keeping himself in composure. However, he isn't doing well with masking the possible bloodlust he is feeling. They hear it in this voice so very slightly. The beast that had been locked away for so long has finally broke free and is out for blood. He keeps grinning darkly, because he is messing with them. He likes to toy with his victims like cold-blooded murders would do.

Some begin to question themselves. The Saiyan had shown mercy before… but now he's merciless. Did they turn him into a monster?

Possibly.

"Time is ticking by." Kakarot says impatiently. "Are you going to make another move, or am I gonna have to do it for you? How long have I been waiting for this?" He looks around the room and he locates a calendar. He is shocked for a second. "Holy crap. It's been three years for real. I was in that tiny room for six months too. It sure felt long. I think I won't waste anymore time in this place."

"I have a question for you."

The sentence peaks Kakarot's interest. His attention is currently locked on Fillet who had the guts to challenge him. "A question?"

"Right. Why are you doing this? Before you answer, take the military out of this and just focus on regular and innocent people. Why? The one who sent you here to wipe us out is dead, so why carry this out?"

Kakarot shuts his eyes. "Why? I honestly don't really know how to answer that. I have an answer, but telling you seems to apply to this military and the other. What humanity could you guys possibly have to deserve life?"

"We have families."

"So did I! Isn't that interesting?" Kakarot says with some enthusiasm. "I have a family. I have two brothers and a son, but they can take care of themselves. What sickens me is how my wife was killed when she wasn't even fighting for us! She wanted the fighting to stop, but no. Someone just had to kill her."

"She was your wife. That's sick."

"Sick? She could had saved you. To be completely honest, she's the only person I would actually take time to listen to." Kakarot points this out, and that shuts everyone up. "She's the only Human I wouldn't dare to kill. If she was still alive, she probably would had talked me out from killing you all, right? She has good judgement. It may not seem like it sometimes, but she wants what is best for everyone."

They sense a huge mistake was made. What was just said makes perfect sense.

Kakarot's eyes open, and for a second, he seems bothered and upset. Her death still haunts him. "She's dead. I couldn't save her. All because of Chille… and that reminds me… where is that bastard? Nomlas ran off too. Coward."

Alphredo gets the same idea her comrades picked up. "So… if she was still alive…"

"I would probably still have a load of mercy to show." Kakarot finishes her sentence. "Too bad. I am still burning up from the thought that you guys have even burned away my home. You're involved with a lot of things. Do you honestly think you'll walk away unharmed? You won't get the chance to even run. Go ahead and try it. Do you want to see how mean I can actually be? I'm a Saiyan. Why should I have humanity when I'm not even a Human?"

"You were raised as one of us."

"True. But, here's the thing. I lost my faith in humanity… when you guys begin treating me like an animal. So, to put everything I said to you in short; The fault is all yours. I'm what you call a monster because you created one by making me want to kill every single one of you!"

One soldier seems afraid. He drops his gun and he makes a run for his life.

"That was quick. Looks like we have the first volunteer to be sent to Death himself." Kakarot is a blur and he appears right in front of the fleeing soldier. He stops his running by pressing his palm against the man's chest. "That's what big brother Raditz would had said."

The soldier yelps, and the Saiyan doesn't even flinch as his palm glows and a blast bursts out the man's back. The blast had fired through the chest and impaled right through.

Everyone is silent or quietly gasps as the soldier falls back dead with a smoking hole in his chest.

Kakarot looks at his smoking hand. "Huh. I actually had enough power to fire a simple blast. I doubt I'll be able to do that again… but that's better than nothing. It proves a point." He looks at the others. "See? I wasn't kidding."

Fillet fights to form words. "He… he did it so quick…"

"That's the nice way to kill a person. He didn't feel a thing. The death was instant." Kakarot explains casually. "However, as I said before, since you guys are so boring to fight, killing you guys one by one seems a bit much, but it kills time. Get it? It kills?"

Silence.

"Still working on the jokes. Raditz is way better with this." Kakarot notes to himself. The delivery must had been bad.

Another soldier growls, and he begins to fire his gun. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

The bullets have no effect. It surprises some, but Chille's team isn't the slightest surprised. They've seen this before.

Kakarot opens his hand, and the bullets rain down. "Something is telling me… that I shouldn't be so nice towards you." He swings his staff and sweeps the man off his feet. "I am not a fan of doing this, but for some reason, I feel that I should." He swings the weapon again and the staff pushes the man towards him. As soon as the soldier is close enough, he is surprised to see him jump to his feet and throw a punch, but the first is captured. "Oh. You can do hand-to-hand combat, huh? Too bad you're way under my league." He begins to squeeze the fist, and the bones are effortlessly crushed. He ignores the screams he is hearing.

It's definitely happening. The warrior is planning to take the life slowly. It was something Kakarot had hated to do and would refuse to do years ago, but suddenly… for him to do this now… it sparks something within him. It's an urge he can't describe. As he twists the arm and snaps it out of place, it's not really noticeable. However, as soon as he chops the arm and feels the bones snap, his lips twitch and slightly part away. He knees the soldier on the stomach and kicks his face, forcing him to fall. He stomps on his chest and begins to press against it. The man screams out in agony. Kakarot fees it trying to surface. It's not the urge to stop. It's something else.

He fights to keep it to himself. His throat tightens as he watches the man scream helpless under him. He had laughed several times before, but what he is holding back is something worse. It's the hysterical kind of laugh… and it's harder to suppress. "You sure are in a lot of pain, and I'm barely even using any of my power." He looks towards the others. "So, you're just going to stand there? You're not going to save him?"

They don't move. They know they can't.

"Am I really that strong? As weak as I am?" Kakarot chuckles. "If I fought any brothers right now in my condition, they would had mopped the floor! Even my own son would probably pin me down! You guys are so powerless!" He pressed down harder. "Just to show how fragile you are…"

He lifts his foot and stomps down on the man's leg. The bones shatter and the scream scares the others.

"The bones shatter like glass. That must hurt." Kakarot lifts his foot again, and he presses against the soldier's chest with the tip against the neck. His tail swings casually as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening.

"Please! STOP!" The soldier cries out. "Spare me! I'll do anything you want!"

Kakarot stops but he still pins the man down. "I'm sorry. Are you begging for mercy? I did the same when my wife was about to die, and they show no remorse. I might actually let you go."

The soldier slightly smiles.

"If you had asked me three years ago that is."

The smile is wiped clean.

"Three years have been hell to me. In here… as a prisoner… I have no plans on sparing anyone!"

"You… you're a demon! A demon!"

A grin slips exposed on the Saiyan's face. "Call me what you like. I don't care. This is your fault. All of you." He presses harder until the neck snaps, and the screaming is silenced. The soldier is dead. "I'm not even finished and you died so soon. I am still alive because I am strong and you're dead because you lost. Only the _strong_ survive."

He hears a pen fall, and the warrior looks from the dead man to where the noise came from. He sees Nomlas standing at the doorway with a pale face. "So, you found me?"

Nomlas realizes what he walked into. He ran into the same warrior he was trying to get away from earlier.

"What's up?" Kakarot steps off the dead soldier and he slides his staff back into its scabbard. "You came back to fight?"

Nomlas steps back, and he turns again.

"Ah-ah!" Kakarot flashes right in front of him just as he was at the doorway. He sends a kick and Nomlas is sent flying across the room and crashing into a group of soldiers. "I got you where I want you now. All we need now is Chille and we have the whole crew. Of course, I am missing some people, but I'll find them later."

Nomlas slowly stands. "Don't think you'll get away with this! We'll find a way around you, and you'll be the one running with your tail between your legs! You'll be dead!"

Dead?

They actually think they can kill him?

Kakarot's breathing is completely unstable. His shoulders shake as he chuckles which turn into a light laugh. "I said this before… you can't run and hide from me… do you know how long I've waited to come out? I'll tell you how I felt."

The soldiers are filled with an uneasy feeling as the warrior laughs lightly again.

"I've been inside that cage for _three_ years. I was inside that cage inside a tiny room all alone for _six_ months! Do you know what it was liked to be trapped like an animal and treated like cattle… to be laughed at… humiliated?! Do you know how it feels to hear people talking when they aren't even there?!" The warrior's tone has anger to it, but at the same time, he seems to be close to laughing as if something good is coming to him.

Nomlas doesn't like what he is feeling from the warrior. He is feeling as if a force is crushing him down… he can't exactly move.

Fear. He is terrified.

"So, you're scared… that's good to see. All those years of you whipping me is over."

Nomlas growls, and he fires his gun. It completely misses, flying pass the Saiyan. It slams on the wall and it crumbles down.

Kakarot laughs at the failure to land a hit. "What was that?! Your aim was way off!" He grins and his head slightly tilts to the side. "You're shaking. You really are afraid."

Nomlas can't stop himself from shaking. He had made the mistake of looking into the warrior's eyes. The soldier is petrified with fear. In those eyes, they slightly glow… and even though they appear black, he catches hint of red… as if the eyes are glowing in that color.

"You're trying to kill us all… a-aren't you?!" Nomlas gulps. "What about your wife? You hated her too… no… you said she was different… but I don't understand. How can someone like you…?"

Kakarot frowns.

"She was a Human. You're a Saiyan! A monster like you… how could you possibly not-"

"She wanted the pain to stop. She was trying to stop the tension between my kind and yours. When Chille saw how she was trying to stop it… he killed her." Kakarot explains coldly. "You really want to know how I feel about her? You shouldn't try to get into my head."

"You are just insane… you're getting angry at everything." Nomlas mutters. "You don't even know what empathy is. You don't know a thing about compassion."

"You know nothing about me!" Kakarot growls. "My own kind kicked me aside because my compassion got in the way of a lot of things! You think I lack empathy?! Maybe I don't have any for your kind after what I had to endure! CHICHI didn't deserve to die that way! She didn't!"

It becomes quiet. Kakarot grabs his head, trying to keep his composure. He doesn't know why, but it's harder to control his anger. Maybe because he's been caged for so long…

… his entire body is crying out for violence. He hasn't fought for years, and trying to keep still is driving him mad. But no… for so long thoughts had filled his head. Killing is necessary… is it? He hears his voice reminding him;

' _There is no better option. They killed your wife. An eye for an eye. Kill them for payback.'_

These Humans… they've messed and beaten him enough times. He is burning in anger because he had been treated like an animal and was practically enslaved. He doesn't know why, but hearing the earthlings saying he is heartless towards anyone fuels more anger, and he finds it ridiculous. He covers his mouth with one hand, and his silly laugh is like a giggle that turns into small chuckling.

"Wh-what's so funny?!" One soldier asks.

"You guys." Kakarot says through a chuckle. "You just don't get it! What you have done to me only made me more willing to get rid of you! I'm a very nice guy, but you've crossed my line so many times, it's like you're begging for death! I've waited for so long to get a chance to escape, and now I'm out, I'm going to make you wish that you weren't even born!"

Nomlas is getting more afraid by the second. "He has lost his mind… he's pissed off but he's laughing. He's gone insane…"

"He was held inside a solitary confinement cell for six months. Of course he would be insane." One soldier points out.

Kakarot pauses the second the room becomes blinding bright for a second. It clears, and the Saiyan seems to be standing in a spotlight. Really, something above the glass ceiling is shining down.

 _'Look up. This is your chance!'_ He thinks to himself. _'A clear opportunity!'_

The Saiyan grins darkly. "So, I was right. I knew he would show up eventually. My big brother couldn't have me suffer any longer. I don't know what you will do… but your reward for treating me so wrongly is something really nice!" He looks towards the ceiling. "I think my hunger might be a problem. I won't be able to move as well as usual."

Nomlas raises his gun. "What is that?!"

 _BA-THUMP!_

Kakarot looks at him. He can't fight it anymore. He grins again, only it appears psychotic. "I'm going to show you guys something _really_ cool before you die. I don't think you will enjoy it… but I know I will!" He begins to laugh, but his laughter is caught in his throat and it turns into a shaking gasp as his entire body tenses up. Still, he resumes his laughter as he shuts his eyes and lowers his head. His teeth are clenched tight, and a bit of drool escapes his mouth, dropping to the floor.

 _BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

"What the hell…?"

This powerful surge of power that fills him… it's too much to ignore. His heart is pounding. It's difficult to breathe.

 _BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

He feels so strong. The urge to strike… the urge to attack the nearest thing close to him… he can't suppress it.

 _BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

Nomlas gulps, and he swings his whip. "As if you will escape like this!"

The whip is caught. The laughter had stopped.

Nomlas gasps.

Kakarot lifts his head, and the irises of his eyes are glowing bright in a red color. His teeth are bared, completely exposed. Slowly, they grow sharp, turning into fangs. "You've made me mad so many times… and now… this feeling of rage is filling me entirely…! I'm sick of being electrocuted. The crown… that chair… this WHIP! I'M SICK OF IT! Every part of me… want to rip you to SHREDS!"

The whip is pulled free from the user's grips. The Saiyan tears it in half.

Alphredo, Skrimp, and Fillet exchanges glances. They all nod once, and they tap their wrists. They suddenly disappear, teleporting out the room.

Nomlas gasps. He realizes he doesn't have that. "Don't leave me here!"

The Saiyan snarls. They managed to get away. "They think they can run…?"

 _BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

The soldiers step back quickly at the sound of the ground breaking. Boots had sunk into the ground from sudden heavy weight that was gained. They are confused and scared. Why did the Saiyan suddenly gain so much weight to sink into the ground?

"It's telling me…" Kakarot mutters. "Every part of me… it wants to destroy!"

 _BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

They jump when cracks burst around the warrior's feet. The nails begin to darken, and the ears start to grow pointed.

"You should had left me alone. Now… you're all dead!" Kakarot screams out with a rough tone. "Primal instincts are nothing to play with!"

Nomlas steps back as the warrior's build increases at the same time the arms grow until they are longer than the legs. "What the…?!"

He hasn't transformed into his primal state since before Namek. He killed the unlucky earthlings with it… and it's been 4 years since then. He had forgotten the strong feeling of bloodlust that is fueling his desire to see destruction. It's in his blood to fight and destroy. Now it's exposed.

The world turns red, and the Saiyan is unable to speak anymore. He grunts and snarls, and he drools uncontrollably. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. "Gggraaaah… ack!"

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

He seems to space out, and his eyebrows lower and arch in sheer rage. Veins can he seen in the eyes and throbbing on the head. Air escapes heavily through the gaps of bared and sharpening teeth. Gasping goes on for several seconds as the body shakes. Finger curl and are hooked like claws as the hands slowly raise above the warrior's head. "GrrrRRRRR!"

Guns clatter on the ground as some soldiers forget they have the weapon in their hand. They have slipped free and fall as the owners witness this horrifying scene.

Kakarot has the look of a pure animal ready to lash out. His eyes are wide, wild, and fierce. His muscle mass had grown, his pupils fades as the entire eye fills with red. He throws his hands down as his mouth opens wide, exposing the canines that are long and sharpened fangs. "RRRRRRAAAARRRAAAAAH!"

He gasps when the Saiyan's face begins to stretch at the same time fur covers the body. "CHILLEEEEE!"

It's a horrifying scene. The screaming turns into roaring that deepens as the warrior grows bigger and taller. The shadow covers the soldiers. Kakarot's mouth has stretched and along with the flattening nose to form a snout. His spiked hair folds back against his head. The warrior must had blacked out. His entire body shakes as he grows. The sound of bones shifting and muscles tearing causes many soldiers to flinch.

Pointed ears. Black claws. Hand-like feet. A snout. Glowing red eyes. Fur of an animal. Sharp fangs. It stands around 50 feet tall…

A monstrous beast.

Kakarot had transformed into his primal state; the Oozaru. The clothing somehow adjusted to the size, but it's still torn from the whipping. Cuts still cover his body, but the fur had covered them from being seen. The beast still bleeds, so locating the cuts is not impossible.

Nomlas crawls backwards. "H-he turned into a monster! What _is_ he?!"

The beast snarls, and it drops to all fours. Due to the arms being longer than the legs, standing on all fours has a natural look. Drools seeps through the teeth and it splatters on the ground. The beast is heavily salivating.

"No… is that…?" Nomlas's voice shakes. "Is this what… he actually looks like…? His true form is… this beast…?!"

Kakarot stomps forward, and the ground shakes. _**'I'm furious with you!'**_ His voice sounds normal and loud, and it echoes all around. It's not in one place, meaning the Saiyan is speaking through telepathy.

"He… don't tell me this is his true form!" Nomlas says in panic. He shouts loudly; "What do you want from us?! Money?! Power?! What do you want?!"

Kakarot snarls, and more drool seeps and splatters on the ground. ' **Them. Humans. Selfish Human beings! Everything! Destroy them all!'** His eyes glow red. All of his thoughts were tossed aside. All he can think about is one thing; ' **Destroy** _ **all lifeforms**_ **on Planet Earth!'**

 **1)** The Oozaru's eyes glow brighter in rage. He throws his head back with a powerful and angry roar that shakes the entire room.

Outside the room, the civilians stagger and many turn pale. They recognize that roar too well.

"The monster ape!" One man cries out in panic. "It came here to finish us off!"

Screams erupt as people run for their lives. Chille watches people run past and around him. The soldier looks down the hall the roar came from. His team stands around him. "How is this even happening? There's not a moon in sight. The Saiyan exposed his identity but if I recall, he can't summon his true form in will."

Alphredo, Skrimp, and Fillet suddenly appear in front of Chille. Skrimp speaks quickly. "We just escaped from Goku. He… he's transforming!"

"Transforming? So… this _is_ happening." Chille frowns. He was hoping to see the Saiyan change for years, but not like this.

Ice looks at her feet and notices a light. "We don't have much light in here, do we?"

Alphredo looks up towards the clear ceiling. Her eyes notices a flickering ball of light. "What is that?"

Chille looks up as well. "Oh, damn. That thing too. It triggers the change… but how did that get there?! Goku has no energy to make that!"

The others look up, and Ice is confused. "Those guys can really throw our plans away, can they? That light… it's so strange."

"Why's that?" Skrimp asks.

Kaets snatches Ice by her shoulders and turns her around to face him. He reaches inside his pocket and takes out a needle.

Ice is started. "Daddy! What are you _doing_?!"

"Stay still, Ice!" Kaets stabs the needle through her leg, and he catches her before she could fall. He nods at the confused military. "The room near has peanuts inside. She inhaled the fumes and I caught her allergic reaction before it could hurt her. Sorry for startling you."

Chille is a bit puzzled. "For a second I thought you went crazy. I forgot she's allergic to peanuts. We'll keep her waiting here. The room is dangerous to her regardless in this case."

Kaets stands his gasping daughter to her feet, and he turns her head to face him. He says in a low tone; "What have I told you?! The most important rule is what?!"

Ice groans. "Daddy, you could had at least warned me before sticking a needle in my leg like that!"

"Ice! Answer my question!"

"I'm old enough to know! I'm not trying to sound disrespectful. Daddy, I can take care of myself. I'm not your little girl anymore! Try to understand. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you right now."

Kates shakes his head. "Listen to your father. I'm not playing." His eyes turn cold, slightly scaring his daughter. "Don't you remember what happened 13 years ago?!"

Ice doesn't argue against that. She seems saddened. "Yeah. Momma was killed by some sort of monster that only comes out during a full moon."

"And now that monster is back among us!"

"What do you-"

As if one cue, the wall explodes, and Kakarot stomps out snarling. The beast begins to pound his chest, bellowing in rage.

Ice's eyes lose their color. "What in the hell?! It's _real_?!"

Her father grabs her arm and pulls her. "Let's go!"

As Ice is pulled to run, her eyes look at the beast. _'It's real… but why does it feel like I recognize it?!'_

The beast notices them running, and he begins to chase them, but bullets strike all over him. He snarls and turns around. He raises a foot and steps and a group of soldiers, and he swats aside another. He is fired on the back and freezes as smoke rises from the struck spot. He turns his head halfway and swings his tail. The heavy limb hits Nomlas who crashes and takes down a wall like a wrecking ball.

Chille rushes in the room with his crew on the opposite side of the now destroyed wall in time to see Nomlas down. "Damn it. He's changed!" He looks at the beast. "So… that's a Saiyan. They really are monkeys."

Kakarot turns around and his eyes narrow at the men.

Nomlas seems alive as he sits up quickly. He crawls backwards in fear. "He's a demon! That freak!" He reaches for the gun clipped against a dead soldier's waist, and he aims. He begins to fire. "Damn you!"

Kakarot shakes his head, unfazed but bothered. He snarls and locates the assaulter. His mouth opens wide as his nostrils move. He takes a deep intake of air. After that, he salivates again, charging towards the soldier and diving his head towards him.

Nomlas screams as he is caught by the fangs. He is lifted from the ground, carried by the mouth. He punches the beast's nose. "Let go of me! You damn animal!"

Chille's jaw drops. "Oh… my god…" He steps forward. "Let him go!"

The Oozaru growls as he is punched again. He throws his head back while releasing the man who screams as he is slung in the air. The beast's maw opens wide as the man falls in, and he slams it shut.

"HOLY SHIT!" Fillet screams out in disbelief.

"He actually ate him alive! What the hell?! Isn't that like cannibalism?!" Alphredo screams.

Chille narrows his eyes. "He's an alien, so he's not Human. I wouldn't call it cannibalism. Besides, he wouldn't eat any person in his normal form. The simple thought of it disgusts him. However, right now, he's literally a full-fledged animal. Goku is not in reason. He can't think at all, so everything he is doing is by instinct. He hasn't ate properly in years, so this is understandable. His instincts want him to destroy. It's about time he dropped his Human disguise. This is… his true form."

"That thing is what he _actually_ looks like?!" Alphredo gasps. "Didn't the Saiyan say this form is not his true form before?!"

"He was simply lying."

Skrimp gulps. "Primates are omnivores… meaning they eat both plants and animals. Of course, we are primates too but… that Saiyan… why the hell did he do that?"

The beast begins to cough. He lowers his head and drool pours out his mouth, falling to the ground as a slimy mess. Clothing and bones had been spat out that remains from the man.

"Dear god… this can't be happening." Chille mutters. "That Saiyan… what is he doing? Normally… they should be on a rampage, right?"

Kakarot suddenly jumps and sprints down the hall in all fours, not caring if he crashes through walls in the process.

"After him! The only way we can stop him is if we go after his tail! That tail is the source of his power!" Chille sends his orders.

Kakarot stomps inside the Animal Kingdom room, and it rises to stand on its two feet. Soldiers are already inside, ready to attack. The Saiyan swings his arm and sets down several, and he tramples down others. He suddenly locates a small crate filled with fruits. He picks it up between his fingers and pours the fruits inside his mouth.

Skrimp hides behind the door, watching this carefully. "He stopped to eat. How odd."

Kakarot eats food from other crates, but it's not even a snack. His eyes land on the alien tigers, and for a second through his lack of reason… he recalls what the tigers had done.

Chille rushes inside, and he skids to a stop. "What?!"

The Oozaru reaches inside the cage and picks up a tiger. He sniffs the feline who claws his nose, and the beast snarls. The tiger is coated with saliva as it is licked all across. Finally, the tiger is tossed inside the monster's mouth.

Chille covers his own mouth. "My tigers!" He is barely able to speak as the three others are picked up and tossed inside. "He's eating my tigers! That bastard!" He slams his fist on a wall to press a button, and a cage opens, revealing a Tyrannosaurus mutated to have wings. The reptile rushes out with a open mouth, ready to kill.

Kakarot snatches the reptile by the neck, and he tosses him inside the flames.

Skrimp catches up to Chille. "Is it me or is he suddenly eating everything he runs into?"

"The question is why? He's doing all of this by instinct… so what it he…" Chille finally realizes what is happening. "Oh, hell! Get him away from that dinosaur! If that Saiyan ate enough, he'll be back to full strength!"

Just as they respond, Kakarot stands, chomping on a tail and swallowing immediately. It looks at the soldiers and it's maw opens wide. Glowing is seen coming from the mouth.

"Oh…" Chille steps back quickly. "RUN!"

A blast is unleashed.

The entire room is engulfed in light and explodes. Flames burst into the air and it is silent. Kakarot rubs his face free from smoke that had covered it. He looks around the room, huffing as if he is annoyed. Even when he's not reasoning, he can tell he had overdone the attack.

It is like a warzone. The bodies of dead soldiers are scattered everywhere with flames dancing on the floor. Not one person is alive inside. Chille is absent with Skrimp, meaning they must had fled.

However, gravel false to the floor as a dark-skinned woman tries to pull her foot free from under a boulder. It has to be crushed under there, and the beast is nearby. "Damn it…!"

Kakarot's left ear shifts higher.

Ice covers his mouth to prevent by further noise from escaping.

However, it's pointless. The beast sniffs the air, and he turns to her direction and begins to walk towards her.

Ice panics and tries to free herself, but the beast is coming closer. She may just end up as another snack for the thing!

Red eyes stare directly at her. She forgets how to breathe. The boulder is lifted from her foot with ease, and she holds it above her head. It slips from her hands and it falls to the ground. She doesn't know how, but the only logical answer she could think of is magic… which doesn't really sound possible.

She crawls backwards quickly, but she screams when a giant hand snatches her from the ground. "I would rather kill myself than be eaten alive by you!"

Kakarot snarls. He seems to not have interest in a short promise like that.

Ice squirms. She gasps as the beast lifts her to meet his face. _'Why is he looking at me as if he's studying me…?!'_

The Oozaru growls lightly. It slightly tilts his head… which looks too familiar.

The woman gasps. Looking at his face… something about it seems familiar. A mental image of Goku tilting his head like a confused child the same way crosses her mind. "This thing… it reminds me of that Goku guy. He… he looks almost like him…!"

The beast snorts and tosses her aside like a doll. She screams and falls into a bag filled with feathers. The beast walks off, completely ignoring her.

 _'The hell?! He killed everyone else but he didn't even hurt me!'_ Ice quickly stands as she hears her father's footsteps. She turns to him as he reaches her. She is truly relieved to see him alive, but the excitement can wait. "You saw that, right?! That thing picked me up and looked at me and let me go!"

Her father is shocked. "We need to go."

"I said, I want to fight!" Ice frowns. "Why are you always pulling me away from fighting for these people?"

Pause.

She gasps. "Dad. Are you a racist?!"

"What?! No!" Her father seems angry for the question being brought up. "Who has the time to do that when we have aliens in this planet?! We have one rampaging right now and I can't let… damn it. Aliens…"

Ice notices how upset her father suddenly is. She picks up something. "Daddy. You're keeping something from me."

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's go somewhere safe." He walks, but his arm is grabbed. He tries to pull free, but he can't. "Ice, let go."

"Dad. What are you hiding from me?!"

"I told you everything. There is nothing to hide."

"Dad! What are you hiding?!"

"Ice, don't you raise your voice at me! We are going! I don't care if you hate it. We are leaving this place right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go!" Ice shakes her head. "I want to stop that thing! I can handle it!"

"Are you out of your damn mind?! _We_ don't mess around with things like that!" Her father pulls her towards him. He forces her to walk. "We'll talk about this later. Your mother is worried sick, and you know how she gets when you're gone too long."

"Listen to me, dad!"

"Be quiet!"

He nearly falls after hearing a powerful stomp. His arm is restrained, and he turns around, shocked to see that she had stomped through the ground like her foot is an anchor.

"Listen to me!"

He is horrified. "Not again. It's the damn light…" He grabs her shoulders again. "I'm asking you because I care about you. Listen to your father, and stay away from the fight and the military for now. It's for your sake."

"I don't understand why."

"Promise me. You'll keep your temper down."

Ice sighs. "Fine. I don't like it, but I'll stay away, okay?" Still, she wonders to herself… why does she doubt her answer? The atmosphere she felt from that monster…

She knows that beast had to be Goku, but why was she spared? The better question is; why did he let her go so many times? How did Goku even _change_ into that beast?

The beast walks down the ravaged hall, suddenly feeling the anger settling. The entire room he was held prisoner in was demolished. It's probably why. Still, he walks down and enters a room holding vehicles. The simple sight of them makes him growls. His mouth opens wide, and he destroys them all with a single blast.

It's not enough. They might just return and become a burden again.

Kakarot roars towards the ceiling, and he throws a punch on the wall, taking it down. Seeing The Resistance Army logo sparks something in him… a bit of thought. **'Destroy… everything…'** His own voice echoes all around the empty room.

Through his clouded mind, it's the only thought his animal mind could think of.

Kakarot hates this place, and thinking about being stuck here resurfaces some rage that was cooled off earlier. He roars again and punches down another wall, stomps down the prices, and smashes anything else in his way. A blast is fired and it crashes through the walls, making parts of the building collapse. The more he destroys, the more it fuels the desire to destroy.

He resumes his rampage, and it lasts until his body finally gives up it's primal power.

 **\- That Morning -**

"Do you see him?! Where did the monster go?!"

Only a few regular soldiers have managed to escape the fury of the beast that had destroyed their headquarters in one night. Now questions rise about where the monster had gone, considering on the fact that it was enormous. It can't possibly go into hiding.

Still, the survivors dig through the debris in hopes to find other survivors. Many civilians had died, and only a 100 had been reported alive. It was a huge drop of the headquarters' population.

A pair of soldiers pull a woman free who holds a young child in her arms. She is bleeding and took more injuries than her child. It was likely that she shielded the kid. They take her to a military car that is marked with The Red Ribbon Army logo, and it drives off.

"Hey! I found another one!"

The soldiers rush towards the one who points at a hand sticking out the rocks. They begin to move them, but one soldier jumps back when he uncovers a tail.

The others are alarmed, and they step back when the rocks shift and roll away as a person stands from being buried. They recognize the man as the Saiyan they all fear.

Kakarot yawns and he rubs his neck. "Damn. What the hell happened last night? It feels like I slept on a rock…" His boot hits a rock, and he sighs. "I _was_ sleeping on rocks…"

"H-How are you… still alive?!" One soldier points at the warrior with a shaking hand. "Didn't the monster kill you?"

"Mon… ster?" Kakarot's eyes open, and the irises still glow red, but the color and glow fades back to the normal black. It terrifies the soldiers who recognize the eyes right away.

"He… he was that monster!" One soldier blurts out. "HE'S A DEMON!" They all run away, leaving the Saiyan confused.

"They ran away…"

They ran.

Kakarot doesn't think twice. He runs after them, not because he is out to get them. He is outside for the first time in years. The fresh air, the feel of wind… he hasn't felt it in years, and he is filled with a sudden burst of energy. He springs from the ground and lands in front of them, so the men turn around. He spreads his fingers apart. "If I can just form a-"

Two pink energy spheres form. One is created from each hand. He stares at them in awe, and his smile turns to a mischievous smirk. "... A Double Sunday!" He fires the attack, and the fleeing men are shot down. He stares at his hands for a second. He can't believe his power is back.

He's back to full power. He doesn't know how, but he is!

Kakarot looks at the others who begin to run. Both hands create a yellow ball of energy. He thrusts his hand forward rapidly, and a storm of blasts rain all over the soldiers and the feelings citizens who are all caught and killed in an instant. After that is done, he raises a hand in the air. "Power Pole… where are you?! Come out! Extend!"

The staff shoots out from a pile of rocks that was once one of the building's walls. It curves and heads for the Saiyan who catches it, and he is glad to see that the weapon didn't slip from its scabbard. As soon as the weapon shrinks back to normal, he straps it on, and he walks around. "Let's see… where are you?"

He drops to the ground and sniffs at the ground. He picks up something and he stands, walking to a pile of rubble. He digs his way through it, and he pulls out a bag. He unzips it and he looks inside. "I hit a jackpot!"

Inside the bag is his stolen Four-star ball. With it is the One-stat, Three-star, and Five-star ball.

"Alright! I knew they had some!" Kakarot excitedly takes out the four-star ball. He is glad it's still attached to the metal piece that it hung from the rope in order for him to wear the orb. "I got this back! Awesome!"

Still, he can't celebrate. There is still a lot to do, so his excitement is gone.

"All that there is left is to kill the rest of the Resistance Army and figure out a way to deal with The Red Ribbon Army…" Kakarot tries the rope securely, and the Dragon Ball hangs free. He casually walks over the dead bodies as if they are just fallen branches. He doesn't pay any mind to them. He adjusts the position of his scarf and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Man. That's a bit annoying. I couldn't control my own saliva. I was drooling endlessly back there. That's kinda gross. I need new clothes. It looks like I'm wearing rags right now."

His boot kicks a bottle and his attention is drawn to it. It rolls to the foot of a dead man.

Kakarot walks towards the bottle and picks it up. He looks at the lifeless body that is broken and bleeding. The Saiyan seems undisturbed. He doesn't seem to care since the expression on his face is an emotionless frown. "I don't even remember what he did. There were so many people I killed, I lost track. He just had been knocked against a wall." He yawns and stretches his arms. "It's boring again. I wasted all the fun on my primal form. Talk about a complete crash after a sugarush. Might as well take a nap since no one is around."

The bottle in his hand is empty. He only picked it up because of interest. It was strange that it's unscratched despite all the damage he had done. It reminds him of someone.

"That's right. Chille is still alive thanks to his healing powers. That guy is very hard to put down." Kakarot tosses the bottle over his shoulder, and it strikes something that sounds like mush. He turns and is surprised to see a glob of a gooey substance. It is under part of the building that still stands. "Yuck. What happened here? Smells like death."

As he approaches it, a terrible feeling begins to fill him. The closer he gets, the worse it gets. As soon as he stands in front of it, he touches it and it coats his fingers. He recognizes is as thick saliva. "The hell…? This… is this from me? What the hell did I do after I changed back there? I spat something out.. so…" He looks at the pile of thick saliva, and his face turns pale at the sight of torn clothing and bones. He falls to his butt and crawls back. "What did I do?! I don't remember anything!"

Flashes of memories flash through his head. Nomlas killed Youzi by letting the tigers eat him alive. The words he told him after that;

" _You might as well be eaten_ alive _."_

Kakarot gasps. Did his primal mind actually saw that as a promise and carried it out?

"No… not again! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" Kakarot screams and pounds the ground. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Damn it… I can't believe I actually ate someone in that form… that's gross. That's just disgusting… I guess that explains where the power came from."

He looks ahead. Part of the building is still standing. He is under the standing structure.

"Nevermind that… I have to get away from here… I can't…" He stands and walks away, not daring to look back. He sticks out his tongue and swats at it several times in disgust.

He stops walking as soon as he exits the building. He turns to look at the structure, and he tilts his head a bit. The building is heavily damage, but it's still standing. It's like a tower of gigantic rocks from the damage it took. "Man. I think I overdid it. Maybe I should had held back. It would had been more fun messing with them instead of killing them so quickly. I guess it's harder to hold back as a monster."

A powerful crack echoes through the air, and a bullet strikes the Saiyan on the back of his head. He falls face first to the ground.

Holding a gun is a lone soldier who breathes hard from his rising fear. His breathing quickens when the warrior stands while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow. That hurt." Kakarot says this as if he was hit with a rubber band. He turns to face the soldier. "Looks like I missed one. No one is perfect."

The soldier trembles in fear. "He's back to the face of a man… but under that skin… he's a… A demon…!" He steps back and his own gun is rattling. The Saiyan has his hands to the side like it's an ordinary day, and the soldier stands in fear. "He's a demon!"

Kakarot shrugs. "I guess I can just kill you now. That is unless you fall to your knees and beg like the weakling you are."

The soldier raises his weapon. "I'll never!" He begins to fire rapid shots.

Kakarot rises his hand, and it moves in a blur as it catches every shot fired at him. After 20 seconds, the gun begins to clack, firing nothing at all.

The man pauses and looks at his gun. He looks at the Saiyan and gasps.

"You ran outta bullets, so what's the point of firing more rounds when there is no more to fire?" Kakarot watches the man drop his gun and step back. "You could had saved your own life by submitting earlier, but you're stupid like the others."

The man gasps as the warrior opens his hand which contains all the fires bullets.

"Here, you can have these back." Kakarot flicks his fingers and the bullets are flicked off his hand. They soar and batter all over and through the soldier as Kakarot turns his back and walks off. As the man falls dead, the warrior lowers his arm down again. "I was never fond of bullets, so they're better off with you."

His next plan may take time. He considers on looking for his comrades, but it will take time until he could do that. Locating the headquarters of The Red Ribbon Army might take forever. Returning to the ship where the other Saiyans are is reckless. He's still in exile.

"What should I do until then? It's so dull, if it rains, it'll put me to sleep." Kakarot yawns. "Maybe I could take a nap. Walking back to the waterfall will take a whole two hours if I don't want to be detected. Sleeping out here will be so awkward… mmm…" He looks around, and he finally looks towards the sky. "I should call for the Nimbus, but operating that thing half asleep might be a bad idea."

An aroma suddenly passes through his nostrils. He licks his lips and sniffs the air. Food is near. Someone is cooking food. It has to be miles away for it to be so faint.

"Food. I'll eat first, then nap." Kakarot makes his to-do list immediately. He jumps high and lands on the tent the military had set up. He lunges at the bamboo trees and lunges far. The forest is closer to his home. Mount Pazou isn't just all trees. It's mostly a clearing and filled with tall hills and cliffs with waterfalls. A forest isn't common, but he lives around one closer to home. Traveling through trees is rather impossible now since there are hardly any in the area. Just rolling hills. He hears distant honking. Vehicles are arriving.

They are still trying to hunt him down.

"Well, well…" Kakarot jumps down and back on the tent. He crawls to the edge and lunges inside before it could collapse. Inside are dead soldiers. A walkie-talkie only releases sounds of static, but a voice finally speaks.

" _Hello?! Hello?! Red Ribbon to Resistance! This is Bulma Briefs speaking! Anyone! Respond!"_

Food can wait. Just this once.

Kakarot reaches for the device, and he grins. "So… this takes me a huge step closer to getting to them. Looks like good luck has been on my side lately."

The woman's voice breaks through the static again. " _Hello?! Anyone?!"_

He probably shouldn't, but he can't help it. Kakarot presses down on the button to communicate. "I can finally have some fun. It's been a while. How are things going with you?"

Static doesn't escape again, meaning on the other side, Bulma still has her finger pressed against the button to talk back.

" _G-Goku…? Is that you?"_

"That's right. Surprised?"

" _How the hell did you escape?!"_

That was expected. The Saiyan shrugs. "Well, you know. I was trapped but my big brother sent a Power Ball in the sky for me. He must had figured out how to make one. Let's just say things got ugly for them. The Resistance Army? There's barely any of them left."

" _You killed the members? I thought Nomlas was watching you!"_

"He was, but he killed a monkey that was with me you see. I honestly don't know what happened, but he's dead. Trust me. You don't want to know how he died. Even I don't want to remember…"

" _You're just heartless! You know that?! Plain heartless! I'm going to send the best guys after you!"_ Bulma sounds angry about this. " _You're like some sociopath or something! This has to stop!"_

"Sorry. It's far too late to ask me to stop." Kakarot replies. "Go ahead and bring anyone. I'll happily take them all on. It was awfully boring when I wiped out these guys, and I'm looking for a good fight. I hope you won't be a boring as the others." He drops the device and he walks away and out the tent.

Meanwhile, inside the Red Ribbon headquarters, Bulma shakingly sets the walkie-talkie down and she covers her face. "What the hell…? He sounds like he just got through playing a game. He's toying with us… what happened? What did they do to him?"

Dende sits in a chair in the corner. He frowns at her. "I said this before. It's the military's doing. Goku was already feeling betrayed. For you guys to treat him so wrongly made his hate grow. The Resistance Army held him inside a cage for years and even placed him inside a solitary room. From the looks of things, something went wrong with him while he was in there. They just sent the footage in."

Bulma immediately rushes to the screens. She types on the keyboard, and each screen shows separate footage. Her eyes widen at the sight of the Saiyan being tortured through the whippings, the small food portions, the electric chair, and the solitary room. He was inside a cage meant for big dogs. The warrior was losing his mind.

"He hasn't fought or sparred once during the three years he was in there. What do you think that lead to when he escaped?" Dende asks. He points at one screen that shows Kakarot slowly killing a soldier with a grin on his face.

"I didn't ask them to do this. I only told them to lock him away someplace... but not like that… He never killed anyone like that before. He hated it… but now he seems to enjoy it." Bulma finally realizes the huge mistake that was made. "He was already a heartless man before. Now, they transformed him into an evil cold-blooded monster who feels no remorse for those he kills…"

Dende nods. "I tried to warn you, but nobody listens until it is too late. You think Saiyans are evil? They can _turn_ evil by nurture or their environment… and that is exactly what happened to Goku. He was bad before… and now look. It's _your_ fault he is like this now."

Bulma shakes her head. "I was so angry… I forgot about how confused Goku actually was with himself."

She watches one screen that shows Kakarot in the solitary confinement cell holding his head and losing sanity at that moment.

"Oh, Goku… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **2016 was a MURDERER guys! Too many good people died last year! Screw you, 2016! Karma has came because now you are dead!**

 **Good riddance! Hello 2017!**

 **AN2:** **I'm sorry, guys. This chapter took a while to update because I had a lot of trouble with it. This chapter was originally supposed to focus on Goku fighting the military as an Oozaru, but I couldn't keep it going, so I decided to make this chapter focus on the build up of the Saiyan's hatred that turns him more cold-blooded than before.**

 **So he's practically giving in to his inner beast.**

 **This chapter isn't one of my best (in my opinion) but tell me what you think!**

 **By the way, my favorite scene from this whole chapter was when Raditz was looking through books and came across the Psychology one. (I take Psychology and passed with an A! I also do a lot of research, but clearly I'm no expert. I just reference to it sometimes.)**

 **When Karot asked what a Necrophiliac was… it is funny. He may be smart, but he's still a kid.**

 **Raditz's reaction is typical of an parent… though he isn't one.**

 **Yet.**

 **What is Necrophilia?**

 **Google it. Warning. It's VERY disturbing a gross.**

 **Imagine my face when I learned about it in class. We learned about serial killers. Guess which one was in that category?**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why did you have Kakarot get tortured?**

 **A: We know that some people are just sick. Kakarot got to experience the worst of it.**

 **Do you hate Chille? If so, yay! I did a good job!**

 **PQ2: Why did you write in Kakarot in a Solitary confinement cell?!**

 **A: If you don't know what that is, research it. It drives people insane.**

 **See, they shouldn't had done that.**

 **This is one of the parts I was unsure about writing in. But hey, this book is suppose to be dark.**

 **PQ3: Raditz cares about Karot?**

 **A: Let's just say he's starting to warm up to the kid. Maybe he's becoming a little bit attached.**

 **PQ4: Has Kakarot lost his mind?!**

 **A: You know what? I think he did.**

 **Huh. I really don't know. Had he gone insane?**

 **Chapter 15 will point it out! Yes!**

 **Be ready for 15!**

 **PQ5: Why did Goku eat a person?**

 **A: Do you know how many comics and stories I read about Oozarus eating people?**

 **Is this a reference to Attack on Titan?**

 **No. But I watched the show.**

 **I did read this DBZ Multiverse comic called "Dumb and Dumber" with Kakarot and Raditz wiping out a planet. I think one of them ate someone in their Oozaru form…**

 **Look, I'm sure the Saiyans ate the inhabitants of other planets… like those bug people.**

 **PQ6: Why are you so excited for chapter 15?**

 **A: Because it is dark.**

 **And crazy.**

 **And well-written in a way…**

 **And interesting.**

 **Kakarot will make you either feel bad or hate the military or hate him.**

 **I have no idea.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** I feel so bad for kakarot... I hope chapter 14 comes soon it sound really good

 **A:** Aw, thanks. I feel bad for Kakarot too. I'm not sure if this chapter was good… but who knows? Someone might think it's really good.

 **Q:** I just cant wait i always check to see if you uploaded or not... Keep up the great work

 **A:** Thanks for regularly checking! I suggest you make an account. You get notified when updates come in if you fav or follow the story!

 **Q:** Cant wait for chp 14 sounds exciting

 **A:** I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

 **Q:** I have been following the series since 2015 and i havent yet till now caught up to your most recent update. So my opinion is that you in the next two chapters should make either Nappa Vegeta or Turles SSJ but that is just my opinion anc just keep up the great work you have been doing!

 **A:** Thank you so much for keeping up for so long! Happy New Year! This series has been going for a while! Goodbye, 2016!

Aside that, I have been thinking about the next SSj transformation for months now. I haven't forgot!

Thank you so much for the support!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert "DBZ Kai episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Confused) What are the military doing here? Didn't I beat them down enough?_

 _Bulma: (shocked) What happened to you, Goku?!_

 _Kakarot: (smiles) Well, hey Bulma! What brings you here in Mount Pazou? You do realize coming here marks your death, right?_

 _Bulma: (frowns) As if! You need to stop this! Do you realize what this is doing to you?!_

 _Kakarot: (frowns) I was caged like an animal and treated like trash! What did you expect? Open arms?! I will gladly get rid of you and your buddies for making me suffer for so long!_

 _Bulma: (narrows eyes) Good luck with that! I'm sorry this happened, but now I have no choice! The military is here and will take you down, Goku!_

 _Kakarot: (grinning wickedly) Really? In that case, I think killing all of you will make this much easier for me. Selfish Humans have no reason to live on!_

 _Bulma: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!" Chapter 15: "The third year ambush! Madness is high!"_

 _(Bulma watches in disbelief as Kakarot laughs at Fillet who chokes and thrashes on the ground in agony.)_

 _(In shock) What in the world happened?! He never acted like this!_

 _Kakarot: (laughs darkly) Then you better realize your mistake! It's about time for you to die!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 15!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 15: "The third year ambush! Madness is high!"_ Three years have passed since Trunks from the future gave a warning about the androids. A week remains until the 12th of May arrives. The Humans have plotted a way to end Kakarot once and for all, but they fail to realize just how advanced the warrior is compared to them! From being abandoned for such a long time, Kakarot has finally crossed paths with Bulma. When they questioned his actions, the warrior simply replied with; "I just like to see you all suffer!"

The Saiyan warrior grins at their suffering. He has truly became relentless!

 _Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!"_ Kakarot had dealt with one major issue and is left to deal with another. He returns back to headquarters, giving his comrades a surprise visit! Has the warrior changed more than they bargained for? Turles certainly isn't pleased, and Kakarot is willing to show him just how foolish he is! When the tension between them goes from bad to worse, another sibling squabble breaks lose that transforms into a grudge fight?! The warrior Kakarot may just have the warriors realizing they bit off more than they can chew! They are reminded that the happy-go-lucky attitude Kakarot has can quickly disappear once his line is crossed, because his anger is nothing to play with!

 _Chapter 17: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!"_ Another dream has Kakarot in an emotional wreck! However, he holds it back, and he moves forward for more answers. The things that Chille had told him has the warrior in high doubts about his comrades. When they demand for something, he finally snaps! His questions and doubts about his past has them all in shock, leaving Raditz stunned. Even after this, they still have the androids to worry about! Preparations won't be easy when a brain-damaged Saiyan is not trusting anyone! It's not easy to move on when amnesia becomes a huge angry problem for Kakarot!

 _Chapter 18: "Accepting the monster you are"_ May 12th is past, and the Saiyans strike out to prevent the future events they were warned about. Kakarot begins to find himself among his kind. It seems to their eyes… that the stubborn warrior is finally accepting the "horrible monster" he turns out to be. Through that acceptance, has his heart finally hardened?

 _Chapter 19: "Commence, now!"_ Prince Vegeta discovers just how quickly the Humans have adapted. Knowing how he and his comrades may very well be in danger, he answers his brother's pleas and declares war at last! Though it may seem wiping out the military is easier than a piece of cake, he realizes that jumping to conclusions isn't very wise at all.


	15. The third year ambush! Madness is high!

**Chapter 15 Plot:**

 _Chapter 15: "The third year ambush! Madness is high!"_ Three years have passed since Trunks from the future gave a warning about the androids. A week remains until the 12th of May arrives. The Humans have plotted a way to end Kakarot once and for all, but they fail to realize just how advanced the warrior is compared to them! From being abandoned for such a long time, Kakarot has finally crossed paths with Bulma. When they questioned his actions, the warrior simply replied with; "I just like to see you all suffer!"

The Saiyan warrior grins at their suffering. He has truly became relentless!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! (Come on, me! Stop writing so many WORDS!)**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 4, 2017!**

* * *

 **Huh? Why is the update early? Because I finally got to writing a little more.**

 **Normally, I have days when I just don't feel like writing. Each chapter takes a week to write if I write more than one chapter at a time. It will take me hours… Possibly all day just to write a single chapter. I might be exaggerating.**

 **It takes me so long because if I rush then the chapter is just a sloppy mess. Also, Christmas Break is over. Since I am a senior, I will be more focused with school work than anything else. I need to graduate.**

 **Updates might become reeeeally slow. As I said, chapters 11-22 are the darkest in Goku's part. You'll seen soon.**

 **ATTENTION READERS: As said by RealMelodyHope (Wattpad) I listened to a song and it seems to almost match up Kakarot's scenario here in this chapter! The song will be suggested... you'll see! Listen when pointed out!** (By the way, the beginning of this chapter may seem like a reference to the song, but I wrote that part a week before the song was shown to me. XD What are the odds?)

 **So yeah. This is chapter 15. This is the chapter I've been excited about. Suddenly, I'm now feeling like this wasn't well written either-**

 **Okay, okay. I'll stop bashing myself.**

 **BUT! The dates you see are my closest and most accurate guess. The years (Age) are official with some. Some are a guess to what i think based from the DB timeline I had to look into ever since I began writing this fanfic book series.**

 **If I get one wrong and you know, hey, I said it's my most accurate guess. I didn't just throw a random date in there, you know.**

 **Goku's birthday is his real birthday. Gohan's is too, except the day. I only know Trunks' year so I guessed with his. On May 12, he was 6 months… He had to be born around December. I threw in a random date.**

 **Vegeta's year is official.**

 **All the others are made up in the closes estimation I can make.**

A character profile is available for you to read at the end of this chapter!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the true creator!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Please be nice, 2017. 2016 was just evil.**

 **-Espeon804**

 **LISTEN TO THE SONG NOW: (Add to YouTube URL)** /watch?v=hRjT_X64c_g

Wattpad has music up already!

* * *

 **\- Chapter 15: The third year ambush! Madness is high! -**

There is nothing more thrilling than being challenged with a good fight.

That is the one thing Kakarot has been craving for ever since he had broke free. While he was held like an animal, he wanted nothing more than to break free and cause destruction on the entire headquarters to reclaim his place.

To be the cause of mass destruction is a thrilling thing once it is done for the first time in years.

He has never felt so free.

He has already done his time, and he served his sentence. He had broke free, and now he is not going back. The earthlings aren't afraid of him anymore… they don't fear him. It bothers him, because they'll only cause trouble for him. He wants Bulma to find him.

He wants her to find him because she is the one who had been trying to stop him for the longest.

He wants to find her so that he can take back his place and make sure no earthling dares to stand in his way. After what he went through, he sees them all as beings who deserve no life.

He wants to be feared by name so that no earthling will dare to be in his way.

The simple thought of proving just how helpless they are seems to spark a bit of excitement in him. He smirks and his pace quickens. "It's kinda scary. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the scared looks on their faces before they die. They might actually forget about creating those androids."

But… the question is… do they really?

 **\- MAY 5TH, AGE: 783: 16 & A HALF YEARS IN THE FUTURE -**

Right at the same spot Kakarot stood at this moment 16 and a half years ago, the ground explodes after being struck by an energy blast. Several people scream and run in panic. Some are vaporized by flying blast that strike them down as the flee.

It's a warzone.

A young girl runs as fast as her legs can carry her from the collapsing building. In her arms is a teddy bear which she drops. She stops and reaches for it. "My teddy!"

Two boys rush to assist her. They reach her just as yellow light shines on them. They look up and whimper in fear as a yellow blast heads straight for them.

Suddenly, a sword swings over her head and slices the blast in half. The halves fly separately and slam on the ground several feet away. Standing in front of the girl with a sword in hand is Trunks. His blue eyes are cold. He picks up her toy and drops it in the girl's hands. "Run away as fast as you can! Go!"

The children are paralyzed with fear. They only stare at him.

"Go! Now!" Trunks sends another warning, but it doesn't work. He looks ahead and the shadows are on the move again. He has very little time. "Damn. I was hoping I won't have to do this. I have no choice."

The children gasps as his determined eyes turn Intimidating. They gasp as his lavender tail swings from hiding under his shirt and swings violently. The sword falls to the ground.

Trunks hooks his fingers and puts on his best scary face. "I'm a _scary_ monster! RAAAAAAAR!"

The children scream and take off like rockets.

Being a Saiyan alone can scare people away.

Trunks groans and drops his arms. "I can't believe father actually did that once. If Teacher says so… and Master. They know a lot about him. At least I know a few of his techniques. That's just one of the silly ones."

The ground shakes violently, and he nearly falls.

"Crap! They are close!" The teenager picks up his weapon and he jumps back in time to avoid a blast. The shadows come close, and he blocks a punch with his weapon. "I figured it would be you, 17!"

The dust clears away, revealing a black-haired teenager with cold blue eyes. A red scarf is around his neck… his jeans are blue. These features are noticeable right away. "Aw, come on, Trunks. We're all teenagers here. Don't you know how to have a little fun?"

" _Your_ definition of fun is mass genocide in my dictionary!" Trunks sends a roundhouse kick, but his ankle is captured. He stands with one foot stuck in the air. His tail sticks out almost straight instinctively as a reaction for his body to stay in balance.

"Oh, so the half tail you had before is fully grown again. Maybe we should pull it all the way out this time instead of slicing it in half." 17 smirks. "Besides. I thought you like destruction. Isn't the urge to see it in your veins? Your father loved to see it you know. All the Saiyans did."

"I'm only _half_!" Trunks reminds him. "I have humanity too, you know!"

"Yeah. Only _half._ " 17 jokes with a sneer. "Come on. I want to see you get angry. It's boring fighting you when you're not at your best. Show us your Saiyan side that the Humans feared so much."

Trunks growls. "If I get too angry, I might lose control. I know what you are doing. I'm not falling for it so that you can kill me while I'm barely thinking!"

17 frowns. "Sounds like someone we once knew. He said the very same thing… you know… being half-Saiyan makes it hard to control anger? Didn't the Humans call what you are a "half-breed"? I think they called your buddy that too. You know, the one that lost his arm that finally choked years ago?"

Trunks snarls. "Don't you dare talk about my master like that! Gohan was a close friend to me, and you killed him!"

"We got tired of playing with him. We killed him off because he was just _that_ boring. Now… you'll be in that path. Don't worry. When you are dying, I'll tell you to send him a message."

Trunks stiffens.

"It's funny to see you try. When will you give up? You're just as sad as your so-called master. Let's just say I enjoyed every second of his death."

"Why you…! BASTARD!" Trunks screams out in pure anger. His blue eyes become turquoise, and his hair sticks out gold. Golden aura engulfs his body as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"There it is!" 17 chuckles.

Trunks pulls his foot free and twists his body to send a kick with the other one. 17 blocks it, so Trunks swings his sword which is dodged as well. He sends a punch that is blocked. "I'll make you pay! I'll destroy you!"

"Oh-ho! You sound like your father now!"

The lavender-haired teen pulls his fist free from the hand and grabs the hand that blocked the punch before. His free hand is charged with yellow energy. He thrusts it forward, but 17 slaps his hand aside which forces the sphere to fly elsewhere. The android knees him on the stomach. Trunks coughs and is hunched over. He is kicked on the chin and he falls on his back.

17 crosses his arms and he slowly walks to the half-breed. "Well, you aren't so different from your master. If you're supposed to be stronger than him… then this is pathetic. What about your teacher? Why hasn't he shown around yet?"

Trunks doesn't move just yet. _'That's right. Come closer.'_

17 takes a step closer. "Maybe he's too afraid since he had gone blind back then, huh? What a coward."

The monkey tail lifts from the ground and it reaches for the android's foot. It coils around the ankle with a firm grip.

"Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Trunks jumps to his hands and feet. He looks behind him to see what he is doing, and he lifts his tail, forcing 17 to lose balance and fall. He jumps to his feet and his tail slips free. He bends his knees and cups his hands to the side. "KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE…!" A blue ball of energy forms between the palms just as 17 is on his feet. He thrusts his hands forward. "HAAAAAA!"

17's eyes widen. "Oh…"

It's a direct hit. Dirt flies like a storm, and the purple-tailed teen is forced to shield his face from the powerful wind. He gasps as soon as he sees the shadow of 17 growing bigger until he walks out the dust cloud with his clothes torn in many places. His only reaction to this is a shout filled with disbelief; "It was a direct hit!"

"Was that your best shot?" 17 asks rudely.

Trunks shouts as he rockets forward. He sends a frenzy of punches and kicks. It moves all in a blur, but 17 dodges each one. Even the constant swings from the sword is dodged without a problem.

17 blocks several more attacks. "Really? This is all you got? Seriously. This whole Super Saiyan thing… it's a power boost, right? People make such a huge deal out of it. I can't sense energy, so I can't tell. I don't think there's a difference anyway. You're still weak. Isn't that right, sis?"

Instantly frozen. That is how it feels.

Trunks gasps. His Super Saiyan form suddenly fades away as it feels like his energy is sapped right out of his body. He fights to stay on his feet. His legs shake and he slouches as his eyes become heavy. He groans and finally begins to fall.

"Whoa. Easy there." 17 catches the teen by the back of his shirt. "Don't black out on us yet."

"Honestly…" A blonde female teen stands behind Trunks with the tail held firmly in her hand. She is squeezing the life out of it. Her blue eyes are just as cold as her brother's. She wears skinny black pants and a Jean jacket. She seems to be filled with boredom. "You lose every ounce of your power by a tail squeeze? What a terrible weakness. Can we just finish him?"

17 shrugs. "I guess we should. We can go to the amusement park after this anyway."

Trunks gasps as 17 aims his hand at his face. A blue sphere is just an inch from his nose.

"Seleriak!"

Suddenly, a pair of feet slam on 18's side. She is knocked to the ground. A second later, a punch is thrown on the surprised 17's face. He stumbles back as the attacker lands.

Trunks feels his strength return like a wave now that his tail is free. He is on his hands and knees, breathing hard. He could had sworn he saw his life flashing before his eyes for a second.

He knows that voice. Only two people calls him that name… Seleriak...

"Come on, Seleriak! Get up!"

Trunks stands quickly as soon as he recognizes that voice. "Teacher!" He faces the Saiyan who taught him the ways of a Saiyan.

Tarble had been his teacher since he was a boy. They told Trunks how Kakarot had meet him before as a baby, but only briefly. Recognizing the resemblance right away, Kakarot had gave him a Saiyan name… but it was never used until back when Trunks met his teachers. They knew about him.

Kakarot told Karot about him. That's why they knew.

"You need to get out of here! Now!" Tarble pushes Trunks behind him as the pair of androids stand. "I'll keep them occupied while you go. I thought I warned you about exposing your tail! You haven't trained it to resist pressure yet!"

"I'm sorry, but they were attacking this place! There were people here! I can't just let them die!" Trunks refuses to leave. "I want to fight!"

Tarble shakes his head. "You have to go!"

"But they'll kill you!"

"They'll kill you if you don't comply with my orders, Seleriak!" Tarble snaps. "I'm not letting you die! If you die, then all hope is lost!"

"But Teacher, you can't see! You're blind, remember?!" Trunks reminds him.

18 rakes her fingers across her hair to pull it back behind her ears. She scoffs and places a single hand on her hip. "That was rude. We were in the middle of a discussion!"

17 dusts the dirt off his clothes. "I don't think they are listening to us, sis."

"Gohan and I put a lot of effort into that time machine! I'm not letting it go to waste! You are our last hope, and I'm not letting you die!" Tarble shouts at him. "Go!"

17 sighs. "How long are you two going to bicker? Do you really think we'll just let Trunks go?"

"You're smart but even geniuses can be morons too." 18 places both of her hands on her hips this time. She seems slightly amused with what she just said.

Tarble growls. He pushes the teen's sword closer to him. "Karot gave this sword to you for a reason. I'm not allowing you to die recklessly. Karot asked me to protect you, and that is what I will do!"

"Why?! Why won't you let me fight?!"

"Because that is how your father was killed!" Tarble snaps again. "Raditz charged into battle because your uncle was dead! He sacrificed his life to save your master! He was willing to protect Karot until the very end, because that was what Kakarot wanted him to do! Karot gave out his last breath asking me to protect you, and I am not letting you die! GO OR I'LL MAKE YOU GO!"

Trunks steps back. "I can't lose you too…"

Tarble snarls. He quickly lifts one leg and places the the back of his hand against the palm of another. His body is engulfed with purple energy. "Galick… BUUUURST!"

The pair of androids are a bit surprised. A purple blast is fired and slams directly on them.

While the threats are distracted, Tarble shoves his hand in Trunks' pocket. He pulls out the capsule and he presses down on the button and tosses it to the ground. The capsule bursts into the time machine. "The time you are heading to is today's date, only it's back in Age 767! That was the time Kakarot - the one you call "Goku" - had nearly demolished The Resistance Army. Around that time he has pretty much lost his way."

"What does that mean?!"

"His hatred got the best of him!" Tarble pauses, and he seems to be in thought. "You need to go, now."

"No!" Trunks steps away. He refuses to abandon his teacher like this. "I won't go without you! I need you to come with me! Please!"

"Now, Trunks!"

Trunks freezes for a second. Once Tarble calls him by his birth name, he is serious. It's the same he did with Karot.

There isn't much time until the androids strike again. Tarble seems to be in debate with himself, but he finally answers. "Fine! I'll go with you! Get on the time machine! I'm right behind you!"

Trunks smiles. "Alright!" He jumps inside and turns to see if the prince is following him, but his eyes fill with disbelief when the Saiyan takes out a remote. "Teacher?!"

The remote is pressed, and the glass window shuts tight. The window is glowing in a strange blue light… as if it's a forcefield.

"What are you doing?! You said that you are coming!" Trunks becomes heavily concerned. Questions rush through his head about what could possibly be happening? Is Tarble doing what he thinks he is?!

"This is for your own good. Stay alive for us in the past! Whatever you do, make sure you don't tell my past self that I was one of your mentors until the time is right!"

"Teacher! You can't fight them alone! You're blind! You're at a disadvantage!" Trunks tries to convince the blind Saiyan, but he doesn't seem to listen. It's possible that his pleas are being ignored.

Tarble faces the androids and clenches his fists. "If I'm going to die, I'll die like a true Saiyan. I won't run away!"

He is. He's going to fight them alone!

Trunks slams his fist on the window, but it's not breaking… possibly because of the forcefield. Trunks realizes that Tarble knew he would try to break his way out. "Teacher! Teacher! What are you doing?!"

The dirt settles down, and the pair of androids seem annoyed.

17 growls. "Okay. Now it just got annoying." He notices Tarble, but Trunks is absent. "Where did he go?"

18 looks up and she points at the time machine taking flight. "He's up there. Looks like another attempt to escape." She aims her palm directly at the vehicle. "Now he's just an easy target."

"Keep your eyes on me!" Tarble shouts as he charges towards her. He sends a punch and he caught her off guard. He lands an uppercut and sends her to the ground. 17 quickly tries to shoot the ship down, but Tarble fires his own quick blast that collides with the android's, and they both explode.

18 looks very close to losing her patience. "First of all, that was just plain disrespectful! Didn't anyone teach him to not hit a woman on their face?!"

"These Saiyans have no manners. I'm speaking to you, Tarble. So, you know what? Now I'm just going to kill you without holding back!" 17 and his sister rockets towards the Saiyan prince.

"I am not going to die without a fight!" Tarble jumps back quickly and he dodges their attacks. He slides across the ground and his tail thrashes as he stands. "I am Prince Tarble of the Saiyan race! I will not be a disgrace! You hear me?!"

Trunks watches with horror. This cannot be happening! He is all he has left! "Teacher! Please!"

"For Trunks' sake, I'll protect him until my very last breath!" Tarble crosses his arms over his face, and he throws them down while throwing his head back with a scream. Golden aura engulfs him as his hair and eyebrows turn gold. He lowers his head and stares at the enemy with his now turquoise eyes. "I may not be able to see you, but I have very sharp senses. You won't kill me so easily!"

"We killed Gohan who fought us in that form too. This is nothing new." 18 shrugs. She charges forward. "Just watch how easily you will lie in blood.

Trunks gasps as Tarble begins to fight his hardest. Blast fly everywhere, and Tarble is struggling to fight two androids at the same time. He blocks one attack and gets struck with another. "Stop it! You can't die! You're the only person I have left! Teacher! STOOOP!"

18 locks her hands together and she slams them down in Tarble's back, taking him down. 17 stomps down on the prince's tail, and Tarble screams out in pain. The twins begin to fire blast at point blank range. It batters all over him, and Trunks can feel the energy from the Saiyan dropping like a stone.

As soon as they stop, Tarble lies motionless back in his regular form. No energy can be felt from him.

Trunks pounds on the glass again. His eyes begin to water as he fights to hold back tears. "Teacher… teacher… don't leave me like this…!"

The time machine begins to glow.

"TARRRRBLLLLLE!"

The machine vanishes at last.

"Ah, damn it. He got away again." 18 crosses her arms, looking like the typical irritated teenage girl. "There goes our fun. Where did he run off to?"

17 shrugs. "Who knows? All we know is that he'll be back. We'll be waiting for him."

18 points at Tarble. "What do we do with him then?"

The brother waves as if the Saiyan is nothing. "Oh, him? He's already blind. Besides, even if he can see, he'll die in this condition anyway. We'll just let time do its job."

"Well, you have a point." 18 stretches her arms over her head. "Can we stop by the mall? Those Saiyans put holes all over my clothes. I'm in need of something new to wear, and that goes for you too."

"Don't." 17 floats from the ground and his sister follows. "I hate shopping. Don't get carried away and try out 20 different outfits like last time." He takes off with his sister close behind.

"What? They were one of a kind! I swear… men won't understand."

"I don't think I even want to."

Silence finally takes over. Only the sound of sand being blown and rolling gravel can break it.

The pain that is felt is unbearable.

Tarble is barely breathing, but a weak and sad smile forms on his lips. "I did it… Karot… he's fine now. We finally… get to meet again." He struggles with each and every breath. "I'll be seeing you very soon too… big brother…"

With that he exhales once last time.

Now he lies lifeless, leaving Trunks as the very last Saiyan alive from this time.

 **\- MAY 5TH, AGE 767: PRESENT DAY -**

Bulma giggles as she ruffles a white small puppy on the head. She picks up a ball and she tosses it across the room. She laughs as the puppy takes off after it like a rocket.

Dende has watched this a couple times, a bit interested with it. He knows that in a few hours, the earthling will have to leave this comfort to meet with Goku in hopes to snap him out of his hatred cloud. It will take a lot of convincing, but it might be pointless now.

Bulma pets the puppy after it drops the ball it returns to her hand. "Good boy. Go… and get it!" She tosses it again, and the puppy barks and shoots off again. She waits for a few seconds until tiny coughing and bawling snaps her out of her puppy play. "Oh, no. He's hungry again. That's a hungry cry."

Dende curiously stands and looks at the basket. He carefully lifts the purple blanket off halfway to expose a crying baby with a tuff of purple hair and a black baby hat with cute triangular ears at the top. His face is red from stress, and his tiny hands a bawled into fist. "How can you tell that he is hungry from crying?"

"Mother's intuition. Sometimes you understand their cries after a while too." Bulma takes a bottle from a bag and shakes it around.

Dende frowns. "I don't get it. Not to offend you or anything… but having a baby at this time is not a good time at all."

"I know." Bulma smiles sadly as she takes the baby from the basket. She sticks the bottle in his mouth and she watches him drink calmly. "To be honest… this is a really bad time. I had no idea… and then the signs were there. As soon as he was born I wanted to get rid of him… but I couldn't. He could be raised to become something else…"

"They'll find out soon." Dende mutters. "They know you had a baby but they have no idea that…"

"Yeah… another reason why I didn't know what to do with him." Bulma tugs the blanket from being wrapped around the baby, and a lavender monkey-like tail thrashes a bit before swaying calmly. "His father is one of them. An enemy to mankind. In fact… his father has no idea that Trunks even exists. I was so stupid… I don't really know what happened… and now I'm stuck with this problem."

"If Raditz ran into him… do you think he'll…"

"He'll know almost immediately." Bulma sighs. "I've known Goku long enough. Their sense of smell is insane. Raditz will probably know Trunks is my son by smelling him or whatever. He'll see the tail and it's not difficult to put the pieces together. I'm worried. If any of the military learns about this… I have no idea what might happen. They might kill me."

The white puppy reaches her and sniffs the baby.

"If any of the Saiyans find out… they'll kill Raditz for sure."

Inside the crumbling Resistance Army headwaters, soldiers are preparing to head out. One in particular isn't very happy about the recent event.

"Destroy! That's all they do! Kill and destroy!"

Chille paces around the ravaged room that is barely standing. He growls and seems stressed. To think it would turn out like this. "That Saiyan… he had everything planned out so well. He knew exactly what to do. That Saiyan hates transforming into that monkey but he did it anyway! How can an idiot be smart?"

"It happens." Oister has arrived as soon as he hears the news of the destruction. He is currently looking through camera footage. "It happens a lot. Luckily, he didn't do as much damage as we thought. This room is still operating."

Chille is relieved. Through the entire rampage, the control room didn't take too much damage. "Alright. That's fine… but we have to track down that alien."

"It's easier said than done. Goku won't expose himself so easily. He's after someone. That guy is a hunter. What do we even know about his species so far?" Oister points at the screens. "All this footage is what we got. We know basic information such as ages and such."

"The Saiyans are humanoids. They're basically part monkey." Chille explains. "They hate to be called a monkey, but they share a lot more common with them than we do. They like to laugh at us too much. They play around. They like to play games, and they are thieves. Tell me that is not what a monkey does. What is the one thing a monkey can't resist? For example. A dog can resist a ball to play catch. A cat can't resist jumping inside a box or chasing a ball of yarn."

"That's a hard question. Monkeys like to do what we do, so there is hardly a difference." Oister points out.

"They like to have fun. Isn't that what monkeys love more than anything?"

Oister nods. "I guess. Maybe that might be it. A Saiyan can't seem to not toy with their enemies for their own entertainment."

"Alright. So, you've put the pieces together." Chille leans back against his chair, staring at the screens. "What do you have so far?"

"I've listed the Saiyans, their personalities, their limits and all of what I can gather. What to hear what I have so far? It's all the information we had gathered from Ms. Briefs."

"Knock yourself out."

"Huh?" Oister pauses.

"Western idioms. You'll get use to it. I thought other places use them to unless you're new to it." Chille chuckles at the soldier's confusion. "What I meant was; Go ahead."

Oister types on the keyboard quickly. An image of Vegeta appears on the screens. Footage of his appearances from the cameras play. "Prince Vegeta of The Saiyans. The military name coded him as; "The Prince of all Saiyans". He's the second shortest fully grown. He clearly has the authority over all the Saiyans since he was the one who kicked Goku out the troop three years ago. He hasn't been seen in combat very much. It seems to me that he will step in if the others screw around too much. He observes his comrades and judges them frequently. However, we can't underestimate him. He's just as dangerous, capable of killing anyone without a problem in one fair swoop. He is 34 years old, but he looks younger than he is. All the Saiyans do. They age far slower than we do."

The screen displays Tarble and the footage of him now.

"Prince Tarble of the Saiyans. The military codenamed him; "The Saiyan Prince". They uh… swapped it around to prevent confusion with his brother. He's Vegeta's little brother at 30 years old. He's the second youngest of the group and he is the shortest. He is the doctor and the mechanic of the group, so if we break their things or break them, he can fix it up in no time. He's probably the weakest of the group, but he is still impossible to kill with our soldiers alone. He's very intelligent and well mannered. He seems to manage those three brothers very well."

The screen displays Nappa now.

"Nappa, the general of these warriors. The military name coded him; "The Nuclear Terror" He is the tallest and the oldest at 55 years old. Crazy, because he looks like he's only 30! This guy seems to the book of the Saiyans. There's not one thing he doesn't know about his planet it seems. Oh, and he raised Vegeta and is training Goku's son. I guess he's good with children. That guy has the shortest temper out of all of them though."

The image of Karot appears.

"This is Son Gohan, the son of Goku. The Saiyans call him "Karot". The military gave him a code name; "The Tenacious Fighter." The kid is only 9 and the power he has is insane. He is only half-Saiyan. His mother is a Human, which is something we all know. He is being raised by those monstrous Saiyans. He can easily wipe is all out."

"This leaves us with three left to look at." Chille says.

"Right." Oister nods. "The Relentless Brothers? Coming right up."

Raditz is displayed.

"We all know Raditz. He's the one who changed Goku! The military coded him as; "The Influence of Evil". He is Goku's oldest brother, and he is the most cruelest next to Vegeta. He likes to toy with his enemies before killing them. Out of the others, he seems to have a different kind of energy. The burns from his energy attacks are similar to plasma. His attacks are like lightning since the amount of static energy build up is so high. When you see buildings with plasma burns, that's him. He specializes in energy attacks. He seems to also look after Goku. He has saved him before… so it seems that he is trying to protect him."

Turles is displayed.

"This is Turles. The military calls him; "The Summoner of Death." He's the older brother of Goku… but he is younger than Raditz at 33 years old. He seems to be the kind of guy who doesn't really take orders and would rather do things his way. We don't know much about him… other than he has no regard for the life of others."

The image of Kakarot is displayed now.

"Son Goku. His real name is "Kakarot". The military gave him the code name; "The Fierce Monkey King". He is the most dangerous enemy out of all the ones we've fought. He is the most deadliest Saiyan of them all. The Fierce Monkey King… is the one to send you directly to Death himself. 29 years old. He lived among us as a Human for 24 years until he met Raditz. That was when he became a threat. He turned against us. He knows our tricks… tactics… strategy… everything. He was once one of us, so he knows how we behave and react to things. Here's the thing. When he is friendly and in a good mood, he acts childish, immature, and happy. That is the side you need to stay on. If you want to survive an encounter with him, stay on that side. He is the most compassionate and gentle of all the Saiyans. However, once you piss him off… that is when he becomes brutal and merciless. He will kill you without any remorse. If anything, since he escaped his prison… he had gotten worse. Some who once encountered him before say… when they encountered him again, the atmosphere they feel from him is different. You can feel his rage… and you sense a loss of sanity. That guy… he was laughing at our deaths. Tell me that is not insanity."

"If he had lost his mind, then fine. We'll have to hunt him down and kill him anyway." Chille frowns. "Go ahead and look at the soldier status to get the forces together."

"Yes, sir." Oister begins his search. He looks through solider files in the computer, and he stops.

Chille notices this. "What is it?"

"It's Ice. Sir… I don't recognize her blood type."

"What?" Chille walks towards the screens, and he looks at the information. "That's funny. Since when does a person not have one? Maybe the damn thing is broken."

"Also, it turns out she's not allergic to anything, sir." Oister points out. "She's perfectly fine. Reports say she's hardly been sick a day in her life… and another off discovery. She… she doesn't have any blood relations to any member of her family. In fact, we don't even have any information about her date of birth or who her real parents are."

"A person without any records of the beginning of their life?" Chille frowns. "This doesn't make any sense. We were both raised in the western regions. The first thing they do when you're born is get you fingerprints and put you in the system with your name and all. It's required."

"I can't match her DNA with anyone on this planet, deceased or alive."

"Let me see that!" Chille pushes the man aside and studies the information. He checks the DNA and studies the strand. He scans it and zooms in. "Holy shit."

"What?! What is it?!"

"Damn. How the hell?! Fillet! Call in the military to go after her. Tell them it's number 13."

"13?! That's "Kill on sight"! May I ask; Why do you want her dead?! She never did anything against us! Her records prove that she's loyal!"

"I know, but her DNA is different from a Human's. She's not one of us."

"What?!"

"Look here. This is the information from Goku's." Chille points at the screen. "They are similar… because they are the same species. She's one of them. I'm sorry. I know this hurts.. but your best friend…"

Oister gulps. "She's a…"

"That's right. She's a Saiyan."

A stack of papers fall on the ground. The pair turns around and see Kaets' figure turning out the door.

"Damn it. He was eavesdropping!" Chille growls and points at the door. He snatches the double-scouter from the table. "Get him now before he warns that alien!"

Kaets rushes down the hall in full sprint. He shoves people in his way and he barges inside the library where his daughter is speaking with the librarian. "ICE!"

Ice jumps and turns around. "Dad! Shush! This is a-" She notices the horrified look in his face. "Dad? What's wrong?!"

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU'RE IN DANGER!"

Ice is even more surprised. "What?! Is that Goku after me or something?!"

"Number 13 is pinned on you!" The father explains quickly. "You have to get out of here! They want to ki-"

A powerful crack is heard, and blood spills as a bullet strikes the man through the chest.

It was as if the entire world stopped. In her eyes, her father falls forward in slow motion with his hands reaching out… warning her to run for the last time.

He falls and lies lifeless on the floor.

"DADYYYYYY!" The word comes out as a horrified scream. The woman rushes towards her fallen father. "DADDY! NOOOO!"

Oister staggers inside with the gun in hand. He looks pale, breathing hard. "Sh-shit… I actually… damn it…" He looks at her with heavy regret. "I'm so sorry… but… I had no choice…" He looks pained as he slowly rises the gun. "I don't want to hurt you anymore… but… I have no choice! Forgive me!"

Ice's eyes fill with tears. "Why? I'm… we are…"

"I never want to kill my best friend… but it's like… I don't know you anymore…" Oister shuts his eyes tight. "I thought we could get together one day you know… but it's impossible…"

"You… you killed my dad…! He never did anything wrong! Why did they order you to… why did you obey?! Why?!" Her tears fall heavy as her words come out as sobs. "You promised me that you would never kill anyone I care about or even me if you were ordered to! You said you would never!"

"That was before. It's different now."

"What do you mean?!"

Soldiers pour inside and crash through the windows. Ice gasps, finding herself surrounded.

"You… were never a person to begin with."

Ice feels the need to cry again, but knowing death is near, it won't help at all. She simply stands with anger filling her eyes. "You BASTARD!"

Oister seems hurt by the word. He lifts his hand. "Fire."

The military fires their guns, and the woman is struck all over. As soon as it ends, she falls and lies motionless.

"I'm sorry…"

The woman slowly sits up, completely fine and not wounded in any way. The only thing that actually took damage were her clothes.

"What the?!"

The woman stares at herself in pure disbelief. "Why the hell am I still alive?!"

"She's like that monster!" One soldier cries out. "We can't kill her with regular firepower."

"Leave it to me." Chille walks inside with his gun in hand. "Hello, Ice. Isn't this a surprise?" He looks down and growls. "Damn it! Why did you kill him?! I said _catch_ not kill! Have you forgot about how powerful anger is to them?!"

Oister steps back.

Chille sighs, and he aims his weapon at her. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Daddy… why…?" She takes a step forward, but it causes her to drop to her knees. Her hands cover her face as she begins to cry.

"Aw, come on! We don't have all day!" Chille growls and looks towards the soldiers around him. "Come on! Let's take her elsewhere!"

Ice clenched her teeth as her voice shakes. She gasps and shrieks at the sight of her father's body being blasted by a blast. Her hands cover her mouth and tears fall more heavily at the sight of the body now burned beyond recognition. The soldiers walk forward, and she seems to space out for a second.

Chille's eyes widen when his scouter suddenly turns on. Characters flash and change in the screen. "What the?!"

Ice shuts her eyes tight and her head hangs low as she takes a shuddering breath while holding back a sob. At the next second, she throws her head back and screams powerfully. Cracks bursts from her feet and gusty wind bursts from the air around her.

Chille shields his face from the wind and growls. "Exterminate her immediately! We can't risk letting her live now, because whatever that was will be a huge issue if we don't take care of it!"

The glass above shatters and a figure is falling from above.

Kakarot drops to his hands and feet right between them, surprising everyone. His tail swings in a fast and violent pace as his eye shift around the room.

"The Monkey King dropped in?! Where did he come from, and how did he even know we are here?!" One soldier shouts in panic.

The look on Kakarot's face shows straight seriousness. He rises to just his feet, and he snatches the gun and bends it in half. He pulls it out the soldier's hand and he kicks his chest, sending him flying into a wall. His eyes shift towards the soldiers who are running for the woman. He reaches behind him and draws out his staff. He stands one end into the ground and he snatches the woman. "Sorry, if this seems rude to you."

Ice is startled as she is shoved against the staff. She is completely confused on what is happening, but she is given two simple words from the Saiyan;

"Hold on!"

She grabs hold on the staff, and she flinches as the Saiyan kicks a soldier down.

Kakarot is caught in the middle of a scuffle. He beats down many soldiers, only to have more after him. He lifts his foot high and slams it down hard. His bare foot strikes a man on the head and brings him down to the ground. As he stomps on his skull to finish him off, he grabs a gun and yanks it from a pair of hands before punching a man down. With his eyes still focused on the earthlings, he screams out; "Power Pole, EXTEND!"

Ice gasps as the staff she grabs hold to glows in an orange light. She screams as it grows which causes her to be lifted from the ground and to the skies.

Kakarot snarls and punches down another man. He jumps and spins in a full twist. His foot strikes a man down, and his tail wraps around another's neck. He lands on his hands and feet, and his tail whips out hard, knocking down a crowd and throwing the captured man off. The man crashes to another group. He pushes his hands down hard, and he performs a backflip. His feet touches the backs of two men, so he lands on them and pins them down at the same time.

Chille quickly aims his gun towards the Saiyan.

Another soldier tries to ambush Kakarot from behind, but his gun is caught coiled by a tail, and the hand holding it is caught as well. He is lifted from the ground and is thrown towards Chille just as he fires his gun. The flying soldier is blasted instead, and he falls seared black and dead.

Kakarot jumps high, and his fingers spread. Pink static builds on the palms until they form into pink spheres. "Double SUNDAY!" He throws his hands down, and the pair of pink blast are fired. It strikes the soldiers below, and a huge explosion wipes out the ones that were missed. He quickly jumps up into flight, leaving the survivors coughing in smoke.

Chille coughs heavily as he stands. "Damn it. It's like he knew. Fortunately for us… he can't go far. I should had closed the door on one of the barriers to keep him sealed inside."

Kakarot soars directly upwards. He grabs his staff and it shrinks just enough to pull the woman back down towards him, but the staff is now three times its normal length. He knows she must be terrified.

"What do you want?!" Ice hangs on the the weapon for dear life. "You let me go twice and now you want to kill me now?! What in the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

"I never did." Kakarot replies innocently.

"What?! Why?! I know this is a stupid question to ask, but why the hell did you keep me alive?! I don't know a damn thing about the military files so you got the wrong person!"

"No I didn't."

"Are you that much of a dumbass?!"

"I knew all along you weren't even a Human." Kakarot gives her a smile. "Hate to break it to ya, but we are the same species! In other words; you're a Saiyan!"

Ice blinks, and she tries to climb higher. "Oh, hell no! Hell to the no! I am not one of you freaks! Not in a million years!" Realizing she is stuck, she clenches a fist as a threat and speaks through bared teeth. "You better let go of me right now, or I'll knock you so hard, you won't come back until the next year!"

"Okay." Kakarot grins childishly.

"You think this is a game?! Call my bluff!"

"You're trembling." Kakarot points out cheerfully. "You're afraid of me, so you're all bark right now. Don't worry. I won't kill you."

Ice realizes she is shaking bad. If she didn't use the restroom before, she might had peed on herself. How is that Siayan so happy all the sudden? This has to be his good side everyone says one must stay on to stay alive. "How can you say that so casually? What is wrong with you?! Did you bust your head and was knocked retarded?"

"Saying "retarded" is a bit much. I have amnesia." Kakarot points at his head. "When I was a baby I fell and hit my head really hard, so I forgot that I was a Saiyan. I grew up as a Human too."

"Too?" Ice suddenly seems confused.

"What's wrong? Did you hit your head too?" Kakarot thinks this has to be it.

"Yeah… my father told me I fell out a rollercoaster and fell headfirst into the parking lot. I was supposed to be dead."

"Oh! Me too, only I fell into a boulder at the bottom of a deep ravine!"

Ice gives him a funny look. That Saiyan is so strange, she doesn't know what to make of him. "Can you put me down now and explain why you didn't kill me yet?"

"Okay." Kakarot nods, and his staff glows before shrinking, taking them to the ground. He pulls the weapon from the ground and slides it back in place. "Okay. I don't know how to really explain it, but I'll tell you why I joined my brother. Maybe that will clear things up."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was one of them…"

Kakarot smiles at her, trying to lift her mood after what just happened. "Well, you're a surviving Saiyan like me. I can't kill you." He points at himself. "My grandpa named me "Goku", but now I really don't like being called that since I'm not a Human. My real name is "Kakarot". What's yours? Do you have a Saiyan name, or you don't remember?"

He gets no answer.

Kakarot nods. "It's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She looks at him with a bit of curiosity. "You… you can fly?"

Kakarot simply echoes her question with a few adjustments. "Can _you_ fly?"

"No."

"Do you have a tail?"

"No!"

"I can help you with that. We can be friends, right?"

"NO!"

"Okay. I figured you would say that." Kakarot chuckles. He looks towards the sky, and he cups his hands. "NIMBUUUUS!"

Ice's face twists in confusion, but she is shocked to see a purple cloud dive from the sky and park in front of the Saiyan.

"Get on." Kakarot offers the cloud to her.

Ice steps back. "Are you looking at what I am seeing right now? That's a damn cloud."

"Yeah."

"It's a cloud!"

"Uh-huh."

She groans. It's pointless. The Saiyan is a moron, but everyone makes him seem like a complete monster out for blood. That monster stands in front of her, and the monster has the mental age of a 5 year old. At least that is what she thinks.

Kakarot sees her doubts, and he understands. "Ooh. I get it now. You think you'll fall right through! This is the Dark Nimbus! If it was the regular one, only those pure of heart can ride it, but this cloud doesn't care about that! See? It's like it's solid." He jumps and lands right on top of the cloud. "Watch this!"

Ice's jaw drops as the warrior takes off, riding the cloud like a flying skateboard. She rubs her eyes and blinks and stares again, but he is still flying. "This has to be a dream."

"Nope! It's not!" Kakarot parks the cloud and jumps off. He offers the cloud again. "Get on. You can't fly and the military wants you lying on your own blood, so what option do you really have?"

Ice can't believe what is happening, but he is right. All the people want her dead all because she is this… so called Saiyan. What is a Saiyan exactly? Questions might come later. She climbs on and she doesn't even understand how this is possible. The cloud is made out of vapor but at the same time It's solid… but it's not. The logic is so strange, she has to stop thinking about it to keep herself from getting a headache.

Kakarot speaks to the cloud. "Nimbus, follow me! Okay?"

Ice is further confused. "Wait… this thing is alive?"

"Well, if you say it like that… I guess. If I give it directions it follows them. My Power Pole obeys commands but it's not living, so I dunno." Kakarot jumps from the ground and flies off.

Ice is startled as the cloud flies from the ground and follows him.

Kakarot turns his head back way. "I'll take you to Mount Pazou. No need to worry about the demons. They won't hurt you as long as I say so. I'm taking you to a cave for you to sit inside without worry about anyone seeing you!"

Ice doesn't say anything else. Mainly it's because… the Saiyan is so strange to her.

An half of an hour passes by. Kakarot fills her in the best way he can. Occasionally, he would stumble across a few words since his memory isn't very good.. but he finishes his story. They are now inside the cave that is hidden behind a waterfall. It's the place Kakarot took shelter in before he was captured.

"They kept all that from me. Turns out I was never a Human." Kakarot crosses his arms. "A huge shocker for me that was."

"I don't understand…"

Kakarot frowns. "All Human beings must realize just how selfish they really are. To try to kill you after you grew up with them and was so loyal…" He looks at her. "What do you fight for?"

"I just… want to understand myself."

"Well… I fight to make sure I don't lose. I want to exceed my limits every time."

Silence.

"Don't leave this cave, no matter what… for your sake. As of now, you're a fugitive. I'll handle the military. Besides… they killed your father."

"How would you know?! You don't know how it feels! My father was trying to help me and stop them from fighting your kind-"

Kakarot cuts her off by explaining his own story. "They killed my wife who was trying to do the same exact thing your father was." Kakarot explains. "Now they are looking further into the case of me and my grandfather. Apparently, the military doesn't like it when those stand up against their ideas."

Ice keeps quiet. "I… I didn't know that…"

"To be betrayed… I know how it feels. They won't escape alive." Kakarot huffs, and he smirks. "Besides. They will realize what big mistake they made by torturing a Saiyan."

Ice becomes curious. "Why did you even attack and went crazy on them anyway? I know you love to fight, but you lost it back there. Is there something that went wrong?"

"No… well maybe. It's like my conscience was having a huge debate. It was disturbing. When I was in the solitary cell, it got worse and worse. It was there since I was a kid, but now it's bad…"

"What is?"

"I'm hearing voices in my head." Kakarot admits. "You know how you talk in your head and have a debate? It's like that with me, but I hear other people to. You know… like when people think about what their mom would say when they are about to do something?"

Ice becomes a bit more uncomfortable. "Yeah. I understand what you mean."

"Ever since I left Earth, and when I fought Frieza, my own thoughts were telling me… and I saw visions. They told me things. The first time, I saw my father, then my mother. When I hear voices, sometimes it's my brother who is telling me when I am screwing up. Then, I saw a vision of him and the Saiyans when I was fighting Frieza to avenge him."

Ice becomes a bit concerned. "These visions come up at the worst times?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear something when Nomlas kept hurting you?"

Kakarot frowns. "I had to endure it and wait for the right opportunity. Lately, the same thing kept being said in my head. It was a voice I never heard before. It told me to kill them. Lately, the talking won't go. The voices won't leave me alone. I think it's because of my amnesia… it's like I'm trying to remember things."

Ice would point out what she thinks is happening, but she remembers how dense the Saiyan is. He won't be able to grasp it. He only shows knowledge with fighting. She was about to ask another question, but a voice cuts her off before she could get the first word out her mouth.

"Lord Kakarot!" Abcon laughs and rushes towards the warrior. "I just knew you would come back! I just knew it! The soldiers were taking over this place and-"

Kakarot places a hand on the canine and pats it. He scratches the dog behind his ears. "You kept this cave safe and hidden. I must thank you for that." His small smile turns into a slight frown. "How I got into the mess… to think the earthlings would be so successful…"

"Earthlings were indeed a burden for us while you were gone, but we kept this -" The dog stops and notices the the woman. He snarls at her and draws out his weapon. "What's this Human doing here?! Don't worry, Lord Kakarot! I'll kill her!"

"Whoa!" Kakarot snatches the weapon hand. "Take it easy. She's one of the Saiyans. She just found out so she's a bit shaken up."

"Shaken up isn't the right term to describe what I am feeling right now." Ice grumbles under her breath.

Abcon blinks. "Oh. She's a Saiyan too. That's interesting. Looks like Saiyans have diversity like Humans do."

Kakarot stands, and he walks to the edge of the cave. "This is Mount Pazou, Ice. It'll be your home until everything is figured out. Take a look out there." He points outside, and Ice approaches him, but she keeps her distance. "This place has grown back all the plants… greener than before."

Ice is interested.

"Of course, you obviously don't trust me. But, if you run away, they might actually kill you. I won't drag you to become a Saiyan or anything. It took me years until I was seen as one… well… not entirely. I'm still working on it." Kakarot is really good with talking to new people, but this is new. She's afraid of him, and he has to be careful. She has power but she can't use it at will. "You don't have to be too afraid. It's the military you should be worried about."

Ice looks at her feet. "Kauli."

Kakarot turns to her with an arched eyebrow, a sign of confusion. "Huh?"

"That's another name I know. My real name is "Kauli"."

Kakarot smiles. "See? It's not that hard! I would ask about your age, but that's rude to ask to a lady, right? I was told that several times! But, it's okay! Unlike Humans, we don't start aging until we are 80!"

Ice - with the Saiyan name "Kauli" - blinks. She feels no anger from him. It seems to only show when people are around. Perhaps it's not too bad to speak with him. "My father found me when I was a baby. I don't really know my birthday… but he told me how the place he found me kept saying strange things… like some unspoken language."

Kakarot gets an idea. "Can you say it?"

"How will that help?"

"Just say it." Kakarot urges her.

The woman is uncertain, but she says a few words that is foreign. It's clearly another language.

"The Saiyan warrior, Kauli. Rank is within the low-class level. Born in February 17, Age 736. You're older than me by almost two years. I say that you are… uh…" He begins to count with his fingers.

"31." She realizes just how uneducated the warrior is.

Kakarot is a bit surprised she solved it so quickly. Then again, he was always bad with math.

Kauli pauses, and she gives Kakarot a surprised look. "How did you understand that?"

"The Saiyan language. You should be able to speak and understand it too if you think hard enough. It took me a minute." He looks outside again. "Why don't you take a look at this place? It's perfect for a Saiyan to relax in."

Kauli panics when she is pushed out the cave, but a reptile catches her into his arms. She screams and punches him on the face, sending him flying across the field. She falls butt first to the ground. She looks up, glaring at the mouth of the cave. "What the hell is wrong with you freaks?!"

"Ouch…" Kakarot flinches as he lands on the ground. "Looks like your power only comes out when you are in danger… or you feel like you are. Don't worry. That will be fixed too!"

The female Saiyan completely forgot that she was pushed off. She looks at her hands, staring at them in shock.

Slicer growls as he sits up, rubbing his head. "Damn. That girl hits harder than Mint does."

The blue-skinned woman demon scoffs. "Oh, you shut up." Mint bows as the warrior walks pass her. She and the others watch as he walks towards a boulder to sit. Slicer stands and Abcon stands by his side. Newt arrives with a hint of shock but he hides it behind a smile.

Kauli notices this. "He doesn't look too happy…"

Newt smiles. "How did you escape?"

Kakarot tilts his head against his hand with his elbow resting on the rock. He is leaning to the right with his left leg on the rock and the right on the ground. "How? I got a sign and I took the opportunity. As much as I didn't like it, I had to bare my fangs. I don't like to be mean and so brutal you know, but what choice did I had?"

"Bare your fangs?"

"Uh-huh. I was snarling." Kakarot explains. "To say this plain; I reverted to my primal form."

"You transformed." Abcon understands. "You're amazing! I bet those soldiers learned to not mess with you, sir!"

"Yeah… but some never will." Kakarot sighs. "It's disappointing. I don't want to be so mean right now. I don't like to end a life so brutally… but there's been a misunderstanding. There are three things I hate the most."

They watch as he stands.

"One. I hate to be ignored. It's very rude." Kakarot sits tall and he gets to his feet. "Two, I hate to be lied to. Three… I really hate it when someone has the nerve to betray me. I was being nice, but it looks like now I have to show just how much of a Saiyan I really am."

His eyes turn cold.

Kauli gasps. His friendly look had faded completely. The look on his face is how he looks at the military. She notes that his good mood must be gone now. What is he about to do?

"In other words… you just ruined my good mood." Kakarot suddenly disappears, and he flashes in appearance behind Newt in a split second. The demons gasps as his right hand forms a blue ball of energy. "This is what happens when you betray me after I've been so nice!"

Kauli steps back. Where did that anger come from?!

Newt freezes and he quickly turns in panic.

The warrior uses his other hand to push the demon forward, and he pushes his right hand against his back. The demon screams as light escapes his eyes and mouth, and the blast explodes. The demon is vaporized.

Kauli screams and prepares to run, but it seems the Saiyan is finished. He isn't after anyone else.

The others are speechless due to the horror they just witnessed. They tremble, clearly never seeing this side of him before.

"I don't kill without a reason. Chille said he told them how to capture me, and I saw the information myself." Kakarot growls. "I could had killed all of you but instead, I allowed you to live. That guy decided to be a traitor, and look at what he got! I told you, I hate to do that!"

They quickly fall to their knees and bow.

The Saiyan huffs and crosses his arms. "I don't want anything funny going on. By the way, Ice, you don't have to bow."

Kauli stands and she gulps. She won't underestimate this warrior anytime soon. He seems that he's no threat until he is pissed off. He's one of those people.

Those are the kind of people you don't mess with.

Kakarot points at the boulder he sat on earlier. "You can sit in the cave or here if you want. You're hungry, right?"

Where did that question come from?! He literally just killed somebody!

Kauli kicks her feet to keep the demons away who try to assist her. "You're a psychopathic murderer! Stay away from me! You better watch yourself in your sleep because I swear I'll slit your throat!"

Kakarot is not affected by the threat, but he points at her in thought. "They were right. Saiyan woman are very violent. ChiChi has a similar personality like yours… so I guess that's why I find it amusing. Maybe that's why Raditz found Bulma attractive. I think Turles might like you."

"Turles?! Are you out of your damn mind?!"

"Maybe?" Kakarot rubs his head, but he pauses and sniffs the air. His expression turns serious. "So… she is here." He looks at Abcon. "Take her to the cave and make sure she doesn't get out."

"Right away, sir!" Abcon nods, and he and the others grab Ice and begin to carry her.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

While she is being carried away, Kakarot begins to walk from his shelter area and heads further into the part of the wilderness where trees are not very common. He draws out his weapon and looks around. "There's no point in hiding. I know you guys are here!"

Nothing happens.

"Tch." Kakarot begins to stir his staff in the air. As soon as he is storing fast enough, he thrusts one end at a bush, and a powerful just blows around 10 soldiers from hiding. As they fall, he stands the weapon up, holding it out to his side.

The soldiers are nothing special. None of Chille's team is around, and neither is Bulma around. The Saiyan has no interest. He sniffs the air again. Bulma is farther away. He would leave, but something within him wants him to stay.

To play around?

He smirks with mischief. "Did you miss me that much?"

One soldier stands. The other follow this. "You managed to escape, and we're taking you back."

"Back?" Kakarot becomes uneasy. The memory of being abused in that place sinks into his mind. His uneasiness becomes sudden anger, and he takes a step forward. his foot sinks into the ground. "I will never go back there again! You'll be dead before you can even try!"

"Don't get so full of yourself! You've forgotten that you're just an animal!" Another soldier reminds the warrior what he was told while held prisoner.

They called him a monkey.

"You think I am just a monkey? The monkeys who live here aren't just a monkey either." Kakarot smiles. "But, if you are so eager, fine. I'll call for them."

"Call?"

"Remember Youzi? That monkey that was killed by being eaten alive? I was with him and his buddies long enough to actually understand what they are saying. So maybe I can understand their language."

"What?"

A wide grin forms on Kakarot's face. "Eeeee-kii-kii-kii-kii-kii!"

The soldiers look up as the leaves in the trees begin to shake wildly. They can hear it. Heavy movement is in the trees. The beaches shake and look as if they are on the verge of breaking. Light brown figures dash across the branches, and they are pretty big.

"Owaa! Ah! Waaah!" The cries of the animals are above, and the sounds can't be coming from a cute little monkey.

A figure lunges from a tree and lands several feet away from the soldiers. Arched tail, small eyes, long snout… fangs…

"That's a baboon!" One soldier cries out.

A troop of baboons climb down from the trees, or they glare at the soldiers from their posts in the trees. The Humans are surrounded by countless baboons. They screech and holler. They hiss and shout. They are all ready to lunge.

"How the hell?!" One soldier cries out.

"I lived here since I was a baby. It's only natural I would perfectly mimic animals here. It's possible for me to understand them. It's very simple. This place… is my home." Kakarot turns and walks away. The baboons watch him, waiting patiently. The Saiyan finally clicks his tongue, and the baboons rush towards the soldiers.

He is unfazed by the sounds of the screaming soldiers and the tearing of clothes. He knows the earthlings are being mauled to death, but he can care less.

"After all, they did say I'm a monkey."

His bare feet feels dry dirt, meaning it hasn't rained in awhile. The air smells like rain… so he notes how it will rain soon.

"I better hurry and find her. As soon as it rains, I won't be able to track her down anymore…"

Pause.

Someone is nearby.

Kakarot huffs. He walks towards a bush filled with blue berries. They look like blueberries until one looks close enough to see the tiny purple spots on them. He picks some out and tosses them aside as if he lost interest, and he continues to walk. He glances behind him, sensing movement.

A few shadows move among the trees near the woods. One throws their hand forward, and a capsule rolls to Kakarot's feet.

The Saiyan notices this. "Aw, man…"

It guess to green gas. Immediately it is inhaled, and the Saiyan tries to fight it off.

It's the same gas they used to knock him out before trapping him.

Kakarot sways as he tries to walk. "Aw… damn it… not… again…" His fluttering eyes finally stay shut, and he leans to his left and falls over. He lays unconscious on the ground, and his weapon falls next to him.

"Alright he's down!" Alphredo announces, jumping from hiding. "He will stay unresponsive for 10 minutes at most, so we have to do this quick! Since he is a Saiyan, he might regain consciousness after 8 minutes!"

"Good! Unfortunately, we can't trap him again, so we will gather as much information as possible from him!" Bulma jumps out from hiding. She carries a suitcase, and she rushes towards the unconscious Saiyan. She gets to her knees beside him and opens the case, digging through tools. "I know about his personality, but his abilities are still a mystery. I need to see if he's knocked out good. Prepare to give him another dose in case he is just dazed." She pulls out a flashlight and turns it on. Dumpli, Fillet, and Skrimp follow her.

"We have very little time. Keep that in mind." Alphredo reminds her. "Chille should arrive shortly, but I have a feeling Goku will be awake by then."

Dumpli hands Bulma a few batteries. "This is in case the light goes out."

"Okay, good." Bulma nods.

The blonde girl seems worried. "I hope he stays asleep for all the time you estimated, Alphredo."

Skrimp nods. He answers for his sister. "He will. Trust me. This dose was just one of the weaker ones so he won't be asleep as sling as last time."

Bulma shines the light in Kakarot's eyes. She parts the eyelid apart and takes a good long look. "Strange. How come I never noticed this before? I've known Goku since he was a boy, and this is crazy."

"What?"

"His eyes aren't reflecting the light." Bulma announces. "Sure, his eyes can shine… but for some reason… the light I am shining in his eyes aren't reflected… as if they are absorbing it."

"Absorbing light?" Fillet is interested, but he seems more interested with food. He clearly forgotten to eat before he arrived, so he picks out the blue berries from the bush the Saiyan was at earlier. He tosses a few in his mouth.

Skrimp groans. "You're eating at a time like this?"

Fillet shrugs. "I just want a snack. Besides… what's with the glowing eyes the Saiyans have anyway?" He returns to the topic which causes Skrimp to become slightly aggravated.

"I guess that is because when they look at the moonlight, it absorbs the light waves from there. If they have enough absorbed… their body will react to it… and their tails…" She points at the furry limb the warrior possess. "From my research, the tail has some kind of fluid inside. When exposed to enough moonlight, it'll spaz before the Saiyan transforms… as if it sends a signal or something. Their eyes glow red… but that… I don't get."

"Sir… I suppose you could say their eyes were always red…" Dumpli points out shyly.

"Huh?" Bulma takes the light and looks closer. Though the eyes are black, hints of red in the irises are noticeable. They react to the light by glowing faintly. "So… these guys are more alien than I can understand. The eyes seem to glow so bright because they had absorbed enough light…"

"They look Human." Skrimp makes note. "But the hair texture is wild and rough… as if the hair is some kind of fur. It's thicker than the hair of a Human. The Saiyan's hair the same as the tail fur."

Bulma parts open the warrior's mouth. She shines the light inside. "His mouth looks no different from a Human's… but his teeth are so powerful… his jaws actually…"

"When we were fighting him, he effortlessly bit through the turret. His bite force was calculated to be 10 times stronger than the average Human, and Humans have the strongest bite force of all primates." Fillet makes note. "His eye sight is calculated to be as strong or stronger than an egales. He can pick up frequencies a Human can't… and his sense of smell is on par with or stronger than a dog's."

"He's like the animalized version of a Human being." Alphredo says. "These guys tend to scream when they get angry or are about to power themselves up. They got some powerful lungs."

The brown tail twitches twice, and everyone freezes.

"How much time do we have left?" Skrimp asks Bulma.

"No time. He's about to wake. Step away quickly. We can kill him off even of he wakes. His body will need time to recover." Bulma stands and quickly rushes to safety. Everyone else rushes to their stations with ready guns.

The tail twitches again and flicks. His nose wrinkles up for a second, and his mouth opens slightly as he takes a breath. "... F… ood…? Is there… food?" His tail flicks ones and his fingers curl. "No… that's not food… but I'm really hungry… what happened…? I smell… something sweet… like candy…"

"He's about to wake completely. In position!" Dumpli announces with a nervous tone.

"I hear voices… people are here…" Kakarot's nose twitches. "Candy… dirt… gunpowder… cigarettes… smells like…" His eyes snap open. "Smells like, Bulma!"

"FIRE!"

The warrior quickly begins to roll across the ground, avoiding the bullets that try to hit him. He kicks himself to his feet and jumps high to a tree. "Where is she?! She's nearby! Come out!" He looks left and right and blinks. He seems irritated and he rubs his eyes, but for some reason, he can't see a thing. "Hide all you want! I can smell you miles away!"

Dumpli points at the Saiyan. She is confused about his eyes. "He can't see?"

"The gas got into his eyes. It'll take time until he can see again." Alphredo explains. "That wasn't intentional. Looks like luck is with us right now. He really does need time to recover."

"Since he can't see her, he's using his nose!" Fillet growls. "Just what is with that freak?! He really _is_ like some animal!"

Kakarot frowns. "There's people here. How long was I out?" He looks below him and blinks again. Everything is too bright and blurry, so he can barely keep his eyes open. His nose begins to twitch again. "Smells like Fillet. He's down there too… and so is Skrimp… Alphredo… lots of people. How did I miss them?!"

"He identified us by _smell_?!" Skrimp gawks. "That's one powerful nose!"

"Grrgh." Kakarot rubs his eyes. "Damn it. I can't see! What happened?! It's like some bright light was all in my eyes!" He rubs them more violently, and he grows more irritated.

"We have the advantage since he can't see us yet… but we still have a problem. He can still smell us." Fillet frowns.

Kakarot hates this. He doesn't recall why he can't see, but he does remember the smoke that had knocked him out. How did that make him blinded? He can't fret about it now. He knows he still has his other four senses in tact. "Where are you…?" He looks all around, and he feels around the tree until he feels his fingers grasp on a branch. He pulls himself up and climbs a bit before standing again.

Bulma quickly rushes towards the clearing. Her feet kicks dirt into the air, and it flies high.

Kakarot feels the dirt fly past him, and he smells her perfume and cigarette smell. A dark grin crosses his face. "Found you!"

Bulma shrikes at the sight of the temporary blinded warrior lunging from the tree and landing feet away from here. He sprints forward and she whips out her gun. "Stay back, or I'll shoot!"

"Reminds me of the day we met! This is the last day! You'll die by my hand!" Kakarot shouts.

The soldiers rush in front of him, acting as a barricade. Their presence breaks the smell he was tracking. He skids to a stop and snarls.

"FIRE!"

"Out of the way!" Kakarot swings his arm and sends a blast that takes across the men and explodes. Soldiers fly, either dead or wounded. The Saiyan snarls and rubs his eyes again. He blinks, and he can finally see what is going on. "So, I was right! They are here!"

"He can see again!" Dumpli announces.

"I can see that!" Bulma rudely replies.

Fillet rushes to the others. "How the hell are we supposed to fight him?!"

Dumpli seems deeply worried. "I don't know! He knows us so well because he's literally an earthling for being raised here!"

Kakarot staggers and his tail sticks up after he heard those words. He turns with spheres of energy held in his hands. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EARTHLING?!"

The pair panic. "Thinks fast, think fast, think fast!"

Skrimp throws a capsule into the air. "Ooh, Kakarot!"

The Saiyan looks at his direction in time to see the capsule explode into a tire. It falls on the ground and rolls around. His face twists in confusion. What is that about?

"He's not doing anything, genius." Alphredo elbows her brother. "Really? A car tire? What would that do?"

"That wasn't the right capsule! I was given these unlabeled!" Skrimp frowns. He throws several more capsules into the air. "Come on, show me something useful!"

Many items fall to the ground. Shoes… ball of yarn… a microwave…

Really? A microwave?

Kakarot watches each item fall to the ground. He is completely lost. "Um…"

A coil of rope falls. A few fruits fall. A ball falls… that's about it.

"Yeah. You're such a genius today." Alphredo is not impressed at all. Her stupid-at-the-moment brother thought he could get them out of this situation, but it clearly isn't working.

"I have an idea." Skrimp gathers some items. He takes the giant tire and ties a rope on it. "See, Goku… you're like a tire. Without a restraint… it can roll free to go wherever." He kicks it and snatches the rope before it could go too far. With a pull, the rope slips free and it rolls around the field in a huge circle, circling around everyone.

Kakarot watches the tire roll around. "I don't get what is with the idea of using items to compare situations. Metaphor is confusing enough."

"Goku." Skrimp smirks. "Go play."

The other soldiers become confused. Why would he say that out of nowhere? He's not a child.

Then again, he acts like one sometimes.

"Huh?" Kakarot tilts his head.

The tire rolls towards Skrimp, and he pushes it towards the Saiyan. "Looks fun, right? Look Goku. It's a fun game, so go play."

Alphredo facepalms. "You're telling a 29 year old man to play with a rolling tire-"

"No, look." Skrimp chuckles. "He keeps watching it roll. Saiyans apparently loves to play games, and he's trying so hard to not give into it. Monkeys love to play with tires whether they are meant to be swung from or roll around. Hey, even when we get bored we try to roll around a tire. It's a childhood thing… but I bet that Saiyan can't resist."

"Right… some adults do play with those…" Alphredo nods.

Kakarot sighs. "I don't know what it is you want, but I don't think it's working."

Skrimp catches the tire again, and he pushes it much harder, causing it to roll fast up a hill. It flies in the air. "It's a game! Goku, go play!"

Kakarot is annoyed. He was about to yell about him talking to him like he is a child, but that is forgotten when he sees the tire in the air. "Huh? How did that get up there so high?" His hands balled into fists. The urge to jump is starting to fill him, and he fights it to stay on the ground. It looks like fun. He's been bored for these past three years. He was dying of boredom.

A game he says. A plain tire is a game if one makes it a game. He is suddenly reminded of himself as a child rolling down a hill on top a wooden wheel from a sliced tree. He did that again to make firewood for his comrades once.

"That looks like fun…" Kakarot grins excitedly. Just as it falls back down, he jumps and lands on top of it, walking forward and backwards to keep himself from falling off the rolling tire as it hits the ground. It shoots forward as he kicks his feet backwards, and he rolls over a hill. The tire is in the air again. "Whoo-hoo!"

The soldiers blink.

Skrimp chuckles. "He couldn't resist. Now I wonder about the other Saiyans. This is actually pretty funny to watch. He's acting like a monkey playing with that tire so excited. We don't get that happy with one now."

Kakarot grins as he lands again, but he blinks and the smile wipes clean. "Hey…" He growls and jumps off the tire. He lands on the ground and glares at Skrimp. "Don't do that! I'm not a monkey!"

Some of the soldiers laugh.

Kakarot is annoyed further. He performs several backflips and he lands with a handstand with his hands grabbing the weapon he dropped on the ground earlier. He flips to his feet and he aims one end of the staff towards them. "Power Pole, exte-"

 _POW!_

Something fires right through his shoulder.

"GRGH!" Blood flies from the shot area, and he staggers back.

 _POW!_

"DAH!" He is shot on the leg. The Saiyan growls and jumps. He swings his staff and Bulma ducks. He lands in front of her and he swings his arm. The woman is knocked down, and he quickly steps on her gun before she could take it. "Alright. This is it!" He balls a hand into a fist. "GO TO HE- eee… aaah…!" His fist relaxes and his arm drops to his sides. He is now hunched over, and his eyes feel heavy. All of his energy had just been sapped from his body. He can't even move… which means…!

"Haha! Got ya!" Skrimp chuckles. He stands behind Kakarot with a firm grip on the tail. He squeezes it harder, and the warrior gasps and falls to his knees before completely hitting the ground. "An untrained tail is the weakest I bet! You had no time to train this one, but you still decided to charge at us. How reckless!"

"Uwaa… I feel so tired…" Kakarot groans. "Damn you… let… go…"

Skrimp laughs. "Hah! You really are too trusting, aren't you?! One of your demon buddies was so afraid of you. He told us that a firm squeeze on your tail will make you as helpless as a kitten!"

"Who the hell… told you that…?!" Kakarot can't imagine. Was it Newt again? He already killed him.

"I think it was one who… looks a bit like a frog."

Kakarot knows who the earthling is referring to. It seems that he can't simply trust every demon there is in the forest. Not all of them adore him like Abcon does.

Then again, Abcon is a dog.

"That's all I need… to know." Kakarot still has a hold to his staff. His head is on the ground and he can see where the staff is pointing at. It points at a tree, so he takes this as an advantage. "Extend!"

The weapon glows backwards by the warrior's will, and it strikes the tree. He is pushed forward, and his tail slips free from the soldier's hold. He gets to his feet, and he sighs. "Almost had me there… that was close."

Skrimp knows the warrior has pulled himself out of situations before, but this is insane. The warrior is like some sort of escape artist. They can trap him all they want and he'll somehow find a way out.

The plan didn't work after all. The soldier snaps his fingers, and a pair of soldiers drag a humanoid frog towards the warrior. They throw him to the ground. "This is Cantalo, isn't it?"

Kakarot looks at him. "That's him. Why did you beat him up even after he told you one of my main weaknesses?"

"He was plotting to kill us off. It seems he had second thoughts after telling us how to stop you." Skrimp kicks the demon who reacts by crawling backwards. "I don't like demons anyway."

Kakarot is worn out mentally. That is a fact. Through the abuse he had endured, betrayals are enough. He can't take them anymore. It's too much to even think about.

Why would they even turn against him? It's not like he would kill them. By just looking at the demon, he got wounded pretty badly. It's pointless to help the earthlings. They'll get beaten anyway.

The Saiyan is very upset, but the urge he felt before is more noticeable. He wants to prove a point. It's not smart to test him like this. He has his limits.

"Please… help… me…" Cantalo extends a hand towards the Saiyan who looks at him oddly. "Lord Kakarot…"

Now the demon asks for help. Perhaps he would…

Kakarot smiles cheerfully. "You seem beaten up. Okay!" He grabs the wrist, and he has a firm grip, ready to pull the demon to his feet.

The military prepare themselves.

"Of course, we all make mistakes… but…" Kakarot's cheerful smile turns into a dark and wicked one. He twists the wrist, forcing the arm to turn the wrong way, and it breaks. The demon cries out in pain, and the military is watching in disbelief. "I'm sorry to say… you've made the worst by turning towards the military for help before. I may not be so bright, but I'm not as stupid as you think."

He would help him if this was three years ago.

Cantalo bites back a scream. "Please! Forgive me, my lord! Don't do this to me!"

But now… he doesn't tolerate anymore of this sort of thing anymore.

Kakarot chuckles darkly. His eyes seem to shine. "I don't like to be tricked. This is a let down… but I oughta fix that. Do you know how you can?"

The demon grunts. "I… I'll do anything! I will be your servant if you wish! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? If this was three years ago, I might had took the apology… but see… things have changed. I don't trust in anyone like I use to. You are more useful dead!" The Saiyan forces the demon to stand, and his free hand forms a sphere of energy. The Saiyan slams his hand on the demon's mouth, forcing the sphere to slip inside. "See, many people would prefer their cantaloupe to be in _pieces_."

The earthlings watch in pure shock as Kakarot forces the mouth shut using his hand, and he throws the demon in the air.

Cantalo's body expands and explodes in fire. The military stare at the raining fireballs in disbelief, but Kakarot watches it as if it is rain or snow, not bothered one bit.

In fact, the Saiyan grinning madly, watching the fire reduce to smoke. "As I said before… I'm sick of being used and lied to. To get rid of it… I didn't think it would feel so great!" He begins to laugh, and the others are terrified. They had no idea the Saiyan is capable of pulling of such a dark laugh that one would call "evil".

"He… he killed his own… partner. He's sick." One soldier gulps.

"I don't know what they hell they did to him back there… but it makes sense." Bulma mutters. "Goku had been mistreated all this time… for him to be free is driving him to be destructive…"

"Even so, we know how to fight him. We know a lot more than they think. Thanks to the footage, we can counter anything they throw at us." A soldier says.

The Saiyan hears this, and it's so odd? They think they know so much?

"Hahaha haha…" Kakarot can't suppress it too well. "HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! HOW RIDICULOUS!"

All guns rise and aim towards him.

"You Humans think you know every little thing about us?! How funny! Overconfidence like that is what kills you! How stupid can you get? Allow me to point this out." Kakarot grins. "Ignorance is a good thing in some cases, but it's also very bad. How will you kill me here? You're killing yourselves! Those berries that you thought were blueberries are actually poisonous berries… a look alike. It would had been wise to avoid wild berries. He made that mistake." He points at Fillet who seems to be choking. "Oops. Did I lead you to the wrong food source? Looks like I wasn't thinking. You did say that I am just a dumbass monkey."

Skrimp rushes to Fillet. "Idiot! I told you not to eat out here!"

Dumpli seems to be in panic, but she recalls something. "He ate the purple-speckled berries! The antidote for the poisoning is fresh raspberries, mint, and…"

Bulma has already took out the materials and started to crush them together quickly.

"... monkey fur!"

Bulma pauses. She doesn't have that ingredient! Why would monkey fur even be edible anyway?

"Monkey fur?! Where the hell can we get that when those things are trying to kill us?!" Skrimp snaps, which startles the woman.

Bulma gasps as Fillet collapses and begins to flail. She does heavy thinking, and she looks at Kakarot. "You…! Give me the cure!"

Kakarot chuckles. "Oh, you mean the monkey's fur? They won't cooperate with you. You saw what they did. They'll rather tear your windpipes out. However… I might be nice…" He grabs his tail and flinches as he pulls the edge of it. His hand is balled to a fist, and he offers it to the crowd. "This is what you wanted, right?" His hand relaxes, and sitting on the palm are clumps of brown fur.

Bulma steps forward, but the hand shuts and she growls.

"However, I will give it to you in one condition; Disable the androids."

"You must be out of your mind!"

Kakarot sighs. "How dark. You would rather let your friend die. Even I wouldn't let my comrades die… and you say I'm the evil one."

The blue haired woman stiffens.

"See… after you eat that, your body begins to turn on you. First, you can't breathe because your throat swells up. Then… your limbs become weak. You fall down, and you might end up thrashing out of your own will." As Kakarot explains this, the soldier is already in the stages. "Next, foam begins to pour from your mouth. It's a common sign of poisoning."

Fillet gags and coughs as foam begins to pour out his mouth.

"At that point, it's impossible to save him. He's shaking bad. And then, he gives out his last kick, and he dies." Kakarot chuckles as Fillet lies still. The eyes are open and lifeless. "Your fault."

Bulma steps back. "You've changed. You're not the same Saiyan I've known three years ago."

Kakarot closes his eyes and smirks. "Maybe you're right. Ever since this crown was placed on my head… I was unable to leave this place. Then… more Humans caused trouble. That moment I learned you and Chille burned this place down… man… has my hate grew. I didn't realize it until now… but during that one horrible year I was struggling in this place when it was barren… I was getting angrier. When they held me prisoner, I was seeing red." He shrugs. "Metaphorically speaking."

"He knows metaphor…?" Skrimp is confused. He thought the Saiyan is barely educated.

"I don't have faith in humanity anymore. I don't care about what happens to you. Whether my comrades kill you off or you struggle, it's none of my business." Kakarot opens his eyes. "I just like to see you all suffer!"

Alphredo places her finger on the trigger. She has herself locked on the warrior's chest.

The other soldiers brace themselves.

Kakarot almost snorts. A heavy chuff escapes his nose before he bursts into giggly laughter that slowly morphs into full laughter. "Look at your faces! Is that a lost for hope?!"

"Shut up! You're the one who will be lost of hope, Saiyan!" Skrimp growls.

Kakarot tilts his head with amusement. "Ooh? Are you angry at me? I can't blame you. Hatred is a powerful thing, isn't it? Even I know how bad it can get. It does a lot to you. You know what they say?" He begins to walk around, and they all step back. "Raise a baby tiger. It loves you, and it's just plain adorable. It grows up. It's very friendly and lovable. You think it wouldn't have the heart to hurt anyone. Awww…"

Bulma blinks.

"Guess what? I _am_ that tiger." Kakarot points at himself. "I was raised by a Human, kind as kind can be… but you can't expect the tiger to be nice forever. One day… when you least expect it… it's primal Instincts to hunt and kill will awaken. It will lash out to kill you!" Kakarot steps forward. "Tigers are born to be in the world as hunters, just as we Saiyans are born to be warriors! I was never able to fit in with laid-back Humans such as you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chille frowns.

"Make a guess. Who plays the cat? Who plays the mouse?" Kakarot explains. "The hunter becomes the hunted. I have the field of home advantage! You are just Humans desperate to thrive! I am a born warrior! From when I was an infant, I loved to kick and punch! It's an inborn need! It's part of my instincts! It excites me… by just thinking about it!" He chuckles and his eyes widen. "Humans will never understand us Saiyans! You may fight as a hobby or a sport, but fighting for us is in our blood!"

"You never spoke like this before!" Bulma narrows her eyes. "What changed?! Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"I abandoned my hopes for you Humans a long time ago. I guess you can say, I don't have humanity… because I lost that a year ago. Want me to show you?" He spreads his fingers and aims the palm at them all.

"LOOK OUT!" A soldier cries out.

Kakarot fires, and the blast slams on a group of retreating men. Smoke flies and clears, revealing the scorched men lying dead. "I don't even feel bad. At least they won't annoy me with their talking anymore."

The others stare at him in shock.

"That's the nice way I end things. I can be mean." Kakarot suddenly disappears, and he stands right in front of a soldier. He snatches him by the neck. "A simple squeeze and it's broken."

A ki gun fires.

Kakarot glances behind him. He quickly turns around just as the blast slams right on him.

"Alright! We got him!" Alphredo cheers.

Bulma shakes her head. "No… it takes a lot more to kill a guy like him off. I've known him that long to know that…"

"She's right you know." The smoke blows away, and Kakarot stands with his right arm extended. He clearly blew away the smoke with an arm swing.

However, it's not that act that is surprising.

In his other hand is the soldier he had in a chokehold earlier. Now the man is dead and burned so bad that he can't be recognized. The clothes are beyond charred. The Saiyan had used him as a shield.

"See… this is why I don't like to be involved with guns. I never liked them." Kakarot frowns at his tunic that is covered with dirt and specks of char. "Look at what you did. I just got through getting the sticky stuff off of it earlier." He releases the dead man who falls on the ground. He dusts the pelt around his waist off, and he sighs.

"You're no monster…" Skrimp growls. "You're a demon!"

"Does it look like I care?" Kakarot stomps on the dead soldier's back and chuckles. "I mislead you easily. How did you fall for that?"

"ASPD."

"... What?" Kakarot looks towards the scientist now. "What's with the random letters? Is that a code?"

"Antisocial Personality Disorder." Bulma answers. "Normally the symptoms are seen during childhood, but it can still be developed during adulthood."

"What is that?" Kakarot is still clueless.

"A person with ASPD often show no remorse for right and wrong. They intentionally hurt others. They'll do anything to reach their goals, even if it means breaking the law. They lack empathy for others-"

"I'm not a Human, so what makes you think you could label me with that madness?!" Kakarot laughs, cutting her off. "I don't care. If you think I have gone mad, then fine. It doesn't bother me. All it does is fuel the fear the earthlings have towards me! It's enjoyable to see the fear filling your faces! Seeing you helpless makes me feel like I have control!"

"Then you're nothing more than a tyrant!"

"A tyrant? That's not nice to say." Kakarot says.

"That is what you are becoming. Maybe you already are as twisted as the other evil guys you ran into." Bulma says with anger. "You aren't too different from me with one thing: allowing hate to fill you heart drives you towards madness. That is where you are now. You've gone crazy too. Hell, maybe you're a damn Sociopath or something."

Kakarot lifts his head and tilts it back slightly as a wide wicked and psychotic grin crosses his face.

Bulma's face drains in color as her eyes turn small with fear. That look sent a chill down her spine. She saw him give people a dark smile, or mischief… but she didn't think he would he able to form _that_ kind on his face. It's a smile that means great harm and danger.

A wicked smile exposing the teeth would paralyze almost anyone with fear. He could be seen as a sociopath, or a psychopath, or just a plain psycho. She is almost trembling, because the look wasn't pinned on the soldiers.

He looked directly at her.

"Maybe in your eyes." Kakarot sounds almost as wicked as his smile. "But if what you say is true, then it's the fault of the earthlings. The day this place was burned down was the same day the last of my faith in humanity was burned to ashes. They day they killed Youzi was the day I lost my patience. I don't feel any sympathy for your species anymore. You're the one who turned me into what you would label as a "heartless monster"... right?"

"He's really creeping me out…" Alphredo begins to sweat.

"Good. A little fear can be contagious and transform into horror." Kakarot begins to walk forward slowly just to tease them. "I have no time to waste on you soldiers. I have other things to worry about… so let's put an end to this ridiculous game! Playtime is over!"

The soldiers prepare themselves. As soon as the warrior has a firm hold of his weapon, they brace themselves.

Kakarot spins his staff around. "PARISH!" He stabs the weapon to the ground and the weapon glows. Cracks explode from the ground and glows, and streaks of light bursts from the ground. The warrior's eyes widen.

Explosions bursts out from the cracks and the soldiers caught in it vaporizes which results to instant death.

Kakarot's eyes brighten up in wonder. "Whoa!" He laughs excitedly. "That was so destructive!"

Alphredo growls as she rises from the smoke. Her scorched body heals and she rubs her neck. "Damn. Talk about some surprise in a stick."

Bulma has her hand pressed against her wrist, and she seems to be flinching until she realizes she is fine. A forcefield had been formed around her, and she was lucky to not he directly in the range of the attack. The shield fades and she blinks. "What was… what was that?!" She glares at the Saiyan. "What did you do?!"

Kakarot blinks innocently and shrugs. "I don't know. I just did it." He looks at the red staff. "Either I don't understand the limits of this weapon… or I still don't understand just how well I can wield it. To be honest, I'm just as lost as you are. What happened?"

Some of the soldiers forgot how to stand.

Bulma tries to look into his head, but Goku has always been unpredictable. She does have an idea on what could be happening. This Saiyan thinks he can wipe out the military with ease. He's been beaten so bad and witnessed the death of those close to him for so long… he's mentally suffering. She knows that much. "Why are you doing this?"

"That shouldn't be a question." Kakarot chuckles.

"Fine. Who told you to? Frieza is dead, so besides Vegeta, who is telling you to kill us?!"

"Oh. Vegeta didn't say anything about killing the Humans." Kakarot points out. "He said I can do whatever. Killing them or maintaining them will work. It wasn't an order to kill your kind. It was an option. I decide to rule, but for some time… I was reminded that Humans are just selfish."

"You see us is that way? Your perspective changed." Bulma says. "What makes you think you have the right to kill us off when no one like Frieza is over you?!"

The Saiyan's expression is suddenly serious, as if the topic bothered him so much. He turns halfway, and he looks at them directly. "Humans are nothing more than needy and selfish fools."

Bulma can't believe the words she just heard. Did he really just say that? Did his perspective changed that bad? She will have to wait to ask questions, because the Saiyan isn't finished with his explanation.

"They are helpless creatures who always rely on those stronger than them to help. They become cowards at the sight of something beyond their power. They are spineless, always relying on things other than themselves." He explains. "What have your race accomplished? Nothing at all. You get better technology and use it to kill each other. Humans are just that selfish. Pollution, war, starvation, genocide, tyranny… after centuries of that, they just don't learn. Humans never learn. They repeat the same mistakes every single time. I have saved your world twice for my own sake and perhaps the sake of people, and what do I get? Nothing. Not one earthling that I had never met even said "thank you". They forgot I existed. They are so calm, not caring about preparing for another possible attack, because they know I am the strongest person in this planet. "Don't worry, if a threat comes, Son Goku will take care of it!" They used me as a damn safety blanket! I am not here to fight your wars! Humans are so needy, it's ridiculous. I hate how they used me as a damn tool! Forget it, all of you! I'm ending this now, by killing any Human who dares to stand up against me! It's that simple! Bow down, or die!"

She made a huge mistake of bringing that up. Just as the Saiyan prepares to attack, she blurts out; "Who exactly said this?!"

"I figured that out!" Kakarot sounds angry now. "While I was in that cage, I kept doing some thinking, and they humiliated me countless times! Even when they weren't around, their laughter was still clear in my mind! The name calling and all! They put me inside this tiny room for six months and I was all alone. Still… I heard them!"

Bulma suspects something. "So… you hear them even when you're alone?"

"In the dark." Kakarot says. "This voice keeps telling me the same thing; Destroy all, Kakarot! Destroy!" I came to the conclusion that it is something I must do! Sometimes when I'm in doubt, I would hear Raditz reminding me of who I am! I kept having dreams of horrible things! I can't get the scream of ChiChi out of my head! Humans are just weak! They have no place if they wish to be so selfish!"

"Sounds like he's suffering alright." Bulma is serious now. "From his description, he has to be suffering from psychosis or something."

Kakarot frowns. "I told you to not label me with that stuff! I'm not a Human!"

He is suddenly quiet. He notices the others still around, and he notices their watches. An idea forms in his head.

"Question… how fast are you?"

"What?" Skrimp prepares himself to fire.

Kakarot grins, and he is suddenly a blur. He rushes pass each of Chille's crew member, and he stands at the other side of the field. "Since I can't kill you, and you're willing to protect Bulma… sending you away is the best option."

They look at their watches and are surprised to see them activated. At the next second, they all teleport away.

Did he just forcefully sent them away? How did he figure out how to do that?

He vanished. He's not around anymore. She quickly looks at her wrist but the device she had on is missing as well.

"Looking for this?"

Bulma spins around and jumps back. The Saiyan was right behind her.

Kakarot crushes the watch in his hands, and he tosses the pieces aside. "Those guys won't be able to come back very soon. Their things are jammed. I overcharged them with a bit of my energy. That means no one will be able to save you, right?"

Bulma steps back again but the collar of her shirt is snatched.

The Saiyan lifts her up and frowns. "You got into my brother's head. I've been trapped here for three years… and finally… you arrive to make this so much easier. I can finally get rid of you after everything you had done."

"E-everything I had done…?" Bulma tries to keep her confidence. "Goku… after hearing what happened to you… I realized how wrong I was. I'm sorry… I just got lost in hatred…"

"That's your excuse? You got lost in hate?" Kakarot frowns. "I don't have an excuse for doing what I am doing! I'm going to make them all suffer the same pain I've endured!"

"That won't do anything good! If you give in to your hatred too much, you'll only hurt yourself even more! Haven't you realized that you're going mad?!"

The Saiyan sneers. "I really don't care about what you think. I just want you dead! After everything you've done and the earthlings have done, I won't listen to you! Why would I want to be back to that life after I killed countless people?!"

"Think about what you are doing! It's not too late to come back!" Bulma begins to beg. "Please, Goku… come back to us. You were the closest friend we had…"

"Friend…?" Kakarot repeats the world slowly. He realized he never had a friend since he left the earthlings. He had his brother and son… and his comrades… but that was just it. "A friend…?" His eyes seem to relax.

She has to seize this opportunity. She carefully removes his fingers from gripping on her collared shirt, and she steps away.

"Remember all the good times we had? Searching for the Dragon Balls… Oolong's funny wish? The tournament? I know you're still in there. Don't let your hate get to your head…" Bulma mutters.

"Memories…" His eyes become full circles. It looks very close to the eyes he had from when he was a child to a teen. It is filled with wonder.

Bulma talks in a quieter tone like one would speak to a child. "That's right, Goku. Good memories we shared. The adventures we had… the friends we had… how can we forget about that? You remember, don't you?'

He does remember. From when he met Bulma, his life changed, and he got to go to places he couldn't even imagine going before then. This feeling… the memories…

… they feel nostalgic.

So nostalgic… it hurts.

"Ggh!" Kakarot grabs his head and staggers. His back is arched and his head hangs low. "What is happening…?! Make it stop!"

He can hear them. He hears the voices of the friends he made from when he was a child and onward. They all speak in his head;

" _It really_ is _Goku!"_

" _Whatever you do, don't look at the full moon! It's right above you!"_

" _So, you're Gohan's grandson, eh?"_

" _Hey, kid! Do you think you can take that guy on?"_

He seems to be in pain as the images of his childhood and adolescence years flashes through his mind. He doesn't even want to remember this. To him, all of this isn't even true. "It's all a lie! It's all a lie!"

Several more voices begin to fill his head:

" _My name is Bulma!"_

" _Are you ChiChi?"_

" _Come on, Goku. You must be making that up!"_

Kakarot shakes his head. The voices grow louder by the second. "Stop it…!"

" _Keep this radar, and you'll always remember us!"_

" _I am the champion of the world!"_

" _Hang in there, Goku!"_

The Saiyan growls. It's becoming overwhelming. They start to overlap. "Stop!"

" _You promised you would marry me!"_

" _Do you wish to become Earth's Guardian?"_

" _I think I'll name you… Goku!"_

" _You're friends are very loyal to you, Goku."_

"AAAAAH! I SAID STOOOOP!" Kakarot throws his head into a tree, and the entire plant is forced to fall down. He wildly swings punches while screaming, taking down anything that he hits. It is as if he is an Oozaru with no rationality.

Bulma watches in disbelief as the Saiyan practically attacks anything around him. She watches him lose his footing and fall to his hands and knees. "He's screaming at himself… he has to be suffering. I can't imagine what he went through all this time, so for him hear things that aren't there makes sense…"

The warrior is breathing heavily as if he had woken up from the worst nightmare of his life. He is sweating and shaking.

Bulma frowns. The Goku she had known is gone. He anger rises. She'll remind him of the terrible things he had done to his friends.

"You allowed your hate to drive you! You killed your own teacher! Master Roshi never did anything wrong to you! Still, you I killed the very same man who taught you and guided you with his own attack!"

"Sh-shut up!" Kakarot screams. The memories keep flashing in his head. it's driving him mad. "SHUT UP!"

"Krillin was your best friend Goku! You knew him since you two were children! You trained together and grew up together, and you disposed of his life as if he was _nothing_ to you!" Bulma screams out. "He was everything to you! You know that friendship was no lie! Remember when he was killed and you avenged him?! What happened?! All because of a stupid statement, you turn against everyone as a heartless murderer! HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Kakarot doesn't know why, but this is overwhelming him in extreme levels. He is hearing screaming, but it's coming from him. His chest feels like it's about to burst. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

"It's called guilt! You're finally feeling regret! Now you realize the mistake you have made!" Bulma explains. "What do you think now?! What do you think your grandfather feels about this?! He cared for you like any father would, and you pushed him aside!"

Kakarot throws his head back and screams. His hands slam on the dirt and the fingers dig deep. His head lowers and burn at Bulma and he breathes through bared teeth. "DON'T FILL MY HEAD WITH THOSE LIES! I'M NO HUMAN!"

"But you were a better Human being than the rest of us!" Bulma shouts back.

With a heavy snarl, the Saiyan rushes towards her in full sprint. "DON'T CALL ME AN EARTHLING!" He swings a punch, and somehow, she ducks and dodges. "I'M NOT A HUMAN! I NEVER WAS! THOSE MEMORIES… ARE ALL LIIIIES!" He ends up thrusting his fist through the ground, and the scientist shrieks at this.

She never heard so much rage in his voice before. Behind the anger, she can hear his pain. He's suffering because of this. For him to remember his peaceful times… it's tearing him apart. "It was never a lie! You were our friend, and you turned your back on us!"

The Saiyan whips his head towards her. "Because I was a gullible idiot! That's why! It's you EARTHLINGS who turned my compassion AGAINST ME! EVERY HUMAN IS NO FRIEND OF MINE!" His eyes seem to fill with more hate by the second. "They will understand fear even more! They will bow or they will die! Simple order will keep them alive! I trust no Earthling! NOT EVEN YOU!"

Bulma jumps back and yelps as a hand grazes her shoulder. She stares at the Saiyan in horror before looking at her bleeding shoulder. Since he had missed hitting her, nail marks rake across her shoulders. He literally scratched her. Her own eyes darken. "Damn it, Goku! You remember too well! You just don't want to remember! Your grandpa-"

The Saiyan thrusts his hand forward, and the woman screams as she is blasted at the side of her leg. She falls to the ground with her hands pressing against it as she holds back sobs. She shuts her eyes tight and the tears fall free as soon as she recognizes the feel of blood. She is bleeding bad. However, she gasps and lifts her head as soon as her ears pick up the sound of grass being crushed under feet.

Kakarot is walking towards her, staring her down with cold eyes. He stops as soon as he stands right in front of her. "Does that seal it now? Do I need to do it again with your other leg?" He lifts his foot and kicks her hands away before stomping on her scorched thigh. Her screams are filled with agony, but he simply ignores it. "Unlike my brother, I won't allow you to escape. No… you won't even try to walk, and I'll make sure of it!" He growls and stomps hard, and he hears a loud snap followed by another scream. He steps back as Bulma whimpered with tears streaming down her face. "I bet you won't even be able to crawl."

He has truly became merciless. He has no heart. He doesn't care about who he hurts. That is what Kakarot is right now.

"You're the first Human I have ever met after my grandpa." Kakarot frowns. "The first to actually use me. You are _nothing_ like him. For you to mention him only makes me hate you even more!"

Bulma swiftly pulls a shining object from her pocket, and she stabs it in Kakarot's leg. The warrior screams as he starts to crawl for her life. Her fingers are close to touching the remote.

A foot crushes it, and she gasps.

Kakarot pulls the knife from his leg and tosses it aside. "So… that is how you will play, huh? How disappointing. Humans are really selfish creatures."

Bulma quickly scoots back. "Selfish?! You were naive to this world until you met us! Remember when you saw the ocean for the first time?!"

Kakarot freezes. He can hear his child as self laughing, and the sound of water crashing into the shore.

"When you first saw the city… the desert… snow… it was all because you were with us. You would had never explored the world if you never met me!" Bulma explains. "You even got to see Shenron. All the good time we had…"

The warrior grabs his hair. "Sh-shut up! I don't _want_ to remember! I refuse to live a life of lies anymore!" He snatches her from the ground and slams her back down. "Shut up!"

Bulma can't describe the pain she is in, but she knows the warrior is mentally fighting himself.

Kakarot falls to his knees with his head hanging back. The blood stains his hands heavily, and he balls them into fists. He lowers his head and looks at the wounded Bulma who would die if she doesn't get treated anyway.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _The Saiyan rams his fist on his hand. "Once I find a way outta here… I'm going to play my name. I will restrain them myself."_

" _Your… name?" Karot asks._

" _The Monkey King." Kakarot replies with a serious tone. His eyes narrow at the last answer. "They will all bow to my feet, or they will die."_

" _What…?" Vegeta never expected Kakarot to follow through the suggestion made to him recently. He would question why since before… Kakarot hates the idea. The prince says nothing as soon as he notices the cold look in Kakarot's eyes. 'He's serious about this. Since when?'_

" _Once I have them pinned, maybe that will pursue Bulma to stop the android madness." Kakarot says. "I'll find her and kill her along with anyone who works for her. The Humans who stand by for hope, they might as well stop hoping. They'll be scattering to keep themselves alive."_

" _I never guessed that you would actually do this…"_

" _It's fine. Besides… once I find Bulma and she's helpless… she'll be on her knees and begging to be spared. Unfortunately for her, she won't be. Not after everything that she had done." A image of ChiChi crosses his mind, followed by Raditz, and a possible baby version of Trunks. Shadows of the possible androids appear and the images fade. "I want to kill her myself."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

His cold eyes look into the pair the are filled with fear… and pleading for mercy.

"Goku… please… don't do this to yourself… just let me go…"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Those words cause everyone to freeze with a "Huh?"_

 _Kakarot looks at his hands and moved his fingers a bit. "Besides… once I find her and everyone sees that she is at my mercy… once everyone sees she is helpless and begging…" A dark smirk becomes noticeable his face. "Once they watch her die by my hand… they will all know there is no hope for them… perhaps we can cause them to stop the whole android thing." The smirk turns into a grin. "Humans should had been killed long ago… but thanks to my accident, my whole life was screwed and is nothing more than a big lie! Once I end her… I'll feel free."_

 _Raditz blinks. He is a bit uneasy with how Kakarot is behaving. Not just that… he feels something different. Has Kakarot finally unwinded from his Human nature? "Free…?"_

" _You remember… they lied to me…" Kakarot frowns. His next set of words comes out as thoughts. 'Just like they did to Trunks. I know how it feels… after what just happened to me… my life… my life really was a plain lie…' He speaks again. "Selfish bastards."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot grabs her by the neck and pulls her from the ground. He stares at her, and he sees the fear in her eyes.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _So… aside the whole wish thing, these Humans look up to her for survival. Once I kill her… I'll finally be in control. Idiots… they should had never done this to me…" He chuckles. "They better enjoy this peace while they can. Once I find a way out, she's dead. Perhaps every Human will be like they should! Let the androids come. I'll kill her before or after they arrive! They will all see how pointless it is to stop me… a Saiyan!" He grins wider, and Raditz seems to be in disbelief._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot shuts his eyes tight, hearing the laughter in his head. _'Is it really worth it?'_ For a second, he seems to be in slight doubt, but he smirks. _'I should have no reason to worry.'_

Bulma quickly takes another knife, and she stabs it into the rhombus of the crown. She is dropped instantly as the warrior screams out in pain due to the accessory glowing and harming his head. Electricity engulfs his entire body. "I'm sorry, but you are failing to understand! Your friends were _heartbroken_ when you turned against us!'

Kakarot groans and opens one eye. _'They actually cared?! I didn't think they would!'_

Bulma drags herself on the ground due to her injuries making it impossible to walk. "Your best friend was crying because you killed him! They never used you, Goku! You helped us like a true friend! Your life was never a lie! We wanted you to be happy! That's why we… never told you about your transformation. We thought about it… but we didn't want to break your heart."

 _'They kept me in the dark because they didn't want me to be crushed? I… I don't get it…'_ Kakarot slowly stands as static runs through his body.

"It's not too late to turn back. You can be forgiven. I know that you're hurt… but I realized that I was blinded by my own anger towards what you had done after you met your brother. Now I see. Your feelings are hurt and you are confused. That's why you were angry. You had no one to turn to except your brother. You were just a lost man not knowing what is best… You're hurt."

Kakarot frowns as tears begin to fall from her eyes. He finds it unpleasing when someone cries. This simply annoys him.

"I know you're still the same… but this needs to stop. I made a huge mistake by working with Gero… and now look at us. Goku... you were one of my closest friends. If anything, you were like the little brother I always wanted to have…"

The warrior looks at his feet. "Little brother… I have always been a little brother." He looks at her with a slight frown. "I'm the youngest brother. I was sent to this planet for a reason. Though there is no reason to carry the mission on, you've done enough as I have… but it's too late to ask me back. You should had told me this three sthree years ago. I might had believed you then."

Bulma's eyes widen in fear.

"I have no faith in humanity anymore." Kakarot begins to walk towards her. "My perspective towards your species have changed. I no longer care about what happens to your species."

"What about your grandfather?!"

Kakarot growls. "I told you not to mention him!"

"What if ChiChi was in my place?!"

He freezes instantly. His shocked expression switches to anger. "Don't you dare bring her up! You helped make that cyborg take her life! You have no right to mention her so casually, EARTHLING!'

"Don't deny it, Goku! I know you're not the type of guy to open up or whatever, but there's no doubt in that clouded heart that ChiChi is everything to you! You know you still love her, so why carry this on?!"

Kakarot steps back and places a hand on his head. "Stop telling me this! I don't want to hear it!"

"Because it's true! You don't want to admit it, but what I have told you is making you feel GUILTY!" Bulma shouts as loud as she can.

Kakarot snarls. "Guilt…. SHUT UP!"

"I won't! Are you saying you hate her?! You wanted her to die?! You enjoyed seeing her die like everyone else?" Bulma scolds him like she had done since he was a child. "You're saying you are glad she is gone, because your relationship is nothing more than an arrangement and not by choice?!"

The Saiyan shuts his eyes. What she just said reminds him that The Mercenary Tao said the very same thing. "I didn't know what a bride was when she asked me if I wanted one back when we were children. I knew nothing about marriage. I made the promise to marry her… and I kept it. I don't break promises. Even after I proposed to her in the tournament… I had no idea on what I was getting myself into."

Bulma completely forgot about what the Saiyan had done to her earlier. Kakarot was never open to anyone like this… not even when he was still Goku.

"I won't! Are you saying you hate her?! You wanted her to die?! You enjoyed seeing her die like everyone else?" Bulma scolds him like she had done since he was a child. "You're saying you are glad she is gone, because your relationship is nothing more than an arrangement and not by choice?!"

The Saiyan shuts his eyes. What she just said reminds him that The Mercenary Tao said the very same thing. "I didn't know what a bride was when she asked me if I wanted one back when we were children. I knew nothing about marriage. I made the promise to marry her… and I kept it. I don't break promises. Even after I proposed to her in the tournament… I had no idea on what I was getting myself into."

Bulma completely forgot about what the Saiyan had done to her earlier. Kakarot was never open to anyone like this… not even when he was still Goku.

"But… she was kind. She had moments when she scared me… but she hardly ever ran away from danger. As a kid she would panic but she would still fight. Her willpower as she got older… it was amazing. She was different from other people. Her anger was something too. It amused me though it is intimidating. I don't really know… but not long after we got married… I liked her more everyday… I had this feeling that I needed to protect her."

Bulma tries to use this chance to calm him down. "You had that feeling because you fell in love with her. That was what happened. You still cared so much about her… which is why you wanted to protect her even when the others wanted her gone…"

"She's gone."

Bulma hears bitterness. She realizes she said the wrong thing when he looks at her angrily.

"She's gone because she was murdered by the military!" Kakarot snarls.

Bulma hates to suggest this, but she needs to save her skin. "Don't you have a the Dragon Balls?! You can wish her back, right?!"

Kakarot grabs the Dragon Ball he wears from his neck. "Wish her back? It's better if she… stays away from life."

"Huh?"

"Compassion is a weakness. I was told this several times. If she is brought back… she will be a target again… and I'll be focused more on her life than to defeat the threat. She's not strong like us… so she's an far much easier target than my son. I don't want to feel the rage I felt against Tao anymore.. but it still lingers. When they caged me and treated me like an animal… now it's clear… human beings… they will never try to understand others. They only want to understand themselves."

"Goku… please…" Bulma begins to beg again. "Don't do this. I know you are filled with so much anger… but it is changing you. It changed me. What happened to you being caged was unforgivable, I know… but…"

"It was your idea. They just carried it out beyond your expectations. Sorry isn't enough. You can't convince me." Kakarot says. "I am a Saiyan warrior. We have laws just like your kind does. I am not a Human. I am not going back. I'm finishing what you started by killing anyone in the way."

"Goku… listen to yourself…"

He clicks his feet together while crossing his hands over his chest. He's in the stance of a Saiyan soldier. He completely ignores her plea. "Rule number 1 of the battlefield! Kill the enemy with no hesitation nor regret!"

Bulma gasps.

"I refuse to fall into treason again!" Kakarot pulls his hand back. "This is OVER! You are finished!"

Bulma shuts her eyes tight.

Several seconds pass.

The scientist slowly opens her eyes. The Saiyan is still in mid punch, but the fist is shaking as if he can't decide if he wants to hurt her further or not. The look she sees in her eyes confirms his struggle.

Kakarot is shaking. His ears are ringing. He placed one hand against the side of his head and shuts his eyes. He can hear his childhood voice speaking in his head:

" _Grandpa… how come I don't have a mom or dad?"_

" _You have parents, Goku. Everyone does. I'm sure they placed you here for a good reason. They are probably looking for you."_ The elder's voice rings in his head.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kid Kakarot tilts his head in confusion. "Where did I come from?"_

" _You were a gift from the sky, grandson. I found you in the forest in a blanket of leaves all alone. I took you home." The elder smiles and pats the child's head._

" _From the sky?"_

" _The name "Goku" means "sky". You came from the sky." Grandfather Gohan explains. "You are a very special child. Unique in many ways. Of course… everyone has a tale to show, Goku. But you have a_ tail _because of how special you really are."_

 _The child smiles. "So everyone has a tail to show?!" He clearly misunderstood what his grandfather meant since "tale" and "tail" sound the same._

" _That's right. You were born with such a talented skill of fighting, and promise me you will use it for what you believe is good. You have great judgement after all." The elder places his hands on the child's shoulders and smiles. "You're full of curiosity. One day you will see beyond this forest. Just know that not everyone in the world will fully understand how unique you truly are."_

" _Other people won't?"_

" _I'm afraid not. You are different in a way that people won't fully appreciate. I am worried that such dislike might make you feel a distrust towards people… but people are rather selfish in their own way. That's why you must be careful not to judge so quickly. They won't understand you right away, but it's your job to help them understand."_

 _Kakarot is further confused. "I don't really get it… but okay grandpa! I'll try!"_

" _You're such a strong boy, Goku. One day you will grow up to be a powerful man just like me. Some may misunderstand your passion for strength, but promise me you won't let that get all the way into your head. That's how people are."_

 _Kakarot nods. "Okay! I will do my best!" He smiles. "Maybe I'll get stronger than you grandpa!" He laughs and sends a few punches, and the elder smiles._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot's teeth grit as the memory seems to hurt him. "Not everyone will understand.. so… he knew… he knew they would go after me… because I'm so different." He steps back and rests his hands against his face. "That was what he meant. He knew I would struggle in this world…"

Bulma scoots back as an opportunity to escape. As soon as she saw him struggling, she knew his past must had crossed his mind. She can see it in his eyes.

Kakarot glances at her before pacing around a bit. He can't decide what to do with her. "He told me everything. Not one thing he told me was a lie. Human beings are selfish… because that is how they are. They won't understand me… because difference is terrifying." He looks around and sniffs the air. All he mainly picks up is the smell of char and blood… but something else is within it… and it smells similar to Bulma. "A mother doesn't stray far from her own child. It wasn't wise to come here."

Bulma's eyes widen, and she sits up. "Wait… don't tell me you are…" She watches him walk away. "Don't you dare! Leave him out of this!"

Kakarot stops and looks at her. "So, you are hiding something. The rumors are true. Why keep him? You want him to live a life of lies and selfishness as well? There will be a day someone will find out, and they will fear him because they don't understand him. They will try to kill him, or they will kill you first." He begins to walk again, and his eyes dart around the ground.

Bulma tries to crawl. "No! Please! Don't you even dare, Goku! I refuse to let him become a monster like-"

Kakarot sighs. "Like me?"

Bulma shuts her mouth.

"Looks like I was right. My grandpa is probably the only person who fully understands me. ChiChi was the one who didn't see me as a monster." Kakarot bends down and places his hands on the ground. He digs his fingers into the dirt, and suddenly, he begins to dig.

Bulma watches in horror as dirt flies. The warrior quickly digs a hole into the ground in a matter of seconds. "Stop!"

"Bingo." Kakarot taps his foot in a metal chamber. "You were watching me all this time here. I knew I smelled you here and then." He punches through it and yanks the top off. Below is a small room with lights and screens. He jumps down in an instant.

"GOKU!" Bulma crawls harder, flinching as sharp pain keeps stabbing her wounded and broken legs. "You…!"

Bawling is heard from inside.

"NOOOO!" Bulma screams and reaches out.

Kakarot jumps out with a lavender blanket in his arms. He holds it with caution and care as if whatever is inside is the most fragile thing on the Earth. "How sad." He looks at the blanket with slight saddened eyes. "Nothing really benefits him either way… but he's better off with us."

Bulma's horrified expression switches to anger. "Give him back! I won't let you take him away!"

Kakarot ignores her. He stares at the blanket a while longer, but his eyes dart away from it and back at the underground hideout as soon as he hears small barking.

An angry white puppy jumps out and barks at him. The warrior simply watches without much care. He begins to walk away, but the puppy follows and bits his ankle.

Kakarot shakes the puppy off his foot. He kicks its head and it yelps.

Bulma gasps.

Kakarot lifts his foot over the whimpering puppy. With a stomp, the puppy whimpers loud with a final yelp. He steps back and begins to walk again, leaving behind the bleeding and lifeless puppy without a speck of guilt.

Bulma can't believe what she just witnessed. He killed her puppy without second thought, and he shows no signs of regret. That puppy wasn't even a threat!

Kakarot looks at the blanket filled with wails, and he looks towards the trees. He clicks his tongue four times in a quick pace. Seconds later, a baboon climbs down the tree and walks towards him. He bends down and hands the blanket to him. "Be careful. It's fine. He's with us now. Take really good care of him."

Bulma whips out a gun and fires. It strikes the warrior on the crown and he falls in pain. Kakarot already killed her puppy. She can't allow the baby to be taken away. So, she aims at the monkey.

Kakarot growls and draws out his staff quickly. He sweeps it under the monkey and stands it up. The baboon hangs on with the blanket close. "Power Pole, extend!"

The staff glows and grows, taking the baboon and the blanket up towards the sky.

Bulma fires several more times with a scream filled with anger. The warrior rolls out of range and jumps to his feet as she continues her fire.

"I would leave you here and let nature or the creatures finish you… whatever comes first. If you're lucky, someone would find you. But… I have a feeling you will die by my hand if you're so resistant. I would hate to tell him that I killed his mother."

"GIVE HIM BACK!" She fires again and he jumps out of range. She swings her arm at his direction and lands several shots.

Kakarot is forced to stumble back as bullets strike him powerfully. He grunts as one energy bullet grazes his shoulder and causes it to bleed. There's a break from the fire as he looks at his bleeding shoulder. He presses his fingers against the bleeding area and he looks at the blood coating the fingers. She actually managed to wound him. He simply chuckles at it and looks back at her.

Bulma is even more disturbed. Did he just laugh at the injury she inflicted on him? Has that Saiyan truly lost his mind… or is that a Saiyan thing?

Kakarot walks forward, and he dodges more bullets as the firing returns.

The woman fires more until the gun simply clicks. She tosses it aside and draws out another and begins firing again.

A bullet shoots through his thigh, then his arm. He could easily die if he is struck on the heart since the rounds are now energy-based. He lunges at her and grabs the gun, but she fires at his hand and he screams out. He staggers back and glares at his hand. Blood seeps through the wound inflicted on the palm. "You can actually kill me right now if I'm careless." He looks at her and grins. "Isn't that exciting?! A mere Human has came this far?! Humans sure can learn fast, but they can never correct their own mistakes! It's a predictable and repeating!" He swings his arm out to the side as he shouts out; "A never ending conclusion!"

"What the hell did they do to you?!" Now Bulma is wondering how her former friend ended up behaving like this. Did they torture him or something? "Why are you acting like this?! You killed an innocent puppy, and you kidnapped a baby! Goku would never do that!"

"I'm not Goku. My name is Kakarot." Kakarot corrects her in a clam tone. "Does it look like I care? That puppy was yours, wasn't it? It had a nice white coat. It's disappointing that it had to be dyed red at such a young age."

Bulma growls.

"Perhaps I should stuff it and display it as my newest trophy. Anything that is yours should be taken. Anything to make you suffer for working for that army!" Kakarot lunges forward and the woman begins to fire again. He simply laughs at it as if it's a game.

It probably is in his book.

Bulma will keep fighting until he is dead. She doesn't know why, but she can't stop trying. It is as if every nerve is telling her to fight. Her eyes are filled with tears. She suddenly understands why. _'So, this is what being a mother is like. She'll throw her own life away for the sake of her child! That's why I keep fighting knowing I don't stand a chance…"_

It steadily grows darker and darker until they can be seen as shadows. Only the flash from the gun fire lights up the area for a split second.

Kakarot ducks to dodge another bullet. He snatches her arm. "You just don't get it, do you?!"

He is shot at the arm.

"Ow!" He screams through clenched teeth. He pulls her arm and swings her over his head. "That hurts, DAMN IT!" He slams her in the ground and the air is knocked out of her.

The bullet strikes his tail and sharp needle-like pain stabs through his entire body, forcing his hair to stand tall and the furs to puff in response. His nerves feel the stabbing sensation. It triggers sudden rage. He doesn't think. He grabs her arm with a heavy snarl.

Bulma's face loses its color.

One last shot, and blood flies.

Kakarot shouts out in pain and staggers backward while holding his shoulder. He groans and tries to hold back a scream. He is bleeding badly from the shoulder.

Bulma scoots back quickly. Unable to walk, it is all she can do. She was nearly killed. That is all she knows. She was nearly killed by her childhood friend.

She crawls past her dead dog, and she snatches her walkie-talkie from the entrance of the underground base. She digs in her pocket and throws a capsule in the air. It explodes into a motorbike, and she crawls on. With a broken leg, it was a painful struggle. The vehicle is turned on, and it takes off.

She drives through the wilderness and reaches the barrier but her bike suddenly slows. "What?! No! Not now! I'm out of gas?!"

The vehicle stops moving altogether. She crawls out and falls to the ground. Her broken leg hits the ground first, so she bites back a scream. She turns on the walkie-talkie. "Hello?! Hello! This is Bulma Briefs! Is anyone there?! This is urgent!"

" _This is Lieutenant Colonel Oister. What is the situation?"_

Bulma sighs in relief, but there's no time to sit around. "I'm in grave danger. The Saiyan is-" She pauses, hearing him speak. "Look! I used my gun but he broke my leg! I can't walk and he's going to kill me! Yes! I am sure! Quit slacking around and call for help, damn it!"

" _Alright! We need your coordinates to send in the military right away, Ms. Briefs."_

"Coordinates?! I'm in the middle of nowhere with that Saiyans out to kill me right now!" Bulma snaps. "This radio can be tracked, right?! Track it down to pinpoint my location, and hurry!"

" _Confirmative. I'm putting in the coordinates right now. Help should be on the way soon. Who is it that's after you?"_

"There's no time for questions! How long is it going to-"

 _Click._

Bulma freezes.

"Yeah. If I were you, I would put that down and step away slowly." Kakarot's voice says from behind.

Bulma slowly turns around, and her eyes widen. The Saiyan has her at gunpoint. Since when did he learn how to use a gun?! He doesn't even need a gun! "What the hell do you want?"

"I thought I made myself clear." Kakarot walks forward, forcing her to crawl back. "It's kinda disappointing, really. Sometimes… I don't get Humans. They act so tough until they are about to die.. and then they call for help because they can't fend for themselves. What does that say about your kind?" He aims at her head, and she seems horrified. He laughs lightly, feeling accomplished. "So, now you're stuck. To have you at my mercy feels nice."

Bulma crawls back again. "What do you want? You didn't fully answer yet. Why are you killing innocent people?"

"Innocent? Since when has the military been innocent?! The Red Ribbon Army is nothing more than a bunch of heartless idiots who thinks they are superior to the Human race. They are overconfident and get angry when a powerful force becomes a problem for them. The Resistance Army is just as bad. Fighting for survival? As if. I'm finally free from that cage and I haven't felt this great since I was put in there."

Bulma is horrified as he laughs at her.

"I mean, look at your face! Tell me that's not the face of horror! Humans are so timid when they are all alone, it's pretty sad."

"Are you saying you're killing us because we are weak to you?! You can't expect every species out there to be a warrior!"

"I can't… but your kind is so cruel. Think about it. You're teaching your children to hate certain people over their looks. You can't get along. You Humans are killing yourselves in war." Kakarot rests his finger in the trigger. "I'm just speeding up the process by finishing the job for you."

Bulma doesn't even know how to react to this. She simply stares into his eyes which seem to be flaming in anger. "Goku… what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Kakarot grins wickedly. "Hell happened. I've endured enough. I tried to be nice all this time, but it seems that your kind would rather torture me than to work things out. What a wasted opportunity."

"Please… listen to me. Not all people are the way. You know that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"Another thing. Humans try to ask for forgiveness once they are in the face of death." Kakarot interrupts her. "Humans are so easy to hurt. This is a handgun, right? That is what they call it. This is the kind of fun you shot me with when we first met."

"So you remember your childhood. You've met good people."

"That was back then. I was oblivious to what was really happening. See… your kind are like trampled flowers. This bullet can easily kill you."

Bulma sees how it's pointless to try to convince him. He is delusional. He doesn't see a good side of people anymore. He is convinced that humanity is all cruel. She can only tell him the first thought that crosses her mind. "Just kill yourself already!"

Kakarot sneers. "Alright." He turns the gun away from her and aims it at his head.

Bulma shrieks and covers her mouth feeling terror as the gun fires. She gasps as he falls to the ground. "What…? He just… huh…?!"

Kakarot lifts his legs and jumps to his feet, completely unharmed. "Ta-da! I'm not even wounded… but ouch! It felt like someone threw a rock on my head." He rubs the side of his head to ease the pain.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?!" Bulma snaps at him angrily. "Who would put a bullet to their head without knowing if the gun would kill them?! What if that was a little bullet?! You would be dead by now-"

Pause.

Kakarot aims the weapon at her.

Bulma realizes what just happened. It's not that he shot himself on the head to prove he can't die from simple firearms.. it's something else; "You know how to use a gun… oh… no…"

"That's right." Kakarot smirks. "It didn't kill me. The question is… can you walk away unharmed like I did? It's your turn."

Bulma's face turns pale. "Goku! GOKU, DON'T!"

The air cracks and a bullet shell drops.

Kakarot's eyes widen as tiny specks of blood flies pass his line of sight. It is as if everything is in slow motion.

The gun clatters on the dirt. A drop of water darkens a spot into the dirt… then another… then it scatters all around.

It has started to rain. The rain is heavy. Water alone doesn't spread on the ground.

A puddle of blood spreads. Kakarot stares at it with disbelief. His right shoulder has a bleeding gash. Blood streams from it and travels down his arm… but that alone doesn't create the puddle.

He shot her.

It is all he knows. He shot her and she's dead.

Lightning flashes, revealing Kakarot with closed eyes and blood-coated hands. He releases his head and looks at his hands. He studies them for a while. The gun is still in his hands. His eyes are filled with disbelief. What the hell did he just do? The urge to wash it out is so strong, but there's no lake nearby. Still, he stares at the lifeless woman.

Bulma lies dead on the ground with a gunshot wound on the head. Her lifeless eyes are glazed with a look of shock. It was the last feeling that was felt before the shot took her down.

Kakarot tosses the gun aside. "I thought I understood you Humans… but it looks like I'm wrong. You guys are so easy to even bruise… I don't even understand how you guys lived this long."

Lightning flashes again.

"Talk about a complete waste. If I knew you were this easy to kill, I would had done that a long time ago." Kakarot's slight frown returns to a dark smile. "Raditz was right. You're nothing more than fragile creatures that have no reason to live on for turning me into one of you."

Suddenly, he hears the galloping of a horse or more. He turns, and he sees the higher ranking soldiers riding their way towards him. They arrive with lanterns, and the horses whine at the sight of the warrior.

Chille pulls the straps back to force the horse to stop, and he stares at the warrior in pure disbelief. "That demon…!"

Lightning strikes again. Guns are aimed at him, fully loaded.

"BASTARD!" He fires, and the Saiyan quickly jumps back. He continues his firing as the warrior jumps around to dodge. He growls as the warrior jumps to the trunk of the tree and crouches against it.

Kakarot glances at the body again, and he sighs. "I did said… I wanted to kill her myself, didn't I?"

"How could you do that to her?! I understand you hate her, but she was once close to you! That wasn't necessary!" One soldier cries out.

"I said I will kill her, and I kept the promise." Kakarot replies. He says this but he is a bit stressed. The whole thing was pretty exhausting. He can take his mind off of it. The military has arrived. Perhaps he can have a little fun.

Fun? He is suddenly uneasy. What is exactly happening? Murder is fun?

Murder? No. He's thinking like a Human. He's no earthling. Why think like one?

It's difficult. He doesn't know what this is. It's so foreign to him. What he had done was the most cold-blooded thing he had ever done. Bulma was so willing to change. She knew her mistakes.. and he still killed her so wrongly.

So why is he suddenly feeling this energetic feel? It's more than that… it's something he is barely aware of. It's a powerful urge he is failing to fight. It slips a bit as he shows a small smirk. "Being trapped in a cage for three years can do a lot to you. Being in a solitary cell can really mess you up. I can't believe that I would ever say this… but that actually makes me feel so much better."

"Better? Killing her made you feel better?!" Chille can't believe this! This Saiyan has gone mad.

"I don't know. I know… it sounds wrong… but it felt natural to be above something." Kakarot says. "I killed her because she was a problem. I told my comrade I wanted to do it, and guess what? I did."

"How can you say that?! Wasn't she one of your closest friends?!" One soldier asks.

Kakarot huffs, and he holds back a laugh. "F-friend…?" He chuckles and almost snorts. "Y-you think I would go back to that life? It was good, but it's a lie! Humans are so desperate!"

Chille prepares to fire again.

"I'm glad she's dead. I just didn't think I would kill her so brutally. Actually, it was a reflex thing. She shot my tail and everything went blank. I guess it was some instinctive action that wounded her, so I finished her off."

"Wasn't she the first friend you ever had? Don't you regret doing this at all?! You must be very heartless, or insane!"

"Oh? Is that what you think? You think I still have friends to spare?! A life like I had back then?!" Kakarot finds this entertaining. "W-wait a minute?! You… you actually think she could change my path?! This is hilarious! Is that why she came here?!"

Chille is actually uncomfortable now. The way Kakarot is speaking is nothing he heard before. Kakarot's voice sounds rough as if he has gone insane. He speaks with a wicked tone. Perhaps the warrior has lost his mind.

Once again, the warrior's voice sounds as wicked as his smile. "What's next? Krillin? Tien Shinhan?! Y-Yamcha?! Chaiotzu?! They are dead to me! All of them! Go ahead and cry or beg, because I will enjoy killing every single last one of you! Compared to me, all if you are just insects!"

"Damn. His level of insanity is high!" Chille steps back. "Is he that obsessed with killing us?!"

Kakarot jumps off the trunk and he walks towards the body. "It's fine, really. I'll be nice enough to give her a proper burial. After all, she was _once_ my friend." He kicks the body and the soldiers panic before they are knocked down by it. "But maybe I'll keep the head. It's my ticket back to where I truly belong."

"Has he become a psychopath?!" One soldier wonders.

Chille glances at the soldier, and he looks back at the Saiyan. "Being there in that cage all alone must had drove you to insanity. If you were Human, you would be taken to a crazy house with your arms tied and wrapped nice and tight. I don't know if you're insane in a Saiyan's book, but you've definitely changed."

Kakarot blinks at what he was just told.

"Being here all by yourself turned you into a wild animal."

"Have you not heard?! Mount Pazou has been my home since I was a baby! I grew up in the wilderness! I had to be taught about civilization, but my brother told me they can't get rid of my feral behavior! You have no idea on what I endured these past three years!"

"The howls of demons and monsters will drive anyone insane!" Chille protests.

"Really? To me, hearing those eerie sounds is like a lullaby! It had always put me to sleep since I was a baby!" Kakarot explains. "But nothing is better than hearing the sound of one begging for mercy after I am through with all of you!"

Chille doesn't even know how to react to this.

"Haven't you heard from your own men? You remember, don't you? It's a warning song towards the military to stay back." Kakarot smiles wider. "You know it all too well!"

Skrimp is creeped out as the warrior begins to hum a familiar melody with closed eyes while slightly rocking side to side. "Looks like he and Bulma definitely shares one thing in common."

"What?" Chille looks towards his ally.

"Biggest threat is Son Goku, Son Goku, Son Goku~! Biggest threat is Son Goku, my dear brethren~!" Kakarot sings as if it's an ordinary day. "Can act Human just like us, just like us, just like us~! Can act Human just like us, my dear brethren~!"

"When your hatred gets the best of you, your main goal is to get rid of the source. However… if you fail too many times, it drives you crazy. I think Goku had gone mad just like Bulma had."

"So, he fell into madness too? I'm not surprised." Chille narrows his eyes. "I'm no psychologist, but I would say this guy has a bipolar disorder or he became some sort of psychopath."

"Uh… sir. A bipolar disorder doesn't involve anger. It's mainly sadness and happiness switched back and forth. Also, not all psychopaths are serial killers. Those are just movies." Alphredo explains. "A psychopath feels no remorse for their actions. They are manipulative, and they care about no law. Reckless… they can't feel much emotion. Besides… he's not a psychopath. He's more on the sociopath side."

"What's the difference?!"

"Sociopaths become a sociopath. Psychopath is believed to be an inborn thing. Sociopaths are normally uneducated, immature, they hang with a group but don't really care for laws. They can't stay in one place and can't hold a job. They have violent outbursts. Psychopaths are rather calm. Sociopaths kill as an impulse, so most of their killings are unplanned. They feel a little regret but mostly have no remorse."

"Oh. That describes him more. He became a sociopath you say? But isn't that triggered from childhood? Kakarot isn't even educated in _anything_ besides fighting."

"Normally. Maybe his case is different. He's not a sociopath. It's something else."

"But he's a Saiyan. Aren't all Saiyans that way?"

Skrimp shrugs. "His comrades call him crazy. That should say something. Besides, Goku was raised as a Human. He behaved just like any other Human. His mindset matched a Human's, so think again sir. Maybe you're right… but then again, look at him."

They watch the warrior sing.

"Who sings out of the blue like that?! He's mocking us with that stupid song!"

"Then he's delusional." Chille frowns. "That freak things he's superior to everyone."

"That's another thing about a sociopath." Alphredo adds to her list. "I study psychology on my free time."

"That explains a lot." Chille looks back at the warrior. "Here is my theory. He only is in madness around Humans. Put him around his buddies and he's fine. They have no idea."

Alphredo shrugs. "I'm only saying what I know. For all we know, he must not be a sociopath. Maybe he's just twisted. I'm not a psychologist."

Kakarot suddenly stands. "Cross his line and feel his wrath, feel his wrath, feel his wrath~! Cross his line and feel his wrath, my dear brethren~!"

"Hey, you!" Alphredo calls him.

Kakarot opens his eyes and blinks. "Huh?"

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting a little strange. Stable in the mind, or do we need to take you to a hospital?"

Kakarot shakes his head. "No. I hate hospitals. Hospitals have doctors, and doctors have needles. Needles give shots!" He yells the next sentence; "I _hate_ shots!"

"Okay, that's out of the question." Alphredo sighs. She tries again. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yep!" Kakarot smiles cheerfully this time. It reveals that his childish behavior never went away. "I'm fine and happy!"

The soldiers become uneasy when his friendly smile turns dark.

"But I'll be much happier when I see you dead!" He rises his hand over his head, and a blue sphere of energy is formed. "Ha-ha! You can't escape anymore!"

Chille recognizes what the warrior is about to do. "GET OUT THE WAY!"

Kakarot swings his arm as he fires. The blue blast shoots through and rakes across the ground.

The military are forced to stop as the blast digs a line between them and their horses. The turn around quickly and run. They look back and their eyes are filled with disbelief as explosions move across the dug line. Horses whine but are silenced as they are caught in the explosions.

Skrimp crashes to the ground, and he rolls before sitting up. He watches the fire spewing, and horses lie dead and completely scorched. "That… that bastard! He killed all the horses! He wasn't aiming for us!"

"Oops! Did I total your ride?" Kakarot says teasingly. "Too bad you don't have anything to cover that! Now you're stranded!"

"Considering the fact that you are a wild man, I didn't think you would kill the horses!" Alphredo shouts.

"They were on you way out. I had no choice." Kakarot answers with a shrug. "I guess killing one person isn't enough for me."

Many of the soldiers become terrified. They have no idea on how to fight the warrior. Not only is he the most dangerous, he is completely psycho in their eyes. He seems to be enjoying himself. What he says confirms it.

"Well? What are you going to do now? I want to see you try something. Go ahead."

Skrimp aims for the Saiyan, but he bites his lip as soon as he looks into his eyes. He suddenly can't move, and he's trembling in fear.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're afraid of me!" Kakarot says teasingly as he crosses his arms, waiting patiently. "You're shaking pretty bad."

Skrimp gulps. "Go to Hell…!" He aims again, but now his hand is shaking like a rattle.

Kakarot smiles and exhales hard through his nose which causes him to chuff. The smile turns into a wicked grin as he giggles for a second. He throws his head back while bursting into heavy and mad laughter.

The laughter goes on for several seconds. The soldiers are terrified… all except Chille who must had expected this.

Kakarot finally stops his laughter. He catches his breath and lowered his head, looking directly at them. "To see the helpless looks on your faces… for you to be afraid because she's dead… it's hilarious! I got rid of her and many problems go away with her life! Seeing the terror in their eyes means I am back at where I was before!" Kakarot throws his hands down with enthusiasm. "You should had saw the way she looked at me before I killed her! She lost all hope… finally! Finally! She gave up and I took her down! I finally had control! It felt amazing… no… incredible!"

"Damn. This guy has lost it." Skrimp mutters. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We can't fight him now. He killed the leader of the Red Ribbon Army. That's going to cause an uproar. We need to report back immediately." Alphredo says.

Kakarot seems interested. "Report back? Go ahead and tell that Gero that he's next."

"Are you done?"

Kakarot shrugs. "It depends. If you're willing to die then I'll grant that wish."

Chille frowns. "Alright, monkey. You win this round. Go ahead and laugh all you want, because the next time we meet, you'll be the one crying! Mark my words!"

"Crying?" Kakarot echoes. "Me? Crying? What makes you think I'll be crying like a baby?"

"Oh, trust me. You will." Chille chuckles. "Besides that… I want to know something before you make a move. You keep true to your word, right? Allow me to speak once more, and you can try to get me again."

The dark grin on the Saiyan's face fades away. This sounds a bit serious. Kakarot doesn't know what the soldier is planning, but he nods. "Fine. Don't try anything funny. I have comrades to return to."

Chille points at him. "See, that is just what I'm wondering, Saiyan. Skrimp asked you the same thing before, didn't he… ask about why you are so loyal to your comrades?"

"They are all I have left. My brothers and my son." Kakarot answers.

"I understand the boy is your son, but how can you he so sure that Raditz and Turles are your brothers? Because they said so? You know yourself that you are gullible, so why did you believe that with just words and no memories?" Chille asks with a smirk.

The Saiyan knows they are confused about him, but he is curious and annoyed with this subject. "Why are you questioning my life? They are my big brothers. Besides, I remembered a memory of my family though it was only brief. My father's name is Bardock. My mother's name is Gine. I am the youngest son of the two. I know that."

Chille covers his face and laughs. "You're awfully trusting, aren't you? Isn't that how you ended up trusting that Bulma as a child? Goku, we both know you're gifted among your kind. Your son is naturally talented because of the fact he is a hybrid. Of course he will have so much power to tap into, but you… you're different from the other Saiyans. Your abilities are outstanding! You exceeded expectations! You have a staff that defies all logic… a staff that is magic!"

"What are you trying to say?" Kakarot frowns.

"What I am saying is, because you are a special Saiyan, Goku… don't you think they knew that from the beginning… that you would have abilities that stand out as extraordinary compared to the other Saiyans? Fool, you have amnesia. You fell as a baby which is the reason for that. You fell on your head again during your conflict on Namek. Then they brought you in a medical room to treat you. You claimed you recalled a memory of your mother and father… but what if those are fake?"

"Fake…?" Kakarot repeats the word, feeling a bit uneasy about it. "That's not true. I know who I am."

"You don't know anything about your past. Amnesia is something people take advantage of. When you wake up lost and confused, they see that as an opportunity and they act like they pity you. They try to help you and they tell you everything they know about you, but those are all lies. Those two Saiyans who are you "brothers" are probably just a pair of Saiyans trying to take advantage of your kindness and compassion. They play along with what you do to make it believable."

"What? That's not true!" Kakarot clenches his fist, now feeling angry. "Why would they do that?! Raditz had been trying to help me with my forgotten past, and Turles is angry at me for forgetting who I am!"

"A mere act, Goku. Memory lost is one's greatest weapon. Don't you think they had been using you all this time to learn about your power? Once they achieved what you had, they had no reason for you anymore! Why do you think your prince kicked you out?! They have no use now that one of them can become a Super Saiyan!"

Kakarot flinches, and he steps back. The prince had scolded him, calling him worthless. Perhaps that is why…

...no!

"Quit it!" Kakarot snaps. "You're trying to trick me! They are not using me!"

"Oh, but they are. All that Raditz did was show up on that and said by quote; "My name is Raditz! I'm your brother!" That's very sudden, don't you think? Didn't your gut tell you it was a lie? You joined him with hesitation, and that should had told you something! He filled your head with all those tales and lies. He tried to look like your brother, but how can you be so sure? Didn't they say that low-class Saiyans don't have many distinguishing features?! For all you know, Turles could be a Saiyan not even related to you at all! Your biggest weakness is not hunger nor a tail being crushed! You're too trusting! That is what makes you so easy to fool! Haven't you realized that?! You trust in others too easily!"

The warrior's expression shows heavily disbelief.

"What's wrong? Did you finally realize it?"

Kakarot shakes his head. "Stop it! All of that stuff you just said isn't true! I know that I have two brothers! I know my parents! Just, shut up!"

Chille smirks. "How can you be so sure? You don't even know about yourself."

Kakarot gasps.

"Think about it. It will all come together the sooner you do." Chille chuckles.

Kakarot blinks as they all tap their wrists. They teleport away. "Eh?"

Silence.

…

…

…

Kakarot snarls and kicks the dirt. "Aw, come on! I was so close to killing them! No fair! They can teleport!" He crosses his arms like an angry child. "Hmph. It's not fair. I want to teleport too. That would be helpful!"

More silence.

Kakarot's angry expression slowly morphs into a confused and slightly saddened frown. "Then again… what have I been trying to accomplish all this time…? I was told to kill or control the Humans by the prince and my brothers…"

His breathing slows down instantly as his eyes slightly widen.

" _Amnesia is something people take advantage of."_

Chille's words echoes through his head.

Kakarot's looks at his feet now. "Prince and brother…"

" _When you wake up lost and confused, they see that as an opportunity and they act like they pity you. They try to help you and they tell you everything they know about you, but those are all lies."_

The words bother him a lot… and for some reason… deep down…

… he feels like they are true.

He doesn't look away from the ground as the images of his parents and brothers pass through his mind. "I have a family… but… what if Chille is right? Maybe… maybe those memories that came back were just something put in my head to make it seem believable. He's right. I know nothing about myself… so why did I put so much trust in my comrades…?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! The second update of 2017!**

 **Lol. I read over this chapter. Kakarot's and Ice's lines caught me off guard when I read this over. Sometimes, I forget that I write certain things.**

 **What Kakarot said about stuffing the puppy was so wrong. I LOVE animals, so when I read over that, I was like; "Was I conscious when I typed this line?"**

 **One line made me laugh. I think it was Ice's reaction when Goku told her she was a Saiyan.**

 ***DRAMATIC GASP* Is Goku not trusting his comrades?!**

 **Oh, no!**

 **(You better read ch. 17's tiny summary if you're so eager to see what might happen.)**

 **I won't be doing as many Possible Questions today. Instead, I give you THIS:**

* * *

 **CHARACTER PROFILES:**

 _ **PRESENT: AGE: 767**_

Kakarot: 29 (Soon to be 30)

*Birthday: July 14 Age 737

-Traveling fugitive trying to claim back his authority over humanity.

-A Super Saiyan.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _The Kamehameha Wave" -Ultimate-_

" _Power Pole"_

" _Explosive Retaliation"_

" _Primal Roar of Fury" -Team Ultimate-_

" _Biting" (Not really an attack, but a last-resort thing XD)_

Karot: 9 (Soon to be 10)

*Birthday: May 24 Age 757

-Seeking strength within himself.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _Masenko-Ha" -Ultimate-_

" _Sword"_

" _?"_

Raditz: 35 (Soon to be 36)

*Birthday: August 5, Age 729

-Determined to stay true to his promise to protect Kakarot.

-A Super Saiyan.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _Double Sunday"_

" _Weekend" -Ultimate-_

" _?"_

" _Primal Roar of Fury" -Team Ultimate-_

Tarble: 30 (2 months older than Kakarot)

*Birthday: May 2, Age 737

-Proves to be a genius and is also a doctor.  
POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _Galick Burst" -Ultimate-_

" _Nuclear Wrath" (Huge ball that was thrown at King Cold's army)_

Vegeta: 34

*Birthday: March 27, Age 732

-Has true authority of the Saiyans.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _Galick Gun" -Ultimate-_

"?"

Nappa: 55

*Birthday: November 17, Age 703

-Knowledgeable about the Saiyans. Trained Vegeta as a child and is now Karot's mentor

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _Explosive Wave"_

" _Break Cannon" -Ultimate-_

" _Bomber DX"_

Turles: 33 (Soon to be 34)

*Birthday: June 31, Age 733

-Informed well about mythology. Wants Kakarot dead.

" _Pulse Drive"_

" _Calamity Blaster"_

" _Kill Driver" -Ultimate-_

Kauli: 31

*Birthday: February 17, Age 736

-Discovering that she is not a Human, but a Saiyan.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _Nunchucks"_

" _?"_

" _?"_

Trunks/Seleriak: 6 months

*Birthday: December 12, Age 766

-Born from the Human Bulma and the Saiyan Raditz.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

 _What attacks? He's only half a year old!_

 _Oh, wait._

" _Biting" -Ultimate-_

 _XD_

 _ **THE FUTURE:**_ _**AGE 783**_

Future Trunks: 17 (I think he was still 17…)  
*Birthday: December 12, Age 766

-Mission: Save the forgotten past.

-A Super Saiyan.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

" _The Kamehameha Wave"_

" _Weekend"_

" _Burning Attack" -Ultimate-_

" _Sword"_

Future Karot: 27 (Would had been 28 soon)

*Birthday: May 24, Age 757

*Death: August 30, Age 780 (24 years old)

-Trained Trunks as a mentor.

-A Super Saiyan.

POWERFUL ATTACKS

" _Masenko-Ha" -Ultimate-_

" _The Kamehameha Wave"_

Future Tarble: 47

*Birthday: May 2, Age 737

*Death: May 5, Age 783

-Taught Trunks about the Saiyans and built time machine with Gohan's help.

-A Super Saiyan.

POWERFUL ATTACKS:

 _Galick Burst" -Ultimate-_

" _Nuclear Wrath"_

 _ **REAL LIFE: JAN 4, 2017:**_  
Espeon804: 18

*Birthday: December 5, 1998

-A student in High School ready to graduate.

POWERFUL ATTACKS;

" _Typing" -Ultimate-_

" _Editing"_

" _Deleting"_

* * *

 **SAIYAN NAMES BASED FROM:**

 _*Saiyans are always named from Vegetables..._

Kakarot = Carrot

Karot = Carrot

Raditz = Radish

Turles = Turnip or Lettuce?

Nappa = Napa (A type of cabbage)

Vegeta = VEGETAble

Tarble = vegeTA(r)BLE

Kauli = Cauliflower

Bardock = Burdock

Gine = Negi (Spring Onion)

Seleriak = Celeriac (Celery)

 _*The only names I own are: Karot, Kauli, and Seleriak. The rest are from Akira Toriyama._

 _*Kakarot's family are named after root Vegetables: Kakarot, Karot, Raditz, Gine, Bardock, and Turles (for this fic)._

* * *

 **RESISTANCE MILITARY NAMES FROM:**

 _*Mostly seafood. I don't know why I did that._

Chille = Chilli

Skrimp = Shrimp

Alphredo = Alfredo

Fillet = Fillet (You know, like Fish Fillet?)

Oister = Oyster

Ice = Ice (duh)

Dumpli = Dumplings

Nomlas = Salmon

Kaets = Steak

 _*You have no idea how hard it was. I tried to stick with seafood or food that goes well with seafood. (Ice stands out. I couldn't come up with a good name for her. "Kauli" was clever though.)_

 _*It took me 5 - 10 minutes to make up a name for each character. It's the same length it takes to come up with a chapter name. XD_

* * *

 **ESPEON804'S USERNAME?**

 _*This should be obvious unless you're not a Pokémon fan. XD_

Espeon804 = The Pokémon Espeon

-Espeon is a psychic-type Pokémon that evolves from Eevee with maximum happiness during the day. It was introduced in Pokémon Silver and Gold versions. (2nd gen, 1999/2000)

-Espeon is my most favorite Pokémon.

-The numbers "804" were the first three digits of my lunch ID number in elementary and middle school. Strange, isn't it?

* * *

 **I was laughing so much because when I was calculating the ages I was literally making a reasonable birthday for Nappa:**

 **Me: Okay, so the official birth year for Goku is 737. Vegeta was 732. Gohan was 757. Trunks was 766.**

 **Then I had to make up the other ages.**

 **Me: Tarble in this story is only two months older than Goku, so he was born in 737 too. Raditz is 7 years older… so 730… no, August comes after July, so it's 729. Turles was born in 733. That leaves us with Nappa who is currently 55..**

 **Pause.**

 **Me: Oh, crap. He must be born in 690 or something. (laughs at the number) Wait… that can't be right. Okay so 55 minus 34 makes 29… 732 minus 29 makes 703, dang… hold on, I have to count the months too…. Dang! That means last chapter is wrong! I put in 730 as Raditz's year, but August is after July! Stupid me! Stupid! Stupid!**

 **Yeah. That was me. Geez. I couldn't do simple math at the moment. I felt like an idiot.**

 **This is what happens when school throws work at you all day. Your brain doesn't work as soon as you get home.**

 **I do my work. I'm just drowning in papers- blblblbllbuuuh!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why is Ice a Saiyan?**

 **A: For a while, I had the idea of introducing an entirely different Saiyan. She doesn't exactly have amnesia, she just doesn't know she was a Saiyan. It'll be explained later on.**

 **PQ2: Who is the next SSj?**

 **A: I might go for canon. That's a hint.**

 **PQ3: What is going on with Goku?**

 **A: Well, he lost it.**

 **Let's just say that. His views about Humans won't change. He's convinced they are all the same. He sounds delusional, doesn't he?**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** When your done with this book what are you going to do next

 **A:** Move on to the next book! I plan for book 4 to be like a filler for the time between the 7 year gap before the Buu saga.

It's too early to actually try writing it though… I don't even have an idea on what it might be about…

 _Huh. Only one review? I guess it's because I updated so soon! XD_

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "Episode preview theme" here***

 _Raditz: (Firmly) It's me. Raditz!_

 _(Surprised) What the… is that who I think it is?! That can't be Kakarot with cold eyes like that… no… he smells like Kakarot… and blood? What happened?_

 _Vegeta: (Frowns) So, you finally came crawling back._

 _Kakarot: (Narrows eyes) I've done you a favor. You have no idea on what kind of Hell I had to endure._

 _Turles: (laughs) You came back. A fugitive is supposed to run away to avoid death, not run_ to _it! You really are an idiot!_

 _Kakarot: (growls) I'm not in the mood for your teasing. I'm already annoyed with what I fought through enough. I'm not wasting my time with you._

 _Vegeta: (annoyed) Who is this female you brought with you?! She's a Saiyan too?!_

 _Everyone: (Shocked) A female Saiyan?!_

 _Turles: (angry) As if she'll do any good! She's Human-raised like Kakarot! We might as well kill her!_

 _Kakarot: Don't even try it! You can't just assume she needs to die all because of that! I feel like you hate me all because I was raised here!_

 _Turles: (frowns) Why are you even here? You're better off dead! Your compassion is why you were kicked aside! Perhaps I should kill your son and destroy the coffin that earthling is held in, huh?!_

 _Kakarot: (Snarls) Don't you dare! If you kill my son, you'll be dead before you know it!_

 _Turles: Is that a challenge?!_

 _Kakarot: You're the one challenging me, and I'll happily humiliate you in front of everyone!_

 _Raditz: Next time on; "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!"_

 _Aw, hell…! Stop! This is not the time to fight! Kakarot! Turles! Enough of this, now!_

* * *

 **REVIEW FANFICTION READERS!**

 **COMMENT, WATTPAD READERS! (And Quotev.)**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 16!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!"_ Kakarot had dealt with one major issue and is left to deal with another. He returns back to headquarters, giving his comrades a surprise visit! Has the warrior changed more than they bargained for? Turles certainly isn't pleased, and Kakarot is willing to show him just how foolish he is! When the tension between them goes from bad to worse, another sibling squabble breaks lose that transforms into a grudge fight?! The warrior Kakarot may just have the warriors realizing they bit off more than they can chew! They are reminded that the happy-go-lucky attitude Kakarot has can quickly disappear once his line is crossed, because his anger is nothing to play with!

 _Chapter 17: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!"_ Another dream has Kakarot in an emotional wreck! However, he holds it back, and he moves forward for more answers. The things that Chille had told him has the warrior in high doubts about his comrades. When they demand for something, he finally snaps! His questions and doubts about his past has them all in shock, leaving Raditz stunned. Even after this, they still have the androids to worry about! Preparations won't be easy when a brain-damaged Saiyan is not trusting anyone! It's not easy to move on when amnesia becomes a huge angry problem for Kakarot!

 _Chapter 18: "Accepting the monster you are"_ May 12th is past, and the Saiyans strike out to prevent the future events they were warned about. Kakarot begins to find himself among his kind. It seems to their eyes… that the stubborn warrior is finally accepting the "horrible monster" he turns out to be. Through that acceptance, has his heart finally hardened?

 _Chapter 19: "Commence, now!"_ Prince Vegeta discovers just how quickly the Humans have adapted. Knowing how he and his comrades may very well be in danger, he answers his brother's pleas and declares war at last! Though it may seem wiping out the military is easier than a piece of cake, he realizes that jumping to conclusions isn't very wise at all.

 _Chapter 20: "Last attempt convincing"_ A surprisingly reappearance leaves Kakarot almost speechless. Siding with the military is no other than the Earth's warriors! With Bulma out the way, the earthlings are left to fend for themselves and the sake of humanity. When the earthlings try to plead for Kakarot to change, the request was declined! Chille finally steps in to play hunter. Kakarot is pinned down in a way he least expects, and Tarble is struggling to view for what is ahead!


	16. Ready or not, here I come!

**Chapter 16 plot:**

 _Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!"_ Kakarot had dealt with one major issue and is left to deal with another. He returns back to headquarters, giving his comrades a surprise visit! Has the warrior changed more than they bargained for? Turles certainly isn't pleased, and Kakarot is willing to show him just how foolish he is! When the tension between them goes from bad to worse, another sibling squabble breaks lose that transforms into a grudge fight?! The warrior Kakarot may just have the warriors realizing they bit off more than they can chew! They are reminded that the happy-go-lucky attitude Kakarot has can quickly disappear once his line is crossed, because his anger is nothing to play with!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! (I like how organized this layout looks. Isn't it easier to read? I started using this in chapter 2 of this book! I like being organized!)**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 11, 2017!**

* * *

 **I begun writing a portion of this chapter a loong time ago.**

 **Boy! This book is daaaark!**

 **So dark! Whew! I didn't know I can pull that off!**

 **Still, this chapter feels like the detail is a bit off. I'm judging myself again. Don't mind me.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the author! He has other works too you know.**

 **BESIDES Dragon Ball…**

… **like Dr. Slump.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **I'm still not use to this whole "Being a legal adult" thing. Let's face it. It's time to grow up!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 16: "Ready or not, here I come!" -**

Raditz seems frustrated with the notes his parents had wrote in the notebook. He had studied it all night and he's not getting any leads about himself or his brothers. "She gave this to me knowing I would understand it? Yeah, right. I should be training my tail off instead of looking through these notes."

He flips through several pages, and he hears something clatter on the table. He looks at where his arm rests and he sees a glass of water. Walking from behind it is Zhanshitao who had brought it to him.

The spider taps the glass.

"Not thirsty." Raditz declines the offer, but he glances at the glass, having second thoughts. Maybe he'll need it.

He takes the glass and drinks it in seconds.

Zhanshitao chirps happily, and he crawls to sit on the warrior's shoulder. He watches the pages flip.

Raditz stops flipping as soon as he comes across a strange page. It's written in his mother's handwriting. He notices a star next to a sentence written at the bottom right corner of the page. He leans closer to the book to get a clear reading;

" _Plasma may lead the path of truth."_

"What does that even mean?"

Zhanshitao shrugs and chirps in a melody that says: _I don't know._

His mother had always said the most strangest things, so this is nothing new. In this case, it feels like a message. His mother is so intelligent and skilled at hiding information. She's actually rather sneaky. Some say she could be an assassin if she wanted to be.

The message he received seems unclear, but looking at the word "plasma", Raditz realizes this message is directed towards him. He thinks and he solves it immediately. He aims his index finger at the page and static builds to the tip. He fires a small bolt of static and the entire page begins to glow. He nearly falls from his seat. "What the hell?! Is this witchcraft?!"

On a blank spot at the top of the image, the static writes glowing letters in the space.

"June 13th, Age 737…" Raditz reads the date carefully. Parts of the writing glows… such as a few words like "baby" or "odd" as if they need to be read in that order. It suddenly fades like it was never there. "Huh?"

Zhanshitao grabs one claw with his other one and he acts like he is firing a laser gun. His short chirps are his attempted laser sound effects.

"Do it again?" Raditz understands what the spider is telling him this time. He fires a small bolt again and the page glows as before. He immediately reads each glowing word. "The baby… was odd… since he didn't want to come out just yet. He didn't want to move at all… and we believed he didn't make it. We thought he could had died, but I refused to believe it."

 **\- JUNE 13, AGE 737: 29 YEARS AGO -**

Bardock and Gine stand in front of a cylinder tank filled with a strange blue liquid. Inside is a baby with a head full of hair and a tail curled up close. He would be asleep, but the reality is, he isn't "born" just yet.

Saiyan infants are placed inside incubators so that mothers won't have to carry their developing offspring. That way, they can still go out for missions. Gine could had chose to keep the baby with her, but she decided to have him this way probably for cultural reasons.

For the past hour… the baby hasn't made a slight movement. A doctor was called in because this became an concern. The doctor checks the tank and the information carefully.

Bardock sighs. He stares at the tank, and there is still no response.

The reptile pats the Saiyan on the back. "It's hard… I know. But, it happens to some. We'll have to burn him away."

Gine covers her mouth, and she fights to hold back tears. She refuses to believe it. "Not again… I can't lose another one."

Bardock wraps an arm around her to confront her. "It… happens. The reasons are hard to explain. Perhaps it's best if we-"

The screen beeps, and all eyes turn to the tank.

A finger twitches, and the infant spins like a wheel once. A foot kicks, and the heartbeat is detected again.

"He's okay!" A huge smile forms on her face. She looks at the doctor. "How much longer? Will he be able to come out on time for Bardock to see him?"

"I doubt it." The reptile sighs. "He's fine, but for some strange reason, he doesn't want to be free yet. It's a bit unusual. Perhaps he'll stay for another week or so. It's one of those developments when the baby would be ready when it wants to be."

Gine smiles. "He's stubborn, just like his father."

Bardock growls. "How many times are you going to compares me to him? Did you pick a name or do I have to chose for you?"

"I thought about naming him after you, but that would be strange since he looks like you enough." Gine walks towards the tanks. "How about… "Karot"? It's a nice name."

"I suppose. It fits in with the family." Bardock shrugs. "You can always change it. After they determine his class you can submit his name into the system and they'll place him in nursery until they figure out what to do with him."

Gine nods. "Of course."

 **\- JUNE 14, AGE 737: 29 YEARS AGO: KAKAROT WAS BORN -**

The baby is drained and released from the incubator.

The infant cries out loudly, announcing his arrival to the world. He is lifted from sitting at the bottom of the incubator and they place him on a soft cushioning. Unlike Human infants, Saiyan infants can sit up, but only for a few minutes every few hours. His tiny hands are balled into fist as he bawls.

"Let's see… June 14th… Age 737… 5:53pm… 3 pounds and 11 ounces. His tail is…" The doctor taps the tail and it immediately coils around his hand. He tugs it and takes a note. "A very strong tail. He can easily send a person flying or snap a tree in half of enough force is applied when he gets older…"

"Is he healthy?" Gine asks.

"Of course. You hear his wailing? That's the cry of a Saiyan warrior, isn't it? I haven't heard a baby cry that loud in years." The reptile grabs a cup nearby and begins to take a needed drink.

The mother smiles and she looks at her husband. "You hear that? He has very strong lungs."

"Just like Raditz. Speaking of him… I should find him…" Bardock reminds himself.

Gine smiles. "Look at him. He looks like you… and…" Her smiles fades. She looks as if she is about to cry. "His brother Turles…"

"Please don't cry now. Karot is the one doing that." Bardock sighs. "This is our son. He'll grow up fine."

Peaking from behind a wall is the young Raditz. The child narrows his eyes and growls. "Stupid baby thinks he can replace Turles. He made mother cry. I won't speak to him in a million years."

Gine turns her head a bit. "Raditz? Is that you? Don't think you can hide."

Raditz gulps. _'Crap! She picked up my scent! I have to get away before they make me see that stupid baby!_ ' He quickly rushes away.

The mother smiles. "Isn't he a bit shy?"

The baby's crying reduces to whining and then sniffling. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

Gine smiles. "Karot?"

The baby's eyes slowly open, and his head bobs when he sneezes. He blinks at his mother who looks at him adoringly. "Awah?"

Gine laughs. "Hello, Karot. This is your mommy. Come on… show us what you can do with your chubby muscles."

The baby just blinks.

Bardock huffs. "Well. He isn't doing anything. Most babies would try to roll around, but he's just sitting there, staring at us."

"Maybe he just needs a moment." Gine crouches down, and her hands are placed on her knees. "Karot… come on. Show mommy a nice roll."

The baby blinks at her, and he smiles with a giggle.

The reptile nearly chokes on his drink, and nearby Saiyans stop moving and stare. Bardock blinks at the baby. The doctor asks what everyone must be thinking. "Did… did he just smile for no reason? He laughed!"

The baby laughs and claps his hands. He reaches for his mother, giggling happily.

"Oh, no…" Bardock places a hand on his forehead, and he shakes his head in disappointment. "This cannot be happening…"

Gine smiles shyly. "It's fine. He's just… happy at the moment. He'll show his aggressive side soon."

The baby loses his balance, and he falls face first to the ground. He pushes himself back to sit, and he seems frustrated. His face puffs up, and he begins to bawl.

"Now he's crying!" Bardock is annoying. "Gine, our son is nothing like the others! I mean… look at him! He was laughing as if the sun is out smiling or something! Not one Saiyan baby has done that before!"

Gone frowns. "There is nothing wrong with our son. So what if he's different? Maybe he's a little odd, but he's still a warrior!" She reaches for the baby and picks him up. She is surprised when the baby snuggles in her arms. "Oh. That's funny."

"Damn it. He's soft like you." Bardock groans.

The reptile scratches his head. "Well, this is new. It's so rare for a Saiyan baby to be born with a cheerful nature, but for him to not have any sign of aggression is unheard of. How is that possible?"

Gine looks at her husband. "I can care less if he can't be aggressive! He's still my son!"

"He's a failure, Gine." Bardock says bluntly.

"He is not!" Gine hugs her son close to her who begins to cry again. She walks away from the other Saiyans who look at her and her son strangely. "Okay, so maybe he's weird, but he's still a Saiyan! Fighting has to be in there somewhere!"

"Or maybe he inherited his mother's weak power since she can't fight either." One Saiyan elbows the other, and the pair laughs.

Gine glares at them and snarls. It's enough to shut them up quickly.

"Speaking of power…" The doctor walks to the mother, and his hands are extended. He is ready to take the baby. "It's time. His ranking must be determined."

Gine tries to hand her son to the doctor, but he clings on to her tightly, bawling and screaming as if he is afraid. He refuses to have someone else hold him. He made that clear. "Maybe I'll just do it."

The Saiyans laugh as the woman walks towards the table. A male chuckles. "Just watch. His power level is going to be at 10. His brother was at 12. They won't be too far apart. I'll give him the average level of 10. Maybe he's not in the mood to fight yet."

Gine shushes her whining son, and she gently places him on a cushioning. She nods at the doctor who taps on his scouter.

It becomes dead silence as the characters shift on the screen. The device beeps for a few seconds and it stops. The doctor's eyes widen in disbelief, and he slowly removes the scouter. "It… has to be a malfunction…"

Bardock is alarmed. "What? What is it?"

"His power level? Maybe it's at 17?"

The doctor can't seem to speak, but seeing the parents eyes showing signs of impatience, he gulps. "I… I'm sorry. Your son… he… he's not cut off for fighting."

"What?!" The parents gasps, and the watching Saiyans are in shock.

Bardock snarls. "What the hell is his reading?! Aren't you going to tell us?!"

The doctor flinches, and he regains some composure. "He might be marked as a third-class warrior if he's lucky."

"Lucky?!"

"His power level… it's… 2."

Silence.

Gine takes a step forward. "2?! You're telling me his number is right after 1?!" The anger is clear in her voice, and the doctor staggers back. "This has to be some kind of joke!"

They watch as the woman stuffs a hand in the skirt-like section of her armor. She takes out a green scouter and she puts it on. She presses the button and the device beeps to get a reading. It stops, and the anger in her eyes turn into sadness. "No… it can't be that low… it can't…!"

"So, it really is a 2." One Saiyan begins to laugh, and the other join in. "The great Bardock has a sorry excuse for a son! That brat is a mere joke! We might as well feed him to the Giantulas with a power that low!"

The baby looks around, completely clueless on why laughter is all around him. He notices his mother on the verge of tears, and his father suddenly stepping back, expecting something to happen.

Gine clenches her hands into fists, and she stomps her foot. "Shut up, damn it! It's not like I asked for this!"

Instant silence. Seconds later, the laughter is much worse.

"She's angry because she knows her son is an utter weakling! I can't believe his power is so low! I know animals here with a higher level than that!" One woman laughs.

Bardock sighs. "Look… let's just face it Gine. He's a weakling. There is nothing we can do about it but send him to the outer worlds. Perhaps a full moon would wake him up."

"No! I won't let them send him away! Give him a chance!" Gine shakes her head, and her anger returns.

"It's the only option we have." Bardock turns to make his leave.

"Hahahaha! That's right! Irony is powerful here with a son so weak!"

The doctor sighs, and he walks towards the baby to take him to the nursery.

The baby is startled. He is alarmed as the doctor comes closer. When hands reach him, a tiny growl escapes his throat.

"Ooh-ho! Did you guys just hear that?! The brat has a bit of Saiyan in him!" One Saiyan notes.

The reptile sighs, and he grabs the baby's arm, but the baby Saiyan pulls his arm free and he slaps the hand away.

"Oh! There we go! One hit!" A female Saiyan chuckles.

Gine's frown fades slowly. "Wait… do that again."

The doctor reaches for the baby again. It slaps the hand away and growls again. "Looks like he hates to be touched by certain strangers. Well… testing is almost done, but I'll ask you to leave. Too many people in the room will stress him. He needs to be scanned and then we'll determine what to do with him."

Gine is surprised when she is grabbed and led towards the exit. She looks back at her baby who is alarmed by this. "Wait! What are you going to do? You never did this with Raditz or Turles!"

"We need a closer look with him." The doctor explains. "We'll call you back in when we are finished."

"You never took me away!" Gine angrily pulls her arms free. Bardock is surprised that she had done this. The mother marches towards the bed. "I want my son right now! You always allowed me to see my children before you send them to nursery!"

Two foot soldier snatch her arms and they try to move her, but she simply refuses to budge.

"If you're planning to kill him I'll get to you first!" Gine warns them.

"Okay. She's resisting. Sorry, but we have no choice at this point." One foot soldier snatches her tail and squeezes it hard. Immediately, the woman becomes limp and barely responsive due to her energy being drained.

Bardock growls. "Don't try anything funny!"

The soldiers frown at him. "Do we need to do the same to you? Even the great Bardock falls to his knees from a tail squeezing."

The warrior crosses his arms.

The baby seems afraid for a second, then he cries again. He kicks his feet and cries loudly for all to hear. When the doctor tries to take him the baby kicks him and slaps his hands in attempt to keep him away.

"We have a real violent one here!" Another doctor picks the baby up who know thrashes angrily. "Some angry outburst he has. He might be dangerous when he gets older! It's best for those to stay on his happy side!"

Gine is weak, but she watches her son carefully. "He's so angry…"

 **\- JUNE 15TH, AGE 737: 29 YEARS AGO: HOURS BEFORE THE DESTRUCTION OF PLANET VEGETA -**

"Here are the results." The doctor slaps a packet on the desk in front of the mother. "He's definitely one of a kind. He's in the nursery. Everything you need to know is inside that packet. Just sign and you're good."

Gine takes the packet and she opens it. "Power level of 2… marked as a low-class within the 3rd level... that's the lowest ranking."

The doctor nods. "Right. He's basically a third-class. If there was such thing as a fourth then… be would be there. He's just that weak. Fortunately, we did find a planet suitable for him. We'll have to send him to the outer worlds. He's no use for us here."

"I see." Gine looks over the information. "Planet Earth? Isn't that a planet Frieza had his eyes on for the longest?"

"It's inhabitants are utterly weak, perfect for your son. Earth has a great source of water and vegetation… the most beautiful in the cosmos. You can say this mission you son was assigned with is one of the most important."

Gine frowns, and she looks further into the packet. She pauses as soon as she sees a highlighted note. "You think he inherited my issue?"

It's a bit offensive to her.

"Well, the _good_ news is that your son didn't inherit your colorblindness like your son Raditz did. I _am_ concerned for his mental health. He's very strange already for being happy most of his time which is unheard of."

"You think he's mentally sick?!" Gine slams her hands in the table with a growl. The doctor is startled. The female may be gentle but she is still short-tempered like any other Saiyan.

"Of course he's still violent like he should be, but that's only if he feels provoked!" The doctor surrenders quickly. "Your son is seeing things that aren't physically around. He would stare at the ceiling hours at a time as if there's bugs in the air. I guess that explains why he laughs so much. He's possibly psychotic. It's a chance but I'm not too concerned. I mean… one of the reasons you quit fighting was because your psychosis gotten worse and all…" He stops talking as soon as he realizes how sad the mother is.

Gine crosses her arms in a fashion Kakarot often does in the future. "He shouldn't go through what I have to."

"He'll be fine." The doctor places his hand on hers. He pulls the hand from being crossed and sets it back on the desk. This simple action seems to calm her down. "Look. His is good. He sees happy things so far. He laughs a lot, so maybe he is seeing birds. He might even hear your voice as he grows up. If you want to tell him something good, he'll remember."

"Really?"

"Right. However, if something traumatic happens and it is stressful or horrific, it might turn bad. I'm sure that your son won't have anything bad happen on Earth. It'll have to be heavily bad. Death won't shake it up to surface."

"I see." Gine is saddened.

"Don't feel so blue. Look, I like you Gine. Seeing you sad makes me feel guilty. You're one of the few rare Saiyans who are kind and likable because you have compassion. It's a rare trait you should have pride in."

"Compassion is a weakness. That's what I'm afraid of for my son. He has it too." Gine mutters.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up." The doctor takes a seat in front of her. It's clear that he is about to explain something to her. "You heard about that baby that was born with a ridiculously high power level the same day your son was born?"

Gine recalls this quickly. "You mean the one born with a level of 10,000?! I can't see how that's even possible. It's unreal."

"Right. They are laughing at him like he's a joke despite his high power." The doctor smiles, having her full attention.

"How? He beats all of us easily with that number." Gine doesn't have a clue.

"It's your son, Gine. The baby was crying so much, he made the powerful one cry like a wimp. It was hilarious! Talk about intimidation! Everyone is talking about your son and how he'll be a great warrior one day for intimidating a baby that strong! He's been crying for hours nonstop! He got a lot of spirit, doesn't he?"

Gine can't believe what she is hearing. Her youngest is suddenly the talk of the planet. "Oh… when are you sending him?"

"Three hours from now. You need to submit his name." The doctor answers.

Gine nods. "Right."

Minutes later, she enters the nursery with permission and she walks past several beds holding babies. "There's been a lot of babies born with high levels this year. I don't know why I'm getting a bad feeling about it."

"Gwaah?"

The woman freezes and she looks at a bed containing her son. He had stopped crying as soon as he noticed her presence.

He smiles and spits out bubbles. His mother laughs at his silly behavior.

Gine looks at the bed next to her. She sees a baby with long and wild hair curled in the bed, looking afraid. She looks at the nametag written in the Saiyan language. "Broly" is your name. Oh! So, you're the son of Paragus. Why are you so afraid?"

She's a little crazy talking to a baby. She focuses on her own.

"How are you feeling? Daddy will be home soon."

The baby smiles and he drools.

"Your name won't be Karot." Gine smiles as she picks up her son from the bed. "You are truly unique in your own way. You always try to see the bright side of things. You may be weak, but I know that you'll grow up to be strong one day. You won't forget…"

The baby smiles and claps again. "Kaah! Kuuuh! Kah! Kuh!"

"Kah-kuh…?" Gine repeats it oddly. She smiles. "Two extra letters explain your uniqueness and your starting power. You'll show them. How about… kah-kuh… rot?"

The baby giggles.

"Kakarot. That will be your name. I'm sure it'll stand out. You'll be strong and prove everyone wrong." Gine smiles and lifts the baby above her head. "Kakarot! Doesn't that sound good for a goof-off like you?"

Kakarot laughs as his mother swings him around.

"That's right. You can go ahead and laugh all you like! Don't let the judgements of others keep you down! You're Kakarot! You don't know what giving up even means!"

Little did she know those last two sentences became an actual thing for her youngest son...

 **\- PRESENT DAY -**

May 5, Age 767.

Time: 7:35pm.

Location: ?

"Damn it…" Trunks glares at the blue screen that displays the information. He is literally 16 and a half years in the past. When he was inside the time machine in his present time, not much time passed. Only 5 minutes passed.

Looking at the window, it is raining pretty bad. He takes note of that immediately, knowing he will have no choice but to deal with it.

A journal sits at the edge of his seat. He unclips the pen pinned against the cover, and he opens the book. Inside are all of his entries from each day of his training and more. He flips the the page with the information written about his master and teacher.

Entry: December 12, Age 779:

 _Today is my birthday. It's been a long time since I wrote in this… but I met two amazing people months ago. The both of them are my mentors… but I call them differently._

 _One of them is my master, Karot. His birth name is Gohan. He grew up through a lot of tough times… and he saved my life. I look up to him and try to do my best everyday… but training is hard. He told me his father would never give up… and his uncle - who is my father - would never quit either. He is my cousin… and he is the family I have left._

 _He was my cousin._

 _He was my mentor._

 _He taught me how to fight and how to control my power._

 _He's a half-breed like me.._

 _The other one… he introduced himself as Tarble. He knew my father and uncle and said they were amazing people who had their moments._

 _Get this! He's a prince!_

 _He is royalty! I never thought I would ever met a prince face-to-face._

 _He told me he actually had an older brother named Vegeta. His brother was very mean, according to master. Teacher said that he had to protect Karot and I months before the androids arrived, because only Uncle Goku knew about my existence and he trusted Tarble who became my teacher. Teacher even told me that my father told Tarble to run away with my master. He died moments after. Tarble was so terrified and he witnessed so many people die._

 _When he saw Vegeta die… he said that was how he became a Super Saiyan._

 _Tarble taught me everything about the Saiyans. He said I probably won't understand it since I was Human raised, so it's understandable that I would see some of the things they did as wrong. He said since I am half and half, I should be able to understand both Humans and Saiyans._

 _Maybe I do… but Humans are afraid of me._

 _Teacher said not to worry. The androids are a bigger thing to be afraid of. He said I had a lot of potential…_

 _But… how will I unlock it?_

Skipping several pages over, he stumbles across another entry.

Entry: August 31, Age 780:

 _I was told… that I should try to write in this everyday… but it is not easy to do with the androids flying around. Sometimes, I wonder why I am still alive. I should be dead._

 _Dead._

 _Why is death so terrifying? I shouldn't be afraid… but master… he was killed. I don't even know what to write._

 _All I want to say is… master… I wish I was stronger. But… thanks to your noble sacrifice yesterday, I have unlocked the power of a Super Saiyan. I promise that I will avenge you._

 _Your little cousin,_

 _Trunks._

 _Master: Karot_

 _*Birthday: May 24, Age 757_

 _*Date and Time of Death: August 30, Age 780. Approx. 8:30am._

 _*Age: 27_

Trunks stares at the note for several minutes. He flips the page quickly after he realizes he is feeling depressed.

Entry: April 30, Age 783:

 _I did it master. I did it teacher. I made it to the past that was unthought of in our time._

 _I made it to the forgotten past._

 _The date I was sent to was 20 years ago: April 30, Age 763._

 _It was amazing. I got to meet the other Saiyans, but they were very surprised to see me. It wasn't easy gaining their trust._

 _I saw you, teacher. You seemed very skeptical about my arrival. You never changed. Your eyes looked so clear, so I knew this was back when you were able to see._

 _I even met my uncle! You were right when you said that he isn't what I would expect. He is very kind, actually… so it's hard to believe that he had been through terrible things that may cause him to have a mental breakdown. He was so amazing with his fighting staff. It was magic alright!_

 _Teacher, your brother was very mean to everyone. As soon as I saw him, he looked very grumpy… so I didn't try to approach him. Also, I saw Nappa. He was bigger than I imagined!_

 _I saw my master Karot. He was so small. Judging from the date, he has to be 6 years old. He was still learning like I was, and he was so curious and polite._

 _My father looked very intimidating. He kept yelling at uncle for trusting me, but Goku knew I had good in me. He has good judgement like you said. When I warned him about what would happen, he trusted me. I'm sure he will carry this out!_

Trunks sighs. He taps the pen on a blank sheet of paper to test the ink. As soon as he gets needed results, he begins to write:

Entry: May 5, Age 783

 _Really, I'm in the past. The year is 767. I am in existence in this time… around 6 months old._

 _Teacher… I understand why you sacrificed your life for me… I should had left as soon as you told me._

 _I don't really feel like writing, but I must thank you for everything you've taught me. I promise that I will avenge you and master from the androids. As of now… I have to find out where I am to know where to go._

 _In my time… I am the last Saiyan alive._

 _Your student,_

 _Seleriak (Trunks)_

 _Teacher Tarble:_

 _*Birthday: May 2, Age 737_

 _*Date and Time of Death: May 5, Age 783 (today)_

 _7:20pm._

 _*Age: 47_

He shuts the book and clips the pen back. Since he knows the date he was sent too, he knows what had happened so far. One week remains until the androids arrive…

… but he simply can't just show around yet.

"This… this is after uncle had freed himself. I would had warned him, but that would had changed everything. Master said father was able to figure out many things about the military because of that experience." He stands and his foot accidentally kicks something. He pauses and looks down. He sees a tiny bottle that's the size of a capsule. He picks it up and a note is attached.

" _This is my final gift to you for the sake of of the forgotten past. Give this to your uncle. In the past, this doesn't exist. After what happened with him from November 363 - May 367, he had been rather hectic with hunting down the military. He's good at hiding it, but once it comes out, you can tell he had suffered for too long. He is required to take one pill a day to keep his mind stable. He was delusional, and the sickness only made it much worse."_

 _-Your teacher, Tarble._

"Wait… I thought he only has amnesia." Trunks thinks this through. "Well… master did say that uncle hated the Humans so much. He believed that all of them were bad after everything he went through. What exactly did the military do to Goku that made him think like that?"

He checks his notebook again. His mentors wrote small notes of timelines.

 _May 4, Age 767. Goku broke free from being imprisoned by The Resistance Army. Wiped out headquarters in a single night._

 _May 5, Age 767._

"That's today's date!" He reads further:

 _Goku returns to us. He looked as if he literally came from Hell. He was in need of a long and soapy bath. Body is covered with dirt and grime. Blood stains him and his clothes. He had the eyes of a murderer._

 _10:39pm. I knew the time because I happened to look at the clock at this moment:_

 _From what he told us, it became clear he suffered from psychosis. He had it all along only it was positive impact, but due to abuse, the impact turned negative and led him towards possible insanity from his perspective towards the Humans._

 _He didn't deserve what he had to endure. Raditz was deeply concerned and seems furious towards the military._

Trunks immediately looks at the clock again:

7:56pm.

"This hasn't happened yet!" Trunks realizes. He immediately jumps out the time machine and he presses on the button. It disappears in a cloud of smoke. A capsule falls to the ground in place of it. He picks it up and stuffs it inside his pocket. "Goku will return to his comrades in less than 3 hours from now." He shakes his head a bit. The rain is already starting to soak him and his clothes. "The weather is crazy today. I wish they gave me a weather report…"

Just thinking about them reminds him of what happened minutes ago.

"Tarble… I won't let your sacrifice go in vain."

Thousands of miles away… the rain is even worse.

The rain is heavy. It pours relentlessly and the dirt on the ground had turned into mud. Bare feet sink into the mud with every step. The clothes are covered with cuts and holes. Eyes are cold and are focused ahead.

Kakarot carries the deceased scientist over his shoulder with one hand, and his staff is in the other. The rain drops heavily from his hair but he ignores it as if it isn't there. The fur that covers his tail is noticeably drenched and hanging low like any wet tail of an animal.

He had been walking like this for almost an hour. He isn't too far from his place. It's within sight, the cave hidden behind the waterfall. As soon as he stands near the falling water, he stabs his weapon into the ground. "Extend."

The weapon obeys. It glows and grows, carrying the warrior upwards. He leans purposely, making the weapon swing around the water and behind it. He jumps inside the mouth of the cave and the weapon returns to its normal size. He slides the weapon back to the scabbard, and the demons notice his presence.

Abcon is the first to walk to him. "Who is that person you're carrying?"

"Bulma." Kakarot simply answers. "Where's Ice? Did she run away?"

"No. She's sitting in the corner. She hasn't yet bothered to speak."

"She'll open up soon… whenever she is ready." Kakarot walks towards the corner the woman sits against. She is staring at her feet, but she hears his footsteps. Kakarot doesn't say a word as she lifts her head to look at him.

She recognizes the person Kakarot has over his shoulder. "Is that… Bulma?"

Kakarot simply lowers her to the ground. He ignores the gasp and scream from Kauli.

"She's dead!" Abcon yelps.

"What happened?! Did the military turn against her?!" Kauli identifies the cause of death was a bullet to the head. The death was instant and painless.

Kakarot doesn't really know how to answer it without making her panic. He has no other way than to say it straight out. "I killed her. Finished her with a shot."

Kauli is speechless. He said this so calmly as if he isn't affected by it.

"Here." Kakarot takes a gun from hiding in his tiger kilt. He tosses it to the woman who catches it quickly. "You don't know how to fly or use your energy, so you can use that for your protection in case the military tries to go after you while I'm gone."

The woman immediately begins to fire.

"Whoa!" Kakarot jumps to one foot, and a bullet whizzes past him. Another bullet is fired, and he hops on the other foot. The bullet flies past him again. "Hey! What are you doing?! Stop shooting-" A bullet strikes his chest and he is knocked to the ground.

Abcon is in panic. He rushes towards the warrior. "Lord Kakarot! Are you okay?!"

"Ouch… that hurt…"

All it did was sting a lot.

The former soldier is breathing hard, and the gun is still aimed at the warrior. He's still alive. "H-how are you… still alive…?"

Kakarot sits up, rubbing his chest. "Bullets never worked on me since I was a kid. Try to snipe me and the bullet would just bounce off my head. Big brother told me that the firearms in this planet can't hurt us with simple bullets. We are bulletproof."

"Bullet...proof?" Kauli finally understands why she didn't die when a firing squad shot at her. Her genetics allowed her to have a body that makes bullets feel like rocks. What the Saiyan said makes sense, but she is curious. "Big brother?"

Kakarot nods. "Big brother Raditz. Since he's the oldest brother, that's what I address him as sometimes… though it's only when I refer to him." He seems confused. "Huh. I never actually called him that before without adding his name after."

"What about the other one?" Kauli is still uneasy. She doesn't drop her guard. Maybe the Saiyan is trying to help her.

"Turles? We never really spoke. He's such a jerk." Kakarot frowns at this. "The first time I spoke to him, he was so rude. He hates me. Even so, he's still my brother. It's not easy being the youngest."

"It's not easy, huh?"

Kakarot shrugs. He's being asked several questions possibly so that the woman would get to know him better. "I know. You're afraid, but you don't have to trust me entirely. Don't worry. All you have to do is do what I do! Don't try anything funny. Otherwise, I'll have to kill ya!"

Kauli steps back. _'How can he say that so casually?!'_

Kakarot seems to be patting his body in search for something. Kauli speaks again.

"I heard a rumour… that you took Bulma's baby?" It's a risky thing to ask, but she needs to know what is going on.

Kakarot pauses, and he looks further into the cave. The cave is huge, and a dark passage leads to who knows where. "He's fine. Mint is looking after him, but eventually I'll have to take him with me. If any of my comrades notice his presence, then I'll have to make sure they don't kill Raditz."

The woman is confused. Why would the Saiyans attack one of their own over a baby? Just as the question is thought of, a possible answer crosses her mind. She gasps. "Wait! Are you saying Raditz is the father?!"

Kakarot scratches his head to relieve an itch. "Well, if the baby is my nephew than yeah. Wanna see him?"

"A living half-breed?" Kauli can't believe she actually might meet a hybrid baby. She stands and follows the Saiyan down the cave. She is slowing down, because the darkness is making her feel unsafe. However, she sees orange light and they enter a room with a campfire in the middle. Mint seems to be busy with cleaning the area.

Mint pauses as soon as she hears footsteps. She turns and notices their presence, and she bows. "Kakarot, your majesty?"

Kauli blinks. They are literally talking to him like he is a real king. Then again, she heard about the creatures who lived here and a demon beast that was actually the king of Mount Pazou. If he's dead, then it suddenly makes sense. Kakarot took the throne. Judging his personality, he probably didn't want it at first.

Kakarot looks around the cave. "Where is my nephew?"

"He's awake, my lord." Mist walks to a corner where a basket sits. She lifts the blanket and baby Trunks seems happy to be able to see after being in darkness for a while. He smiles, but all that is seen are gums.

Kakarot lifts the baby from the basket. "I forgot that babies are so small. I remember when Gohan was this small. I can't believe he's bigger now."

"You're a father?" Kauli can't easily believe it is possible.

Kakarot nods. "Yep. That kid, Gohan. The Saiyans call him Karot. He's very smart."

"Oh." The woman doesn't know what this means. At least he sounds proud.

Kakarot smiles at the baby and he giggles. "Hi! I'm your Uncle Kakarot! Don't worry, little guy! You're safe here! It's nice and warm for you!" He pauses. He just thought of something. "Hey. Since my son has a Saiyan name… maybe you should have one too!"

Kauli watches. She hears the warrior muttering.

"Carrots, radishes, turnips, burdocks, negi…"

"Uh… why are you listing vegetables?" Kauli asks oddly. "You're going to name the baby after a vegetable? Who names their kids after food?"

Kakarot chuckles. "If you look at my name or my brothers', it doesn't really matter. Even your own name is like that."

Kauli is even more confused. "Huh?"

He looks at the baby directly at his eyes. " _You have your mother's eyes. They are so blue. What am I going to do with you?"_

The woman listens to the warrior speak to the baby in an alien language. It sounds too familiar to her, but she can't simply grasp it.

" _You are very energetic, aren't you? I think I know what the Saiyans can know you by. Maybe I should stick with the family name link. How about a potato? No, that sounds ridiculous."_ Kakarot thinks for several seconds, and he smiles. " _Ah-ha! I know what exactly it could be!"_

"Got a name?" Kauli asks.

Kakarot nods. "His name is still Trunks, but he can also be called "Seleriak". Sounds cool, huh?"

"I have no idea."

Kakarot smiles. He sets the baby back into the basket. "Don't worry. Uncle Kakarot will get to you real soon!" He nods towards Mint and he walks out the room. He returns to his usual place.

The woman doesn't really know what to expect. What could he possibly be planning to do with the baby? She has no time to ask, because the Saiyan looks like he's doing something again.

"Now…" Kakarot reaches inside his torn tiger kilt. He takes out a capsule and tosses it in the air. It explodes to a tiger that is already dead. It falls to the ground with a thud.

Kauli lets out a sound filled with disgust. "Is that one of Chille's alien tigers?!"

Kakarot nods. "This one survived my rampage, but I killed it with a single blow using my staff. Since the fur I have now is ruined, I'll have to make a new one.

"What's the point of it? It looks silly."

"Once I complete this, it'll be weighing 400 pounds. If I train in this then fighting is a breeze when I take it off."

The woman looks stumped. "What…?"

After an hour passes, the warrior picks up the new kilt that looks perfectly made. "Huh. The last time I did this, it took me all night."

"Why?"

"I was being careful." Kakarot answers. "It was alien or mutated. I thought if I wasn't careful the tiger might turn into lava or something."

"Oh."

The warrior takes a good long look at what he created. He feels accomplished. "Great. Looks like nothing happened to my old one. Adding an extra 50 pounds might do the trick." He taps it with the capsule and it disappears in a puff of smoke. The capsule falls to his hand. "It's inside here with the other clothes."

"I don't even know how to feel about this." Kauli gulps. The Saiyan that saved her life is more strange than she thought. He isn't the scary monster she was told about until he is pissed. Most of the time, he can be friendly. That's a good thing.

Kakarot looks outside. "We spent more than enough time here. I need to head back. You can go but I'll need to convince them that you are not one of them."

Kauli nods, but she has a feeling it's easier said than done. She can't even trust any of the Saiyans after she heard about they thing they had done.

Of course… not everything goes as planned.

Kakarot knows there is a lot to expect. He doesn't let the thought of possible rejection cross his mind. Instead, he expects his comrades to be the ones in for a shock of his arrival. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The clock reads 9:15.

Karot stares at the ticking clock, spinning a pencil in his hand. He yawns and rests his head against his hand, now tapping the pencil on the desk. He had been looking through books for hours, and he finally had enough. He stands from his seat and walks out the room. Everyone seems to be having small conversations. He walks past many, and he quickly rushes past Turles before reaching his uncle. Raditz seems to be busy with slicing meat, and Zhanshitao sits on his shoulder, watching. They seem occupied with the task until the child tugs on his pants.

Raditz sets the knife down and he turns around. "What? Bored already?"

"I want another training session… please." Karot adds please mainly because leaving it out is rude to him.

Raditz looks around the room. As soon as he is sure that no one is in earshot for a mutter, he places a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Tell you what; If you can successfully hit me with your blasts without me deflecting it or anything, I'll teach you how to use a Saturday Crush."

"Really?!" Karot smiles and excitement fills him quickly. "But isn't that one of your strongest attacks?"

"Of course not. The Double Sunday was until Weekend took it's spot. Shining Friday is a bit difficult to perform. I want to teach you how to use Saturday Crush, because it is a close range attack. You can use it as a last option sort of thing if your back is against a wall. It'll save your tail more times than you can imagine."

Karot laughs lightly. "Awesome. Thank you uncle! You're cool, you know that?"

"Cool?" Raditz repeats the word as if the child said something he didn't understand. Zhanshitao blinks and seems confused. "Look here, don't start praising me or whatever you're doing. You're just learning something new…" He stops talking. The kid is laughing and looking at him in a way a person would look at a celebrity. There are stars sparkling in those eyes.

This kid looks up to him.

Raditz rubs the back of his head in a similar way Kakarot does. Zhanshitao does the same. He doesn't really know what to say. "You're making me feel uncomfortable, kid. I'll just ask Nappa to train you again and we'll set a time for us."

Karot nods and he walks back towards the information room.

Raditz sighs and Zhanshitao does in sync with him. He crosses his arms and the spider does the same. "Earthling children are weird." He pauses and frowns at the spider. He flicks the creature off his shoulder. "Stop mimicking me!"

Zhanshitao falls to the floor on his back. He kicks his legs and rolls back to his feet. He chirps angrily at the Saiyan.

"I never asked for a mascot." Raditz replies to the spider even though it's likely he doesn't have an idea on what the creature just said.

The spider chirps again.

"Does it look like I'm the sort of guy who would have a mascot? Quit trying so hard." Raditz turns and he begins to walk. His nose twitches and he stops and looks at the kitchen exit. He picked up something awfully familiar. "Wait… is that who I think it is?"

Zhanshitao chirps.

"Don't doubt me. My nose sharper than a dog's. Of course I can recognize a smell I encountered before, even if it's been years…" He is in a bit of doubt. "Am I crazy or am I picking up Kakarot?"

His eyes are focused in the floor, and to his luck, a lone spider crawls from the wall and towards his feet. He instantly forgets what he was wondering about.

The Saiyan's teeth grit in fear. He yelps, nearly shrieks, and immediately stomps on the small spider, killing it instantly.

Zhanshitao screeches in fear. It suddenly falls to his back, unconscious.

Raditz turns and looks at the spider. "Uh… Tao?" He crouches down and pokes it. "Damn. I knew I should had brought some crickets with me today. Looks like he'll be out for a while." He picks it up by the legs and drops it on his shoulder and stands. "At least he'll leave me alone."

He walks from the kitchen and climbs up the steps. He enters the control room and heads for the exit. "I'm sure he's nearby. There's no denying that tiny smell from mother…" He slides open the door and meets with rain. He sighs. "Rain. Of course. I'm just thinking too much. There's no way I can smell anything in the rain unless it's literally around the ship. How foolish for me to think that he would be near."

Lightning strikes and through the flashing light, he sees a figure standing near the bushes.

Is that him?!

No… the figure looks slimmer.

"What?" He frowns and he fires a quick blast. He hears a scream and the figure jumps out the way to avoid the blast. He sees it crash on the ground, so he creates a single sphere of pink energy and he aims it towards the figure as if he is using a flashlight.

The light reveals a trembling dark-skinned woman.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS WOMAN?!"

Everyone inside the ship are alert and they all rush towards the exit.

"Who is?" Turles doesn't get an answer. He watches his nephew leave the room to rush outside. "I guess the answer is out there."

Vegeta is the first to run outside. He notices the woman right away. Anger fills his face. "What is the meaning of this? Who is that?!"

"It's an intruder!" Karot immediately blurts out. "Maybe she's a spy or something! What should we do? She looks like one of those military guys!"

"Easy!" Raditz's right hand begins to crackle with pink and orange static. It slowly clusters together. "I'll send her to oblivion with a dose of Saturday Crush! Pay close attention, Karot!

This feels like a mixed message. Is it the move his uncle wants to see, or the death of that woman?

He's only 8.

Raditz grins darkly. "Human trespassers will have their last moments spent in death when they arrive here!"

He suddenly pauses.

"Uncle Raditz?" Karot is confused. His uncle looks as if he saw something unreal.

"Wait… that can't be possible…" Raditz frowns and he seems to stare at her to get an idea on what he is looking at. "A part of me is saying I shouldn't do this. Instincts? They are never wrong."

"Something about that woman bothers me." Nappa seems just as confused. "Forget it. Just kill her."

"Understood." Raditz prepares to send the blast. "Saturday… CRUSH!" He thrusts his hand forward and the blast is fired, but he catches swift movement of purple a split second before the blast strikes the ground.

Dirt flies in the air and it rains back down. The woman had disappeared.

Raditz knows that she must had dodged it. If she was struck, he would had known. The question is… how could an earthling dodge a blast in that range? He does remember seeing something fly past. "She dodged it…"

Vegeta frowns. "Something isn't right about this…"

"Where did she go?!" Nappa looks around along with the others.

 _Bliiip-blip-blee-blee-blee-blee-blee-blee-blee-blee-blee-blee…_

The funny motor-like sound is too familiar. All heads turn to one direction, and they see the woman clinging on a purple cloud hovering a foot above the ground for dear life.

"That cloud…" Nappa mutters. He knows that cloud.

Vegeta can't believe what he is seeing. He recognizes that cloud. Only one person operates it. That means…!

Raditz blinks. "N-Nimbus?"

Kauli opens her eyes as soon as she realizes she is unharmed. She stares at where she is. "His… flying cloud thing…" She looks around quickly. He has to be nearby.

Tarble didn't expect that. "Wait… if the cloud is here… then that means…!"

Turles looks up. His teeth grit at the sight of a shadow floating high above.

Lightning strikes, and thunder roars. As the lighting flashes, for a split second, the shadow is revealed as a man with the unmistakable wild spiky hair that seems more feral than Turles'. Even as it is dark again, the pair of eyes are cold.

Everyone looks up quickly.

Nappa is almost startled. "Is that.. ?"

The shadow drops to the ground and lands. He turns to look at the Saiyans with an unfriendly look.

Vegeta seems surprised for a second, but it switches to irritation. "How long has it been? I thought you were never returning. It's been a solid three years, hasn't it?"

Raditz isn't too sure, but his nose twitches twice and the scent he picks up confirms it. "Kakarot…" However, he also picked something else up, and it's making him unsure if he wants to get any closer to him. He's definitely not afraid, but there's something bothering him. The scent he picked up isn't just his brother's… it's mixed with Bulma's… and the unmistakable metallic scent of blood.

The shadow turns his head to the left and spits. He tosses the item in his hand forward and it hits the ground. Landing near Vegeta's feet nearly causes Tarble to freak out, but it's held back as a loud gasp.

At his feet lies the very person they had been hunting down for the longest. The blue-haired woman known as Bulma.

The shadow slips something over his head, and he tosses it as well.

A bag sack hits the ground, and bloody fingerprints are smeared at some places. The One-star, Three-star, and the Seven-Star Dragon Balls roll from the inside.

The Saiyans stare at the orbs for a second before looking back at the shadow. The lightning flashes several more times, exposing the shadow again. It's clear now that it is Kakarot. They catch a glimpse of the blood staining some parts of him. He is soaked with rain, not caring to the slightest. His eyes are narrowed, and it's hard to read what he could be thinking.

"Well shit." Turles says with slight surprise. "What the hell happened to you these past three years? Why did you come crawling back? I thought Vegeta got rid of you."

Kakarot tossed another item, and it flies towards Tarble who catches it. It turns out to be a flash drive. Kakarot turns around and begins to walk.

"Hold it." Vegeta's small command causes the Saiyan to stop. "Why did you decide to come back? Didn't I warn you if you did, you would only end up dead?"

"I've done you a favor." Kakarot replies. "I never said anything about coming back. I came here to give you something. That's it." He begins to walk again, and something whips side to side with his movements.

Vegeta identified this. "I see that you had somehow grew back your tail. Not just that… you killed Bulma. I didn't expect you to keep your word."

Kakarot says nothing.

"You've done the unexpected. I haven't seen such a burning look in your eyes. Perhaps you have finally realized. So… it took all of that?" Vegeta crosses his arms and tilts his head to the right. "You have no reason to even be here. Mind explaining to me… that woman is on your cloud. Who is she?"

Raditz's angry expression switches to confusion and then curiosity. "Kakarot, you know about this?"

Kakarot senses that his brother actually isn't going to hurt her. He doesn't answer. Really, he doesn't know how to.

Turles huffs. He doesn't want Kakarot to return. Things were much easier for him ever since he was gone. _'If that idiot is accepted… he'll be the main focus again. Ever since that runt was born, that was all anyone spoke about when before, I was once the one everyone feared! Then that moron suddenly is spoken about and I am forgotten! Even Raditz pays more attention to him, and even_ he _forgot I even existed!'_ Angry, he speaks up to remind the prince about what he said. "Don't tell me that you're taking him back in! If the fugitive returns, he is to be killed on sight!"

Vegeta frowns. "I did say that, didn't I? How unlike me. It nearly slipped my mind."

Raditz gasps, and he looks at Turles who is smirking as if he accomplished something. He looks back at Vegeta. The prince isn't changing his mind!

Vegeta glares at Kakarot, and says; "I told you if you returned you will die. Idiot. What good will returning here do for us?!"

Kakarot doesn't answer, but he was expecting to be given a chance. He thought wrong. The prince is just stubborn about second chances.

 _'He finds you worthless.'_ He hears Chille tease him as if he was around.

Kakarot frowns. That can't be entirely true. Maybe, but the prince simply doesn't like him.

' _He has no use for you anymore.'_

"That's not true. What could possibly be the reason?" Kakarot says out loud, which confuses his comrades. Somehow, the voice replies;

' _Maybe he already knows how to be a Super Saiyan, so he'll throw you out now!'_

"He'll throw me out?" Kakarot mutters. He is unaware that he spoke loud enough for them to hear, and the others exchanges glances. "After everything I've done. He's probably just jealous."

Raditz almost chokes. He wants to send a warning, but it's too late. Why did Kakarot chose to talk to himself at this moment?!

As expected, the Prince of Saiyans is mad. Jealous?! As if he would ever envy that Saiyan! He has enough of this, so Vegeta makes it very clear. "That's it! You're done here!"

The others except Turles look at him in disbelief. He's actually going to send the order for Kakarot to be killed.

"Of course! He is a traitor!"

All attention is towards Turles. He seems angry, but Kakarot catches a smirk that is impossible to detect if one doesn't look hard enough. He saw the chance and took it to make Kakarot look bad.

 _'This can't be good…'_ Kakarot thinks to himself.

Turles points a finger at Kakarot. "I knew it! He went to their headquarters and told them everything since we kicked him out! Now they sent her after us to trap us or something! He brought Bulma here dead but the _military_ killed her. Clearly, Kakarot doesn't even know how to _use_ a gun as stupid as he is! Kakarot betrayed all of us! That woman he rescued is a member of The Resistance Army! That's proof! I told you that he is better off as dead!"

Vegeta steps forward, and Turles is grinning like a madman. "There is no excuse for what he said. He's right. You're better off dead. I should had killed you back then, because now we are in grave danger thanks to you turning against us!"

There's no point in arguing. They won't believe him no matter how hard he tries. Kakarot narrows his eyes. Turles is going to regret this later.

"I won't be fooled again, especially by a traitorous failure like you!" Vegeta swings his arm and shouts. "This is an order! The traitor shall receive his death penalty! Get rid of that useless traitor!"

Karot watches as the others rush forward. He notices how Raditz seems reluctant about it. The child looks at his feet. "What was dad thinking? Did he really do all of this? No… he was tortured! They said he never spilled a word when I went over there myself!" He clenches his fist and steps forward. "Dad is telling the truth!"

They don't listen. In fact, Turles simply swats the kid aside and watches him crash into a tree which falls with him. He smirks and jumps high, forming a Kill Driver. "It's about time!"

Kakarot steps back. He doesn't even know how strong they actually became. If he fights them all, he won't stand a chance… especially with Raditz.

He suddenly feels a presence. The air around him turns cold. He hears slight sparkling and he looks at his chest where the Dragon Ball rests. It seems to be glowing just enough for him to notice.

 _'Remember… don't react so violently due to stress or anger. Look within your own positive ideals. In your hands is The Staff that Obeys one's Will. Use it to protect you. Only_ you _can limit it's power.'_

The cold feeling leaves his body immediately as soon as the voice stops speaking. He has no time to wonder who it was, because he hears a high-pitched humming sound from behind him. He turns his head to look, and his weapon is glowing a bright red-orange.

Raditz notices this quickly. "Wait... he didn't say anything, so why is it glowing?"

Kakarot quickly reaches behind him. Just as his fingers grasp the weapon, it glows brighter.

Tarble slows down from running. "Uh… Vegeta?"

 _'What? It… it is glowing so bright! It never glowed so bright before. It's like… it's telling me something."_ Kakarot draws his weapon out, and he jumps into the air, surprising everyone. "Okay… Power Pole… let's try this!" Just as he falls back down, he points one end towards the ground and he notices the tip glowing brighter than the rest of the staff. He thinks of being defensive, and without thinking, he draws a circle around his area where Kauli stands. He didn't expect a glowing circle to actually be drawn. It lifts from the ground and rotates in high speeds. "What?!"

"What?!" The other echo.

Turles is the first to reach Kakarot, but the ring glows and he is blown back as it explodes. The others are blown back to while Kakarot and Kauli - who stands inside the circle - watch in disbelief.

Kakarot stares at the staff that has stopped glowing. "Uh… what did I do?"

Raditz groans and rubs his head as he rises to his knees. "Yep. That screams "magic" alright. It didn't feel like energy was being used. What the hell was that?"

Kakarot knows everyone is looking at him for an answer, but his eyes describes just how confused he is. "I… I don't know…"

"How could you not?! That weapon is yours and only responds to your voice!" Raditz sees no logic in this. A part of him is relieved that he didn't had to fight his brother.

Kakarot has no time to figure it out. He immediately speak again. "I don't want to fight you guys. Not like this. I wasn't making up stories! That woman is not one of them! The military tried to kill her!"

Nappa stands with the others. He isn't believing a word. "Why should we trust you?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me! I want you to believe me!"

Turles and Raditz look at Kakarot as if he is a whole other person. Those words are the same words Raditz told Turles.

Nappa growls. "Well. What's the explanation?"

"Raditz sensed it earlier. They tried to kill her because she wasn't one of them in the first place." Kakarot tries to explain, but Vegeta doesn't seem to be believing it all all.

"One of them?"

"She's one of us!" Kakarot blurts out. They all look at him as if he is insane. "She's a Saiyan! She just found that out after they sent a firing squad after her!"

"A female Saiyan?" Nappa looks at the woman, but he frowns. "No. That's impossible. Besides you, Kakarot.. any other Saiyan that was sent to a mission as a baby was killed off by Frieza's men. You were sent away moments before our planet blew up."

"She could be a survivor." Kakarot mutters.

Vegeta frowns. "You're trying too hard. How can you possibly prove that fact? She doesn't even have a tail… and I sense nothing from her. She's like any other Human. Don't ask for us to run any tests. You're just trying to stall."

"He wants to buy time." Turles frowns. "He wants to buy time for the military to get here and possibly kill us off! He probably helped them develop stronger weapons!"

Tarble crosses his arms. "It suddenly makes sense. He did say he will be back… and he brought back trouble. It's why the military is getting more difficult to deal with."

Everyone is doubting him. He doesn't even know what to do. "Damn it. Why won't you all just listen to me?!" He snarls and snatches the woman by the collar of her shirt, and he lifts her from the ground. Everyone didn't expect that. They watch with surprise as the woman kicks her feet and tries to pull the hands free from gripping on her shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Kauli gaps. "I thought you said… you won't kill me…!"

Kakarot frowns. "Trust your instincts." He doesn't hold back as he throws her hard across the field. She is screaming out in fear, and he watches thinking he threw her too hard. _'Come on… listen to what I instructed you to do!"_

The other Saiyans can't understand why Kakarot threw her. Perhaps it's because he realized it was pointless to keep trying to convince them.

Kakarot groans, and he prepares to fly after her as she heads for the tall trees. "Okay, this was a bad idea! Maybe with Gohan it would be, but a pure blood…?"

He feels a spike of energy… one he doesn't recognize.

"Oh!"

The other sense this too as Turles' scouter turns on.

They witness it happen. The woman pulls back her fist with a feral growl, and she fires a single blast that shoots through the trees. The trees explodes into several splinters as she falls down.

Kakarot steps back. Did that really just happen? He thought she told him she doesn't know how to use energy based attacks.

Perhaps she didn't know how to use them under her own will.

Vegeta growls. "This doesn't make any sense. How is this even possible? How is all of this even possible? Kakarot had been gone for years and he returns with this insanity?! As if I would just let this go by!" He aims his index finger at the woman and fires a small blast.

Kakarot immediately jumps back and lands in front of her. He slaps the blast aside.

"You stubborn-"

"Stubborn?" The word he was addressed as angers Kakarot. "I've been called a "stubborn monkey" for _three_ years! Do you have any idea on what I had to endure?! You don't have a clue on what I went through! I'm starving!" He stomps on the ground and his foot sinks in. "I want to eat!"

Raditz quickly jumps between Vegeta and Kakarot. He looks at his brother. "Kakarot… you're not the kind to have a temper like we do. Keep yourself in composure. This is the first time we've seen you in a long time."

"First time and no one accepts me! They think I'm lying! That military treated me like a damn animal! I'm sick of it!"

Nappa realizes there is more to it. "Just what exactly happened while he was gone?"

Raditz frowns. "You have no idea. What I want to know is what is with that woman? When she unleashed that power… it felt like the kind of energy you can feel from a Saiyan. Kakarot wasn't lying."

Vegeta isn't entirely convinced. "He says he was called stubborn for all the time he was gone. What happened to him?"

Raditz looks at his brother, but since it is so dark, he can't see him well. He mutters to himself. "I can barely see him… but it seems he hasn't bathed in a while. He seems so stressed. He must had got into a rampage before… in fact he must had as soon as he saw that Powerball."

Turles glances at Raditz. He had picked this words up. "So… he did help him out. Damn that Kakarot. He is starting to take everything away. In that case…" He walks forward and speaks out. "Don't trust what he says. He's setting us all up! If we take the staff from him then he doesn't stand a chance!"

Kakarot turns around quickly and Tarble fails to snatch the weapon from his back. _'This is bad. I'm not in good shape to fight them at all. Not only that, since I haven't sparred for so long, I am rusty. I need to convince them… that I had never even considered on turning against what I have left of my own kind!'_

"Make it easy, Kakarot! Hand over the weapon and you might just live!" Vegeta says as Tarble attempts to snatch the weapon again.

Kakarot jumps back, but he bumps against Nappa. He ducks in time to avoid being grabbed. He walks backwards as the others get closer.

Then, he remembers something.

He quickly stomps his feet in the ground to make them touch each other. He crosses his arm over his chest, and he speaks loudly with a strong voice. "Rule number 1 of the battlefield; Kill the enemy with no hesitation nor regret!"

Nappa and the others pause instantly. They didn't stop because he suddenly said this… the stance he is in is what is expected from a Saiyan warrior. His eyes are filled with determination.

"Rule number 2 of the battlefield; Take pride in being a Saiyan warrior!" Kakarot says this with such determination, it would look as if he was a disciplined soldier since he was a boy. "Rule number 3 of the battlefield; A true Saiyan shall always transform at the presence of a full moon!"

Raditz blinks. "No way… is he… he memorized all of that…?"

Kakarot straightens his posture more. "Rule number 4 of the battlefield; Always keep your tail around the waist to prevent chances of tail pulling! If tail is caught, tell the enemy that leaving is a promise!"

Turles is just as dumbfounded as the others.

Kakarot's eyes become fierce. "Rule number 5 of the battlefield; Never underestimate the enemy! Rule number 6 of the battlefield; Never hold back unless you are sure the enemy is weak!"

"Kakarot… he's actually… doing it…" Raditz mutters.

Kakarot goes on. "Rule number 7 of the battlefield; Obey all orders from those above you! Rule number 8 of the battlefield; Never back down from a fight! Rule number 9 of the battlefield; Do not help the enemy or you will be classified as a traitor!"

They all wait.

Kakarot shuts his eyes tight and screams out with all his might. "RULE NUMBER 10 OF THE BATTLEFIELD; STAY TRUE TO YOUR NAME AND HERITAGE AS A SAIYAN! NEVER ALLOW ANYONE TO TAKE THAT FROM YOU!"

Vegeta seems very impressed.

"MY NAME IS KAKAROT! BORN TO BE A TRUE UNIQUE WARRIOR WHO STAYS TRUE, SIR! I HAVE TOOK THIS EXILE AS A PUNISHMENT FOR MY DISGRACEFUL MISTAKES, SIR! IF I AM NOT A TRUE WARRIOR IN HEART TO YOUR EYES, THEN I HAVE BEEN WORTHLESS FROM THE START, SIR! I WILL NOT GO AGAINST YOUR IDEAL OF MY DEATH SENTENCE, SIR!" He drops to one knee and bows. "IF YOU MUST, END ME HERE, SIR!"

It becomes dead silence. All eyes are on the oldest prince who seems to be in thought. "Well, well. Looks like you've realized your mistakes."

Tarble smiles. "You mean…?"

Vegeta nods. "We'll see for now… if Kakarot is worth our time… including that woman there. She's clearly a Saiyan, but what I don't understand is how is this even possible? We'll figure this out later. Kakarot, stay true to your word."

Turles clenches a fist a growls. _'And I was so close!'_

Kakarot slowly stands with his warrior stance still in position. "Yes, sir!"

Raditz almost laughs. "What in the hell? Did you discipline yourself or what?"

Kakarot sighs as he drops the stance. "I remembered what you taught me." He pauses, and he frowns. "Everything you taught me…"

"I noticed how stressed you seemed. What exactly happened?" Raditz feels comfortable now. He can finally ask questions without a problem. He needs to know what happened.

"Has your three-year outing changed you or something?!" Nappa demands for answer. When he doesn't get an answer right away, he feels ignored. "Are you even listening?!"

"When you're trapped in a place… and you have nowhere else to go… you end up doing a lot of thinking." Kakarot finally speaks. "It's scary. When I killed her… it scared me for a moment because all the blood reminded me of ChiChi's death. Then again, I didn't regret killing Bulma. I feel no remorse. Besides… I remembered how we met… and… I wonder if you had things going well…" He stands. "Enjoy the power you have. It seems that you already had."

As Kakarot walks off, Raditz scratches his head and says, "He's acting a bit odd. Is something bothering him?"

"He's been out there for three years all alone. Of course he would be bothered." Turles huffs.

"No. He lived in the wilderness most of his life. It never bothered him. The only thing that had is the fact he was exiled… but something tells me there's more than that."

"I wouldn't waste my time trying to figure it out."

Raditz frowns. "I can't believe I am saying this, but Kakarot without his carefree attitude doesn't seem right. I'm not liking this."

Nappa is shocked to hear this. "You miss that immature personally he has?" He shrugs. "Then again, you are right. As annoying as it is, Kakarot doesn't feel the same without it. I still can't stand it, so I would rather see him without it."

"I would rather not see it or him at all." Turles grumbles.

Raditz looks at Turles. "He's very much like our mother with the happy-go-lucky attitude. He's the only one among us three that takes in more of mother's personality. I guess that is why." Raditz knows he hates how annoying his brother can get, but Kakarot seems so different without that annoying personality.

Turles crosses his arms. "Perhaps he's trying to get himself together. He's still him, I'm sure. Go ahead. What would make him go crazy happy?"

Raditz pauses, and he realizes what Turles is saying between the lines. "Wait… it sounds like you're trying to get an idea of his personality to target him. You want him dead, don't you?"

Turles chuckles. "Well, aren't you smart today? How did you figure that out?"

"Captain Obvious paid a visit today." Raditz seems annoyed with what he was told. He'll have to keep an eye on him. "I don't get this whole thing. It's best you let him be. He killed Bulma. You just do wish to believe it. Just give him time to get himself together."

Karot quickly rushes back inside the ship, and Tarble stops at the entrance. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot stops walking as soon as he hears his name being called by Tarble. He turns around and sees him standing inside the ship entrance.

"I know you aren't bothered by the rain, but the storm is getting wild. You should head inside and get yourself cleaned up." Tarble seems friendly. It's clear that he had his doubts but he is back to fully trusting Kakarot. There is a bit relief that can be heard in his voice.

Kakarot would go inside, but he recalls just what happened from the time he he was captured to when he escaped. "I don't know. After what I've been through… I don't even know what I look like right now."

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen too much. The humiliation is deep. I think I lost my temper and I took it too far." Kakarot still can't remember what he did as an Oozaru. He must had been very pissed. "There's hardly anything left of that Resistance Army."

"What?" Nappa looks at Vegeta. "Is he saying he fought them?"

"Sounds like it." Vegeta speaks to Kakarot now. "I honestly don't care if you wish to come in or not… but you might as well come inside. If the storm gets too wild, I'm closing the doors and I'm not letting anyone inside."

Karot walks from standing behind Tarble. He looks at his father, giving him a pleading look.

Kakarot really doesn't want to. He is honest with himself… the idea of walking inside a room with closed doors is making him feel uneasy. Those years of imprisonment definitely had an affect on him… but he can't keep them waiting. As he heads for the doors, he sends his warning. "When I said there is barely anyone from The Resistance Army left… I mean… _barely_."

His wet boots step inside and water drips down from his clothes, hair, and tail. His appearance is almost intimidating.

"What did you…?!" Raditz steps back at what he sees. Blood. Blood has dropped down from the left side of Kakarot's face. He has a gash on his right shoulder which is evidence that Bulma has fought back. It is smeared on his clothing. It's the heaviest at his hands. It stains his brother's hands the worst. The warrior is dirty like he hasn't bathed in years. He even notices a scar slashed across Kakarot's chest. "What the hell happened to you?"

"That happened. Hell." Kakarot replies coldly. "Three years of straight hell."

"He looks like he had been through it alright." Nappa seems slightly disturbed. They expected the Saiyan to return at one point, but not like this. It's a wonder on what occurred during the time he was gone.

"He didn't defeat them. He _slaughtered_ them." Vegeta notes. "It looks like a bloodbath. His hands are drenched in blood. What did you do? I'm speaking to you, Kakarot. You hate to get your hands covered in blood, after all."

"I wish I can tell you." Kakarot says. "But it's best that I don't. It's too much to explain. I barely even want to remember. I just want to forget."

Karot is afraid. His father looks like he's been scarred for life. He notices an actual scar that is across his father's lower neck area. He points this out. "What happened that made you get that scar?"

Kakarot's eyes suddenly fill with blazing anger. Karot is instantly intimidated. He rushes behind Tarble to hide.

Tarble pats the child's head. The younger prince is feeling uncomfortable. The question that was just asked looks like a mistake from the reaction. "Kakarot? Are you feeling alright?"

"Alright? Not until everyone else is dead." Kakarot replies with clear hatred in his voice.

Raditz can sense the anger building. He also notices something else. His brother is wearing bones.

Literally. Bones.

Small bones are looped through a rope worn around the neck like a collar. Judging from the structure, he identifies it. "You're wearing the bones of an animal. Speaking of that… where is that monkey that follows you? Shouldn't he be nearby?"

Kakarot clenches his hands into fists. The simple response shuts everyone up from asking. He heads for the bathroom that is near the information room, and the door slams shut.

"Okay. He's not in a good mood." Raditz makes note of that after the door slam. At least the door didn't fly from the henges.

"Clearly." Vegeta waves it away and he walks towards the information room. "I'll give him time. Maybe he'll talk by then."

"Hopefully. Looks like my little brother really isn't in the mood to speak at all."

The shower head pours out water that soaks the warrior's body. His torn clothes sit near the door, completely torn and covered with holes. Even the tunic is sliced.

He stares at the shower head as water pours on his head. Dirt, old blood, and grime are rinsed away and flow down the drain. The dirt that had covered his body for years is finally going away. As the dirt falls from his body, the healing cuts that came from his past whippings can be seen covering his back and arms. It's possible that a few of them may be scars.

He snatches a soap bar from sitting on the side of the tub, and he begins to scrub away, immediately starting with his hair. Water below turns brown and murky which immediately turns into a rusty color from the falling blood. He's still bleeding on his shoulder, but he simply ignores it.

His tail coils around the handle of the back scrubber, and he cleans his back. He watches the water fall as it soaks his head to rinse away the soap.

" _Fool, you have amnesia. You fell as a baby which is the reason for that. You fell on your head again during your conflict on Namek. Then they brought you in a medical room to treat you. You claimed you recalled a memory of your mother and father… but what if those are fake?"_

His cold eyes narrow. He sinks into though.

Door knock.

Kakarot grumbles, and he looks at the door.

"You don't have to say anything." Raditz's voice is outside the door, but it cracks open. He takes the old clothes from the floor, and his nose squints at the sight of them. "Damn. These look like rags. It's coated with blood an all. What exactly did he do to them?"

"I think it's what they call a slaughter." Kakarot answers the question that wasn't intentionally asked to him. He doesn't turn around. He keeps his eye in the shower. "I don't feel anything towards what I've done."

"Well." Raditz places fresh clothes on the ground. "I've brought you some new fighting gear."

"Leave the scarf and pants. Everything else I already have." Kakarot cuts him off before he could add anything more.

The older brother senses that Kakarot may be holding on to something, but he doesn't want to push the bad mood further. He steps back out. "Your fighting staff and ball is sitting on the desk in the information room. As for these… rags…" He pauses, looking at them again. "I'll just throw these away."

"No."

Raditz didn't think he would receive that response. "What?"

"Burn them." Kakarot says firmly. "Burn them when I come out."

Raditz freezes for a second, but he shuts the door anyway. "Okay…?"

After 20 minutes, the shower stops and the Saiyans steps out. He grabs a towel and he quickly dries himself off. He notices how his tail is heavy and dripping with water, so he takes it and squeezes it lightly so it won't hurt. The water is squeezed out without a problem.

He walks to the countertop and takes a capsule he had set there earlier. He tosses it in the air and it explodes to his heavy red top, two wristbands, and the fresh new tiger kilt. He slips them on and is now fully dressed… except his feet.

He lacks boots, so he is still barefooted.

It doesn't seem to bother him. He steps out the room and heads for the control room while rubbing the towel on his hair.

"That was a pretty long shower." Raditz stands against a wall. "Then again, you needed it. Feel better?"

"Yeah." Kakarot answers. Seeing his brother lifts his spirits a bit, but he still has doubt about him. He ignores it. "I guess now that I'm back, you'll be bothered?"

"I really don't know. Yes and no. Maybe?" Raditz shakes his head and shrugs. "I really don't care at the moment but I might find you annoying by the next hour."

Kakarot chuckles. The statement is true. He remembers what he told him to do earlier. "Where are the old clothes?"

Raditz holds them up for his brother to see. You want them burned?" His hand sparks and the clothes are instantly caught in flames. The fire doesn't even last for more than three seconds as it immediately eats through the clothes and turns it into ash.

Kakarot seems relieved. "You have no idea how good that felt."

"I'm starting to wish I do." Raditz dusts his hands off. He had been wondering what is going through Kakarot's mind ever since he returned. The warrior has been acting strange.

The younger Saiyan looks from the ashes and back at his brother. "It sounds like you wanted me around while I was gone."

"It _was_ odd without you around. Let's just say it didn't feel right." Raditz notices his brother smiling. "Well. How do earthlings put it? You lived here long enough to know."

Kakarot grins. "So, you're glad I'm back?! I knew it!" He balls his hands and seems to be restraining himself. He won't give in, knowing it's rather ridiculous.

Raditz groans, and he opens his arms. He recognizes that look. It's the very same look Kakarot gave him when he saw him alive again after he died on Namek. "Okay, fine. Make it quick. I know you're trying so hard to hold it back, but knowing your childish personally, you can't. Just this once." He shuts his eyes, bracing himself.

Kakarot's fist shake, and he finally rushes forward. "I knew it!" He skids to a stop right in front of him with a wide smile on his face.

Suddenly, the wide smile turns small.

Raditz opens one eye, then the other as he lowers his arms. He was expecting his youngest brother to pounce him with a hug, so maybe the childish warrior had other things in mind. "You know, when I said that, I was expecting you to attack me with a hug like you did the last time. What made you stop?"

The smile is wiped clean.

Raditz is now confused. "What's with you?"

Kakarot shakes his head. "Nothing." He turns and begins to walk away. "I just remembered something. That's all."

He certainly did. He can't forget it… those words that mean more than they should.

" _Amnesia is something people take advantage of."_

Minutes later, Kakarot had chose a spot to sleep for a needed nap. It can't really be called a nap since it is night. Kauli sits in the corner looking either shy or scared

Tarble is with the sleeping warrior. He looks through crates filled with things collected from the military over the past few years. He had requested his comrades to gather their items and weapons so that he can study them to get an idea on what sort of threat they are dealing with. He pulls out a gun and it feels awkward in his hands. He closes his eyes to picture the soldiers holding them, and he positions his hands to properly hold the weapon. His eyes open and he looks, aiming at a wall. "It feels unnatural for me to hold this. Judging from the power of every fire, there's going to be a recoil they have to brace themselves for."

He takes notice of something else.

He sets the gun down and reaches inside the basket again. He pulls out a long weapon that he immediately identities as a whip. "Oh, dear. This looks painful. Looks like an electric current runs through here, so when activated, it can really leave nasty cuts and scars…"

He realizes what he just said. He looks at Kakarot who snores lightly, and he stares at the scar that wasn't there the day he was exiled.

Tarble looks at the whip and then the scar. His eyes widen as he puts the pieces together. "This scar was made from this sort of weapon. What happened?"

Kakarot's eyes slowly open. He hears a voice, meaning someone had walked in the room. As soon as his eyes open, the first thing he sees is the whip. His eyes suddenly fill with fear that is immediately replaced with anger. He snarls and this alarms the prince.

"Kakarot? What's wrong?" Tarble barely had time to even get an idea. He shouts out as he is tackled to the ground with a pair of hands grasping around his throat. He tries to speak, but no words come out. He can't breathe, and he is in pain. He stops concealing his energy to allow it to spike to send a signal that he hopes will be picked up.

"Damn you!" Kakarot screams through bared teeth as he squeezes tighter. "I thought I killed you! Why can't you just die?!"

That is when Tarble realizes this attack was not intended. Through the anger, he can see fear. _'Anyone! Please!'_

The door slams open but Kakarot doesn't notice.

He is kicked on the chin, and he is thrown back, crashing hard on his back.

Nappa lowers his foot, and he quickly pulls Tarble to his feet who is coughing madly and gasping in gulps of air. "What just happened?! He tried to kill you just now!"

"It… wasn't… his… fault!" Tarble says between gasps.

"What does that mean?!"

"What is happening?!" Vegeta walks inside and he sees his struggling brother. "The hell?! Can somebody clear this up?!"

"I felt Tarble's energy spike! What happened?!" Raditz rushes inside with his nephew by his side. Turles walks in, looking irritated, but he quickly becomes amused by seeing Kakarot down and rubbing his chin.

Nappa glares at Kakarot. "I rushed in and Kakarot was strangling Tarble!"

"WHAT?!" The news is unbelievable.

Turles points at Tarble. "I wasn't wrong when I said we can't trust Kakarot, and since we brought him in he attempts to kill a prince. He's a traitor."

Tarble rubs his neck and frowns. "First of all, Turles… shut up."

Turles blinks with wide eyes.

"I think this was my fault. I know what happened." Tarble stands, and he picks up the whip that he had dropped. "This is one of the military's weapons. This whip can actually leave deep cuts on us. Take a look at the scar Kakarot has at his lower neck. It clearly came from that. He even has healing cuts. From this, the military must had whipped him mercilessly for hours."

Karot nods. "I get it, so when he saw you with it, dad must had freaked out."

"Sounds like PTSD." Nappa places a hand on his head and shakes it. "Great. Kakarot has that. Here's a new problem."

Raditz walks to his brother looking angry. He looks at him and frowns. "What happened? I want you to tell me everything."

Kakarot doesn't say a word. He sits up but he looks at the floor. He does want to talk, especially after what he just did.

"Talk, damn it." Raditz grabs his brother's head and forces him to look at him. "You can't stay muted about this forever. I can't go on knowing that my brother is possibly traumatized for a reason I don't know! Talk! Now! Let's go!"

"I don't want to." Kakarot's words are barely audible. "I'm just glad they are dead."

"You don't play with a full deck." Raditz crosses his arms.

"What does _that_ mean? Raditz, don't use metaphor on me like that…" Kakarot groans.

"It's really an idiom. I thought you know the meaning of some." Raditz shrugs.

"So… he's an idiot. That's it. That's obvious." Turles huffs.

"You. Keep your mouth shut." Raditz warns Turles. He frowns at Kakarot. "And you. I thought I told you to speak."

"If I talk about it, I might snap." Kakarot warns him.

"What? You're good at controlling your anger. What does that mean?"

"I don't want to remember."

"Just like you don't want to remember your past?" Turles guesses. "Or perhaps your own heritage?"

Kakarot really isn't in the mood. He's sleepy, he's hungry, and he's through with everything. "If there is one thing you share in common with the military, it's the fact that you are trying to cross my line."

Turles isn't bothered by Kakarot's anger. He simply asks again while picking up the whip. He walks towards his brother who scoots back. "Why did you attack Turles in sudden panic? Surely the whip reminded you of something, right? Go ahead. Tell us about it if you're not a traitor."

Kakarot shakes a bit. "Keep that thing away from me!" He gets to his feet and steps back a few times.

Turles pauses. He caught a tone of fear in that angry voice. Everyone else did too, because they look at the whip strangely.

Kakarot shuts his eyes. He remembers it all. The foul memories fills his head. He is inside a cage. He is being taunted. Nomlas arrives with a whip and a wide sneer, and the air cracks.

Raditz becomes very concerned. Kakarot is shaking. He never saw him shake like this before. "Kakarot?"

"Three whole years… three years of pain… and torture… I can't…" Kakarot grabs his head, trying to forget. "It hurts… I didn't even do anything this time. Stop it!"

"He's terrified!" Raditz realizes. Angry, he snatches the whip from Turles' hand. "Stop it!"

Karot blinks. Did his uncle just did that?

Raditz he crushes it as his hand is engulfed with static. The weapon is engulfed with the energy and it turns into ash, falling to the ground. "It's gone. It won't bother you anymore."

Kakarot slowly opens his eyes. The whip is nowhere in sight. He stops trembling, and he realizes how this affected him. His body shook against his own will. He had no idea he was shaking. He looks at the Saiyans who either seem annoyed or worried.

"Explain everything." Tarble crosses his arms. "Don't leave a piece of information out."

"I can't." Kakarot mutters. "But that thing… I don't want anymore of it. It reminds me of how foolish I was. That earthling… he got what he deserved… but it still shakes me up…"

No one says a word.

"I can't believe this. The sight of a whip actually scared me. This isn't like me, is it? Then again, spending so much time dealing with it can affect someone." Kakarot shakes his head and chuckles nervously. "I can't believe it. What I did… I don't know what to even say… but it won't happen again."

Karot is worried. His father seems uneasy now that the sudden fear is gone, but he is laughing lightly as if the reality struck him hard and he realized he is a joke.

"Well…" Kakarot sighs. "I heard your voices taunting me while I was away. I still don't know how to feel about that, but it sure did rile me up enough to set my determination to return with a straight head. I won't slip again."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tarble asks.

"To be completely honest? I don't know anymore." Kakarot mutters.

Vegeta doesn't know what to make of this, but he heads for the door. "I'll give you 5 minutes. Get yourself straight before coming out." He exits and the others follow.

Turles glares at him before leaving, and the door shuts.

Kakarot stares at the door, and he looks at his feet. "Looks like I'm more shaken up than I originally thought."

"The military shows no remorse."

The Saiyan turns to the owner of the voice. Kauli still sits at the corner. She was very quiet the entire time, possibly trying to keep attention away from her.

"The first law of The Resistance Army: If you strike before the enemy, you survive. Show no remorse to those who have no mercy." She finally makes eye contact. Her eyes don't appear cold as usual. She seems afraid as well. "They were very afraid of you, but once they caught you they took pleasure in hurting you. I didn't like that at all. No one listened when I told them to stop."

"Well… it's good to know you aren't one of them." Kakarot nods.

Silence.

Kakarot points at the table. "If you want to know something, you can always ask."

The woman stands from the corner and takes a seat at the table. Kakarot doesn't sit, but he stands at the opposite end. He waits for a question. The woman stares at his tail as it moves steadily. It's still bizarre to her that it is real. She begins to wonder what it is like to have a tail.

"It's not easy to describe." Kakarot notices her staring. "It's another limb. It's the strongest actually. Stronger than my arms and legs. Think of it as a super arm."

Kauli isn't so sure. "Does it hurt when it uh… grows back?"

"It comes back slowly if it grows naturally. Most of the time I had a new tail growing out is when I'm in grave danger. It just shoots out fully grown and my power skyrockets. Saiyans are twice as powerful with their tail. Without it, they lose half of their strength. It doesn't hurt when it grow out super fast, you just feel this jolt of energy. What _does_ hurt it when it is pulled out or sliced! Geez! I hate that feeling!"

"Doesn't it feel strange to sit down with that?"

"I was born with a tail. I'm not a Human. It feels strange to not have one." Kakarot explains. "I can help you get a tail. You have a lot of restrained power."

"I'll… think about it."

The answer makes Kakarot smile. "That's the spirit!"

"I have a question for you." The female Saiyan asks. Kakarot looks at her, and she sounds afraid to ask, but she gains the courage to do so. "I've heard many people mention you in different ways. Just how many names are you referred by?"

Kakarot actually has to think about this. "I was called several things throughout my life. I am also known by many names. "Son Goku" is common. I am also known in other parts of the world as "Sun Wukong". My name is translated differently depending on the language."

Kauli nods. "That's the Chinese version of your Human name."

"Right. Sometimes I'm called "Monkey-boy" or "Monkey-man". Sometimes it's "Son" or "Freak", "Monster", "Demon" and now everyone who doesn't know any of that refers to me as "The Fierce Monkey King". Humans are strange for coming up with so many names."

"It makes since. Some of the soldiers I trained with in other regions mention you as "Wukong" or "Monkey King" or simply "Monster", and I had no idea on who the hell they were even talking about." Kauli shrugs. "That military is stressful enough. After what they did to my father, Chille needs to be taken down."

Kakarot looks at her oddly. "How will you do that?"

"I'm a killer in the military. I get rid of the enemy."

"So… are you like some sort of assassin?"

Kauli tugs on her pants a bit. "Trying to be."

"You want to be an assassin? If you learn how to hunt down your prey, and you know your enemy… that should be a cakewalk." Kakarot simply says. "I'm not the sort to creep around, but it suits you. You look like the type."

Kauli's eyes fill with sudden anger. "What do you mean by that?"

The Saiyans is silent. He said something bad, but he doesn't know what it was. "Uh… by what? I'm sorry, did I say something that offended you?"

The woman realizes he is simply being naive. He didn't say that in a wrong way. "It's alright. You're good. You're good. Forget I said that."

"So uh… I guess you are very confused with this whole Saiyan thing?"

Kauli nods. "Yeah… I just don't understand… why are you… doing this? You know… killing people?"

Kakarot frowns at the question. "Well… let's just say that this entire world is corrupted and full of liars. Humans are born selfish. It's up to them if they wish to show that they can change that. If not then… there's no point of living."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans can choose to change, but they are too greedy to make that change. People such as my grandpa and ChiChi… those are people who chose to change." Kakarot looks at his Dragon Ball, and he sighs. "I'm not done yet. There are still people out there. It makes me wonder if grandpa understands. Earlier, he protected me. He spoke to me… so he's still watching out for me out there."

His grandfather has great judgement. The Saiyan feels that maybe the elder does understand what is happening, but it hurts to watch. It can't be helped.

Kauli looks at him with confusion. "But you killed Bulma."

"Right… but she wasn't exactly my main target. At least she was once until I discovered the true culprit to ChiChi's death. You personally know Chille, right?"

Kauli huffs and crosses her arms. "Oh, please. That annoying and arrogant fool? I don't waste my time on him, but he likes to pull me into missions all the time like I don't got a life."

Kakarot snatches a folder from under the desk. He slaps it in front of her and he watches her slowly open it. "Tell me everything you know about him. Don't think you can hide so much about yourself. I read your files, even the things covered in black ink."

The woman looks as if she is about to snap. She doesn't have a clue on how he was able to do that, but she reminds herself that he is a Saiyan. Reading the information probably was a piece of cake. "Some information was classified. I can't get into it even if I stayed long enough."

"You know their passwords? You know the system." Kakarot says.

She looks at him strangely. "What are you…?"

"The building is still intact. Tomorrow… if you are willing to… head there and get the classified files." Kakarot instructs her. "You have access to everything inside except those files. Here is what I do know. Nomlas can get into the files. Near the building is a uh… pile of globby saliva. I highly suggest you wear a mask and gloves."

"Saliva… like… gooey slime?" Kauli asks for clarification.

Kakarot rubs the back of his head. "Uh… yeah… you're gonna either be afraid of me, hate me… or both… but uh… inside that pile is his skeleton and clothes… and the flash drive thingy that has the classified files. Please… just do it and don't ask. I already hate myself for it… but I guess what comes around goes around so…"

Kauli crosses her arms. "What happened?"

"I thought I told you not to ask!" Kakarot growls. "I don't remember doing it but I know I did!"

"How did he die?"

Kakarot sighs. "I don't want to talk about it. You're smart, so you'll figure it out once you get there. Just so you know… that wasn't intended or even considered. It scared the hell out of me when I figured it out…" He walks out the room and shuts the door.

Kauli simply blinks. "What?"

As soon as Kakarot's hand leaves the doorknob and he turns, he is surprised to see his oldest brother standing. "Listening in?"

"You know me too well." Raditz could had praised him.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about. I'm just asking around to get an idea on how to deal with those guys." Kakarot says.

"May 12th is a week away. Shouldn't you be concerned about the heart virus?" Raditz reminds him.

"It's fine. My son was worried about that. I took the medicine even if I felt there could be nothing wrong." Kakarot assures him. "I just need to track down every member of that military to finish the job of getting rid of them."

Just before he could walk, Raditz stops him and takes a stick from his scarf. He offers it to him. "Odd discovery I made for myself. Sugar seems to calm you down when stressed. Chew on this to get your mind off whatever was bothering you earlier."

Kakarot picks up the stick from his brother's hand. He recognizes it as sugarcane. He had almost forgotten that Raditz has a sweet tooth which is why he gave him these three years before. He takes it with appreciation. "Thanks." He sticks it in his mouth and begins to chew.

Peaking from behind a wall is Turles. He looks at Raditz irritability before his eyes narrow at Kakarot. He hates this. "One minute, the whole universe talks about him and suddenly he is being admired by anyone against these Humans… like those demons. Now Raditz is closer to him. All of this is happening. My own name is long forgotten thanks to him! I won't let him walk so high and mighty. That fool… he dares to replace me!"

Kakarot enters the control room and points at the poster he hung on the wall. His brother is close behind, so he points out what he was explaining before. "See? Fillet is dead, so he's crossed out. Ice is circled since she is one of us. Bulma is crossed out… so that leaves us with the others. Dumpli might be an easy target, but I'm willing to find Oister first. He did shoot and kill the man who was Kauli's father."

The other Saiyans has noticed Kakarot as soon as he entered the room. It's very unlike him to walk inside talking about a plan that seems well organized. Nappa seems to want to hear more, and Vegeta is interested in the subject.

"Well, well. You're well into this." Vegeta stands from sitting on a chair. He seems impressed and interested. Kakarot had returned with a plan already set. "This is well thought out for you."

"I've been thinking a lot lately. Let's just say I have more than enough time to have silence to think in." Of course, the solitary cell did drive him crazy.

"I wouldn't jump too far." Tarble warns him.

Karot agrees. "Yeah, dad. Those guys have gotten a lot stronger. Everyone is having a harder time dealing with those guys."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them. Just watch." Kakarot promises.

Karot smiles. "Yeah! If anyone can do anything, it's you dad! You defeated Frieza and Cold! I bet no one will mess with us since they heard about his strong you are!"

Turles arrives in the room in time to hear the child's praise. He just wants to snap the child's neck in half to shut him up for good, but he has second thoughts. He doesn't know much about Kakarot. Even if he can easily take him down, Raditz might actually react. He must had taken a liking to the kid, after all.

A glare is all Turles needs to send anyway. The kid notices him and immediately shuts his mouth.

Raditz sighs. What Kakarot just said would sound good if the military wasn't actually a problem. "Tch. He's lost it. He has a good sense of judgement but his calculations are off. We aren't dealing with regular Humans you know. Of course the little annoying brother of mine would rather do things his way when he's upset."

"Oh… right." Kakarot frowns. "Little annoying brother, huh?"

The words Chille said to him echoes in his head:

" _Those two Saiyans who are you "brothers" are probably just a pair of Saiyans trying to take advantage of your kindness and compassion. They play along with what you do to make it believable."_

"Right. I get it." He heads for the exit door and grabs his staff, putting it on and adjusting it. "I'll leave you alone."

"Huh?" Everyone says this in sync. Since when did he do that?

Raditz grows suspicious. He gives Kakarot an odd look. "You're not acting yourself. What is bothering you?"

"Don't worry about it." Kakarot doesn't bother to make eye contact. "It must be fun, messing with me, huh?"

"What?"

Turles laughs, and this causes Kakarot to stop walking. He can't stand Kakarot in many levels. To hear him speak out like this is hilarious to him. "It is amusing to mess with you. You're just an idiot trying too hard to fit in with us. When are you going to realize that you are more of a Human than a Saiyan?"

The door opens again, and Kauli walks out, gently closing the door behind her. Her attention is drawn to the brothers, and she can see how irritated Kakarot is. Turles is definitely trying to get on his bad side.

"When are you going to realize that I am just different?" Kakarot is already annoyed and stressed from from what he woke up to. He's been carrying a burden ever since he was held prisoner.

The earthlings were nothing. He killed them off too quickly. From all the anger and frustration he felt all those years being held… it hasn't been released entirely yet.

His instincts are crying out for him to fight.

Turles chuckles, seeing the look. "Ah. Your eyes are shining, Kakarot. I see fire. There's no denying that you are eager for a fight. You actually think you can even fight me? I told you before, I don't fight failures."

"I would fight you, but I'm afraid it'll end too soon." Kakarot says rudely.

"It'll end soon because you'll be lying on the ground in agony!" Turles smirks.

"Well, aren't you getting so full of yourself?" Kakarot has a feeling this isn't going to end very well.

This scenario feels very familiar.

"Oh, no you don't!" Raditz walks between his brothers. He looks between them angrily. "You two are not going to cause any trouble! Seriously! Kakarot, you just got back!"

"He's trying to cross my line!" Kakarot points at Turles. "I'm trying not to fight him but resisting is very difficult to do if you haven't fought for too long…!"

"We can't fight now. We have androids to worry about." Raditz says carefully in hopes to calm them down. "You two can kill each other's asses another time! Try it now and I'll happily treat the both of you like punching bags!"

Turles snarls and he turns his back on Kakarot while crossing his arms.

"They really hate each other." Tarble watches Kakarot turning away, doing the same to Turles.

Raditz sighs. "I knew it would turn out like this before they even met. Kakarot's personality isn't easy to grasp. Turles… he isn't the type to listen to others. Kakarot is naive and immature. Turles is careless and arrogant. Put that together and… you get this."

"Pfft." Turles rolls his head back. "Don't put me in the same place as that sorry excuse. He's naive because he's Human raised. He's immature because he's an earthling. Of course I would hate him. He's nothing like any other Saiyan."

Kakarot turns around, looking angry. "Who are you calling an earthling?!"

Turles turns to face Kakarot. "Who else? You're clearly one of them. You have such a soft heart. Maybe that's why many are using it against you." He chuckles and seems disappointed. "What a joke you have became. Look at you. You allowed a mere Human to make you soft. I was told so much about you while I was gone."

Kakarot decides to ignore him. Turles hasn't left him alone since they met, so this is nothing new. However, be can feel himself slipping. It is clear to him now. What Chille told him before, Turles' words match into it well.

His temper is raised to be triggered now. He isn't short-tempered like regular Saiyans, but after being abused and tortured for three years, his patience has gone thin or he has none at all. Basically, he has a shorter temper.

Turles is probably unaware of this, or he's simply being cruel. He seems entertained as Kakarot tries to ignore him. "Let's see. The one who found you… his name was "Gohan", wasn't it?"

Kakarot's tail twitches at the mentioning of the name.

"If I remember correctly, you named you son that same name. That means your son holds the name of that old fool. How ridiculous! You are more pathetic by the second!"

Kakarot's arms shake as his hands clenches tight.

"Maybe that's why he's such a crybaby brat like any other earthling. Wasn't your wife a crybaby too? That was what I was told. They said she would intimidate you before you met Raditz. I must say, you are really something else! How could you possibly be with some woman who is more like a nagging witch? Of course, she doesn't have any sort of power. It's why she's dead. You would throw your life away to save hers. How did that go? Right… you watched her die."

The sugarcane stick snaps in half due to it being bitten down too hard. The halves fall to the ground. Kakarot snarls and the furs on his tail begins to rise. "Look at who's talking? At least I wasn't trampled to near death by some alien honey badger. With an attitude like that, I can see why Raditz left _you_ behind."

Vegeta laughs at the sidelines.

The smirk is wiped clean from Turles' face. Not only did Kakarot make a clever comeback despite his lack of threats and humor, he even made him look bad! "What?! Why you…!"

Raditz recognizes the body language Kakarot is showing. "Kakarot! Stand down!" He pauses and turns to Turles who stares back with bared teeth. The tail is rising as well. "Turles! You better not!"

"You heard what he said?! How does he know about that?! He keeps rubbing everything in my face as if he's better than me! It's like I've been replaced by this fool! I can't stand looking at him!" Turles snaps. "Out of my way! I'm going to kill this bastard!"

"If you're calling me a bastard then that makes you no different from me since I'm younger than you! If you're going to insult me, be smart about it first!" Kakarot shouts angrily.

That angers him further. "That little…!"

Raditz clenches his hands to fists and walks forward. "A bunch of morons! We don't have the time to fight! Those androids will arrive soon, so take whatever anger you have and pin it on-" He stops talking as soon as he realizes he is being ignored. The pair are having a stare down. They stare at each other with straight anger, ready to lash out any time. Raditz lets out a frustrated growl and screams out; "STOP IGNORING ME!"

The two brothers don't respond.

"That's it! I'm going to-"

A hand lands on his shoulder.

Tarble shakes his head, and he waits until Raditz relaxes. As soon as he does, the prince begins to explain. "We all knew this would happen since the day they met. It's no different from what I heard happened when you and Kakarot had a grudge fight on Planet Namek."

Raditz frowns. "Right. I suppose I shouldn't get so worked up. But still… what good will this do?! They'll just blow our cover!"

"Then so be it." Vegeta shrugs. "Let them fight. Some will have to learn about Kakarot's limits the hard way. Kakarot himself has to understand his roots. If it comes down to a fight, then no one is allowed to interfere unless things go out of hand."

Raditz disagrees with this. He doesn't want a fight to break out now… but he lets it go. He steps back and frowns. "Fine. If they fight now, then whatever. Turles has no idea just what kind of warrior he is dealing with anyway. Besides… I can see it in his eyes."

Karot gives his uncle a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"Kakarot never had the time to grieve when your mother died. It explains why he gets so angry whenever someone brings up the subject of the woman. He's still affected by it. I won't be surprised if he even breaks down and cries eventually."

Nappa nods. "Right. He had bottled up those emotions, and it's starting to overwhelm him. He's so good at hiding it… I couldn't tell. Now I see why he is quick to snap when anyone taunts her death. He never let that go, because he never had the time to actually try to."

"So Turles made the mistake of making fun of Kakarot's son." Vegeta notes. "If he's stupid enough to mention that wife of his again, then he's asking for it."

The two troubled brothers don't appear to move to the slightest. If anything, it seems that they are sizing each other up.

Turles seems more agitated than Kakarot. "You actually think you can stand in front of me so boldly? Move aside. Don't you listen to your big brother like any earthling would?"

"Quit calling me that! Why should I listen to you?! I thought you don't see me as a brother!" Kakarot recalls Turles telling him that the first time they met.

"So, you remember that, but you can't remember your own origins! I assumed your head injury will cause you to have short-term memory loss as well… wait, it does! You just happen to remember what I told you!" Turles says rudely. "Is it because you're so emotional?! Did I hurt your feelings?!"

"Cut it out! I know you can't stand me! So what if I'm different?! So what if I'm unique?! I know very well that I am bizarre to everyone! You can't expect me to be this perfect Saiyan you want to see! Besides, the whole amnesia thing, you must be laughing about that, huh?!"

"I'm laughing at you because your ignorance is so bad!" Turles growls.

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way. Most people would laugh at other's stupidity because it makes them feel better about themselves!" Kakarot spits angrily.

"Trying to be smart now? I didn't think your brain could function that much!"

"At least my brain can function better than how well you can fight!"

Turles snarls. "You think you can beat me?!

"I don't think I can. I _know_ I can." Kakarot shrugs. "You're all talk. Fight me and see what happens. I've been wanting to beat you down since I realized how much of a jerk you really are. All that time you spent in space, I'm surprised you didn't become stupid yourself."

Raditz blinks. "Did he…?"

"You know, the longer I stand around you, the more I realize it's affecting everyone else's intelligence. You're making my brain cells commit suicide."

"You sure like to talk a lot about my intelligence. If that's the only crap you can pull, then perhaps that's why you're such an ass."

Vegeta chuckles and looks at the surprised Raditz. "Sounds like Kakarot picked up a lot from you."

Raditz rubs the back of his head. "Looks like he did. He'll insult you if you insult him too many times. He must had picked up my style."

"Oh. Well it seems you can speak like a Saiyan." Turles completely ignores the insult. "You only show that side when angered. How odd."

"I'm giving you a warning. I would love to humiliate you." Kakarot sends another warning. He isn't normally the kind to say many, but this is his brother. He didn't forget that.

"You would? You're too different."

Kakarot simply says nothing more.

"So now I wonder. What actually changed you besides the head accident?!" Turles asks coldly. "Was it that old fool who made you fall, or was it that woman you claimed as your wife who softened you so much?! It must be her since you're so kind!"

"Speak of the devil!" Vegeta and the others look back at the scene.

Kakarot's expression darkens.

"You've been in a mess since she was killed, I was told. Her lurking around her is a mere distraction!" Turles adds to what was said earlier.

Kakarot's eyes narrow. "Are you talking about her? You're talking about ChiChi, right?"

Turles huffs. "That woman tamed you. Why even bother to bury her?" His artificial arm rises, and he aims the palm of his hand at the coffin that sits at the corner of the control room. "The sight of her is bothering me. As long as she is around, you will forever be a soft worthless disgrace."

Kauli can see what is happening. Turles is going to blow the coffin to bits! He must be crazy!

"Idiot!" Vegeta's eyes widen.

Raditz steps forward. "STOP!"

It happens in an instant. Kakarot flashes in front of him and snatches the wrist. He twists it hard, and Turles stares him down. Luckily, he can't feel pain since the arm is artificial, but this is irritating.

Kakarot twists it further. What Turles just did just spiked the tension tenfold. The simple action had set him off. Kakarot doesn't fully understand why he reacted the way he did, but he isn't stopping. "What do you think you're doing?! HUH?!"

"What does it look like?! I'm getting rid of that body!"

Kakarot snarls. "Don't you even try it! If you dare do as much as lay a finger on that coffin, I will rip this arm from your shoulder and shove it somewhere you won't want to know!"

Where did that threat come from?

It is almost hard to believe that Kakarot actually threatened Turles so harshly, but it is brushed aside. "Is that the best you can come up with?!" Turles snarls back. "Some big talk coming from a Saiyan who had been tamed!"

"Believe me when I say I am more wild than you think!" Kakarot pulls harder, but the brother pulls back.

He isn't kidding. If a Human is raised in the wild with one person and ended up living all alone in the wilderness for 6 years straight… that would turn a child feral like an animal. For a Saiyan? Perhaps that explains why Kakarot has a habit of talking to himself. It also explains why he has a horrible habit of biting, but that description fits a wild Human. It could be worse for Kakarot. The warrior is insane with what he does even for his comrades.

Like… who would jump inside a dinosaur's mouth and _sit_ inside while eating so casually?

Who would have no care about running around naked?

"You're wild alright!" Turles pulls his arm hard. "Wildly reckless! Soft in heart, completely worthless! I'm ending this sorry excuse right now!" He pulls his arm free and he fires the blast at the coffin.

Kakarot flashes in front of the blast. He slaps it off course, so it shoots through the roof instead.

Tarble gawks at the destruction. At the next second, he glares at the pair. "Can you take that madness _OUTSIDE_?!"

There goes more of Tarble's hard work with ship repairs.

They don't seem to listen, or they simply didn't hear. Turles steps forward, but Kakarot doesn't budge. "You are the most pathetic Saiyan I have ever seen! She's been dead for how long, and you are _still_ keeping that?! You're not planning to bring her back to life, do you?!"

Kakarot huffs, and his fingers grasp on the Dragon Ball hanging from his neck.

"No answer. I take that as a yes." Turles grows more angry. "I can't believe this. What is wrong with you?! Can't you let that go?! She's none of your concern!"

"You have no reason to speak of it!" Kakarot snaps.

"Yes, I do! That woman made you even more soft. You had a half-breed son with her, and you couldn't train her because she said no! She must had intimidated you, but you are far stronger than her! Why didn't you knock her out?!"

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Kakarot shouts angrily. "Why would I do that?! She never done anything wrong! I wouldn't dream of hurting her for a dumb reason like that!"

"Soft heart! Compassion! A tamed Saiyan is no Saiyan at all!" Turles snaps. "Look at what these earthlings had done to you! I can't stand this! She's better off never coming back to life, and I'm destroying that body whether you like it or not!"

"You won't! I won't let you!" Kakarot shouts.

"That there is why you are soft! Haven't you realized that you were useless because of that?!"

"I am not oblivious!" Kakarot screams out. "Don't think I am not aware! I am!" He steps closer to his middle brother and continues. "You don't know what it's like!" He swings his arm across while glaring at everyone else. "Not one person in here does! Not even my son, because he wasn't there to witness it!"

It is dead silence.

Kakarot's tone lowers a bit as he shuts his eyes. "You have no idea how that felt. To watch her get thrown up there… the moment she was screaming… it horrified me. The moment it was silenced by that blast which took her life… it felt like… something within me was stripped away. I can describe it… but as soon as that dreadful feeling came over me… I didn't know what to do, or how to react."

Raditz gives Vegeta a small pleading look. The prince looked as if he was about to march in there.

"It was too much to endure. The fact that she was dead… she was laying on so much blood. I was helpless to stop it. I failed to prevent it from happening… so the longer I started at her dead body… the more it drove me crazy…!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot's eyes are colorless and wide. ChiChi lies on the sidewalk against her back. Her head is limped over clumsily and parts of her clothing had been scorched black. Her body is awkwardly twisted around the legs in unnatural positions, and deep cracks had formed around where she crashed. Her eyes are blank and lifeless, and a scary pool of blood steadily grows and spreads from under her. His shaking hands reach to his head and his fingers dig through his wild hair. A loud and long gasp escapes his mouth._

 _The others watch as Kakarot slowly walks up to her with unsteady steps. As soon as he reached her, his hands grab her left side to turn her head over, but he draws back and stares at his hands which are now covered with blood._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"The only thought that crossed my mind… was that she was dead… and there's nothing I can do about it… because I was too weak." His hand clenches tight, and then fists shake. "For some reason… I completely lost it… because I wanted to kill that cyborg so bad. Every part of me was screaming for me to kill him. Now… months after that… I found out who the real culprit is."

They all become curious. It's Nappa who speaks up. "Well? Who is it?"

"You all remember him." Kakarot's eyes darken, and his teeth are bared. "Chille. That guy… no matter how many times I attack him, he heals like nothing happened…! I just want him dead. He laughed at me! He mocked me! He taunted her and said his plan was to claim her as his new wife, but he killed her off because she declined! Hell! He was originally going to cross the line by forcing his way!"

Raditz can't believe what he just heard. "Wait. You're telling me he tried to rape her?!"

The mentioned word causes the his tail to puff up like a wave from the base to the very tip.

"Easy, Kakarot." Raditz sends his warning. "We won't get anywhere of you keep letting your anger drive you too far. You'll have to endure this for a while longer."

Turles huffs. "See, this is why I can't stand him. His caring nature causes him to make the wrong decisions that screws us all over."

Kakarot inhales a deep breath, and he finally relaxes. His tail settles down, and his expression displays how worn out he is. "Look. I just need time to think this through. All this tension isn't helping me one bit."

Raditz is relieved things didn't go as far as he thought. "If you need to step out and walk, don't stray too far."

Turles shrugs as Kakarot heads for the door. "Yeah, sure. Walk outside. Enjoy the sunshine like any other earthling would. Go pout, whine… blame yourself because you are sorry."

Raditz narrows his eyes. "Cut the shit."

Turles doesn't seem to care. "Why should I? This is the same Kakarot. I'm serious, so I don't understand why Vegeta allowed him back in. That idiot didn't change one bit! Sure, he returns with a body and knowing our rules, but that means nothing! He's still an earthling!"

Kauli gasps. She remembers too well on just how much Kakarot _hates_ to be addressed that way.

Kakarot stops walking, and he slightly turns his head. "Some evaluation, jackass. I didn't think you would pay me so much attention though you can't stand me."

Turles blinks. Did Kakarot just say that? "What?!"

"You heard me. You don't understand the hell I've been through, so you stay out of it. Shut up and watch it." Kakarot sends his warning.

Karot sighs. This isn't ending anytime soon.

"Are you threatening me?" Turles points at himself and chuckles. "You? That little soft excuse of a Saiyan is trying to threaten me? Turn your back all you want, it makes no difference on who you are."

"You're turning your back as well, but that isn't very smart to do if you have the nerve to mock me at the same time." Kakarot says.

Turles narrows his eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

"That question should be asked by me." Kakarot answers. "If all that trash talk is the best you can come up with, then you're no better than how you see me, right? At least I have the confidence to back it up."

Raditz sighs. "Alright everyone. Stand 10 feet away at all times. It's about to get ugly."

Turles snarls. "You dare to mock me?! I'll show you just how sorry you truly are, Kakarot! According to my scouter, your power level is only at 5,000! You're just a kitten compared to me!"

Kakarot nods. "Go ahead and prove it since you know so much."

Turles chuckles, thinking that the Saiyan is truly stupid. He jumps forward and he throws a punch.

Kakarot casually catches the fist in his right hand with a serious look on his face. A shockwave of air shoots out from the impact. The fist shakes in his hand, and he simply stands there with no hint of struggle.

Kauli can't believe this. These Saiyans have easily wiped out the military like it's nothing. She thought that since Turles is older, he would have advantage… but Kakarot blocked the attack like it is nothing.

These Saiyans… when they fight each other… it's like they are not ridiculously powerful until they encounter the military

"What?!" Turles is in pure disbelief. He tries to pull his hand free, but his brother has a strong grip.

"You aren't very smart, are you?" Kakarot frowns. "Using your scouter to evaluate my strength was stupid. I can suppress it. I know I act silly, but underestimating me for that reason is just foolish."

Turles finally pulls free, and he sends a roundhouse kick, but it is blocked by an arm. _'He keeps blocking it so casually!'_

Vegeta pays close attention to the small conflict. A finger is under his chin as he studies the scenario carefully. "Hmm… I wonder."

Tarble looks towards his brother. "What is it?"

"Now that I see him now… just how much stronger has Kakarot become? The better question is… just how much strength is he holding back?" Vegeta wonders. "It looks like he's sizing Turles up to see if he's a threat."

"It seems that way." Tarble agrees. "To be honest, Kakarot is probably the most fastest one out of all of us. His speed gives him a huge advantage, don't you think?"

"I was thinking that is another thing as well." Vegeta nods.

Turles lowers his foot, and he spins while throwing the other one out. It is blocked and pushed aside. He begins to send punches and more kicks, but Kakarot blocks or dodges every single one. _'He's so fast! What the hell?!'_

Kakarot steps back after blocking another punch. He seems annoyed. He probably sees the small conflict as a waste of time. So, he begins to walk off, ignoring the surprised look he receives. "I think we both know who will win here. I'm not going to waste my time dealing with you."

Raditz scratches his head. "That's right. Kakarot always had great judgement towards his opponents. He's throwing Turles aside as weak."

Turles narrows his eyes. "You walk away to show me mercy. You call me a waste of time… you dare to call me worthless when it's really you!" He glares at his hands with a snarl. He brings the hands close to each other as if he just got through a clap.

Raditz apparently recognizes this immediately. "Fool! Using a powerful attack from this range is careless!"

"Shut up! I'm making sure that the issue is well taken care of!" Turles moves his hands further apart, and a orange ring of light is formed between it. He throws his hands over his head. "Including that disgraceful kid!"

Karot gasps, realizing he is at the range of fire. Behind him is the corner holding the coffin. It's killing two birds with one stone! "Wait!"

Turles growls. "He won't be fast enough to stop this Kill Driver!"

Kakarot freezes and he quickly turns around. He sees the move Turles is about to perform… and _who_ it is targeted. Feeling anger surging, he screams out; "You've crossed the line, Turles!"

The ring of light is as big as his head. Turles laughs and throws his arms down to launch the attack. "I have? Unfortunately, it's too late to act!"

Kakarot whips out his staff with a quick spin. He swings it towards Turles while screaming; "EXTEEEEND!"

The red staff glows instantly, and it hits Turles against his chest. The warrior is pushed back. His attack deforms and breaks to a small explosion that blows Turles against the wall. Just as he tries to stand, Kakarot jumps and lands in front of him at the same time the staff shrinks back to normal size, hovering over Turles' chest.

"What the…?!" Turles didn't see that coming. He forgot about the red staff that is somehow bound with magic. He glares at the warrior. "So, you never changed after all. What's a waste. They should had killed you back then instead of sending you away!"

Kakarot ignores what he was just told. "That attack you just used… you tried to kill my son and destroy that coffin at once…?!"

Turles huffs. "Obviously. I can't stand the sight of earthlings or half-breeds. You're just plain disgusting for laying with a Human and creating that mess! Cleaning up after you wouldn't take long!"

Kakarot snarls, and his hands grip harder on the ends of the staff. He pushes the side of the staff hard against Turles. The middle brother is slammed against the wall, and the staff is pulled up. Kakarot shoves the weapon against Turles' neck.

Kauli doesn't exactly know what was the main trigger. She knows that Turles got to Kakarot's bad side… the side she was told to not mess with by many soldiers. Is he about to kill his own brother?

"I'm getting a very strong sense of déjà vu." Raditz mutters. He knows that it won't go any further unless Turles actually was successful.

"There he goes!" Nappa steps forward, but Vegeta holds an arm out in front of him. "Huh?"

The prince answers the unasked question. "I said before that we will not step in until things go out of hand."

Karot becomes deeply concerned. He hates to see his father angry, and to see his uncle pinned hard against the wall is scary to see. How much longer until things do go from bad to worse?

Turles' feet is a foot above the ground. With the staff pinning him hard against the wall by the neck, his oxygen is cut off. He is literally being choked.

Raditz knows very well Kakarot has the potential to break the neck or crush the windpipe. He could kill Turles is he is that crazy. He might actually just do that! "KAKAROT! STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Shut up! Don't try to stop me!" Kakarot shouts through bared teeth. His eyes burn into Turles' as he applies more pressure, making it impossible for Turles to even get a sip of air. "I'm tired of him! I'm tired of all of this! So what if I'm not like you?! I never betrayed you!"

Turles' hands grips on the Power Pole. He tries to pull himself free, but he can't move one bit. He needs air.

"You've made the mistake of underestimating me! You dare to mock me and try to kill my son! Bastard!" Kakarot shoves the staff harder. His tone becomes more angry. His words come out as a growl. "Challenging me isn't wise! You have no idea on who you are dealing with! You've crossed the line by attempting to blow them up! Try again! I dare you!" He screams through his bared teeth; "I will kill you before you get the chance! You get that?! I will KILL you!"

Everyone else turns to look at Vegeta. Tarble speaks up quickly. "I think we should…"

"No, that won't be necessary." Vegeta says.

Kakarot finally steps back, and he slips the staff back where it belongs as Turles falls to the ground, gasping and coughing heavily. "Of course, judging from how you act so far, something tells me I'll have to break you first. I've done enough killing in the past two days. That doesn't mean I won't stop. You have no idea on who you're messing with. I can beat you in 15 seconds. 20 at most, judging from your strength." He turns and heads outside as the others simply stare.

"15 to 20? Is he serious?" Kauli asks.

Raditz frowns. "He's rather accurate. Turles can't transform into a Super Saiyan, and he hasn't been through the fights we have. He's not nearly as strong as even me. If anything, he's on par with Tarble."

The mentioned prince frowns. "Don't compare me to that careless Saiyan. That's rude, you know."

Shifting is heard, and it's coming from Turles who finally stands. The look on his face is straight anger. "How could anyone possibly be fast enough to stop me like that?! Who the hell does he think he is to talk to me like he's over me?!"

"You have no idea." Tarble shakes his head.

"Perhaps I don't. I wish not to understand some Saiyan that is just an emotional wreck!" Turles is shaking with rage. "I refuse to be bested by some brain-damaged imbecile who acts no more than a Human! He simply was lucky! He'll wish he hadn't interfered with me!"

Raditz growls. "Are you seriously trying to challenge him?! Just drop it already! You saw what he did! It's pointless!"

"Are you trying to say that I am a weakling compared to him?! Dah! He rubbed his caring nature on you, didn't he?!" Turles walks outside and shouts. "Don't get so full of yourself, you disgraceful earthly runt!"

Kakarot pauses from his walking. His feet shifts as he turns sideways. Only his head faces Turles, and the expression is seriousness.

"So, you respond to that? I take it that you hate to be called an earthling, but you have always been one of them." Turles growls. "You think that joining us will make a difference?! You're tamed! Kill several Humans, so what?! You're too kind to be truly one of us because of that earthly life stained well on you!"

Kakarot is annoyed even worse. He literally basically just wanted Turles to let him be, but apparently, some will have to learn the hard way. "As I said before, you had crossed the line. I've displayed only a bit of how ugly I can get. I won't hesitate to unleash my wrath, because I've been wanting to bring you down to your knees for a long time."

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Vegeta chuckles, earning Turles' attention. "Kakarot is easygoing and kind. Do you know how difficult it is to piss him off? It's nearly impossible. He's right. Crossing his line is dangerous… at least for you."

"What?" Turles doesn't like where this is going.

"He's clearly annoyed and aggravated. He's on the aggressive side because of how you threatened him." The prince goes on. "He's giving you a warning. I would take it if I were you. You don't want to be humiliated."

Turles can't believe this! They are basically calling him weak! "Is that so?! As if I will listen to that!" He glares at Kakarot. "I can't stand you, so I'm getting rid of you myself! I've killed several earthlings and killing an earthling Saiyan will make no difference!"

Kakarot's snarls back. "Earthling? You're calling me an earthling?!"

"Here it goes again." Nappa is a bit irritated by this.

"If you think you're so high and mighty, then you're in for a intolerable failure! I'll remind you of your place! You're just a disposable low-class warrior just as I was!"

Kakarot doesn't say a word this time. He slides one foot behind him while bending his knees. He stands sideways and facing Turles with a lowered clenched fist on one side, and two hooked fingers near his face on the other. He stands in his common fighting stance, but this time he isn't calm. His teeth are bared as he growls.

Turles huffs, and he quickly swings his arm so that his hand faces the coffin inside the ship. "What an idiot! Feel right for it!"

Kakarot's eyes fill with fierce anger. He warned him! "You're the idiot!" He quickly drops to his hands and feet. His fingertips only touch the ground, and his feet digs in the dirt as he slightly rises his backside. He looks as if he is about to do a full sprint in a race. He shouts loud enough to capture Turles' attention; "On your marrrk…!"

"He's going to. Smart. He won't fly so that he won't be detected so easily…" Raditz notes.

Turles frowns. "What now?!"

"Get set…!" Kakarot rises his backside.

The middle brother can't figure out why the warrior is trying to race at a time like this… unless he's trying to rush at him to stop the blast.

"GO!" Kakarot sprints forward with a long shout. As soon as he is in range, he bends his right arm and elbows Turles right in the side on the face before the Saiyan could unleash the blast.

Turles staggers back and growls. He throws a swinging backwards punch, but Kakarot ducks and sends a roundhouse kick. His foot strikes Turles right on the chest.

"Ooh…" Karot flinches. He felt that.

"Oh, shit…" Kauli didn't even see that happening.

Kakarot sends a frenzy of hard kicks that strikes Turles all over the face. He spins to send a harder kicks before assaulting the sides, and he shoves his foot on Turles' chest, knocking the air out of him. The assaults return to the face. Left, right, and his foot slams on the face. He lowers his foot down and watches Turles crash and sliding on the dirt.

"That was… his Meteor Combination… was it?" Raditz scratches his head. The last time Kakarot used it was against King Cold.

"Damn. He didn't even give Turles the chance to strike back." Nappa comments.

"I will do it again." Kakarot promises Turles with a nod. "It's best that you stay down, because I only performed performed _half_ of that technique. You've challenged me and you lost already. Accept the loss and move on."

Turles lifts his head with his elbows supporting his weight. He growls.

"Unless you are just that stubborn."

Turles' right hand forms a flaring light of orange energy. "You annoying runt!" He throws it at the warrior.

The gap between them is so short it's impossible to dodge. Kakarot quickly crosses his arms over his face, and the attack slams on him. Smoke engulfs him and conceals his presence.

"Kakarot!" Raditz knows that attack. It's powerful enough to kill a Oozaru, so it's unlikely his brother would survive of his guard was down. That is what he's worried about. He snarls and glares at Turles. "That WASN'T necessary! What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

Turles stands and dusts the dirt off his body. "There is nothing wrong with me. You should have no reason to be concerned for his life, or has that softness truly got to you? You're just as hopeless as Kakarot was!"

"Hopeless…?!" Raditz clenches a shaking fist. "Moron. You're so full of yourself!"

Turles huffs. "Are you saying I am arrogant?"

"That's exactly what he is saying."

Turles' eyes nearly pop out their sockets. He stares at the smoke as it clears away, revealing the crouching Kakarot with his arms still crossed over his face. Steam rises from his arms and legs, and the clothing is torn all over like paper, all except the tiger fur who is simply seared in some places. "That's impossible! You should be dead!"

Kakarot stands tall and lowers his arms. He is slightly surprised as his blue armbands slip from his wrists torn and falls on the ground. "Aw… my armbands are messed up." He dusts himself off and huffs. "Look at what you did! I literally just got this on hours ago! It'll take forever to replace these clothes! You even seared my tunic! That took a lot of work to make you know!"

Did he even heard what was just said?

"Are you that stupid?! Complaining about clothes in a middle of your survival is insane!" Turles snaps.

Kakarot looks at Turles. "Good thing I reacted. If I wasn't in guard, I would be really messed up right now, or even dead. It's clear that you're trying to kill me. There's no longer a reason for me to hold back."

All eyes widen.

Turles steps back. "Y-you were holding back?!" His eyes fill with anger. "Are you toying with me?!"

"If that's how it seems, then yeah." Kakarot replies bluntly. "Anything else you wanna ask? Maybe I should ask you questions. Does it hurt?"

Turles is shaking with rage. How is this happening?! He's being taunted by Kakarot, the ultimate failure of the Saiyan race! He refuses to be bested! "That question suits you far more than It ever will for me!" He is suddenly in front of him and he slams his metal hand on Kakarot's face. Light glows from the palm.

 _'Oh, crap!'_ He has to think fast, or his face will be blown to bits!

"Vegeta!" Raditz turns to the prince.

"Not yet." Vegeta denies the plea again.

Raditz can't figure out if Vegeta knows something, or if he really wants Kakarot dead! He can't stand back for much longer. _'Damn it! I can't just stand here! Forgive me!'_ He takes a step forward.

Kakarot opens his mouth wide and he chomps down on the metal hand.

 _Clang!_

Pause.

It's an awkward silence. The Saiyans watching on the sidelines have either confused expressions or they just blink with a stupid look on their faces.

Kakarot had bitten the hand. His mouth is wrapped around it with his teeth exposed as if he is a dog biting on a bone.

Turles simply stares with slight puzzlement. He doesn't even know how to react to this. "Did… did you just-"

"He… he bit him." Kauli has no idea on his this will end. It just got weird.

Kakarot could panic, but he stays calm. That didn't work, because the hand is metal! Of course Turles couldn't feel that! _'Crap! Now what?!'_ He is nervous. It appears he is in panic though he really isn't, because now he's repeatedly chomping on the hand as if he's trying to gnaw his way free. _'This isn't working! What is this arm made of?!'_

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"Stop biting! You animal!" Turles rises his hand, while holding Kakarot's face which interrupts the biting. He slings the warrior to the ground, and he pins his foot on the head. "That's an intolerable habit you got there. I was told you have a biting issue, and it's annoying as hell!" He aims the palm of his hand at the warrior. "Try to bite this!"

Several purple energy blasts are fired and slam all over Kakarot's back. Kakarot's screams can be heard over the explosions.

The female Saiyan covers her mouth with a gasp.

"Don't panic. He's not a Human." Vegeta reminds her.

Kakarot's growls as the blasting goes on. His composure was lost before and he did regain a bit, but now he only has a thread of it left. Aggravation overwhelms him enough for him to snap. "STOP IIIIT!" He swings his arm, and a heavy gust blows the blasts away, leaving Turles speechless. He jumps to his feet and forms a blue sphere in his own hand. "As if I will allow myself to be killed by you!"

Turles is still trying to figure his little brother out. "Looks like your composure just flew out the window. You must be realizing that you stand no chance."

"I'm angry because you tried to kill me without any hesitation! You tried to kill my son who is your nephew! You're just as heartless as Frieza!"

The mentioning of the name angers Turles further. "Don't compare me to that bastard!" He rushes forward and he is a blur. He lands a heavy punch on Kakarot's stomach. The attacked warrior coughs out red saliva at the impact. The blue sphere of energy shrinks to nothing.

Kakarot's eyes darken after that. He catches the next punch and twists the arm quick. The real arm means he'll harm him, and he does. Turles screams out, and Kakarot is kneed on the chest and kicked on the side of the face. He staggers back and rubs his face. _'This isn't good… not only an I rusty, I'm starving…'_

His growling stomach doesn't help.

Kakarot's eyes turn heavy. He lacks energy. _'I only have enough energy to fly. I need to stay focused. He's pounding me out here!'_

Turles flashes in front of him.

Kakarot blinks. "Oh, crap!"

Turles sends an uppercut and jumps up while swinging his leg. His boot whacks Kakarot on the jaw, and Kakarot is sent flying and crashing through a boulder. For several seconds, it is quiet. "Come out! I know you're still alive, so allow me to finish you off!"

Raditz growls. This fight isn't easy to watch. It appears that Kakarot is losing. "I don't understand. Why hasn't the idiot transformed into a Super Saiyan yet?! He said he's no longer holding back, so what the hell is going on?!"

Vegeta might understand. "Your brother is odd. We all know that. Perhaps he doesn't want to defeat Turles that way. He prefers a fair fight after all."

"Huh?!"

"Then again, he did say he was hungry." Tarble reminds them. "Kakarot is weakened when he is famished."

"Not good." Karot is definitely worried now. "Dad… come on…"

Rocks shift and a pebble rolls off and bounces to the ground. A huge rock is pushed aside, and Kakarot crawls out and stands, looking more annoyed. He seems to be swirling his tongue around in his mouth.

The reason why is answered, because he turns his head to the right and spits out a bloody tooth. It falls to the grass and everyone blinks.

Kakarot snarls. The exposed teeth are slightly coated with blood, and the missing tooth location is spotted. He had lost a molar tooth at the bottom left.

"Uh-oh." Tarble mutters.

Turles isn't fazed by the wordless threat Kakarot just have him. "Well, well. What will you do now? You lost a tooth. So what?"

Kakarot wipes his arm across his mouth, and he pulls on the rope tying the tiger fur tunic around his waist and legs. The rope slips free, and the fur falls to the ground with a thud. He takes off his blue t-shirt, and scarf. He had on no boots for 6 months. The clothing falls to the ground with a thud. He now stands barefooted and shirtless.

Karot steps back several times, knowing someone will be sent flying. "More than uh-oh. Uncle Turles is about to get it."

"It's about to get ugly." Vegeta crosses his arms. "Tarble, prepare yourself. You might have to treat Turles."

Turles is further confused on why the warrior took off most of his gear, but he ignores it. "What difference will that make? You're only making it easier for me to bruise you!"

"No, I'm just going to humiliate you." Kakarot slips into a fighting stance. He pulls his right hand towards himself and the fingers curl. The signal is clear.

"He's… challenging Turles to attack him first!" Raditz notes.

Turles chuckles. "Fool." He rushes forward and Kakarot doesn't budge. "You're making yourself an easier target!" He throws a punch as soon as he is in range.

Kakarot blocks it with just two fingers.

"What the-?!"

The others are surprised. They didn't think he could do that.

"Now that I have a clear idea on how strong your blows are, I know how to deal with you. Unfortunately for you, I won't be so nice." Kakarot is 100 percent serious now. There are no signs of his carefree and childish nature anywhere. Even the compassionate side of him can't be seen. "You're forgetting that even though I can be what my comrades call "immature", I am still a Saiyan warrior. I'll prove it to you now!"

Turles kicks him aside and jumps back. He sprints forward and throws another punch, but Kakarot dodges and jumps back as well.

Kakarot resumes his stance and waves him over again. "Come on, or are you too slow? Come at me so that I will show everyone who the real fool is!"

"Why you!" Turles jumps at him.

With a shout, Kakarot sprints forward, and he rushes pass Turles… and he passes him again… and again.

Turles is forced to land on the ground. He is startled when the warrior passes him once more. "What the hell?!"

He looks left and right in pure disbelief as Kakarot rushes around him in a circle. Kakarot is running in such high speeds, it looks as if 5 copies of Kakarots are running around him. He can barely keep track of his movements. "What the hell is this?! He's too fast! How?!"

"Kakarot wears weighted gear. I forgot about that." Nappa says. "He had wore that since he returned to this planet. Of course, his attire did change, but it's still weighted. The weight had been holding him back!"

Vegeta blinks with surprised eyes. "He pulled off the same trick against us when he had to fight us, didn't he?!"

"That's no trick." Nappa points out. "It's just that Kakarot has always been the one to use his speed as part of his strategy."

The "copies" of Kakarot all look at Turles and they run around him. Turles is constantly looking around in hopes to locate the warrior's current location, but Kakarot is moving too fast to try to find. Turles growls and he would occasionally quickly turn around, but he just can't pin him down.

Suddenly, they disappear and an elbow strikes Turles on the side of the face. Kakarot has attacked, and Turles' head is thrown to the side and the attacked warrior is sent flying across the field from the hard impact.

Kakarot jumps in the air after him and his hands form into fist. As soon as he is in range, Kakarot sends a fury of punches that are all in a blur. He batters all over Turles' body, and most of the punches are directed to the chest. His attacks don't lighten up at all as he continues treating Turles as a punching bag.

"He's not…!" Raditz can't believe this. "Kakarot is beating him down, but his attacks are all basic! He's humiliating him!"

After several more bullet-like punches sent to the chest, a harder blow sends Turles flying back. Kakarot sprints after him and he leaps into the air over him and passing him, now heading for a large tree. He twists his body around so that he faces his oncoming target, and his feet strikes the tree. He uses it to spring himself forward, and he engages again. He knees Turles on the chest, and then he throws his foot up and it strikes Turles under the chin, throwing the head back.

As Turles is sent flying up, he gasps as if he forgot how to breathe. He can't seem to move since his pounded body won't obey him.

Kakarot springs from the ground high enough to pass him. Just before gravity could do its job by bringing him down, he flips and folds one leg. He growls as his knee slams on the back of Turles' neck. He locks his hands together and slams them on Turles' head before the neck blow could have affect, and Turles is sent spiralling towards the ground, then crashing through it.

Kakarot tucks his knees close to his body and he falls in a somersault spin. He lands on his feet with one hand planted on the ground for support, and he slowly stands with a long exhale. He doesn't turn around to look at the destruction, but he does turn his head towards it. "That should make him not bother me for a while."

The others blink as Kakarot dusts his hands as if he completed an errand.

Kakarot casually walks towards the clothing he had put down earlier. He frowns and picks up the tiger tunic. He slips his hand inside a gap in the weave that keeps the fur together, and he takes out a small capsule. He presses the button and tosses it in the air. A cloud of smoke bursts out and a small crate falls in his hands. "At least I have more sets… but I'm running low because of all these fights."

A sweatdrop falls from Raditz's head. "How can he just do that? It's like the fight never happened."

"That's Kakarot for you." Tarble chuckles.

The warrior slips on a fresh red weighted t-shirt, and he slips on the fighting gear; a red shirt and blue pants. He pulls the blue scarf from under the shirt since it was caught tucked in, and he secures it. He slips back on the tiger fur. He grabs fresh new weighted armbands and sighs. "Okay… now here's the question." He folds his arms behind his head as he starts to walk away. His tail sways with every causal step. "Let's see… what to catch today? A whale or a dinosaur?"

Karot watches his father walk for a while longer before remembering what just happened. He rushes to the crater and bends over it, seeing Turles laying on his back inside. The Saiyan's eyes are close, so there's a high possibility he could be unconscious. "Are you okay?!"

As the others look at the crater, A finger twitches and a foot kicks. Turles' eyes open and he simply lays there. He growls and sits up, only to flinch and place a hand on the back of his neck. "Tch. Damn! What the hell…?!"

"You've shouldn't had done that. He would had left you alone." Tarble shrugs. "As we said before, you have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Damn him… humiliating…!" Turles stands, but now he clutches his chest. "Gah! He was so fast… I didn't know when those blows hit me!" He glares at Kakarot who is nearly out of earshot. "How can he be back to his good mood so quickly?!"

"Mother was the same way you know." Raditz points out.

Turles refuses to be looked at as a joke. "Kakarot! Don't you dare walk away!"

Kakarot pauses and turns around. His eyes are closed and he tilts his head back, looking like a child who wants to be left alone. "Man… why can't you just leave me alone? I already embarrassed you, and this is the second time."

"Second?" Turles growls.

"Remember when you tried to hurt his son the first day you met him?" Raditz reminds him.

"Forget about that. He caught me off guard!" Turles steps forward. "Are you saying you will easily kick me around again?!"

"Uh-huh." Kakarot replies cheerfully. "I'm not upset with you anymore, because I know you're just angry for looking bad. I'll do it again."

"Overconfidence! As I said before, you were just lucky!" Turles explains. "What could you possibly do to me?! You only got angry when I nearly attacked your son! You're no true Saiyan if you're always so…" He pauses. "Too much joy! How can a Saiyan have that?!"

"I have no reason to stay angry at you. See, you only did that because you don't understand me." Kakarot explains. "You did cross the line, and I made sure you will understand that I won't have a problem beating you near death."

Turles just stares. "How can he say that so casually?!"

"We've asked him that very same question before." Raditz crosses his arms. "How long did they fuss and fight? What? 10… 20 minutes?"

Tarble glances at the clock from the wall. "It's 10:49. I say they fought for a good 29 minutes. I might as well say half an hour."

"It's not nearly as long as my fight with Frieza." Kakarot shrugs. "When he struck Namek's core, he said it would take 5 minutes. It felt more like 50. I don't think he knows what a minute is."

"Fool. Your clock is with Earth's time. 5 minutes translates to an hour with Frieza's time." Raditz frowns.

"Oh." Kakarot blinks.

"Well, don't get so happy!" Turles clenches a fist. "Strange or not, I'm still above your level! All those stories I heard about you are just tales! I will prove you wrong!"

"Okay." Kakarot's friendly smile turns dark and wicked. It surprises everyone. "Go ahead and try. I dare you. You won't escape unharmed."

"What the hell…?" Even Raditz didn't think Kakarot was capable of forming such a expression on the face like that. "Are you even Kakarot?!"

Kakarot shuts his eyes and crosses his arms. "Don't worry. I'm still me. Let's just say that those three years had been hell. I was starving and went weeks without food. Not to mention those soldiers kept humiliating me. It was torture. It drove me crazy." His eyes open and they seem to shine. "Speaking of that, I was so glad when Chille and his men showed their faces. I decided to play with them a little, and Chille was the main target, but he escaped before I could try to kill him. I guess I was playing too much. It got… really bad. Besides… I need to eat anyway. I'm not going to dwell on Turles' grudge. Why am I bothering with him anyway?"

 _'What exactly happened?! I know this is Kakarot… but something feels different about him. What did they do to him?'_ Raditz can only think about this, but he can't get a guess in his head.

Turles had enough of this possible taunting. "Don't think you will walk away unharmed!"

"Huuuh?" Kakarot is a bit confused on why his middle brother is so stubborn. "Are you challenging me again though you _just_ loss? Perhaps I will think about it, but not anytime soon. Become a Super Saiyan first, and maybe we'll talk."

"A Super Saiyan…?!" Turles repeats the word with pure disbelief. "The legendary Super Saiyan!"

Kakarot folds his arms. "You're gonna get yourself killed. You can't defeat me even when I am like this."

Turles blinks as his youngest brother begins to walk off.

Just as Kakarot takes a step, Raditz speaks. "Hold on. Don't go around being careless. The military is out hunting for you, and it seems that they've actually became a threat."

"Let them come. I don't mind. It'll just be more fun for me!" Kakarot replies. "Strong or not makes no difference to me. I said I will take back what is mine, and that is my place on this world. They brought me down and I'm going back up. Don't worry about me."

"I'm actually concerned about how you are taking this." Raditz admits.

Kakarot chuckles. "No need to be. I'll be fine. It's just that the humiliation I've been through is something I can't just Ignore. Those earthlings have become so resistant, you know. They no longer fear me, and that upsets me a lot. I'll have to remind them to bow down or die. It's very simple to understand. I could go look for food now and they would try to ambush me, but they won't make it."

Tarble asks a question everyone is thinking. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting a bit… odd. It's as of every time we mention the earthlings… you sorta…"

"You think I have lost my way? No, I haven't. I am still waiting for the day those androids come out."

Vegeta isn't entirely convinced. "There's more to it for you, is there?"

There is definitely more to it. Kakarot isn't the type to brag. He did however, planed to explain how he will deal with the issue. For some strange reason, after the prince asked him that… he feels excited. The upcoming conflict that was labeled to be a possible war is something he is actually looking forward to. The Humans have shown their potential after all.

So, he explains.

"It's a huge advantage for me, because if I kill them, all the Humans will be in pure panic, begging for their lives as they realize it's pointless to stop me!" His eyes widen and appear wild as he goes on with a small laugh. "I mean, look at them! They are so desperate to kill me they created robots to go after my tail, and the future me couldn't fight them because of a damn virus! This time it's different! They will be dismantled and they will all realize that they've messed with the wrong Saiyan!"

They all stare at him in disbelief.

They have no idea what had happened recently.

Turles growls. "I think you're acting even more reckless than before! We get that you know how to deal with them, but don't you think we should at least be a little more aware of just how crazy quick those earthlings are improving?! What makes you think you can trample over them?!"

Kakarot begins to chuckle madly, and it turns into a wicked laugh that alarms his comrades. He can't seem to be able to control his laughter since he is gasping for air every now and then. He sighs and places a hand on his head as if he got through a rough day. "Whew! Three years all alone can do a lot to you. Of course, I'm use to it since I lived alone before… but that's not what we're talking about." He grins darkly. "You wanted to know how I see those earthlings."

Raditz has a look on his face that shows uneasiness.

"Do you want to know why they got so strong suddenly?" Kakarot's tone sounds almost as disturbing as the recent laughter. "They are horrified! Afraid of me! They've gotten stronger because of me! Isn't that amazing?! A race of weaklings become a huge burden, but I'm taking it all back! They took this forest from me, but Mount Pazou is my grounds! I've made that clear the other day! You should had saw the looks on their faces when I blasted their horses instead of them! It was hilarious!" He goes on. "They got angry because I took away their ride, but they had another route, so why bother bringing those animals when they could escape without them! Humans are so stupid!"

As the laughter carries on, Raditz rubs the back of his head. "Okay. He has officially gone insane!"

"If this is what his grandfather feared, I can see why. Looks like his hatred finally got the best of him." Tarble mutters. "It's very concerning."

Vegeta walks forward. "Wait. Are you planning to literally gain control of this entire planet?"

Kakarot's laughter stops, and he answers. "If I have to. Maybe I should just to see how weak they are. It might be fun. I say we play a game with them to see if they can work together to survive."

"Perhaps we will go with that." Vegeta turns and walks to Raditz. He speaks in a low tone. "Perhaps you should go with him. Something tells me that exile did something to him… but I can't figure it out."

Raditz nods. "I was thinking the same thing, sir."

"Oh?!" Kakarot seems interested when Raditz turns to him and nods. "You're gonna come with me?! Really?!"

"For once… just so that you won't get carried away."

Kakarot frowns. "Trying to keep an eye on me, huh? Sorry, but I'll be fine on my own. I don't need you following me."

Turles snarls. "That's it! I'm sick of you acting all high and mighty! You only got so powerful because you've been using speed as your advantage! You got cocky because for the time you were gone, you were playing around with the earthlings! Without your speed, you're incredibly weak! You're delusional! You're in the center of insanity! You're mad!"

Kakarot tilts his head, looking a bit confused. "Insane? Mad? Delusional…?" He turns to his oldest brother. "Delusional… it sounds like "illusion". Raditz, what does "delusional" mean?"

Turles falls to the ground from Kakarot's stupidity.

Raditz sighs. "He's saying you think that whatever dream you have is real. You can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality."

"I know my so-called ideas can't be reached entirely. I do know what is real." Kakarot looks back at Turles, smiling at him evilly. "You're the one who's delusional. Haven't you realized you don't stand the slightest chance? Do you even have an idea on what happened to me while I was gone?"

"What could possibly happen that anyone should even worry about?! There's no reason to explain any of it!" Turles shouts. "You fool! Don't you get it?! You was raised on this planet. You had the easy life!"

Easy life? Those words make his smile fade away. It reminds him of bad things he doesn't want to remember.

"Don't tell me that!" Kakarot snaps. "Easy life?! That doesn't exist here either! Ever since I was a kid, I had the military trying to kill me! Back when I was exiled, that Resistance Army tricked me somehow and I woke up inside a stupid cage! All that time inside they treated me like some animal! The portion of food they gave me was the size of a bowl! They taunted me! They kicked me! They mocked me! They beaten me!"

Turles steps back. His scouter has activated since it picked up rising power. Kakarot's power is spiking by the second. "What the…?! What is he?!"

Raditz can sense his youngest brother's energy rising. "Kakarot… that's enough. Don't lose your cool. You're better at controlling your anger than any of us. Remember that."

"I can't! I can't knowing that this will only carry on as long as Chille is out there! He keeps taking away everything!" The things he had went through while he was held prisoner fills his mind. He didn't want to remember, but he can't forget.

"Kakarot…" Raditz warns him again.

"He fed Youzi to his tigers and I watched heard him scream as he was eaten alive! The crushing bones and the tearing body… you can hear it as he screams! Chille kept laughing as his buddy kept whipping me all day or night everyday! Sometimes, it's for no reason at all just for entertainment! It hurts so bad… you have no idea on how painful it was. They kept activating the crown… it hurts… I can't! I can't take it anymore!"

"I said, that is enough!" Raditz snaps at last.

Kakarot looks at his brother, and he notices how the air around him flowing violently. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The air calms down and his power begins to fall to stay hidden once again. "Sorry. Normally I wouldn't get so angry like that."

Tarble carefully approaches the Saiyan. "What you just said… did that really happen?"

Kakarot turns away. His tail is limp.

Raditz crosses his arms. "Kakarot. You can't leave us in the dark. If you tell us then maybe we can keep this from happening again. I feel like this did something more than hurt you physically."

Kakarot seems to loosen up. "Well… they… for the past six months, they had me in this solitary confinement cell thing…"

"Oh, no." Raditz feared this. When Karot said they might had placed Kakarot there, he was hoping it wouldn't happen, but it did. "Damn it… they harmed you there too, didn't they?"

"Less food, more beatings…" Kakarot shuts his eyes again. "I can't remember, but I did escape and I think I was enraged. I went three years without even as much as a spar… and I'm sooo hungry…"

Raditz doesn't know what to say. He does know what he has to do. "I'll make you something to eat. You're going to need it after what they did to you."

"No! Don't you fix him anything!"

Turles. Of course.

Raditz has enough of this. He looks like he's about to strangle someone, but he restrains himself. "What is with you? Ever since Kakarot arrived, you've been trying to get rid of him."

"I don't want him around! Of course I want him dead!" Turles points at the mentioned warrior.

Kakarot doesn't like this. He decides to get to the bottom of it. "Why? I didn't even do anything wrong. I never did anything to hurt you, did I?"

"You did." Turles snarls and marches towards him. "You exist!"

Kakarot blinks at him without a reply. He knows what that words means very well. It has the same meaning, but how powerful it is depends on who or what is is used on. This is the first time anyone said his presence is intolerable. Sure… maybe before, but not his own blood.

Turles stands and looks at everyone. "Ever since this runt was born, everything went downhill. All you hear is his name and how great he is! You hear about his accomplishments years later, and suddenly I am forgotten! I was once feared by name, and suddenly Kakarot sounds more intimidating! This fool even took my parents' focus! They are so concerned with his well being! It's like I was forgotten since he showed up! Raditz was once willing to keep me alive when we were children!"

Kakarot shakes his head. "Don't think like that-"

"Now he's more concerned with you!" Turles snarls at Kakarot. "You think I can't stand being around you? Raditz and I did much more that you've done with him! Ever since you had shown around, he forgot that I even existed! I heard him speak while I was unconscious! He didn't want to mention me because I was thought to be dead! He forgot that I existed, and he recalled I did when he saw me!"

Raditz doesn't even seems angry. He doesn't even know what to say.

Tarble seems to get an idea. "I see. So the both of you were close as children. It sounds like you hate Kakarot because…"

"You think I'm the reason why he forgot about you?" Kakarot frowns. "Well… he did say he had been trying to get to me since he was told by mother about my location…"

"Exactly! He was so worried about you and he completely forgot about how supposedly died! He was supposed to be out looking for me!" Turles growls. "He said he was going to find me, because something told him I was still alive. Then, you show around and I am forgotten in space!"

The pieces come together. Kakarot finally understands why Turles hates him so much. "So, you're saying because I exist… I've replaced you. Everyone saw me as an replacement, huh?"

"You're not just a replacement!" Turles stands close to his face. "You're a worthless, stupid, half-assed seeker who thinks he can solve anything when he really can't! You like to take all the glory! You're not even a true Saiyan! You were _born_ as a disgrace! 2?! A power level that low shouldn't even be possible! They should had killed you from from the start! They could had waited another day so that you would be caught and vaporized in the planet's explosion! Your amnesia is such a heavy burden! Does your brainless head understand that?! Life for all of us would be so much easier if you were never born! If you had never existed, we wouldn't be dealing with these damn androids!"

Raditz steps forward. "Turles!"

Turles ignores Raditz's warning. He looks well into Kakarot's eyes. "When will it click? You. Are. A. _MISTAKE_!"

For some reason, those words seep deeper inside Kakarot than he expected. He doesn't know how to feel. He notices everyone looks at him as if he is about to explode. He steps back, and he looks towards the clouds. "So… I was born as a happy and gentle baby who had aggressive tantrums. I was born with a power level of 2. I was sent to this planet to exterminate the inhabitants, and I had an accident, forgot my mission… disgraced my race… married a Human… refused to join Raditz at first… well… well then…"

The Saiyans watch carefully as Kakarot lowers his head now with his eyes clothes. He is thinking deep into the subject. A finger is under his chin and he remains quiet for several seconds.

"Yep. Sounds like Raditz. He hated me for the same reasons. You're not so different, but unlike him, you don't forgive." Kakarot opens his eyes and he looks at Turles with disappointment. "Everyone was so jealous over a happy baby with a weak power level. It doesn't make any sense. Everyone wants to kill me. At least everyone tried… I don't know if Tarble counts. He did restrain me once. So, basically, my own kind _wanted_ me dead and the earthlings want me dead too. Looks like I'm in a way bigger mess than I thought."

No one says a word.

"I don't even know myself." Kakarot hates to admit it, but he really has no idea. His expression exposes his confusion. He is so lost, he seems saddened. "I don't even know who I am. I was told who I was… but either my memories are blurry or I just don't remember. I really am in a mess. There's so many reasons I should be dead right now. What am I doing? I don't even know… why am I doing what I am with this place?"

They all watch as he steps to the feild. It's unexpected, but the warrior is engulfed with his energy before rocketing into the air and shooting across the sky. He's gone in a heartbeat.

Nappa speaks up first. "Uh… what just happened?"

"I think what Turles said to him sunk in deeper than it should." Tarble tries to think of a reason. "You saw the look on his face. Kakarot is so confused. He must had left for a reason. Where did he fly off to?"

Karot walks past his comrades and he stands at the doorway. He looks at the sky, puzzling it together. "Whether dad gets upset, he would fly to his old place where his grandpa's grave is. Maybe he went there. He flew in that direction."

"Wasn't the grave burned down three years ago?" Nappa recalls how horrified Kakarot was when he saw his childhood place in flames.

"Yeah, but his grandpa wasn't actually buried. Dad told me his hat is in the grave. I don't know why."

"His grandfather wasn't buried? That doesn't make any sense." Vegeta is just as confused as the others… all except Raditz.

Raditz shakes his head. "It's not that his grandfather was never buried. Kakarot must had never found the body after he recovered from his Oozaru rampage."

Turles looks at Raditz in disbelief. "Wait a minute. If a body can't be found after a rampage…"

"There's three possibilities." Raditz says. "The elder maybe was trampled underground, but Kakarot explained how only his house was crushed along with the trees. That leaves us with vaporization, but the ground was barely scorched. Kakarot's rampage was entirely physical. Note that he didn't know how to manipulate his energy into attacks yet back then under his will or not."

Tarble gasps. "Wait! That leaves us with… no! That can't be!"

"Right. It's not unheard of. It's very possible… that his grandfather was eaten alive." Raditz mutters. "Kakarot knows he killed him by uncontrollable rage… but he doesn't know _how_ he killed him. I would hate to… but it's best we don't tell him."

"Why not?" Nappa asks.

"We we all saw how he reacted when Turles snapped at him just now. It's harder for him to ignore things like this." Raditz explains. "Ever since that day his wife was killed, he's been trying to keep himself forward. Kakarot is already enduring enough. If he finds out he consumed him, he might not recover for a long time. He… never had the time to grieve."

Turles doesn't like what he is getting from this. "Wait. Are you saying he's been bottling up his emotions ever since his wife was killed?"

"I don't think he wants to show how much it may be bothering him." Vegeta shrugs.

Raditz nods. "More things happened after that, but he ignores it. Really it just adds itself in with everything else Kakarot is holding in. Eventually he won't be able to take it anymore and he might lose his composure."

"Just how much longer can Kakarot keep doing this?" Nappa begins to wonder. "We get that he understands what being a warrior is, but holding in so much could have a negative affect."

"It may sound ridiculous, but I'll have to convince him to grieve. If he holds back too much then he might actually break down out of nowhere and possibly at the wrong time. We can't have that happen." Raditz says.

Karot listened to all this, and he walks past his uncle. Energy engulfs him and he prepares to fly, but a hand lands on his shoulder.

Raditz shakes his head. "Don't. I know you want to, but he'll need time to clear away his thoughts. What we need to do is figure out what exactly happened and teach the military a lesson or two. I'm afraid that Kakarot might spring at us for things more than a whip after what they had done."

"I hope dad is okay." Karot looks at the sky. He really wants to go after his father. He does not is the woman who seems a bit intimidated. He approaches her with a smile in hopes to looks friendly. "Hi! My name is Gohan!"

Kauli is startled, but the smiles back. "You're also known as "Karot". Your father told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

While they are occupied, other things must be spoken about.

"Turles." Raditz calls his brother who responds to him by looking at him. Raditz seems angry. In fact, he walks to him and speaks firmly. "Kakarot has amnesia. He's lost and confused with himself. You haven't done your job yet. Isn't he younger than you? You're suppose to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. I'm not all over him like you think. He looks up to me. I was his first teacher on how to be a Saiyan. I taught him our laws. Why can't you do the same? Not once had I forgotten about you. I had to focus more on Kakarot because back then, he was the last of our family who is alive. Get that annoying feeling out of your system. You know what that is, right? They call it _envy_. Maybe if you ignore that then Kakarot would be easier for you to understand."

Turles is pushed back and he falls down, sitting. The sentences were spoken in a cluster back-to-back, it was almost as if they were being crushed against each other. It was a bit difficult to keep up with.

Raditz is trying not to snap.

"Face the reality. Kakarot just isn't your ordinary Saiyan. That is what makes him, him. What you told him might had actually affected him. You know what that means, right? You have a lot to make up for."

Turles watches Raditz turning and walking away to leave with the rest. He doesn't move just yet. He looks at his metal arm. He remembers that he was given the arm for losing his real arm. The one who saved was Kakarot.

The foolish Saiyan simply saved him because he felt it was right. If it was King Vegeta, he would had let him die.

Kakarot is so strange. He is willing to get along with anyone. He wants them to stay alive. He's too much like Gine.

Turles sighs. The last thing Raditz said to him has him thinking a bit. "Perhaps I do. Fine." He looks at the sky, not moving.

For some reason, it seemed like Kakarot accepted what he was told. It was like he came to a conclusion.

Kakarot had been skeptical for a while, but the question is… with who?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yaaaay! Finally finished!**

 **This chapter nearly killed me.**

 **I kept highlighting and backspacing lots of things.**

 **I wrote too much again.**

 **Sorry. Once I write in a plot I can't get rid of it. It'll mess up the next chapter.**

 **So for those who don't do long chapters, read bits at a time! Read half today, read the next half tomorrow! Whatever works for you!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Is there really something wrong with Kakarot?**

 **A: Besides the whole PTSD thing?**

 **You tell me.**

 **PQ2: When is Future Trunks going to return to play a major role?**

 **A: Androids.**

 **PQ3: Raditz actually cares?**

 **A: What do anime fans call it?**

 **Some readers said Raditz here is "Tsunade"? That's it?**

 **He's like that I guess.**

 **I mean… not entirely.**

 **Do you… know what I mean?**

 **PQ4: Had Kakarot actually gone mad?**

 **A: I wouldn't call it madness… maybe it is. Let's just say he's been consumed by so much hate, his silly personality mixed in… well…**

 **Okay. Maybe he is insane.**

 **I don't know! Such irony! I wrote this and I don't exactly know!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q: (CH. 14)** While you have a wonderful theory of readers viewing the earlier chapters of your earlier stories, I will admit that I tend to re-read some of them out of pure enjoyment. Mainly, it's so I don't forget what I've read when you release the next one since I tend to forget some of the finer details. Also, because I can't be bothered to login to properly review, I guess that is why I was a silent reader.

I have read your Earthling Saiyan stories since you were wrapping up the first book and have been hooked since. The chapter summaries also seem to make things a little more interesting to look forward to each chapter, especially this one. I don't blame you for having to use them to keep your thoughts in order. I tend to use outlines sometimes when I want to get to an important plot point in storytelling.

Getting to the main part of this review now, I seriously hate how the humans have been treating Kakarot when he's been caged for nearly three years with little food and water. I'm glad he broke free, but I'm sure that Alphredo, Skrimp, Fillet, and Chille are all going to be after Kakarot after he did all of that destruction to their base. Then again, anyone would have retaliated the way he did if they were held against their will, tortured, and left with their own thoughts.

This will definitely have repercussions when Kakarot finally reunites with the other Saiyans. Will they continue to exile him or welcome him back despite the psychological scars he will carry? Regardless, he's going to be dealing with possible PTSD along with whatever other mental issues he will be going through.

Hopefully Gohan and Radditz will be there to help Kakarot despite what the others think of him. He will need their support after what mistreatment he went through to regain what sanity he has left.

 **A:** I am so glad you have been enjoying this since 2015! This means a lot to me.

Hm... Now I wonder how many silent readers I have?

Well, anyway, this book might actually last for a while. Mkgh go beyond 30 chapters, because the androids will appear after chapter 20 or so. That means Cell won't appear until later on.

I don't rush.

Now, I have to plan on what to do with the other characters. As you can see, I am focusing on each Saiyan the best way I can.

I agree with you on Kakarot. It's a bit surprising I wrote this far. I never imagined back when I first begun this fanfic series that it would go this far. There are definitely problems the Saiyans had in this chapter, and it won't be the last.

Kakarot is suffering. You can blame the military for it!

The earthlings actually play a role!

I did something!

Cool!

 **Q:** Posted my last review right when I saw this chapter was posted. Seems I didn't have to wait too long to read this one. D

Whoa. So many emotions from this chapter alone. Poor Trunks losing his last known connection through Tarble. Makes me wonder what horrors he had witnessed that helped him transform.

For some reason, I had a feeling Ice was secretly a Saiyan. Kakarot's entrance to save her was pretty interesting, and I wonder how the others will take the news when they meet her and Trunks.

Dang, Kakarot truly was brutal this chapter. He killed the traitors, soldiers, a puppy (that part made me cringe since I thought of my own dogs), and Bulma. Is the enemy attempting to make Kakarot question his motives now? Bad enough Bulma was doing it before she was murdered, but Chille's totally trying to mess with Kakarot's brain at this point.

The preview for the next chapter seems promising. I wonder how long those two will fight each other before Raditz has to knock some sense into them.

 **A:** Well, the fight between Kakarot and Turles actually was written longer than I originally begun with. It's still suppose to take half the chapter's length, but then this chapter was written longer than planned…

I need to shorten the lengths for real. Re-reading for errors took a while.

Anyway, Kakarot seems to be affected by what the earthlings questioned him about.

Remember when I said chapter 15 was the chapter I was excited about?

Chapter 22 is the next chapter I am looking forward to. :)

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert "DBZ Kai episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _The androids are coming! It's time to train hard like there's no tomorrow!_

 _Raditz: (smirks) Well! It's time to get this on the move! Make haste! How long am I to wait?_

 _Vegeta: (frowns) Don't make a fool of yourselves. I hope you are enjoying your accomplishments now, because you will wish you haven't passed me! Especially you, Kakarot!_

 _Kakarot: (frowns) Suddenly, I remember something. It doesn't feel right. Just what am I doing again?_

 _Raditz: (crosses arms) We are making final preparations. We are hoping you know something since you've been the closest to the military. Mind explaining?_

 _Kakarot: (shrugs) I guess I can help you out… wait… no. I've done enough of helping._

 _(Kakarot pauses and is suddenly irritated.)_

 _Turles: (annoyed) What are you standing around for? We have preparations to make! Help us out!_

 _Kakarot: (growls) Help you out? I think I've done enough! Why does everyone look at me often all the sudden?! What more do you want?!_

 _Raditz: (confused) What are you talking about?_

 _Kakarot: (angry) Don't act like you don't know! All this time you had been studying me so that you can get new things, right?! As soon as they were through, they threw me into exile because I was no longer any use now that they know how to do what I can!_

 _Vegeta: (huffs) What could he possibly be talking about?_

 _Raditz: (annoyed) What are you even saying? Are you trying to say that we've been using you?!_

 _Kakarot: (angry) That's exactly it! Ever since I was born I was known to be different! Then I fell on my head and I don't even know myself! Maybe all of this is a lie too! Maybe you filled my head with lies!_

 _Everyone: What?!_

 _Karot: (worried) Dad?_

 _Raditz: (confused) Wait a minute… is this why you've been acting strange? You doubt us? We are an endangered species and you're doubting us as if we don't care?!_

 _Kakarot: You never did! I don't even know who I am! Everything you told me must had been fake memories! All of you had been using me and you threw me out into exile as soon as you had enough! For all I know, maybe I don't even_ have _a brother!_

 _Raditz: (shocked) What…?"_

 _Turles: (surprised) Is this what's been bothering him since he came back?_

 _Raditz: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan", Chapter 17: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"!_

 _Really? Seriously. The writer literally used the book title to name this chapter!_

 _Back on topic.. Kakarot! Who the hell made you think like this?!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **COMMENT! YAY!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 17!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 17: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!"_ Another dream has Kakarot in an emotional wreck! However, he holds it back, and he moves forward for more answers. The things that Chille had told him has the warrior in high doubts about his comrades. When they demand for something, he finally snaps! His questions and doubts about his past has them all in shock, leaving Raditz stunned. Even after this, they still have the androids to worry about! Preparations won't be easy when a brain-damaged Saiyan is not trusting anyone! It's not easy to move on when amnesia becomes a huge angry problem for Kakarot!

 _Chapter 18: "Accepting the monster you are"_ May 12th is past, and the Saiyans strike out to prevent the future events they were warned about. Kakarot begins to find himself among his kind. It seems to their eyes… that the stubborn warrior is finally accepting the "horrible monster" he turns out to be. Through that acceptance, has his heart finally hardened?

 _Chapter 19: "Commence, now!"_ Prince Vegeta discovers just how quickly the Humans have adapted. Knowing how he and his comrades may very well be in danger, he answers his brother's pleas and declares war at last! Though it may seem wiping out the military is easier than a piece of cake, he realizes that jumping to conclusions isn't very wise at all.

 _Chapter 20: "Last attempt convincing"_ A surprisingly reappearance leaves Kakarot almost speechless. Siding with the military is no other than the Earth's warriors! With Bulma out the way, the earthlings are left to fend for themselves and the sake of humanity. When the earthlings try to plead for Kakarot to change, the request was declined! Chille finally steps in to play hunter. Kakarot is pinned down in a way he least expects, and Tarble is struggling to view for what is ahead!

 _Chapter 21: "The war for the sake of Planet Earth?"_ It is questioned on why the Saiyan's never left Planet Earth. The answer is simple; To win the challenges and claim the planet as a new nutrient ground! Kakarot may be the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan, but he becomes leader of the attacks against the military among the members of his class! Once Planet Earth is tamed, Kakarot plans to either keep it under his reign or to use it as a gateway to new power! He begins his games to test the earthlings for real this time!


	17. The Forgotten Past!

**Chapter 17 Plot:**

 _Chapter 17: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!"_ Another dream has Kakarot in an emotional wreck! However, he holds it back, and he moves forward for more answers. The things that Chille had told him has the warrior in high doubts about his comrades. When they demand for something, he finally snaps! His questions and doubts about his past has them all in shock, leaving Raditz stunned. Even after this, they still have the androids to worry about! Preparations won't be easy when a brain-damaged Saiyan is not trusting anyone! It's not easy to move on when amnesia becomes a huge angry problem for Kakarot!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! ( I relaxed on the words a lot! 23,929 words! The last one was at 33,000!)**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 14, 2017!**

* * *

 **ATTENTION READERS:** A NEW POLL IS UP FOR YOU! Cast in your vote! (If you have a Fanfiction account.)

* * *

 **Yaay! I got my report card!**

 **Out of 7 classes:**

 **4 A's**

 **2 B's**

 **1 C (It was a 76. DARN CHEMISTRY!)**

 **I told you! I care about school!**

 **Just because I write Fanfiction doesn't mean I lock myself in my room all day typing! XD**

 **Darn Chemistry. See, I'm not good with testing. The only reason I didn't get a B in that class was because I failed the final.**

 **That sucks. But, hey! I did great!**

 **Review, comments, vote, depends on what website you're in. ;)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all! I'm just a high school student!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

Note: The first three are the opposite in flashbacks. Ex: Talking is in _italics_ instead of regular text.

If you are reading this from a DSi, then the text looks all the same. I know this because I read fanfiction on my own DSi back way before I was _**Espeon804**_. I was a guest reviewer labeled as " _ **Team Dasher**_ ". I was 11 and 12, so I knew I couldn't get an account back then. :)

Just go to "Favorite Stories" on my Fanfiction account and click on "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Aster" by _**Fire Burning**_ , and you'll find me in the review section with my account and my guest appearances.

Geez. I was a bit odd. The grammar was so bad. The spelling! AAAAAH!

* * *

 **Seeing Kakarot struggling reminds me of Peeta from The Hunger Games.**

 **I can literally compare and contrast him and Kakarot right how-to**

 **Crap! My literature class is getting to me!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 17: The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan -**

Inside the information room, Raditz sits at a table with a small lamp sitting next to him. He is reading a book, but it's not for his own entertainment. (He hates to read books anyway.) He is looking for information. Turles stands in the corner, looking off towards the doorway.

"Anything from your end?" Raditz asks.

"Kakarot is fine for now." Turles gives his brother an update. "Still, it's hard to believe. That military actually affected him pretty bad. I would expect that you would be angry after I nearly knocked him out earlier."

"No, you needed to do that." Raditz says. "I should probably thank you. Once I get to the bottom of this, those soldiers are going to wish they weren't even thought of by their parents."

Raditz sighs. He doesn't know what the feeling is. He's been too focused with Kakarot lately. _'Just an hour ago. What is going on with him?!'_

 **\- 1 Hour Ago -**

A far off explosion startles Karot from his sleep. The ground shakes and he sits up quickly. "What was that?!"

Raditz quickly stands from the desk. "Wait here, kid. The military might be messing around again. Go back to your nap." He leaves the room and enters the control room. He knows Tarble is going to be very upset.

There's a huge smoking hole on the floor.

"Those are the kind of burns you find from energy blasts. What the…?" Raditz prepares himself for whatever it is. He is on guard as he walks further inside.

"Where the hell are you?!" Kakarot's voice is heard from above. "Come out so that I can kill you!"

Raditz shakes his head and blinks. His brother is hovering above with his staff in hand. "What are you _doing_?! Can't you see you're destroying everything?!"

"It's Chille! I heard inside this ship!" Kakarot growls. "He's going to attack and none of you are on guard! He's inside! What are you doing?!"

That's when everyone arrives in the room. Tarble stares at the destruction and growls. Vegeta seems annoyed.

There's no one else around.

"No one but us is in here!" Turles tries to calm his youngest brother down, but it doesn't work.

"He is in here!" Kakarot screams out.

"Get down!" Raditz orders him.

"Not yet! Why aren't you guys looking for him?!"

"He's not here!" Everyone shouts.

"He's hiding! I heard him talking in this room! He's planning to destroy this ship! Why don't you believe me?!" Kakarot seems very upset, but he looks more than willing to fish the man out. It's reckless, especially when the warrior slips his weapon back in place and forms a pair of spheres to unleash.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Raditz rockets from the ground, and he snatches his brother's wrists while pulling them back to retain him. Kakarot begins to thrash, and Raditz doesn't let go. "Kakarot! He is not here!"

"Let me go! I have to kill him!" Kakarot snaps and he nearly tosses Raditz off him. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"He's not even in Mount Pazou, idiot!"

"YES, HE IS! HE'S INSIDE! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"

"You're hearing things! You are losing your mind!" Raditz shouts.

"He killed and took almost everything I have! I can't forgive him! He has to DIEEEEE!" Kakarot throws Raditz off him, and he prepares to unleash the attack.

"Hold on. Fine then. I'll help you out." Turles offers help which surprises everyone. He sticks a thumb up as a signal towards Raditz who catches the message. He flies to Kakarot. "But… it's getting a bit noisy, isn't it? Maybe you should…"

Kakarot gasps as his tail is grabbed by a pair of hands. He feels his energy drain immediately.

"... take a rest." Turles twists the tail and keeps it firm until Kakarot finally becomes limp and dazed. He releases him and knees him hard on the chest. He locks his hands together and slams then against Kakarot's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"DAD!" Karot begins to run forward, but Raditz grabs his arm and shakes his head. Looking back at his fallen father, the kid realizes that he is left there.

Raditz didn't think that would work, but the tail must be fully grown. "Is he unconscious?"

"No. He's just paralyzed for a few minutes. It's more than enough time for him to calm down." Turles lands and frowns at the unresponsive Kakarot.

Kakarot can only blinks right now. Everyone just looks at him. It's confusing. It's concerning.

Raditz hates this. He wants to know what is happening, because this is not like Kakarot. He probably lost his mind. "What did they do to you? You don't deserve to suffer like this…"

 **-OOOOOOOO-**

"You don't have the slightest clue?" Turles asks.

"I have an idea, but I'm hoping it's not true." Raditz says. "Kakarot had been held in solitary for a while too. Imagine being in a room 6 months straight alone with nothing but your own thoughts. No contact or sight of people… imagine what that will do to your brain."

Turles shakes his head. "That was what happened on top the cage and abuse thing?"

"Yes. That's why I'm asking you to let him be. He's gone through enough hell. He told us why." Raditz sighs. "Kakarot is affected much. It's why we have to keep an eye on him in case something else happens-"

"Raditz!" The shout of Tarble alarms to two brothers. "It's Kakarot! He's tossing and turning, but I can't wake him up!"

"In case things like _this_ happens!" Raditz immediately rushes out the room and arrives in the medical room. He sees him.

Kakarot tosses side to side looking horribly stressed out. Tarble shakes him again, but it doesn't stop.

"What is going on?" Raditz wonders aloud.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Again. Here's here again. This dark void._

 _This dark place._

" _WHY… WHY HAVE YOU CAME HERE? YOU REALLY ARE SAD, AREN'T YOU?" The deep monstrous voice is everywhere._

 _Kakarot looks around for the source, but he stands in a black void._

 _Everything around Kakarot turns cold. He feels heavy as if a presence is nearby. He feels that someone is behind him, and he turns around. His grandfather stands, looking afraid. "Grandpa?"_

 _The ground shakes and a shadow looks over the elder. It's Kakarot…_

… _in his Oozaru state._

" _Grandpa! Look out behind you!" Kakarot tries to warn him, but no words actually come out. He suddenly can't talk._

 _He can't move._

 _For some reason, as soon as Kakarot looked into the monster's eyes, he is petrified in fear. He is shaking and his eyes tremble. Why is he so scared? He shouldn't be afraid of anything or anyone! He's Kakarot! He laughs at fear!_

 _No… this is different. He's looking into his own eyes._

 _He realizes, he is afraid of_ himself.

 _He's terrified._

 _Horrified._

 _The Saiyan tries to speak, but his mouth doesn't move. He watches in shock as the monster snatches the elder from the ground and opens his maw. He can see the pointed fangs. The beast salivates. The elder thrashes helplessly._

 _The Oozaru pauses and he looks at the Saiyan. "SO, YOU CAME BACK TO SEE ME. HOW NICE. UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU, YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO STOP ME. YOU MIGHT AS WELL WET YOURSELF! HA!"_

 _Kakarot gulps. He steps back once._

" _POOR KAKAROT CAN'T CONTROL HIS INNER BEAST! I'M JUST ENJOYING A SNACK, YOU SEE. HOW WAS NOMLAS, HUH?"_

 _His face turns pale. This cannot be true._

 _The beast laughs at him._

" _STOOOP!" Kakarot finally finds his voice, but it's too late. The elder is chomped on, and Kakarot shuts his eyes tight. For several seconds, he sees red even with closed eyes. Blurs of a memory plays._

 _Once again, it's in the point of view of himself as an Oozaru. He sees his grandfather struggling as he is crushed by a pair of hands, then he is brought towards the mouth._

 _Kakarot grabs his head and screams._

" _KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOT!'_ _Raditz's voice screams from nowhere._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Turles and Tarble struggle to hold the thrashing Kakarot down. They look as if they are about to lose their place. Pinning the warrior down is very difficult.

Kakarot's teeth are clenched tight. He screams through his teeth as if he is going through agonizing pain. The furs on his tail stand on end as the limb thrashes powerfully. Raditz blocks a swing and is nearly knocked aside.

Raditz snarls, and he steps closer. He is nearly whacked down. "Kakarot! Hey! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! WAKE UP!"

Kakarot is unable to answer. He's unresponsive to the words. He continues to thrash, and he tosses his head around. "NOOOO!"

"Damn it!" Raditz grabs his brother's shoulders, and he glares at the two pinning him down. "Let him go!"

"What?!" Tarble thinks Raditz is crazy. "Why would-"

"Trust me! Do it and stay 10 feet away from me!" Raditz gives his assurance, and the pair releases Kakarot and steps back. Raditz steps back as his brother's thrashing goes on. "Kakarot… wake… up…" Raditz inhales deeply, and he finishes the sentence while screaming out; "NOOOOOOOOOW!"

Powerful sound waves bursts out of his mouth and ripples through the air. Kakarot is struck directly and is blown off his feet. He crashes against his back on the wall, and he falls slumped to the ground, laying on his side.

Tarble and the others uncover their ears. Turles tries to clear one ringing ear by banging a hand against it.

For a second, Kakarot lays still, but his eyes finally open. He seems lost, and afraid. He is breathing hard and looking around. "I did it… that's why…! No! NO!"

"KAKAROT!"

Kakarot jumps. "Wha… what was that?! Where?!"

Raditz growls and walks towards him, but as soon as he reaches him, his angry expression fades. The scolding he was about to do is forgotten.

Kakarot's eyes study him, and he realizes who the person is. "Raditz…? What…? Did I… I… I saw it…"

Raditz's expression shows heavy concern. "Your eyes, Kakarot… what were you dreaming about that pushes you to the verge of tears?"

Kakarot freezes, and he touches his face. He looks at his fingers and noticed how the fingertips are coated with the salty liquid. He looks back at his brother. "I…. I ate him, Raditz…"

Raditz is now confused. "What?"

"I… ate my grandpa…!"

Now everyone stares at him in shock. They watch as the warrior's back hunches with the tail curling close to the body. Kakarot shuts his eyes tight. He shakes and his teeth grit.

Tarble steps closer, and he speaks carefully. "Is that… what you saw…?"

Kakarot cringes worse than before. He looks as if he is fighting his emotions, and he probably is. "The Great Ape… I did it. That's how he died… the dreams… they keep haunting me…"

Raditz can hear the fear in his brother's voice. It's very rare to see him afraid since he is very reckless. Then again, he did panic at the sight of a whip. "It was just a dream."

"Don't tell me that." Kakarot shakes his head. "When I escaped from being held prisoner, I was primal. I… I ate one of the soldiers. It was the one who fed Youzi to the tigers…"

It it silent. The warriors look at Kakarot strangely or with great concern. This Saiyan… he had been through more than they thought.

It seems that Kakarot is about to lose composure again. His eyes are glazed and he seems to be at the verge of tears. The Saiyan rubs his eyes and ignores the feeling. He won't give in to it.

He won't.

It's noticeable that Kakarot was very close, but it is suppressed to be forgotten. They thought that he would actually fall this time.

"I'm surprised you didn't break down or anything." Nappa states.

"There's no time for that…" Kakarot's eyes harden as he stands. "There was never a time. I can't let myself get overwhelmed. I'll just have to swallow it. There's no time for me to even try to grieve." He rubs his wrists and gives his brother an assuring nod. "I'm okay now. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

They watch him stand and walk towards the doorway to look outside since the door is open. The others exchange glances, all thinking the same thing.

"How can he keep doing that?" Tarble wonders out loud. "He keeps holding it back. He walks away like nothing took place. Is it that Kakarot is naive towards the subject of sadness?"

"He knows alright." Nappa speaks up. "What you should had asked is how long _will_ he bottle it up?"

All heads turn to the general.

"All that grief and guilt has been held back for so long… and more is restrained every day. Eventually, he won't be able to endure anymore of it. He'll break down and become overwhelmed with his emotions. He'll probably end up bawling like a baby."

"Well, that description was a bit much… but it makes sense. Kakarot's more emotional than all of us." Tarble explains. "We can't have him break down in the middle of battle… but the chances of that happening is pretty high."

"It's worrying, actually." Raditz admits, which has the others in disbelief. "Not that I'm worried much about him all the time… but in this case. Kakarot told me if his grief is on the anger side… he'll lose it. He's been holding that back for so long… it'll be an outburst. If he bursts into tears, it won't make him a crybaby. It's just that those emotions finally broke out."

"Then what are we going to do?" Turles is the only one annoyed about this. "It's not like we can purposely make him cry."

"We can't do anything." Raditz answers. "Nothing but wait until he finally gives in. Then, maybe those nightmares will stop. He'll find peace within himself at last."

Turles huffs. "That fool? Sure." He walks to Kakarot and he speaks rudely. "How long are you going to keep this up, Kakarot? It's not unheard of. There are reports of Saiyans eating their victims in the primal state almost all the time back before our planet blew up."

No response.

"Tch. Get a hold of yourself. Do I have to make you talk?" Turles growls, and he firmly grabs Kakarot's right shoulder. "Stop looking so pathetic and do what you're supposed to do, otherwise, someone is bound to beat you to do what you're told! You're going to be tending to your wounds if you keep this up!"

Kakarot's eyes widen and his body freezes. The second he felt the hand grab his shoulder, he just froze.

"Are you listening?! We don't have all day!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _Get up! On your feet!" Nomlas throws the whip, and it strikes the warrior on his shoulder. It actually leaves a cut, meaning the whip must be specially designed. "We don't have all day! Get up!"_

 _Kakarot grunts as he is struck on the hand and the arm. Fresh cuts are shown. The next strike hits his arm and wraps around it. At the next second, he is electrocuted before the whip pulls free. Thoughts run through his head. Are they planning to tame him? Reality hits;_

 _They are treating him like an animal._

" _You're so stubborn. Too proud to get up. We'll fix that in no time!" He continues to whip the warrior. "Come on! On your feet! Do as I say or you'll starve for a week! You'll be licking your cuts soon enough, freak!"_

 _A powerful crack ripples through the air._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

A wave of anger fills him. His words come out as a growl. "Don't… TOUCH me!"

It alarms everyone. It happens to quick. Kakarot snatches the hand from his shoulder and he pulls it down hard at the same time he twists it. The entire arm is ripped off, and sparks fly. It is crushed almost effortlessly by Kakarot's hands.

"AAH!" Turles gawks as his decapitated artificial arm.

Kauli gasps and steps back several times.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!" Raditz exclaims in shock and anger. "Kakarot! What's gotten into you?! He was only trying to figure out what is wrong with you!"

The anger in Kakarot's eyes are replaced with shock and disbelief. He looks at his hand and he sees how he is holding the torn arm. He immediately drops it and steps back several times. "I… I don't know what came over me…" He looks at everyone who look back with anger. He quickly rushes outside.

"Hey! Dad!" Karot reaches for him but it's pointless. "He took off again."

"He didn't run far." Vegeta walks to the doorway, and he points. "He's standing there. Tarble, I'm going to ask you to figure out what the hell is going on."

"I told you before. Kakarot just reacted from a possible flashback of the tortures he went through when he was gone. He been abused, according to him." Tarble shakes his head. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD for short. Victims suffer from flashbacks are other things that relate. They may react with panic attacks or they may react violently without knowing. It can last for six months to life. Kakarot didn't mean to harm Turles. It was just an impulse."

"So, he's scared." Raditz mutters.

"That's not it alone." Tarble says. "There's something mentally going wrong."

"He's completely unstable." Vegeta growls. "I can't accept him to be here if he's going to keep attacking us left and right."

"Well, let's find out _why_ this exactly happened… shall we, big brother?" The tone in Tarble's voice is straight annoyance and anger. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "Hm… I wonder how this all started. Oh, right!" His eyes open and he snaps at him. "The fault is YOURS because _you_ kicked him out in the first place!"

Vegeta was caught of guard. He looks at Tarble as if he has three heads.

"None of this would had happened if you didn't kick him out like that! Of course the military would had caught Kakarot off guard! How would you feel if someone you are so loyal to and care to work with kicks you out because they don't want to understand you?! That feeling came over Kakarot and they caught him since he was not on guard!"

Vegeta chuckles. "I don't care. I don't care about anyone. Including you." He laughs and walks for the information room. "You better get that arm fixed. Maybe I'll change my mind if you prove to be more useful for me!"

Tarble stares until the door shuts, and he clenches his hands into fists. He speaks angrily in his native tongue; " _Arrogance and foolishness is what you are! Then you wonder why Kakarot had surpassed you!"_

The others watch in silence as the young prince picks up the dismantled arm.

" _Idiot. What kind of prince is he if he doesn't listen or have concern for the lives of others? We are dying and he is sitting on his behind watching like we are drowning worms!"_ Tarble walks towards the medical room. " _Prince of Saiyans? Not a bit. It's more like Prince Vegeta of every asshole in existence!"_

Everyone blinks with wide eyes.

Tarble pauses and he looks back. He notices the strange looks he is getting. He clears his throat and switches back to the common language. "Pardon my language. I'm just aggravated. That's all. Carry on."

"So… who wants to eat late dinner?" Raditz asks out of the blue, purposely changing the subject to end the awkward silence. "I made hamburgers."

"Uh, yeah." Karot goes along with it. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen."

Raditz watches everyone head for the kitchen, all except Kauli. "You can go too. It's not like anyone is going to kill you."

"I'm fine." The woman turns down the offer. "Don't worry about me. You should be focusing on your brother."

Raditz turns to look at Turles who is still staring at his sparking shoulder. Next, he looks outside. "Uh… which one?"

"The youngest."

"Right. Of course." Raditz recalls what just happened. He walks outside and stands next to Kakarot who is twirling a twig around on the ground. The Saiyan had sat on the ground. "Kakarot?"

"Go away." Kakarot simply says.

"Now you're sounding like your old self." Raditz notes. His brother hasn't spoke like child in a while. It was a concern. Still, he won't leave. He takes a seat next to him. "Look. What happened back there wasn't your fault."

"Don't try it. It won't work." Kakarot cuts him off. "It is my fault. I got worked up when Chille said something and ended up using up my power because I was hungry. Then he started to play this song and I couldn't move for some reason. I got myself in this mess. You should leave. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Raditz didn't expect to hear this. What Kakarot just said made him have an idea on what happened. "Song? What song?"

"I don't know. It just calmed me down and it sounded awfully familiar."

Raditz doesn't say anything else, but this angers him. How did the military do that? He needs to get to the bottom of this, but he first needs to lift Kakarot's mood. It's very easy to do. "I cooked up some food."

Kakarot groans.

Raditz is reminded of what Kakarot woke up from. He mentally slaps himself and changes the subject. "You're not the only one going through a different perspective. I see the world differently too. Not in a way you think."

Kakarot lowers his head, staring at the ground. He doesn't say anything.

The older brother tries again. "Look. All three of us… we have something wrong with ourselves, believe it or not."

"Like what?" Kakarot says rudely.

"Well, you have amnesia, and your were born with something that may affect how you see things." Raditz agrees. "But, Turles… he's mentally not together… how should I put it… he care nothing about the law. He got into trouble all the time as a child and they think something is wrong with him. He's too arrogant."

Kakarot huffs.

"As for me, well… here's a fact. When it comes to what you see it bothers me. Not because I think you're wrong. You can see more. I literally only see three main colors…"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what color blindness is?"

"What?! You're colorblind?!" Kakarot gawks at this. "What?! How did I not noticed that before?!"

That didn't take long at all.

"He can't tell the difference between red and green." Turles says as he walks to stand in front of them. He still seems angry about what just happened, but it doesn't look like he's going to beat up Kakarot for it.

"That must be a disappointment. Planet Earth is full of green. Trees and all sorts of vegetation." Kakarot frowns.

Raditz groans. "Great. My brother's an idiot yet he knows all his colors. This makes me feel worse."

Turles shrugs. "Kakarot clearly is smart enough to know basics. Aside that, Raditz can't tell the difference between those colors because he sees it as a shade of brown."

"It angers you?" Kakarot asks. "Is that why Vegeta hates you?"

Raditz frowns. "I was frowned at because I forgot about teaching you an important thing."

Kakarot is interested. "What's more important than your colorblindness? Makes me curious. Remember when we were on Namek? How could you tell a red candy apple was different from chocolate? You described chocolate as the poo that comes out of someone's butt."

Turles begins to laugh, and Raditz is slightly embarrassed.

"Idiot. I am taught how to distinguish colors in a certain way." Raditz tries to maintain his cool. "Back on topic; You need to learn how to control your bloodlust."

Kakarot scratches his head. "Why didn't you teach me that when we first met?"

"I forgot!" Raditz snaps. "Don't ask questions and just listen!"

Kakarot jumps, but he begins to laugh a bit. The look on Raditz's face is hilarious. He's completely embarrassed.

Kakarot had forgotten why he was angry.

He suddenly remembers something.

"Oh! What about Kauli?!"

"Kauli?" Raditz and Turles asks. The new to them.

"That sounds like a name for a Saiyan." Raditz says.

"Yeah. The girl in there. That's her. She… she needs to unlock her powers, and we only have a week." Kakarot says. "Another Saiyan who can fight will help us with the androids. It's in her blood, so she should be able to pick it up quickly."

Turles laughs. "As if she would be acceptable! Vegeta is going to toss her aside and decline your request!"

So… Kakarot addressed this issue later on...

Vegeta had listened in to the whole explanation. He seems annoyed and it's possible that he finds it useless, but his answer surprises everyone. "I suppose that is a point."

"HUH?!" Now everyone looks at Vegeta in pure shock while Kakarot laughs.

"Kakarot, this burden you placed on us better be worth something. Let me warn you, if she is nothing more than that, you will be the blame and the consequences will be ugly. Your order will be to kill her. Is that clear?"

Kakarot crosses his arm over his chest and stands straight while his feet clicks together. "Understood! Prince Vegeta, sir!"

Turles' jaw drops

"I see. In that case… Kakarot, you train her."

Kakarot falls to the ground, anime-style.

Raditz stares at Vegeta in shock. "Wait, you're serious?! Just like that?! No argument?! None of that?!"

"No. She has the strength of a Saiyan. She's also Human raised. I knew Kakarot would bring this up later, so I had this planned from the start."

Now his brothers fall to the ground.

Turles shoots to his feet first. "Wait a minute! You want that moron to train her?! How can Kakarot possibly be a teacher?! He's mentally retarded!"

"Hey!" Kakarot shoots to his feet. "You take that back, tan-boy!"

Turles staggers before looking at Kakarot with a priceless look. "T-tan boy?!"

"Vegeta has a point, as ridiculous as it may sound." Raditz stands. "That woman matches our judgements. She enjoys combat as the rest of us do. However, she's still in shock. After all, they are both Human raised, so this idea actually makes more sense. It is probably overwhelming for that woman."

"Oh! This _does_ make sense!" Kakarot smiles, but it quickly shrinks. "Uh-oh."

"What? What's wrong now?" Vegeta isn't in the mood for this. "I was nice enough to give you approval."

"Uh, yeah. About that, sir… How am I supposed to train her?"

"What do you mean? Teach her like Nappa is teaching your son."

"That's the problem. I shouldn't hit a girl if they are not bad or anything." Kakarot points out. He sounds completely innocent, and he's oblivious to how ridiculous this sounds to his comrades. "My grandpa taught me that if I ever met a girl, I should be kind to them and very polite."

Now everyone forgets how to stand.

Kakarot stares at everyone on the ground. "Uh… guys? Did I say something wrong? It's not like she's Alphredo or anything. She's on our side."

"I'll be a monkey's uncle…" Raditz groans in embarrassment.

Kakarot smiles awkwardly. "Raditz, you're not a monkey's uncle, you're Gohan's."

"It's called an idiom, dumbass!" Raditz shouts, annoyed with his brother's stupidity. "Quit thinking about your grandfather and just get on with it!"

Kauli rests her head against her arms. "I think I'm going to die today."

"I doubt it." Turles smirks at her sentence. He watches her back away quickly. "Kakarot can't possibly be a teacher. He's not strong with much experience, is he?"

Raditz crosses his arms. "Okay. I'm done here. Kakarot, can you shut him up? Show him."

"Huh?" Everyone is confused.

"Are you serious? I have to prove it to him like that?" Kakarot sighs, completely annoyed with this. He probably has no choice. Maybe Turles will stay quiet for once. "I would hate to be a show off, but if I must give you a real idea of what I can do, then fine."

Turles huffs. He taps his scouter. "According to the scouter, your power level is at 5,000. That's what I don't understand. My own is at 500,000. I'm far beyond your league. There must be a trick."

"Power levels are bullshit." Vegeta explains quickly. "Relying on your scouter is why Kakarot mopped you on the floor. His true power is far beyond your imagination. Even _I_ don't have the slightest idea on how powerful he could be. Just how much power is he suppressing?"

Turles can't believe this. "What?!"

"Kakarot is always underestimated because of his personality. He's far stronger than you think." Tarble explains.

Kakarot turns to face Turles sideways. "You wanna see? My full power in the basics. How about it?"

Raditz himself is interested. "You certainly have me engaged. Just how much powerful are you, Kakarot? You claimed that you fought Turles without holding back, but I know you. You held back more for the sake of his life."

"What?!" Turles looks at his oldest brother for a second before glaring at his youngest. "Grr! Stop playing around! Show me your power! Be serious, idiot!"

"Serious? Okay." Kakarot narrows his eyes. He balls his hands into fist, and he rises his arms up. "Here goes! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He throws his hands back down as energy engulfs and flows around his body. The wind blowing from the energy flow makes his hair and tail flow like a flag. The ground begins to shake as rocks slowly rise from the ground, defying gravity.

Turles smirks. "Heh. So his power is rising. I doubt it will pass 500,000. I'll give him that much."

"HAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAH….!"

Cracks spread across the ground. Trees sway and are on the verge of losing branches. A boulder nearby breaks apart.

Kauli staggers and fights to stay on her feet. "What the hell?!"

Turles' smirk is wiped clean from his face. "600,000?!" He's been surpassed already! "The numbers… they keep going up!"

The other Saiyans simply watch, completely unfazed by the rising power. Raditz pays close attention with crossed arms and an emotionless frown.

Vegeta notices this. _'Don't tell me… is he comparing his power with Kakarot's? How can he do that when Kakarot isn't planning to ascend?'_

Kakarot continues to scream as his power continues to climb. The scouter beeps endlessly as Turles reads the characters with a look of pure disbelief.

Kauli on the other hand, has no idea on what is going on. She does know that she didn't think Kakarot is this powerful. His power is affecting the air and all!

"N-ninety-five… hundred... thousand…?! One million…! He's… he's at Frieza's level…!"

Tarble gulps. "How embarrassing. I'm not even that strong…"

Vegeta frowns. _'How did he gain this much power? Perhaps during those 3 years… yes, that's it. When he left back then, he was around the 500,000 range. His power must had climbed further than double.'_

Turles steps back. "One million six! One million fifty! One million one hundred ten! The hell…?! One million… one thousand five hundred six…!"

Kakarot screams again, and the scouter explodes.

Turles steps back. "3 million…! No, he was at 3 million! H-How can that be…?!"

Kakarot nods once before the energy fades. "Now you see? Who's laughing now, because it's definitely not you."

Turles almost staggers with his words. "Wh-who the hell are you?! There's no way a Saiyan could possibly be that strong!"

"I'm the living proof. To answer your question, I am the legendary Super Saiyan." Kakarot answers bluntly.

"S-Super Saiyan…?"

"That's right. Just so you know, the power you just read is not even close to the power I have when I transform. Not even close to the power I have in my primal form." Kakarot explains. "You have a lot of catching up to do."

Vegeta snarls. Nappa seems furious. _'Damn that Kakarot! He is still surpassing me!'_ The prince pauses, and he glances at Raditz who seems bothered. _'What is with him? He appears irritated… don't tell me…!'_

He must had been!

 _'Raditz was comparing his power to Kakarot's! From how he looks, it's as if… Kakarot… is not in his level! Raditz… did that fool… when did he surpass Kakarot?!'_

Raditz growls. "Tch. That's a disappointment. His own son is near that level. If that is how powerful Kakarot is in his base form, then as a Super Saiyan, he's weaker than me. He won't stand a chance if he fought me either way. He has a lot of work to do."

"Can you leave me alone now?" Kakarot asks the shocked Turles.

"Don't ask me that question like you're an innocent kid!" Turles snaps, which causes Kakarot to laugh.

The woman watching all this only sighs. She won't get use to this anytime soon. Saiyans are so very strange to her. Ironically, she's one of them.

It's so odd to see that when the Saiyans are together, they can act like people too. Only when they fight the military is when they seem like monsters. The kid too… Goku's son.

She sees him. He seems innocent. Is he really?

Karot gets to his hands and knees and he crawls to the woman like any child would do instead of walk. He stops in front of her and lays flat on the floor. He folds his arms under his chin and rests his head like the woman is doing. "Hi! I'm Gohan."

The woman smiles. "You introduced yourself before."

"Yeah. I know. I just want to know you more." The child replies. "I'm training too. My mentor is Mr. Nappa. He's the guy-"

"I know who Mr. Nappa is." Kauli interrupts him. "I know your uncles, and I know everyone else. The military was learning as much as they can about you guys, and I know a lot."

"Oh. Will you tell us?"

"I will, but right now this is going on…"

"You're name is "Ice", right? But… you're like dad. You have a Human name… like my dad's Human name is "Goku" and mine is "Gohan". We have Saiyan names too. My dad's is "Kakarot", mine is "Karot"... So, do you have a Saiyan name?"

"My name… my name is Kauli." She reveals her true name. "My mother once said that word means something I will understand one day… but now I know it's my birth name."

"Kauli?" Karot thinks. "If it's with the Saiyan culture, it sounds like it's straight from the vegetable cauliflower." He becomes with her. "You were a soldier. Does that mean you know hand-to-hand combat?"

Kauli nods. "Since I was little. However, my style is not what you would label as martial arts." She points at herself. "I was born and raised in the western parts of this world just as Chille was. I'm fluent with many languages, but my native is English."

"That explains your accent." Karot smiles. "You can speak Saiyan too, right?"

"I think so. Can't always tell."

"And you fight with weapons just like dad and I and that teenager!"

Kauli is a bit nervous. "Well, yes. I am the one who is well with the chains. Attaching knives at the end can send a deadly blow. Using a sword is another skill, but it's ."

"Oh, so it's like you're using nunchucks! Cool! My dad used a weapon too, but I think you know that already!"

"I found that out in a way you'll least expect."

"My dad may seem scary, but he's actually super nice!" Karot points out. "He won't bother anyone unless they bother him too much, and it's very hard to make him angry. He's not mean unless you provoke him."

"Oh." It makes sense. The reason why Kakarot looks like a cold-blooded monster back in headquarters… was because he was so angry.

But now, he's fine. He's kind as kind can be.

The woman is still confused. This kid still acts like a kid when he actually killed 10 soldiers with a single blast once. She asks a question that's been bothering her for a long time; "Why keep me alive?"

"Why hurt you? You're one of us, right?" Karot gives her a sunny look. "It's okay. You can smile."

"You deserve the same chance Kakarot got. After all, he thought he was Human until he met me." Raditz had been listening,.So he gives her his own reason. "You are no different from him. Your life was a lie. They used your strength and tossed you aside as soon as they realized you had enough power to stand over them. Who's the real selfish ones here?"

Kakarot knows she must be in doubt about herself. "It's alright. Fighting is an instinct. It'll kick in like nothing once you start training. How about I show you some things, or maybe teach you the rules of the battlefield?"

The woman can't do much. She'll have to learn someway. "Fine. Do what you have to do."

Kakarot seems ready, but another issue isn't solved. "I never actually taught anyone before. I'm still being taught. I guess I'm done now, huh? I just went from being a student to a teacher all the sudden."

"Whoever said you're done?" Raditz pats his brother's shoulder. "Whenever you need it, you can always come to me and I'll teach you a thing or two. You still have much to learn yourself."

The youngest brother smiles brightly. He can always count on Raditz. It is something he realized recently.

Raditz… he seems to be always have his back.

Then again… what if…

… what if this isn't real?

The idea bothers him. He decides to go to a new subject. "Yeah, but first… how are we gonna get you a tail? You already passed the age that you can actually grow one without as problem. You may not be able to have one." Kakarot asks her a question. "Did you had a tail before?"

"I… don't really remember. I think I did when I was 4, but I thought that was just my imagination." Kauli replies.

"Maybe she had delayed growth period like Kakarot?" Raditz asks. "His was interrupted at 15, so when he got it back as an adult, I say he can keep growing in a new tail for another 6 years."

Kakarot smiles. "That's good to hear, but I don't plan on losing a tail anytime soon. Adults can get them back, but the chances are waaaay smaller than with children."

Turles huffs. "Well, perhaps the taik issue can be fixed. I once lost my tail as a child and mother was upset. She… what she did actually was something."

"There's a way to make the tail grow soon?" Kakarot asks. Every time they talk about the cool things Gine can do, it's fascinates him. He gets the feeling that he had always been able to do the things she can… at least most of it.

Turles chuckles. He has Kakarot's interest, so he decides to not only surprise him. He'll surprise the newcomer well. He walks towards the woman. "So, you want the tail?"

"Don't try anything!" Kauli sends her warning.

"You're not going to like me. Do you want to see a trick?" The warrior suddenly kicks the woman down which surprises everyone. "I step on your back…" He stomps a foot near her tailbone. "And your tail grows back!"

The woman groans out in pain. "All of you are insane! This hurts like hell!"

"Tch." Turles applies more pressure. "This actually might take a while."

Kakarot watches with a sweatdrop falling from his head. _'Humans are weird for many reasons… but Saiyans are strange too…'_

 **-Later-**

"Okay, we'll just look at the basics." Kakarot raises a finger as his other hand is near his hip. "We need to get a better understanding of your fighting style and combat skills, that way… we can build from there."

Kauli holds a notebook in her hand. She writes notes down quickly as he speaks. He seems puzzled about it, but at least it wasn't questioned yet.

He understands. It's a Human thing. He was Human raised too. He would probably do the same thing if he could remember to bring a notebook every time he learns something new. It might be pointless. He doesn't bother to study.

"I was told by my old master that you can't fight with no brains and all brawn. Martial arts requires a lot of thinking. Your style is different from what I know, but everyone is taught differently." Kakarot walks to stand behind her. "You shouldn't lower your guard to feel completely comfortable though."

Kauli shouts out in pain, and she immediately falls to the ground.

"I don't know how Turles did it, but he did say that's how mom forced tails to grow back when Raditz and him lost theirs as kids." Kakarot holds a tail in his hand. He looks at it strangely. "It's a weakness too. If you want to keep it out like me or tuck it away like Raditz, it's up to you. It's important to train this so that it won't hurt so bad."

"Can you let go…?" Kauli gasps.

"Sure." Kakarot releases the tail, and he waits until she stands. "So. Our next lesson is basic combat. You can't always be fancy in battle, you know! You have to learn the basics before I can teach you how to manipulate your own energy! It's simple, really. Punching and kicking are obviously one way, but our tails are the strongest limb! Isn't that cool?"

Kauli frowns. "The fact that your brother forced it out of me without my approval wasn't."

"Well, at least he helped out." Kakarot tries to look at the bright side. It's something he had always done since he was a child.

"If he touches me like that again, I'm blaming you and you're having your tail ripped out."

The Saiyan blinks. "Man. You're mean. Are all Saiyans like that?"

"I've always been like this. I don't let people push me around." Kauli frowns. "I already know how to fight. What's the point of this?"

"Well, I was instructed that I have to get you away from your earthly attachments. I guess that means you can't show mercy or anything like that. You're not a Human." Kakarot shrugs. He slips into a fighting stance and explains. "See, back to what I was saying; basics first! Doing warm-ups can keep you from being rusty!"

Kauki watches the warrior throw countless punches a kicks at an imaginary opponent. His movements are blurs and they flow without flaws.

That warrior had been fighting since he was a baby. It's insane to her. It's no different really since she is the same.

Up in the trees, eyes peer down watching the activity below. A tail whips up and down slowly. Another only moves once in awhile.

"Well. He looks and sounds more intelligent when he's teaching. That's only on the subject of fighting." Raditz takes note. "Kakarot's only smart when it comes to fighting."

"I can see that." Turles says.

"He's doing his warm-up exercises." Raditz doesn't make eye contact. The reason for it is down below. Raditz watches Kakarot adjusting Kauli's fighting stance to make it more comfortable. "I've been watching him for a while, and his style of fighting makes a bit more sense to me."

Turles frowns. "More sense? You finally solved a piece of that puzzle?"

"Right. He moves smoothly and he's very agile. His fighting style can change depending on the situation of combat… but mainly it's what he learned on this world."

"He's struggling in this world. That's what everyone keeps telling me. I saw the look on his face after he tore out my arm." Turles glances at his shoulder. A metal shoulder pad connects to the artificial arm that he currently doesn't have. "He was in shock. I'm curious."

"What is it?" Raditz asks. "Do you still wish to kill him?"

"... No. It's pointless, but that doesn't mean I don't want to beat him to a pulp." Turles answers. He is still angry for being beaten down effortlessly by Kakarot after he gave him nearly all he had. "When Kakarot explained to me about his differences, I reacted by explaining exactly why I can't stand him, but it wasn't done intentionally. It just came out. It's strange."

"I did the same while fighting him a long time ago." Raditz admits. "It's odd. It's like if you see Kakarot, you suddenly become a little more honest. He's too much like mother, so it's a bit creepy."

"Right. Mother always had some way to make us confess why we are angry with each other. She didn't even had to do anything." Turles actually has to think about this one. He compares his mother with his little brother, and he finds several similarities.

"Kakarot always has that weird atmosphere. For some reason when he is around, it feels like… everything will be alright, no matter how bad things get. It's weird." Raditz chuckles. "Even if he's bleeding to death, he'll find a reason to smile. He would be wounded horribly, and he would look at you and smile like there is nothing wrong. It's hard to understand him, but that is who Kakarot is."

"It sounds like you envy him." Turles smirks.

"Envy him? Why?" Raditz almost laughs. "He's like a rival. We try to our best each other. He can't even feel jealousy. He doesn't exactly know what that is. He's not even greedy. He wants to get stronger without any help… on his own. He'll fight strong foes to test his strength. He's a Saiyan in a unique way."

"It suddenly makes sense. Still, his compassion…"

"Right. You can never get rid of it." Raditz nods. "Turles, what you saw back there when you two fought was Kakarot's true side. He still doesn't understand himself. I'm suddenly worried."

"You? Worried?" Turles laughs.

"It's not a laughing matter." Raditz says. "Kakarot has amnesia. He knows nothing about himself except the memories he made here on Earth. He doesn't remember being in our home world… he doesn't remember our parents. He _knows_ who they are and what they look like, but he has no memories of them at all. Kakarot doesn't remember anything prior to being happy with his grandfather. He trusts in others too easily. That's why I'm worried."

"What are you saying?"

"Kakarot… he's lost. What if one day he wakes up and begins to doubt all of us? He doesn't remember me as a child… only from a dream. He was healing at the time. What if he suddenly begins to distrust us? He might think I've been lying to him. He might not even think I'm his brother."

"Are you serious? Look at the idiot." Turles points at the Saiyan spinning his staff around. "He's always happy. He's like a kid. I don't think he would become skeptical over amnesia."

"Well, I suppose you are right, but he's been delusional lately." Raditz frowns. "Still, after what he told us about what the military did to him, how can he possibly still have a smile on his face? They had him caged and abused for three years with little food. There has to be something he is hiding."

"Do you think this may have affected him mentally?"

Raditz shakes his head. "No. He was born with something he inherited from mother. It got worse when he returned to us earlier."

"Worse?"

"But, he doesn't let that worry us. He is trying to look as content as possible. He's one odd one."

"Odd isn't the word."

"Yes, but he's smiling for the sake of his son." Raditz says. "I know Kakarot isn't truly happy just yet, but he smiles so that his son won't be so worried. The fool may be an idiot, so you sometimes forget that he is a father because of that."

Kakarot shouts as he takes a step forward while jabbing one end of the staff in front of him. He lifts his foot and stands on one leg as he spins the staff like a propeller at the same time he turns around while lowering his foot. He swings the staff and spins it behind his back before throwing it over his shoulder and catching it with the other hand. The spinning is now a figure 8 motion. He jabs to his left and turns again before jabbing again. He jabs and kicks, and he swings to his right. His movements are fluid and smooth with no flaws.

"Look at him." Raditz notes. "I'll be completely honest. He makes that look so easy!"

Turles gives Raditz a slightly confused look.

"If I tried to use that weapon, I would be stumbling and flopping around like a dying fish. Hell, I might even get whacked on the face playing around with that thing. That's another thing different about Kakarot. I had never met a Saiyan who uses a weapon like that."

"What is that thing called?"

"He calls it a Power Pole. It only responds to his voice it seems." Raditz explains. "Though, something is different about his movements. Something is bothering him and he can't get it out his mind."

"That's what I am suspecting."

"Suddenly I'm having a bad feeling." Raditz frowns. "I think… whatever Kakarot went through did more than gave him PTSD."

Kakarot suddenly pauses, and his staff slips from his hand and clatters on the ground.

Raditz and Turles immediately stand tall.

Something isn't right.

Kakarot grabs his head, feeling dizzy. It's strange, because all he was doing was trying to get his movements back in rhythm. Suddenly, he is hearing harmful ringing pounding through his ears. He feels a headache.

This happened before, when he was on Namek. His brain is working to recall something. At a time like this?

What is he trying to remember?

" _Destroy, Kakarot. Destroy."_

The robotic woman-like voice makes his eyes widen. What is this?!

He shuts his eyes, and a vision crosses his mind.

He sees a red window which lifts up. He realizes it is the door to a pod. It opens and reveals the green vegetation that belongs to Earth.

He sees a small hand reaching out in front of his vision… a fat little baby arm.

… Is that his…?

" _Wake up and, destroy… Kakarot…"_

Kakarot's eyes snap open as soon as the ringing stops. He looks off into space. His eyes seem to be looking at nothing.

Kauli becomes worried. "Are you alright?"

"Something isn't right." Raditz walks near the end of the branch. "I'm getting an uneasy feeling. Why is he spaced out all the sudden?"

Turles begins to climb his way down. "Kakarot? Kakarot!"

Kakarot's fingers spread, and he takes a clumsy step forward.

"Kakarot!"

A hand lands on his shoulder, and Kakarot blinks, finally aware of his surroundings. He turns around and meets the face of Turles. "Huh? Is… something wrong?"

"That was what I was going to ask you." Turles says. "I called your name five times, and you didn't answer. It was as if you were in some sort of trance." He points at Kakarot's right hand. "What is this about?"

Kakarot is confused. He looks at the pointed hand, and he is surprised to see a blue sphere of energy hovering above the palm. "Huh?!" He makes the sphere shrink away, and he is completely lost. _'When did I make that?'_

Turles looks as if he is about to get angry, but seeing the confusion, he asks. "You have no idea? Oblivious?"

Kakarot glances at his hand again. "I… I don't know."

Raditz reaches them. "Let's just take a break. I think you just need some sleep."

"I… think I'll need some food." Kakarot really does. He hasn't ate since he fought Turles, and all he managed to find was a sabertooth.

Turles sees the discomfort. "When was the last time you ate?"

"A long time ago…" Kakarot groans. His stomach rumbles and he seems to be ready to fall over. "Okay… I'm starving really bad… Can I please eat something?"

"No." Raditz seems disappointed to say it. "If you are fed by anyone, then they'll be in the same boat as you, only much worse. That was what Vegeta told us, but don't worry. You'll eat soon."

Kakarot catches a slight nod, and he smiles.

He can count on Raditz.

Several feet away, Tarble stands in watch with Vegeta. They had seen the entire thing, and Tarble seems focused. "The doctors who evaluated Kakarot's health and power… the files have to be somewhere. I have a feeling that we may be in for more than we imagined."

"His information is in his pod. How can you possibly locate it?" Vegeta challenges his little brother.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm a genius, remember?" Tarble reminds him. "Although, I'm curious. Why are you starving him? He already suffered from that while trapped in a cage. This is much worse since he's not eating at all."

"You'll see." Is Vegeta's only answer.

"I don't know what you have planned… but I have a feeling I'll be in distraught."

"The burden isn't yours. Don't think so complicated." Vegeta promises him. "If Kakarot wants to prove himself, he'll have to let go of all Human thoughts. So, what is ahead is what an earthling would put in the category as "inhumane"."

"I'm suddenly finding this very unpleasant." Tarble says in a mutter.

"The idea isn't posterous. It's actually an advantage. You'll eventually see for yourself." Vegeta smirks.

Kakarot had heard the entire conversation between the princes. He pretends he didn't hear so that they won't suspect it. He walks inside the ship with his brother's close behind. He takes notice of his son smiling.

Karot laughs and he rushes towards Kauli. He grabs her hand and makes her walk towards the information room. "Come on! I have books that teach about the Saiyans! Maybe you can read them after looking at them for a while."

Kauli tries to keep up with the kid's pace. Occasionally, her feet would drag and she would have to stagger to stay standing. The kid is ridiculously strong, because it seems he's barely even pulling her. "You're very strong! I'm literally going to fall and get dragged like a doll if you keep pulling me so hard!"

Kakarot can't smile like he usually would at this sight. Thoughts run through his head. What does this exactly mean?

What does Vegeta mean that it's an advantage? Kakarot wonders… is he the one who is the advantage towards the Saiyans?

The way they spoke… where they possibly studying his strength? He remembers what Chille said;

" _Memory lost is one's greatest weapon. Don't you think they had been using you all this time to learn about your power? Once they achieved what you had, they had no reason for you anymore! Why do you think your prince kicked you out?! They have no use now that one of them can become a Super Saiyan!"_

Kakarot frowns. That can't be… but what Tarble said…

" _The doctors who evaluated Kakarot's health and power… the files have to be somewhere. I have a feeling that we may be in for more than we imagined."_

And Vegeta!

" _His information is in his pod. How can you possibly locate it?"_

Kakarot steps back. He recalls another thing he was told;

" _Goku… don't you think they knew that from the beginning… that you would have abilities that stand out as extraordinary compared to the other Saiyans?"_

He was told his power was evaluated as soon as he was born…

Is there something being purposely left out?

"Kakarot!"

The Saiyan's thoughts are interrupted. He turns to look at Raditz who seems confused. The oldest brother stands at the doorway.

Raditz walks inside and Turles does the same a second after. Raditz seems unconvinced about something. "You're not lying, are you? You seem disturbed. You're not going to attack us again over a flashback, are you?"

Zhanshitao lowers from the ceiling from a spiderweb. He seems worried too. As soon as he heard Raditz's voice, he knew something wasn't right from the tone of it.

"Hope not." Kakarot places his weapon on the control table that has finally been repaired. Normally when Raditz checks on him, he would be glad. However, he's getting a strong sense of doubt. He feels like something is out of place.

He doesn't know what to believe anymore. His memories… the ones he recalled on Namek… he believed they were real…

But he was told;

" _What if those are fake?"_

He doesn't even know who he even is.

"You know what? I think I know what will make you cheerful again… as much as I don't like it." Raditz catches his brother's attention once more. "I know you've been dying to have one. How about a spar?"

The idea of a spar makes him interested.

"But, we can have a fair trade. I know that you like to help out." Raditz says. "When you fought Turles, you fought him so well despite the clothing you had on. How many pounds is on you?"

"Almost a ton. Why?" Kakarot is curious. Normally when Raditz talks about something unusual, he may be interested about it.

"Mind if I take a look?" Raditz extends a hand. "Perhaps we can have our own. As soon as you took it off, your speed doubled or even multiplied more than that."

"Why? I thought you guys hate it when I am naked." Kakarot sounds completely naive. He probably is at the moment..

"I'm talking about the weighted clothing!"

"Huh?" Kakarot tugs his shirt a bit. "You wanna know about my weighted clothing? I sorta first got some when Kami gave it to me when I was 18. I didn't think you would be wondering if you can have it too."

Raditz growls. "Just hand it over!"

Kakarot is a bit annoyed that Raditz is so demanding at the moment, but he reaches for his tiger kilt. "Alright, alright. You don't have to yell at me about it."

He hears it again;

" _Don't you think they had been using you all this time to learn about your power?"_

He stops. This confuses everyone.

To Kakarot, it suddenly comes together. It's happening again, is it?

"Kakarot, don't be so stubborn. It's only for a moment." Raditz says. "Give it to me."

Kakarot moves his hand away from the kilt and lowers it to the side. "No."

Raditz is completely shocked to hear this, and so are the others. "What?! Earlier you were willing to show us!"

"I was, but I remembered something." Kakarot slowly narrows his eyes. The look in them are suddenly filled with such anger, it sends a chill down their spines. "How long are you going to keep this up, Raditz?"

Zhanshitao chirps in worry.

Karot and Kauli stops their conversation to look at Kakarot.

The others become quiet too. It is like the atmosphere changed. The usually comfortable atmosphere Kakarot normally has around him suddenly turned cold and uneasy. The few small animals outside suddenly run away in fear.

Raditz doesn't know what is going on, but the look he is getting is actually making him nervous. Kakarot never looked at him that way unless he had crossed his line… and he didn't even do anything except ask a question! "Keep what up?! Kakarot, what are you even talking about?!"

Kakarot's snarls at him. "How long are you going to keep this up?! You're not answering my question!"

Raditz blinks. "Did you just… bare your teeth at me?" He turns to Tarble. "He's growling at me as if I'm Frieza or something. Did I do something wrong?"

"Stop the act! I know what you're up to! All of you!"

Now everyone stares at him.

What is he talking about?

That's the question everyone is thinking right now. The look in Kakarot's face, they know he isn't playing a prank or anything of that matter.

Raditz speaks. "Kakarot… whatever it is that is bothering you, I'm sure we can fix it. Don't let the experience get the best of you."

"Don't play dumb."

Raditz blinks. "What?! You think I'm messing around?! Kakarot, what is going on?"

"I'm asking you the same thing." Kakarot frowns.

"Stop beating around the bush!" Raditz growls.

Kakarot huffs, and he looks at the corner of the medical room. The coffin sits there, and he walks towards it. "Too much has happened. I don't even know what to expect anymore."

Everyone stands and walks to the middle of the control room, watching the Saiyan heading inside the medical room. As soon as Kakarot stands over the coffin, he gasps.

Is he seeing things? He can't be hallucinating. The Saiyan opens the lid protecting what's inside, his eyes widen as if he had seen a ghost. "Where… where is she?"

The others become alarmed. Kakarot seems stressed again.

Kakarot stares inside, seeing nothing but metal parts. They look too familiar. "Where is her body?"

No one responds. They have no idea what is going on.

Kakarot's eyes begin to fill with anger. "That Mercenary Tao is in here!"

"What?!" Now it's just confusing.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HER BODY?!" Kakarot's tone of anger is completely new to them. It sounds filled with hatred and anger with a hint of fear. The warrior is under a level of stress that can't be described. He may stay stiff, but his tail is thrashing like a whip up and down so violently. They can hear the air movements from the thrashing tail.

"I'm honest! We don't know!" Tarble shouts. He is actually afraid of what Kakarot might do. He never saw such a look before. "It looked as if all this time, that cyborgs body was in the casket!"

 _'They are lying, Goku.'_ Chille's voice teases him in his head. _'Can you really trust them? You have amnesia! Perhaps they switched the bodies and are acting all innocent!"_

Kakarot shuts his eyes. "Somebody switched the bodies. That means hers all along was left out to rot!" The furs covering his tail begins to puff. "That means for these past three and a half years, we had that dead bastard in here!"

"Calm down, Kakarot!" Raditz warns his little brother.

"You, shut up! I've heard enough from all of you!" Kakarot snaps again. "I'll ask one more time; Where is her body?! Who is responsible for this?! HUH?!"

Vegeta is strangely calm. It was expected for him to snap, but he seems to puzzle something together. "From your anger… something tells me you were planning to bring her back to life. You were going to use the Dragon Balls to wish her back."

Kakarot narrows his eyes.

"So… that didn't change. You still have feelings towards her. That's a weakness that can't be tolerated."

"It can't be?!" Kakarot growls. "Maybe you did it, huh?! You did that so that you can mess with me?!"

Raditz immediately walks towards his angry brother. "Kakarot, calm down! That's not how you talk to a prince!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

Raditz's gawks at what he was just told. Since when does Kakarot act so rude and unruly out of the blue?! He needs answers. "What is wrong with you? Suddenly, you're acting like you don't trust us anymore!"

"That's because I don't!" Kakarot begins to explain. "I tried to when I came back, but I can't now that I know what really happened!" He looks at his son. "Gohan, go stand at the door."

Karot responds immediately. Hearing his father address him by his birth name means it's serious.

Raditz watches the child rush to stand near the door, and he looks back at Kakarot. "What's going on? We aren't lying."

"That's not the point. What I am saying is, all of you had been lying to me since I met you!" Kakarot shouts. "I was so stupid to even trust you!"

Vegeta steps forward. "What the hell is with you? Are you saying we are nothing?!"

"I'm saying I shouldn't had trusted in a bunch of greedy Saiyans!" Kakarot says. "What's the real reason why you kicked me out?! You've been using me, right?! You threw me aside as soon as you got what you want from me! That is what really happened!"

"Fool! That's not it!" Raditz growls.

"Shut up! All of you don't say anything! I'm not falling for lies anymore!" Kakarot snaps. "You took advantage of me! Everything you told me are lies, right?!"

"What made you suspect that?!" Raditz asks.

"I figured it out!" Kakarot answers. "I was kicked out because you learned enough from me about my power! All of you were using me! You tricked me into trusting you knowing I had amnesia, so it was a huge advantage, wasn't it?! I heard Vegeta! He said I An advantage!"

"You were listening that well?!" Vegeta growls. "Fool! That was not what we were even talking about! Why would we fill your head with lies about your origins! Amnesia is intolerable, and you're lucky we didn't do anything harsh about it!"

Tarble doesn't like this at all. Kakarot is under heavy denial. "He's right! Why are you suddenly distrusting us?! Kakarot, we would never-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kakarot screams out, interrupting Tarble. His tone is filled with rage and hate, he looks as if he is ready to kill. "Taking advantage of my damn amnesia is unforgivable! Quit rubbing your lies on me, because I refused to be used any longer! You damn bastards! You're not telling the truth! You're NOT! SO, QUIT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU NEVER WERE TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Damn it, Kakarot! I don't know what this came from, but stop! As if I would lie just to get power from someone else! I would rather grow from my own strength!" Raditz shouts. "Why would I even consider it? Why would I do that do my own brother-"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Kakarot interrupts him again. "Don't talk to me like you are something to me! You're not! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!"

It becomes silence as Kakarot fights to catch his breath.

Raditz simply stares. His expression shows no signs of irritation or anger. In fact, he appears to be affected by this far more than expected.

He seems saddened, actually.

"So… was that why you've been acting so strange… those doubts filling your head…" The long-haired warrior sighs, and he turns around, heading for the information room. "Alright." He heads inside, and the door shuts behind him.

Kakarot huffs. "Whatever. I'm done here anyway. I've wasted more than enough time." He turns and walks for the door. Everyone stares at him in shock. "Let's go. Gohan."

Just as he reaches the door, purple light illuminates the room. Kakarot turns around quickly in time to see the blast, and he snatches his son, lunging out the way. The blast crashes outside, leaving a smoking crater. The one who launched it…

… is prince Tarble.

Kakarot blinks. "What the…?!" He looks at him longer, and he is afraid. The look on Tarble's face…

… looks exactly like Vegeta's when he's pissed!

"How stupid can you get…?!" Tarble growls. "You're not an idiot. You're just utterly and ridiculously absurd!"

Kakarot regains confidence. "I'm not stupid. You're just angry because I realized what's been really happening."

Turles hasn't said a word, but he saw how Raditz left. It was just discussed earlier. Raditz was worried that Kakarot might begin to doubt everything and everyone because of his amnesia. Kakarot doesn't know who he is, so he finally snapped.

The door of the room Raditz entered opens suddenly.

All heads turn to the door.

Raditz walks out with a hanging low head.

Kakarot frowns. "I thought I told you to stop it."

The warrior inhales deeply. "You know, Kakarot… I can't understand what goes through that mind of yours… if that is how you thought of me all this time… then I guess that's that."

The others are quiet.

"How long do you plan to have a chipped shoulder?" Raditz lifts his head, glaring at Kakarot with anger filling his eyes. He lunges forward while screaming; "You MORON!"

Kakarot is punched directly on the face. He is sent spiralling across the room, and crashing into the wall. He sits up quickly and sees a shadow looming over his legs and the rest of his body. Looking up, he sees Raditz. He shouts in alarm as he is snatched up by his scarf.

Everyone didn't expect that to happen. Karot quickly scoots away from his angry uncle. He was nearly knocked down by his father when he was punched.

"Who the hell told you this?!" Raditz shakes his brother violently. "Did an earthling tell you this?! Did they do this to you, Kakarot?!"

Kakarot is shaken again, but he doesn't say a word.

"Answer me! Did they tell you this?!" Raditz shouts.

Kakarot's eyes shift, and they spot the red staff inside its scabbard sitting on the control table. It sits there as it was placed earlier. "Power Pole, extend!"

Raditz freezes as soon as he hears those words. "You don't have it, so what are you…"

The weapon glows and hums, a sign that it has responded to the command and is activated.

Raditz turns around, recognizing the sound too well. He is surprised to see to staff growing towards him. Having no time to respond, it reaches him and jabs him on the stomach and pushes him back as it continues to grow. He is rammed against the wall and shouts a loud "Omph!".

Everyone else is in disbelief. The staff responded and it wasn't even in his hands!

Raditz growls and grabs the staff. He shoves it aside, and the current 10 foot staff rolls off the table and clatters on the ground. "How the hell…?"

An image of his brother throwing the weapon towards him crosses his mind. A memory. It was back during the time he was just brought back to life… after they fought the enraged Zhanshitao!

It was before they fought King Cold… before Kakarot had to change his fighting gear. The fool was still wearing his orange and blue gi that is the uniform of The Turtle School.

Raditz suddenly remembers.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot's eyes narrow and they lock on the ground. He stabs the weapon through the dirt before he could crash. Next, he spins a full circle around the weapon, and his feet touch the ground. "That was too close."_

 _As his brother yanks the weapon from the ground, Raditz folds his arms. "Well... you have ways to keep yourself from getting hurt, and it always involves that staff."_

 _"Hey! Back when I was a kid, not knowing how to fly had some disadvantages. I had to rely on that staff and the Nimbus!" Kakarot explains. "Say what you want, but I'm still using this weapon."_

 _"This planet has really made your judgments insane." Raditz growls. "Sure, what you did earlier was clever, but Saiyans don't use weapons like you do!"_

 _"I'm not like the others. You know that." Kakarot reminds his brother._

 _"I see that, but what has this worthless planet even taught you?! Don't say fighting, it's not good enough! You lived on this planet for almost your entire life, and you have shown nothing of what you learned here that's worth anything!"_

 _Kakarot frowns. He slowly walks across the field and stands near the edge. "When you live as an earthling... you live and learn about things... that you would never know about out there." He points at the sky, mentioning areas beyond the galaxy. He lowers his hand and stares at the ground. "As much as I hate the inhabitants here... I realized that this world can teach you a lot of things. At least... I learned so much as a child."_

 _"That's not a good reason to keep that staff!" Raditz attempts to snatch the Power Pole from his brother's hand, but the Saiyan hops back, so he misses. "Stop being so stubborn, Kakarot!"_

 _Kakarot spins the pole like a propeller easily with both hands. His fingers appear to be dancing without crossing over, until finally, they wrap around the staff and it is still and stiff. He stomps one foot in front of him and aims one end at his brother. "It's not just a staff. It's a gift from my grandpa. He taught me a lot of things that none of you realized yet."_

 _"Stop with the "It's from my grandpa" crap! He's not your real family! He's a Human! He simply found you-"_

 _"I know that!" Kakarot cuts him off. "I know... he caused a lot of change in my life from when he found me to that head incident... but that's not what I'm trying to talk about right now." He tosses the weapon at his brother. "Here! Catch it!"_

 _Raditz catches it single handedly without much of a problem. He looks at it in many angles. "Clearly you have been using it for a long time, but it's still in great condition. How is that possible after beating countless enemies with this?"_

 _"I know how much force to apply to it." Kakarot replies. Next, his arms crosses over his chest and he shouts: "EXTEND!"_

 _To Raditz's surprise, the weapon glows for a split second and it grows twice its previous size. Due to the change of length, one side is longer than the other. Unbalanced, he topples over and falls on his behind. "What the- how are you able to do that?! It's not in your hands!"_

 _"Doesn't have to be." Kakarot places his hands to his sides with a slight smile. "It's mine." He walks to his brother and takes the weapon from his hand._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Raditz quickly stands. "Damn! I forgot that thing can still respond to his commands even when he's _not_ holding it!"

Vegeta seems interested with the weapon. "How strange. It seems that the staff can still be activated by verbal command alone. Kakarot doesn't even need to touch it. This must be because he is it's wielder."

Raditz won't let Kakarot get to to the weapon. He charges forward and rushes pass his brother. "Idiot! I'm trying to understand what the hell is going on in your head!"

Kakarot stands and holds a hand in front of me. "Come here, Power Pole!"

The staff glows again.

"It's been activated again!" Raditz notes aloud. He is surprised when the weapon laying on the ground has one end curve and grow from the ground and towards the weider. "Oh, no you don't!" He snatches it from the ground, and he whacks his brother on the head with it.

"OUCH!" Kakarot covers his head and nearly falls. He had lost his focus on the weapon, so it shrinks back to its normal size, and the glow fades. "Hey! That's mine! I knew it! You were using me so that you can steal my possessions!"

"Can you just listen this once?!" Raditz snaps.

Kakarot simply extends his hand. "Give me back my staff."

"Not until you listen to me!" Raditz growls. "Stubborn fool! You allowed your doubts to fill your head! As if I would betray you! Don't you dare defy me!"

The youngest brother tries again. "Give me back my staff."

"I already said it! The answer is no until you explain to me what's going on!"

"Give me back my staff."

"Are you stupid?!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "What do you want from me? More power? More attacks? More tricks?!"

"Who said those things to you?!"

"It was Chille." Kakarot finally answers. "He asked me why I was so loyal even after I was kicked out. He said people take advantage over those with amnesia, so that's why I know you've been lying to me!"

"That's not even true!" Raditz growls.

"Stop lying to me! Of course it is!" Kakarot snaps. "You've been pushing me and everyone else treated me bad, and now I know why! You no longer have any use for me, so you're planning to kill me!"

Raditz's eyes narrow.

"That's it, right?! Cut the act! How am I even supposed to know you are my damn brother?!" Kakarot shouts angrily. "You've been lying to me!"

"Idiot…!" Raditz clenches his fist.

"Stop the act already! You were never my brother! I probably never even had a brother! So stop doing this! As far as I know, I DON'T EVEN _HAVE_ A BROTHER!"

Raditz sighs, and he drops the staff in Turles' hands. "I promised my mother… that I would protect my little brother. To think he would doubt me… how ironic." He marches forward, and his expression shows heavy irritation. "Looks like I ran out of options."

Kakarot is surprised when his brother disappears and flashes in front of him. "Huh?!"

Raditz sends a punch on his brother's ribs. He heard a few break, and Kakarot can't breathe.

"DAD!" Karot immediately rushes towards his father, but Nappa holds him back. The child begins to thrash. "Let go of me!"

"Let your uncle and father settle this out." Napos says. "I say it's time you learn a lesson. Pay close attention. Since your father wants to act like a child, he'll be punished like one. This is how we Saiyans discipline the unruly."

Karot gulps. "You mean… dad is getting a beating…?!" He can't believe this. "Saiyans do this to their children…?!"

"You earthlings see this as cruelty. This is normal." Vegeta crosses his arms. "Your father was never disciplined. I say he deserves this."

Raditz stands over his suffering brother. His expression is a deep scowl. He watches Kakarot fighting to breathe again, and it angers him. " _Look at you. Completely helpless again!"_ He speaks harshly in his native tongue. He spins and sends a roundhouse kick that strikes Kakarot on the face which knocks him down. He slams his foot against Kakarot's chest and ignores the scream.

Karot shakes his head. "But, I don't like this! Dad is getting hurt!"

"As I said before, this is between your father and uncle." Nappa reminds the child.

Raditz throws another kick. " _What has been going through your mind these past 3 years? Have you forgotten what that future kid came to warn us about?! You're telling me you're just going to give up trusting us?!"_ He kicks him on the ribs, and Kakarot screams. " _You are Kakarot! Kakarot doesn't know the meaning of giving up! Even if he did, he doesn't know_ how _!"_

Kakarot screams again as he is kicked on the ribs again, then the stomach. He is struck on the face, and blood is drawn. He would cough or sound like he's choking every time he is kicked so harshly.

" _I know how it feels to be worthless! I cried too, but don't say that ever again! Don't tell me what you said!"_ Raditz kicks his brother in the stomach again, and Kakarot coughs out blood. " _You are a disgrace to allow such thoughts to even fill your head!"_ He kicks his brother against the wall, and he forcefully stands him up and begins to treat him like a punching bag. " _Don't tell me to just "stop being your brother"! I won't! I've made a damn promise, and I'm damn sure keeping it!"_ He knees Kakarot on the side, and he throws another punch on his face. More blood is drawn. He blocks an oncoming punch, and he twists the wrist, breaking it. Kakarot screams out as Raditz snarls. " _Look at you! Sloppy! A mess! You've been slacking because of this worthlessness you felt since you've been kicked out! I can easily kill you even if you give me your all! I'm stronger than you, because while you were in that guilt hole wandering around, I was training and getting stronger each day! When will you get your act together?!"_ He knees his brother on the stomach.

Kakarot coughs out red saliva again.

" _You've fallen behind, Kakarot!"_

Raditz kicks him hard.

" _You've been slacking, Kakarot!"_

He punches him down and stomps on his head and chest, beating him down without mercy.

" _I've been trying to help you, Kakarot!"_

Now he's just threatening Kakarot like a ball.

" _I understand your doubts, but it's wearing you out! Don't let that get to your head, otherwise, anyone will take the advantage and treat you like shit!"_ Raditz continues to stomp him down.

Kakarot's gasps and cries of pain fills and echoes through the room. The others flinch every time.

" _Annoying bastard! You have barely matured! Since you don't act your damn age, treating you like a child suits you best! How does that feel?! This is how we Saiyans punish our children!"_ Raditz knees him on the head, he kicks him on the side. He adds more bruises and future knots to the head. He continues to beat out the blood. His boot kicks Kakarot on the chin, and a tooth flies out and falls to the dirt.

Karot jumps back as the tooth rolls to his feet. He can't watch this anymore. He turns to Vegeta. "Please! Prince Vegeta sir, tell him to stop!"

Vegeta smirks, and the child looks at him in disbelief. He chuckles at the expression he pulled out. "It is time your father finally realizes how weak he really is in many ways. His doubts and mercy will kill him, don't you think. I won't step in, even if your father is pulled to the brink of death."

Karot gasps, and he turns to Tarble. "Prince Tarble… please…"

The younger prince shakes his head. "I'm afraid I won't even try, Karot."

Karot frowns. He looks back, and his hands clench into fists. _'This isn't fair!'_

The kicking focuses on the face for a while longer, and then he rises his foot and slams the head down and pins in there. He sends kicks in the ribs again without care. This goes on; beatings on the head, face, side, and ribs.

Raditz finally has enough. He steps back and stares at his beaten brother. "Reminds you of the fight we had on Namek, doesn't it? This time, I had to knock some sense into you. How does it feel to be treated like a ragdoll? _How does it feel to be beaten like an unruly brat?_ Doesn't feel good, does it? When will you grow up?!" For him to switch back to the common language and suddenly say a single sentence in native is new, but that's not a concern.

Kakarot can't exactly respond at the moment. Many of his ribs must be broken. His left wrist is broken… his ankle is twisted. He's bruised everywhere, and blood is coming out of his face and lips. He simply glares at him.

Raditz crosses his arms. "Idiot. I was _trying_ to protect you."

Kakarot's eyes widen, then they fill with anger again.

"You're a mess. Pitiful." Raditz huffs. "Don't forget this. Not even for a second. I'll pretend this never happened, but _you_ won't." He pauses, and he turns around and walks faster back. "Oh, and just so that you won't forget just how much of of wreck you are…!" He lifts his foot.

The boot stomps hard against Kakarot's tail that was resting on a three root. It snaps, and an agonizing scream bursts out his throat.

Vegeta seems interested, and he notices the child's terrified expression. "That's going to hurt for a while."

Raditz watches as his brother rolling in pain. "It hurts in ways you can't describe. Not only did it catch you off guard, is freshly grown, so enjoy it. Trust me. Saiyan children have their tails snap when they are the most disrespectful just as you have shown earlier."

Kakarot tries to hold back his screams, but he fails miserably.

"Don't fret about your mouth issue. Unlike Humans, we Saiyans grow it back. A Saiyan never forgets how he gets his scars. Physically or mentally, it doesn't matter."

Kakarot slips from laying against the wall and falls to his back. All he can do is lay there, completely helpless as the stabbing sensation fills every nerve in his body. His screaming doesn't end. The pain is unbearable. He looks at his brother, and he realizes…

… he isn't done with him just yet.

"I'm not through with you just yet. Do you have any idea on what kind of hell you've gave us?!" Raditz draws his hand back. He slams the palm of his hand on his brother's head to send a Saturday Crush, but he restrains a ton of power. The blast makes the crown around Kakarot's head glow. A powerful shock wave blows Raditz back and zaps his hand. He recovers quickly, and he stands.

The Crown of Restraint glows a blinding yellow while humming loudly, and Kakarot slams his hands on his head and screams in agony as unbearable feelings of pressure is inflicted on his head. The pain is too much, he immediately drops to the ground and rolls across the floor and thrashing. "WHAAAAAA-AAAAAGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOONE?!"

Everyone else watches in shock, not expecting _that_ , but Raditz has an emotionless frown on his face with crossed arms. "That right there is the truth. Pain means you are alive. As long as you feel it, you're still living."

The crown sparks, and electricity pours out.

The room is lit well with the yellow light from the electricity spewing from the crown and engulfing the warrior in torture. Kakarot kicks his feet and rocks side to side violently as the pain doesn't seem to end. "AAGUAA! IT HURRTS! MY HEAD! MAKE IT STOOOP!"

"Drastic times call for drastic measures. It hurts, doesn't it? The burden on your head is agonizing torture! That is what you are like to us, Kakarot!" Raditz shouts in anger. "You are a huge burden that only hurts more than help! The pain you are going through is exactly what you gave to us! You're doubting yourself! You should have faith in your comrades!"

Karot can't take it anymore. He doesn't see how any of this is helping, because his father is only going through pain! He growls, feeling anger grow bigger and bigger by the second. "Stop it!" Energy engulfs his body, and his uncle is a bit surprised. "Stop it, you big BULLY!" He lunges at his uncle who simply stands there with no change in his expression.

"As for your son. He's soft too. You're currently helpless to save him." Raditz sidesteps to avoid the 9 year old's punch. He raises his hand, and he sends a punch against the back of the child's neck, instantly knocking him out. He falls on the ground, laying next to his father.

Kakarot's eyes go wide. Even while going through the electrical torture, he felt his power drop like a stone. "G-Gohan…!"

"Pitiful." Raditz raises his foot and steps on his brother's bruised and bleeding head. "You're a mess. Does that not bother you, little brother? Are you still skeptical? This crown here…" He taps it with his foot before applying pressure. "It's a reminder of how foolish you truly are towards Humans. How many times have they fooled you so far?"

Kakarot grunts as the electricity dies off. He notices his unconscious son, and he reaches for him.

Raditz frowns, and he kicks his brother on the ribs again. "Do you ever learn?" He lifts his foot and stomps on his brother's tail again. "Idiot. You're stubbornness will kill you." He continues to stomp on the tail without any remorse. He ignores his brother's agonizing cries as he shatters more bones with every stomp. "In our world, mercy doesn't exist as an option." He throws a kick again his brother's face again, adding new cuts and bruises, and drawing more blood. "You have no respect. How shameful. Why do you think you are being treated as a damn brat right now?!" He kicks him on the face again.

Vegeta raises a hand. "That's enough, Raditz. Anymore of that won't be necessary. He's half dead already. Anymore and you might end up killing him."

Raditz huffs and steps back. "I have no intention of killing him. I was about to stop, but since you request for it to end here, fine then." He looks at his brother once more before turning and walking off. "I'll be preparing dinner after washing the blood off my hands."

The others take their leave, but Tarble gives Raditz a concerned look. "Why did you beat him up like that?"

"To make him realize how screwed up he truly is." Raditz answers. "For a Saiyan to be beaten down hurts their pride. It's the only way Kakarot will learn."

Tarble frowns. "But… he looks so down now. He's hurt and he seems upset."

Nappa shakes his head. "You saw that wrong."

"What?"

Vegeta fills in for the general. "He needed a good beating."

"The look in his eyes… it was a blaze of anger." Raditz explains. "Those are the eyes of a Saiyan. The blaze that I had been looking for has finally shown in those eyes."

Kakarot groans, and he rolls to his stomach. The simple action sends blistering pain all over his body. His breathing is quick. His entire body is covered with cuts and bruises. One of his eyes are closed shut, the other is halfway open. He bleeds from a cut on his forehead and his lip, and he is broken in many places.

He had never been beaten down this badly and easily in his life. King Piccolo broke his arm and legs…

… but in this case, he's broken on the ribs, arms, legs… and tail. He can't move. To be beaten this badly… for him to fail protecting his son from harm… he is furious.

As of now, the only emotion he can feel is pure anger.

His fingers stretch, and they touch the remote. He uses his fingers to pull it closer to his hand, and he presses a green button. The ship responds with the medical room door opening. Inside, a cylinder tube rises from the ground and opens.

It doesn't take longer than 10 minutes for Karot to finally wake from the chop that knocked him out. He groans and rises to his knees. "What happened…? I think… did uncle knock me out…"

Now he remembers.

"Dad!" He stands and looks around the room. He sees his father on the ground next to him, and he gasps at how badly beaten he is. "Dad! Hang on!" He grabs his arms, and his father screams. "Sorry!"

"I-it's fine. Just broken bones…" Kakarot tilts his head towards the medical room. "I wish I could do this myself… but in there…"

Karot nods, and he begins to drag his father who grunts with every movement. He finally reaches the room, and he drags his father inside the cylinder, sitting him up against the wall. "Don't worry, dad. Prince Tarble taught me how to use this."

"He did? Well, you are a smart kid…" Kakarot smiles.

Karot frowns. He begins to remove his father's clothing, leaving him in just his underwear. "Aren't you mad? Raditz… he beat you down…"

Kakarot looks towards the ground. He seems aggravated. "Mad isn't the right word. I'm pissed off."

Karot is shocked. He never heard his father describe his feelings that way before. It sounds unlike him. Still, he moves quickly by grabbing the items. He snatches the mask from the table next to the tube, and he places and secures the mask on his father's face. He walks out the tube, and the door slides close, trapping his father inside. "Okay, dad. Just rest inside." He presses the green button on the table, and the tube begins to fill with a green liquid. In 30 seconds, the entire tank is full, and his father floats inside. "I'll wash the blood out… and maybe get some fresh clothes. Hang in there." He leaves the room and the door shuts, leaving his father all alone.

Inside the healing chamber, everything is distorted due to the flowing liquid. He can already feel it tending to his injuries, but it won't quench the anger he is feeling. _'Soft… am I really like that… a child? He treated me like a damn kid… and my own kid had to treat me…! Damn them… they just want to use me. Just like the earthlings… like Frieza… like the military… like a slave…!'_

 **'** I **s that what you truly believe, Kakarot?'**

Kakarot blinks, and he looks around. His son had left for the information room, so he is all alone. Who spoke just now? How did the speaker know his name?

 **'Look deep. What does your heart tell you? It's blinded by hate… the perspective you have towards anyone. You're hurt.'**

The voice is invading his head.

Telepathy?!

Kakarot looks left and right. He can't speak due to the fact that he is in liquid, and a breathing mask covers his face. _'Who's there?! Who are you?!'_

' **There is no cause to be alarmed.'**

Kakarot turns again, and his eyes widen at the sight of a woman standing with her back turned. Her hair reaches a bit past her shoulders, and it looks like she just woke up from how wild it appears… it it dawns to him that the hair is untamable like his own. She even has a tail…!

Everything around him disappears. Kakarot is shocked when his mask is gone, and the chamber. He floats, suddenly in perfect health. His clothing is in perfect condition; clean and undamaged. "What…?! What is…?"

 **'Kakarot, you are one of a kind. There is so much more to see, and yet, you still don't trust in yourself.'**

Kakarot turns around once more, floating in a cloudy white void. He sees the woman again. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

 **'I am the origins of your life.'** She turns around with a smile that matches the kind he has. **'I am the one who saw your potential.'**

Kakarot gasps. His mind recalls years back. His brother Raditz shown him a picture of him when he was a baby held by this woman…

"Y-you're my… mother…"

 **'My name is Gine. Have you grown, Kakarot?'** The female warrior says cheerfully. She sounds just like him with the personality she apparently has. **'My youngest son. Why would you doubt your own brethren? Why even doubt your own two brothers?'**

Kakarot remembers what occurred, and his surprise faded. "How am I supposed to know if they are my brothers?! How am I even supposed to know if you're my mother?! How did you find me?! Get out of my head!"

Gine smiles sadly. **'You're so angry… those past three years… it's been rough. Try to understand, your brother Raditz-'**

"He's _not_ my brother!" Kakarot snaps at last. It startles her. "You're trying to get into my head and trick me! I won't be tricked anymore! Not again! It's just a dream! Just a damn dream!"

 **'How should you know?'**

"Shut up!" Kakarot growls. "I don't know who I am, and everyone is trying to take advantage of that by filling my head with lies about my so-called past!"

Gine sighs. **'To allow words to get to your head is why you trust no one, not even yourself. If you don't trust in yourself, then when rage comes, you become afraid and it takes over.'**

Kakarot freezes. For a moment, events of his fight against The Mercenary Tao replays in his mind. He remembers the nightmare he had. Horror fills his face for a second.

 **'You are so scared. Why are you so afraid of yourself?'** Gine asks sadly. **'Is that why you lost trust in them… the other survivors… because you're so scared about what you would become?'**

"I don't even know _who_ I even am."

 **'Yes, you do. You are Kakarot. Son of Bardock and Gine. Brother of Raditz and Turles. A husband and a father. You know that much. It's enough to know who you are. You're compassionate. You're kind. You're easygoing. You're cheerful. You're talented. You know that about yourself.'**

Kakarot looks towards his feet.

 **'You are angry at humanity… because of the selfish beings they are. Son… Humans are naturally selfish. They are** _ **born**_ **that way. It is why they are taught to** _ **share.**_ ' Gine explains. **'However, there are those who never learn and become bitter or twisted. Their greedy hearts fill with desire, and they will do anything to take it. What you saw from the military was the heart of it. You know deep down that not every single Human is that way. Your grandfather… your former friends… and your wife. You know that because you still love her.'**

Kakarot freezes.

 **'Tell me… why did it go this far? Raditz simply said they were probably using you. You were so confused. Yet, upon returning you just turned. It's understandable that you had to wipe out the planet because of the mission you were assigned, but now that Frieza is gone… the mission no longer exists. You know that. If you stop, nothing bad will happen, but you kill because of hatred. Vengeance and hate only spawns more vengeance and hatred. It's a never-ending cycle that you keep repeating. Why do you think they keep hurting you more? You kept hurting them.'**

Kakarot doesn't even know how to react. "But… the Humans… they will never understand…"

 **'They won't because they are not your kind, just as your comrades won't understand Humans because they are not theirs. Species of different types can't understand the other, because they do things differently. All they can do is learn and not change things.'** Gine carefully explains to her confused son. **'However, there are Humans who must be stopped. Those Artificial Humans… and the general of The Resistance Army with his comrades.'**

Kakarot blinks. "Uh… sorry. I sorta lost you there."

 **'The androids and Chille with his friends must be stopped.'** Gine simplifies what she said earlier.

Kakarot understands now. "Yeah. Those guys… Chille was the most cruelest man I've ever seen. I didn't think a Human could be so evil."

 **'You're oblivious. Your hate is turning your heart cold.'**

The Saiyan frowns.

 **'You have so much power over the planet you are in. However, since you are stronger than the earthlings, instead of trying to change them, you are torturing them like a tyrant. Kakarot… you're becoming like** _ **him**_ **.'**

Kakarot gasps as a mental image of Frieza crosses his mind. "Frieza?! No!" He snaps again. "Don't compare me to him! I am nothing like him!"

 **'To laugh madly at the suffering of the weak after tricking them so cruelty… tell me that does not sound like him.'**

Kakarot is stuck again. "Bulma said the same thing… she said I'm becoming evil. Saiyans aren't evil… we're just bad like Raditz said. The humans just see us as evil-"

 **'You don't want to be evil, but you are going down that path. I'm afraid you already took it. You killed Bulma even after she realized her mistakes. Her eyes opened that day. Her madness went away because she realized what she had done was wrong, but you still took her life so brutally… even when she kept begging for mercy. You** _ **knew**_ **she would change.'**

"I… did that…" Kakarot shakes his head. His anger grows. "Leave me alone about it! It's none of your business! If you say it's too late then it's their fault! They kept crossing lines they shouldn't! I care nothing about those Humans! They can all go to Hell!"

 **'Does that go for your grandfather and wife?'**

Pause.

 **'Goku… you're saying you don't care about me?'**

Kakarot is frozen once more. Disbelief fills his face. He knows that voice. He turns…

… and ChiChi is right there.

Gine smiles shyly. **'So… this is the one you lost? She truly is beautiful and strong. Your cold heart got worse when she was taken from you.'**

Kakarot finds his voice. "Is that really you?"

The woman seems depressed. **'Was killing the innocent necessary?'** She looks as if she is about to cry. **'I get that if it's the military, but innocent people?! Goku! What happened to you? Back then when you fought against your friends… you left the Earth to leave the rest of us alone for my sake. I knew that!'**

Kakarot steps back. He never told anyone that. "How did you… know that?"

' **You returned with awakened hatred because of Frieza. After that dreadful event of Tao, you had gone mad! You… you… I don't even know who you are anymore…'** The woman falls to her knees and begins to sob.

Crying.

She's crying. He hates it when she cries. It either scares him because she would snap, or because he is the one who had harmed her. For the first time in years, he is feeling a strong pain of regret. He should have no reason to, but seeing her in tears is hurting him in ways he can't describe.

Is this a dream?

Gine senses his slight doubts. **'It's no dream, Kakarot. I have connected to you thanks to someone. You can only see and hear us because of telepathy.'**

So… this _is_ real! That means Chichi is truly there!

That means this is actually happening!

Gine glances behind her as if someone had spoke. She looks back with a serious expression. ' **We are running out of time. Our limit to speak with you is almost out. If there is anything you need to say, you have little time.'**

Kakarot can't move due to his shock. For a second he seems spaced out, but his ears pick up crying again. "Where are you?"

 **'There's no time to explain.'** Gine looks up as the void seems to fade and reappear at the same second. **'It's about to fade out. Kakarot… we may not be able to do this again.'**

Never again? Hearing that makes him unable to respond and just look at her in disbelief. He turns and sees ChiChi who is still crying. He doesn't even know what to do. "I can't even say goodbye if I wanted. She probably hates me to the core."

 **'She knows you never changed when in comes to your nature. Your perspective did. It's why you are heartless at times.'** Gine pauses as the void fades and reappears again. **'I understand if you wish to go now. It's hard on everyone. It's time for us to go now.'**

"Huh?!"

 **'Perhaps… if you truly wish to… if you truly wish to in you heart… we can meet again someday.'** Gine smiles. **'It's why I came here. You called for us, Kakarot.'**

"I did that?" Kakarot looks up as the void fades for a couple seconds before showing again. Now it fades in and out. He can feel their presence fading and showing again as a pattern. "Wait!"

Gine becomes transparent. She waves with a small smile. Looking at ChiChi, Kakarot sees her fading slowly as well. She had stopped crying but she stands on her knees, looking at him with pink eyes from the tears. Her expression is filled with sadness and slight fear.

"Don't go…" Kakarot sounds like a lost child. His mother's body begins to become transparent. "I want to know more… please!"

 **'I'm sorry. I want to stay longer too… but as I said… it's time for us to part. I'm afraid we will never see each other again.'** Gine reminds him. **'But I'm glad I got to see you grown, my son.'**

"Mother!" The word is blurted out instinctively. He pauses and turns, looking at ChiChi who is at the opposite side. It's been so long since that day. What exactly happened… he never got to avenge her. Chille is the one behind it.

He begins to run as they fade more and more. He doesn't even know if he would be able to communicate with them besides sight and speech. He finds himself running towards ChiChi who gasps in terror. "Wait! There is something I…"

Her presence is fading.

Gine smiles as she finally fades for good, recognizing that her son had took off without second thought. The reason behind it is nothing bad.

Kakarot glances behind him as he continues to run. His mother is gone. He looks back ahead and ChiChi is like glass… completely see-through. He extends a hand out towards her. "Wait! Don't go! Not yet!"

Just another second. It's all he needs. He picks up his pace, running past his limits. He lunges at the ground and slides towards her.

 **'That guy… he's still out there.'** ChiChi's voice is a whisper. **'You need to find him before he hurts anyone else… like he did to Bulma. Like he did to you… but why? He's the only one who deserves no life… but you take it on the others… as a monster-'**

Kakarot places his hands on her shoulders. He is slightly surprised, thinking she would be like a ghost and his hands would go through like swatting air. Still, he knows he has very tiny time. "I am not letting you leave with those kind of thoughts. All I can say is, I promised to myself I would avenge you. Chille is the culprit, and I will make him pay."

 **'You still sound like your old self…'** Chichi throws her arms around him, and her voice shakes as she fights tears. **'You're scaring me with your anger. Please… just focus on those evil androids and that horrible man. Leave everyone else alone. They want to survive like you do. Please… just… stop… I don't want you to become a new Frieza.'** New tears fall, leaving the Saiyan stunned again.

"Frieza… I get it now…" Kakarot mutters.

 **'You see us as selfish… so I should leave you since you see me the same way.'** ChiChi begins to push away, but she gasps as the warrior returns the embrace. He hugs her in a way that is protective.' **Goku…'**

"I can't apologize… because I can't guarantee it will end." Kakarot says. "I just wish I could had stopped that cyborg. To be helpless… I lost it. You're not like them. You just wanted what was best."

 **'You don't have to be so nice all of the sudden…'**

"It's not that I'm trying to be when I already am. It's just that I hate how reckless I was to let you fall. I missed you." Kakarot admits.

ChiChi knows he is honest about this. **'So… you really never knew. It never was your doing that day. It really was behind him. If only you knew… but it's best that you never know. It'll hurt you even worse than it already does.'**

What is she talking about? The question doesn't come out when he feels her hug him tighter. He opens his mouth to speak, but he feels her touch disappearing. Her head rests on his chest as if she's listening for a heartbeat. He knows she simply is trying to spend the last second since they haven't seen each other for so long.

He doesn't know how to respond. However, for her to lean against him is comforting. He hasn't felt comfort in years. His eyes close and he doesn't move.

Darkness takes over, and he feels her no more. He feels himself slipping away from consciousness. It's like the communication had worn his body out.

"I really… wish to see you again."

 **-0000-**

His eyes snap open at the sound of beeping. The first thing he sees is the green liquid being drained. As soon as it is done, he takes off the mask as the door opens. He steps out, dripping wet.

"What do you mean?! This is a serious manner!" Turles' voice shouts from outside.

"I think Goku's feelings were hurt." Kauli says from outside. "I… I mean Kakarot."

"Probably." Turles huffs.

"Probably? They were." Raditz's voice is heard as well. "Now I'm pissed off. Chille had messed with his head too much. He thinks we were lying to him all this time. He probably hates me to the core for beating him down so much."

Kakarot quickly dries himself off and puts his gear back on. He checks the nearby mirror and opens his mouth.

He's missing two teeth. One from a brother each.

"So… it seems that they never told a lie to me, huh?" He looks towards the tank. "Thanks, mother… for making me realize that… they really were trying to help me. I think I need to make up for it." He looks at the Dragon Ball that sits at the corner with his staff. He grabs both items, and he looks at the four-star ball. "Do you think I should apologize, grandpa?"

He already knows the answer to that.

"Yeah… I need to really make up for it. I needed that beating… but I don't want anymore of it. I've had enough of those back in the military's headquarters."

"Does Tarble have the information yet?" Nappa says from the other side.

"It'll take a while. Until then, just wait." That sounds like Vegeta.

"You say he is looking at the information?" Turles asks. "I'm still without an arm! Kakarot tore it off and I'm actually glad he aimed for that arm, but I can't walk around looking asymmetrical!"

"He's working on that too. You might be lucky and get it on the 11th." Vegeta says.

"That long? How bad did he destroy it? He must had really panicked then."

Their voices are so close. They are standing outside the door.

Kakarot heads for it, and he opens it slowly. All heads turn to look at him. Karot smiles at the sight of his healed father.

Kakarot bows in a traditional style. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doubting you, Raditz… and everyone else. I guess I'm the stupid one here…"

Raditz is relieved. He doesn't approach him yet. "I guess you want to get even. You're free to punch me if you like."

"No thanks. I'll pass." Kakarot says, and everyone looks at him funny. "I had enough of that. I think I needed it anyway to knock some sense into me. The whole military thing really had me worked up. The ones who should be doing the punching is everyone else. But please, avoid the face." He grins.

Everyone blinks at what they see. The Saiyan is missing two teeth near the back.

"I already had enough knocked out of me."

"Don't worry about it. Give it a month." Raditz says. "You'll have a new pair soon enough."

Kakarot rubs the back of his head.

Suddenly, a cooing sound is heard, and a dull thump.

Everyone freezes.

"What was that?" Kauli is the first to ask.

"I don't know." Karot tries to find the answer, but he doesn't see anything unusual.

Well, except a upside-down crate sliding across the floor. That's something you don't see everyday.

"Huh?" Everyone watches the crate slide from under the table and towards a wall. As soon as it hits the wall, the thud is heard again. A tiny shout is heard from inside, as if whoever it is was startled.

"Uh… okay." Raditz points at the crate. "Am I seeing things, or is that crate moving and making noise?"

"Someone is underneath it. Probably a monkey." Karot notes.

"Abwaah-bah!"

The sudden noise makes everyone change their minds about who may be under there. They watch the crate slide backwards and forwards as if it doesn't realize it can't go through a wall. It finally turns and it slides again across the floor. It turns every now and then. The cooing is coming from the crate.

Turles frowns. "What is this? Is this a prank?"

"I doubt it." Tarble mutters. He walks towards the crate and reaches for it. "Alright, whoever is in there better-"

"YAAAAAH!"

Tarble jumps back from the sudden high-pitched scream. His ears are ringing and he bangs a hand against his left one.

Kakarot gasps. He recognizes those sounds. How is this even possible?! How did he somehow end up in here?!

"Move aside." Vegeta kicks the crate from the ground, and on their hands and knees is a baby. "A baby?"

"A baby?!" Everyone else echoes in shock.

"Ah-bwah-bah?" The baby tilts his head.

"Crap. The baby." Kakarot groans.

The baby blinks and he pushes himself to sit. As soon as he notices Kakarot, he begins to reach for the warrior. "Bwah! Awaa!"

"How did you even get here?" Kakarot frowns. Everyone looks at him in shock. "I thought I had you in the cave with Mint. How did you get out of there and snuck in?"

"Wait, you know that thing?" Turles points at the baby.

Kakarot realizes what he said earlier. He groans. "I really need to keep my mouth shut sometimes… but oh well. There's no point of not saying anything anyway. I'm sorry… it's… a huge shock."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Did you bring him in? Even if you haven't, why are you keeping him?"

Raditz seems annoyed. "Kakarot. That's an Earth brat. Why can't you just toss it on the lake or something?"

"Oh my god!" Kauli steps away. "What the hell is with you guys?!"

Kakarot gives his brother sad smile. "Well… I can't just keep you in the dark as I was before. I'm sorry." He bows to everyone. "Forgive my brother. I beg you. Don't be angry with him, because it's not his fault. It's not… so please don't kick him out as you had done to me… please…"

For Kakarot to plead and beg for Raditz's sake is so strange, but the reason behind it is still not figured out yet. Raditz looks so confused, but he looks at the baby again, and he notices the blue eyes.

His own eyes widen in pure disbelief. He has forgotten how to breathe. "Oh… hell… no…"

They all notice the horror and realization in Raditz's eyes, and Tarble catches the message. He looks at the baby, then at Raditz again. "No… don't tell me… did he…" Anger fills his eyes and he marches towards Raditz who steps back. "What the HELL is WRONG with you?!"

Raditz steps back again. "I… I never knew of this! I swear!"

Tarble snarls. "You imbecile…! Didn't I warn you this would happen?! DIDN'T I?!"

The anger heard in Tarble's voice is so new to everyone. He is furious. Not just that, the way he spoke and what he said made everyone else put the pieces together. They all stare at Raditz in shock or slight horror, knowing he had made a huge mistake.

Vegeta becomes furious next. "You…!" He draws his hand back to send a punch. "You!"

A hand captures the fist.

It becomes silent as the prince turns to see his fist was caught by Kakarot.

Kakarot drops to his knees and bows again. "Please don't be angry with him. Forgive him. Please… he didn't mean this… any of this… try to understand… forgive him, please…"

Raditz doesn't know how to actually react, but he lowers until he is on his own knees. He bows as well, as the guilt is clearly seen. "I was foolish. So damn foolish. To think it would come to this. Kakarot's case is understandable, but mine is just plain stupidity that is intolerable." He bows closer to the ground. "You have every right to hate me right now, but I beg for you to grant my brother's wish. Forgive me, my prince."

Everyone else simply stares, and Vegeta slowly lowers his hand. He turns away from Raditz and frowns at Kakarot. "How did you find this out?"

Kakarot lifts his head. "I took him from his mother before I killed her, sir."

"His mother is Bulma, I assume?"

"Yes, sir." Kakarot approaches the baby. He lifts him back to his knees, and they see the lavender tail rising and hanging high. He stands and explains. "He possesses a tail as any other Saiyan would. According to the data I took from Bulma, he carries the genes of a Saiyan. His genes are similar to mine, so it's clear that he's my nephew, sir."

"Nephew." Vegeta echoes the word in a mutter. "Turles doesn't even know who Bulma is. That leave us to Raditz, and it's already clear it was him." He turns to look at the mentioned warrior. "Well?"

Raditz grits his teeth. "I can't say I haven't, sir. It's all clear… and I was foolish."

Vegeta sighs and places a hand on his head. He begins to walk. "A damn half-breed. Another half-breed brat…"

Just as he walks pass Raditz, he throws a kick on his chin, and Raditz is forced to fall back, groaning.

Kakarot becomes alert. "Raditz!"

"If there is one thing I can't stand and allow besides disobedience, it's when one of my own comrades betrays me by breeding with the enemy, topping that with the fact that they are Human!" Vegeta kicks Raditz's face again, only this time, he earned a scream. "You're just as disgusting as your damn brother!"

Kakarot stands quickly. "Stop! Don't hurt him like this-" He is interrupted when he is punched on the gut by the general. Kakarot falls to his knees and clenches on the baby tightly to prevent himself from dropping him.

Tarble walks towards Kakarot with a look that is filled with anger. "I can't believe this. After all the trouble I went through. Idiots." He grabs the baby and snatches him from Kakarot's arms.

Kakarot reaches out for him. "No… please… don't do it. He's just a-"

"A baby?" Tarble narrows his eyes. "He's the son of that Bulma! The best thing we should do is get rid of it! As long as he is around, you'll only cause trouble keeping him alive! It's likely the earthlings are looking for him!"

Kakarot falls, laying on his stomach, groaning in pain. "Don't…"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice!" Tarble shouts. "I understand you want him to be raised like us, but he'll only bring trouble!"

Vegeta slams his foot on Raditz's chest, and he ignores the scream. "Did you develop feelings, or did you fall prey to her looks? Either way, I cannot forgive such a disgusting act!" He stomps on him again. "Perhaps I'll just simply beat you to death! Let this be a lesson to anyone who dares to commit something so foolish! I can care less for the reason!" He pauses. "Turles."

The Saiyan stands tall. Everyone else pauses.

"Grab Kakarot's tail and restrain him."

"Huh?!" Kakarot immediately turns around and sees Turles walking towards him. "Wait a minute?l! What did I do wrong?!" He immediately jumps back and wraps his tail around his waist. "Turles! I'm your brother!"

"A brother who committed the same act." Turles lunges forward and snatches the tail. He pulls it free and squeezes it hard, forcing Kakarot to his knees. "You'll thank me later, Kakarot."

Vegeta sends his next order. "Nappa. Knock out his son. We don't need him getting angry at a time like this."

Nappa is shocked to hear this order, but knowing the prince, he obeys. "Yes, Vegeta."

Karot steps back several times. "Wait… Mr. Nappa?"

Nappa frowns. "Sorry, kid."

Kakarot's eyes widen as soon as the general rises his hand to send a blow. At the next second, anger begins to fill him. "Don't you dare! Hurt him and I'll go after you!"

Vegeta chuckles. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't move."

Kakarot squirms, and he sends his own order. "Run, Gohan! You don't stand a chance against him!"

Vegeta growls at this, and Tarble sighs.

Karot steps back. "B-but dad…!"

"RUN NOW, GOHAN! THEY MIGHT KILL YOU!" Kakarot screams out, which is enough to send the child running. He watches him rush outside and take off in flight. That was quick.

The kid got tired of being knocked out.

Kakarot can't relax just yet. Baby Trunks' life is on the line. He doesn't understand logic, but he knows one thing;

If the baby Trunks dies - the present Trunks - then the 17 year old Trunks from the future will be wiped out from existence!

"Don't kill him! He's not even a threat!" Kakarot screams out. "He can help us! He may be a lot of work in the beginning, but he isn't like me, Gohan, and Kauli! You don't need to change his lifestyle or perspective, because he hasn't got his own yet! You can give that to him!"

Tarble freezes, and he looks at Kakarot. "It makes sense… but the military… I'm sorry."

"No, please!" Kakarot tries to move. "Reconsider! You have to give him a cha-"

He is struck on the neck and his eyes go blank. He collapses completely and lies unconscious.

Raditz gasps.

"You talk too much. Save your own skin." Turles sighs.

Vegeta steps off of Raditz and Nappa immediately grabs Raditz's tail to keep him down. The prince walks towards Kakarot, looking unpleased. "None of this would have ever happened if you had killed the woman from the very beginning. Your mercy-like ways… it took five years to break it, but it's too late." He aims a hand at the warrior. "You have gotten far too many chances."

Kauli doesn't know what to do. All she can do is speak. "I'm asking you… don't kill him. It's a mistake to do it!"

Raditz tries to move, but he gets no luck. "Wait! Vegeta! Don't do it!"

"I didn't several times." Vegeta explains. "I should had killed him many times before, but I let him go. Everytime I do, something more troubling arises because of him. He even rubbed a bit of his caring nature on you. He's done more than enough. Stand down, Raditz."

Raditz realizes it is hopeless. He can't move. Kakarot is going to die, and he is hopeless to stop it. For a second, he sees the mental image of himself as a child standing in front of his mother.

He made the promise.

However, that's the prince. He was ordered to stay down.

Stand down? Kakarot is going to die!

Raditz snarls. "I'm not letting this happen, damn it!" He screams out the next sentence; "I PROMISED MY MOTHER THAT I WILL PROTECT MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Vegeta turns around and sees the Saiyan actually moving. "You're that determined? Your mother must be blind to how ridiculous her youngest is!" He aims the sphere towards the unconscious warrior.

"KAKAROOOOT!" Raditz screams out the name in pure horror. The looks in his eyes show pure fear, and it hardens into sudden determination. He ignores every stabbing sensation he feels with his movements, and he turns his body which shocks everyone. His elbows strikes the general on the head, and his tail is freed. Immediately, his feet leaves the ground as he jumps.

Vegeta pauses and is in for a surprise when Raditz lands and skids across the dirt, stopping in front of the unconscious Kakarot. Raditz stands with knees slightly bent and slightly hunched over with his hands out to the side.

His stance is no fighting stance.

He stands as a shield.

Raditz's eyes turn cold and they narrow. The others are in pure disbelief. This is the very first time Raditz had ever disobeyed an order from the prince. He had done the unthinkable… by standing before him.

Turles can't believe this! Raditz is serious. He actually freed himself and had the confidence to stand against Vegeta!

Tarble gasps. "He… did he really just…?"

Vegeta begins to fill with anger, but Raditz seems unfazed by it.

"Forgive me, Prince Vegeta." Raditz says firmly.

Vegeta clenches his fist "You little- move aside, and that is an order! Disobey me, and you are nothing more than a traitor!"

Raditz doesn't budge and inch. "No."

"Did… did you just tell me "no"?!" The prince doesn't get any angrier, because he is just baffled.

"I _cannot_ allow you...

… and I won't _let_ you…

… claim the life of my little brother."

Turles' eyes turn wide. He never saw this side of Raditz before. The look in his brother's eyes is all too familiar to him.

"I was told to be his sole protector, which means..." Raditz frowns.

A rock from the rubble falls, and the entire cliffside collapses.

"... I will have to kill you before you kill him."

* * *

 **A/N:** **finally finished!**

 **Deleted Scene:**

Just as he (Vegeta) walks pass Raditz, he throws a kick on his chin, and Raditz is forced to fall back, groaning.

Kakarot becomes alert. "Raditz!"

"A fool is exactly who you are!" Vegeta kicks Raditz's face again, knocking out a tooth in the process. "You're just as disgusting as your damn brother!"

 **Reason it was taken out/edited:** Too many teeth knocking. XD

We don't need anymore teeth being knocked out. It was becoming cliche here.

 **To be completely honest, I was thinking about deleting the scene with Gine too, but I kept it at the last minute. Why?**

 **I don't know myself.**

 **Honestly, I'm not into fluff, so I tried to avoid it.**

 **The only Fanfiction I ever wrote that was in the "Romantic" category is "Wigglytuff's True Perfect Apple" If you never played "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky" then there's no point in checking it out.**

 **If you played Sky then it's even more understanding.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Does Turles actually care for Kakarot right now?**

 **A: Not really…**

 **I don't really know how to explain that.**

 **PQ2: Will Kakarot keep having these PTSD strikes?**

 **A: It depends… though, I plan on doing a small reference…**

 **PQ3: Kakarot is weaker than Raditz?**

 **A: Yep.**

 **PQ4: Is Kauli going to be useful for the fight against the androids?**

 **A: Not in a way you will think.**

 **PQ5: When will we see Trunks again?**

 **A: Don't worry. You'll see him soon.**

 **PQ6: What about Piccolo and the Z-fighters?**

 **A: I have plans for them too.**

 **PQ7: What is Gine and ChiChi doing? His did they even met?**

 **A: Well, I tried to give you guys hints.**

 **You tell me. ;)**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Eh, being a legal adult doesn't seem all that different. The only thing it gives you a lot of crap, but that is one of the reasons I did not get a chance to read this chapter when you posted it.

Wow. If Gine could have fought tooth and nail for any of her children, I'm sure most of the doctors would have been dead on the floor. Uh-oh... Broly's probably going to come after them eventually. I wonder if he will try to kill Kakarot for crying next to him.

Ah, so that's what triggered Tarble's transformation-to see his older brother die the way he did. He must have truly cared about him despite what Vegeta had against him. It's good that the young prince actually created medicine for Kakarot, but I wonder if he will put up a fight trying to take it. He would probably think that they are attempting to brain wash or kill him.

What will the other Saiyans will think when they finally learn Radditz sired Trunks/Seleriak? Would they really try to kill him when they could use the boy to their advantage later on?

Zhanshitao mimicking Raditz made me smile in delight. Shame he fainted after his owner killed a smaller one, but seriously, I'd probably have the same reaction if one crawled out. While I am not afraid of spiders, there are some I don't like because they tend to bite sometimes.

Dang it Chille, stop haunting Kakarot's thoughts and make him question himself. He already did enough of that in a previous book, and you are planting seeds of doubt that will cause more harm than good down the road.

Turles, I hate to say this, but stop being a freaking drama king when things don't go your way. I'm kind of surprised Kakarot didn't transform and literally threaten his older brother for all of the crap he was saying.

Chapter 22's the next big chapter huh? Can't wait to find out what happens. Usually, when I write long chapters, I get out the big moments first, then write things in between to build up to those scenes. It's always exciting when I get there.

Then again, I might have become one of the largest slackers when it comes to updating. I have an excuse though: world building to create original plots is a job in itself. So yeah, I'll update again... eventually. D

 **A:** Being 18 only allows me to buy a lottery ticket and to smoke. I'll never try a cigarette though. Never.

Gine is… the kind of person who's power only comes out when she needs it most. The reason why she isn't a warrior will be pointed out in the next chapter. :) As for Broly, I found a place for him. I might laugh every time I type "KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOT!" XD

It's funny watching Broly get mad in the original Japanese. "KAKAROTTOOOO!"

The reason behind Tarble's transformation was actually very hard for me, so I sorta threw that in there. It happens to be sometimes. As for the medicine, I think you gave me an idea. As for that baby Saiyan? Well, you'll find out.

I feel like if this were a anime, Zhanshitao (Pronounced as: "Shan-sh-tow" (tow as in "ow") in proper Chinese) would be a mascot. :) Poor guy fainted seeing his earth counterpart get squashed. You can't blame Raditz though.

Chille is the big jerk anyone would love to see dead. (If that's so then I really did a good job. I can actually write an original story if I can do that.)

Turles did understand Kakarot more here. He realized how bad Kakarot was suffering so he pretty much left him alone, but not entirely. He seems more willing to help him but I don't know how yet. It seems that after a fight, things go at ease. The same went for Kakarot and Raditz after book 1's chapter 15.

Chapter 22 is what I am looking forward too. Let's just say that Kakarot finally snapped…

Really bad. Yeah…

But, I also write the biggest scenes and plots for each chapter as well. Basically for this one, I wrote in Raditz kicking the crap out of Kakarot first, then the discovery of Trunks next, then Kakarot's nightmare. I write my chapters very weird.

In other words, I don't write from beginning to end. I write different parts and then add things between them to merge them together.

If you couldn't tell from reading, holy crap.

That's cool. :)

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert "DBZ Kai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Tarble: (Pleased) Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tarble, the younger brother of Vegeta._

 _Tarble: (Worried) It seems that Kakarot is still struggling with himself, but the good news is, I finally got the information and the results from my scanning. Apparently, this is very serious._

 _Karot: (content) Dad will be okay as long as we make sure he doesn't get too stressed from what he went through, right?_

 _Tarble: (worried) Uh… I'm afraid that can't be avoided. Looks like the military arrived and, oh no. They have whips._

 _Kakarot: (frowns) It's strange, really. Normally, if I kill anyone so brutally, I might feel upset about it… but I really feel nothing._

 _Tarble: The war is here! Today is the day! So, here's the question: Where is that future kid? Where are the androids? I don't sense anything!_

 _Karot: (shrugs) Maybe we were tricked all along?_

 _Tarble: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 18: "Accepting the monster you are"!_

 _Wait, what?! Kakarot and his brothers are heading for the television tower? For what purpose?_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **COMMENT!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 18!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 18: "Accepting the monster you are"_ May 12th is past, and the Saiyans strike out to prevent the future events they were warned about. Kakarot begins to find himself among his kind. It seems to their eyes… that the stubborn warrior is finally accepting the "horrible monster" he turns out to be. Through that acceptance, has his heart finally hardened?

 _Chapter 19: "Commence, now!"_ Prince Vegeta discovers just how quickly the Humans have adapted. Knowing how he and his comrades may very well be in danger, he answers his brother's pleas and declares war at last! Though it may seem wiping out the military is easier than a piece of cake, he realizes that jumping to conclusions isn't very wise at all.

 _Chapter 20: "Last attempt convincing"_ A surprisingly reappearance leaves Kakarot almost speechless. Siding with the military is no other than the Earth's warriors! With Bulma out the way, the earthlings are left to fend for themselves and the sake of humanity. When the earthlings try to plead for Kakarot to change, the request was declined! Chille finally steps in to play hunter. Kakarot is pinned down in a way he least expects, and Tarble is struggling to view for what is ahead!

 _Chapter 21: "The war for the sake of Planet Earth?"_ It is questioned on why the Saiyan's never left Planet Earth. The answer is simple; To win the challenges and claim the planet as a new nutrient ground! Kakarot may be the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan, but he becomes leader of the attacks against the military among the members of his class! Once Planet Earth is tamed, Kakarot plans to either keep it under his reign or to use it as a gateway to new power! He begins his games to test the earthlings for real this time!

 _Chapter 22: "The tamed Saiyan lashes out!"_ Just as the military is finally pushed back, the leader - Chille Seirf - arrives to take the Saiyan himself? It seems that Kakarot's grandfather makes a final attempt to clear away the clouds of hate between man and saiya-jin! However, Chille doesn't wish for peace just yet. He reveals the truth behind the attacks, and it shatters Kakarot in his pride and heart! The Saiyan is frozen and begins to lose his will to keep fighting until Chille does the unthinkable! The warrior is overwhelmed with emotions just as Chille hoped to see! The world turns red in Kakarot's perspective! The warrior is overtaken with the need to kill! His Saiyan nature takes the best of him in straight bloodlust!


	18. Accepting the monster you are

**Chapter 18 Plot:**

 _Chapter 18: "Accepting the monster you are"_ May 12th is _close_ , and the Saiyans prepare to strike out to prevent the future events they were warned about. Kakarot begins to find himself among his kind. It seems to their eyes… that the stubborn warrior is finally accepting the "horrible monster" he turns out to be. Through that acceptance, has his heart finally hardened?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! CHECK OUT NEW POLL!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 18, 2017!**

 **Yaaay! I relaxed even more! 20,437 words!**

* * *

 **Well… the chapter preview that was posted on the mast chapter is a bit inaccurate since uh…**

 **Most of it is actually chapter 19…**

… **yeah. My mistake. I had to slightly change the summary you see above...**

 **Besides that...**

 **Do you know… that I LOVE babies? They are cute and always into mischief. I have 3 little sisters. The oldest is 6. I watched them all grow from when they were newborns arriving home.**

 **I have a baby sister. She's cute but she loves to scratch faces!**

 **So yeah. Baby Trunks' "lines" and his behavior is from my experience with babies.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the true author!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Updating more often never felt so cool!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 left you off:**

"KAKAROOOOT!" Raditz screams out the name in pure horror. The looks in his eyes show pure fear, and it hardens into sudden determination. He ignores every stabbing sensation he feels with his movements, and he turns his body which shocks everyone. His elbows strikes the general on the head, and his tail is freed. Immediately, his feet leaves the ground as he jumps.

Vegeta pauses and is in for a surprise when Raditz lands and skids across the dirt, stopping in front of the unconscious Kakarot. Raditz stands with knees slightly bent and slightly hunched over with his hands out to the side.

His stance is no fighting stance.

He stands as a shield.

Raditz's eyes turn cold and they narrow. The others are in pure disbelief. This is the very first time Raditz had ever disobeyed an order from the prince. He had done the unthinkable… by standing before him.

Turles can't believe this! Raditz is serious. He actually freed himself and had the confidence to stand against Vegeta!

Tarble gasps. "He… did he really just…?"

Vegeta begins to fill with anger, but Raditz seems unfazed by it.

"Forgive me, Prince Vegeta." Raditz says firmly.

Vegeta clenches his fist "You little- move aside, and that is an order! Disobey me, and you are nothing more than a traitor!"

Raditz doesn't budge and inch. "No."

"Did… did you just tell me "no"?!" The prince doesn't get any angrier, because he is just baffled.

"I _cannot_ allow you...

… and I won't _let_ you…

… claim the life of my little brother."

Turles' eyes turn wide. He never saw this side of Raditz before. The look in his brother's eyes is all too familiar to him.

"I was told to be his sole protector, which means..." Raditz frowns.

A rock from the rubble falls, and the entire cliffside collapses.

"... I will have to kill you before you kill him."

* * *

 **\- Chapter 18: Accepting the monster you are -**

 _'I have to be out of my mind right now.'_ The thought runs through Raditz's head. He doesn't know how it happened, but it did. Seeing Kakarot down triggered something. Did his body moved on his own… or was this an action done by pure instinct? He would move, but he doesn't budge an inch. He has to be crazy! He just said he'll fight him! No, that's worse!

 _'I just signed the death certificate.'_ Raditz feels like he just asked for death. _'I threatened the prince! For crying out loud, mother must be tearing her hair out right now!'_

Vegeta stares. His surprised eyes fill with anger. "I'll give you one last chance, and you better think carefully. Move aside, and don't you dare interfere or you'll die with him."

"I'm not afraid to die." The words come out of Raditz's mouth before he could stop them. "I'm not letting you kill him. I won't hesitate to kill you if I must."

"He's insane… no one has ever spoke like that to the prince before… not even the king!" Nappa doesn't know what is going to happen. He knows it will be ugly.

"Step aside." Vegeta growls.

"Not a chance." Raditz's eyes turn cold. "I won't budge a centimeter as long as I am breathing."

"Are you challenging me?!" Vegeta steps forward, and the sphere grows larger. "I will kill you right on the spot!"

"Go ahead. Try it. You'll have no luck." Though he says this, Raditz is mentally strangling himself. "From where you stand you stand no chance. It's best you forget about killing him. Try again when you're stronger. See, I am not the average Saiyan anymore."

Vegeta grits his teeth and looks as if he is about to explode. Veins throb in his head and he just stares. He would, but the reality is… he may actually not stand a chance. At least that was how it was months ago. He won't allow the warrior to make him snap. "Why are you so determined to throw your life away for a failure like him?!"

Raditz answers. "I don't care if Kakarot is the most retarded person in the universe. He's my youngest brother who is confused and needs to know himself! I'm not letting you kill him because he's not what you want! I made a promise, and I'm damn sure keeping it!"

Vegeta suddenly recalls something. He heard something like this before;

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

October 23, Age 737

 _The planet is freezing cold. With every breath that is exhaled, a cloud of vapor is seen flying from the mouth. The ground is made of nothing but ice. The temperature is below freezing. Icicles explode from the ground, and it stabs through a red cape._

" _Dah!" A young boy is pulled back from running, and he falls. He unclips the cape from his armor and stands. His tail drags on the floor, signaling his exhaustion. The child's hair spikes straight up and he has bangs. He seems angry, but he is worn out. "Damn it. What kind of mission did that bastard sent us to this time? This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be struggling to kill this freaks!"_

" _Prince Vegeta!" The kid Raditz rushes towards the Saiyan that is shorter and younger than him. Raditz stands as 8 years old, but Vegeta is young at the age of 5. Even so young, he had intimidating eyes. "Prince Vegeta! Are you alright?!"_

" _Save me your concern! I don't need the help from a low-class!" Kid Vegeta spits hatefully. "Where's Nappa?!"_

" _I-I don't know, sir." Raditz looks left and right. "I thought I saw him flying earlier, but these guys here… they keep shooting icicles everywhere. We'll be implied if we're not careful!"_

" _We?" Vegeta crosses his arms with a smirk. "You mean you, you big baby?"_

 _Raditz steps back. "I'm not-"_

" _Not what? Go ahead. Say it." Vegeta challenges him. "Say it and I'll mop you on the floor. You better watch it Raditz. Just because we took you in doesn't mean you can talk to us like we are your equal. You're just a bottom feeder crybaby. Aren't you scared? Go ahead and cry, or are you going to face these guys like a true warrior?"_

 _The ground explodes and Raditz jumps as a four legged ice beats crawls from the ground. It roars angrily at the young children. It stands 30 feet tall._

" _Why do I always have to fight the big monsters?!" Kid Raditz questions his luck. He had to deal with giant badgers before. He found Vegeta and Nappa trying to fight off huge creatures as well. Little does he know that in the future when he is a teenager, he'll have to fight against intelligent and huge wolf-like monsters._

 _Raditz panics when the beast reaches for him, but a yellow blast slams against it and it explodes to millions of ice cubes. He turns around and sees the young Vegeta lowering his hand._

" _You're a coward. You were supposed to kill it, not run away. What kind of Saiyan are you? It's hard to believe that you are Bardock's son." Vegeta chuckles. "Then again, your mother wasn't even a warrior. Maybe that explains it. Didn't you had a baby brother that was sent away because he was so weak? Your entire family is pathetic!"_

" _Don't talk about my mom or brother like that! I promised mom that I'll find Kakarot and protect him!"_

" _How can you protect him if you can't even save yourself? Your mother had to be saved by your poor father so many times!"_

" _Stop talking about them-" Raditz's sentence is cut off as he is kicked on the stomach. He couches over but his chin is kicked and he falls to his back. His chest is stomped on and he is pinned down. He screams out in pain._

 _Kid Vegeta chuckles as he applies more pressure. "Didn't I tell you to watch what you say? You sure have a lot to say for a weakling. You're lucky you're still alive. I can kill you if I wanted to. You know that, right? How does it feel to have someone smaller and younger than you pinning you on the ground?! How much more pathetic can you get?!" He laughs._

 _Raditz seems to be in a lot of pain. His eyes become glazed._

" _Are you about to cry? Wow, you really are a crybaby!" Vegeta laughs harder. "You're not a warrior! You're an insect! The kinds of bugs meant to be stepped on! If you want your stupid brother so bad, why didn't you go to that planet after him? We don't accept babies!"_

 _The ground shakes again, and the two children pauses. Vegeta turns around and he sees icicles bursting from the ground from far away, and it heads in a straight path right towards them. He immediately jumps into flight from the ground._

 _Raditz sits up quickly. "Prince Vegeta! Wait!" He sees the ice and he looks around quickly. He spots a bare tree and he jumps for it in time, clinging on for dear life._

 _As the threat ends, the young prince frowns. "Why didn't you just fly?"_

 _Raditz looks towards the ground. "I don't know how…"_

" _Are you kidding me?" Vegeta groans. "Didn't your mother teach you anything useful while your father was out during missions?!"_

 _Raditz would answer, but he sees another ice beast. It jumps high and is after Vegeta. "Look out!" His hand crackles with static, and he holds on to the tree with the other. "Single… SUNDAY!"_

 _The pink blast is unleashed, and the beast is struck down with it._

 _Kid Vegeta blinks at the dead beast. It didn't explode which means the attack wasn't so strong, but it killed it. Vegeta is slightly shaken up, but he ignores it and growls. "I didn't need your help!"_

" _Uh… Vegeta, sir?"_

" _What now, Raditz?!" Vegeta is irritated, but he notices that they are surrounded by 6 of the ice beasts, possible more. "Where did they come from?!"_

" _Underground! Look!" Raditz points below, and more crawl out. "They are coming for us! There's too many to fight at once!"_

" _For you! This is just fine for me! I'm an elite!" Vegeta prepares to send a blast, but he is forced to dodge a flying icicle that effortlessly shoots through the ground like it is dough. "I can't land a hit! The hell?!"_

" _Damn it! There's just too many! Is Frieza trying to kill us?!" Raditz shouts._

 _Vegeta shouts out in pain as a chunk of ice strikes him and knocks him down._

" _Vegeta!" Raditz reaches for him, but he can't simply get to him. The beasts wait for him below. "Oh no…"_

 _Kid Vegeta grunts as he falls to the ground. He quickly sits up and he gasps as the beasts stare him down. For a second, he seems afraid, but he hardens his look. "Don't think you can beat me! I'm Prince Vegeta of The Saiyan race! You'll be begging for mercy!" He fires a blast, but the ice seems to harden, and it doesn't have effect. "Huh?! That didn't happen before! These guys were holding back?!"_

 _One of the beast opens its jaws, and freezing vapor clumps together into a chunk of ice. It spits it out and Vegeta is struck with it again._

" _Ah!" Vegeta crawls back, but he can't escape. "I won't die here! It takes more than that to kill me-"_

 _He is cut off as an icicle stabs through his arm._

 _Immediately, he screams out in pain, and he nearly falls. "This can't be happening…!" He looks up and the beasts tower over him. They prepare to finish him off._

 _A huge yellow blast slams right into a crowd, and it explodes. Another blast kills them in pieces._

" _Huh?!" Vegeta turns around, and he sees Nappa sending another blast that wounds the other beasts. "Nappa! What are you doing?! You'll get killed!" The young Prince Vegeta scolds the general. "Stop being stupid and move aside! That's an order!"_

 _Nappa shakes his head. He lands in front of the child. "Forgive me, Prince Vegeta, but I can't let you get reckless. They'll kill you in an instant!"_

" _Why should I care?! I'm a prince! I can do whatever I want!"_

" _Your father asked me to protect you, no matter what happens."_

 _The child is shocked to hear this. "Father?"_

" _If anyone wants to kill you, I'll kill them before they get the chance. Trust me." Nappa looks above and sees Raditz clinging on the tree. "Raditz! How long do you plan to hang up there like a cat?!"_

 _Raditz realizes that Nappa had took down most of the beasts, but more are still coming. "C-coming, sir!" He lands on the ground and he yelps as most beasts shoot from the ground. "What are we supposed to do?! They are just too strong!"_

" _Too strong in our current condition." Nappa spreads the palm of his hand. A burst of white light forms into a sphere that hovers above it. "The tables are about to change! We won't die so easily. If they want to get to Vegeta, well, they'll just have to kill me first!" He throws the ball of light into the sky._

" _Nappa! You just wasted a perfectly good attack!" Vegeta scolds him._

" _What was that?!" Raditz sounds more curious._

 _Nappa chuckles. "I hope you kids are going to enjoy_ this _party." He clenches his hand into a fist. "Burst open… and MIX!"_

 _The sky turns blinding for a second. As it dims down, only a white sphere remains._

" _What did you… do?" Vegeta sounds like a curious child at last. He is completely confused, but the light is so attractive, he can't look away._

 _Raditz seems to be in awe, but he gasps and his eyes begin to glow a bright red._

" _I guess you could say I made a promise. I'm not going to let it be forgotten." Nappa simply answers with a grin._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Vegeta is baffled. Is this really happening?! Raditz isn't budging. He's determined to throw his own life away just to keep Kakarot alive. By seeing this, he is very familiar with it.

" _I made a promise, and I'm damn sure keeping it!"_

Those words Raditz said… he was so willing. He's no longer the timid coward he was as a child.

He's not afraid to die anymore. Not like he was four years ago.

The prince lowers his hand, and he turns away. "Tch. As if you'll get the chance." He walks away, stunning everyone, all except Raditz who doesn't yet lower his guard.

Tarble's head turns as he watches his brother walk pass him. "Uh… I'm not the type to even think of such harsh actions… but why did you stop?"

"He reminded me of something. That's all you need to know." Vegeta answers. "Look into his eyes, and it's clear he wasn't bluffing. He was willing to kill me."

"Why… didn't you fight him?"

"It's pointless to fight a weakling. Besides." Vegeta stops walking, and his head slightly turns enough for him to see Raditz behind him. "For some reason… when he did that… I had a sense of something strange. He will listen until his brothers' lives are on the line. It's annoying. Their bond is annoying."

"Bond?"

"I can't break it." Vegeta adjusts his gloves and moves again. "It won't break no matter how hard I try."

As the prince walks pass the general, Nappa speaks. "Vegeta-"

"Give him his son." Vegeta cuts off the general. "That is all. We'll train for battle at dusk."

The general watches the prince walk inside the ship. He is completely lost. Still, he walks to Tarble and takes the crying baby from his arms. He walks towards Raditz who watches him carefully. The determined expression Raditz has switches to confusion when the general drops the baby in the arms of the long-haired warrior. Nappa rubs the back of his head. "Uh… what you did was probably the bravest thing you've done so far… or the dumbest. I can't decide. Vegeta told me to give you the kid… but I don't know what's going through his mind."

Raditz looks at the crying baby strangely before giving the look to the general. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. I think the past got to him from the look on his face. My guess is that you reminded him of his father or something."

"King Vegeta?"

"He was the only person Vegeta actually cared about. I can't imagine what went through his mind when he learned he died." Nappa explains. "He said he didn't care when I asked him about it."

"What?" Raditz knows Vegeta doesn't care about his comrades, but his race and planet? He does remember Vegeta telling him that back when they were children.

Nappa corrects himself. "What I am saying is; he said he didn't care about the fact that our planet was destroyed or his family died with it. It seems true, but he was just hiding that he was affected by it back then. Found him crying one night, but he never knew I was there." He waves and walks away. "Do something about your brother, would you?"

Raditz stares as the general leaves. He looks at the crying baby, completely lost on what to do. "Uh… how do you take care of these things…?"

Turles reaches him with crossed arms. "Better ask Kakarot as soon as he regains consciousness. Of course… we'll have to tend to both of your injuries. You two are a mess. I'll get the runt and his brat. You deal with that crybaby thing." He turns to get to Kakarot, leaving Raditz even more confused.

Raditz stares at the crying baby. He makes a note to himself. "He needs milk… but his mother is dead."

Dread crosses his face.

"Might as well milk a damn cow."

 **\- Later -**

"WHAAAAAH! WHAAAAAH!"

Everyone seems irritated in many different ways. The crying had been going on for almost an hour. Vegeta had been resting on a chair, but he can't catch a break. He keeps glaring at the baby. He is ready to kill it at anytime. "If that brat does not shut up, I'm going to pulverize it…!"

Kakarot seems to be picking out small rocks and dirt from the furs of his tail. As soon as he heard what Vegeta said, he stands and picks up the baby from the ground and holds him in his arms, cradling him. His tail lowers to the ground to pick up a bottle. He grabs it from his tail and gives it to the baby who is finally quiet.

Trunks isn't the only one quiet. Kakarot takes notice and he looks around. All eyes stare at him as if he has three heads. "Uh… did I do something wrong?"

"How did you do that?" Raditz points at Trunks. "It was crying so loud for over 30 minutes and you somehow shut it up without a problem."

"Huh? He was hungry. He might be sleepy too." Kakarot explains. "I have a son you know. This isn't the first time I held a baby. ChiChi was very strict with me being a good father instead of training all the time. The idea was odd to me, but I did help sometimes."

"Well, that does explain it." Raditz yawns and lays back on the ground.

Kakarot frowns. "Raditz. Are you seriously going back to sleep?"

"The brat is quiet."

"That "brat" is your son."

"The son I never asked for. I never wanted a brat. They are too noisy and annoying." Raditz turns his body to face Kakarot. "That one is half-Human, which makes it even more needy, which makes him more noisy. I don't want him. Throw it in a lake."

Kakarot gasps. "Raditz!"

"I said, I don't want the brat. Get it away or I'll kill him personally."

"He is not an "it". Stop saying that." Kakarot tries to correct his brother, but he is ignored.

"Okay. That _thing_ is useless." Raditz emphasis the word "thing" just to irritate Kakarot.

Kakarot frowns, and he heads outside. "Okay. In that case… I'm sorry Trunks. It isn't like me at all to do this, but I have to prove something to Raditz."

Raditz sits up hearing this, and so does everyone else. "What are you about to do?"

"He's a half-breed. He's not so different from Gohan." Kakarot takes the bottle away and sighs. "This is something I would never do, but fine."

He throws the baby.

"HUH?!" Everyone has big eyes.

Kakarot prepares himself in case it doesn't work at all.

Baby Trunks screams out in fear. He cries out loudly as he flies towards a boulder.

"You do realize he's only half a year old, right?" Tarble points out.

"I know what I'm doing." Kakarot replies. He rockets from the ground quickly.

The crying turns into an angry shout. The baby's body glows and a small blast is unleashed. It shoots through the boulder and the baby flies right through the hole. He falls right into Kakarot's arms.

Everyone blinks.

Kakarot cradles the crying baby again. "I'm sorry. I just had to show them that you are strong. It's okay…"

"Well… it seems the the half-breeds have more potential than us purebloods…" Tarble realizes. "I guess that means he would be stronger than all of us one day…"

Kakarot walks back inside. "Well?"

Raditz growls. "Fine. You can keep the stupid thing. Don't expect me to do much."

That morning, it was the same; Breakfast, training sessions, meetings, and planning. Of course, it wasn't entirely the same. There was also whining, screaming, and torn paper files.

Paper files?!

"KAKAROOOOOT!"

Kakarot sits up so fast, his head hits the table he was under. He groans while crawling backwards and he rubs his throbbing head. He stands and looks towards the information room. "What's wrong, Prince Tarble?" He waddles inside the room and his eyes turn wide at the sight of torn book pages and torn paper scattered all over the floor. The prince is picking them up carefully, but he looks angry. "Whoa… what happened?"

"What do you think happened?! Explain to me how did that baby even got up there?!"

Kakarot looks up towards the bookshelves. He is surprised to see baby Trunks in the shelves grabbing books and throwing them to the ground. "Uh… how did he even get up there? Babies his age shouldn't even crawl that good… then again, maybe it's his Saiyan blood."

Baby Trunks giggles and smiles. He throws a book, and the corner of it hits Tarble's face. He falls to the ground with a shout of pain.

"Prince Tarble!" Kakarot gasps, and he looks at Trunks. "That wasn't very nice! Come down!"

The baby laughs and throws another book. Kakarot ducks and it hits a wall.

"Don't throw those books! Gohan likes to read those!"

Trunks laughs and claps his hands. He picks up a stapler and swings his arm back, ready to throw it.

"Hey! Staplers are dangerous!"

Turles walks inside due to the commotion. "What is going on… why are you on the floor?"

Tarble stands while rubbing his head. "That baby has a very strong arm. Be careful. He has a stapler."

"A what?"

Trunks laughs and he throws the stapler. It hits Turles right between the legs.

"Ooooh…." Kakarot and Tarble flinches as Turles falls to the ground.

Baby Trunks laughs and giggles while clapping his hands again. He thinks this is the funniest thing in the world.

Kakarot shakes his head at this. He doesn't really know what to do or say. He only speaks out his current thoughts. "That's gonna hurt a lot. Uh…" He crouches down. "Are you okay?"

"A stapler… stapled… my balls. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

Kakarot flinches even worse. "Ow… geez. THAT is even worse."

Turles groans as the baby continues to laugh.

By the time it was noon….

"Can that thing get anymore destructive?!"

Turles gawks at the scouter that is now in pieces on the ground in front of the baby. The baby is currently pulling apart the wiring. He looks at each piece and coos before slapping it on the ground.

"Well, what I know is that… babies are destructive regardless if they are Human or Saiyan." Kauli points out.

"That creature destroyed my scouter!" Turles points at the baby.

"That "creature" is your nephew." Kauli reminds him.

"Don't talk to me you Human-raised disgrace!" Turles snaps angrily, and he marches away, grumbling something under his breath in his native tongue.

"He's pissed." Kauli shrugs. She actually got a bit use to the Saiyans. She basically sees them as a bunch of short-tempered people. Their tempers are shorter than Chille's, and he has the shortest temper in the military.

Baby Trunks drops to his hands and knees. He begins to crawl after Turles, cooing as he speeds his pace.

A few seconds pass after the baby is out of sight in the kitchen.

"Why is he following me?!"

Kauli laughs at this. The Saiyans have no idea on how to deal with a baby. She can tell that Kakarot is clumsy with it since he's not well with it, but he knows a lot more than his comrades.

Seconds later, and Kakarot enters the ship. He looks toward the kitchen as soon as he heard a giggle. He smiles a bit and heads down the steps that leads to the room. Almost a minute later, he walks out with the baby in his arms. "You sure like to run off a lot, huh little guy?"

Turles walks out the kitchen and points at the baby. "That thing… has to go!"

"Why?" Kakarot frowns.

"He destroyed my scouter!"

Kakarot looks at the baby, and he shrugs. "It's not like you need it. Didn't Raditz teach you how to sense energy?"

"Sensing energy? How could you possibly detect the energy of others?"

"It was just something I knew how to do since I was a kid." Kakarot shrugs as he boosts the baby up against his side. "It's not so hard. Sensing energy is just as easy as concealing your own. Right now, I can feel your energy pouring out of you. That is your true strength. You don't want to enemy to know what it is. You have to relax your power."

"Relax my power? How would you expect me to do that?" It sounds ridiculous to Turles, but he was told how Kakarot is actually a genius when it comes to fighting. He's the type of fighter who can solve an opponent's strategy without much of a problem… and then foil it.

"You're not very relaxed. Allowing your energy to pour out isn't a good idea." Kakarot raises a finger. His other hand holds the baby firmly. "Know how to sense energy, and you can conceal your own. I taught Raditz how to do it."

"You taught him?"

"Raditz!" Kakarot cheerfully calls for his oldest brother. He watches the warrior walk from the information room where he usually is with Karot. "Can you show Turles how to detect energy?"

"Seriously? I thought he would ask." Raditz shrugs, but he seems to be volunteering. "Fine. Where's the scouter?"

"He destroyed it." Kakarot points at the baby who stares at Raditz with his innocent blue eyes.

Raditz stares back, and he sighs. "Whatever." He walks to the center of the control room. "Alright. Here's the thing; Your scouter can detect only the amount of energy exposed. Understand why Kakarot's power went beyond the charts of your device. It skyrocketed, because he was allowing his energy to spike. Yours is clearly exposed, so here is a trick." Raditz suddenly vanishes.

Turles blinks. "Where the hell did he go?!"

"Behind you!"

Turles immediately turns around and he is elbowed on the chest. He falls on his back, grunting.

"You're using your eyes. That's the problem." Raditz immediately sees one flaw. "Don't use your eyes so much. You have to learn to 'feel' with your other senses. Use your ears, feel the change of air, and you can detect and "see" movement. Look deeper. Sense another's presence."

Kakarot smiles at the baby. "Watch this. You're about to see something you'll learn one day, so pay close attention."

Turles growls as Raditz vanishes again. He knows his brother is simply moving in high speeds. "He wants me to do something like that? It's easier said than done." He closes his eyes, and he ignores any other sound that may be around.

He can hear the sound of boots striking the floor in a very fast pace.

Air is moving. He can feel the wind from body movement. But how can he feel energy? Then again, if someone is dead or unconscious, the scouter picks up nothing. It may be the same as sensing it.

Something spikes, and his eyes fly open. He immediately turns around and blocks a punch.

Kakarot smiles wide. "Woah! You did better than Raditz when he was learning!"

Raditz pulls back his fist and glares at Kakarot. "Do you want me to turn you into a punching bag?"

"I have a baby in hand." Kakarot smiles happily. "Good luck with that."

"I will kill him."

"Why kill your own son?"

Raditz growls and retrains himself from lunging for Kakarot's throat.

"Take it easy. It's not like it's your fault. We all make mistakes, but hey. We all share one thing in common; we are fighting to survive." Kakarot looks at the baby and rubs on his head. "This little guy is full of mischief. He's just a baby. He doesn't know right or wrong yet. I don't want him to grow up suffering like we did… and our parents did."

"I'm sure it's a little too late for that." Raditz frowns at the baby. "I never asked to be a father. I would rather see that brat dead."

"But he's still your son. You have to guide him." Kakarot seems upset. He gives Raditz an odd look. He knows his brother is stubborn with this. "I'm not going to push you. I'll look after him for a while."

"You're actually going to take care of him? Why waste your time on a kid that isn't even yours? Why waste time with a child anyway?"

"Well… father never held me in my arms. He didn't really care for me. All Saiyan babies were born and sent away from home if they are labeled as weak at the very next day. They grow up feral." Kakarot explains his reasons. "Guiding a child? There's an advantage there. I know you don't care, but when grandpa kept me around and raised me, I understood things I probably would had never learned if he didn't. He taught me that… you can't just jump to conclusions. Judging strength from looks alone isn't enough. You have to think before you act, and… I guess most Saiyans didn't do that, huh?"

Raditz and Turles exchanges glances.

"I'm not asking you to take care of him. He just needs somewhere there. He's going to be hated and he'll be so confused on why. I don't want him growing up feeling worthless. Not like you Raditz. Not like you Turles. He should feel that no matter what, he always has someone to look up too."

Baby Trunks snugs close to Kakarot.

"All of us of us are hated." Kakarot says. "We know how it feels, but the reason why? I still don't understand… but I have my brothers to look up to."

The older brothers seem confused.

"Come on. I'm still trying to learn." Kakarot smiles. "I'm trying. Besides… I still have a lot to understand. I'm not the best, but at least I know."

"At least you know." Raditz nods. "You do have much to learn. Your origins is still a mystery."

"You want the kid to grow up understanding that he'll be disliked but to not let that push him around?" Turles doesn't fully understand it, but to him, Kakarot is still a mystery.

"I can't exactly explain it… but we Saiyans went through difficult times. I don't want that to stress him. It's true that he shouldn't exist, but he can pass on the pride of the Saiyans, right? We can't be forgotten. As for me…"

"What is it?"

"I'm probably the youngest pure-blooded survivor. It doesn't matter, really. I may not remember who I am, but I still have my pride. Let's keep our species alive." Kakarot raises a fist. "Come on, guys. Be cooperative this once?"

Raditz chuckles. "You've learned a lot. It seems you've grown up a bit more. We still have a lot to do, but we'll win in the end." He raises a fist as well.

Turles huffs, realizing all eyes are on him now. "Well. Looks like I badly misjudged Kakarot. He's indeed a Saiyan with an unique sense of dignity. So be it. His words are true. Those metal freaks won't see what hit them." He raises a fist. "I won't bother your son anytime soon. As for the tiny brat.. he better stay away from any other device."

Kakarot smirks. "Just don't lose your other arm, alright?"

"As if." Turles says. "You already destroyed the artificial one."

"Sorry, sorry." Kakarot chuckles. "The earthlings have messed with me too much. It's time they learn a lesson. If they can fix it, then maybe I'll reconsider."

"You are strange. Everything you just told us still doesn't make any sense. It sounded like randomness put together to make yourself sound smarter." Raditz teases him.

"I'm not so smart, okay? We don't even make sense anyway." Kakarot laughs.

"I guess he has a point." Turles points out to Raditz, referring to Kakarot. "Perhaps we did misjudge him too much. Whatever he went through, we have no idea."

"Don't worry too much, Kakarot." Raditz says. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Don't we have androids to fight anyway?"

"Yeah. We'll send those guys packing!" Kakarot grins.

"You're sounding like a warrior. A strange attitude is added at the same time." Turles is curious. "How can an idiot like you understand anything?"

"Maybe it's by luck?" Kakarot sounds unsure about his answer. "But, you know what? While I was trapped by those military guys, I learned that they fear all three of us more than anyone else. You know what they call us?"

"What?"

"Well… we got "The Influence of Evil" here." Kakarot points at Raditz.

Raditz chuckles. "Seriously?"

"The Summoner of Death"." Kakarot points at Turles.

"They labeled us by code? Interesting." Turles laughs.

"And, we have yours truly; "The Fierce Monkey King"." Kakarot smiles. "They call us "The Relentless Brothers", so yeah. They sorta coded us."

"Relentless Brothers? Is it bad that I actually like the sound of that?" Raditz asks Turles.

"The term describes what we'll be like towards those androids." Turles smirks. "Kakarot, you had built yourself quite a reputation outside of Earth as well. Perhaps I shouldn't had bashed on you about it. You have your ways."

"I'll take that as an apology." Kakarot nods. "So then. We're accepting the challenge?"

The three brothers strike their fists together with the wrist and elbows touching, sending each other a fist bump.

"Challenge accepted." Raditz smirks.

Kakarot smiles cheerfully. It's something that hasn't been seen since he returned. "Well, I guess I should give you want you've been wanting for some time."

An hour passes, and Kakarot has arrived at the rocky cliffside where a waterfall falls from. He turns to his brothers. "This is what I call Treacherous Bluff. It doesn't look like much but…."

"It's just a waterfall." Raditz points out.

"That's what you see." Kakarot floats from the ground and rises towards the waterfall. He flies to the side of it and points at the gap. "A cave is hidden behind this."

His brothers reach him and they can see the cave that was hidden from the waterfall. They seem interested since they didn't even notice it before.

"The only way you can get there without getting brought down by the water is swinging inside in the right angle." Kakarot lands on the ground, and he draws out his staff. He stands one end up and hangs on to the other. "Coming or not?"

Raditz and Turles grab hold too. It becomes crowded, but it'll be fixed as soon as the weapon grows longer. Baby Trunks clings on to Kakarot's shoulder. He seems curious.

"Ready guys?" Kakarot has to make sure they are paying attention, otherwise, they would fall off.

"Just hurry." Raditz already hates the staff for many different reasons. His brother could had simply blasted the water to keep it from falling for several seconds. He could just fly behind it. Second thoughts come to mind. All that involves to use of energy.

Kakarot is doing this so that they won't be detected. It's smart of him.

"Power Pole, extend!" Kakarot hangs on tight as the weapon begins to grow. He leans his body over and the weapon swings them behind the waterfall. He jumps off with his brothers, and the weapon shrinks back to normal. He smiles as the baby he held tightly giggles. It was clearly fun to him.

Kakarot walks towards a baset. A pillow had been stuffed inside. He places the baby inside and takes the purple blanket, tucking him in nice and tight.

"How are you going to make the gear?" Raditz asks as he carefully watches his brother rocking the basket.

Turles seems more interested with the cave. The inside is so polished, and he even takes notice of crates full of fruits against the walls. A red rug is placed on the middle of the room in the cave. All that is needed is a place to sit. There is a boulder sitting on top the rug, but that's the closest they can get to a seat besides the floor.

"I have to get the materials to make it." Kakarot answers.

"Materials? You can do that?"

Kakarot is a bit doubtful. "I dunno if I have enough for the both of you. I am running low, you know?" He glances at the cave's mouth, looking into the woods. "Then that fire came around and burned my house down. All the clothes and books in there were burned down too, so there's barely anything left. I bet I can't find anything if I tried to look."

Raditz sighs. "Your language is rather chopped up. How did I not notice before?"

"What do you mean?" Kakarot tilts his head. "Is there something wrong with the way I talk?"

"I just haven't got used to it yet." Raditz shrugs. "I've ignored it, but it bothers me a bit. The way you speak is entirely different from the rest of us… but let's not dwell on that. The gear…"

"Um… let's see…" Kakarot digs around the tunic, and he pulls out a pair of capsules. "I only got some left… so…" He presses the buttons and tosses them both into the air.

They explode to smoke, and a pair of crates fall down to the ground.

Raditz and Turles opens the crates, and inside is definitely the gi Kakarot would wear with boots and all.

"Okay, I'm not wearing bright colors." Turles growls. "Perhaps we can create our own?"

"Make your own? How do you do that?" Kakarot scratches his head. "It's not easy when you have to worry about how heavy it'll be, and you gotta be careful with how you make it or it'll be stiff."

His brothers give him surprised looks. Turles speaks up. "Wait… you made that fighting gi you have on yourself?!"

Kakarot nods. "Uh-huh. Well, not really. I'm great at making clothes outta animal fur and stuff like that. It wasn't easy adding the weights and all. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Turles asks.

"You… never asked."

Turles doesn't argue. Kakarot has a point.

Kakarot continues his explanation. "This tiger kilt thing was all made by me after I killed a tiger! It weighs 400 pounds after I added the weights! How did you not notice?"

Turles blinks. He recalls when Kakarot took off the fur and the other weighted clothing before running around him in circles and beating him down in such speed. "That explains what happened. You wear that all day?"

"Yeah. I sometimes forget I have it on, even when I'm fighting. I only take it off when I'm sleeping or when I realize my opponent is so fast. Taking the weight off you can make you feel so light!" Kakarot grins. "If you want, I'll make you one!"

"No. I'm not going to dress like some ridiculous clown." Turles shakes his head. "I refuse to wear those boots either. How can you keep those boots on?! Aren't those the very same combat shoes you wore since when…?"

"That orange and blue gi he wore was the uniform of the school his was trained in. Those blue wristbands and the boots are part of it. He said he was in the school since he was 12 or 13." Raditz explains. "I met Kakarot and he wore that. I'm surprised he finally abandoned the gear after the tiger tore it up… all except those boots. He has been barefoot since he returned to us actually."

Kakarot rubs his wrist. "I was trained under my grandpa first. He was a student under Master Roshi, the old-timer who trained me next. I was a student in the Turtle School. The Kamehameha Wave is taught to the students… I mean… my grandpa knew it and so did Krillin and Yamcha who also trained with me there."

"That attack was made under that Roshi guy?" Raditz is irritated since he uses the attack occasionally. "The Kamehameha Wave…"

"Also known as "The Turtle Destruction Wave" but Kamehameha sounds better." Kakarot adds.

"Whatever!" Turles is impatient now. "Do you have some way to weigh clothes without giving us your earthling crap?!"

"Geez. Take it easy." Kakarot is a bit uneasy with the attitude, but he isn't intimidated one bit. "I'm not a fashion person or anything. All the fighting gear I wore was given. Only rarely I would make my own. It took me all night to make the tiger thing because of the heavy part and the fact that I had to be careful. It'll take forever to make yours stuff if I have to make it perfect. I know nothing about how gear is made."

"Alright. Look." Raditz steps forward. "You are an idiot when it comes to academics. With the life on this planet and martial arts, you're a genius. You know other things such as how to drive, how to ride animals perhaps… and that." Raditz points at the tunic. "Can you do that, but without the fur? Try it."

Kakarot scratches his head. "Uh… okay… but I'm gonna need the stuff that's not fur if you wanna have it made the way you want it."

Raditz nods. "Right, right." He turns to Turles. "Well? I told you so."

"Damn it. Alright." Turles opens the bag and tosses fabric at Kakarot's feet. "There."

"Oh! You came prepared!" Kakarot grins. "Cool! Raditz was right when he said you're the organized one!"

"Just get on with it!" Raditz growls. "Make haste!"

"Okay, okay!" Kakarot grabs the materials. "Just don't get mad if I mess up. It'll take all night or two. Give me some time. Geez." He walks off, muttering something that can't be heard. His brothers do pick up some words such as "rushing" and "mean", which is a very typical complaint coming from Kakarot when he is scolded.

"Do you really think that idiot can pull that off?" Turles frowns. "What does he know about clothes?! He said his weighted stuff was made by a Namekian!"

Raditz huffs. "Just watch. Anything involving survival and fighting is easy for him."

Several hours were put into work. By the time it was done, it was nightfall. Kakarot sets a pair of boots down and he sighs, leaning against the wall of the cave.

Raditz walks from the back of the cave. He had took a look around the structure, and he seems impressed. "This place is huge. Any bigger and it could be a palace." He notices Kakarot. "Did this wear you out?"

"Well, it's hard to work at the same time a crying baby wants your attention." Kakarot points at the basket where Trunks is sound asleep. "I did manage to out him to sleep."

Turles stands from sitting against the wall. "I'm starving. When are we going to eat?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll have dinner soon." Raditz frowns at Kakarot. "All except Kakarot unfortunately. I wish I know why Vegeta refuses to fed him. There had to be a reason."

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Kakarot yawns. He's exhausted. "I've been hungry for so long. Those fruits aren't working for me. I've been hoping to eat some ham or something for years. I didn't get a taste of meat for so long…" His mouth seems to water just thinking about it.

"Okay, changing subject." Raditz has to do this quick before Kakarot suffers even more. "You ran out of materials?"

"Nope. I made the stuff from what grandpa did. He made my gear for me when I was a kid." Kakarot explains. He stands and walks to the corner of the cave. He picks up clothing and he places it at his brother's feet. "Slicer makes his own gear too, so he helped with the boots. You have a nice upgrade!"

Turles reaches down and picks up his purple boots. He actually has trouble lifting it until he uses more strength. "Interesting. This actually works out."

Kakarot nods. "Go ahead. Raditz, your scarf was made from scratch, and it's heavy too. The shirt you wear under your gi are heavy. Both are 400 pounds. The gloves and boots are 200 pounds each. Slicer makes his gear outta some beam like Kami and Piccolo can! All I had to do was make the stuff and he does some awesome thing that turns it into what you wear!" He picks up a pair of boots that are new. He slips them on, glad to have boots back on.

Raditz seems impressed. He compared the new scarf with the old one. "Amazing. You have impressed me again, Kakarot. Taking advantage of your little kingdom here?"

Kakarot blinks. "Oh, right. I forgot I am a king here." That fact slips his mind sometimes since to his kind, he's a low-class warrior. As Raditz removes his clothing until he only has on shorts, Kakarot looks at Turles. "Your gloves and boots are heavy too. Your duster coat also. Like Raditz's undershirt, the coat is 400 pounds. Your undershirt is too."

"I can already tell." Turles has the thin dirt coat in his hands. "Interesting. How is it even possible for clothing to weigh this much and not tear or something? It seems impossible… but this…!"

After 5 minutes, Raditz and Turles has the gear on. It looks the same as the one they had before, but the only difference is that now they have 1,600 pounds put on them.

Raditz takes a step forward and it's very clumsy. "What the… this is insane!" He almost laughs. "I can easily pick up this much weight, but my body isn't use to having a half-ton push all over! It's like carrying boulders all over your body. It's hard to move!"

Turles takes staggering steps. "Kakarot, how much is yours all together?"

"The same as yours. Why?" Kakarot replies.

His brothers look at him in shock. "1,600 pounds?! You wear that all the time like it's casual clothes?!" Raditz asks in disbelief. "You forget you have that on?!"

"A lotta times." Kakarot nods. "As I said before, I fight in it too. If I take the weights off, I'll be shirtless with just the pants on. My boots, shirt, and wristbands will be gone with the tiger fur." He unties the scarf securing the mentioned tunic, and it slips down and falls with a thud. "See?"

He removes his upper gi and t-shirt. He slips off his wristbands and boots, and he stands with only his pants on. "Once you get use to it, it's fun when you take it off! I feel like a feather!" Kakarot laughs before he begins to jump. He giggles like a child as each jump is higher than the previous. "Whoo-hoo! This is fun!"

The blink at him.

Kakarot lands, and his face shows concentration. He sends a few punches and his hands shift in different fighting positions before he throws several punches and kicks that all move in a blur. He suddenly takes off in a sprint, and he rushes around his brothers in a circle before stopping and laughing. "See? Makes you a lot stronger! Imagine wearing this while in the gravity room!"

Raditz and Turles blinks. That was just what Kakarot was planning to do before. No wonder why he's so willing to give them gear after everything was cleared.

"I'm keeping this." Raditz chuckles. "Watch me. In one day, it'll be like wearing what I had before. Believe me."

Kakarot slips back on his fighting gear, and he grins towards his brothers. "Wanna have a go? The best way to get use to it is moving around in it!"

Raditz crosses his arms. "You're asking us to spar against you? I suppose that does make sense. You're used to that weighted gear and we are not, so you might have it easy fighting us."

"Alright!" Kakarot clenches his fist excitedly. "In that case, let's get started! Heh. We haven't even begun, and already I'm getting pumped up!"

Turles blinks. "Is it me, or is his speech a little odd? He doesn't speak like we do at all."

"His word choice and speech pattern is entirely different from us. I noticed it but it didn't bother asking about it. A Saiyan raised on Earth would pick up how they talk and all. To his ears, we have an accent if you listen close enough."

Kakarot tilts his head. "Well, you do sorta sound funny."

"Let's just get on with it!"

 **-0000-**

Several more days have passed… and the date is very close.

It's the 10th.

The 200 hundred begins to drop, and as soon as it hits 0, the machine completely turns off. The three brothers look above, feeling the lift of gravity.

Kakarot seems very curious. He reaches down and picks up a brick, and he narrows his eyes. He throws it as hard as he can, and before it could hit the wall, he is a blur and flashes right in front of it and catches it. "Whoa…" He sits the brick down and unties the rope securing the tunic and the tiger for falls to the ground with a thud. He slips off his weighted shirt and tosses it aside. He sits down and removed his boots and arm bands. The weighted clothing falls with a loud thud as well. He stands with just his pants on. "Hm." The brick is in his hand again. He tosses it again and it heads straight for Raditz.

Just as Raditz prepares to catch it, Kakarot flashes in front of him. He catches the brick and he feels it crush in his hands. The distance of the throw is only a yard… compared to 3 yards earlier… which means he is insanely fast.

A few seconds pass, and Kakarot opens his hand and stares at the rubble with wonder. He smiles wide and begins to laugh. His brothers seem a bit relieved to hear it. "I don't believe this! Normal gravity is a piece of cake!" His smile widens. "I mean, it feels I barely have my feet on the ground, man, I'm so light!"

Kakarot's laughter turns into the signature silly and goofy laugh. He jumps in the air and moves his arms up and down as if he is a flying bird. "I'm as light as a feather! Whoo-hoo!" He begins to fly around the room but he moves his arms in a stroking motion as if he's swimming. "I'm as weightless as a jellyfish in the ocean!" He flies up to a steel beam and jumps another. He jumps around the room. "I'm as free as a monkey in a tree!" He lands and grins. "Not only I'm so light, I'm as solid as a brick wall… no! Steel!" As he said the last sentence, he punches himself on the chest several times as clear evidence.

Turles growls. "Why did he come back…?"

Kakarot continues his silly laughter as he jumps and bounces on his head across the room and back.

"He's baaaack~." Raditz says this in a melody and chuckles. "The fool has returned. I'm actually relieved and I hate it. How ironic." He speaks up. "Kakarot!"

"Hahaha-whoo-hoo-ha-ha… eh?" Kakarot kicks his legs and throws himself back to his feet. He looks at Raditz and chuckles. "Isn't this awesome? I feel like I'm walking on air!"

"For a second there, I thought I would never see that goofy behavior again." Raditz says. "Still, there is no time for you to act like a fool."

"Aw, come on. I know you feel super light too!" Kakarot pats Raditz on the back and he is startled as Raditz is sent flying across the room and crashing into the wall like a pancake. Raditz falls flat on the ground. "Uh…" He looks at his hands. "Oops. Looks like I don't even know my own strength."

Turles blinks. Did that just happen?

 **-0000-**

Karot peaks inside the ship, and he sees Prince Tarble looking at information from the control panel. He carefully walks inside.

"There is nothing to fear." Tarble says. "Everything is fine now."

"Prince Tarble?".

The younger prince turns to face the child. "I take it that you are ready to have another lesson. That's good."

Karot doesn't exactly know how to feel. He had fled to avoid being hurt, so it is likely the others are angry with him. He did listen to his father's warning.

"They aren't angry with you if that is what you're thinking." Tarble says. "Did you find something? I know that look. Curiosity."

Karot holds an object in his hand. It seems to be a small box with wires hanging from them… more like plugs. He offers it to the younger prince. "I found dad's ship, and this was inside."

Tarble immediately turns away from the table. He takes the device and smiles. "You are one interesting kid! I must thank you. This is what I've been looking for these past three years!" He sets it on the panel and begins to plug the plugs in.

"What is it for?" Karot asks.

"When a Saiyan infant is sent to another planet, the ship holds a device that has their information that was collected from when they are fetuses. This is Kakarot's - your father's - so we can finally have an idea on just what he is. His forgotten past… this is a puzzle piece." He presses a button, and a hologram of formed with writing in the Saiyan language. Several charts appear with marked dates.

"What does it say?" Karot asks.

"Well, your father was born healthy, though while he was in development, he nearly died for some odd reason. Miscarriages are unexplainable…" Tarble sweeps his finger across the screen, and another chunk of information appears. "This is from the doctors…"

Karot smiles. He is glad he was able to help, and he even gets to know a little more about his father. However, the smile fades as soon as he notices a shocked look is on Tarble's face. "Sir? Is everything alright?"

Tarble zooms in to a certain set of characters. "Oh… no. That explains it."

"Explains what?" Karot is completely lost.

"Vegeta! Nappa! Come here quickly!"

The door that leads to the information room opens, and the pair of elites walk out, looking annoyed. They noticed the concerned look on Tarble's face.

"This better be good." Vegeta is already annoyed since he was called out. He crosses his arms and stands by his brother's side.

"I think I now know why Kakarot's been acting strange since he had returned to us." Tarble points at a section of the hologram. "It looks like it surfaced really bad. He inherited this from his mother."

Nappa looks at the information, and he is shocked. "So _that's_ why she couldn't fight so well anymore! She was too afraid!"

"Find him." Vegeta sends an order. "He'll probably hurt himself if he becomes reckless. Find him before he goes too far!"

Raditz and Turles were peaking from outside the door. They immediately jump to the trees in time to be out of sight as the others walk out.

"This isn't good. Damn. I was hoping I was wrong." Raditz seems worried about the situation. It's nothing to ignore, so he'll have to locate his brother as well. "Where did Kakarot go after training?"

"He said something about returning to his childhood grounds." Turles recalls what was the last thing Kakarot said before he left. "Why are you so worried all the sudden?"

"I'll explain this in short; You know how I inherited mother's colorblindness?"

"Well, yes."

"Kakarot inherited not just mothers gentle behavior… he also has the same thing that made mother quit fighting… at least I hope not."

A look of disbelief is on his face. "That can't be… are you serious? It's pretty disturbing to imagine what they are going through. Why even try to look for him now?"

"He's my little brother." Raditz says. "He's yours too. Didn't mother teach us better?

"Don't tell me that. Fine." Turles looks ahead. "All we have to do is track him down. I think that him being alone out there isn't a bright idea."

 **-0000-**

This area of Mount Pazou has recovered from the fire as well. The vegetation is thick, but the houses that once stood are nothing more than a pile of charcoal.

Kakarot stands in front of the rubble. He stares at the destruction. He had been trying to understand what to do, but he is simply _not_ able to think of what to do.

He doesn't know.

He is lost.

Sure, he has his brothers, but when he is alone, he feels completely lost in a never ending path. Every time he tries to think back before he fell on his head, he gets nothing. It's like the feeling a person gets when they forgot what they were about to do or say, and they are trying so hard to remember what it was.

… but, the feeling had been going on for so long.

The warrior stands in front of the burnt grave. His staff is placed in front of the tombstone. He stares at the gravesite. He had stood this way for a while. He had decided to return here, but he doesn't even know what to say. For some reason, returning here makes him feel even worse about what he discovered recently.

"Grandpa… I guess you've seen me as a monster all this time." Kakarot stares at the weapon, not even knowing if he wants to take it or not.

"Many pairs of eyes see you as a monster. They don't understand you."

Kakarot stands quickly, and he turns around. No one is around. He begins to think that maybe he is being tricked.

"Behind you."

Kakarot turns around again, and he sees a blurred figure. He squints his eyes, trying to get a clear picture.

"Closer…"

The warrior walks a but closer, and the blurred figure turns out to be like a purple fog in a shape of a familiar creature. He can't believe it. "Youzi? I… I thought you were killed. Why are you… you can talk?"

"Have you forgotten. I'm not your ordinary monkey." Youzi shrugs. "I am dead I guess you can say. I couldn't communicate with you before, but now it seems we are closer."

"Closer?" Kakarot doesn't quite know what the creature means. He does want to know one thing. "What about are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Youzi says. "You remember that day they burned this place down? The anger and hate… suddenly it's like you had forgotten it."

"I moved on. There's no point in holding a grudge." Kakarot answers.

"No point?" Youzi echoes. He seems confused. "Of course. You're rather kind in nature, so I respect that. But… you remember what the military had done to you. You can't forget that."

Kakarot flinches. Flashes of images crosses his mind from the horrible torture he had went through.

"Don't overwhelm yourself. Relax." Youzi climbs up a rock as a crowd of demons walk from the woods and into the clearing. They surprise the Saiyan by picking him up with a chair and carrying him back into the forest as he sits, completely confused. Youzi follows, flying at the Saiyan's side. "A ruler shouldn't stress out so much. Take the role and see."

"Take the role? As what?" Kakarot asks suspiciously.

"Take the role as king!"

"King of Mount Pazou?"

"That's right! Embrace it!" Youzi lands at the warrior's lap. He folds his wings against his back and clamps his hands together. "You have disappeared and returned, and not yet have you officially took the throne. You have the chance but you turn it down. Let the world know who you are and strike fear into their hearts!"

"Ruling with fear sounds too much like something Frieza would do. I don't want to be like him." Kakarot sits up and looks at the field he is being taken from. "I want to go back to visit the grave."

"Why go for the past when you should look toward the future?" Youzi asks. "Look ahead. See your place on the world. It's time to retaliate. Make them feel what you felt. Once you are feared, no one will cross you. Isn't that good for you?"

"It sounds like the work of a tyrant." Kakarot sits up, standing on the chair that carries him. "Sorry. I decline."

"But listen to yourself. You're a Saiyan. Born to fight. You bare your fangs! You intimidate!" The winged demon crawls to his shoulder with a dark grin. "Don't you remember the horrible things the Humans had done to you? What they done to us? The proof is around your neck. The bones you have. It is what remains of who I once was!"

Kakarot grabs the bone necklace and he looks at it strangely. "It's true but… revenge doesn't solve everything. I was blind to what was happening. Mother told me that if I went any further, I would had lost my way."

"Oh, she was just being overprotective." Youzi says as he crawls to the other shoulder. "Can't you see? A mother loves her children, but she won't get it so well. The Humans care for nothing about your family. They would rather see you dead. Selfish creatures! They taunted you! They whipped you! They are stripping away your pride. They took everything, including your wife."

Kakarot frowns.

"Don't you love her? She was so kind. I was hurt and she took care of me until I was better. She's one of the few Humans who actually consider others before themselves. Others are greedy. They only want what they want! You saw what they do to those who oppose them!"

"It's true that I dislike Humans, but what you just said for me to do? That's not good at all. I was heading there, but I stopped. It won't benefit me. It'll only make things worse." Kakarot extends his hand in front of him, and he catches his spinning staff that was left behind as soon as it finds him. He is surprised when it is knocked down. "Hey!"

Youzi doesn't bother to pick up the weapon yet. "Humans don't know peace. Neither does your kind. Why try to stop things as you say when all they'll do is hurt you? Stop them by force. Make them all pay. You said that yourself didn't you?"

"I did, but that was said through straight hatred. It can blind you. I was warned, and I'm not going to end up like Bulma."

"She's dead because you killed her even after she changed. Isn't it already too late to go back?"

Kakarot's eyes widen.

"Finish what you started. It's time they realize their mistakes that only they can fix! Don't you think it's time, my lord?"

Kakarot frowns. "Why are you asking me to do this? Is this all about vengeance of your death? I already killed Nomlas."

"But Chille is still alive. Take the role you have claimed… and embrace it."

Kakarot flinches as the monkey speaks into his ear.

"You are the king, The Fierce Monkey King! You rule and have order among Mount Pazou! You are feared by name! Doesn't that make you feel powerful? You have the entire territory behind you! You should aim for much higher. That's what a king would do."

"I'm not really king. I never wanted to be." Kakarot argues. "Why would I want to aim higher with things like that? I'm not greedy and I don't want to be a tyrant. Not like Frieza. I was told I was becoming like him."

"The Humans said that… because they want to retrain you. Don't forget they've done enough to your head." Youzi taps the crown stuck to the warrior's head.

"I know… it's just a bit complicated to understand what it is I need to do."

The dark foggy Youzi grins as he picks up the staff. "The war has begun, or it is near the beginning. You have power. The Humans are nothing." He walks towards the Saiyan and offers him the weapon. "What do you say? Don't you want to play? Have this entire planet under you, and they will never cross your lines ever again. No one messes with Kakarot and his friends, am I right? Once you claim for bigger, no one will get in your way. That was what you want? To have control again and to be feared so that they won't do anything to you again? They taunted you and abused you, so it's time to retaliate. So… your Majesty? Lead the way."

"Yeah… but…"

"But what?" Youzi seems irritated. "Don't tell me you're throwing this chance away! You have power. More than any other creature in this planet."

"But to make others do this by force-"

"Kakarot… you're sounding like a Human again. You don't want to disappoint your comrades. Earthlings took everything. Your family, your pride, your ways. They humiliated you, and they will do much more! Why not use such power, when it's all in your hand? Once you have control, then no one… literally, no one will stand in your way!" Youzi lifts the weapon closer to the warrior.

"To rule with power… isn't that a bit much?"

"You're claiming back your place. You don't want a repeat of their three years, do you?"

Kakarot looks at his feet.

"It's fine. Just imagine the entire world bowing at your feet, not daring to disrespect you or anyone you care about. Just imagine… they will never bother you again! They'll know how you felt."

"How will that benefit?"

"Don't you live for battle?"

The question grabs the warrior's attention. He listens as Youzi continues.

"Once someone hears you have power over Earth, a strong opponent from across the galaxy will challenge you! Isn't that exciting?"

A strong opponent will challenge him?

"The idea does." Kakarot doesn't know why, but he finds himself getting excited at the thought of it.

"Well? Will you move on? The power is all yours, Lord Kakarot."

Kakarot stares at the weapon for a while. He looks at the other demons who watch carefully. "The military _needs_ to be stopped. They took away too much. I should go ahead… and claim back what's mine." He takes the staff and Youzi waits patiently. "I guess Mount Pazou isn't enough to scare them away? If I take the bigger places, they will realize they had messed with the wrong guy."

"What is your plan?"

Kakarot stares at his weapon. "A message. They'll see."

"Is that it? How could you possibly aim higher in this world?"

"They will realize just how helpless they can be." Kakarot says this slowly, and a small smirk forms on his lips. "Forget about mercy. They don't deserve any of it. Anyone who gets in the way will be killed on the spot, but there is a way to survive. It's very simple; bow down or die."

"Kneel! Kneel before the king!" The demons cheer.

Youzi grins and he becomes a foggy cloud again. It flies around the Saiyan and puffs away like smoke. As soon as it clears away, the toothy necklace seems to fade from glowing in a purple color.

"Of course… you are a Saiyan, my lord. You sometimes can't help yourself when it comes to destroying things." Youzi's voice fades away, leaving the Saiyan confused.

Why does that word bother him so much suddenly?

His mouth opens, and he can see it again. Red glass… freshly dug out dirt… vegetation...

That robotic voice again…

" _Destroy all. Destroy, Kakarot. Destroy."_

The demons become confused. They notice how the warrior just… spaced out.

"De...story…?" Kakarot's fingers spread as he mutters out the word again. "Destroy… this… place…?" His eyes are hard to read. It's as if he is looking off into space.

A blue sphere of energy forms in each hand.

"Uh… Lord Kakarot? Is everything okay?" Abcon becomes very worried. He knows himself that the Saiyan would never dare to destroy this territory. Something wrong has to be happening.

Mint hears the sound of dirt being kicked. She turns around and sees what she thought were Humans at first, but seeing the long-haired brother with a tail, she sees resemblance. "Are they… Kakarot's species?"

"There's more of those monkey-tailed people?" Slicer is amazed, but looking at them, they seem not very friendly.

Kakarot takes a step forward, then another. He lifts his arm and aims at a section of the forest.

"Something isn't right with my brother. I don't like this." Raditz is alert. The way Kakarot is walking isn't right. The youngest brother is almost dragging his feet. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot continues to walk. He pulls his hand back. "Everything… destroy everything…"

"He's going to give away our coordinates with that much energy! Doesn't he know that?!" Nappa snaps. "Idiot!"

Raditz reacts by running towards his brother. "He knows that, but Kakarot is spaced out!" He lunges at his brother and tackles him down.

Kakarot lands face first, and he groans. He rolls to his back and looks at the angry Raditz. "What happened? How did you even get here?! Why are you so mad?"

Raditz turns around to face his comrades. "Prince Tarble… do you mind giving him a scan?"

Tarble nods. "So, you had the same feeling, huh?"

Kakarot sits up. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Um…"

The Saiyans look at the confused demons. Some look ready to fight to protect Kakarot..Others seem afraid.

"You don't have to be afraid." Turles huffs. "We're Saiyans. He's one of us. He's my brother, and so is the long-haired one."

Abcon seems to not relax, but he still bows. "Of course. Pleased to meet you. Just don't hurt the king… please?"

"King?" Turles looks at Kakarot strangely. "You never told me you were an actual king."

"Well, I sorta killed the former king here. Besides…" Kakarot chuckles nervously. "Did you know my wife was a princess?"

"You _married_ a PRINCESS?!" Turles' jaw drops, and everyone else looks at him funny. "You _lucky_ bastard!"

The response was completely unexpected, it actually makes the others bursts into laughter.

"What?!" Turles looks at everyone else with a baffled look on his face. He is probably confused at the same time. "We are talking about Kakarot! He's the most naive and immature idiot I have ever met, and he is married to a damn princess! Where is the logic in that?! What are the odds?!"

Kakarot would laugh with the others, but instead, he seems upset about it. "You know… it's sorta rude to talk about someone when they are dead."

The laughter quiets down and stops.

Raditz clears his throat. "Uh… right. Let's just get you back inside. I think we figured something out."

"Okay." Kakarot is pulled to his feet, and he begins to walk with the others. A question crosses his mind, and he decides to bring it up. "Hey… big brother?"

Raditz immediately knows he is being addressed. He looks at Kakarot, recognizing the upset tone. "What's bothering you? Well, that's a stupid question. We just brought up the topic of your… uh… wife."

"A married woman with a dead husband is called a "widow". What is it called when it's the other way around?"

Raditz blinks, and he sees how everyone looks at him, waiting for him to answer. walks faster. "Kakarot, if you are feeling emotional, I won't go against you if you decide to cry right now."

Feet digs into the dirt. Kakarot had stopped walking altogether.

Everyone else stops and turns to look at him.

"Don't mention anything on that topic again." Kakarot says bitterly. "I know she's dead, and I know who killed her, and the man who killed her can't even die. Don't think I don't feel bad or anything, or I'm probably going crazy. Maybe I am, because ever since she died, maybe I did lose my mind trying to hunt down that military and killing every single member of that horrible place!"

Raditz doesn't exactly know how to respond to this sudden snap. "I… didn't even ask about… that."

"Sure you didn't. Maybe I'm just not tighter yet. I thought I was, but ever since Chille told me about how I can't control my own bloodlust or whatever… I had this sick and horrible feeling in my stomach… like my gut is trying to tell me something." Kakarot tries to explain how exactly it may feel, but he can't. "I don't even know what is happening. Ever since they imprisoned me… something isn't right…"

"You're starting to look pale." Turles takes notice of this immediately. "Are you going to be okay?"

"To be completely honest? I don't know anymore. I tried to kill some of you over some flashback… and it just won't leave me alone. The taunting won't leave my head. Even if I want to let this all go… I can't." The warrior's teeth clench tight. "I can't… I never can…"

Raditz frowns. "I won't mind if you let it go. I'm asking you… stop holding back your emotions. You'll break down sobbing in the middle of combat if you keep this up. You'll feel better if you cry right now."

"A warrior should no reason to cry." Kakarot mutters. "I don't have the time. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He stands and walks off.

"No. You're not fine." Vegeta says firmly. "Stop saying you are. Physically, you're healthy, but mentally? You're not."

Kakarot looks at the prince. He looks towards the demons and waves them away. They leave without a word allowing him to have a more private conversation. "What do you mean?"

Tarble decides to explain. "Well… you're struggling a lot. You know that yourself."

Kakarot looks at the ground. "I don't even know what is going on. Maybe I'm going crazy with the whole thing of the Human being able to heal and I can't kill them because of that. I think I saw something that wasn't even real… but it looked so real…" He looks at his oldest brother. "Raditz?"

" _Don't look at him for help. He's only going to yell at you."_

Kakarot freezes, and he looks for where the speaker came from. No one else is around, and the demons are gone. "Crap. Not again…"

"You're looking very uneasy." Turles' face twists. Kakarot is behaving strangely. At least in his eyes. It could be normal to the others.

But looking at them, he notices how they actually are just as confused.

Tarble takes out a capsule. He tosses it in the air and a water ball falls into his hand. He offers it to Kakarot. "Perhaps you're dehydrated. I haven't seen you drink anything in awhile."

"Thanks." Kakarot reaches for it.

" _Don't be so stupid! You don't even know what's been in there!"_

Kakarot draws his hand back. Where did that come from?

" _Go ahead and drink it if you like. That's if you want to die."_

Kakarot slaps the bottle from the prince's hand. "No! I don't want it! I changed my mind! I… I'll just get my own…"

The action is very rude, but scolding the warrior is easily forgotten once his trembling is noticeable. Something isn't right with him.

" _Now look! They are mad now!"_

" _What are you going to do about it?"_

" _They'll exile you again!"_

" _Exile…"_

Kakarot quickly grabs his head. "Stop it… it's not real… it's not real. It's just messing with me… go away…"

" _No one is leaving except you."_

" _Exile"_

" _Kakarot is getting exiled again."_

The voices begin to overlap, and his fingers curl against his hair. He grabs a handful. "Stop… leave me alone! You're not real… stop mocking me!"

"Dad?" Karot takes a step forward, but Nappa grabs his arm to prevent him from getting any closer.

" _You're no true Saiyan."_

" _Prove to everyone how much of a disgrace you really are!"_

"Shut up!" Kakarot covers his ears this time. "SHUT UP, DAMN IT! SHUT UUUUP!" His hands crackle and bursts with energy, and he fires them blindly at a random direction. Nappa is forced to snatch Karot and lunge out of the path the blast is fired. It slams against the ground and leaves a smoking crater. He breathes heavily, trying to regain his composure.

" _You call that destruction?"_

" _Aren't you suppose to destroy things?"_

Kakarot snarls, and he forms much bigger blasts. "You want me to destroy?! Fine! I'll wipe out this whole place from the map!"

A pair of hands grabs his shoulders.

"Kakarot… they aren't there."

The charged attacks shrink to nothing. Kakarot turns and faces his oldest brother. "I… I don't know. It sounded so real…"

"You need to come with us." Raditz says this as an order.

As soon as they reached the ship, Kakarot was immediately placed on the medical bed to get a quick scan. Information pours into the screen on the control panel. Tarble studies it carefully and compares the new information from the one gained from his infancy.

"Anything?" Vegeta asks as his brother types on the keyboard.

"This isn't normal to see." Tarble frowns. "There's a lot of activity going on in his brain… as if… I can't describe it. But… Kakarot had fallen into some sort of trance back there."

"Did somebody say "ranch"?" Kakarot asks. "I hope so, 'cause I'm hungry!"

Vegeta frowns. "That imbecile fell into a trance?"

"It wasn't the first time." Turles announces. "Raditz and I were watching him training with his staff. He suddenly stopped and fell into that same situation. It looked as if he was about to blast anything."

"I have a feeling Kakarot's going through something we failed to detect years ago."

"What are you trying to say?" Vegeta asks. "The information those doctors picked up when he was born is completely accurate?"

"Apparently, yes. Well, he falls into those trances because he can't control his instincts very well. He was going to cause destruction while unconscious. Also, remember when he snapped and thought Chille was in the ship?"

"Oh yeah. That was crazy." Raditz definitely can't forget that. His brother lost his mind.

"The pieces are finally put together." Tarble looks at everyone. "Kakarot isn't only suffering from amnesia. He also has PTSD. We know that. However, what he has is something he inherited from his mother. honest? If Kakarot never saw anything such as the death of his wife, or if he was never captured, this would had never surfaced."

"What is it?!" Raditz asks impatiently.

"Your brother is having hallucinations and it's possible that he is delusional. Hallucinations are the worst with him apparently. Hearing voices that aren't actually there… it's affecting him in ways that can't be imagined." Tarble taps the screen, and a hologram pops up. "Basically, Raditz, your brother has psychosis. It would had never surfaced like this is he had never went through what he did."

"Oh, hell." Raditz places a hand on his head. "I was hoping that word wouldn't pop up as true. He actually has that."

Kauli remains quiet, but she knew it would be this. She suspected the warrior has such a mental issue

"Is there a cure for it?" Karot asks the main question that may be on everyone's minds.

"Unfortunately, no. There is only treatment that can calm these sort of things down… but the sort of medication this planet has isn't strong enough for a Saiyan. Illnesses and medicine can easily affect a Human since they are weaker. Medication for Saiyans… it's difficult." Tarble shakes his head.

Kakarot sits up and jumps off the bed. "Well… it's okay. Knowing you guys… You'll find a way."

"Of course." Tarble nods. "But… from your current actions… are you about to leave? You'll be okay on your own?"

"I can't be sure… but I don't want to be a burden. I'll leave you guys alone and figure things out." Kakarot promises. "Besides… before you guys came around, I was doing some planning."

"You're weird." Turles simply says. "You're weird, and it's a bit concerning. It's not you, it's your behavior. You literally almost lost your mind. You're going back out there and you might lose it again."

"I've been there." Kakarot admits. "Solitary can mess with your head. I know what it is. So yeah. Maybe I am insane." Kakarot shrugs. "But, we have what? 2 days left? I can't miss a single one. Besides. I left Trunks in the cave, and he's probably crying his lungs out for food. It's time to feed him."

"Trunks?"

"That's the baby's name."

Raditz scratches his head. "Only the woman would name him that."

"Yes, but I did give him a Saiyan name. Maybe that will be better on your side. I named him "Seleriak". It suits him, doesn't it?" Kakarot gives them a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay for now. I'll be fine for a while. It won't happen again for some time. Looks like I have no choice but to take over this rock."

As the warrior leaves, Raditz doesn't seem convinced that things will turn out as his brother said.

"What's wrong?" Karot is the first to notice, and that draws attention.

"I have a feeling that Kakarot isn't the same Kakarot we knew before." Raditz begins. "When I was killed by Frieza, he felt hatred for the first time. When his wife was killed by that cyborg… it awoken bloodlust. When he was caged and locked away, it drove him towards insanity. The psychosis that was dormant had awoken and took effect. Kakarot is feeling a strong sense of hatred towards the earthlings. Top that with PTSD and psychosis, his perspective towards Humans may never change again. They can convince him all they want. He'll kill them off. With these experiences, there's a high chance he got pulled into madness with the goal to wipe out the military that he just can't accomplish."

"How can you tell he may be down that path?" Nappa asks.

"Well. He has power. He's a king here apparently. I know Kakarot. He's probably going to plan someway to stop the military before we do."

"It's a good thing, but at the same time, if isn't." Tarble watches Kakarot walk out of sight. "Kakarot is holding back so much of his grief and hate, he will go insane once he is too overwhelmed. He wants to kill Chille and his comrades, but he can't because they keep healing. I have no idea what Kakarot went through… but the fact that they tortured him all day for three years straight, I can see why he is like this."

"He's plotting." Vegeta announces. "He is plotting on how to deal with the earthlings. I have a feeling the plan may be unusual for Kakarot to make, but he's running low on options. If Kakarot has lost it, then, it makes sense."

"He already did." Kauli finally speaks, and attention is on her. "Goku snapped at last at the very same day he escaped. It scared me. Can you imagine hearing him talk like he is some sort of serial killer? That is what happens when you treat him like an animal and shut him away from any interaction with life."

"Hatred probably got the best of him." Vegeta huffs. "So be it. It might actually be an advantage."

"Didn't he say something about taking control of this planet?" Turles remembers the last thing Kakarot said before he left.

"He did accept the idea of being a king. I won't be surprised." Vegeta says. "He did say there is a ruler of this planet once."

"So… what could Kakarot possibly be planning?" Nappa asks.

"It's very simple; long live the king."

Everyone quickly looks outside. "He's serious?!"

 **-0000-**

It took a while, but he made it back to the cliffside. He can hear the baby's cries. A few demons are behind him, following him like loyal dogs.

"I have accepted the idea of being king here, but I think I have another idea." Kakarot stabs his staff on the ground and gives the command. It grows and he is lifted from the ground and swings inside the hidden cave he was taken to. He chuckles as he sees the boulder that once sat in the middle of the cave is being chipped away to be shaped as a throne. "You guys are doing too much."

Baby Trunks notices the warrior right away. His crying reduces to sniffling as the warrior takes a bottle from under his kilt-like gear. He takes the given bottle and begins to drink.

"Anything for you, my lord! Please, how is it? Too rough? To smooth? We even added a nice cushioning for you, sir!" Abcon happily explains what they had done for him while he was busy.

"Tiger fur? One of Chille's?" Kakarot rubs the fur that covers the seat and back of chair. It seems to have a cushioning underneath. "This is not bad. It actually matches my clothes very well."

"If only we can find some food for you, sir."

Food? The mentioning of the word makes his stomach growl.

"I'm sooo hungry…" Kakarot tries to ignore ore the growling stomach. He sees a rabbit jumping across the floor outside. His fingers twitch and his mouth begins to water. Roasted rabbit sounds delicious. He prepares to spring forward, but he remembers what he was told. "I can't take it anymore…"

"The good news is… the barriers are down."

"Yeah. I noticed. I wouldn't had been able to return to that military's headquarters if they were still up. I guess I destroyed them in my rampage, but I don't remember a thing." Kakarot leans his head against his hand with his elbow standing on the armrest.

He really doesn't. The truth is, he is glad.

If voices in his head is enough to drive him crazy, he doesn't want to know what his primal mind went through.

"We are waiting for your orders. Is there a way we can go for higher things beyond this place?" Mint asks, curious on what the warrior could be thinking. "Is there someone who rules this planet or something? You said that once, didn't you?"

Kakarot sits up quickly. "Oh! Yeah! How did I let that slip my mind?" He feels stupid for forgetting, but he forgets a lot of things. "I actually know him."

"That guy gave us trouble you know. He has his own military too!" Slicer points out. "How are we supposed to make the Earth not even attempt to get in your way? Kill the guy?!"

"If that is the only option." Kakarot says. "The guy probably forgot that I even exist. To be honest, the idea of killing him isn't something I want to do. He was a nice guy… but this planet needs to realize something."

"Huh?"

"Once the world knows just what sort of torture I went through, never again will they try to use me. I'm sorry to say… the palace will fall."

"This planet doesn't even need a king, does it?"

"I have an idea. Before the androids find me, I'll just take over the biggest place on Earth. Human can't lead themselves. They are lead by an animal. It's sorta funny, but I'm going to take over that place." Kakarot points at himself. "Just watch. I did tell Vegeta one time that I would take rule of this planet. I'll do it just to prove to the earthlings on how weak they truly are. The king of Earth will fall and the whole world will be my grounds! How does that sound?"

"Amazing! Then the Humans will know how it feels to be imprisoned!" Abcon excitedly says.

"They'll wish they hadn't messed with you!" Slicer sounds just as excited.

"So, here's the deal: assist me and you can have whatever you want as long as it doesn't cross my own boundaries. I would had left the Humans alone, but they can't seem to learn. This actually might be fun!"

"Alright!" Abcon's tail begins to wag.

"The Humans will soon learn the true meaning of their selfish and greedy ways! They'll never take away what is yours and my comrades' as long as I am alive!"

Abcon cheers. "This is a true punishment to mankind, your Majesty! Karma at it's finest! You are the greatest!"

"Once the King of Earth is down, no longer will this place suffer from their unruly actions!" Slicer cheers.

"Especially the military." Kakarot chuckles. "They will all pay. After being alone with just my own thoughts and whipped for hours nonstop, I can't get them off my mind. They all need to die! They took so much, so it's my turn!"

Kakarot does remember what his mother told him… but he feels like there is no other way.

He feels a bit disappointed, but the feeling is replaced with excitement immediately. "Perhaps vengeance isn't so bright, but I feel there is no other way around it! The Humans will realize just how helpless they are since they are so broken! They shouldn't had pushed me this far, but it's too late to change my mind. I'm not doing anything bad, really. They are already damaging themselves, I'm just speeding up the process. Only the strong survive, and that is us! They don't know how it feels, so they'll learn the hard way! Just watch! I warned them and they didn't listen! I'm taking back what is mine! You'll never be in fear again! The throne of Earth will be with me!"

"He's going to show them! This is what happens when Humans take their own needs too far!" Mint cheers.

"The king... is dead! Long live the king!" Abcon cheers.

"Wonderful indeed! Long live the king!" Mint cheers as well.

"Long live the king!" Slicer laughs.

He doesn't know why, but hearing those words actually makes him feel more excited. He's feeling as if he is in full control for once. A sense of… power?

Pride…

He is grinning wide and almost wickedly. He chuckles as the chant goes on.

More repeat the cheer, and it becomes a chant. More voices are heard each time. It grows louder and louder with every echo;

"Long live the king!"

"Long Live The King!"

"Long Live The KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! I swear, if this was Disney, Kakarot would had a musical number with Youzi from the kind of conversation they had.**

 **AAAAAAAH! THIS CHAPTER KILLED MEEEEE!**

 **I HAD NO IDEA ON WHAT TO DO WITH IT!**

 **IT'S PROBABLY HORRIBLE- *Random Umbreon hits author with mallet***

 **Ouch. Thanks. I needed that. That actually had a lot of effect. Umbreon is a Dark-type. It is Espeon's counterpart. :)**

 **Well, this chapter have me SO MUCH TROUBLE because holy crap, I had no idea on what to do!**

 **So, if it seems a little odd or rushed, you know why.**

 **I'm slipping again.**

 **It's school work guys.**

 **School work.**

 **Next Chapter: ANDROIDS ARE COMING.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Is Raditz still a crybaby?**

 **A: I uh… don't know. Well, the man is 35! He's too old to do that crap-**

 _ **Raditz: Who the hell thought about this question?!**_

 **Uh, next question!**

 **PQ2: Why did Vegeta let Raditz and Kakarot go?**

 **A: I knew this had to bother a lot of you since Vegeta seemed "OOC" here, but guess what? He wasn't?**

 **He doesn't mess with weakling.**

 ***Hint, hint***

 **PQ3: What is the hardest thing to write for chapters?**

 **A: Oh…**

 **Plot.**

 **And development with characters.**

 **As many saw with book 1, it was not very good. (Seriously. The most recent reviews I got from book 1 are so rude. I had some pointing out mistakes I improved with…)**

 **This chapter sorta killed me. I kept looking over it, trying to figure out what to do. I had to cut and paste 10 paragraphs or more of writing from this chapter to the next, because it simply didn't fit.**

 **Plot is difficult or easy, depending on what the scenario is. This one… Goku accepted the "monster" he is by agreeing with Youzi and plotting to take control of the planet.**

 **Okay. That sounds cheesy.**

 **Now I want cheese. Crap.**

 **PQ4: What's with Youzi?**

 **A: Youzi is really dead, but you know… his figure here is a purple foggy figure of him with red eyes…**

 **I dunno. Like a spirit or something.**

 **You know how people die and a person carries something that belonged to them, so the dead person follows them and sorta becomes twisted? (Referring to movies.)**

 **It's kinda like that. But remember, Youzi is a demon, and we know demons are shady and can't always be trusted.**

 **PQ5: Will Kakarot ever stop suffering?**

 **A: That's the question I want you to think about. ;)**

 **PQ6: Is Kakarot really going to rule over the Earth?**

 **A: Well, Kakarot isn't fond of the idea of being a ruler or whatever, but he doesn't want to he "controlled" or "restrained" anymore. After what he went through, you can see why he is like this.**

 **He is already bitter and twisted. Soon, he might actually be well into madness.**

 **I think the lines I used near the end was pretty good. "The king is dead, long live the king." If you don't know what that means:**

 _ **The saying basically says that the old king/previous king is dead, and the new king is welcomed and wished a long life.**_

 **Or:**

 _ **The king has died, so the heir or new ruler will calm the throne and is wished to live a long life.**_

 **Now you understand why what Scar said to Mufasa before he pushed him off the cliff was such a huge impact to the story. He basically said; "You're dead, and I'm the new king who'll live on."**

 **So yeah. Basically, Kakarot is planning to kill Earth's king and take his throne.**

 **Even if it bothers him.**

 **The demons chanting "Long live the king" basically explains that they already see Kakarot as the new king who they adore, and they want him to live very long as their king.**

 **Boom. *Drops mic***

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Despite the one C, you did pretty good. At least you didn't fail Chemistry and you gave it your best effort. Could have been a lot worse I'm sure.

Oy Kakarot, don't EVER suppress your emotions. It's not a healthy habit, and I know that from experience. Doing it does not allow you to heal, rather, it prolongs the duration of the pain and makes you more depressed.

After seeing Kakarot tear Turles' artifical arm off, Tarble's anger seems justified. Kind of sad he didn't vent against Vegeta, but then again, he probably would have been injured or murdered.

Vegeta letting Kakarot train Kauli may or may not work out well if Kakarot's not going to hit her. Kind of defeats the purpose if they're going to fight the androids.

After getting that beatdown by Raditz, I am surprised Kakarot didn't die. Then that vision with Gine and Chichi was really sad, but at least they were able to get through Kakarot's hatred.

Did... did baby Trunks pull a baby Pan and fly to the base or did he just crawl there? Saiyan babies always seem to have a knack at causing mischief, but this might end poorly.

Raditz's pulling the same thing he did on Namek by putting his life on the line to protect his brother. And challenging the prince on top of it! Oh boy, Vegeta's either going to take his threat seriously or stand down. The stalemate at the end of the chapter truly is what I would have written with a beautiful cliffhanger.

I agree with the teeth knocking, though he probably could have chipped a tooth instead or had a dislocated jaw. Both of those things probably could have happened instead, but then again, it would have been painful for the latter, and harder for Raditz to talk in defiance against his prince.

Seems most of my questions for this chapter have been answered. Still, Tarble asked the same question that I have: Where is that future kid? If he was going to do something, why is he oddly absent? Unless of course he is trying to locate where the Saiyans are hiding, or has his own agenda for D-Day.

Makes me wonder if Future Trunks is planning to stop the threat at the root after what happened to his teachers in the future.

 **A:** There is always that one grade that ruins everything. :(

Kakarot holding back his emotions is going to become a major issue later on. We can see here that Raditz is trying to have his brother to just "let it out" (as in have a good cry) but Kakarot refuses for reasons… he simply can't.

I would have Tarble charge at Vegeta, but I'm tired of having the poor guy get beaten senseless by Vegeta.

Kakarot training Kauli is pretty much an advantage and a disadvantage in a way. Of course, in the future… we will see how this benefits.

Unfortunately for the vision, it did make Kakarot aware of what he might be doing, but a certain spirit convinced him to "keep going" since the earthlings "deserve it". What do they call this sort of conflict again?

Hm…

As for the beatdown? I literally throw that in there too. XD I guess it worked out really good.

Unlike baby Pan, baby Trunks can't fly, but he loves to climb and throw things. (Poor Turles). See, all my sisters liked throwing the heaviest stuff at me. (Once I was hit with a remote on the face.) They think it's the funniest thing in the world.

Raditz basically did the unthinkable. For the first time in his entire life, he stood up against Vegeta. All the other times, he was stepped on… literally.

It sucked to be 8 and bullied by a 5 year old kid. Isn't Vegeta's language sharp back then? XD

I didn't really think of the chipped tooth. Huh.

Trunks clearly isn't dead.

Why would I kill him off? His absence isn't from lost of tracking time.

 **Q:** Man this fic is lengthy... only 17 chapters in and it has more words than book 2! Not saying that's a bad thing but still…

 **A:** It wasn't intended to pass book 2 so soon. I just have a habit of writing too many words. I'm trying to stop and write less words.

 **Q:** Please chichi come back, that scene was very sweet

 **A:** We'll see.

 **Q: (From: CH 10)** Wow, what a chapter this was...I didn't expect you to go this deep. What I loved is you started it off with the most lighthearted way possible a bit of comedy! But, before the comedy a message...I liked the conversation between Chichi, and Grandpa Gohan. I loved how they talked about the morality of the Saiyans, and humans, plus how there is a chance to save both races from destruction. However when you had Grandpa Gohan, tell Chichi, that he wanted her to talk to Kakarot, I was the same way she was. "What?!" but then when you added the stipulation from Grandpa Gohan, about how she can calm Kakarot's ravenous soul, I'm like okay...that could work a dangerous game, but a possible winning one, but it all depends on how Kakarot, is pushed by Chille's army, and or Bulma. To that comedy now; I liked how Kakarot, was overlooking the note of his possible exile, who could blame him, but when the freak wind came from Turles entering the room I'm glad that Kakarot, vaporized the paper with a ki blast before the estranged brother could read the note. After the insult from Turles, I liked how you gave the tanned brother a phobia as well...bugs! I liked how when Kakarot, moved a log from outside that would you know it, had tons of bugs under it, Turles, freaked out! That was a good laugh! Loved also the foreshadowing of Kakarot, passing the mirror with his hate filled eyes. It was just great imagery about the path that Kakarot, is about to go down so well done! Also, I've got say the mocking of Kakarot to Turles, in the mirror was good fun too! I could imagine it all the way through! Also, I don't know if anyone else had told you yet...but how can Kakarot, flicker his tail if he doesn't have one anymore? Lol. I know it happens to the best of us writers! However when Raditz, showed up and hit him on the head, I was disappointed, because I thought it would end, but when Raditz, joined in and had a great laugh. It brought a smile to my face. Also, when Tarble, had finished Turles's metal arm, I liked how there was the quick talk of phobias between the prince and Kakarot. It was just a nice touch to explain things about all the characters. Nappa's I think was just bizarre for the big man, Cynophobia...a fear of dogs?! Who'd of thought? When Turles, was brought in and about to receive his new arm, and just disrespected Prince Tarble, like he did I enjoyed how he ordered Kakarot, and Raditz, to forcibly hold Turles, down; which then prompted Tarble, to add the arm in as is...the scream was well noted! When the arm worked it was cool to see Turles, fully functional again, and Tarble's glee was cool too! For I see him being only second to Bulma, if only just... Then when you had Turles, call all three brothers stubborn I liked how the three Saiyan brothers pointed at each other in anger. Just classic stuff! On a quick note, I love how Karot, is still going at it with Nappa, and the training seems well worth it! When all the others were wondering why Tarble, was so happy, I liked how Vegeta, was the one who pointed out how quick is mood was going to be gone, and then the sudden blast through the ship...Oh Tarble's reaction was priceless! I have to say the chess metaphor was cool and knowing that Tarble, and Vegeta, play it is cool(also when Tarble, is the only one to beat him at that)! It was a cool thing to see throughout the chapter! It's interesting to see how Vegeta, in real life has all his pieces in play, but given what happens here...I'm not going to be shocked if he's the only piece left on his side of the board when all of this is said and done. The next part I couldn't believe, when Kakarot went outside and noticed the forest burning I liked how he knew the source was his home. Even though you kept the tension well and you kept making us hope like Kakarot, that wasn't going to be the case. When it was though, Kakarot's shock and horror was unparalleled and hearing him just scream let me go was just sad. When you had the aftermath come I couldn't believe the new low that Chille, and his men would sink too. The fact they burnt down Kakarot's home was enough for starters, but the insulting messages you had his men put were great! It just pulled you into how disgusting Chille, and his men really are! The fact they insulted Kakarot, and his family to boot was probably the final straw. I was glad to see Youzi, still alive, and when he brought the Red Ribbon Army poster I liked how you had Kakarot's thirst for vengeance seep out, especially with the memorizing of the names of the men responsible for the tragedy at hand. After that when we saw Kakarot, Karot, Raditz, Turles, and Nappa, all go after Chille's army it was a bit of comedy at the beginning with Raditz, and Turles, saying they would eat the humanoid animals. Then Kakarot, being disgusted by that was funny as to him that is cannibalism! So great joke before the fight. But then you had Chille's army sink to another low, as Alphredo, became Chichi, with some trick technology! But once again through great use of the senses he saw through the ruse! I also love how you're having Chichi's army getting more annoyed each time they can't take Kakarot, down...something tells me that is going to be their undoing! The tricks up the army's sleeve were unique too! I liked how you started it with a gas bomb filled with rotten smells to take out the Saiyans, when they were affected because of their strong scent of smell, I was just shocked because of the clever tactic. However when Kakarot, used his Power Pole, and blew the smoke away like a tornado! That was just cool as well! I also liked how Kakarot, and Raditz, took out the tanks first! Very clever of you to do as anyone knows tanks can cause huge damage. I also liked how shocked that Turles, was at Raditz, for improving their mother's attack. When the Lieutenant Fillet, came and used a rocket next to create a tornado to suck up Kakarot, that was funny...just seeing him get blown around and losing all his clothes. But, when he stood before everyone naked, I liked how the Saiyans, and humans were just all dumbfounded and shocked; although Kakarot, still didn't see what the big deal was fighting naked! Lol! I then loved how you had Kakarot, and Raditz, bicker and argue over how old Turles, was it was a nice bit of comedy to have everyone just watch the spectacle continue...that was however until Kakarot, got shot in the head by a ki type bullet. Got to say though loved how Karot, rushed to his fathers defense deflecting bullets along the way. But, when Karot, was trying to help his father recover I liked how Raditz, rushed to their side and helped them out with the Weekly Special! That was a cool moment and once again proving Raditz, cares for his family. When Kakarot, recovered I liked how you had him take handfuls of dirt and use them as bullets. That was unique and cool to see him do with his Power Pole! After that I was shocked to see when Alphredo, had a gun that fired a chain to tie up Kakarot. Even though we did see Kakarot, break through it easily...Although, the landmine beneath is feet was tougher. When we saw him get blown up and only his butt was on fire I was laughing! It reminded me of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I liked how you had Kakarot, even jump in the lake and come out all upset because he was wet. Sadly though when Kakarot, was making ground on the army; you had Chille, start the count and had Kakarot, start getting electrocuted from the Crown of Restraint. I liked how Raditz, then preformed the Shining Friday, and took out Chille. But as expected Chille, had the regenerating abilities. I've got to say, the way you made Chille, reminds me of Liquid T. 1000 from Terminator Judgment Day; I can even picture Chille, as Robert Patrick. But, when both brothers wanted to try another attack I loved how they did an awesome Kamehameha Wave, together. But sadly Chille, had to come back. You are making this battle sure over who's resolve is stronger. I liked though in a last ditch effort you had Kakarot, use the Solar Flare to blind the army and then all the Saiyans, lept into action and started killing the army. Except for Karot, who was knocking them out. Things were going good, until that kid showed up pointing a gun a Kakarot. Chille, and his men used that time to escape, and when Kakarot, hesitated who could blame him! It's an innocent child, he could have been easily disarmed by any of them, but Turles, clearly annoyed came out behind the kid, and brutally snapped his neck. I couldn't blame Kakarot, for getting angry, because that was just vicious, but you can't completely blame Turles, either because the Saiyans, have been under a hierarchy for so long? Do they know anything else? I liked how Raditz, finally intervened on his brothers' anfd got them to stop fighting. Although, only for Tarble, to come barreling to the Saiyan, warriors a top speed to tell Kakarot to go see Vegeta, about the next bit. Which I will admit seeing Tarble, fly like that was hilarious! Also, I like how you are keep Turles, like his uncaring movie counterpart. It is interesting to see how he is just a thorn in both Raditz, and Kakarot's side, but will he also be susceptible to change? The exile, just wow! Vegeta, in many ways is right to be mad, but he also in my opinion never took the time to understand Kakarot. I also loved how you made Kakarot, stand up to Vegeta, and even called him out on being a tyrant. I wonder if that will bite the Prince of all Saiyans, in the but one of these days? Plus, when Kakarot, pleaded his case it just sucked how Vegeta, wouldn't listen. As well forcing Karot, to stay with the was low, when it is a father who should be there for the son. Then Vegeta, grabbing Karot's tail, and threating to ki blast him unless Kakarot, leave was down and dirty too! When Kakarot, was leaving and Turles, basically threatened to kill his son, I liked how Kakarot, then shoved his estranged brother up against the wall, and said he

 **A:** It looks like your review wasn't finished. XD

Chapter 10 is the thing that skyrocketed Kakarot's hatred. It is the starting point of his possible madness some would say.

You're going to enjoy the next set of chapters. He just gets worse and worse...

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "Episode Preview Theme" here***

 _Raditz: (firmly): Hey! This is Raditz!_

 _Raditz: (concerned) Kakarot hasn't ate for over a week. What could possibly be planned? He is losing his mind!_

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Look, look! We made it! But uh… how are we going to find this guy?_

 _Raditz: (sighs) It's not going to be easy with all these soldiers around. We can't even sniff the target out if we wanted to._

 _Vegeta: (smirks) It's not a problem. Kakarot can identify more than we can. A Saiyan's nose is the strongest when they are famished. These earthlings are far more trouble than we thought. It's time we take care of the issue._

 _Kakarot: (groaning) How can we do that, sir? I'm starving and I can barely walk anymore. Are you holding a grudge or something, because I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore…_

 _Vegeta: (smirks) Oh. That's right. You're starving so badly… you're famished._

 _Tarble: (gasp) Vegeta… what are you planning?_

 _Vegeta: (points ahead) I suppose I can… allow you to have food._

 _Kakarot: (looks ahead) Food? Where?!_

 _Vegeta:(smirks darkly) It's time to eat, Kakarot._

 _Kakarot: (blinks and eyes widened) Hungry… so hungry. Can't take it._

 _Tarble: (angry) Vegeta! Are you sick?!_

 _Vegeta: (calmly) When food is scarce, sometimes you have to take things to extreme measures. This is simply a test to see if Kakarot has any of that Human nature left in him._

 _Raditz: (sighs) Kakarot probably won't be able to fight it this time…_

 _Raditz: Next time on; "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 19! "Commence, now!"_

 _Kakarot has become the hunter and the target is the prey._

 _I mean that literally. I'm not using idioms this time!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **COMMENT! YAY!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 19!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(read at your own risk)**_

 _Chapter 19: "Commence, now!"_ Prince Vegeta discovers just how quickly the Humans have adapted. Knowing how he and his comrades may very well be in danger, he answers his brother's pleas and declares war at last! Though it may seem wiping out the military is easier than a piece of cake, he realizes that jumping to conclusions isn't very wise at all.

 _Chapter 20: "Last attempt convincing"_ A surprisingly reappearance leaves Kakarot almost speechless. Siding with the military is no other than the Earth's warriors! With Bulma out the way, the earthlings are left to fend for themselves and the sake of humanity. When the earthlings try to plead for Kakarot to change, the request was declined! Chille finally steps in to play hunter. Kakarot is pinned down in a way he least expects, and Tarble is struggling to view for what is ahead!

 _Chapter 21: "The war for the sake of Planet Earth?"_ It is questioned on why the Saiyan's never left Planet Earth. The answer is simple; To win the challenges and claim the planet as a new nutrient ground! Kakarot may be the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan, but he becomes leader of the attacks against the military among the members of his class! Once Planet Earth is tamed, Kakarot plans to either keep it under his reign or to use it as a gateway to new power! He begins his games to test the earthlings for real this time!

 _Chapter 22: "The tamed Saiyan lashes out!"_ Just as the military is finally pushed back, the leader - Chille Seirf - arrives to take the Saiyan himself? It seems that Kakarot's grandfather makes a final attempt to clear away the clouds of hate between man and saiya-jin! However, Chille doesn't wish for peace just yet. He reveals the truth behind the attacks, and it shatters Kakarot in his pride and heart! The Saiyan is frozen and begins to lose his will to keep fighting until Chille does the unthinkable! The warrior is overwhelmed with emotions just as Chille hoped to see! The world turns red in Kakarot's perspective! The warrior is overtaken with the need to kill! His Saiyan nature takes the best of him in straight bloodlust!

 _Chapter 23: *The Fire in a Warrior's Heart!"_ Kakarot for the first time feels completely useless and begins to lose what was thought to be impossible to lose; his will to fight! Not only is motivation a problem, it seems that time has either been distorted or they've been told the wrong thing! When Raditz is caught with something completely unexpected, it seems that the Saiyans are falling apart. However, Prince Vegeta takes the spotlight to take on the androids himself!


	19. Commence, now!

**Chapter 19 Plot:**

 _Chapter 19: "Commence, now!"_ Prince Vegeta discovers just how quickly the Humans have adapted. Knowing how he and his comrades may very well be in danger, he answers his brother's pleas and declares war at last! Though it may seem wiping out the military is easier than a piece of cake, he realizes that jumping to conclusions isn't very wise at all.

BUT SUDDENLY;

It seems Kakarot's terror has reached the ears of many. May 12th is at dawn. It's hours before the androids arrive! When someone from Kakarot's childhood arrives, is it friend or foe? Where will convincing take place?!

Kakarot's behavior has many wondering if he is turning into something unwanted! Has hatred finally engulfed his very being? Is he becoming the one thing he hated?!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **DOCUMENT CREATED: October 11, 2016**

 **PUBLISHED ON: January 27, 2017**

* * *

 **Yes. I was working on this for that long. Each chapter was first typed a long time ago, mainly because I was jotting ideas in.**

 **Crazy, huh? Google Docs… I just uh… discovered the date this was first typed.**

 **The internet is a scary place. I looked up "Corpse Party" on YouTube.**

 **I regret it now. I can take lots of blood. I'm not a gory person.**

 **Oh my god.**

… **still, the background story was sad.**

 **BUT STILL! WHY AM I SO CURIOUS?!**

 **Well, I DO take Psychology and Sociology, so I look up topics I was taught that interested me. One time, I looked up "Psychopaths in television" just because was bored.**

 **Then I saw a suggestion on anime psychopaths. (Or characters with a mental disorder)**

 **Holy crap. Crazy characters are popular in anime. Why am I talking about this?**

 **I honestly don't know. I'm not into horror or anything, but for some strange reason, it doesn't matter what kind of chapter book I write. At some point, it always turn dark! Heck. I even handwritten a Pokémon one and it got real dark. I'm a nice girl, so why does that always happen?**

 **Maybe because I like the plot twists that are within it?**

 **This book got dark.**

 **It didn't take long.**

 **This chapter gets dark towards the end.**

 **:P**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DB,Z DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all!**

 **I have a poll up.**

 **Vote please.**

 **I am typing this as my 2 year old sister lies next to me. She won't go to sleep so I was nice enough to let her lay with me until she falls asleep.**

 **She keeps staring at the screen though. She's a smart baby.**

 **What if she can read what I'm typing?!**

* * *

…

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Seriously. Now she's playing with my face. That tickles!**

 **She's supposed to be asleep! Go to sleep sister!**

 **Now, understand why the sibling relationship between Raditz and Kakarot is so easy to type for me.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 19: Commence, now! -**

"He didn't listen… what's going on?"

Gine rubs the back of the crying ChiChi. She seems to be upset herself.

They are inside a very small and round-like house. ChiChi sits on a chair with her head buried in her arms.

"He has to get rid of it." Gine mutters. "The bones he carries holds the spirit of the dead creature. It convinced him to keep the hate going. Not only that… the earthlings keep pushing him. Just as the doctor said… the psychosis will eventually get to him if something tragic happens. He changed. I know how it feels to go through that."

"He's… he's going to turn into some kind of tyrant." ChiChi lifts her head. Tears had fallen from her eyes.

"He's been becoming more ruthless ever since that Mercenary Tao messed with him. Kakarot just needs to be guided back to where he should be." Gine explains. "I'm sure he just needs to see you again. He never had the time to grieve. That's why he's hurting."

"But… what if he really does turn into a monster?"

"He's already in that path." Gine frowns. "That's why you need to find him. My son is a gentle and happy person. Hatred is clouding all of that. He needs to be healed. Otherwise, he'll become corrupted."

ChiChi doesn't say a word.

"He said he wanted to see you again. He really missed you, and he feels guilty for what happened. That's enough proof that he is still there." Gine places a hand on her shoulder and smiles in a friendly fashion. "I promise that he won't hurt you. He doesn't have the hard heart to even consider it."

"Well… I didn't do all of this for nothing. I'm just worried about what he will become."

"Saiyans aren't evil unless they are lead to that path." Gine points out. "Don't worry. Raditz is looking after him. He won't allow him to go too far." She grins cheerfully to lighten the mood. "He did make a promise with me after all."

 **-0000-**

"His name is King Furry. According to this book, he is the King of Earth." Turles summarizes a book he looked over. The cover of it is titled: "Important People of The World!"

Raditz seems unimpressed with the name. Zhanshitao sits on his shoulder, looking just as bored. "King Furry? What kind of name is-"

"He's a canine." Turles quickly adds.

"A dog?" Karot is confused. A few seconds pass, and he seems to remember something. "Oh, yeah! Dad told me about him! He said how The Demon King Piccolo once went to his palace and took over his throne, and that was back when dad was a kid! He had trouble, but he killed those guys!"

"Wait, your father _killed_ someone back then?" Raditz has to ask. He didn't think it was possible. Zhanshitao blinks and tilts his head.

"Yeah. One of the old Piccolo's buddies killed Krillin back then. Dad was so angry, he went after them. I think he said the name was Tambourine." Karot clenches his fist. "He ran around him super fast and attacked him crazy… like exactly what he did to Turles the other day!"

All heads turn to the mentioned warrior.

"He finished him off with a Kamehameha Wave though." Karot thinks again. "Then he went after this guy name Drum and Piano disappeared. He died some other way I guess-"

"Whoa, wait. Are these fools named after instruments?" Kauli is completely unimpressed with the names. At the same time, she is curious and wondering who would be stupid enough to give out names like that.

Karot thinks. "Oh, they are. That's funny."

Vegeta seems confused. "What the hell is this so-called "instrument"?"

Kauli looks at them as if they are stupid.

Well, they actually are stupid at the moment.

"N-nevermind. I'll explain later." Kauli has no time to explain what an instrument is. Then again, these are aliens she's speaking too. Ironically, she is one herself. "Makes no difference anyway. Saiyans are named after some damn vegetables."

Raditz looks at the woman oddly. He then looks at Karot. "When did he tell you this?"

Zhanshitao chips.

"A couple days ago."

"Sounds like your father was more merciless as a child. But, then again… he only killed due to vengeance. That's the only time Kakarot is truly ruthless. That's how he is now." Raditz says. "What about this dog king anyway?"

"A lot of people look up to him." Karot adds. "He's very famous since he is this planet's king."

"He's Kakarot's target." Turles realizes. "Strange. He's a damn puppy. If it were a rabbit, it'll make no difference. They have food ruling over these weaklings. Pitiful."

"Food?!" Kauli gasps. "Are you saying you want to eat him?! All of you are sick!"

"You're just a sensitive Saiyan who thinks and behaves like a weakling Human." Turles huffs. "You're no different from Kakarot."

"Don't compare me to that Saiyan!" Kauli snaps. "Secondly, I'm not weak! Trust me when I say I'll knock some sense into your ass if you cross me!"

"Oh?" Vegeta chuckles and smirks. "We have a firecracker. Looks like she just exploded in violent words. Her word choice makes it clear that she's probably not the type to bluff."

Tarble shrugs. "She probably is. She's not as strong as the rest of us yet."

Kauli growls, and it surprises them all. They thought she wouldn't dare to even threaten the prince, but they were just proven wrong. "I ain't just some person you can push around. I've been quiet for a while and I realized all of you are just a bunch of short-tempered battle-obsessed creeps!"

"You do realize you're no different, right?" Tarble proves a point.

"What are you trying to say?! You better watch it!"

"She's clearly not timid anyone." Tarble realizes. "She's aggressive. Far worse than Kakarot when he is aggravated."

"Perhaps you all should take her word." Vegeta warns his comrades. "Saiyan females are very savage and far more ruthless than us males. In other words; they don't even bother with mercy to the slightest. Hah. I doubt she'll be difficult to fix when it comes to becoming a true Saiyan. Not like Kakarot."

Nappa glances outside. "Shouldn't we be looking for him? After what happened earlier and his small outburst…"

"As long as nothing related to the military doesn't cross his path, he should be fine." Raditz says. "Of course, he might not come back… considering on the fact that he's looking after… that…" He stops talking and growls.

"Don't you think it's time you step in and clean up your mess?" Vegeta asks bluntly. "Kakarot hasn't got a wink of sleep for the past two days, because he is so devoted to keep that crying brat in its skin."

Raditz frowns. Zhanshitao looks at him strangely, but he crosses his front legs and copies his frown. "As if I would look after that thing. He's nothing to me. Nothing more than a mistake that needs to be erased."

Kauli seems bothered even more. "Killing your own child. Sick. These guys make me sick."

Turles chuckles at her attitude. "You might actually live with a mouth like that. You're clearly not a coward."

The woman rolls her eyes.

"Okay, back on topic." Tarble looks at Raditz. "Whether you kill him or not is entirely up to you. Just remember either way it goes, you're making a huge sacrifice with a possible opportunity."

Nappa chuckles. "If you do kill him, you may save us from dealing with a burden, but he might had been an advantage too. Kakarot would also hate you for a while."

"If you don't, then you'll place yourself in risk of having trouble, but the baby might grow into something good." Tarble says.

"I already made up my mind the moment I realized what he is." Raditz turns and walks away. "I don't want the brat."

Karot seems upset about this. Just before Raditz could go any further, the child steps forward. "Uncle!"

Raditz turns. "I know what you are thinking. Before you get disappointed, think. I never wanted a brat. There's a reason for it. Not just because they are a burden. You're a smart kid, so you know about traits and genes, right?"

"Yeah. Things that are inherited or carried by offspring?"

"Thankfully, being colorblind isn't an issue since it can only be passed by a female. Since my mother had all males, that's not a problem. However, she did had three, and the chances were pretty high with what we'll end up having. Gine had a few issues. One, she is colorblind. Two, she has psychosis which is why she couldn't fight well. Three, well… I don't think there's anything else."

It's very quiet. It's clear that Raditz has the floor.

"One of three children. It's likely one will inherit something and the others will possibly carry it. I was the only one who inherited the red-green colorblindness. Kakarot inherited the psychosis. Surprisingly, it didn't surface as a bad thing until recently. Turles is the only one who is… lucky I guess."

"Tch. Don't get so offended." Turles says.

"I'm not too sure. I do know that we can't pass on colorblindness since only females can. As for psychosis? I don't really know. Research will have to be done. However, I do know psychosis is not an illness, but a symptom. It might be linked to something much more severe."

"Schizophrenia, for example." Tarble nods once. "It's an inherited mental disorder."

"Really psychosis doesn't make you act irrationally violent. Nor does PTSD. The reason why Kakarot acted the way he did before… was because of one… he's a Saiyan. Instincts kick in. Two, brain damage." He taps his head.

"Traumatic brain damage at it's worse can cause amnesia. That's your father's case." Tarble begins to explain. "It can affect your behavior. Though it's the reason why your father isn't aggressive, it is also the reason why he becomes very violent when set to a certain level of anger. He can't pick up on knowledge easily because education was neglected as well."

"To put it simply; your father is messed up bad." Nappa shrugs. "He can keep a smile on his face, so you can't tell."

"You have outbursts of your own because you're a child. It's natural." Nappa begins his own explanation. "However, Saiyans raised in peaceful worlds, that can mess with their head too. Once they experience the strong pull of bloodlust for the first time… there's nothing you can do. Kakarot was imprisoned and tortured for three years straight. Whipped day in and out. Abused. Starved. Mocked. Treated like an animal bound by crown on his head sends enough pain already. Abused for hours nonstop. Held in solitary with no contact with any life for six months straight and still abused. Witnessing his only companion being eaten alive…" Nappa forms a list of what Kakarot explained. "Hell. There could be more."

"Oh, no." Tarble looks outside. "No wonder why. All that hatred and rage was building during the time too. If he had no empathy at all, he would be a sociopath. What could possibly be going through his mind? He's hiding something from us."

"He's changed because of the abuse he went through. I have a feeling we haven't seen the worse." Raditz mutters. "Where is he?"

"Who knows? It's best we locate him. We need to figure this out regardless if he's stable or not. Keep in mind he's fine until the military arrives. That's when he snaps." Vegeta points out. "He might come back to try to beg for food. It's not too much of an concern."

"I am wondering. I'm beginning to think that Kakarot may had gone insane." Raditz sighs. Zhanshitao sighs as well. "They did that because they hate him so much. Once they find out that this brat exists, either he'll go through more trouble, or they'll come for us."

 **-0000-**

Kakarot yawns. His tail rests against the armrest. The tip curls and flicks. He seems worn out. "I'm in need for a nap. Unfortunately, I have to keep an eye on Trunks."

The mentioned baby giggles. He sits inside his basket.

"If he were just Human, the best he would do is crawl around. Most Human babies start at what? 8 months? He's only 6 months and he can already climb things which is not normal for a regular baby. He can't speak, but he can copy sounds." Kakarot explains a bit of his confusion. He's not a professional with babies.

Baby Trunks curls his fingers. He exhales a hard breath that sounds like an attempted roar. He is probably trying to mimic a monster.

"You're full of energy." Kakarot lays against the throne again.

"We'll keep watch of him. You need your rest."

"No, no. I'm fine. I can't keep my eyes off him for a second. Babies get into anything they see." Kakarot turns down the offer. He looks outside and a baboon walks inside the cage with a rolled paper held by the tail. "Besides, I have a... message?"

The baboon sits in front of the Saiyan.

Kakarot reaches down and takes the paper. He opens it, and he sees something he never thought would actually happen after what the planet had to endure. "Oh. Looks like we're worldwide famous people, huh? If this is the case then suddenly we would be reaching the ears of some sort of space police. That's if there's such thing."

"What does it say?" Mint asks.

"We're all wanted. Wanted by the military and the king himself. Interesting." Kakarot says the last word with a smile behind it. "This makes it much more fun to find him."

He begins to read it;

"Prince Vegeta. Wanted. 890,000 Zeni Reward." Kakarot looks closer at the paper. "Prince Tarble. Wanted. 670,000 Zeni Reward."

Abcon is a bit concerned. The Saiyan seems bothered by what he is reading.

"General Nappa. 790,000 Zeni Reward. Karot, A.K.A, "Son Gohan". 450,000 Zeni Reward. Turles. 850,000 Zeni Reward. Raditz. 980,000 Zeni Reward. Geez. They really want him since he told me about my origins, huh? He has the highest bounty." Kakarot looks lower, and his eyes widen at the text he reads;

" _KAKAROT, A.K.A "SON GOKU/THE MONKEY KING". WANTED: 1,200,000 ZENI REWARDED IF ALIVE. 1,400,100 IF DEAD."_

"Whoa!" Kakarot blinks and rereads the paper again. "Whoa-ho! That's a lot… uh…" He looks at Mint. "How much is this in thousands?"

"It surpasses nine-hundred thousand. Three-hundred thousand is added if alive. If dead, five-hundred thousand." Mint simplifies for the warrior. "Compared to your comrades, you have a huge bounty. You are the most feared, after all."

"That's a lotta money." Kakarot mutters. "A lot just to catch me. Wow. They really are afraid…" He smirks. "Looks like I'm a fugitive, no! An outlaw! A outlaw with a huge bounty! They honestly think they can catch me again?!"

"Humans love money more than anything." Slicer points out. "They'll look for you just for the big bucks."

"They'll be stinkin' rich." Abcon says.

Kakarot's teeth become exposed as he grins wide. "This is going to be fun! Lots and lots of fun. Heh-heh. The soldiers don't want to mess with me. No one on this planet does, but what's the saying again?"

"Money talks?" Abcon guesses.

"Yeah. That's what it is." Kakarot sits tall. His tail slips from resting on the armrest, and it swings excitedly behind him. "I guess I can play with them a little. It _is_ getting boring. I like games. What game should we play?"

"Whatever you wish, sir." Mint nods.

"Figures." Kakarot jumps to his feet. "I'll just ask big brother. He likes games too." He picks up his staff that leans against the throne. He stuffs the paper inside the kilt and he walks towards the mouth of the cave as he slides his staff inside its scabbard. He chuckles and watches the waterfall. "Zeni. They just want to have it so bad, huh?"

The demons watch as he stands at the edge of the cave.

"100 Zeni will set him free, set him free, set him free~! 100 Zeni will set him free, my fair lady~!" Kakarot fires a blast right from the palm of his hand. It slams in the ground outside which startles the demons who didn't expect it.

They quickly join him at the mouth of the cave. They see a group of lifeless soldiers lying on the ground, 50 feet below.

"They are already out, huh? Too bad I can't just fight them alone. That's too reckless. Raditz would kill me." Kakarot jumps off the ledge and reaches for a tree branch. His fingers clamp around it and the branch shakes as he is forced to stop falling. He swings himself and stands crouched on the branch, looking ahead. The waterfall roars next to him. He is unfazed by the water that occasionally splashes on him.

"Lord Kakarot!"

The Saiyan heard horror in that voice. He turns his head back, looking like a silly child. He believes the military probably got jetpacks or something, but he feels it's something unrelated. "What's going on?"

"Please, forgive me. I looked away for one second, and your nephew vanished! I'm so sorry!" Mint bows.

That didn't take long.

"Vanished?! He could be anywhere!" Kakarot isn't knowledgeable about babies, but he knows they can take off the second anyone looks away.

"I'll call the others to look for him!" Mint turns to head back inside the cave, but she stops as soon as she hears a sound.

"Bwah-bah!"

Kakarot and Mint immediately look straight ahead. Baby Trunks is crawling across a tree branch and he reaches the very edge. He reaches for a ladybug that rests on a leaf a foot ahead.

"How did he even get there that fast?! I'm not a math genius, but I know babies shouldn't even be able to do this kind of stuff at all!"

Trunks crawls closer to the edge.

"Trunks! Wait!" Kakarot springs forward.

The branch snaps.

"Aah?" Trunks blinks, and he falls with the broken branch. He becomes terrified, and he bawls as the only way he can call for help.

"Trunks!" Kakarot lunges off the branch and rockets after him, but several branches also his face, forcing him to slow down. He fires a blast, but he quickly swings his arm to the side. The blast grazes across his forearm. A branch explodes to flaming splinters that cut through his skin. He would blast them, but he might risk hurting the baby.

He literally harmed himself just now.

"Aw! I just got healed not too long ago!" Those are the words he would had said, but his mind is so focused on saving Trunks, he doesn't even bother to try to complain.

Just before he could think of another way to clear the obstacle, he sees a deep ravine below where the baby is heading.

His eyes go wide as a spark shoots through his head. He suddenly sees everything around him spiraling and spinning. He flips and above, he sees an elder reaching for him and screaming out his Human name in pure horror;

"GOKUUUU!"

Is that his grandfather?!

" _Wake up… Kakarot."_

Kakarot seems spaced out again. He sees small clips of different scenes. He sees a basket and he is inside. The scene changes again, and a pair of his grandfather's arms is reaching for him to pick him up. It changes once more. A pair of arms is placing him inside the pod he was sent to Earth in.

He sees his saddened mother's face.

He sees Kid Raditz taking a yellow pacifier-like item that was connected to a cord. He gives it to him. "You better not do something stupid. Here."

Everything fast forwards again, and once again he is spinning, hearing the cry of a baby that sounds too close to his own baby cry. He forces himself to flip again and he see Trunks spiralling towards the bottom.

"NOOOO!"

It happens without thought. He rockets forward again and snatches the baby and pulls him to his arms. He turns and his back slams on the ground, following with his head. He bounces once and falls again, trying to breathe in air. He currently can't even get a sip of oxygen. The air had been knocked out of him. His mouth opens, and he mouths the word "Ow…"

"Lord Kakarot!" Mint rushes to the edge of the cliffside. She looks down and waves at possible demons behind her. She looks back down and calls him again. "Are you alright?!"

Kakarot can't even make a sound. He still can't breathe, but he gives her a thumbs up.

Slicer and other claws demons climb down quickly. They rush towards him and surround him.

Kakarot's chest finally rises, and he inhales deeply before his body forgets how to breathe again.

Trying to breathe again is going to take a while. He rises his hand as a signal for them to stop. He doesn't wish to be assisted. He simply lowers his hand and places it on the baby's back.

"C-can you speak?" One demon asks.

Kakarot moves his mouth around, and he inhales another good amount of air. "Just got the… wind knocked out. Head hurts… ow… I'll just lie here for a little bit…"

"Are you sure, sire?"

"Yep… I'm just going to… lie here for a while I guess." He closes his eyes and takes in quick breathes. He smiles and chuckles weakly.

"You're laughing… sir?" Slicer is confused along with many others.

Kakarot smiles. "I just… remembered something. That's all." He seems pleased actually. "Just a small recalled memory…"

 **-0000-**

"I swear, if you hurt yourself one more damn time…" Raditz brushes off blood from a cut using a Q-tip. He tosses it in the trash and begins to wrap the forearm with a bandage. "How did you even managed to do this?!"

"Splinters acted like needles." Kakarot answers. "Oh, and I sorta accidentally shot myself. I meant for it to go another way…"

"You're reckless." Raditz is unimpressed. "You risked your own life for a brat's."

Zhanshitao nods, looking unimpressed as well.

"He's your son-"

"That I never asked for." Raditz cuts him off. He tightens the bandage and cuts the unneeded extra length. "You will be fine by tomorrow. Tarble has to fix the healing chamber. Technical difficulties."

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine." Kakarot stands, and he picks up the baby that sits in front of him. "I have a question though. When I was inside the pod, did you give me the pacifier?"

"What the hell is a pacifier?"

They are really dull here.

"It was a thingy that was put in my mouth that was connected with a tube."

Raditz stops his current actions. He looks at his brother in shock. The spider looks at him the same way. "Wait… how do you remember that?"

"I dunno. I had to save Trunks because he was falling straight for the same ravine I fell in as a baby. I think I reacted so quickly because I know that's how I lost my memories. Not only that… seeing him cry and fall… it was like a jolt to my brain. Tiny pieces of lost memories just came back to me… but they were so small…"

"It seems that… you only recall parts of lost memories if you somehow remember your fall." Raditz says. "But why bother saving the brat?"

"Quit calling him a "brat"! Is that what Saiyans call babies?!"

"Besides addressing them as "infants"? Yes." Turles places a hand on his shoulder with the missing arm.

Kakarot sighs. He turns and heads for the medical room. "I don't get them sometimes. If it's a Saiyan thing, then I'm even more confused and lost about myself." He shuts the door, and they see him placing the baby inside the basket. He rocks him to increase chances of making the baby sleep.

"I can't believe this." Raditz shakes his head, and the spider does that in sync. "Why can't he just get rid of it?"

"Obviously, he doesn't want to kill him." Turles says. "If you kill him yourself, Kakarot will kill you."

"Not if he doesn't know it." Raditz says. "I'm taking care of the issue… right now." He watches Kakarot leave the room to sit in a chair. "Kakarot's exhausted. He'll fall asleep in five minutes. Watch."

The sun sets completely, and crickets chirp outside. An hour has passed, and Raditz looks over Kakarot. He pokes him on the face a couple times. The snoring is interrupted a bit before it returns.

"He's out. Sleeping like a log." Raditz steps away and nods. "Perfect."

Zhanshitao nods as well.

"Okay. That's just messed up." Kauli turns and makes her leave. "But, it's none of my business. Speaking of that, where did the kid go?"

"He's asleep." Nappa answers. "The training session wore him out. He is definitely a far better fighter than he was when he was younger."

"Kid's asleep? That's good enough. Father and son is asleep." Raditz walks for the kitchen. Seconds later, he walks out with a small knife in his hand.

"Whoa! You're serious about this?!" Tarble didn't think Raditz would be willing to kill his own kid. Then again, he did say several times he doesn't want the baby. It makes since. There was no intention for the baby to exist. The mother is Bulma.

It makes a lot of sense.

"Well… if you ever decide to then away… I won't say anything against it." Tarble promises. "It's not too late for second thoughts."

Raditz huffs, and the spider does the same. The Saiyan snarls and flicks the creature off his shoulder. "I told you about copying me! This is not some silly play!"

Zhanshitao crosses his front arms and squeaks in a way that sounds like a "Humph!"

"You stay here. I have business to take care of with an unwanted brat." Raditz instructs the creature.

"I can care less, but I personally would rather have the baby out of my sights." Vegeta crosses his arms.

Raditz opens the door and shuts it lightly.

Inside the basket sitting on the medical bed,baby Trunks sleeps peacefully. His tail is tucked close to his body.

A shadow looms over the baby. His tail is grabbed and he is lifted from resting inside the basket. He wakes up and whines as he is hanging against his will.

Raditz holds the baby by the tail. Using a knife isn't his preferred way of ending a small life. He is aware that if he used energy, Kakarot would detect him for sure. The kill will have to be quick and silent.

Baby Trunks' blue eyes stare at the warrior. Despite the fact that a knife is at his throat, he doesn't seem frightened. He just stares.

Raditz snarls.

Trunks smiles.

The Saiyan's eyes widen. The baby laughed at him. He's not afraid of him at all.

The baby stares without blinking, and Raditz can't seem to look away from the blue eyes. It's not because they remind him of Bulma. The eyes remind him too much about Kakarot.

For a moment, he sees the smiling baby Kakarot in place of Trunks.

Raditz pushes the knife closer, but his hand is shaking. He stares at his shaking hand in disbelief. Since when has his body ever shook before ending a life?

The answer is simple. At this moment, every nerve in his body is struggling. He can't send the killing strike.

The knife falls and clatters on the floor. He freezes.

"Truuunks… don't tell me you're messing with something at this hour…" Kakarot's drowsy voice is heard from outside the room.

"What?! How did he wake up from that?!" Raditz quickly sets the baby back in the basket. He picks up the knife and jumps high, landing on a steel beam. Below him, the door opens, and Kakarot walks inside, looking half asleep.

Kakarot walks to the basket, and he sees Trunks reaching for the ceiling. "What are you up to? I can't pick you up now. You have to go to sleep."

Trunks whines and reaches higher. He looks directly above. Raditz curses under his breath, knowing the baby can see where he is. He'll blow his cover.

Kakarot pauses. He wipes his nose and shakes his head. "There's no point in hiding. I know the smell of peaches from anywhere. Is that all you eat?"

Raditz blinks. He forgot how peaches linger on him. He tends to eat a tree full of then if he's lucky to find one.

Of course, it's not all he eats, but peaches are sweet and juicy. He was told that he had always loved eating them ever since he sunk his teeth into one as a baby. There are other sweet and juicy fruits, but peaches have a flavor that no other fruit has.

Suddenly, he is feeling hungry. It's the middle of the night. He's craving for peaches. It's been a month since he even seen one, so he's confused on how the smell of peaches is still possibly on him.

"Come down, Raditz." Kakarot finally looks up. He frowns. "I'm not stupid. I see a knife too. You were planning to kill him while I was asleep."

These are the moments Raditz would prefer that Kakarot would have his "stupid moment".

Kakarot reaches up. "Drop the knife."

Raditz releases the knife. It falls and Kakarot catches it.

"Thank you." Kakarot crushes the knife to pieces without piercing his hand. The pieces fall and he picks up the baby and holds him in his arms. He walks out the room, and the door shuts.

Raditz leans to the right to watch his brother through the window, but he leans too far and slips off. He shouts in alarm and drops 25 feet to the ground.

"Don't be clumsy! You'll wake up my son!" Kakarot warns Raditz.

Raditz quickly stands and dusts himself off. "He wasn't angry. But why?"

He remembers. The baby should be dead by now, but he isn't.

"I actually hesitated. I couldn't kill him, and Kakarot knew somehow. Why couldn't I just slit the brat's throat at least-"

The image of baby Kakarot crosses his mind again.

"No. Seriously? That brat reminds me of Kakarot? That's right… the way that thing behaves is almost exactly how Kakarot behaved back then. My instincts told me no. Damn it." Raditz shakes his head. "Kakarot, what the hell did you do to me? I can't possibly be willing to look after that baby too."

Kakarot sits on the chair of the table. Outside, Turles stands on top of the ship on guard watch. His shift is near over. Tarble will be coming out soon.

The warrior rocks the baby who seems to not want to go to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Kakarot's body is too tired. He's fighting his sleep that tries to engulf his will.

Baby Trunks squirms a bit, and the warrior sighs, knowing the night will be long once more.

Raditz opens the door and steps out. He notices just how worn out his youngest brother is.

Zhanshitao is alert. He tilts his head.

Kakarot seems to be fighting sleep. The baby claws his nose, and he snaps awake, only for his eyes to become heavy again. He feels the baby's weight leave him, and he snaps awake again, looking around quickly before his eyes find Raditz holding the baby awkwardly.

"Go to sleep." Raditz firmly orders his little brother.

Kakarot shakes his head. "But he-"

"I got him. Don't fret. There's no cause to be alarmed. I won't kill him." Raditz turns and walks off. Zhanshitao is quick to follow him. "He'll be breathing as soon as you wake in the morning. You need to be well rested."

Kakarot doesn't argue. He actually smiles slightly. He knows his brother is telling the truth. He didn't know why Raditz suddenly changed his mind.

Zhanshitao finally catches up. He jumps to sit on Raditz's tail, but just as he was about to reach it, the tail swings away from the creature and swings back towards it hard, swatting the poor creature like a fly and sending it crashing to a wall.

"Quit bothering me." Raditz doesn't bother to apologize. Then again, he isn't the type of guy.

Zhanshitao lays against the wall, looking dizzy. He is probably seeing stars.

Tarble stands at the doorway of the information room. He extends a hand towards Vegeta. "Told you so. You have to pay the fine."

Vegeta shoves the hand away with a growl and he walks away.

Tarble throws his hands. "Seriously? Vegeta! We made a deal!"

"I'm not paying someone who doesn't know how to fight like a Saiyan." Vegeta enters the room. He slams the door right at his brother's face.

Instead of getting angry as usual, Tarble simply smiles in accomplishment."Checkmate."

Nappa watches this from nearby. He leans against the wall instead of choosing to sleep. "What was that about?"

"Vegeta is just angry because I was right and he wasn't. Very simple." Tarble answers.

"Well… I was talking about Raditz. It's like he suddenly changed his mind. Why's that?"

"Maybe something clicked and made him realize."

 **-0000-**

With one final turn with a wrench, Tarble sets the tool down. "Alright. It's repaired, good as new… and with stronger materials." He lifts the metal arm he was working on and looks at Turles who sits tall on the medical bed. "Are you ready this time? Nothing clever to say?"

"Do what you have to." Turles mutters.

"Alright. Brace yourself." Tarble shoves the metal arm against the plate that connects to the shoulder. He flinches when Turles exclaims a shout of pain. "It's going to hurt. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Understood." Turles' voice shakes. He is still trying to recover from the sudden pain. Several seconds pass by, and the fingers twitch before forming a fist. He lifts his arm and sends a punch. "Good as new. Hopefully, it won't get ripped apart again."

Kakarot doesn't seem to realize he is being mentioned. He is busy playing with baby Trunks. He sits on the floor making silly faces to make him laugh. He doesn't seem to fail once.

It's very early in the morning. The current time is 4:50. Everyone woke up early mainly to prepare themselves for the androids.

Baby Trunks simply woke up nearly an hour ago.

Meanwhile, inside the information room, Vegeta looks through a few stacked books Turles and Raditz had been studying before looking at the paper Kakarot gave him yesterday. He is bothered, but he picks it up and looks at it again anyway. He still can't get over the fact that they are basically wanted. It's pointless in his perspective.

He looks at the flashdrive Kakarot tossed to Tarble the day he returned. He sticks it inside a small laptop that Kauli brought along with her. A window appears on the screen. He seems clueless, looking around the device for possible switches. "How do they use this outdated technology?" His finger brushes across the mousepad, and the cursor moves.

Now, he feels stupid.

Vegeta moves the cursor over the files, and he clicks on one labeled as "classified". He frowns when The Red Ribbon Army logo pops on the screen with the words "Access Code" in caps below it. An empty box sits across the logo, ready for information to be typed. "Passwords. I didn't think Humans would be smart enough to use those." He seems very concentrated. For once, his tail is free from around the waist, exposed and swinging depending on emotion. As of now, the limb is still, only flicking every minute or so.

Outside the room, Karot sends a few punches that Kauli successfully blocks. The woman seems to realize the prince in the room is struggling with something. "If you're hoping I know, sorry to disappoint you. I was a major in The Resistance Army. I don't bother with The Red Ribbon. They are shady."

Tarble walks inside. He lightly pushes his brother aside. "Pardon me. Allow me to assist for the moment. Patience is a virtue, Vegeta." He begins to type quickly, and pressing the "Enter" key, green capital letters appear on the screen.

"ACCESS GRANTED"

Vegeta stares as his brother steps back. "How did you figure that out?"

"I can easily hack into technology of all kinds. Besides, figuring out the password was easy. I typed in their main objective. That objective is to "Obtain and Conquer". No spaces between the words of course."

Vegeta still doesn't get it, but he actually hates himself for underestimating Tarble's intelligence. "Fine." He looks at the new window, and he clicks on an document. He strolls down and reads the information.

"Don't you think we should fight? Today is the day the future kid said that the androids will be arriving."

"Don't waste my time."

Tarble nods. "I'll give you time to read. I'll try to learn as much as I can myself." He walks out and at stands over the control table. His fingers tap across the touch screen keyboard.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Turles notices how everyone is quickly working. The energy in the atmosphere has increased. Movement is quick all over. "Everyone seems bothered about the military."

"They are no longer just a bunch of earthlings you can brush off. They can care less about what happens to us." Kakarot speaks bitterly, and all eyes are on him. "They nearly killed me too many times just to humiliate me. They… might actually kill us if we aren't careful. I've been there long enough to know."

"That's impossible…" Raditz mutters.

They hear a pair of hands slam on a table. It's coming from the room Vegeta is in.

"These Humans are suddenly a threat!" Vegeta frowns, and he walks out to stand in the control room. "Soldiers! Stand before me!"

Kakarot immediately is alert. He looks at Raditz who nods at him, and he quickly stands up. He walks from where he stood and stands behind the control table with Raditz at his right. Turles walks from the kitchen and stands at Kakarot's left. Karot quickly rushes to the others and Nappa follows. He stands next to Raditz. Kauli stands from sitting against the wall to stand next to Turles, but she seems uneasy. Nappa stands next to Karot, and Tarble stands next to his brother at the other the table.

Trunks reaches for Kakarot, whining for being left behind. Zhanshitao crawls past him, and the baby coos in interest, completely forgetting why he was upset. He crawls after the spider, and the spider immediately notices him.

Zhanshitao's crawling quickens.

Kakarot looks around him, completely confused. "Uh… what's going on?"

A foot stomps on his own.

"Ouch!" Kakarot glares at Turles. "What was that for?!"

 _BONK!_

No matter how many times it happens, the head punches never seem to lighten up.

"Tch! Ow!" Kakarot covers his head and glares at Raditz this time. "Why are you guys hurting me?!"

"Shhh!" His brothers demand for Kakarot to stay quiet.

"But…" Kakarot sighs. "Okay. I'll shut up. Geez."

"First of all, your posture is off!" Raditz scolds him in a whisper. "Didn't I teach you how to stand like a warrior?! Get yourself together!"

Kakarot adjusts his posture by standing with his feet close together and his tail towards the ground. He looks to his left and sees Kauli fixing her own posture as well.

Vegeta stands tall. "This is a serious matter. Pay close attention."

The Saiyans cross their right arm over their chests with their hands clenches into fists at the same time they shout; "Sir!" Their eyes harden and are focused in just the speaker. Somehow, Kakarot eliminates every trace of goofiness from his face. He looks just as determined and focused as the others.

"Good. Not a single flaw I see. I'm surprised that even Kakarot didn't screw this up." Tarble comments with a pleased tone.

In the background, Zhanshitao screeches in panic. He crawls quickly across the floor with baby Trunks chasing after him.

Vegeta huffs, and he begins to explain. "Turns out that Kakarot was right. That military isn't just a mere joke anymore. They seem to target us in ways we would least expect. If they actually have the potential to defeat us, then we need to stop them right at the beginning. Today is the day the androids arrive. At 9 o'clock, we will be prepared. Unfortunately, if we all go to the same place at once, suspension will rise. They will know we are aware of their plans."

"Then… what should we do?" Kakarot asks. He flinched when he is elbowed by Raditz. "Sir…?"

"We'll divide ourselves." Vegeta looks at Kauli. "You can stay here. They don't know you're around here yet, and we can't risk throwing someone into battle who is well informed about our threat. She can babysit for the time being."

Kauli would be upset, but at the moment, she would rather be here. It's a bittersweet feeling.

"We need to gather as much information as possible. We will have to locate the Resistance Army's current location and take what is needed. Of course, they may be heavily equipped with weapons that can potentially wound us."

Tarble chuckles. He just told his brother earlier that they may have to fight them off.

"Sir, may I ask; How could we get in without being detected?" Raditz asks.

"We'll have Kakarot distract them." Vegeta says. "With that childish behavior he has, distraction is a piece of cake with him. The job is perfect."

Kakarot blinks. "Distract them? How do you want me to?"

Zhanshitao crawls the other direction. He is nearly squashed by the baby who continues to chase him.

"Just be yourself. Act playful and silly, but turn it up a notch." Raditz explains.

Kakarot smiles cheerfully. "No problem! It sounds like fun!"

"You two… the brothers of Kakarot. Go with him but stay out of sight. We need you two to get the information, but also… we need you to keep an eye on Kakarot in case something goes wrong."

"Understood, sir!" Raditz and Turles nods once.

Zhanshitao just reaches the wall when a pair of baby hands grabs him. He screeches in panic and flails around.

"Of course, we need to send our own message. If we find this planet's king and kill him, then perhaps that will make some of the earthlings back down."

"Yes… but how are we supposed to track him down, sir?" Kauli asks with a bit a nervousness in her tone.

Vegeta chuckles. "Good question. This is when Kakarot comes in."

Kakarot blinks with round eyes, and he points at himself. "Me? Again? What is it this time?"

Turles stomps on his foot again.

Kakarot flinches, and he stands tall again. "I mean, I am listening loud and clear, your Highness!"

Vegeta continues to explain. "Kakarot will be able to easily track down this planet's king." He takes out a watch from his pocket. "This was dropped by the canine."

"How's that going to work out?" Tarble asks. "He's not so bright."

Zhanshitao squirms and baby Trunks throws his hands around as if the spider is a rattle.

Vegeta smirks. "Kakarot has lived in the wilderness and traveled to different places. He can identify more than we can. His sense of smell is needed. A Saiyan's nose is at its strongest when they are famished." He tosses the wrist watch at Kakarot who catches it quickly. "The king can hide but not for long. If we can't sense him or pin his location, we'll just track him down."

Kakarot frowns. "All due respect, may I ask; Is this why you've been not allowing me to eat?"

Vegeta grins slightly. "Precisely, but there is more to it."

"Huh?" Kakarot is confused, and so is everyone else. He looks around to see if anyone could have an idea, but they seem lost.

"Get on with it!" Vegeta orders quickly. "We don't have all day! We can't sense their energy so this is our only option!"

Kakarot looks at the watch and sniffs it. "Yep. Definitely his." He tosses it to his middle brother who looks at it strangely before sniffing it as well. "The smell is kinda dull though. I don't think I can find him because of that-"

"Don't disappoint me."

Kakarot sighs. "Okay. I'll try."

"Try? Perhaps a bit of motivation." Vegeta says. "Find his place successfully, and we'll give you the biggest meal tonight for your hard earned work."

Kakarot smiles. "Really?!" He immediately sees what he did, and he clears his throat. "Uh, I mean; I'll get right to it, sir!" He takes the watch from Turles again and walks outside. He sniffs the device again several times. "I feel like a dog."

"It's not like you never did it before." Raditz recalls how quickly Kakarot located the Dragon Ball after he tossed it to the other side of the forest. Kakarot even mentioned he located his old master's rock as a child the same way.

Screeching continues. It's very loud this time. Everyone turns around in time to see Trunks opening his mouth wide to eat the spider.

"WHOA!" Raditz quickly marches forward. "Zhanshitao, you better not-"

The spider glows and a sudden force blows the baby off from sitting. Trunks falls hard and skids across the ground, and the spider lands on the ground and crawls away faster than anyone had seen him crawl.

The baby begins to cry loudly.

" _Damn it, Zhanshitao!"_ Raditz scolds the spider in his native tongue, and Zhanshitao seems afraid.

Kakarot growls. He glares at the fleeing spider, and Tao takes off like a bullet this time. Kauli quickly picks up the baby and cradles him to calm him down.

"Got anything?" Turles asks. "The baby is fine. Focus on the task you were given."

Kakarot tosses the watch to Raditz, and he takes a step forward. "Hold on…" He hunches over and takes another step. He turns his head to the right and then the left. "I… I think I have it, but it's super, super faint…"

"Hurry. If the wind blows, you might as well forget about eating." Vegeta frowns.

Kakarot doesn't like the threat. It's like food is being held hostage. Still, he looks around again. He closes his eyes and focuses. He turns to the right, and an image of a canine crosses his mind. "There!" He quickly takes off which surprises everyone.

"Wow. That didn't take long." Nappa is impressed.

"We are talking about someone who lived in the wild for the majority of their life. Of course it wouldn't take long." Vegeta begins to walk. "Follow him. He'll lead us right to those fools."

The Saiyan can continues to walk forward, but he stops after 10 minutes. He drops to his hands and knees.

"What is he doing?" Karot walks with Nappa with his uncles behind him.

"I think he lost the trail." Nappa guesses. "This may seem weird to you, but it's pretty normal for us to look towards the ground if necessary."

Kakarot sniffs at the ground, and he rises to his knees. He points ahead as everyone catches up to him. "He's got someone. He's far, but I smell gunpowder. I think we have the military after us."

"So, they decided to try to get to us early before the androids." Vegeta walks pass Kakarot and the others do the same. Kakarot watches them all pass him, and a tree snaps and falls. A row of tanks drive through the forest and towards them.

Kakarot stands and begins to walk after them.

"We will have to get rid of them quickly." Vegeta chuckles. "They think they can beat us with those?" He notices Kakarot arriving. "Well?"

Kakarot seems nervous for a second, and he doesn't stop walking to stand next to the others as usual. He pushes Turles aside as he marches towards the military. He snatches the muzzle of a tank - not caring that the driver is still inside - and he throws it high in the air, so it disappears in the clouds. Kakarot fries a quick blast at the remaining tanks and military vehicles. They all are struck and explode on impact, killing the soldiers operating them.

"Okay… he just took away the fun." Turles mutters.

Raditz huffs. "He destroyed everything. He didn't bother to toy with them a little."

"Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" Kakarot responds to this. He turns his head. "We Saiyans destroy. It's something we enjoy. I was sent here to do just that; destroy everything." He looks back ahead and walks to search for more soldiers. His comrades simply stare.

"Is it me, or did something change in him?" Nappa asks.

"He walked out the headquarters with a different mindset." Raditz answers. "Something definitely changed."

Kakarot freezes, and he looks at the ground. Pebbles shake and bounce, meaning something heavy is arriving. "It's not done."

A much bigger tank crashes through the trees. They seem to be simply driving by, but as soon as the operator seems to notice them, the tank aims at them. Several foot soldiers march in with guns in their hands.

"Alright, little brother. Let me ask you this; the way you fight is why they see you as fearless. You know your style."

"My style?" Kakarot says this, completely confused about what Raditz is talking about.

"It's the way we fight. You are more of a physical attacker. Hand-to-hand martial arts is where your skills are the sharpest." Raditz explains. "Turles is all about explosive attacks. So is Nappa. He's a nuker."

Kakarot tilts his head. "What about you?"

"I have better ki control than you." Raditz smirks. "Though I was a weakling as a child, I had skills that are rather uncommon. See this?" He spreads his fingers, and suddenly, static begins to crackle. Tiny lightning bolts jolt around his fingers.

Kakarot nods. "I realized that too. When you perform your own energy attacks… there's always a built of electricity. Is there a reason for it?"

"Our bodies have a buildup of negative and positive energy. Think like this; What happens when you rub your hair with a balloon?"

Kakarot chuckles. "It sticks to your hair, and it makes your hair stick up like Vegeta's hair!"

Raditz gives his brother an odd look, but he goes on. "Energy attacks is basically about focusing all of your own energy to a single point… and then manipulating it. If it's strong enough, it does damage. When I do it… I can manipulate the static and energy on me as well. The result is pure electric shits mixed with energy blasts."

Kakarot laughs. The way his brother described it is rather typical of him. Of course, there's no time to play around. Vegeta makes that clear.

"We don't have the time to stand around and talk. The tank looks like a defensive wall."

"There's a forcefield." Tarble makes note quickly. "A simple blast won't shatter it."

"There is a way." Vegeta realizes. He turns to Raditz. "Dismaying Thursday."

Raditz blinks. "What?! You want me to perform that attack?!"

Turles throws his hands in the air and lets them drop. The first sentence he exclaims is spoken in his native language. " _There we go again!_ Another attack from the damn week! What's next?! Fabulous February?!"

"Don't." Raditz warns his middle brother.

Kakarot seems interested. "Oh, cool! What does that attack do?!"

Raditz frowns. "It's… complicated. I hardly ever use it because if I'm not careful, I can end up harming myself. If successful, then it's a huge benefit."

One of the soldiers standing is Alphredo. She is surprised with what she sees. She looks at one of the soldiers. "How did they know we were going through here?"

"That, I am ignorant to, sir!" The soldier replies.

"These Saiyans are sometimes unpredictable. That Goku made it back. There's no doubt he told the others about us."

Raditz focuses ahead. "There's a chance there will be a recoil. It could hurt you too-'

"Just do it!" Turles urges.

Raditz growls. "Damn it! Don't say I didn't warn you!" He spreads his fingers and flattens his palm, and pink static begins to build and run across his fingers.

Kakarot blinks. "Whoa! The energy I am feeling from that is intense! It looks like it'll do a lot of damage!" He chuckles and looks directly at Alphredo.

Alphredo gasps. Is he teasing her? "The hell?!"

Raditz throws his hands up, and the static follows the movement like ribbons. "Take THIS!" He throws them down while crouching to the ground. As soon as his hands slam to the ground, cracks explode on the ground and shoots towards the tanks. "Dismaying THURSDAY!"

Lightning bursts from the cracks that surround the tanks. They collide and form a huge sphere that explodes as a shockwave of power. The blue field spreads through the air, knocking the warriors from their feet.

Kakarot pushes himself to his knees while rubbing the back of his head. He shakes his head and looks ahead. His eyes widen at the damage it caused. "Aw, man! I wish we did this far from here! Now those trees are messed up!"

Raditz is still in his knees for several seconds. He breathes hard and slowly rises. "Damn…"

"You seem out of breath. Everything okay?"

Raditz rests his hands on his knees and tries to control his breathing. "I guess I went _too_ long without using that move. It does tire me out… but I guess I'm rusty with it."

"It's okay. I'm a bit rusty myself after being chained for so long. Speaking of that, one of the people who chained me is right here!" Kakarot closes his eyes and smiles in a friendly fashion. He greets her with a cheerful tone. "What's up? Is your twin brother around?"

Alphredo steps back. The Saiyan is very friendly only because he is in a good mood. Still, she senses he isn't exactly friendly at the moment. He's most likely messing around just for fun. "What is it that you want? You already destroyed our headquarters!"

"Uh-huh." Kakarot nods. "I don't remember what happened though. I'm sure you do!"

"Don't think we'll be defeated so easily. I've brought the best weaponry that will blow out your head down to your brain!"

"Cool! Sounds powerful, but back when I was a kid, an ax can't even cut through my head. The blade shattered to tiny pieces! What could your tank do?"

"Stop asking questions and do what you were assigned, Kakarot." Vegeta frowns.

"Okay. No problem!" Kakarot cups his hands over his mouth. "NIIIIMBUUUUS~!"

Alphredo rubs her eyes and blinks. What she sees is no hallucination. There is definitely a purple cloud diving from the sky. It parks in front of Kakarot who jumps on.

"See ya! Have fun!" Kakarot takes out his staff, and he aims it at Raditz. "Come on, come on! We have to go!"

Raditz sighs. "We will catch up to you. Just give us an hour."

"No problem! You guys can wait or follow if you want!" Kakarot waves and he takes off.

Karot watches his father take off. He shifts his pants a bit. "I would wait… but I have to go pee…"

 **-0000-**

30 minutes later…

"You sent my sister out there to find him?!"

The small civilian base is filled with at least 50 people. They are still transferring to the Red Ribbon headquarters for a safer shelter. However, it seems that peace isn't around at the moment.

Skrimp is furious. He looks at Chille as if he is insane. "She shouldn't had gone out there alone!"

Chille crosses his arms. "It's not like she is going to die. She can heal like you can. They can try all they like. She won't fall dead."

"She's not immortal!" Skrimp reminds him. "If they blast out her entire heart, she's dead! What if they blast her chest or whatever?!"

Up high at the brick platform, Kakarot is crouched to his hands and feet as if he is on a branch. He watches with a slight smile. "Even when they are in danger, Humans just can't agree on anything. I thought my kind was bad, but this is way worse."

"They are too stupid to consider that would kill her." Chille frowns.

"Goku will eventually figure it out!"

A crowd of people watch nervously. The crowd slowly grows bigger as the angry argument goes on.

Kakarot turns his head from left to right, depending on who is speaking. He seems curious.

"Do you have any concern for the family of others?!" Skrimp snaps.

"I'm trying to make us all survive. Some sacrifices have to be made!" Chille snaps back.

"If that's the case, then do it alone!" A voice shouts out.

"Referring to who?!" Chille glares at the crowd. "Who's the smartass?! You better fess up!"

"Maybe they were talking to you! You always send someone off without telling anyone! She could be dead!" Skrimp points at the window.

"Don't you have telepathic powers with your sister or something?" Chille growls. "I thought twins can sense when one is in danger!"

"You need to go out there and get the monkey before he kills her!"

"You're the brother, aren't you?!"

"Get that damn monkey!" Skrimp shoves the soldier and points ahead.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too?! You're just a lieutenant! Remember that!" Chille shouts angrily.

"You are always sending us after the damn thing! Why can't you do it yourself, huh?!" Skrimp pushes the soldier again, and he is punched on the face.

The crowd exclaims a loud "Ooo!" It spreads through the floor like a growing wave.

Skrimp growls. "Why you!" He punches him back.

"OOH!" The crowd grows excited as the two soldiers begin to fight. They fall to the ground and wrestle while exchanging punches. They roll and fight, and the watching crowd continues to grow bigger.

Kakarot finds this fight rather funny. Humans can barely get along. Their fighting is rediclous. He can easily kill them all if he wants, but it won't make a difference. The fighting soldiers would just heal and be as good as new. Instead, he watches a while longer and begins to shake his head. He cups his hands over his mouth. "Boo! Boooooo!"

The crowd's cheering quiets down and they turn around. Fear fills their faces.

"Boooring!" Kakarot jumps from the platform, and he lands on the ground. He crosses his arms and looks at the shocked crowd. "You call that a fight? How is that even exciting? _It felt like watching paint dry_."

"What did he just say? He spoke the last sentence using what kind of words?" One person mutters. "He sounded almost like a monkey with those "Rs".

Kakarot sighs. He looks towards the sky, completely bothered with what the random voice just said. " _That's the second time someone said that. I don't even sound close to a monkey."._ He crosses his arms, returning to the common language. "You guys are more clueless than I thought."

"The hell?! Where did he come from?!" One person shouts.

"Come on, guys. If you want to fight over me so bad, I would happily kill ya both." The warrior giggles. He fails to hold it back even as he covers his mouth.

The Saiyan busts out laughing as if he heard the most funniest joke in the world. His laughter is the only thing that fills the silence. The soldiers that were fighting had stopped and stood.

"That monkey…" Chille is aggravated even worse. The laughter reminds him of exactly that. In his ears, he hears a laughing monkey. The Saiyans laugh so commonly at others' suffering. It's exactly what monkeys do.

Kakarot grins. "Calling me a monkey? I can become one of you want me to." He steps forward slowly, and the soldiers brace themselves. "BOO!"

The crowd screams and cowards. They realize nothing happened as soon as they hear laughing again. It sounds like he can't control it. His loud laughter softens into frequent "Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"I hate that freak. He thinks we're a joke! Laughing at us like that… he sounds just like the monkey he is."

Kakarot stands and places his thumbs near the temple of his head with the rest of his fingers spread out. He wiggles them and sticks his tongue out. He begins to sing in a teasing melody; "Nah, nah, nah-nah-nah~! You-can't-catch-me~!"

"Is he teasing us?!"

"Nah-nah-nah-nah, boo-boo~! You've-been-distracted~!"

"WHAT?!"

Kakarot sticks his tongue out. "Bleeeah! You fell for a cheap trick! Classic trick! Humans are really gullible! I was the one who blurted out that one of you should do it alone!"

"That little-!" Chille clenches his hands into fist. They shake violently and the veins are seen throbbing.

Kakarot turns around and bends over. "You want me? Come and get me!" He slaps his butt and shakes his tail. "You're-just-a-bunch-of-idiots~!"

"Get him! Get him now!" Chille points at the Saiyan. "You saw the reward! Catch that monkey!"

Kakarot turns back around and he chuckles. "Someone's-been-to-Jupiter~! That's-why-they-are-stupider~!" He spits a raspberry and performs a backflip. He lands behind a person which turns out to be Turles.

Skrimp blinks. "How did he?!"

"Surprise!" Kakarot grins cheerfully.

Turles groans. "Idiot just brought his immaturity to a whole new level." He sends a Kill Driver that causes a huge and blazing explosion that kills everyone below instantly. All except Skrimp and Chille. It's known they are healing under the smoke. "This is all I'll do. Kakarot, go on."

"Uh-huh! No problem!" Kakarot runs across the roof and jumps through a broken window. "You're welcome!"

Turles sighs, and he runs out the window as well. He slides down the roof and lands on the dirt. Raditz tosses around a small chip.

"This should do. Stole it from somebody." Raditz simply says like it was nothing. It probably was.

"They'll be back and after us. We better hurry." Kakarot prepares to fly. Just as the energy engulfs him, it fades away from being visual. "Huh?"

"Hey. It's over now? That lasted longer than I thought." Turles comments as Kakarot checks every limb on his body.

"That's funny." Kakarot clenches his fist and the energy bursts again and flows like wind, but it separates and fades again. "Aw. Come on, body! You could had waited another hour at least!" He seems worn out.

"You're lacking energy."

"I've been weak ever since I fought Turles. I barely was able to eat. It looks like I finally ran out of fuel. I can only fire weak energy blasts at this point." Kakarot sighs, and his stomach growls.

"Perfect. Looks like you're nearly out of power." Vegeta is heard above. He lands from flying with Tarble and Nappa close behind.

Kakarot scratches his head. "Someone's missing. Where's my son?"

"We can't find him at the moment. I beg your pardon." Tarble says. "He probably had to do his business."

"Why would he leave?" The father is now worried. It's not like his son to randomly take off without asking first.

"Why would he suddenly come back?" Raditz is more confused than Kakarot.

The question itself is confusing. They all notice the bushes thrash, and a child jumps out and falls to the ground. His face is pale like he seen a ghost. "DAD!"

The fear in his voice is enough to make Kakarot's eyes become serious. "Hurry now. Stand by me quickly!"

The child quickly rushes towards his father, but a electric-engulfed cord swings from behind the bushes, and it snags around his ankle. He is pulled back to the ground and screams as he is engulfed in electricity.

"Gohan!" Kakarot draws out his staff. "Don't worry! Hang on!"

"What is going on this time?!" Raditz begins to run towards the hiding threat. "That kid just had to get into trouble! Kakarot, get your son! I'll take care of this!"

"Understood!" Kakarot drops to his knees and sets his staff down next to him. He grabs the cord and his hand is zapped, so he's forced to pull back. "I can't pull it free!"

Tarble quickly drops next to him. "You're definitely lacking energy, Kakarot. Manipulation isn't easy. We might have to risk ourselves to save the kid."

"Raditz is the one who can deal with electricity. He's busy with what's ahead for now." Vegeta crosses his arms. "It's simple. Don't worry about the pain. As long as you feel it, you're still alive."

Kakarot nods. "Right!" He grabs the cord with both hands, and he tries to pull it free, but he gains no success. He is forced to let go again from the pain. "Damn!"

"Daddy…" Karot's voice is weak. He can't even scream anymore.

His energy is fading… and fast.

Kakarot's eyes widen. His son is dying. If he doesn't stop it in time, the kid will die. He'll lose him too.

No. He can't.

He won't!

"I won't let them take you away! This is going to hurt like hell, but it's better than dying!" Kakarot takes the cord and he bites into it with a hard chomp. It snaps in half and he is blown back by a powerful zap.

"Kakarot! Are you alright?!" Tarble is startled. He is relieved when the tail flicks and twitches. The body is recovering. Knowing Kakarot, he would rather have all concern towards Karot.

The prince looks at the kid. "Are you alright, Karot?"

"My body feels numb. Am I paralyzed?" Karot groans.

"No. Your tail still moves like your father's. You're just stunned for a moment." Tarble stays close to both victims of the electric attack.

Raditz had stopped for a second to look back at his brother who had fallen. He sensed it immediately. "What did he do this time?! He might as well commit suicide at this rate!"

A loud crack snaps through the air. Sharp and stinging pain attacks his arm and draws blood. Raditz staggers back and looks at his struck shoulder.

"Are those WHIPS?!" Raditz jumps back to avoid another strike. "Damn! Those things are actually landing cuts on my ass!"

Vegeta snarls. "How do we counter this exactly? It won't be easy with those shields since we aren't close enough. Anyone has an idea?"

Kakarot's hands dig into the dirt. He pushes himself to his feet. He shakes his head. "Ouch. I really can't catch a break with myself."

Karot sits up at last. "My legs feel weak. Can't really move."

"It's alright… though you are in the range of enemy fire." Kakarot stands. He freezes as soon as he hears the air crack. Looking ahead, he sees soldiers who finally reveal themselves on vehicles. Tarble dodges a flying whip but is struck with another. Raditz always one away. "Wha… where… how…?"

Vegeta growls. He aims his hand at the soilders, preparing to send a blast.

Tarble growls. "How are we even going to get close if they keep hiding?! I can't sense them!" He turns to look at Kakarot. "Kakarot, do you have an idea on how-"

Kakarot screams out in sudden anger as his hands form pink energy spheres that are fired all in a split second.

It happened so fast and out of the blue, Tarble shouts and nearly screams in panic at the same time dives for the ground.

The Double Sunday flies over the prince's head and slams on the soldiers, vaporizing them in an instant.

The others stare at where the soldiers once stood in pure disbelief.

" _ARE YOU RETARDED?!"_ Raditz breaks the silence with a snap of anger. He's clearly pissed for instantly speaking in a language that only they can understand. " _Who does that?! Who in the HELL would fire a blast out of the blue like that?! You could had decapitated Tarble just then!"_

"You could had sent a warning! That would be highly appreciated!" Tarble is still shaking.

Kakarot lowers his hands, and he rests one on his head. "Sorry. I think I blacked out for a second there. As soon as I saw those whips, I lost my mind. I wanted to get them out of my sight…"

"Tch." Vegeta lowers his hand. There's no point in sending a blast if there is no target.

"So, they abused you by whipping you too? This makes sense." Tarble's voice still shakes. "Looks like PTSD struck him really bad. That explains the unexpected Double Sunday."

"Unexpected. Kakarot did a lot that links to that word." Raditz points out. "I'm beginning to think that he's affected far worse than we thought. What happened?"

Kakarot looks at Raditz. "What do you mean?"

"Explain yourself. I don't care about where you begin. I need to know what is going on."

"Just talk?"

"Isn't that what you're good at?"

Kakarot would laugh, but his mood doesn't allow it.

"What's going through that mind of yours when you're fighting these earthlings?"

Kakarot shrugs.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Is it bad enough that it doesn't bother me anymore? I've killed… so many people… that when I am about to take another life… I don't think." Kakarot admits. "However… I can never forget the faces of hatred and grief from the lives I took."

"Don't tell me you are feeling regret." Vegeta smirks.

"I don't. I just move on." Kakarot grabs his staff and stands. "I just know that it's another job well done. Sometimes, it can be a bit scary." He gives them a nervous but small smile. It's clear that he's uncomfortable. "Sometimes when I claim a life, it fills me with a sense of pride that I can't be stopped, no matter how hard they try."

"That's no reason to fear. You're no earthling." Turles frowns.

Kakarot holds the staff with both hands on both ends. It lays down in his hands, and the weapon is smeared with blood. "This staff killed people. It was originally given to me to protect me. It's original purpose was a path to the lookout, so it was never intended for it to be a weapon… but… my old master turned it into a weapon. My grandpa turned it into a shield. I turned it into a lethal end of life. The blood that has stained this is the blood of countless lives slaughtered."

They watch as he walks a bit ahead.

"Now that I had the time to take a look at it… I haven't cleaned it since I fought the Mercenary Tao. The oil is still there… and so is all the dried blood of the other people who were struck and killed with it." Kakarot shakes his head. "But what's the point of cleaning it now… when there is a whole army nearby that I have to eliminate? It'll only get new blood stained on it. Now that I think about it… I realize this doesn't bother me anymore." He turns to look at his comrades. "Are we heartless monsters?"

"We are warriors. We fight all the time." Vegeta explains. "Those who are not warriors like us see us as cruel and evil. They don't understand our culture. I wouldn't say we aren't cold-blooded. I might admit we are. But Humans… they are not use to the sight of constant death. It's why the label us that way. Just look at you."

Kakarot turns to a nearby lake, and his face shows hardly any emotion. For some reason, his eyes appear cold.

"Those are the eyes of someone who has seen death. The eyes of one who had seen it so constant and regularly… the eyes of a warrior who had spilled blood." Vegeta explains. "When we first met you, your eyes were so bright and filled with innocence and confusion. It sickens me. How could a Saiyan go through his entire life and rarely kill… or not kill at all?"

His eyes do look different. They use to always be so round and filled with curiosity… but now that look only comes out when he really _is_ curious. Now… his eyes are serious and narrowed a bit more. He can barely see it… but it is as if they had seen more than they should had. The eyes are cold with no sense of emotion. It would strike fear into anyone.

"When you returned after your three year exile, I noticed how cold they appeared. It is as if you were a mere shell for a second. After that beating your brother gave you, those eyes became far more noticeable. Truly… those are the eyes of what the earthlings would call… a heartless murderer."

"I've seen more blood than I prepared for, sir." Kakarot turns away from the mirror. "I lost count on how many lives I took a long time ago. When I finally killed Bulma… I guess I was so use to the sight of blood… even though she was so bad, I wasn't fazed by it one bit. The day I killed Recoome four years ago looks like child's play now… and back then, I freaked out, because I was still fresh to taking lives."

"So you understand."

"I understood for a while now, sir." Kakarot nods. His eyes slowly narrow. "Many people and children will die today."

"Of course. They are rebellious, after all." Vegeta agrees. "If they don't have the slightest of Saiyan blood… why allow them to live on? As for the children, they are just a disgusting litter."

Karot looks at his father.

"Gohan." Kakarot looks at his son now.

"Yes dad?"

"Were you ever left with the choice to kill anyone?"

"The day those soldiers attacked me with their guns… the day uncle had to step in and save me." The kid replies. "I blasted them down, but two people were impossible to get rid of."

"You're still young… you'll see the worst of things…" Kakarot frowns. "You will have to kill more people soon… but there's nothing we can do about that."

"What about the crown? That Chille is still out there, knowing how to use it." Nappa reminds the warrior.

Kakarot huffs. It turns into a small chuckle. "I've been through enough torture. For some odd reason, it became a bit normal to me. Everything here… it's suddenly something I've grown used to, but it still bothers me."

They hear the clacking of guns, and they turn to the source. A group of soldiers are ready to fire.

The warrior walks over several lifeless bodies, ignoring the huge fire burning behind him. He hears the gunshots, so he draws out his staff and spins it quickly, deflecting each one. He jumps high and swings his staff to his left. "EXTEND!" The weapon glows and grows, and he swings it in a 180 angle. The soldiers are struck and sent flying. All except one, who was lucky to have a force field activated.

Oister.

Kakarot recognizes him immediately. His eyes turn cold. "You're the one who killed Ice's father. Some friend you were. Another good reason why Humans are just selfish and don't deserve to live! Also, you are on my list. I'm going to have to kill you now."

Oister steps back. He didn't think the Saiyan would be cruel so suddenly. "It doesn't matter. I have reinforcements arriving as we speak! We'll remind you of just what animal you are! All of you!"

Kakarot snarls. "Animal…?!"

Raditz jumps high. He lands on top an abandoned building. "We have more soldiers coming this way… and what the hell is that they have?"

Everyone else looks ahead. The soldiers march into view. They march in front of a tank in a perfect row with the advanced guns in their hands. Some of them carry whips that are electrified and ready to use. The tank is loaded, and behind it, a cage is being wheeled in.

The anger is quickly forgotten. Kakarot gasps. "Not again…"

"They want to capture us? Alive?" Turles scratches his head. "Are they planning to study us or something? Kakarot, you do know about this?"

No reply.

Turles turns to face him. "Didn't you hear what I said… hey." He is confused now. Kakarot doesn't respond, and he seems to be nervous. When Kakarot steps back, it dawns to him. "I think they just triggered him again!"

Now the others look at Kakarot. The Saiyan tries to stay in composure, but his mind betrays him. The idea of being captured again is making him feel nervous.

Seeing the cage.

Just seeing the cage!

" _You're just a monkey!"_

The sentence echoes in his head as the cage seems to come closer and closer.

" _One less monkey is better! Why not just bash the filthy animal! Whip him and he'll behave himself!"_

" _You're nothing more than an animal!"_

The sentences begin to overlap, and Kakarot's pupils shrink and tremble. The sound of a whip cracking the air and his own agonizing screams mix in with the voices and the laughter of hundreds. He grips his ears in hopes to stop the noise that is pounding inside his head. However, the noise gets louder and louder. The warrior begins to breathe rapidly. He is close to hyperventilating. "I don't want to go back in there! I don't!"

Raditz lands on the ground and immediately locates his brother. The reason behind Kakarot's rising energy is solved. He sees the cage and the whips and the teasing soldiers that keep teleporting and reappearing at another spot. His brother is in panic, and it angers him. "Damn it! Leave him alone! Leave Kakarot alone!"

Kakarot hunches over as he grips harder. His teeth are exposed and clenched tight. He's about to lose it.

"Get rid… of the issue, my lord."

Kakarot stiffens. Did he just heard Youzi's voice?

He can't tell, because the sentences and the laughter overlap and pounds against his ears. For a second, everything goes black.

Kakarot's eyes snap open. They are filled with an intensity of anger. He screams towards the sky, releasing his current frustrations, and he unleashes a huge blue blast that shoots through the vehicles and soldiers immediately. Everything in the path is vaporized. Only a burned and smoking crater remains.

 _Clack!_

Kakarot immediately turns around and snatches the soldier that had the gun to his head behind him. He places his hand against the man's chest and fires a blast that instantly impaled through, shooting out the soldier's back. He releases him and watches him fall dead. He quickly picks up the gun just as another soldier charges towards him. The Saiyan places his finger on the trigger and fires. The soldier is shot on the chest and falls lifeless as well.

The others are in disbelief. They didn't think he would even know how to use a gun.

"Like I said. They just triggered him." Turles says.

"Don't you DARE!" Kakarot shouts angrily. "I'm not going back to that place!" He fires a frenzy of blasts that explode all over the ground. A cloud of dirt grows huge as more explosions keep occurring. He stops to allow the cloud to settle, and he sees that the marching soldiers are unharmed. They are surrounded by a forcefield. Some of them hold chains. Others hold whips. They are trying to catch him again. It's something he can't allow to happen again.

" _They'll catch you again…"_

" _Again. Torture…"_

The warrior grabs his hair and glares at the marching soldiers. "Stop it!" He jumps high and lands right into the crowd. "Stop laughing at me!" He grabs one soldier by the neck and throws him at another. He fires another blast, but the forcefield blocks it again.

The forcefield is already activated. He can't kill them with energy-based attacks.

"Damn it!" He kicks the soldier down and another. "Why can't all of you just DIE?!"

The soldiers are punched hard and stomped down. Bones break and stab through them internally which mainly kills them. Kakarot is killing them off with his bare hands. The numbers fall until it reaches one. Oister steps back and snatches one of his fallen comrades' gun.

"You're the one who pinned down my location to start the fire where I live, right?" Kakarot speaks through a hate-filled growl. His eyes are shining with anger. The Saiyan steps closer. "You also tried to kill your best friend after finding out she was a Saiyan! Friend?! You never were to begin with! You have some nerve to taunt me!"

The soldier pulls the trigger, but all the gun does is clack. Ositer steps back while tossing the empty gun aside. He seems unarmed, but he immediately takes out a whip from being clipped against his waist. He unfolds it and clips a needle at the handle. It goes inside. "I didn't want to do this, knowing it traumatized you… but if I want to survive, then so be it."

Kakarot gasps, and he steps back. He steps back several times with straight horror filling his eyes. His tail is limp and is probably close to being between his legs. "No… not that…!"

Raditz knows just what might be happening. "No. How do they know he's afraid of needles? He's going to turn into a coward!"

Kakarot shakes his head. "Keep it away…!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _The air cracks. Kakarot screams out in pain. His face slams on the bars of the cage and he falls, groaning._

 _Nomlas grins. He watches this happen from the screens. He controls the whip using the controls. The weapon came from the inside of the wall, and he had been playing with it like it is a video game. "How long has it been? 4 hours? By now you should be bleeding reeeeally bad, but then again, you are a Saiyan. At least I have you bleeding. This is hilarious. You're like all monkeys. Bare your fangs but are cowards when beaten so badly! We finally got to break you!"_

 _He is aware that his voice cannot be heard. Kakarot is in solitary, and entirely different room in another part of the building. Nomlas simply operates the robots that hands the warrior food and punishes him._

 _Really, he would torture the Saiyan for hours nonstop for no reason at all. Kakarot is well aware of that._

 _He was woken up being whipped._

 _Kakarot is whipped again, and new bleeding cuts are made. He is so confused. What did he do? All he was doing was sleeping!_

 _The whip suddenly turns, and it shrinks, revealing a long needle._

 _Kakarot's eyes shrink. Other than this, needles are his worst nightmare. He immediately crawls to the end of the cage. "No! I hate shots! Anything but that! Needle! Needle! I don't want a needle!"_

 _Nomlas laughs. "He has no idea!" He presses a button, and the speakers in the cell turns on. "Hello, monkey!"_

 _Kakarot recognizes the voice immediately. "Nomlas?!"_

" _You got that right, you filthy animal. I'm just reminding you that you are nothing more than that. A monkey. Do you know what people do to them? You see, there's this substance we wanted to try out to stun our opponents, and you make the perfect test monkey!"_

" _Test monkey?!" He heard of how people would use animals to test new substances to see the effects, but he didn't think he would be treated that way. "No! Don't do this! What do you want?! I didn't even do anything!"_

" _That's right. You didn't. I just like messing with you! When I get bored, torturing your ass is my entertainment!" Nomlas presses a button, and the needle jabs forward and pieces through Kakarot's abdomen. He laughs at the screams the Saiyan releases. "Your reaction is just like those monkeys! They scream when they get shots! Hah! You're just like them!"_

 _Kakarot grabs the needle and yanks it off his body. He clenches his teeth as his vision blurs horribly. Everything he seems burns his nose. His senses are amplified insanely from the effect. His ears ringing and his head is throbbing terribly. He grabs his head and rolls on the ground, screaming in pure agony._

" _Hahahaha! Doesn't feel good, does it?!" Nomlas gives the Saiyan another shot. "Just drop down stunned already, would you?!" He sends another and continues to laugh at the warrior's suffering._

" _Stop messing around with the needle and just inject the substance already!" Chille had just walked inside the room to see Nomlas stabbing the warrior with the needle. "It's better when he's experiencing more pain than you're now giving him."_

" _Right." Nomlas stabs the needle in and presses the button to inject. He laughs as he looks at the screen displaying the warrior's current stats. The heart rate increased madly in an instant. "Well, well. Looks like he may just be seeing fire! That's the pain he gave us after all!"_

 _Kakarot rolls across the cage. Every nerve in his body feels like it is being stabbed a million times at once and he is in fire. His tongue is blistering. His nose is burning and bleeding. His ears ring heavily and may be possibly bleeding, but he can't tell. He doesn't know what is going on._

 _Over the ringing, he hears laughter. He can't hear his own scream._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

The irises of his eyes lose their color. Kakarot seems spaced out, and he is trembling. The laughter is in his ears. It's like being inside a cafeteria filled with nothing but people laughing. Staring at the needle, his heart is racing madly. The agony. "Keep it away… stop making fun of me…!"

The indescribable pain that is beyond agony…

"Stop laughing at me!" His terrified eyes widen and the veins in them become visible as the eyes fill with rage.

Oister fires the needle.

"Stop MOCKING me!"

It happens so quick. The Saiyan snarls and snatches the needle from the soldier, and he stabs him through the abdomen with it.

Oister can't seem to breathe for several seconds. He staggers back and stares at the needle that impaled him. He pulls it out quick, but he is struck on top the head with a heavy machine gun, and he falls to the ground.

"Holy shit." Turles gasps. "He's in crazy mode."

"He was terrified. He had a flight or fight reaction. He chose to fight clearly." Vegeta notes. "But for some reason, I have a feeling there is more to it."

Oister looks at the Saiyan in shock. Karot seems frightened. Did that really just happen?

"I said no more! No more of it! Let me be!" Kakarot seems to have lost his reason at the moment. His actions are done impulsively. He strikes the soldier with the gun again, but it doesn't do much thanks to the now activated forcefield. Still, he continues, and the shield slowly breaks apart. "Why can't you all just die and leave me alone?!"

The others watch in disbelief as the warrior continues to beat the soldier. The shield that protected the armor finally breaks, and the warrior finally does damage. Ositer is being beaten to death.

"Stay. Dead. And. Never. Come. Back!" With each word, Kakarot throws the gun down to beat down the soldier.

Tarble flinches as he hears the screams every time the soldier is beaten with the heavy weapon. The soldier is pleading for mercy, but he is getting none of it.

The screaming eventually dies down, and the warrior doesn't even stop.

Raditz steps forward, knowing this is unusual. "Kakarot! Snap out of it! He's dead! You don't need to hit him anymore!"

Still, Kakarot doesn't stop. Just as he prepares to send in more, his wrists are grabbed by a pair of hands. He stops and looks, seeing his oldest brother practically restraining him.

"That's enough." Raditz says slowly and firmly. "Put. The gun. Down."

After several seconds, the gun finally clatters on the ground. The weapon is smeared with blood. Kakarot stares at the beaten body, and he looks at the other lifeless soldiers, trying to control his fast breathing.

"He… he wiped them out without a problem…!" Tarble gasps. Earlier, they actually had trouble!

Kakarot finally breathes in deep breaths. He looks at his bloody hand as if he had down something that he can't even remember. He looks stunned.

"Are you alright?" Raditz asks carefully. It has to be the question of the day. This was twice in under 10 minutes Kakarot was asked this question. He knows Kakarot isn't harmed, but he snapped too many times lately. He knows Kakarot having a fight with himself. He's angry. He's angry at the military.

What they did to Kakarot physically and mentally wounded him. It's unforgivable.

"How do you feel?" Raditz has to check quickly. He hopes the anger is gone.

The lost look Kakarot has morphs into a open smile filled with his possible feelings of amazement. He laughs lightly which causes everyone to become alarmed.

"Kakarot?"

Kakarot kicks the gun aside. "Beaten down like dough was he? I don't really know what happened… but it feels great!"

Karot seems frightened. The way his father just spoke spooked him.

Raditz looks at his nephew and back at his youngest brother.

"They… they thought they can cage me again…! They think they can do that again…! Well… they can't… they won't…!" His teeth meet to form a grin as he laughs through his teeth.

Kakarot is laughing. He had completely lost it to even his comrades' eyes.

"What did they do to you?" Raditz is now worried. He never felt this way before. The concern for his brother just became very strong… the feeling that something dreadful had happened to make him behave this way. He places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey!"

Kakarot looks at his brother. "They tortured me with shots. Those shots felt like I fell inside a volcano! Before I could allow that to happen, I killed him. He won't bother me anymore."

Raditz watches his brother walk away.

Kakarot reaches down and grabs Oister by the ankle. He drags him on the ground as he walks, humming a song that can't be recognized.

"The hell?" Nappa doesn't know what to get from this. "All the sudden, he is alright as if he didn't freak out earlier."

"He's far from alright." Vegeta shakes his head. "He's possibly a sadistic at this point. I don't think he's even sane anymore."

Turles seems concerned as well. "Didn't mother quit fighting because her thoughts kept getting in the way of fighting? It's odd that Kakarot isn't affected this way… unless his thoughts are entirely different."

"I think he started losing his mind after he witnessed his wife die before his eyes." Tarble notes.

"Now what to do…?" Kakarot wonders aloud. "The palace? That's it. Perfect. Then it's time to find who I'm looking for."

"How did he even kill them off so quickly?" Nappa wonders.

"They are only strong in numbers." Kakarot walks over the dead bodies, completely ignoring them even as his feet kicks a body occasionally. "They become cowards when alone. It's annoying if you ask me." He suddenly stops walking just as he is in front of the building. "Raditz?"

Raditz reacts a bit odd. He isn't jumpy, but he does react a little quickly as if he had just snapped out of thinking. He looks at Oister who is being dragged from the ankle. For Kakarot to drag the man like a doll is a bit disturbing. Raditz is a bit baffled, never thinking that his brother would behave this way.

"Big brother?"

Raditz looks at Kakarot directly. He can see the confusion, but at the same time, he can't read what his brother could possibly be thinking. "Kakarot?"

"I have thought of something really fun. I think you'll like it, but maybe not. I'll be doing a lot of talking anyway." Kakarot grins and he throws the dead soldier into the air, watching him fly and crash through the window 30 feet above. Distant screams are heard, and Kakarot chuckles as his feet leaves the ground.

"He's crazy." Raditz says as he leaves the ground as well. "He's crazy and he's actually doing this."

Turles notices how everyone else doesn't try to move. "I'll go after him." He floats up as well. He thinks that he'll have to keep an eye on Kakarot in case things don't go as planned.

They all fly off to a different location, heading for the palace that is miles away.

Karot watches them go, and he looks at his feet. "What's wrong with daddy?"

The words sounds exactly what is expected from an average child. He didn't say "father" or "dad". He said "daddy". It's a sign that he is either very worried or afraid. The child is very intelligent, but these are the moments he is clueless like a kid would be. His 9 year old mind can't come up with an answer on why his once merciful father became a possible sadist.

"His imprisonment changed him. He was tortured and abused for so long… hatred changed him." Tarble explains. "It's not unheard of. The kindest people can transform into ruthless and heartless monsters if they are pushed too far."

Karot shakes his head. "Daddy is hurt." He angrily looks at the others. "Ever since mom died, he had been hurt! They keep taking things from him! I just want to see mom again!"

"She's dead." Vegeta reminds him. "What use would that be anyway? The woman will just get in the way."

"If dad sees mom, then maybe he will calm down!" Karot tries to convince him, but it doesn't seem to work. His face is turning red.

"Foolish childhood ignorance." Vegeta says. "Kakarot is better off if she's dead. If she's alive, she'll be a distraction. Kakarot's compassion gets in his way. He's already pitiful enough."

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

The elites look at him in shock. For him to raise his voice is very rare since the kid is polite. But this time, he actually snapped.

"I hate seeing him like this! I hate that he is suffering because nobody wants to understand him!" He rockets from the ground and takes off in full powered flight.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Come back!" Tarble calls him.

"Leave me alone!" Karot disappears behind some buildings, but he is still flying away.

"He just threw a temper tantrum. Great." Tarble sighs. He looks at the general. "Go locate him and return him here before someone else finds him!"

Kakarot arrives at a broken down building from the damages several years ago from the Oozaru rampage. He flies through the window and enters an empty hall. His brothers enter after him.

Raditz stands at the window and he hears the sound of something soaring through air. He turns and is surprised to see a person flying past. "Was that… Karot?"

Nappa flies by afterwards.

"What's going on?" Raditz looks out the window, but they are already gone. "Did he run off?"

"Asking me is pointless. I wasn't paying any sort of attention." Turles announces quickly, not wanting to be asked a question.

"I would love to eat right now…" Kakarot licks his lips at the thought of eating a big fish. "I think I'll lose it and run off to find food…"

"Soo… where are we?"

"Well, we did arrive in the right place. Furry should be here."

Raditz walks to a desk that sits against the hallway walls. He taps the wooden surface and notices a glass bottle containing a drink. "Sparkling drink? What's that?" He opens it and take a gulp, and he spits it back out immediately. "YUCK!"

Kakarot laughs as Raditz sets the drink down and continues to spit. "Curiosity killed the cat~!" He says in a teasing melody.

"Hah, hah. Very funny." Raditz says dully.

Kakarot takes the bottle. "It's a nice substitute drink for the bitter stuff people like." He looks at it strangely. "Looks like King Furry was in a hurry."

Pause.

"Hey. That rhymes." Kakarot says with interest. He doesn't say more, because he looks towards a pair of double doors. "Alright." He walks towards them, and he pushes them open.

Inside, a dark blue dog humanoid with a white mustache seems to be in a rush. He wears a suit and boots, and he quickly gathers his things, but he freezes and his nose twitches. "Darn… Looks like it's too late. I knew it would come to this after hearing what happened…"

Kakarot smiles in mischief as the canine faces him. "Sorry to barge in. I figured you've done enough."

Meanwhile, far and deeper in the palace, several soldiers rush through the building. They appear different from the military.

Outside, Vegeta walks to the door. "So, this is the place? Not bad. I thought it would look like a dump."

"Do you think the king is inside?" Tarble asks.

"It's likely that he's hiding. He knows running is pointless. Of course, Kakarot can easily find him. He's an animal after all." He walks inside the building which is huge inside. The floors are polished but dead soldiers lie at some places. A bit of blood is on the floor. "Well, well. Looks like they were hard at work."

Distant footsteps on a rush is heard from the distance. "He has to be here! Check every room!"

"It seems it's not over yet. What's holding Kakarot back? Perhaps he's playing around, but he's too hungry for that."

Up above, the soldiers rush down a hall. They reach a huge set of doors

The door slams open.

"President Furry sir! Is everything… ah!" The soldiers come to a stop and gasps.

Raditz stands at the left side of the throne with crossed arms and a frown. Turles stands at the opposite end with a bored expression.

And sitting at the very throne, using Furry as a footrest is Kakarot, with a glass of sparkling drink in a wine glass held in his hand.

With a wicked grin, he greets them. "Hey. What took you so long?"

The soldiers are alarmed. They aim at the warrior.

"Guys?" Kakarot addresses his brothers.

Raditz and Turles immediately fire a quick blast that takes then down in an instant. They walk out the room to look for more.

Kakarot laughs lightly. "Cool! It's not so bad sitting up here!" He looks at the canine pinned down by his foot. "Sorry. I'm going to have this for now on."

Outside the door, Raditz and Turles takes down another soldier.

"What do you think Kakarot's going to do?" Raditz tosses a running soldier off the railing to fall to the ground 30 feet below.

"He's probably going to sit there for a moment. The king is in there, so he must be planning something." Turles guesses. He raises one hand out to the side without looking, and he fires a blast. Two soldiers are taken down.

Raditz fires another blast. A soldier who was climbing up the stairs is shot and he falls back down. "He's alone in there? That canine is lunch. Kakarot hasn't ate for an entire week. I'm sure that Vegeta did that to test him. It's not cannibalism to eat the dog, but Kakarot seems to think so. Still thinking like a Human it seems."

"He's not going to even consider."

A few soldiers rush up the steps. The two brothers fire a single blast in sync that takes them down.

Raditz chuckles. "Trust me. As much as he bites?"

"That moron is not going to have the guts to eat those animals!" Turles argues against Raditz's statement. "To him, those creatures are like people!"

Raditz shrugs. "Watch. He'll be too hungry to think about it. I guarantee that he'll eat that king."

"Oh, really?"

"That's right."

"Okay then. Bet."

Raditz chuckles and takes out a capsule. "A day's worth of food in here. One of us will be starving tomorrow." He slips it back in his scarf.

Turles shakes his head with a laugh, and he shakes his brother's hand. "It's a deal. You're going to hate yourself. I already know I'll win."

"Don't get so arrogant." Raditz smirks. "Watch. Kakarot is a better hunter than all of us. He's very wild like an animal since he was raised in the wilderness after all."

"Sure. But his life on Earth softened him." Turles reminds his brother.

"It has."

The two brothers turn to the source of the voice. Vegeta walks to the steps and reaches the top with Tarble close behind. Nappa arrives with Karot in his arms. The child is asleep.

Raditz points at Karot. "What's with-"

"He ran off. I found him sleeping under a tree. I guess he was up all night, probably worrying about his father." Nappa explains.

Raditz is still confused, but he shakes his head to forget the thought. He points at the door. "We found the king."

"Excellent. That takes us one step closer to getting to what we need." Vegeta pushes open the doors, and the first thing he sees is the canine with his back against the wall. Kakarot sits at the opposite end.

"Running like that isn't very smart." Kakarot frowns. "Doesn't matter how that everyone is here. Besides…" He yawns and he seems worn out badly. "I don't have the energy to really move right now."

"So, you're completely exhausted at last?" Vegeta asks.

"I'm about to collapse. I have no energy left to even walk right now."

Vegeta's smirk turns into a slight dark sneer. He had a plan all along. "Kakarot. I'm asking you a question."

The famished Kakarot looks at him. "Yes, Prince Vegeta, sir?"

Vegeta points at the dog. "That canine may have the intelligence of a Human but he's still an animal. I don't know what to do with him. What do you think?"

"I'm hungry…" Kakarot complains.

"So are we. Suddenly, I'm in the mood for many things. Now I wonder…" He seems a bit pleased. "You've seen him many times, but I bet you had never thought about how great he would be at the table." He glances at a clock. "Your time is up, Kakarot. You are free to have lunch."

Nappa blinks as Kakarot's brothers chuckles as if they saw it heard something insane.

Tarble glares at Vegeta. "You're sick!"

"Lunch?" Kakarot repeats the word.

"I know you're hungry. Kakarot, it's time to eat." Vegeta smirks, knowing he said the right words.

"Huh?" Kakarot is confused. There's no food nearby! He looks around the room and be sees Furry trembling. The Saiyan is confused, but he smells cooking food again, and for a second, turkey replaces the canine in his point of view for a second. "It sounds good…"

"HUH?!" The canine claws at the ground. "No! You don't want to eat me! I-I'm all icky and hard to chew! All you will get is fat and unhealthy stuff… i-it'll make you sick!"

"You know… normally when people say that, they are truly edible. I haven't ate since this morning… and you'll make quite the appetizer." Raditz chuckles. "Then again… I forgot that Kakarot went through a week without food."

Kakarot frowns. "How am I supposed to eat him? He's not just a plain dog or anything." His body betrays him. Already, he is close to salivating.

Vegeta seems to notice. "You better get this opportunity because you won't be able to eat for a while!"

Kakarot snaps from his bubble and he looks at the canine. He feels some strength return, and he licks his lips. "Food."

"Wait a minute! I'm not food!" The king backs away quickly. He reaches a button, and he presses it.

Hot steams busts from the ceiling and it blows on Kakarot who shouts in surprise. The canine makes a run for it.

Kakarot jumps from the steam and he looks at his tail. Patches of fur are now missing. "Damn it. He's going to pay for that!" His eyes seem wild as he looks around the room. He walks out and finds the dog running down the steps. "You burned the fur out my tail!" He jumps and lands in front of the dog who runs the other way now. Seeing the canine run makes this much harder to fight. It's like he is chasing a fleeing rabbit.

Vegeta smirks. "He lets go of second thoughts, and…"

They hear a distant whimper and a yelp.

"There. He killed him. That didn't take long. If course, he won't actually eat him. He's probably considering it."

Blue light shines from below. A blast had been fired.

Vegeta looks over the railing. He seems as surprised. "I guess he really couldn't take it anymore. _He just blasted him_."

Tarble gasps. "You starved him on purpose just so that he can find the canine and eat him?! That's wrong! Kakarot would never-"

"He wouldn't if he was fine. But, drastic times call for drastic measures. If he doesn't eat anytime soon, he'll collapse and die from starvation."

Raditz chuckles as Turles growls at him. " _I win. Pay up."_

"Damn it. I can't believe I actually lost this stupid bet!" Turles digs inside his jacket and pulls out a capsule containing his food. He puts it in Raditz's hand.

"What did I say? Kakarot can't fight that urge too long. Besides. You and I know too well that if it were up to us, that dog would had been eaten a long time ago." Raditz grins. "I would had killed him and cooked him right from the spot. Kakarot just sees it wrong, but it's not like that Furry is a Human."

The doors that are the entrance and exit of the palace opens. A tall, big, and dark shadow is seen standing at the door.

The Saiyans become curious. They walk to the ledge and they are surprised. It's not something seen everyday.

A Frankenstein-like person only he's brown in color walks in. He wears a suit, and he seems mean. What is the most noticeable is the way his eyes look which Tarble seems to identify.

"The eyes aren't real!" Tarble announces. "I read about that person! He's… that's a creation from The Red Ribbon Army!"

"What?!"

" _He's one of the androids!"_

Vegeta growls. "Impossible! The androids shouldn't appear this early! The day hasn't even started yet! Did that future kid mislead us?!"

The android walks inside and he looks to his right. He gasps and emotion actually shows on his face. "Looks like… I came too late. Goku… is that really you?"

"He knows Kakarot?!" Raditz is astonished. He snarls and prepares to jump off the railing, but Tarble grabs his tail to restrain him.

"Wait. I don't think he's out to kill. He seems to actually know him." Tarble explains.

Kakarot is crouched in front of the dead canine. The charred suit covers the body which is now mostly bones. The Saiyan seems bothered and regret is in his face. There's nothing he can do. However, he recognizes the voice. He stands and turns around.

"What have you done?"

Kakarot gasps and points at the android. "Eighter?!"

"Eighter?" Raditz repeats the name like it's the stupidest thing he ever heard in his life.

Tarble takes out a tablet. He turns it on and shows it to the others. "He is "Android Eight". He was a failure to the military because he was gentle and hated hurting others. He befriended Goku back when he was a child."

"This could be a problem." Vegeta frowns.

The android shakes his head. "What is going on? I heard about the things you had done, but I didn't want to believe it. Then I saw your face on a wanted poster… What happened to you? You did this… why…?"

"I'm not a Human. It's nothing to worry about." Kakarot frowns. "Go away. I don't want to kill you."

"What did he just say?!" Vegeta is not unpleased.

"He knew him for so long. The android is very friendly and doesn't like to fight unless he has to." Tarble explains and summarizes what he reads. "He's a friend of Kakarot's."

Kakarot slowly stands to face the android. He wipes his mouth using his arm. "I don't have a reason to kill you. You never once lied or used me. That's why I'm telling you to leave before my comrades end your life."

The android takes notice of the bones, and he seems disturbed. He doesn't say anything about it. "But, Goku. I thought you knew more. Not every person in the world is the same. We both know that." He explains. "I had to leave Jingle Village to reach you as soon as I learned about the things you had done. All this anger inside of you is what is causing this. I'm asking you to stop."

"Okay, now you're sounding like the others." Kakarot walks across the room. He looks at the debris that came from his destruction earlier. "It's too late, Eighter. I'm sorry if you are hurt by this. I suggest you run out of here. There's no changing my mind."

"What about your friends?!"

"They are all dead."

"Your wife?"

"She was murdered by the army who created you." Kakarot glares at the android for mentioning her.

Android 8 looks up and notices the others staring at him. They look either angry or annoyed. "Are they your friends?" He speaks up. "Friends of Goku?"

Vegeta huffs. "Spare me. Friends with that moron? He's a peasant." He crosses his arms. "Of course you see resemblance with the two idiots over there. Meet Raditz and Turles."

The android's eyes seem to glow for a second. "They are related to him. Brothers of Goku…" He seems saddened. "Raditz is the one who changed him. Actually, he told him about who he is… but the people here are the ones who made Goku heartless."

"Oh, look. He actually understands. I'm not the blame for once." Raditz chuckles.

The android notices the child sleeping in Nappa's arms. "Is that your son?"

"His name is Gohan." Kakarot simply answers.

"After your grandfather. The kid is killing at a young age…" Eighter looks at the Saiyan with sadness. "Do you actually think killing off everyone will make a difference? At the end when there is no one left, what is there left for you to do? You'll be alone in this world."

"Then I'll just leave and look for strong people to fight." Kakarot answers.

"It doesn't work like that." Eighter explains carefully. "Goku, these people want to survive as bad as you do. Suno is crying because she knows you're hurt. Someone named Upa came to visit us. He was shocked to learn what you had done."

Kakarot's angry expression seems to turn into slight shock. "Suno and Upa?"

Raditz looks at Tarble. "Who the hell are they?!"

Tarble shakes his head. He looks through the information on the tablet. "Don't know. Doesn't say."

"They are really worried about you. You saved their lives from the Red Ribbon Army before. They are fighting too because they are against their ideas, but they are upset and worried. They keep asking about why. Why is Son Goku killing everyone, even his own friends?"

Kakarot's eyes narrow. "My name is not "Goku". It's "Kakarot". I no longer carry a name that marks me as a earthling. I'm a warrior."

"Upa knows how that feels. He takes pride in his name for his tribe." Eighter explains. "He understands warrior pride. He knows a name means a lot to a warrior. He's asking for you to stop the killing. It's pointless."

"Pointless? After everything they had done?" Kakarot is angered. "They killed my wife, and you expect me to show mercy and say that "it's okay" and walk away? I don't do that anymore."

"Some people will change if you give them a chance."

"I've done that before and it didn't work out." Kakarot growls. "Mercy is just an excuse to not be a coward when ending a life! I'm not a Human, so why think like one?! Do you know what the military had done to me?!"

Eighter steps back.

"They caged me like an animal and tortured me for three years straight! I was all alone in a tiny room for six months! Why should I spare anymore of these bastards?!"

"Some of them don't want you dead."

Kakarot freezes.

"They know you're hurt. I came here for the same reason. You're hurting." Eighter walks up a bit. "Goku is angry because of what he had went through that no one else has. No one understands Goku because he is different, but some of us want to understand Goku."

Kakarot looks at his feet.

Vegeta growls. "This is ridiculous. At this rate, I'll have to step in and kill the thing myself!"

Kakarot lowers to a crouch on the ground. "Humans will never understand. They are not Saiyans."

"Don't let such words blind your judgement. You're sounding delusional! Don't tell me you see all Humans the same way! You were once a friendly person who's willing to help anyone. Why allow hate to get to you like this?"

Kakarot doesn't answer.

"Goku, this has to stop. Merciless behavior is only making things worse!" Eighter reaches for the Saiyan. "Please, Goku. Listen to us for this one time… then make your judgement. Can you do that at least?"

Kakarot seems saddened. He nods. "Yeah. I'll listen." He takes the android's hand to be pulled up.

"I knew that you would understa-"

Kakarot thrusts a metal beam through the android with his free hand. It impales the victim effortlessly.

Vegeta is actually shocked.

Kakarot chuckles as the android steps back quickly while releasing Kakarot's other hand.

The Saiyans didn't expect it. They are left surprised. Especially Raditz who didn't expect that at all.

He lied and stabbed him. Never had Kakarot did something like that before. Kakarot is grinning darkly at the shocked look Eighter gives him.

"He just played dirty…" Nappa mutters. "I didn't think he had it in him…"

Sparks fly and Eighter gasps. He looks at the new wound before looking at the one who inflicted it. His eyes have the look of one who has been betrayed. His feelings had been hurt.

"Oops. Did I trick you? Did I just lied and stabbed you? I'm so sorry." Kakarot's apology is false and is filled with malice. His eyes turn cold as he watches sparks and oil ooze from the fresh wound. He looks at the android in the eye. "But the whole act of being merciful and trusting is making me sick to the point that I want to throw up!" He pulls the blade out and tosses it aside. He kicks the man down and stomps a foot on his chest, pinning him down. "I'm not playing goody two-shoes anymore! Don't expect me to return to that, because you're an example of why I made this decision in the first place!"

Eighter is in disbelief. "Goku… what happened to you? Your heart is filled with so much hate. How many lives did you take….?"

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you need to know." Kakarot says bluntly. "I take it that they sent you after me to convince me to stop? You're three years too late. I'm not changing my mind that's been made up."

"Don't be so reckless! Some of these people deserve a second chance! They could-"

"You said that already! Change? You want me to show _mercy_? I've took your advice ever since you gave it to me back when I was a kid. Apparently, it doesn't work! Some people don't change, and I'm not taking chances!" Kakarot tilts his head a bit. "So, why aren't you going to fight back? You know how to fight, and your life is in grave danger. Defend yourself. To die like this is shameful. _I'll be nice enough to let you give me your best shot."_

"I will not fight Goku!" Eighter says through clenched teeth.

"You won't fight me? Why?" Kakarot narrows his eyes. "Why won't you fight?! Your life is on the line! You're about to die!"

"I won't hurt Goku! He's my friend!" Eighter shouts. "Goku is hurting! I know he's still the same, but he is very angry at people! I won't kill you!"

Kakarot's eyes becomes round for a second. "You're really serious about this. You never changed."

"Please… tell me why… You've allowed such hatred to drive you? What are you planning? This all needs to stop…"

"I don't know what it means to be king… but I can see why people wish to be one. You have total control over a lot. What I am doing? Perhaps that is figured out already."

"This is madness! Are you saying you're going to kill these people or rule over them?! You're sounding like a tyrant-"

His eyes go blank. His sentence was cut off again.

A hand had punched through the chest. Sparks fly.

" _Sorry, sorry."_ Kakarot yanks his hand free, and he pulls out a green chip that is like the heart of the android. The green light at the corner that signals it's "life" flickers and dies. " _You were starting to really annoy me. The same talk about tyranny is starting to get old."_ He crushes the chip in his hand and tosses it aside.

"NO!"

Kakarot turns his head towards the door. A young man rushes inside. He stops, standing a few yards away from the Saiyan. His skin tone is darker than all the Saiyans except the currently absent Kauli. The clothing is traditional to a certain tribe. The long black hair in a ponytail and a red feather in the head is recognizable. The Saiyan is surprised that he would actually show.

"Who's that?" Raditz is so lost. He has no idea what is going on.

"Why did you do it?!" The man shouts out in sadness mixed with anger. "Why did you kill him?! He was trying to help you!"

Kakarot simply turns his back. "Save yourself. I told him the same thing, and he didn't listen. Run before I change my mind."

"Goku… please…"

"You're a very honest person. I know that because you can ride my old Nimbus." Kakarot interrupts him. "You're the few people I actually respect. I did save your father long ago. I would hate to kill you."

The man takes a step forward.

"I would run if I were you, Upa." Kakarot sends another warning.

"Another childhood friend of his!" Turles realizes. "He's letting him go. He must really respect him."

Upa stiffens. He reaches for his bow.

"Don't do that." Kakarot looks at him seriously. "I'm giving you a chance. Take it. As soon as you shoot me with your bow, that marks you as an enemy. Then, I will have no choice but to kill you. Using weapons on me is pointless. It won't hurt."

Upa takes out his bow. He aims towards the warrior. "After everything you've done for us… you turn against us… over the feeling of being used? Goku, this is insane. You can't keep this going!"

"Not this again." Kakarot sighs. "Every earthling I came across says the same thing; "Why Goku? You helped us once!" Yeah. They are just mad because they lost their safety blanket. I lost faith in humanity long ago. They have no reason to live on."

"You remember The Mercenary Tao."

Kakarot frowns. "Yes. I do. He killed your father who I brought back to life using the Dragon Balls. That same Tao came back and killed my wife."

"We're fighting the military too, but what you're doing is madness! You killed someone who wanted to help you!"

"It's too late to try to stop me. Go away. Now." Kakarot frowns as the man pulls back his arrow. "Don't try it. You're begging for death. I don't want to kill you. After everything I've done for you, I'm allowing you to live. Go."

"You won't kill anyone anymore as long as I'm around!" Upa shouts. "Goku, this has to stop!"

The arrow flies, and Kakarot catches it using his index and middle finger.

Upa drops the bow and it clatters. He steps back.

"I gave you one chance, and you blew it!" Kakarot throws the arrow back, and it pierces through the warrior's arm. He cries out in pain and pulls it out quickly. "This is exactly why mercy is pointless. I let someone go, and they waste their life trying to kill me again!"

Upa clenches his fist. He prepares himself.

Kakarot's angry expression relaxes as the closes his eyes. He shoulders shake as he begins to laugh.

Everyone else is confused.

"Now you see. I told you it was pointless." Kakarot opens his eyes. They appear wild once more. "All Humans really are the same. They think they can change me again. That's not going to happen. Your situation is hopeless."

Upa grabs a nearby ax. "I won't let you do this! Forgive me, Goku!" He rushes forward with a long shout.

Kakarot easily dodges each swing. He simply side steps and turns with each one. "Perhaps if it was back when I was a child, you might had landed a few hits on me."

The blade is swung again.

Kakarot's eyes widen and he quickly turns. The blade grazes his tail. Bits of brown fur fly off. He nearly lost his tail again.

The blade strikes his head and shatters on impact.

"OUCH!" Kakarot grabs his head as sharp pain stabs it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Damn! That's going to leave a knot! I keep forgetting how bad those things hurt! It certainly didn't change from the first time this happened to me when I was a kid! Geez!"

Upa stares at the wooden stick that once held the blade in shock. He drops it and steps back several times, but he stops. "I won't run away like the others. I'll fight until the very end!"

Kakarot shakes his head to ease the pain. He looks at the man, slightly impressed. "Speaking like a true warrior. That is something big brother would say. Most people would had ran. Sorry, but… you're going to die."

Upa throws a punch, but a hand grabs his neck. He is lifted from the ground as the hand begins to squeeze.

"Suddenly, this looks familiar…" Kakarot actually has to think back. "When was the last time I did this?"

Seconds pass, and Upa is thrashing and trying to pull the fingers free to get air.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" Kakarot looks at Raditz. "You remember! The day we fought the Z-fighters! It was why Vegeta had to make me transform! Krillin was in the same situation."

"I _do_ remember that. You didn't want to kill him because he was your best friend." Raditz says with disappointment.

Upa's eyes widen at the mentioning of the fighter.

"Yeah, I was so disappointing back then. Merciful… a disgrace." Kakarot looks back at the man. "It won't happen again. I gave you the opportunity and you threw it away. I'm keeping my word. You're done here."

"G-Goookuuu…!" The man tries to breathe.

"Uh-oh. You can still speak. That means you can still breathe. Let me fix that." Kakarot grins slightly as he applies more pressure. He chuckles lightly. "At the end, all Humans are the same. Helpless and dying because of their stupid mistakes."

Raditz is alert now. Something is different this time around. "Wait a minute…"

Kakarot's expression definitely isn't anger. He looks wicked… like what he is doing is enjoyable.

"How long until you finally give out?" Kakarot asks with mischief. "If you had ran away instead of trying to fight me, this wouldn't be happening right now."

Now Tarble is worried. "Kakarot would normally kill a person right away. It's unlike him to make the enemy suffer first."

"This is insane… is that really Kakarot?" Raditz questions himself. He can't believe what is happening. He doesn't even know what to do. "Kakarot… what the hell…? What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?!"

Kakarot's grin widens as he finally hears a snap. "That didn't take too long. That's a bit disappointing. I was hoping you would last a little longer." He relaxes his hand, and watches the victim fall dead. "Then again, what can I expect from an earthling? They are all the same. All bark but no bite. Cowardly selfish people who are driven by their own greed. How sad to think that I would be the one to realize." He chuckles and sighs. "Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't dwell on this situation, huh? Nothing seems to satisfy me anymore except to see you Humans fall dead one by one."

Turles is just as surprised as Kakarot laughs as if he told a joke.

"What is this? A feeling I'm getting." Raditz mutters. "Is this how it feels? Damn it. What's really happening here, little brother? Why are you acting this way? You're hiding something. What's the real reason?"

Kakarot's laughter sounds wicked as if he really did lose it.

Raditz clenches his fist. "This feeling… is this what true concern for another feels like? It must be… and I hate to admit it… but Kakarot…" His eyes don't appear angry. It reads his concern. From the look on his face, he's deeply worried. He's worried with a hint of fear. "Kakarot, you're starting to worry me. If you never hit your head, then this is understandable, but when I met you, all the things you're doing now is what you dreaded and would never even consider four years ago. That was back when… you returned to Earth. Suddenly… ever since you returned, it's like you… snapped."

He isn't lying. Every word spoken is true. He doesn't know exactly what is happening, but it's affecting him and the others. The effect could be neutral… or negative. He can't tell.

But he can tell one thing, and it involves his own feelings;

"Kakarot, you're _really_ starting to scare me."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

" _Mercy is just an excuse to not be a coward when ending a life! I'm not a Human, so why think like one?!"_

 _-Kakarot, Book 3: The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan, CH. 19._

Remember this, guys. This is officially his final step away from any speck of humanity he may have left.

* * *

 **Nailed it at the end! (Okay, maybe not.)**

 **What's going on with you Kakarot?**

 **What is happening here?**

 **He needs heeeelp!**

 **Read the PQ's below please! I want your thoughts and ideas!**

 **I have Writer's Block again. :(**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why didn't Kauli come along?**

 **A: I didn't know what to do with her. Not yet at least.**

 **Yes. I'm asking for ideas. Go knock yourselves out. ;)**

 **PQ2: What is going on with Karot?**

 **A: Gohan is scared about what is happening to his father. He also misses his mother.**

 **Most children would want their parents to see each other again if one of them are losing it. It seems to calm things down.**

 **He will have a major effect to this story.**

 **PQ3: Will Kakarot ever be better?**

 **A: Well… what do you think?**

 **PQ4: The three brothers seem to be getting along.**

 **A: Perhaps, but that doesn't mean they had stopped fighting. :)**

 **PQ5: When is Vegeta going to get some action?**

 **A: SOON. :D**

 **PQ6: Is Raditz afraid of Kakarot?**

 **A: He's not. I placed the question in case you're confused.**

 **He's not afraid of Kakarot. He's afraid of what he would become. At the end of this chapter, we see how Raditz got very, very worried when Kakarot exposed his true feelings about basically everything.**

 **When Kakarot stopped holding back whatever it was that was holding on to what sense of sanity (well, he didn't really lose sanity. I don't really know how to put it.) he had left, well, we all know when he did.**

" **I'm sorry." That line.**

 **THIS LINE;**

" _Oops. Did I trick you? Did I just lied and stabbed you? I'm so sorry." Kakarot's apology is false and is filled with malice. His eyes turn cold as he watches sparks and oil ooze from the fresh wound. He looks at the android in the eye. "But the whole act of being merciful and trusting is making me sick to the point that I want to throw up!" He pulls the blade out and tosses it aside. He kicks the man down and stomps a foot on his chest, pinning him down. "I'm not playing goody two-shoes anymore! Don't expect me to return to that, because you're an example of why I made this decision in the first place!"_

 **YO.**

 **DUDE.**

 **BEST TURN OF EVENT I EVER WROTE!**

 **Yep. That was pretty much a twist there. He normally is honest when he apologizes, but he said that with malice behind it.**

 **Wheeeeeeweeee!**

 **PQ7: Is Goku evil now?!**

 **A: Let's see. It took me… hold on. Gotta do math real quick.**

 ***Mutters and totals together chapters in each book.***

 **70 Chapters.**

 **It took me 70 to literally aim for what I was going for since 2015. You can't rush to develop something.**

 **Is he evil?**

 **Uh….**

 **Huh. Maybe he is evil.**

 **Holy crap.**

 **What did I do?**

* * *

 **Question Time** **:**

 **Q:** Surprised Raditz was aware of how stupid he was reacting when he was defending his brother. Yeah, being bullied by people who are younger is rough since no one really stands up for you because of it. Taking that kind of power takes a large amount of bravery, not foolishness, so Raditz's reaction was natural after going through all of that crap when he was a child.

I went through the worst of it when I was a teenager and one of my friends backstabbed me. I didn't see it coming and felt completely abandoned because she wanted to join the crowd against me. Worst part was I had done a lot for her without realizing I was used, and when she pulled that stunt, I did what was natural-avoided her. It was rough and it left a scar on my psyche for a long time.

A shame that Raditz wants nothing to do with his son though that he had no idea existed. At least Kakarot's happily raising him like a second son in his place and ignored his brother's idea of killing him. Why did he not see the connection of his son with the time traveler?

Baby Trunks' antics were amusing. Poor Turles was starting to grow on me when he ended up getting his balls pierced. Who knew half-breed babies can be destructive? Thankfully, the worst thing that happened was my hand getting slammed in a car door when I was little by one of my younger brothers. Other than that, we are pretty close in age, so we didn't really do anything to torture one another that bad.

Good thing Raditz was able to stop Kakarot before he did something stupid. If Kakarot does ignore Gine's wishes, Bardock might have to talk some sense into his son before he does something he might later regret.

Youzi's behavior reminds me of what happened to Sachiko after she was brutally murdered from the game Corpse Party (if you never watched a let's play or even played the game, then trust me-it's pretty messed up). If Kakarot really was being pulled down by a demon, then he might end up siding with the devil before long in order to obtain something that he did not wish would happen.

As for Vegeta making Kakarot not eat... seriously? Is he that sadistic? This is SO going to work out horribly wrong... especially when Kakarot's not completely in the right mind. Otherwise, this might end poorly.

 **A:** Raditz was basically tired of being pushed around. Of course, he'll follow Vegeta's orders, but once Kakarot's life is on the line, he'll become very stubborn until he knows his brother is safe.

I hope you're fine now. There are a ton of jerks in the world. When I was in 6th grade, the whole class picked on me. Imagine that. Man… I was such a big crybaby back then.

Raditz simply didn't want to be a father. However as we have seen in this chapter, he might have second thoughts since the baby's behavior reminds him of Kakarot.

Turles getting stapled was the funniest thing I ever wrote. I can only imagine how bad it looks. I feel really bad when men get kicked in the you-know-what. Looks like it hurts a lot. Geez.

As for Kakarot?

Well.

Somebody is going to have to talk to him. He's lost it.

Oh right. I stumbled across Corpse Party. It was clips from the show though.

Tongue slicing? I'm done.

Nope.

NOOOO.

Youzi? Well… we will get deeper into that.

Vegeta did starve Kakarot so that they can easily find King Furry, but he was testing him. He knew Kakarot is what my mom would say; "Not wrapped too tight".

Kakarot's "unstable" mind I shall put it. Makes me wonder who will knock some sense into him. Raditz seems deeply worried.

Got any ideas?

 **Q:** This chapter was excellent! But how does Turles know that a stapler staples things I find he doesn't even know what one is?

 **A:** Surely, otherworlds have similar tools. The Saiyans are clueless with things such a technology and hobby-related things. (Such as instruments)

 **Q:** I like it when your write really long ... Just go with the flow ;)

 **A:** Sometimes, long chapters just happen.

Like this one. :)

 **Q:** Why is vegeta not letting kakarot eat?

 **A:** You just read why. :)

 **Q:** Very nice I love it...u will be a great writer

 **A:** Aww. Thank you! :D

 **Q:** Can't wait

 **A:** Neither can I.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert "DBZ Kai episode preview theme" here***

 _Raditz: (firmly) This is Raditz. Oldest brother of Kakarot._

 _Raditz: (angry) These earthlings are going to pay for what they had done to my kid brother! They are all going to pay! I can't watch him suffer anymore!_

 _Tarble: (serious) Looks like the androids finally arrived, but it seems we all can't just charge in, huh? Raditz, take your brothers to find the last Dragon Ball. You can head for the Red Ribbon headquarters. It seems Kakarot had located it._

 _Raditz: (worried) I'm actually wondering if Kakarot will stay on his right mind._

 _Chille: (chuckles) Well, well. Isn't it Goku? How have you been?_

 _Kakarot: (frowns) Why is that even a question? I'm here to kill you._

 _Chille: (smirks) Oh, and how about everyone else you had known so well?_

 _Kakarot: (in shock) What?!_

 _(Kakarot is blown back and crashes on ground)_

 _Kakarot: (growling) Raditz is going to break you for doing this to me!_

 _Raditz: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 20: "Last attempt convincing"!_

 _What the hell?! Kakarot?! What happened to you?! Damn it! Not again! STOP GETTING HURT FOR ONE DAY AT LEAST!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **COMMENT! YAY!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 20!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 20: "Last attempt convincing"_ A surprisingly reappearance leaves Kakarot almost speechless. Siding with the military is no other than the Earth's warriors! With Bulma out the way, the earthlings are left to fend for themselves and the sake of humanity. When the earthlings try to plead for Kakarot to change, the request was declined! Chille finally steps in to play hunter. Kakarot is pinned down in a way he least expects, and Tarble is struggling to view for what is ahead!

 _Chapter 21: "The war for the sake of Planet Earth?"_ It is questioned on why the Saiyan's never left Planet Earth. The answer is simple; To win the challenges and claim the planet as a new nutrient ground! Kakarot may be the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan, but he becomes leader of the attacks against the military among the members of his class! Once Planet Earth is tamed, Kakarot plans to either keep it under his reign or to use it as a gateway to new power! He begins his games to test the earthlings for real this time!

 _Chapter 22: "The tamed Saiyan lashes out!"_ Just as the military is finally pushed back, the leader - Chille Seirf - arrives to take the Saiyan himself? It seems that Kakarot's grandfather makes a final attempt to clear away the clouds of hate between man and saiya-jin! However, Chille doesn't wish for peace just yet. He reveals the truth behind the attacks, and it shatters Kakarot in his pride and heart! The Saiyan is frozen and begins to lose his will to keep fighting until Chille does the unthinkable! The warrior is overwhelmed with emotions just as Chille hoped to see! The world turns red in Kakarot's perspective! The warrior is overtaken with the need to kill! His Saiyan nature takes the best of him in straight bloodlust!

 _Chapter 23: "The Fire in a Warrior's Heart!"_ Kakarot for the first time feels completely useless and begins to lose what was thought to be impossible to lose; his will to fight! Not only is motivation a problem, it seems that time has either been distorted or they've been told the wrong thing! When Raditz is caught with something completely unexpected, it seems that the Saiyans are falling apart. However, Prince Vegeta takes the spotlight to take on the androids himself!

 _Chapter 24: " I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"_ The androids make their move, and they prove to be trouble after all! Prince Vegeta steps into the battlefield as promised, and he proves to everyone that he will always find a way to reclaim his place. "The prince has reclaimed his throne at last!"

Also, it seems that someone is dealing with the military on their own. An unexpected reappearance catches everyone off guard! Will it be enough to snap Kakarot from his cloud of hate?


	20. Last attempt convincing

**Chapter 20 Plot:**

 _Chapter 20: "Last attempt convincing"_ A surprisingly reappearance leaves Kakarot almost speechless. Siding with the military is no other than the Earth's warriors! With Bulma out the way, the earthlings are left to fend for themselves and the sake of humanity. When the earthlings try to plead for Kakarot to change, the request was declined! Chille finally steps in to play hunter. Kakarot is pinned down in a way he least expects, and Tarble is struggling to view for what is ahead!

ALSO:

Things seem fine after the killing of Oister, but it seems that Kakarot isn't through. The Saiyan will do anything to finish what he started. Once he claimed the throne of Earth, he becomes horribly stubborn and disobedient towards anyone- including Prince Vegeta! The Saiyan who had gone three years without fighting is becoming too difficult to control to the point that only Raditz can get through to him!

However, it won't last very long. Hatred had already consumed Kakarot, and now bloodlust is beginning to consume him as well. How long until this sadic warrior becomes impossible to control? Many try to convince Kakarot to stop his actions before he goes too far!

This is the last attempt convincing!

However, it turns out that things may be too late for Kakarot once he displays just how far he can take things. Forever will it be in the mind of the young.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: FEBRUARY 07, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 28,591**

* * *

 **I had to uh… cut out a portion of this chapter and transport it to the next. This chapter was getting waaaay too long.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Espeon804 is not good at writing horror or romance. She's good at action and humor.**

 **This fanfic is rated T.**

 **That means "F-Bombs" and "C-Bombs" (the most horrible thing you can call a woman) will not be used. If so, it'll be referenced to or only used once every blue moon.**

 **The B-word meaning a "female dog" is only used to signal an anger scale. It's scarcely used.**

 **Anything violent will go as far as arm loss or such. Anything gory will not be here.**

 **If so, it will be censored, meaning I will give hints that it happened, or reference it a bit: (EX: Character A tells character B; "His body was blown to bits!") but I will not type a visual or describe the details at all. Otherwise, this will be rated M. I'm not into gore.**

 **Why am I saying this?**

 **Uh.**

 **This chapter is very violent. (I'm shocked I typed this far. Geez. I'm not even into this type of stuff. I cringe when someone's arm gets chopped off in movies. O.o)**

 **This chapter is VERY dark.**

 **PLEASE, OH PLEASE READ THE POSSIBLE QUESTIONS AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the original author!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **It just gets worse and worse…**

 **How did I even get here?**

 **It's crazy where writing can take you.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 20: Last attempt convincing -**

"Hee-hee-hee, hah-hah-haaAAH! BWAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAA!"

They all stare at him in disbelief. The hysterical and wicked laughter carries on for several seconds. It dawns to them that the Saiyan is actually enjoying this. Since when?

Since when did Kakarot ever found tricking and killing enjoyable? He wasn't like that before he disappeared.

Raditz is the most bothered. He walks a bit towards Kakarot and his nose squints and twitches. His lips pull back, exposing some teeth. "You smell like him, but it can't be." He speaks through his bared teeth. He snatches Kakarot by the scarf which quickly ends the laughter. He pulls him close to his face. "Who are you, and what in the hell have you done to my little brother?!"

Kakarot raises his hands in surrender. He grins with closed eyes and tilts his head back to the side a bit with a light chuckle. All this is done in a silly gesture.

"You think this is some kind of game?!" Raditz snaps.

"Hey, take it easy." Kakarot chuckles. "You don't have to bare your teeth at me like you're a dog or something. Then again, I tend to do that too."

"Idiot. It's not like we're those tamed Humans with those dull instincts they have." Raditz returns to the subject. "I want to know why you've been acting like a psycho for these past few days."

"Psycho? Humans see us a savages, so what is a psycho is Saiyan terms?"

"You."

"Oh? Really?" Kakarot grins wider, looking like a child.

"Take me seriously!" Raditz pulls his brother closer to his face.

"You have peach breath."

"I didn't even eat any peaches for a month you- ARRGH! Stop changing the subject!" Raditz shakes Kakarot who simply laughs. "It's not funny! This is about your behavior! It's starting to go out of line! Haven't you realized that?!"

"I dunno. I know you're always angry."

"I can't take you seriously." Raditz looks down and notices the bones around his brother's neck. He asked about then before, and Kakarot didn't answer. He frowns and grabs them. "What is with this thing anyway? You don't really need this!"

Kakarot's cheerful expression turns cold. "Big brother…"

Raditz's eyes widen as he coughs out a mouthful of saliva. He is forced to release Kakarot and he stumbles backwards while pressing his arms against his stomach.

"What?!" Vegeta didn't think he would see this.

Kakarot lowers his foot to the ground. He had kicked Raditz, and the warrior has his fingers wrapped around the necklace. "I wouldn't try to break this if I were you. That will really upset me. It's almost all I have left, you know. If you do, then I'll just have to break you too."

Raditz stands and his eyes show shock. "The hell has gotten into you? You're not the Kakarot I know."

"You're the one who said; A warrior should have no problem killing anyone… even if it means their own brother."

Now Turles is shocked.

"But, don't worry. I would never do that." Kakarot returns to his cheerful smile, but it doesn't seem the same anymore. There's something hidden behind it. "It's fine. I'm not going to do something unacceptable. I just want to have some fun. Come on, guys."

They all simply stare as the laughter returns.

"He's completely lost it…" Tarble is afraid. His fear turns into anger as he pushes Vegeta back which surprises the others. "Look at what you've done! He wouldn't be like this if you took the time to understand him! You just had to place him in exile, and now look at him!"

Vegeta crosses his arms. "I can care less. He doesn't show mercy anymore. That's the benefit."

"You idiot!"

They gasp and Vegeta is shocked. Tarble never had the confidence to speak this rudely to Vegeta before.

"Kakarot is not the same person we had known three years ago! He changed! He's gone mad! It's all your fault! He's been broken so many times, he now basically has an "whatever" sort of attitude! Have you not seen the way he's been behaving since he came back?! He's losing his sanity because you only care for yourself and what you want! You're not a prince! You're a selfish pig!"

Vegeta's eyes widen, and the others gasp.

Tarble narrows his eyes.

Vegeta simply stares at Kakarot for several seconds, and he looks back at Tarble.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Kakarot's laughter is the only thing that breaks the silence. "What's wrong, Vegeta? What did I miss? It looks like you've seen a ghost!"

Vegeta snarls, and he walks towards the Saiyan. "Don't think you can go so far! Kakarot, this needs to settle down before it goes out of hand!"

"Whyyyy?" Kakarot almost whines. "The fun is just getting started. You're such a party-pooper."

"I've had enough of this! Kakarot, you are going to stop this stubbornness without question! Taking orders are done without protest! Do you understand that?!"

"I do, but stopping what I started is boring."

Vegeta growls. He throws a punch.

"Vegeta! Don't do that!" Tarble warns him.

The first is caught, and Kakarot grins at Vegeta's shocked expression. "I wasn't trying to make you look bad. Still, I never forgot what you had done to me. I was starving out there. I went nearly two months without food because of you. Weakened, I was captured by the Humans, and I already explained what took place after that. You have no right to be angry at me. I have the right to be angry with you. I hate to disrespect. You are our prince."

Vegeta snarls. "Unhand me!" He throws a punch with his free hand. It too was blocked.

Kakarot chuckles, and he pulls Vegeta from the ground with a swing.

"What the hell?!" Everyone gawks.

Kakarot throws a low kick that strikes the prince at his feet. He watches him flip and crash on the ground.

"He didn't just… no one has ever dared…!" Nappa looks nervous. "Just how strong is Kakarot right now? He can't possibly be considering what I think he is…"

"Huuuh? You think I'll fight him to claim his throne? No, no. I would never do that. It's not for me." Kakarot shakes his head. "I already have a throne. It's great. It feels great! Being a king is way better than being a prince!"

Vegeta sits up while rubbing his chin. He is baffled by what the Saiyan just said, but anger fills his face. The low-class literally struck him down! It's intolerable and disrespectful! Three years ago, Kakarot would never dare to even touch him!

Then, it dawns to him.

Kakarot really did change.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Kakarot walks back towards the skeleton, and he picks up the skull. "I took over this palace so easily. I knew it would be easy, but this was child's play! I think being king will be so much fun… seeing the pale faces of many earthlings. I doubt anyone will bother me anymore."

Nappa glances at the sleeping son of Kakarot in his arms. "This kid is oblivious to what is happening right now. I'm actually glad he's asleep."

Kakarot hears this and he looks at the sleeping kid. The wicked look on his face seems to drop, replaced with slight sadness and heavy concern. He turns away and walks towards the double doors that lead out the palace. "Don't tell him anything you saw. He's going to need to be focused on preparations."

"Kakarot." Raditz calls him, and his brother looks at him. "I need you to listen. What you're doing… have you realized that you are going a little too far? The androids are the main problem. Killing off your former allies when they have nothing to do with it and they are fighting off the military as well-"

"What I do to this planet is my decision. That was what Vegeta said." Kakarot reminds him. "I thought you wouldn't mind, or are you so afraid that I would be a burden again? I was locked away for so long… I'm hoping you would understand… but you obviously don't." He walks out and the door shuts.

Though he has left, everyone is not convinced he has calmed down just yet. It's realized that the warrior is struggling with himself. There's a mental battle going on, and he's slowly losing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Raditz mutters. "What am I supposed to do?" He looks towards the ceiling. "Mother… how long until I can't even get to him anymore?"

"He's not listening to you anymore?" Nappa asks the warrior.

"He still does, but not as much as he used to." Raditz shakes his head. "As of now… I feel like I'm the only person he would listen to besides his son."

Vegeta stares at the door. "He had the nerve to strike me down. He wouldn't had done that long before."

"Don't act like you don't know who started all of this." Tarble frowns. He reminds his brother about what he told him earlier.

Vegeta glances at the dead android and the lifeless young man. He looks at the suit that remains of King Fury. "What's the diagnosis?"

"PTSD and psychosis. He could possibly be hyperactive. Put that together… you can clearly see why his behavior has changed."

"I see." Vegeta turns to look at the others. "Raditz! Turles! I need you both to keep an eye on him. We're heading back to headquarters, but you two need to stay close to your brother. It's likely he'll do something reckless."

"Right." Raditz nods, and he watches the others head out the door. He sighs.

"Do they fail to understand that your brother had never been so well in the first place?" Turles asks.

" _My_ brother? You mean _our_ brother!" Raditz points to the direction Kakarot walked to. "Don't be so foolish. Listen to me. Kakarot is not the same. Well, he is, but something changed. We all saw how he is behaving, and Vegeta made it clear that we need to keep an eye on him. You are his older brother too. He's suffering."

Turles doesn't respond.

"He saved your life. Remember how he was back then?"

Almost a moment passes, and he growls. "Fine. I'll have to repay him anyway."

"You forget the grudge you may be holding. He's our little brother. Focus on keeping him from falling into the wrong path." Raditz says. "He didn't deserve what he got. Mother would agree. This is something she would want us to do. I know you never met Kakarot, but he has been through enough."

"Alright. Whatever you want. Besides, I'm getting tired of seeing this bizarre behavior anyway."

"I'm asking you this for our sake. If Kakarot goes out of hand, this could potentially end us all. He's not stable. We need to protect him, because these fools are after him. After what they had done… they still try to torture him more."

"I thought this is none of our business."

"I failed to protect you back in Planet Scorch."

Turles is quiet for several seconds. "This bothers you. I see why you're so willing to look after him. He needs to be lead back… so fine. I'll keep an eye on him, but don't think I'll be so happy."

"You'll look out for him? Nothing of the opposite?"

"If that will keep him from going any further, yes. Even if this is against my usual ways."

"Swear it." Raditz narrows his eyes.

Turles sighs. "Tch. Fine. I scar my heart until I die."

"This is not a game or something you can just walk away from." Raditz makes it clear. "He needs help. He's not asking for it, but he's falling apart from sanity. It won't be long until he snaps. I'm afraid he'll not recover… and Vegeta might consider on killing him before he go as far as becoming a threat to us."

Turles can't easily believe what he was just told. "What makes you think Vegeta would see him as a threat when he's after the earthlings?"

"It just happened moments ago. He brought Vegeta to the ground without a problem. Judging from that, Kakarot is stronger than him, or he caught him off guard. When he said being a king is better than being a prince… Vegeta probably took that as a threat."

"It makes sense."

"That's why… we need to make sure he doesn't go too far. You're not the type to deal with rules or promises, but at least hold on to this."

"When was the last time you asked me to hold on and swear to a promise? You never really changed." Turles doesn't seem so bothered anymore.

"Back when we were kids. It's been a long time. You haven't changed either, but you do know when to step in." Raditz nods. "Are we sealing this another way, or in the same way we had done back then?"

"To lose a tail is a Saiyan taboo." Turles raises a fist. "The promise delt there cannot be broken."

Raditz raises a fist as well, and he collides his with his brother's. "To go against a swear is completely disgraceful. Just as disgraceful as allowing yourself to lose your tail."

"You want me to swear by the tail? Like we had done as kids?" Turles asks, finding this a bit immature.

"How can I possibly get you to do anything if I don't have you swear that way?" Raditz jokes. "Believe me. The Humans have a far more stupider way. They have a "pinkie promise" or "pinkie swear".

Turles blinks. "You have a point there. Fine."

 **-0000-**

"The androids arrive today." Gine slips the helmet that holds the blade on top ChiChi's head. She adjusts it carefully and turns her around to look at her. She smiles sadly. "Look at you. You've grown so strong. I know you don't like to fight much, but you're doing this for the best."

"I tried to stay away from fighting after peace came along. I didn't want my son to be a martial artists though his father did. We saw potential in him. He would be so strong, but he would be so smart. I didn't want him to end up as naive as his father."

"Kakarot is a Saiyan. You can't just keep him from fighting." Gine slips on the woman's blue shoulder pads, and she pats her shoulders. "What your son Gohan wants… it's his decision. A mother does what what is best for her son… so let him choose."

ChiChi looks towards the ground as the mother of Kakarot secures her boots and gloves. The earthling is geared with armor that looks similar to the blue bikini armor she wore a a child, only she isn't as exposed. Armor protects her abdomen, chest, thighs, and shoulders. Boots that reach near her knees are heavy, and gauntlets protect her hands. The finger portion are a shining silver along with the abdomen portion of her armor and the toe portion of her boots. A pair of daggers - one clipped against each hip, is armed on her. Only her legs, arms, and neck are the skin that is uncovered. Her face clearly is uncovered as well.

"Isn't this a bit much? I'm not a warrior." ChiChi seems a bit embarrassed with the armor she has on, but it's not like she never used a weapon before. She thinks she looks a bit ridiculous.

"The armor you were given protects you from things that can kill you that well… can't kill me." Gine explains. "It can also repel small energy attacks, so this should protect you from a level of harm. If my other sons try to hurt you… give them this…"

ChiChi watches the woman removing a necklace with a spider-shaped charm… a spider with a pair of tails and a set of antennas. It's an alien spider that the earthling is unfamiliar with. "What is this about?"

"It's something I held on to dearly. It's very precious to me… and I meant to give this to Turles, but the day I was going to, I thought he died." Gine looks at the charm before handing it to the Earth woman. "Be careful not to touch it so much. Tamper with it too much, and they won't recognize it as mine. They'll think it's a fraud."

"Why's that?"

Gine taps her nose. "They can smell it."

"Oh." ChiChi says this awkwardly. She places it inside a silver box and tucks the box inside the armor protecting her right thigh.

"Now, let's go over this one more time." Gine takes out a small stack of papers. She shows the first one to the woman which shows Raditz.

"Raditz. The oldest brother of Goku."

Gine slips the photograph under the stack and shows her another.

"Turles. The second oldest brother of Goku."

And another.

"General Nappa. He raised Vegeta himself after their plant exploded. Prince Vegeta of The Saiyan race. Prince Tarble, the younger brother of Vegeta."

"When you're at Nappa's presence, you bow. At the presence of the princes, you kneel." Gine takes out another photograph.

"That's Kauli, the new one." ChiChi points at the picture.

"Good. You remember things very well." Gine displays another one.

"Oh my god! Is that my Gohan?!"

Gine flinches at the screaming near her ear. The picture is snatched from her hand, and she sighs.

"His hair is so long and crazy looking! Has he been studying?! Please tell me he did some homework at least! My poor baby! He's being turned into a monster! Don't worry, Gohan! Mommy is coming to see if you're okay! Goodness, he's gotten so tall! My poor baby! My poor sweet baby!"

"Humans are strange creatures…" Gine smiles nervously. "ChiChi… I understand you're worried about your son, but it's Goku you should be also concerned for. Everyone wants him dead. Vegeta placed him in exile for three years and he was captured by the military."

ChiChi freezes. "That did happen. I almost forgot. Then they traumatized him and abused him. They locked him in a tiny empty room with nothing but his thoughts… that's horrible."

Gine hands her another photograph. "This is what I got from King Yemma."

ChiChi holds the photograph with one hand. The other covers her mouth. In the photograph, Kakarot appears cold and heartless. Blood has dropped down parts of his face. It was how he looked when after he killed Bulma. "Is that really Goku?"

"When he escaped from being imprisoned… he had an entirely different mindset. Whatever mercy he had within him left is gone. He'll only show mercy to those he cares for.

ChiChi stares at the photograph longer, and she hands it back to Gine. "I understand now. I won't give up until I find him."

The female Saiyan nods. "Now, go."

ChiChi nods, and she walks up a very steep hill… Well, everything around her is steep. The ground isn't flat.

The planet is ridiculously small. She can run around the whole "world" in 30 seconds. The clouds are yellow and cream in color… heavenly in fact. It's a very strange place to be.

Chuckling catches her attention. "Prepared? I take it that you're up for it."

ChiChi nods. "Right. I'm ready."

"You really got the hang of the gravity here. It took you one month just to catch a monkey. You're obviously a talented martial artist." A short blue-man like creature walks from inside the round house. His black sunglasses are circular. His tunic, which reaches down to his feet, and shoes are black. Red sleeves cover his arms. A pair of black antennas are on his head. He chuckles as a monkey walks by his side. "Bubbles wasn't easy to catch, either."

"Thank you, King Kai. I appreciate everything you have done for me." ChiChi bows respectively.

"Remember: Those Saiyans are as ruthless as they are violent. You should be very careful and stay on their good mood. Once they snap well… I don't know what to tell you. They are extremely short-tempered."

"I'll keep that in mind. Besides, a kind person was willing to tell me a lot about the Saiyans so that I'll know how to handle this." ChiChi turns around in time to see Gine walking from behind the round house. "Thank you."

Gine smiles in a friendly fashion. "Anything for my daughter-in-law. Kakarot is very sweet, actually. He's just not feeling too well after the horrible things he experienced. I'm sure you can snap him out of it."

"About that… why can't you come along? You're one of them. Your sons… and the others. You say they aren't evil…"

"I'm only going to be a burden for now. Don't waste anymore time. You've trained here for so long and you learned everything you could. You're about as strong as I, possibly stronger."

"I understand." ChiChi nods. "What am I supposed to do actually? They might try to kill me. As for Goku… what if he really did become evil?"

"He's carrying so much anger and guilt. He's holding all of his emotions back." Gine explains. "Sooner or later… he'll snap and go berserk in rage… or he'll break down and cry for minutes or hours. It all depends on what the trigger is. He gets closer to it everyday. That's why you need to find him. All this begun when that military attacked you. If he sees you… perhaps he'll calm down enough to be stable again."

"He's not the type of guy to show affection. He's a bit naive." ChiChi points out. "You actually think he would break down?"

"Kakarot has my compassion, but he is like his father when it comes to _how_ he shows his care. He doesn't really show it, but it's clear when your life's in danger. What I believe is… it's been almost four years since that cyborg incident happened. If he sees you for the first time for so long, I think his emotions might show. Aside that with what emotions he is holding back now… yes… he never had the time to grieve. If he has another nightmare that's too much… or if someone says something that shatters his pride… whatever he was holding back will burst. Trust me… I've done that before. Bardock got so scared, he never shows affection much, but when I was breaking down my mind went blank. He kept saying my name and he had me in a tight embrace. He was so scared. I don't even remember what I did."

ChiChi notices the worry on her face.

"He kept saying; "Gine, Gine! It's alright! It's all over! It's done!" But… I guess I couldn't accept it. I was told my energy sent a blue beacon of light into the sky that made the clouds swirl. Energy like that is from a Saiyan is overwhelming grief. It was seen before."

"So… if that can happen to a Saiyan… Goku could be in risk." ChiChi looks ahead. "Alright. Well. I'm definitely ready. Gine… you don't mind, do you? How long will this take?"

"You've gotten stronger. You're much more faster. Your six-month trip should take you six to eight hours to get back." Gine smiles.

"That long?! I need to be there now!"

"Look at the bright side; you'll get good exercise that way." Gine laughs lightly with a grin.

ChiChi smiled back. "Goodness. I understand where Goku gets his cheerful personality from. He's just like you.

"Understand he is gentle. He's just angry… and others keep pushing him." Gine bows respectfully. "I must thank you, Princess ChiChi. You're doing this for the sake of my son."

"P-princess?" ChiChi repeats the title she was addressed as. "Oh, dear. You don't have to be so formal. I thought I told you that already. I'm only the Princess of Fire Mountain… well… my father is dead. I guess that if Earth wasn't in such trouble, a coronation would make me queen."

King Kai's antennas twitch. "Oh!"

"What is it? Something just happened?!" ChiChi rushes to the one who trained her.

"More trouble. Looks like the one you call Goku has gotten a bit more twisted. If anything, he's becoming more like a tyrant of you ask me."

"Oh, no." Gine's fear is coming close. "Not my son. He can't possibly go down that path."

"What's happening?!" ChiChi asks urgently.

"Goku just killed the King of Earth… well, it's best I leave out the details on how." King Kai says.

"King Furry?!" ChiChi gasps.

"It looks like he's planning to take the throne. He'll be the new king. Talk about a great deal of power. I doubt anyone would mess with him then since he has a ton of demons as his minions." King Kai turns to the two woman. "Sorry to say but… you're probably too late. Might as well unpack your bags and stay here to stay alive. Going to Earth is suicide."

"I don't care! I'm still going!"

"What?! I'm telling you to stay here. There is no way I would mess with a Saiyan, and neither would you. Those guys are brutal! They'll rip you to shreds at this point!"

"I'm going, and you can't stop me!" The woman matches past the north Kai.

"I am The King Kai!"

"Goku is my husband!" ChiChi snaps. It startled the blue man.

"He's your… why didn't you tell me that before?!" King Kai seems afraid and angry at the same time. "You married a monster?!"

"He wasn't like that before! It was the military who changed him! I'm going to bring him back to his senses!"

"Princess."

ChiChi was about to remind the female Saiyan to not address her that way, but once she saw the serious look on her face, she's quiet

"I also need you to do another thing. In the photograph of my son, you saw the bone necklace, right?"

The female earthling nods once. "I have. Is there something about it?"

"Destroy it." Gine orders her firmly. "Take it from him and destroy that thing! There's a demon within it that's manipulating my son. Destroy it and burn it to ashes!"

Silence.

ChiChi is nervous. The way the mother said that is filled with hate. It was intimidating. She slowly nods. "Right. I'll do that."

King Kai growls. "Are you _nuts_?! There is no way I'm letting you- are you listening?!"

ChiChi walks backwards, not caring about the protests she will get. "I don't want him to suffer anymore! I know he's still in there! He's just hurt, and I'm the only one who can help him now!" She takes off in a full sprint, and she lunges from the ground. She is high in the sky and leaves the planet's gravity pull, falling down towards an endlessly stretching stone road.

Gine cheers. It's like her happy mood just bounced back on her. Kakarot is truly like her. "Go! Go and show that military they can't just take over everything! Remind my son just who he is!"

"Don't worry! I won't give up that easily!" ChiChi waves at the woman before placing her arms to her side and looking ahead to do a full dive.

"Remember! Your friends are waiting for you! Don't give up! I'll catch up to you real soon! Best of luck, princess!"

ChiChi rolls her eyes with a slight smile. She positions her body for a landing and she lands feet first on the road. She sprints down quickly with full determination on her face. "You're in for one good surprise! That military is going to wish they didn't toss me aside!"

Gine grins, and she looks back at the tiny planet's owner. "Well? I have another week in here. Let's get started!"

King Kai groans. "Saiyans…"

 **-0000-**

"That bastard…" Chille's eyes are fixed on the screens. "He killed Oister. First Nomlas, then Fillet, Ice is one of them so she no longer counts… now Oister is dead. He's killing us one by one. Tch. _Esto es muy malo._ That is what he would say at a time like this. Damn."

A small knock is on the door.

"Come in."

A shy brown-haired woman walks inside. She seems nervous.

"Dumpli? What brings you here at this hour?"

"The blueprints are done, sir. You're free to contact Gero to move on with your plans. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Locate their HQ. They gather at a certain place, but every time I get close to the area, they always bring down what I have. Be aware, Goku is the most dangerous."

"He's not exactly all right. They say he may have a few mental issues…"

"Does the freak have ADHD too?!" Chille groans. "If so, that Saiyan is definitely screwed all over. Holy shit."

Dumpli seems timid, but she goes on. "You say that Goku is the most dangerous, but his personality makes that hard to believe."

"The fool is childish, but he's also wicked. Get on his bad side, and he becomes a sadic filled with bloodlust. That one… he knows how to kill. He has the eyes of a predator."

"I understand."

"Also understand this is no ordinary war. That Saiyan is out for blood. He's being filled with bloodlust." Chille looks at the security cameras displaying Kakarot beaten down soldiers and beating Oister to death. "He won't stop killing until his needs are satisfied, and I feel that won't happen for a long time."

"What can we do?"

"There's nothing we can do except try to slow him down and kill him."

 **-0000-**

Inside Treacherous Bluff, Kakarot sits on his throne the demons had made for him. The tiger fur cushioning is comfortable to sit on, so he is feeling a bit drowsy. His tail rests on his lap, and he stares at the ceiling. A long red carpet stretches from the throne and ends feet away from the mouth of the cave. A pair of torches - one on each side of the throne - are ablaze and provide light inside the cave. Crates are lined against the wall, filled with fruits of all kinds. The cave looks almost like a royal castle in the inside.

He never asked for this, but after the stress he just experienced with Oister and his soldiers, this is a bit relaxing. He feels a bit pleased.

He yawns, and he leans back against the throne. His eyes finally close. He needs a nap.

The fangs worn around his neck seem to glow purple for a second. Purple fog flies from the necklace and hits the ground, becoming the shape of Youzi. The glowing red eyes narrow. His wings fold behind his back.

The creature sits on the ground in front of the warrior. It's purple in color, almost transparent like a ghost. Purple fog outlines his body. His glowing eyes stand out. "What's happening here?"

Kakarot's eyes open, and he looks around. He locates the owner of the voice, and he is slightly shocked. "It's you again… the sort of ghost or whatever you are… Youzi… shouldn't you have passed on to the afterlife?"

The monkey seems bothered. "Not quite." He looks around for a second. "I thought you were carrying out the idea of aiming higher."

"Yeah, but big brother sorta got mad. He looked very worried… so I decided to just aim for the androids."

"See… this is what the problem is." Youzi shakes his head. "You're such a pushover. Gullible… you never get what you want. You're supposed to be taking over. Control this world. Watch everyone bow before you."

The Saiyan scratches behind his ear. "I dunno. I killed the king but what's the point of taking over his place? What use would that be?"

"Think of the benefits." Youzi walks to the warrior's lap. His front paws touch his ankles, as he stands on his hind feet. "I said before; no Human will stand in your way. Perhaps they'll tell you anything you want… about the military… Gero… androids…"

Kakarot is unsure. "It might be, but Raditz looked worried-"

"Don't mind your brother. He's just being a bit protective. You're almost 30, am I right? You don't need him all over you." Youzi climbs to the warrior's lap, and he touches the four-star ball. "Remember what the military had done to your grandfather's grave? Your wife… and you of course. They tried to capture you again, and they won't stop trying until you take over and stand superior."

Kakarot looks at his feet.

"How does it feel to have so much power, and no one can stand in your way? You have so much power… more than you know. Have some fun." Youzi catches his attention. He grins darkly, and his glowing eyes become brighter, locking into the warrior's. "King Kakarot! How does that sound? Long live the king! Love live King Kakarot of Mount Pazou… no… Planet Earth! Doesn't that excite you?"

Kakarot would protest, but the idea sounds promising suddenly. If no one stands in his way, he has complete control. Staring into the red eyes is like a magnet pulling on him. He can't tear his eyes away. It's like looking into a full moon. It's full of wonder and awe. Eyes are locked on the glowing surface, filling him with a surge of power. That is how it feels.

"Kakarot, my lord… power is a promise for anything you wish for. Don't think badly. Look at the benefits." Youzi grins wider. He steps closer to the warrior until he is a few inches away from his nose. "Look deep. No Human can stop you. Kill anyone who opposes you, and you can have whatever you want. Strike fear to pin down the opposers… claim back the crown that was lost."

He still can't look away. The glowing eyes glow even brighter. Kakarot stares deep into Youzi's eyes, oblivious that he is practically in a trance. "Get what's… mine?"

"Doesn't these words sound familiar? Wake up… Kakarot."

His eyes widen. The sentence sounds too familiar.

"Wake up… and destroy. Instead of all lifeforms on Earth… destroy all opposers." Youzi steps back a few times, and the Saiyans eyes are still locked on him. "Long live the king… you have the power. Not one will dare to stand in Kakarot's way. No one. Take back all that is yours…"

Kakarot closes his eyes. He feels energy filling him… a surge of power. The feeling makes him smile darkly. "It seems a bit much… but maybe it's not a bad idea."

Youzi smirks, and his entire body turns into fog again. It shrinks and a stream of fog flies right back to the necklace which glows purple for a second before fading back to its normal appearance.

The Saiyan's eyes open and are filled with mischief. He grins darkly which turns into one almost wicked. "It's time to have some fun!" He chuckles and leans back against his throne again. "Abcon!"

Within seconds, the black-coated canine rushes inside in all fours. He stands on his hind legs, standing perfectly like a Human. "Y-yes, my lord?"

Kakarot frowns.

The demon yelps at the angry look he is getting, he quickly kneels. "Forgive me for not bowing earlier! How foolish of me to forget!"

The Saiyan glances at the cave's mouth. "The Humans are getting too close now. Isn't it your job to keep them away?"

"Of course! I'll organize patrol right away to take care of the problem right away!"

"Don't just do it." Kakarot sits up, looking annoyed. "The soldiers who keep coming here are getting annoying. If I see another not far from this time, I'll have to kill you."

"Eep!"

"Better yet, I might actually eat you."

"It won't be a problem, sir!" Abcon's voice shakes badly. He rushes out the cage for preparations.

Kakarot leans back again, laughing. He finds it funny on how timid the demon is. "He's a hellhound, isn't he? It's hard to believe that since he's so afraid of everything! Messing with these guys does get funny!"

The waterfall gushes for a second, and Raditz flies right through with a shout of surprise. He crashes on the ground and rolls like a wheel until a wall stops his rolling. He gets to his hands and knees and he shakes the water from his head. It's almost like he is a dog.

He stands and sees his brother giggling on the throne. It's embarrassing to say it is normal, but he's a bit glad Kakarot is laughing like a little kid and not a psychopath. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot didn't expect a voice. He looks around until he spots Raditz, and he smiles. "Hey! How did you get in here?"

Raditz lifts his arms a bit to show how wet he is.

"The a bit reckless to jump through a waterfall. If you were a Human, you would had been forced down and battered by the water. You would had drowned."

"Shut it." Raditz walks to his brother. "We are needed at the ship."

Kakarot jumps off the throne. "What for?"

"A meeting." Raditz gives him a warning; "Behave yourself."

Kakarot notices something is absent. "Hey, where's your pet spider?"

"He's _not_ my pet! Zhanshitao hasn't came back since that brat chased him around! He's scared to death by that-"

"Raditz…" Kakarot already knows what his brother was about to call the baby.

"Baby. There. Happy?"

Kakarot chuckles.

 **-0000-**

Vegeta and Tarble stands side by side in front of the control table with the others standing at the opposite side as usual. Karot has woken up at last, and he seems confused, but he doesn't question anything. Vegeta looks at each warrior until his eyes look at Kakarot. "Kakarot. Step forward."

Kakarot looks at his left and right, seeing the others stepping back, leaving him a bit ahead. Confusion is seen on his face, but he steps forward anyway. He crosses a arm over his chest and stands tall. "Sir!"

"Good. I have your full attention." Vegeta crosses his arms. "I'll ask you a question, and I expect you to answer."

Silence.

"What time is it?"

"Time?" Kakarot is confused. What does time have to do with this meeting? Is he really that organized? He would ask about it, but knowing the prince so far, he would rather let it be. He looks at the clock hung on the wall, and his face twists in confusion as he watches the second hand move its way across the numbers put in a circle.

An analog clock. If it was digital, this would be easy.

Vegeta growls and a hand covers his face. "You need to be fixed."

Kakarot blinks. "F-fixed? Do you mean by my body or something else?!" Getting no answer, he bows down quickly. "Please, Prince Vegeta sir! I know you hate me for having a half-breed son, but please don't do this to me! I don't want to be treated like a dog's worst visit to the vet!"

Everyone stares at him with wide eyes.

Vegeta growls. "Not that kind of fix, you idiot! I never said anything about treating you like a damn dog!"

Kakarot sighs in relief and stands. "So, what is it then?"

Vegeta looks as if he's about to lose his temper.

"I ask that you allow me to assist him with a few tips." Raditz needs to step in again before the prince could snap. He can't afford to have his little brother go through more than what he already has. The little education Kakarot has is ridiculous.

"If that is what you want." Vegeta huffs.

Raditz nods, and he walks to Kakarot's side. He points at the clock. "Remember what I taught you a few years back? What is the red hand there?"

"It counts the seconds." Kakarot remembers that.

Raditz will literally have to review just to refresh his brother's memory. He isn't in the teaching mood, but he can't have him looking like an idiot all the time. He folds his arms. "I don't get you. How hard is that? Start from seconds and end with a year. Now. I have to treat you like a kid."

"Do I have to?" Kakarot groans.

"Now."

Kakarot frowns, but he recites time. "60 seconds are in one minute. 60 minutes are in one hour. 24 hours are in one day. 7 days are in one week. 4 weeks are in one month. 12 months are in one year. A year has 365 days, 366 on a leap year. There. I did it. Happy now?"

Raditz points at the clock. "The short hand counts the hour. The long hand is the minute hand. Multiply the number the minute hand is on by 5."

"But, I hate multiplying!"

"Don't make a fool of yourself and answer the damn question you were given earlier!"

Kakarot looks at the clock. He looks at his fingers and mutters number to himself. He is clearly counting. After 20 seconds, he looks at Vegeta. "It's 11:25 in the morning."

"What is the date?" Vegeta continues what he started. "The entire date."

"May 12, Age 737." Kakarot answers.

"Do you see a problem with that?"

"Huh?" Kakarot is lost again. He turns to look at the others who simply shrugs or shoos him away to pay attention. "Uh…" He has to think hard. He crosses his arms and shuts his eyes, humming in thought.

"Does today's date sound familiar to you?"

Karot gasps. He catches what the prince is trying to say before everyone else.

Kakarot's eyes snap open. "Oh, crap!" He looks at the clock again. "I don't get it! It's been an entire hour and we haven't seen a single android yet!"

"Exactly my point!" Vegeta growls. "We fell for some sort of tale. That teen was probably setting us up to get caught! How could you be so trusting with people? You idiot!"

Kakarot flinches, and he steps back.

"Either the teen mislead us, or the information is different from his time." Tarble begins to explain. "There are many different theories of time, but two of them are the main points I'm looking into."

"What is that?" Vegeta asks.

"Well, one is rather common and the most believed. When you changed the past, the future will change to. The past is the same, but changing it can drastically change the future. In fact, if we do change the past, the future boy we saw who came from that timeline will be erased from existence since he came from a time that no longer exists."

"That's a bit disturbing. It's like he would be deleted." Kauli mutters.

"Another is Multiverse Theory." Tarble goes on. "Perhaps the kid came from an alternate timeline in which the androids appear and cause chaos. He came here in ours but they are not linked. Even if what happened in his time starts happening to us and we stop it, it won't change his timeline."

"Multiverse Theory, huh?" Karot repeats it with interest.

"It's said that every time one makes a decision, an alternate timeline is made that holds the other decision the person _could_ had made." Tarble explains. "For example. Let's say you decide to eat fish over steak. In this timeline, you're eating fish. In an alternate timeline, you're eating steak. Basically, there could be millions of alternate timelines of things that could have happened that do in those places."

"This sounds very familiar. I think I read a book about that once." Karot looks towards the ceiling in thought. "Or… or maybe I said something like this some other time?"

Raditz nods. "It sounds right. Are you getting this, Kaka… oh." He looks at Kakarot who has swirls spinning in his eyes.

"My head is spinning… alternate what? Did somebody say steak, because I'm hungry…" Kakarot sounds completely dizzy and, he staggers a bit before falling to the ground.

Raditz blinks and looks at Tarble. "Can you simplify what you said in a level this idiot can understand?"

Tarble thinks. "Okay, well… Multiverse Theory. It's like… more than one different timeline. It's like… all the "what ifs" or things that could had happened that didn't. The future boy could be in a different timeline where what he has is not what we have."

"Oh. I get it now!" Kakarot jumps to his feet. "So… if that's true, does that mean that in another timeline there could be a me who didn't hit their head, and in another timeline, there's a me who didn't join big brother and betrayed the Saiyan race?"

"That's exactly it."

"That's crazy!" Kakarot seems interested.

"Also, I discovered something that is hard to believe." Tarble swipes the screen. A hologram of the Red Ribbon headquarters appears. "This is your destination, Kakarot. It's important you take the place down. Inside is a satellite that emanates waves in a strong pulse. It has no affect on Humans, but as you can see…"

A chart replaces the headquarters hologram. There is a chart displaying the health status of each warrior. A picture of the warrior's head is beside their chart. The wave measurement is large for each one.

"The waves are big. That's not normal." Kakarot notes immediately.

"Good job. You noticed that quickly. I didn't think you would realize." Tarble praises him.

Kakarot's shoulders are slump. "You're saying I'm stupid, aren't you?" His question isn't answered, but that is what he is getting from the praise.

"What this you see is the body's reaction to blutz waves… which is strange since there hasn't been a moon on this planet for around five years. The satellites are unleashing those waves. Clearly, they are trying to slowly but surely change us against our will. It's why aggression has been rising. As you can see here…" He points at the chart displaying Kakarot's data. "His waves are the largest."

"Oh, that's not good." Kakarot frowns. "Does that mean I'll be up changing? I don't want to."

"It does, but it happens in a sluggish pace." Tarble smiles, and that's a sign he has a solution. "You should be glad I'm around. Presenting you… the Dormant Chain!" He taps the screen, and a hologram of a silver Oozaru head in a chained necklace rotates slowly for a full 3D look.

"I got enough on my neck already. I'll pass." Kakarot's words causes Tarble to forget how to stand. He looks over the table. "Uh… are you okay?"

The prince stands with a slight worried look. "Your intelligence scares me sometimes. Clearly, you lack common sense." He points at the hologram. "That is suppose to prevent us from changing! I've been working on that since you were exiled! Wearing that draws the waves towards it and not the body, even if you look at a full moon. It sends waves that interrupt the Blutz waves absorbed in your body!"

"I'm sorry. I think you lost me." Kakarot is completely lost.

"The accessory is developed to repel the effects of blutz waves from influencing change in the body."

"I'm still lost."

"The chain is made to keep the blutz waves from making your body respond to the waves that triggers to change!"

Kakarot groans. "I'm sorry."

"Are you _that_ stupid?! I've met dogs smarter than you!" Tarble finally snaps which _COMPLETELY_ surprises everyone in the room. He insulted the warrior without second thought.

Vegeta bursts into heavy laughter. The shocked look on Kakarot's face is priceless. This is the _second_ time Tarble snapped at Kakarot so rudely. It seems that nobody can endure Kakarot's lack of education at a certain level.

Kakarot is caught off guard. He didn't think Tarble out of all people would compare his intelligence to an animal. "I-it's not _my_ fault… I'm sorry if that's what you think…"

Tarble growls. He looks at the Saiyan in the eye. "To put it in baby terms; That necklace makes sure that the big scary monster doesn't come out!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ stupid!" Kakarot's reaction is the funniest thing to Vegeta right now.

"Well, you certainly are if he has to dim it down that low." Raditz chuckles. "Your son can understand what Tarble said like it was a simple term."

"I'm surprised Kakarot can read." Turles smirks.

"Aw, come on, guys." Kakarot looks at everyone. "I know I'm not very bright, but I'm not stupid. Is that what you really think?"

"Apparently, yes. We do." Tarble says bluntly.

"An idiot." Nappa smirks.

"A fool." Raditz says.

"A moron." Turles says.

"An imbecile." Vegeta chuckles.

"I think the word "retarded" is the only term that can describe his intelligence. I knew that since I first spoke to him." Kauli shrugs.

Karot looks at the ground. "Sorry, dad."

"You too, Gohan?" Kakarot is upset about this. Everyone he knows thinks he's stupid. Even his own son.

At least he was nice about it. He probably thinks he's not very smart.

"Of course, don't take it too badly." Tarble says. "There are things that you know how to do that we have no idea how. Out of all of us, you know the location of the Red Ribbon headquarters. You know many coordinates. You know which soldiers to target to weaken the military."

"Headquarters?" Turles echoes.

Vegeta begins to explain since Turles seems confused. "Thanks to your brother Kakarot, we were able to pinpoint the exact location. According to him, he knows exactly where they are." He goes on as everyone looks at the mentioned warrior. "We'll have an advantage here. If you three are successful with neutralizing the area, then we'll have a clear advantage in the battlefield. However, the job is strictly for Kakarot, so for you two, it's optional. If you wish not to do it, you have guard duty."

Raditz forms a fist with both hands. He crosses his right fist over his chest. "We'll carry out the orders, your highness!"

Kakarot and Turles do the same salutes in sync. "Sir!"

"It's almost important that you gather information, Kakarot. If you confirm that the androids are a true threat, report back for us to prepare for the attack. There's a chance there may be a delay of time."

"I'll carry out my orders, sir!" Kakarot promises.

"Tarble, I'll need you to gather as much information as possible." Vegeta looks at his little brother. "I'm leaving the coding to you."

Tarble nods once. "Your request is granted. I'll put in all of my effort." He folds his arms behind his back, and he looks directly at the general. "Nappa, that leaves you with keeping an eye out for possible hostiles. Stay close to Karot to be sure of his safety since his father will be distant from him."

The general bows. "I'll make sure of it."

"Kauli, we'll have to leave you here again. The baby is going to need to have an eye on him."

"All due respect…" Kauli begins her protest. "I would rather be out. Can't you lend the baby to Kakarot so that he can hand him to those under him?"

"The demons?" Kakarot understands where this is going. "Well, that's a good thought."

"So, you want to throw yourself into battle so soon? How careless." Turles crosses his arms with a laugh. He lifts his hand enough to point and say to Raditz; " _She won't make it. It'll be suicide. The woman wants to die that badly?"_

" _She's probably wanting to prove herself. Give her a chance, or are you still angry that Kakarot had beaten you down to keep others alive?"._ Raditz teases him.

Turles growls. " _Don't get so carried away."_

"Excuse me for interrupting." Kauli crosses her arms, drawing in all the attention. "Is there something you want to say to me? Speaking in your language means you're talking about me in front of my face. Are you afraid of how I will react?"

The two brothers exchange glances.

"Don't look at each other like that. I ain't dumb. What were you saying? Speak in the common language."

"And, if I don't?" Turles challenges her.

"Nuh-uh. Don't you try it. It ain't gonna end too well for you, buddy." Kauli frowns. She is becoming more irritated by the second. "Ain't nobody got the time to stand around a joke while we are trying to do something serious. If you're gonna say something about someone, say it in their face in a language _they_ can understand."

"Is that so? Aren't you a Saiyan? Even Kakarot was able to pick up on our language the first time he heard it. You're a slow one."

"You're an arrogant retard."

"Ooh. Tension." Vegeta seems bothered. "Shut the hell up. We don't have time to hear you two squabble."

"Thank you, prince." Kauli glares at Turles who simply chuckles.

" _Foolish earthling behavior."_ Turles shakes his head.

"Would you like to say that to my face?!"

"Geez. She's snappy." Raditz blinks. "She has a powerful attitude. Talk about a very short temper. She'll kill herself if she snaps at the wrong person."

Kakarot points at Turles and looks at Kauli. "He basically said you're weak and will get killed, so you're stupid."

"You and your big mouth!" Turles snarls at his brother.

"Too afraid to say it loud and clear." Kauli shakes her head. "I can't tolerate this. Eventually, you're going to wish you didn't even bother messing with my patience. Even the military barely pushed me around. They know what happens when they cross me."

Tarble seems interested. "Huh. She has a lot of confidence. I was expecting her to be afraid since she was earthling raised, then again… you have to look at Kakarot."

"This is a Saiyan we're talking about, and not just that." Vegeta says. "She's probably going to turn out to be more aggressive than Nappa. Perhaps her warnings are serious. The females tend to be the most violent."

"Is that so? She's clearly behaving like an angry Human; all bark but no bite. She's best where she is now. Giving her a chance in battle is a waste of time. I don't feel like debating." Turles says.

Kakarot seems a bit uneasy. "I don't know, guys. She looks really angry. Chichi would hit me if I push her too far, and most of the time, it's not my fault…"

"That's because you're soft. That means that woman here is no different from-"

A chain flies and coils around his metal arm.

Turles blinks. "The hell?"

Raditz steps aside quickly. "Good luck to you."

"Wait, what?"

Turles is pulled from the ground and flung over the woman's head who holds the opposite end of the chain. He is swung down to the kitchen and he tumbles down the stairs until he is out of sight. A loud crash is heard afterwards. Pots and pans clatter on the ground.

"Ouch." Tarble flinches as a loud bang is heard. "Okay. She might actually live."

"I told that idiot to keep his mouth shut." Vegeta huffs. He waves away the others to signal them to leave. "Get on with your orders. Tch. Foolish peasants."

Kakarot looks at Raditz. "What just-"

"Quiet." Raditz shuts him up quickly. "That's nothing compared to what I've seen before. Imagine mother angry. She can do a lot worse."

Kauli pulls her chain together, and she places it over her shoulder. "Of course he would be so arrogant. I hate people like that."

Inside the kitchen, pots are piled on the floor, and an open cabinet has fallen spices. Turles throws a pot off his lap and stands. He dusts himself off. "Damn. That actually hurt. She has a strong arm." Despite the fact he was hurled all the way to the kitchen, he smirks and chuckles. "Not bad. She's not half bad. Perhaps she can make it if she keeps a straight head. Her anger is nothing to play with. What an amusing thing. Hah."

"Turles! Come on! You're gonna cause us to get yelled at by Vegeta!" Kakarot calls him, knowing the meeting is not over yet. There seems to always be a disturbance.

Kauli groans in annoyance as the warrior walks back up the steps, but she nearly laughs at the sight of a pot on top his head. When it flips and covers his face, she chuckles. She doesn't even know her own strength.

Turles grabs the pot, and he tosses it to the floor before rejoining the others.

"Okay, we'll pretend that didn't happen." Tarble clears his throat and goes on. "So, the military clearly has their top soldiers, and all of them have been identified by Kakarot."

"Three of them are the main problem since we can't exactly kill them like the rest." Vegeta adds.

Tarble nods, and he taps the screen. Pictures of three soldiers hover as holograms. "The three are obvious; Chille, Skrimp, and Alphredo."

Vegeta points at the holograms. "If you target and capture one, it'll draw the other two towards us, and our chances of stopping them will increase."

"Unfortunately, it'll too late to deal with the androids." Tarble warns them. "That is if the android threat is a real threat, and not some sort of story in our time."

"Basically, we need you, Kakarot, to find one of the three that can heal like lizards." Vegeta says.

Kakarot glances outside. "The sandy-haired woman. Alphredo?"

"Capture her… and get answers."

That's an order. He picked that up quickly. Looking at the others, he understands now. "Right. Look after the kids for me, Raditz, you can hand Trunks to Mint or Abcon. They'll know you're my brother. Just call them out and they'll respond."

Tarble calls the warrior. "Wait a second."

Kakarot was just at the door exit. He wonders what the hold up may be this time?

"You're going to need this. For now on, it's a requirement until further notice."

He looks at Tarble and sees the chain that was earlier displayed on the hologram sitting on the prince's hand. He takes it and stares at the silver head of the Oozaru dangling from the silver chain. Looking into the eyes, even _they_ seem to glow red. The size is like an average accessory, but the head is as big as the palm of his hand.

"Keep it on, and the waves won't affect you. Keep an eye out for threats. They are after you."

"Understood." Kakarot nods once. After he slips it over his head, he crosses his arm over his chest. " _For the sake of our race! I take my leave!"_

The others cross an arm too, except the elites. Kauli looks around confused, having no idea on what they could be saying. Karot is just as lost. " _Best of luck!"_

Kakarot waves and he steps outside. He cups his hands over his mouth, and he shouts at the sky, calling for his Dark Flying Nimbus. The cloud dives from the sky as parks in front of him. He jumps from the ground and lands on the cloud's surface.

" _Kakarot!"_

Kakarot responds by looking at Raditz.

The oldest brother seems serious, but concern can be seen on his face at the same time. " _Don't do anything stupid."_

Kakarot smiles. " _I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."_ He shouts the next sentence in the common language knowing the cloud can't respond to his native. "Let's go look for a soldier!" He cheers as the cloud takes off to the skies.

Several silent seconds pass. Vegeta nods at Tarble who takes out another Oozaru chain.

Vegeta can see how Raditz doesn't move an inch yet. "If you wish, you may go after him, so keep an eye-"

Raditz picks up baby Trunks from the ground. He snatches the chain from Tarble's hands, and he takes off like a rocket. The air roars like there is an airplane in the sky as the warrior flies. He is out of sight in seconds.

Vegeta coughs as clouds of dust and dirt flies. He swings his arm to blow it away, and he glares at the sky. "He didn't even let me finish. He never changed. He's still hasty as ever."

Kauli lifts her arm which isn't stretched out all the way. She points outside and her mouth opens as she tries to find some words. "He just took the baby and… will he be okay? I don't think the baby will be able to breathe…"

"Raditz is also rash." Nappa shrugs. "He doesn't really think about the consequences of his actions thoroughly half the time. That's how he ends up in trouble. He's been that way since Vegeta and I met him as a kid."

"I guess that explains why he's always so impatient." Karot notes. "He's always quick and wants everything done fast. Uncle Raditz is weird sometimes."

"Your entire family is the definition of weird." Tarble says. "Don't take it the wrong way."

"I know…" He looks at the general. "What now?"

"We wait." Nappa replies. "Something might actually happen."

Karot doesn't think too much about it, but he looks at Tarble. "What's dad going to do with the military?"

"Well, the first step, he'll leave Mount Pazou."

Kakarot is focused on what is ahead. He leans a bit to the right, and the cloud turns to the right. He laughs in joy, finding the ride fun. After what feels like 30 minutes of cloud riding, he sees the trail on the ground that leads to and from Mount Pazou. He passes the clusters of trees that are near it.

He hits a solid invisible wall… at least that's what his head felt. His cloud keeps flying as his crown glows. Kakarot grabs his head and screams out in pain at the same time he falls.

"If that doesn't work out…" Tarble says meanwhile. "Since Raditz is after him, he might step in to assist."

Raditz stops flying the second he saw this. He watches the purple cloud make a U-Turn and fly under the falling warrior. The cloud catches Kakarot and slowly lowers towards the ground. Raditz dives to the ground, and he lands feet away from his brother. He rushes towards him. "Kakarot!"

Baby Trunks giggles. He thinks Kakarot lying down is funny.

Kakarot's hands slowly leave the crown. He lays on the cloud, looking worn out. "Ow… what happened? I thought the barriers were down…"

"That's strange. You were able to go through here when you returned to us…" Raditz walks past the tree cluster without a problem. He walks back to stand by his brother.

"You were following me the entire time…" Kakarot sighs. He slowly sits up, hearing the sound of giggling. He points at Trunks. "Why is he with you?"

"You asked me to take him to the cave. I had to make sure you didn't do anything reckless first. Good thing I came here just as you did. At least it wasn't your doing."

Trunks laughs and claps his hands.

Something moves through the air. Kakarot is surprised when Turles lands next to Raditz. "What made you want to follow me? You don't even like me."

"I can tolerate you enough to stand around you for a certain period of time." Turles says. "It seems we forgot about this crown. You still can't take it off?"

Kakarot grabs the crown and he tries to lift it from his head, but it slightly glows and hums like an object being pulled by a powerful magnet. He removes his hands, not wanting to risk being shocked. "No. It still won't come off."

"This just got very annoying." Raditz frowns.

Kakarot is upset, but as soon as he sees what Raditz is holding, he feels he needs to remind his brother about the item's purpose. "You have to put this chain-thingy on. You don't wanna transform to your primal state when you don't need it."

"And look like an utter fool? No thanks." Raditz denies the offer. He knows it's a requirement to wear it, but he's simply not in the mood to deal with it.

Turles looks at his surroundings a bit. "Well, it looks like we'll have to report back to give Vegeta the current status. Since Kakarot can't go through, we'll have to send in someone else to deal with this." He frowns at the baby. "Not the brat."

Raditz seems disappointed, but he agrees. "As if we have any other choice."

Kakarot slowly stands, but his ear very slightly moves. Of course, Human ears can't actually move, but they can twitch and slightly shift in response to an unexpected sound. The same goes for a Saiyan, only the ears can move a little more noticeably for the same reason…

… an unexpected sound.

The ears slightly twitches, and he turns his head to the right very slowly.

Raditz and Turles are completely confused. Turles speaks up. "What's with y-"

"Shhh!" Kakarot shuts him up. He closes his eyes and relaxes. The rustling of leaves makes the left ear shift just a bit. His nose twitches, and he picks up a metallic smell… and gunpowder. His eyes snap open and he quickly draws out his staff. "We're being ambushed by 20 unique foes!"

"Unique?!" Turles echoes.

"Did he say "twenty"?!" Raditz asks.

A tree explodes to splinters, and a swarm of snake-like robots slither towards them. They open their mouths, and their fangs begin to glow.

Kakarot immediately sweeps his staff under Raditz's feet, and Raditz spins like a screw. He hits his brother on the head to force him to fall on his back. This allows baby Trunks to land safely on his father's chest. Kakarot jabs Turles on the chest and strikes his leg to force him to fall. "Go, Nimbus! Go!" He hangs on tight as his cloud shoots straight up.

A powerful magma blast is unleashed and it flies over the two brothers who are on the ground. Raditz wraps his arms around the baby tightly. They are speechless, realizing they could had been hit.

Kakarot dives back down as he spins his weapon. He flips it over his back and aims one end at a ground. "Extend!"

Robotic snakes become a shish kabob as the weapon stabs through them. He slings them off and flies back up in time to avoid another magma blast.

Another slams against his cloud which immediately breaks apart into smaller clouds before disappearing.

"NIMBUUUS!" Kakarot gasps in shock. He falls flat on the ground and groans.

Raditz and Turles stands. They see the small purple vapors that are left of the cloud fade away. Raditz looks at the robots. "They killed that cloud."

"What? That cloud was alive?" Turles finds that ridiculous.

"I can't say it isn't but at the same time I can't say it is. It does respond when you talk to it so…" Raditz seems lost, but he pulls the baby closer to him in case the robots come close. "Besides, we have this problem. The future kid never said there would be drones or whatever these things are. They breathe magma too, meaning we can actually die if we aren't careful."

"Damn. When did earthlings get this advanced?" Turles slips into a fighting stance, but he loosens it a bit as soon as he hears a heavy growl coming from Kakarot.

Kakarot is furious. His hand squeezes his staff so hard, the pressure can be heard, and the weapon shakes. "What the hell was that for?! Nimbus can't hurt anyone, and you made it go away!" He spins the weapon behind his back, and he aims a palm towards the robots with his knees bent. He stands in a common staff wielder stance. "Grrr! Now you've made me mad! You're gonna wish you haven't done that!"

The robots slither forward anyway.

Kakarot's eyes are focused. They shift to the left as a snake lunges at him from his left side behind him. He swings his staff over his shoulder and he strikes the snake with it. He looks to his right and he slides the staff, jabbing the snake there on the head with it. He swings the weapon left and right. He spins it over his shoulder and jabs at any snake that dares to attack. Metal pieces fly as he takes them down one by one. Just as he grazes another, the remaining 4 snakes slither back and quickly rush away. "Cowards! You better run!"

"I guess we didn't need to help him." Raditz shrugs as he relaxes from his shielding. "When he gets angry, he is serious."

Kakarot's left ear slightly shifts again. "There's a bigger threat." He and his brothers turn to the right. A tiger lunges from behind the bushes and lands feet away, roaring. "Another one. Looks like I missed one."

The tiger roars and rushes towards him. Every claw swipe is blocked with the staff. It pushes itself to its hindlegs and swats madly, but the warrior keeps up easily. So, it opens its mouth which glows orange from the inside. Magma is fired from inside.

Kakarot spins his staff quickly, sending a powerful gust that captures the magma, so now, a magma ring spins in the air. The tiger is confused, and he swings the weapon to the side, sending the magma flying. It hits the ground which immediately becomes glass. "Nice try."

The tiger's ears flatten as it pulls back its lips, baring his teeth.

"Mad, aren't you?" Kakarot looks at the beast directly in the eyes. He's been around animals so long, he knows smiling at them won't work since they'll see it as baring teeth. Looking at one in the eye manes he is challenging it, and he is a threat. That is exactly what he is telling the beast.

The tiger snarls.

"Uh-huh. I'm challenging you. You're going to be a nice floor rug. I can take you out and beat you any day then."

The tiger lunges at him and swats, but it misses since the Saiyan jumps back. The carnivore's lips pull back further as it opens its mouth wide with an angry hiss.

Kakarot's tail puffs up a bit as he bares his teeth as well. He releases a loud and angry hiss as well.

Turles' face twists in confusion. "Did he just-"

"Don't." Raditz interrupts Turles. "He knows what he is doing."

Kakarot pulls his fingers towards him as he walks sideways slowly around the beast. "Come on. Come and get me. I dare you."

The tiger snarls again.

"What's the matter? Scared? Tigers eat monkeys. They shouldn't be scared. They shouldn't be intimidated by a hissing monkey. Doesn't that piss you off even more?"

"He's teasing it. Why would he do that?" Turles can't figure out what Kakarot is doing.

Kakarot tilts his head, copying the tiger's head movements. His eyes are still locked on the carnivore's. He stomps his foot on the ground hard while trusting the staff forward. He loudly hisses again.

The tiger steps back, and it turns around. It walks away quickly, not bothering to attack anymore.

Kakarot stands tall as he slides the staff back into place. His tail relaxes, and he nods. "Just as I thought."

Turles finally walks to his brother. "What the hell was all that about? Hissing?"

"It's to threaten the animal in a way they can understand." Kakarot explains. "I've been targeted by these big cats since I was a baby. I learned how to drive them away. What just happened? He was sizing me up. All fights between animals begins with that. If you're even, you fight."

"So basically, you did that to prove that you're stronger." Raditz catches on.

"Uh-huh." Kakarot nods. "You should never look an animal's directly in the eyes. They take that as a threat challenging them. Never smile at them either. They'll think you're snarling. Besides that, I basically mimicked the tiger's movements and performed the behavior of an angry monkey to scare him off."

"Monkeys can hiss?"

"Some can. You really enraged a monkey if they do that." Kakarot nods. "Before a fight between two troops, the monkeys will charge and rush back to fake out. They'll try to intimidate the enemy by appearing bigger and baring teeth. They step forward and send false punches. That's about it."

"These moron can mimic just about any animal if he wanted to."

Baby Trunks giggles. He hooks his fingers and exhales heavily with an attempt to hiss.

Kakarot chuckles as he places his fists near his hips. "Well, well. You sure copy everything you see huh? I have a feeling the first word you'll say is a bad word from daddy." He grins at Raditz's stupid look.

"Don't rub it in!" Raditz snaps.

Kakarot laughs.

Trunks makes an attempt to roar, and he giggles again. He's a goofy baby at the moment.

Raditz blinks, and he hands the baby to Kakarot. "The brat just have me an idea. I'm going to try this again."

"Try what again?" Kakarot boosts the baby to his hip, and he supports the baby with a hand placed on his legs like he was taught. It's odd since he is the only one who properly holds a baby.

Raditz walks towards the tree cluster that acts as a border mark. "You might want to shield the little one's ears."

Kakarot places another hand on the baby's head and pushes him to his chest. "What are you about to do?"

Turles steps back. "You're going to do that?"

Raditz inhales deeply. His chest rises, and his mouth opens wide as he unleashes a powerful scream that sends intense sound waves . The waves strike the barrier which glows, and he keeps this going until cracks forms, and it shatters. A shock wave bursts out at the same time, and the brothers are knocked from their feet.

Trunks begins to cry, completely terrified with what just happened.

"Ouch…" Raditz groans. "I think it worked… but my lungs are burning…"

"You spooked Trunks. He's not going to stop crying for a while…" Kakarot sounds upset about this.

"Just hand him over to the cave." Raditz isn't in the mood to hear complaining. He wore himself off enough.

"The second step; They head back to where King Furry was located. It's likely the military went there to investigate." Tarble explains meanwhile.

30 more minutes have past, and Kakarot stands on top of a building. Below him is a group of soldiers discussing something. His tail sweeps on the rooftop as he crawls across. He looks to his left where Raditz against another building. To his right is Turles. Kakarot nods at them both. He lunges off the roof and tackles a soldier down.

"They'll deal with them and head back inside the palace."

Kakarot pushes open the double doors. He sends a quick blast to kill the soldiers standing around, and he walks up the steps with his brothers behind him.

"The next step; they head inside the throne room, and Kakarot will make his announcement to draw attention towards himself. That way, the main trio of threats we have will look for him." Tarble says meanwhile.

Kakarot grins. "Okay! I got the camera! Quickly! Turn it on!"

Raditz points at the camera in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

"Furry does a lot of broadcasts. I figured he would have cameras and other things… now if I can just figure out how to put this on…"

Turles walks to a lone television that sits on the wall. He taps it and his finger strikes the button. The screen turns on, displaying static which is also the sound that roars from the TV. The Saiyan shouts in alarm and he stumbles backwards until he falls on his butt.

Kakarot laughs at how badly startled Turles was. "What's wrong? You never saw a TV before?"

Turles simply brushes himself off, and he stands. He watches his little brother looking at the camera in all angles. Seeing the little brother's face lit up tells him Kakarot found what he was looking for.

"There!" Kakarot clicks on a red button. A red light shines near the camera lenses, and the television's static show ends with color bars and a long beep sounds that drags out.

"We interrupt this program for important news from the King of Earth!"

Kakarot blinks as the television shows the wall the camera points at. "Hah! It works! I'm a genius!"

The two brothers groan.

The youngest looks at Turles. "Come on! Over here! Point the camera at me!"

Turles stands from sitting on the ground. He is now behind the camera, and he moves it until it is aimed at Kakarot. He follows him as the warrior walks around the room until he finds the throne. He sits on the royal seat and chuckles.

Meanwhile, at the Red Ribbon headquarters, the activity is high. Several people walk down the halls or talk about anything. Others sit in the cafeteria to eat their food.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice speaks from the television. "Hello-hello? I know you can hear me! Hello everyone!"

A woman pauses and looks at her television which is filled with static. Finally, the static fades and reveals the video.

"Look! It's him, mommy! It's that mean bad man with the monkey tail!" A child points at his television, and the mother gasps.

Kakarot on the screen grins with closed eyes like a happy child. He sits on the king's chair with his right foot hung over the armrest. His left elbow rests on the other, and his hand rests against the hand. "Hey! What's up, people of Earth? It's me! Goku!"

In the underground safehouse, the citizens stop their activities and turn to the screens that are attached to the walls.

In the control room of a Resistance base that still exists, Chille scowls at the screens in front of him that all share the same scene. "That freak."

"I bet that all of you are confused, huh? Don't worry! As long as you don't get in the way, you'll be fine! It's that easy!" Kakarot finally opens his eyes. "This place is really nice. I wonder what it's like to sit in this chair all the time?"

"Don't get sidetracked, moron!" Raditz's voice is heard off screen.

"Okay, okay. Don't get mad!" Kakarot looks back at the camera with his cheerful smile. "First, I have to say, you guys are really something! Your military is very strong, and we even have androids chasing after us! But, we are warriors, so it takes more than that!"

A hooded woman walks down the halls that are filled with muttering and a nervous atmosphere. She grips on her cloak and turns to the screens. She pulls down her hood a bit as she stares at the screens. "Is that…?"

Kakarot waves his hand. "See, all I want is to get back what is mine. But… you took away something that could had saved your life. Maybe you have no idea, but you are free to ask your military!" He pauses and blinks as if he had forgotten something. "Oh!" He turns to the left. "Hey, Turles! Can you toss me that poster?"

The earthlings watch the warrior catch a rolled poster through the television.

"Okay. Here is what you need to know." Kakarot removes the rubber band and unrolls the poster. He faces the images towards the camera for the viewers to see.

Gasping travels across the room. On the poster is the military soldiers that are the most reliable. Some of them are crossed out.

"So far, it's Fillet, Oister, and yes…. Bulma." Kakarot peers over the poster. "I took care of those guys… and guess who is my next target? Here's a hint. She's one of your general's buddies!"

Alphredo gasps.

"That's right! If you guessed Alphredo, then you got some points! Good job!" Kakarot chuckles.

Many heads turn to the mentioned woman.

"But, not all goes as planned. Who knows? She might die last! Let's just say… you guys won't be so lucky anymore! This entire planet might as well be under my control! After all, you don't have a king anymore! I'm sitting on his throne!"

The citizens watch as the warrior reach down. He picks up a dog skull, and they all stare with disbelief.

Kakarot treats the skull as a puppet. He speaks with his best impersonation of the canine. "My name is King Furry! I was the one who sent my royal army after the Saiyans, but as you can see, it didn't work out! Now I'm just bones! Whaaaaa!"

The warrior sets his hand down that holds the skull as his other covers his mouth. He begins to chuckle which turns into a giggle. The giggle bursts into his signature goofy laugh, and he throws himself to the back of the chair while kicking his legs.

" _Quit acting like a little kid!"_ Raditz scolds him off screen. The alien language spoken confused the viewers.

Kakarot tries to breathe as his silly laughter continues. "B-but it's funny!"

" _Just get on with it!"_

"Okay, okay!" Kakarot takes a deep breath and exhales. "Done now. So, yeah. He should had stayed down, but you know… he ran and tried to kill me… you must be wondering why he is all bones… make a wild guess." He licks his lips.

Chille growls. "I can't believe that freak!"

"Now this place is under my control. This is just a simple message. If you want to stay alive, stay out the way. I won't hesitate to blow you up!" He waves and smiles. "Okay! See ya!"

The televisions are now displaying static.

Seconds after that, panic fills the room, and everyone begins to scream.

Kakarot smiles. "Easy. All we have to do now is wait."

"Waiting isn't very fun." Raditz sits on the desk. His tail lies across it, and he yawns. He's already bored.

A chair falls over.

The three brothers either sit up or stand tall.

"What was that?" Kakarot asks.

"I wish I knew what it was. It could be lurking around here, or maybe this planet's gravity is just so strange." Turles frowns.

A metal dog crawls from under the desk and jumps without anyone noticing.

Kakarot pauses. "I think I hear movement."

Raditz frowns. "They are already trying to find us-"

 _CHOMP!_

"AAAH! SHIT!"

Turles and Kakarot jumps to their feet as soon as they heard the shout. Raditz jumps on top the desk, and a metal dog is hanging on to Raditz's tail by it's teeth. The two brothers actually laugh at this.

"AAAH! OWWW! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OOOFF!" Raditz spins around and the dog still hangs on tight. The Saiyan dives and spins on the ground, knocking over a desk that lands on his tail. "OUUUCH!"

Turles and Kakarot are on the floor laughing.

Raditz snarls, and he glares at the running dog. "There it goes! There it goes! Kill that runt!"

Turles jumps, and he lands on top the robot, smashing it to pieces. "The earthlings are getting better with their technology."

Kakarot can't seem to get over what just happened. He sits back on the throne. "Raditz got caught off guard!"

"Well, it's done now." Turles smirks.

"I hate this!" Raditz snatches the middle of his tail. He pulls it free from being trapped under the desk. The giggling from his brother annoys him. "It's not funny, Kakarot. "

Kakarot has his hands over his mouth as he continues to giggle, trying to suppress his laugh.

"Shut up! It's not funny! You had your laugh already!"

Kakarot's hands leaves his mouth as he finally bursts into heavy laughter. He falls on his back and rolls on the ground.

Raditz snarls. He lifts his foot and stomps on his brother's tail. This earns him a scream. Kakarot lunges at him and the two are locked in a violent wrestle.

Chairs and small tables are knocked down as the two kicks and punches while rolling on the ground.

"Hey, hey!" Turles jumps back to avoid a flying chair. "Stop it! We don't have the time for that! We have to get back!"

"Seriously?" Raditz sits on his brother's back, holding him in a headlock. "He started the whole thing! He didn't want to keep his damn mouth shut with his ridiculous laugh!"

"You're talking about a brain-damaged moron with the mental age of a 5 year old." Turles huffs.

"Hey! I'm not like that! I'm almost 30 years old, you know!" Kakarot is bothered with what Turles said. He kicks his feet and spins to free himself from the lock. He lands and stands, walking towards the knocked over main desk.

"You sure don't act like it."

Raditz walks to the windows. Looking outside, several soldiers carry guns and rush through the doors. "Looks like your message really carried out, Kakarot. We have company."

Kakarot smiles. "I guess since I killed the king, and I took his throne, they really want me dead."

The doors shake as it is pounded. "Open the doors! This is the royal police!"

"Ooh. Cool!" Kakarot looks at his brothers. "Hey, big brothers, can you do me a favor?"

"Favor? We don't do favors." Raditz crosses his arms.

"Just gather as many people to the floor as you can. There's a patio, and I feel like this will be fun."

Raditz glances at his tail. "Yeah. Sure. I just don't need anyone going after my tail. I lost enough fur." He opens the window, and he jumps out and flies immediately.

Turles seems irritated. "So what? Are we herd dogs now?" He jumps out as well, just in time for the door to be busted open. A small group of soldiers rush inside, and they step back at the sight of the Saiyan. A few of the soldiers are animals. Others look like fancy policemen.

"Try to run outside, and my big brothers will bring you back." Kakarot warns them.

"What the hell did you do to our king?!" One police soldier is bold enough to ask.

"Your king is dead now, and I'm sitting on his throne." Kakarot grins. He sits back and sighs. "This is actually pretty comfortable."

"G-get off his throne!"

"Nope! You know what happens when one kills a king to claim his place, right?"

Another soldier is brave enough to speak. "What did you do?! You killed him.. so where did you hide his body?! What did you do to him?!"

Kakarot smiles darkly. "Trust me. You _don't_ want to know." He licks his lips and chuckles.

One soldier catches the message immediately. His face turns pale for a second, and it fills with red due to his anger. "You… you sick bastard!"

Kakarot simply smiles.

"You did not do that! YOU DIDN'T!"

"As I said… you don't want to know." Kakarot sends another warning.

"YOU DID! YOU'RE AN ANIMAL!"

"That's right. I'm a monster and a demon too. A true beast. That is how the earthlings see me. But you know what?" Kakarot stands and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. "He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be."

"You…!"

The other soldier looks at the one shaking with rage. "What?! You know?!"

"That bastard there ate him! He turned the king into stew and ate him!"

The Saiyan laughs lightly. "Stew? Not even close. I warned you you don't want to know, but fine. I ate him _roasted_."

They gasp.

"He's a dog. No big deal." Kakarot's eyes observe the other soldiers. "To be honest, he was just an appetizer, so I'm still hungry. Maybe I should go for a tiger next."

A tiger-man soldier steps back.

Kakarot laughs. "There's some of you who are not Human. I can eat you if I wish. Maybe I should."

The animals begin to tremble.

Kakarot jumps off the throne, and he walks towards the window. "Ooh. Looks like we have visitors. Will you look at that?" He turns to look at them, pointing outside. "Go ahead. Look."

The soldiers whisper among themselves, and one brave soul steps forward. The Saiyan steps aside, and the earthling looks outside. He gasps. "How…? They were driven away decades ago!"

Several demons walk towards the stone ground, completely armed. They push people towards the center, and many screams are heard.

"Now they can be wherever they please." Kakarot's tail moves smoothly with his amusement. He jumps out the window and lands on the rooftop. "Abcon. You may come in."

The doors open again, and the canine crawls out in all fours. The soldiers step back as the dog barks and snarls at the soldiers. Saliva falls on the floor as the dog barks hard and angrily.

"Outside, outside." Kakarot chuckles as he crawls to the patio. "How difficult is that? Join the crowd below! It looks like hundreds! Wow! I missed that much? Talk about a downer!"

Several gasps rush through the crowd. Some scream and others point at the Saiyan.

Kakarot walks to the edge of the patio. "You want your king? Here then! Have him!" He tosses the dog skull and screams erupt as it strikes the ground at the center of the ground and shatters. "It's a bit unfortunate for you, because barging in and killing him was just too easy! You know what that means, right?"

Abcon crawls out the window as the soldiers from inside rush out and fall into the bushes below which cushioned their fall. "Everyone's been driven out, my lord!"

"Good. I need as many people to hear this as possible." Kakarot smirks. He draws out his staff and he swings it to the air. "You've done enough to me, and now it's time for retaliation! I have one question. Where are your androids, huh?"

"Androids?" One citizen whispers.

A soldier frowns. "What is he talking about?"

"Sounds like you guys are oblivious." Kakarot chuckles. He looks around and realizes they are all lost. "Wow. The military themselves are confused. The higher rankings guys that order you around are just using you. You guys aren't very smart for trusting them. Now look at where you are. A monkey managed to easily overpower your king and take his throne. You think the war you have will save you when I now have power over all of you?"

"Don't tell me… he's a…"

"That's right. I'm the new King of Earth now, and none of you can do anything to stop me. I'll give you credit for trying." Kakarot glances behind him as Abcon pulls the throne from the window. He sets it down, and Kakarot sits proudly. Childishly, he sticks his tongue out at the earthlings. Below, his two brothers fly from the ground.

"We got as many as we can find." Raditz lands next to his brother, and Turles lands at the opposite side of the throne. "So, now all we have to do is see if they'll buy the bait."

"They will." Turles shrugs. "One of the soldiers contacted the headquarters of that military."

"This sounds good." Kakarot says. "I think we can figure this out and stop the threat at its roots. Thanks to the monsters and demons that live in Mount Pazou, I was able to get a bit more information than I hoped for since they stole that from the soldiers. They'll make sure no earthling goes too far. After Chille and the others are dead, all we will have to worry about are the androids. It seems they might show after all since we dealt with robotic snakes and a dog."

"Don't remind me." Raditz frowns.

Kakarot raises his staff in the air. "It's time we show them what they had given us! They'll regret torturing me, because now, it's their turn! Perhaps humanity will face extinction, but they'll live as long as they obey me!"

The crowd gasps.

"You heard me! Your home that was once Mount Pazou is now the entire world! As for me, this planet is my grounds! No one will mess with us again!"

The demons cheer happily. "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Kakarot's dark smile widens until his lips part away to a grin psychotic grin. He chuckles and it turns into a hysterical laugh that is just as wicked.

"He… he took the throne… just like that." A citizen gulps. "No… he can't possibly be the new ruler. He can't. This is a nightmare!"

Kakarot lifts his weapon as soon as he calms himself down. The staff clunks hard on the stone flooring. He shouts with high command; "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

The earthlings below quickly drop to their knees and bow.

"And now, you will-"

 _SH-POW!_ A bullet strikes him on the head, and the Saiyan is thrown back head first, crashing on the floor. The throne tilts to its side and falls.

Raditz quickly turns around and looks at his brother. "The hell?! Hey! Don't tell me you're dead!"

A hand rests on the forehead, and Kakarot slowly sits up, pulling a bullet from the rhombus of his crown. Static crackles across the crown as he slowly stands. "Okay. _That_ just threw away my good mood. They just don't know when to give up." He quickly aims his hand at a crowd and fires a small blast. A lone man who holds a sniper is shot down dead. Screams erupt and spread all over. "Anyone else wants to try that?! HUH?!"

They all shake their heads and tremble in fear.

"They just don't get it. If they want to live, all they have to do is sit back and don't get in my way!" Kakarot snarls. "I killed the king of this world, so what could you fools possibly do?! No one in this earth could possibly cross me!"

Raditz actually is concerned now. The way his brother is talking is unusual.

The screaming and panicking continues.

"QUIET!" Kakarot demands this firmly, and the screams reduce to winning. "Don't think you can even speak up against me! I am a KING!"

Raditz tilts his head towards Turles. "I think he's a little off right now. This is why Vegeta wants us to keep an eye on him."

"The idea of having power is starting to get to Kakarot's head. The signs are there. He's enjoying this." Turles mutters back. "He wasn't like this before."

"Kakarot didn't like the idea of when ruling. Something changed that made that perspective change… or someone must had convinced him." Raditz looks at his brother who seems annoyed.

Kakarot is now confused. "That's funny. Knowing those guys, they should be running here by now-"

The sound of a rocket cuts him off.

Kakarot turns around just as the blast slams on the balcony.

Raditz and Turles quickly walk over to the crater the rocket made. They look over the balcony and they see Skrimp with a group of soldiers standing behind him.

"The number of soldiers doesn't seem to end. I guess they were once normal people until I wrecked this planet, huh?" Kakarot is curious. Did the majority of the surviving population just trained to become soldiers to fight back? It takes a lot of guts. It's a bit entertaining, because defeating them and seeing the looks on their faces is funny to him.

Skrimp raises a gun in the air. "Son Goku! We have received your message, but we have a question for you, and a message as well!"

Kakarot waves. "Stand where I can see you. I'm not moving from where I'm sitting yet."

Skrimp frowns. "As if is I would-"

 _Ching!_

Skrimp turns around immediately, and he is frozen. Slicer holds his ax over one of the soldier's throat. "Do as the king says, or I'll make a fountain that isn't fruit punch."

The soldier growls, and he walks. Slicer pushes him to keep moving until he stands under the patio. "Enjoy your crown for now, Goku. You say you can defeat us? You and what army?"

Kakarot simply points behind him. His brothers glare at the soldier below, and a few demons stand, snarling. "I have them. Just so you know, I'm also following orders."

"What?" One soldier says aloud.

"To this planet, I am a king. To my kind, I'm just a low-class. There are elite soldiers of the Saiyans above me. In fact, I'm ironically just what they call a "peasant". Kinda harsh, huh?"

Abcon looks at the Saiyan strangely. "You did say once you have a prince."

"Two of them are rulers; Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble of The Saiyan race. Vegeta told me I can do what I want with Earth, and I did just that. Isn't that nice?"

Skrimp growls. "You were following orders. At the same time, you did what you want. Damn Saiyan. Well, this is our message! The martial artist will get to you, Goku!"

"Huh? Martial artist? What kinds could possibly stand up against me?"

"They know everything about you, and you'll be wiped out from the face of the Earth!"

"They know everything, you say?"

"You killed them yourself, didn't you? One of them was your best friend!"

"Best friend?" Turles echoes as he gives Kakarot a confused look. An explanation will be needed later.

Raditz seems to know. He sighs and sees the look on Kakarot's face.

Kakarot's eyes widen. The second that sentence got to his head…

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _It is a long moment of silence as it slowly settles down. It first reveals a huge crater on the ground where the Oozaru once was. Then, pieces of the shoulder plate from Kakarot's armor. Has it worked?_

 _Piccolo pauses as he slowly looks up at the sky. Kakarot hovers there while grasping on his shoulder that must've been grazed from the blast. "H-He dodged it.." He can't believe this. If it wasn't for the long-haired Saiyan, he would had killed him for sure!_

 _"N-no! I thought that we…" Krillin is lost with words. It was working fine! Then someone had to interfere!_

 _Kakarot removes his hand and looks at his shoulder. A bloody gash is left behind, staining his temporary fur. "YOU HAVE WOUNDED MY SHOULDER. I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR AT LEAST HITTING ME BUT IT HURTS! AND FOR THAT YOU'LL PAY!" Kakarot locks eyes with Krillin for a second and lands on the ground heavily in front of him, forcing the monk to fall. "YOU HAVE CAUSED ME ENOUGH TROUBLE! I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU NOW!" His maw starts to gather energy again and Krillin closes his eyes for the worse. Suddenly, his muscles tenses up again and once again he can barely move. It dawns to him on what just happened. "D-DAMMIT! I-I RAN OUT OF TIME!" He takes large steps back and howls to the sky as he feels his body constricting as it fights to revert to it's normal form._

 _Krillin eyes widen in shock as Kakarot slowly shrinks back to his normal self. He managed to survive. "I… I did it."_

 _Kakarot breathes in and out deeply as he catches his breathe. He feels very lightheaded as if he is about to pass out. Managing all that power took out a lot of energy out of him. Slowly, he stands tall and stares at Krillin for a long moment. "You were just lucky." He springs at him and picks him up by the collar of his shirt. "But not this time!"_

 _"G-Goku, please! Don't kill me! I begging you!"_

 _Kakarot simply chuckles. "You're asking for my mercy aren't you? I never thought I'll see the day. It feels good."_

 _"Please Goku… I'm sorry…"_

 _"It's way too late to apologize Krillin. You are nothing more than a memory of the past. Memory that shall be burned from my head!" Kakarot snarls as he brings the monk close to his face. "Just accept the fact that you are about to die already! What are you trying to prove?!"_

 _"PLEASE GOKU!" Krillin shouts._

 _"Shut THE HELL UP already!" He throws Krillin hard, sending him flying up in the sky._

 _"G-G-GOKUUUU!"_

 _Kakarot laughs out loud evilly as he cups his hands to his side. "DIE! KAAAA- MEEEH- HAAAA- MEEEE….. HAAAAAAAAAA!" The lethal blue blast shoots out of his hands and at Krillin. He continues to laugh as he hears his former friend's agonizing screams fill the sky before the explosion ends it all._

 _A few seconds of silence go by and it's interrupted with Raditz whispering. "Holy shit!" He wasn't expecting Kakarot to kill him like that. Not even close. It seems that his brother does have the guts after all._

 _Vegeta claps slowly. "Congratulations. You officially made your first kill as an option. How does it feel?"_

 _Kakarot smiles as he puts up two fingers. "Great!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"You mean… Krillin?" Kakarot frowns. "I don't understand. I killed him four years ago."

"We also have other plans for you, monkey. Say your prayers. You're in for one hell of a surprise." Skrimp says coldly.

The Saiyan is quiet for while.

"What's wrong? Does it bother you that your former friends are siding with us?"

"They sided with the military… there must be a good reason. They wouldn't just do that because they are fighting to. This military is corrupted."

Skrimp feels like he has the Saiyan where he wants him. "Sounds terrifying?"

Kakarot would be honest with himself. He can't believe it. The Red Ribbon Army wasn't friendly towards Master Roshi. None of the Z-fighters would even side with the military if they are so twisted. So, what exactly is going on? There is an interesting side about this however, and the Saiyan learns towards that.

"Sounds like fun!" Kakarot jumps off the throne and into the air. He hovers with crossed arms. "Well. I think this proves enough about your androids, right?"

Skrimp's mouth hangs open. Not only did the warrior shrug off what he was just told, he knows about the androids! "What the- how did you-?"

"Is it time that I show the world just how weak they are? Selfish fools. You didn't tell your people about this? How dark! They are so naive about the idea of robots or whatever those guys are. The Red Ribbon Army is planning to kill us not to save you fools! They want us dead so that no one can stand in the way for them to kill you guys and transform you into bionic people against your will!" He laughs as the crowd gasps and looks towards Skrimp.

Raditz glares at Kakarot. "Idiot! You weren't supposed to say that! You're causing trouble!"

"And?" Kakarot challenges him. "It'll make them angry enough to try to fight. It'll be much more fun to show them that they are just weak even as a group! Can't you see the opportunity? It'll be so much fun! Excitement! Oh, I know! I'll head for the last of the Resistance Army headquarters to unleash what they have! Chille said his creations are strong, and I'll prove him wrong!" He flies off before anyone could say anything.

"We were ordered to return as soon as we get confirmation that the androids are real! We also have to get one of the three top soldiers first! Kakarot! Come back here!" Raditz calls his brother, but there is no sign of him returning. "Damn! He's not listening!"

"It's getting worse. He's doing what he wants now." Turles crosses his arms. "What do we do now before Vegeta gives us an earful?"

"Try to get that man. You'll have to fill in a bit of Kakarot's job. If you can't, just wait until I come back with this idiot!" Raditz rockets from the patio and flies after his brother. "Kakarot! Get your ass back here!"

Turles sighs. "Why did I even bother going with him? I'm stuck with this mess to clean up."

Kakarot is grinning excitedly as he makes a turn. He flies for a while, looking for the whatever is left of the Resistance Army headquarters he had destroyed a week ago. "I wonder if they are still alright? Animals can go a week without food… the majority that is. They'll be hungry and out for blood. It'll be the right opportunity to make Chille look bad!"

"Kakarot!"

Kakarot glances behind him. In the distance, Raditz is flying after him. "You have to catch me first!" He breaks the sound barrier by flying at top speed. The shockwave and the loud _boom_ confirms it.

"Has he lost his mind?! We don't know exactly what these earthlings are capable of! Those cyborgs animals are the prototypes of the androids!" Raditz breaks the sound barrier. He tries to catch up, but Kakarot is too far ahead.

Several minutes past, and Kakarot finds what he is looking for. He grins and stops flying at once. He hovers above and he drops to the ground, landing on his hands and feet. He stands and chuckles. "Parts of the building are still in tact! I know exactly where to go, but returning her really makes me upset. A good reason to show him just how helpless he is!" He walks inside the crumbling building. "I better conceal my energy. Raditz will try to find me."

Raditz lands seconds after, and he looks around. "Damn. He's already inside, and he's hiding his energy. It's not easy to feel…" He walks inside and passes claw marks that are engraved on the wall. "What did Kakarot do to this place? Those are definitely the claws of an Oozaru."

Kakarot makes a left turn, and he enters the control room that is wrecked. Only a handful of gadgets are still operable. Static spews from open wires, and screens flicker. Only one actually works, and it displays the Animal Kingdom room that took damage, but the creatures in the cages seem alive and hungry. Some of them look half dead. "Cool. I was right."

Raditz rushes down the hall. His tail twitches, and his nose twitches as well. "Odd. I can easily pick up every oder around me… fresh and old. That only happens when…" He looks at his hands, but he sees no change. "No. It's just a flaw in Tarble's scans. I'm not changing at all. The chains he wants us to wear are pointless."

He sniffs again.

He looks to his left. "There you are, idiotic little brother. You're clearly not hiding…"

Kakarot looks at a flickering tablet. "Introductions to the controls!" He snatches it and skims through information. He passes several titles until he finally comes across one labeled; Animal Kingdom. "Gotcha!"

Raditz stumbles inside, and he sighs in relief. "Found you." He takes the Oozaru chain and hangs it on the nail pinned on the wall.

"Eh?" Kakarot looks away from the tablet, looking confused. "Hey. How did you do that? You must had tracked me down by smell. I should had rolled in dirt…"

"What is that you're holding?"

"Nothing important." Kakarot reads a paragraph to himself. He comes across a warning stating that a red button will free the beasts. He tosses the tablet aside and his eyes land on a remote control with just the red button installed. He picks it up quickly, and he studies it excitedly.

Raditz picks up the tablet and reads the same information. He drops the device immediately and he rushes towards his brother who jumps back. "Stop! Do you have any idea what you're doing?! Did you read what they can do?! All of them breathe out magma that turns anything to glass!"

"Uh-huh? So?"

"That can kill you if too many target you at once, moron! They were programmed to track us down and kill us, but they are faulty! It's why they are locked away. A glitch makes them more dangerous and impossible to control!"

"So?" Kakarot looks at the screens. "More fun for me."

"They have those creatures not just in this building! They are located in every base the earthlings are sheltered!"

"Cool! That means more proof to show!"

"You're not thinking! I understand the military did bad things to you, but that doesn't mean you can go around acting reckless like this! Do you realize you're behavior has been insane and mad lately?"

"The military tortured me. I want to give them what they gave me by torturing them. Fair enough?"

"I thought you _hate_ torturing others! What has gotten into you?!"

"Why are you so worried? I thought you don't bother!" Kakarot smiles darkly. "Come on. It's no big deal."

"Kakarot… listen to your big brother, okay?" Raditz looks deep into Kakarot's eyes that widen slightly. "Put the button down. Very, very slowly. Just… put it down."

Kakarot's eyes turn circular… a look of innocence. Slowly, he sets the remote back on the desk, and he steps away from it. "Wh-what's wrong…? Are you mad at me?"

Raditz is relieved. He actually got through to him this time. He knows this won't be the last time. "I'm not exactly mad. I'm just… disappointed. I don't even know what to say… or who to blame."

"But…" Kakarot looks back at the blinking button. "...they-"

"Leave this room. Now." Raditz says firmly. "Don't even think about coming back here."

Kakarot seems upset. "Okay. Fine." He walks past, but he slightly grins.

Raditz catches it. "What are you-"

"Rock, Paper… SCISSORS!" Kakarot pokes two fingers into Raditz's eyes. He laughs as his brother screams out and curses in Saiyan. "Sorry, big brother!" He performs a flip and lands crouched on the desk.

"Damn it! That was a cheap move!" Raditz snarls as he rubs his hurting eyes. "Don't you dare! You better not go near that!"

Kakarot grins and lifts the button from the desk. "Too late. I already have!" He presses it and laughs.

Raditz finally opens his eyes. "You FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Nothiiing." Kakarot lies purposely.

Raditz shoves his brother from the desk and he looks at the screens. At every reminding base, cage door opens, and mutated beasts walk or fly out. They roar and scream. The Saiyan's lips pull back into a snarl.

"You're acting funny. Are you okay?" Kakarot chuckles. "You're very aggressive, almost like a Great Ape."

"Idiot! They are all set to hunt us down! You're giving away our coordinates!"

"Okay, and we get a good fight." Kakarot doesn't seem to care.

Raditz grabs his brother's shoulders and he shakes him madly. "Are you insane?!"

"Nope." Kakarot's grins madly. "You tell me." He kicks Raditz back and he jumps to the ceiling and swings out the hole.

"Damn it! He's completely lost it! What is this going to prove?!" Raditz looks at the screens again, and he snarls heavily while punching the keyboard. It's crushed and sparks fly. "DAMN IT! DAMN THEM! DAMN IT ALL!"

His eyes are on fire and begin to glow. He breathes heavily through his bared teeth. The furs on his tail are bristled.

"RRRRAAAAAAGH!" He swings his arm and the entire table is swatted from the floor. It crashes through the wall, and the Saiyan grabs his head. He flinches and quickly removes his hands. He looks at them and notices the nails sharpening and growing long. "Shit! Not now. This is not a good time! I'm not in composure!" His eyes dart around the room, and he rushes to the wall. He snatches the Oozaru head chain and he slips it through his head. As soon as he does, the nails return to normal. He exhales. "That was too close. I would had been on a rampage. These Humans know. They've been sending off the waves to make us slowly change…"

On the screens, crowds of people panic as the beast swarm out.

Raditz climbs out and stands on the rooftop. "I have to tell the others about this. Starting of with Turles." He prepares to fly, but magma is fired from below. "Crap! They know where I am!" He jumps to another rooftop, and he is slightly surprised the creatures below didn't attack. "Crazy. They only target me when I'm in flight. That means only when I'm using energy. That must be one of the reasons why they are faulty."

Far ahead, Kakarot flies, looking a bit worried. "Raditz was really pissed back there. He seemed really worried, but oh well. I have something to do first." He scans the ground until he sees a truck holding a cage in the trunk. For a second, he is uneasy, but he will need the cage for a specific task.

Alphredo is definitely below. She's never or rarely too far from her brother, so it makes things easier 90 percent of the time… which is the portion she is near her brother.

The woman quickly crawls inside her truck. She shoves a hand inside her pocket to search for the desperately needed keys. She seems to be on a rush, and she hums a melody from a common nursery rhyme.

Kakarot lands on a the roof of the trunk gently to not be heard. He is crouched against it as the woman finally finds her keys, still humming at the same time. The song is recognizable. Kakarot knows it's from the English-speaking cultures. Though English has different accents depending on the area, they all share the same nursery rhyme. Many of them are rather dark if one thinks hard enough about it; an egg (who is alive and breathing like a Human) falls from a wall and cracks open. Another is pair of children fall from a hill and break their skulls. Another is a song about burning and raining ashes and everyone dying. Others talk about stars and a cute lamb, but those are good and innocent songs.

The one the woman is humming is hard to determine if it's dark or just a bridge falling apart because it is old. She seems to be tapping on a watch. The soldiers wear it, so it has to be useful.

Still, he managed to find the soldier he was told to locate. A burden was saved since luck is apparently on his side.

" _You found her at last, my lord."_ Youzi's voice echoes through his head. " _Time to have some fun. Such a good thing."_

Kakarot smirks, and he begins to hum himself.

Alphredo jumps out her truck and looks at the roof of her vehicle. She didn't expect a Saiyan. She didn't know that he was even there!

Also he's… humming the melody she was earlier. Perhaps he is in a good mood.

Alphredo steps back at the same time Kakarot jumps from the rooftop. The warrior is in a good mood which is strange. He seems to be walking as if he's hearing music. He probably is.

She's starting to wonder what Chille did. This behavior is childish and bizarre. It's making her a bit afraid. She walks backwards, but he keeps advancing.

Kakarot grins and hums a melody as he walks closer, his silly personality causes him to sing. "Here's a prisoner I have got, I have got, I have got~! Here's a prisoner I have got, my fair lady~!"

He's singing an alternate verse of what she was humming. Building bridges is common… but talking about a prisoner?

Where did he learn that one from?

"P-prisoner?!" Alphredo quickly draws out her gun. "Why you little-"

Kakarot snatches the gun from her hand, and he snatches her wrist. "What's the prisoner done to you, done to you, done to you~? What's the prisoner done to you, my fair lady~?"

Alphredo begins to throw punches at him. "Let go of me! What the hell did I do?!"

"Stole my watch and broke my chain, broke my chain, broke my chain~! Stole my watch and broke my chain, my fair lady~!"

"I took none of that!" Alphredo growls and pulls harder, but it is pointless.

"What'll you take to set her free, set him free, set her free~? What'll you take to set her free, my fair lady~!" Kakarot pulls her hard and she falls flat. He drags her towards the vehicle.

The woman begins to thrash.

"One hundred zeni will set her free, set her free, set her free~! One hundred zeni will set her free, my fair lady~!"

"Is this supposed to be a joke?!"

"One hundred zeni we have not got, have not got, have not got~! One hundred zeni we have not got, my fair lady~!" He jumps on the truck and drags her along. He chuckles as he leads her to the cage.

"Let me go you freak!"

"Then off to prison she must go, she must go, she must go~! Then off to prison she must go, my fair lady~!" He throws her inside the cage and he ignores he panicked scream. He slams the door shut.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Kakarot smiles and reaches inside his scarf. He pulls out the keys and jumps on the cage. "Take the keys and lock her up, lock her up, lock her up~! Take the keys and lock her up, my fair lady~!" He takes the keys and locks the cage door, and he lowers down and sits.

Where did he get the keys to the cage from?!

Of course. He must had stumbled across them when he escaped from his prison.

Alphredo bangs against the cage. "Let me outta here right now!" Realizing she is being ignored, she bangs harder. "You hear me?!"

"Uh-huh. I hear you." Kakarot crawls to the edge of the cage, and he grabs the bars to pull himself down. He hangs upside down with his legs still in the top of the cage. "But my orders were to capture you since your buddies value you so much."

"You might as well kill me!"

"I actually wish I could, but orders are orders!" Kakarot says this innocently. He snatches her watch which surprises her, and he holds on to it. "Besides, I saw how Chille looks at you. This is perfect since he seems to only be concerned for your life more than the others! I call this a retaliation. Besides, I had a wife." His friendly expression fades. "Had… until you bastards killed her." He bangs in the cage and startles her. He crawls back up and sits. "I would rather see you dead, but I guess I can just track down a friend of yours who was sent earlier."

The woman becomes nervous.

"Isn't her name… Dumpli? She's good with creating blueprints. She's dead. I'm killing her myself, and you can't do anything about it." Kakarot looks at her with his cold eyes. "Who's the dumb monkey now?"

Alphredo watches him jump off the cage. She hangs on to the bars as the cage is pushed further into the trunk. The truck is lifted from the ground, and it is carried as the warrior walks.

"I've done my part. It's time to kill the rest."

 **-0000-**

Tarble stands on top of the ship. He watches the trees, looking for movement. Being on guard duty can be boring, but one Saiyan has to do it.

"Ewaah?"

Of course, this is another good reason to be on guard duty.

The prince looks over the roof, and he jumps at the sight of baby Trunks hanging from a tree branch by his tail.

"How did you get over here? Didn't your father place you inside the cave?" Tarble walks to the edge of the ship. He picks up the baby from the branch and looks around for an answer to how the 6 month old logically appeared.

So far, he sees no logic. Then again, the baby is half-Saiyan. Perhaps half-breeds can pull off crazy tricks.

The young prince jumps from the roof with the baby close to his chest. He walks inside the ship. "Nappa! Take my shift if you please. We have an unexpected visitor!"

The general walks out the information room. He immediately sees the reason, and he sighs. "He's a strange one. We can't afford to take our eyes off him."

Baby Trunks coos.

"Where's your brother?"

"Vegeta is out in the woods. He's looking out for possible soldiers that may try to attack to ship. There's a chance we've been located since the military appeared in this territory recently."

The baby looks outside. He seems a bit uneasy.

Tarble glances outside as well. "Nappa… take the baby right now."

"What? Why?"

The young prince shoves the baby into the general's arms. "Protect the kid-"

A rocket comes flying in.

Nappa quickly rushes inside the information room. He snatches Karot who was reading a book inside and he dives for the ground.

Tarble dives towards the medical room.

The rocket slams into the control room, and a huge explosion sends flames spewing everywhere. The entire ship rattles and shakes.

Smoke fills the ship, and coughing is heard along with loud crying. Smoke blackens the room, and light flickers, fighting to stay alive.

Nappa pushed a table off from lying on top of him. He looks at the baby who cries and is covered with smoke. "Kid. Are you alright?"

Karot is under the general who shielded him. He pushes himself up a bit with his hands. "I'm okay, but what about you?"

"It takes a hell lot more to hurt me, kid."

Karot jumps up quickly, shoving the general off him who shouts in alarm. "Prince Tarble and Kauli!"

Nappa was about the scold the kid for pushing him, but he is alarmed. "Where is that woman?!"

Giggling fills to darkness of the smoke.

Nappa slowly stands, pushing the child behind him who slips into a fighting stance. "Prince Tarble, is everything alright?"

"A little bruised up, but I'm fine!" Tarble calls from the darkness. They can't see each other. The smoke blinds the smell. The only way they can locate each other is from the feel of energy.

"Awww. What's the matter? Are you confused? Looking for someone?"

The voice is feminine. It surprises the warriors, and Karot seems uneasy.

"Mr. Nappa, that doesn't sound like Kauli… or any of the soldiers I recognize."

"Stay close. It's most likely someone we definitely aren't familiar with."

The smoke clears away, revealing a brown-haired woman with the same uniform The Resistance Army wears. She has a gun pointed at the head of Kauli.

"Kauli!" Karot gasps.

The woman smiles. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm second lieutenant Dumpli. Same ranking as Alphredo. We trained together before the whole Saiyan crises."

Tarble walks from a smoke cloud, and he sees the situation. He doesn't speak. Instead, his eyes narrow and he slides one foot over with his hands balled into fists. He's in position to fight, looking completely focused.

"Is that a baby I see?" Dumpli seems interested. "He has Bulma's eyes. Poor girl is dead because she was killed by her oldest friend."

"Unhand her." Tarble orders firmly. "If you don't, I'll have no choice but to kill you since you pose a threat."

Dumpli takes an item from her pocket. She tosses it to a ground, and it explodes to a cloud of smoke.

"Karot, on guard!" Nappa orders the kid.

The air cracks, and Karot jumps at the sound. He gasps as Nappa falls over. "Mr. Nappa- AAH!" The child is blown back by a sudden force. He slides across the ground.

Baby Trunks bawls loudly. Nappa stands with a bleeding shoulder. "That bullet actually did something…! Trunks! The brat!"

Dumpli raises her hand. She holds a lavender tail with the baby hanging helpless.

"Kakarot is going to be so pissed…" Nappa growls.

"Let him go, damn it!" Kauli can barely move.

Dumpli laughs and grins wickedly. "Sorry, Ice… or should I even apologize? Acting so nice is killing me. What value for is there with these noisy things?"

"You're a crazy psychopath!" Kauli snarls.

"Aw, thanks for noticing. I'm actually a sociopath, so get the words right, Missy." Dumpli giggles and looks at the crying baby. "Little half-breed is afraid. I'll fix that. Say night-night for me, okay?"

"This is when I wish that psychotic Saiyan is here…" Kauli mutters.

"Huh?!" Dumpli smiles wickedly and looks at the woman with interest. "Seriously? A Saiyan is labeled as "crazy" too? You know, you shouldn't call anyone who is going through this so-called "mental disorder" crazy!"

"What the hell are you then?" Kauli challenges her.

Tarble takes a step forward, but Dumpli lowers the woman's tail and places a foot on it to aim the gun at the baby's head.

Dumpli giggles. "You must know? I guess this little baby can know before I kill him." She begins to answer. "According to those annoying psychologist, have ASPD. I'm labeled as a Sociopath. They say I feel nothing for others, which is actually true. I simply play along with scenarios involving emotions. I feel no remorse after what my family had done to me when I was a child. So about you Saiyans. What could you possibly do now, Kauli? Any last words?"

Kauli looks ahead, and she smiles in mischief. "Yeah. A lot, actually. How about a little bio about the Saiyan I mentioned? He's sorta like you, but he ain't no sociopath."

Karot looks at Nappa. "Is he talking about dad?"

"Oh? Seriously? You expect me to think a Saiyan could have an issue?" Dumpli isn't convinced.

"Well, let's see. He has Traumatic brain damage, but that's not the biggie. He has Psychosis, oh… and PTSD. He hates the military, a lot… and seeing one makes him go insane. By the way, he's behind you."

Karot smiles wide. "Dad!"

Nappa blinks. "Kakarot?"

Dumpli turns around quickly, and Kakarot stands at the doorway. "Oh. We have an audience!"

Tarble sighs. "You have a bad habit of showing up at the last minute. Please work on avoiding that."

"Sorry, sorry. I had to do something first." Kakarot still carries a truck. He lowers it to the ground, and everyone blinks at him. "I found her. She's inside the truck which I can blow up any time to hurt her is she's so stubborn to talk."

"He actually captured her." Nappa can't believe it. The way he did that is very unique.

Alphredo stands and pounds on the cage bars. "Dumpli! Get me out of here!"

"I have a problem." Dumpli replies coldly. "Goku is in the way. Chille won't be pleased if I failed to do what I was ordered to."

"Ah… that reminds me. Big brother is gonna get angrier if I don't find Vegeta and tell him what I learned…" Kakarot closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, looking a bit stressed. "I just wanted to have some fun, but my gut was telling me something wrong was happening and it turns out I was right."

"The Fierce Monkey King." Dumpli can't believe her eyes. The Saiyan that was in a cage is standing in front of her. "So, you came this way to stop what's happening?"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "I thought you were nicer. Looks like you even fooled me. Some manipulation."

"You must be the psychotic one I've heard so much about." Dumpli grins.

"Apparently. There's a little voice in my head telling me I should kill you. By the way, it's what I'm thinking right now, not from the psychosis thingy I have going on." Kakarot lunges forward and kicks the woman down. He catches his nephew who was thrown in the air, and he backflips and lands. He sets the baby on the floor on Kauli's lap, and he draws out his staff. "Power Pole… Safeguard!"

The staff glows bright, and light gathers near the tip. He draws a glowing circle around them that becomes a solid and rotating ring.

Kakarot nods. "Stay inside that and you'll be safe."

Tarble quickly rushes towards the two for extra protection. "Be careful, Kakarot. That woman has the specially crafted guns. It actually wounded Nappa."

"I know. I recognize the sound of it being fired. I've been around too many weapons during the time I was imprisoned." Kakarot looks at the woman, standing his staff up. "You have a gun. You want to play?"

Alphredo gasps. "Don't answer that!"

Kakarot frowns, and he aims one end of the staff towards the truck. "Extend."

The weapon grows and pushes the truck back far. She's out of earshot, but she can't go anywhere.

"You think this is a game?" Dumpli frowns.

"It's a game to me." A smirk forms on the Saiyan's lips. "I like games. You try your best, and you'll only fall. You're one of the people I want dead, after all." He tilts his head a bit. "Your friend is a prisoner right now. What will you do?"

"This is not a game. You'll be dead before you know it!" Dumpli huffs. "I can care less if you do kill her."

"That's harsh." Tarble mutters.

"I can't let you win anyway. Chille is going to irritate me with his scolding. I'm not in the mood to hear it."

"Oh, really? I just want to have fun. You'll be a warm up, and a bunch of cyborgs will be a perfect exercise. First thing is… you tried to kill my nephew and Ice, who was once a friend of yours. You're sick. You have no empathy, and people think I don't."

"What's dad talking about?" Karot looks at Nappa.

"Sounds like he's challenging her or telling her something related. I can't tell." The general mutters. "Your father has been acting strange lately. He's a bit unpredictable."

The earthling giggles. "Silly monkey. Having empathy is a weakness. If you feel no remorse - a pointless emotion - then you can do anything without a problem. Nothing will hold you back. Who needs such a thing?"

"Thanks for telling me. I don't feel empathy for you Humans anymore. It doesn't exist anymore." Kakarot smirks, which surprises the woman. "Just the thought of killing you is making me feel excited. I'll happily tell you how each one of your comrades died by my hand."

Karot seems nervous. The look in his father's eyes has a shine he doesn't recognize. The small grin that slowly stretched and grows… it looks like it's one from a person who enjoys seeing pain of others.

He keeps wondering, what happened to his father during the time he was gone?

The answer can't be explained or broken down in pieces to fully understand, but Karot knows exactly what it is. His eyes slightly widen. His words come out in a small mutter; "He snapped."

Nappa looks at the kid strangely.

"Dad snapped. After all the things he went through with them… he had enough and snapped."

Tarble stares at the child for several seconds before looking at Kakarot. "Where is Raditz and Turles? They should be after him."

"Is that why they followed me?" Kakarot was indeed in earshot. He gets his answer from a surprised look. "So, you can't trust me out by myself? It doesn't matter. I dealt with Raditz anyway. He's looking for me, and he's really angry since I poked him on the eyes and took off. I just wanted something to do to kill time, and he's such a party-pooper."

"Oh, dear. Kakarot attacked his own brother now? He's going out of hand." Tarble frowns.

Dumpli smirks. "You're really something. A monster you are. You killed my comrades, you say?"

"Fillet died from poison. Nomlas was eaten alive. Bulma was shot on the head. Oister was beaten to a bloody mess." Kakarot grins as he recalls how he killed them all. "I had two old pals who tried to stop me. One lost their source of life, the other was strangled. Question is… how will _you_ die? Would you like to share a same fate as a comrade, or would you rather fall in an unique way?"

"You would have the guts to eat a person alive?" Dumpli blinks.

"Only in my primal state." Kakarot's fingers wrap around the Oozaru chain. "I'm not a fan of becoming that monster. I become very brutal… more than you can imagine. It's almost impossible to resist the urge to spill blood in that form. Then again, the urge to do that now? For some reason… I just want to do that at this moment!"

"Kakarot!"

The Saiyan sighs, completely annoyed. "Aw, come on, Tarble. You're ruining the moment!"

"Don't kill her." Tarble is completely serious.

"Huh?!" Kakarot's mouth drops, and the others blink at him. "But, why? I promised myself I will kill every last one of those soldiers who ruined everything I had! I'm not passing this chance!"

"Stand down, Kakarot. That's an order."

"Tch." Kakarot snarls. He crosses his arms and turns his head to the side. "Now _he's_ a party-pooper. Talk about a huge bummer. I don't get why I can't kill her."

"You've caused trouble before you even got here. I already know. If you kill that woman with the way you're acting now, you'll be asking for more. Do you realize how high your bloodlust is right now? You need to stand aside. I'll handle her myself."

Kakarot doesn't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that he was told to not kill the enemy, or the fact that Tarble will kill the enemy. Him just standing here is not getting him anywhere. "Sorry. I can't just do nothing."

Tarble sighs. "Then… pardon my actions. Someone has to stop you."

He vanishes.

Kakarot immediately turns to his right. He catches Tarble's ankle just as the young prince appears again. "Forgive me, but I'm not letting you keep me from my promises." He thrusts his palm against the prince's chest, and it knocks the air out of the Saiyan. Kakarot releases his ankle and watches him fall.

Nappa gawks. "Did he just…?"

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Karot shouts.

Kakarot stares down the struggling prince. "I've been gone too long. Just imagine going three years _straight_ without fighting… not even doing anything close to a spar! I was itching for a fight, but they even took that from me. Now that I'm free, I don't want to miss anything! You're not keeping me from doing what I planned! Every one of those main soldiers will die by my hand!"

Tarble sits up, glaring at the warrior. "Do you have any sense at all?!"

Kakarot doesn't reply. The only response Tarble gets is a smirk.

Dumpli aims her gun at the Saiyan. "You're making yourself an easy target."

"Nope." Kakarot slides his staff back in place, vanishes, and flashes in front of the woman. He snatches the gun from her hand which surprises her. "You just talk so much like the others. I'll congratulate you for making it far enough to engager my comrades." He puts the weapon inside her mouth quickly. His eyes narrow.

She's frozen.

Karot is completely confused. Why did his father do that? He looks at Tarble for answers, but the prince looks too shocked to even notice him.

Kakarot grins. "So… you can go out with a _bang_."

The sound of gunfire is heard, and a thud follows that afterwards.

Karot's face turns pale as his eyes lose their color. His mouth hangs open in shock as he inhales a shaking breath. Liquid hitting the ground fills the silence.

Tarble and Nappa look at the kid.

A puddle of urine begins to grow where the child stands.

A terrified scream escapes his mouth.

The scream sounds exactly how a young child would react to watching a horror movie that will give horrible nightmares. He can't seem to move.

Tarble snaps into reality, realizing what needs to be done. He sends a quick order to the general. "Nappa! Get him out of here now!"

The general immediately takes the traumatized kid from the ground and carries him outside. He seems shocked at the same time the kid cries.

The kid is crying in pure fear.

Kakarot seems just as terrified as Tarble for what he just did. He wipes the small drops of blood from his face and slowly, a dark grin forms on his face.

Kauli has her eyes shut tight while hugging the baby close at the same time. "Now I'm wishing that Vegeta is here… Kakarot… was that really necessary? You could had at least broke her neck…"

Tarble snarls, and he snatches the warrior by the scarf. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?! Doing that in front of your kid?! You traumatized him! He's half-Human, remember! Human children shouldn't see things like that!"

The prince stops talking, realizing he is being ignored.

"Kakarot! Are you even listening to me?!"

Kakarot doesn't listen. He probably can't hear the prince. He stared at the area Dumpli had fallen, and the grin doesn't leave his face. His eyes are wild as if he's filled with so much energy.

"Kakarot!" The prince shakes the warrior. "Do you hear me?! Snap out of it!" He shakes him harder, and now he's scared, because he can't get through to him. "Kakarot! KAKAROT!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished…**

 **Urrgh.**

 **This chapter took forever to even type. I didn't know what to do with it. I feel like it's another bad one. Some parts feel really rushed.**

 **Urrrgh.**

 **Quick. Somebody send an Umbreon to hit me on the head.**

 **Vaporeon… Flareon… Jolteon… Espeon… Umbreon… Leafeon… Glaceon… Sylveon… I don't care.**

 **Heck. Maybe an Eevee will do, and Eevee can evolve into one of those eight Pokémon.**

 **Help.**

 **Do you have any idea how hard it was to type Kakarot's darker behavior while trying to keep his personality intact?**

 **That was extremely difficult. I also tried so hard to keep this as close as DBZ as I can get… meaning the reactions from the characters. Of course, Vegeta isn't weak or anything. He was just caught off guard.**

 **No one on this chapter expected Kakarot to behave this way.**

 **Not even me.**

 **You know what? I'm going to play** _ **Pokémon SoulSilver Version**_ **to get my mind straight. I need to beat Red anyway. That darn lv. 88 Pikachu…**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why did Goku attack Raditz?**

 **A: If you noticed, he wasn't going to attack him at all until he touched the bone collared necklace.**

 **PQ2: You had Tarble develop some sort of anti-Oozaru thing?**

 **A: Sorta.**

 **PQ3: What is wrong with Kakarot? He's acting very strange here! He didn't listen to Raditz!**

 **A: The need for vengeance can really change a person. Hatred definitely can.**

 **PQ4: Why did Goku kill Dumpli sooo...**

 **A: This is a rated T fic. That's why I only referenced how she died.**

 **Details won't go too far.**

 **This is to show just how bad things got. Originally, Gohan was never suppose to see it because Nappa covered the kid's eyes, but then I thought; "Why not make this more twisted?"**

 **So yeah. I had the kid witness this.**

 **Geez. I didn't know I could write that in.**

 **Also, this is so that the others will have a wake-up call that something definitely was wrong with Kakarot.**

 **PQ5: What is with Goku acting so disobedient this chapter?**

 **A: Goku isn't so bright, and like any other Saiyan, he loves to fight. He knew Chille had dangerous creatures that could potentially kill him, but he doesn't care.**

 **Yes. I said it. He doesn't care. All he wants is a good fight.**

 **He's been forced to not fight for so long, the need to fight is pretty much taking him to do crazy things. Not to mention his hatred had already got the best of him, and now his bloodlust is filling him as well. It's why he was very dark here.**

 **He wants to see the military dead, so he'll kill them.**

 **After what Youzi convinced him to do, he's definitely not letting anyone stand in his way, even if it's his own comrades, but he obviously won't kill them. He'll just knock them aside so that he can do what he wants to.**

 **Vegeta, you better sleep with one eye open.**

 **I think one of my reviewers said that.**

 **PQ6: Will anyone get through to Kakarot?**

 **A: We have a few possible people who could. We're getting close to Ch. 22. There, Kakarot asks for something we won't expect at the end. (Like, near the end of the chapter. It's sad.)**

 **Yes. I'm almost done typing 22.**

 **Unfortunately for you, you have to wait for 21 first.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** You'd think from a title like Corpse Party, you'd avoid watching it. I somewhat regret mentioning it in the last review, but Pandora's box was practically sitting on your lap by that point. I had watched a couple of people on YouTube play this and their reactions differed heavily.

Blood Drive is worse though-seriously, DON'T watch this game series. I barely stomached watching one YouTube gamer power through the last part of it-all at a whopping two hours and eighteen minutes (minus editing). It took weeks for that video's contents to leave my mind.

Children are impressionable at a young age, so she might be learning how to read based on what you're typing. It wouldn't surprise me if she did learn through your writing. D If that is true, I'd save the cursing parts for when she's asleep. Impressionable minds learn a lot these days.

Okay, Raditz. We know you don't want the kid, but sneaking behind your brother's back to kill Trunks is a bit extreme. Almost imagined Kakarot to go full paternal mode and drive Raditz into a wall to drop the knife.

Seems Trunks is interested in Tao now. Run little guy! Get away before the baby tries to squish you or something! Spit web to slow him down... if you can find the moment to do that... And Father of the Year Raditz is not for yelling at a spider his son caught and almost ate.

Dismaying Thursday sounds interesting. Shame Raditz had issues with it. If he used it more often, he'd probably have a decent attack to use against the androids in a pinch. Makes me wonder if he has any other weekly attacks that he rarely uses often.

Kakarot's fears definitely came back to bite him in this chapter. The way he killed Oister was brutal, but then again, he did technically get tortured by those fiends for years. Still, it seems it does not justify what he endured to escape-his very psyche is shattered, and he's definitely not doing well.

Karot's feelings are valid at this point about being concerned about his dad's health. Kakarot's definitely swallowing the pain, but he is getting closer to his breaking point with every battle.

After seeing Kakarot eat King Fury, betray Eighter, and murder Upa, perhaps Vegeta should start sleeping with one eye open. Raditz is going to have to do something or else his baby brother might end up turning on them next.

Being bullied has made me more passionate towards others going through the same thing. I will confess I was a crybaby as well and horribly emotional since I am a Cancer. Then again, it also did not help that I tend to be introverted at times-it was difficult making any friends since I tend to wear my heart on a sleeve at times. In a way, I still struggle with my emotions, but not on the level I had in the past.

Ideas huh? At a time like this, sometimes I read of other's stories or watching television shows to gain different perspectives. Sometimes, it takes music to drive my mind to new ideas I never thought of before. Meditating can also be interesting.

If all else fails, I recall a time where I'd get on instant messager to get some ideas rolling. Perhaps I should get back into it and role playing. It's been too long. D

 **A:** Curiosity kills the cat. Sometimes, I'm too curious.

My sister is very smart. I guess it's time to reach her her colors. Kinda sad that some parents don't teach their children anything and expect the schools to do that.

Raditz pretty much accepts Trunks enough to keep him alive. Zhanshitao got scared off, so he was absent in this chapter. He'll be back. :)

Dismaying Thursday? Haha. You got something else coming next chapter. Poor Turles is going to be so annoyed.

Kakarot's experience is really having a bad effect. They say that one put in solitary can do permanent mental damage…

Uh-oh.

Well, since the Saiyan is very uneasy, he's pretty much doing anything to stop what he's afraid of. (Is he really afraid?) What he did at the end was totally unnecessary.

Poor Karot.

Originally, the chapter was suppose to go to the aftermath, but I'll save that for 21.

 **Q: (From CH. 11)** Well, this was a chapter Espeo, I know at the end of it, you said it wasn't the best you could of done, plotwise...could agree somewhat, it still moved the plot pretty well, but my gosh! Character development! Like going through an actual prequel backstory of what happened between Kakarot/Goku, and his Grandpa, on the full moon was awesome! The set up, the pacing, the need that as soon as kid Goku, looked at the moon that you knew what was going to happen. Even when Kid Goku, went looking for his Grandpa, after the terrible event happened brought a tear to my eye. It was heartbreaking when Kid Goku, found the hat of Grandpa Gohan. Then you just did the awesome nightmarish wake up with Kakarot. I also have to say; even though it's mostly through fear right now, I like how Kakarot, has caroled the group of demons in his part of the forest to serve him. Don't know why but Abcon, has grown on me already. Back at the Saiyans, base I liked how we see Raditz, even though roughly, wake Karot, up to do some training. I like the play off between Raditz, apparent tough exterior, vs. Karot confused, sad, and kind nature that pulls all his feelings together at that point. If things weren't tough enough, what did all the other Saiyans, do around Karot, today? They talked about Kakarot, and his mind condition. I liked how there was the study of how the fall into the gorge has left him with permanent brain damage...that could explain some of his naivety even though I once again think it was all the reclusiveness that he had with his Grandpa. The other thing that Tarble, brought up that I liked was his kind nature as the other affect to his problem. Which I loved when Raditz, noted that he got that from their mother Gine. That seems to be a common theme between your stories here, the motherly love between Gine, Raditz, and Kakarot. There is just so much there I love it. With everything being mentioned about Kakarot, in the morning meeting I thought it just dispicable of Vegeta, then bringing on all the supposed negativity about Karot, into question. It was just so sickening how he always brought his half and half nature into everything. As, well when Vegeta, mentioned that he would let Karot, know the native language of the Saiyans; it was just so hateful when he blew Karot, of because of his half and half status. Things got even worse when it was time for the group to eat whatever food they could thanks to forest burning. When Raditz, made a banquet out of what they had that was awesome! The part that wasn't is when Vegeta, Turles, and Nappa, were being cruel to Karot, not letting him eat at all. Nappa, I know was just acting like that because of the tough love scenario he is trying to push with Karot. Vegeta, and Turles, however, were just being rude...mocking him, teasing him with food, gorging on everything purposefully so he didn't have anything to eat. When there was nothing left for Karot, I felt so sad, because he looked like he wanted to cry...I did enjoy that Raditz, and even Tarble, tried standing up for him, but only to have the both of them be shot down by the Prince of all Saiyans. After that with Raditz, observing his hungry nephew, I liked how it played with the warrior's mind. I loved how you made a similarity between the two with Raditz, knowing what it was like to be bullied, never having any food, or companionship, plus he knew with Kakarot, gone his nephew was having a hard time adjusting. To the same token, watching Raditz, telling himself he didn't care, it didn't matter, and to not pay attention to it was funny. But you made family, and love, come first for when Karot, got food from his uncle, it was just so sweet. Seeing Karot's eyes light up, and he also knowing that he had to keep it a secret to protect Raditz, was great. The part that shocked me was when Raditz, ran into Tarble, and Tarble, knew exactly what Raditz, did for his nephew. I also thought it was funny how you made Tarble, bring back the nice motif from the whole story with Raditz, it was just nice to hear...because will Raditz, understand Kakarot's life style? Something tells me he will, also I know Tarble, is being nice here, but is he really trustworthy?! Because we know how dead set he is on not wanting the whole thing with Raditz, and Bulma, to go any further. So, I ask: What will Tarble, do if that comes about? Can he keep that tidbit a secret?! It's interesting to see the technique that Raditz, is using too, having the gravity turning up in the chamber, with having Karot, catch his uncle's tail. I hope Karot, can do it! The whole scenario here though, still has me thinking of the Coup De Tat, situation still...because will Raditz, serves faithfully while he knows Kakarot, suffers; will also standby and witness more of his nephew's abuse. Who I can now tell is just a whipping boy for Vegeta. Also, will the others stand being under Vegeta's rule...because I love how Nappa, has even begun questioning some decisions the Prince of all Saiyans, has made. Turles, seems to just be a giant butt kisser at this point. Tarble, is going to one major shift, either he can't stand how things are being run by his brother, or he can't turn against family either and he will side with Vegeta. Something tells me down the line that there is going to be a big battle between either Vegeta/Kakarot, or Vegeta/Raditz, in the future. When we got back to Kakarot, and Bulma, with Dende, are watching Kakarot's starvation through a robotic tiger, I loved the differences between the two. Bulma, loving the suffering of Kakarot, while Dende, is thinking it is a bit too much torture. Something tells me as well, with the look of how Dende, is getting worried for Bulma. I could see Dende, slipping away and actually becoming an ally of regular humans, and or the Saiyans, because he could be another big figure in forming a pact or truce with all these groups. I also liked Kakarot's second dream, it was a great analogy of never fighting on anger or for evil purposes. It's just so great how you keep having his good nature Saiyan side, fight against the bestial one. When he woke up and fought the Android Tiger, I liked how he was so hungry that its' breath smelled good. Sadly, robot so can't eat it. Also, love the little fourth wall break at this part in the story here! Just great hearing Kakarot, blame you, the author, for not eating...LOL! After that when Abcon, came up I liked how he and some demons found some books on a few dead soldiers that talked about the mythical properties of his Power Pole, as well as his Crown of Restraint. Also, haven't figured it out yet, but I bet there is a reason why Kakarot, uses the Power Pole? After Kakarot, was done reading the book, I liked how he once again ran into the Pilaf Gang. I liked how he scared them too, before looking over Shu, as an apetizer. I thought it was funny how Pilaf, through spices at Kakarot, now I'm not sure, but did Kakarot, it those spices? I wouldn't be shocked if he did. Lol. What's more when Pilaf, and Mai, abandoned Shu, I thought he was close to death, then when you had Kakarot, hold back I was relieved. This part just shows great character development, plus not to mention how tough Kakarot's will is. After that whole debacle, I liked how Kakarot called everyone together to get him food, and he is actually starting to use his Monkey King title seriously. Wanting to conqueoror the Earth, and have it's inhabitants be as slaves, and then search the universe for strong fighters to verse. He only forgot one thing, Saiyans hate being called monkeys! LOL! I also loved that ?Youzi, his little monkey friend fought off a troop of baboons and got them to serve Kakarot, way to show dominance Youzi! I also liked after how Kakarot pointed out why the Saiyans, feared the monkey name, it's only degrading if you let it be, plus why be ashamed of what made you all in your past lives? Maybe more of that will come about too!? I also love how Kakarot, has all the demons in the forest search for food, just as well that he also finds out he can pick up on monkey language from watching Youzi. It was a tender moment though when Kakarot, stopped Youzi, from destroying the family picture that he had, and when they led into Kakarot, telling all the demons about his family I found it touching. The talk of being misunderstood by everyone, his comrades, how telling the demons he loved his family, how Chichi, died, the one thing I didn't expect was the demons to empathize with him. I can totally see these demons understanding him, and in a possible case keeping his sanity in check. For at the end when Kakarot, was once again wondering how his wife died, which he doesn't know that he was involved in his wife's death? Which we as readers know that part, but we know of not which how it came about?! Something tells me when you bring the result down it will be shocking! At the end when Karot, went to his Uncle Raditz, amd light tugged on his tail, I thought it was cute. I know Raditz, is annoyed with the child, and he doesn't want to read to him or nothing. But, I love how it brings him back to how Gine, read to him as a child. I immagined an eager Raditz, listening to his mother's stories and that is exactly how Karot, was with Raditz. More and more of the caring nature of this big softie comes out! But, who could blame Karot, when he said his Uncle Turles, was watching him the whole time...not only is that creepy, but yeah; he would try to kill you. What's more is that you have a great set up that both Karot's and Kakarot's days are about to get even harder. The poem at the end too was great! Lovely little telling of Kakarot's current emotional state! Can't wait to read the next chapter!

 **A:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I can't wait until you catch up! Where you are at is just the beginning!

It gets dark.

Dark.

Daaark.

I was once told I have a twisted mind.

Is that bad?

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Cue DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Raditz:_ _(raises a hand) Hey! This is Raditz! Book 3 has reached or nearly reached its halfway mark! Of course, there is a chance this book may reach beyond 40 chapters. It depends on what happens in the future!_

 _(Androids 19 and 20 arrive at an open field)_

 _The androids are finally making themselves known! Oblivious earthlings! They had no idea! Everyone else is getting ready, because we are dealing with the difference between our destined future and a brighter one… well…_

 _(Kakarot grins maniacally.)_

 _Not so bright. But it's better than dying. Kakarot just won't listen to us! What are we supposed to do?!_

 _Karot: (determined) The Red Ribbon Army has some new super-soldiers, and that's the androids!_

 _Tarble: (Calmly) Technically, they are cyborgs…_

 _Karot: I was training hard for as long as I can! We have to take down these monsters, but what's going on? There's a fault in the timeline? Something's not right!_

 _Raditz: (surprised) Not to mention… we got company again. That Chille! He keeps getting in our way every time we do something!_

 _Kakarot: (in disbelief) What…? You're saying I did what…?! That's… that's impossible! I couldn't had! This is a lie!_

 _Raditz: Hold on, Kakarot! Don't let his words get to you! This might be a trick!_

 _(Kakarot drops to his knees and grips on his hair. His eyes are closed shut with clenched teeth.)_

 _Karot: (worried) Dad… are you okay?_

 _Raditz: Kakarot, this is not a good time!_

 _Nappa: (uneasy) Kakarot? Hey. Don't tell me you're going to lose it at a time like this..._

 _Vegeta: (walks towards androids) It looks like Kakarot lost his will to fight. It makes sense on why. Some Humans believe all of his hatred was from what the earthlings believe is from a "broken heart", but Kakarot isn't the type to even go as far as showing such feelings of compassion. He's devastated. That darn Chille really did his job. So be it. I'll just deal with this! I've obtained power that makes me the best among my kind once again!_

 _Raditz: (narrows eyes.) That Chille is going to pay! He'll pay for what he had done to Kakarot! You hear me, bastard?! You're dead!_

 _Karot: Next time on "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan!" Chapter 21! "The war for the sake of Planet Earth!" Also be on the lookout for Chapters 22 through 24! Things are beginning to not go so well! Dad… please hang in there!_

 _(Kakarot screams at the sky, engulfed in blue energy)_

 _Raditz: How dare they…! Kakarot! Just hold tight just a bit longer and we'll kill him, alright?! This is a really bad time to be overwhelmed! This is a bad time to break down!_

 _Kakarot!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 21!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 21: "The war for the sake of Planet Earth?"_ It is questioned on why the Saiyan's never left Planet Earth. The answer is simple; To win the challenges and claim the planet as a new nutrient ground! Kakarot may be the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan, but he becomes leader of the attacks against the military among the members of his class! Once Planet Earth is tamed, Kakarot plans to either keep it under his reign or to use it as a gateway to new power! He begins his games to test the earthlings for real this time!

 _Chapter 22: "The tamed Saiyan lashes out!"_ Just as the military is finally pushed back, the leader - Chille Seirf - arrives to take the Saiyan himself? It seems that Kakarot's grandfather makes a final attempt to clear away the clouds of hate between man and saiya-jin! However, Chille doesn't wish for peace just yet. He reveals the truth behind the attacks, and it shatters Kakarot in his pride and heart! The Saiyan is frozen and begins to lose his will to keep fighting until Chille does the unthinkable! The warrior is overwhelmed with emotions just as Chille hoped to see! The world turns red in Kakarot's perspective! The warrior is overtaken with the need to kill! His Saiyan nature takes the best of him in straight bloodlust!

 _Chapter 23: "The Fire in a Warrior's Heart!"_ Kakarot for the first time feels completely useless and begins to lose what was thought to be impossible to lose; his will to fight! Not only is motivation a problem, it seems that time has either been distorted or they've been told the wrong thing! When Raditz is caught with something completely unexpected, it seems that the Saiyans are falling apart. However, Prince Vegeta takes the spotlight to take on the androids himself!

 _Chapter 24: " I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"_ The androids make their move, and they prove to be trouble after all! Prince Vegeta steps into the battlefield as promised, and he proves to everyone that he will always find a way to reclaim his place. "The prince has reclaimed his throne at last!"

Also, it seems that someone is dealing with the military on their own. An unexpected reappearance catches everyone off guard! Will it be enough to snap Kakarot from his cloud of hate?

 _Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!"_ Could it be arrogance or underestimation? Either way, things are going downhill for the Saiyan warriors! With two missing in action, things spiral out of control! Vegeta finds himself in a situation that may just test his pride. Meanwhile, Kakarot finally collected all seven Dragon Balls… but for what purpose? Will the Saiyan make a mistake and wish for something selfish or foolish? Nappa realizes how bleak things are becoming! Just how long can they hold everything off until they gain back their numbers?


	21. The war for the sake of Planet Earth?

**Chapter 21 Plot:**

 _Chapter 21: "The war for the sake of Planet Earth?"_ It is questioned on why the Saiyans never left Planet Earth. The answer is simple; To win the challenges and claim the planet as a new nutrient ground! Kakarot may be the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan, but he becomes leader of the attacks against the military among the members of his class! Once Planet Earth is tamed, Kakarot plans to either keep it under his reign or to use it as a gateway to new power! He begins his games to test the earthlings for real this time!

HOWEVER…

The games have already started, and Chille is the star of it. Kakarot displays behavior that truly displays him as a threat towards his own kind! Grinning ear to ear? Mockery? He teases their strength! Has Kakarot truly lost his way? They know this isn't like him! The reason behind it? It's not easily known.

Perhaps he had truly gone mad.

Or maybe, he's just wounded in a way that can't be healed.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: February 12, 2017! (EST. It was around 12AM)**

 **WORDS: 19,416**

* * *

 **I had to cut a large portion of Ch. 20 and place it at the beginning of this chapter because the previous one was getting waaaay too long.**

 **Sorry for the confusion.**

 **I really need to stop typing so many words. This is a pretty good chapter though. (Near the end, it gets really good!)**

 **Oh, and guess what? I'm trying to mix this fic with a bit of Sun Wukong. (I have been doing that for a while) Read the Possible Questions at the end!**

 **Please?**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the creator! This is just a fanfic that is uh.**

 **Dark?**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **This chapter gave me trouble too.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 21: The war for the sake of Planet Earth? -**

" _It feels great, doesn't it?"_

Youzi's voice is the only thing he can hear at the moment.

What happened? He doesn't know. Another soldier is dead to forever rot in Hell. His eyes can't look away from the crimson color he sees. A sense of great power fills him.

' _Great?'_ He thinks to himself as his shoulders shake with a chuckle. _'It felt like I can't be stopped. It's amazing!'_ His grin doesn't fade out. It won't for a while.

 **-0000-**

"Vegeta is going to kill us." Raditz could be joking, but he sounds a bit serious. He is finally out of range where the creatures roamed at the moment. He flies in the sky with Turles at his side. He's been discussing his concerns with him for a while.

"Kakarot took off after pulling off a cheap trick. He could be anywhere, and I can't exactly fly anywhere I please. Those beasts… Kakarot released them from their cages."

Turles is actually surprised to hear this. "What?! Why would he do that?!"

"To be honest… I have no idea. He said he wanted to prove to the military that they can't easily stop him. I feel like there is more to it. Kakarot hasn't fought for so long… and his hatred is so strong. It's also his bloodlust. He can't control it. If he becomes enraged, that might turn him into a killing machine."

"It makes sense."

"Also, those creatures… they can breathe lava, and they have the same deadly venom Zhanshitao has. That brings back bad memories. I was such a coward as a child."

"The Giantulas?"

"Right. I was nearly killed by one when I was a child. When Tao here transformed into its true state, I freaked out." Raditz shook his head. "I fled like a coward and left my brother to fight it alone. It's how he ended up with that scar in his arm near his shoulder, you see."

"You're not running away again, are you?"

"No. Kakarot can't be left behind. I'm not doing that again. I'm not making the same mistake as I did back in Planet Scorch." Raditz jumps off the building's roof and lands on another. His brother follows him.

Turles seems to be thinking to himself about something. He brings a topic to Raditz. "I don't understand. How can you tolerate that foolish Kakarot? I understand the promise, but I'm talking about you as an individual."

Raditz stops moving, and he folds his arms. "You know what? I never really thought much about that."

"You've been around him for _how_ long?" Turles asks with a clearly annoyed tone.

"It's been a while. Doesn't he remind you of mother?" Raditz facial expression displays his confusion. It's like he is unsure about his question. "He's almost just like her, but that's not the reason. I really don't know. That bothers me."

"You can't find an answer? You sound like father." Turles says oddly.

"Kakarot had looked up to me since I started guiding him years ago. I probably gained his respect despite the fact we don't always get along." Raditz explains. "Saiyans don't often have siblings. When they do, it's rare to hear them address the elder ones in their title."

"Meaning, what exactly?"

"I am his older brother." Raditz sounds like he is reminding himself about that. "Recently, instead of calling me by my name, he would occasionally address me as "big brother". That's very rare to hear among our kind."

"That's right. He does call you that sometimes." Turles frowns. "Why doesn't the address me that way?"

"You've been an asshole since you've meet him."

Turles growls and reminds his brother that he was no different. "You have been one at one point."

"I was trying to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and I'm still doing that!" Raditz almost snaps. "You should do that instead of bashing on him about his half-breed kid and how he was raised as a Human!"

"Tch. Aren't you touchy?"

"What was that?!"

"Whatever." Turles huffs and looks the other direction. "That's a fair enough answer. I'm trying to understand the idiot. He's suddenly a bit unruly."

"He's unruly because of what Chille did to him." Raditz points out. "His behavior is not only violently insane, he's not listening to anyone. He won't listen to Vegeta. If he disobeys Tarble, then we're dealing with a major problem. He's difficult with me, and it turns out that I'm the only one who can't get through to him. As of now, he would listen to me for a second and suddenly take off. He ran away knowing I wouldn't like what he is doing."

"That's not good. He's getting worse. Normally, he would listen but he'll not agree with whatever he doesn't like." Turles says this thoughtfully.

"He was traumatized and he's filled with hate. He doesn't want anyone getting in his way with killing the military. My problem is that he's suddenly taking enjoyment. Saiyans enjoy fighting and destruction, but enjoying killing those you fight like it's the best thing is heard off? That's not exactly great. It's a sign of an uncontrollable urge to kill that is driven by the strong pull of bloodlust. Kakarot never experienced it so much before. Now that he is, stopping him? That's difficult. He'll eventually fight us just to get past us."

"I think he's that far already." Turles says.

"It's not necessary to kill so brutally. Honestly, Vegeta is the one who would blow one up to bits and have enjoyment from that. If Kakarot has that, it's not normal. He's rather gentle, so for someone like that to suddenly take joy of seeing blood…"

"That's something to be concerned about."

"Exactly."

"Besides, speaking of him, he fled from your presence. Where could he be?"

"It's likely he went back to headquarters. That's where we are going."

That is exactly where they are going. As soon as they see the ship in range, they immediately know something went wrong.

Raditz stops and hovers. "Turles, you're seeing this, or am I crazy?"

"What happened to the ship?! Damn. Tarble's going to be pissed." Turles snarls. He is not in the mood to be scolded over something he had nothing to do with.

Raditz looks angry, but the looks lifts from his face. "I see Nappa… and… is that… Karot?

Turles locates the child sitting against a tree trunk. "His face is pale and he looks like he just got through crying his eyes out. The kid isn't a crybaby, is he? He's too old to be crying like a brat."

"Not anymore. The only times he cries now is when something dreadful happened to him." Raditz's eyes narrow. "Damn. What happened?" He begins to descend.

Nappa sighs, looking at the terrified kid. "If you were a pure blood, you'll only be shaking and spooked a bit. Being half-Human has some drawbacks. This is clearly the first time you saw something like that-"

Karot groans and covers his face.

Nappa realized that he made a mistake. "Whoa! Don't start crying crazy again! Pretend you didn't hear that!"

Raditz lands and walks towards the two. He's very curious with what is going on. "Is he alright?"

The general looks up quickly. "You came. How did you lose him?" He seems very angry. "Your brother had lost it!"

Turles' nose twitches, and he frowns at the kid. "Disgusting. You pissed yourself?"

Raditz looks at the kid again. "He looks like he had seen a ghost. What happened, kid?"

Karot tucks his knees close to his legs. He shakes his head, not wanting to speak. He is trembling, bad.

"Raditz? Is that you?"

Raditz looks at the heavily damaged ship. His eyes widen and he steps back at the sight of one pissed-off Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta?! When did you-"

"Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on him?! How did he even get here by himself?!" Vegeta stands close to Raditz who no longer steps away.

"He attacked me." It's the only answer Raditz came say at the moment.

Vegeta snarls. "You want to know why your nephew pissed himself?! Go ahead! Go inside the ship and see for yourself! Go on!"

Now he has a really bad feeling.

Raditz nods at Turles, and they both head for the ship. He is just yards away, and the strong smell of fresh blood fills his nostrils. "What the hell…?" He pushes himself to go on, and as soon as he steps inside, he sees spilled blood. "What the…?"

"Damn. It's a bloodbath in here. It'll take ages to clean this stuff off." Turles frowns.

Raditz takes a few steps forward, but he freezes as soon as his foot strikes something. He looks down, and his eyes widen in pure disbelief. "Turles… it's been a long while since we last saw something like this…"

Turles rushes to his brother's side, and he placed a hand on his head, rubbing it. "Wow. It's been too long. What happened here? Vegeta was not pleased, so he's out of the question on who did this mess."

"I think we don't have to look too much." Raditz reaches down and picks up a gun coated with blood at the nozzle. "The gun was placed inside her mouth. This is a energy blasting gun, so once the trigger was pulled; boom. Her whole head was blasted off. Blood goes everywhere along with anything else in her head."

"You figured it out so quickly." Tarble walks up to them with an angry look. "Idiots. Learn to control your brother!"

Raditz drops the gun at the same time his jaw does. That can't be possible! Kakarot… out of all people?! "He did this?!"

"Don't act so naive. We all know the path your brother was going the moment he returned to us! He did this in front of his son!"

"That explains it." Turles gets his answer. He looks at Raditz. "You're right. Looks like Kakarot lost it big time."

Raditz seems afraid, but his eyes fill with anger. "Where is he?!"

Tarble points at the medical room that took the less damage.

Raditz marches inside the room.

The younger prince has to send a quick warning. He can't have any further destruction top on with what damage he already has to repair. "Raditz, I recommend you don't act so rash with whatever you are about to do to Kakarot!"

Raditz enters the room, and he blinks at the sight of a mischievous smiley face with its tongue sticking out drawn on the wall with blood. At the bottom of it written in sloppy capital letters in uneven sizes;

HAHA! YOU CAN'T FIND ME! YOU WERE TOO SLOW! GOOD LUCK, BECAUSE I COVERED MYSELF WITH MUD!

Raditz clenches his fist, and veins begin throb. "That little… huh?"

Another note.

P.S: TELL GOHAN THAT I'M SORRY.

And another.

P.S.S: IF YOU ARE READING THIS, RADITZ, THEN YOU'RE WAY TOO LATE TO RESCUE YOUR SUGARCANE! I NEEDED SOMETHING TO CHEW ON! SORRY!

"Is there even such thing as a "P.S.S"?" Raditz is confused, but anger pushes that aside immediately. He rushes to a basket, and all the sugarcane is gone. "Hey! He stole my sugarcane! That troubling…! Prince Tarble! Prince Vegeta! Take a look at this!"

Tarble is the first to rush inside and he takes notice of the note immediately. His brother arrives seconds later. "Looks like I shouldn't talk. I stopped watching him for a second and he's gone."

"For how long?" Vegeta crosses his arms. He's surprisingly content, but he's really suppressing his anger.

Tarble walks up to the wall to take a closer look. "Judging from the blood… this was written 10 minutes ago."

"Then he can't be far." Vegeta swings his arm to the side. "Go find him! Find him, and bring him back!"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot looks at each beast that stare back. His staff runs across his arm and ends at the flap between his thumb and index finger. A dark smiles spreads across his face. His body is smeared with dirt mixed with bits of blood. The blood is heavy on his hands, but he doesn't care.

The cyborg beasts lunge forward, and they are struck down or stabbed with the staff.

Kakarot swings his staff to the right and swings the opposite end to the left in one second to take down two threats. "I need to find Chille, and you're in my way! Perfect for me, because he'll see just pointless this is!"

Several flying bird-like robots dive towards him. They are 5 feet long, and they are fast. Looking at their eyes, they are drones.

Kakarot would fire a few blast, but he'll be detected for sure. "EXTEND!"

The staff glows and grows, he swings the weapon which destroys several drones. However, a dog cyborg knocks him down, and a bird snatches the fallen staff from the ground and takes off with it.

"Hey!" Kakarot's eyes narrow. "2 tons!"

The weapon glows, and the bird is pulled to the ground in an instant from the sudden huge gain of weight. The bird flies backup with 10 assisting it.

"4 tons?" He is unsure if that's even possible.

The staff brings them down again. It is picked up by 20 with some birds lifting other birds.

"Aw, come on!" Kakarot punches the canine off him and jumps into the air. "Power Pole, over he- OUCH!" He is yanked to the ground by a pair of jaws snagging his tail. He blinks as the birds teleport. "Huh?! Hey! That's mine!" He lifts his tail and slams it hard on the ground, breaking the robot to pieces. He begins to run, but he slows down, realizing he has no idea where they took the weapon.

Change of plans. Locate Chille quickly. He'll know for sure.

Kakarot places a hand on his head and shakes it while laughing lightly. "He's really trying to die. That makes this so much more exciting to find him and end his life."

Soldiers begin to march in with transparent box-like cages containing the more dangerous creatures. He prepares to break them. The soldiers aim, Ready to fire.

He freezes. A spark shoots through his head.

Instincts. They are telling him that he was being followed.

Kakarot looks towards the sky, and he frowns. "Crap! How did he find me? I'm sure I masked myself enough!"

The soldiers lower their guns and look above.

However, it's not Raditz… it's Nappa.

As soon as the general spots him, Kakarot takes off in a sprint.

"I found him!" Nappa allows his energy to spike to signal the others.

Kakarot hears the sound of air movement from all around. "You guys want me that bad? I'm stopping the threat from the source!"

Turles lands on the ground behind him. "In the most reckless way."

Kakarot steps back, but Tarble lands behind him at the direction he is going. The Saiyan looks to his right, and Raditz lands there. Looking to his left, Nappa lands there. "You guys have me surrounded, huh?"

"Make this easier and just come with us." Tarble orders firmly.

The soldiers realize they are not the main focus. They slowly back away, realizing they stand not even the tiniest chances against the number of Saiyans present.

Kakarot chuckles. He jumps and lands on his hands. He spins himself using his hands while kicking out his legs, knocking everyone around him down. He flips back to his feet and apologizes before thrusting a hand out to his side, sending a burst of gusting wind that blows the warriors away and sends clouds of dirt flying. He the cloud and kicks a drone aside. "I just want to finish this!"

Nappa stands quickly. "That little…!"

"Don't be mad. I'm doing all of you a favor. You're just not listening."

" _You're_ not listening!" Raditz points out. "You're not thinking!"

Kakarot crosses his arms. "Okay. But I want to find Chille myself and kill off these robots to show him that this whole android thing is pointless. Who could stop me?"

His question is answered as a boot kicks the side of his face and sends him crashing to the ground. He quickly jumps back to his feet, and Vegeta stands with crossed arms, looking either disappointed or angry. The scowl on his face makes it hard to tell.

"You want me? Come and get me." Kakarot challenges them with a smirk.

The soldiers watch in surprise. They didn't think the Saiyans would fight among themselves.

All the Saiyans jump forward.

Kakarot sticks his tongue out, and he becomes a blur standing still. Nappa punches the blur that turns out to he a decoy, because it fades away after that.

"What?"

"What's up? Over here!"

Nappa turns around, and a foot strikes him under his chin. His head is thrown back and he flips to the ground.

Tarble is distracted by the fallen general for a second, and he glares at Kakarot. "How long until you- huh?"

Kakarot is jogging in place with a silly grin on his face. It's a childish grin, meaning he is having fun.

"He wants to fight." Tarble realizes. He looks at Vegeta. "He wants to fight! This is our chance to calm him down! He hasn't had a good fight for so long, this is his opportunity!"

Vegeta frowns. He sees no benefit from this. "Is that so? Even if that's the case, he's still being punished for being so disobedient. He'll have to go without dinner tonight."

Kakarot blinks, and he frowns. "No one wants to have fun lately!"

"Vegeta! You shouldn't had said that outloud!" Tarble growls.

Vegeta huffs. "It doesn't matter. I'm dealing with this moron whether he likes it or not!" He jumps towards the Saiyan.

Kakarot becomes a blur again, forcing Vegeta to stop.

"There he goes with his tricks again!" Vegeta snarls.

Tarble jumps from the ground to attack Kakarot who is above Vegeta, but he is kicked aside. "Look out!"

Vegeta looks up and his head is struck by a pair of feet. He is forced to the ground.

Kakarot begins to run, but he disappears and flashes side by side until he reaches Turles and punches him down. "Too slow! I'm off! I have to kill off the cyborgs!"

"Kakarot!" Raditz sees the opportunity, and he grabs his brother. His arms lock around the chest, and he tries to restrain him. "Kakarot! Stop!"

"Huh?! You actually caught me!" Kakarot tries to free himself, but the lock is very firm. He creates a blue sphere of energy that hovers from one of his hands. "Let me go! You guys are in the way!"

"Fool! What you had been doing is beyond recklessness! Are you even sane anymore?! Stop this!"

"Come on, big brother! It'll be fun!" Kakarot's chuckling turns into mad laughter as he elbows his brother to free himself. He swings his arm while sending the sphere. It ranked across the ground, digging a line. Seconds later, explosions erupt across the line, killing the soldiers in range and destroying the glass boxes holding the drones. The drones fly free, and Kakarot seems excited.

Raditz hasn't moved since his brother escaped his hold. He watches him blasting drones or throwing some at another. The ground shakes from the explosions. Raditz is in pure disbelief. "He's out of control… I can't stop him anymore… damn it… he has lost his sanity."

Tarble sees the large number of drones there actually are. "Perhaps the android threat is real. Why is Kakarot doing this?"

Kakarot jumps on top a drone and rides it like a skateboard.

"What am I supposed to do now? How the hell will he ever stop?" Raditz shouts.

How can he?

Raditz snarls, and he fires a Shining Friday. The blast shoots through several drones, and heads straight for Kakarot. His youngest brother is alarmed and in shock.

It strikes him, and the explosions finishes everything off.

Tarble gives Raditz a strange look. "You blasted your own brother?"

"I didn't had a choice." Is Raditz's only answer.

Vegeta frowns. "I don't think that stopped him."

Smoke clears, and Kakarot is still standing. His arms are crossed over his face, and smoke rises from his arms and elbows. He blocked the attack from hurting him by guarding. Slowly, he lowers his arms, and a dark grin is on his face. "Are you trying to stop me, big brother?"

Raditz didn't expect Kakarot to react this way. The way the question was asked was in a dark and mischievous tone. "Listen to me, Kakarot. Just for a minute. Listen."

Kakarot tilts his head to the side. "I don't want to. I want to do what I want. Not what you want."

"What?!" Vegeta growls at this.

"Are you even listening to yourself?! You're going to get yourself killed! Why are you acting like this?!" He is ignored, so he marches forward and snatches his brother by the shoulders. "Kakarot! Listen to me, damn it!"

Kakarot chuckles. "Okay, okay. I'll listen. Don't get so mad."

Raditz has a break at last. He begins to explain. "Look, what you have been doing is-"

He is kneed on the crotch. Raditz holds back a scream and his hands cover the struck area. He falls to the ground face first and groans long and loud.

"Ooooo…" Turles and Nappa flinches at this.

"That gotta hurt a lot." Kakarot chuckles. He walks away, not caring that his brother is in so much pain. "What to do next? Let's track down some old buddies."

Raditz lays there. He can't even crawl at the moment. "That… was a cheap shot…! Damn it… Kakarot… when will you ever realize…? What you have been doing… is nearly the same exact thing as Frieza…!"

Kakarot stops, and he turns. "Excuse me?"

"The fact that you are acting this way is like a tyrant…" Raditz simplifies what he said.

"Tyrant? Hah!" Kakarot turns and walks off again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Vegeta marches forward.

Kakarot fires a blast at the ground that sends dirt flying. He sends a frenzy of blasts at random directions, and he rockets from the ground.

The dust clears away, and the Saiyans are looking around quickly.

"Damn! Where did he go?!" Turles growls.

"Smart. He used dirt as a cover to escape, and he sent a frenzy of energy blasts to be a decoy. Until they all go away, we can't determine his location." Tarble sighs and shakes his head. "It can't be helped. We'll have to wait until he either unleashes energy again or for him to return."

"Some strategy." Vegeta says with sarcasm. "You really want us to fall apart? We can't risk going to the same area. There's a chance those androids are around."

"What do we do?" Nappa asks.

"Raditz. Turles." Vegeta calls their names.

The two adressed brothers are alert.

"Don't disappoint me."

The pair immediately rockets from the ground.

Drones begin to surround the remaining warriors.

"Just great. We have to clean up Kakarot's mess over here too." Tarble frowns.

 **-0000-**

The warrior has his arms stretched out on the sides as he spins in flight like a screw. He is cheering, enjoying his air travel. He breaks the sound barrier and soars through the sky normally this time. He cups his hands over his mouth. "Power Pole! Power Pole, where are you? Can you hear me? Extend!"

His eyes scan every tree around him, but he sees nothing.

"Power Pole, extend!"

Nothing.

"Aw, darn. It's not responding, or I'm too far-"

Beeping.

He takes out the watch he took from Alphredo, and he looks at the radar.

Chille is here.

Kakarot chuckles. "Perfect." He descends until his feet touches flat ground. In front of him is a cave, and he gets the idea that Chille must had been hiding inside… or this is a base. It doesn't matter. The soldier had been located.

He slowly walks inside, taking note of how damp it is. It feels much cooler inside…

… something doesn't feel right.

Kakarot freezes, and his eyes shift as he raises his guard. He doesn't take another step. He slowly crouches down and picks up a rock that is as big as his hand. He tosses it ahead, and as soon as it hits the ground, a net springs from the ground and snags the rock.

A bunch of guns unfold from against the walls, and they fire all over the net, destroying the rock and vaporizing the net to ash.

Kakarot watches this go on for 30 seconds. The sound of gunfire pounds against his eardrums. Powerful bullets causes the walls to chip away. Yellow light flashes in the dark cave, allowing him to clearly see how heavy the same is. It finally stops. The guns fold back, and Kakarot seems a bit shocked.

That could had been him.

He lets that sink in.

That could had been _him_!

"Oh, wow. If that were me, I would had been in very bad shape… maybe even dead."

He wouldn't even be swiss cheese. He would had been cremated, and he isn't even a dead man!

"You have sharp instincts, Saiyan."

Kakarot steps back. He sees a shadow that turns out to be the very man he was looking for walking past the firing range and standing near the border. "I figured you would set some traps. The atmosphere here is uneasy."

"Same, but to me, it's because of your presence."

Kakarot finds his staff. It's in the hands of Chille. The soldier takes notice and smirks.

"You're powerless without your magical staff." Chille chuckles, spinning the weapon a bit just to tease the Saiyan.

Kakarot frowns. "Idiot. I'm born from a warrior race. I was born with fighting instincts. I am a martial artist!" He feels the soldier is having a dumb moment since he must had forgotten. Kakarot can fight with or without the staff. However, he found his staff so much more useful since he knows how to tap into its potential. He huffs. "You can't take that weapon from me. How are you able to pick it up in the first place? That thing is suppose to weigh a ton, literally!"

"This weapon is naturally lightweight. You just make it heavy somehow." Chille sighs. "This staff is better off with someone else. Such magic is dangerous when used by creatures like you."

"I think I figured you out. Is that why you took weapon?" Kakarot frowns. "It's not difficult, really. I can kill you."

"How so?"

"You're not invincible. You may be able to heal no matter how badly you get wounded, but there are two parts of the body you definitely can't live without or that can slowly kill you if injured. The brain and the heart."

Chille's eyes widen.

"Since the heart makes the blood run through the body… including the brain… it is the most important part. If I destroy your heart… you stay dead."

The soldier actually steps back, and a slight nervous laugh escapes his mouth. "Well… out of all the Saiyans… the stupidest one figured it out, huh? Then again, it's pretty much common sense, but nobody ever thought of it." He holds up the staff. "You can't kill me easily if you don't have this."

Kakarot doesn't appear worried to the slightest. He reaches forward. He asks calmly and with proper manners. "Give me back my Power Pole."

"No." Chille refuses to give it back.

Kakarot's expression doesn't change. "Give me back my staff."

"Why should I give it back? You will have an advantage." Chille frowns.

"Give me back my staff." Kakarot's eyes narrow.

"Quit asking, or are you just that stupid?!" Chille says, becoming very annoyed.

Kakarot sighs, and he shouts out; "Power Pole! Over here!"

"I don't think so! You feel right for this trap, Saiyan!" Chille unclips a gun just as the weapon glows.

A powerful force blows Kakarot off his feet, and his back slams against the wall. He falls to his side, fighting to breathe in the air that was knocked out of him.

Being unable to breathe is getting really old for him.

Like, seriously.

"Tch. Ow… that hurts like hell…" Kakarot tries to move, but he winches and growls. He can't seem to move as he wants.

"Come on, Saiyan." Chille's voice says in the distance. The force blew him further inside the cave… it blew him forwards which is bizarre, but it felt like he was pulled instead of pushed.

Liquid plopping on the rocky surface is light. The cave is very damp. If Chille takes off, he won't be able to tell very easily, because the smell of rain blocks everything else at the moment.

He needs to go after him.

"Nrrgnn!" Kakarot grips on the ground and begins to push himself up, but he feels sharp pain from the side of his abdomen. He slowly turns his head, and his eyes widen with pure disbelief. "This... can't be happening…!"

The warrior lays against a wall, and his own Power Pole had impaled through the right side of his body.

"Gggh!" His coughs heavily and a mouthful of straight blood flies out. "Coughing blood… not good…" He slumps over and collapses to the ground. He pushes himself to his knees, and his teeth are clenched with the blood seeping through them. He holds back a scream as the staff shifts around, digging through more flesh. "How…? I've been struck with bullets and swords, and they shatter or bounce off me… so how… is this happening…?"

"A good question, Saiyan."

Kakarot looks up, and he notices Chille walking towards him with a giant gun in hand. "You…?"

"You're smarter than you think. For you to find out my secret is troubling. That weapon of yours is strong enough to impale. I missed the heart, but oh well. You'll just bleed to death. I can find your son then. He'll be dead before you know it." Chille grins as he watches the blood slowly collect to the ground. A small puddle begins to form, and it won't be long until it grows worse.

Kakarot snarls, exposing his blood coated teeth. "You bastard…!"

"Ah-ah. Save your breath. If you talk too much, you'll make it far worse." Chille chuckles. "I gave you back your staff, but keep in mind that if you pull it out, you just signed a death certificate."

"Big brother is going to kill you for this." Kakarot hatefully says.

"How? Look at yourself! By the time he gets here, you'll be dead… so you can't tell him how to kill me. You're a mess! You're covered in mud and blood! If bleeding out won't kill you quick enough, infection will finish you."

Kakarot watches the soldier turn his back.

"You'll be done for. Good riddance."

"No… you don't…!" Kakarot crawls a bit, and his eyes go wide as he coughs out another mouthful of blood. He falls to his unwounded side, looking like a part of a shish kabob. Slowly, blood spreads. His breathing is hollow.

He's weak.

Slowly, his eyes close. He has no choice but to hope one of his comrades would find him…

But if Vegeta did, he'll watch him die.

Suddenly, the bone necklace Kakarot wears around his neck glows purple for a second with two flashes. The glow highlights his body the same way before fading. First the necklace, then the slight glow on the body in a pattern of a single heartbeat.

 _BA-THUMP!_

It happens again.

 _BA-THUMP!_

" _Don't let him walk away, my lord. This is your chance. You have the power that no one can tame!"_

 _BA-THUMP._ The glow happens again before completely fading. Kakarot's eyes open halfway and slowly.

" _You're unstoppable. Kill him!"_

 _BA-THUMP!_

His eyes snap completely open.

Feeling accomplished, Chille walks away proudly with the thought of a job well done. The thought turns into the idea that he had missed something when small chuckling echoes through the cave. He stops walking and slowly turns towards the direction the sound emanates. Blood is dripping on the ground like a leaking faucet.

Kakarot walks slowly and occasionally, he would stumble. The heavy wound inflicted on him doesn't seem to faze him anymore. He is walking like he is unharmed. His eyes shine and are filled with energy. His blood-coated teeth are exposed in a grin. Each step is almost clumsy.

"Hahaha…." The warrior's grin turns dark. He throws his head back with loud, maniacal, and hysterical laughter.

Chille takes a step back. Many questions race through his mind. One of them is… how is that Saiyan still alive?! The question is raised higher when he notices the warrior holding his bloody staff.

He pulled it out.

Kakarot pulled it out from impaling him. Blood is leaking bad from the wound. He'll bleed to death. Removing it was foolish!

"Are you nuts?!" Chille can't really react any other way. This warrior is his enemy, but he can't understand why the alien did something so stupid. "Pulling that out only makes you die far quicker! You'll be dead in minutes!"

Kakarot's laughter reduces to chuckles. He lowers his head and looks at the soldier with feral eyes. They are truly filled with so much energy. "Dying? You're the one who'll be dead. It doesn't hurt. Not one bit!" He giggles madly and continues walking.

The wound is very bad. It's definitely not going to stop bleeding.

"I never felt so great! My whole body is pumped with so much energy! I feel like I can defeat anything! I can fight for hours!" Kakarot laughs. "It doesn't hurt. Not one bit! You can't stop me!" He lunges forward and Chille jumps out the way. The Saiyan stabs the weapon through the ground while laughing.

Chille finally understands what is happening. "That clueless fool. He's oblivious to why he feels the way he does. He feels no pain and he has so much energy, because he's having an adrenaline rush!"

Kakarot lunges at him again, and the soldier dodges a swing.

"But it feels like something else is the reason. Why is he filled with so much energy like he is on a sugar rush?!"

"I can't be stopped! I can fight all day long!" Kakarot laughs wildly. "It feels like I'm alive! Ahahaha! HAHAHA!"

Chille glances at his watch which blinks in alarm. He taps it and reads the note it displays. "A demon of a high spiritual level is nearby? Here?!" He looks at the Saiyan. "Goku is called a demon, but he really isn't one! Is this thing busted- oh, shit!" He ducks, and the staff strikes the wall, taking a huge chunks down. He steps back and takes notice of the bones the warrior wears. "Those are the bones from that monkey demon I killed!"

He ducks again and begins to run. He isn't afraid, but he needs time to figure out what is happening.

And fast.

He brings the watch close to his mouth. "Give me information about the winged monkey demon!"

The watch glows. " _This species is extremely difficult to gain trust of. Once trust is gained, they become very loyal to their master. These demons are truly intelligent. If one is murdered and the one trusted keeps a part of it, the spirit becomes twisted and manipulative. It will convince the one trusted to carry out negative goals, whatever it may be. When the one trusted is in grave danger, they grant them a boost of intense energy, giving them a boost needed to make a decision for life."_

"In this case… the Saiyan chose to fight over flight." Chille jumps back to avoid a swing. "The fool has no idea what is happening to him. He's so pumped up with adrenaline, he can't feel pain at all, and so… he continues to fight, and he loses so much blood in the process."

Kakarot is laughing like a child high on sugar. Either the energy is making him do energetic… or he had completely lost his mind.

"Dead! Time for you to die!" Kakarot laughs excitedly. "You'll be skewered like a shish kabob!" He lunges forward and thrusts the staff forward.

Chille gasps, and he taps his wrist. He teleports out the cave.

Kakarot forces himself to stop, and he glares around the cave. "Where did you go? You ran away! Coward!"

"You hear that?! He's in here!"

Kakarot recognizes the voice as Raditz's. He turns around to look at the cave's mouth, but all he sees is darkness. He went too deep inside the cave, but he can see enough to get his way around. If he were a Human, everything would be pitch black.

"I smell blood… Kakarot's! Hey! Kakarot?! Where are you?! You better not be dead!"

Footsteps are close. Tarble is the first to reach Kakarot, and he shines a light on him. He is spooked and staggers back. "He's bleeding bad! He's losing a lot of blood!" Tarble calls.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Raditz complains in the distance.

Kakarot chuckles. "There's nothing to worry about! I'm completely fine… no… I feel great! Hahaha!" Kakarot walks off, ignoring the prince's protests. He walks towards the light coming from the mouth of the cave, and now everyone sees just what condition he is in.

"Kakarot! You're bleeding nonstop!" Raditz points out the obvious, but it's the only way he can reach due to the disbelief he is in.

"I'm fine. I have to go find Chille and kill him." Kakarot continues to walk.

"You'll die from blood lost! Hasn't that got to your head yet?!" Vegeta snaps.

Kakarot laughs at this which is very odd. He is still feeling no pain, meaning the rush hasn't worn off yet. His eyes are still wild in appearance. "Nothing can stop me from what I need to do… not even you."

Vegeta begins to fill with anger. The amount of disrespect he received from this Saiyan is off the charts. Kakarot has the attitude of someone who is selfish and simply doesn't care!

"Kakarot…" Raditz growls, but he is alarmed when his brother's eyes become heavy. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot's grin turns into a weak smile. He leans back and collapses on the ground. The bloody staff clatters on the ground next to him.

"Brother!"

"Oh look. He passed out. That stopped him." Nappa points out.

Raditz quickly drops to Kakarot's side. He looks at the others. "Don't just stand there! He's going to die if we don't do anything! Prince Tarble!"

"I'm on the way!" Tarble crouches down next to the unconscious warrior. "Hurry, now! We have to stop the bleeding enough for us to treat him at the ship!"

Turles however simply watches all of this. "He said he won't stop. What does he mean exactly? Is that a threat or a challenge?"

Everyone pauses except for Tarble who is hard at work to save Kakarot's life.

"I'm making a recommendation." Turles announces. "We can't afford to lower our guards for one second. Keep one eye open at night. From where this is going, the androids are not the only threat we're facing."

Raditz looks at his unconscious brother.

"This threat is among us, and he won't hesitate to kill if he loses himself that far. Between him attacking Raditz after he killed that Upa man and him killing Dumpli, that's enough evidence that he is in madness."

"Then, this is an order." Vegeta announces. "If Kakarot completely loses his sense of reason and poses a threat, he _will_ be killed." He looks at the surprised Raditz. "I highly suggest you learn to control him, or you will have one less brother."

The news is bad. It's terrifying.

Kakarot? Is this really happening? Five years ago, he was so soft and merciful. He hated killing back then, but now it's the opposite.

Raditz simply stares at his brother, and he shakes his head. "Mother… these are the days I really wish you were around. I could use some advice right now, because I don't know what to do. I wanted him to be a true Saiyan warrior, but the way he is acting is more like a monster."

"We all made him this way." Nappa states. "From when he was exiled to being imprisoned, he was becoming what he is now. We all take the blame here. All we can do is try to guide him back to the right path."

"What right path could we possibly know? We're Saiyans. Brutal warriors are common among us." Turles frowns.

"Kakarot was the only one who knows, and that opportunity is now gone." Raditz growls. "Damn it. Why does this have to happen?" He slowly stands and looks at head. "Damn them. That military made him snap. They'll pay for this. All I want now is for him to stop suffering…"

It's all decided.

They have _no_ idea what is going through Kakarot's mind. Not the slightest.

 **\- Later -**

"Somebody send that psycho into therapy."

Kauli leans against the wall with crossed arms. She seems shaken up a bit, and she's far from the blood as possible. She wouldn't dare to glance outside, not until Tarble is finish with burying the body.

"Nobody is sending Kakarot anywhere." Raditz dips a cloth into a bucket of water. Now soaked, he uses it to wash the blood from his brother's staff. "He's staying right here."

"Good idea. We don't need him killing the therapist." Turles chuckles.

"All you guys talk about is death and destruction." Kauli frowns.

"It's what we do." Turles huffs. "Grow up and be a Saiyan."

Kauli growls at his response. She's it in the mood to deal with him. "You're the one who needs to grow up. Immature jerk."

"Someone's having a hissy fit. You better keep your lips close. Baring your teeth is a sign of a challenge. With the little experience you have, you'll be sleeping with the fishes. It's best you stick with babysitting duty."

Kauli flips a middle finger and walks away. It only causes Turles to laugh.

"You are terrible with making friends." Raditz jokes. "Look at your progress. She just shot a bird. Good luck trying to recover from that."

"I can care less. Perhaps she'll train more if someone provokes her."

"Or, that someone could lose their tail and look like a idiot." Raditz simply says. "One idiot experienced the biggest irony just recently. He nearly got killed by his own weapon."

"He's never going to make it." Turles points at the medical room where Kakarot is patched up. "Vegeta is probably going to kill him in his sleep. I can't tolerate Kakarot's behavior, and neither will he."

"Kakarot still has a lot to learn."

"Why do you defend him so much? I thought Raditz only cares about himself." Turles teases his older brother who simply glares at him before returning to cleaning the weapon.

Nappa walks inside the room, and Karot is close behind. The general stops as soon as he sees what Raditz is doing. "We might as well clean this mess."

"Why did you bring the kid back here? You should had kept him out." Raditz doesn't turn his attention away from the staff. He seems focused, but his tone has slight irritation. "If he sees the mess, he'll probably piss himself again."

"He's in fresh clothes. I tried talking to him, but he won't say a word." Nappa looks at the kid who stares at his feet. "Kid's so scared, it's like he forgot how to talk."

Turles glances at the child. "Humans are such crybabies."

Raditz dips the cloth in the water and scrubs the weapon again. "Damn. This thing is coated with blood. It's difficult to see since the weapon itself is red… but then again, I can tell that it's coming off."

Nappa notices the change of subject. It seems Raditz doesn't want to talk about what Kakarot had done. "You can?"

"The shading is completely different."

"Oh, right. The colorblind can distinguish shading better than those who can see colors normally." Nappa reminds himself. He looks at the kid when he suddenly walks. "Hey. Where are you…?"

Karot finally lifts his head, and he looks at Raditz. His eyes are puffed and red from crying so much, and he is still terrified. He opens his mouth to speak, but his jaw trembles, and he closes his mouth and shuts his eyes.

Raditz sighs. "Looks like we should wait until the morning. May 13th is a set back… but no one can fight in this condition." He picks up the weapon and looks at it in every angle. "There. Good as new. Not a speck of blood or oil." He stands and picks up the scabbard that sits against the wall. He slides the weapon inside, and he walks outside. "I'm sleeping in the trees tonight… unless I have a shift?"

"I'll take it." Turles offers. "It's not like I have anything else to do. Don't fret. I won't try anything if that's what you're thinking."

"You keep your word." Raditz warns him as he begins to climb his way up a nearby tree. Below and yards away, Tarble pats dirt down with his hands. The headless woman has finally been buried. It's a good thing, because Raditz got tired of seeing it.

Still, anger boils inside him. Kakarot wouldn't be like this if it weren't for the military. They pushed Kakarot off very the edge, and the Saiyan is so determined to kill them, he won't take "no" for an answer anymore. To think that Humans - a race of utter weaklings - did this!

"A mere Human…" Raditz's lips part away into a heavy snarl. "A mere Human…!"

Something small touches his face.

He looks at his cheek and sees a small hand. Looking at the owner, a baby looks at him with curiosity.

Baby Trunks tilts his head. "Bwaah?"

Raditz simply stares. The anger he felt seems to fade away as he looks into the blue eyes. "You have no idea. You're just a baby in need of guidance. The kind of person you will become… it depends on who raises you."

Baby Trunks coos. He places his other hand on Raditz's forehead. He rubs his face a bit, and he taps him as if he wants to get his attention. "Daah… aaah." He taps him harder. "Naaah!"

Raditz simply watches the baby tap him and shake him a bit. "You're not even a year old yet.. and you want my attention out of all things…"

Baby Trunks pats the head again. He begins to whine.

Raditz groans as he sits up. The baby crawls to his lap and sits there. The Saiyan seems bothered. The baby looks at him by tilting his head back. "We're in the middle of nowhere, and you're sitting on me. What kind of fool are you?"

He's the fool for talking to a baby.

Baby Trunks looks at Raditz with curiosity. He reaches for him and he is picked up as the warrior lays on his back. He coos as he is placed on his stomach against the warrior's chest. Hearing him yawn makes him smile with nothing but gums showing.

"It's been a looong day. There's going to be a longer be tomorrow." Raditz looks at the stars. "You're so oblivious to what is happening.

Leaves rustle, and Raditz looks from the sky to the branches below. He sees Karot climbing his way up.

"What do you want?"

Karot doesn't say a word. He tears leaves down from above and pokes it between two branches near Raditz. He creates a bed and lays down and closes his eyes. He faces Raditz, laying a foot away from him.

"Not you too. I'm not in the mood to deal with children…" Raditz pauses and looks at his chest. Baby Trunks had fallen asleep. His head lays against the warrior's chest, and his tiny hands are balled and cling on the warrior's shirt. The lavender tail is curled close to his tiny body. Quick and tiny breaths are heard escaping his nostrils. "You're a strange one."

Watching the baby sleep is something he never saw before. Sure, he saw his little brother sleep when he was a baby, but that was inside a space pod. He never saw a baby sleep this close, and the baby is awfully soft.

Raditz can't remember why he was angry at the moment. It's like the baby has an positive effect that makes anger or stress fade away. He feels more relaxed, because he drifts off into sleep himself.

 **-0000-**

"He's not dead yet?"

Chille frowns at the screens from The Red Ribbon headquarters. "Looks like they found him. He's patched up, but I'm sure whatever wounds he had healed with the sort of medication they have… oh?" He leans closer to the screens, and he sees Raditz in the trees sleeping with baby Trunks sleeping with him on his chest. "Isn't that Bulma's baby? She wasn't exactly good at keeping secrets, but what? Now that I have a closer look, the brat has a tail."

"Oh god…"

"A half-breed. I can't believe it. So, the rumors are true after all. I can see why Goku took the baby away. He knew about this. He won't even die for crying out loud."

"He has my sister held hostage." Skrimp reminds him.

"Don't worry. I have a plan to get her back. There's no need to get angry. I'm not in the mood to fight anyone."

Skrimp sighs. "Talk about a bother. How do we deal with a stubborn guy like him?"

"You're forgetting about who I am." Chille reminds his partner. "I am The Will Crusher. The Pride Crusher. That freak will feel helpless or horrible. I always bring my enemies to tears with their will crushed! That is when I strike!"

Skrimp just stares. "Do you have to be so dramatic?"

Chille groans. "You just ruined the moment."

 **-0000-**

His mouth is wide open as he snores. A tiny hand swats his nose, and the snore is interrupted before returning. The same hand grabs his nose, and the owner growls as his eyes open.

Instantly, he sees a pair of blue eyes.

It nearly spooked him, but hearing the coo is enough to prevent that. He sits up and the baby slides into his lap.

"Hahaha! Are you starting to grow on him, Raditz?"

Raditz looks below, and Nappa stands with crossed arms. He growls. "He climbed up here himself."

"Is that so?" Nappa probably won't leave it alone for a while. He does introduce another topic. "Your brother is fully healed. If you wish to check on him, go ahead."

"He's physically healed, but his mentally wounded. He's barely recovering." Raditz holds the baby close to his chest as he stands. Looking to where Karot was, the child is no longer there. He looks at the general for answers. "Did he ask for a training session?"

"You sleep like a log, remember? Late at night, the kid suddenly freaked out which caused him to fall from the tree. He was too scared to go back to sleep."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Raditz frowns. He jumps and lands on the ground. He walks inside the ship which hasn't been cleaned out yet. The medical room is clean, thankfully. He finds a basket and he sets the baby inside. Everyone else that he didn't see is already inside. Everyone is there except Vegeta. The prince is probably not in the mood to see a stubborn low-class.

He notices Karot who sits at the corner. His eyes are fixed on his unconscious father. It's hard to know what the kid could possibly be thinking.

Turles pokes the staff that sits against the wall. He's probably trying to figure out how the weapon works or how it was able to impale someone with ease.

Tarble checks a screen that's within the wall. He nods. "He's fine. He will definitely live, but my greatest concern is when he wakes up. After what happened, who knows what his thoughts would be?"

"That's why I came here. Just in case he does something reckless, I'll stop it immediately." Raditz frowns.

"Ow…"

Raditz blinks. Did he hear what he think he did?

Kakarot finally opens his eyes. The world is a blur for several seconds until it finally clears. "Damn it… hurts…"

All movement stop, and the warriors all turn to look at the Saiyan who has gained consciousness. Raditz is the first to walk to the bed his youngest brother lies on. He stands on his brother's left side. "What is the 5th rule of the battlefield? Did you forget?"

Kakarot turns his head to look at his brother. "Saiyan rule number 5 of the battlefield: Never underestimate the enemy…" He seems defeated in a way. "Looks like I did. Damn it…"

Turles places his fists against his hips. "I must admit. You're one of a kind."

Kakarot would smile, but he can't seem to be able to make it show on his face as he usually would be able to. He simply lays there, staring at the ceiling.

The sound of boots clacking catches their attention. Vegeta walks towards the bed with crossed arms. "How much longer do you have to be beaten until you learn, Kakarot?"

Kakarot's eyes shrink the second they land on Vegeta. He had forgotten how to breathe.

Raditz finds this as odd. "What's with you?"

Kakarot's mind replays everything; ChiChi's death by The Mercenary Tao, Chille ripping out his tail. The discovery that the soldier was behind the ChiChi's death. The fact the soldier caged him and treated him like an animal. The fact that he nearly killed him and said he would hunt down his son…

Turles is alert when Kakarot seems to be struggling with himself. "What has gotten into you?"

Vegeta frowns. "Kakarot. Aren't you going to explain how you ended up impaled so easily?"

Kakarot's eyes narrow and fill with anger as he snarls, and this alarms the prince. What is done next leaves everyone is pure disbelief.

Kakarot screams while snatching his staff as he lunges at Vegeta. He swings it at him and the surprised prince ducks. The warrior jabs it and the prince jumps back. Kakarot nearly stabs him with it and the weapon stabs through the floor instead.

Karot quickly stands with a gasp.

"What the hell?!" Raditz is in full panic like the others. "S-stop him! Everyone, stop him!"

Kakarot throws his foot forward, and his boot slams on Vegeta's chest, knocking him back. The low-class's movements are so quick, the prince can't seem to keep up for long. Kakarot sweeps the staff under Vegeta's feet and the prince falls to his back. Kakarot growls and thrusts one end of his staff towards the prince's neck, but Vegeta catches the end just as it is a few inches from getting him. "DAAMN YOOOU!"

"Kakarot! Stop it!" Raditz grabs the opposite end of his brother's staff and pulls it back. "What are you thinking?! Stop it!"

Kakarot snarls. "Power Pole…!"

Raditz's eyes widen. "Shit! I forgot that thing can grow!"

"EXTE-" Kakarot is cut off when Tarble jumps and lands in front of him while twisting his body to send a roundhouse kick. Kakarot is struck on the head and staggers back, but an uppercut sends him flying back to the ground. The warrior rubs his chin, growls, and rises to his feet. His eyes still have that fierce look. He glares at the younger prince.

Tarble didn't think a look could be so intimidating once the one looked at is him. He finds his words. "Take the staff immediately! Keep it out his reach!"

Turles immediately takes the weapon and rushes towards the others. Nappa matches forward, looking furious and ready to attack. Raditz is on guard, and Karot seems terrified. He flees from the room.

Raditz pushes his brother, and his eyes follow the kid's movement until he is out of sight. "Kid? Hey! Kid-!" He is punched on the face, and he is shoved to the ground. Vegeta now fends for himself.

Kakarot springs from the ground again and sends a punch towards the prince. His punch is caught and this angers him further. Kakarot turns and elbows the prince on the stomach with his free arm.

Vegeta's eyes go wide in shock. His body freezes, and he falls to his knees.

Kakarot lifts his foot over the prince's head. "Go to hell!"'

"KAKAROT! STAND DOWN!" The voice of Tarble shouts firmly behind the warrior.

Kakarot feels blistering pain shooting up his spine. His hair stands on end as he screams through clenched teeth. His entire body turns against him. The pain reaches every nerve in his body, and he is frozen. "Aaah…" Exhaustion takes over, and his eyes become heavy. He finally falls to the ground, and standing with his tail squeezed in hand is Turles.

"That's enough." Turles frowns.

Tarble and Nappa immediately rush over to the older prince. Tarble immediately grabs his shoulders to push him to his knees. "Big brother, are you alright?!"

Vegeta appears furious. He speaks through clenched teeth with his arms around his stomach. "He did something to my body…! It won't do as I say!" His eyes widen, and he coughs out a mouthful of saliva coated with blood.

Tarble nods towards the general who walks towards the medical room. "From how it seems, he must had focused his energy into that blow. Don't move. He must had shaken up your insides."

Kakarot lies helpless on the ground, and unable to move. "Please let go of my tail."

Turles growls. "Fool, you might end up attacking Prince Vegeta again."

"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarot mutters, completely confused.

Raditz walks to his youngest brother. He crosses his arms, looking angry. "Care to explain yourself? You're detained right now. For all we know, you could be planning to kill him, am I right?"

"Kill Vegeta…?" Kakarot flinches as Turles grabs his face. His head is lifted and turned so that he can see the harmed prince. His eyes lose their color. "Oh, no! What have I done?!" He twists his body to force his tail free.

As soon as his energy returns, Kakarot jumps to his feet and rushes towards Vegeta.

Tarble immediately reacts by turning around with a sphere of energy aimed at him. The expression on his face looks exactly how anyone would look at an enemy.

The low-class quickly stomps his feet on the ground to force his running to stop. He nearly falls forward so his arms flail a bit. He didn't expect this at all. The way the prince is looking at him… it's nothing he saw before. Never has Tarble ever threatened him like this before.

He takes a few steps back and purple light glows behind him. He slowly turns around, and disbelief fills his face at the sight of Turles aiming a purple sphere of energy towards him. Looking around, everyone else stares at him angrily, all except Raditz and Kauli who seem disappointed. When Nappa's hand begins to spark, he begins to feel uneasy. "Guys…? What's going on?"

No one answers. Vegeta finally recovers and he raises his hand, aiming the palm at the warrior as well. "If I were you, I would look less of a threat."

"Threat?" Slowly, Kakarot raises his hands in surrender. He has no idea what is going on. He made it clear he didn't mean to hurt the prince, so why is everyone looking at him like he's the bad guy?!

"How can we be for sure that the Humans didn't program you or anything? Or maybe you're an android disguised as Kakarot?" Tarble asks.

"Android? They barely arrived yet." Kakarot slowly says. "Also…What do you mean by program? I'm not a computer or anything."

Vegeta relaxes his palm, and he points a finger at Kakarot's knee. He fires a tiny blast that strikes the kneecap.

Kakarot cries out and drops to one knee.

"Well, you're bleeding and you felt pain. At least your not a robot or anything." Vegeta frowns at Tarble who made a stupid guess. "Don't you realize? Attacking a prince is an automatic death wish."

"I didn't know it was you." Kakarot reminds him.

"How can we be so sure you're telling the truth? You've lied to us lately, and you attacked us before so that you can get what you want." Vegeta begins. "There's no doubt you are a major threat. Therefore, I will have to kill you."

Kakarot's eyes widen. Next, they narrow. "I was never able to fit in anyway."

He becomes blurry.

Vegeta steps back and looks around. "He just created a decoy! The real Kakarot could be anywhere in this ship!"

"He's not around anymore." Turles looks left and right. "I can't smell him. He fled."

"He ran away?!" Vegeta asks angrily. "That's completely out of his character! Why would he run? Since when does he ever run?!"

"There could be a reason, but one things for sure. He didn't run far." Nappa glances outside. "He's moving towards his son's location. I wonder how that will turn out."

"Let's find out." Vegeta begins to leave.

Outside, Kakarot walks across the field. He looks around him constantly until his eyes land on a brown monkey tail. He walks to the bush that it is coming from, and he looks over it. His son sits with his knees close to his chest. He seems very sad. "Gohan?"

Karot gasps and jumps back. He lands on his feet and steps back several times. His eyes show terror like his father is a predator.

"Hey. What's wrong with you? You're acting strange." Kakarot tries to walk towards him, but seeing his son tremble makes him stop. He is even more confused. "Why are you so shaken up? I'm not going to hurt you or anything-"

"Uncle!" Karot makes a run for it. He jumps high and kicks his father in the chest, sending him to the ground. The child lands on his father before jumping off him and running. "Uncle Raditz!"

Kakarot groans and sits up. "Geez. That was one strong kick. He's getting better at this. What was that for anyway? He looked at me like I was some sort of monster."

"I can't say I disagree." Tarble had arrived in time to see this. He isn't alone. The others are around as well. Karot hides behind Raditz.

"Everything went out of control since you returned to us. Everything went out of control, including you, little brother." Raditz says.

"Huh?"

"I saw the body of the soldier you killed."

"You saw?" Kakarot grins, and it makes everyone uneasy. "It was great, wasn't it? Raditz, didn't I do a great job, or what?"

"First of all, what you did was completely unnecessary." Raditz responds. "Secondly, why would you be so stupid and do that in front of your son?"

"Gohan was around? I don't remember." Kakarot thinks a bit. He looks at the kid. "I don't remember what really happened. One second, Dumpli was talking, then she was dead."

"You were smiling at her decapitated body!" Tarble angrily reminds him.

"I was?" Kakarot has to think again.

"Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"No." Kakarot looks even more confused.

"Kakarot, you're starting to scare me."

"Huh?" Kakarot looks at everyone else who surrounds him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm suggesting you have someone with you just in case you begin to act strange again." Tarble recommends.

"I don't want anyone following me. It gets annoying." Kakarot bluntly says. "Raditz already bothered me enough with that."

"This is for your own good."

"I don't want that."

"Kakarot! Just ask for help! We'll help you!" Raditz orders his brother. "You can't move on without help! You're going to need it whether you like it or not!"

"I don't need anyone's help!" Kakarot snaps. "There's nothing wrong with me, okay?! Nothing!"

"There's a whole lot of shit wrong with you!"

Kakarot pauses, and it's dead silence. "I don't need help. I'm not asking for it, and I never will."

Karot back away until he bumps into Kauli. The woman doesn't seem bothered about that. She'c concerned about what could be going through Kakarot's mind at this very moment.

Raditz clenches his fist. "You…!"

A hand lands on his shoulder.

"Just drop it." Turles frowns. "We can't convince him. He'll just have to learn on his own."

"He'll get himself killed!" Raditz grumbles.

"No, we will have to kill him." Vegeta announces. "There's no second chances this time. I allowed him to confront his son, and it's clear the kid is afraid of his own father. There's no reason for Kakarot to be alive."

Kakarot listens carefully. He looks like a curious child trying to understand what he is being told. "I'm trying to avoid death. You guys keep trying to give it to me. It's getting old."

"Then would you rather us hand you over to the military so that they can blow your chest out?" Vegeta snarls. "Those guns are strong enough to actually do that!"

"Whoa… those guns are that strong, huh? It did this much…?" Kakarot's reaction is unexpected. A dark grin spreads across his face. "That's right. The gun was fired from inside her mouth. I remember now. I was nice enough to do that, because she didn't feel a thing."

"You're taking pleasure of killing now? Impossible." Raditz frowns.

"Why are you so upset? Another soldier is dead! Didn't I take care of a burden? It's not great, is it? It's amazing! That's what they get!" Kakarot chuckles. "That's what they get for torturing me! I told them I'll hunt them down, and they didn't take me seriously! It makes this even more fun than it already is, because they are wishing they didn't mess with me!"

"Kakarot."

Kakarot goes on. "I took the throne of Earth. There is no one above me who lives in this planet among the earthlings!"

"Kakarot!"

"The more against me, the more fun it will be! They are already afraid. Soon, they'll be petrified! Those soldiers will die one by one, all by my hand. They will all pay. No one will stand in my way!" Kakarot throws his head back with a laugh.

Raditz actually steps back startled, then anger fills his face. He throws a punch that catches his brother completely off guard. It strikes Kakarot on the chin and forces him to flip and fall on his back.

Everyone blinks. The punch was almost random.

Karot clenches his fists. He watches carefully.

Kakarot groans. "Ow…"

"You idiot." Raditz stares him down angrily. "You… you dumb son of a…"

Kakarot sits up. His angry expression turns into shock mixed with worry. "Raditz?"

"How could you let this happen to you…?" Raditz's voice is shaking. "You nearly killed Vegeta, and your own son is afraid of you. You… you were the one who always…" He can't seem to find his words. He snarls, and his eyes are filled with so much anger. "What happened to you?! I need to know! What happened to Kakarot?! Huh?!"

Kakarot frowns. "Does it matter?"

Karot is close to the general now. He watches silently, and sadness is all over his face. To hear his father say he basically doesn't care… it's nothing like the father he knew before.

"Stop saying that!" Raditz snaps. "Stop it, damn it! You're going to die, so it does matter! You're a threat to us, so we'll have no choice but to kill you!"

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Are you that stupid?! You're a problem! You don't listen and you're a threat to Vegeta! He ordered an execution, and there is nothing I can do about that! Tyranny doesn't solve everything!"

"Tyranny?! Give me a break! You're just mad because I'm doing a better job of dealing with the military than you!" Kakarot crosses his arms. "You don't understand what kind of pain I went through, so stay out of it! It doesn't matter to you!"

"You-"

"I'm doing what I need to, so don't get in my way!"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone else blinks.

Kakarot is startled. Raditz screamed out the words so desperately. It's too new to him.

"They will kill you. Don't you get it?!" Raditz reminds him. His voice slightly shakes. "I almost got myself killed, trying to keep Vegeta from killing you while you were pinned down. It was the time that baby came along!"

Kakarot prepares to protest, but he forgets about it. His brother's eyes are glazed heavily, meaning Raditz is on the verge of tears. It's not exactly new, but it's still surprising to see. Though he understands the concern, he doesn't entirely accept it. He crosses his arms and looks at another direction. "If he wants to kill me, then fine. Tell him good luck. He's not a Super Saiyan, so it's pointless to try."

The others gawk and look at Vegeta who looks like he's shaking with anger. Kakarot said that with no care that the prince is present.

Raditz doesn't even know what to say to his brother at this point. He just stares at him.

"What he has in store for me is nothing compared to the sort that I had to go through when I was held prisoner by the military. You can't stop me from doing what I've been doing. I said I'll kill them all. I'm not stopping over something that's just a small threat. Vegeta is barely a challenge to me." His eyes narrow. "He'll be down in 5 seconds flat. You can't change my mind, so stop wasting your time."

Raditz is speechless. When did Kakarot pick up this sort of attitude?

"Is that so?" Vegeta's angry voice causes Raditz to gasp. "Looks like I made a mistake of taking you back."

Kakarot turns his head to look at the prince. "You're still planning or at least hoping to put me in an execution. That's a bit harsh."

"You were loyal after returning at first, and suddenly you changed… or you exposed to us just how much you changed. It was what I was hoping for, but you changed too much. Are you challenging me?"

"I wouldn't try. I'm not interested in becoming a ruler over the Saiyan race." Kakarot replies bluntly. "I have enough. I've been crowned king twice. That's far better than being just a plain prince. There's no denying that."

"Is that a challenge?!" Vegeta snaps.

"If it was, it wouldn't even be one."

Vegeta steps forward, but Nappa holds him back. "Unhand me!"

"He's not in the right mind, remember? There's a reason he's behaving this way. Nappa has to remind everyone.

Karot shakes his head. "It has to go away."

"It?" Nappa repeats the words strangely.

"That necklace thing… those bones." Karot points at his father. "It has to go. It is what is changing dad!"

All eyes are on the bones.

"Don't touch the necklace!" Kakarot says this clearly. His tail moves excitedly behind him. "Nobody should touch that. It's important to me, just like my Power Pole. Just like grandpa's ball. If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it."

"This guy is crazy…" Kauli shakes her head. She wants nothing to do with him if they have to fight. She'll stand in the sidelines. Crazy and Saiyan don't go together.

The baby? That baby defies logic. He was handed over to Mint, and the demon was instructed to keep a closer eye on him… but babies are unpredictable.

Kakarot is unpredictable too.

Vegeta huffs. "I'm getting sick of this. You're better off dead. We'll just kill you for it."

Kakarot places a hand on his forehead. A disappointed smile is on his face as he shakes his head. "Oh, well. That's too bad." He lowers his hand and looks at the others as a psychotic grin spreads across his face. "You clearly just don't understand me. Fine then."

Suddenly, several copies of Kakarot appear scattered all over the field.

"I think this is going to be lots of fun." Kakarot's voice is hard to locate, but it's filled with excitement and was spoken in a tone that's wicked.

"Kakarot… reconsider." Raditz looks left and right in hopes to locate his real brother. "You don't have to do this. We're fighting for the same reason… the androids! We are not the opponent!"

"Really? I thought Vegeta said he was going to kill me." Kakarot doesn't sound confused. In fact, he sounds like he lost some sanity. "I have no other choice but to fight for myself. I was no good since the beginning it seems. Fine then."

"Kakarot! Listen!"

The only reply he gets is mad laughter.

The copies starts to fade away. The laughter stops, and it's completely silent.

"I'm tired of being looked at as useless. I'm sick of feeling worthless!" Kakarot's voice is not in one place. "Now… it's your turn!"

"No…" Raditz shakes his head slowly. "No, Kakarot. Whatever you are thinking, it's not going to end well for any of us. Listen to your big brother. I'll listen to you. Sounds fair?"

"I don't think we can convince him this time." Nappa shakes his head. "We have no choice, Raditz. Kakarot has to be put to a stop."

"No. Let me handle this. It's my fault." Raditz steps forward, walking to the middle of the field.

Vegeta frowns. "You won't kill him. What good could you possibly be right now?"

"Not good at all." Raditz admits. "But, Kakarot is my youngest brother. It's my job to make sure he is alive. I'm failing, because I forgot to teach him the most important thing ever Saiyan must learn to control; the powerful feel of straight bloodlust. The powerful urge to kill. I never taught him that, so I will have to fix it myself… or at least try."

The loud sound of gunshot makes everyone mute.

Kakarot seems to act by instinct, because he had forgotten what was happening. He begins to run.

"There he goes." Turles sighs.

Kakarot slaps away branches until he arrives to a crowd of panicking demons and monsters surrounding something.

That's not a good sign.

Mint is part of the crowd. As soon as she notices the warrior, she walks towards him. "Lord Kakarot! A soldier came by with a powerful gun, and he…"

Kakarot pushes her aside and the rest of the crowd until he reaches the attraction.

Laying on the ground on a bloody puddle is Abcon. The canine's lifeless eyes are filled with shock. It was the last emotion felt until he died.

Raditz reaches his brother's side. "Who is that?"

Kakarot stops, and he crouches to the ground. His hand hovers over the canine's face, and he pulls the eyelids close. "So… they are starting to kill off those loyal to me as well, huh?"

Raditz watches carefully as his brother slowly stands.

"Fools. That will only make your deaths so much worse." His eyes darken and fill with hatred. "Where is the bastard? I want him dead."

Raditz notices something else. He picks up a bloody folder that lies next to the canine. He opens it up and sees a file that lucky only has drops of blood. "Hey. Check this out. Looks like they killed him for finding this."

"Hm?" Kakarot looks over his brother's shoulders. "Who are those guys? They look funny."

"Check out the symbol on their head." Raditz points at the paper. "There's no doubt that's The Red Ribbon Army. From the looks of things, judging from the information… this is what the military had been pinning on us."

"So… these are the androids, huh?" Kakarot mutters. "That's funny. The description I was given was different I think…"

"We have an old and crippled wrinkle bag, and an outdated clown doll." Turles notes. "This is unique."

"Humans are becoming a huge issue now…" Raditz frowns. "Damn. I'm suddenly not liking this at all."

Kakarot looks at the lifeless canine. "He was trying to warn me about this, huh? They either killed him because of that, or they killed him simply because they know he is with me."

" _That's right, monkey. I'll kill every last person you know so that you'll suffer the same pain you gave us!"_ He hears Chille's teasing voice laugh in his head.

Kakarot shakes his head with a dark grin. He looks towards the sky. "You've made a huge mistake. It's so difficult now… I can't restrain myself anymore. You're taking away everything from me? Do you want me to snap that bad? Hahahaha… it's funny. You're so confident!"

"He's talking to himself again. Normally, that means he's plotting." Raditz quickly explains to Turles. Hidden in the sentence, he told him to keep an eye on Kakarot.

Kakarot's eyes shifts to the direction of everyone behind him. "If you're planning to stop me, it won't be easy."

"Kakarot… don't even try it. Remember what happened the last time you chased after Chille, which was yesterday?!" Raditz narrows his eyes. He is completely serious, and he refuses to allow his brother to run off again.

"Sorry. I said I will kill him. I've been trying to for a while, and I'm not stopping until he is dead."

"If you go kill him, you'll lose your mind like you did with Dumpli!" Tarble reminds him. "I told you not to… correction; I _ordered_ you not to kill her and allow me to handle it. Did you listen? No! You killed her brutally and was staring at the dead woman with some crazy smile or whatever that was!"

"Just because we have the same target does not mean we can easily forgive you." Vegeta says. "You disobeyed him and me as well. You tricked and attacked your brother and me, and you tried to kill me recently. I'm not through with you. You're not going anywhere, Kakarot! I'm sending Nappa after him, and you'll have to worry about keeping your head attached to your body!"

"Like Dumpli?" Kakarot chuckles. "She definitely can't reattach hers. Whatever is left of it is all over the ship."

"Kakarot!" Tarble is disturbed.

"Think of it as a new paint job. You'll stomach it then."

Vegeta growls, but he seems a bit uneasy. What the Saiyan just said makes him sound like some sort of serial killer. Well, Saiyans had wiped out entire populations. This is nothing new… but this is Kakarot.

Kakarot once hated everything he had done recently. For him to suddenly _enjoy_ it… that's a red flag. Something isn't right.

"Something went completely wrong that made the fool snap." Vegeta's words has everyone paying attention. "I don't mean snap as in anger. He mentally snapped. He's lost it. He's gone mad. That explains everything, such as why he is so disobedient!"

Kakarot is annoyed with this. He begins to explain his reasons. "If I follow your rules, I'll never even get close to Chille. I've been restrained fair too many times. First the crown, then the cage, then solitary, and now it's my own comrades."

The warrior walks towards a tree that has a camera implanted within it. Seeing the lense rotate means someone is watching. "You want an answer. My reason for doing what I have been? The answer is simple: Human beings are the blame. Selfish and cruel in heart. They hate each other over ridiculous things, so they go into war and kill each other off. They teach their children to hate certain people. They use others to gain what _they_ want. They used me to get what they want. They abuse people and treat them like animals after imprisoning them! They don't care. Not the slightest! I learned all of this while seeing everything and realizing what they had done since I was a kid to now… after being freed from that prison!"

Vegeta frowns. "How does that explain your reckless behavior? You defy us?

"There's no way I can go anywhere if I listen to a selfish prince." Kakarot responds bluntly. He doesn't care even when Vegeta snarls. "There's more fun to everything when those who harmed you are at your mercy."

"Oh, no." Raditz mutters. "Please tell me he isn't saying what I think he is."

Vegeta decides to find out. "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

Kakarot looks like he is up to mischief. His answer confirms it. "You called me a imbecile, so you're smart enough to know what I mean. It's called a "retaliation". Big word coming from an idiot like me, am I right?"

"Are you mocking me?"

Kakarot laughs lightly as he tilts his chin up a bit. "Once my wrath is called, except a retaliation. To be judged all because I'm different or unique? What's the word? Bizarre?"

Nappa can only stare at him in disbelief.

"It's not easy. There's two different story. All of us are fighting for this world. In the future, this is the forgotten past. As for me, I'm trying to reclaim my _own_ forgotten past, but it seems it's not easy when someone just can't understand anyone except themselves. I mean myself of course… and some others."

"Such as who?"

"Do you know what happens when you push a good person too far? They go bad. It's not good at all. It seems that's me in that scenario. Just to claim what was lost, they will do what they must with any means necessary. Even if it means taking things what Tarble calls "too far", but I was simply sending a message."

"Get to the point."

"A mistake was made when they called for my wrath. They receive a retaliation, and soon the glory will be part of a forgotten past. A nice link, right?"

Vegeta growls and he jumps forward, but all he snatches is a blurry and fading copy of Kakarot.

"I could be talking about the earthlings, or Frieza's kind. Oh, cool. Perhaps I should locate his home world and pay them a visit." Kakarot stands on a tree branch that is several feet above the prince.

"Or? You didn't say "and"." Vegeta points out. "Or? Who else is there, Kakarot? Who else?!"

"Who else? Who else you ask?" Kakarot closes his eyes and rocks a bit. "I said wrath leads to a punishment. A payback. A retaliation. If it was not for you… you wouldn't be in this mess you call a "stubborn burden". This is your fault that the stubborn warrior simply won't listen anymore."

Tarble gasps.

"How does it feel to have a peasant who is stronger than you defy the superior?" Kakarot asks with a shout.

"You idiot! You're asking for death!" Raditz sounds horrified. "Shut up! Just shut up already! You're talking like you are challenging him!"

"He's a threat to me." Vegeta narrows his eyes. "There's no denying it now. Kakarot is no longer loyal. He's lost his way and he's planning a way to take me down."

"If that is what you think. Go ahead. Stop me." Kakarot challenges. "Go on, or are you afraid of losing?"

"You son of a… no…!" Vegeta's fists are shaking in rage. "That's enough! This ends now! Anyone who gets in my way will fall into the same fate as this bastard!" He rockets from the ground and punches a blurred Kakarot. "Curse that Kakarot!"

Copies of Kakarot flashes to appear, and they stand around in branches and the ground. Some fade out as new ones flash in. Trying to locate the real Kakarot is going to be difficult since he keeps moving around to make the copies.

"He's fast. I'm give him that." Vegeta watches as old copies fade out and new ones arrive. "He's trying to trick me and strike when my guard is down. What do they call this?"

"It's called an Afterimage technique."

Vegeta spins around and punches a false copy. "What?!"

"Up here!"

Everyone looks up.

Kakarot spreads his fingers and places them at the temples of his head. "Solar-"

"Kakarot! Don't do it!" Raditz screams at his brother. "As soon as you blind us, you've crossed the line as being a fugitive! If you so as much as attack Vegeta and wound him, you'll be marked as a traitor for treason! Not meaning by helping the enemy, for going against your own kind! You don't have to do this!"

Kakarot hovers in the sky. He lowers his hands and growls.

"It seems your brother knows way more than you do." Vegeta points this out with anger in his tone. "He's trying to save your life, and all you've been doing is trying to throw it away. Don't you realize? Besides your son, he actually cares about you."

Nappa looks at Raditz.

Vegeta goes on. "Tarble _is_ worried about your well-being, but it's not like your brother. He cares for your life and safety. He cares about your mental state. He's trying to protect you. It seems you've brought out the hidden compassionate nature that runs in your family."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "Everyone will kill me anyway, so what's the point of trying to save me anymore?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! No more delays!" Vegeta rockets from the ground again. "It's done! You're nothing more than a dead man, Kakarot!"

Raditz flashes in front of Vegeta.

"What the?!" Vegeta forces himself to stop. "Idiot. Get out of the way."

"It's good to know you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing at this moment." Raditz immediately ignores the order. "I'm not letting you kill him."

"If you don't move, I'll have to kill you."

Kakarot begins to laugh, and this confuses everybody. "You're not very smart, are you?"

Raditz notices Vegeta's anger growing. He glares at his brother. "Kakarot! Shut up!"

But he ignores him. Kakarot grins. "You do realize that you barely stand a chance, right? Raditz and I are already stronger than you like this. As soon as the Super Saiyan thing comes in, it's over for you! Maybe if you weren't such a mean and self-centered guy who would take the time to understand others, the mockery wouldn't come back and bite you! That's right! You mocked and beaten down your own brother, me, and my own brother of course, so now your back is against the wall. What can you do about it? Karma isn't very nice when your life is all about stepping on people."

Nappa seems to snap into reality about the situation. He shouts at the sky. "Vegeta! I highly suggest you let him be for now!"

"What?!" Vegeta hates this.

"Kakarot is dangerous! I sensed it from his attitude!" Nappa warns the prince. "He's not the same Kakarot three years prior! He'll kill you without a problem if you push him any further!"

"Your serious? He would kill me?" Vegeta looks back at the warrior who poses a threat. "You wouldn't."

"Right now, I wouldn't. If you enrage me, definitely." Kakarot answers with a dark smirk.

Karot can't just stand around anymore. He seems angry, so Kauli pulls him close to her to comfort him.

"I tried to me nice for so long, but I had to learn this the hard way… if you want something done, sometimes you have to just be rather cruel." Kakarot says coldly. "I'm sorry to say… you cannot stop me. By the time you reach my range, it'll already be too late."

Turles is having a difficult time trying to understand what is happening.

Kauli seems disturbed as the warrior laughs at their shocked expressions.

"You should see the looks on your faces!" Kakarot points at everyone. "Are you afraid that I would actually… HAHAHA! It looks like I really can't be stopped! This is hilarious! You guys allowed me to reach the top like that?! You actually can't stop me! You can't! You can't!" He throws his head back and he slowly turns in a somersault. His legs flail around like he was told a hilarious joke.

The reality is, no one has the power to stop him. Raditz is the only one who can, but there's one problem.

Kakarot is far too unpredictable.

Kakarot knows that. It's why he's laughing. He knows he can't be stopped.

"It feels great!" Kakarot flips back to "stand" as he floats in the sky. "I don't really have to worry about you guys then. You're really all bark but no bite! That makes this much more fun!" His eyes widen as his expression turns wicked. "That means I can finally do what I want while this lasts! He was right! With such power… I can't be stopped! No one will stand in my way! The entire world is at my mercy!"

"Who was right?!" Raditz catches what his brother said. He snaps. "Somebody told you this?! They convinced you to act this way?"

"Convinced? I was simply brought into reality." Kakarot answers with a grin. "To all those who dare to oppose me will be brought to death!" He earns jaw drops, so he corrects himself. "I'm not talking about you guys. I'll just knock you out."

"What has happened to my brother?! Suddenly, his behavior is a tyrant's!" Raditz growls.

"What makes you think that? I'm only doing what I have to!" Kakarot laughs.

"I thought you knew better, Goku!"

Everyone is frozen, and the mad grin on Kakarot's face is wiped clean and replaced with disbelief. Immediately, Kakarot looks below, and his response comes out as a gasp. "Gr-Grandpa?!"

There's no doubt. The same elder who placed the crown on Kakarot's head is back. The reason is unknown. This marks his third time arriving to the world of living. Isn't that against the rules?!

This must be some sort of emergency thing.

"That's his grandfather?" Turles stares at the old man.

"That's the one who raised him?" Kauli stares as well. Karot blinks. The kid recognizes him immediately.

Grandfather Gohan narrows his eyes. "I'm strongly disappointed in you, Goku. You allowed your hate to consume you, and now you are allowing your need to fight to blind your judgement. I thought I taught you better."

Kakarot frowns. "This is none of your concern!"

"It is, because you are the grandson I raised and loved! What has happened to you?! Where is that warrior with a caring sense?!"

"He's gone. Things happen and things change." Kakarot replies coldly. "Stay out of my way. You have no reason of being here."

"Apparently, I do. It seems you have learned nothing from our last meeting. Forgive me… but you leave me with no choice." The old man faces his hand at the warrior. He now speaks firmly. " _Yī!"_

Kakarot flinches as pain shoots through his head. He realizes what is happening. "No! Don't do that!"

" _Èr!"_

The pain doubled, and Kakarot snatches the glowing crown that feels like is crushing his skull. "Grandpa…! Please…!"

" _Sān!"_

Kakarot's entries body is stiff. He can't move. He can't speak. _'Not this again!'_

The old man swings his arm down. " _Sì!"_

Kakarot regains his voice by screaming as a force shoves him down. He spirals towards the ground like a screw and crashes into the ground. A huge cloud of dust spreads in the air and across the field. It clears, revealing Kakarot lying on his stomach with his hands and arms out on the sides and his head laying on the side. He can't move. A force is pinning his body down.

"Good. You can't move a muscle this time. By saying the number four and keeping the palm faced towards the one who wears the crown, it keeps them down."

Kakarot grunts as he tries to move, but he can't move a muscle. He can't even move a finger. He hates four! It's because that number makes him fall against his will, and he can't get back up half of the time!

The watching Saiyans don't really know what to do. Attacking the elder may save Kakarot, but then again, Kakarot proved to them that he is a threat. A decision will have to wait. The ones who were afloat land on the ground.

Kakarot is in this situation again. Angered, he speaks to Raditz. "Why are you just standing around…? You see what he is doing!"

"I'm well aware." Raditz nods. "You… you are out of control. We have to let this be for now until the old man tries something funny."

"So you'll let this go on?" Kakarot feels betrayed. "You're allowing your own brother to suffer? You have no idea. I thought you were with me when I said I will kill them! If I must, then I'll kill-"

"You won't kill me." The elder interrupts.

Kakarot snarls. "What makes you think-"

"You won't. You won't even consider it. I raised you from when you were a baby. The thought of killing me is making you feel terrible." Grandfather Gohan explains. "There still remains that compassion you have, but slowly it is being chipped away. It hurts you, I know. You would hate to kill your comrades, but each chip is pushing you closer until you lose whatever empathy you have left."

Kakarot is bothered by this. "It's their fault…"

"No, grandson. It's yours. You allowed you hatred to swallow you. I warned you about this ever since you were a little boy. Now, you're filled with so much hate. You can't go as long as you hold onto your guilt."

"My guilt?"

"You've been holding back your emotions. You never even bothered to grieve when-"

"There's never been a time, and there never will be." Kakarot snarls. "Stop bringing that up! Nothing will convince me to cooperate with you! I'm killing every single last one of those bastards for killing her!"

"She's worried about you, Goku."

Kakarot's anger melts away again. "What?"

"She's worried sick. Deeply. She's afraid that you will lose your way and become a shell of someone we had once known." The old man explains carefully.

Kakarot doesn't buy it. "How could you possibly know?!"

"I spoke to her."

The Saiyan just stares. "You… spoke to her?"

Raditz notices the look on Kakarot's face. "Insane. He forgot all about what happened before the old-timer appeared that quick."

Kauli watches carefully. "It seems Goku really cared about her."

"Cared?" Tarble shakes his head. "He won't say it outloud or admit it… but I'm sure he really misses her. Just look at his face. That's the first time I saw a look like that in a while."

"That's right." The elder finally lowers his hand. He seems to realize the warrior had calmed down, because the Saiyan slowly stands and doesn't show the slightest sign of attacking. "She's scared about what you are becoming. She wants it all to stop. The military, the Saiyans… this war… your hatred… she wants it all to stop. She knows it's changing you, and she's afraid of losing you."

Kakarot doesn't even know what to say except; "She still cared even after everything I had done?"

"Once I saw you kill Bulma, I knew you were not the same. Once I saw you kill that female soldier, I had to find you. You terrified your son, and ChiChi… she's deeply worried."

Even after everything… she still believes he's still the same somewhere.

"Now, I understand why you're angry. The man behind all this, I agree that he has no reason to live on. However, allowing hatred to consume you is reckless. Your actions are transforming you into a monster. I need you to think… I know you would, Goku. You would be glad to see her again."

Kakarot's eyes widen.

"I know that look. It's true." The elder has his answer. "You need to control yourself. If you give in into your urge to kill… you'll probably never snap back onto your senses. You'll just be an animal. That's why she is so worried."

Slow clapping interrupts the explanation. All heads turn to the left, and surprise fills their faces.

Chille is now the center of attention. "The dead had risen to speak to the mad warrior! It turns out that Goku still has a soft spot for ChiChi. That's adorable."

Kakarot's eyes narrow as he snarls.

"No, Goku. Control yourself." The elder warns his grandson. He gives him a slight scolding afterwards. "I thought I taught you to not bare your teeth and growl like that back when you were a boy. You're no animal." He sighs. "Then again, the other Saiyans tend to do that too."

"You taught your grandson well, old man." Chille crosses his arms. "He does tend to be an animal. He bites when you provoke him."

"That's sadly true." Turles sighs.

"Of course, it seems the Saiyan really has no idea. You're so oblivious Goku. You are clueless to what happened the day your wife was killed!"

Kakarot feels a bad feeling again. "What are you saying…?"

"This is going to be hilarious. I can't wait to see the stupid look on your face. You're definitely going to break down!" Chille laughs.

Raditz frowns. He believes something big is about to happen. "What are you talking about? What are you saying?"

"Perhaps I should start off with a simple question." Chille shrugs.

Kakarot becomes impatient. "What do you mean that I was oblivious?! Explain! You know something about ChiChi that I don't?! I was there when she died!"

"Exactly."

Kakarot steps back. His instincts are screaming at him that he did something terribly wrong.

"I want you to answer this carefully and honestly." Chille smirks, having the warrior's full attention. "Goku, how much do you love your wife?"

He feels like he made a terrible, terrible mistake.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Aaand, it shall end here!**

 **CLIFFHANGER! You gotta hate them!**

 **:D**

 **Read the PQ's.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: What is Youzi doing?!**

 **A: It was partially explained in the chapter. Youzi is like uh..**

 **Hm… what are they called?**

 **I dunno. I can't remember right now.**

 **Anyway, Youzi is basically wanting Kakarot to not only claim the entire Earth as his, he wants the Saiyan to punish those who oppose him. He kept reminding Goku about how his wife was killed and everything the military had done to prove the Humans' selfishness to keep Kakarot's hatred growing and intact. Because of this, Goku is becoming more and more dark with each chapter.**

 **Youzi keeps filling the Saiyan with such hateful thoughts, perhaps the Saiyan may actually be becoming a tyrant.**

 **As I said before, this was not intended when I begin writing this. I just went with the flow, and look at where I am.**

 **PQ2: Sun Wukong?**

 **A: Also known as "The Monkey King"**

 **He has a golden headband that a monk would trigger by saying a chant. The chant crushes the monkey's head to inflict pain!**

 **He wields a staff!**

 **He rides the clouds!**

 **He wears tiger fur!**

 **He's called a demon sometimes!**

 **Part of this book is inspired from that! Sun Wukong eventually rebels against heaven to gain more power.**

 **Some of his abilities was inspired. His staff is ridiculously heavy. (Understand why the Power Pole can become heavy under Kakarot's will)**

 **It was used to draw a ring. As long as the person stays inside, they are safe from demons! (Inspiration as you can see!)**

 **He also makes copies of himself. (Goku does that here, but it's a unique version of the Afterimage technique.)**

 **He's also rather selfish. Power hungry, was he?**

 **Oh! You know what made me laugh?**

 **The way Goku was behaving in DB Super episode 77 was similar to what I wrote in the previous chapter! Insane!**

 **Okay, that's sorta scary. There is no possible way I could write like Toriyama. Impossible.**

 **PQ3: Is Karot ever going to talk again?**

 **A: Do you actually think I would make him a mute?**

 **He's just afraid for now. Watch this… it'll have an impact later on.**

 **PQ4: Where are the darn androids?!**

 **A: CHAPTER 23 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

 **I'M SORRY!**

 **(Originally, they were supposed to had arrived in 20, but I had to push forward because it didn't fit anywhere there or here or the next chapter!)**

 **PQ5: What has gotten into Goku?!**

 **A: Uh…**

 **I don't know how to answer that.**

 **Guys…**

 **I really don't know how. How should I explain this?**

 **He's really close to fighting his own comrades...**

 **PQ6: Why did the old man show up again?**

 **A: Did King Yemma bend rules again?**

 **Perhaps.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **It**

 **Will**

 **Blow**

 **Your**

 **Minds.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Yep. Kakarot's definitely gone down the deep end this chapter. Surprised how protective-more like possessive-he's become with the bone necklace, and attacking his own kind when challenged. He's DEFINITELY setting a great example for his son for all the wrong reasons.

Hopefully ChiChi gets through to her misguided husband. I don't like how ruthless Kakarot's become all because of Chille and his friends. Had that fool not provoked the Saiyan, he wouldn't have lost his companions.

Turles deserved being thrown down after insulting Kauli like that. Guy's been on the butt end of the jokes lately.

I misread "where did you hide his body?" as "do you want to hide a body?" I had to pause reading to listen to the Frozen parody. Don't worry, unlike the last suggestion, this one's not as bad. I could SO imagine Kakarot singing this to Raditz just to annoy him. :D

Speaking of which, Kakarot's behavior towards Raditz is SO familiar to Dragon Ball Super episode 77. Same character, different results of the chaos unleashed. And for both scenarios, it's all because of our blood knight's needs not being satisfied. It'll make sense when you watch the second half of the episode-that is if you are watching this series.

That moment has NOTHING compared to what happened in episode 66. That episode in general had me rewatch part of it several times due to it being the best fight in this series (at least in my opinion). Sadly, the retcon of all stupidity ruined it. Gah!

Fan girling aside (which I'm entitled to do sometimes), that similarity stood out to me when Kakarot tricked his brother unexpectedly. Regardless, I wonder if Kakarot would have listened if his brother had threatened him like... no, I need to stop writing spoilers in this review.

Gods, going back to what I said earlier about Karot's influence, did Kakarot HAD to kill Dumpli in front of his son like that? I have a feeling that boy's going to have nightmares for a LONG time for witnessing that murder, and Kakarot won't comfort his son for his actions.

Trying to maintain the T-rating is difficult, but sometimes, it needs to be bent JUST a little for a bit more cursing than necessary. At least justify the reason behind throwing certain words around than use it recklessly.

You were told you have a twisted mind? I'm tempted to call your bluff. :D

 **A:** It seems there's a negative influence going on. Kakarot is really challenging the others. Love the sarcasm there. He's setting a good example alright. XD

If Chille had never pushed Kakarot so much, the Saiyan wouldn't be acting the way he is. Can ChiChi snap him free? We'll see.

Turles did deserve what he got. He shouldn't mess with woman.

But… there is something else. ;)

Where did you read the body thing from? Did I type that?

Oh god. Was I conscious?

Well, since you pointed out the Frozen parody, I recommend seeing the TFS version: "So You Want To Kill A Planet?"

That's what I noticed! Kakarot's behavior was like 77. (Yes. I watch DB Super. Speaking of which, I need to watch the new episode tonight! It'll take a year for Funimation to get to that!)

This fic and Super had a few similarities. What I've been doing was mixing in Goku's English Dub personality with his Japanese version. Both sides can get a nice taste.

Yeah… Kakarot's sorta rebellious right now.

What Kakarot did to Dumpli was completely unnecessary, but it shows what happened. Oh, and I bet it left readers thinking "WTF?!" Poor Karot. As for Kakarot, when they brought that up, Kakarot seemed to be struggling with himself. It's like he was guilty but eventually he didn't care. Uh-oh.

Maintaining a T rating is getting a little difficult. I won't write rated M stuff though. That requires some stuff I can't even see myself typing.

A twisted mind? I pretty much doubt it.

 **Q:** i love this book

 **A:** Aw, thanks!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Cue "DBZKai "episode preview theme" here.***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Serious) Alright, Chille! You have my attention! What do you mean that I was so oblivious?_

 _Chille: (grins evilly) Well, well. You know how to pronounce a big word. Let's get to the basics. You're awfully gullible. It was too easy!_

 _Kakarot: (growls) What are you talking about?_

 _Chille: (smirks) I must thank you for helping me rid a burden._

 _Kakarot: ?_

 _Grandfather Gohan: (angry) Wait… what are you saying… don't! Don't tell him that! If you do, he'll lose it! You fool! You're trying to gain a longer life by crushing his spirit!_

 _Chille: (frowns) Tch. You know too much. This does benefit. It's time to trigger a Saiyan. I would love to see his anger at the max. (Attacks elder.)_

 _Kakarot: (In shock) Grandpa! What did you do to him?!_

 _Chille: (laughs) Well, let's get back on topic. Oh… you're angry already? Let's set that further. This is what actually happened. Manipulation._

 _Kakarot: (Mutter) What…? Impossible… I couldn't had! YOU'RE LYING!_

 _Raditz: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 22! "The tamed Saiyan lashes out!"_

 _(Worried) No… did that really happen? Kakarot…_

 _(Kakarot falls to knees and grips on head with clenched teeth.)_

 _Raditz: This is not a good time to break down! Kakarot! Please! Just hold on a little longer! You'll go berserk if you let your emotions go now!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 22!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 22: "The tamed Saiyan lashes out!"_ Just as the military is finally pushed back, the leader - Chille Seirf - arrives to take the Saiyan himself? It seems that Kakarot's grandfather makes a final attempt to clear away the clouds of hate between man and saiya-jin! However, Chille doesn't wish for peace just yet. He reveals the truth behind the attacks, and it shatters Kakarot in his pride and heart! The Saiyan is frozen and begins to lose his will to keep fighting until Chille does the unthinkable! The warrior is overwhelmed with emotions just as Chille hoped to see! The world turns red in Kakarot's perspective! The warrior is overtaken with the need to kill! His Saiyan nature takes the best of him in straight bloodlust!

 _Chapter 23: "The Fire in a Warrior's Heart!"_ Kakarot for the first time feels completely useless and begins to lose what was thought to be impossible to lose; his will to fight! Not only is motivation a problem, it seems that time has either been distorted or they've been told the wrong thing! When Raditz is caught with something completely unexpected, it seems that the Saiyans are falling apart. However, Prince Vegeta takes the spotlight to take on the androids himself!

 _Chapter 24: " I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"_ The androids make their move, and they prove to be trouble after all! Prince Vegeta steps into the battlefield as promised, and he proves to everyone that he will always find a way to reclaim his place. "The prince has reclaimed his throne at last!"

Also, it seems that someone is dealing with the military on their own. An unexpected reappearance catches everyone off guard! Will it be enough to snap Kakarot from his cloud of hate?

 _Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!"_ Could it be arrogance or underestimation? Either way, things are going downhill for the Saiyan warriors! With two missing in action, things spiral out of control! Vegeta finds himself in a situation that may just test his pride. Meanwhile, Kakarot finally collected all seven Dragon Balls… but for what purpose? Will the Saiyan make a mistake and wish for something selfish or foolish? Nappa realizes how bleak things are becoming! Just how long can they hold everything off until they gain back their numbers?

 _Chapter 26: "The compassion in a warrior's heart! Protect the one you've fallen for!"_ Kakarot finally snaps back into reality as soon as he hears what the androids had been doing. However, there is one problem; It's one man he needs dead. Knowing his secret to his ability and power, Kakarot uncovers the truth and displays his Saiyan wrath! When things seem to go wrong, he displays the side of him that was thought to be forgotten! One thing you should never do: Mess with a Saiyan's loved ones... if he has any!

To be away from someone so long can have a huge impact. Kakarot displays just that. Is it possible for a Saiyan warrior to be enamored? Perhaps it is… or maybe, he just feels that guilty and misses her that much.


	22. The tamed Saiyan lashes out!

**Chapter 22 Plot:**

 _Chapter 22: "The tamed Saiyan lashes out!"_ Just as the military is finally pushed back, the leader - Chille Seirf - arrives to take the Saiyan himself? It seems that Kakarot's grandfather makes a final attempt to clear away the clouds of hate between man and saiya-jin! However, Chille doesn't wish for peace just yet. He reveals the truth behind the attacks, and it shatters Kakarot in his pride and heart! The Saiyan is frozen and begins to lose his will to keep fighting until Chille does the unthinkable! The warrior is overwhelmed with emotions just as Chille hoped to see! The world turns red in Kakarot's perspective! The warrior is overtaken with the need to kill! His Saiyan nature takes the best of him in straight bloodlust!

THIS WAS LEAD TO WHEN…

Kakarot finds himself struggling with everything in his own will. When he was told the truth behind the terrible event, his first response was almost not expected! When grief turns into anger, how long until Kakarot is no longer sane?!

More content in the upcoming Ch. 23!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter. I had to cut a huge chunk from this chapter… it was getting too long again.**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: February 14, 2017! Happy Valentine's Day! (This chapter is pretty messed up once you read it. The irony of today! Oh my goodness...!)**

 **Words: 14,331 (It's like 2016 again in the early "The Retaliation" chapters. I had to relax a lot for the sake of tired eyes!)**

* * *

 **It's Valentine's Day guys. This chapter is filled with irony...**

 **... and a few hints? (*wink*)**

 **It seems that things are going to get rather interesting here. Chille is going to make a great mistake…**

 **He'll realize that next chapter.**

 **Oh! Hey! I just realized that this is the very first chapter in this book without the "-0000-" that breaks paragraphs!**

 **I use those to separate scenes.**

" **-0000-" Used to separate scenes such as Saiyans speaking and scene change to the military speaking.**

" **-OoOoOoOo-" Used for flashbacks. (This symbol is actually in this chapter.)**

" **\- Later -" This is obvious.**

" **-OOOOOOOO-" I dunno. I use this for other reasons. :P**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! All credit goes to the creator of the DragonBall franchise, Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

 _"Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **It may be a while until you see the next update. I have school and stuff.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 22: The tamed Saiyan lashes out! -**

 _Everyone has a breaking point at one point of their lives._ When it's reached, it's likely that the victim begins to change. Some enter insanity that they wish to end… but they can't.

When they finally realized what is happening… they want it to all end.

Even a Saiyan warrior… can't endure himself at a certain level…

... so, he snaps.

It was the moment his comrades realized… they should had tried to understand him sooner.

 **How did it lead to this?**

They can't snap him back.

The warrior frowns, and he begins to run. He jumps over Kakarot and lands behind him. He elbows Kakarot on the side, and he wraps his arms around his body to restrain him. He grunts as his brother begins to thrash violently in attempt to shake him off. "Kakarot…! Stop it!"

"It's hopeless, Raditz." Nappa shakes his head. "He allowed his instincts to completely control his very soul. There is _nothing_ you can do."

"There has to be some way to snap him out of this state!" Raditz is clearly in denial. He refuses to accept the fact that his brother is just a mindless beast right now. He makes his hold more firm, and Kakarot screams out and snarls as he tries to throw Raditz off. "Listen to me, Kakarot! It's me… your brother!"

Kakarot doesn't respond to this. He kicks and spins, but Raditz stomps cleverly anchors himself to the ground by stomping his feet into the dirt. This angers Kakarot further. His screams are completely feral. It's disturbing.

 **It happens…**

 **Has the warrior finally had enough of himself?**

" _Why did you stop?!"_ Youzi's voice is enraged. " _You had them! Kill them now!"_

Kakarot just wants to be left alone.

" _Wasn't that your mission since you were sent here?! Wake up and destroy, Kakarot!"_

Kakarot snatches the energy handgun from the ground, and he points it at the temple of his head. "You won't hurt anyone else if you have no host to posses!"

Everyone's jaws drop.

"KAKAROT! DON'T DO IT!" Raditz steps forward. He stops. If he gets to close, he might actually push his brother to pull the trigger.

Kakarot looks at him with guilt filling his face. He shakes his head, warning him to stay back.

Kauli shields Karot from seeing anything.

" _Wh-what are you doing?! You can't possibly be thinking about killing yourself! That weapon can kill you in this range! Reconsider! A warrior should die in battle, not like this!"_

"Leave me alone!" Kakarot snaps as his finger rests on the trigger. "I'll kill you by taking myself out! I nearly killed those I care about! I have to protect them, and the only way is killing myself!"

" _Idiot! What is wrong with you?! What about your son?!"_

"You told me to kill him! That's why… I have to die!" Kakarot begins to press the trigger. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!"

 **\- An Hour Prior: Present Time -**

"I want you to answer this carefully and honestly." Chille smirks, having the warrior's full attention. "Goku, how much do you love your wife?"

All eyes are on the warrior now. They all wait for an answer.

Kakarot stares at the soldier coldly. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Does that mean you hate her? You married a princess for your own benefit. How selfish." Chille teases him. "That's your answer, or do you have so much pride, you can't even answer a simple question?"

"Well, Vegeta cares a lot more about his pride than I do." Kakarot admits. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't throw my own away. It doesn't have anything to do with your question. That's none of your business."

"So, you hate her."

"No."

"But she's an earthling."

"I don't care."

"So, you _do_ hate her."

"No."

Chille groans. This is going nowhere. "Your marriage was arranged. You knew nothing about affection. You're just a naive fool." He taps a golden ring he wears on his finger, but it's definitely not the wedding one. It's confusing. "By the way, I'm not married. This is just a little something I like to have. My question is, where is _your_ ring?"

"Ring?" Turles looks at Raditz. "Kakarot has a ring? What's the ring for?"

Raditz shrugs. "It must be an earthling thing."

Kakarot glances at his hands. He isn't wearing a ring. He certainly has one. "I didn't forget about it."

"Human tradition says that a person should never take off their ring once it's placed on their finger." Chille chuckles.

Kakarot huffs. He sticks a hand inside his tiger kilt, and he takes out a silver ring. "I told you that I didn't forget about it. I can't wear it all the time. If I fight with it on, it'll be lost and ChiChi would have my head."

Vegeta finds this whole thing ridiculous. "Humans wear a stupid accessory for marriage?"

"What do you Saiyans do? Leave a mark?" Chille laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're not animals!" Raditz snaps.

"You tend to act like animals." Chille looks back at Kakarot who stuffs the ring back inside the fur. "Alright. So you proved that you are married, but as I said before, it was arranged."

"So?" Kakarot crosses his arms. "I kept a promise."

"A foolish one. You married someone you have no care for. I asked you to answer my question, and you're too stubborn to answer something so simple."

"I'm going to kill you." Kakarot snarls this time. He's in no mood to stand around. "I'll kill you the same way you had that Tao kill her."

"Oblivious fool. You have no idea on just how much involved you were."

The angry look leaves the Saiyan's face. "What?"

"Of course, I would love to chat… but I have other things to do. I have a meeting with Dr. Gero. We have something for you, and surely, you are aware of what that is."

"The androids." Kakarot frowns. "Where are they?"

"They were around since yesterday morning. Are you saying you didn't know?" Chille shrugs. "Right. You can't find them because they don't have any energy to leak out like actual lifeforms. Good luck with hunting. They'll find you in your sleep."

"So… the rumors were true after all." The elder frowns as the Saiyans growl. "Why would you want to rule this world?"

"Ask that to your grandson." Chille points at the mentioned Saiyan. "He killed the King of Earth, so now he pretty much is this planet's king."

"I've heard… but none of this would had happened if you had simply left my grandson alone." Grandfather Gohan says firmly. He doesn't like the man at all. "People like you don't deserve life for hurting others this way. You're a monster."

"So is the Saiyan."

"You changed him! That's why!"

"Tisk, tisk. The old man is lost and confused. That Saiyan is not your grandson. He's just a demon you took in and raised. How does it feel, old man? You betrayed the Human race!" Chille raises a hand in the air, and military vehicle rolls in. Jets roar as they soar through the sky.

Skrimp jumps off from standing on top of a tank. He spots Kakarot and his eyes fill with hate. "Alright, Saiyan. Where is my sister?"

"There's no need to tell you." Kakarot smiles. "She's safe for now. You should worry about getting out of here alive. I oughta kill you once I get the chance."

"That won't happen. You'll be too crushed to fight." Chille promises. "Use your brain quickly before you hurt yourself by asking the wrong questions. I'm talking about your spirit. I'm talking about your willpower. It is where your pride comes from."

Kakarot narrows his eyes.

Skrimp looks at each Saiyan until his eyes land on Kauli. "Whoa, Ice?"

Kauli looks at the soldier. "Hello, Skrimp. You're still Chille's lapdog I see."

Skrimp ignores the insult. "So, you really are a Saiyan. You know, it's not too late to come back. I'll forgive you, and we'll convince Dr. Gero to make killing you an exception. We could had done that for Goku, but at this point, it's far too late. The Saiyan is twisted."

Kakarot shakes his head. "Don't buy it. They'll only use you."

"I'm aware." Kauli turns down Skrimp's offer. "I'm not buying your game, so forget about it."

"That's unfortunate. We could really help you out, but oh well." Chille shrugs. "Are you sure you want to stay with them?"

"You bastard. You _killed_ my father! Why in the hell would I ever work for a man like you?!"

"Oh. That's right. But it was Oister who did that. Must I remind you that you are among a ruthless and unstable Saiyan? He beat that soldier to death. Also Dumpli. He blew her head to bits. I want to ask you this; How much longer until _you're_ next in line? You was once part of our military."

Kauli glances at Kakarot who looks oddly at her. She doesn't know what is going through his mind, but she _does_ know that Chille is rather manipulative. "I never liked your military. There's been something shady about it, and it turns out I was right. You're a sick man."

Tarble actually smiles at her words. The prince sees that the woman may not like her kind very much, but she has good judgement. Just like Kakarot.

Vegeta huffs. He seems irritated from the way he looks at Tarble. "You may be a low-class, but you still have royal blood. As if you would even be so lucky to catch eye of a mere peasant."

"Catch eye?" Tarble realizes what this means. He blushes in embarrassment. "Vegeta…!"

Vegeta chuckles. Clearly, he was just messing with him for his own amusement.

Skrimp sighs. "So, I take that as a big "no" to our offer. That's like turning away from a dollar store."

"A dollar store is filled with things that makes paper seem more difficult to tear. Everything in there is something an ant can chew away." Kauli crosses her arms.

"I see. You can die with the rest then." Chille smirks. "After I am through with all of you, this planet will be a gold mine for the doctor! Glory will be back with us Humans! Destruction is the only way we can deal with you fools! You should be terrified!"

Kakarot grins darkly. "You forgot that I actually feel thrilled with destruction!" He points his staff at the vehicles. "Strike the jets down. If one falls to the crowd, it'll easily wipe them out!"

"Goku!" Grandfather Gohan rushes to his grandson. He snatches his wrist with one hand, and the staff with the other. "This is not how we deal with things like this! You can simply knock them out at least!"

"Knock them out so that they can find me and do worse? Sorry, not happening." Kakarot pulls free. He walks towards the vehicles with a slight smirk.

"Son Goku, don't you dare take another step! Don't move a muscle!"

Kakarot actually freezes. What he was just told actually made him obey. The reason isn't easy to understand. When his grandfather says what was said… big trouble is the reason.

"This is madness. You don't have to do any of this. You can just leave… and they won't bother you anymore."

"Leave, and look like a coward? No. I'm staying. Anyone in my way will die, and there's nothing you can do."

"You listen to me right now!"

Kakarot huffs, and he begins to walk again. His staff is grabbed again, and he pulls it free. "Let go! Cut it out!" However, he is ignored as his weapon is actually snatched from his hand. He snaps his head towards the elder. He snarls heavily which is filled with so much anger, it barely sounds humane. At the same time he swings his hand back as it balls into a fist. He's in position to throw a punch that's strong enough to send the elder flying.

The grandfather's stomach must had dropped. The pure look of terror and disbelief fills his eyes. In his perspective, it was like looking into the eyes of an animal. "Goku… would you really…?"

The anger in Kakarot's eyes fade away. His expression switches to confusion. He lowers his fist and stares at it, completely puzzled.

"This is what I have always feared… you were so violent as a baby. It must be because of your Saiyan nature. It seems that… you don't really know about your own behavior as a Saiyan."

Kakarot stares at his feet. "I was told this many times by Vegeta… but that is not your business."

"It is. I've been aware of that since you were a baby, Goku."

"Don't worry about it."

"You were a violent and angry child! I kept you even so, because you are my grand-"

"Stop it!" Kakarot snaps. "You know too well that I never was your grandson! I'm not even a Human, so how could I possibly have you as my grandpa!"

The elder steps back.

"My name is not Goku! It's Kakarot! Quit calling me by that stupid name you gave me!"

Grandfather Gohan sighs. He shakes his head. "You're hurt. You really are hurt… wounded in the heart. You really do miss her, don't you? Is that why you're so angry?"

Kakarot's angry look softens. He looks at another direction before turning his back and crossing his arms.

Despite the rudeness, the old man smiles lightly. "That's one of the reasons for your anger. I can tell, even if you try to hide it."

Drones soar towards the warriors, and Kakarot spins his staff. He takes out several drones quickly. "If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you get out of here."

"Don't worry. I'm already dead." The elder reminds the Saiyan. He slips into a familiar fighting stance. It the Turtle School fighting stance, the same one that Kakarot commonly uses.

Turles notices this, and he nudges Raditz to grab his attention. He points at the man. "The old guy is using Kakarot's stance."

"I told you before… that old man was the very first teacher Kakarot ever had. Kakarot's unique fighting style is not something he made up. He learned his style of martial arts from him." Raditz explains.

Turles nods once. "I guess that explains why the fool has so many tricks up his sleeve. Of course, he also learned things by observing others."

"Huu-up!" The elder rotates his arms in front of him. He leans back with a clenched fist and a hand pointing downward in front of him.

"That stance!" Raditz knows what this is.

"One…" The elder counts as he looks for a target. "Two…" He locks on a dog robot that charges his way. A trio of them are heading for him in fact. "Three!"

The dogs lunge at him.

"Rock!" He punches one robot's head clean.

"WHAAAA?!" Raditz and Turles have bulging eyes.

"Scissors!" The elder catches a metal paw of another robot dog with two fingers. "Paper!" He slams the palm of his hand on the robot's chest. He sends it flying and crashing, dismantled on the ground. He sends a roundhouse kick at the third dog to send it into the air. He finishes it off with a chop through the head.

"Kakarot's Rock, Scissors N' Paper! Wait! Kakarot told us that was his grandfather's signature physical attack!" Raditz recalls this.

"Before I came around actually. I didn't know this was an actual attack. Only an earthling would turn a game into a lethal move." Turles seems a bit impressed. "That old man isn't so crippled after all."

Kakarot destroys several drones with his staff. He kicks aside another and he spins the weapon before holding it behind his back in his common staff wielding stance. "Is that all you got, Chille?"

"I know you got skills, Kakarot, but your grandfather is really something." Chille is impressed. He takes out a remote from his pocket and presses a button. A group of cyborg raptors rush in. They have wings, so they have advantage with flight to avoid attacks.

Kakarot smirks. "Seriously?" He is a blur, and several blurred copies of himself appear randomly all around the raptors which forces them to stop at their tracks. They begin to run around the raptors.

"Oh. The Afterimage technique. It looks like he mastered it and manipulated it a bit." The elder watches with interest. "He's doing this to keep them in one spot."

"What are you waiting for?!" Kakarot calls. Trying to figure out which one it is won't be easy. "Blast them before they figure this out! Raptors are intelligent dinosaurs, you know!"

He didn't expect the Saiyan to ask for some assistance, but the warrior must had realized how big of a threat the cyborgs actually are since they can breathe magma that turns anything into glass. It sounds reasonable.

Raditz and Turles are dealing with the other drones along with the other Saiyans. Kauli strikes serval down with punches that break them apart. Karot blasts many of them. They expect a chant to the Kamehameha Wave to come soon, but the one who does say it isn't expected.

"KAAA… MEEE…! HAAA… MEEE…!" Grandfather Gohan has his hands cupped to the side. A blue sphere of energy rotates between his palms. The copies of Kakarot fade away, and the real Kakarot jumps out of range. Grandfather Gohan trusts his hand forward. "HAAAA!"

The Saiyans watch in disbelief as the blue blast flies and strikes the cyborgs, destroying them on impact.

Raditz points at the old man. "He can do that?! He just… he just send a blast that is Kakarot's signature… an old man can do that!"

"Kakarot's master was an old man, remember?" Tarble shouts at them since they are fairly distanced. "Let's just refocus on the threat we are dealing with. Those cyborgs also are equipped with the venom of a Gaintula. One scratch can paralyze us!"

"You know too much. You're the intelligent one, aren't you?" Chille takes out a gun quickly. It fires out a ball of… dirt?

That's an old trick, isn't it?

Tarble ducks and it flies over his head. He sends a swarm of blasts that destroys several drones that head for him. He soars down towards the soldier.

"You really are something." Chille seems amused by the effort he sees. "For a weakling Saiyan, you're doing pretty good."

"Weakling?" Tarble's eyes are wide, then they narrow as he snarls. "Arrogant earthling! You're a fool calling me such a name!" He charges a blast.

"Actually, you're the fool for allowing your anger to get to your head at this moment." Chille fires a dust ball again.

The dust strikes and bursts on Tarble's face. The young prince screams as he spirals out of control and falls to the ground. His hands cover his face as he rolls on the ground, screaming out in pain.

Kakarot punches down a drone and turns around. "What happened?!"

"Prince Tarble!" Nappa gasps.

Vegeta can't believe what he just witnessed. What was that?! What just happened?!

"My eyes! My eeeeyes! It burrrrns!" Tarble screams at the top of his lungs. "I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" He's definitely panicking. It's understandable. What just happened was completely unexpected.

Karot's training with the doctor kicks in. He immediately digs inside his pocket and tosses a capsule in the air. It explodes to a bottle of water, and he unscrews the top as he rushes to the down warrior. He drops to his knees and unscrews the top. He pours the water on the prince's face to rinse away whatever struck him.

Seconds pass, and Tarble's yelling reduces to groaning. "Good… thinking. You flushed it out…" He sits up and shakes his head, he blinks repeatedly. "Wait a minute… is that all?"

Karot looks at his eyes carefully. He takes out a small flashlight and shines it in his eyes. A small gasp escapes his throat.

"A gasp? That's not good." Tarble looks at the ground. "Everything is so dark. My eyes are open, but I… I can't see a thing…!"

"You can't see?!" Vegeta can't believe what he just heard. He looks at Chille who is laughing like he heard a joke. "What the hell did you do?"

"You might as well stop trying. That Saiyan is done. That powder is from a poisonous plant known to blind its victims. Never again will he see." Chille laughs at the shocked looks he is getting. "I used up all of it in one dose unfortunately, but without a doctor or a genius in your group, you're defenseless! Tarble was all you had for that, and now he's a useless monkey!"

Vegeta snarls, and he glares at his brother. "You just keep screwing up! Another good reason on why you're a good-for-nothing Saiyan! You lowered your guard and now, you've been blinded! You're completely hopeless! A useless Saiyan such as yourself has no reason to live on!"

"Vegeta! Isn't that a bit harsh to say to your own brother?" Chille smirks. "He's aware of what happened. He's guilty, you see. You're supposed to give him support."

"To a failure like him? I don't think so." Vegeta huffs.

Karot looks at Chille, then Vegeta. Looking at Tarble, his eyes narrow. He slowly stands and turns to face the enemy. His teeth clench tight with anger as the air around him flows with his rising power. His hair flows with the wind.

Chille notices this. "What? You're going to step in kid?"

Now everyone notices.

Kakarot exclaims a shout as he throws his arms down. His body is engulfed with energy, and he rockets from the group with a long scream. Just as he reaches Chille, he disappears flashing, and he reappears the same way behind the soldier. He throws his foot forward and kicks him in the back of his head. The man is sent flipping to the ground.

"Oh. It looks like your boy is very well skilled." Grandfather Gohan is impressed. "He seems to fight very well for his age."

"He does. But this is an opportunity." Kakarot fires a single blast that destroys several tanks.

"Goku!" The elder can't believe that the warrior killed a bunch of people without hesitation.

"Kill the enemy with no hesitation nor regret. That's the first rule of being a Saiyan warrior. You may not understand it, but it's basic." Kakarot stands his staff up, and he watches his son kicking down Chille effortlessly. Several soldiers rush from the vehicles and begin to fire their guns. Immediately, Kakarot spins his staff to repel to bullets and to shield the old man.

"Get off of me you annoying brat!" Chille melees the child with his gun, and the kid falls. Two soldiers run towards the kid with guns ready to fire.

Karot sits up quickly, ready to defend himself.

Raditz jumps between the soldiers and kicks his legs out. The soldiers are kicked down, and his feet touches the ground. Skrimp rockets towards him from behind, and Raditz doesn't seem to notice him.

The warrior stares directly at Chille. Just as Skrimp is a foot from stabbing his back, Raditz throws his fist back. The soldier is punched on the face and is sent flying through a tree.

Classic.

"Hey!" Chille growls. "He wasn't even firing yet!"

"A Saiyan doesn't care if the enemy attacks or not. What matters is eliminating the enemy." Raditz's hands crackle with purple static. "Would you like to have a Weekly Special? HAAAA!" He shouts as he rapidly thrusts his hands forward. A swarm of pink spheres fly and explode on anything they touch. Any surviving soldiers in range are killed. Chille is knocked from standing on top the tank that explodes seconds later.

Vegeta watches all of this in the sidelines. His arms are crossed and he observes each Saiyan dealing with either the drones or any other thing thrown at them. "I wonder… if these drones are a problem, how powerful are the androids?"

Grandfather Gohan destroys another drone with a punch. He glances at the prince and looks at his adopted grandson. "Why is that one not doing anything?"

"Oh, you mean Vegeta?" Kakarot can understand why the question was asked. "Vegeta doesn't really fight when it comes to things like this. He lets us handle it. Trust me, he's way stronger than he looks. If he jumped in now, these drones would be done for."

"So, why won't he fight?"

"It's not that he doesn't want to. He just finds it pointless to fight weak opponents. The only time he would actually step in is if we screw up too much, or he sees a threat that he can't just pass by."

The grandfather understands now. He is still curious about another thing. "I understand you hate us Humans… but there must be a reason to not kill them off."

"To not?" Kakarot answers quickly. "There's a way I won't kill anyone. They just don't know, but the answer is in front of their faces."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you." Kakarot's grin is mischievous. "If I do, then that takes away all the fun since you'll go around telling everyone."

"Goku!"

The swarm of pink blast ends, and Raditz seems a bit tired. He watches the dirt clear away, and Chille stands with wounds all over him that begin to heal. "This has to be a joke!" He growls as a pair of pink spheres form on his hands that are bigger than his head. "WEEKEND!" He fires the attack, and it's a direct hit.

Several seconds go by, and Chille is revealed unharmed dirt clears away again. "You want to try that again? You seem out of breath. You're wasting energy."

Raditz grits his teeth and growls. He takes a deep breath and exhales heavily. "Damn it…" He glances at his surroundings.

"Getting tired? It's about time."

Raditz quickly steps away from the man. "You…! No matter how many times I wound you…!" He is truly exhausted. He has to remind himself to not put too much energy in his attacks against an enemy like this.

Kakarot sees the trouble Raditz is in. He slides his staff inside its scabbard and walks past his grandfather and to his brother's side. "Let me handle this."

"What?"

"I know how to kill him." Kakarot walks again, now heading towards Chille.

Raditz seems completely lost. "... What?"

Skrimp stands, and he aims his weapon towards Kakarot. "The games are over!" He fires, and a loud c _lang!_ is heard as the bullet is forced to fly in another direction.

Turles saw this. He's very impressed. "She deflected it with those chains. I wonder how that's possible."

The one behind it is Kauli. In her hands are the chains that was hanging from her shoulder earlier. "How about you turn your attention towards me?"

Skrimp growls. He isn't in the mood to deal with someone else. "Why can't you just bother someone else? Whatever. I'll just kill you quickly and get this over with."

"I won't fall so easily." Kauli says.

Skrimp fires his gun, but the chains deflect it again.

Kauli throws her chains in the air as she charges towards the man. She kicks the gun from his hand and kicks his chest to send him flying back. "I'm very skilled with this sort of thing!"

The chains in the air seem to change inside out. At the ends, the blades morph into handles of nunchucks.

The woman catches them as they fall.

Skrimp takes out a pair of guns, and he fires, but the woman spins her nunchucks to deflect each bullet.

Chille sighs. "He's too occupied. Looks like I'm dealing with you on my own. No matter."

Chille definitely has a plan. Kakarot can tell from how confident he has been acting. The Saiyan doesn't lower his guard. He jumps and twists his body with a kick, but the soldier dodges it. _'Crazy. This guy is definitely a super soldier! Any normal Human would never be able to dodge this! His speed is nearly on par with mine when it comes to dodging. His strength is like any other Human. It's just the weapons he uses that makes him dangerous.'_ Kakarot throws a punch that misses, and he jumps forward while lowering his head. He headbutts Chille on the chest and sends the soldier flying back.

Chille sits up and whips out a gun. He fires, and the Saiyan dodges with a backflip. The soldier fires several more rounds. "Holding Alphredo hostage was pretty smart of you. I might actually need you alive!"

"I don't plan on being held prisoner anymore." Kakarot is back in range. He lands a punch that broke several ribs, but he hears them snap back into place. "I really don't like you."

"Whoever said I was ever liked?!"

Grandfather Gohan watches the fight carefully. "I came here to try to convince Goku to stop, but there's another reason. Looks like my old brain can't recall what it may be."

Raditz and Karot are at Tarble's aide. The young prince sits on the ground, rubbing his eyes in hopes to see again.

"I don't want to be blind. This is terrible." Tarble looks at where he believes Raditz is. "Don't worry too much about me. You should keep an eye on your brother. If he somehow does manage to harm Chille in a way that does wound him enough to kill him, I need you to finish it. If Kakarot kills him, he might just go insane with mad joy."

"Understood." Raditz bows his head, and he stands. He looks at Karot. "You stay here. I'm going to keep an eye on your father."

Karot nods.

Raditz really hoped he could bring out some words from the child. It will take some time until words finally do come out again. "Alright. Don't lower your guard. They'll try to attack you at any time."

A random drone flies in towards Karot. Since it is behind Raditz, the Saiyan uncoils his tail and swats the drone like a bug. It falls as pieces, and the tail wraps back around the waist.

Nappa keeps watch of any possible attack. Knowing Karot, the kid may eventually be caught in surprise, so he'll step in when the time comes.

Skrimp fires several shots, but the nunchucks cancels them out. "Why can't you just do something instead of blocking if you're so skilled?"

"Learn to keep your mouth shut to not give out ideas to your opponent." The woman grants his accidental request. She knees him on the stomach and lands several blows by swinging her weapon. She jumps over him and lands behind him as she wraps the chain around his neck and pulling it back to strangle him. He begins to choke, but she won't let go. "I bet you won't live through this. You still need oxygen to live."

"She's limber." Vegeta notes.

Turles chuckles. "Well, well. It looks like we really can't underestimate her. She isn't showing any mercy at all. She's not bad at all."

Chille immediately takes notice of what is happening. He aims the gun at the woman, but he is knocked down. "Screw it. I'll just slice your head off. Looks like keeping you alive is impossible!"

Kakarot frowns.

Chille takes a capsule from his pocket, and he tosses it into the air. A tripod mount falls to the ground, and he attaches his gun on the tool. He flips a switch, and it seems the weapon changed what sort of ammo it has, because it shoots a swarm of energy blasts.

Kakarot ducks as the blast shoot above him. He looks behind him and sees how effortlessly it sliced through rock and remaining tanks. He sends a warning. "Everyone! DOWN!"

Vegeta sees the incoming blasts. "Down everyone! On the ground!" He ducks himself along with many others.

Kauli gasps and she snatches Skrimp. She tosses him aside and she ducks herself. She looks at Chille who sent it, and to her disbelief, the blast curve over him like they know not to hit him.

"It's very simple. If you stand up, you'll be beheaded. All you can really do is crawl, and when it comes to speed, you now have an disadvantage."

Nappa huffs. He's not even afraid of whatever the problem is. It doesn't seem to faze him. "Nice try. You honestly think that's enough to stop us? Unlike you Humans, we have ways around such obstacles."

"Of course, but it won't be easy as I also fire at you while you're trying not to lose your own head." Chille takes out a pair of guns, but one is kicked from his hand. "Tch. Your persistence is annoying."

"You can't stop me. I'll kill you when you least expect it." Kakarot narrows his eyes. A slight smirk forms on his face.

The grandfather is laying on the ground to keep himself safe. He watches his grandson, worried about what the Saiyan would do. "What's going on? He must had thought of something. The look on Kakarot's face confirms it. The warrior has a way around this death trap.

Chille fires at the ground immediately.

Kakarot rolls out of range and more bullets strike the ground near him. That was quick. The soldier didn't laugh that off. He knows he could actually die since the Saiyan knows his weakness.

"You'll be swiss cheese in no time soon!" Chille continues to fire, and he growls at his quick the warrior actually manages to be.

Kakarot immediately crawls on his knees away from the soldier. He seems a bit confused with what is happening. His eyes narrow as the man rushes towards him. He kicks his feet on the ground to make a small jump. He lands on one hand and flips backwards as he kicks his legs back, but Chille avoids it. As soon as Kakarot's feet touches the ground, he tries to grab the man's foot, but he keeps stepping back. Kakarot crawls on the ground as he tries to grab the feet until finally, he presses one palm on the ground and swings both feet to sweep the soldier from his feet. It strikes the man down, but a pair of feet kicks his chin and his head is thrown back with the rest of his body. Kakarot lands on his hands and pushes them off the ground to land on his feet in a low crouch. He flips back to his hands, and this goes on as a pattern. He performs many of these flips until he is crouched on his hands and knees.

Chille rubs his ankles. "Interesting. You're reserving your energy attacks for the androids I take it. No wonder why you're using physical attacks. Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to let you win so easily." He takes out a heavy gun which fires a powerful ki blast. Seeing the Saiyan side jump out the way, he fires again and above him. The warrior rolls to safety as one blast shoots over him and the other rushes past his left side. "You're a slippery one. Too bad you can't run. The blasts above will blow your head out!"

Kakarot side jumps to avoid another blast. He jumps high in the nick of time to avoid the blast that fires above his head. He lands on a boulder. He jumps off, and a blast vaporizes it. He lands on another and lunges off in time as well.

"What are you planning, monkey?" The earthling frowns. "You're smart for not even standing up yet."

"Staying low is the best way to go." Kakarot explains his reasons.

"Too bad. That's very difficult for you to do. You can't move like you want when you're not standing on two feet!" Chille tosses another capsule into the air, and the blasts shoot around it. It explodes to a military car. Chille jumps inside the vehicle and he begins to drive off. "I'll just leave you defenseless for the time being. Haha. There's no way you could possibly- WHAT THE-?!"

Determination is burning in his eyes. Kakarot's lips are pulled back as he sprints towards the man running in all fours.

In all fours!

"How is that possible?! There are people who can do that but, it's extremely difficult since our bodies are not built for that! He's running like a damn monkey like it's nothing!"

"This is nothing new! I was able to do this since I was a kid!" Kakarot picks up the pace. He jumps on the car, and he kicks the man off. He takes the steering wheel and turns it to make a full turn.

Chille is tumbling down a hill. He rolls to a stop and he stands while rubbing his shoulders. "He can run like an animal without a problem. Well, I should had took note of that. He did do that against Cold, didn't he?"

The sound of a car engine is close.

He turns around and his own vehicle is heading towards him! Who's operating it?

A Saiyan who is laughing like a maniac.

"What is with that freak?!" Chille begins to run.

Kakarot is laughing as he chases the man with the car. He sings in a cliche teasing melody; "Road kill~! Road kill~! You'll be on the ground dead~!"

"This is what you would expect from a clown." Kauli mutters. She walks to Raditz who watches this with a sweatdrop falling from his head. She asks him; "Kakarot is a strange one."

"Tell me about it." Raditz sighs and turns to her. As the speak, Chille is in panic running away as his own vehicle chases him around the field. "You did handle Skrimp well. You got some good impressions from the others."

"I think I knocked him out." Kauli shrugs.

In the background, Chille makes a sharp turn. The car does the same, but it flips over and lands back on Its wheels. It resumes driving in pursuit.

Raditz looks at the car that his brother is somehow operating. "How come the earthling is outrunning that vehicle?"

"He should be part of the Olympics." Kauli compliments.

"What's that?"

Kauli sighs. "Nevermind."

"The act is over, damn it!" Chille shouts at his watch. "I know I can heal, but being hit by a car still hurts like Hell! Stop the act and come out already! How long does it take to pick a lock?!"

"Don't fret so much sir. I hear you loud and clear." A feminine voice shouts from above.

Kakarot looks up, and he gasps as a woman lands on the hood of the car with a giant gun in hand. "Hey! You were caged up!"

"Fun fact: I can pick locks." Alphredo answers the question she knew she was going to be asked.

"Fun fact: I know how to kill you." Kakarot warns her.

"Fun fact: You have no chance of succeeding."

"Fun fact: A stab through the heart can kill you."

"Fun fact: I don't think you even have a knife."

"Fun fact: I have a Power Pole."

"Fun fact: I have a bazooka."

Kakarot blinks. "A bazoo-wha?"

She fires the weapon. A huge flaming blast heads his way.

Kakarot immediately draws out his staff. He swings the weapon, and a loud ear-piercing high pitched hum vibrates through the air. Skrimp and Chille flinches, and the Saiyans cover their ears as if a jet popped their eardrums. Even Kakarot is forced to drop his weapon to cover his own ears. The blast is sent to another direction, destroying the side of a cliff effortlessly.

"Aah. Geez." Kakarot slams a hand against his left ear. "What was that about? My ears are still ringing."

Chille crosses his arms. "What's with that staff? It's like it's magic or something."

Grandfather Gohan stands. He looks around and notices the other Saiyans either hitting their ears or shaking their heads. "Goku has always had far better senses than I. It's not because I was old. He can smell me miles away, and he can hear the tiniest pindrop. Perhaps because of his superior hearing, his ears are sensitive like his nose is." He looks at Chille. "To answer _your_ question… that staff is indeed magic. You probably assumed this before, and you stand corrected. That staff's potential is linked to the wielder. There are limits, but the power that it posses all depends on who uses it. It's completely indestructible."

"Indestructible, eh? That explains a lot." Chille has many questions answered now. He looks at the Saiyan. "It looks like I was right. I can't take you down with physical strength. Your weapon may be unbreakable, but your spirit certainly isn't."

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "What are you saying? Wait, that's right. You took off before you could explain anything. What do you know about me?"

Chille laughs lightly as Alphredo and Skrimp reach his side. "You're awfully gullible. Have you realized?"

Kakarot glances at Raditz who shrugs.

"You're terribly dumb." Chille says this casually like it's a normal thing to say. "You have no idea, Goku. Everything that happened isn't exactly as you think, so listen closely… all of you."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "This better be good. What details could we possibly be missing?"

"I am the will crusher. It's what I'm known as. Goku, you will feel devastated." Chille huffs.

Raditz snarls. "If you do as much as pull a dirty trick on him…"

"Well, aren't you protective?" Chille jokes. His attention is back on Kakarot. "As I said before, you're very dumb. Remember how Turles lost his arm?"

Turles glances at his artificial arm. "You know something about it."

Grandfather Gohan detects something.

Chille nods, and he speaks towards Kakarot again. "Your brother had lost his arm for flying over our grounds. I detected Saiyan life, so I shot that thing down. If it weren't for you finding him, he would be dead!" Chille grins.

"Wha…?!" Kakarot can't believe it. That was three years ago! The earthling's technology skyrocketed in that case! There is no way the earthlings had strong enough firepower to take down an alien ship!"

"And you remember that time your precious darling wife was killed?"

This is exactly what Kakarot had been waiting for. The complete truth. Every detail of the story. He is focused and his expression is serious. "Alright. You have my attention. I'm listening."

Chille grants the request. "It was certainly behind no other than Dr. Gero… but listen well. I was definitely the one who planned the entire thing out!"

"I knew it. You were completely behind this." Kakarot frowns.

"That fool. He's begging for a death wish from Kakarot now." Raditz growls. "Kakarot is very nice… but once he snaps…"

"Exactly. Once Goku snaps… h-ho boy! It's Hell on the loose!" Chille snaps to add effect to what he said. "Kakarot's anger is so powerful. His son is twice as worse, I guarantee! Goku can't control his own Saiyan nature in a certain level! It's so easy to mess with!"

Vegeta doesn't like where this is going. He steps forward. "Get to the point! What did you do that makes him so oblivious to whatever this situation is you're referring to?"

"This proves how brainless you monkeys truly are! Mere illusions my friend!" Chille takes out a dart… the same dart The Mercenary Tao used against the Saiyans that caused them to be paralyzed.

Kauli gasps. She knows what the weapon is, because she was trained with the military in how to use them and what they are used for. "The stun darts…!"

"Wh-what the…?!" Kakarot's eyes widen. He knows those darts! It was the day he fought The Mercenary Tao who was a cyborg. That day ChiChi was killed… those darts made his energy unstable! His body didn't do what he wanted, and his energy was so out of control, he couldn't even fly! To see those darts… what other effect did they have besides making energy-based attacks impossible?

The longer he stares at them, the more uneasy he begins to feel.

"What the hell…?!" Kakarot looks at Chille in surprise.

"Hallucinations can be a huge issue." Chille grins. "The poison not only paralyzed you… it messed with your head too."

"I… I don't get what you mean." Kakarot is starting to get a terrible and dreadful feeling. What does that mean? It's not something good. Judging from the expressions of his comrades, they feel something is wrong too.

"Never will you see your wife again. She fears you. She hates you. You're dead to her. Surely, the old man knows."

The mentioned elder steps back. "What do you want with me? Can't you see already? You're trying to shatter Goku's heart. You'll only cause his hate to grow."

"You might just be right, old man." Chille says with a laugh. "My goal is to shatter that Saiyan so that he will lose the will to fight! Just look at him now!"

All heads turn to the mentioned warrior. Kakarot falls to his knees and stares at the ground.

He didn't stop because his will is falling.

His instincts are telling him something.

"Goku… you're not giving up, are you?" The elder asks.

Turles growls. "Don't you even… Kakarot! A Saiyan never gives up!"

Kakarot never said he did gave up… but his body can't move. He doesn't know why… but his body is feeling that something dreadful has occurred. "No… I didn't give up. It's just… my body… a part of me is telling me something… and it's shaking me up."

His brother seem confused and a bit concerned at the same time.

"But let's make sure no one else finds out about this. I don't need you returning to otherworld telling the wife the truth." Chille says.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" The old man is alert.

"The people of Earth hate you to the core. You raised that Saiyan after all, so let's just say… you have no soul." The ring around Chille's finger begins to glow, and he grabs the elder by the neck. The ring begins to glow. "Get a good last look at your grandson."

Kakarot lifts his head and stands quickly. "Hey! What are you doing to him?!"

The elder tries to rush away, but his eyes begin to glow, and so does his entire body.

It blows into countless sprays of lights, and the elder is gone.

Kauli nearly forgets how to breathe. She recognizes what just happened. "He… he didn't…!"

 _Thump…._

"What the?! What did you do?!" Vegeta can't understand what just happened. Did the soldier forced the elder back to otherworld?

"Haha… and now he is gone."

 _B-BMP!_

Kakarot is speechless. He doesn't know what to do.

 _Thump..._

If a person is dead… they can't die again… right?

 _Thump..._

So why… why is his grandfather gone again?

 _Ba-Thump..._

Chille grins. "You witnessed what happened. Good luck if you wish to revive him. That old fool won't be coming back. His spirit had been destroyed… in other words… he doesn't exist anymore. His soul is non-existent. Gone. Destroyed. Understand now?"

 _B-BMP!_

Kakarot's eyes widen as he releases a shaking gasp. "...what?"

"He's just a mere memory now." The Human chuckles. "He doesn't exist in otherworld. His soul is dead… it's like he was never around. Catch my drift."

 _Ba-Thump… Ba-Thump… Ba-Thump..._

"But… why…?" Kakarot looks like a confused child right now. He doesn't understand why anyone would do that. "Why… why would you do that…? Why did you… he was my…" His confused expression slowly transforms into anger. "Why? Why did you do that?! Why did you wipe him out like that?!" He begins to shout. "That was my grandpa!"

It's a bit crazy. Before, Kakarot told the elder he isn't his real grandson, but his reaction to this proves he still cares about the man like he is.

 _Ba-Thump… Ba-Thump… Ba-Thump..._

"That is exactly why I got rid of him. A Human who raised a Saiyan is nothing more than a disgusting traitor. They don't even deserve a soul." Chille grins. "Because a Saiyan doesn't have a soul. Then again… I wonder… ever since your wife died… you never had the chance to grieve."

 _Ba-Thump… Ba-Thump… Ba-Thump..._

Kakarot doesn't even know how to exactly react. All he knows is that he should had left when he was told. They would had never found the elder, and this would had ever happened.

"Good riddance. Now all we have to do is wait for the rest of the trash to be taken out and burned."

 _Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump! Ba-Thump!_

Kakarot's eyes begin to fill with anger. "Gone… he doesn't exist anymore… how could you…? First you burned down his grave… and now you burned away his soul?!" His aura surrounds him for a second, and the others looks at him, surprised. "You bastard…. How could you… HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Oops. Did I hurt your feelings?" Chille pauses. "Oh, right. You don't have feelings. You're a Saiyan, after all."

Kakarot shuts his eyes. "Grandpa… it's all my fault… it's my fault he's gone… and this time… th-this time…!" He begins to shake. "He's gone forever! He doesn't even exist anymore…! Grandpa!"

Raditz can sense the sudden change of his brother's energy. Not just that, under the anger in Kakarot's tone, he caught a hint of guilt and sadness. Is he seeing things… or is there an outline of blue aura surrounding his brother?

Blue energy…

Oh, no.

"Kakarot?" Raditz steps forward, and he notices the furs on his brother's tail rising.

 _BA-THUMP!_

 _BA-THUMP!_

 _BA-THUMP!_

 _BA-THUMP!_

A clear sign of fierce anger.

"Kakarot! No!" Raditz quickly warns him. "You know good and well about what happens when you get too angry! Don't let those instincts get the best of you!"

"He could transform into a Super Saiyan, so he's in high risk." Turles observes. He frowns. "But… can you sense that? There's a change in his energy… you can feel the mood change. Something tells me the Super Saiyan thing won't really happen."

"He's about to grieve." Nappa realizes. "He never had the time to do it before… he's going to slip from his composure! This isn't a good time!"

The female Saiyan is completely confused with what everyone is saying. "What are you talking about? Can someone explain to me what is happening?!"

"Remember how he told you his wife was killed because he was so reckless? Ever since she died, it was like a part of him disappeared. He never even had the time to grieve. Not to mention… he found out how he killed his grandfather as an Oozaru. Kakarot could had cried both times but… every time he had the chance to let it go, he never did. Maybe because he just can't…" Raditz carefully explains. "But… he had been holding back his sadness for years, and it's been overwhelming him all that time. It's like adding too much air to a balloon. Eventually, it won't hold anymore and it'll pop."

"You mean… he could suddenly go crazy?" The woman asks.

"I never saw Kakarot cry before. Not since he was a baby." Raditz mutters. "Saiyans are warriors, and when fear or the feeling of worthlessness takes over and shatters their pride… they lose faith in themselves and begin to lose their will. It happened to all of us except Kakarot once… fear was so powerful we ended up crying, and it was all doing that fight against Frieza. Now… this is what is happening to Kakarot. I'm afraid… he might break down. If that Human pushes him any further…"

"He had held those emotions back too long. This is the push off the cliff." Tarble shakes his head. "Kakarot… please… just hold on a bit longer. You can let it all go when this is over…"

Turles shakes his head. "If he's just like our mother, then…"

Raditz freezes, recalling what happened when his mother broke down. If Kakarot is very much like Gine… then that could mean… a scary thing. "Kakarot! Wait!"

"Oh, where was I? Right… besides your grandfather… the reason why your wife hates you now… let's just say… you truly are a beast. Unleashing your rage is the biggest mistake you have ever made…"

Kakarot growls."What are you… talking about…?"

"You were tricked, Goku. Your mind was hearing and seeing lies. It's true that the Mercenary Tao was speaking like he did, but that was all me. When you were struck by that dart… everything was going according to plan. Illusions tricked you. So who you _thought_ was your wife was actually the cyborg! Every line the Mercenary you thought you heard were my own words. Take it all in. You're a bunch of fools!"

Kakarot freezes. "Wait… at the last moment.. you mean…!"

"Right. When the cyborg threw your wife in the air to blast her, the illusional effect from the poison did the trick, so it was your _wife_ who threw the cyborg and blasted him down with her helmet! Congratulations. She killed one of our greatest creations… but you thought that our creation killed your wife."

 _B-BMP!_

His heart skips a few beats.

The Saiyan's expressions turn priceless, but Kakarot's face loses it's color.

Chille bursts into laughter and points at the warrior. "That face! I never thought I would see that face! It truly reads up your foolishness, doesn't it?! You are so gullible! All of you are!" He begins to speak in a tone of a person entering insanity. "It's all thanks to science and psychology! Illusions are all part of the mental side of things! After your wife killed the cyborg, she thought you suddenly turned against her when you attacked. She fought back in defense, and she was going to use the cyborg's head as a bomb to stall you to flee, but guess what? You stabbed her, then you know what took place after that."

The world begins to shrink. This can't be true. "You… you're kidding!"

"I'm not. The whole clash between Power Pole and sword was you against her. That means… you sliced off her head, and you took the cyborg's body into the casket! Congratulations, Goku. You killed your own wife! Manipulation! That is what happened!"

 _B-BMP!_

Manipulation… he said that before.

It feels as if a knife stabbed through his heart and burns all at once. He steps back several times, and he shakes his head. The blue aura that was faint before begins to flow around his feet again. "That's… that's impossible… I was fighting the cyborg! If I was fighting ChiChi, I would had known! Sparks and oil… that was no Human!"

Chille chuckles at the sight of this. _'Amazing. Their energy flows in a certain way and shape… depending on their emotions. It's a sharp and wild fire-like wave with anger… but this one is feeling dread and grief. He already literally just lost his grandfather. For him to now find about about this too… he's getting so emotional. Being raised as a Human has a drawback on him. From how this looks… a flowing unstable wave… he's going to give in… go ahead! I want to see your rage at it's peak!'_

"He's trying to piss him off crazy!" Turles growls. "Don't listen to him Kakarot!"

"But he wanted to know the truth… and I'm telling him." Chille shrugs. "Like I said before, Kakarot. Illusions. Your wife was fighting for her life. She begged for your mercy… and you killed her. Aren't you glad… that you killed your wife like your comrades wanted?"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Oh? You don't believe me?" Chille whips out a tablet and turns it on. Mercenary Tao is seen struggling from being trapped by ChiChi instead of the other way around like Kakarot saw!

Kakarot gasps.

"See now?" Chille grins as ChiChi in the footage throws the cyborg in the air and fires her helmet blast. He is struck, and suddenly, Kakarot lunges at the surprised ChiChi.

Kakarot watches in horror as he sees him throwing a chop.

Karot covers his eyes hearing the scream of his mother.

"The oil on your hands was from fighting the cyborg before the switch… but the real blood on your hands was your wife's. I know it's confusing. I know it doesn't make any sense… so I'll give you time to soak it all in."

"That can't be…" Raditz almost whispers. "How did we… fall for a low-life trick like that…?"

"That woman was his wife…?" Kauli mutters. "I remember now. He was called a demon for killing her back in the base… all this time it wasn't intended…"

Kakarot lifts his hands and looks at them as they shake. "No… that can't be right… there's no way. It had to he him…!"

"Then explain why the body you found was the cyborg's."

Another stabbing sensation causes him to grab his head. It all makes sense now… why the Humans called him a heartless demon… because they witness him slaughter his own wife…

… but he didn't know.

Raditz snarls and snaps. "You sick bastard! You placed illusions like that and made Kakarot kill her without knowing! That explains all the confusion! It was all behind you!"

"Your grandpa knew all along. The reason why I wiped him out is so that he wouldn't tell you too soon. How does it feel to be completely helpless?"

Kakarot clenches his teeth as the image of ChiChi lifeless crosses his mind. Her blood was on his hands… he killed her…

His body can't stop shaking. The blue aura sweeps over him. He is boiling with anger, and overwhelmed with horror and guilt. Too many emotions are filling him… it's overwhelming. Mainly… hatred and grief fills him entirely. He fails to realize that his eyes are glazed. He shuts his eyes tight, and his breathing is shaken. "... I killed her…?"

"Heh. There we go." Chille laughs. "Reality is a bitch, isn't it?"

The wetness that was seen coating his eyes before has grown and gathered at the corners of his eyes. He clenches his teeth harder and his fist shake as blood seeps from the fingers. His nails had broke through the skin. His grandfather is forever dead… and ChiChi was killed by him. He doesn't understand?

Why is it that… someone close to him dies because he is helpless….?

Why is it that…. Those closest to him had to die because of him killing them without knowing?!

His grandfather died because he ate the elder alive as an raging Oozaru when he was a kid… and ChiChi died because he killed her in blind rage…

Vegeta is right.

He can't control his raging instincts.

Just accepting that fact alone hurts him even worse. No matter how hard he tries… he just can't control it… and now he can't even apologize. One is no longer even a soul… and the other hates him to the core…

Truly… the soul's nonexistence and ChiChi's death is that Human's doing…

Kakarot feels his body beginning to shake. He burns hotter from rage. The corners of his eyes begin to collect the salty liquid. They are on the verge of falling. "You… you made me kill ChiChi… my own wife! I killed her… because of you! I… I actually… killed her by her head…! How could you…?"

"Ooh-ho! That's new!" Chille laughs. "Are you about to _cry_?! You cared for them _that_ much?"

 _'He is about to.'_ Kauli's eyes narrow. _'I know how it feels… and this Saiyan had been holding it all back for years. He's going to break down…'_

Vegeta and the others become alert. The prince exclaims out a "What?!"

Prince Tarble shakes his head. "Just as Nappa said… how much longer will he restrain the guilt and grief? For us to learn that Kakarot had killed his wife through his rage… it only adds so much more. Days ago he had that nightmare that pushed him to the edge… but now… Kakarot… please… try to hang on until he is gone, then, you can let it go. Just endure it for a while longer…"

Turles understands his little brother enough to realize just how much this may hurt him. He can sense the change in energy, and now he is concerned about how bad this would turn out. "Enduring it will hurt… but he can't break down now. Just a while longer…"

Chille pauses and thinks over what he just said. He seems to recall something. "Then again… you did almost break down into tears after you killed The Mercenary Tao… who you didn't know was your wife. I guess for a guy like you… it takes a _load_ of guilt for you to cry. Don't feel bad, during times like these, it's okay for a man to cry. This will be over before you know it!"

The others either gasp or become shocked. They know the warrior is beyond pissed. His grief has got to the best of him. Kakarot can't suppress it. They know he can't. The way he is grunting sounds shaken.

His breath shakes, and the eyes can't hold it. The drops become too heavy, so a single tears trickled down his face and plops to the ground.

"Oh, no." Tarble mutters. "He can't… Kakarot! Please! I know it hurts, but we will kill him!"

"How can you… when he heals every time…?" Kakarot's voice is barely audible. "I'm a failure… I can't… I killed her…and he… he won't die…!" He exhales heavily.

Raditz is afraid. He is familiar with this, because these are the steps towards untamable rage his mother displayed once. He steps forward. "Just hold on! We'll kill him! You're unstable right now! Stay aside and let us handle it!"

Chille laughs, earning glares from the Saiyans except Kakarot. "Don't try so hard to keep him from that. Knowing Goku, he'll want his vengeance. Hahaha! It was pleasurable to see Goku kill his own wife! It was all according to plan!"

The laughter pulls the last straw. Kakarot's body is trembling. His angry words sounds close to a sob; "I KILLED HER BECAUSE OF YOU!" The blue energy begins to flow upwards. "SHE'S DEAD! DEAD! D-DAMN IIIIT!"

The others feel the change in energy.

"It's too late!" Vegeta growls. "He can't hold on!"

"D-DAMN! WHYYYY?!" His breathing is hard and quick for a few seconds. The tears are gathered at the bottom lid, and a few start to fall.

Kauli steps back. "Why did he had to do this to him?! Kakarot! Don't allow him to get to you like this!"

Raditz steps forward. "Not now! Kakarot! Don't!"

"Nnngh!" Kakarot grips on his hair. He probably is fighting it, but the aura keeps growing. "D-damn… no… nnnooo…"

"He can't." Turles frowns. "It's too much to suppress. He just found out what really happened."

"Just a little longer, Kakarot! I'll handle that bastard!" Raditz begins to march forward.

But how much longer can he hold it back? It's too late.

Kakarot is already beginning to fall into deep sadness.

Chille grins, knowing the warrior is at the very edge of the cliff, hanging on by just his fingertips. He decides to push him further. "You enjoyed it too, didn't you? All that blood of your wife on you hands and clothes. It must had felt great! Slaughtering your own wife was wonderful!"

They pour in like a broken dam.

He can't. It hurts too much. The dream he had…

That dream…

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Light shines as a spotlight. Standing in it is the woman he had been looking for. He is horrified, because her clothing is drenched in blood… as if she had been laying on it._

" _ChiChi?" Kakarot steps forward, but the woman steps back._

" _Stay back! You horrible monster!"_

" _Wait a minute?! What happened to your clothes?!"_

" _Don't play dumb! You did this to me!"_

 _Kakarot shakes his head. "No… that was the cyborg…"_

" _Why? Why did you do it?!" ChiChi snaps at him with her voice full of hatred. She shoves the warrior down. "Why did you kill me?! WHY?!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot feels it slip at last.

Raditz suddenly pauses, feeling a great deal of energy coming from his youngest brother.

"Wha… aaa… aaagh! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAH!" He throws his head back while screaming at the sky, and the blue aura surrounds him and shoots right into the sky. The tears that had collected begin to flow upwards as well.

The others watch the energy shoot up and fill the clouds. The expressions on their faces shows heavy concern or uneasiness. They clearly know what this is.

Nappa mutters out what he knows about this. "A Saiyan is never emotional… but they can get overwhelmed with emotions if they can't hold it back… for Kakarot to learn this… damn it…"

"I've seen this before…" Raditz watches the light nervously. "It's like a déjà vu. Mother… it was her…"

The ground is shaking due to the burst of sudden power. The blue light is like a beacon. It stretches, and the clouds part away from it as they begin to rotate.

Nspps gasps. "His power is growing in an extraordinary rate, and he's not even a Super Saiyan!"

"Yeah… but he won't be able to become as strong as he would be ascended… but this… if this goes on… Kakarot might very well go crazy with rage again!" Raditz shouts.

Nappa blinks and turns to Vegeta. "Vegeta! Is Kakarot…"

"Looks like the bastard actually did it." The older prince growls. "He completely shattered Kakarot's pride. He probably destroyed it. For Kakarot to learn he killed that woman instead of the cyborg… I can see why he is like this."

"When a Saiyan cries in heavy grief…" Kauli mutters. "They unleash a greater deal of power that could possibly surpass their raging emotions…"

Karot is in tears already. He knows his father didn't mean to kill his mother. He knows his father is in a lot of pain right now.

..

… because the screams coming from his father isn't just anger. The screams shake as well every time he takes a huge breath. He is truly pissed off about himself and that soldier, and for him to feel helpless hurts him further. He lost the fight against his own body.

Listening closer, they realize that what they believe is occurring is true.

 _'He's actually crying!'_ Raditz never thought he would ever see that. For one thing he learned, this is probably the only way anyone could bring his youngest brother into tears. By just watching that… by just hearing the angry screams mixed with possible sobs, Raditz can feel his own anger grow. "How dare you… you had the nerve… to shatter my brother's pride like that…?!"

Tarble growls as his hands form into fists as well. He can hear the grief-filed screams mixed with rage and sobs. Kakarot is literally crying in rage.

Alphredo and Skrimp stares at the blue energy appearing as a beacon shooting through the clouds. Even the clouds appear angry as they become black and turn as if a heavy storm is arriving. The blue light illuminates them, and they are afraid. They didn't think the Saiyan cared so much. Hearing his crying filled with hate and rage is intimidating.

Vegeta stares at the shooting light as well. For once, his expression doesn't show irritation or anger. It's filled with disbelief. He completely understands. "Not just his pride… his heart had been shattered too…"

Chille blinks at what he is witnessing. He knows it takes a huge level of difficulty to bring a Saiyan to tears… but the Saiyan is letting it all out with his rage. Kakarot's emotional restraints had broken like a dam collapsing. Just as the water gushes out with such an overwhelming and uncontrollable force, so has the Saiyan's emotions that he had bottled up for so long. It finally broke free, which makes sense in just why the warrior is almost bawling.

But… those are angry tears… which means he had triggered out the rage.

All he can do is just scream at the sky. His eyes are shut tight and his tail is close to his back. The sides of his face have trails of wetness where the tears had fallen. Yet, a few more still fall. He never felt so horrible in his life. It's like everything had been stripped away from him. He couldn't contain it anymore, so all the stress and guilt just exploded. He fails to realize that he is indeed crying.

He takes a breath and screams again, and it finally settles to mere gasping.

The blue aura disappears in the clouds, and Kakarot slowly lowers his head with rage filled in his tear-filled eyes. His breathing is still hard, and he feels the anger overtaking his sadness.

Chille laughs. "Wow! Did I actually make you cry?! Saiyans are a hard nut to crack, but I guess the only way you can bring one on tears is if they accept the failure they are with their pride completely non-existent anymore! That's a lot! This has to be an accomplishment!"

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Golden energy has engulfs his body in an angry flare. The flow of the energy are long and narrow waves shooting upwards. The aura is not calm like it usually be. It displays the warrior's fury. "Bastard…" He speaks through clenched teeth. "Now you've done it…!"

"Don't worry. You won't have to grieve too long. I'll send you to hell… oh wait… if you go there, you won't see the dead woman. Even if you could, she wouldn't want to see you."

Kakarot's eyes widen slightly and fill with more anger by the second. "So… that was what you meant… on how grandpa is to be no more… and how I was a dumbass gullible moron towards the cyborg…! So now, I'm real pissed…" He snarls angrily. "NOW, I'M FURIOUS! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **OOOH! CLIFFHANGERS! YOU GOTTA HATE 'EM ALL!**

 **Sorry! I had to get you guys eager to know what happened.**

 **Unfortunately for you guys… I don't …**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: The whole marriage conversation?**

 **A: I was referring to something. This scene:**

 _Kakarot huffs. He sticks a hand inside his tiger kilt, and he takes out a silver ring. "I told you that I didn't forget about it. I can't wear it all the time. If I fight with it on, it'll be lost and ChiChi would have my head."_

 _Vegeta finds this whole thing ridiculous. "Humans wear a stupid accessory for marriage?"_

" _What do you Saiyans do? Leave a mark?" Chille laughs._

" _Don't be ridiculous. We're not animals!" Raditz snaps._

 **I read some fanfictions that talk about how Saiyans leave a mark on their spouse or "mate" as they call it.**

 **It's weird. It very strange. I wonder why that is very popular. Sure… Saiyans do act a little bit more less humane… but not like that.**

 **I'm not saying it's bad. If you like the idea, that's fine with me. I just made a reference.**

 **Don't hate me. :(**

 **PQ2: Why won't Karot speak yet?**

 **A: Don't worry. I have a way to have again. It'll uh… be a while though.**

 **PQ3: Why did you blind Tarble?**

 **A: Future Tarble was blind, remember?**

 **PQ4: Why did you kill off Grandfather Gohan?!**

 **A: I had to make things dramatic to give Kakarot the push he needs.**

 **PQ5: Goku was crying?**

 **A: Well… yeah. He was.**

 **More like he was crying through rage.**

 **If you ever saw the movie "Dragon Ball: Path to Power" Kid Goku cried in rage when someone he cared about died. (I won't do spoilers.)**

 **If you're curious, go on YouTube and watch Kid Goku's rage. He looks like GT Goku, but he isn't. The way he cried there is very, very similar to what happened at the end of this chapter.**

 **It's what this chapter was inspired from I guess.**

 **PQ6: Hey! Where's the crazy Kakarot at?! When does he point the gun?!**

 **A: I purposely placed that there just to have you curious.**

 **Sorry! You'll see that next chappie!**

 **Don't kill me.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Oy Nappa, next time you open your mouth, speak in your own language, not the language a child understands if you want to remind him what his father had just done minutes ago. Seems the irritated prince returned to find everything's gone to hell. Going to guess Vegeta regrets his decision now.

Oh boy, we have a rogue Saiyan on the loose. Raditz, get your brother already and pound some sense into him since trying to talk to him will only earn more pain. Also, a delayed "sorry" to your son's not going to wipe away all that he witnessed Kakarot. Did I mention I feel bad for what Karot/Gohan's going through? I'd be silent too if I was traumatized like that.

Chille's truly suicidal isn't he? Leaving a wounded Saiyan lying on the ground is pretty much writing a death certificate. Especially when he's not sane and riled up to kill.

Aww... Raditz is truly being a father figure in this chapter taking care of his son and Karot after all that's happened. I'm glad Trunks is becoming a positive influence on his father despite the rough start.

Yes Skrimp, kill Chille's moment. Makes up for the crap he put Kakarot through earlier in the chapter.

Wh-what just happened to Kakarot? One minute, he's threatening to kill Vegeta and the next, he's totally confused. Did he get knocked out of bloodlust? Oh wait, now he remembers what he did and he's gloating... again.

About time Raditz, I was waiting for you to slug Kakarot for his behavior. Shame the fool's being suicidal and throwing away every chance of being saved, easily going against his own comrades in order to have a go at the generals and humanity.

Grandpa Gohan's attempts of bringing Kakarot away from what happened is too little, too late. Kind of wish he had done it sooner since Chille's going to bring more pain in a minute.

Heh. Knew that DB Super episode 77 was somewhat familiar to your writing-I had to re-read it twice to see that Kakarot/Goku was contemplating pressing the button despite the risks.

The episode that aired this evening was truly the beginning of the chaos being unleashed (not spoiling it since there might be some fans who haven't watched it). Needless to say, I feel sorry for Beerus having to put up with the fool's antics.

Yes, I did watch the TFS version of the Frozen parody several times. I have been watching the mock Cell Games stuff a bit lately wondering what would happen if certain characters were permitted to compete outside of what's normal. :D

I believe you were conscious. In the last chapter, a soldier was asking what happened to the king's body while Kakarot was sitting on the throne after declaring himself king of the world. That's why my mind instantly went to the song reference instead of reading straight through the scene.

Looking forward to the next chapter. I've been waiting quite a while since you've talked it up for quite some time now. I believe it will not disappoint since the previews are rather interesting.

 **A:** I'm very sleepy, so I can't reply as much as I usually do.

So, basically, Raditz's attempts to clear his brother's head all ends in failure. I'm sure that from reading the beginning of this chapter, you are very curious with what will happen next.

Raditz is finally being a daddy?!

*Gasp*

Maybe. :)

Kakarot is rather confused. It's not a good sign of he can't always recall what the heck he did.

Grandfather Gohan didn't easily get to his grandson either, but now Kakarot is devastated.

Poor old man.

 **Q:** Didn't Raditz already hint that he knew how to tap into SSJ?

 **A:** Raditz is a Super Saiyan along with Kakarot. It's Vegeta who Raditz said can tap into it once it is triggered.

I hope I didn't confuse you.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Cue "DBZKAI, episode preview theme" here***

 _Raditz: (firmly) It's me, Raditz. Oldest brother of Kakarot!_

 _(Angry) What the hell is going on here?! I'll never forgive that soldier for what he did to my brother!_

 _Vegeta: (serious) This is no good. Kakarot has completely gone berserk! He's acting like an animal out there!_

 _Nappa: (surprised) He lost his reason! He's attacking us!_

 _Raditz: (shouting) Kakarot! Snap out of it! I know you're in there! Kakarot!_

 _Raditz: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 23: "The fire in a warrior's heart!"_

 _Kakarot: (Terrified) I can't control this anymore. Raditz… I'm sorry… please… help me…_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! I TRULY LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 23!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 23: "The Fire in a Warrior's Heart!"_ Kakarot for the first time feels completely useless and begins to lose what was thought to be impossible to lose; his will to fight! Not only is motivation a problem, it seems that time has either been distorted or they've been told the wrong thing! When Raditz is caught with something completely unexpected, it seems that the Saiyans are falling apart. However, Prince Vegeta takes the spotlight to take on the androids himself!

 _Chapter 24: " I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"_ The androids make their move, and they prove to be trouble after all! Prince Vegeta steps into the battlefield as promised, and he proves to everyone that he will always find a way to reclaim his place. "The prince has reclaimed his throne at last!"

Also, it seems that someone is dealing with the military on their own. An unexpected reappearance catches everyone off guard! Will it be enough to snap Kakarot from his cloud of hate?

 _Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!"_ Could it be arrogance or underestimation? Either way, things are going downhill for the Saiyan warriors! With two missing in action, things spiral out of control! Vegeta finds himself in a situation that may just test his pride. Meanwhile, Kakarot finally collected all seven Dragon Balls… but for what purpose? Will the Saiyan make a mistake and wish for something selfish or foolish? Nappa realizes how bleak things are becoming! Just how long can they hold everything off until they gain back their numbers?

 _Chapter 26: "The compassion in a warrior's heart! Protect the one you've fallen for!"_ Kakarot finally snaps back into reality as soon as he hears what the androids had been doing. However, there is one problem; It's one man he needs dead. Knowing his secret to his ability and power, Kakarot uncovers the truth and displays his Saiyan wrath! When things seem to go wrong, he displays the side of him that was thought to be forgotten! One thing you should never do: Mess with a Saiyan's loved ones... if he has any!

To be away from someone so long can have a huge impact. Kakarot displays just that. Is it possible for a Saiyan warrior to be enamored? Perhaps it is… or maybe, he just feels that guilty and misses her that much.

 _Chapter 27: "The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot"_ When android 20 reveals a shocking secret, the Saiyans realize the war is far from over. 20 makes a final attempt to deal with the Saiyans, but Kakarot finds himself at last. He taps into the hidden power he had once used to defeat a powerful foe he fought as a child. The Saiyan doesn't give in to any pressure. He proves himself that he can indeed control his Saiyan nature and use it in a way least expected!


	23. The Fire in a Warrior's Heart!

**Chapter 23 Plot:**

 _Chapter 23: "The Fire in a Warrior's Heart!"_ Kakarot for the first time feels completely useless and begins to lose what was thought to be impossible to lose; his will to fight! Not only is motivation a problem, it seems that time has either been distorted or they've been told the wrong thing! When Raditz is caught with something completely unexpected, it seems that the Saiyans are falling apart. However, Prince Vegeta takes the spotlight to take on the androids himself!

BEFORE THAT…

Kakarot's thirst for vengeance cannot be quenched. His bloodlust mixes with his rage. Instincts start to overwhelm his reason. When things go completely out of control, so does Kakarot! The warrior becomes a true beast in mind!

The scenario is too overwhelming and emotional for the warrior. Determined to put an end to his uncontrollable beast, he decides to stop it in a way that truly tests the care among his comrades!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **Listen to this as soon as you reach the berserk moment! I don't even listen to this song, but holy crap is it overused in a lot of videos. (Add to YouTube URL)** /watch?v=e8-sMJZTYf0

 **I was trying so hard not to laugh. I can't. XD**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: February 18, 2016!**

 **WORDS: 26,764**

* * *

… **I dunno what to say…**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the true author… you get the point.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

 _"Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Yeah…**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 23: The Fire in a Warrior's Heart! -**

Golden energy has engulfs his body in an angry flare. The flow of the energy are long and narrow waves shooting upwards. The aura is not calm like it usually be. It displays the warrior's fury. "Bastard…" He speaks through clenched teeth. "Now you've done it…!"

"Don't worry. You won't have to grieve too long. I'll send you to hell… oh wait… if you go there, you won't see the dead woman. Even if you could, she wouldn't want to see you."

Kakarot's eyes widen slightly and fill with more anger by the second. "So… that was what you meant… on how grandpa is to be no more… and how I was a dumbass gullible moron towards the cyborg…! So now, I'm real pissed…" He snarls angrily. "NOW, I'M FURIOUS! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

He screams and lunges at the soldier who teleports and reappears several feet away. The Saiyan ends up punching a crater into the ground. He looks left and right, and he spots his target standing yards away elsewhere.

Chille exhales. "Well. That escalated quicker than I expected. So it's true. You don't know how to control yourself once you feel those raging fighting instincts."

Kakarot lunges at him again and the Human teleports once again. "Stop it, you damn coward!"

Chille growls. He was expecting the warrior to lose the will to fight, but at least he hurt him enough. He will have to end this quick. "You can't be serious! The Humans are your enemy, right? Why does this bother you so much? I thought _every_ Human is your enemy!"

Kakarot shakes his head. "Grandpa and ChiChi never… told a lie… and they never used me… though… I realized grandpa never knew about the crown until recently… and he didn't want to put it on me." He shakes again. "You don't get it… you made a huge mistake…! No one deserves that… to have their soul erased from existence. I wouldn't even do that to anyone!"

Chille grins. "Are we becoming more emotional here? At least he won't be worrying about how much you changed anymore."

"I'm sorry… ChiChi… and you grandpa..." Kakarot clenches his fist. He can feel his anger trying to overwhelm him, so fighting it is making it only harder to control it. "I can't even apologize to you anymore, grandpa. You won't be able to hear… because you don't exist anymore…!" He stares at the Human with a hate-filled look. "It's because of that bastard… that I will never see you again! Death is one thing… but to have no soul… I… I will never forgive that man or any of that army for what they had done…!" His own voice is shaking, and this catches the attention of the others.

"Enough with the speech already. There's no reason to talk to a dead person who no longer exists."

Kauli's eyes narrow. "That bastard has the nerve to taunt him like that…"

Kakarot seems more angry to hear those words. "Don't you dare rub it in! I'll make you pay…!"

"The woman and the old man were just Human like the rest of the Humans you killed. Get over it." Chille frowns.

Kakarot grabs his head as images of from when he met his grandfather as a baby to when they saw each other again when he was a teen flow through his mind. He glares at the man again. "He wasn't just some Human! He was the only one who understood me! Sure, he placed this crown on my head… but he didn't want to…! He didn't want to see me suffer! He was a good man… the only one who could had saved you… He could had _saved_ you… but you… you wiped him out!" His hands grip on the Dragon Ball hanging from his neck. "I should had listened… and now he's… n-now he's…! Wh-why…?" He doesn't even know if he should stay angry or who to stay angry at. It is as if two different emotions are trying to push the other aside. It's stressful, and he can't stay in composure anymore. He had lost that when he spoke of his anger.

"Go ahead and let it out again!"

"Shut up!" Kakarot yells out.

"That's right…" Chille slowly walks sideways, preparing to dodge another attack. The Saiyan does the same, ready to lunge. "You can feel it, can you? That fierce rage… you're an emotional wreck! Your heart is beating hard and wild. The blood in your body is rushing through your body, mainly on your vital areas to stimulate your senses. The fur on your tail is rising… you bare your teeth. Go ahead!"

Kakarot steps forward with a deep snarl.

"There it is!" Chille laughs. "Growl! Scream! Snarl at me like the animal you are! You're a beast! A monster! Admit it!"

"Shut… up…" Kakarot says through clenched teeth.

"Your body feels like it's being soaked with hot water… like boiling water is being poured on you. You're shaking… you're fighting it… that powerful urge to kill. Right? You want to see my blood. You want to hear me scream! How long are you going to fight it? You're experiencing heavy bloodlust!"

Kakarot begins to walk forward. "It'll be over… after I finally kill you…"

Though those words were shaking, the rage is still felt in his voice. They all know the attempt to kill would be pointless. Kakarot must had lost his sense of judgement.

"He admits it?!" Nappa didn't expect Kakarot to be aware of the possible bloodlust he is feeling.

"Kakarot!" Raditz tries to reason with his youngest brother. "You can't kill him alone! He'll just keep healing!"

"Don't get in my way!" Kakarot snaps. "I'll wound him more than he can heal!"

"Kakarot…" Raditz sighs, knowing it's impossible to change his mind now. The look on his brother's face is the same look he gave him during their misunderstanding on Namek. That look was given when it was thought he killed Karot. Kakarot gave that same look to "The Mercenary Tao" after he killed "ChiChi". That look… there's no way anyone can convince him to stop now. "Once Kakarot is seeking out vengeance… there's no way anyone could stop him. I forgot about that."

Vegeta frowns. "But… I don't think he has much thought into this. His emotions are getting the best of him. That fool."

Kakarot stares at the man. He doesn't know what do exactly do, but he is feeling terrible. He is barely controlling his rage. He wants this man dead. He wants him to die. His instincts are crying out for him to do one thing; Destroy… kill… destroy. His anger is building, and he fails to suppress a snarl.

"I'll make this quick." Chille chuckles. "What could you possibly do? Didn't that old fool teach you a thing or two? He never taught you how to control your killing sense… maybe because he can't since he was Human!"

"You bastard! He's GONE!" Kakarot is suddenly behind the Human, and he kicks the man down and throws a punch.

Turles is just as surprised as the others. He didn't think Kakarot would catch the man.

Kakarot lands a punch and swings another. "Why?! Why?! He didn't deserve that! She didn't deserve that! They were trying to help you!" He misses a few swings, and he twists his body. He elbows him to the ground and angrily stomps on his arm. It snaps and the Human screams.

"Kakarot…" Raditz knows his brother looked up to his grandfather, and he knows he cares… but not _this_ much. "You cared for that man that much? Like a father…"

"Grandpa taught me most of what I know! He taught me how to farm! He taught me how to fish!" He sends a roundhouse kick and misses. As he throws a punch that misses, he goes on. "He taught me how to fight! He taught me how to fight, even though I could had been a threat to him! He cared for me that much… and you took him away! And ChiChi, how DARE you do this to me!"

Chille is punched on the stomach and it goes right through. Blood seeps from the Saiyan's fist where he placed the wound. He is kicked back and falls.

"That's it. Give in. Show everyone what a monster you truly are!" Chille yells. "Go ahead and beat me senseless!"

Kakarot walks towards him, but his eyes widen at the sight of the deep wound he inflicted on the stomach healing… as if he had punched goo and it sucks back into shape.

"See?" Chille throws a punch and knocks the Saiyan down. "You can't hurt me. This body is immortal!"

"Bullshit!" Kakarot stands with a growl. "That's impossible! I'll find a way…. I'll kill you…!" He lunges forward and grabs his neck, and he twists it quickly. The man falls with a broken neck, but he gasps as the head turns awkwardly and in unnatural angles. It snaps back and heals that quick… and Kakarot could have sworn he saw red for a second. This is not how this is supposed to go.

The redness flashes again, and his growl is much more fierce. He never felt the powerful urge to kill in forever… but this is driving him mad. He wants to see the Human in blood.

"Try again." Chille grins. "You're almost there. Give in to it."

The Saiyan kicks the man on the head and kicks him up like a ball. He throws his foot forward, and Chille crashes through a tree. Kakarot lunges forward and grabs him by the ankle, and with a powerful swing, the soldier is forced into a boulder that breaks apart on impact.

Chille is horribly broken, but his body twists and regenerates again. He laughs at the Saiyan's destruction. "It's pointless! You can break me as much as you like, but I ain't going nowhere!"

Kakarot growls. "SHUT UP!" He punches him on the jaw and it breaks. It heals immediately, and the Saiyan grows more frustrated. "Why can't you just die?! I've had enough! Just die!" He kicks him down and swings him to the ground. No matter how bad he damaged him, he heals right away. It's making him see red. His stress and rage is overwhelming. The tears are occasionally falling.

Karot is horrified to witness his father acting like this. He hides behind his oldest uncle who seems irritated, but doesn't say anything about it.

Chille screams as his arm is nearly ripped out. He would be angry, but proving his point is making this less terrifying. "You're not too far! Stop fighting it! You're not a Human so why hold it back, Saiyan?!" He presses the button watch and teleports again, but he gasps when the warrior appears right behind him. His arms are grabbed, and he can't pull free.

Kakarot throws the man again to the cliffside. He throws a punch and breaks his jaw, another breaks a rib bone. "You made me kill her! I never wanted to kill her, I never wanted her dead… and you… you manipulated my mind into doing it in cold blood! WHY?! WHAT HAVE SHE EVER DONE TO YOU?!"

The Saiyan growls and punches him on the face. He is surprised when his planted fist is pushed back as the soldier turns his head like the attack didn't graze him.

"Your attacks are getting weak. Is it because you're hungry, or is it because you're losing the will to keep fighting?" Chille chuckles at the warrior's expression that reads disbelief. As it morphs into anger, he smirks. "I thought you hated that woman. Aren't you happy she's dead? Go ahead. Celebrate. The very person who also tamed you is dead from your hands. How did her blood feel on your hands?"

Those words burn him more than he can endure. "SHUT... the hell… UP!" He throws another punch and it forces the head to spin in a full 180 turn. The neck is completely broken… but the bones shift back into place and the head turns back to normal. It's like some horror movie with a head turn like that!

"You weren't satisfied? You chopped off her head, and you punched through her chest. How is a bloodbath like that not satisfying for a Saiyan? Hate can do a lot to your head."

"She was my WIFE!" Kakarot screams out as he throws his foot out and kicks the soldier down. "SHE WAS _EVERYTHING_ TO ME, AND YOU MADE ME TAKE HER AWAY!"

Never has Kakarot spoke of a subject out loud. He never admitted it, but he had shown it many times while the woman was around. To hear him say it with such pain…

… it's clear he is enraged.

With every hard punch, Kakarot gets angrier. It hurts so much. His mind is going through a conflict. His face feels a trickle of a tear again. This has to be what Raditz warned him about?

' _What are you doing?! He's suffering! Stop this!'_ He thinks.

Then, he hears Youzi who is clearly displeased. " _No! Don't stop! Make him suffer for what he had done!"_

Kakarot grabs the Human's head and rams it across the dirt.

' _You're becoming a monster! You're acting like an animal! Stop!'_ His own voice pleads him.

" _That man deserves this! The Humans had trapped you and placed a crown on your head to control you like an animal! Show them just how much of an animal you really are!"_ Youzi protests.

" _Grandpa…. ChiChi..."_ Kakarot is unaware that he has spoken the words in his native tongue. He grabs the man by the arms and pulls it back in unnatural angles. He twists it hard and hears it snap. It heals back into place, and Kakarot grabs his hair.

' _Grandpa and ChiChi wouldn't want you to act like this! They loved you! They never wanted to hurt you, so why display such madness to hurt him?!'_

" _ChiChi is dead because of him! Your grandpa is gone! His soul is gone which means he doesn't exist at all! It's because of Chille! Destroy him! Kill him for what he had done to your grandpa and ChiChi!"_

The Saiyan's attacks become more frequent.

Chille can't believe this. Earlier, he had the advantage, and now he is being battered. His face has already started to bleed, and he can see it. The enraged look in the Saiyan's eyes with falling tears… it's a clear sign that the warrior is failing to fight his feelings. He feels he made a mistake.

But he doesn't care. He wants the Saiyan to lose his mind. "The failure to kill is angering you further! Fighting it won't do you any good!"

An arm breaks. A leg breaks. More ribs break, but Chille is healing faster than Kakarot can land hits. It's almost pointless.

The enraged warrior is overtaken by emotions. With every hit he lands, it is stronger.

Chille spits out blood, and his eyes make him appear as if he's crazy "GIVE UP THE MENTAL FIGHT AND EMBRACE THE RAGE!" He shoves a hand into his pocket and pulls an item out. He throws it down into the Saiyan's abdomen, and he quickly crawls back as electricity spews and engulfs the warrior who screams out in pain. "Go ahead and grieve all you want! You're destined to die, and your soul shall burn as well!"

"He's challenging him to give in to his instincts!" Kauli gasps. "If he does that then…"

"Whoa! I didn't even think of that!" Raditz is alarmed. "If he gives in then Kakarot will be beyond berserk! He'll be acting like a beast entirely!"

The pain hurts… physically and mentally. To feel helpless… once again his pride had been shattered. He can't hold them back, so it breaks free powerfully. The tears fall more heavy. He is pissed. He is too pissed. He falls to his knees as the electrical torture goes on. "DAAMN YOOOU!"

Quickly, Nappa and Turles steps forward, but Kakarot angrily swings his arm, sending a blast that ranks across the ground and leaving a deep rift. Explosions follow across the line and settles to clouds of dust. The two warriors and the others stare at the gash in shock, and then Kakarot.

Kakarot slowly stands and grabs the tool stabbed through his abdomen. "N-NO! I never asked for your help! Th-this is my fault… and he… that damn Human… I'll kill him myself!" With a shout, he pulls the tool from his body and throws it aside. "THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

The bone collar necklace around his neck glows purple for a second.

Chille steps back as the Saiyan snarls at him. One thing is for sure, even with tears, a Saiyan is dangerous. The soldier isn't oblivious to this. He throws a capsule in the air and it explodes into a gun that falls into his hands. "You stubborn bastard! When will you stop holding it back- AAGUAA!"

A fist had struck him on the stomach, and blood flies out of his mouth. A boot smacks him on the face, and he is sent flying and crashing. He quickly recovers and is on his knees. His eyes widen at the sight of the Saiyan marching towards him. "Fool! Don't you get it?! You can't kill me!" As he says this, his wounds are healing. "All thanks to Gero… hahaha! Your actions will just be in vain!" He fires his gun and it strikes directly on the rhombus of the Saiyan's crown. He smirks as the accessory glows in reaction, and the warrior is electrocuted with intense bolts. "Just allow me to bring you back to your old man… oh wait. I can't! If you die, you won't see him anyway! Just allow me to burn your soul to be even! Perhaps your wife should be next!"

Kakarot screams and thrashes again. As the electricity coats his entire body and hurts him all over, his glazed eyes burn even more. He shuts them tight. He is furious. He can't describe it, but he is losing it. As soon as the electric torture reduces to mere static, he screams as his black pupils lose their color through his rage. "You… y-youuuu!" He takes a heavy breath in through his mouth. "You son of a…!"

Chille grins. "Go ahead and say it. Say whatever harsh word you wish. It doesn't make a difference to me!" He says with madness again. "Because once I get rid of you, I will know how to deal with your comrades! As soon as they are dead, I'll find that wife of yours and burn her soul away as well!"

Kakarot almost loses it there. He's at the very edge of reason right now. He ignores the static that stills runs through him. "Burn her soul… like you did to grandpa….?!"

"You're getting there."

"You'll… wipe her out…" Kakarot's sentence is cut with a aggressive intake of air. "... from existence too?!"

The soldier begins to laugh. "Perhaps it's already too late! You know yourself she's around here! Once they find her, it's all over!" He begins to laugh.

Kakarot's aura explodes to a bigger burst. The necklace glows a well noticeable purple. "You… BITCH!"

 _SHIIIIRR!_

Chille laughter is sounds insane. "That's what I am looking for, freak!" His body is engulfed with lethal energy the Saiyan had fired.

 _BOOM!_ The blast explodes on impact. The Human screams from the pain.

Kakarot's breathing is hard. He slowly stands, staggering due to his body trying to recover from the electrical shock. Static runs through his hair occasionally as a threatening growl escapes his throat.

" _Destroy him!"_ Youzi's voice echoes through his head. " _Kill him! Make him pay! Hold nothing back!"_

The necklace glows brighter, and the warrior's body is slightly highlighted with the same color which fades away. A rush of intense energy fills him.

" _Don't fight those instincts! Embrace them! Kill him!"_

His fingers spread out as he moves his hand back. Blue light flickers and forms into a sphere of compressed energy. He thrusts the hand forward and fires another blast, and Chille's eyes go wide at the sight of it coming for him. He is struck and the blast explodes. The Saiyan sends another, and it doesn't end.

With every blast he sends, his teeth are gnashing. He snarls heavily as if he had became a mindless beast. Each one is a direct hit, and he walks closer and closer to the healing Human while he is at it. The explosions of impact occur every second, and he ignores the screams.

The others feel the ground shaking even worse. Dirt flies past them with every blast. Turles never thought that Kakarot could behave like this.

Kakarot's entire spirit is against this. A part of him is screaming for him to stop the torture… but he refuses to stop until the man drops dead.

Raditz doesn't dare to interfere, and the others must have the same thought. Never have they seen Kakarot act like this before… so they know he isn't holding back his anger. To see Kakarot act without a speck of mercy… and for his language to be so filled with strong hate, it's impossible to calm him down.

Once a Saiyan feels the strong pull of bloodlust for the first time… there is no way of stopping it.

With every blast Kakarot sends, the warrior recalls a memory with his grandfather... a memory of ChiChi… The blasting grows more aggressive and powerful each time.

He is finally in front of the soldier. He sends a blast at point blank range, and he watches him burn and regenerate like some freak. Kakarot draws back his hand and throws a punch and breaks the skull. His punches are aggressive, and occasionally, he would throw a blast. Already his fists are drawing out blood and are smeared with it, but he is too angry to realize it. "G-g-ggggh! AAAAAH!"

 _SHIIIIRR-BOOM!_

Kakarot is breaking down. Every bit of him is breaking apart and flowing in a wave of rage and grief. He can't stop, he won't stop. He killed ChiChi. His grandfather's spirit is dead… non-existent. The old-timer is not even a soul anymore. The soul doesn't exist anymore. Learning that breaks him mentally in levels he can describe. He fails to realize he is crying. He hasn't cried since he was a child, and the last time it was when he united with his grandpa after years of not seeing him.

That memory… that memory of him… a happy child laughing in joy and jumping to his grandfather's arm… it hurts him further… because that old man only exists in his memories now... not a body… nor a soul.

And ChiChi… he remembers how they first met… and how naive he was.

Those happy memory is making the emotions worse. He screams and throws more punches and fires more attacks. He has gone berserk.

 _SHIIIIRR-BOOM!_

His eyes shows a reflection of the suffering man being blasted over and over. The soldier isn't dying. It angers him further. It hurts him knowing the Human is healing faster than he can wound him. However, he is more bothered about himself. This powerful urge to draw blood… to watch the Human bleed to death… it's scaring him. He felt it with Frieza… and The Mercenary Tao… but this time it's overwhelming. He barely has control of how much power over he is putting in each blast.

" _But he made you kill ChiChi! He killed grandpa's spirit! Your grandpa is forever gone! A soul cannot be revived!"_ Youzi must had read his thoughts. The demon sends him more energy… a rush that is impossible to tame.

He continues his attacks. He can feel his heart pounding, pushing the blood traveling through his veins to rush faster. His tear-filled eyes fill with aggression. He is slipping from control... and fast.

" _Stop holding back! Kill him! He did this to you! KILL HIM!"_

Kakarot's eyes go wide in anger. He feels like the blood in him is scalding hot. This would normally make him afraid, but that Human deserves no kind of mercy. He has to die.

Kakarot just wants him to stay dead.

With the mental note, Kakarot's thoughts are overtaken with his rage and hate. He feels like a failure to the Saiyans… for falling for such a trick from a Human. A mere Human! Never can he actually prove his worth!

Kakarot embraces it. He doesn't fight it anymore. The anger and hate in his heart and mind finally takes over his actions. He screams and his attacks become much stronger than before. His burning and tear-filled eyes stare at the suffering man, watching him almost vaporize but heal, over and over. It fuels the desire to kill.

Suddenly, the atmosphere feels different… as if a presence is near.

He hears it again… that very same voice.

" _Destroy, Kakarot. Destroy!"_ Youzi screams.

His blood pumps through him faster. His tail twitches.

" _'Destroy all, Kakarot! Wake up and, destroy! Destroy!"_

Kakarot's tail twitches again. "Destroy…"

Chille screams out in pain.

The Saiyan's eyes burn brighter. "Destroy everything…!"

He no longer holds back.

He punches him and blasts him, and the Human keeps healing. The energy filling his body feels like the same kind he felt against the Mercenary Tao. It's his raging instincts, but he doesn't fight it this time. His thoughts fade away, and his actions are done on its own.

It's not just his instincts. It's an overdose of andrillian from Youzi. The necklace is glowing nonstop.

" _Destroy all! Kill him! KILL HIM!"_

The pupils dilate. His eyes are now wild. The tears occasionally fall, but there is no trace of thought in those eyes.

He just lost his rationality in his rage.

He had gave up fighting the bloodlust. He has embraced the raging instincts…

… and now it controls him.

Adrenaline pumps through his veins in an overdose. So much energy… power…

… he needs to kill!

" _That's right! Kill anything to stands in your way! EVERYTHING! ANYONE!"_

The constant flashing of blue light illuminates the other Saiyans. The ground shakes with every explosion, and they can hear the angry and shuttering shouts from Kakarot's mouth. The energy blasts are endless.

 _SHIIIIRR-BOOM!_

 _SHIIIIRR-BOOM!_

It's obvious to tell. His rage is no longer controlled. Kakarot had fallen into the bloodlust and is in tears while performing the brutal beating.

Vegeta is having the hardest time believing what he is seeing. Kakarot is the most gentle and compassionate Saiyan next to - if not, more than - Tarble. For Kakarot to _allow_ his instincts to control all of his actions is impossible to be even _thought_ possible until today at this very moment. He can't say much since he is almost lost for words. He watches the swift arm movements of Kakarot. A thrust for an energy attack and a swing for a punch. It doesn't seem to end. The blasting becomes more common;

 _SHIIIIRR-BOOM!_

 _SHIIIIRR-BOOM!_

 _SHIIIIRR-BOOM!_

Raditz is forced to shield his face as a powerful gust blows with every blast strike. He grunts as the wind becomes more powerful. Normally, he would be angry at his brother, but his eyes are wide in shock. He's a bit intimidated by this… and he is afraid that his brother has lost all sanity. Kakarot had _never_ attacked anyone like this before. He thought how Kakarot fought Mercenary Tao was bad… but Raditz is witnessing his brother punching and blasting. Every blast is enough to vaporize, but the soldier keeps regenerating. Kakarot is torturing the man by default. "D-DAMN IT! He allowed it!"

For the first time, Kakarot is actually either scaring or making the other Saiyans feel uneasy.

Especially Kauli, because since she too is Human-raised, she could end up like this without a problem as well.

The enraged warrior continues with his attacks. As Kakarot fires on, only two words keep repeating in his thought. His eyes can show the messages. _'Destroy, Kakarot! Destroy!'_

Raditz grunts as another gust blows after a blast was sent. "Kakarot!" He gasps when the blue light turns pink. His brother has a pink ball of energy hovering over each hand. The blasts are fired and another explosion erupts.

Kakarot wildly pounds the soldier down. There's not a speck of reason in his eyes. He continues to scream out his rage.

Karot shuts his eyes and shakes his head. He clings tight against Raditz's leg, burying his face on the thigh.

"He can't stop!" Tarble announces. "Not until that man is dead… or Kakarot passes out from using so much energy! Kakarot! You need to stop! Your rage is consuming you!"

"Kakarot! That is enough! It won't work!" Turles screams at his youngest brother. "Can't you hear me?! Snap out of it! It's pointless!"

"Kakarot! Listen to them!" Kauli sends her own plea. "You don't have to do this! Allowing your instincts to control you is like carelessly dropping a nuclear bomb! It's chaos! Stop!"

"You heard her! This will only make it worse!" Nappa screams out.

"Stand down, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts angrily. "Stop letting your instincts control your mind! That is not giving you an advantage!"

"Brother! That's enough!" Raditz shouts. "Can you hear me, Kakarot?! If you are in there, anywhere, _fight_ the anger! For bloodlust to control you is madness! Listen to me, brother! LISTEN TO ME!"

Voices are trying to reach his head. He can hear the desperate cries, but his mind can't comprehend what they are saying. It's all muffled in his mind. He is hearing… pleading?

Someone is yelling at him to stop. But why?

Kakarot snarls. Why?!

Why should he stop?! He doesn't want to stop!

"KAKAROOOOT! SNAP OUT OF IT THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Prince Tarble?!

Kakarot stops at mid punch. His heart is pounding powerfully. He can't sit still. The blood flowing through him is rushing so powerfully, he can't retrain himself from staying still.

"Kakarot… calm down… you've given into it." Raditz says carefully. He notices the glowing necklace which worries him a lot. "You have the right to be angry… but allowing hatred and rage to control you will get you nowhere. Turn around."

His brother's voice. He sounds so worried. Kakarot can't easily understand what he is being told, but he turns around and sees the Saiyans standing several yards away. The rage still fills his eyes.

Turles steps back. "Damn. He looks like an animal. How much time do we have until he returns to crazy mode?"

Tarble answers. "Well… Raditz managed to stop him for this moment. As long as Chille doesn't try anything, I say we have 5 minutes until he probably tries to attack."

They need to calm him down immediately.

"He took everything away. I know." Raditz takes a step forward. He is very careful on how he approaches his brother. "Snap out of it, little brother. This isn't necessary. You've fallen into bloodlust. You need to stop, because you've already been consumed by it. Can you hear me?"

He remembers now. Kakarot's eyes slightly widen. "Big brother…" His hands shake, and he snarls. His next sentence is spoken through a heavy growl. "I want to _KILL_! I need to _DESTROY_ him!"

"Damn it. He really has been consumed by those instincts." Turles mutters.

"I understand, Kakarot, but _you_ need to understand. You have terrified your son. Do you think he would want to be around a father with a face like that?" Raditz says.

The rage lifts from Kakarot's face instantly.

"He's your only son. He is what remains from your wife. You have been willing to protect him." Raditz reminds him. "Stop this."

Kakarot notices his son who steps back immediately. He looks at the others. His heart's still pounding. He speaks again through bared teeth. "I want to kill him…"

"Don't let it get any closer to your heart." Raditz frowns. "Come with us. We'll take care of this."

The warrior takes a step forward. "He won't die…"

A blast slams on his back, and Kakarot screams out in pain and falls to the ground. The others immediately look ahead, seeing Chille with his powerful gun in his hand.

"Thanks for making him an easier target, fools!" Chille laughs.

" _See that?! That is what happens when you stop! You shouldn't had! Kill him! Kill! Destroy! Kill!"_ Youzi screams in his head.

That laughs are back. The settling rage returns as a stronger blaze. He begins to rise.

Raditz immediately pins his brother down with the help of Turles and Nappa. "I told you to not attack anymore!"

Kakarot screams out in rage. "Let go of me! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No, you won't!" Raditz shouts.

"You say I won't…?" Kakarot's body feels hot again. "I won't?! I won't is what you're telling me?!"

The warriors are alarmed as his body is engulfed with energy. They are pushed up as Kakarot gets to his hands and knees.

"DON'T TELL ME I WON'T! HE'S MIIIIIIINE!" Kakarot throws them off his back and gets to his feet. "I WON'T STOP! I WON'T STOP! I WOOON'T STOOOP!"

"He's gone mad!" Raditz exclaims. "How the hell do we stop him?!"

"We can't." Vegeta has watched all this, and he sees their efforts as hopeless. "There's nothing you can do."

Chille laughs. "Come on then! You're wasting my time, so perhaps I should leave and hunt down your wife in otherworld."

Kakarot immediately lunges at the man who dodges. The ground is blasted and a crater is left behind. The Saiyan slowly turns, growling deeply.

"I love this." Chille laughs. "You amaze me, Goku. Your anger is so powerful. The most gentle of Saiyans are the most dangerous. I wonder how different this would be if I was against your son."

Kakarot snarls as he forms another Double Sunday.

"Go ahead, you monster. Show everyone how much of an animal your kind really can be."

"YRRRAAAAAH!" Kakarot thrusts his hand with the powerful scream, and the pair of blasts slam on the man and explodes. The smoke settles and the Human is healing quickly. With a snarl, Kakarot throws a punch that burrows into the man's stomach. The healing is paused, but he is still furious.

Chille's eyes are filled with insanity as they look into the pair that are colorless due to the intense rage. He sees the fist drawing back, and it is thrown.

"DIEEEEE!" Kakarot lands a punch that shatters the skull. He sends an uppercut, and punch on the arm, leg, and all over. He grabs the man and swings him hard into the ground. Next, he aims the palm of his hand at the soldier and fires again.

Pink light… blue light… the constant blasting goes on. They watch the man get blasted and scorched. They witness the skin burn and peel and then heal, only to get scorched again. His screams that speaks out his agony doesn't stop. Kakarot fires a blue energy blast with his left hand hand, then right at a close range. He would punch sometimes, and then he would rarely fire a Double Sunday.

It's not just the screams from the man that makes the brothers of Kakarot and the son uneasy, it's the screams from Kakarot as well. His screams are feral and filled with so much rage. He is desperate to kill that man. They can hear it in those screams.

Tarble is very disturbed to hear the man screaming over and over. He knows the Human is going through the worst torture in his life. _'Everytime he heals… Kakarot gets more angry… because he can't kill him…'_ He flinches as another blast explodes. The Human screams again. He wish it would stop. _'He's breaking down…'_

Raditz, on the other hand, realizes something. His face shows it all. "Damn it! Not again! Kakarot! Snap out of it! You don't even know what you're doing anymore!"

Turles looks at Kakarot for a second before looking at Raditz. "Is this what you told me about?"

"He allowed his instincts to control him instead of him controlling his instincts." Raditz growls. "That idiot!" He begins to scream. "That damn Human! Kakarot doesn't deserve this! The fool has brought out the raging Oozaru from his mind and spirit!"

"Wh-what does that mean?!" Karot is the most afraid. "What's happening to dad?!"

"He's in the mindset of the raging beast." Vegeta frowns. "The tamed Saiyan has lashed out."

"RRRRAAAAH!" Kakarot kicks the man down and snatches him by the neck. He swings the soldier over him and slams him hard to the ground. He can't stop it. The blood in his body… it's rushing too fast. Too much energy… too much rage. The need to kill is too powerful.

… it's driving him mad. He can't think. He just want the man to die… but he isn't dying. Everytime he wounds him, he heals.

When he does it again, Kakarot screams and fires a powerful blast.

"HAHAHAHA!" Chille is blasted again. "DON'T STOOOP!" His pleas are granted as he is punched and blasted several more times. "YOU'VE FINALLY EMBRACED IT!" The blasting stops only because Kakarot throws a punch on his face. He falls over and growls. "YOU TRULY ARE A SENSELESS MURDERER! IT FEELS WONDERFUL, DOESN'T IT?! THE SCREAMS AND BLOOD YOU HEAR AND SEE FUELS THE URGE TO KILL MUCH MORE!"

Kakarot draws back his hand while gathering energy at the same time. "RAAAAAAGH!" He screams and fires, and the Human is in agony again. He fires another and it sends the Human flying across the field.

"Argh…. Urrgh…!" Chille rolls to his stomach as smoke rises from his scorched body. The burn wounds are healing quickly, and he is on his knees. He turns and his eyes widen as the Saiyan walks towards him. Blue energy collects to the right palm of the warrior's hand. _'He's just won't stop! Just as I hoped! Let's make him want more!'_ He jumps to his feet and makes a run for it.

 _SHIIIIRR!_

Chille screams as his back takes the hit.

 _BOOM!_

He skids across the dirt headfirst and coughs as his back struggles to heal. His body is shaking in pain, and he turns around.

A pair of pink blast slams into him. He heals again. Just as the dirt settles, he sees the Saiyan standing right in front of him again. His body is still healing.

His face turns wild as the Saiyan draws back his hand with a powerful snarl. He laughs. "So it's over so soon! It's great to know that you are not Human!"

Kakarot's scream is almost a roar as he thrusts his hand forward. The hand slams on the chest and fires right at the touch.

Another explosion is the most violent. The ground burst in chunks. Dirt flies and rains back down as gravel and dust. As it clears, it reveals Kakarot who is completely out of breath. The Saiyan breathes heavily through his baring teeth, and his hand is still aimed at the now down Human. He lowers hand to the side, realizing the man isn't moving anymore.

Kakarot's burning eyes bore into the battered body reduced to a broken and bloody mess.

The sounds of shifting forces everyone to freeze. Kakarot gasps and looks up again, and his pupils tremble at the sight of the battered body repairing itself.

"What the hell…?!" Turles loses his cool. "Kakarot gave that freak EVERYTHING he had in sheer rage… And he's still healing! HOW?!"

Kakarot stares at the wounds closing and the broken bones shifting and morphing back in place. "All of that… all of that…" He mutters. "Even after… all of that…! Can't kill… him… can't… kill… can't…!" His eyes narrow angrily. "He won't… stay… dead…!"

The healing soldier slowly stands back to his feet. He grabs the side of his head and pushes it hard, causing the neck to crack. "Ah, that's better."

"This has to be a nightmare…!" Tarble almost panics. "If earthlings can do that to themselves, then how the hell do we fight the damn androids?!"

Kakarot's breathing is heavy with rage. He doesn't get it! How is this possible?! How can he kill him?!

Chille rubs the back of his neck as if there is a stiff feeling there. "Well… I told you I wasn't kidding. You can't kill me."

"How about you explain?!" Turles snarls. "What the hell is going on?!"

The soldier smirks. "You see Goku there? You all were trying so hard to keep him in composure. Yet, I just want to see his rage at the fullest. Notice how he isn't Super Saiyan. That's because his rage is entirely different, you see. Wasn't it a nice fight. You try to calm him, I try to anger him…"

Kakarot's hands ball into fist and squeeze so hard, his fingernails break through his skin, so he begins to bleed. He is literally huffing through his teeth, which causes him to get a few concerned looks.

"Too bad I got to it first, right?" Chille dusts himself off. "I finally had a full taste of a Saiyan's rage at their highest. Amazing indeed! A Saiyan like Kakarot who is normally a calm and collected fighter holds such amazing raw anger like his son! Now that I know their rage, I can easily counter it by placing that into the android's programming." He bursts out laughing at their priceless looks. "A bunch of idiots! You feel right into my plan perfectly! As for you, Kakarot… I doubt even your rage can save you this time. Saiyans are nothing more than a mindless demon! Just allow death to take you!"

Kakarot snarls heavily, and his hair slowly begins to rise. His blood scales him again. He lifts his head and stares dead at Chille with his raging eyes.

Chille taps his wrist and waves. "It was fun and painful to see your show, but I have to hand this information over to Gero!" His statement alarms the Saiyans. "Goodbye!"

He vanishes.

Kakarot gasps. He's gone.

Chille teleported. He's gone now. He can't end this madness… because that soldier is gone!

" _Lord Kakarot… you allowed him to escape! It's their fault for holding them back!"_ Youzi screams angrily. " _Damn it! Foolish! Look at what you did! See them?! See them?!"_

The Saiyan struggles to breathe. An image of his comrades flashes through his mind.

" _You'll never get what's yours! You have power, so nobody should stop you! Kill all opposers! Kill them! Kill!"_

"I can't…" Kakarot grabs his head. "My brothers and son… my nephew… I would never…"

" _Stop the emotional attachment! You're a king!"_ Youzi clearly is pissed off that the warrior is not cooperating. The necklace glows bright, and the energy that fills Kakarot's body is overwhelming. " _You feel a powerful urge to see blood. Embrace it… all of it!"_

Kakarot's pupils shrink again.

" _Destroy! Destroy! Kill anyone who stands in your way! DO IT!"_ The purple glow highlights Kakarot's body completely and fades.

 _BA-THUMP-BAH!_

Kakarot throws his head back with an enraged scream. He throws a punch on the boulder next to him, and it smashes to pieces. He grabs his head and lowers it towards the ground as he crouches down. The earth begins to shake, and cracks bursts around him.

"Kakarot! Calm down!" Raditz screams at him. "This won't do us any good! Control yourself! Remember! You have to manage it, not let it control you! LISTEN TO ME!"

Kakarot lifts his head, and his raging eyes stare dead into Raditz's.

"Oh, crap!" Raditz steps back, and the others look at him, alarmed. "He's definitely gone! He just looked at me and I don't see a trace of thought in those eyes! He's acting on pure instinct! He probably doesn't even know who we are right now!"

Vegeta frowns. "He can't think, that's why." His eyes narrow. "Don't make any sudden movements. He's still ready to lash out, and I won't be surprised if he ends up attacking us."

Kakarot's eyes shift as he looks at each warrior. His eyes land on the burly general, and a heavy snarl escapes his throat. He can't think, but he remembers. He lunges at the Saiyan, ready to punch him down.

"He's after you, Nappa!" Vegeta warns the general. "Don't lower your guard!"

"What?!" Nappa turns and catches a fist in the nick of time. Kakarot lands on the ground, and Nappa holds the shaking fist, pushing it back. "Why did he attack me?! What did I do?!"

"I think he remembers when you tried to kill his wife." Vegeta realizes. "How strange. This happened a long time ago and he responds by attacking just now. Kakarot did forgive him… but his instincts are making him forget."

Raditz speaks up. "You tried to do the same!"

Vegeta remembers now. "That's right. That means Kakarot…" He hears movement and looks up. Kakarot is driving towards him. "... is after me as well!" He jumps back and avoids the punch. "You have clearly lost your way, Kakarot." He is very calm despite the current situation. He blocks a punch and is pushed back. "You don't even know who I am right now, do you? The only thought that is crossing your mind is one word; _destroy_."

Kakarot swings several punches that miss. He is knocked back and sent flying back. His back slams against a tree and it falls down with him.

They hear a _clunk!_ and a roll. Rolling from the fallen tree is a red staff. It had been knocked from Kakarot's back.

Vegeta sees the warrior standing, and he immediately slips into a fighting stance. "Everyone on guard, now! He's currently berserk! Knock him back to his senses!"

Raditz nods and slips into his fighting stance. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He turns to look at Karot. "Kid, I need you to stay back as much as possible."

Karot nods once.

Kakarot staggers and his hand slams on the staff. He picks it up, and he jumps. He throws out his foot, kicking Nappa back. The enraged warrior lands and turns around as he swings his staff. His comrades jump back.

Vegeta fires a blast, and Kakarot swats it away. Another blast knocks the staff from Kakarot's hand.

Kakarot's eyes seem to glow red slightly. " _You took her away…!"_ His words come out as a harsh growl, making it impossible to understand. He speaks in the Saiyan language. " _You all will pay…! Everyone! Everyone! Every single Human on this damned planet! Parish!"_

Vegeta jumps forward and sends a punch. Kakarot jump back and lands, crouched on the ground.

The Saiyan stands and his hands are hooked like claws. He snarls before screaming at the prince in rage. The shout echoes, and mixed with it is a low and deep scream that sounds close to a roar.

"He's at the mindset of his primal form!" Vegeta sends a warning. "You can feel the pressure. I can feel it towering me… like the Oozaru is truly present."

It is pictured in everyone's minds. Surrounding Kakarot's body is red aura that turns purple. Standing exactly in the same position and posture behind Kakarot is Kakarot's Oozaru form. The beast snarls and roars as Kakarot does the same with a scream.

"Rage mode… isn't it?" Tarble mutters. "I heard stories, but I didn't think it's possible."

"Rage mode? You mean when a Saiyan is enraged. That's very common." Raditz says.

"No… this is a different kind. Primal Rage Mode. This is very common to see with Saiyan children and infants when they are sent to other worlds, because their pods awaken them with a simple command; to wake up a destroy. It triggers something that causes them to behave very feral like they had transformed. Reality is, their thinking simply changed." Tarble explains. "The only way this can happen to a fully grown Saiyan is when they are pushed into rage that's filled with bloodlust, and if they can't control their fighting instincts. It looks like Chille wanted to summon this sort of thing from Kakarot. How he knew about it? I have no idea. But… Kakarot is no longer thinking. His eyes… you can see it. There's not a hint of reason in them. He's behaving like a wild animal gone berserk."

Kakarot takes a step forward. His lips pull back further as a deep growl rumbles out his throat.

"His behavior is exactly like a raging Oozaru." Raditz notes. "Is there a way he can calm down from this?"

"It's difficult. Many die from trying. Sometimes, one is left with no choice but to kill the raging Saiyan." Tarble frowns. "Kakarot is sleeping. Right now, all we are seeing is the beast side of him."

Kakarot steps forward again. All he sees is red.

Everything is so red, is driving him mad. He can't think. He can't comprehend anything. Seeing red makes him want to see blood.

He wants to kill everything.

Raditz shakes his head. "Kakarot…"

Kakarot's right ear twitches. He growls again as he slowly turns to look at Raditz.

"He can't hear you." Vegeta frowns. "Even if you scream, he can't hear you. Kakarot is acting all by instinct. There is nothing you can do."

"This is what Chille wanted him to do. He'll pay for this." Raditz prepares himself. "As for you, little brother… I know you can't hear me… but you must be struggling in there. You have no idea what's going on or what you're even doing. It's terrifying. You don't deserve this. I'll do anything to knock you back into reason."

Kakarot jumps and lands on his hands and feet. He sprints towards his brother in all fours. His tail is arched close to his back. He springs up with his hands hooked and aimed for Raditz.

Raditz blocks one palm strikes and another. The strikes are constant. "Crazy. He is still able to fight using martial arts, but it's sloppy."

Kakarot snarls as he sends a more powerful strike right on the chest. Raditz fails to shout in pain.

Raditz staggers back, gripping on the fabric of his clothes at the area he was struck at. It stung and felt like lightning went through his heart. He forgot how Kakarot can focus his energy into a single blow that can stun his opponents. This has to be what it feels like. It nearly knocked the air out of him. Raditz fights to get a regular breathing pattern. Hearing screaming, his brother is charging for him. He blocks another attack using his arm, and he knocks his brother back.

Kakarot falls on his back and rolls to his hands and feet again. He slowly walks this way towards his brother. He jumps and knocks him down by his shoulders. Balling both fist, he throws them up, ready to pound him down.

A pair of feet knocks the enraged Saiyan down. Karot lands near his father. He jumps again and sends a frenzy of kicks that batter all over his father's chest.

Kakarot's eyes are wide as he receives each kick. He seems to have forgotten how to breathe. A boot kicks the warrior on the head, and Kakarot rolls across the ground until he slides and lays on his side.

Raditz sits up quickly. Nappa lands next to Karot. The two worked together for a second, but that isn't enough.

Raditz watches this go on, and he realizes just how much out of breath he is. "Damn it. I really can't move that well. Some blow. It hurts too much." He narrows his eyes. "Come on, Karot. Use what you learned from your training."

"Haaaa…" Kakarot rolls to his stomach, and he punches himself to stand. His knees are bend and his back is arched. He slowly lifts his head to look at them with bared teeth. "Rrrrrrrr…"

Karot steps back this time. His father is looking directly at him.

Kakarot's ears twitch. No one but him can hear the voice that is inside his head.

" _Destroy everything…"_

The Saiyan lunges forward. His punch is blocked by his son. He pulls his fist free and sends a kick that is dodged. The attacks are in a frenzy, but the kid easily dodges it.

Kakarot's attacks are lacking style and skill. The attacks are wild and sloppy as if he's an angry tiger swiping at anything around it. It's why the kid can dodge them easily. It's almost predictable. Of course, the blows are powerful. If one lands, the kid can have a broken bone or two.

Kakarot misses another palm strike, and the kid flinches as the fingers scratch his face. Kakarot swings his arm and the arm strikes the child on the chest, knocking him down.

Karot lifts his head. He is spooked as his father now stands over him. He quickly kicks his feet to make him spin on the ground. His feet sweeps his father's from the ground, and the kid lies on his back. Kakarot falls towards him, and the child kicks both legs out at the same time he sends both fists. The legs kick the stomach and the fists strike the chest all at the same time. Kakarot falls on his back, and the child kicks his feet forward to flip back to standing.

Kakarot rolls to his stomach. He looks ahead in time to see Turles jumping over Karot with an incoming kick. Kakarot pushes his hands and feet against the ground to jump back. He lands feet away, crawling backwards in all fours. He growls, and he lunges from the air with an aggressive shout. His fingers are hooked as he lunges towards Turles to pounce him to the ground.

Turles bends his knees with a fist pulled back and a hand in position to catch any first strike. "Look at yourself." As soon as Kakarot is in range, he snatches his wrist and punches the warrior on the chest. He swings him around towards him, and spins with a kick that strikes Kakarot on the side of his face.

Kakarot flips and lands on his feet. He stumbles and moves his head around from the pain.

"He's definitely not recognizing any of us." Vegeta crosses his arms. Looking at Kakarot, the warrior is still growling like an animal. "I have the feeling there is no way we can bring him back to his senses. There's no other option. He has to be killed or he'll kill one of us."

Raditz's eyes widen. He never wanted to hear those words… but they were spoken. Looking at Kakarot, Vegeta is right.

They can't snap him back.

The warrior frowns, and he begins to run just as his energy returns. He jumps over Kakarot and lands behind him. He elbows Kakarot on the side, and he wraps his arms around his body to restrain him. He grunts as his brother begins to thrash violently in attempt to shake him off. "Kakarot…! Stop it!"

"It's hopeless, Raditz." Nappa shakes his head. "He allowed his instincts to completely control his very soul. There is _nothing_ you can do."

"There has to be some way to snap him out of this state!" Raditz is clearly in denial. He refuses to accept the fact that his brother is just a mindless beast right now. He makes his hold more firm, and Kakarot screams out and snarls as he tries to throw Raditz off. "Listen to me, Kakarot! It's me… your brother!"

Kakarot doesn't respond to this. He kicks and spins, but Raditz stomps cleverly anchors himself to the ground by stomping his feet into the dirt. This angers Kakarot further. His screams are completely feral. It's disturbing.

"I know you're angry. You're so angry because you lost your wife… but you have to stop. I don't want you to die." Raditz hates the fact that he sounds so ridiculous right now, but if this will get through to Kakarot, he will keep going. "I promised to protect you. I have to keep you alive, because mother sacrificed so much for you."

Kakarot grunts as he tries to pull free. All efforts fail. His puffed up tail rises high while shaking. He exhales a heavy breath that is similar to a shout.

"You probably don't even understand me. You do remember this… you told me this a long time ago." Raditz switches to his native tongue. " _You are always happy even at the worst of times. When I asked you about it, you replied to me by saying; "The fact that you always have my back. No matter how bad I mess up, you always jump in to help me out." That was what you said."_

Kakarot freezes. His breathing is still hard and aggressive, but his attempts to break free came to a halt.

" _I'm trying to help you now, Kakarot. If you don't snap back to your senses… you'll die."_

Kakarot snarls. He tries to free himself again, but it's not as violent as previously.

" _Fight it, Kakarot. Come back to us. I know you're fighting in there, so win. Listen to my voice, and come back."_

Kakarot opens his mouth with a feral shout. He chomps on Raditz's arm, and the victim holds back a scream. Kakarot bites down harder, refusing to let go. Blood flows down the pierced arm. Raditz doesn't even try to let his brother go.

"Idiot! Let go of him!" Turles warns Raditz.

"It's fine. He only bit me. It'll heal eventually. I'm not going to let him keep going with this. I have to get through to him."

"Foolish! There's no reason to keep trying! Your brother has the mind of an animal! He can't think! All he wants to do is kill!" Vegeta tries to convince Raditz to stop his efforts. "Let him go, and we'll handle this!

Raditz should let go, but the thing is…

… he realizes his can't. But why? Why can't he do something that he would be able to do years ago?

Kakarot's tail snatches Raditz's leg.

Raditz curses in his head for forgetting about the limb. He is pulled to to the ground, and his brother is freed. His face is grabbed and he is lifted from the ground this way.

A pair of feet kicks Kakarot on the back. He is forced to fall face first to the ground. Turning around, a foot kicks his chin and throws his head back. He shakes his head and stands in time to see Kauli sprinting towards him. He sends a punch but she disappears and reappears behind him which a kick to the back again. Kakarot staggers forward and the woman is now in front of him and throws a punch on his stomach. Kakarot coughs out a mouthful of saliva and he is hunched over. He is thrown up by an uppercut. The woman jumps above him and locks her hands together. The locked fists slam on his head, and Kakarot falls to the ground.

" _Destroy anyone who stands in your way! Kill them! Kill them! KILL THEM!"_ Youzi's voice screams at him angrily. The bone necklace glows a bright purple.

Kakarot's pupils shrink. His teeth clench tight and a heavy growl turns into a raging scream. He jumps at the woman and knocks her down. He picks her up and throws her against the cliffside which knocks the air out of her. He is knocked down himself by Turles. The two brothers are locked and they roll across the ground. It sends as Kakarot rolls on top and pins him down while pulling on his metal arm. The entire metal is crushed, and Kakarot shoves the arm against the shoulder. The arm completely crushes to scrap metal. Kakarot's mouth opens wide as he takes a handful of twisted metal. He throws his hand down to stab his neck, but a random blast slams on his side and knocks him to the ground and smoking.

Turles immediately sits up. He can't believe how easily his arm was destroyed! The material takes so much force to break!

Vegeta stands as the one who attacked. He lowers his hand that sent the blast, and he looks at Kakarot into the eyes. "This is where it ends. You've been a problem from the very beginning. It's time that we fix it."

Kakarot growls and roars out a scream as he sprints towards the prince in all fours. He lunges at him, but the prince steps aside, and Kakarot lands crouched on the ground. He turns around and lunges again with the same results. He does this again and again. Vegeta casually dodges each attempt.

" _Kill! Kill! KILL!"_ Youzi screams in Kakarot's head.

Kakarot lunges at him again. He ends up punching the ground which sends dirt flying in the air and raining back down.

"You have a lot of power pouring out of you. If only you know how to control it." Vegeta frowns.

Kakarot stalks forward, but he pauses and he sniffs the air. He turns around and his eyes locked on to Tarble who freezes. The younger prince was trying to sneak up on him.

He doesn't like it one bit.

Vegeta notices how the Saiyan changed targets. "Tarble! Get away from there!"

Tarble jumps but Kakarot lunges and knocks him down and pins him to the ground. The prince can't breathe because he is being strangled.

Vegeta jumps high, but a strong tail knocks him off course. He land and growls. "I have to be careful around that tail of his. Damn it. Kakarot is going to kill him! That blind fool…!" Vegeta rushes forward.

Kakarot stands and swings Tarble against Vegeta. The two princes fall, but Tarble's neck is still held. Kakarot picks him up and slams him on the ground. He places his hand on Tarble's chin and he begins to push back. If he goes any further, he can potentially tear Tarble's head off!

Raditz realizes this. He rushes forward. "Kakarot! DON'T!"

Kakarot's mouth opens wide as he roars out a feral scream.

"GOKUUUU!"

Kakarot actually freezes. He looks around for the noise, looking slightly confused. He spots something, because he rockets from the ground and heads for it. Raditz and Nappa flies after him.

" _Yī!"_

The crown around Kakarot's head glows slightly at the rhombus and the Saiyan grunts, grabbing hold of it with his hands.

" _Èr!"_

The rhombus glows brighter and the entire crown begins to glow. Kakarot growls.

Raditz blinks. "Who's counting? We can't activate the crown so who the hell is doing it?!"

" _Sān!"_

Kakarot screams out in pain. The crown is glowing brighter, and the pain inflicts heavily on his head.

" _Sì!"_

"GAAAA-AAAAH!" The crown glows almost blinding. A sudden force shoves Kakarot down several feet, but he manages to stay in flight. Kakarot's fingers gasps on the glowing accessory, and he is hunched over. Occasionally, he would thrash.

Raditz turns around, and he locates the one responsible.

A purple haired teen has his hand out in front of him. His eyes are narrowed, and his lavender tail moves behind him.

It's Trunks from the future.

"It's… that kid from the future!" Raditz blinks. "He knows the chant?!"

Future Trunks speaks again. " _Wǔ!"_ He watches the Saiyan struggle and scream out in pain, but he notices the warrior fighting it. " _Liù! Qī! Bā!"_

He can't take it. The pain is too much. It feels as if someone chopped through his head and it tearing it open. The warrior spins like a screw in the air for a second before thrashing again. He's about to fall. He can't stay in fight for much longer. "RRRRAAAAH!"

"He's fighting it!" Turles realizes.

Future Trunks growls. He shouts out more. " _Jiǔ!"_

Kakarot's scream is far worse than before. His eyes go wide, and he coughs out blood-coated saliva. He tosses his head side to side. His head feels a powerful and painful spark. For a second, he catches an image of a person that crosses his mind.

" _SHÍ!"_ Future Trunks screams it out as loud as he can.

The crown glows and dims, and markings reveal themselves on the crown. They glow bright. 10 different symbols are glowing which must had been engraved around the crown. Those symbols are actually characters.

The Mandarin numbers.

Kakarot screams, and his eyes widen as images flash in his head again. " _Can't…"_

An image of a smiling woman crosses his mind.

Then, Raditz as a child.

Too many images crosses his mind. His head already feels like it's about to slip, and now it feels as if it is about to explode. " _Can't take it!"_

He can't endure it.

Kakarot's eyes slowly close. " _Stop…"_ He is finally unconscious, so the crown as stops glowing. He finally begins to fall, but Raditz catches him.

Future Trunks sighs, and he seems relieved. "Is he still breathing?"

Raditz looks at his brother. He watches the chest rise and fall, so he nods. "He's unconscious, but still breathing. You didn't kill him, but he's definitely hurt… physically and mentally."

"Mentally?" Future Trunks asks.

Raditz frowns. "You have no idea on what just happened. Kakarot's crushed in ways we can't guess."

Kakarot snores lightly, and the other Saiyans fly towards Raditz to see the warrior.

"Is it okay to wake him up?" Kauli asks.

Vegeta snarls. "Are you kidding me?! He has to be killed! If he wakes back up, he'll go berserk and try to attack us again! I'm not taking any chances!"

Raditz shakes his head. "He needs to learn."

"We tried to help him, but all he ever did was behave rashly and unruly! Kakarot is better off dead! It's not because I dislike him. He's too dangerous! We cannot risk keeping him knowing he is unstable and unable to control his own bloodlust!"

Raditz looks at his sleeping brother.

"He doesn't know who we are anymore. He has a mental disorder on top of that. I'm not risking anything any longer." Vegeta points out.

Raditz covers his face with one hand. A feeling of strong guilt overwhelms him. "This is all my fault. If only I took the time to understand what was wrong with him instead of scolding him all the time…"

Nappa sees just how this affects Raditz, so he makes a suggestion to Vegeta. "Look, Vegeta. How about this? We'll wake him up… but if he's still wild… I'll kill him with a painless strike. He won't feel a thing."

Raditz looks at the general.

"Kakarot had suffered enough pain. A painless death is better for him."

Karot covers his face and he rushes towards Kauli who immediately hugs the child to comfort him.

Raditz nods once. "Fine. If he isn't back… make it quick. I don't want to watch anyway."

Future Trunks hands Raditz a small container. "This is the healing substance I was given. I have a full case of them, so you're free to use this."

Raditz takes it he lowers to the ground and is on his knees. As soon as Future Trunks lands near him, he speaks again. "So, your world has them to, though Tarble came up with it. My guess is that the earthlings mimicked this and succeeded." He unscrews it and pours the drink in his brother's mouth. He watches him swallow, and he hands the empty container back. "Wake up, Kakarot."

Kakarot's eyes slowly open. The entire world is a blur for several seconds. The first thing he sees is his brother's face. "Big brother…?"

Everyone sighs in relief. His eyes are normal once again.

Raditz releases him, and Kakarot is a bit unstable, but he manages to stay on his knees. "You have lost your mind. Do you even remembered what happened?"

Kakarot doesn't answer. He simply stares at the ground and notices the weapons that the military had dropped. Chille abandoned a few of his.

" _Why did you stop?!"_ Youzi's voice is enraged. " _You had them! Kill them now!"_

Kakarot just wants to be left alone.

" _Wasn't that your mission since you were sent here?! Wake up and destroy, Kakarot!"_

Kakarot snatches the energy handgun from the ground, and he points it at the temple of his head. "You won't hurt anyone else if you have no host to posses!"

Everyone's jaws drop.

"KAKAROT! DON'T DO IT!" Raditz steps forward. He stops. If he gets to close, he may actually push his brother to pull the trigger.

Kakarot looks at him with guilt filling his face. He shakes his head, warning him to stay back.

Kauli shields Karot from seeing anything.

" _Wh-what are you doing?! You can't possibly be thinking about killing yourself! That weapon can kill you in this range! Reconsider! A warrior should die in battle, not like this!"_

"Leave me alone!" Kakarot snaps as his finger rests on the trigger. "I'll kill you by taking myself out! I nearly killed those I care about! I have to protect them, and the only way is killing myself!"

" _Idiot! What is wrong with you?! What about your son?!"_

"You told me to kill him! That's why… I have to die!" Kakarot begins to press the trigger. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!"

A hand snatches his wrist and forces the hand to turn towards the sky. The gun fires and the ki bullet disappears into the clouds. A boot slams on his chest to kicks him down, and the gun falls from his hand. Kakarot immediately crawls towards the weapon, but his tail is snatched. "Let me go!"

Raditz has the tail in his clutches. He restrains his brother who tries to crawl away. He is dragged, so he pins his feet to the ground. "No! I'm not!"

"Let go of me!" Kakarot demands desperately. "Let me go! LET ME GOOO!" He twists his body and he pulls Raditz towards him using his tail. He kicks Raditz on the stomach and his brother releases him due to pain. Immediately, Kakarot crawls again, and just as his fingers was an inch away from the gun, a pair of arms lock around him to hold him back. "No! Let me GO!"

"I won't!" Raditz shouts back, fighting to keep hold of his thrashing brother. "I never will! Not as long as that gun is in sight! I won't let go of you!"

"You have to!" Kakarot tries to convince him. "I have to do it! I am useless here! Don't you get it?! I can't do _anything_ right! I nearly killed everyone… because I can't CONTROL MY STUPID INSTINCTS! I'M USELEEEESS!"

"I don't care! You're not going any closer to that thing! You hear me?!"

"Just stop it!" Kakarot desperately screams out. "Let me go! I have no reason to live like this! Stop restraining me! I have to die!"

"That's bullshit! No one is dying around here! Stop acting ridiculous!" Raditz pulls his brother back, but he is pulled to the ground, laying on top his brother's back. "Stop it! Stop trying to die!"

Kakarot claws at the ground, digging out dirt as he tries to drag himself towards the weapon. He screams out loudly, a clear sign that he's gone insane. He spins his body like a twister, and Raditz is thrown off. He crawls again and reaches for the gun. "All of you are better off without me in the way! Just let me GO!"

Immediately, a boot crushes the weapon with a heavy stomp.

Raditz stares at the crushed gun under his foot while breathing hard. Anger is expected, but Raditz's face is pale, as if he was spooked right out of his pants. He is terrified.

Kakarot sits up, and he doesn't try to stand. Not yet. He's still alive. Raditz made the gun aim elsewhere to save his life. He watches as his oldest brother slowly lower to the ground to stand on his knees. Judging from the way Raditz is looking at the sky, it's like how he's speaking to someone watching over him. No words come out. Kakarot just knows Raditz must be having thousands of thoughts running through his head.

Karot slowly turns his head to finally see what is going on. It got too quiet, but his father is still alive.

Alive.

Kakarot just stares at Raditz. His eyes become glossed. "I shouldn't even be alive. I should had died long ago. I shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't be…"

"Don't say anything else. You idiot. What good will suicide do for you? You moron… you… you…" His hands grip against his pants, grabbing hold of the fabric firmly. He shakes his head with clenched teeth. His eyes are shut tight. "You scared me. I thought you would die. I really thought that… you were going to die. I never felt so helpless in my life. To see you break down like this… Kakarot… it was… it was…" He can't seem to find words.

Everyone else just watches silently. Some of them are surprised when Raditz pushes his brother towards him to hug the warrior.

Kakarot is completely still. He doesn't know how to respond. Raditz… as tough as he is… is actually showing worry and care. He's hugging him. It's strange.

Was it really that bad?

It's a stupid question. Of course it was. Raditz wouldn't even bother to consider hugging anyone since it is against his pride. However, after what just happened, Raditz was terrified. This is understanding.

He actually cares.

Raditz finds words again. They shake as if he is at the verge of tears. He probably is. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Understand?"

Kakarot's eyes widen. His rage that made him go berserk… he nearly got killed. Then, he nearly killed himself.

He could be dead. He should be…

… but Raditz saved his life.

He saved his life _again._

The reality strikes hard. He could be dead, but Raditz has devoted himself to keep him breathing… and all he ever did in return was get into countless situations that he could end up dead in. It's wrong. He doesn't even know what to do or how to react.

So… he reacts by the only way he can.

Tears gather to the corners of Kakarot's eyes. His body shakes as a few tears fall. "I'm sorry… I just… can't stop it. I could had killed you… my son… I already killed my own wife…!"

Turles' annoyed look morphs into worry as Kakarot begins to cry.

"I can't take it anymore… big brother… please, help me…" Kakarot's words shake horribly. It's hard to understand. "Please… make it stop. I don't want this at all…!"

All that Raditz can do now is comfort his brother. He pats his back without a word while listening to his brother's words which turns into sobs.

Kakarot's legs gave in to is weight. He slumps against his brother as his mouth opens wide with escaping sobs. "The voices…! They won't leave me alone! They keep pushing me to kill until I actually can't stop! I never asked for this, Raditz! I never did! I'll never see my grandpa ever again… and ChiChi… she's dead because of me!"

Karot stops clinging on to Kauli, and he begins to run until he reaches Raditz. He walks past him to stand at his father's opposite side. He bends over and his smaller arms embraces his father.

"It's okay now. Let it out, Kakarot. Let it out." Raditz is starting to burn in the inside. The military… that Chille… "I'll make that bastard pay for what he done."

His tail is limp, not moving. The tears drip from his face. He feels completely hopeless.

He can never be forgiven. His pride?

What pride? He lost his dignity.

All he can do now is cry. Everything he held back for three years finally poured out in heavy sobs. His son is hugging his arm tightly. His brother seems to be protecting him from an unknown force.

"WHY?!" Kakarot shouts in a sob. "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEE?!"

Raditz doesn't move. He can tell his brother is truly breaking down. After his rage, he realized why Kakarot was about to pull the trigger.

He was having a mental breakdown.

At this moment… he still is.

Raditz doesn't really know what to do. Everyone else is just as useless to help in this situation. The future teen looks lost. It makes since. He just walked in on this.

Raditz can remember how much he cried back when he was a kid. He would run home to his mother to her confronting arms after being bullied and beaten by other Saiyan children. The worst part was, most of them were younger than him.

He was the biggest crybaby there was. That was how it felt.

"That's right. Let it all out…" The oldest brother doesn't move at all. He knows Kakarot is going to need someone here at this moment. He is the only one who would help him at this very moment… the only person Kakarot would truly trust. That's why he won't move.

Kakarot shakes his head. His hands grip on his brother's scarf as if he's too afraid to go off on his own. "It's gone…! E-everything keeps being taken from me! I killed them, Raditz! I killed them… th-them…!" He loses his ability to speak when his words are interrupted with a loud and grieving sob. "WHAAAA-AAAAAH!"

"It's fine. I got you." Raditz mutters. His voice is nearly drained out by the crying. His brother hangs on to him for dear life. There's no doubt Kakarot is devastated. "You need this. You have no idea on how much you need this." He's truly relieved that Kakarot is finally crying.

Kakarot isn't being a crybaby at the moment. Everyone knows that. The only reason why he's crying so heavily is because of all the guilt, grief, and pain held back all these years have finally came out. The warrior finally allowed his emotions to pour out, so he broke down into sobbing. It tells just how much of the pain he was suppressing all this time.

So much pain.

He can't forgive himself.

"GRANDPAAAAAA! CHICHIIIII! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHYYYY?!" Kakarot inhales deeply before sobbing loudly again.

Raditz looks at Turles with a pleading look. "Try to understand. Kakarot had endured too much all these years. Everything that happened was never suppose to. He only came to Earth to use the Dragon Balls to wish me back to life after I sacrificed my life on Namek."

"You did what…?" Turles' eyes are filled with shock. He understands why Kakarot was screaming out how he was never supposed to be alive. Kakarot was supposed to be dead, but Raditz saved his life.

"Kakarot came back here to look for the Dragon Balls so that he can bring me back. That's all he wanted. Nothing more. After that, he would had left Earth." Raditz begins to explain. "But no. The Humans wanted to retaliate when all we did was do a mission Frieza had in order. We didn't wipe out this planet under our own will. We were just following orders."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "The earthlings started to build a military to wipe us out when we wanted nothing to do with them anymore. Sure, we were rather annoyed there were survivors, but we would had left them alone if they didn't pick a fight with us."

"What triggered the war was when the military killed Kakarot's wife… or basically… they tricked Kakarot into doing that unknowingly. That was when Kakarot refused to leave this planet. He wanted vengeance. His hate grew because he couldn't get the revenge he needed."

Nappa sighs. "The military kept pushing us, especially Kakarot. When Kakarot became stubborn about dealing with him and he was exiled… the Humans abused him so much, he mentally changed and we all saw the results. He went mad."

"All Kakarot wanted was to have who he had lost back." Raditz repeats what was said earlier. "That's all he wanted. Now he can't have things back. They are gone forever."

Turles looks back at Kakarot. Tears fall on the ground as the warrior continues to cry. "All of this was behind one man?"

Raditz nods. "He'll be dead. I'll kill that bastard myself for doing this to Kakarot. He doesn't even deserve to be called a Human. He's a disgrace to his kind, and I despise Humans. That says a lot." He looks at his brother. "Kakarot is having a mental fight. We have no idea what is going on in his head… so that's why we have to make sure he isn't suffering anymore. The Humans need to understand… this is their fault. Kakarot is a growing tyrant because of their actions."

Turles frowns. "I see."

Kakarot's crying goes on as the minutes go by.

 **\- Later -**

Inside the medical room, Kakarot is sound asleep on the bed. He looks completely drained. He used up so much energy during his rampage against Chille, and the adrenaline he had running through his body is absent. Though he sleeps, the sad look on his face is still visible.

"We made it without any ambushes. They probably got spooked from Kakarot's rampage."

Raditz sits in front of the bed on a chair. He watches his brother sleep before looking at his hands. He holds his brother's Power Pole that shines as if it's good as new. Next to him is Karot who is yet to speak a word. Body language is the only communication they can get from him.

The others stand around the room or the doorway. They seem to be developing a plain or a way to locate the undetectable androids.

Karot reaches his father. He looks at him, saddened.

"Perhaps it's best you go." Raditz says this, sensing sadness from his nephew. He looks at Nappa. "I'm asking you… take the boy into training to get this event off his mind."

"I see why not." Nappa shrugs. He pushes the child lightly and leads him out the room. "Come on. We got some things to do."

Raditz looks at the others. "I'll stay here in case he wakes up. He might end up having some nightmare, and we don't need him destroying the ship. It's already shitty."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Is it me or are you suddenly so worried? Has Kakarot's compassion got to you?"

Raditz frowns. "It hasn't. It never did. As many said before.. it runs in the family, so perhaps I might have _some_ of it."

The prince chuckles, and he leaves the room. "How ridiculous."

Turles glances at his brothers one last time. "You have messed up many times yourself. Back then, you ran away and left me to fend for myself… and I nearly died. But, here, it seems you learned. You didn't run when Kakarot had lost himself. You were determined to bring him back. You remind me of father." He heads out. "You're not so bad. I guess I understand Kakarot a little more."

The door shuts.

"You're not bad yourself." Raditz mutters even though Turles won't hear him. "There's no denying you were worried about Kakarot."

Silence.

Raditz looks at his sleeping brother. "I wish I got to help you sooner. If I had taught you how to control your instincts, then this would had never happened. I guess this is truly my fault. I failed to protect you. Mother is going to be pissed when she sees me again…"

Someone knocks on the door.

Raditz sighs. He stands from his seat and walks out the room to enter the control room which is also the main entrance. "Come in quietly, but make it quick if you will."

The door slides open, and Future Trunks walks inside. He freezes immediately and gasps. His face is pale for a second.

"Don't look at me." Raditz makes it clear the blood around wasn't his doing. He looks at the medical room. "This one. He's not stable anymore, so he's suddenly a sadic."

"Uh… right." Trunks awkwardly replies. "Look… um… my teacher wanted me to give this to Goku- I mean… Kakarot, before I left. I arrived too late… so I guess the fault of his outrage was mine."

"Well, you didn't know either, did you?" Raditz looks at the container in his hand. "Mind explaining what this is?"

"Give it to your brother as soon as he wakes up. It will… keep him from having another psychotic breakdown."

"Medicine? Kakarot is on pills left and right. How many?" Raditz shakes the container. There's definitely pills inside.

"One a day. It'll keep whatever is unusual in his mind from surfacing as long as he takes it. Miss one day, and it'll be ugly."

"I see." Raditz pauses, and he looks at the teen. "Who was this teacher you speak of, by the way?"

"Can't say." Future Trunks shakes his head.

"Tch. It's not like it's bad or anything. You're clearly a Saiyan… or at least a weird one." Raditz huffs, but he freezes. "Wait…" His nose twitches, and he seems confused.

Future Trunks notices this, and his eyes widen. He is well aware of what Raditz is doing, so he steps out. "Uh, I'll check on him later. Just don't forget about the medicine!"

Door slam.

Raditz blinks and scratches his head. "Why was the fool so jumpy? It's like he's afraid of me or something. Doesn't matter. I was told to have a mean face. Besides, he carries a scent that's too familiar…"

Outside, Future Trunks sighs in relief. "Good. He didn't catch it yet. That would had been a big blow of my identity then. I can't get too close… otherwise, he'll know who I am." He slips his hands in his pocket and begins to walk. "He was smelling the room. If he picked up whatever my scent is, he would realize that I smell exactly the same as the baby me in this timeline. Speaking of that… where is me?"

"Awah?"

Future Trunks looks behind him, and he sees Baby Trunks. "Oh. Hi, little me. I guess it's not safe to touch you. Maybe it is… but I won't… hey…!"

Baby Trunks giggles as he crawls towards Future Trunks. Where did that baby even come from?

"Hey, you- I mean, little me! Don't touch me, I mean you, I-I mean… screw it! Just don't touch!"

This whole scenario is confusing.

Baby Trunks coos and crawls faster.

"Hah!" Future Trunks floats from the ground and hovers two feet above the baby. "Now you can't get me!"

Baby Trunks reaches for him, then his face turns red as it puffs.

The baby begins to cry.

"Uh-oh." Future Trunks looks around quickly. "Uh… baby! Don't cry! It's okay! Do you want some candy or something?"

He mentally slaps himself. Babies can't eat candy.

He heard small footsteps, and Karot arrives and picks up the baby. He notices Future Trunks, and he just looks at him with a blank stare. He runs towards the ship.

"He hasn't spoken for a while. As polite as he is… he didn't even say hello." The teenager watches the child walk, and it seems the kid is a little fine. "To think I would see my master this young. He's so smart for his age like I was."

Karot rushes to the ship. He turns his back and he uses his tail to grab the handle to slide open the door. He immediately shuts his eyes, not daring to step inside the ship.

Raditz pours a bucket of water on the floor, and it turned red as old blood mixed with it. He takes a mop and scrubs away the stubborn stains, but he notices the open door. He looks outside and sees the kid holding the baby in his arms with eyes tightly shut. He walks to the kid and he takes the baby from his nephew's arms. "How about you go play or something?"

Karot nods, and he runs away.

"Daaaa!"

Raditz looks at the baby he holds in his big hands. The baby smiles, displaying all of his gums… and…

A pair of teeth growing in from the bottom!

Raditz looks closer. They had started growing. It explains why the baby was whiny lately. Saiyan babies grow in teeth faster, so the can hunt on their own. Human babies?

They are completely helpless. It takes forever for them to even get a pair. This half-breed however… at least he has some growing in now.

"It's about damn time." Raditz huffs.

The baby laughs and reaches for Raditz's face. The Saiyan leans his head back, and the baby squeals happily.

"Easy. What's all this energy?" Raditz flinches as his face is scratched. A tiny foot swings and kicks his face, and it actually stings.

That was a powerful kick.

Baby Trunks laughs and he slaps Raditz nose and pulls on it. He pulls his lips and kicks his chin.

"Ouch! Ow!" Raditz chuckles and he straightens his arms to keep the baby distanced from his face. "Well. You certainly are a strong one. Once you learn to walk, perhaps you'll be useful and I'll teach you a thing or two."

The baby smiles and laughs while clapping.

Raditz huffs at the baby. "You're too happy." He looks into his eyes, and he pauses.

Something is strange about this.

Raditz looks at the eyes harder. It's very strange. "Not only are you oddly happy… your eyes… I feel like I saw a pair exactly like that before… and I'm not talking about the woman who is your mother."

Baby Trunks narrows his eyes a bit, trying to copy his father's concentrated look.

That's when Raditz has a crazy thought. A mental image of the future teen crosses his mind. "Wait a minute. How old was he again? 17?! His eyes… the hair… the tail… impossible!" Raditz looks outside. "That teenager definitely smells just like this baby! That kid… he's my son?"

 **-0000-**

Fast paced footsteps echoes through a large building. Shoes squeak on the floor's smooth surface as a person skids to a stop. "Kami!"

An old Namekian looks from the floor and notices Chichi heading his way. He extends a hand towards her. "Grab on!"

The woman reaches him and takes his hand. The Namekian teleports and arrives at his lookout. "Now, go!"

"Right away!" ChiChi waves and sprints towards the edge. She lunges off and dives from the cloud. It takes a while until she sees a balcony she is looking for. She notices a white feline moving about, so she waves a hand. "Korrin! Senzu!" The woman dives towards the tower the feline stands at the balcony of.

Korrin looks above and he sees the woman diving his way. He immediately tosses a small brown sack into the air. "Here! Catch!"

ChiChi catches the sack, and she stuffs it inside a pocket. "Thank you!"

Korrin waves as she disappears from sight. "No problem! Please! Snap your husband back into reality! There's only a matter of time!"

The woman keeps her focus on the ground she is skydiving towards. Just as trees become visible, she cups her hands over her mouth. "NIMBUUUUS!"

Seconds later, a yellow cloud dives from above and catches her like a cushion. It takes off with her riding it. The woman looks ahead as the cloud flies over a small village. A pair of arms wave, so they seem to know her.

Arrows are flying towards her.

Okay. They see her as a threat.

"Whoa! What the?!" The woman steers the cloud to dodge a swarm of arrows. Looking down, there's definitely an Indian tribe. She can't see faces from her distance, but from the body language, they are angry. She realizes that perhaps she was mistaken as someone else since they don't just attack anyone for no reason. She lowers closer and waves an arm. "Wait! You're making a mistake!"

Arrows stop flying. A large and burly man raises a hand to signal the others to stop. He watches the woman descend to the ground. "Our deepest apologies. We believed you were Son Goku. That traitor… after everything he had done for us…"

"Goku?" ChiChi jumps off the Flying Nimbus, and she is very worried. "He was a good friend to you. What did he do?"

"I'm afraid I can't just tell any stranger."

"I'm no stranger. I know Goku very well, you see. I hope you don't see me as a threat. I need to know what happened." She raises her hands to prove she holds nothing there. She is armed, but as long as it appears she won't try to attack, everything should go smoothly. "My name is Son ChiChi."

"Son ChiChi? I've heard of that name!" One of the tribe members say. "She's married to Goku!"

"I see. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bora, the leader of my tribe."

ChiChi bows in a traditional manner. "Nice to meet you."

Bora nods once. "Indeed. It seems that there's nothing to hide since you are very eager, and it's best you know. We've heard that you will try to find him in hopes to stop him."

"That's exactly what I need to do. Goku… he's hurt. None of this would had ever happened if the military simply left him alone. He's probably out there to avenge me for all I know. His hatred driven him mad."

"It's too late to save him. It's best you turn back."

"Huh?"

The chief sighs. "Goku… he killed Opa, my son. They were childhood friends… but it seems the Saiyan is no longer Human anymore."

"I… found this out recently. I understand why you want him dead. That's why I'm looking for him. I'm the only person who can talk him out of doing this madness." The woman reaches inside her pocket. She takes out a photograph, and she hands it to the chief. "You see? That was Goku before all of this happened. Originally, he planned to return to this world just to make a wish and go to leave us alone… but the military started the war. The Saiyans simply were following orders from their master who they rebelled against afterwards. That's why the invasion happened. His brother brought Goku in… that… I'm still trying to figure out."

"You have a wonderful son. Is he with them?"

"I'm worried."

"Understanding." Bora hands her the photograph, and he points ahead. "He is said to dwell within Mount Pazou. He's a king there, so the monsters and demons won't hesitate to kill any invader."

"Don't worry. I have my way around this. My home is there, after all." The woman jumps back on the Nimbus. "Goku wouldn't dare to hurt me. What happened… it was against his will. It's Chille's doing. All of it." She takes off, and the other watch her go.

Unfortunately, one question doesn't leave her mind. Is she really too late?

 **-0000-**

"He's my son…" Raditz can't believe it. That teenager is his baby son in the future! It's mind-blowing!

At least it explains why he was a Saiyan. Also, the teen can go Super Saiyan!

"At least my blood didn't entirely go to waste." Raditz chuckles. He looks at the baby who simply tilts his head. "It looks like you are going to grow up to be a powerful warrior. I'm definitely going to put you to work as soon as you learn to walk… So enjoy crawling while you can."

"Ah!" Baby Trunks smiles and he scratches the Saiyan on the nose.

"We might have the trim down your nails first. I was going to do that for your uncle since he returned. He went three years without proper hygiene so his nails were long all around. Perhaps he bit them down. He has a habit of biting."

Baby Trunks sees the finger his father points at his nose. He opens his mouth and chomps down his mouth, but he misses the retreating finger.

"You're starting to bite so soon? You might actually survive." Raditz seems a bit pleased. "I'm not fond of annoying infants, but perhaps you're tolerable, and it's not because of the future you."

Baby Trunks giggles. "Abba! Bah-ba! Ba!"

"I don't speak baby." Raditz chuckles at the baby's failed attempts to speak.

Baby Trunks coos. "Daa? Daaaa…? Whaa?"

Pause.

Raditz seems a bit curious. "What?"

"Daaaa! Daaaa! Da-da! Da-da!" The baby repeats the same thing, and the Saiyan holding him just stares.

Raditz doesn't know why. It's probably a instinctive reaction, but he actually smiles wide at what he hears. He almost laughs.

"Da-da! Da-da! Da-da!"

"In earthling terms… when a baby says such a thing… it roughly means; father." Raditz recalls what he had read from a book in the information room. "After everything I did, you actually still see me as your father even though it was never intended?"

Baby Trunks places his hands on Raditz's face. "Da-da!"

"You're awfully strange." Raditz chuckles as he slings the baby over his shoulder. The baby holds onto one shoulder as soon as the Saiyan releases his hand. He flinches at the feeling of his hair being pulled. He can deal with that.

Baby Trunks coos as he begins to slide down. His foot is caught by a tail before he could hit the ground. He hangs, laughing.

"Saiyan infants can cling on to anyone easily. My guess is that Human infants have no choice but to be held. Tch. You need to work on your grip. You have Saiyan blood, after all." He tries again, and the baby manages to hang on. "We have work to do. We start early tomorrow. Your uncle needs to rest after what happened today."

The break of dawn does arrive.

Raditz walks back inside the medical room. Looking at the countertop, he takes the container holding the pills needed, and he walks towards his sleeping brother. He lightly shakes his shoulders. A part of him says it'll take a lot more than a light shake to wake him up. "Kakarot…"

No response.

He shakes harder. "Kakarot."

Still no response.

Raditz throws a punch on his brother's chest. "WAKE UP!"

"Ow…" Kakarot didn't jump. He seems to be in a bit of pain, but his eyes open halfway. He notices Raditz immediately. "Big brother…?"

"I probably should let you be, but this is necessary." Raditz looks at the pills, and then his brother. "You need this. Future kid came back."

Kakarot's half open eyes snap completely wide as he gasps in fear. He shoves his brother off of him. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Raditz staggers back, and Baby Trunks laughs as he falls. A tail catches his foot, and Raditz's back slams against the wall. He falls to the ground and groans. His tail luckily swung between his legs, so the baby is safe on his lap. The impact shook his whole body, so Raditz tries to shake it off, but pain seems to cramp. "Ow…"

The container clatters next to him.

Kakarot sits up on the bed. His fingers grip hard on the mattress, and his breathing is rapid. He looks horrified.

Raditz snatches the container from the ground, and he slowly stands. He glanced at the baby on the floor. If Kakarot is not feeling well, he might accidentally harm the baby. "Easy, Kakarot. It's just something to help you feel better. Trust me. This will make that horrible condition you have become tame and nearly dormant."

"Keep it away. That's not medicine! You're trying to poison me, aren't you?!"

"Damn. That psychosis is really getting to you. You're paranoid." Raditz approaches him. His eyes are fixed on his brother's tail. He had known since he was a child that they tail can tell current emotions even if the person has a straight face. Seeing the limb twitch, he stays cautious knowing that the warrior is uneasy and ready to lash out.

"I don't want it…! I don't want anymore! They already forced me to take those things… and it hurts…!"

Raditz realized his brother is mentioning the military. He growls and makes a promise with himself. "I am going to go on a rampage with those bastards for doing this to you."

Kakarot continues to step back.

"That teenager came back and have this to be to give to you. He said said it's to calm down that psychosis you have." Raditz begins to explain. "In case you think I'm lying, his name was Trunks wasn't it?"

Kakarot freezes. That can't be possible. He didn't say anything. He tries to act like he's clueless. "Trunks? Isn't that the baby's name?"

"Don't play dumb. I figured it out." Raditz snarls. "Take the stupid medicine!"

"But…"

"Take it…" Raditz opens his hands. "I promise… it won't hurt. If it does, you have the right to beat me down."

Kakarot picks up the tablets slowly. He looks at his brother.

"Not all of them, fool." Raditz opens his hand. "Just one."

Kakarot drops all back on the hand except one. He stares at the single tablet, and finally, he pops it inside his mouth. He is handed a water bottle which he drinks generously.

"One a day." Raditz gives his brother simple directions. "It'll keep its distance as long as you don't miss a day. Otherwise, it'll hurt you like a train. Understand?"

Kakarot nods. "Thank you...

"Now, go get some more rest, or you can drink some water and relax a bit until the effect kicks in. It's up to you." Raditz is just stepping out the room, and he nods at his brother. "Don't fret. I won't tell anyone about the crazy time thing we have going on. As of now, only you and I know that teenager is actually my son from the future."

"You accepted the fact that you are a father now?" Kakarot asks.

"After seeing you… I realized I pretty much didn't have a choice. Besides, turns out the baby becomes a warrior, but it wasn't exactly his choice. The world he lives on, no one should have to deal with the military like that." Raditz shakes his head. "I think this is how other worlds felt when we purged them. I see why you hate the idea of purging."

"It's like how our kind was driven to extinction." Kakarot reminds him. He doesn't smile. He hasn't smiled yet. He still seems very upset. "Sorry. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now. I guess I should go back to sleep."

Raditz frowns. He hears the door open, and Vegeta walks in. The prince looks at the two for a second before tending to his own business. "I can understand, but don't be so hard on yourself. You feel better at least."

"Yeah." Kakarot looks at his brother. "I don't feel so locked away anymore. I guess what I really needed was a good cry after what happened. Thank you. I broke down back there and you managed to keep me from hurting myself or even killing myself."

"I'm keeping that promise. You're not dying as long as I'm breathing." Raditz says.

"Yeah…" Kakarot frowns again. "But… I still can't look at myself. For some reason… it's like I can't move like I want to anymore."

"Then go back to sleep. You're still recovering. You'll be fine."

"I hope so… but I'm not really sleepy." Kakarot walks back to the bed, and he sits on it. He seems down. The cheerful warrior isn't cheerful at all. "It's hard to accept what happened back there…"

"You know what?" Raditz begins thoughtfully. He decides to attempt to lighten the mood. "How about you join everyone else outside? This place seems to bring up the mood."

"The mood, huh?" Kakarot's feet touch the ground, and he stands. He walks to the control room and outside. Everyone notices his presence. His attention is towards the blue sky. Being outside seems to have no affect as he sits on a tree stump. He looks at his feet, watching the ants crawl in a line.

Raditz shakes his head. "Looks like it'll take a while." He heads back inside and enters the kitchen area of the ship. He walks out with a tray of food, enough to satisfy hunger in case Kakarot isn't in much of a mood to eat… which seems impossible. Raditz reaches his brother, and he places the tray on the ground in front of him. "You need to eat for your strength."

Kakarot simply glances at Raditz before staring at the food.

Raditz scratches his head, and he walks back to the ship.

The youngest brother stares at the tray as minutes go by. It doesn't take long for the ants to change course and go for the food. Black dots are like sprinkles on the food now. The sandwich is slowly being taken apart into tiny pieces and the pieces are carried away by the hard-working ants.

Though the birds are happily signing, Kakarot doesn't move at all. He sits with a dropping head and his hands on his lap. His tail movement is lifeless. Only a strong gust of wind is the only way it would move.

Raditz leans against the doorframe of the ship with crossed arms. He has been watching Kakarot for a while.

Turles walks from the kitchen with a fruit in hand. He notices Raditz and glances outside, now noticing Kakarot. "How long has he been like this?"

"Ever since he woke up." Raditz answers. "He hasn't even bothered to touch his food I gave to him. Something definitely is wrong with him."

"Well… he sorta did find out he killed his own wife… that would crush father if he was in the runt's shoes."

 _BONK!_

"OW!" Turles steps back growling with his hands covering his head. He glares at Raditz who is folding his arms after punching him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Quit calling him a runt. He's your brother." Raditz frowns. "Secondly, don't talk about our parents that way."

Turles rubs his throbbing head, and he gives Raditz a glare. "Whatever. What are we even supposed to do with Kakarot then? It's unpredictable on what Vegeta will do to him. He might take advantage of the mood Kakarot is in right now."

"That's why I'm going to try to make the fool cheerful again. As annoying as it is, I would rather see him on a sugar rush than be like this." Raditz walks to his youngest brother who seems to ignore his presence.

The food is covered with ants. At least the food wasn't entirely put in waste. If Kakarot won't eat it, the ants definitely will.

"I know what would get you in your feet." Raditz says. "How about we have a sparring match?"

The topic is enough to make Kakarot lift his head just to look at his brother. Next, he resumes looking at the ground. "No thanks. I'll pass."

Raditz blinks. "What is wrong with you? You barely sleep, won't eat… and since when do you turn down a fight?" He takes a seat next to the tree stump and sighs. "What's with you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"It's not that easy. You're the most eager to fight all the time, and suddenly you turn it down. That's a tail raise."

"Tail raise?"

"Or as the earthlings would put it: a red flag."

"Oh." Kakarot says this plainly. "Don't worry about it. Just let me be."

"Okay. This is really bothering me. A lot." Raditz stands with a frown and he walks to his brother and snatches him by the collar of his shirt. "Enough with it. It's done. Move on. There's nothing we can do! She's a Human. Get over it." His eyes narrow darkly. "Understand?"

"Let me go." Kakarot says this without much emotion. It's hard to tell his he is feeling right now.

"Do I have to make you turn primal to fight or something?" Raditz growls.

Kakarot's eyes widen, and the irises tremble. "Primal…?"

For a moment, everything turns red. It's a flashback of something he can't recalls. Scalding temperature in his blood… the raging screams… the smell of blood… the urge to see it…

Kakarot suddenly pushes himself free, and he sends a kick which knocks his brother down. "No! No more of that! I can't! I just…" He grabs his head, and he begins to shake.

This is new. From the body language, Raditz realizes that his youngest brother is trembling in fear. His brother isn't afraid of anything except needles… and there is not one in sight.

It hits him.

"Oh, darn." Raditz places a hand on his forehead. "You're afraid of that beast, aren't you? Since when is a Saiyan terrified of the Oozaru that they are?"

"I don't think "terrified" is the right word to describe what Kakarot is feeling right now." Turles says.

"He was unable to control his own instincts. The Oozaru is when instincts are at their peak." Tarble walks towards the group. "Kakarot must be afraid because he is controlled by such a stage. It's why his bloodlust is so strong. Back when he killed Dumpli, I knew he would be unable to control his rage if it involves the desire to see a hated person dead."

"I see why his son is afraid. He probably has that too." Raditz says. "The child is afraid of getting angry."

Karot had arrived just as he was mentioned. He looks at the others as Nappa stands behind him. Vegeta finally walks out of the ship.

"I don't want to get enraged again." Kakarot mutters. "I don't want to go there again. I couldn't move… it was like a nightmare… only worse…" He begins to leave, not wanting to talk about the subject any further.

"Kakarot? Aren't you going to look for the androids with us?" Tarble asks.

Kakarot shakes his head. "You can go without me."

"What?!" Everyone shouts in disbelief.

"Go." Kakarot says. "I can't move like I want. I just… don't want to be bothered right now." With that note, he keeps on walking.

"He's depressed. There's no denying that." Tarble shakes his head. "It's very rare… but when a Saiyan is depressed… they lose the will to fight. That's what I am afraid of."

Future Trunks overhears this though he leans against a tree trunk in the distance. His tail sways calmly, but the look on his face is slight surprise.

"He lost the will to fight? That's impossible." Raditz denies what Tarble said immediately. He won't accept what he just heard.

"Every time he fights against the military, he either goes wicked, or he rages. He realized that, so he just won't fight." Tarble lays out his reasons.

"Or… what he just learned has affected him a lot." Nappa finds another reason.

"The only thing that would make him smile again… is if he can somehow forgive himself… or if he sees his wife again." Tarble mutters.

"He misses her, and he feels guilty. I hear him mumble her name in his sleep. I truly dislike Humans, but apparently, there are a few who actually aren't a problem." Raditz explains. "Perhaps that woman really is an exception."

"I don't understand compassion. Love is just too complicated." Turles seems bored of the topic. He leans against the tree trunk. "I'll let him be anyway. I'm curious. What is he doing?"

"Thinking." Raditz points ahead. "When he is like that, he is in deep thoughts."

"Is that so?" Vegeta turns to the pointed direction. "So, he didn't leave. He just wanted to be left alone after all."

Kakarot hangs upside down from the tree branch with crossed arms and legs. His eyes are closed.

He is meditating.

"Alright. We'll give him space. He'll probably come looking for us soon enough."

Vegeta looks at each individual. "We all go. Kakarot can keep an eye on the brat. He'll join us if he's up for it. That's _if._ As for you, Tarble-"

"Don't toss me aside! I don't care if I'm blind!" Tarble steps closer to his brother, cutting him off. "My other four senses are stronger than ever! I can still fight! I'm not going to stand down!"

"You won't?"

Tarble doesn't step back. "I'm a Saiyan. I can still fight as long as I can move!"

Nappa shrugs. "He has a point."

"Tch. Whatever. Don't start whinning if you run into a wall." Vegeta rockets from the ground. He stops just as he is 10 feet high, and he looks down at the purple-haired teen. "Hey, you there! Are you standing around or are you going to assist us at least?"

The teenager is startled, but he nods and his feet leaves the ground as well.

Kakarot hears them all jump from the ground. Air flows as they take off into flight in search for the threat the Humans had created. Kakarot keeps his eyes close. His tail has a firm grip on the branch he hangs from. He doesn't budge an inch.

He is doing some heavy thinking.

Future Trunks soars pass some of the Saiyans. He seems confused as soon as he notices the woman.

Kauli becomes irritated. "I'm not a mirror. Quit the staring unless you have a good reason, and it better not be what I think. You're far too young."

"I-it's not that." Future Trunks waves his hands side to side. "I just never saw you before."

"She's a Saiyan. Turns out like Kakarot, she was raised among the Humans. She had no idea she was one of us." Vegeta fills it for the teen. "She's rather talented with her skills, but when it comes to energy attacks, she's an amateur. The best she can do with her own energy is fly. It took her a while to do just that."

Kauli rolls her eyes without a word.

"Oh, okay." Future Trunks is still confused. He doesn't remember her being around in his time. Something is different. The androids were supposed to have attacked two days ago, and today is the 14th, so what's going on?

"You better make this up. The everything you told us was completely off balance. You never mentioned how the military was a threat themselves. You didn't even warn us that Kakarot would go insane!" Vegeta is pissed.

"I… I didn't know about that. I only know about the androids." The future teen focuses ahead. "One thing I do know, they try to draw attention by causing destruction. It's the only way we can locate them, because sensing their energy is impossible."

As if on cue, a distant explosion is heard.

"They've been around for a while without anyone knowing." Future Trunks narrows his eyes. "It's close now, so let's go. We have to be careful and not let them know we are coming, unfortunately."

They descend until their feet touch the ground. Future Trunks lands on the vegetation below. "Looks like their current location is nearby. They must had been programmed to track you down. It's likely they know where the ship is."

"It's possible. Alphredo did escape from us when she was held near the ship. She deceived us." Nappa is completely bothered for falling for a cheap trick.

Tarble seems to be concentrating. "They are definitely nearby. I can hear the vegetation being pushed aside. We can stay hidden and attack as soon as they show."

"We will have to locate them first." Kauli folds her arms.

"It's like a game of Hide n' Seek." Raditz chuckles with a mischievous smirk. "The only difference is, they are the prey and we are the hunters. They are like oblivious rabbits right now. They can't find us as long as we keep our energy low."

Turles isn't as thrilled as a Saiyan would be. "I would rather fight them head on, but from being told just what they did to us in that teen's past, well… approaching them is the best option."

"I feel like it'll take a long time to sneak up enough to lunge." Raditz looks at his surroundings. "This area of Mount Pazou is lacking trees too, but the grass here is perfect to stay hidden if you crouch down. Then we have these cliffs… it looks like we are closer to the mountain side. Where Kakarot lives is filled with grassy hills and bamboo trees. A few other trees are scattered. Only once you go into the woods, you would see other trees that make the forest I'm familiar with.

"The cliffs makes a nice hiding spot. They could be hiding too." Kauli shakes her head. "Chille mentioned how his project can be packed with twice the power we try to send off. What that means? I wish I know "

"Twice the power. That arrogant fool is just foolish." Turles huffs.

Nappa looks at the trees. "Some of us can climb. We'll move quietly. If one of us locate them, find someone else to report. Signaling each other seems impossible."

"Good enough. It'll do, but it might be difficult." Vegeta nods.

Karot is the first to move. He grabs hold of a tree, and he climbs his way up. Tarble is close behind. It's rather an accomplishment that the younger prince can still move around like he wants.

Raditz climbs up a cliffside that mocks a mountain. The other either stay on the ground or climb from the ground. Raditz watches Vegeta claim a branch to stand on. "This might actually be harder than I thought. If Kakarot was here, he would probably know where they might be."

This is very difficult. There's no fun without action.

Raditz heavily snarls and stomps on the ground. "Damn! I'm already having a hard time trying to find these fools since they have no energy to pick up!" He tosses his head around, left and right. As he does this every so often, his nose twitches as the nostrils take in short but large amounts of air. "Damn it all. I can't even pick up a scent besides my own comrades. These androids don't even carry any sort of smell! How the hell is that possible?! They should at least smell like metal or oil or something!" With a frustrated step forward, the ground below him gives in, and he finds himself falling with the crumbling rock. He quickly throws one hand up and catches a more stable edge of the cliff just as he left the level he was standing on. He hangs by just one hand, blinking at the ground 40 feet below him. "To make matters worse, I'll have to do things basic. Allowing any sort of energy to be expelled will have me detected. That means no flying."

He looks up and places his other hand next to the one already holding on to the rocky surface. Just as he does that, the rocks begin to crack. "Give me a break!"

It crumbles and he falls.

"Not literally! Curses!" As he falls, he twists his body so that he is diving instead. His eyes catch a lone roots sticking from a rock coming from a dead tree. Quickly, his tail uncoils from around his waist just as he passes it, and it catches the branch. He stops his fall, but the consequence of stopping it so suddenly is a painful yank. His hands cover his mouth before he could scream as he hangs upside down from the throbbing limb. ' _I can't go through this!'_

Vegeta facepalms. Leave it to the low-classes to screw things up.

 _Snap!_

Raditz's eyes nearly bulged out. He has no choice but to fall, but he didn't expect anything to be at the bottom besides the ground.

Is that a fat clown?

The Saiyan grunts as he falls on the clown's back. He bounces off and crashes on the ground, rolling to a stop. "...Ow…"

"Scanning…"

Raditz quickly sits up. He looks at the individual's face, and disbelief fills his own. "Looks like my cover's blown…"

"Scan complete. The Saiyan Raditz. Age 36. Oldest brother of Kakarot. Specializes with energy-based attacks."

"The hell?!" Raditz crawls backwards immediately. "Who the hell are you?! That's a stupid question. You're an android!"

"Looks like Raditz ran into one." Nappa says irritably.

"You mean he _plummeted._ " Vegeta corrects him.

The clown doll-like individual stares at the warrior. His eyes seem to glow. "Has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan."

"Eh?!" Raditz's jaw drops. "This thing knows everything, including my personal life! That's invasion of privacy!"

Future Trunks shakes his head. "This doesn't make any since!"

"What?" Vegeta frowns at the teen.

"That can't be one of the androids… unless I'm missing something! I never saw that one in my time!"

"You can't be serious! Who the hell is that then?!" Nappa snaps.

The teenager looks just as lost as everyone else. "I only know Androids 17 and 18. They look like teenagers like I am. They are pair of twins; a boy and a girl. That guy down there doesn't look like either one at all!"

Raditz overhears this, and he looks at the odd individual who identified him without any flaws. "Alright. You know who I am, so how about you speak up? Who are you?!"

"That, my friends… is Android 19!"

Everyone freezes and looks off to the left. An elderly man walks from the heavy leaves in the distance. His hands are behind his back, and his attire matches the clown doll android. A long hat covers his head, and his eyes look identical to the other android. It's strange.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Raditz points at the old man.

"I am Android 20. I must thank you for coming here. It saves us the time of having to hunt you down. Unfortunately, it seems your little brother is absent. Where is he?"

"Like hell, I'll tell you, old man." Raditz jumps to his feet, and he bends his knees. His fingers are hooked, and he seems focused. "If you want to find my brother, you'll have to go through me." His right hand crackles with static. "Shining FRIDAY!" He unleashes the blast with a wide smirk, but it morphs into a hanging mouth as the purple energy is sucked into the android's palm inside a red sphere that is within the palm. "What…?"

The android's hands crackle just as Raditz's did.

"Impossible! He absorbed it!"

"He did what?"

19 sends the blast back, and it's bigger than what was sent before. It slams right into Raditz. The victim is sent flying and crashing to the ground.

20 laughs. "It's not easy, is it. Using energy attacks is like wasting your time. It'll only be absorbed and sent back twice as powerful! I could simply absorb as much as I need and sent it back three times… four times as strong!"

"Hey!" Raditz looks back at the teen. "Are you getting any of this?! You never told us about that!"

"I know! I'm just as lost as you are!" Future Trunks replies. "I don't get it! These two don't even exist where I came from, so what is this about?!"

Kauli is in pure shock. She seems stunned, and some do take notice.

"What's with you?" Turles stands above her on a branch. It startles the woman, and he sighs.

Kauli had no idea the warrior was there. If he was crazy enough, he could had easily killed her. She won't let the thought run through her since what does bother her is far worse. "That one there… that's Dr. Gero!"

"Dr. Gero is an android?" Raditz tilts his head. Now this is just plain confusing. What exactly is happening? Everything seems altered as if time was distorted or something.

"He was a living Human before. What is going on?" Kauli looks at the old man. "Well?"

"Heh. Let's just say I turned things around by making myself my own creation. I asked 19 to adjust things, you see." Android 20 explains. "Ever since the day The Red Ribbon Army fell by the hands of Goku, I've been plotting anyway to retaliate. I've been tracking Goku down ever since he was a child with an insect drone to keep an watchful eye." He tilts his hat back a bit, and a small ladybug robot flies out and hovers. A hologram appears from its back, and it displays a scene.

It displays Kakarot as a child in a tournament. He lunges at Tien Shinhan - the tree-eyed man - and he sends a frenzy of punches and kicks. The two are in a heavy spar.

"We even watched his progress against threats that were higher than our army." 20 frowns.

The scene changes again, and it displays the kid Kakarot attacking King Piccolo. The Saiyan child is thrown around, but he bites the Namekian on the thumb. The old Namekian tries to throw the child off.

The scene changes again. It displays Kid Kakarot at the age of 15. He attacks the young King Piccolo and the two soar heavily.

"We watched him grow into a teenager."

The scene changes, displaying Kakarot as a teenager at 18. At this time, he lacks a tail. He spars against Tien Shinhan again. The scene changes once more, and Kakarot is dodging the teenage ChiChi's angry attacks.

"We even kept his progress when he joined the rest of his kind."

The scene changes, and it displays Kakarot sparring against Raditz for the first time.

"We watched after he returned to this world. His fight against The Mercenary Tao. His fight against The Resistance Army. As he grew stronger along with you fools, we placed that information in the programming, and with an estimation, we know your strength in present day." The android allows the insect to fly back inside his hat.

"Kakarot was definitely a warrior back as a child." Raditz takes note of what he had saw. "So… you've been spying on him and us all this time. It makes sense on why the military is such a threat now. Chille must had took part of the project."

"That's it. We know everything about you Saiyans. That includes everything the cameras around this planet captured from you. You saw the cameras yourself. I'm sure Vegeta remembers the cyborg animals. The pterodactyl. The bear. The dig pack…"

"Kakarot killed them all." Vegeta frowns.

"They sent us data about how he did just that. The amount of energy and the skills. We can identify any strike and jab of his Power Pole movements. We know your battling style, so damaging us won't be easy."

"Is that so?" Raditz says.

"You're not as big as your brother."

Raditz snarls as he crosses his arms over his chest. He throws them down with a long scream at the same times his onyx eyes turn turquoise. Golden aura engulfs his body as his black eyebrows and hair turns blonde. The air around him blows as a shock wave. Lose grass flies, and dirt flies as a ring, slowly spreading out into a cloud.

"There goes our chance." Nappa sighs. He sees no point in jumping in now.

Vegeta seems rather content about this. He watches carefully in the trees. "We'll see how this turns out. Though, if what they saw is true, then there's a chance Raditz won't easily take on two opponents." He looks at the teen watching from another tree. "You there."

The teen points at himself.

"If you feel like you need to jump in at any moment, don't try it. You should know how Saiyans don't like interference since you are one yourself. However… unless he asks…"

Future Trunks doesn't like this. He wonders why he's listening to a prince he never met in the first place.

Raditz springs from the ground, he throws a punch that is easily dodged, so he twists his body to send a kick. It lands, and the elderly man is sent to the ground. The Saiyan performs a backflip to jump over 19. He sends a roundhouse kick before he lands, and the doll-like android falls to the ground. "Looks like I'm not as predictable as you think I am."

"You're agile, but you're not as limber as Goku. According to the information, Goku is the most limber compared to all of you, or he could be tied with that one." 20 points at Kauli who blinks back. "You're not as quick moving as Goku either. Dealing with you isn't too difficult."

"You're just full of yourself." Raditz springs forward toward the old man. "You're the first one down!"

19 is suddenly in front of him.

Raditz's eyes widen. "Where the hell did you-"

He received a palm strike right on the chest, and an uppercut throws him flipping to his back.

"You shouldn't talk big yourself!" Turles shouts at Raditz who slowly stands while rubbing his jaw. "You lowered your guard doing that!"

"You lowered your guard doing that!" Raditz echoes what Turles said in a squeaky voice and with a clear attitude. Raditz is annoyed by what he was told. "My ass."

20 seems a bit amused. "It won't be so easy. We were merely testing your strength."

"Is that so?" Raditz suddenly disappears. In a split second, he appears right behind 20 with his back turned. "Behind you!"

Just as 20 turns around, to warrior throws back his elbow, and it strikes the outdated-looking android out the air and flying into the rocks.

"Wow. You're stupider than I originally thought." He raises a finger as the android climbs out the rocks while glaring at him, about to speak. "Wait-wait… I'm rethinking over what I just said…" He crosses his arms and shuts his eyes with a sly smirk on his face. "Right, right. Maybe you have a bad case of Alzheimer's." He opens his turquoise colored eyes again and gasps as if he's a terrible actor. He says with false realization and sympathy: "But that's right,, you're an android, so you can't catch diseases. I'm sorry that you're a dumbass."

20 growls with a clenched fist.

"Okay, I know I'm not the only one realizing how different Raditz is behaving. He doesn't usually talk like this." Tarble knows Raditz can get a little immature at times, but this is new to him. The Saiyan is mocking the android. Hearing how Raditz falsely apologized is nothing new on the other hand.

"So, he's back to that? Trust me, it gets worse. Right now, you're seeing the true Raditz. He's good at hiding his personality. In reality, he's actually very impish." Nappa explains. 'He's more mature than his little brother, but that gap isn't too wide. It's not like you've never seen Raditz act so immature before. Believe it or not, just as Kakarot is reckless, Raditz is rash tends to be hasty with things."

"Raditz is… impish in personality?" Tarble sighs. "Impish… rash… hasty… Oh, doesn't mix well together. Not good,'

Those three words do not go good together at all.

"Hell, we saw how Turles is. That low-class trio of brothers they are are not so different. The fool is bold and arrogant. It's why he gets so careless sometimes."

It seems that Kakarot, Turles, and Raditz are definitely brothers.

"At least Raditz didn't make the rash decision of unleashing another blast. If that were Kakarot, I guess he wouldn't had done it either. They may get careless, but they are not _that_ careless." Table shrugs.

Raditz chuckles. Despite how easily it seems he had took care of them, something is off. Looking at the shoulder rise and fall quickly, it's identified quickly.

"He's out of breath already?" Turles frowns. "How much energy does that Super Saiyan form take?"

"It's… nothing." Raditz brushes it aside. He lunges forward again, and 19 is his current target. He throws a punch, and he misses horribly. "What?!"

"Huh?!" Everyone else blinks.

The Saiyan lands in front of 19. He turns with a kick and he misses again. He growls and jumps with a punch, and he misses once more. "Huh?"

"It looks like he's missing more than 19 is dodging." 20 notices. He watches the warrior missing more than he should be. "That's funny. My calculations say he should land several hits with blows like that… but his coordination is unbalanced for some reason."

Growing frustrated, the warrior begins to send a frenzy of punches that are all blurs. The android dodges them all, and as soon as the enemy stops dodging, Raditz stumbles forward with a missed punch. He nearly falls. He throws a kick, but it's dodged. "What's happening…?"

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Nappa is clearly angry now. "You're wasting time! Quit playing around around and fight seriously! Your attacks are sloppy!"

"Sloppy? Since when does that even happen…?" Raditz flinches. Sharp pain stabs his lungs. He staggers back and grunts.

Karot gasps. Something isn't right. The other notice this too, because the Saiyan's aura fades out at the same time the blonde hair returns to its normal black color. His turquoise eyes are black again.

"Looks like… I really did a bit too much." Raditz is breathing hard.

"Raditz?" Nappa senses something strange about this.

Raditz looks worse than before. In fact, after taking another step, he slams his hand against a tree and places the other near his knee. He looks as if he ran nonstop in several laps.

Nappa pauses and turns. "Man. Those guys wore you out. It's not like you to be worn out this bad unless you just went through an Oozaru stage."

Raditz would scold him, but instead, his eyes shut tight and he slowly lowers to the ground until he drops to one knee.

The others become alarmed, and Turles quickly reaches his aid.

20 is puzzled.

"Whoa. Are you sure you're alright? You're looking pale." Turles becomes very confused.

The oldest brother glares at Turles before his other knee and left hand reaches the ground to support his weight. He can't seem to breathe… as if his chest is burning. Sweat trickles down his face as he is forced to open his mouth to get his desperately needed air. "N-no… I'm not okay…! Something isn't right… my body…!" His other hand grips hard against his chest.

Future Trunks' eyes widen in disbelief. "Th-that's impossible!"

"What?" Vegeta glares at the teen. "What is it now?!"

"How could he possibly have the heart virus?!"

"What?!" Everyone looks back at the suffering warrior.

Raditz can't endure it. He falls to lay on his back, and he seems to be holding back a scream. His hand grips harder.

"That… that doesn't make any sense!" Turles finally snaps, which startles the others since he would normally be calm in situations like these. "That kid said it would be Kakarot would ends up having the heart virus! Not him!"

"I-I don't understand! Goku died from the virus in my time, so what is this about?! None of this is making any sense!" Future Trunks looks at the others who glare at him. "I'm honest! I don't know why this is happening! Did Goku ever get sick?!"

"No. He didn't need to take the medicine. I gave him a scan and everything. There was nothing wrong with his health." Tarble answers. "What's wrong is the information you gave us."

"I already told you, I have no idea on what is happening!"

"It's fine. What matters now is the fact that we now have two Saiyans down. One is now out of commission, the other is missing in action." Prince Vegeta says with anger hidden behind his tone. "Two warriors down. Tch. It's pitiful. To think it would happen back-to-back."

"Missing in action?" Future Trunks echoes what he heard. He's feeling nervous. He knows Kakarot is absent, but the reason behind it… he didn't think of that. "Where's Goku?!"

"Kakarot is not going to join us. He has no motivation whatsoever." Vegeta answers. "After learning that he killed his wife in blind rage, he went berserk against the military and completely lost his reason. You saw what happened. He tried to commit suicide, and now he's in a state of depression."

"Depression?!"

"As we speak, he's meditating back in this area near the ship."

"That's right. He was."

Miles away meanwhile, that is exactly what Kakarot is doing. He hasn't moved an inch yet. He still hangs with his arms and legs crosses with shut eyes. His face is filled with concentration.

The Saiyan frowns a bit. "Raditz's energy fell tremendously after it spiked. I don't feel anything else besides the others. The androids are here. Big brother is in trouble."

He still doesn't move. Not at all.

He stiffens and thinks harder.

Back at the battlefield, the Saiyans stare at Raditz who fights to breathe. He would occasionally scream out in pain. "Gaaah… why… does it have to happen… to… me…?"

"Save your breathe. Talking will only worsen it." Vegeta frowns at the struggling Raditz. He looks towards Turles. "Take him to the ship. Raditz is no longer a use for us here. Give him the medicine and allow him to rest." He is very annoyed. The expression on his face loses the calm look and transforms into irritation. "I was hoping to wait a while longer and see just what progress we have. I would allow Turles or Nappa to go, but judging from what we've seen… there's a change of plans." He jumps from the trees and lands on the ground. He begins to walk towards the androids. "It looks like _I'll_ have to step in."

"Not so fast!" 20 rushes towards Raditz, and he grabs him by his neck. His arm seems to glow along with Raditz's body. He laughs as the Saiyan begins to scream.

"What are you doing?!" Future Trunks snarls.

"He's absorbing his energy!" Kauli blurs out. It seems that she is well informed about what is going on. "Those orbs on their palms… they suck our energy on contact!"

"We can't even touch those guys?!" Nappa sees too many limits on just what they can do. If they stand around, Raditz would be dead!

20 continues to laugh, but a boot kicks his face, and his hat flies from his head. It reveals a brain inside a hemisphere glass filled with clear fluid. He falls and sits up immediately.

"Ew. That's disgusting." Kauli says with a tongue sticking out. "To.a zombie's eyes, that's brain soup."

"So, he really was Human at one point." Nappa frowns.

Vegeta stands in front of the android. His arms are folded, and he stares the old man down who picks up the hate to screw it back on the head. Without making eye contact to Turles, he sends instructions. "As I said before, take Raditz to the medical room. I'll handle this."

Turles scoops his hands under Raditz's shoulders and he lifts him from the ground. Turles lowers himself to place Raditz across his back and he stands, holding Raditz in a fireman's carry. He begins to walk, but he turns and looks up to the trees where Karot stands. "Hey. You."

Karot is alert.

"Don't think you're in the way. You're still young. You're far stronger than all of us were in your age. That means you have a lot of potential… whether we like it or not." Turles turns away. "I still don't like you, but don't think about giving up. Not even once." He takes flight for the ship, leaving Vegeta to deal with the treat.

The others observe with some doubts, but judging from the look on Vegeta's face, there is a reason why the prince isn't too angry about what's happening.

"I'll be your opponent." Vegeta points a thumb at himself. "Don't think you'll make a laughing stock out of me. I'll wipe those smirks right off of your faces."

"Really? Prince Vegeta? You can handle us so easily?!" 20 laughs. "Raditz is far stronger than you. He can wipe the floor with you easily in Super Saiyan form. What could you possibly do with us?"

"Scanning…" 19's eyes glow. "Prince Vegeta. Age 34. Older brother of Tarble. Agile and ruthless. Doesn't hesitate to kill for a second. Barely a threat."

"Go ahead. Keep talking. I can't wait to see the stupid looks on your faces once you realize just how poor your calculations are. To only evaluate our power on this Earth is completely absurd." Vegeta smirks. "Now, I've noticed how you laugh and seem to be enjoying yourselves, so even if you fools are these robots or cyborgs… whatever it may be, it seems you can feel emotion."

"Even so, that means nothing to you." 20 finds this entertaining. The amount of courage he is seeing from the prince is enough to make him think the Saiyan had lost his mind. "You've been surpassed by Kakarot who was once the weakest among your entire species. Even his brother surpassed you! You're laughably weak! You're only volunteering yourself to become an energy source for me to gain more power."

"Oh?"

"In other words, Vegeta… you're just the gum on the road everyone steps on. You cling on to them to be noticed, but you'll only be scraped away. Even androids can feel the joke from that."

The Saiyan prince smirks, and suddenly, he bursts into laughter. The reason behind it is puzzling, because normally, he would be angry when something like that is mentioned. As soon as he calms down, he looks back at 19. "This only makes this situation so much better. I can only imagine your faces. I might as well get started. You must feel like laughing at me all day. Well, I have a question for you clown. You seem to know so much about me."

20 simply waits, looking entertained. 19 looks at the Saiyan blankly.

"Tell me…" Vegeta's hands form into fists, and his smile is full of malice. "Does a machine like yourself ever experience _fear_?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **CUE THE PIANO!**

 **Looks like we have another cliffhanger- WHOOOOA!**

 ***Hides behind rock as axes and knives are thrown by readers.***

 **Aw, come on! Isn't around 30,000 words good enough for you guys?! I'm just an innocent teenage girl! I have a life to live! I'm only 18, darn it! I'm trying to get myself prepared for the real world!**

 **I need to graduate!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why did Kakarot go crazy against Chille?**

 **A: This is what you call the main character losing his mind. It's pretty common to see the main character go "forget it" and allow themselves to let the anger get to them to pound the one they hate to death.**

 **Kakarot was having a mental struggle, and Youzi is clearly like uh..**

 **Uh…**

 **I dunno. :(**

 **PQ2: We get that, but why did Kakarot go completely berserk and wild when fighting against his comrades?**

 **A: This is to show just how badly things can get. I don't know if any of you have seen it… but recall the earlier episodes of Dragon Ball Z. Not Kai, Z. The show in the 90's with it's fillers.**

 **It was one of the fillers in the Saiyan saga when Piccolo was training Gohan. Remember how Goku's space pod made a moon hologram and it kept repeating "Wake up, Kakarot. Destroy all life forms."? Gohan was acting really weird. He was running in all fours, snarling… his ears were twitching… he barely spoke…**

 **Then he transformed into the Oozaru when he saw the hologram, so Piccolo had to destroy the ship. I sorta took that into this chapter.**

 **Seriously. We all remember Inuyasha unable to control his demon power once he's a full demon.**

 **Rin went berserk against Amaimon and was acting so feral.**

 **Oh! This doesn't really count, but Roy Mustang and Envy in Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood! This chapter reminded me of that fight!**

 **So yeah. All main or secondary characters have a uh… raging moment when they don't act themselves and allow instincts or hate to control them intentionally or by mistake.**

 **PQ3: Kakarot tried to commit suicide?**

 **A: He broke down. Also, we finally got to see Raditz tossing his tough guy thing aside just to convince his brother to stop. It was touching and sad.**

 **If you didn't feel sad, then…**

 **Uh…**

 **PQ4: Kakarot won't fight?!**

 **A: It's like a way to place him aside like Toriyama did to him with the virus to give other characters more screen time.**

 **Also, the reason is reasonable. (That doesn't make sense on what I just said.)**

 **Kakarot won't fight, or is he clearing his mind to try to control his instincts better?**

 **Think about that. He was mediating.**

 **PQ5: Raditz has the virus?!**

 **A: It will all be explained later on!**

 **I also needed to push him aside for the other characters to get more development.**

 **PQ6: VEGETA IS GONNA FIGHT?! WHAAAA!**

 **A: Yep! What happens next should be obvious if you are a true Dragon Ball Z fan! I used a famous line after all!**

 **Cue the piano!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Oh great, why do I feel this is all Chille's fault from the start of this chapter? Oh yeah, the cliffy from the previous chapter. Kakarot, put the freaking gun down and don't leave your son even more tramatized than needed!

...and now, the build-up begins.

Chille, what kind of world do you live in where men display their wedding rings is very important? There are some who don't wear it due to their hands swelling (based on what a man does for a living), but that does not make the meaning less significant. My dad's an example of someone who doesn't wear a ring, but thankfully, my parents are still happily married. They just recently had their wedding anniversary a few days ago. :D

Besides, it's more of a western culture that people wear rings on their left hands. Other parts of the world tend to marry a bit differently than others, so it's not uncommon if one chooses handfasting over the symbolism we're used to seeing. Heck, I know one couple who had their wedding rings tattooed on their ring fingers to prove a point-that their love lasts forever.

Chille's the reason Tarble lost his eyesight? I wonder if that is how the prince adapts to his blindness in the future timeline. If that's true, then he probably developed a system of sorts to continue treating Trunks and Gohan when they were injured in battle.

Yeah! Get him Karot! Kick Chille where it hurts! Fast healing or not, it would still be freaking satisfying seeing him squirm!

Hopefully, the poor lad will talk again soon-don't blame him for being scared nearly mute. Kind of reminds me of Suikoden II when there was a child witnessed a lot of death and carnage and stopped talking for a time. It was a pretty interesting game that I played as a teen. Yeah, it was a game that came out in the late 90's that was on the PS1 (funny how there's a PS4 now thinking back on those days-technology and gaming truly came a long way from the original NES and Atari systems I played on as a kid).

Oh Chille, you made too many mistakes this chapter alone. I can't wait to see what Kakarot does to kill you that pales in comparison to the ways he's killed your friends. The only soulless person I see is the man demented enough to put poor Kakarot through so much despair.

Definitely seeing lack of self-esteem on top of everything else Kakarot's going through. No wonder he was suicidal at the beginning of this chapter.

Screw it. Chille IS Negan and Monokuma wrapped into one evil package. If you never seen either of these references, well, you might NOT want to since it's bloody. Also, you might want to keep the young ones away from that mess as well.

 **A:** Wow. You sure talked mainly about Chille here!

Yay! I created a jerk that everyone hates! I did good!

It seems everything is in the fault of that Chille. Will he ever see death?

Well…

You tell me!

This chapter was very intense in the first half. Poor Kakarot.

 **Q:** Feel the rage of everyone that loves this story, just yo have one of the biggest cliffhangers ever!

 **A:** Am I that good? Thanks! If I have my readers feel things, then wow! :)

Cliffhangers are the things that makes me upset but eager for what's happening next! I'm just as ready as you are for 24!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Cue DBZKAI's "episode preview theme" here.***

 _Kauli: (content) This is Kauli. You should know who I am by now._

 _(Annoyed) It looks like we have to deal with those guys, but Vegeta apparently would rather deal with them himself._

 _Vegeta: (chuckles) You fools had no idea. I doubt that even my own comrades were oblivious! I hope you are ready, androids! You're better off as a toaster!_

 _Android 20: (shocked) Impossible! That wasn't in the information! When was he able to do this?!_

 _Tarble: (surprise) When_ did _this happen?!_

 _Kauli: Next time on; "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 24! "I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"_

 _(Sighs) Allow the arrogance to begin. He's gonna get himself killed doing this crap._

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 24!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 24: " I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"_ The androids make their move, and they prove to be trouble after all! Prince Vegeta steps into the battlefield as promised, and he proves to everyone that he will always find a way to reclaim his place. "The prince has reclaimed his throne at last!"

Also, it seems that someone is dealing with the military on their own. An unexpected reappearance catches everyone off guard! Will it be enough to snap Kakarot from his cloud of hate?

 _Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!"_ Could it be arrogance or underestimation? Either way, things are going downhill for the Saiyan warriors! With two missing in action, things spiral out of control! Vegeta finds himself in a situation that may just test his pride. Meanwhile, Kakarot finally collected all seven Dragon Balls… but for what purpose? Will the Saiyan make a mistake and wish for something selfish or foolish? Nappa realizes how bleak things are becoming! Just how long can they hold everything off until they gain back their numbers?

 _Chapter 26: "The compassion in a warrior's heart! Protect the one you've fallen for!"_ Kakarot finally snaps back into reality as soon as he hears what the androids had been doing. However, there is one problem; It's one man he needs dead. Knowing his secret to his ability and power, Kakarot uncovers the truth and displays his Saiyan wrath! When things seem to go wrong, he displays the side of him that was thought to be forgotten! One thing you should never do: Mess with a Saiyan's loved ones... if he has any!

To be away from someone so long can have a huge impact. Kakarot displays just that. Is it possible for a Saiyan warrior to be enamored? Perhaps it is… or maybe, he just feels that guilty and misses her that much.

 _Chapter 27: "The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot"_ When android 20 reveals a shocking secret, the Saiyans realize the war is far from over. 20 makes a final attempt to deal with the Saiyans, but Kakarot finds himself at last. He taps into the hidden power he had onced used to defeat a powerful foe he fought as a child. The Saiyan doesn't give in to any pressure. He proves himself that he can indeed control his Saiyan nature and use it in a way least expected!

 _Chapter 28: "The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!"_ Androids 17 and 18 have done the unthinkable, marking them as unruly teens indeed! Though Vegeta's strength makes it seem he can take them on, they prove to be far stronger than expected! Meanwhile, The Relentless Brothers; Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot - go for the roots of the threat that can kill them at any moment! Playtime is over, even for the goofy Kakarot! When things begin to go out of hand for Prince Vegeta, the general is forced to do what he had been told since the very beginning of Vegeta's life!


	24. I am The Prince of all Saiyans!

**Chapter 24 Plot:**

 _Chapter 24: " I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"_ The androids make their move, and they prove to be trouble after all! Prince Vegeta steps into the battlefield as promised, and he proves to everyone that he will always find a way to reclaim his place. "The prince has reclaimed his throne at last!"

Also, it seems that someone is dealing with the military on their own. An unexpected reappearance catches everyone off guard! Will it be enough to snap Kakarot from his cloud of hate?

IT SEEMS THAT…

Kakarot has truly found himself not willing to step into battle due to his fears of being overwhelmed with his instincts! However, it seems he is well informed or is _planning_ to get loads of information by pulling of a new trick or ability he had learned from the demons of Mount Pazou… with a bit of a drawback.

He can never hide his tail?

Also… someone makes an appearance, and Kakarot begins to feel what hasn't been felt in years.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED: February 22, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 17,319**

* * *

 **Guys, I want your help.**

 **I'm serious! I really want your help!**

 **After reading this chapter, I want you guys to tell me suggestions or tips. I want to get better so that you readers can read a better story! What I mean is… this book's plot needs improvement.**

 **Which character do you to see have more screen time?**

 **Who needs more character development?**

 **Who needs to lay back a bit to allow other characters to have a spotlight? (I already set aside Kakarot and Raditz. They had a lot of screen time and such…)**

 **I'm asking you readers so that this book won't become a wreck. I feel like I'm skipping.**

 **But! Don't go crazy with ideas. I won't take them all.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all! Typical disclaimer. I'm getting tired of typing it.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Chapter's Theme:** **When you see listed numbers in bold next to a paragraph, play the theme for good vision while reading! (Add to YouTube URL)**

 **(1)** /watch?v=6lGuDTRilKQ

 **(2)** /watch?v=95hzQGiKiEg

 **(3)** /watch?v=mFUbpveLiEs

* * *

 **Please do give me suggestions!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 24: "I am The Prince of all Saiyans!" -**

"I'll be your opponent." Vegeta points a thumb at himself. "Don't think you'll make a laughing stock out of me. I'll wipe those smirks right off of your faces."

"Really? Prince Vegeta? You can handle us so easily?!" 20 laughs. "Raditz is far stronger than you. He can wipe the floor with you easily in Super Saiyan form. What could you possibly do with us?"

"Scanning…" 19's eyes glow. "Prince Vegeta. Age 34. Older brother of Tarble. Agile and ruthless. Doesn't hesitate to kill for a second. Barely a threat."

"Go ahead. Keep talking. I can't wait to see the stupid looks on your faces once you realize just how poor your calculations are. To only evaluate our power on this Earth is completely absurd." Vegeta smirks. "Now, I've noticed how you laugh and seem to be enjoying yourselves, so even if you fools are these robots or cyborgs… whatever it may be, it seems you can feel emotion."

"Even so, that means nothing to you." 20 finds this entertaining. The amount of courage he is seeing from the prince is enough to make him think the Saiyan had lost his mind. "You've been surpassed by Kakarot who was once the weakest among your entire species. Even his brother surpassed you! You're laughably weak! You're only volunteering yourself to become an energy source for me to gain more power."

"Oh?"

"In other words, Vegeta… you're just the gum on the road everyone steps on. You cling on to them to be noticed, but you'll only be scraped away. Even androids can feel the joke from that."

The Saiyan prince smirks, and suddenly, he bursts into laughter. The reason behind it is puzzling, because normally, he would be angry when something like that is mentioned. As soon as he calms down, he looks back at 19. "Tell me…" His hands form into fists, and his smile is full of malice. "Has an android such as yourself ever experienced _fear_?!"

 **(1)** Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as the prince begins to grunt as if whatever he is doing is painful or just plain difficult. Pebbles shake on the ground and begin to rise.

Tarble can feel the rise of energy. "Big brother's energy is skyrocketing!"

"Yeah. There's no doubt about that!" Nappa agrees with a nod and a nervous expression. "What is he planning to do?"

Vegeta seems to be grinning darkly through the whole thing. The ground shakes more violently, and he sinks into the ground as cracks bursts around his feet. For a second, his eyes turn turquoise in color.

Karot leans forward a bit for a better look.

"Hold up…" Kauli mutters. "Don't tell me….!"

Veins throb near Vegeta's temple as he continues to grunt. For a split second, his dark brown hair turns blonde before fading back to its normal color.

20 is without words.

The Saiyan prince finally releases a powerful scream, and yellow light bursts and spreads through the area as the ground explodes in cracks with a few chunks flying in the air. As the dust settles down, the others are left blinking and wiping their eyes until they look… and many of them drop their jaws.

Standing in the chunky terrain, Vegeta's body is engulfed with the flaming yellow aura. Not just that, his hair and eyebrows took the same color… and his eyes are teal in color. There's no mistaking the fact that he is finally a Super Saiyan.

Karot rubs his eyes and blinks. What he is seeing is not his imagination. His mouth opens. It seems he is about to speak, but it hangs open like he can't find any words at all. All that escapes his mouth is a slight sound of surprise.

"Him too…? He's one?!" 20 is angry, but he looks more surprised. None of this was predicted in his calculations at all!

Prince Vegeta chuckles at the priceless looks he is getting. "Well. I'm sure this is a huge surprise. As I said before, just watching our activities on this planet alone was your biggest mistake. Of course, you're so focused on Kakarot alone, you seemed to have ignored me."

20 clears his throat. "Well, it's nothing that the data can't fix. It's just a slight setback. Nothing more."

"Is that what you believe? A minor setback? Your perspective towards your situation only makes this even more entertaining." Vegeta crosses his arms.

"How did he even become a Super Saiyan?" Nappa seems a bit confused.

Vegeta smirks. "It took some time, but all the effort was worth it." He uncrosses his arms and pulls one fist close to his chest. "As you can see, the tables have turned not with just the androids, but those low-class brothers as well."

Future Trunks stares. "I can't believe this. I have an uneasy feeling."

The freshly transformed Super Saiyan opens his fist at the same time he lowers it until it seems he is holding an object on the empty palm. "The Prince of all Saiyans has reclaimed his throne at long last."

Vegeta is a Super Saiyan.

This can really change a lot of things.

Tarble seems completely confused. "I don't understand. How did you manage to change?"

Nappa is just as lost. "I'm wondering the same. Kakarot transformed because he felt helpless and enraged when Raditz died back at Namek. Raditz transformed for feeling weak and useless while we fought King Cold."

"Kakarot was determined to get his son back and to kill the tyrant who caused the near extinction of our race. He failed, so he snapped." Tarble points out. "Raditz was determined to protect Kakarot, so when Raditz was called weak, he felt he couldn't do that. That was what triggered it. Their motivations…"

"So… how did he managed to pull this off?" Kauli wonders as she looks at Vegeta.

"I'm glad you asked." Vegeta says.

Everyone is quiet.

"My motivation was very different than Kakarot's. It was very different from Raditz's. My motivation was to be the best… to be the _greatest_ Saiyan alive as I always _have_ been… until Kakarot came into the picture that is."

Kauli takes a seat on a boulder with crossed arms. "It's storytime. Some way to stall a fight." She rolls her eyes.

Vegeta ignores her rude comment. He goes on with his explanation. "Kakarot's success was like a demon inside of my head. How could he be a Super Saiyan when _I_ \- The Prince of all Saiyans - could not? That question even goes for his oldest brother Raditz! How did he managed to do the same and leave me in the dust… a pair of mere low-classes?!"

Tarble seems a bit concerned.

"My training was maddening! While all of my comrades were off in search for answers about the military, 450 times gravity was like carrying a damn planet on my back!"

"Are you nuts?!" Tarble gasps at what he just heard. "So _that's_ why you hardly ever came around! You were training is a level that could potentially kill you! Vegeta! No one should increase the numbers that high-"

"Shut it, you blind idiot." Vegeta interrupts his little brother. "Listen, and maybe you'll be just as lucky to ascend as I was."

Tarble frowns. "I don't think luck was in your category. It sounds more like a miracle you pulled out after dealing with Hell all the time you were not around us."

"Exactly."

Nappa blinks.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a miracle. The training was like Hell. A basic training game became a desperate fight for survival. Even the simplest move required every ounce of willpower I had. I wasn't sure on how long I could sustain the effort without breaking in two."

"Does he have to make this sound dramatic?" Kauli groans. She is clearly bored to death by this tale she is listening to. She pushes this anyway. "So how the hell are you still alive?"

Vegeta huffs. "It seemed that the only thing that was keeping my body held together was my desire to surpass those two fools. How embarrassing, you must think?"

Kauli doesn't respond. She crosses her legs now. "Saiyans are so strange. I'm one myself, so perhaps it's the males."

"At times, I thought I was losing my mind!"

"Like Kakarot?" Kauli opens one eye.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot shakes his head with a dark grin. He looks towards the sky. "You've made a huge mistake. It's so difficult now… I can't restrain myself anymore. You're taking away everything from me? Do you want me to snap that bad? Hahahaha… it's funny. You're so confident!"_

 _"He's talking to himself again. Normally, that means he's plotting." Raditz quickly explains to Turles. Hidden in the sentence, he told him to keep an eye on Kakarot._

 _Kakarot's eyes shifts to the direction of everyone behind him. "If you're planning to stop me, it won't be easy."_

 _"Kakarot… don't even try it. Remember what happened the last time you chased after Chille, which was yesterday?!" Raditz narrows his eyes. He is completely serious, and he refuses to allow his brother to run off again._

 _"Sorry. I said I will kill him. I've been trying to for a while, and I'm not stopping until he is dead."_

 _"If you go kill him, you'll lose your mind like you did with Dumpli!" Tarble reminds him. "I told you not to… correction; I_ ordered _you not to kill her and allow me to handle it. Did you listen? No! You killed her brutally and was staring at the dead woman with some crazy smile or whatever that was!"_

 _"Just because we have the same target does not mean we can easily forgive you." Vegeta says. "You disobeyed him and me as well. You tricked and attacked your brother and me, and you tried to kill me recently. I'm not through with you. You're not going anywhere, Kakarot! I'm sending Nappa after him, and you'll have to worry about keeping your head attached to your body!"_

 _"Like Dumpli?" Kakarot chuckles. "She definitely can't reattach hers. Whatever is left of it is all over the ship."_

 _"Kakarot!" Tarble is disturbed._

 _"Think of it as a new paint job. You'll stomach it then."_

 _Vegeta growls, but he seems a bit uneasy. What the Saiyan just said makes him sound like some sort of serial killer. Well, Saiyans had wiped out entire populations. This is nothing new… but this is Kakarot._

 _Kakarot once hated everything he had done recently. For him to suddenly enjoy it… that's a red flag. Something isn't right._

 _"Something went completely wrong that made the fool snap." Vegeta's words has everyone paying attention. "I don't mean snap as in anger. He mentally snapped. He's lost it. He's gone mad. That explains everything, such as why he is so disobedient!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"No, you idiot! Not like that! What Kakarot had was madness and insanity!"

"The definition of insanity is when one repeats the same ridiculous thing over and over knowing it could hurt them-"

"Who told you to talk?!" Vegeta interrupts Tarble again with snapping words. "I don't care about your terms! Kakarot was unruly and even psychotic at times! Don't think I was anything like him! All I wanted that he had was his power! Why couldn't I obtain what he obtained? What Raditz obtained?! It didn't make any sense! It was infuriating, and it was my fury that kept me alive!"

"How odd." Kauli is even more confused.

"Irony you think? True. Kakarot's fury nearly killed him yesterday. Mine was the complete opposite."

Nappa scratches his head. "So… how did you even transform then?"

Vegeta chuckles. "You recall when Kakarot unleashed those drones? That day I was absent when Kakarot killed Dumpli, I decided to take my training into the solitude of the skies. When a violent electrical storm erupted from the skies, I welcomed it."

"There's a name for that. I think we call it a lightning storm." Kauli says rudely.

"Shut it." Vegeta growls. He repeats what was said earlier. "When a violent electrical storm erupted from the skies, I welcomed it. It seemed fitting, like it was outward manifestation of the storm that was raging inside of me. The source of that storm was the results of those unforgiving words Kakarot said to me the same day he unleashed those drones!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _"Something went completely wrong that made the fool snap." Vegeta's words has everyone paying attention. "I don't mean snap as in anger. He mentally snapped. He's lost it. He's gone mad. That explains everything, such as why he is so disobedient!"_

 _Kakarot is annoyed with this. He begins to explain his reasons. "If I follow your rules, I'll never even get close to Chille. I've been restrained fair too many times. First the crown, then the cage, then solitary, and now it's my own comrades."_

 _The warrior walks towards a tree that has a camera implanted within it. Seeing the lense rotate means someone is watching. "You want an answer. My reason for doing what I have been? The answer is simple: Human beings are the blame. Selfish and cruel in heart. They hate each other over ridiculous things, so they go into war and kill each other off. They teach their children to hate certain people. They use others to gain what they want. They used me to get what they want. They abuse people and treat them like animals after imprisoning them! They don't care. Not the slightest! I learned all of this while seeing everything and realizing what they had done since I was a kid to now… after being freed from that prison!"_

 _Vegeta frowns. "How does that explain your reckless behavior? You defy us?_

 _"There's no way I can go anywhere if I listen to a selfish prince." Kakarot responds bluntly. He doesn't care even when Vegeta snarls. "There's more fun to everything when those who harmed you are at your mercy."_

 _"Oh, no." Raditz mutters. "Please tell me he isn't saying what I think he is."_

 _Vegeta decides to find out. "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"_

 _Kakarot looks like he is up to mischief. His answer confirms it. "You called me a imbecile, so you're smart enough to know what I mean. It's called a "retaliation". Big word coming from an idiot like me, am I right?"_

 _"Are you mocking me?"_

 _Kakarot laughs lightly as he tilts his chin up a bit. "Once my wrath is called, except a retaliation. To be judged all because I'm different or unique? What's the word? Bizarre?"_

 _Nappa can only stare at him in disbelief._

 _"It's not easy. There's two different stories. All of us are fighting for this world. In the future, this is the forgotten past. As for me, I'm trying to reclaim my own forgotten past, but it seems it's not easy when someone just can't understand anyone except themselves. I mean myself of course… and some others."_

 _"Such as who?"_

 _"Do you know what happens when you push a good person too far? They go bad. It's not good at all. It seems that's me in that scenario. Just to claim what was lost, they will do what they must with any means necessary. Even if it means taking things what Tarble calls "too far", but I was simply sending a message."_

 _"Get to the point."_

 _"A mistake was made when they called for my wrath. They receive a retaliation, and soon the glory will be part of a forgotten past. A nice link, right?"_

 _Vegeta growls and he jumps forward, but all he snatches is a blurry and fading copy of Kakarot._

 _"I could be talking about the earthlings, or Frieza's kind. Oh, cool. Perhaps I should locate his home world and pay them a visit." Kakarot stands on a tree branch that is several feet above the prince._

 _"Or? You didn't say "and"." Vegeta points out. "Or? Who else is there, Kakarot? Who else?!"_

 _"Who else? Who else you ask?" Kakarot closes his eyes and rocks a bit. "I said wrath leads to a punishment. A payback. A retaliation. If it was not for you… you wouldn't be in this mess you call a "stubborn burden". This is your fault that the stubborn warrior simply won't listen anymore."_

 _Tarble gasps._

 _"How does it feel to have a peasant who is stronger than you defy the superior?" Kakarot asks with a shout._

 _"You idiot! You're asking for death!" Raditz sun's horrified. "Shut up! Just shut up already! You're talking like you are challenging him!"_

 _"He's a threat to me." Vegeta narrows his eyes. "There's no denying it now. Kakarot is no longer loyal. He's lost his way and he's planning a way to take me down."_

 _"If that is what you think. Go ahead. Stop me." Kakarot challenges. "Go on, or are you afraid of losing?"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Vegeta growls. "Kakarot was well aware of how strong he was. He had the nerve to mock me! That unforgivable thing he dared to say…!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot begins to laugh, and this confuses everybody. "You're not very smart, are you?"_

 _Raditz notices Vegeta's anger growing. He glares at his brother. "Kakarot! Shut up!"_

 _But he ignores him. Kakarot grins. "You do realize that you barely stand a chance, right? Raditz and I are already stronger than you like this. As soon as the Super Saiyan thing comes in, it's over for you! Maybe if you weren't such a mean and self-centered guy who would take the time to understand others, the mockery wouldn't come back and bite you! That's right! You mocked and beaten down your own brother, me, and my own brother of course, so now your back is against the wall. What can you do about it? Karma isn't very nice when your life is all about stepping on people."_

 _Nappa seems to snap into reality about the situation. He shouts at the sky. "Vegeta! I highly suggest you let him be for now!"_

 _"What?!" Vegeta hates this._

 _"Kakarot is dangerous! I sensed it from his attitude!" Nappa warns the prince. "He's not the same Kakarot three years prior! He'll kill you without a problem if you push him any further!"_

 _"You're serious? He would kill me?" Vegeta looks back at the warrior who poses a threat. "You wouldn't."_

 _"Right now, I wouldn't. If you enrage me, definitely." Kakarot answers with a dark smirk._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"He was challenging me, knowing I didn't stand a chance! That was where the raging fire came from!" Vegeta steps forward. "Kakarot was trying to step all over me with no thought of how it'll come back to him all at once!"

He seems to be getting more angry, because everyone looks at him with some worry.

"Then the drones finally arrived, but I was determined to destroy every single one of those pests, because each and every one was a reminder of just how much of an issue Kakarot has been! Each drone was after me because of Kakarot recklessness!"

"It sounds like he really hates Goku." 20 seems nervous, but what he said makes sense.

"I thought I had everything under control, but then, those things started to merge together just like all the problems I had with Kakarot became a big huge burden of a mess!" Vegeta swings and arm across. "Normally, it would be child's play to deal with earthly threats like that, but after training in 450 times normal gravity for so long, it took everything I had! And more! Then, something just snapped. Something inside of me."

He seems to recall this, because his hands clench into shaking fists.

"I didn't care anymore! I didn't care about being better than Kakarot or Raditz! I didn't care about the words Kakarot said that was so intolerable! I didn't care about being a Super Saiyan! I didn't care if I lived! I didn't care about _anything_! And then… it happened. I was finally a Super Saiyan!"

Everyone has disbelief in their eyes except Kauli who leans against her hand.

"Ya done?" She bluntly says.

"If I wasn't in such a pleasing mood for finally obtaining this power, I would had killed you just now." Vegeta says a-matter-of-factly while glaring at the woman.

"Don't get so touchy. I'm not into dramatic stories. If I ruined your moment, then fine. Just don't drag out a long story and throw in so much drama. It makes it sound unreal."

Nappa shouts at her from above. "Why you…! You dare to-"

"Easy, Nappa." Vegeta warns the general. "This isn't the first time I was spoken to so rudely. Saiyan females tend to speak rudely even at the presence of royalty. You out of all people should know that."

Nappa rubs his head. He seems to had forgotten. "Well… you're right. I guess it slipped my mind."

"Keep it in there next time. There's no time to snap at your own comrades. Besides, I have a toaster and an old washing machine to deal with. Of course, that is what they will potentially be once I'm through with them."

"This is coming from the arrogant blonde soon-to-be dead man. You're rather blind to yourself. I can still deal with you." 20 gains back some confidence. He was spooked for a moment.

"Blind to myself? That's funny. Didn't you register what just occurred moments ago? You're nothing now. Your existence is like a pest's that has to be squashed." The older prince smirks. "Go ahead. Let's test that, shall we? Which one of you wants a trip to the junkyard first?"

19 shouts as he lunges forward. He lands an uppercut and it throws Vegeta's head back.

Karot gasps. He feels that this won't end well.

The prince lowers his head slowly, completely unharmed. His smirk is still present.

 **(2)** 19 steps back, but he goes for it again. He sends a frenzy of punches, treating Vegeta's head like a punching bag. After several seconds, he steps back with a satisfied grin.

That grin is wiped clean when Vegeta shakes his head a bit and looks at the android with his own grin.

"Well, well. It looks like we have a volunteer. For a second there, I thought I had to pick. So then, I think it's my turn to send the blows." Vegeta walks forward, and he suddenly disappears. He reappears behind the android, and he sends a punch on his back, sending the foe to the ground. Just as the android stands, the Saiyan jumps over him and lands while sending a kick directly on the chest. The android staggers back, and Vegeta seems a bit pleased. "Well, your build is rather big which makes you an easy target, but you are sturdy as well. No matter. You'll be done for anyway, but I doubt androids can register pain. It's a lucky break for you."

19 gasps as the warrior is suddenly in front of him. The 5 foot gap was closed in a split second, and a punch is thrown against his stomach, forcing his body to hunch over.

Kauli lowers her hand and sits up. Her attention was grabbed that time. "He's fast. He's making that freak look bad when earlier, Raditz was having trouble with him."

"Well, Raditz's performance was sabotaged because of his sickness that sprung unexpectedly." Tarble points out why. This is true, but the younger prince can't believe what is happening. He can hear it all. Vegeta is giving the android a pounding.

19 steps back. He seems angered, and he lunges forward again. His punches are blurs, but Vegeta is dodging all of them. Slowly, they ascend towards the sky.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta teases the android while dodging every punch. "If you're an android, don't you have some sort of lock-on device on you? I'm surprised you lack that, considering the fact you are indeed some sort of robot!" Vegeta locks his hands together, and he slams the fists against the android's head, sending him spiralling towards the ground.

Kauli gasps, realizing the android is falling towards her. She jumps back immediately, and she falls to the ground as the enemy falls through the area she once stood on. A huge crater is formed from the impact.

Vegeta lands at the ring on the crater with crossed arms. "Tch. How disappointing. I thought you were the so-called android that was supposed to kill us? Perhaps I'm far too strong for you."

Future Trunks narrows his eyes. "No… the ones who took him out were the twins. I thought I made that clear earlier. Still, it looks like Vegeta has this under control. Now I have to worry about what it really going on."

19 slowly crawls out, standing feet away from the warrior. He seems to be bleeding from his nose.

Vegeta points at his own. "You have a little something there. Is it blood or oil? It's hard to tell from where I'm standing."

19 growls, and he disappears.

Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Vegeta! Behind you!" Nappa sends a warning with a pointing finger.

Vegeta feels a pair of hands snatching something. He turns his head back enough to see the android standing behind him. His arms are free, so it means one thing. "So, you decided to go for my tail. How rude."

19 yanks on the limb since it's still around the waist. He forces the prince to spin around, so now the tail is out and exposed. Vegeta falls to his hands and feet. "Now, I have your tail! According to the data, you won't be weakened since you trained it to resist pain from being squeezed, but it is the source of your power!" He grins darkly. "I won't let go, not until all of your power is absorbed!"

Vegeta is very calm despite this situation. "You have some nerve to go after my tail. I'll give you credit. It's very hard to grab since I keep it tucked away. Not like Kakarot. His is far too easy to grab since he keeps his exposed. Unfortunately for you, that only makes me dislike you more. To grab a Saiyan's tail is considered disrespectful. We don't tolerate such a thing, so you've made a mistake. Pull it out and see what happens."

19 chuckles. "I see what you are trying to do. Tearing this out will free you, but I'm not falling for that. Your power is mine!"

"Ooh. So your hands really so absorb power. Well, if that is what you want, you can have it. Though, the tail is the strongest limb of a Saiyan according the many doctors."

19 gasps as he is pulled from his feet and dragged on the dirt by the tail. He is flung up and slammed to the ground towards the right. This happens again, only it's towards the left. This goes on several more times until Vegeta turns himself around. It seems uncomfortable since the tail is being pulled by the prince and android from the way the Saiyan is turned.

"How about it? Had enough?" Vegeta kicks a foot against the android's wrists. He flinches actually since the tail is being pulled harder. "It's not so easy, is it?" He stomps hard and his tail slips free as the hands tear off.

20 is in disbelief. "What?!"

Everyone else gasps.

"My, my…" Vegeta frowns at his tail. The hands are still attached, so he pulls them free. Patches of fur are missing. "It'll take a week to grow that fur back. How odd." He looks at the hands now. Looking at the palms prove to be interesting. A red orb is buried within them. "So, this is how you absorbed the energy. How unique. Too bad that you are lacking it."

19 stares at his arms which once held the hands. Red oily liquid oozes out. He trembles at the sight of it.

Vegeta tosses the hands aside. He looks at the terrified android. "I have to hand it to you, you almost had me there. Another second and you would be scrap metal because my tail would had ripped out. Unfortunately for you, you're scrap metal regardless."

19's eyes turn big. He begins to run for his life.

"So, you _can_ feel fear. It took a while for my question to he answered." Vegeta begins to rise from the ground, watching the android flee.

Android 20 extends a hand towards Vegeta. "Stop this!"

"Wait your turn, old man! Once I'm through with Humpty Dumpty over there, you're next on the hit list!" Vegeta snarls.

"How the hell does this guy even know who Humpty Dumpty is?" Kauli blinks.

19 continues to run. He occasionally staggers but he stays on his feet.

Vegeta aims the palm of his hand towards the fleeing target. He chuckles, then he shouts out; "TAKE THIS! SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The sphere is unleashed and it flies towards the android. Unable to outrun the lethal sphere, it slams on the target and a huge explosion ends it all. Fire spews as the explosion spreads. The others are forced to jump off the trees as they are caught in the blast. Splinters fly everywhere. A crater that is 20 feet in diameter is left on the ground. All that remains is smoke and blackened dirt.

"Kakarot is not going to be happy once he sees what happened here." Future Trunks shakes his head. He was told how Kakarot cares about this place, so seeing it damaged will definitely anger him.

Nappa blinks. "He… he took him down like he was nothing. He must be stronger than all of us now."

Tarble gulps. "Too bad I can't see what happened, but judging from the sound of impact, I think the explosion was very big."

Kauli watches the prince slowly descend towards the ground. "Okay… maybe I should be careful with my mouth around him. Who knows how long his good mood will last?"

Karot is shaking. He didn't expect the power to be this great.

"This is crazy. He's dust…" Nappa says.

"That's right." Vegeta crosses his arms with satisfaction. He looks at the elderly-looking android. "So, I wonder… Android 20, is it?"

20 growls.

"Looks like you and your dead ally doesn't really cut it. Either the teen here was wrong about what he said, or we are just too strong for the threat."

"Curses… I can't believe I didn't bother to predict every one of those Saiyans' power if they transformed into that! This isn't good. It looks like I have no other choice but to retreat to my laboratory…!" 20 steps back several times, and he aims his hand at the ground. "Good luck trying to hunt me down!"

"What?" Vegeta frowns.

The android unleashes a blast at the ground, and a huge cloud of dirt flies into the air. It swallows everything in a 10 foot range all around.

"He's using the dirt as cover!" Nappa growls. "He's trying to get away!"

"Not so easily he will!" Kauli swings her nunchucks in a circle, creating a powerful gust that blows away the dirt. To her surprise, the android did disappear. "Oh. Looks like he did."

Vegeta stares at the spot the old man once stood. "He won't be gone for long. You there."

Kauli is alert. She looks at the prince, not expecting to be called out like this. "Sir?"

"You worked for The Resistance Army. You should know about the androids more than we do."

That's true, but the woman seems a bit disappointed. "We were limited to how much we know. Only the top soldiers have the classified files. I only know who they are. Anything beyond that is within the knowledge of those super soldiers that can heal."

"Looks like we'll have to solve this one on our own. Tch. This is useless. A waste of time." Vegeta looks at each individual. His tail flicks before wrapping back around the waist. "We are going to find him. Split up and claim an area to scan, but don't bother to fly just yet. He can detect us, but we can't detect him. Don't leave one rock unturned."

"Sir!" The others cross their arms over their chest. They all begin to run in different directions, all except Future Trunks who looks off to the distance.

"This seems like a good thing that we can deal with 20 so easily… but I have a bad feeling. Where's Kakarot? I need him to come back."

 **-0000-**

Raditz rests inside the medical room on the bed. His breathing is quick and unstable. He breathes through his wide open mouth, and he sweats. On his head is a damp towel to cool his burning forehead.

Watching him from the window are Turles and Kakarot. The door is shut securely to prevent the chances of the virus spreading if it can.

"Raditz has the virus? Some twist." Kakarot glances at the window. He can see Raditz struggling to breathe. It's not hot in the room, but his brother is sweating like crazy. "I wonder if time was changed or something."

"Well, Tarble did mention he had two theories. One is a simple timeline; If we change this time to stop the androids before they kill us off like they did for that kid, then the future teen will be erased from existence since he came from a timeline where we are all dead. However, there's also the Multiverse Theory. We have a pair of androids; 19 and 20. They never existed in the kid's, because he has 17 and 18."

"Also, in his time, I died from the heart virus, but here, I'm fine and Raditz has it." Kakarot shuts his eyes in thought. "After what happened with Chille, I hung upside down and did lots of thinking for hours. I came to one conclusion, because everything you told me makes since to what was so puzzling."

"What is it?"

"Either someone was manipulating time, or this whole Multiverse Theory thing is what we have going on." Kakarot narrows his eyes. "If nothing is done, the androids will definitely have one timeline right by killing us off, then this entire world will realize what mistake they made. Whatever is left of humanity will be killed and forced to becomes bionic people."

"You seem to have figured it out, so perhaps you can return with us. Raditz… he's under the care of the medical room. We'll check by every hour just to be safe since you seem so concerned."

"It's fine." Kakarot gives Turles a saddened smile. "You can go without me."

"We did that last time." Turles didn't expect Kakarot to say the same thing he said hours ago. He only left him alone to allow the warrior to have some time to recover.

"You can go again." Kakarot says. His tone lacks energy. All this time he was speaking, there was no hint of cheerfulness that was once always present.

"I'm not leaving you behind. You're the only one who knows their weaknesses! We are asking for assistance, Kakarot!"

Kakarot frowns. "I'm no use here. Why bother asking me to fight when all I do is cause trouble?" He stands and begins to walk away. "You're better off without me. A failure like me has no reason to fight anymore."

Turles' eyes widen in shock. _'Did… did he just said he'll never fight again?! At a time like this?!'_ He steps forward. "You idiot! Get back here! A warrior shouldn't quit!"

"I know myself I'm no true warrior. Stop trying." Kakarot jumps high, and he flips himself upside down in time. His tail coils on the steel beam, and he hangs again.

"You're not going to hang around like this anymore!"

"I already am." Kakarot shuts his eyes. "Just let me be."

"Get back down here!" Turles points at the floor.

"Quit talking to me like I'm a kid."

"You are a kid!" Turles snaps at last. His tail arches almost towards his back. "You're a kid because you behave like one! When are you ever going to grow up, Kakarot?! You're nearly 30 years old, and you're pouting around like you are 3!"

"Then it's another good reason why I should stay away from the battlefield. I'm only going to get in the way."

Turles snarls. "If you don't come down here, I'll force you down!"

"Just leave me alone. Your efforts are pointless." Kakarot crosses his arms. "What will this even accomplish? Vegeta made it clear that I should had been killed many times. I have no reason to be alive. Why bother saving me? All of you should had allowed me to die."

"Then, your son will be a mute for the rest of his life."

Kakarot opens his eyes. He tilts his head back to look down.

"Your son hasn't spoken for two days so far. I won't be surprised if he doesn't speak for a month. After you killed Dumpli in front of him, he's been traumatized. He finally had the courage to go to you when you had a mental breakdown."

"I understand that, but the thing is, I'm better off dead. At least that is how it feels." Kakarot shuts his eyes again. "Everything bad that happened here is all because of me. They keep taking everything away, and I nearly killed everyone through my rampage."

"That's no reason to stop the fighting! We need you in battle."

"You don't." Kakarot shakes his head. "I've had enough."

"You fool! Don't you dare step down from-"

"I've had enough! Okay?!" Kakarot shuts his eyes tighter. "I can't take this anymore…!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot's legs gave in to is weight. He slumps against his brother as his mouth opens wide with escaping sobs. "The voices…! They won't leave me alone! They keep pushing me to kill until I actually can't stop! I never asked for this, Raditz! I never did! I'll never see my grandpa ever again… and ChiChi… she's dead because of me!"_

 _Karot stops clinging on to Kauli, and he begins to run until he reaches Raditz. He walks past him to stand at his father's opposite side. He bends over and his smaller arms embraces his father._

 _"It's okay now. Let it out, Kakarot. Let it out." Raditz is starting to burn in the inside. The military… that Chille… "I'll make that bastard pay for what he done."_

 _His tail is limp, not moving. The tears drip from his face. He feels completely hopeless._

 _He can never be forgiven. His pride?_

 _What pride? He lost his dignity._

 _All he can do now is cry. Everything he held back for three years finally poured out in heavy sobs. His son is hugging his arm tightly. His brother seems to be protecting him from an unknown force._

 _"WHY?!" Kakarot shouts in a sob. "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEE?!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot shakes his head. "I don't want to fight in the condition I am now."

"You have psychosis! It won't ever go away! There's nothing we can do about it except keep it from surfacing so much!"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Kakarot mutters.

"Raditz was terrified. He thought you were going to die. We all did. It was Raditz who was spooked so bad. He had to save you, so why are you stubborn…?"

"He should had let me die."

"What is wrong with you? This is not the Kakarot everyone knows."

"You're right. I'm not." Kakarot replies bluntly. His tail slips free from the ceiling beam, and he lands on the ground. He walks past Turles and stands at the ship's doorway. He turns his head halfway. "So just forget about it. I'm not going, and that's it."

Turles growls. He walks after him. "Where are you going?!"

"Some place where I can get some peace."

"Raditz is sick!"

"Yeah. He's sick of me. Just like everyone else."

"What are you planning to do? Don't talk such nonsense!" Turles snarls. "If you won't fight, you could at least try to help us out a little!"

Kakarot seems to be in thought. "Well… I did learn something from the demons, but it'll only prove to be a burden for you. I won't bother."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop asking and just drop it." Kakarot jumps into the air, and a purple cloud dives from the sky and catches him just as he falls back down. The warrior rides in the cloud as it soars from eyesight.

"That moron." Turles snarls. "He really has no motivation anymore."

Kakarot keeps his focus ahead as he heads for Treacherous Bluff. "I'm only going to get in the way anyway."

Miles away, a yellow-colored cloud soars across the sky with ChiChi riding on top. She is highly focused, scanning the ground below her. She has found something that catches her interest.

A tent with The Resistance Army logo. They seem to have camped close to a cliffside. They have jets around, so it makes sense.

The woman makes a sharp turn just as she passes it. The cloud descends, and as soon as she is low enough, she jumps off. The sound of the Flying Nimbus catches several eyes, and her landing catches several more.

Several soldiers look at her for a moment. They look at the sky and her again. It's likely they are trying to grasp the reality and logic on what just happened.

"Uh… is there something that you want, ma'am?" One of the soldiers look at the sky with a twisted look. He is definitely confused. "Where did you…?"

"Don't think about it. You'll hurt yourself." ChiChi simply replies. She crosses her arms and says boldly; "I came here to see Skrimp."

One soldier is angered by her tone as the citizens who dwell nearby gasps. "You mean _First Lieutenant_ Skrimp? Where's your respect? What's with the gear? It looks nothing like the military's uniform!"

"I'm just a lone survivor." ChiChi replies. "I don't mean to cause trouble.

"Why you-"

"Back off." The voice of Skrimp makes everyone step aside. The soldier walks towards the woman. He doesn't bother to greet her. "Where are you coming from?"

"I don't know. I was lost and I found my way here." ChiChi simply answers. "You're Skrimp, right?"

" _First Lieutenant_ Skrimp." A voice from the crowd corrects her.

"I know. Will it kill me to not say it all the time?" ChiChi sighs. "Sorry. I was just looking for someone. I'll be leaving if he's not around."

"It's fine. The person you're looking for is me." Skrimp points at himself. He gains the woman's attention, so he asks her a question. "What brings you here? What's your name?"

"If I tell you, you'll hate me along with everyone else."

It takes a few seconds, but the soldier actually takes a closer look. His eyes widen. Skrimp steps back. "You're… you're that person Goku wouldn't kill!"

Several gasps escape from the crowd. Whispers travel around. They seem to ask about how such a thing is possible.

"I didn't think I would ever run into one of Goku's old pals. The way you speak of the monkey makes it seem that way." Skrimp shrugs. "The Red Ribbon Army dislikes those who once knew Goku so well. In my opinion, it doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't, but as you can see, I'm not pale and cold like snow." ChiChi doesn't back away from the man. "Don't be so jumpy. I came here for something. You clearly know about Goku, right?"

"That monkey? Of course we do." Skrimp frowns. "I said "we", so he's very infamous around the world. He goes by many names. Commonly, it's The Fierce Monkey King. How could you possibly tolerate a freak like him?"

The woman narrows her eyes.

"Forgive me for being so rude. I forgot that you had no idea he was an alien like the rest of us. You must had been a good friend of his… right? I don't really bother with the monkey's former buddies. Alphredo is more into that stuff."

That explains why this man hasn't really identified ChiChi yet.

"Besides. We already unleashed the project. He'll be dead in a manner of minutes. Exterminate the Saiyans and then we can carry things out that the military has been trying to do for some time."

ChiChi sighs. "I see. So, that's your plan? It's a bit much…and I now understand."

Skrimp chuckles. "So! You're with us of course! We'll happily exterminate that monkey! This planet will be better off, and Gero can carry out with what's best for us!"

"Good. That's all I need to hear." ChiChi narrows her eyes.

"Huh?"

The movement was swift and smooth. The woman unsheathes a dagger from her waist, and it impales through Skrimps chest in a heartbeat.

The citizens gasp.

"You're either just as cruel as him, or you're just a brainwashed idiot." ChiChi says with cold anger. "I never want to take a life. I just wanted to be a housewife, but ever since that day Raditz landed in Earth… everything changed. Goku wanted to know… if earthlings are truly selfish beings. All this time, he was testing us!"

Skrimp gasps, and his hand wraps around the blade. "Don't tell me… you are with them…?"

"With those Saiyans? As if!" ChiChi shouts. "I just want him back! I want this war to stop! It is because of people like you… who only care for yourself… people like you who trick and use people to get your desires… is why Goku is filled with such hatred! He hates Humans, because of what people like _you_ do!" She pulls the dagger right out. "You plan to get rid of those Saiyans not because you want to protect the Earth! You plan to wipe them out so that you can carry out Gero's goal to turn all of humanity into bionic freaks against their will!"

Skrimp steps back, and big drops of blood spill on the floor. He won't live long. A lung was punctured most likely. Even if that does heal, his heart was stabbed right at the center. "Wait… you're that woman who read the classified files from us! I thought they got rid of your ass! Who do you think you are… you think you'll stand a chance…?!"

"I will! My name is Son ChiChi!"

The citizens exclaim surprised shouts.

"Son ChiChi…? You're the wife of that traitorous freak!"

"Goku just needs to be lead back to a right path! Thanks to you, he's filled with hate! I don't give a damn about the likes of you! You're better off dead!" She swings her dagger, and the man is slashed across his chest. She kicks her foot forward, and her boot slams on his chest. The lieutenant falls back and off the cliff.

As he falls, screaming, ChiChi flicks her dagger and slides it back inside the scabbard with her back turned. Her angry expression morphs into regret. She seems shaken up a bit. She begins to tremble, and she takes deep breaths to keep herself from panicking. She can't believe it.

She just killed someone.

"Drop your weapon!" Guns are aimed at the woman. Angry soldiers are ready to kill. "You are charged with treason against humanity! Punishment is to be executed!"

"I'm sorry if you think that way. I just hope you take shelter, because once Goku finds out I am alive, he'll kill before anyone could lay a finger on me."

Citizens are nervous.

"I don't like to take lives… but that Skrimp was evil to the core." ChiChi sighs. "There's no way anyone could possibly avoid it. It's a war. It's either kill or be killed at this point."

Soldiers place their fingers on the trigger.

"The rest of you have chances. Take them, and you will be spared once I convince Goku to let humanity be." ChiChi throws a capsule to the ground. It explodes into a smokescreen.

Guns fire at the smoke, but they hear a strange motor-like sound. Looking up, the woman is on the yellow Nimbus is is already flying out of firing range.

"Damn it. She got away." One soldier frowns. "Place her name in the wanted posters. I need her alive. Alive is the keyword. Goku will definitely come for us, and he'll be an easier target."

"Skrimp is definitely dead. How are we suppose to explain this to Alphredo?"

"I don't think we need to. You know what they say. Twins have this strange telepathic connection. They can tell when the other is in trouble."

ChiChi keeps her focus ahead. She winches, and she looks at her shoulder. Just looking at the bullet wound is enough to make the pain 10 times worse than it already is. "Damn it. I was shot! These things hurt far worse than regular bullets. I can see why they can potentially hurt those Saiyans…" She narrows her eyes. "I need to find him… and my son. Don't worry Gohan, mommy is coming!"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot sits back against his throne while kicking a foot. His fingers run across the bones worn around his neck.

Treacherous Bluff is quieter than usual. Perhaps it was the death of Abcon that made everyone more cautious. Losing a loyal dog had a set of drawbacks. He misses the timid guy.

The Saiyan yawns. He's waiting for someone to return. He has been for some time. As soon as he hears clacking boots, he sits up. Mint arrives from the back of the cave. She notices the warrior immediately, and Kakarot points at the ground in front of him. He watches her walk to the spot.

"You arrived, my lord!" Mint bows respectfully.

Kakarot nods once. "I came here to recall a few things. To be honest, this whole trickery thing isn't something I would have in mind. I'm a warrior. Tricks are things Humans do."

"Demons as well. It's not just for Humans." Mint says.

"I'm not a demon either." Kakarot reminds her. "If I try this thing, I can only hold it for a few minutes. I met two who can do that for such a short period of time, so I'm sure I can't hold it too long."

"Actually, my lord… you can." Mint smiles. "It took you several days to learn this technique. I see no reason why you need it. You're strong enough to destroy planets if you so desire."

"Well… I just need to find a way into a building, and I can't just waltz inside." Kakarot explains. "I need to keep this place from their hands as well. That's why I have no choice but to use it in order to get inside."

The demons watch as he stands.

"I'm not a fan of this sort of thing… but… it will prove to be useful." Kakarot takes his staff. It glows and a puff of fog engulfs it. The fog clears and a machine gun is in place of the Power Pole. "Alright. Time to have some fun." Kakarot grins as he glows. Fog puffs and engulfs him.

 _POOF!_

 **-0000-**

Not far from the waterfall, monkeys run around to avoid the hands of soldiers. Some duck to avoid a hand snatch. Other climb up the trees, but soldiers in them kicks them down and throws them off.

One monkey falls from the trees and falls to the ground.

"Haha!" The soldier kicks the monkey repeatedly. "All the people who say that these animals should be treated fairly are imbeciles! Just kill the little vermin! Look at 'em! Want a banana?" The soldier laughs as he reaches down just as the monkey tries to run. He snatches it by the tail and he swings it around. "A monkey's tail is sensitive! That makes this more fun! It makes a ton of sense on why a Saiyan's tail is sensitive the same way! Hey! Hey!"

"What is it?" The other soldier kicks a monkey aside. "Need a suggestion? Swing it against a tree and hear it cry. Little thief got what he deserved. Stealing goods from me means another monkey dead! The only good monkey is a bad one. I just want to take my gun and blast every one of those suckers until they are extinct!"

"Better idea; I swing the runt against the trunk and beat him to death with this machine gun, eh?" The taller soldier holds his gun up to show his buddy.

"Yeah. I can't stand these creeps. I always hated monkeys. How can an idiot finds these ugly things cute? Pah! Throw them in a tub of gasoline and light 'em up! Hear them scream and suffer! There's a ton of people who would love to see that!"

"Yeah." The soldier yanks the monkey's tail, and he stomps on it. Hearing the snap and scream, he stomps on the monkey's head. "Oh, shut up! Who's gonna save a dumbass monkey? Why do these filthy things exist in the first place? Throwing poo and stealing, they are better off in ashes!"

"Time to play with these fools!" The other soldier unclips his whip. He throws the whip and the air cracks. Monkeys scream and fur flies as they try to run but are stuck. Other soldiers nearby chase the monkeys. They snatch them by their tails. Some throw them hard against the ground to knock them out or kill them. Others use nets to trap them and capture them to violently toss them inside cages. Some monkeys bleed badly, but the soldiers don't care and seem entertained.

"Get in there!" The soldier strikes another monkey with his whip.

The sound of boots crunching on the grass catches some attention. Skrimp walks towards the soldiers, looking a bit annoyed. "Why are you fools goofing off?!"

The soldiers freeze.

"What's with this?" Skrimp crosses his arms. "We just got orders to return to The Red Ribbon base. You don't want Gero or Chille getting angry, do we?"

"Of course not! Of course not!" The two soldiers shake their heads quickly.

"Stop playing around and let go of the darn animals. We are on a rush, so there's no time to pack! Let's go!" Skrimp waves his hand in a forward motion. Cages open and the monkeys are freed. As the animals flee, Skrimp notices one staring at him oddly. He winks at the monkey.

The monkey tilts its head, then it seems happy. It takes off, screeching excitedly.

One soldier walks to Skrimp. He places a flashdrive in his hand. "Here you are, sir. These are to be transferred to Chille. It has information about the project."

Skrimp stares at the item, and he grins. "Thanks… this saved me a lot of time."

Activity starts to buzz. Skrimp sits inside the military car nearby. The vehicle takes off, and he rides.

After what feels like an hour, Skrimp seems a bit tired, but as soon as he sees a helicopter, he climbs inside. It's another long ride, but after a while, he sees how they are arriving at one of The Red Ribbon bases. As soon as the helicopter lands, he jumps off with the gun in hand. He walks past many saluting soldiers and meets with the concerned Alphredo. However, as soon as she saw him, huge relief fills her face.

Why was so she scared?

"Thank God. I was thinking something terrible happened. You get so careless sometimes. I guess I shouldn't worry too much." She shakes her head. "I heard how you were attacked off guard…"

"Don't get so concerned. I was just running a few errands. You know how Chille gets sometimes." Skrimp looks around a bit.

A dog walks from under a car and towards the soldier. It begins to sniff, but it is pulled back.

Other soldiers seem confused. One in particular approaches Skrimp.

"I… I thought you were killed!" The one soldier points at the man. "You must be truly immortal! I thought a stab through the heart would had ended you. We were all terrified. That woman needs to be killed!"

"A woman killed me you think?" Skrimp laughs. "As if. Not even those annoying monkeys can stop me. What was her name again? I think it slipped my mind."

Alphredo crosses her arms. "This is not the time for you to act so stupid. You know what her name was."

"I'm serious. Come on, sis. Tell me." Skrimp chuckles. "Or… did you forget too?"

"Don't jump to conclusions! Her name was Son ChiChi! That traitorous woman who is the wife of that damn Goku!"

Skrimp's eyes widen. He had forgotten how to breathe for a second.

Alphredo notices this. "Hey… are you alright? You're face is pale. Does the name scare you now?"

The dog sniffs Skrimp again.

The soldier frowns. He moves his hand in a shooing motion. "Shoo. Shoo."

The dog begins to bark, and it snarls. Soldiers pull back it's leash to keep the dog from lunging at him. Skrimp staggers back a bit. His teeth are bared for a second, but he catches himself and closes his lips. The snarl he gave the dog was enough to have it step back in fear.

"Hey… what's with you?" Alphredo walks to the canine. She pets the now whimpering dog. "It's like you don't recognize him. He's my brother, silly. Now you're so scared. What's wrong?"

"He probably got spooked. That's all." Skrimp shrugs. "Animals have their moments when they misbehave."

The dog looks at the soldier. It stands and walks around a bit. It tilts its head at the sight of a fuzzy brown lump sticking from the belt at the back side.

"Maybe it's it a bad mood."

"It's? It's a _boy_. Geez. First you can't remember who nearly killed you, and now you don't remember the gender of your own pet. Are you sure you're alright? Did that fall knock you on the head or something?"

"It's fine. Let's just head into this building and get things done. We don't want Chille waiting." Skrimp walks through the door.

The dog snarls more heavily. It pulls hard, and his leash slips free from the hands of a soldier. It sprints towards Skrimp and chomps on his rear.

"AAAAAH!" Skrimp screams out and he jumps in the air. He falls on his back and growls, trying to hold back another scream..

"Dogwood! No!" Alphredo angrily shouts. She rushes towards her brother as soldiers rush to the dog to pull the leash back. "Skrimp! You idiot! Did you accidentally step on the dog last night or something?"

"Ouch. I didn't think a bite from a dog would hurt so much…" Skrimp slowly stands. Several gasps erupt. "Then again, he does have sharp teeth and all…"

"A demon!" One soldier points at Skrimp. "He's a demon!"

Skrimp blinks, and he looks at himself. Looking behind him, he sees a monkey tail swinging freely. "Aw, man. This is a joke, right? I can't hide my own tail? Bummer."

Alphredo steps back quickly. "Wait a minute… you're not my brother! I knew something fishy was going on here. I only know one person who talks like you do who's an enemy of mine! It can't be…" She shakes her head. "This can't be possible! You… you're…"

"Well, I was hoping to get inside this building, but there goes my cover. That explains a lot." Skrimp looks at the tail again. "Mint did say the ability will have a drawback since I do have a tail… so that's what she meant. Well… I guess there's no reason to keep this disguise."

Skrimp begins to glow and a puff of smoke surrounds the soldier.

 _POOF!_

As soon as the glow and smoke fades, Kakarot stands in his place.

"He can shapeshift?!" Alphredo staggers back.

"Well… I could but…" Kakarot scratches his head. "At the same time, I really can't… To be honest, shapeshifting isn't my favorite thing. It feels more like a last resort thing I would use. Also.. I think I'm getting hungry…"

A soldier points at the warrior. "That's the Saiyan…! He's the head of all these damn monkeys!"

"He has the flash drive!" Another cries out. "Stop him!"

Guns aim at the warrior.

"Too bad you can't exactly catch me!" Kakarot sticks out his tongue. He becomes a blur, and copies of Kakarots spread all around, scattering in an instant. 20 copies surround them all, sticking their tongues out.

Alphredo looks completely stressed. "Damn it… why does it have to be like this…?" Her eyes become glazed, and tears begin to fall. "My brother is gone…! He's gone!"

Soldiers gasp as the woman falls to her knees and sobs heavily. She's wide open like this, so soldiers surround her to protect her.

"He didn't had to die! He was all I had! He was the only family I had left!" Alphredo sobs. She punches the ground a few times before screaming in despair.

The real Kakarot watches this happen from the tree above. The expression on his face shows no signs of remorse. "Now you know how it feels to have someone close to you die. I should know. I do know."

The soldiers look around for the warrior.

"It's ridiculous. Humans don't learn until someone close to them die. That's when the selfless side shows. See where selfishness takes you? It kills you. Don't think I feel anything for you. Skrimp got what he deserved." Kakarot lunges from the trees, and he lands on his cloud that sweeps him up. It takes off, and Alphredo continues to cry.

The warrior's cold eyes looks straight forward. "I should have no reason to feel bad for them. Not after everything they had done. I should kill her, but I'll let her cry it out first. I'll be that nice."

After a while, Mount Pazou is reached. He flies through the border and enters his territory. As soon as he does, a spark of energy shoots through him.

Someone is here.

Kakarot scans the ground below, but with no results, he is lowered to the ground. He jumps off his cloud and he begins to walk. He pauses and sniffs the air.

The scent he is picking up is too familiar.

Kakarot freezes. He sniffs the air again, and his eyes widen in shock. "It… can't be!"

The sound of slight humming catches his attention. He looks at his chest, and the four-star ball is glowing. The only time it ever glows is when a presence of another Dragon Ball is nearby. It seems to glow more noticeably by the second. The brighter it glows, the closer the other Dragon Ball is.

Someone has another Dragon Ball and is coming this way!

Normally, he would be very cautious and approach, but his instincts makes him run instead. He follows the scent he had picked up, and after what felt like five minutes, he sees the figure of a person.

A daring earthling with a death wish.

Kakarot reaches for his staff, but he stops just as his fingers touch the weapon. The figure walks closer. Judging from the body language, they are nervous, whoever this is.

"G-Goku… is that… really you…?"

The Saiyan is without words. That voice.

That voice! The smell!

A woman.

Kakarot is frozen. He stares at the woman who stands yards away, staring back. There is no mistake. His mouth hangs open slightly as he breathes through his nose. It smells like her.

It smells exactly like her.

It really _is_ her!

The name slips out his mouth before he could stop it. "ChiChi…?"

ChiChi seems afraid to approach. Hanging from her neck is the two-star Dragon Ball. She takes a step forward, but she steps back quickly. She actually trembles. From the look in her eyes, she's actually in panic, like she remembered something.

It dawns to Kakarot that she's afraid of him not just because he killed so many people…

… he killed her.

That's when the warrior realizes this is really her. It's no fake. How did she come back to life? By simply seeing her… it seems to hurt him even more. He swallows in hopes to put out the burning sensation in his throat. It doesn't go away. In fact, it grows worse. "You… go… get out of here!"

The woman is shocked.

"They'll kill you again! They'll… they'll kill you!" The longer he stares, the more guilty he begins to feel. Though she barely spoke, all the memories of what he was told just overwhelms him again. "Run away! Stay away! They'll enrage me purposely again! They'll make me kill you again! Why waste your time around me, when I'm a threat to everyone on this planet?!"

The woman seems to not be so afraid anymore. She slowly walks towards him again.

"I told you to run! I don't want to… do that again…! I can't! It terrifies me… you hate me, I know. Stop pressing that on me! I know what happened, and you'll never forgive me for it!" Kakarot steps back several more times.

"You're hurt." ChiChi speaks again. Her statement makes the warrior look at her. "After what happened that day… you lost it. You were so angry with the military, you were oblivious to the fact that your rage was all part of Chille's plan. Your hate grew because what the military had done to you all the way to this point was unforgivable. That's why you're the way you are now."

"How could you possibly tolerate this? Why won't you run away like everyone else?!" Kakarot shouts at her. He really wants her to go. He's afraid of something he can't identify.

"I know the person I once knew is still in there." ChiChi answers. She seems hurt as well. She isn't angry, she's very sad. It's like… she actually understands how this all happened.

Kakarot snaps. "No, he is not! Goku is gone! I'm not a Human! I'm a Saiyan! I will never forgive those earthlings for pushing me like this! That's why… you should be afraid of me, b-because they all have to die! I don't even want to hurt you. Why did you come back to life?! This only makes it harder, because one day… I'll have to kill you too! So, why did you come back?!"

The longer she stands there, the more it drives him crazy. It hurts. It hurts to see her, because it brings back a horrible memory he was trying so hard to forget.

ChiChi answers. "I came back to find you… because you're in so much pain. I can't stand watching you suffer anymore."

Kakarot shakes his head. "If you wanted to stop me, you came three years too late. It's pointless now." He turns and begins to walk away. "You need to go. Stay here too long, and the demons will find you."

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"You're wasting your time! Go!" Kakarot snaps. His voice shakes and his eyes are moist. "You can't change anything! You can't! What's in the past is in the past! No one can change that! Not even me as bad as I wish to! After you died and I found out what really happened… it… I…"

The warrior covers his face. His throat is burning bad. It's the feeling when he is fighting anger or tears. He needs it to cool down, because he will definitely snap badly.

"Goku… let me talk. I know it hurts, but this is why you've been so angry. It's been so long. All the pain, I know. But, dwelling on that that change anything. I also need to know if my baby is safe."

Kakarot turns to the ground. "Gohan is safe. He's with someone who'll make sure he stays alive." He begins to walk. He tries to distance himself, but the woman follows him. "Stop following me."

"I already told you that I'm not leaving!" The woman reminds him.

Kakarot placed a hand on her shoulder to push her back. "You are."

ChiChi suddenly winches.

Kakarot removes his hand, and he glances at it. The hand is smeared with blood. He knew he was smelling it somewhere. He looks at her shoulder and sees the wound. "They know you're alive."

ChiChi glances at the wound as well. "I have no place. They want me dead, and they are looking for me. My name will be on the wanted posters… then everyone will know, including the other Saiyans."

Kakarot stares at the wound for a while longer. "So, you're a fugitive. I understand why. I found out you attacked Skrimp. I didn't think you would ever consider that."

"He was going to do something horrible… so… I had to stop him from reporting to Chille." She shook her head. "It was horrible. He was killed by me."

"You'll have to get use to it. He won't be the last person you will kill."

The words leave the woman's mouth hanging. He said that without a problem. "You can't be serious. You're going to…"

The Saiyan walks away again.

"Goku, please… don't be stubborn at a time like this. You know the military is after you, but I need you to understand! They have family too! That's why I hesitated! Skrimp has a sister! He also had family!"

"Mine was taken from me, and I had to fight to get it back, or to get revenge." Kakarot glares at her. "They might as well do the same."

"Goku, are you asking for war?"

"The war was already declared. It was declared by me." Kakarot's response leaves the woman speechless. "I gave the earthlings more than enough chances. They blow it every time by doing something unforgivable! I've made up mind! They'll all dead, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! Run away, because if any of my comrades see you, they'll order me to kill you! I'll have to do just that! I already hate myself for doing it the first time!"

Chichi is at the verge of tears. "You really did allow hatred to get the best of you. Goku… please. Stop."

"My name is not Goku! It's Kakarot!" Kakarot corrects her. "Go away! Seeing you only makes me feel even worse about what recently happened! Go a-"

A pair of arms wrap around his stomach as the woman leans on him from behind. "You're scaring me. Stop… please."

Kakarot is frozen. Is she really doing that even after everything he had done? He removes her arms, and he turns around. "I told you to go. Why won't you… huh?"

 **(3)** ChiChi stares at him angrily, but the expression transforms into sadness as tears begin to fall from her face. "You really did change…!"

Kakarot's teeth grit. He is actually a little horrified. Normally when he hurts her feelings, she would snap and send him running with his tail between his legs.

Metaphorically speaking. Back then, he didn't even have a tail.

Now he does, and his tail is limp and shaking, showing his current emotion; uneasiness. He made her cry.

She's crying.

Now she's sobbing. The woman falls to her knees and sobs.

"ChiChi…" Kakarot doesn't even know what to do. Seeing her cry makes him think he did something unforgivable to her. She probably hates him to the core. The thought of it bothers him. "ChiChi… please don't cry."

"How can I not?" ChiChi shouts through a sob. "My husband is a psychotic monster!"

Kakarot's eyes widen, and he steps back. He was called a monster and other things in many names, and he would shrug it off. But to hear her say it…

… it actually leaves him feeling terrible.

"You're so angry, you're blind to your own actions! It's scaring me, because I'm believing that you'll never go to your senses!" ChiChi sobs. "They should had left you alone! This would had never happened if they had just left you alone!"

Kakarot watches her cry for a while. He doesn't know what to do. He can't explain it to her… it'll only hurt her further.

The warrior realizes just how concerned he is about her emotions. Why? She's a Human too, so he should have no empathy towards her. He shouldn't feel bad. However, at this moment, he swears under his breath for being the cause of the sobbing. His hands clench into fists.

It dawns to him he still cares a lot about her.

No matter how hard he tries, hating her is impossible. It's the complete opposite.

His worry definitely shows. He speaks quiety. "Please… stop crying."

"I just want the fighting to stop! Hatred is killing all of us, can't you see?! We Humans and you Saiyans share something in common; we want to survive! It's all we want, but this hate is driving us to kill each other! Can't you see that?" ChiChi looks at him with tear-filled eyes. "I doubt you can, because you're so angry…! You even killed my father back then, so how could I forgive you if you keep killing more innocent people?! There are children who are orphans because of you, and they'll only grow up with hate to kill you! Revenge doesn't die! Don't you know that? Hatred and vengeance spawns more hate and vengeance! It will never end as long as it is dragged out!"

Kakarot is lost. What is he supposed to do now? He would walk away, but his entire body won't move like it's against the idea. "I… It's too late. I'm sorry." He looks at his feet. "They already released the androids. There's no turning back now."

ChiChi shakes her head. "How can I forgive you? How? How?" She covers her face. "I want to, but I can't. You can't control yourself! You even killed me!"

It felt like a painful force shot through him at the last sentence. He is speechless, unable to respond to this. He really can't control it.

He really can't control his bloodlust. It nearly killed his own comrades.

He doesn't know why, but this hurts to watch. His actions are done without thought. He lowers to his knees, and he pulls her into an embrace. As she cries on his shoulder, he holds her firmly. He doesn't know why, but by simply doing this, he feels uneasy. He can feel his heart beating faster than normal. "Stop crying. Please. No more…"

ChiChi's sobbing reduces to sniveling.

"There's no way around this. I'm sorry. I know you can't forgive me… but I'm really sorry…" Kakarot shakes his head. "I can't guarantee that the killing will stop. It's impossible."

The woman wipes away her tears. She looks at him with her red eyes. "I guess I really did come too late. At least… I got to see you again…" She hugs him tightly, afraid that if she lets him go, he'll go berserk again. "Don't let your anger overwhelm you again… please."

The Saiyan can't move away. He hugs her protectively. He's afraid that she'll be killed again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I just wanted to see you again." ChiChi snugs close against his chest. "I really missed you."

He didn't think he would hear those words again. For her to be against him like this, it's very comforting. He just wants her to stop crying. "I… I missed you too."

ChiChi is quiet for a second. She lifts her head to look at him, but his forehead rests against hers. His eyes are close, meaning he really means what he said. She closes her own, trying to take in this moment as much as possible.

Kakarot doesn't budge an inch. A part of him wants to move, because he is feeling odd. His heartbeat increases more. He's familiar with the feeling. "I really… really missed you."

"I know you do. I've known for so long." ChiChi mutters low. Only the Saiyan can hear her if anyone was around. "Though you are so angry… you still really worry about me."

"I'm worried right now." Kakarot mutters back.

"I wish none of this madness ever happened. I hate to see you like this." ChiChi mutters. "Even after all this… and your hate towards humanity… you still somehow care so much about me. You really didn't mean to end my life at all."

"I… had a dream that you hated me so much." Kakarot explains carefully. "I can't forgive myself if that ever happens, but avoiding what is happening is impossible. I'm sorry. I just… want you to be okay."

ChiChi realizes just how worried the Saiyan really is. It's odd that he is more open than normally, but this is because he hasn't seen her for so long. He really missed her.

"I…" Kakarot raises his head a bit. He feels her nose touch his. His tail seems to move on its own, hugging her waist. His heart is pounding.

His breath shutters, and he freezes.

Any further… and he would had-

 _Snap!_

His right ear shifts slightly.

In a quick movement, he shoves her to the ground, and the woman screams in alarm. The warrior draws out his staff and the tip of it glows. He draws a circle of glowing light around her to become a solid rotating ring. A rocket flies towards them both. The warrior crosses his arms over his face.

The rocket slams on the warrior, and a forcefield protects the woman from being harmed. Smoke clears, and the warrior's arms are steaming but unharmed.

Alphredo stands several feet away with a rocket launcher in hand. Her eyes are burning with rage. She stares down the two. "My brother is dead! He was all I had left! I'm going to kill you!"

ChiChi wants to run, but she is unsure if leaving the ring is a good idea since it had protected her before.

The soldier notices ChiChi more. She aims her weapon at the woman. "Especially you!"

Kakarot snarls. His staff begins to glow. "The military took her before. I won't let it happen again!"

"The first time, she died by your hands!" Alphredo reminds him. "So, I'll kill her while you lie helpless again!" She drops her gun and she pulls out a small dart from her pocket. Tears seem to fall from her eyes. "I'm ending this now! That monkey and the traitor!"

Kakarot quickly spins his staff as a propeller just as the woman tosses the dart. It blows back and strikes the woman on the left side of her neck. He stops immediately and stands the weapon up as the woman staggers back and falls to the ground, unable to move. His eyes narrow. "You've been stunned, so you can't move. It's a great opportunity to finish you off. You'll see your brother soon." He begins to walk forward, but his tail is snatched by the woman behind him.

ChiChi shakes her head. "Please, Goku. She's already suffering enough. Just let her go… and she'll let us be. I can see it in her eyes. She's given up all hope of killing you."

Kakarot growls. He grabs his tail and pulls it from her grip. "I promised myself that every one of those soldiers will die! After what they've done-"

"Just this once." ChiChi begs him. "Please."

The warrior seems reluctant, but he slides his weapon back into the scabbard. He truly wants to kill the woman, but he already killed one soldier brutally in front of his son. For ChiChi's sake, he'll let this one go… or at least let the demons get to her.

Alphredo groans, and her fingers twitch on the ground. She manages to lift her head, and she pushes herself to her knees, but it seems that's how far she will go. "It's insane… it looks like what you said… Saiyan… is true. That ChiChi… she could save humanity since she's the only one who can talk you out of anything it seems… that only means one thing. You really love that woman, don't you, monkey?"

Kakarot watches her carefully, but his eyes widen when the woman unclips her handgun from her belt. As soon as the woman aims it at the temple of her head, his face fills with disbelief.

"Unfortunately, she can't save everyone!" Alphredo shakes her head as more tears fall. "Just as the Saiyan said, I'll be seeing my brother soon!" She puts the gun inside her mouth.

Kakarot knows exactly what will take place next. He immediately snatches ChiChi and he pulls her close to his chest to shield her from seeing anything. He shuts his own eyes.

The air cracks, and the sound of things splattering on grass is heard… heavy amounts of blood. He feels ChiChi gripping against his shirt. In his head, he can hear a horrified scream of a child.

His son. It's as if what just happened sparked a memory. Dumpli died the same was Alphredo just did, and the Saiyan can hear his son's crying in his head.

Slowly, Kakarot turns his head and opens his eyes. His pupils nearly lose their color at the disturbing sight he sees. Some blood even splattered on his clothes. He feels movement, and he looks at ChiChi who tries to look herself, but he pushes her head against his chest. It's a silent message.

She understands. She doesn't even try to look. However, she is now concerned about something else. The Saiyan is shaking slightly, as if something about this really spooked him.

Kakarot shakes his head. His teeth clench tight. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

The warrior repeats this several times as if he is begging whoever he is apologizing to for forgiveness.

"I need to control it. I need to control it…" Kakarot mutters. "So much blood… so much blood… so much blood spilled…! Traumatized the kid… so much blood…!"

She can't figure out why the Saiyan is suddenly acting like this, but she knows he's trying to stay in composure. Of course, she is trying not to panic as well. Her breaths are short. Though she can't see how bad it really is, the smell of fresh blood means a load of it was spilled. She can see some from the corner of her eye.

"But… I barely can…" Kakarot can feel the woman tremble. She's going to scream, and it'll attract even more possible attention. He hugs her tightly, and he rests his chin on her head. "This won't end… it won't. This war has only begun."

The woman can't even cry. She doesn't really know how to react. "Everyone is dying." Even her words shake. "Their dying physically and mentally. Both Human and Saiyan. When will this ever end…?"

Kakarot doesn't move at all. He won't move until he feels that she is safe… or when at least she does. "I know you won't forgive me… no one on this planet will. It's a battle of life or death… and it looks like it won't end until one side gives out…"

ChiChi pulls her head back. She tries to push herself off the warrior, but his hold is too strong. For the Saiyan, he's simply holding her with barely half his strength, and she still can't free herself. "Let go of me!"

"I can't let you see." Kakarot calmly replies, though he seems a bit shaken up.

"Stop it!" ChiChi squirms, but a hand grabs her chin to keep it from moving. She is forced to look into the Saiyan's eyes.

"I can't. I don't want you to be horrified any further." Kakarot says this slowly, and it seems to calm her down. "Understand… I can't have a repeat of that mistake."

Something about looking into the Saiyan's eyes… she feels he is telling the truth. At the same time, they are like a magnet. She can't look away. "Why even bother keeping me alive when… I'm a Human myself? Your kind and mine are enemies… we both know that."

Kakarot doesn't answer for a second. However, when he does, he answers in a way she can't understand. " _You mean a lot to what's left of humanity… and what's left of me. I'm not the type of guy to say it… but you mean so much to me."_

ChiChi is completely lost. The words spoken to her was in the Saiyan language. She didn't understand a word, but for some reason, she has an idea from the gentle tone they were spoken in. He's willing to protect her. He failed to the first time, so now he'll make sure she's safe it seems. The look in his eyes confirms it.

She lays against his chest again, afraid of looking anywhere. She shuts her eyes, and she feels a tail hugging her body.

The Saiyan is afraid of his own bloodlust.

He's afraid of hurting anyone who has left to care about.

ChiChi knows now that's he's afraid of losing the love of his life… even if he won't admit her as one.

* * *

 **A/N:** **An unexpected ending to a chapter, eh? Coming from a girl who's not into romance or anything related, I guess I did pretty good.**

 **Not too much fluff. That would ruin things.**

 **Urrgh. I don't think this was a good chapter. My teachers tell me that I am a harsh critique to myself. I have a 96 (A+) in 12th grade literature… but every time I turn in an essay or textual evidence stuff, I think I did poorly.**

 **I'm so hard on myself…**

 **Speaking of that class, I have textual analysis homework to do.**

 **You know, one day I was bored and I was humming to myself. Next thing I knew, I came up with a song describing Kakarot, Kauli, Trunks, and Karot because they are different from the other Saiyans. I wish you can hear how it goes.**

 **I mean… you're reading words.**

 _One day, they will see, just what kind of warrior I'll be._

 _One day, they'll see all._

 _One day, they will want to try to understand._

 _One day, they'll wish to see it all._

 _So what if I am different?_

 _So what if I am unique?_

 _So what if I am bizarre to your eyes?_

 _So what if I just stand out?_

 _So what if I'm not the joined brick?_

 _Bricks and mortar is not my thing, and not like those joined bricks, I'm my own thing!_

 _Don't tell me to just stand aside! I will fight with my different pride!_

 _I'm still a true Saiyan, allow me to show you just why!_

 _I will fight to exceed your expectations! The words, are very true._

 _To judge me? You barely have the right!_

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: You used some things from canon?**

 **A: There are some things I can never do better than the original.**

 **I also took Vegeta's speech from Dragon Ball Z (Not Kai. People seem to dislike that version.) It's there, but I added some things to for with the story.**

 **That was difficult.**

 **PQ2: Is android 20 after 17 and 18 like in the canon?**

 **A: I might go for that, but as always, there's a unique way I do things.**

 **PQ3: ChiChi killed somebody?**

 **A: She really didn't want to. She really didn't. She had to because Skrimp was nearly as bad as Chille.**

 **Oh, and just so you know, the whole "Twin telepathic" thing is sorta accurate.**

 **How do I know?**

 **I'm a fraternal twin myself. I have a twin brother. :)**

 **PQ4: Kakarot can shapeshift?**

 **A: Yep. Ever heard of Sun Wukong's 72 Transformations?**

 **Just like him, Kakarot can shapeshift into almost anything he wishes, but he can't change his tail.**

 **Also, Kakarot won't use this a lot. It's more of a last-resort thing. There is another drawback.**

 **Every time Kakarot shapeshifts, it requires energy, so he gets hungrier each time. If he changes too many times, he'll be famished.**

 **There's the limit.**

 **PQ5: Will Kakarot ever fight again?**

 **A: He's a Saiyan. What kind of question is that?**

 **PQ6: Kakarot and ChiChi?!**

 **A: I noticed how many of you readers actually hope the two will meet. They finally did and uh…**

 **It got tense for a second.**

 **Kakarot wanted her to leave, because he didn't want to harm her. He'll know he'll be left with no choice if anyone spotted her.**

 **At the end, when she started to cry, that pretty much halted.**

 **The ending was sad and sorta sweet. I dunno. You tell me.**

 **Did Kakarot nearly kiss the girl? (Lol. Referring to The Little Mermaid)**

 **Apparently.**

 **I'm not good at typing "romantic moments" either. That's why I don't try to touch it. Of course, I'm aware that Goku doesn't show much affection towards his wife, but here we're talking about three years of straight guilt and then finding out he killed the wife! When he saw her again, he really had to apologize.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Welp, Kakarot's definitely trying his hardest to overcome Chille's taunts, but he keeps pulling a freaking Zamasu and healing himself. And then, he runs away after provoking him to a point that Kakarot's willing to attack his comrades and son.

About time Future Trunks shows up. He managed to stop Kakarot, but it seems the poor guy's become less willing to live after all that's happened. Thank goodness Raditz finally managed to break through and let his brother cry it all out. Seems Turles starts becoming more concerned as well.

Heh. Future Trunks meets his little self. I wonder if the baby knew who the man from the future happened to be before his father managed to figure it out. I almost imagined the baby clinging to Raditz's shoulder like the girl on Kenpachi from Bleach. Haven't read the manga for a long time, but it fits little Trunks' actions and should keep him out of mischief.

Glad Tarble's still willing to fight despite being blind. Can't wait to see how he contributes to the battle ahead, especially when Raditz is out of commission. Well, at least after Vegeta gets in over his head like he's more likely to do underestimate the threats. Sadly, I have a feeling that is going to happen sooner than later.

I definitely heard the piano playing the second Vegeta delivered that memorable line. Seems Vegeta's been holding back and is pretty much ready to finally show off. Dr. Gero better think carefully or he's going to end up getting steamrolled.

 **A:** Chille is a jerk that needs to die. I actually laughed when you compared him to Zamasu. That villian was something else. He definitely provoked Kakarot, but let's not forget Youzi manged to make Kakarot attack his comrades in blind rage.

I had to make an epic entrance for Future Trunks. When Kakarot tried to kill himself, Raditz stepped in… awww.

Turles showing signs of concern? Compassion runs in their family, so if Turles has it, I wouldn't be shocked.

… wait. I write this story.

Cute Baby Trunks meets his future self. You gotta admit that was adorable. Trunks took talking to himself in a whole new level! Raditz did figure this out, but it'll be a while until he confronts his future son about it.

Tarble is still willing to fight. Vegeta has stopped into battle… his arrogance might get to him. Goodness, the Team Four Star version of him against 18 has me laughing every time. XD

Yes! The piano means you better run! I even linked the song for readers to listen to! :)

 **Q:** *After knives are thrown* "Readers prepare to charge up big bang attacks at espeon804"

 **A:** Oh god! Readers are still trying to kill me?! I'm not even a Saiyan! AAAAAH!

Wait. My username is Espeon804.

I can use Psychic and Lightscreen!

No… the world of Dragon Ball overpowers Pokémon way beyond tenfold…

...

AAAAH! *Runs away*

 **Q:** OMG I'm just waiting for the moment. Chi chi comes back. I'm so exited ! Can you give give us a link for sad piano music or theme music like that. Us emotional readers want to cry in the seen goku meets chichi. Can you make it emotional and sad. And also can you keep giving us background music to make the story more intresting.

Btw I've followed the story since book one and I really love it. Your a great storyteller and a writer. This is a really good what if story. I've never seen any other story like this. Keep up the good work  
P.S can you kill chille already he's getting on my nerves

 **A:** *Gasp* Did you predict the future?!

Well, I read your review yesterday just as I was finishing up, and just so you know… they did meet.

However, I decided to make it a little more emotional after reading the review. I added music. I was going to anyway. XD

I tried not to do too much. Akira Toriyama himself admitted he's not good at romantic scenes, so I tried to keep it to the minimum but realistic in DBZ terms. XD

Oh? You've been reading since the first book too?! Thank you! That means so much to me!

Yeah. Wanna know something? I hate Chille too, and I created that character. We'll see if he dies. We know how he can after what happened to Skrimp. :P

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _Looks like things are getting a little more complicated! I have to keep an eye out. Maybe I should try to understand what it's going on a little more. Hold on, big brother! I think I have a way to cure your sickness in an instant!_

 _Tarble: (content) Go ahead, Kakarot. As of now, we're too busy to even consider getting what we hope for. You suffered enough, so you have the right to use them._

 _Kakarot: (happy) Alright! I have a chance! Let's go!_

 _(Unscrews four-star ball from rope and drops to the ground with six other Dragon Balls.)_

 _Future Trunks: (worried) I hope things turn out better over worse._

 _Future Trunks: Next time on; "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!"_

 _(Shenron looms over Kakarot. Red eyes narrow.)_

 _Kakarot: Don't miss it!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be continued to Chapter 25!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!"_ Could it be arrogance or underestimation? Either way, things are going downhill for the Saiyan warriors! With two missing in action, things spiral out of control! Vegeta finds himself in a situation that may just test his pride. Meanwhile, Kakarot finally collected all seven Dragon Balls… but for what purpose? Will the Saiyan make a mistake and wish for something selfish or foolish? Nappa realizes how bleak things are becoming! Just how long can they hold everything off until they gain back their numbers?

 _Chapter 26: "The compassion in a warrior's heart! Protect the one you've fallen for!"_ Kakarot finally snaps back into reality as soon as he hears what the androids had been doing. However, there is one problem; It's one man he needs dead. Knowing his secret to his ability and power, Kakarot uncovers the truth and displays his Saiyan wrath! When things seem to go wrong, he displays the side of him that was thought to be forgotten! One thing you should never do: Mess with a Saiyan's loved ones... if he has any!

To be away from someone so long can have a huge impact. Kakarot displays just that. Is it possible for a Saiyan warrior to be enamored? Perhaps it is… or maybe, he just feels that guilty and misses her that much.

 _Chapter 27: "The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot"_ When android 20 reveals a shocking secret, the Saiyans realize the war is far from over. 20 makes a final attempt to deal with the Saiyans, but Kakarot finds himself at last. He taps into the hidden power he had onced used to defeat a powerful foe he fought as a child. The Saiyan doesn't give in to any pressure. He proves himself that he can indeed control his Saiyan nature and use it in a way least expected!

 _Chapter 28: "The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!"_ Androids 17 and 18 have done the unthinkable, marking them as unruly teens indeed! Though Vegeta's strength makes it seem he can take them on, they prove to be far stronger than expected! Meanwhile, The Relentless Brothers; Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot - go for the roots of the threat that can kill them at any moment! Playtime is over, even for the goofy Kakarot! When things begin to go out of hand for Prince Vegeta, the general is forced to do what he had been told since the very beginning of Vegeta's life!

Chapter 29: " _The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness!"_ Future Trunks senses something is definitely wrong with the timeline. Searching for answers, he and a few others arrive at a disturbing scene that defies logic! A glimmer of… hope? Irony is present there!

Though things are getting tense, the Saiyans have a huge bomb dropped on them that truly makes the tension even worse!

Especially towards Kakarot who turns pale to the face at the moment.


	25. Don't stand down, Saiyan Warrior!

**Chapter 25 Plot:**

 _Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!"_ Could it be arrogance or underestimation? Either way, things are going downhill for the Saiyan warriors! With two missing in action, things spiral out of control! Vegeta finds himself in a situation that may just test his pride. Meanwhile, Kakarot finally collected all seven Dragon Balls… but for what purpose? Will the Saiyan make a mistake and wish for something selfish or foolish? Nappa realizes how bleak things are becoming! Just how long can they hold everything off until they gain back their numbers?

AS FOR KAKAROT…

The warrior proves to still be very stubborn. When Tarble tries to convince him to return to fighting when things suddenly go bad, the order is ignored! Kakarot's assistance is unavailable! The younger prince finally snaps, and he makes it clear on just where his place is.

Kakarot also shows signs that has the others suspect something. Once they realize what it is, they question if it may be a problem or a benefit for Kakarot. The warrior seems to have an obvious soft spot.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! Some of the material here was inspired from the episodes themselves!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED** **ON: February 26, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 19,240**

* * *

 **CHECK THIS OUT: This cartoon is animated from the classic Chinese novel "Monkey" A.K.A "Journey To The West". Dragon Ball was based off that. I told you that several times, and this fanfiction series is influenced by that too.**

 **Watch the cartoon's opening here: (Add to YouTube URL)** /watch?v=8CtY3x0J83o

 **Saw a lot of similarities? :)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBZKAI, DBGT, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama is the creator! I'm just a Senior in Highschool!**

* * *

 **Chapter's Themes:** **(Add to YouTube URL)**

 **(1)** /watch?v=0mcHP1HYkds

 **(2)** /watch?v=BJXkqfGGgJg

 **(3)** /watch?v=3ZSnlZoTR-Y

 **(4)** /watch?v=oG2a0LG1Zmo

 **(5)** /watch?v=0xGbUAx8hZU

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

" _ **'Telepathy and Talking (in sync)"**_

* * *

 **I really like that cartoon.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 25: "Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior!" -**

Inside Treacherous Bluff, on the throne, ChiChi sits back, slouched towards the right. Her hands are clumsily set on her lap. Her head is limp towards the right. She sleeps without a sound.

Slicer sets a crate of fruit against the wall. He glances at the woman feet away. "Tch. I can't believe an earthling is inside this cave."

"Lord Kakarot gave us strict orders to let her be. Hurt her and you're his new pair of shoes." Mint warns the reptile. "She seems exhausted. I wonder what happened?"

Kakarot walks from the back of the cave. He carries a blanket of tiger fur as he heads for the throne. He lays it across the woman to keep her warm. "It's been too much to see lately. To think one soldier would die by your hands, another through suicide… I see why Raditz was terrified."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot just stares at Raditz. His eyes become glossed. "I shouldn't even be alive. I should had died long ago. I shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't be…"_

" _Don't say anything else. You idiot. What good will suicide do for you? You moron… you… you…" His hands grip against his pants, grabbing hold of the fabric firmly. He shakes his head with clenched teeth. His eyes are shut tight. "You scared me. I thought you would die. I really thought that… you were going to die. I never felt so helpless in my life. To see you break down like this… Kakarot… it was… it was…" He can't seem to find words._

 _Everyone else just watches silently. Some of them are surprised when Raditz pushes his brother towards him to hug the warrior._

 _Kakarot is completely still. He doesn't know how to respond. Raditz… as tough as he is… is actually showing worry and care. He's hugging him. It's strange._

 _Was it really that bad?_

 _It's a stupid question. Of course it was. Raditz wouldn't even bother to consider hugging anyone since it is against his pride. However, after what just happened, Raditz was terrified. This is understanding._

 _He actually cares._

 _Raditz finds words again. They shake as if he is at the verge of tears. He probably is. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Understand?"_

 _Kakarot's eyes widen. His rage that made him go berserk… he nearly got killed. Then, he nearly killed himself._

 _He could be dead. He should be…_

… _but Raditz saved his life._

 _He saved his life again._

 _The reality strikes hard. He could be dead, but Raditz has devoted himself to keep him breathing… and all he ever did in return was get into countless situations that he could end up dead in. It's wrong. He doesn't even know what to do or how to react._

 _So… he reacts by the only way he can._

 _Tears gather to the corners of Kakarot's eyes. His body shakes as a few tears fall. "I'm sorry… I just… can't stop it. I could had killed you… my son… I already killed my own wife…!"_

 _Turles' annoyed look morphs into worry as Kakarot begins to cry._

" _I can't take it anymore… big brother… please, help me…" Kakarot's words shake horribly. It's hard to understand. "Please… make it stop. I don't want this at all…!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"If I had died back then… you would had came here for no reason. Alphredo would had killed you, and never again will you live." Kakarot watches the woman sleep. "As for our son, he would never speak again."

No reply is given. The woman's chest rises and falls as she sleeps away.

 **(1)** "Don't worry. Chille will be done for." Kakarot promises. "He'll pay for all of this. Somehow… I'll find him and kill him." He walks towards the mouth of the cave. "You two."

Mint and Slicer are alert. "Yes, my lord?"

"Protect her until I get back. Leave her side and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

Slicer gulps. "No worries, my lord! We'll stick to her like gum under a desk!"

"Don't lose sight of her." Kakarot pauses. He seemed to have thought of something. "Mint, how many lightning bugs have you captured?"

"About 10 jars, sir."

"Don't wait for me." Kakarot says. "Go with the usual timing." He finally jumps out, leaving the demons alone with the woman.

"That means we have a few minutes until we let them go." Slicer realizes. "So, why does he want us to do it even when he is absent?"

Shifting is heard, and ChiChi wakes up. She rubs her eyes, and as soon as she spots the demons, she screams.

Mint sighs. "He should had told her about this." She doesn't move, and she tries to look unthreatening as possible. "Please, please! Calm down! We are not going to hurt you!"

"Lord Kakarot just wanted us to look after you! He just left seconds ago, so if you want him then-"

"GOKUUUU!" ChiChi screams at the top of her lungs.

"... you can call him…" Slicer finishes the sentence that was cut off before.

Mint seems to have an idea. "That's why…!" She rushes to a crate and she picks up a jar filled with glowing insects. She unscrews the top and she allows them to fly out.

Slicer rushes to the crate and he does the same. "The king told us to do this! Kakarot looks just want us to keep you from danger! Calm down, miss!"

ChiChi is clueless. Why is she here? Did they address Kakarot as a king? Of course, he actually is one now. What does that make her? She's already a princess!

Her worries seem to be forgotten as soon as she sees green light floating all over the cave. It looks to majestic, she feels a bit more safe somehow.

"This is what Kakarot wanted to show you I guess." Mint says carefully as soon as the woman looks at her. "He said that being traumatized is enough. Perhaps this is to calm things down."

Kakarot did this? He was aware of how stressed she was after Alphredo killed herself. It was indeed terrifying.

Somehow, the Saiyan found a way to sooth her.

"Wow…" The woman looks around, amazed by the sparkling display he is seeing. She has never seen so many light bugs clustered in this area before.

"Sorry for startling you earlier." Mint bows. "You must be ChiChi. It's an honor to met you."

ChiChi looks at her strangely. "Honor?"

"You are the wife of our king. We are to treat you with respect, Human or not. It doesn't matter with your status." Mint explains.

The Human is confused, but she realizes the demons around her aren't a threat. She relaxes, but she still has her guard in case something fishy is up. "Why are these fireflies everywhere?"

"Lord Kakarot may be a warrior, but he can't go a night without looking at these insects." Mint explains as she stands next to the woman. "He said they are like substitute stars. When nights are cloudy, these insects are something he always looks towards. Some nights he would have us catch as many as possible and release them here."

"He has always been fascinated by the night sky. He would watch it for hours until he falls asleep." ChiChi remembers it too well. She would look out her window and the warrior would be laying on a tree branch while looking at the sky. "It must be his instincts. Saiyans are drawn to the night sky, especially on the nights the moon is full. Of course on those days, Goku would stay in the house. When I asked him about it, he would seem so nervous. I understand why. The full moon… to the Saiyans it's like the night of a werewolf… only it's like they are weremonkeys or something."

"I see."

"I know he's angry… but he still… he still can make good things again. He's very kind. It's the military that pushes him to being brutal when he doesn't have to be. Oh…" She watches the green lights move around. "I wish he was around. I need him to clear his head."

"You think?" Mint asks. "Right. He seemed to be enamored of you for a moment."

"Lord Kakarot? I-in love with a _Human_?!" Slicer laughs at the statement. "I understand that one is his wife, but he's a Saiyan! Those guys hardly care about anything except a good fight!"

"That's sometimes true, but…" ChiChi smiles shyly. "I saw it in his behavior. He was glad to see me again. He… he wanted to say so, but I guess his Saiyan nature didn't allow it. He still loves me. He's just not the type to show it or make it obvious."

"How could you be so sure?"

"He was very close to giving in to his feelings hours ago. He touched my nose, so that's how I knew. Any further and…" She smiles as her face turns a light shade of red. "He was so sweet…"

Her hand touches her chest.

"Huh?" She looks, and the Dragon Ball she was wearing around it is gone. "Where's the Dragon Ball?!"

"Lord Kakarot told us to tell you that he will need it, and he apologizes for the inconvenience." Mint explains.

"Inconvenience? Goku doesn't use that word. He'll think it's a type of food." ChiChi sighs. She looks at the mouth of the cave, but all she sees is gushing water. She is aware that the place she is in is well hidden. "Oh, Goku…"

Can she really stand around like this?

ChiChi glances at the demons. She looks at the ground and notices a rock sitting near her foot. She kicks it hard, and it flies deep inside the cave. A loud crash catches the demons' attention.

"Oh, no! Sounded like something broke! Lord Kakarot is going to be so angry!" Slicer rushes down the cave along with Mint.

ChiChi nods. She jumps out the cave's mouth and she grabs a vine nearby to swing to a tree. She jumps off, calls for her cloud, and she rides away immediately.

 **-0000-**

"First, he wanted us to find the android, now he wants us to head back just to get Kakarot?" Nappa sees no logic in the order he was given by Vegeta. He has returned to the ship along with the others, but he isn't so glad. "To convince Kakarot to fight won't be easy."

Turles walks around. An annoyed look is on his face as Baby Trunks follows him. "I think that brat took a shine on me. I don't like that." He walks another direction, but the baby still crawls after him. He finally stops, and the baby crawls to his feet. He grabs his legs and he pulls himself to his knees. "Trying to stand so soon?"

Tarble sighs. "If only I can see it."

"It's fine. You're a genius, so I'm sure you can figure something out." Nappa says, giving some support. "What I wish we can figure out is how to deal with him." He points at the trees that rustle. Kakarot jumps from the leaves and sits on a branch. "I don't understand why the future kid won't leave as Vegeta said… but we have no time to worry about that. Kakarot here… we need to convince him to fight."

Kakarot sits on the tree next to the ship. His eyes are closed and he hums a little song entirely made up that matches his current mood. His staff lays across his lap, and his tail sways below him, matching the rhythm of his humming.

"You see that?" Turles points at Kakarot. The behavior he is seeing is strange. He never saw Kakarot act this way before.

"Something lifted his mood a lot." Tarble notes. "But… he seems to be dreaming.

Nappa fixes his eyes on Kakarot's tail. It swings nonstop. Seeing the tail curl with every swing gives him an answer. "Wait

…"

Turles watches his brother carefully.

"He carries a scent that his son has that Kakarot doesn't usually have. One thing is for sure, Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot have different scents, but they are easy to identify as brothers since they also carry the faint smell of their mother. Karot… Kakarot's son.. that faint scent of his own mother is on Kakarot. That means… he's been around the woman."

"You're serious?" Turles can't believe how quickly Nappa solved that.

"She's alive?!" Tarble has this dawn to him all at once. He can't believe this. "How is she alive? No one used the Dragon Balls!"

"Well, the Namekian Dragon Balls are still around." Nappa reminds everyone

"I forgot about that!" For Tarble to have something slip his mind is very rare, so his statement leaves everyone realizing they really did forgot about the mega Dragon Balls' existence.

"So, she's been resurrected. You say that's why Kakarot is actually upbeat like this?" Turles asks.

"You see it?" Nappa points at the warrior. "He cares a lot about the woman. Actually, he really loves her. It's pretty obvious. The fool has been trying to keep her from harm for a while. If the androids know about this, then things won't last well for very long."

"If they threaten her, Kakarot won't hesitate to tear those bastards' heads off, and I mean literally." Turles frowns. "I don't understand whatever this is. He clearly has a different category of care than he does towards us. If he mates with her, then I won't be surprised."

Kauli overhears this. "You're speaking like he's an animal. On Earth, we call it se-"

"We have children here!" Tarble interrupts her immediately.

Kauli crosses her arms. "Children? They sure don't care when it comes to swearing. Why not talk to the boy about where babies come from?"

Karot looks at Kauli, confused. He probably is now wondering where do babies actually come from.

"Not my job." Tarble shakes his head. "Besides, I won't say he's so pleased entirely. If that woman is really alive, it could be a disadvantage. Kakarot would be so worried about her, he would be reckless with his own life just to protect her."

"There could be a good side. What of her resurrection snaps Kakarot into being willing to fight again? He's been so afraid because he can't control his instincts… but maybe her presence will snap him back into fighting." Nappa says.

Kakarot looks down below. He jumps off from the tree, and he walks down the field. "Is Raditz feeling any better?"

"Nothing really changed yet." Turles glances at the ship. "He's still struggling with breathing, and his fever hasn't gone down yet. This is definitely something serious."

Kakarot takes a seat on the grass. His staff is tucked under his arm. He could be on guard since he didn't out the weapon away, or he simply isn't in the mood to put it away. "I guess the medicine didn't kick in yet. Looks like we'll have to wait and hope for the best."

"You seem to be in a good mood about something else." Nappa notices.

"Yeah." Kakarot nods. "Though we may be short with things, I stole some information that was supposed to be handed over to Skrimp so that he can give it to Chille. We might have a chance to figure out what is going on."

"Seriously? How did you managed to do that?" Tarble asks.

Kakarot chuckles as he slips a hand inside his tunic. He pulls out a flashdrive, and he tosses it to Kauli. "A simple trick. That's all."

Kauli doesn't seem convinced. "A simple trick, huh?" She looks at the flashdrive, knowing she'll have to get into the information held inside. "Goku seems to have some concerns. If his wife is really alive out there, maybe that will bring back some will to jump into battle."

"It's hard to tell. Even so, he has to worry about Raditz." Turles reminds everyone.

Nappa agrees. "He's been worried about Raditz for some time as well. Kakarot can control his temper, but we all know what happens when he begins to grieve."

The others winch at the thought.

"Give me a moment." Tarble looks around the room. His blindness makes it impossible for him to know exactly where others are, but he can still smell the warrior. "Kakarot?"

"What is it?" Kakarot answers as he walks towards the prince.

"I'll do you a small favor. Besides, we are going to need everyone." The young prince tosses an orange object to the warrior.

Kakarot immediately catches it. In his hands is a six-star Dragon Ball. He can't believe it! That makes seven in all! He looks at the prince in disbelief. "Where did you…?"

"Turles found it inside an abandoned vehicle. It belonged to Alphredo… and uh… we found her body. How she died is easy to explain but who did it-"

"She killed herself." Kakarot gives the prince the puzzle piece quickly. He gets wide eyes, but he goes on. "She was really upset about the death of her brother. I guess she couldn't take it. To see her do that, I understand how you guys felt when I nearly did the same."

"At least you wasn't responsible. I was worried for a second." Tarble notices how Kakarot doesn't seem so relieved. "What bothers you?"

Kakarot frowns. "Raditz is sick… and I'm afraid that the medicine may not be working… or maybe I'm just too concerned…"

Tarble sighs. "Kakarot, if you really feel like you must, go ahead and summon the dragon."

Kakarot gives the young prince a shocked look. "Really? But… don't you want to regain your sight?"

Tarble smiles. "This blindness is a reminder of how foolish I was. I have to take it ad my punishment, just as Turles never wanted you to get his arm back. Kakarot, you are truly selfless. That's why the others see you as odd. You're the first Saiyan any other warrior has met who cares more about others than himself."

Kakarot's fingers grasp on the Dragon Ball hanging from his neck. With his other hand that holds the Power Pole, he slides it back inside the scabbard strapped against his back. "Yeah. I guess that is what makes me stand out. Maybe I really am like my mom. I wish I know more about myself…" His eyes narrow. "Okay. Prince Tarble… do you know where the radar is?"

Tarble slips a hand in his pocket. He pulls out the radar and holds it out. "I knew you would be looking for it, so I got it for you."

Kakarot takes it and bows. "Thank you. I'll make this quick." He pauses and rises. "But uh… your brother…"

"Don't worry about him. We all know you have better judgement." Tarble smiles. "Vegeta just doesn't want to believe it."

Kakarot nods. He turns on the device, and he takes off in flight. "Thank you! I'll be back before you know it!"

Turles watches the warrior leave. He scratches his head, looking at Tarble for answers. "What the hell is a Shenron? Is that something you can eat?"

Tarble chuckles. He shakes his head and walks outside. "You three brothers have no idea how alike you can be sometimes."

"What?"

 **-0000-**

"So then… where are you hiding, old man?"

Vegeta walks through the woods, still in the form of a Super Saiyan. His turquoise colored eyes shift around as he tries to locate the hiding android. "Come out and quit hiding! I'll find you regardless, so you might as well show yourself!"

"Vegeta!"

The Saiyan prince looks up. Future Trunks dives from flight, landing behind the prince.

"Annoying brat! Why not bother someone else?! I probably almost had the android, and you had the nerve to spook him off!"

"Vegeta, it's too dangerous to try! There's a chance 17 and 18 are still around! If it's true then things could go wrong!" The teenager tries to convince the prince, but he is ignored.

"19 was barely a challenge. If that's the case, then those twin androids shouldn't be much of a problem."

"You don't understand! They killed you even in your Super Saiyan form in my time! You don't stand a chance!"

The statement shocks the prince. "What…?! Are you saying I will die fighting those mere metal brats?! This time is different! Go worry about someone else!"

"But, we need everyone! You can't just fight yourself!"

"Everyone?! You're saying I don't stand a chance?!"

"Not at all! We are going to need Goku-"

Vegeta throws a punch at the teen's stomach, causing him to hunch over and gasp. "Don't you dare mention that name when comparing my strength! No one is better than me! Do I make myself clear?!"

"No one is better than you? That sounds like arrogance to me."

Vegeta freezes. The voice is unfamiliar to him.

"I know right? I swear, it's always the adults who think they know everything? I mean, why are we even here in the first place? What could that bastard Gero possibly want from us this time?"

Another voice.

Future Trunks' face turns pale. "Oh, no. This cannot be happening…"

"Speak of the devil." Vegeta slowly turns around. The android twins stand with crossed arms, looking bored as if they saw a boring movie. "Looks like I don't have to go hunting after all."

Android 18 combs her hair using her fingers. "So, this is Prince Vegeta of this Saiyan race. Interesting. He's a lot shorter than I imagined. Not much of a prince charming."

Vegeta snarls. "You're going to wish you didn't judge me by looks, brat. I'm going to send you back to your creator crying."

"Yeah… about that." 17 shrugs. "We can't cry. As for you guys?" He disappears in a flash, and his hand clamps around Vegeta's throat in an instant. "Definitely."

Future Trunks shakes his head. "We had time! This shouldn't be happening…!"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot soars as far from the ship as he can. In his flight, it takes 10 minutes. It's more than enough time to make a simple wish, but if anyone saw the dark clouds and knew what was going on, he'll have time to make the wish before anyone could show up. That includes Vegeta.

The Dragon Balls are all carried inside of a sack tied against his pants. The warrior locates a clearing, and he lands on the flat grass. Immediately, he opens the sack, and he dumps the orbs on the grass. He crouches down and he rearranges the orbs to be in a certain order and pattern. After several seconds of adjusting, he feels satisfied. "Okay, big brother… hold on tight!"

The Dragon Balls begin to glow in response to each other.

This has to work.

Kakarot smiles. "Alright. Now…" His fingers grasp on the four-star ball. He unscrews it from the metal holder, and he sets the ball at the very middle of the clutter.

The four-star ball reacts by glowing, and the others join in. They glow and fade. They glow and fade again. It happens again and again as a pattern. A shining sound emanates from them each time they glow every second.

He shuts his eyes and inhales deeply. "It's been years since I last summoned Shenron. I was a kid that time…" His eyes open, full of determination. He raises his hands over the magical orbs, and he shouts; "Eternal Dragon Shenron! I summon you to grant my wish!"

The Dragon Balls glow bright, and the Saiyan is forced to step back as a burst of yellow light shoots out from the orbs and heads for the sky.

Dark clouds appear from nowhere, covering the once clear and blue skies. Lightning strikes aggressively. Thunder roars, and the yellow light curves in the sky, slowly morphing to the shape of a Chinese dragon.

The yellow light fades, revealing the green snake-like dragon with intimidating red glowing eyes. Brown antlers sprout from his head. It's whiskers flow long like ribbons. It lowers its head, staring down at the warrior. A low and rumbling growl escapes its throat.

Kakarot's left ear shifts. The warrior looks to his left, and Chille stumbles from the vegetation. His eyes are glued to the dragon. His mouth is hanging open in shock.

"What the…?"

 **(2)** The Saiyan closes his eyes with a chuckle. This catches the warrior's attention. "It's amazing, isn't it? This is The Eternal Dragon. All it takes is a simple word, and he'll do whatever you ask as long as it's within his power."

Chille blinks. "Th-that came out of those Dragon Balls?"

"He slept deep within the fiery core of this world… legend says. His sole purpose is to grant a single wish, but you knew that, didn't you?" The Saiyan smirks. "I'll kill you as soon as I have my wish granted. You can't stop me."

Chille gasps. He can't believe it.

The dragon snarls as it observes those below him. As it speaks, it's voice is deep and powerful, the kind a person would expect from a god. "YOU HAVE GATHERED ALL SEVEN DRAGON BALLS. I SHALL GRANT YOU ONE WISH WITHIN MY POWER, BUT BEWARE IT WILL COME TRUE. SPEAK YOUR WISH."

Kakarot is in awe by the dragon. He still has to get use to it. He lowers his arms and nods once. "Shenron! My big brother Raditz is overwhelmed by sickness in the heart, and I'm afraid the medicine may not work! My wish is that you can cure him!"

"No!" Chille growls.

The dragon frowns. "IT CANNOT BE DONE."

"Ha!"

Kakarot staggers and regains his footing. "What?! It's just a virus! Curing sickness won't hurt, will it?!"

"SICKNESS IS ANOTHER STORY. THIS VIRUS IS UNLIKE ANY OTHER." Shenron explains. "EVEN IF I TRY AND SUCCEED, SUCH A REMOVAL MAY NOT WORK WITH A WISH ALONE. IT MAY JUST RETURN, STRONGER THAN BEFORE. YOU MAY REQUEST ANOTHER WISH THAT I MAY GRANT."

Kakarot's shoulders slump. _'Seriously?! How can The Eternal Dragon not be able to grant something so simple?'_

At least he has another shot.

"I have this crown that has been stuck on my head that I cannot remove, and it hurts very much! My wish is for you to remove it from my head!" Kakarot requests.

Chille glares at the warrior.

The dragon stares for a while, and he growls. "IT CANNOT BE DONE."

"What?!" Kakarot steps back. He was hoping he wouldn't hear that. Again?! "But um… mister Shenron, is there a reason for that?"

"REMOVING THE CROWN IS FAR BEYOND MY POWER. THE POWER WITHIN IT IS SURPASSING MY OWN IN LEVELS HARD TO DETERMINE." Shenron explains, ignoring the bummed down look Kakarot has. "STATE ANOTHER WISH, AND I SHALL SEE IF IT MAY COME TRUE."

This is the second time!

Kakarot frowns, and he steps forward. "Well, this planet is being overran by androids built by Dr. Gero and Bulma! My wish is that you make them disappear forever!"

"Please tell me that can't be done…!" Chille pleads.

"THAT CANNOT BE DONE."

Chille laughs.

Kakarot blinks. "Geez. This is the third time. What's wrong now? Beyond your power?"

Shenron huffs. "INDEED. I WAS CREATED BY THE GUARDIAN OF EARTH, KAMI. ANY WISH BEYOND THAT POWER CANNOT BE GRANTED."

"That explains a lot." Kakarot sighs, and he thinks again. "Shenron! Do you think you can bring back Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans who were wiped out 29 years ago?!"

"IT CANNOT BE DONE."

Kakarot falls to the ground, anime-style.

Shenron growls, clearly annoyed with the fact that there has been no progress. "CAN YOU REQUEST A WISH THAT IS WITHIN MY POWER INSTEAD OF ONES THAT SURPASS IT?"

Kakarot stands and crosses his arms. "I apologize, Shenron. It's not my fault that these wishes can't be granted because you're so weak."

Shenron huffs in surprise by the insult. His eyes narrow and he snarls.

"Crap!" Kakarot pushes his hands out in front of him and laughs nervously. "Sorry, Shenron! I didn't mean it like that!" He frowns and thinks. "So, if I can't do those things… what's left? My lost memories?"

Pause.

"No. I would rather learn from this. Scars are reminders of one's mistakes, after all…"

"I have a wish, Eternal Dragon!"

Kakarot snarls. He glares at the earthling. "Don't you dare!"

"My wish is to be immo-"

A blast shoots right through his left side of the chest. He falls to the ground, choking and rasping.

"Ah, damn it." Kakarot lowers his right hand. "I missed the heart, but whatever. It was a quick shot anyway. He'll be down for a good minute."

Shenron growls. The dragon is clearly not pleased for waiting this long.

Kakarot steps forward. "Shenron, you're knowledgeable, right?"

Shenron nods. "IF YOU WISH FOR KNOWLEDGE, IT SHALL BE GRANTED."

Kakarot shakes his head. "No thanks. That's not my wish." His eyes narrow. "My wish is that you tell me everything you know about this crown on my head and the Power Pole." He points at his back. "There's little information about it."

The dragon is silent for several seconds, and he speaks. "VERY WELL, WARRIOR. IT SHALL BE DONE."

Kakarot smiles. "Awesome!"

Sheron begins to explain. "AS SPOKEN IN LEGEND, THE GOLDEN CROWN OF RESTRAINT WAS CRAFTED BY THE GREAT KAIS FROM REAL GOLD. HOWEVER, IF IS SAID THAT WITH THE GREAT POWER OF A HIGHER POWER… ENERGY WAS SEALED WITHIN IT FOREVER TO MAKE IT UNBREAKABLE."

As the dragon explains this, the warrior has a picture of the crown in his mind. It glows in his imagination.

"IF WORN ON THE HEAD, IT CAN NEVER BE REMOVED BY THE ONE WHO HAS IT, OR THOSE WITHOUT A RIGHTEOUS HEART. THE CROWN'S PURPOSE IS TO CONTROL THE UNTAMABLE. ONLY WHEN THE BEAST IN TAMED WILL THE CROWN WILL BE LIFTED ON ONE'S OWN WILL AND ANOTHER'S GREAT POWER. ENGRAVED IN THE CROWN IS A SEQUENCE OF NUMBERS WRITTEN IN MANDARIN. IT CAN BE SEEN ONLY WHEN ONE IS IN NEED FOR IT. COUNTING WILL ALLOW THE CROWN TO USE ITS POWER. THE ONE WHO HAD FALLEN TO ITS POSSESSION WILL BE RESTRICTED UPON MOVEMENT AND MOBILITY. PAIN INCREASES GRADUALLY. IT'S PURPOSE IS TO RESTRAIN AND RESTORE."

Kakarot blinks. Now he understands what happened with Future Trunks. He recalls only a bit of his rampage when the teen activated the crown. The teen somehow revealed the markings on the crown and was reading them.

"WHEN ACTIVATED, THE CROWN FORCES POWER INTO THE PRESSURE POINTS. IT FORCES THE KI OF THE POSSESSOR TO BECOME UNSTABLE, FORCING THEM TO BE UNABLE TO MOVE ON THEIR OWN WILL." Shenron continues. "THE CHANT CAN REPEAT OR CONTINUE, STARTING FROM THE NUMBER ONE. THE MOST COMMONLY USED SEQUENCE IS THE FIRST THREE NUMBERS; _YĪ… ÈR… SĀN_."

Kakarot flinches, and he is suddenly unable to move. "Uh…!"

"THE MANDARIN NUMBER USED TO PIN THE ONE WHO HAS THE CROWN ALSO INFLICTS MAJOR PAIN. _SÌ_."

He is interrupted when the Saiyan screams and is forced down to the ground by an unseen force. The dragon is slightly surprised to see the warrior on the ground in major pain. The crown is glowing bright

Kakarot groans. "Shenron… do you mind if you stop the counting? I… can't move… and my head hurts…!"

Shenron huffs, and the crown stops glowing. As the Saiyan stands, he speaks. "IT APPEARS THE CROWN YOU HAVE ON YOUR HEAD IS REAL. I SEE WHY YOU SEEK ANSWERS, BUT AS SAID BEFORE, IT CANNOT BE REMOVED BY YOU OR ANYONE WITHOUT RIGHTEOUS HEART. IF YOU TRY TOO MANY TIMES, OR ANOTHER TRIES TO HELP, THE OPPOSERS WILL BE STUCK DOWN WITH A GREAT DEAL OF POWER. AS LONG AS THE CROWN REMAINS ON YOUR HEAD, IT LABELS YOU AS UNRULY AND UNTRUSTED BY THE GODS. THE INFORMATION I HAVE GIVEN YOU IS ALL I KNOW."

Kakarot thinks, and he mutters to himself. "By the gods, huh?"

"NOW, I SHALL SPEAK OF THE POWER POLE YOU SPEAK OF." Shenron announces. "THE POWER POLE IS ALSO KNOWN AS "NYOI-BŌ", OR "COMPLIANT POLE", OR "THE STAFF THAT OBEYS ONE'S WILL". IT'S A MAGIC LENGTH-CHANGING STAFF USED TO CONNECT FROM THE KOREN TOWER TO KAMI'S LOOKOUT, AS YOU MAY KNOW."

Kakarot frowns. "Looks like I pretty much asked about this information for nothing, then…"

"HOWEVER, THERE'S MORE TO IT."

Kakarot pays close attention.

"THE ITEM YOU POSSES HAVE ABILITIES THAT MAY HAVE NOT BEEN DISCOVERED. ITS POWERS ARE LIMITED TO THE WIELDER'S WILL. ITS RESTRICTIONS ARE UNKNOWN, MEANING IT MAY DO MORE THAN GROW. AS LONG AS THE WIELDER HAS ENOUGH WILLPOWER, IT MAY DO MORE THAN THOUGHT. WITHIN THAT STAFF IS A ENORMOUS DEAL OF MAGIC THAT IS NOT UNDERSTOOD. BY FAR, THE ABILITIES DISCOVERED IS ONLY A SAMPLE OF IT'S TRUE ABILITIES."

Kakarot is in awe. "So… that's why…!"

He recalls how he drew the protective ring that acted as a forcefield around Kauli and ChiChi.

"It was because of me!" Kakarot draws out his staff, surprising the dragon again. He looks at the weapon with wonder. "Huh. I wonder how I can tap into more of its potential…"

"THAT IS ALL I KNOW."

Kakarot looks at the dragon. That was said rather quickly.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL, UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING." The dragon glows until it returns to the yellow light it arrived as. The light gathers to a gigantic sphere. The seven Dragon Balls rise from the ground and float towards the light.

Kakarot realizes what is about to take place. He jumps up, and snatches what he knows is the four-star ball that is a glowing yellow sphere of light. The other six shoot out in other directions as streaks of light. The dark clouds fade, and the sky is back to normal as the day was.

The warrior looks at the glowing orb. The light fades, revealing a round stone. "The Dragon Balls stay as round stones for an entire year…" He screws the stone back against the metal portion of the necklace, and he sighs. "Well, it didn't help much, but I think I understand what happened back there. The staff's power is limited by me I guess…"

"Go ahead and laugh if you want… Goku." Chille slowly stands. He is carefully being watched, but he doesn't care. "You may have took anyone's opportunity to have a wish granted, but I have something or at least… I _will_ have something the dragon can't fix."

"What are you talking about?"

"I received transmissions from Alphredo before she died." Chille smirks at the shocked look he is now getting. "Looks like your wife is alive. I've heard everything you two spoke about. She was watching you two before she attacked under my orders. Of course, in the end she killed herself. Goodness, you crushed her spirit."

Kakarot just stares.

"Of course, in retaliation, I'll crush your wife's. Fair thing, right?"

The warrior's face fills with disbelief. Next, it transforms into pure anger. "Don't you dare go near her. If she is harmed for whatever reason, I'm going to bash you endlessly. If she gets as much as a cold from you…!"

"Wow. You're something else when compassion comes into play." Chille chuckles. "Just so you know, she ran off when your demon friends weren't paying attention. They tried their best to locate her, and they looked like a nervous wreck. You must had threatened to kill them of they lost her. You have an obvious weakness. You have a cruel heart and care for nothing about humanity, but you have a soft spot for an earthling woman. Such irony. Don't worry. I won't go after her. You see, message for you… the project is officially launched. A new pair is far stronger than the last. It's already too late to run." He taps his wrist, and he teleports away.

"He thinks he can get away with everything." Kakarot huffs. He should head back, but he wants to do things his way at the moment. He's annoyed and worried. A guy like Chille doesn't keep his word.

He's not interested in the androids. At least not yet. He's still uncertain about fighting. What if he snaps again?

He picks a tree and climbs up. He sits, trying to think of a way to find the woman who somehow ditched the demons. He isn't too surprised. She hates monsters, after all.

However, if he does find her and she is in danger, what would happen? If they hold her hostage, he'll probably lose his composure again. He can't have that happen. What if voices invade his head again?

These questions run through his head, but the sound of air movement interrupts his thoughts.

Nappa flies in with the others. The general holds Tarble's wrist to pull him along as a guide. It makes sense. Tarble is blind and unable to see where he is going.

"We came here as soon as we saw the Dragon Balls fly off. Finding you didn't take long." Turles lands first. He sets Baby Trunks who he was carrying on the grass, and he looks up. "We just got a report from the future kid. He went back after Vegeta to make sure things don't spiral. He seemed very scared at the moment. He told us things that happened on the future- his past, really."

"What? What's going on?"

"You're oblivious to what happened?!" Nappa frowns. "Okay, let's get straight to the point. First of all, you and Raditz better watch your tails. You've been surpassed. Vegeta is a Super Saiyan."

"He's a what?!" Kakarot knew he sensed something big earlier.

Baby Trunks watches carefully. "Awah?"

"Secondly, we had a pair of off androids. Remember the one's from the picture? They arrived as Androids 19 and 20. Turns out that 20 is Dr. Gero. Vegeta took care of 19, but according to that teen, if things go as it did in the teen's time, Dr. Gero got away and activated 17 and 18 who killed Vegeta in the future even with Super Saiyan strength."

"Are you serious?!" Kakarot gawks.

"Don't you get it? Vegeta is in danger! Who knows what could be happening to him out there?!" Tarble shouts.

"Oh, that? I sorta knew already." Kakarot shrugs.

Kauli crosses her arms. If the warrior knew about this, then why did he act so naive to the situation just now? "You knew?"

"I was making sure I wasn't making false assumptions. That's all. I ran into Chille and he said the project was launched. He said a pair is far stronger than the first two we met." Kakarot explains. "If Vegeta is fighting them alone, he's not going to do so well. Does he know that?"

"He won't step aside at the moment!" Tarble answers. He is getting frustrated. He senses stubbornness. This is going to take a while, and by the time he is done, who knows what could happen to Vegeta?

Kakarot noticed a millipede crawling on a branch above him. He reaches up and snatches it. "That's Vegeta for you. He just won't listen to anyone."

"Like you?" Kauli huffs.

"I saved your life. You shouldn't be so rude." Kakarot leans back against the trunk, treating the tree like a lounge chair. One leg is crosses over the other. His tail sways under him, below the branch. He watches the bug crawl around in his hand. "I have other problems to worry about, and you guys are slowing me down."

Karot is confused. He wonders to himself how could they be slowing him down? Is his father delusional?

Tarble steps forward. "Slowing you down? Kakarot! We have a major problem and we are going to need some assistance! That teen from the future specifically made it clear that those two landed a punch on Vegeta like it was nothing!"

"The war has already begun, and everyone is running around without thinking things through first."

"Well, aren't you going to fight with us?" Turles crosses his arms.

"I'll only get in the way." Kakarot plays with a millipede that crawls across his fingers. He turns his hand around to keep it walking nonstop.

"How do you suppose we deal with those androids if you're not willing to fight them?" Nappa growls.

"It's no longer my problem." Kakarot is finally done with playing with the bug. He tosses it inside his mouth and a loud crunch is heard.

"Disgusting." Turles shudders.

"Kakarot, listen to me!" Tarble demands firmly. "You're not going to sit around and do nothing about this! We need our numbers back! One Saiyan out of commission is bad enough! To have another missing in action is ridiculous! You're insane if you think we will do fine without you!"

"There's nothing you can do." Kakarot mutters. "You think I'm out of my mind? Vegeta is simply overconfident now. He'll allow the other androids to come out if there are anymore, so someone has to stop him. I doubt he's fit to be our prince with that kind of judgement."

 **(3)** Tarble gasps. "What are you planning?!"

Kakarot chuckles as he leans back. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just telling you to keep a lookout on your brother. He thinks he can handle everything by himself, but as I speak, he's being pounded out there."

"...What?"

 **-0000-**

"You son of a-" Vegeta is cut off when a fist slams into his stomach. He staggers back, trying to recover from the hard blow the female android just delivered. A second afterwards, he lunges forward, and she disappears, so 17 is next in line. The brother just stands there with arms crossed. Suddenly, Vegeta's jump is shortened as he is forced back to his feet as if he were a dog on a leash trying to run. His fist is just an inch from the android's face, and for some reason, he can't take a step closer. "What the…?!" He turns his head, and the first thing he sees is 18 staring at him with no expression. The second thing he sees is her hand which holds on to a tail casually. He realizes she had somehow snagged his tail and pulled it free from around his waist, exposing it, but how? "How did you managed to get back there?! Unhand my tail!"

Future Trunks growls. "This is crazy! Vegeta was stepping all over 19 before, and now we're having trouble dealing with them!"

"These Saiyans tend to get annoying. They are so stubborn, so this is the quickest way to take them down, right?" 17 points at the tail his twin sister holds. "It's their weak point."

However, the Saiyan prince simply laughs. "Sure, go ahead and give it a little squeeze. Like if it will do anything to me. I am an elite warrior, a prince! Unlike those peasants Kakarot, Raditz, and Turles, we elites get special training to eliminate such an obvious weakness. What kind of warrior would I be if I left it unchecked?" He pulls, but not only is his tail still trapped, the android doesn't budge. "What?!"

"Yeah… what's your estimation on these guys?" 18 turns to her brother.

"Well, Goku's son will immediately be on his knees if we even give that kid's tail a light squeeze. Future boy might be in the same level along with Kauli. As for Goku's look alike, maybe harder. Raditz doesn't take too much effort, but Kakarot requires painful pressure. As for Nappa, he's almost as difficult as Vegeta, but we can arrange that. They trained those tails to endure certain pressures. Exceeding their limits isn't too hard."

"Ridiculous! Even if all of you had my tail in your grasp, it won't stop me!" Vegeta frowns.

"Yeah. That's funny, coming from you. You are restrained right now. Makes me wonder just how much you can actually endure." 18 begins to squeeze, and the Saiyan seems more irritated, showing no signs that it is affecting him. "Yeah. It's not that hard."

Vegeta was about to laugh, but he hears a bone pop, and sharp stabbing pain shoots through his spine. His mouth opens wide as he releases a shout of alarm and pain. "Im...possible!" His tail hasn't affected him since he was a child! Just how powerful are those androids? "Why you…" His words cut off as more pressure is applied, and he screams louder as the pain grows worse. His legs begin to shake as the pain intensifies. He feels like his legs are about to give in.

"What are you doing?!" Future Trunks lunges at 17, but 18 suddenly appears at his right and sends a punch on his face that knocks him back. The teenager growls as he rubs his face.

"You want to know? Okay." 17 suddenly disappears and flashes right behind the future warrior. "I did this." He snags the tail and yanks it from around the teen's waist. By just giving it a light squeeze, the warrior suddenly begins to stagger. "Did you train your tail at all?"

"What… are you… doing to my body…?" Future Trunks staggers again, and his eyes feel heavy. All of his energy had been takes by the squeeze. His eyes are almost shut, and he finally falls down. "I… can't… m-move…"

Vegeta fights to stand. "I-it doesn't make any sense! H-how is this… happening?"

 **-0000-**

"His energy is falling!" Tarble can sense it, and so can the others. He looks at Kakarot. "What did you do?"

"You mean, what did he do to himself?" Kakarot corrects the younger prince.

Baby Trunks looks at each person as they speak.

"Go help him! You're the only other Super Saiyan besides that future kid!" Tarble snaps at the Saiyan who is humming, ignoring him. "Stop being stubborn! I'm serious! I'm ordering you to help him!"

"Why should I help him?" Kakarot replies bluntly. "After all the times he didn't help me and tried to kill me? If I was still Goku, I would had, but I'm not. So, I'm sorry if you think so otherwise." He picks his teeth using one of the millipede's legs.

"I shouldn't be so surprised. All this time I had the feeling you would feel this way, but you're hiding something." Tarble frowns. "You're not planning to go against Vegeta or anything, are you?"

"He keeps trying to kill me. Eventually, I'll have no choice."

Karot looks at his father in disbelief.

Tarble knows that's not the only choice available. "There's another option!"

"I won't take it." Kakarot says. "He's a selfish leader. At least I'm more generous than he is, and I lead demons. I have no interest in anything royal… but…"

Tarble narrows his eyes. "But, what?"

"Ever heard of a reference?" Kakarot says. "I hate to do something that's against you guys' ideas, but, what other choice is there when our lives are in grave danger? I'm trying to save us, and he's trying to kill us."

Turles shakes his head. "Kakarot. Don't even think about it!"

"Sorry to break it to you. I said I don't like it, but I may not have a choice." Kakarot shrugs. "Why do you think I took the Dragon Balls? If he wishes for immortality, then he'll never let things be."

Tarble steps forward. "Don't be so rash!" He is ignored again, because Kakarot is humming a melody, leaning against the chair trunk again. His tail swings below him as if the day is pleasant. Tarble snarls. "Kakarot! Listen to me!"

Baby Trunks tilts his head as his uncle begins to sing.

"Prepare, for the coup of the century~!

Be prepared for the intolerable stand~!" Kakarot sings, and it causes Tarble to stare at him is disbelief.

Nappa growls and he lunges at the tree branch, but he catches a blurred copy of the warrior which fades away. "Kakarot! Show yourself!"

"You should go look for Vegeta!" Kakarot's voice calls from the distance.

Turles growls. He looks at the others. "I'll stay here and look after Raditz… or try to look for Kakarot. Something tells me he's not going to cooperate with us at all."

"Just when it seems he's calming down." Tarble sighs. He jumps from the ground and begins to fly.

He flies right into a tree and he falls back down.

Everyone has a sweatdrop falling from their face. Baby Trunks laughs and claps his hands.

Tarble sits up and groans. He feels around him until his hands touch the tree. "I was being a little hasty there. Where is my common sense?"

Nappa walks to the prince. He places a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should stay here and let Turles come with us. You're blind, so fighting the androids is impossible. You can't even fly without running into something."

"Don't give me that sort of doubt." Tarble pushes the hand away. "I told my brother that I won't quit just because I can no longer see!" His eyes shift towards Nappa, but it lacks eye contact since he can't see the general. "Don't try to stop me."

"But your eyes… they had already started to cloud up. Others will clearly realize that you can't see meaning, you can't fight!"

"You will have to stand down." Turles shakes his head.

"He's right, you know." Kauli says with a bit of disappointment. "We don't want you getting hurt over a disability."

Karot frowns. He feels that Tarble might as well stay behind.

"I'm still going!" Tarble refuses to go to the ship. He's growing more frustrated with every passing second. They keep holding him back. They've been doing that since he first met them! "As for Kakarot, I know you're still around! Come out!"

"He's not coming back." Nappa shakes his head. "You will have to stay and let us look for him. It's too dangerous for you to go out to the battlefield or risk even flying. Someone will find you, and that could be it for you."

"Are you saying I don't stand a chance?!" Tarble gasps.

"It's for your own good." Nappa answers as a yes.

"I told you not to-"

"Don't push yourself." The general interrupts.

"If you would just let me-"

"He's right." Kauli tries to convince the prince to stop. "Look, I understand that you have a lot to believe, but fighting is not your thing."

"I'll be in your place." Turles says. "You have to return to the ship. You already lacked things in Vegeta's eyes before. Now that you're blind, there's no chance he'll allow you to fight."

They are doubting him. Tarble lowers his head. He clenches his fist. "Calling me useless…?"

"It's not that." Nappa answers. "You'll only get yourself into trouble, and to Vegeta… you'll simply get in the way. Sorry to say it but, you have to get to the ship. That's our best option."

Tarble growls. "How… dare…!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

He remembers it suddenly. The day he felt so useless…

He was inside the ship, training with Nappa. The control room is where they train. The gravity was turned on to make progress, but, it was too much. The humiliation was high.

 _The young prince manages to push himself off from lying down. His arms shake in struggle to support his multiplied weight. "I.. I can't get up!"_

 _Nappa walks up to him. "Well, if you can't get up then you can't stand. If you can't stand, then you can't train. And if you can't train… then you'll be here all day and night." Seeing Tarble's face turning pale, he adds in; "You have nothing alike with your brother. You might as well give up, but then Vegeta would… I don't know… beat you up?"_

" _This is absurd!"_

" _Well, you're starting to sound like him." Nappa chuckles. "Sorry but, Vegeta told me that training requires pain. Someone like you needs to know his bad it can get." He throws his foot and it collides with Tarble's head. The young warrior screams as his hands clasps over this face._

" _Man. I didn't even hit you that hard." Nappa frowns._

 _The gravity pressure shuts off as the pod door opens. Walking inside is Tarble's brother, no other than Vegeta. A scowl is noticeable on his face. "Look at you." He slams the door shut and the gravity turns back on. Tarble falls flat on his face. "Pathetic!" He walks up to his brother._

" _Vegeta… please don't make me do this. My body can only endure so much!" Tarble can barely lift his head. His chin strikes the ground and it causes him to bite his tongue._

" _That is no excuse! You are a Saiyan! " Vegeta stomps on his chest and Tarble screams in pain. "That's right. You will feel a lot of agony if you stay lying here like the weakling you are!"_

 _The younger Prince lifts his head again. It gets kicked back down. His hands have to fight the heavy gravity to cover his bleeding nose. "Gaw! That… why…?!"_

 _Vegeta huffs. He stomps on his brother's chest again. "Tell me. You feel it right? The shame. You're pride has been shattered. In fact, what pride? You don't have any." He stomps harder this time. "Tell me! Do you feel it or not?!"_

 _Tarble groans. He is kicked on the head once more and he growls. He can't understand. Why can't Vegeta just accept him as he is?_

 _A mischievous grin crosses the older Prince's face. "That's it. You're getting frustrated because you can't even get off the ground. How pitiful!" He kicks his brother on his side, and watches him gasp for air. "You can't take a light kick."_

" _Hey, Vegeta. I don't think he can take any more-"_

" _This is not your concern Nappa. To shape Tarble into a warrior, he'll have to learn just how useless he is first." Vegeta interrupts the general._

 _Tarble's eyes narrow. "Forgive me for saying this but… I'm not cut out to be a warrior. Maybe I don't want to fight all the time! I'm better off repairing this pod!"_

" _What?!" Vegeta shouts angrily. "You… you have to be pulling my tail! This is some kind of joke right?!" His brother's serious look doesn't change. "Y-you're serious?!" He harshly kicks his brother's side again and this time, Tarble is sent flying. "What kind of Saiyan would turn away from fighting?!"_

 _If he could move, he would be running for his life by now. Unfortunately, being pinned with gravity 20 times stronger than Earth's is making this much, much worse. Seeing Vegeta approach him makes him regret speaking out. His fingers stretch for something, but he gets nothing. "V-Vegeta… please! I can explain-!"_

" _Explain what?!" Vegeta yanks his brother up by his neck. "That you would rather tinker with gadgets than to fight?! Never have I came across a Saiyan who would… it doesn't make sense! We are born warriors! Fighting is a part of us!" He knees his brother on the stomach several times before shoving him against a wall. He throws a series of punches against his stomach._

 _Every gut punch feels like a stab through the heart. Vegeta is not letting up the assault. Tarble is unable to control his body. The air is knocked out of him when he is punched harder than before. Blood flies out his mouth and Vegeta steps back. Tarble drops to his knees and falls on his back. He shivers in pain, coughing uncontrollably._

 _Vegeta steps on his brother's head and begins to put in pressure. He ignores Tarble's screams. "I don't even know what to do with you anymore. I should had never picked you out from that pod when I found you. I should had just let you die!" At the last word that came out his mouth, Vegeta shoves his boot further down, adding a huge amount of pressure. A small crater is formed around the screaming Tarble's head. "I despise you. It's clear on why father exiled you. Worthless trash! Why are you even a prince! Why are you even my brother?!" He lifts his foot and kicks Tarble on the face a couple times before stepping back. "A damn mess you are."_

 _Tarble's fingers spread apart and press against the ground. He fights the gravity and rolls to his stomach. His bloody head barely lifts from the ground. His eyes are filled with disbelief. Tears collects and fills his eyes. He shuts them tight and they fall from his face. His teeth grit together as he puts in every ounce of strength he has. His arms give in and he falls again._

 _Vegeta frowns as his brother keeps trying to get to his knees. He once again lifts his foot and slams it on Tarble's back. The younger Prince is forced back to the ground and is forced to stay down with the foot pinning him down with the added gravity._

 _Now Tarble can't budge. He coughs again after he is stomped on. His eyes shift up and they narrow. "Vegeta… this won't change my mind. So just… leave me alone!"_

" _Like if!" Vegeta begins to repeatedly kick his brother's sides. "You are blind to just who you are! A Saiyan Prince should how to fight! Not tinker!" Every insult is said with a kick. "You're spineless! You're helpless! You bring shame! Low class! Those low class brothers are stronger than you, and they were pitifully weak when I first met them!" He kicks his foot under Tarble, and sends him crashing and skidding across the floor. His attention is turned to Nappa. "Turn off the gravity multiplayer, and find the healing substance."_

 _Nappa glances between Vegeta and his brother and nods quickly. "Right away, Vegeta." He presses the remote and the room's humming becomes calmer until it stops completely. The gravity is normal. Nappa walks across the room and begins to dig through the cabinets._

" _Tch. He's lucky that he won't be in pain for long." He heads for the door. As his hand grips on the handle he announces; "I'll be outside." He starts to pull but, he stops. The sound of feet scratching the floor makes him turn around. "So, after that beating you can stand? Shocking."_

 _Tarble is crouched and struggling to stand straight. His left hand covers his right side and his other arm hangs limply. His body is screaming of pain. He takes a limping step and his legs almost give in. He fights to not fall. "You… Just… Can't…!" He speaks through his clenched teeth._

 _Nappa returns with the green substance. He offers it to Vegeta but,the Saiyan pushes his hand back. It won't be accepted yet._

" _Well, maybe I can't." Vegeta fires a blast near his brother's feet. Tarble panics and falls back down. Vegeta frowns. "Normally, if I find someone useless to me… try to get an idea on what I do to them."_

 _As Tarble gasps, Nappa speaks what Tarble could be thinking. "Vegeta! You… you're not serious about killing your own brother-!"_

" _Shut it, Nappa!" Vegeta demands, and the general says nothing more. He looks back at his brother. "However, I should just leave you here in the gravity, and eventually, your body will collapse, and you will die." He growls. "I can see your eyes. They have lost the normal content look. You can't deny it."_

 _Tarble's narrowed eyes harden into a glare. He fails to hide the growl that rises from his throat._

" _Yes, that's it." He steps on his brother's hand. "You can feel it. The Saiyan blood rushing through your veins… I wouldn't fight it if I were you." His other foot steps on his brother's back. "You don't look so good. Are you sure you want to suppress what you have to offer? I know that it's in there somewhere."_

 _Tarble's body is shaking. It's not just from fear alone. His anger is building. Vegeta is treating him like some prisoner. He hates it. "St-stop!"_

 _Vegeta chuckles. "And what if I don't? It's not like you can do anything about it."_

" _J-just… stop it! Just stop!"_

" _I take no orders from someone like you!" Vegeta shouts. "I still don't understand, why did father even allowed you to live?!"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _Nappa witnesses Vegeta taking a punch on the stomach. Tarble is shaking as he stands, breathing heavily as if he's fighting his emotions._

 _Tarble stares his brother down. "You don't know what it's like! You don't!" Vegeta is just on his knees and Tarble kicks his foot. It strikes Vegeta's chest and he watches him stumble back._

 _Vegeta chuckles, which turns into a laugh. He stands tall with his hands on his sides. "Well! It seems that you can fight… but it's still bad. What have you been doing after you died?"_

 _The young Saiyan snarls as purple aura surrounds his body. "I was judged to go to hell! TO HELL, DAMN IT! It wasn't my fault that I had to end the lives of Frieza's soldiers! They attacked and killed the people I lived with on the planet I once called home! They… it.. It was blown up… to nothing! I don't have a home anymore!" A ball of energy collects on each hand. "Every… single… soldier… they died in my hand!" Tears heavily poured from his eyes as the memories starts to haunt him. "You have no right to treat me like this! No right!"_

 _Vegeta's eyes slightly widen. "His energy just spiked. He's gotten stronger." He laughs. "Hah! Like if that's enough to even hurt me!"_

 _Tarble screams as he rapidly thrust his arms forward. Energy blasts fly in many directions, but they all shift and target Vegeta. He gasps and stops firing when his brother suddenly vanishes. His scouter beeps and he turns around. A pair of hands clamped over his throat._

" _So, you ended lives of those soldiers. You were doing good, so why were you sentenced to hell?" Vegeta seems interested with the story. "Don't tell me that you actually-"_

 _Tarble pulls the fingers away, just enough for him to speak. "I didn't regret it. I was glad they were dead!" He throws an uppercut and watches Vegeta regain footing._

" _It seems that you can be a Saiyan sometimes." Vegeta crosses his arms. "But your power is small. It's not enough for you to survive."_

 _Tarble shuts his eyes. "I will not allow you to push me around anymore! " He screams a battle cry as he sprints his way towards his brother with a ready fist._

" _How disappointing." Vegeta doesn't even get into any kind of defensive stance. He just stands with his crossed arms._

 _Tarble lunges when the distance between them is close. Just as he draws back his fist to throw the punch, a blur of brown dashes across his face and he is slapped. He falls on his back and gasps for the air that got knocked out of him. He sits up and his brother laughs. Tarble can see that he had been whipped down by his brother's tail. "Am I… really that weak…?"_

" _It's about time that you've realized your place. If I were in your shoes, I would start training right away." Vegeta walks to the door and opens the hatch. "Nappa. You're coming with me."_

 _As Nappa follows, Tarble scrambles to his knees. "Wait! Where are you going?!"_

 _Vegeta doesn't answer. Instead, he takes the remote and the healing substance from Nappa's hand and presses a few buttons. "Have fun." He places the healing liquid next to the door._

 _They walk out. The second the door shuts, pressure forces Tarble to the ground… and this time, he can't lift a finger._

" _H-heeey!' Tarble gasps as he tries to lift his head. He is as stiff as a statue. His eyes dart around where he can see in his current perspective. They land on the tiny screen._

 _40g_

" _Are… you trying to kill me?!" His body can't handle 20g, and his brother skipped to 40! Tarble gets no response. He can't move, and his wounds are throbbing much worse. If he can't get up to at least crawl to the healing substance, he'll die for sure. "Vegeta! Come back! Vegeta!"_

 _No one comes in. He is left all alone._

" _Grrr…!" Tarble screams in fury; "VEGETAAAAAAA!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 **(4)** Tarble's lips pull back. He snarls so heavily, it startles Nappa. "You know what? Screw it! Forget it! I'm through with this shit!"

Dead silence.

"I swear to the kais, Kakarot, if you don't get your stubborn ass back over here, I'm ripping your damn tail right out of your spine! GET BACK OVER HERE _NOW!"_

"Okay… backing away…" Kauli slowly steps away to keep her distance.

A few seconds pass, and the Saiyan stomps on the ground. "KAKAROT! THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER! DISOBEY ME, AND YOU'LL REGRET EVER PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!"

Several seconds pass, and they finally hear the rustling of tree leaves. Kakarot jumps down, but he keeps his distance. "Geez. You don't have to get so angry-"

"Watch who you're addressing to! I don't care if we're in the same class. You are to obey me, for I am your _prince_!" Tarble marches forward. He stops, standing in front of everyone. "Don't you dare act like a fool against me ever again! Understood!"

Kakarot snarls. "You don't understand-"

"Don't you bare your teeth at me!" Tarble snarls back. "I tried to tolerate this! I've tried, but it seems that it doesn't work out at all! I'm done with your games, Kakarot! I'm done with Vegeta stepping on me, I'm down with being casted aside, I'm done with being humiliated, I'm done! I'm through! You're not going anywhere! Try to fly away, I dare you!"

Kakarot frowns. "It's not like you can actually stop me. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can do everything you want." His statement leaves the others shocked at just how bold he has become. Energy engulfs him and he rockets from the ground.

Tarble fires a quick blast that strikes the flying Saiyan right on the side of the face.

"ARGH! DAMN IT!" Kakarot spirals to the ground and crashes. He grabs his burning face and rubs away the pain. "What was that about?! You didn't had to hit me like that!"

"Don't act so innocent! All the fault revolves around you and your reckless, unruly, and no-good behavior for this past week!" Tarble throws his foot forward, and it strikes Kakarot on the chin. He slams his foot on the warrior's chest, pinning the warrior down.

"Ooh, shit. He snapped." Kauli backs away even more. "He snapped. He snapped real bad…"

"Shut up!" Tarble barks at the woman. That keeps her quiet.

Kakarot groans. His lip is bleeding from his teeth biting into it. "You're acting like Vegeta…!"

"Oh, really? Maybe because I realize how much of an asshole you can be sometimes! I take everything good I said about you back! You're not selfless! You're _selfish_!" Tarble crouches closer to the warrior. His tail flicks in agitation behind him. "You know what happens when you act so stubborn? It comes back twice as worse against the original sender. I've been trying to give chances, but just as my brother said, it looks like I was being too soft!"

"Ouch… this actually hurts…!" Kakarot growls through clenched teeth.

"You still see me as a mere weakling? How ironic. You're being pinned down by that person you labeled weak who is blind and nearly half your height! How does that feel?!" The angry prince glares at the others. "As for the rest of you, take his example as a lesson on what happens when you cross the line far too many times! Just because I'm not a great warrior does _not_ give you the right to frown upon me! I am the son of King Vegeta! I don't care if my own father thrown me away, I'm still The Prince of the Saiyan race! Show some damn respect!"

The others stiffen.

Prince Tarble steps off the warrior. "On your knees!"

Kakarot immediately rises to his knees. He bows his head, staring at the ground nervously. What has gotten into him?!

"The rest of you…!"

The others drop to their knees as well.

"We all may differ, but we share one thing in common. We are all Saiyans! Fighting is an instinct! We born to fight! Don't stand down! Don't tell me to stand down! I don't care if I am deaf! I'm still going to fight!" Tarble frowns at Kakarot. "As for you, Kakarot, I understand why you're so angry, but that doesn't mean act so ridiculous! Get your act together!"

Kakarot doesn't say a word.

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses! I don't care about how you feel! Not every warrior is going to be liked, so who cares if you don't like Vegeta! That doesn't mean let him suffer! You will fight whether you want to or not!"

"You don't-"

"Who gave you permission to speak?!" Tarble shouts angrily. "You have no right after all the trouble you gave us! The only way you will ever be forgiven is if you obey all future orders and you don't play around! You get yourself back into action! Save my brother! Don't stand down, Saiyan warrior! Find your self, and _get back_ into battle!"

Kakarot lifts his head to look at the prince. He was ordered to fight?! Why should he?! If he returns to the battlefield, his anger might turn into bloodlust that'll turn against his comrades as it did recently! "What?"

"You heard me! Get back! Find him! FIND HIM!" Prince Tarble marches forward. "You hear me! If you run into Chille in the process, you let someone else handle that bastard! Don't you interact! Do you understand?!"

Kakarot doesn't answer.

"Is that clear?!" Tarble repeats. "I'm not playing anymore games, and neither will you! You are to do what I say without question! You are to respect your comrades even if you disagree with us, then maybe you'll be spared! You hear me, and I'll say it again! This. Is. Not. A. GAME! DO WHAT YOU WERE TOLD!" At the last word, energy engulfs the warrior strong enough to make cracks explode around him violently in a split second.

Everyone gasps. Baby Trunks laughs.

Kakarot's eyes shrink. That huge burst of power just then…! "U-understood! Right away, sir!" He jumps to his feet and he rockets from the ground towards Vegeta's source of energy.

Turles gawks. "He actually got Kakarot to listen for once…!"

Tarble glares at the others, and they jump. "What are you standing around for?! Get to it! Follow him and don't slack for a second! Turles, you tend to Raditz and your baby nephew! Go on! Go!"

"Yes, sir!" The Saiyans immediately rocket from the ground to fly after Kakarot. Turles takes Baby Trunks, and he flies in the opposite direction, not daring to look back.

Tarble sighs, and he places a hand on his forehead. "I think I just gave myself a headache." He jumps to the skies and shoots straight up before flying after the others.

He doesn't want to chance running into another tree.

Kakarot keeps his focus ahead. "He's so mean. He's no different from Vegeta! No different! Not just that…"

"Kakarot!"

Kakarot turns back. He sees Nappa catching up to him. "What is it? You're not going to scold me after what just happened?!"

"I would, but I think you had enough sense knocked into you." Nappa replies a bit rudely. He seems a bit concerned. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Kakarot's eyes narrow. "That's what really got me going. That burst of power… he definitely has a load of protiental. If he knew how to control whatever that was… I don't like to admit it, but he would be stronger than me if he gains the Super Saiyan form."

"That's what I figured." Nappa nods. "So, you're back with us?"

"It seems that I had no other choice. Don't get me wrong. I'm not following orders because of his word. I'll obey everything except one thing. I'm killing Chille myself."

"Huh?" Nappa is shocked. Kakarot isn't listening even after what happened? The reason why he is at the moment is hard to figure out.

Kakarot seems determined. "There's someone in particular… that I need to fight for. It's a silent request that I must grant."

"Someone? Who?"

Kakarot smiles lightly.

Nappa is even more confused.

The pair flies for a while in top speed. The others follow, until they reach the scene. Nappa's eyes are wide. The female android is squeezing the life out of Vegeta's tail, and somehow, it is actually taking effect! Even Future Trunks is in the same situation!

Vegeta's eyes become lazy, almost shut as he stumbles a bit. He looks like someone who had just woken up due to his face and movements. His golden aura dies down, and he finally falls over to the ground, laying helpless and completely paralyzed.

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "This isn't good. How did they managed to do that? The only way Vegeta could possibly be affected is if they are actually breaking the bones. That has to be it."

17 sighs. "This got boring very quick. I have an idea, sis."

18 looks at her brother. "I'm listening."

"Didn't Raditz fall sick earlier?" 17's question makes the watching Saiyans alert. "He fell just as he was fighting 19. Speaking of that guy, I wonder why he was built in an earlier model…"

"I don't really know, but I think I know where you are going with this." 18 looks at the struggling prince. "After we deal with these two, we look for Raditz and get rid of him on the spot? It'll be hard looking for him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it makes it much more fun."

"They are going to hunt him down…!" Tarble growls.

"Give me a second. I think I know what to do." Kakarot suddenly takes off, surprising the Saiyans.

"What the-?! That stubborn…!" Tarble snarls again, and it catches the teen androids' attention.

There's definitely no time to go on a wild goose chase.

"Oh, look. We have an audience. Maybe they want to be volunteers?" 17 studies each individual. "We have General Nappa, Kauli, Gohan; the son of Goku, and Prince Tarble; Vegeta's little brother. We're missing those three brothers that are popular here. One is sick, so where are the others?"

"One ran away…" Nappa growls under his breath.

"That's too bad. I was hoping we can find Goku. He is the main target you know?" 18 seems a bit disappointed. She sighs. "I guess this will do. More time to kill time I guess. What better things are there to do?"

Karot clenches his fist, but he notices movement below. He looks down, and he sees his father hiding in the vegetation feet away. What is he planning to do?

Kakarot is definitely trying to plan something. He's in a hurry, but he can't leave Future Trunks against the pair. He'll have to find some way to stop them. There is also another problem; Raditz. "They'll be after big brother now that they know he is sick…" Kakarot begins to think, and a lightbulb moment just occurred. "Of course!"

Kakarot takes a deep breath. He begins to glow.

"Hup!"

 _POOF!_

The fog engulfs him as a cloud, and it clears, revealing Raditz in Kakarot's place. Of course, Kakarot merely shapeshifted to his brother. "Sweet! It actually works! I even sound just like him too! Haha!"

He's definitely not acting like him.

"Hmm… let's see. Big brother is definitely the bossy type. He wouldn't be happy all the time." Kakarot relaxes, and he notices how his tail is still exposed. "Aw, man. He also keeps his tail tucked. That's so uncomfortable... but I can't blow my cover…" He reluctantly wraps the tail around his waist. He seems uncomfortable, but he'll have to ignore it.

Now, all he has to do is fool them.

Above, Karot is in disbelief. He rubs his eyes, but he sees Raditz. His uncle! It's crazy, because his uncle is actually his father in disguise! Where did that trick get picked up from?!

Kakarot freezes, and he looks up. He immediately notices his son watching him from above. Knowing there's no point in trying excuses, he waves his son down.

Karot seems a bit uneasy, but he lands anyway.

"I know you saw what happened, so… do me a favor." Kakarot begins to explain. "I need you to take your uncle to the waterfall that's west from our ship. There are demons standing guard, but they'll recognize you immediately. Take him inside the cave hidden behind the waterfall with Turles who'll have the baby. Can you do that?"

Karot nods.

"Good. Get to it quickly."

Meanwhile, Nappa looks around constantly for the warrior who took off moments ago. "Damn that Kakarot! He just can't obey a simple order anymore even in these sort of situations!"

"Well, it looks like you will have to deal with us instead of finding him." 17 says casually. "I would rather play the game of finding Raditz."

 **(5)** "Why play a game of cat and mouse?" The voice of Raditz shocks everyone. The warrior reveals himself from the vegetation. He slowly walks towards the androids. "I'm right here if you want me."

Nappa and Kauli can't believe their eyes. They thought Raditz was down earlier, so what is going on?!

"Raditz?!" Tarble heard the voice, but something isn't right. He hears Raditz, but the energy he is sensing is Kakarot's. What is really going on?

17 drops Future Trunks, and he steps over him. "So, you decided to show up? I thought you were sick."

Kakarot smirks. "Let's just say… Kakarot did me a small favor by wishing the sickness away. Now I'm back, stronger than ever. Release Vegeta. Let Tru- uh, I mean the _brat_ go."

Future Trunks stares at the false Raditz oddly. Something is different. He can't figure out what it is, but something is definitely different.

17 chuckles as he walks towards the warrior. "Hey, sis. Let me handle this guy. I've been wanting to fight him for a while."

18 seems bothered, but she's doesn't argue. "Whatever. Just don't act so ridiculous like you usually do."

"I can't guarantee that."

18 rolls her eyes. "Boys."

17 lunges forward, and Kakarot leaps back to avoid the punch. A crater is left behind. "Whoa! You're awfully strong!" He ducks to avoid another punch, and he blocks another. He is pushed back effortlessly. "Really, strong!"

Kauli narrows her eyes. "Wait a second. Is it me… or is Raditz acting strange?"

Kakarot stomps his foot on the ground. His feet digs in the dirt as he is pushed back. He finally gains a grip and he knees the android on the stomach, but he is unfazed. "Huh? That's funny. That normally makes the opponent flinch at least."

"Was that supposed to hurt? You're acting a little strange. You normally are much more focused, right?"

Already, 17 can see a flaw. Trying to act exactly like Raditz is impossible. Kakarot looks at the others.

"They can't feel pain, you idiot!" Vegeta warns the warrior. "Damage them all you like, wounds won't slow them down at all!"

"That's… not good." Kakarot mutters.

"Yeah. Not good for you." 17 headbutts the warrior, and the Saiyan staggers back. He kicks the warrior on the stomach. "That was what you wanted, right?"

Kakarot coughs out a mouthful of saliva. He is hunched over. His body isn't moving as he wants it to. It's definitely not because of the fact he's disguised as his oldest brother.

His stomach growls, and that's the answer.

"Oh, no… this is bad timing. Looks like one millipede can't even be a light snack for me…" Kakarot lifts his head, and a boot kicks his chin, sending him to his back.

Future Trunks shakes his head. "What is going on? Don't tell me he came out here without fully recovering first!"

18 flashes behind Kakarot. She kicks his back and sends him flying across the field.

"Hey. I was fighting him!" 17 reminds his twin sister. He is annoyed that she interfered.

"So? I got bored." 18 says, obviously not caring that she probably got in the way.

"Well, this is my fight, so butt out!" 17 says rudely.

"Excuse me, but nobody claimed this fight! I don't want to stand around all day. Let me do something for once?" 18 places her hands on her hips, having the clear attitude of a teenager.

"Every time I let you, you get mad at me because your clothes get torn! What do you expect! It's a _fight_!" 17 points out.

Vegeta slowly stands. The look on his face is puzzlement. "They are arguing at a time like this?"

"They are so dangerous, but they still act like teenagers." Nappa sees this as reasonable. Teens can be teens whether they are weak or strong. Teens tend to get into an argument in the middle of anything. Then again, they are siblings too. Siblings get into arguments over the smallest things.

It explains so much. Kakarot, Turles, and Raditz would argue over small things constantly.

"So… hungry…" Kakarot rubs his growling stomach. His announcement is enough to draw the teens' attention towards him.

Vegeta frowns at this. "Raditz is acting somewhat strange. In fact, the energy I am sensing from him is slowly dropping. Also, it feels more like Kakarot's. What's going on here?"

Future Trunks has an idea. "Wait a minute. Is that possible…?"

17 sighs. "Okay, how about this? We kill Raditz together, and you'll have the next fight. Fair enough?"

"I guess so." 18 shrugs.

Kakarot gets to his knees. He jumps forward and throws a punch, but they both step aside. Kakarot lands on one hand, and he turns the hand around while pushing himself off the ground to turn towards them. He throws a punch and misses, so he spins with a kick, but his attack is ducked by 18. The teen punches him on the face, and the warrior falls on his back and slides.

17 and 18 approach the warrior. "The way you fight is not exactly what we have calculated in our system, but whatever." 18 shrugs. "We'll just end it here."

Kakarot chuckles as he struggles to stand. He's lacking a ton of energy, but he can't let anyone realize that he is playing as his brother. "You don't stand a-"

 _POOF!_

The androids blink as the fog engulfs the false Raditz in a cloud. It clears, revealing Kakarot in his normal self.

Kakarot freezes. "Uh…."

Too late.

"Uh-oh."

"HUH?!" The Saiyans' mouths drop.

18 points at the Saiyan. "Wait… that's Goku, isn't it? Wasn't he Raditz before?"

"Huh. That's funny. It's very weird, actually." 17 says. "Looks like Goku can shapeshift. I guess that explains why the Raditz we thought we saw was not really acting like Raditz." The android crosses his arms. "Turns out the shapeshifting power wears off after a while."

Kakarot's eyes become heavy as his stomach growls again. "Looks like shapeshifting makes me hungry quicker. I'm starving…"

Vegeta just blinks. "He can _shapeshift_? Where the hell did he pick that up?! No wonder why Raditz wasn't exactly Raditz! Kakarot was trying his best to act just like him in that form, but it didn't work out as planned!"

Kakarot slides his staff from the scabbard. He stabs the weapon to the ground. "Nappa… blow up the ground if you can." He looks towards the sky. "Power Pole, extend!"

The weapon glows and grows, but it only takes the warrior 5 feet from the ground. Kakarot takes notice, and he groans.

17 points at the staff. "Is it supposed to do that? I thought it can reach the sky or something."

"His Power Pole!" Nappa notes on his short it grew. "It barely did anything! What's going on?"

Future Trunks narrows his eyes. "It's because he's too exhausted. That staff is limited to only his will. Looks like since he's so tired and hungry, he can't use as much magic that it has as usual."

Kakarot seems out of breath. His stomach growls louder, and he loses his grip on the weapon. He slips free and falls to the ground on his side. He used up too much energy, and now he's famished. He can't move a finger at this point.

"He's starving!" Nappa announces. "He needs something to eat!"

"What a terrible weakness." Vegeta growls. "Sure, we Saiyans get hungry far often than Humans, but this is ridiculous. Kakarot loses his strength when he's famished. Raditz has that same problem. If Turles has it, I won't be surprised."

"I guess… I don't know… the limits of shapeshifting yet. It uses so much energy…" Kakarot groans.

18 seems amused. "Well. That makes things a bit more interesting, but I'll be honest, this takes away the fun of killing him. I would rather do that when he's suffering in pain, not hunger."

17 shrugs. "Fine. We will come back another day. That gives these guys more time to hide Raditz. It makes it more fun to find him."

Future Trunks' eyes widen. "They can't be serious!"

Suddenly, light glows in a spot in front of the twins. It fades, revealing Chille standing in that spot. He crosses his arms, looking at the suffering warrior. "Well, well. Look at you. It seems your power of disguise means sacrificing your stomach. That means you won't abuse the ability. That's good to know."

Kakarot's eyes fill with anger.

"The entire party is here, but it's obvious I can't be harmed since these two are much, much stronger than 19 and 20. What do you think? It makes it so much easier. Since you are so weak, I can easily hunt down that woman you care for so dearly."

Kakarot's eyes are now filled with disbelief.

Chille laughs as he turns away. "I'll handle things my way. You enjoy your date with the ground, alright?"

18 stares at the struggling warrior. "I don't think he's enjoying it."

"Yeah. The idea of personally introducing him to the ground to make their relationship intimate doesn't always go well." 17 says thoughtfully. He looks at the Saiyan. He seems to have no emotion towards the current situation. "But, he asked for it. See? He's lying in the ground right now."

Chille chuckles. "You two did good. You are free to go shopping or to go wherever your adolescent minds take you. Just make sure you get rid of those monkeys. I have an errand to run." He turns around.

"Don't go after her…!" Kakarot reaches for the soldier who laughs. "Don't…! Don't hurt her…!"

"Bye bye, monkey."Chille taps his wrist, and he teleports away.

Kakarot gasps. He stares at the spot the soldier once stood. The androids chuckle as they leave the ground to fly to who knows where. "Damn it. I should had ate before I came out here. The last time I ate was before stealing the military's stuff… and I was disguised as Skrimp…"

Nappa looks around. He digs inside his pocket, and he pulls out a capsule. He tosses it to the ground, it it explodes to a puff of smoke, revealing a table filled with food. Seeing Kakarot's eyes light up, he shrugs. "Go ahead."

Kakarot's mouth begins to water. "Food!" He somehow springs from the ground and he lands on a clear spot on the table. He is crouched down and eating food by handfuls.

Tarble frowns. "As much as I hate to say it… Kakarot is really the only one who knows how to deal with Chille. We might not have any other choice."

"He's after Kakarot's wife. That won't be tolerated in the low-class' book. Surprisingly, he actually fought the androids just to protect Raditz. Perhaps now that he has a wife to protect… he might actually fight." Vegeta watches the warrior snatch a pair of chopsticks. Rice is swallowed without being chewed.

Kakarot eats the last bit of food, and he belches. He would spend time to lay down a bit, but he remembers what he was told. He becomes very worried. The shock on his face returns. "Oh, no. Where could she be at a time like this?! I made it clear for those two to not let her out of their sight, because I knew this would happen!"

Future Trunks doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how Chille is in this time, but in his time, Chille was a cruel man who only cares about himself. He sounds like the same way here.

Vegeta walks up to Kakarot with his brother at his side. The Saiyan looks at him. "If you truly love that woman… then so be it."

Tarble narrows his eyes. His order is cold and firm. "Kill him."

Kakarot's shocked expression transforms into anger as he snarls. He rockets from the ground and towards the direction that leads to the waterfall. The table is pushed down so hard by the force of take off, it crashes to it's side. Plates fall to the grass.

"Good points for take off. He didn't hesitate for even a split second." Kauli can't see the Saiyan anymore. He's already out of sight. "It looks like he'll definitely fight this time. He set his fears aside."

"He only didn't want to because he was afraid of slipping from control of his instincts like he did recently." Nappa understands what was going on, but Kakarot's actions aren't very easy to explain. "However, when it comes to his wife… it looks like he'll do anything to keep her alive."

Vegeta huffs. "Compassion is complicated. All it took was an order related to killing Chille who is after the woman, and Kakarot followed without question."

"One thing anyone should never do to a Saiyan. If they care about their family, killing them is asking for a death wish." Tarble nods once. His next sentence is directed towards Kakarot who won't hear it, but it's a message with a meaning anyone will understand. "Protect the one you've fallen for."

* * *

 **A/N:** **AUTHOR BONUS!** **KAKAROT IS MAD!**

 **\- True Retaliation! Be Prepared! (The Lion King Parody) -**

 _If you know the song, you should be able to sing along._

 _I wrote this months ago just as I was writing down notes on these current chapters. I was bored to death one day so… this is what happens when those days happen._

" _The Lion King" is one of my most favorite Disney movies by the way. :)_

 _This takes place during chapter 19, actually._

 _You know what…? I have no idea why I even bother to post this. Forgive me._

 **I have no idea why I did that song thingy. It was difficult to change around to fit Kakarot's limited vocabulary. Half of those big words in Scar's song is something Kakarot would think is food.**

 **Kakarot's version of** " _ **Be Prepared"**_ **:**

Key:

" _Singing"_

"Talking"

Cue music: Dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-doom!

 _Hum…_

 _Hum…_

 _Hum…_

 _Hum..._

Kakarot: _I know that your powers of retention, aren't as bad as you may just believe._

 _As bored as you are,_ pay attention! _My words are a matter of pride._

 _It's clear from your real bored expression, that you don't believe what I say._ But we're talking kings and succession!

Even _you_ can't just ignore that thing!

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Prepare for some amazing news!_

 _A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer._

Demon: So, when do we feature?

Kakarot: Just listen to teacher.

 _I know it sounds hopeless, but you'll be rewarded, when at last we are given our prize!_ Yes, injustice, finally declared! _Be prepared!_

Demon: Yeah! We're prepared! Uh… prepared for what?

Kakarot: The death of that king!

Demon: Huh? Is he sick?

Kakarot: No, no! I'm going to kill him! That military too.

Demon: Yeah! Good idea! Who needs a king?

Three main demons: No king, no king~! La, la-la-lah, lah-lah~!

Kakarot: Guys! There _will_ be a king!"

Demon: Buh uh… I thought you said-

Kakarot: _I_ will be king! Stick with me, and no one will stand in our way again!

Demon: Yeah! Alright! Long live the king!

All demons and monsters: Long live the king! Long live the king!

 _It's great that we'll soon be connected, to a king who'll be all-time adored!_

Kakarot: Of course, in fair trade, you're expected… to take certain duties on board.

 _The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main one here. What I'm really pointing out is this;_

YOU WON'T GET A THING WITHOUT ME!

 _So prepare for the coup of the century!_

 _Be prepared to seize those who oppose!_ (Creatures: _Ooh, la, la, la!_ )

 _A retaliation!_ (Creatures: _We'll have food!_ )

 _A chance of great power!_ (Creatures: _Lots of food!_ )

 _The days of denial!_ (Creatures: _We repeat!_ )

 _But Youzi knows I'll_ (Creatures: _Endless meat!_ )

 _Be a king that's unchallenged,_

 _bowed down to,_

 _saluted,_

 _a king who'll have just what he wants!_

 _Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!_

Kakarot and creatures: _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!_

* * *

… **I dunno. Sorry for wasting your life.**

 **This song basically explains Kakarot's madness. The demon's background singing of food is the same as the hyenas in the movie, but with a different meaning.**

 **When Kakarot said "Be prepared to seize those who oppose!" He is telling the demons to kill any stubborn Humans, but of course, the demons will eat them after that.**

 **Yeah…**

 **This chapter didn't feel so great. Next chapter? I don't know how to feel about that either.**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Does Goku really care about ChiChi?**

 **A: Well, he is a Saiyan, so he doesn't show it much or say it outloud compared to Humans.**

 **But it's sometimes clear. He already lost his grandfather forever. It's no surprise he would put in more effort to protect ChiChi.**

 **PQ2: Why were androids 17 and 18 released so soon?**

 **A: I have plans!**

 **PQ3: Is Goku really planning to overthrow Vegeta?!**

 **A: Goku wants what's best for his kind. In his perspective, Vegeta isn't a great prince if he's selfish. Will he really challenge him?**

 **I really don't know anymore.**

 **PQ4: Tarble got authority?**

 **A: He finally had enough, so he definitely got order!**

 **PQ5: Why was Shenron unable to grant certain wishes?**

 **A: I was trying to make it seem reasonable. Then again, it was difficult.**

 **PQ6: What are the limits to shapeshifting?**

 **A: If Goku shapeshifts too many times at once, or he holds a form too long, it saps away his energy. He will get hungry much faster.**

 **We all know what happens when Goku gets hungry.**

 **PQ7: What's happening to ChiChi?**

 **A: You'll see, but one thing is for sure, Goku's definitely going to make Chille regret a lot of things.**

 **The reason why next chapter has me unsure about how good it'll be?**

 **I'm not into romance.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Running out of ideas huh? Hate when writer's block decides to get in the way, especially when trying to put certain characters to the side. Sometimes, it's good to ask questions about a character and see what makes them tick.

Oh Vegeta, you snug son of a gun... I am sooo happy seeing you transform. Though telling Tarble off did immediately knock you down a few points. I was starting to like the younger prince starting to show more initiative these last few chapters. It makes him seem like he's standing out from the background a bit more despite his obvious weaknesses.

Perhaps if Tarble was planning attacks despite his recent disability, he could be of use to the others until Raditz and Kakarot are back in action. Since he enjoys playing chess, he could use his logic to his advantage. The only person who could have a problem understanding the younger prince would be Nappa who might question these orders. For some reason though, I could see Tarble getting his eyesight back possibly if there is a cure either medically or magically-yes, I'm hinting at the dragon balls.

Nappa always tends to have a short fuse when it comes to insults. I have a feeling something could happen to him if he allows his anger to come to head in the heat of battle.

Vegeta, the next time you want to recall your ascension, please summarize it in ten words or less you drama king. Even Kauli's bored with your story telling. :D Still, seeing the prince take out 19 like it was nothing was pretty wicked. I half-expected Vegeta to taunt Dr. Gero afterwards instead of letting him run off like a coward.

At least Kauli's helping Vegeta with the hunt. It makes me wonder if the other androids know about her being a Saiyan. If so, I could see the other androids targeting her as a possible enemy. That or they could end up playing mind games with Kauli and make her question her loyalties.

For Karot/Gohan's character development, for him to be the totally silent warrior might have others questioning his motives after some time. While he has yet to show any signs of talking, I could imagine someone being weirded out psychologically by his quietness. In other words, he could use that to his advantage in battle to sneak up on enemies or even catch them off-guard.

If that fails, the internal thoughts of characters show their insecurities, their fears, even their greatest weaknesses-thus shaping out their character and role a bit more. Since no one else can hear these thoughts, Karot is probably the most mysterious of the lot right now since no one knows what's going through his mind.

Ah, so ChiChi had the guts to kill Skrimp off. It would have been bad if Kakarot had decided to go to the base sooner using the shape shifting technique. If he did manage to master it despite the hunger issue, I could see him pranking the princes or his brothers. Sadly, it might take a long time to see that playful side of him again after everything that transpired.

Turles has potential to be expanded upon while tending to his oldest brother since Kakarot's absent. What kind of relationship did Turles have with Raditz when he was younger? Perhaps go more in-depth of what he did within the three year gap being among his comrades and getting reacquainted with the brother that left him behind.

Seeing Kakarot try to push ChiChi away out of fear of hurting her further is only prolonging his own. Just watching them interact with the song reference around this point was pretty interesting. Kind of reminds me of when I used Blue Bird Lamentation to write not one, but two scenes. The sad tone of the music box, the instrumental music creeping in and literally pulling you into the moment that much stronger. Curse you Zero for your madness! The game wasn't enough-you had to infect me with your music choices as well!

Alphredo, you COULD have walked away, but instead, you foolishly decided to go and entice Kakarot. Poor ChiChi had no choice but to listen to the Saiyan who would go so far to protect what sanity he has left. Kakarot, the next time you want to romance your wife, say it in freaking English dang it! Then again, it might have made her cry again and that could have made Kakarot emotional as well.

Oh believe me-most writers tend to give the worst critiques over their own work. I tend to do it a lot while I am writing as well and refuse to post something until I have it a certain way. If I ever get stuck on writing, the last resort I go through is listening to a wide variety of music until I hear something that literally sings to me in the moment I'm writing with. Unfortunately, when that does happen, I tend to put that song on repeat and listen to get that scene out of my mind and onto the page.

There is one more plot twist you could throw out of all of this, and have Kakarot end up having the heart virus. There is only one vial of medicine if the dragon can't cure it for some reason or another. The question is who gets the cure if it cannot be replicated?

(Ugh... I really need to NOT listen to the music from Zero Time Dilemma while writing a review. Zero's influencing my thoughts again with his evil mind powers.)

Seems my review (despite my best efforts) became relatively long again. Then again, I suppose it can't be helped. Hopefully, this gives you some ideas to think about for your upcoming chapters.

 **A:** I HATE writer's block! It always hits me at the worst times!

Some ideas may work out, but it seems Kakarot got into action just enough, but not too much. Chapters 26 and 27 will revolve around Kakarot mostly, but after that, other characters will get a true shine. The idea of Tarble playing chess in battle sounds good. I actually like that. As for his blindness, I had wrote in Kakarot's offer to cure it before you review, and Tarble refused in order to punish himself as Turles did with his missing arm.

Who can forget about Nappa's short-temper? Haha! I'm a teenager myself, so I know what can be said to tick an adult off. Legally, I am an adult since I'm 18, but you see, I'm still a teen because I am eigh _TEEN_. I will no longer be a teen when I turn 20. :P So, ticking off Nappa? Easy.

Vegeta always have monologues. It never fails to happen. His speeches and all… it's what Vegeta does. I'm sure this won't be the last time I will have to type one. (That took forever by the way. How does Shakespeare do it so much?) It's interesting to do sometimes.

Kauli is still questioning the Saiyans' actions, and she also is trying to find her place. Perhaps the military will come back and hit her. She's been loyal to them for so long.

The idea for Karot is interesting. I plan to have him speak again… you'll see when.

Turles will get more development. How I will do that may differ from the other characters. His relationship with Raditz… will be looked into soon.

Kakarot's and ChiChi's reunion was rather emotional. I'm not good with sad or romanticish moments. Humor is where I shine, though ironically, my jokes fall flat in reality.

Kakarot sorta did freak out, but at the same time he had to stay calm for his wife. Kakarot isn't as open as many would think. He definitely isn't so open in the anime or manga, but we see hints that he loves her. He would speak in the Saiyan language whenever he feels he can't say something flat out and simple, so as I said, he's not very open. The next chapter… maybe more. He hasn't seen her for so long, so it's not surprising.

I listen to music sometimes when I get writer's block. What's hilarious is how the heck I managed to write Kakarot's and ChiChi's reunion in the previous chapter, and what happens in 26. It's obvious I'm a Pokémon fan, but PMD (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) is my favorite Pokémon spin-off game series. Those games have THE BEST soundtrack of all PKMN games (in my opinion), so when I have writer's block, I go there and remixes help a lot! Odd, huh?

Thanks to THIS remix from PMD1, it helped me write the slight romanticish scene from the previous chapter with the sadness on top: (Add to YouTube URL)

REMIX: /watch?v=NfoOdJm3RK8

ORIGINAL THEME: /watch?v=YBXBDqaIL28

It's a remix from PMD: "Run Away/Fugitives" that theme makes sense, because Kakarot was a fugitive when he was exiled, and now ChiChi is a fugitive herself. Running away for your life isn't easy.

Your idea of a plot twist is deep. That'll definitely screw up everyone. Geez. That's deep. Imagine having to choose who gets the full cure and having to let one die… goodness. That's messed up. XD

Don't feel bad about your review. I love reading reviews, so long ones actually please me. I read books everyday, fanfiction or not, so I'm a bookworm I guess!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Angry) Chille, if you hurt ChiChi, you'll wish you never met me!_

 _Chille: (walks around a building, looking around.) Don't be so ridiculous! If you never met, things won't be so different on your story! Your wife is a traitor! Her punishment is death!_

 _ChiChi: (runs behind wall to hide) I don't understand! All I want is the fighting to stop! Goku… please… I know you're around!_

 _Kakarot: (snarls) Don't you dare hurt her!_

 _Chille: (laughs as he finds ChiChi) It's so sad… to see one of my own kind having to die this way._

 _(ChiChi breaks down and begins to cry)_

 _Chille: (grins darkly) Crushing her will wasn't as hard as I thought!_

 _Kakarot: (snarls) I won't let you destroy her like you've done to my grandpa! You dare to take things this far…! YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG SAIYAN, CHILLE!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 26! "The compassion in a warrior's heart! Protect the one you've fallen for!"_

 _Tarble: Kakarot… he's tapping into that staff's power! Hurry! Get rid of him!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 26!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters : **__**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 26: "The compassion in a warrior's heart! Protect the one you've fallen for!"_ Kakarot finally snaps back into reality as soon as he hears what the androids had been doing. However, there is one problem; It's one man he needs dead. Knowing his secret to his ability and power, Kakarot uncovers the truth and displays his Saiyan wrath! When things seem to go wrong, he displays the side of him that was thought to be forgotten! One thing you should never do: Mess with a Saiyan's loved ones... if he has any!

To be away from someone so long can have a huge impact. Kakarot displays just that. Is it possible for a Saiyan warrior to be enamored? Perhaps it is… or maybe, he just feels that guilty and misses her that much.

 _Chapter 27: "The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot"_ When android 20 reveals a shocking secret, the Saiyans realize the war is far from over. 20 makes a final attempt to deal with the Saiyans, but Kakarot finds himself at last. He taps into the hidden power he had onced used to defeat a powerful foe he fought as a child. The Saiyan doesn't give in to any pressure. He proves himself that he can indeed control his Saiyan nature and use it in a way least expected!

 _Chapter 28: "The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!"_ Androids 17 and 18 have done the unthinkable, marking them as unruly teens indeed! Though Vegeta's strength makes it seem he can take them on, they prove to be far stronger than expected! Meanwhile, The Relentless Brothers; Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot - go for the roots of the threat that can kill them at any moment! Playtime is over, even for the goofy Kakarot! When things begin to go out of hand for Prince Vegeta, the general is forced to do what he had been told since the very beginning of Vegeta's life!

Chapter 29: " _The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness!"_ Future Trunks senses something is definitely wrong with the timeline. Searching for answers, he and a few others arrive at a disturbing scene that defies logic! A glimmer of… hope? Irony is present there!

Though things are getting tense, the Saiyans have a huge bomb dropped on them that truly makes the tension even worse!

Especially towards Kakarot who turns pale to the face at the moment.

Chapter 30: " _The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs at the foe!"_ Just how much longer can the Saiyans stand against the androids?! When things go out of hand, the warriors push forth their efforts. However, when a small life is endangered, it triggers something in Raditz that was thought to not exist!

Also it seems… someone taps into their own potential as well!


	26. The compassion in a warrior's heart!

**Chapter 26 Plot:**

 _Chapter 26: "The compassion in a warrior's heart! Protect the one you've fallen for!"_ Kakarot finally snaps back into reality as soon as he hears what the androids had been doing. However, there is one problem; It's one man he needs dead. Knowing his secret to his ability and power, Kakarot uncovers the truth and displays his Saiyan wrath! When things seem to go wrong, he displays the side of him that was thought to be forgotten! One thing you should never do: Mess with a Saiyan's loved ones... if he has any!

To be away from someone so long can have a huge impact. Kakarot displays just that. Is it possible for a Saiyan warrior to be enamored? Perhaps it is… or maybe, he just feels that guilty and misses her that much.

IT LEADS TO:

The revival of the willpower that was lost. When Chille crosses the final line, there is no doubt that that line is final! When at last, Kakarot taps into his ability of the possible magic he wields, could it be enough to stop the soldier at his tracks, or will it be done in vain?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: March 2/3, 2017! (This was between 11:50 and 12... EST)**

 **WORDS: 28,731**

* * *

 **This is a good chapter, but boy did it kill me! The second half that is.**

 **You have no idea. I tried with every ounce of effort to make sure the characters were not out of character. Goodness!**

 **Uh…**

 **Yeah. Fluff warning. Don't like fluff?**

 **Endure it.**

 **I was killing myself writing this one. Don't party. I'm still alive.**

 **Just a bit uncomfortable.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama created the original stories. This is a fan story made by a fan.**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **I'm not a big fan of fluff either, but THE PLOT!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 26: The compassion in a warrior's heart! "Protect the one you've fallen for!" -**

"Come on! Let me try it again!"

A blue tail with a white tip sticks out from a tub of ice cream. The tail disappears inside the tub as a blue cat creature sticks his head out. His face and belly is cream colored along with the inside of his ears. When he speaks, his voice is high and squeaky. "Come on, Yamcha! You can do it!"

Turtle school fighting gi. Long hair tied in a ponytail… the scar on the side of his face… Yamcha bends his knees with one first tucked close to his side. The other has two fingers that are hooked. The hand is close to his face. The fighting stance is common to see from Kakarot, but it's really the fighting stance of The Turtle School. "Alright. One more time."

He begins to sprint.

His target?

A bald person nearly half Yamcha's height.

The target suddenly disappears, and he reappears behind Yamcha and kicks him down. The martial arts falls face first.

"Aw, come on! I almost had you that time!" Yamcha groans as he rubs the back of his head. "Your kicks are ridiculously strong though. You could beat you from five years ago to a pulp! You're awfully fast, Krillin, or maybe because you're hard to hit."

"Because I'm short, huh?" Krillin guesses irritably. "Well, you're right. I'm way stronger than I was five years ago, but I doubt I'm even close to those Saiyans."

"Yeah. Trying to catch up with a species who knew how to fight since they were born is near impossible sometimes. I remember when I was actually a treat to Goku." Yamcha says.

A pig wearing overalls - Oolong - doesn't seem convinced. "You were only a threat to him because he was starving. Once he had a full stomach, he had you cornered, and that was back when he was a kid."

"I was an arrogant teenager. There." Yamcha crosses his arms. He tried to give a reasonable answer, but it doesn't sound very true.

"I was a real threat to Goku once." A shirtless, three eyed man - Tien Shinhan - walks to the small group. "Even when Goku was a kid, he had a pack of power. It was clear he was a prodigy when it came to martial arts. When we fought again, Goku was a teenager and even then, man… he had a lot to show. You just can't underestimate the guy."

"That's why if we ever come across him, I would rather overestimate just to be safe." Krillin says. "Saiyans really scare me. To think we'll end up crossing paths with them again. They wiped the floor with us last time!"

Yamcha gulps. "Vegeta is nothing to laugh at. Aw, man. I still can't get over that! He shot me down with just two fingers!"

"The Tri-Beam sapped away my life force at a desperate attempt to kill Nappa after Chiaotzu tried to use himself as a bomb to blow the guy to bits." Tien still seems angry about this.

"You think that's bad? I was killed by my best friend, with The Kamehameha Wave! He didn't even feel regret!" Krillin shakes his head. "To think everything would change the moment Raditz showed up!"

"Well, we definitely can't convince Goku to come back. He's been killing people left and right recently. I heard the guy is a complete psycho." Yamcha recalls a rumor he picked up from civilians recently.

"But ChiChi made it clear Goku was doing that because the military kept messing with him." Yamcha reminds his friends. "Think about it. Goku was bad back during our fight against the Saiyans, but now he's just… cold-blooded and blood thirsty. The Resistance and Red Ribbon Army are the reasons for that. If they didn't mess with him so much, he would had left Earth alone. He just wanted to see his brother again."

"Yeah. Now Goku has another brother." Tien frowns.

"Vegeta has one too. Isn't there a girl Saiyan?" Krillin asks.

"Her name was Kauli." A child-sized clown-like person floats towards Tien. He stops to hover next to him. "How's training going?"

"We're all way better than we were when we arrived to King Kai's world. 10 times gravity is now a piece of cake." Yamcha laughs, trying to ease possible uneasiness. "Being back on Earth makes it feel like I'm floating all the time. We are still wearing the weighted clothing, so I bet once we take that off, we are definitely going to be fast."

"Don't get too hopeful. Knowing Goku, he probably has some on as well." Tien reminds everyone. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Try not to be spotted by any Saiyan or military member? The androids are a threat to both Human and Saiyan!" Krillin notices the strange looks he is getting. He laughs while rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, guys. We all know this."

Yamcha sighs. "Just try to keep it a secret. If any member of the military knows we know what they have planned, we're on the hit list!"

"None of us wants to be wanted for treason. It looks like ChiChi is already in that hole." Tien shakes his head. "Believe it or not, Goku still has a soft spot for her."

"Really?" Yamcha is surprised.

"I witnessed him knock her out in his Great Ape form." Krillin points out. "That doesn't sound like a soft spot thing."

"He knocked her out to keep her alive. He didn't want to kill her. Also, Goku was a Great Ape. He's far more violent in that form." Tien explains, earning understanding nods. "What worries me is what exactly we should do if we actually run into Goku or one of the Saiyans."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm staying far from those guys. They'll see me as dinner!" Oolong shivers.

"Those Saiyans are scary!" Puar shakes his head.

Krillin tries to make his friends think more positively, though he has negative thoughts of his own. "Take it easy, guys. It's not like we have to find them or anything. Besides, there's a small chance we would actually find one since they are so focused on the androids." He crosses his arms and smiles. "What are the chances? It's not like one would just walk in front of us, right?"

"Awah?"

"Eh?" Krillin blinks and looks down.

Baby Trunks sits on the grass. It was like he was listening to the entire conversation. He tilts his head. "Eh?"

"Is… that a _baby_?" Tien points at the baby.

"A baby?" Oolong and Puar are confused.

"A baby?" Yamcha echoes. He looks over Tien's shoulder.

"A baby?" Chaitzou floats past Tien to get a closer look.

"A-bawh-bah?" Baby Trunks tilts his head again.

"Where did he come from?" Yamcha asks, but all he receives are shrugs, so he walks towards the baby and crouches down. "Hey, little guy. How did you get here all by yourself?"

Baby Trunks stares at the man.

"Hold on. Let me try to make him laugh!" Chiaotzu floats towards the baby. He pulls his lips apart using his fingers, and he sticks his tongue out. The baby laughs and claps his hands.

"You call that funny? Watch this!" Yamcha crosses his eyes and makes a silly noise. The baby giggles and coos.

Oolong seems unsure. "I don't know if we should play around guys. We don't even know whose baby this even is."

The pig wasn't heard over the laughing baby.

"Hey! Let me try!" The short monk walks to the baby. He prepares to make a funny face, but the baby points and laughs at him anyway. "Huh? But I didn't even do anything!"

Yamcha folds his arms, looking amused. "Maybe he thinks you look funny!" He begins to laugh with the others.

"Hey!" Krillin almost pouts.

Tien's smile slowly fades as he stares at the baby. "Wait. This baby came from nowhere, yet no one is looking for him."

Oolong snorts. "I just said that! Hello?! No one listens to me anymore?!"

Yamcha frowns. Looking at the baby makes him feel odd. "He looks like he's been alone for a while judging from the dirt on his clothes. For some reason, his eyes remind me of someone."

"The color or the shape?" Chiaotzu asks.

"Surprisingly, both." The three-eyed man replies.

Baby Trunks giggles as Krillin makes a few funny faces.

"Hold on, Krillin." Tien pushes the monk aside. He looks at the baby. "Blue eyes and purple hair? That's an odd mix. His eyes are shaped similar to… no. That's impossible." He slowly reaches for the baby, and he picks him up.

The lavender tail hangs limp.

Krillin's face nearly turns pale. "H-he has a… a tail!"

Yamcha points. "Don't tell me that baby is actually a baby Saiyan?! Didn't they say pure full bloods don't exist as babies anymore, I mean… Goku was the last one to be sent you know, and he's grown up!"

"Kauli was reported to had just been discovered to be a Saiyan, and she has no children." Yamcha carefully explains. "Even if she did, the baby wouldn't look like this. This guy even has a purple tail."

"Suddenly, looking into his eyes reminds me of Goku, but I doubt he even has another kid." Tien sighs. "This baby thankfully isn't violent, so maybe he's a half-Saiyan like Gohan is."

"If he's half-Saiyan, then who's the mother?!" Yamcha asks.

He has no idea.

Baby Trunks stares at Tien's face. He whines, suddenly afraid, and he begins to cry.

"I think he's scared because of your three eyes." Chiaotzu points out a possible reason.

"Well, it can't be helped. I guess someone else can hold him." Tien sighs.

"Daaaa!" Baby Trunks bawls. "Daaaa! Daaaa!" His tail begins to move frequently, a signal of his stress climbing.

Paur walks to Tien's side. "He's really scared. Should we let him be?"

"And let a wild animal eat him?" Yamcha points out.

Oolong shakes his head. "That's a Saiyan baby. I don't trust him."

Baby Trunks continues to cry.

"Whoa. Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Tien tries to comfort the baby, but a powerful kick on the face pushes his head back.

"Whoa! Did he just do that?!" Yamcha gasps.

Tien shakes his head. "That actually hurt. He's too strong. He's definitely a Saiyan baby. He seems to only attack when he feels threatened- ouch! Hey!" He is kicked and clawed on the face. Small hands beat on his forehead, and a finger pikes his third eye. "Ouch!"

"I'll take him!" Krillin jumps up and takes the baby from Tien's hands. He looks at him. "Hey. Come on. Don't be like that. We're your friends!"

Baby Trunks cries louder. "DAAAA-DAAAA!"

"He's going to attract attention! Uh… is he hungry or something?! He's really stressed all the sudden!"

"He actually seems pretty angry to me." Yamcha points out.

"Angry?" Krillin looks at the baby again. He can't see his eyes anymore. Babies tend to cry with their eyes shut tight. "Shhh… it's okay, little guy…"

Baby Trunks throws his foot forward and kicks the monk on the face. He scratches him and begins to thrash. It's clear he doesn't want to be held anymore. He kicks him again, and he is set to the ground. He bawls with a face turning red.

An angry shout is heard from the distance.

Tien immediately turns around, but he is pounced to the ground and pinned by the shoulders. The first thing he sees are bared teeth and angry eyes. "G-Goku?!" The eyes are a dead giveaway… but at the same time, they seem different in a way.

"That's… th-that's…!" Krillin can't find his words. His finger shakes as he points.

Oolong helps the monk. "Blurt it out! It's Goku's oldest brother!"

Raditz has the three-eyed man pinned down. He snarls close at his face, and the three eyed man stares in disbelief.

 **-0000-**

"Where the hell did he go?!"

Turles paces around the ship. He glares at the medical room before pacing some more. "He left while I wasn't paying attention. Vegeta is going to lose it, and I'm not in the mood to get an lecture!"

Karot sits at the corner. He watches his uncle pace around angrily. The kid found Turles like this, and after looking around… there was no sight of Raditz? How did the sick warrior managed to sneak out? The kid is worried, because his oldest uncle won't last very long on his feet. Eventually, he'll collapse. Worst case scenario: Someone else finds him before they do.

"Even the half-breed brat is missing!" Turles frowns. "Well, perhaps the brat wandered outside. Raditz must had went after him. Who knows what the real story is."

The child stands, and he walks to a table. It's where his father sets his things down, but it's not empty. A small item sits on the surface, a container of some sort. Looking closer, it seems to be a type of medication. He picks it up and turns to Turles. Gaining courage to approach him, he shakes the container to grab his attention.

It definitely does, and Turles immediately takes it from the kid's hands. "This is Kakarot's, not Raditz's. This is for… his mental disorder, isn't it? He's suppose to take one a day, but it looks like he didn't take one today at all."

Karot looks at the ground.

Turles realizes what he just said. "Oh shit. He forgot to take his medicine today."

 **-0000-**

Leaves shake heavily. The Saiyan lunges through the trees quickly. He can't stop thinking about it. He's finding himself worried… too worried.

It's about ChiChi. Is she safe? Is she hiding?

No… he shouldn't worry too much. ChiChi is very strong. She can lift cars if she wanted to. She can fend for herself, but with the sort of military she's dealing with, she can't fight for long.

He needs to find Chille before Chille finds her. How could he actually find her?

Kakarot drops from the trees to his hands and knees. He sniffs at the ground in hopes to pick up something. He lifts his head and sighs. "I can't pick up her scent anywhere. Where did she go? Trying to track down Chille will be pointless. His trial could begin and end in an instant since he can teleport. This is bad. Real bad."

He has a bad feeling. Instincts never lie.

He slowly stands. "ChiChi… right. There are two people alive who know this forest like the fur on their tail. It's me… and her… well, I sorta had to teach her, and it's more like she knows this place like the _back_ of her _hand_. Chille barely knows just who he is messing with. ChiChi can hold her own… but not too long. She's nearby. She must be. She can't be too far, because she must be looking for me."

A breeze of wind is felt.

The Saiyan closes his eyes, and he focuses on his other senses. He focuses on where the wind is blowing to understand where it is coming from. The taste to get an idea on what location is begun. The sound of his surroundings to understand the environment. The wind goes through his nostrils.

He picks up a familiar scent.

His eyes snap open. "ChiChi's not far!"

She's definitely not far for a Saiyan, but to an average Human, it would take hours to reach her by foot. 10 miles away, the woman pushes away a tree branch to walk pass a big tree. She finds herself in the part of the wildness where trees are less common and grassy hills rule. Bamboo trees are scattered or clustered. Only occasionally will common trees be seen. She realizes she is near the area her house she shared with Goku was located… but the home no longer exists since the military burned it down.

She is very cautious, taking note of every change she sees in the wilderness. She can see the signs that a fire had been around. The fresh green grass and new shoots of bamboo means the soil is fertile which makes it perfect for farming.

However, farming is not even an concern right now. She needs to find her son. The ship she heard about must be nearby.

Her foot strikes a wire, and she trips. Immediately, A net bursts from below lose grass, and she is snagged and trapped as the net pulls her high from the ground. She struggles to pull her foot free, and she immediately takes out her dagger. She begins to cut through the rope immediately. It bothers her that a small and simple trap like this was fallen for. It's nothing big. She easily cuts through the rope, and she falls free. She slips the dagger back inside its scabbard, and she observes her surroundings.

Crouching down, she picks up a handful of dirt, and she watches it seep through the gaps between her fingers. Studying it carefully, she sees black powder mixed with it. He wipes her hand across the dirt, and the shell of a bullet surfaces. "Gunpowder and a used bullet. It's pretty old, but it's recent too…"

Her eyes shift to her right the second she felt a presence. A black object sticks out from a bush.

She draws out her dagger and throws it towards the bush immediately. A loud _clang!_ is heard followed by the alarmed shout of a man. The dagger returns, and she catches it in time to swing the blade to deflect a bullet that was fired from behind. She draws out another dagger using her other hand, and she jumps from the ground with a backflip. A pair of rockets - one from the front and back - fly and collide. A ball of fire and smoke bursts below her as an explosion. If she had not jumped, she would had been pieces.

Movement is at her lower left.

She lands against a tree branch and she lunges off immediately. Sprays of bullets chip away the bark until the entire branch blows off. She jumps across the trees, and bark flies off behind her. One bamboo trunk is too weak to hold her. It snaps under her feet. She throws a dagger in front of her, and a figure of a person is struck down. It returns to her as she lands.

"She's dangerous!" A voice from behind warns any other ambushers. "Engage with full firepower!"

Dirt spews from the ground as bullets batter across it in a path that closes in in her. The woman jumps high and flips. She lands behind a soldier who spoke just seconds earlier, and she kicks the man in the back to knock him down. A pair of arms slip under her arms and pick her up from behind, but she stabs the soldier on the abdomen with a dagger, and she pulls the weapon out immediately as the attacker screams out. She twists her body with a roundhouse kick on the side of his head.

Ahead, the man she had wounded with a thrown dagger from above earlier finally stands. He grabs his big gun that was strapped against his back, and he aims.

The woman lunges at the ground with a barrel roll, and she avoids a huge ki blast that sends a chunk of dirt flying from the ground. She stands and a crater is left behind at where she once stood. They are really trying to kill her when it's clear she doesn't want to kill them.

They keep trying to kill her.

She can't do it again. She'll fight them off, but killing them? Impossible. She already did that once, and she can't forgive herself. Skrimp… he was killed by her hands. Just thinking about it makes Kakarot's voices echo in her head;

" _You'll have to get use to it. He won't be the last person you will kill."_

At first, she thought he simply told her to stop being a coward about taking lives, but now she understands what he meant. Skrimp won't be the last one. She'll have to stay alive, so when cornered, taking a life will no longer be an option.

She gasps and ducks. A bullet flies over her head. She hears the Saiyan's voice again;

" _It's a battle of life or death… and it looks like it won't end until one side gives out…"_

The woman shakes her head. Does she really have a choice? Is this where it leads? It suddenly hits her. It's a dog eat dog world. It's either kill or be killed.

No one should have to go through this, but it's happening.

A soldier springs from the bushes with a large turret gun that's been disconnected from the stand. Firing begins, and bamboo trees burst and fall apart in half. The woman sprints across the field until she disappears from the sight of the naked eye. They can hear her moving, but they can't see her due to his fast she's moving.

Suddenly, a soldier is knocked from his feet. Another one flips to the ground on his back.

ChiChi stops for a second. She looks, and they stand. She tries to catch her breath.

"You're awfully fast. Trying to take you down is difficult. We would take you alive, but we had reports saying you already made contact with the Saiyan. Orders are to kill on sight."

This is really happening.

"Now!"

The woman freezes, and a man lunges from underground. His hands clamped around her throat and she is lifted from the ground. She kicks and tries to pull the hands free, but she is pushed against a tree.

The attacker is a burly soldier. He stares at her hatefully. "A traitor like you should die in agony, but we were told to kill you quickly. The Saiyan has good ears and smell, so he'll know you're nearby. Fortunately for us, you can't breathe, so you can't scream."

He's right. She can't scream. She has no idea if the Saiyan is even around. He could be far, dealing with the androids. Watching the man pull out his knife means she'll due for sure.

"After we kill you, we'll hunt down that monkey and the half-breed."

The woman's eyes widen. He's talking about Goku and Gohan.

Her little Gohan!

She grunts and she thrusts her blade against the soldiers abdomen. She is dropped to the ground, and the dagger is still implanted in the man. She draws out the other dagger, and with a swift movement, she stabs him on the neck. The man's eyes widen in disbelief as she stares him down. "Threatening to kill my son was a big mistake. Forgive me, but I had no other choice." She pulls both daggers out, and the man falls lifeless.

The others can't believe what just happened. Suddenly, the woman has a cold look.

"I was once just a housewife. Now I'm just trying to survive. I'm sorry, all of you… but in order for me to live, as long as you try to kill me… you will have to die. So, turn back now."

The soldiers look at each other, and they glare at her. They begin to fire.

The woman sprints towards them as she jumps to avoid being shot at. The rule the Saiyans have set in themselves seem to be all about surviving another day since they are warriors. Rule number one seems to be the most important:

Kill the enemy with no hesitation nor regret.

She'll have to remove the last two words. She's going to regret it. She'll cry, but that's in the future. What matters now is the present.

She has to live.

She becomes focused. She clears all doubts and thoughts. As a gun is aimed at her in point blank range, she slaps it from the owner's hand, so it fires towards the sky. She elbows him down and chops the back of his neck. She ducks to avoid the melee of another soldier, and she sends a palm strike against his chest with the handle of the knife against her palm. She spins the handle to hold it firmly, and as the soldier is stunned, she stabs him on the chest and he falls to die. A man from behind charges forward, but she snatches his wrist and twist his arm at an awkward angle that sends pain. The gun is still in the man's hand. The soldier that was chopped on the neck had recovered and stands, aiming his own weapon at her. ChiChi cleverly uses the soldier she holds the arm of against the other by firing his gun. This time, the target falls dead, and the woman grabs the gun she just used against the restrained soldier's will while shoving him off her. She fires and lands a headshot. He falls as well.

There's no time to catch a breath.

More soldiers rush in. She turns around quickly and fires the handgun. One soldier is blown off his feet, another takes three shots on the chest while staggering before falling. A few more still run, and she pulls the trigger. The gun simply clicks, meaning it is out of ammo. She tosses it aside since it's useless, and she draws out her daggers and twirls them around her fingers before holding them firmly.

One soldier growls. "Didn't your mother teach you to not bring a knife to a gunfight?"

"I was never told that. My mother died when I was a baby." ChiChi narrows her eyes. "You should worry about your own skills!" she charges forward and ducks to avoid a shot she predicted, and she swings her arm, slitting a soldier's throat.

She freezes as he falls. That terrifies her.

" _You'll have to get use to it."_ Kakarot's voice in her conscience seems to give her advice she doesn't want to take.

Distant gun fire alerts her. She screams out as she is shot in her thigh. Blood is drawn, and she stumbles before picking up one of the dead soldier's guns to fire back. She lands a shot and the person is down.

Yellow light shines behind her.

She jumps high as she pushes her daggers back inside their scabbards. A yellow blast flies under her.

Below her is a large man holding a giant ki blaster gun. Knowing close range is instant death, in mid jump, her hands press against the big blade attached to her helmet. She slides it off the helmet and sends it flying towards the soldier. It turns and slices a tree in half instead. It returns to her and slides back in the slot at the top of the helmet.

The soldier shakes his head with a grin. "You missed, lady!"

ChiChi finally lands in the grass. She crosses her arms. "I wasn't aiming for you."

"Huh?" The man hears cracking, so he looks up. He screams as a tree falls towards him. Before he could run, it falls on top of him.

The sound of engines are close. Tanks and military vehicles drive her way.

"Not a chance." ChiChi reaches for the button at the center of her helmet. Just as the vehicles are yards away, she presses it, and a small laser of light of fires and sticks on the leading vehicle. The woman performs a backflip into the air as she calls for her cloud. She lands on the Nimbus and it shoots straight up as a huge explosion erupts from the ground. She hovers 10 feet from the sky. As the fire reduces to smoke, she finally gets her head out of the cloud of combat, and her emotions finally return. She covers her face, trying not to cry.

How could she, when she lost count on how many lives she took just now? She can't understand…

… how could the Saiyans find genocide enjoyable? Back when they invaded planets… but they are an entire different species.

Her husband looks like a Human, but he's not.

He's not.

Slow clapping makes her on guard. She looks around, trying to figure out who she missed.

"Bravo. You just slaughtered 20 of my men. I didn't think you had it in you."

That voice belongs to Chille. If he decides to attack, she won't stand a chance since he can heal so fast. Getting close to him is impossible.

Chille shuts his eyes. "Well… this must be the result of rather being with a monkey than your own species. How does it feel to betray your own race?"

ChiChi leans back, and her cloud floats back.

"I bet it feels good. Unfortunately for you, that feeling will be stopped dead at it's tracks… literally." Chille fires his gun. A powerful energy blast is unleashed.

ChiChi takes off on the cloud. The rocket flies underneath. She soars fast, passing trees and anything.

Chille chuckles. "This is going to be fun. With that Saiyan out the way, I can do whatever I want with her." He tosses a capsule in the air, and it explodes to a small jet. He hops inside and flies after her.

ChiChi flies for a while, but the sound of a jet catches her attention. She turns around and she can see the vehicle coming fast. She panics and dives down, but the vehicle comes closer. Below her is the abandoned and damaged headquarters of The Resistance Army. The sound of gunfire makes her jump off her cloud and land on the 10th floor. The wall of the building had been wrecked down almost entirely, so lunging inside the building was easy.

Chille laughs as the woman makes a run for it. "What a coward." Lands the jet on the ground and pushes out the door.

The woman sprints down the hall, and she makes a sharp turn. One wrong step and the floor crumbles below her, she screams as she falls a whole floor down. Luckily, she isn't trapped under rubble, but it doesn't mean she walked off without getting hurt. Her hands are scraped from the fall due to skidding for a second.

Chille flies inside the 10th floor with a jetpack. He lands and taps the strap. It shrinks to a small pouch he clips on his belt. He walks around, looking for signs. "Come on. I know you're in here."

ChiChi is just below him. The sound of his teasing voice makes her freeze. She tiptoes carefully.

"So… you like to play cat and mouse. We'll fix that." Chille reaches for his belt and he unclips a device that looks similar to the scouters the Saiyans once used. He attached it to his ear and he turns it on. A light shines from the device, and a grid scans the room and below. Characters flash on the screen until they are still. "Ah… there you are. Floor nine?"

ChiChi steps back.

"There's no use in hiding." Chille jumps down the hole the woman had accidentally caused, and he lands feet away from her.

The woman narrows her eyes. "Then I'll fight."

Chille chuckles. "Please do."

The woman runs forward, and she throws a punch that is dodged by the soldier. Chille dodges several attacks before sending a few of his own punches that are dodged. The woman sends a kick that strikes him on the chest to send him back. She jumps and sends another on his head. He staggers as she lands.

The man rushes forward, but he pauses as the woman draws out both daggers. "Oh-ho. Pointy."

The woman spins and she swings her arm back. The soldier ducks and she swings her other arm. She slices deep across his arm, but the cut heals immediately.

Chille glances at his arm and shrugs. "Try again."

The woman jumps at him. She stabs both daggers into his lung area and she jumps to his shoulders. She twists to avoid being grabbed, and she grabs his head. With a quick turn, it snaps. He should die, but he didn't. The neck turns back to it's normal position. She shouts in alarm as she is pushed to the ground. She taps the palms of her gloves, and a strong force makes the daggers pull out from the soldier's chest and latch on to the palm of her hands like magnets.

"You can't easily kill me. Your movements are lacking coordination, because you're not entirely focused."

ChiChi stands. She lunges towards him and sends a powerful kick on the side of his head. She sends him crashing through another wall. The soldier walks out, unharmed. She's running out of ideas.

"Well?"

ChiChi growls. She presses the button on the helmet. A laser is fired at the man's stomach.

"That's cute." Chille grins.

A huge explosion makes the woman flinch. She slowly opens her eyes, and she gasps and covers her mouth at the sight of his burned body healing until it is good as new.

Chille seems entertained. "You must be terrified. It's time to choose. Fight or flight?"

The woman turns and begins to run.

"More fun for me then!" Chille walks as she runs, knowing he knows every inch of the building even if it's wrecked as it is. As for the woman, it's like a maze.

ChiChi continues to run, but she encounters a dead end. Taking a detour is impossible. Footsteps are close, so she finds a wall and she hides behind it. Slowly, she draws out her dagger that is stained with the blood of the past victims she never wanted to kill. She shuts her eyes and holds her breath as the footsteps enter the room.

"Looks like you've reach a dead end… and I mean that in both ways." Chille grins. He finds the wall, and he kicks it down since it's already crumbling apart. He hears a surprised and short scream, and the woman shielding her head with her arms. "Well… that didn't take long."

ChiChi growls as she swings her dagger at him, but the soldier dodges it. "Sloppy from fear. Looks like this is over."

She's cornered. There's no escape. She could die again.

Chille can tell she is terrified. "You can't be serious! You're strong enough to wipe out my army, so why are you so afraid? Perhaps it's because you know you can't kill me… so go ahead. Call him."

Call who?

Right. Kakarot.

"Go ahead. Scream out his name. Beg for his rescue. That fool is too beaten to show his face!" The soldier teases her.

ChiChi can't take it. She's terrified and trembling. All she can do is resort to the only thing she can think of. "G-Goku…! GOOOKUUUU!"

Her terrified scream echoes through the building, and it travels through the woods.

Nappa picks this up from where he stands along with the others. "Is it me… or did someone scream out Kakarot's Human name?"

"That voice…! It belongs to that woman Kakarot cares about!" Tarble definitely recognizes that voice. "So… she really is alive, and she's in grave danger."

"Danger?" Future Trunks echoes the word. "Goku's not going to like this-"

"It's not Goku, it's Kakarot." Nappa frowns. "How hard is it to say? Kah-kuh-rot. It's not hard to pronounce!"

"I know that! I'm trying to get use to addressing him by his real name. Give me some time." The teenager sighs. "Chille is going to regret messing around with Go- uh… I mean, _Kakarot_ this far."

Vegeta growls. "Looks like that idiot doesn't know when to stop. Targeting that woman will be the last mistake he'll make towards Kakarot. We're moving to the scene. If Kakarot doesn't show up, she'll die. We actually need her alive, because she knows about the military's classified files that we need."

"Don't you think it's too late?" Nappa asks as Karot looks at everyone, deeply worried.

"No." Tarble seems to know something. "Kakarot definitely heard her. He knows where to find her."

 **-0000-**

"Tien Shinhan!" Krillin calls out to the pinned down man. He would try to assist, but he's unsure. Raditz's tail is exposed, and he can't forget about how strong it is. He was slapped through a house. He'll have to resort to something he never wanted to do. He aims his hand at the baby. "Raditz!"

The Saiyan turns and looks at the monk. His eyes widen at what he sees, but they narrow quickly. "Foolish. You don't have the hardened heart to do it."

"Oh yeah? Well, in my eyes, it looks like you have a soft spot for this little guy. He's yours, isn't he?"

Raditz huffs. He stands, freeing Tien. He's running out of time. He can only stand for so long until the pain strikes him again. He has to end this quickly.

"Not talking, eh? Well… let's go!" Krillin snatches the baby from the ground, and he takes off into flight with everyone else except the pair of animals.

Oolong nods to Puar. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Puar nods back.

The both of them throw their hands up.

 _POOF!_

Raditz blinks as the fog that engulfs them fades. He has to wipe his eyes, but what he is seeing is not a joke. The pair had shapeshifted into birds. The birds match their colors, so telling who is who is easy.

They birds fly off.

Raditz gawks. They decided to fly out of all things… something he can't do at this very moment! He's already exhausted for running after Tien, and he grips on his shirt at the chest area. His breathing short and quick. He can't fly at all.

Baby Trunks stares as his father shrinks smaller and smaller as he is taken higher. The baby is confused on why he can barely see the warrior anymore. "Dada?" He whines a bit, turning his head to look at the monk.

"We're taking this guy as far from the Saiyans as possible. I noticed that Raditz seemed to be lacking energy, so him flying after us isn't a worry for us." Krillin explains to his friends. "I hate to take a baby, but he's better off raised by good people. He'll grow up as a bloodthirsty person around those Saiyans."

Tien seems unsure. "I don't know, Krillin. That baby has a temper when he's stressed. That's probably his Saiyan side or something."

"We can find a way to counter that. I'm sure if it." Yamcha nods.

Raditz can only see them getting smaller and further out of sight. He doesn't know why, but frustration and anger makes him snarl and scream. "SELERIAAAAAK!"

Pain.

So much pain.

The Saiyan holds back a scream as he falls to his back. He bites his lip. He's out of time. The only reason why he was reckless to leave the ship was because he saw the baby leave, and he had to chase after it. At the end, he hopes Kakarot is around to find him. If it were Vegeta, the baby would be killed right on the spot.

Raditz manages to get to his knees. He glares at the sky, but he can't see the baby anymore.

Baby Trunks can't see the warrior anymore. "Dada…" He whines, and he begins to cry again.

"This isn't the time to cry. I guess he needs air. We should descend so he can breathe easier. The air is thinner the higher we go." Krillin explains to his friends.

"Yeah. It's sorta hard to breathe up here." Paur agrees.

"Dada…!" The baby reaches for the ground as he cries. He begins to flail, causing the monk to nearly drop him.

"Hey! Easy there!" Krillin tries to hold on. The baby is wild. He screams when the baby bites his finger with the two teeth he has.

Baby Trunks' crying turns into screaming. He kicks and slaps, wanting to be put down. His eyes snap open, and the irises are glowing red.

"AAH!" Krillin didn't expect this. He is kicked on the face and he is pulled by the shirt. He loses control of his flight as he is pulled to a dive for a second before spinning and flying at random directions. "This baby is ridiculously strong! He's trying to pull me down!"

"Oh, man! This is what a Saiyan baby is like, huh?!" Yamcha flies to the short man to assist him. He takes the baby from his arms. "Calm down! We're not going to hurt you- OUCH!" The pair of tiny hands are latched to his hair.

The baby screams and pulls on the hair. He climbs to the fighter's head and sits on his shoulders as he pulls out bits of hair like an angry monkey.

"This kid is crazy!" Yamcha turns around, and Tien snatches the baby.

Meanwhile, at the ground, Raditz can see movement in the sky. "What the hell…?"

He hears angry crying.

"Seleriak?"

Baby Trunks kicks his feet. He bites the man's hands as hard as he can. His screams are like tiny roaring. The baby seems enraged. He pulls apart the hands, and he screams as he falls from being held.

"You dropped the baby?!" Yamcha points at the falling baby.

Tien frowns. "If I dropped him, why are you standing around instead of going after him to catch him?"

Krillin feels a point was proven. "Well, we tend to do that a lot…" He dives down along with his friends.

Raditz hears the screaming coming closer. He looks up, and he sees the baby free falling. Without hesitation, he springs from the ground and catches the baby who was 10 feet from hitting the ground. The warrior lands and looks like he is about to pass out. He notices how angry the baby seems. Looking at his eyes, they are definitely glowing red. The warrior takes off the Oozaru chain that was hanging from his neck, and he slips it over the baby's. Immediately, the glowing eyes turn back to their normal color of blue. The baby is no longer angry.

Baby Trunks places his hands on Raditz's cheek. "Dada…"

Raditz finds himself feeling relieved. He dislikes whatever the baby had done to make him feel that way, but it doesn't matter right now. The earthlings that took the baby are diving down. He snarls. "Idiots. A second longer and you would had been crushed by a infant Oozaru!"

Krillin freezes and hovers 10 feet from the ground. "That baby was about to transform? How did he stop it?!"

"None of your business, but I suggest you make a run for your life!" Raditz snarls as the irises of his eyes begin to glow red. "That is unless you would rather be an appetizer!"

"G-guys?" Chiaotzu looks at his friends.

"Maybe we'll try another day." Tien frowns. "That Saiyan is too much to handle if he becomes a Great Ape.

Raditz shuts his eyes, trying to stay cool. If he snaps, the change will definitely happen, and the baby will be killed. He takes a deep breath, and he screams out powerfully, sending sound waves that blow the earthlings away like leaves in a windy day.

Baby Trunks laughs and claps at the sight of the Humans being blown away. His laughter stops as soon as he notices the ground coming closer. "Ah?"

Raditz had fallen to his knees. He is completely out of breath. Finally, his arms give out, and he collapses, lying weak and barely breathing. He's too weak to walk. He used up his energy sending the fighters away.

Baby Trunks crawls from the Saiyan's arms. He hits his father on the face a few times. "Ah?"

Nothing.

Baby Trunks seems confused. He crawls and pulls himself to his knees using his father's back for support. "Ah-bwah-bah?" He hits his back. "Awah?"

Still nothing. The only response he gets is the Saiyan opening his eyes halfway.

"Daa…" The baby crawls back until he is on the grass again. He crawls to the Saiyan's right side. He sneezes, and he whines as the wind blows.

He's getting very cold.

He coos when a hand grabs his foot. He is dragged to the warrior's side. An arm keeps him close and unable to crawl away. Unable to crawl over the arm, he lies down next to him, curling close to his body. He yawns as his tail curls under his legs, and he closes his eyes. He doesn't realize that the Saiyan simply trapped him to keep him warm by body heat.

Oblivious to the fact that the Saiyan is sick, it's only a matter of time until someone finds them both.

 **-0000-**

"GOOOKUUUU! GET OVER HERE!"

It's pointless. She's getting nothing.

"As I said, he won't show. You're helpless." Chille grins. "You might as well give up. You came here for nothing. You are nothing and irrelevant to anything. What could you possibly do when you're so weak?"

She draws out her other dagger. Why is she feeling so hopeless right now? She listens to him, and everything he says seems so true.

"You're a Human. Not a Saiyan. You're a housewife. Not a warrior. You will never understand anything in your position, lady. You might as well accept death knowing that you are worthless."

ChiChi simply stares, and she drops her dagger to the ground as she slowly drops to her knees. Her hands cover her face as her shoulders shake. She begins to cry.

"So, now you realize." Chille walks towards the sobbing woman. "Looks like you have lost the will to keep living. Another win for me. If only you hadn't turned against us." His ring glows as his hand reaches for her head.

"Lay a finger on her, and your hands will end up as hooves!"

ChiChi immediately stops crying as Chille turns around.

The clacking of boots hitting the stone floor are close. "You've crossed my boundaries many times… but now you're too close. You had the nerve to hurt her like that…! I hate it when she cries! Her feelings are hurt because of you!"

Chille growls. This cannot be happening now! He almost had her!

But it is. Kakarot emerges from the hallway, and he enters the large but empty room. "You've made too many people cry… but I guess I can't say anything since I had done the same."

ChiChi can't believe it. He actually found his way here. "Goku…"

The Saiyan turns his attention to her. He reaches her and crouches down. His tail settles in the floor as his elbows rest on his knees with his hands reaching the opposite thigh. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He was going to." ChiChi lowers her head. "I'm sorry. The pressure was just… too much for me."

"I saw evidence of a gruesome fight. You really did that, huh? I guess it's my fault you have to go through this." Kakarot smiles lightly. "But let's not think about that. What matters now is that you are alive. As soon as the military is done for, I'll let things settle if they allow it."

Chille growls as he unclips his gun from his back. He aims it at the warrior. "You've left yourself wide open!"

"Heh. Really?" Kakarot chuckles. He turns his head halfway towards him. "Go ahead and shoot me. I'm not the smartest person on Earth, but I know those guns aren't energy blasters. I can tell the difference. I'm not stupid, you know. Just ignorant."

Chille growls. His hands shake, and he drops the gun. "Ignorant…? You're just using big words to make yourself sound smarter!"

"I know that I'm not always upstairs. I'm the least educated out of all my comrades, but I can understand a word once it's used so many times. I can figure things out." Kakarot explains. "Big brother often tells me how my ignorance could kill me. He's right. It might. The word "ignorant" doesn't mean stupid. What it means is that I lack the knowledge on something. Just because I don't know much about something does not make me an idiot all the time. What is an idiot?" He slowly stands. "A person like you. Someone who goes after a target knowing the consequences, but they think they can take a detour and avoid it. Now, that's just stupid."

Chille grits his teeth.

"You wanna know what else it stupid?" The warrior fully turns to Chille. His eyes turn cold. "You made many people cry in a way far more cruel than I have. Your name can mean a lot of things… but judging from your personality, you're the kind of chilli that burns the tongue. You burn the spirits of people… as you did… to my grandpa. You crush their will and burn away their souls. You expect no retaliation. You're not smart at all if you think like that."

Chille chuckles as the warrior walks forward. "So, you figured out my power? Manipulation of the mind is easy too. It's true."

"You managed to crush my spirit. You crushed my will… and you destroyed my pride. I lost the will to fight, just as you wanted." Kakarot says as he continues moving forward with a steady pace. "You crushed ChiChi's will too… and you were going to burn away her soul too so that you can steal her lifespan as your own. You call that immortality."

"Hm. For someone with little education… you have this well thought of. You are naive and an idiot… so to think that you out of all people people would figure this out." Chille praises him.

Kakarot stops walking and frowns. "You were burning away souls so that you can gain their lifespans they had left before they could die naturally. I suppose you can live for another 300 years. Also… you heal since you're a mutant. No matter how much you are wounded, you heal. However… that doesn't mean I can't kill you. You're not truly immortal."

Chille laughs. "Oh? Why do you think that?"

"Because… you gain more life by making others doubt their own."

The scene of himself crying crosses his mind.

"Once we lose the will to move on… we are vulnerable to you burning away our spirits. How sick… and you dare to try it again." Kakarot growls. "You dare to put your dirty hands on my wife to burn her very soul!"

Chille gasps. The warrior's eyes seem to shine with rage.

Kakarot's hands clench into fists and they shake… as if he is fighting the urge to lunge for the earthling's throat. "Nobody hurts her physically and mentally… and gets away with it!" The Saiyan shouts in anger. "Nobody beats her like a ragdoll and gets away with it! You made her cry! It's what I hate the most! If someone is the cause of it… and they intend to cause pain and agony… I will make them pay for making her suffer!"

ChiChi is lost for words. She never heard him speak so openly before… and what he just said feels entirely true. Despite all this… he still cares.

Chille growls. "Impossible. You shouldn't be riled up like this! I brought you down, fool!"

"You're the true fool." Kakarot says with his rage filling his voice. "You've made the biggest mistake anyone can ever make with me. I may be unacceptable to my prince because of the fact that I am Human raised. I may not be like my comrades because of that… but you forgot that unlike the others… I was raised in a planet filled with compassion!"

Chille steps back.

"Thanks to you crushing my pride, I fully accepted the fact that I am more of a failure than a Saiyan! However… you also helped me find my pride again!" The air begins to shift and flow upwards around the Saiyan. His hair and tail flows up like a flag. "Unlike the others, I _know_ how it feels to be Human! Love and Hate. Compassion and empathy. Knowledge. Willpower. Sadness. Anger. Joy! They are what makes up a person, and human begins are very emotional! I have the emotions like one! Because of my Saiyan heritage, it's not easy to feel those, but a Saiyan feels mostly anger and hate, and that is what you've messed with!"

Chille is feeling fearful of the warrior. He steps back several times.

"I hold all of those things, and the one I have most more than any Saiyan is compassion! It makes me what I am! When you mess with my friends and my family, _that_ is when you cross the line and bring out the monster I can truly be! You've made the mistake of wiping out grandpa, and you tried to do the same to my wife!" Kakarot takes a step forward, and his foot sinks into the dirt. "If I were still Goku, I would normally say "I will make you pay!" However, I am no earthling! Goku would had spared your life! So, I will tell you this, HUMAN!"

Cracks reach Chille's feet. Fear begins to fill his face.

"I will make you pay in _death_!" Kakarot screams out as his eyes seem to shine… as if the lost flame has been ignited again. "Now you've done it. You've made me MAD!"

ChiChi shields her eyes as energy bursts from the warrior's body. She looks back at him and gasps at the energy that flows around the warrior. He didn't transform… as if it's not necessary.

"I'm furious with you, Chille!" Kakarot screams out in rage. "You've unleashed the WRATH! The wrath of the Saiyan Warrior, KAKAROOOOOT!"

Chille steps back. For once, he actually seems terrified.

 **-0000-**

Karot sprints down the hill. He saw it. He saw it with his own eyes. Trees were close to snapping in half. He felt the energy.

It was Raditz!

The kid runs until he sees a body.

Raditz? It is!

The kid runs faster until he reaches his side. He notices the baby held under him. It's definitely chilly outside, so being that close keeps the baby warm.

Raditz is unconscious. If he's left out here any longer, he could die.

Karot turns his back. He picks up the baby using his tail, and he floats from the ground, hovering over his uncle. He grabs his shoulders and he lifts him from the ground. He begins to fly towards the direction of the ship.

Meanwhile, miles away, the other Saiyans are rushing through the woods, including Baby Trunks' future self, the 17 year old who is trying to understand what is wrong in the timeline. He nearly trips over a tree root. "Where's Chille? Does anyone have an idea?"

"I figured you would, but this is coming from someone from the future he doesn't even know his own past." Nappa frowns.

"Hey! I was told about what took place this year! I wasn't even 1 year old yet in this time!" The teen looks ahead, and he notices an old abandoned building. An image of the same building that was in tact during his childhood crosses his mind. "That's… that's the Resistance Army's headquarters. Why is it a wreck now?"

"Huh?" Tarble looks strangely at the teen. "What do you mean by _now_?"

"This place wasn't destroyed until I was a kid. I destroyed it myself when I found my powers after witnessing my mom being killed by Chille. Did Kakarot do this?"

"Looks like it." Turles and the others stop running as soon as they reach the building. Turles walks to the building. He looks closely at the walls. "Claw marks of an Oozaru. Definitely Kakarot."

"He did escape from being held prisoner in my time… but that was at their base, not headquarters. What's going on?" The teen is so lost.

A powerful gust of wind bursts from the upper floors. Dust and rubble rains on the warriors.

Vegeta is alert. "There's conflict above. Let's move quickly."

"Sir!"

 **-0000-**

ChiChi hides behind a desk as a blast is unleashed and destroys a wall. Chille trips over rubble. He seems frightened as the Saiyan comes closer, so he makes a run for it.

"Get back here, you coward!" Kakarot shouts at him, but the soldier doesn't return. The Saiyan walks over the rubble and through the broken down wall to go after him.

ChiChi crawls from hiding. She stares down the hall the two went down. She begins to think… should she go after them?

The Saiyan walks down the rugged hall. An idea hits him. "Why bother using the power of a Super Saiyan when all it takes to kill that guy is a stab through the heart?" Kakarot peaks around a corner. He watches Chille tiptoeing around the building. "Ha. If I had a title among the Saiyans, I would probably be known as "Kakarot the Trickster". Though, really, I would rather fight than trick."

This idea may work.

"I'm going to need a ton of food after this. I might not make it, so I'll have to do it quick." He inhales deeply.

 _POOF!_

Chille jumps. He heard something, and footsteps are coming close. He sees a person and he aims his gun, but his jaw drops at the sight of Fillet walking towards him.

Fillet seems angry. "Isn't it Chille? The man who only seems to care about himself? You remember me, don't you? The Saiyan killed me by poisoning. You had no idea… and you didn't seem to ask about me after I died."

 _POOF!_

Chille blinks. Fog had engulfed the soldier, and it clears, revealing Oister. "What the?!"

"I bet you remember me. The Saiyan beat me to death. You know why?"

 _POOF!_

Now it's Nomlas. The soldier gives Chille an angry look. "You hired me to whip the warrior which triggered the warrior's rage to kill Oister when he had a whip! You remember how Goku killed me, right?"

Chille steps back several times.

 _POOF!_

Dumpli now stands. "I had my head blasted off. They called it insanity and madness on what happened! Just imagine, _splat!_ blood is everywhere! That's what happened to me!"

 _POOF!_

Chille steps back. Skrimp is now there. What is really going on? It's creeping him out so much!

"You also allowed me to die!" Skrimp walks towards Chille who continues to back away. "Some leader you are!"

 _POOF!_

Now Alphredo stalks towards him. "After my brother died, I committed suicide! You really have no care for your friends, do you? How does that make you feel?!"

Chille steps back until he trips over a rock. He falls sitting down and crawls back as the woman comes closer, but he takes notice of something out of place. He tilts his head to the left, and he sees it.

She posses a tail.

The soldier fires his gun at the tail.

"Ah! Damn it!"

 _POOF!_

The fog clears, and Kakarot is revealed. He snatches his tail and rubs on the shot spot.

Chille crawls back quickly with a surprised shout. "Y-you can shapeshift?!"

"I definitely can!" Kakarot releases his tail, and he pauses. He glances behind him. "They followed me?"

"Huh?"

Kakarot has to end this quickly. He decides that dealing with the soldier will be easy as soon as he has him cornered.

Stomach growl.

"Aw, no…" Kakarot hugs his stomach. "Crap… I just ate. What's with this body…? It couldn't had digested food that quick…"

Chille seems relieved, and he points at the warrior. "Ha! You're starving! That means you can't move!" He jumps to his feet, and he tosses a capsule into the air. It explodes to a big gun he catches, and he aims it at the warrior. "Now.. you're done!"

Kakarot notices this. His eyes are heavy, and he chuckles weakly. "Seriously? You sure do let your guard down a lot."

"Huh?"

"YAH!" ChiChi falls from the ceiling and kicks him on the back of his head. As he falls, she lands and jumps over the soldier. She reaches the Saiyan quickly just as he falls to the ground.

Kakarot chuckles as he watches her fall to her knees and crawl to him. "If you thought I would let you die again…" He sees her removing a brown pouch from being attached to her belt. "You have Senzu Beans…"

"Here." ChiChi drops a Senzu Bean inside the warrior's mouth. "Feeling better?"

Kakarot's eyes fully open. He kicks his feet to throw himself from the ground, and he stands. "Much better."

They both hear movement, and they slip into the same fighting stance - The Turtle School stance - as Chille stands.

The man seems to have had enough. He kicks his gun up from the ground, and he catches it. He aims, and the nuzzle begins to glow from the inside as he pulls the trigger. "You…!"

A spark shoots through Kakarot's head, making his eyes go wide. This came from his instincts sending him a message to his brain. He snatches ChiChi by her wrist without thinking, and he begins to run. "Hit the deck!"

The both jump down the hole of the 9th floor, and they fall to the 8th, ducking and covering their heads.

A rocket flies across the 9th floor, and a huge explosion sends flames crashing through the roof. That would had killed ChiChi instantly. As for the Saiyan? That would had wounded him badly.

ChiChi rises to her hands and knees. She looks at the Saiyan who does the same. "How did you know that he had that?"

"I didn't. I just had a feeling. That's all." Kakarot looks at the burning roof. "We need to get to the ground. The smoke is sucking away the oxygen. Breathing won't be easy."

ChiChi nods, but she still seems confused about what just happened.

Kakarot freezes. "No time to stick around!" He snags her from the ground and stomps hard on the floor. He makes the stomped area collapse to a hole, and he jumps down. A rocket flies over their heads and destroys the eighth floor. "Crap! He's pissed!"

"How are you knowing this?! I didn't hear anything!"

Kakarot shakes his head. "It's not that I heard him. I just got the feeling, and my body tells me to get outta there. I would fight him but, keeping you alive is more important."

"I didn't feel any odd feeling."

Kakarot blinks. "Big brother is right. The instincts Humans have are so dull." He looks around, and he sets her down so that she can stand on her own feet.

ChiChi cups her hands. "NIMBUS!"

Seconds later, the yellow cloud flies through the smoke from the upper floor and parks in front of her.

ChiChi points at the cloud. "If we ride it, he can't find us. He has a device that works like your scouters. Riding the Nimbus cloud will keep us from being easily detected on the radar."

Kakarot sees a benefit, but this won't work for him. "I know, but, I can't ride _that_ Nimbus anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't. You see-"

"Just get on!" ChiChi shoves him.

Kakarot staggers and jumps. As soon as his feet touches the surface, he falls right through and lands sitting down hard. "Ouch! Man! I sat on my tail!"

ChiChi stares at him in surprise. "You fell through it? Couldn't you ride it before?"

"I told you I couldn't ride it anymore." Kakarot steps away, and the yellow Nimbus floats away to hover at the woman's side. "As soon as I killed an entire population of people years ago, well… that ended it. That Nimbus only allows those with a pure heart to ride it."

"I remember now. That's what you told me when we first met as children." ChiChi recalls what the Saiyan told her back when they met at 12 years old. "Maybe you can't ride it not because you killed so many people… you can't because you killed them through anger and hatred. Your heart is filled with so much hate, you have nothing but bad intentions it seems."

"Bad, huh?" Kakarot stands, and he looks ahead. "I can live with that. I got my own cloud anyway. Come on. Let's-"

Pause.

"Crap! Where is he coming from?!" Kakarot pulls her along as he runs. He glances behind him.

A rocket flies from nowhere. It strikes the yellow cloud, and it is split into smaller clouds that vaporize to nothing.

"Nimbus!" ChiChi gasps.

"Don't worry about it! It'll come back! It'll just take time!" Kakarot urges her to run faster. "I'm getting you outta here, then I'm ending this!"

"How? I can't fly!"

"Seriously? Even after the training you did?" Kakarot sighs, but he doesn't let it bother him. "Doesn't matter. I have a solution anyway! Let's hurry!" He suddenly shouts out; "FLYING NIMBUUUUS!"

ChiChi nods. "Right. You have your own!" She looks at the sky, and a purple cloud dives from above and lands at the building's ledge. The Saiyan jumps on, and he waves her over to hurry. She realizes she probably can't operate the cloud since it belongs to the warrior. The cloud slowly moves away.

A rocket is fired again. ChiChi ducks, and Kakarot shoots up quickly to avoid it.

Kakarot turns his head halfway. "Come on! You're going to have to jump! He's reloading!"

ChiChi gets to her feet, and she runs. She jumps high off the ledge, but she misses the cloud. Just as she falls back down, both hands grab the monkey tail the Saiyan posses that serves as a rope to climb. Her entire weight is on it.

"EEEEEE-YEEEEE!" Kakarot screams through clenched teeth. His eyes are wide and his tail fur and the hair on his head stands on end as sharp pain shoots through his spine.

ChiChi climbs up and makes it to the cloud. "Made it!" She receives no response, so she looks at the Saiyan, and she notices his eyes becoming heavy. "Goku…?"

Kakarot rocks back and forth as his entire body feels numb and limp. "This isn't nostalgic…" He rocks too far back, and he falls off the cloud.

ChiChi gasps as she crawls to the edge of the cloud. The Saiyan had fallen back to the building. "Goku!"

Kakarot lies on the ground. His body fights to recover from the tail pulling. "Man… all my power is gone."

The woman covers her mouth. This is almost exactly like what happened when they first met. She had trouble getting in the Nimbus, so she used the Saiyan's tail to pull herself up… and the results are the same. He fell off. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay now." Kakarot kicks his feet, and he is back to standing. "Squeezing my tail doesn't affect me much anymore, but it looks like having a lot of weight pulling on it still hurts like hell. I couldn't move a muscle when that happened." He pauses, and he glances behind him. "Nimbus, take her to the ground!"

"Huh?" ChiChi is surprised when the cloud actually shoots down. "Waaaiiiit!"

Kakarot sighs, and he turns to face Chille who is walking towards him from the hall. The soldier is surprised to see him. "Hey. I sent her away, so you're just going to have to deal with me. That rocket won't do much as long as my guard is up, and I'm not dropping it for a second."

Chille steps back several times. "How is this happening?! Not only is he going to fight… his motives are much stronger now…!"

"Compassion is a weakness, but at the same time, it is a source of power." Kakarot explains. "Just like a Saiyan's tail. It is our weakness, and it's also our greatest power. Balance… that is what they call it."

"Damn it… that's why he's so hard to take down…" Chille mutters. "That Saiyan… he is the most dangerous when enraged. He knows these emotions too well… because he felt them his entire life…!"

This is… is it it?

Chille growls as he aims at the warrior. "I'm going to blow you up to bi-"

A blue energy blast strikes the soldier and sends him crashing through a wall.

Kakarot blinks. He turns around and he is surprised to see Tarble. "Prince Tarble?!"

Tarble still has his hand aimed. "Did I get him?"

Nappa reaches his side. He sees the destruction ahead. "Yep. It was a direct hit. Not bad."

"I still got it." Tarble nods. He looks behind him. "Hey! I found Chille and Kakarot! They are over here!"

Kakarot notices Vegeta, Karot, Kauli and Turles rushing inside the room. It bothers him a bit that Turles is around. "Shouldn't you be with Raditz?"

Kauli sighs. "He's stubborn. Don't waste your breath."

"Your son took care of that. Raditz took his medicine, so don't worry too much." Turles glances behind him. Future Trunks staggers from behind Nappa and enters the room.

"Where's Chille?!" Those are the first words Future Trunks blurts out.

Rocks are pushed aside, and Chille sits up and stands. He slowly shakes his head. "You fools. You think you all can stop me?" He takes notice of Future Trunks. "So, you are with them too? I never saw you before, but it doesn't matter. All of you are dead!"

"Be careful! That rocket launcher thing can really wound you if you're not careful!" Kakarot warns his comrades. It's enough to make them all be on guard.

Chille pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. He growls as he pulls several more times. Only a clacking sound comes out. He tosses the gun aside, and he unclips another capsule. "Heh. Don't think you've won yet."

Kakarot frowns.

"You're cleaver… for sending your wife away, but trust me. Once I deal with her, you're done."

The warrior doesn't agree. "You're wrong. She's far stronger than you think. Even if you somehow stop me… she'll find a way to kill you."

"Really?"

The sound of a spinning object catches everyone's attention. Chille turns around a ducks to avoid a spinning blade that boomerangs back to the sender.

ChiChi stands at the hole Chille had caused from being blasted. She growls. "Damn it!"

"She's really there!" Nappa can't believe she's physical here.

Karot gasps. Is that really his mother? He doesn't know how she would react, and he's a bit scared.

Kakarot growls. "What are you doing?! I told you to stay back!"

"You never told me that!" ChiChi points out.

"Well, I sent you away for a reason!" Kakarot swings his arms. "Get outta here now! He'll kill you! He'll-" He freezes. He seems to have lost his trace of thought as he stares into space.

Turles notices this. "Kakarot…?"

For a moment, Kakarot recalls it. He told ChiChi the very same thing he just blurred out moments before the Mercenary Tao did the unforgivable… at least that is what he believes…

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _Alright. Tell me, where is Gohan?" Kakarot asks._

 _The cyborg answers slowly. "He's nowhere near by..." He smirks. "You fool!" He springs up and kicks the Saiyan off his feet. He laughs as the warrior falls to the ground._

 _"Goku!" ChiChi resumes to her stance, but the foe has disappeared. "Show yourself!"_

 _"Right behind you."_

 _ChiChi turns around and yells as a blade slices across her abdomen. Her hand covers the bleeding cut as her eyes shift around her. She gasps as he appears in front of her._

 _Kakarot gets to one knee and screams; "Get out of there! He's going to kill you!"_

 _ChiChi steps back and takes off in a sprint for her safety. She screams as he flashes in front of him. "Stay back!" She reaches for the button on her helmet, and at the same time, the enemy jumps forward and thrusts the blade at her. It impales her just below her chest, and her eyes go wide with a gasp._

 _"NO!" Kakarot screams at him in disbelief._

 _"Interfering was not a smart idea." The cyborg chuckles as he draws out the blade from her body. He snatches her arm before she could fall. His eyes shift from looking at her to where the Saiyan stands. "Now, I think this is the moment Goku attempts to save you... right... now."_

 _As if on cue, the Saiyan has sprung forward and is heading at him with an angry shout. The foe kicks the warrior on to stomach and watches him fall. "You're still weak. Face the fact, it's far too late to save her." His right hand turns into a cannon and he aims it at her._

 _Kakarot is coughing uncontrollably from the blow he took. Once again, the terrible stinging feeling has paralyzed him. His body is stiff at the moment, so he fights to look, and he comes across a sight he doesn't want to see. "You...! Let her go! You already wounded her... that should be enough for you!"_

 _"You must had forgotten, Goku." Mercenary Tao grins darkly. "I am an assassin. I don't spare anyone. If she wanted to stay alive, she should had stayed out the way."_

 _Kakarot felt his stomach drop._

 _The enemy laughs at the expression he sees. "There it is! I haven't seen your eyes so round and innocent looking like that since you were a kid! Through the camera footage I've studied before I was sent here, you had such a cruel look... but now here you are, afraid of what I'll do to her! I thought you said you would tear me apart if I wounded her. You said you will dismantle me if I killed her... but you are frozen and helpless! It was all mere empty threats!" He lifts the woman from the ground. "So, let's end this quickly!"_

 _"Don't you dare! I said, let her GO!" Kakarot almost forgets to breathe as he stands with every strength he has. He almost drops again and fights to stay on his feet. His tail is out straight to lower the chances of him falling._

 _"Oh? You look like you're disappointed with yourself." The enemy chuckles. "So, that's your pride? You like to obtain strength on your own... And if you fail to protect someone with it... that pride is wounded." He aims his cannon at her face, and ChiChi gasps and struggles to pull free._

 _The earth-raised warrior seems afraid of what he might do. "Don't... you dare! You wouldn't!"_

 _Nappa has a hard time believing what the enemy is daring. "He's... he's going to... Kakarot... he'll lose it!"_

 _"I will. Seeing you suffer is something I have always wanted to see." The enemy turns his attention back at the woman who looks at him in pure fear. He throws her into the sky._

 _"AH!" Kakarot glares at the cyborg. He fights to move, but his body doesn't cooperate. All it does for him is send blistering pain. He drops to one knee. He can't do anything. All he can do is try to convince the foe to stop. His eyes stare at ChiChi flying higher in the sky, and they shift to the foe who has his weapon aimed towards her. He screams at him. "Don't do it! D-DON'T DO IIIIIT!"_

 _The others watch in shock. Zhanshitao screeches in panic._

 _Mercenary Tao shouts; "Super Dodon Wave!" The cannon unleashes a powerful blast that shoots straight up. Chichi's scream in silenced with the impact if the blast. She is hit directly._

 _The very same time the attack struck her, Kakarot felt the spark of shock shoot through him as the cloud of smoke rains down. "CHICHIIIII!" He covers his face with his arms as the wind from the attack hits them below as a gusty storm._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

… but it was him… Kakarot… who did the unforgivable.

Chille sees an opportunity. Instead of attacking the Saiyan, he jumps back and snatches ChiChi by her hair. He takes out a gun and aims it at the temple of her head. "Nobody moves!"

Karot stiffens.

That snaps Kakarot from thinking. He seems horrified. "What are you- let her go!"

"I don't think so. See, this is what happens when I find a weakness. You clearly care for her, judging from the pale look on your face. One of your biggest weaknesses is your love for this woman, even though you don't admit your feelings like Humans do. At least I know it's true. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vegeta huffs. "A cowardly tactic. Holding someone hostage means you realize you've lost."

"Doesn't matter. I have Goku where I want him. He's so powerful, but he's helpless when someone he cares for is in danger! Compassion is such a huge weakness!"

Kakarot snarls. He can't do anything. He can't do anything at all! He's afraid of getting too angry, because he might slip again.

"So now, I'll put you back in your cage where you belong." Chille grins. He tosses a capsule into the air. It explodes to several metal bars that stab the ground around the warrior in a square.

Kakarot becomes alarmed. He immediately springs from the ground, but his crown glows, and he is electrocuted and thrown back to the ground…

… that is made of metal?

Kakarot shakes his head to make the pain go away. He looks at the ground and he sees he sitting on a metal floor. He looks up just as a metal roof slams on the bars to close everything off.

"Oh, no! Goku!" Future Trunks calls out.

Once again, Kakarot is inside a cage. The warrior grabs the bars and looks for an opening, but nothing is there.

"Kakarot!" Turles steps forward

"Ah-ah." Chille unclips a handle from his belt. He flicks it and it whip shoots from the handle. It strikes Turles across the face, and the soldier laughs.

Kakarot gasps as Turles screams out in pain and falls on his back.

"Turles!" Future Trunks doesn't know what to do at the moment. He prepares to fly, but Tarble grabs his shoulders.

"Can't you feel it? A bad feeling." Tarble mutters. "I don't know if you can feel it… but instincts are telling me… trying to jump in without a plan will end terribly."

"Turles! You should had stayed behind!" Kakarot shouts at his big brother.

"I can't do that. I would, but… looks like I have to fill someone's shoes." Turles spits at the ground as he slowly stands. "Raditz asked me to make sure you don't end up dying. He kept telling me to leave and to not worry so much about his illness."

"Wait. If he's talking then-"

Turles nods. "Right. He's starting to recover."

Kakarot seems a bit relieved, but as soon as his eyes look away from Turles, he recalls what is happening. ChiChi is held hostage, he is trapped inside a cage, and his crown is somehow keeping him from getting out.

No. He's thinking too much.

ChiChi tries to free herself again, but there is no success. "You better free him right now!"

"Why should I? This only makes it so much more fun!" Chille presses a button, and suddenly, a metal ball floats from the rubble and hovers over the warriors. It fires a beam at the ground, and a blue transparent wall shoots from the ground around the warriors, caging the Saiyans inside.

Karot places his hands in the wall. It feels solid, but he can see everything outside of it. He looks for a door, but they are trapped in some sort of cube. He looks at his father who is trapped in the cage. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.

It's like he wants to speak, but he's too afraid to.

ChiChi notices the kid at last. Her anger switches to disbelief. "G-Gohan…?"

Karot stops hitting the wall. He looks at his mom, and a few tears fall from his eyes.

"What the?! What it this?" Vegeta punches the wall, but all it does is make a bubbling sound in response.

"I can only use that once, so be glad it won't happen to you again." Chille says. "That wall makes your energy unstable. You won't be able to even fire an energy blast inside that thing, but luckily for you, it can only hold for so long. However, by the time it gives in and breaks apart, Goku will already be dead."

"You can't guarantee that!" Kakarot shouts at the soldier.

ChiChi winches as her head is pulled by the soldier.

Chille chuckles as he turns back to the Saiyan trapped in a metal cage. "Fool. You allowed yourself to he caught again. If I were you, I would keep quiet. You don't want me to do anything to your wife and son, do you?"

Kakarot's eyes widen. He sees ChiChi trying to get away from the man, and he sees his son punching on the transparent walls. His eyes narrow. "Let them go!"

"Then hand yourself over."

"No." Kakarot answers firmly. "It's all a trick."

Chille sighs. "Still stubborn as ever. I guess I should remind you about what happens when you decide not to cooperate." He flicks the whip, and electricity engulfs it. The buzzing is loud as electricity runs through the cord.

Kakarot's eyes shrink. He remembers now. Those whips. He hates those things. For some reason, his legs feel heavy. If he were free, he wouldn't be able to run. His body won't do as he says.

Chille grins. "You're paralyzed with fear? That's what I like to see! Maybe you'll cooperate more!" He throws the whip forward, and the air cracks. It strikes Kakarot on the right arm, and the warrior shouts in pain. A bleeding cut is made.

"You fool!" Vegeta snaps at the soldier. "Doing that will only piss him off!"

"He's not going to do anything. He's too scared of getting angry. He won't fight even if he wanted." Chille throws the whip again. He laughs as the Saiyan screams out in pain.

"Helpless, aren't you, monkey?" Chille whips him again, and again.

"Leave him alone!" Tarble shouts at the soldier. "Stop it!"

"You're only going to make things worse for yourself!" Vegeta punches the walls hard, but he gets no break. Frustration fills him more with every passing second.

Kakarot is struck on the right leg, and he falls to his knees. The past voices begin to haunt him.

" _How does it feel to be completely helpless?"_

" _You're awfully gullible. Have you realized?"_

" _This proves how brainless you monkeys really are!"_

Next, he hears his own voice;

" _I can't take it anymore… big brother… please, help me…"_

Kakarot begins to tremble. Something is going wrong. Something is going really wrong. "Big brother… it hurts…! Make it stop! Make it go away…!"

Turles actually stops trying to break the wall the second he heard those words. He knows Kakarot isn't asking for his help.

He's begging for Raditz.

Chille's laughter fills the halls. "Aw. Goku is calling for his big brother Raditz? Too bad he's too sick to save you! Your mentality is really bad, is it? I see why you sometimes need him. He makes you stable again. Unfortunately for you, he's not here!" He pulls the woman's hair hard, and ChiChi screams out in pain.

Kakarot growls. "Stop it. You're hurting ChiChi. Stop hurting her! STOP HURTING HER!"

"Does that idiot even realize?! Kakarot is going to lose it again if he keeps this up! What kind of Human is he?! What kind of Human wants a Saiyan to get angry?!" Nappa questions the logic that doesn't make sense. Everyone agrees to this silently. They watch with anger or annoyance.

Chille begins to laugh again. "You fool! You can't do anything! You're just an animal. Go back from where you came!"

 _CRACK!_

Kakarot falls to his back. The pain is too much. Instinctively, he hugs his knees close to his body. He begins to tremble. The horrible memories are flowing back in.

Chille's laugh mixes with several others who had mocked Kakarot in the past. The laughter of several soldiers.

The laughter grows louder, and louder. His fingers grip hard against his face. The Saiyan hears the cage being pounded. His eyes widen as a memory invades his vision.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _The sound of the cage being pounded makes his eyes fly open. He sits up quickly in time to see a bowl being rudely tossed inside._

" _Eat up, and make it quick!" It sounds like Nomlas, the soldier who whipped him. The Saiyan dislikes him in many levels. Looking at him, he sees Chille with crossed arms._

 _Just his luck._

 _Kakarot reaches for the bowl, and he is almost startled as the bowl is whipped and it flips. The food spills everywhere. He glares at the soldier. He would normally not care because he is tired of the same thing, but then again, he is still starving. To do that is very rude. "What the hell was that for?!"_

 _Nomlas throws his whip forward. "Have you already forgot?! You destroyed everything!"_

 _Kakarot flinches as he is whipped on the arm. A fresh new cut is seen._

 _Chille frowns. "Let me make myself clear. If you decide to be trouble… you will be in suffering. All you had to do was comply, and everything would had gone smoothly. See them?" He points at the ceiling._

 _Kakarot looks up, and he sees the window near the ceiling. It is upstairs. Humans are all watching from above. Some look afraid, and some are angry._

 _It dawns to him that they are here to watch him get punished._

" _To be the center of of attention is bad in this scenario. You think you've won?!" Chille growls. "You destroyed nearly all the vehicles we had. All the work wasted! You are always screwing with us! Now it's your turn to feel humiliation! You're just a filthy animal! That's all you are! Allow us - the Human race - to remind you about just how low you are!" He raises his hand._

 _Nomlas's whip is engulfed with bolts of electricity. The air cracks and the Saiyan is struck with it. The warrior screams out in pain._

" _You're just a circus monkey! You get whipped when you don't play your part!" Chille shouts._

 _The warrior is whipped again. Kakarot drops to his knees. The pain is beyond worse than he felt with it before. Earlier, they would whip him to tease him, and now he realizes that were holding back it's power. The pain is far worse. It doesn't hurt a lot, it's agonizing. It's the kind of pain that is unbearable._

" _You are just an animal! Remember that!"_

 _The Saiyan screams and he lowers to the ground. He is still on his knees, but his hands support his weight._

" _Do you realize what you have done?!" Chille's voice is filled with anger. "Your son arrived, and he escaped thanks to you! Now he knows where we are!"_

 _Kakarot is crouched against the cage floor as he is struck again._

" _Now he knows what we have!"_

 _The Saiyan screams and he rolls to his side. Every strike is doing something to his body. The electricity must be the case. His body won't do as he wants._

" _Now he knows how many of us are alive!"_

 _Kakarot screams again as he is struck on the leg._

 _The crowd gasps in fear. Many screen and pound the glass in anger._

" _Make him pay!"_

" _Whip him until he's near death!"_

" _Treat him like the animal he is!"_

 _Many people scream out what they wish to see, and it seems that their wishes are being granted as the whippings get much worse. The screaming doesn't end. The Saiyan is suffering in great pain that is never ending._

 _Blood is drawn. Cuts land on top of cuts. The pain is too much._

" _You are the center of all fear! We'll make you feel fear!" Nomlas screams as he draws his hand back. He whips the warrior again._

 _Chille huffs. "You're moving too much. Perhaps I should pin you down."_

 _Kakarot crawls to the opposite side of the cage. He can't take it anymore. He is bleeding, and it doesn't seem to stop._

"Yī, èr, sān…!"

 _The pain is now on his head. The warrior tries to grab the crown, but the chains suddenly move and his arms are pulls back. He turns his head and sees Skrimp and Alphredo restraining his chains._

"Sì!"

 _Kakarot shouts in alarm as an unseen force pins him to the ground. He can't move. They are torturing him, and he can't move a finger. Fillet has the chain restraining his tail, and he is squeezing the life out of it. He is completely paralyzed and helpless. His power is useless. Not only are they wounding him..._

 _They are wounding his pride. Never have he felt so humiliated in his entire life._

 _Nomlas swings the whip again, and the Saiyan screams out in pain again._

 _Pain is everywhere. From the crown there is pain. From his tail, there is pain. From the whip, there is pain. Slowly… so very slowly, his body grows hotter from his growing anger. He is failing to control it._

 _After several more whippings, the warrior snaps. He screams out in rage, and he manages to actually thrash, forcing the chains to fly from the soldiers holding them. However, he is whipped on the face, and he crashes. "DAMN IIIIT! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOU!"_

" _Whoops. Looks like we made him lose his mind." Chille chuckles. "What's wrong? I thought you can keep your anger under control… oh… I get it. You're feeling bloodlust again, aren't you?"_

 _Nomlas continues to whip the warrior._

" _Give him your full strength. Stop playing around." Chille frowns._

 _Kakarot freezes. They were holding back?!_

 _Nomlas grins, and he whips hard. The Saiyan screams out as it cuts his skin, and electricity goes through him at the same time. The bolts are being unleashed, possibly wounding the Saiyan in the inside._

 _Kakarot coughs out saliva mixed with blood. He is struck again. The crown is making him cough blood. He knows it can do that since it was first activated._

 _It doesn't seem to end. The world is becoming a blur._

" _We are getting results. How about we make sure you won't forget!" Nomlas laughs. He swings hard and the whip slices and across the warrior chest, staring from the base of the neck. Electric bolts cuts through the fresh cut, and the warrior screams out again and falls to his back as it bleeds worse than the other cuts._

 _Kakarot rolls around, and he suddenly stops. He is struck several more times. He can't take it anymore. He's so weak. "Stop…"_

 _He is struck again._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _CRACK!_

Kakarot screams, and his back slams against the wall of the cage. Immediately, he curls himself into a ball as the laughter grows worse. "Let me be…! Leave me alone…!" He shuts his eyes tight.

"That's what they did to him while he was exiled?!" Nappa asks aloud.

"For hours nonstop. It makes so much more sense now. No wonder why he freaks out whenever he sees a whip." Tarble mutters.

ChiChi growls and struggles. "Stop hurting him! He had enough! Stop it!"

Kakarot takes another hit. He is shaking, bad..

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot snarls, and he begins to thrash. Chains clatter and they bang against the ground as Kakarot repeatedly slams his ankle braces against the bars as he pulls the ones restraining his wrists. "Stop! Don't do it!"_

 _He said those same words when he was begging the Mercenary Tao to not kill ChiChi._

 _Nomlas laughs._

 _Chille releases the chains._

" _DON'T DO IIIIT!"_

 _Youzi falls to the ground. He screams out in panic which transforms into agonizing screams of pain as the tigers pounce on him and begin to eat him alive. It's hard to see due to the orange and black-striped pelts blocking the view, but the screams and the sound of bones being crushed and muscles being torn is unmistakable._

 _As this all happens, Kakarot's eyes lose their color as he spaces out. All sound is muffled as if he is listening through a pillow. All he can really hear is his own heartbeat._

 _B-BMP!_

 _Why? Why does it hurt so much?_

 _B-BMP!_

 _Youzi was nothing more than just another demonic animal… right?_

 _B-BMP!_

 _No. Youzi helped him. He was kind. He had compassion. He wanted the war to to end too… so he didn't deserve any of this._

 _B-BMP! B-BMP!_

 _For someone to die by being eaten alive… is so wrong…_

 _B-BMP! B-BMP!_

 _Once again, Kakarot couldn't stop a cold-blooded death… because he was too weak._

 _B-BMP! B-BMP!_

 _Because he was too helpless…_

 _B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP!_

… _because… he was so reckless… he failed to protect someone who understood him._

 _B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP! B-BMP!_

 _The Saiyan slams against the bars again. His body turns hot as a burning sensation pours into him. "How dare you…"_

 _Chille pats the cage. "Aw. I killed your buddy? How does it feel to be helpless?."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _You dare to mock me… and kill who I had left from her. You dare to try to hunt down my son… you called her such a foul word… bassstAAAARD!" The Saiyan screams in a way that sounds almost like a roar as he yanks the chains and bangs his ankles against the bars._

 _Nomlas steps back. He is creeped out by the actions he is seeing. The way the Saiyan is moving is like a mentally insane person in a crazy house thrashing and rolling inside a padded cell with their arms tied… trying to find a way out. Really, he is trying to break his way out. The Saiyan keeps growling as if he is truly an animal. He rams against the bars several times._

" _RRRRAAAAAAGH!"_

 _Nomlas steps back again as the chains bangs against the bars harder._

" _Now… I'm really angry with you…!" The Saiyan's voice sounds dark and rough. It actually scares the Human._

" _What the… what is going on with him?!"_

" _I am going to make you pay... You've made me mad…"_

 _Nomlas prepares to whip the Saiyan. The tone of the Saiyan's voice is so dark and filled with rage… it's as if words were spoken mixed with a deep growl. At the same time, he is disturbed._

" _You won't escape…! Now you've done it! You've pissed off the wrooong Saiyan." Kakarot's eyes fill with rage and the irises slightly glow._

 _Nomlas gasps. Chille had warned him to never piss off this prisoner, and now he understands why. Kakarot may had explained his feelings like a child, but his rage is no joke._

 _Chille steps back. "His power… it's still in there somewhere. Saiyans… they can use it fully through rage… so this must be it…"_

 _The Saiyan is nearly enraged._

" _Who the hell are you?!" Nomlas gulps, and he whips the warrior several more times. "Cut it out and do what I said!"_

 _Kakarot slaps the whip aside before it could hit him again. He glares at the man with his glowing eyes. "I said this once before… the day will come when I will break free and kill these soldiers!"_

" _And so… the Saiyan comes out." Chille mentions the violent side he sees from the warrior._

 _Nomlas regains some composure, and he realizes he's not even in danger. He laughs in relief. "You scared me for a second, but I suppose I should stop wasting my time with you." He waves as he heads for the door._

" _Don't you leave! I'm not through!" Kakarot snarls._

 _Nomlas opens the door, and he walks out. The door slams shut, and the Saiyan is left in the tiny room all alone again. He is all alone._

 _Kakarot tries to pull the chains again, but they simply won't even slip free. He had known this for some time, but accepting it is the hard part._

 _A Saiyan warrior restrained by Humans is something that cannot be accepted. Unfortunately… this has been happening for two years… and he's been in this solitary confinement cell for a month so far. If that's not bad, he's inside a cage inside the cell. There is no way out._

 _The chains rattle violently, and the Saiyan tries to shake free. "YOU'LL REGRET THIIIIS!"_

 _However… he will never get the chance… knowing that… his patience has finally ran out._

 _Some say through his exile, topped with imprisonment… it was torture to the warrior that had driven him towards hatred that is leading him towards madness. When he was thrown in a solitary room with Youzi as company… witnessing his death had affected him even worse._

 _The day after Youzi was eaten alive, they say the warrior was filled with more hate._

 _The week after… they say he had screamed out for minutes at a time._

 _The month after… some say he had lost his mind._

 _Not one person has dared to step foot inside the prison as the months passed by. For a Saiyan who is born to fight to go without it for years…_

… _is the most violent._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _SNAP!_

Kakarot's eyes fly open. The veins in the eyes can be seen, but the irises are trembling. His breathing is hard but rapid. He's close to hyperventilating.

ChiChi becomes very concerned. "Goku…?"

She doesn't get a response. The Saiyan seems to be in a lot of pain. Seeing him tremble and hearing his breathing increase makes her realize whatever this is… it's behind Chille. She begins to thrash, and she frees herself from the soldier. However, her hands is snatched. "Let go of me! Leave Goku, alone!"

"Can't you see? How could you possibly tolerate an alien, especially when he who's a murder and a mental illness?" Chille grins.

"It's not a mental illness!" ChiChi protests. "Leave him alone! He's suffering, and he has suffered enough! It's because of you he's the way he is!" She pushes her hand, trying to free herself.

Turles watches this with great concern suddenly. His face fills with dread. "Oh, no…"

Vegeta senses this. "What? What is it?"

"Did anyone see Kakarot take his medication?"

That's when all the Saiyan look at each other in a way that reads;

"Oh crap."

Chille isn't fazed by the woman's actions. It seems to amuse him. "Whoa. Aren't you a strong one? I see why a Saiyan would find you interesting, but how about we forget about the Saiyan and you be with someone who will be worth more of your time."

ChiChi seems disgusted.

"That idiot! He's trying to provoke him!" Vegeta snarls.

Kakarot's fingers spread further so that he can see through the gaps. He seems surprised with what he just heard.

Chille pulls the woman closer to him. "Come on! We're both Humans here! Who wants a bunch of half monkeys running around, you already got one dirty brat!"

ChiChi growls as she tries to pull free again. "You don't talk about my son, and there is no way in hell I'll ever be with a freak like you!"

Chille leans towards the woman. "Don't be so stubborn like the true freak you are with-"

The woman stomps on his foot as hard as she can. Earning a yell, she throws a backhanded punch on his nose and he frees her, staggering backwards.

"AARGH!" The soldiers grabs his nose and bites back a scream. He lowers his hand and looks at the fingers which are coated with blood. His nose is crooked and broken. Anger fills his eyes as he pulls his hand back. "You damn bitch!"

He backslaps the woman across the face. ChiChi is sent flying several feet and crashing to the ground. She rolls to a stop and lies motionless.

Something inside of the Saiyan completely snapped.

"What have you DONE?!" Kakarot snaps in a snarl. All heads turn to him immediately. Everyone seems nervous. Especially when the ground begins to shake. "How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!"

Kauli gulps and shakes her head. "Oh, hell to the no! He did not just do that!"

"BASTAAARD…! You have no right… TO HIT MY WIIIIIFE!" At the last word, the warrior screams as the roof. The aura engulfs him violently, and a powerful shockwave knocks Chille from his feet.

Turles is without words. Kakarot's power skyrocketed insanely! Now he wonders if the rage is controlled or not.

"Oh, hell! He just went from being terrified to enraged in an instant!" Chille stands and steps back quickly.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kauli snaps. "You just slapped the shit outta his wife! My mama always told me; a man should never put his hands and no woman, especially if that woman if your or someone else's wife!"

Kakarot grabs the bars, and he tries to break them. However, as soon as a whip hits his fingers, he steps back. He begins to punch on the bars.

" _Yì, èr, sān, sì!"_

The Saiyan's energy fades as he experiences terrible pain before he is forced to the floor. Rage is still seen in his face. The glowing crown is pinning him down. "Daaamn YOOOU…! You're dead! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"That's not very Goku-like to flat out say you'll kill someone." Chille crosses his arms.

"That shows you just how much he hates you." Kauli growls.

"I don't care. I'm going to end this insanity." Chille whips the warrior. He ignores the angry grunts. " _Wǔ, liù, qī, bā!"_

The crown glows almost blinding bright. The Saiyan grabs the crown, trying to pull it from his head. It feels like his head is being split apart like a coconut.

The air cracks again, and the whip strikes the Saiyan on the face again.

 _Yì, èr, sān, sì, wǔ, liù, qī, bā!"_ Chille repeats the numbers over and over. He keeps it going, ignoring the screams he is receiving. He whips the warrior again, and the whip coils around the warrior's arm. He chuckles as he watches the warrior being engulfed in electricity. He pulls the cord free and whips him against the cage bars. "Nothing more than a mere animal!"

 _Animal_.

The word echoes through his mind. The whip continues whipping him and drawing blood.

 _Animal._

The electric shocks could kill him.

 _Animal_.

 _BA-THUMP!_

The bone necklace around his neck glows a faint purple and fades as the color highlights the body and fades in the rhythm of a heartbeat.

Karot notices this.

 _BA-THUMP!_

It happens again.

Kakarot's mouth slowly opens. He lunges at the cage bars, and he turns his head sideways to chomp down on one. Immediately, his crown glows brighter, and he is electrocuted…

… but he continues to chomp.

Chille whips harder. "Fool! What are you hoping to accomplish?!"

" _Animal!"_

Voices of different people addressing him with that word echoes through his head. It begins to overlap until it's like he's inside a cafeteria. The voices pound loudly in his head.

"You're just a mere monkey! Stop trying so hard!"

They are pounding. It's driving him mad.

" _YÌ, ÈR, SĀN, SÌ, WǓ, LIÙ, QĪ, BĀ!"_

"STOOOOP IIIIIT!"

It's too much.

The bar shatters as the Saiyan finally bites through it.

Chille gawks, and the others are in disbelief.

Electricity continues to engulf the warrior. He bites another bar apart, and slowly, he crawls out. Static runs through his body, but he seems unfazed. An intense rush of power fills his body. It feels good.

Too good.

Chille steps back at the sight of blood leaking from the warrior's mouth. "He damaged his gums bitting metal like that, but how the hell does that not faze him one bit?" He growls, and he whips the warrior again, but this time, it doesn't faze the warrior. "What the?"

The bone necklace is glowing.

Now Vegeta notices this. "What's going on? I can sense a load of energy coming from that. It's… being absorbed by Kakarot?" He looks at the warrior who seems to grin.

Grin?

After what just happened… he's _grinning_?

Kakarot's shoulders shake as he chuckles. He throws his head back, bursting in psychotic and hysterical laughter.

"Oh, no. No…" Kauli shakes her head. "This is bad for real. Real bad."

Chille seems a bit scared. He whips the warrior again. He lands a cut and draws blood, but he doesn't even get a flinch. It dawns to him. "He can't feel pain anymore!"

ChiChi's eyes slowly open. She can hear the insane laughter coming from the Saiyan. "G-Goku…?"

Kakarot lowers his head. His eyes are wild, and the irises tremble. His sanity is completely unstable. As soon as he tilts his head to the side and chuckles, it's clear he had snapped. "Animal? Animal? Who's the real animal?" His voice sounds wicked. Anyone would mistaken him as a bloodthirsty psychopath. "I don't like this. You put me back inside the cage and whipped me! What good would that do for you? Huuuh?" He tilts his head further. His mouth hangs open as if he's high on sugar.

Turles frowns. He doesn't like this. "Now I see why Raditz warned me to make sure Kakarot took his medication today. Kakarot's insanity is triggered when he is reminded of the traumatic things he had to endure for the three years he was gone. Psychosis is on top of that too. A single pill makes sure he doesn't freak out, and since he forgot to take it…"

"Bye-bye sanity." Kauli sighs.

Nappa notices something else. "But… I don't get it. Why is he now unable to feel any pain?"

"Adrenaline." Turles mutters. "How did it kick in? I have no idea."

"Something tells me that bone necklace has something to do with it." Vegeta narrows his eyes. "It only glows seconds before Kakarot loses his sanity. It seems to give him a load of energy that makes him unstoppable. It was glowing so bright when he went completely berserk on us."

Kakarot chuckles. "Time to have some fun! Are you ready to face death?!" He laughs hysterically again as his energy engulfs him in a purple color. It blows everyone off their feet.

Chille steps back several times. "That monkey…!"

Maniacal, high pitched laughter. The Saiyan is barely thinking. He thrusts his hand forward and the burst of air knocks Chille from his feet.

"No! If Kakarot kills him like this, he'll probably not be… somebody calm him down! He's not even thinking!" Tarble shouts.

Chille crawls back as the warrior stands over him.

"Now, you just go!" He draws his hand back.

A pair of hands snatches his wrist. "No!"

The Saiyans blink in surprise.

Kakarot growls as he pulls his hand free. He turns around and prepares to punch whoever stopped him, but he stops at mid punch. His eyes fill with disbelief.

ChiChi doesn't say anything else. She takes his hand and she lowers it to his side. She looks into his eyes, placing her hands in his cheeks. "I know you're fighting in there. Don't let this overwhelm you."

The Saiyan doesn't know why, but his body fills with an uneasy feeling mixed with warmth. Her touch is… soothing.

"The voices are not real, Goku. Don't let them bother you like this." The woman says calmly. "Take a deep breath. Gain back your senses, and think. You can do that, right?" She gives him a kiss on the nose and steps back.

Turles' mouth hangs open.

Everyone else just stares.

Kakarot's eyes relax. The bone necklace stops glowing, and he seems to have calmed down.

ChiChi smiles shyly. "I knew you could do it. Don't let him get to your head. Get rid of him like you said you would."

Chille growls. He almost had the warrior. "Damn. That woman there… I should had knocked her out cold. She snapped him back to sanity. She can really get through to him."

Kakarot tilts his head a bit. He smiles lightly and his eyes seem to have a gentle look. "Oh, wow... that was nice…"

Kauli rolls her own eyes. "Oh, great."

Turles realizes his mouth is still hanging open. He shakes his head to snap out of it, and he scolds his little brother. "Damn it! This is no time to have goo-goo eyes! Kill that bastard!"

Kakarot snaps out of something. He blinks and looks at the others. "Huh?"

Vegeta facepalms. "He forgot that quick?"

"Urrgh." Kauli slams her forehead on the wall.

Nappa seems irritated. "Kakarot, you are supposed to kill him! Chille!"

Kakarot looks at the soldier. "Kill him? Right." His eyes narrow. "He needs to die. His life ends here."

Chille chuckles. "So, you snapped back to your senses, and now you're willing to kill me. Fool. It's impossible to kill me!"

"Stop it. I made it clear several times that I know how to kill you." Kakarot draws out his staff. "You've done enough."

"No. _You_ have." Chille draws out his gun and he aims at ChiChi. He fires immediately.

Kakarot's movements are in a blur. He draws out his staff and snarls. "You've crossed the last line, HUMAN!"

It happens so quick. The staff reflects the bullet and it flies elsewhere. It strikes the floating ball above the wall the Saiyans are trapped in. It's destroyed, and they are free.

Chille shakes his head and laughs. "You fool. If you somehow manage to even succeed, you'll only drive your bloodlust further. You can't control yourself as good as you use to be able to. You're a monster!"

"I know. But _you're_ no Human." Kakarot narrows his eyes. For him to accept what was said surprises everyone. "You have no humanity. You're just a demon under that shell. I think I just figured you out." He lunges forward and thrusts the staff forward. It impales through the soldier who gasps in surprise since he had been struck right through the chest. "I found your heart. I know it can heal, but unlike your other inner body parts, it is where all the blood comes from."

Chille grabs the staff and tries to pull it out, but he can't. His mouth moves, and he mutters out one word. " _Yī…!"_

The crown on Kakarot's head begins to glow, and the warrior growls. "You…!"

" _Èr…!"_

The pain shoots through his body this time.

" _Sān!"_

Kakarot is suddenly unable to move. He is frozen… and the pain is greater. "Not… again…!"

Turles is alert. "There it goes! I'm getting tired of that stupid thing!" He steps forward, but his brother notices him and glares at him in a way that causes Turles to actually stop. _'He wants to handle it himself…? How?!'_

Chille grunts. " _Sì!"_ He witnesses Kakarot finally collapsing against his will by a powerful force. The soldier laughs since the staff that had impaled him is bit out of the Saiyan's reach. He begins to pull out. "Idiot. You just don't learn, do you? I know how to activate the crown, and you know that… or did you forget?"

Kakarot grunts. The glowing crown is agonizing. "Yeah, I know that I'm not always smart… but like I said before; You're the idiot today, Chille."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Kakarot grins darkly. "The Power Pole… as long as I am it's wielder, it'll work… even if it's not in my hands."

Chille's eyes widen. "W… wait! You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"Kakarot doesn't bluff. Remember when I destroyed your tanks?" Kakarot chuckles at the disbelief in the soldier's face. "Power Pole…"

Everyone is quiet, waiting anxious. What is the order he's going to give the staff?

The word comes out;

"... destroy…"

The atmosphere felt just as dark as that word fills everyone's ears.

The staff glows and the soldier screams as his entire body begins to glow.

Kakarot growls. The crown has stopped glowing, but he has a short period of time until things get ugly. He gets to his feet and swings his arm. "Run, everyone! Get outta here now! If we get caught in the blast, you might just die too!"

"What?!" Nappa isn't entirely convinced. "What makes you say that?! We can take explosions head on as long as we are on guard!"

"I gave that staff some energy! I don't know how powerful that explosion will be! You heard me; I have no idea!" Kakarot explains.

"He has no idea? Uh… that's not good." Future Trunks blinks, and he makes a run for it. "Come on, let's go! I don't want to lose my tail!"

Turles nods and makes a run for it as well. Nappa points to a lake that's at the ground 50 feet below from the building. The streaks of light shoot around them. The soldier is on the verge of exploding.

ChiChi gasps and sprints as well, but she's not as fast as the others. She looks behind her in panic just as the man is torn by the light. His scream is loud as the light explodes. A powerful shockwave comes her way. She looks ahead and runs faster. The lake is too far. She realizes making it would take a miracle. In panic, she screams.

Quick footsteps are heard behind her. She turns her head enough to see Kakarot running towards her. The warrior lunges forward with reaching arms.

Kakarot grabs her onto a protective embrace. She is knocked into the air, and they spiral like a screw towards the lake. "Hold your breath!"

They fall into the lake, and the shockwaves rushes past the surface.

Underwater, the Saiyans hold their breaths held as they move their arms enough to stay in one place. They look up, watching the water's surface glowing bright in many places as if it is a light show. It would look beautiful if the reason behind it didn't involve death.

Kakarot looks up with wonder. ChiChi clings onto him tightly as she watches the light dancing through the water.

 **'That had to be the most reckless thing you had done so far, Kakarot.'**

Kakarot is startled by the voice invading his head, but he recognizes it as Turles'. He turns to look at the warrior who is looking directly at him. The hair is flowing so freely, he could see some strains of hair, and most of it is tangled with others. It seems that a Saiyan's hair is truly wild.

 **'Well, it's not like I had a choice.'** Kakarot looks back at the surface. **'I know that had to take care of him. He is nothing put pieces now.'**

ChiChi stirs, and he pauses.

Turles' voice rings in his head again. **'Moron. That woman is a Human. She can't hold her breath very long. She'll drown.'**

Kakarot looks at the woman who is struggling to hold her breath. Concern crosses Kakarot's face. He nods to his brother, points at himself, and points at the water's surface. The message is clear; he will go first.

Kakarot begins to swim back up quickly. His head breaks through the surface and he inhales deeply as the woman surfaces next to him. She takes a huge gulp of air and breathes heavily.

Kakarot looks left and right, but all he sees is smoke. He hears gasping nearby and turns around. The others had surfaced. "Guys, do you see anything?"

"Nothing but smoke." Turles states. He gives his youngest brother a strange look. "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know." Kakarot shrugs.

"You… don't know?" Nappa blinks.

"He never knows." Vegeta seems slightly annoyed, but he isn't surprised. Of course Kakarot wouldn't know. This is Kakarot.

"But… I gotta find my staff again." Kakarot begins to swim towards the lake's edge. As soon as his feet touches the ground, he assists ChiChi with her own feet by having her arm around his shoulder to keep her standing. He locates a spot clear of debris, and he sits her down carefully before turning to his comrades who reach the edge. They begin to rise from the ground, and Kakarot holds the woman as he carries her on the way back.

"You're one crazy Saiyan, Kakarot." Nappa says as he and the other reach him. "If there were a contest between us, you would win without breaking a sweat."

Kakarot rubs the back of his head with a chuckle. He lands on the floor they fled from, and he sets the woman down. "Well, sorry. I guess I should had practiced more before I used that thing against that guy… uh…" He pauses and looks around. He walks further into the smoke, and he quickly jumps and spins around before thrusting his hands forward. A powerful gust of wind blows the smoke away in an instant, and he is shocked to see splatters of blood scattered around the ground. "Geez! I think I overdid it!"

Kauli blinks. "Overdid it isn't the right description. That was _overkill_."

"Where is that Power Pole of yours? See it anywhere?" Turles looks around for any signs of the red staff, but he sees nothing. "It was caught in the blast obviously since it sent it. It must be in pieces."

"Nah. The Power Pole is unbreakable." Kakarot explains. "It probably blew off when the shock wave came. I'll get it."

"Huh?"

Kakarot cups his hands over his mouth. "Power Pole! Where are you, Power Pole?!" He turns to the right. "Come out! I know you can hear me!"

The others have a dull look on their faces.

"Is he really… calling for that thing… like it's a dog?" Kauli asks.

Kakarot frowns. "Hm. That's funny. Normally when I call for it, it would come to me." He scratches his head, trying to find a reason on why it didn't respond. "Uh…"

Turles huffs. "As I said before, maybe it was blown to pieces. Perhaps that weapon can't take explosions from the inside out."

The youngest brother frowns. He calls for his weapon again. "Power Pole! Can you hear me?! Come out! Extend!"

They all hear distant humming. Several yards away, they see a glow.

Kakarot tries again. "Over here, Power Pole!"

They hear the humming again, and it is closer and closer by the second.

Kakarot grins. "There you are." He jumps up and the red staff is captured in his hand. He lands as the curving weapon shrinks back to normal and is perfectly straight. The warrior cringes and drops the staff on the ground. "Aw, man! It's covered with blood!" He kicks it from the building to let it fall in the lake.

Future Trunks seems disgusted.

Several seconds go by.

"EXTEND!"

The staff shoots out the water, and Kakarot snatches it as it shrinks to normal size. He slides it inside the scabbard strapped against his back and turns to his comrades. "There's no way he could had survived that. The heart is the most important part of the body, after all. If it's blown to bits, he's dead in an instant."

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Nappa asks.

"Kill them any other way and they are back to their feet." Kakarot explains. "The heart is the source of all blood, and that is what the body needs. Blowing it up at the center of the explosion means it'll be gone in an instant."

"That is actually very smart of you, considering on the fact that you are an idiot." Turles shrugs. "So, you say he'll stay dead?"

Kakarot nods. "Yeah. I couldn't pull that off alone, though."

The others are confused until they see Kakarot turning to ChiChi with a gentle smile. It's full of friendliness, that if anyone were to just show, they wouldn't know that Kakarot had just went through a fight.

Vegeta is slightly surprised. "She… she planned this?"

"No, but she helped me find that guy's weak point. She killed Skrimp and when I asked how, she told me a stab through the chest was enough. That's when I knew my theory on how to kill Chille was correct. They are still Human with advanced healing power, but without the heart, that power is gone." Kakarot grins and chuckles cheerfully. "So, what do ya think? She's helpful if she wants to help!"

"For a Human, not bad." Turles rubs his head with a mischievous smirk. "I see why you had chose her… though she pretty much chose you first. That woman can fight like a Saiyan. It's amusing."

ChiChi blinks. "Huh?!"

Kakarot picks up something between those lines. His friendly expression turns threatening. "Hey. Don't try anything funny. You'll be on your knees before you could try touching her as you like."

Turles and the others blink with wide eyes. That look Kakarot gave them is actually very intimidating.

Kakarot sighs, and he looks at the woman again. "Now we have to find the others and deal with the military. If it weren't for ChiChi, this planet would be dominated by bionic people who were once flesh and blood. I see why they tried to kill her. It's why they filled my head with lies to make me lose my composure. They know she would be a huge problem."

ChiChi slowly stands and steps forward, but her eyes become heavy. She staggers and falls into the warrior's arms.

Kakarot chuckles. "You barely got any sleep. Go ahead and rest. I'll take you to the cave."

The woman seems exhausted. She smiles in a way that is worn out. "Thank you… now… if we can just stop the rest of that military… perhaps all of us can finally live." She is picked up from the ground and carried in a bridal style. Slowly, her eyes close and she falls asleep.

"She must be really tired." Nappa mutters.

Future Trunks seems relieved. "If we can just kill Dr. Gero, I can finally breathe to get ready for the androids…"

Finally, the heavy weight that are on Kakarot's shoulders lift, and he closes his eyes to inhale as much air as his lungs can hold. "It's done. All of them are dead. All except one." He mutters. "Dr. Gero is weak, so he's not a threat. I can finally… catch a break."

Tarble seems glad. Hearing the relieved tone, Kakarot's burdens are finally gone. "That means… no more of that unforgivable torture."

Kakarot opens his eyes. "ChiChi won't have to worry too much anymore… but being herself, she'll still nag about Gohan. Still, it's something I can handle."

Turles huffs. He can care less about the woman, but for Kakarot's sake, he won't say it outloud. He asks a question that he had wanted an answer for since he first heard about the woman. "You really love that woman, don't you?"

Kakarot looks at him strangely. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Maybe because I want an answer."

"Well…" Kakarot looks at the sleeping woman. A smiles forms on his face. "I never realized how peaceful she looks when she sleeps. She would always get angry or upset… but when she sleeps…"

The topic came from nowhere, but Turles seems to have his answer. "I guess I should prepare myself in case we have another tail to keep an eye on."

"What are you talking about?" Kakarot looks at his brother strangely.

"Saiyan metaphor. I don't know how you Humans say it."

"Another mouth to feed?" Kauli guesses.

Kakarot is even more confused, but he doesn't bother to ask anything else about it. He just wants out. "The Resistance Army is officially dead. Without their leader, it's done. We should get out of here."

"You don't have to say that twice. I've seen enough today." Future Trunks agrees. "The day is almost over. It'll be a matter of time until the androids find out Chille is dead. Of course, 17 and 18 likes to mess around during the day. They may be androids, but they still have the same thoughts a teenager would."

"That's ironic to hear from a teenager such as yourself." Tarble smiles.

"I get that a lot. You would tell me-" The teen freezes. He won't mention this at all. He can't say Tarble was his teacher. Not yet. This leaves everyone confused, but Tarble's brother picks things up from there.

"So, we have time. Fine. Let's go." Vegeta waves everyone to follow.

It takes a couple hours, because everyone seems to be discussing plans on what to do next. How to deal with the androids is a big one. The Saiyans need a plan. A good one at least.

Kakarot feels the woman stir. He looks at his arms, and ChiChi finally wakes. "Hey. You're up." He gives her a childish grin. "You were snoring like a pig!"

ChiChi growls, and she punches him on the head.

"OW!" Kakarot covers his head with his hands which results to him dropping her. She screams in alarm as she hits the ground. "Ouch. I get enough of those from Raditz!"

"How rude!"

The others stop walking, and they notice the woman is awake and angry.

Kakarot chuckles. He extends his hand to offer her to be pulled to her feet. "Sorry, sorry." He takes her hand and pulls her up. "You caught me by surprise."

"Don't say rude things like that." ChiChi sighs. She turns and she notices how everyone is looking at her, including Karot. She stares at the child who stares back, and Kakarot crosses his arms with an amused look on his face.

The two stare for a moment. Others wonder… who will be the first to run.

Then, they hear something they didn't expect.

"MOMMY!" The child immediately rushes to the woman. He jumps to her arms and sobs heavily.

"He finally said something. It's about time." Turles throws his hands up and allows them to drop.

"I doubt this is enough to make him speak entirely." Tarble has a sad smile. "He only spoke a single word because he is a child who misses his mother. It came out without thought. You can't forget the fact that he's half-Human. Human children love their mothers. They've been with them since birth."

"Not all." Kakarot shakes his head. "Some mothers die from childbirth. Others abandon their children. For a child to have at least one parent… some people take that for granted. Gohan could had been an orphan, but he has strong parents who won't die so easily."

"You sound awfully smart." Turles chuckles.

Karot hugs her tightly. His mother holds him with no signs of letting go. The kid doesn't even know what to say. He's just glad to see her again.

"You're okay! My little Gohan!" ChiChi finally sets him down. She gets a good look at him, and she seems saddened. "Look at what they did to you. They pulled you into fighting so horribly. Such a negative influence those Saiyans are!"

"We can hear you." Kauli announces to remind the woman of their presence.

"Goodness. You're so strong like your father was when he was a boy. Oh… but I can't let this go on. You're going to stop training or fighting… whatever this is right now young man. Do you have any idea on just how much you're behind on education?! You have lots of work to do and books to study…"

"So… this is why the kid is a bookworm. His mother forces him to do this crap." Turles seems annoyed.

Tarble steps forward. "Excuse me. Pardon me for interrupting, but it's not too much of a concern. Your son has been studying as much as he can whenever he has free time. He chooses to study over playing outside it seems. He's very intelligent."

ChiChi blinks and looks at the kid. "You kept up with your work?"

Karot nods.

"Why… why won't you talk to me?"

Karot looks at his feet.

Kakarot seems upset now. "Well… maybe it's best you just go. It's my fault. I killed one of the soldiers in front of him and… he hasn't spoken since. You have the right to hate me. I just can't control my own madness it seems."

ChiChi stares at the warrior in disbelief. "You did that… in front of-"

"He wasn't thinking. He wasn't sane when it happened." Tarble immediately defends the warrior. "He did that… because that soldier was one of the people who assisted in your death. Kakarot targeted the soldiers who were behind your death. He wanted his vengeance."

"He killed them to avenge me?"

Karot steps away. He points at the crown his father has.

ChiChi sees it. "You want me to take it off? I… I'm sorry. I was told not to."

"You know about it?" Kakarot steps forward. "Then why not?"

"Your grandfather told me."

Disbelief fills Kakarot's face. "You spoke with grandpa… he's…" He remembers.

His grandfather no longer exists.

Kakarot seems saddened. "It's my fault. He's gone forever. He's not even a soul. Grandpa can't watch over me anymore, because he's non existent. That's why… I got scared when Chille had you. That ring he had destroys souls to extend his lifespan. He was about to use it on you… I was so scared. I already lost grandpa…"

ChiChi glances at her son before walking to Kakarot. "Chille is dead. He won't bother anyone again."

"I know, but it's him that's the reason why I… you can't. You should go now. You don't have to be nice and all. After I killed you, I don't deserve it."

"It wasn't your fault." ChiChi hugs the warrior which surprises everyone. "You couldn't even consider taking my life. He made you do it by fooling your mind. I can't make myself hate you, because I know deep down you're still the same person I met back when we were kids. You're just so angry."

Kakarot is frozen for a moment, but he returns the embrace.

Vegeta growls. "I feel like I'm about to throw up. I'm leaving." He turns to go for the ship. "I suggest that the rest of you let the two be."

Turles sighs. "I don't understand this. Kakarot is too odd sometimes."

"Maybe we should leave. There's a lot of explaining to do between those two." Nappa pushes Karot to make him walk. "Let's go, kido."

Kakarot steps back a bit as they leave. "Why are they leaving?"

"Let them go. They probably gave us space to sort things out." ChiChi guesses.

"You should go yourself." Kakarot suggests.

ChiChi shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I just need you to understand… this guilt, it's not your fault. I realized something was wrong as soon as you suddenly attacked me, but I couldn't snap you out of it."

Kakarot shuts his eyes and cringes at the thought. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it. It's not your doing." ChiChi's words makes the warrior open his eyes to look at her. "I know… it hurts. After you lost your grandfather, you just went berserk with the following truth of my own death. Just know it wasn't your fault."

Kakarot seems a bit uneasy. "I'm just… afraid that you would be gone like grandpa is."

The Saiyans are out of earshot, and already they are disappearing in the vegetation. The woman waits until she is sure they are gone.

"Is that why you lost yourself?"

Kakarot nods. "That might be it."

ChiChi seems to understand. She looks at him into the eyes, trying to read any emotion he may have. "You thought he would erase me like he did to your grandfather. I see."

"You mean… so much to me." Kakarot mutters low, like he is afraid of anyone else hearing if they are nearby.

He can't look away. He can't move away. He's frozen, listening to the rustling of the tree leaves. His heart is beating fast. They eyes seem to reflect light. He can see himself by looking into the irises. Whatever anger he felt has melted away. He can't remember why he was angry at this moment. Looking into her eyes calms him down so easily.

It's hard to believe that the warrior is not stable in the mind. ChiChi sees no anger in his eyes. It seemed to had vanished. His eyes are like looking into a deep void. She can hardly see herself, but they are like a magnet. She can't tear her eyes away. "You're still very handsome." She places a hand on his chin, and it makes him a bit uneasy. "Oh, what can I do to fix this…? Psychosis… if only I knew sooner. The military has messed with you so much. "

"But they won't even get close to you." Kakarot promises.

"You're still sweet when you want to be." ChiChi seems relieved. "That's why I can't hate you. I know you're not truly a monster."

Kakarot's eyes slightly widen before they return to normal. His head slightly tilts as he gently smiles. Each passing second makes him feel more and more. He is looking deep into her eyes. "You really do understand. I'm… really glad to see you again."

The woman lowers her head and she snugs against his chest.

The warrior pulls her closer and already he feels the warmth in his chest. His embrace becomes firm, and his eyes slowly shut. Once again he can feel it. The urge to protect… it's the same feeling he felt when the woman was in danger from his comrades. It was before the Mercenary Tao arrived… it was when Nappa had her beaten down. After that… he attacked him

.. and later, the cyborg appeared and it happened. A mere illusion made Kakarot's hands covered with her blood. It makes him feel horrible. Just thinking about it… he fails to realize how firm his embrace has become.

Kakarot feels himself shaking slightly before he is still again. The protective urge is stronger. He lowers his head and rests it on hers. He feels like a failure for giving in to his emotions, but he truly missed her. After learning the truth… the fact that he killed her... he felt that he needed for see her since. "Don't go away…"

ChiChi's eyes widen. Even through his hatred… he is still him. She wouldn't dare to ask, but she does. "Even though you hate the Humans… you leave me as an exception. I had doubts… but you still love me… don't you?"

Kakarot frowns. "Compassion is a weakness… I was told this several times…" It seems that he is trying to hide it, but his tail betrays him. It moves slowly, a display of his current mood.

ChiChi smiles. "I thought you said that I mean so much. You're so naive to your own actions. You don't even know what you're feeling right now."

"I do…" Kakarot replies. "I don't want to let it go…" His head lowers more until he feels her nose. His tail flicks and would curl up. The movement it makes is entirely new and different. The last time he did this… he nearly...

ChiChi lifts her head and steps back, and the warrior looks at her, puzzled. She shakes her head. "No. Goku, you should. Someone will find out about my existence and they'll use me as bait to take you down. Maybe I should go… and hide."

"No. Who said that would happen?" Kakarot smiles lightly. "If anyone tries to find you, they'll be dead before they can even tap you."

"No. They'll find me anyway. The androids know everything about you. It's impossible to keep out of sight when they are out trying to hunt me down." ChiChi turns around, but her arm is grabbed and she is pulled back. "I know that you are worried, but they could be looking for us right now."

"Then, let them come." Kakarot says. His words surprise the woman. "This is probably the most I can stick around with you. This is probably the last time we are able to meet."

ChiChi now understands. "So, you decided to stay here with me at this moment rather than going with your comrades to discuss about the androids. That's not very Saiyan-like, is it?"

"Maybe I got it from my mother." Kakarot replies. "Normally, I would had gone for the androids… but I remembered how you had to go, so I suppose I should say goodbye."

"Since when do you show so much concern?"

"It's been almost four years. Nearly four years of guilt. It's been too long. I killed you, and I can't forgive myself for that. If I had went off somewhere so the killing would had never happened, maybe I wouldn't feel the way I do. What have you been doing to me since you came back?"

"You're not the sort to show so much affection, but I think it's really showing because you're feeling so much."

"I still barely understand it. It doesn't make any sense sometimes… but I like it." The Saiyan is confused with what is going on, but at the same time he does know. His current feelings are becoming more noticeable.

ChiChi finally gives in to whatever she was fighting against within herself. She grabs his face and she kisses him on the nose. She looks at his surprised face. "I will always love you, no matter what. Deep inside, you are the same kind and gentle sweet person I know."

For several seconds, the warrior seems to be in a trance. "You felt so soft… and you smell sweet… like cotton candy."

"You're comparing me to candy? Typical Goku." ChiChi mutters.

"Cause… candy is… hard to ignore. Candy is wonderful…" His eyes close again, and his nose touches her as he lowers his head. He feels his tail hugging her waist.

ChiChi is well aware on what is happening. The last time the Saiyan did this was when they reunited moments before Alphredo arrived. This time, there is not a person nearby, but the Saiyan seems to be a bit stubborn. "You are so childish, Goku."

Kakarot's breathing shakes. He's clueless on what is happening, but at the same time, he knows what it is. "I can't have you die again. You… mean so much."

ChiChi relaxes. "Why do you say so?"

He recalls the last time they ran into each other years ago. She seemed so angry. She didn't mean it when she blurred out how she hated him. When they fought the Mercenary Tao… he thought he saw her die, then he did because…

… because of him.

The terrible feeling is almost overwhelming, but he focuses on the fact that she is alive. "You mean so much to me… I can't lose you again."

The woman is surprised. Goku? Did he just admitted something? "You can't…?"

He replies in a quiet tone, afraid of those in earshot if possible. "I can't… because, I..." His lips meet hers with a quick peck. The same strange warmth of comfort begins to fill him. He fails to realize the pressure he is putting on himself. Just as he does it again, he didn't expect her to actually do the same. She returns it. He nearly steps away… so she does understand.

He didn't think this would be enjoyable… because he likes this very much. However, he's making a huge mistake he fails to realize… he exposes his weakness… probably his worst. It's intolerable, but he can't make himself hate her.

ChiChi knows what the warrior was about to say. He's a Saiyan, so he won't easily say it, but it's clear on what it was.

"You're so strong…" Kakarot mumbles.

He really can't make himself hate her.

It's too clear when the pecking turns into lingering kissing that is near passionate.

He wants to abandon such feelings towards her. He hates Humans to the core… but why not her?

He wouldn't dare to say it out loud. His comrades had known this for a long time… but the soldiers must not know. She never done anything wrong. He hates Humans, but ironically, he loves her.

He feels the need to keep the one he had fallen for from sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'M DYING! DYIIING!**

 **IT WAS SO FREAKIN' HARD TO WRITE THAT LAST SCENE!**

 **Help… the fluff. Gasp! Gasp!**

 **ACK! *Faints***

 **ESPEON fainted!**

 **READER gained 804 exp points!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: The Z-fighters are back?!**

 **A: You bet! Now… what do you readers think this would do?**

 **PQ2: ChiChi is betraying her own race?!**

 **A: No.**

 **She's fighting the military. Red Ribbon is simply evil.**

 **PQ3: Raditz and Baby Trunks?**

 **A: I had to place a little action for baby Trunks. Inspiration?**

 **Jack-Jack.**

 **He was sooo cute even though he was a flaming torch and then an angry animalistic thingy.**

 **Awwww!**

 **Yes. I referenced to** " _ **The Incredibles"**_ **That movie…**

 **Where's my supersuit?!**

 **PQ4: What's going to happen with ChiChi?**

 **A: You'll find out soon.**

 **PQ5: So… is Chille dead now?**

 **A: Did you just ask that?**

 **PQ6: WHAAAT? You made the last scene all fluffy and lovey craaaap!**

 **A: THAT is why I HESITATED to publish this chapter.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE THAT KIND OF STUFF, BUT I DID IT ANYWAY!**

 **IT WAS KILLING ME! I SUCK AT IT!**

 **SORRY!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** I gotta admit, i really like this story. You surprised me with it. I do have a question though. Are you planning to go into Super?

 **A:** I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I love surprising people with these stories.

As for Dragon Ball Super? I've been thinking about it for a while, but remember the Super Saiyan God cannot be made unless there are five pure-hearted Saiyans… and none of the Saiyans are pure hearted… excluding Gohan, Trunks, and possibly Kauli.

Could there be a substitute if I go that far? Perhaps. Though, I have two more books to go. Book 4 is planned to take place between the Android and Buu saga. Book 5 is planned to be the Buu. It'll probably be 2019 or 2020 by the time I get to Super. XD

 **Q:** Ah, good help is so hard to find these days. Kakarot should have just waited until ChiChi woke up before leaving. Hopefully, he won't take his threat of killing Mint and Slicer seriously, I do like Mint's disposition.

Turles truly does act like Kakarot more than he realizes. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to eat a giant magical dragon. Question is how would it taste if Shenron was able to be cooked? Also, would it give Turles indigestion? I suppose we'll never know since I'm certain that the likelihood of eating one would be nil.

So the teenage androids are lurking around. Future Trunks and Vegeta need to start paying close attention to their surroundings or they're not going to survive.

Shenron's truly taking into consideration the risks of removing the heart virus if it comes back later in a stronger form and kills Raditz anyway. That makes me wonder if the medicine's even capable of curing our favorite long-haired Saiyan if it was developed for Kakarot. If it does work, it might take a bit longer until Raditz recovers. Makes me feel bad for both Baby Trunks and his future counterpart having their dad out of commission.

Chille, be a dear and please do NOT try to make wishes of grandeur when there's a relatively ticked off Saiyan trying to come up with a solution to his problems. I was satisfied with Kakarot not killing him yet since it would have been a relatively huge cop-out if he had succeeded.

Finally, Tarble's baring his fangs after being put down by his fellow soldiers and brother for far too long. It would be scary when he transforms (considering it can still happen not too long in the future) and pretty much puts Kakarot in his place. I am going to assume that Tarble being able to attack Kakarot while he was blind was your recent bit of inspiration from DB Super (I will admit that I was NOT expecting that match to end the way it did). I give Tarble points for finally standing up for himself.

Kakarot, you might want to be a bit more convincing if you're trying to fill Raditz's boots. Tarble pretty much knew who you were before that guise fell due to your hunger, and he didn't have to see what was happening to know you are a horrible actor. Trying to use shape-shifting on a nearly empty stomach was probably a very bad idea, especially since it is still a new technique.

Glad to see Kakarot's regaining his fighting spirit despite everything that has happened lately. Hopefully, he'll be able to stop Chille before anything happens to his wife again.

Yeah, romance scenes do tend to be tricky to write. Anytime I need to write romance, I think back to when I was in love with someone when I was seventeen years old. I will admit I was naive back then, believing that he was the one for me. After the breakup (days before my eighteenth birthday), I was pretty heart broken over it because it was my first serious relationship with someone.

The music selection for that part seems to fit nicely. I might have to borrow it the next time I write a romance scene. :D

My hardest thing to write? Probably be mystery. I confess that I truly suck at it to the point that people easily can figure out who the mystery character tends to be. And this is BEFORE I plan the big reveal (mostly on top of a cliffhanger). Then again, my writing style's changed significantly over the years, so there's a chance I could pull it off better now than I did in the past.

Heh, can't help throwing theories of possible plot twists out there. That truly would be messed up to write something like that, but it would definitely make for some possible problem solving down the line.

Then again, this is coming from someone who enjoys throwing cliffhangers in certain chapters. I used to do it a lot more when I would get stuck, but it has become a rare thing for me to use this unless it is part of the plot. Thankfully, my writing's improved to the point that using them is irrelevant, but if I did have to use one, then I would wait until the perfect moment.

I have enjoyed this chapter since it answered some of my lingering questions that were not asked in the previous review.

 **A:** Finding good help as a Saiyan is very difficult. I sorta like Mint.

Wow. The Turles indigestion joke gave me a good laugh. Yep. Raditz and Turles do have moments when they act a bit like Kakarot. :)

It's time for Trunks and Vegeta to really pay attention to what is going on!

Shenron is one side dragon. Raditz may take a little longer, but he proves to be a trooper when it comes to sickness. He did fight off the earthlings to keep the baby, but he was too weak. If any of the fighters realized just how weak he was, they could had killed him.

At long last, Chille is no longer a problem. That guy was getting annoying, and I created him. How ironic.

Tarble finally standing up for himself was one of the things I truly enjoyed writing. Of course, what's funny is I finished typing the previous chapter before watching the 80th episode of Super. I was laughing because this third book has a few similarities to the new arc. What does that mean?

Kakarot still has a lot of work to do to the shapeshifting thing. A Senzu Bean did the trick to stop hunger for 10 days as we all know, but will it make shapeshifting last longer? Who knows?

Writing romantic scenes kill me all the time.. I'm terrible with writing them. I spent a whole two weeks writing the last scene here.

Yes. Two freakin' weeks. Of course DBZ is all about fighting. Seeing a hint of romance is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It's so difficult and rare.

But… the reason why I wrote this in… because think about it. Kakarot hasn't seen her for so long feeling her death weights heavily on his hands and it did.

 **Q: (From CH. 12)** Geez la wheeze, this is just getting so enriched I don't know what to think anymore! But, twists, turns, messed up events and theories! It's all good! Who thought the chapter would've started out with Bulma, and Dende; and what a way that was too! It didn't shock me that Dende, was feeling his way towards Bulma, and her army going insane! I mean you planted the seeds well. I wasn't shocked at all when Dende, said Bulma, was as wicked as Kakarot. I liked how it even threw her for a loop, and she even began contemplating, I guess at this point, what her once friend had said. But, when she carried on with her work we saw how she fought back her old urges as Dende, left. But, oh boy, who would've thought that Bulma, would've found a way to calm Kakarot, using an old Saiyan, melody probably sung by his mother. The next part was as equally shocking, when we saw Kakarot, dreaming of his Grandpa Gohan, and Chichi, it was saddening to see how they both rejected him hatefully. Plus, Kakarot's confusion could not be any less nerve wracking. Then you upped the anty even further with his Granpa, and Chichi, being grabbed by a monster Oozaru. I knew instantly that you wanted that interpretation to be Kakarot. When Kakarot, figured this, it was so torturous, the Oozaru, taunted our favorite warrior by not knowing what his true blood was, and how he didn't have the complete stomach to kill. Which ended badly, the eating of his Granpa Gohan, which are making us, the reader believe actually happened, and then Chichi, getting stepped on...Pretty gruesome stuff! What confused me was even though I loved the fight between the warrior and beast, that I pretty much panned out; what I didn't expect was the beast to help him. "Will you control the beast, or will the beast control you?" Love it! I didn't expect it from you personally, I thought you were going to go with the one personality taking over the other scenario. What I can see now here is, that the Oozaru, part of Kakarot, wants him to gain a foothold on his power and strength, because what if there is something more sinister that we don't know about Kakarot, that could take over both parts of him? Ooooooh! A Black Goku/Kakarot, formed just from his evil nature, it just makes me tingle; even Vegeta, would be scared! What made the next scene worse was Kakarot, waking up terrified and then vomiting stomach acid, it was hard to read, but bravo...it had a good effect. I got say, I have also been enjoying the character of Abcon, this dog demon, is usually the first on the scene for Kakarot. I like how this dog demon, is like his loyal second in command. The next bit was cool, because even though Karot, was not used a lot in this chapter, I liked how he stood his ground against his Uncle Turles. Turles, is definitely a member of the family that came out be a bully type I see, but that's cool because you've kept pretty close to his cannon. Which it will be interesting to see if Turles, will go through any big changes? When Turles, was close to crushing Karot's head with his foot, I liked how Karot, called to his Uncle Raditz, and he was there. When he sent Turles, crashing into a wall and destroying more of Tarble's things, I liked how Tarble, got upset and forced both brothers to fix what they destroyed. Turles's little quip about how Tarble, was not that different from Vegeta, was hilarious! I also must mention, I probably pretty sure Raditz, is still painting this picture that he doesn't care for Karot, even though he says he's protecting him for Kakarot's sake; I think that couldn't be further from the truth. I believe, just liked he warmed to his naieve brother's view points, he starting to love Karot, like a son. Even though he hasn't had his yet. Lol! When we got back to Kakarot, just seeing him in this state of mind was sad. Alone, hungry, dealing with nightmares, it just piles up. What I love is that Abcon, is doing his best to provide for the hungry Saiyan, but he can only do so much. So, when Abcon, says the wrong thing, it scared me when Kakarot, almost lashed out at his ally. Thankfully, I liked how Kakarot, kept himself at bay. I liked how you said that Kakarot, was looking for action, so when Mint, and a few of the other demons said that the army was in the area; I liked how he leaped at the action! The army interaction was great, I liked how Kakarot, used Youzi, as a distraction for them all, in the monkey taking some bananas. But, the fun came when Kakarot, came out and started eating bananas. I liked how the soldiers, were confused by everything, on how Kakarot, ate a banana, and how he just kept taking the bananas, and eating them so fast. The reactions of the army were just classic in this chapter! The object however of the army capturing Kakarot, was a new one, I didn't think they were interested in that, but as I suspected, it was only going to be a matter of time before the army wanted prisoners. The experimentation part, I knew was going to self explanatory. So, when Fillet, and Alphredo, were trying to capture Kakarot, at first with the electrified chains I was worried. When you had Kakarot, break through all that I thought his strength returned?! Low and behold it was because of his tail growing back to protect him!(yay the return of the tail! Hurray!), Just awesome! I also enjoyed it when you went back to Raditz, and Turles, this chapter. I liked how when they were both trying to fix the panel they broke, all Raditz, and Turles, could do was name calling. It was just so funny and a cute brotherly spat to boot, but what is funny for some isn't funny for the rest of the Sayian crew. I just didn't think that moment would bring up a weakness for Turles, to exploit, and with apples?! I wondered what you were getting at...wait...Raditz, is colorblind?! Holy crap! How did he hide that for all the years amongst Vegeta, and Nappa? But, bravo Raditz, for training yourself along with your mother to boot! There is an interesting theory that I like developing here, and it seems that Raditz, and Kakarot, got more of Gine. When Turles, it seems has gotten more of Bardock? That is just my theory for traits now. I just hope that Vegeta, won't use Raditz, being colorblind to kick him out too! Although, it would be a way to further the coming coup, that I believe can still happen with the group. Loved the invisible bond part as well! Having Turles, and Raditz, talk about what makes each the sons of Bardock, unique was interesting, and great for character development. We learned so much about the three, How Raditz, has an amazing willpower to help his family in any situation, great chance to protect. Kakarot's never yielding strength, and the power of faith. Then finally Turles, with what seems to be perfect memory, it will all link to their invisible bond with one another. Plus, I wonder if this bond will bring the brothers' together? Also, on the concept you mention the other Saiyans, talking about Kakarot, being a possible sociopath. The possibility is definitely there, and we've seen it. The question is will Kakarot, give into it? When we get back to Kakarot, I liked how he was terrorizing the army with his army of baboons. It was hilarious to see as well as the army going "you speak monkey?" it was great! I also was to aware of the army not giving to Kakarot's demands to when Fillet, lead him into a clearing, and the army shot him up I was surprised. What was funny was Fillet's reaction when he couldn't kill our favorite Saiyan. I even loved when Alphredo, and another solider, took out RPG's and shot Kakarot with it. Kakarot's shock about the army using rocket launchers was hilarious. Then when the rockets didn't work Alphredo, went back to the ki infused bullets which did hurt him. Then the simple enough ki blast took care of that, as Kakarot, blew up the gun. Man, just so much cool stuff, and you just made it get better...especially when the Power Pole, came into play. It was something when he was about to kill the army with it, but then the flashback of when he was with his Granpa Gohan, when he gave him the Power Pole, was cute. When the correct way to use the Power Pole, was for defense I liked how Kakarot, froze in his tracks didn't kill the soldiers with it, and just created a tornado to blow them away. All of this seemed far from over when Chille, showed up. I liked how he coxed Kakarot, out of hiding by talking about his family and loved ones. Chille, wanting to get a rise out of the warrior, is just geez...you're desperate for some action. Also, love how Abcon, oversaw this battle with Kakarot, I know he was near a lot of the action and I hope Abcon, didn't get killed?! When Chille, started talking about Chichi, and how he was attracted to her, and even though she didn't want to be with him...he tried raping her?! My mouth literally hung open during this scene and I couldn't blame Kakarot, for trying to beat Chille to a bloody pulp. But, as horrific as Chille, raping Chichi, I still wonder if that is still the whole story behind her death? During this mammoth fight I liked how Kakarot, took Chichi's helmet attack and made it his own, I was hoping he was going to blow Chille, away at that point; but no such luck! Sadly this is when Chille, sneaked in the Saiyan lullaby that Bulma, was talking about, a little song to calm the fighter, and then a sleeping gas...the rest is history. The army base return was equally interesting, the new character Ice, has my attention. Also, loved the soldiers whispering about Ice, and she could still hear it; classic! Also, Bulma, telling the army about what Kakarot, used to be like was interesting...I'm just wondering with what Bulma, told them, could this generate some sympathy from them to Kakaort? Also, when Kakarot, was brought in as a prisoner, I liked how it affected Bulma, she kept seeing Kid Goku. Is some of the old Bulma, still within her, and if it is, will Bulma, keep pushing it back? I like how Bulma, knows how Raditz will come looking for Kakarot. At the end with Bardock, and Gine, looking at the crystal ball of the events unfolding, it is interesting how Raditz, will be seemingly having his son Trunks. Gine, using this as an initiative to get to Earth, is interesting. I also liked how Gine, parlayed with King Yemma, on to prove herself to see if she can go to Earth for a day. I wonder will she succeed, to that same point is she going to just help Kakarot, as she said in the end, or is she also going to try to kill Bulma, so that Raditz, won't mate with her...sa therefore Trunks, won't exist? I just found it interesting how Gine, wants to do this after the mention of Trunks. Either way just great stuff, and I look forward to see what the next chapter brings!

 **A:** Boy oh boy. You have no idea what you're getting into. You're at the beginning of this craziness I somehow created.

You have nooo idea. Well… you're reading this… and this is like… 14 chapters later sooo...

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZ Kai's "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _It looks like we're dealing with a big problem for real! Dr. Gero has another threat set for us?! This is insane!_

 _Vegeta: (huffs) Another one? That's not too much of a problem._

 _Future Trunks: (angry) No! If they let this happen… we'll add die for sure!_

 _Tarble: (determined) I have an idea. Thanks to the information Kauli managed to understand, and the files ChiChi explained, we have a better idea on just what we are dealing with. First things first; We kill the doctor._

 _(Saiyans are ambushed by powerful rockets)_

 _Kakarot: (annoyed) Seriously! This is getting annoying! How is this happening?!_

 _Future Trunks: (surprised) Oh, no! Kakarot! Hang in there!_

 _Kakarot: (determined) Don't worry about it! I've been in this situation before when I was a kid, and I know how to deal with it!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 27! "The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot!"_

 _Android 20, I'm coming at you with everything I've got!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 27!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

 _Chapter 27: "The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot"_ When android 20 reveals a shocking secret, the Saiyans realize the war is far from over. 20 makes a final attempt to deal with the Saiyans, but Kakarot finds himself at last. He taps into the hidden power he had onced used to defeat a powerful foe he fought as a child. The Saiyan doesn't give in to any pressure. He proves himself that he can indeed control his Saiyan nature and use it in a way least expected!

 _Chapter 28: "The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!"_ Androids 17 and 18 have done the unthinkable, marking them as unruly teens indeed! Though Vegeta's strength makes it seem he can take them on, they prove to be far stronger than expected! Meanwhile, The Relentless Brothers; Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot - go for the roots of the threat that can kill them at any moment! Playtime is over, even for the goofy Kakarot! When things begin to go out of hand for Prince Vegeta, the general is forced to do what he had been told since the very beginning of Vegeta's life!

Chapter 29: " _The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness!"_ Future Trunks senses something is definitely wrong with the timeline. Searching for answers, he and a few others arrive at a disturbing scene that defies logic! A glimmer of… hope? Irony is present there!

Though things are getting tense, the Saiyans have a huge bomb dropped on them that truly makes the tension even worse!

Especially towards Kakarot who turns pale to the face at the moment.

Chapter 30: " _The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs at the foe!"_ Just how much longer can the Saiyans stand against the androids?! When things go out of hand, the warriors push forth their efforts. However, when a small life is endangered, it triggers something in Raditz that was thought to not exist!

Also it seems… someone taps into their own potential as well!

Chapter 31: " _A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level!"_ The entire Resistance Army had been reported completely neutralized by the Saiyan warriors! All that remains is The Red Ribbon, and the next project was launched…? A lot of chemistry or biology was involved, and it's too much for Kakarot to understand due to his lack of education. What he does understand is how this new threat is sucking the life out of any other lifeform it comes across.

Literally.

Also, it seems the Saiyans aren't the only ones aware of this. An old enemy crosses paths with the Saiyans. Will it be an unlikely alliance, or a planned stab on the back?


	27. The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot

**Chapter 27 Plot:**

 _Chapter 27: "The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot"_ When android 20 reveals a shocking secret, the Saiyans realize the war is far from over. 20 makes a final attempt to deal with the Saiyans, but Kakarot finds himself at last. He nearly taps into the hidden power he had onced used to defeat a powerful foe he fought as a child. The Saiyan doesn't give in to any pressure. He wants to prove to himself that he can indeed control his Saiyan nature and use it in a way least expected!

BEFORE THAT…

Kakarot knows he'll have to leave the one earthling he cares for very soon. It may be unlike him, but he finds himself unable to simply leave. By her silent "final request" before he leaves, he spends time to understand what is happening in hopes to get a lead. The time is not just spent on getting information. Due to their long-lasting separation due to the horrific event that killed ChiChi, Kakarot is suddenly showing more affection despite his Saiyan nature.

That very well could get him in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter! The small human saga is over! The fight isn't though.**

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: March 11, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 24,124**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THE ONE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Oh… the chapter continues directly from 26. Uh… more fluff, but it won't be long. Romantic scenes are so freakin' hard to type! It's embarrassing, aah!**

 **Help…**

 **Half of this chapter is with Goku and ChiChi. The other half returns to the androids. A balance of action and uh… romance? *Cough* (I feel like this chapter isn't a good one. Then again, it could be me being too hard on myself again.)**

 **Seriously. It was sooo hard…**

 **Help…! I can't do this no more…! So hard… you have… no… idea…! This is a dark story… martial arts… how is this… p-possible…?!**

 ***Gap! Gasp!* (Readers see an Espeon with a sky blue scarf worn around the neck topple over and lie unconscious.)**

 **Readers: Uh… Espeon804?**

 **(Espeon's eyes are replaced with spinning swirls)**

 **Other reader: (Has a Pokéball) I'm gonna catch this Espeon!**

 **Readers: NOOOOOO!**

 **Turles in the distance: Looks like I have to take over this time until the pathetic earthling wakes up.**

* * *

 **Chapter Themes:** **(Add to YouTube URL)** _Seriously! Listen to this music as soon as you find the number! It makes reading this AMAZING!_

 **(1)** /watch?v=tvQDD1HUZLU

 **(2)** /watch?v=r0ffscqm2oM

 **(3)** /watch?v=pKAns_OlHXE

 **(4)** /watch?v=BhqsTy0W9sk

 **(5)** /watch?v=ad5TszNUVYI

 **Espeon804 had to use other OSTs. She does NOT own the soundtrack of** _ **Pokémon**_ **or** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **! (According to that adolescent,** _ **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**_ **has some really good OST. #2 on the list above really brings out emotion. It helped her write the scene linked to it.)**

 **According to her, PMD2 is a really good game. She says you should play it.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Espeon804 DOES NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It belongs to Akira Toriyama! Know your facts! That means, don't sue! This is a FANFICTION readers! She made this clear several times!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Let the author be. Action definitely comes later in this chapter!**

 **-Turles**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 27: The Saiyan Warrior, Kakarot -**

In the trees, Kakarot sleeps on several leafy branches piled between two thick ones. It's like a small bed that can satisfy him for now. His tail is curled close to him as he snores lightly.

A mile away, ChiChi is near the area that was once her home. Her fingers brush against the leaves of a root vegetable underground. She had plowed the fields and the dirt is rich with nutrients due to the fire. The plants are growing back. "Looks like he started farming again." She notes this to herself. She didn't do this. Kakarot knows how to farm better than she can.

She pulls a carrot from the soil, and she observes it carefully. Behind her, a silhouette of a drone hovers. The lenses that are its eyes rotate. She freezes, and she turns around slowly. The drone is a snake. It hisses loudly.

She screams. The carrot falls to the floor.

Kakarot's eyes snap open. They appear to glow red for just a split second before reverting to their black color. The eyes narrow as he snarls.

The snake cyborg falls to the ground, headless. ChiChi spins with a stretched out leg. Her foot knocks another snake down. She turns to her right while throwing a punch. A snake is struck through the chest and falls, now unresponsive. The woman is breathing hard. She turns around the second she saw glowing orange light. Another snake is the attacker, and the inside of its mouth is glowing a bright orange. She ducks and rolls as magma fires from its mouth. The struck ground hardens into glass. Fear fills her eyes.

A heavy tail knocks her down. A slithering body coils around hers and begins to squeeze. Her bones are being crushed. She's unable to breathe. She can't reach for her daggers. She tries to scream, but nothing comes out. Already, everything begins to fog as the reptile opens his fangs around her head. The mouth is burning by the breath.

The sound of metal being crushed is distant, and it's coming closer. Angry grunting and growling is heard along with hisses and spitting.

The woman relaxes a bit. She already knows what's happening.

The snake pauses just as it was about to swallow her. A red staff stabs through the top of its head and down the throat. ChiChi jumps and flinches. Sparks fly and oil oozes from the head. The staff pulls out, and the snake becomes limp along with the body. The woman can finally move. She reaches for her dagger to finish the reptile off, but a strong arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back.

The snake explodes. Metal pieces fly everywhere. ChiChi covers her head, but she is pushed behind the warrior as the staff acts as shield by spinning to deflect anything that flies at them. It becomes quiet, and she steps back. "What was all that about-"

"I thought I told you to stay close!"

ChiChi is quiet. The Saiyan seems angry. She shakes her head and gives him a reason why she left. "I wanted to go to the fields. I was planning to cook something and-"

"It's dangerous for you to walk around here at night alone! Those robots are the most dangerous! You would had been ashes if that magma touched you!" Kakarot points at where the snake has fallen. "There was a whole swarm! Their venom will make you melt! Don't you know any of that?! I can't always jump in to save you!"

The woman frowns. "Why even bother then?"

"You could had died just now!" The Saiyan answers angrily. "They are trying to kill you! I told you to stay near for a reason! If you were too far, I wouldn't had been on time to stop that thing from killing you!"

The woman looks at her feet. "You think I'm too weak to fend for myself?"

"You don't know those things. You know the military, but not the robots or androids or whatever this is." Kakarot talks calmly now. "Can you not do that again?"

A second passes. She sighs. "Alright. I didn't mean to worry you. I'll stay close on until it's time for you to go." She understands why he was so worried. He doesn't want her to die. Not again. Ever since she came back, he's gotten a little more protective. He probably doesn't realize it, but he's been more cautious and warning her about things like this more than usual.

A break can't be caught. Knowing the drones, another swarm is near. ChiChi is alert. A shadow lurks nearby.

 **(1)** Kakarot notices this too, because he pushes her away. Just in time, ki bullets are fired. The pair jump and roll on the ground in opposite directions. The bullets travel in a straight line between them. The drone flies back up and circles before diving towards the Saiyan. Immediately, a staff crushes it in midair.

The Saiyan's tail arches close to his back. It's common to see when he is aggravated. He doesn't speak, because one drone isn't enough. There has to be a whole swarm.

"Two targets in one place. Satisfying." One drone seems to be a giant hawk. The camera in its eyes rotate. "A Saiyan and a Human… the two species are enemies of each other. It seems this is a scenario labeled as _Romeo and Juliet_. How unique."

Kakarot tilts his head. "What did he say? Roman and Jelly?"

ChiChi sighs. "You always think of food. It said _Romeo and Juliet._ I doubt you've heard of it, but what he said could make sense. I won't dwell on thinking about it."

More drones fly in. They circle around the two.

Counting them isn't easy since they keep moving. ChiChi frowns, and she looks at the Saiyan for answers. "How many?"

"I dunno. About 20 of 'em." Kakarot glances all around him as the drones approach them both. "How many can you handle? I know you're strong, but there may just be some limits to ya."

"I can handle as many as I can." ChiChi answers. She is just as cautious.

Kakarot isn't happy with the answer. He needs to know her limits in case things start to get too rough. "You could give me a number. How many can you handle?"

"Enough."

The Saiyan sighs. "Well, I guess I can't ask too much, huh? Gotta be careful. These guys definitely don't do any playing around. I oughta knock them all down with a single blast, but it might blow my cover. Can't risk being exposed with the androids." He clings tightly to his staff. "I don't wanna endanger big brother."

Dunno. Gotta. Oughta. Wanna. ChiChi realizes that the Saiyan's speech completely stands out from his comrades. The other Saiyans don't use "shortcut words" like Kakarot does. Their language is far more "formal" if she can put it like that. With the occasional "'em" replacing "them", and "ya" replacing "you"... they aren't used often, but it's clear Kakarot's words usage was influenced from how he was raised.

Sorta. Kinda. Those too.

Even his figurative speech differs from them.

He's definitely not a city folk.

The drones reveal their guns. "Surrender to your death. It will be quick and painless if you comply. If not, it'll be slow and agonizing."

"Take it slow." Kakarot smirks. "I'm a Saiyan. Destruction is child's play to me. I enjoy it."

"Target locked. Neutralize the fugitive along with the alien."

Kakarot spits a raspberry. Just as the guns begin to fire, he spins his staff and spins himself around until a tornado is formed. The tornado repels all billets and they strike back at the drones. Some drones are sucked inside and thrown out the tornado. However, ChiChi is screaming and crouched to the ground. Bullets and drones fall all around her.

Kakarot had used his tornado attack before, but it seems it's not benefiting well in this case.

"GOKU! I'M NOT BULLET PROOF LIKE YOU ARE!"

The message is enough to make the tornado die down. Kakarot giggles as he wobbles like a drunken man. He's too dizzy to walk straight. "Everything is spinning and spinning and spinning… wheeee!"

"Goku! They're attacking again!" ChiChi warns him. She kicks a drone off her.

Kakarot is too dizzy to respond. "Ring around the rosie~! P-pocket full of…"

"Shake yourself!" ChiChi snaps.

The drones begin to fire again.

Kakarot shakes his head, and he lunges at the woman. He snatches her from the ground in a protective embrace and they fall feet away. His eyes are shut tight as they tumble on the ground. "Ouch…" He opens his eyes, and he is lying on top the woman. The first thing he sees are her eyes. "Hey. Your eyes reflect light."

ChiChi's face fills with red. "You're just now noticing that?"

"I was just saying a thought out loud. My eyes don't really reflect light. Big brother told me they absorb light waves. It's why the waves from the full moon makes our eyes glow red."

He said this so randomly in a middle of a fight. At least she's use to it.

"Goku…" The woman sighs. "Can you please get serious and kill those things?"

"I thought you hate it when I kill."

"Those are robots. Kill the robots!"

"Okay!" Kakarot springs to his feet. He takes her hand and pulls her to her feet. His Power Pole begins to glow. "Extend!"

The staff grows and impales through 5 drones in an instant. The owner of the staff swings it around, knocking others down and flinging the stabbed ones off.

ChiChi performs several backflips to avoid the bullets. She throws the blade from her helmet, and it spins, slicing through many drones. He throws her daggers, and they take down one robot each. The helmet blade returns and slides back to the helmet. She rushes forward and she snatches her daggers from the disabled robots. She stabs and slices several robots.

Kakarot watches her easily take them down in awe. "Whoa…"

"Goku! I'm not doing this alone, am I?!"

Kakarot chuckles. "Of course not!"

The two jump and shout as they dive towards the cluster of drones.

The daggers stab down a pair. A staff swats a group from the air and destroys them. Blades cut through some. A staff stretches and takes down larger groups. Metal pieces rain on the ground. All that is heard is metal being sliced and crushed followed by the sound of blades in work and a humming staff working its magic.

A staff slams a large dog drone to the ground, and a dagger stabs the head, which "kills" it immediately. Sparks fly, and the drone falls and lies motionless.

Silence.

It takes a moment, but Kakarot is the first one to chuckle which breaks into a small and light hearted laugh. He slides his staff back inside the scabbard as his laughter grows a little louder. Somehow, this causes ChiChi to join in. It's like it was a fun game they just played. It looks like they had fun with the small exercise that was rather easy to deal with. ChiChi slides her daggers back in place as she slowly walks towards the Saiyan.

"Not bad." Kakarot praises her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to drag you into this. You could had stood back. I know you don't like to fight."

"If I stood back, then the training I did would had been pointless. You said it yourself. I'm a fugitive on the run. I don't follow the military's rules." ChiChi places her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you just blasted them to get it over with?"

"It would had drawn in attention. I couldn't risk using energy attacks. At least not yet." Kakarot explains. "I was surprised. You handled this very well." His cheerful mood seems to disappear almost entirely. This gains attention. "You know. You could just go. This fight… it's like you're against your own kind."

"I'm fighting for this planet's future. The Red Ribbon Army are just a bunch of cold-blooded monsters."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "Like we Saiyans? Like me?"

"Don't blame me for my perspective. Humans and Saiyans may look alike, but we are different species. We can't always see eye-to-eye. Our perspectives on everything is different." ChiChi knows the warrior seems bothered. "I'm not saying you're just a monster. You're just allowing anger to drive you."

Kakarot sighs. He knows this was coming. He knows her so well, after all. The woman is a caring mother, and she hates to fight for many reasons. It was like… she was dragged into this because of the crises Earth is going through. "What could I possibly do when others keep pushing through my boundaries?"

"I wish I can give you a good answer." ChiChi looks at her feet.

Kakarot doesn't like the body language he is seeing. "I… there's nothing I can really do. They keep messing around, and then they wonder why I'm after them and such. I know it's kinda hard for you…"

"It is… but you need to stay calm. There's a reason why they kept getting orders to mess with you."

"Orders?"

This could be a lead.

"Goku… Dr. Gero is _using_ you." ChiChi's announcement confuses the warrior. "You out of _all_ the Saiyans hates Humans so much. He's using you as a weapon."

In Kakarot's imagination, he sees himself as a silhouette. The shadow's eyes glow red in rage. A blazing fire is behind the figure.

"Your hatred and rage towards Humans are the perfect tool for Gero to use to wipe them out. Once humanity is gone, Gero can carry out his plans to turn us into some robot species or something. He was behind _everything_. He's the one who gave Chille and his two friends the healing ability. He had been enraging you just so that you will kill. You've been doing his work."

Kakarot can't believe this. "He… he used me…?" He begins to snarl, but looking at the woman, he makes himself calm down.

"You can feel more than anger. Saiyans are said to show less emotions than us Humans. They are angrier and more aggressive."

"I can see why he decided to use me like this… but it doesn't stop me entirety. The androids need to go."

"They do. Gero realized you're far from his control. He programmed the androids to kill you before you kill him. Another reason… we already know. You did wipe out The Red Ribbon Army before."

Kakarot now understands why she was a target. "You read their classified files and learned about this. That's why they…"

He doesn't want to remember.

"Are you alright?" The woman notices his mood.

"Compassion is a weakness. The Saiyans told me that several times. That's why I snap pretty bad." Kakarot mutters.

"I realized why your kind shows almost no signs of care for others, because they are being warriors. Recent proof says your kind can feel the same emotions Human can."

"Really? I'm Human raised, so does that affect anything?"

"Not really, but it does help you understand better." ChiChi doesn't try to focus too much on the warrior. She has little time. This is the most of peace she felt since she arrived back on Earth. As soon as they leave this current safety, it's all lost forever. Never again will she feel the warmth of the sun or relax as she is doing now. Not until all of this madness is over. It feels it won't end anytime soon. This moment is the most she ever got from the warrior. Perhaps he should take a small break from fighting. Her question surprises him. "You ate dinner already?"

Kakarot thinks back. "I dunno. I don't remember. I had a Senzu, so I'm not hungry. At least not yet, but I would like something."

"Good thing I got this." ChiChi takes a capsule from her pocket. She tosses it in the air, and it explodes to a small table filled with a plate of food for two.

Kakarot watches like a curious child as the woman lights a few candles. He is very confused on why they are lit, but he feels it's a Human thing. The aroma from a candle seems to sooth them all the time. What peaks his interest is the large plate of fish and dinosaur meats. Bowls of rice sits around along with a few dumplings and noodles. The aroma of the food makes his mouth water. This is definitely her cooking. He fights the urge to reach for it, and he looks at her.

She nods. "Go ahead. This maybe be the last time you can get anything like this from me."

Kakarot grabs a dumpling and he tosses it inside his mouth immediately. He eats a little sloppy, unaware of the funny look he is getting from ChiChi who eats neatly.

"I know you're not fond of relaxation. This is what is supposed to be called a date. It was supposed to be like this back when we had one as kids."

"This is a real date, huh?" Kakarot talks with a mouthful of food. Grains of rice fly from his mouth because of this, so he swallows and sets his chopsticks aside. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as ChiChi wipes hers with a napkin. Their differences on table manners are clearly seen; only one actually has table manners.

If the Saiyan ever actually tried to go on a date, he would fail horribly. They say to never eat finger food or sloppy food such a spaghetti, because It'll be messy and make a bad first impression.

This Saiyan would get a horrible and messy first impression eating merely French fries.

The food is delicious, but sitting around is already boring him. He wants to have some fun. He considers playing a game. It seems immature, but lately, it seems his kind enjoys games. Not board games of course.

He wants to play.

A hand slams on the table hard enough to make the plates shift and clatter. The warrior pushes himself from the table. "This sorta date is boring."

ChiChi is not surprised to hear this from him. She opens her mouth to ask why, but a leg swings her way, and she blocks it from hitting her using her forearm. "Hey! Goku!" She screams as a punch comes her way, so she catches it with her other hand. "What are you doing?!"

Kakarot doesn't answer. He throws a punch with his other hand. The woman ducks, so he punches down the tree she was sitting in front of instead. It falls from standing, and the warrior chuckles as he performs a roundhouse kicks that is dodged. He sends several punches that are blocked.

"Goku! Cut it out!" ChiChu blocks several of his attacks. It's clear he is holding back, and he seeks to be enjoying himself, because he is laughing.

"This kinda date is fun!" Kakarot laughs as he throws a kick that shatters a boulder.

"This is not what I had in mind!" ChiChi shrieks and she dives. A fist knocks the table over. "Stop!" She is about to get angry, but she remembers… this is what happened at their very first date as children. Goku started to spar against her out of nowhere. This is nothing new. This must be the Saiyan's version of dating… as in Goku. She doubts Saiyans actually date. At this moment, he could be playing around.

He _is_ playing around.

She'll just have to go with it.

She blocks a punch, and she sends one that strikes the warrior on the side of his face. She watches him stumble back since the attack caught him off guard.

Kakarot rolls his head a bit before looking at her. He seems impressed.

Very impressed.

He smiles. "Wow. You're very strong, but you shouldn't hold back."

"Huh?"

"Hit me as hard as you can… if you can land it." Kakarot smiles wide. The excitement can be seen in his face.

ChiChi sighs. "If you wanted a spar, you could at least ask!" She jumps towards him. Both of her punches are captured in the Saiyan's hands. She tries to pull free.

Kakarot smiles wider. "Is that the best you can do?"

The woman knees him on the stomach, earning a loud "oof!" Her annoyed look morphs into confusion as her opponent begins to chuckle. She growls, and she lands a punch under his chin, sending his head back and the rest of him flipping to his back. She watches him fall. Seconds later, the warrior laughs.

Why is he laughing even though she actually harmed him?

Kakarot rises to his feet again. "You're still holding back! Come on! Be serious!" He seems happy. He watches her run towards him. He dodges a punch and he throws his own. His punch is caught, but the force pushes the woman back. Kakarot has the air knocked out of him when a heavy punch lands on his chest. He staggers black.

As soon as he is able to breathe again, he laughs like before.

 _'He's laughing! Here I am, landing hits, and he's laughing!'_ ChiChi thinks to herself. This is very confusing.

"Hit harder!" Kakarot laughs as he blocks another punch. He dodges a few more, and they spar is heavy again. The Saiyan steps back while sending kicks and blocking attacks. He is grinning like a fool. His heart is pounding from the fuel that is the very excitement pumping through his veins. This woman is weaker than he is, but he feels so much thrill sparing against her. He is actually using a little more than half his base strength, and that excites him a lot.

He wants to know her power.

"Come on! Come on!" He urges her. "Stop holding back! Hit me!"

ChiChi realizes how excited the Saiyan is getting.

He's really enjoying this. Do Saiyans really love to fight this much? It's a true passion to them it seems. Kakarot is laughing as he spars with her. He's loving this.

ChiChi lands a hard punch against his stomach that actually forces air out of his lungs. She watches him stagger back before dodging a punch by tilting her head back. However, the other hand pushes her shoulder. The other grabs it, and she is pushed against a tree. The movements were so fast, she didn't realize what happened until it did.

Kakarot is breathing quickly. His child-like grin disappears into a simple smile.

She wants to ask what was it about, but the strains of her hair are blown back by a hot breath. Looking at the warrior, he doesn't seem worn out. This was a mere exercise for the Saiyan when for her, it was a work out. Still, she tries to move, but she can't budge. "Goku…?!" She is a bit surprised that he seems to be in a good mood. The look in his eyes…

… she is noticing it fully.

Kakarot speaks quietly. "You're so strong…" The look in his eyes makes it clear he is enamored by her. It surprises her, because she didn't expect the Saiyan to have a look all the sudden.

ChiChi smiles shyly. "You can be so silly sometimes. It's difficult to understand Saiyans. They seem to be put into a good mood from either good food or a decent spar."

"Your punches really hurt. You're stronger than I was when I arrived on Namek. That says a lot." Kakarot smiles.

"Do you plan on letting me go?"

The question drains away some of the good mood. A frown is seen on his face. ChiChi thinks she should had kept that question to herself.

"I said… this is the most I'll probably be with you. I have to go soon… and we won't see again." Kakarot reminds her.

ChiChi glances behind her. "Don't you think being out here like this is reckless? Someone could be out here trying to attack us again. I should hide somewhere."

"No one will dare to come close. They're too afraid." Kakarot mutters. "It's a nice night. You can see the stars…"

It makes sense on why he would rather stay out. He had always liked the night sky. However, the answer to why he is showing so much affection can be found. Though, it's odd since it's not in his character, but he misses her too much. The answer? He said it many times. It could be the last time they'll see each other… or the last time they'll see until years later. Whatever it is, the warrior can't let go without letting her know he hasn't forgotten anything.

The woman rests her arms around the warrior's neck. Slowly, she is pulled from being against the tree. Her feet shifts across the ground as she turns with the warrior. "You're sometimes hard to figure out. A Saiyan would rather fight than relax."

"I would like to fight, but I want to hang around for a while." Kakarot replies. He feels the woman's arms leave his neck. Her fingers lock on his. "What are you-"

"Well, since we're using this small free time, perhaps you should stop fighting for a second and learn something new."

"Something new?" Kakarot repeats with interest. "What could we do besides training or fighting? We already ate."

"Just follow my movements." The woman takes three side steps, and she turns with the warrior.

"Huh? Are we dancing? Didn't we do that at the wedding?" Kakarot recalls what happened back then. He was definitely a klutz when it came to trying to keep up. "You wanna dance? Isn't that weird?"

"I just want to have a little fun. You had yours with a spar, so can you do something new for once? Can we do something that I want to do?"

Kakarot closes his eyes in heavy thought. "But I don't dance. It'll look funny and unlike me."

"Well…"

"But… I guess I'll do it this once." Kakarot causes her to shout in surprise by pulling her a bit with a sudden slow spin. His steps are rather smooth and not clumsy. He smiles at the look of disbelief he is getting.

"Goku… you're waltzing! Where did you-"

"I dunno. I watched some people do it as I copied." Kakarot doesn't really know how to answer. He gave her the best one he can think of. "It's sorta funny to do. I don't see why Humans like to do it."

ChiChi tries to understand how this is possible, but at least she doesn't have to teach. "There's no music."

"The water has a rhythm from the distant waterfall. It helps me meditate, and it should help you dance. Meditation to me is like dancing to you. It calms you down. It's when you can relax. Listen."

She listens, and she can hear the lake moving. She takes notice of something else. Every step and spin they do is perfectly in sync. From the body language she had seen from him so far, it dawns to her that the warrior is definitely into her. He barely ever displays such things, but it's been so long. It makes sense on why.

Their eyes are locked. They keep moving. ChiChi begins to hum a melody, and the Saiyan enjoys hearing it.

The woman always finds a way to find music.

"When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it would come to this~" ChiChi sings slowly.

Kakarot knows what this is. He smiles and instinctively joins in. "Just take my hand, and together to fly~ Let's go, I know, how high~? Soar, above the clouds and see such beauty all around~"

"This irreplaceable world needs us now~"

In sync, they sing; "We have to join in the fight~!"

 _Live your life like a Kamehameha._

 _Give your all, don't ever give up._

 _When we're together, I know we can win._

 _I have you to believe in._

 _Live your life, don't stop until it's done._

 _Give your all, don't ever give up._

 _All you need is love, and to believe in yourself._

 _It's easier when you believe._

The two finally stop, and they rest their foreheads against each other as they had done before.

ChiChi's fingers touch a silky scarf that seems rather hard to simply pull even the slightest. "You're wearing weighted clothing."

"So are you." Kakarot notes. "When I carried you, you weighed twice more than usual. That's when I knew."

ChiChi tugs the scarf again. "You should take off the scarf. It'll be stiff on your shoulders when you sleep."

Kakarot chuckles. "I don't know if that'll work out. The scarf isn't weighted. It's the kilt… the wristbands… the boots… the shirt…" He looks at her with a small smile. "I can't exactly fix the problem. I doubt you would even want to see what's under the shirt. It's pretty bad…"

"Bad? Goku, let me see." The woman steps back to give him space. She crosses her arms and waits.

The Saiyan seems reluctant. He slips the staff against his back off him and he tosses it aside. He removed the four-star ball (which is still a stone) hanging from his neck and places it with the staff. He removes the scarf and he tosses it aside. He tucks his hands under his shirt and rolls it to his head to take it off. Just as he tosses it aside, he hears a gasp.

"Are these… scars?" ChiChi looks at his chest, noticing the long scar running across it. Some scars are hard to see until she squints. The faint scratches from the whippings of the warrior are seen on his arms. They could still be healing since some are covered with scabs. "Turn around."

Kakarot turns. His back has it worst.

"The military did this to you… I don't understand." ChiChi mutters.

"They treated me like an animal. I don't want to talk about it." Kakarot turns back around to face her. He unties the belt securing his tiger kilt. The fur unfolds and falls to the ground. "I have to fight tomorrow. The androids…" He hears things dropping to the ground. It doesn't alarm him. She seems to be wearing a blue tink top with white shorts on. Her choice of clothes is a bit strange, but he doesn't care. "Oh. So you _were_ wearing weighted clothing."

"You're right. There's lots of stars out tonight." ChiChi looks at him. "We use to do this with Gohan only once in awhile. Other days we would go to bed early."

"Yeah." Kakarot simply replies.

"Can you make me a promise?" She looks at him into the eyes, meaning what she is saying is serious. "You can keep a promise, can you?"

"It depends, really." Kakarot answers.

"It's about Gohan." ChiChi explains carefully. "I hate for him to fight, but I know there is no option now. I was dragged into fighting myself. Promise me… that you'll protect him and keep him alive. Give those damn androids a good beating."

"I'll make sure to keep that." Kakarot smiles. "He's a very strong kid."

"I wonder how that happened. He seems to get his power from his father who is rather ignorant to almost anything." ChiChi smiled back.

"That's mean. Besides, you're strong too. When he was born, I had the idea that he would be strong. He has some powerful parents, so it's no surprise that the kid would be strong too." Kakarot chuckles. His statement is definitely true. He hasn't spoken causally to her in so long. He's surprised to find himself talking to her about fighting which was the one thing the woman wanted her son to stay away from. He listens to her, and he seems relaxed. Her voice seems to sooth him. He wants to hear her talk after not hearing her voice for so long.

ChiChi stares at him in the silence. He hasn't spoken a word for several seconds. He's allowing her to speak, so she does. "When he was born, you were the most powerful person on Earth." She points out.

"Those android twins are teens, so I don't count them as fully grown. You're the strongest woman on Earth, and you still are." The Saiyan says. It earns him a smile, but he sees it fade as soon as it had shown.

"What about that Kauli?"

"Well, to me… you're the strongest. You can pack one hell of a punch." Kakarot mumbles. He manages to bring the smile back, and he would laugh at his own response. However, at the moment, he's not in much of the mood for jokes. Perhaps he is not acting much like himself, but something tells him this may just be the very last time they can stick around. Once the fighting official begins, relaxation ceases to exist. He considers… no, he _wants_ to spend as much of the reminding time he has free with her. The idea of her being gone forever bothers him.

ChiChi sees the look on his face. "Okay. One more spar."

The Saiyans eyes light up. "You wanna spar again? But… you don't like fighting."

"I don't like to fight as much as you do. I'm sparring once more knowing you." ChiChi slips into a fighting stance.

Kakarot chuckles. "Well… it'll be like the tournament. Can you take me down with one hit like I did to you when we were teenagers?"

ChiChi looks at the ground. She relaxes from her stance, and she walks to the thick vegetation. She pulls out twigs and sticks, and she begins to lie them down straight. She would change the direction rarely. It took a few minutes, and the Saiyan watches her carefully. Sticks are lined around them as a square. She walks back to where she stood before, and she resumes her stance. "The sticks are the border between the ring and outside of it."

The Saiyan smiles with an open mouth. "No way. You made a ring for us to spar in. Is this a little tournament thing?"

"You can put it like that. Rules are simple. One person has to stay down, or they are knocked out of bounds. I doubt the first one will work out…"

"So, I'll just knock you off the ring." Kakarot slips into a fighting stance as well. "Let the match begin!"

ChiChi pulls her finger towards her. "Come on."

Kakarot immediately rushes towards her. He holds back knowing he can easily knock her down in an instant. However, the second he threw a punch, she disappears. "Huh? Whoa! You're fast!" He turns around in time to block a punch. They exchange punches and kicks. They block or dodge each other's attacks. They move around inside the "ring", keeping an eye on the ground now and then to make sure they don't get pushed out of bounds.

"It's all basic. No energy, no weapons!" ChiChi sends a roundhouse kick, and the Saiyan ducks. The leg flies over his head, and the warrior catcher her ankle. "Huh?"

Kakarot smirks. He punches her on the chest, and she falls to her back.

ChiChi sits up. That actually hurt! "That's it. Now you're getting it!"

The warrior laughs at her. It makes her angry, but he doesn't care. Seeing her get angry means she'll become very violent. As soon as he heard her growl, he knows he angered her good enough. "You can hit me with what you're doing now!"

ChiChi disappears again.

"You're very fast alright. The weighted gear was holding you back." Kakarot turns around and he spots her, but she disappears again. "Huh?" He looks to his right. He sees her, so he throws a punch.

It's a false copy of her. It fades away.

"How did I fall for that?!"

 _WHAM!_

A foot had slammed on his chest. Kakarot gawks and staggers back. That hurts very much. He nearly bites his tongue as his teeth slam hard against each other when a fist punches his chin. His head is thrown back. He staggers again, and he stands on the tips of his toes. He shakes his head to ease the pain, and he glances at his feet. He's an inch from stepping out of bounds. For him to be that close makes him laugh. The Human may be weaker than him, but for her to do this makes him amused. "This is fun!" He springs from the ground, and his tail whips below him like a flag in the wind. He looks at the ground. "Huh. Where did she go?"

He hears a shout.

He looks up, and the woman is diving towards him. He flips to avoid a kick, but her feet slam on his chest like bullets as she rapidly kicks him. A hard kick sends him spiralling towards the ground. He crashes inside the ring as the woman lands next to him. Slowly, he stands while rubbing his chest. "Strong legs… huh."

ChiChi blinks. He doesn't seem to be in much pain. "Alright. This is final!"

"Huh?" Kakarot looks up, and she is gone. He spins around and blocks her punch, so she ducks and snags his tail. The warrior's teeth clench tight as she pulls it back. He swings his tail hard to throw her off, and he watches her land and slam her feet on the ground to keep herself from falling out of bounds. A pile of dirt is under her feet as a result. Kakarot rubs the base of his tail that still hurts from the pulling. "No fair. You pulled my tail!"

"There are no rules in the battlefield. You should know that." ChiChi smirks.

Kakarot shrugs. "You have a point."

"Alright. I think I figured it out." ChiChi stands tall. Her opponent seems confused. "Never underestimate someone who was weak before." She vanishes and flashes in appearance closer to him. She vanishes again and she appears flashing again.

Kakarot watches her disappear and pop up left and right closer and closer. Just as he think she was going to appear at his left, she appears behind him at his right. He sense her and turns around, but a powerful kick to his head sends him flying and crashing to the ground out of the ring.

ChiChi lands, and she places her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Kakarot sits up, rubbing the side of his face. "Geez. That really hurt. I think that'll leave a bad bruise." Standing, he seems a bit disappointed that he lost for not judging her power accurately, but he seems glad at the same time. Chuckling morphs into joyful laughter. "You did great!"

"I'm glad you think so." ChiChi steps off the ring. "I didn't want you to go with a bad taste in your mouth."

"Taste? Your food was good." Kakarot tilts his head.

"Metaphorically speaking, Goku." ChiChi fills him in.

"It makes sense now." Kakarot notices just how dark it is outside. He should leave and head for the ship. He has a shift of nightwatch to do. However, trying to leave seems a bit more difficult than it should be. He has to say goodbye, but she might begin to cry.

He has to think.

He walks to where his tiger kilt was placed. He picks it up and he climbs up the tree he was resting on before. He lies it down on the leafy branches, making a soft bed. Lying down, he looks at the stars, and he seems to stay calm watching them. From where he rests, the branches are clear from obstructing his view of the sky.

The leaves below rattle. ChiChi climbs her way up. She sits on the kilt, now sitting next to the warrior.

As much as he enjoys her presence, he can't be around for long. "ChiChi… I should go now."

"I know. You can go." The woman says. "I think that leaving is a little hard for you. You don't want to go, do you?"

 **(2)** Kakarot doesn't know how to answer that. He wants to go so that his comrades won't worry about his whereabouts, but he doesn't want to go at the same time. The presence of this woman is keeping him from going. He wants to stay. Her sweet aroma that she almost always carries calms him down even more. At nights before he met Raditz - most nights her - he doesn't mind her snuggling. Her sweet scent is something he always liked about her besides her strong willpower.

"Goku?" Her concerned voice snaps him from his thoughts.

"I don't even know anymore." Kakarot mutters. He turns his head to look at her. "Maybe I should… maybe I shouldn't."

ChiChi lays her head on the warrior's was thinking the branch would collapse from the weight, but it seems the warrior picked a pair of strong ones. "You're always clueless. You have to fight tomorrow, so you should go and prepare yourself."

"I dunno…"

The Human understands this. "You don't have to stay. You can go back. I know you want to go train to prepare yourself."

Should he go? He could get into trouble if he doesn't.

However, his body betrays him. He won't budge to stand or anything. _'This is the last time.'_ His thoughts run through his head.

He gives her an answer.

"No. I _want_ to stay." Kakarot mutters lowly. "I sorta wish a moon was out. The moonlight makes everything shine brighter at night. You would like nice too."

The woman's face turns pink. She tilts her head back to look at his face. "Goku… you don't have to be so kind…"

"Kind…?" The Saiyan mutters. Despite the dark and the fact the woman is laying on his chest, he can see her blushing pretty bad. He would laugh, but he decides not to. "It's funny. It's like you're making me say these things. Maybe because I missed you that much. I don't want you to get hurt… so stay out of this."

"I already told you… I won't run away. I want to fight this time. Actually, I don't even have a choice." ChiChi narrows her eyes. Her determined look seems to impress the warrior. She pushes herself to adjust where she lies. Her arms rest on his chest as her face is lined with his. She makes her point by speaking firmly; "Stop trying to stop me, Goku."

"Kakarot." Kakarot frowns.

"Huh?"

"My name is Kakarot…" He explains. "Can you at least call me that for now on instead of my Human name? I'm not a Human you know…"

"I never called you-"

"Kakarot. A unique warrior who stands out with hidden strength. That is what my name means." The Saiyan explains. He looks deep into her eyes. "Come on, ChiChi. Say it."

ChiChi bites her lip. Her gaze is trapped. She can't look away, no matter how hard she tries. The name is barely audible. "Ka… ka… rot…"

The Saiyan's eyes seem to shine. He doesn't know why, but hearing his name in her voice is really pleasant. He loves it. "My name means what?"

"A unique warrior who stands out with hidden strength." ChiChi recites what she was told a moment ago.

Silence falls between them as they stare into each other's eyes. Kakarot takes notice of a few things. His tail keeps moving on its own. His breathing is quicker than usual.

He seems to be in some sort of trance. "My real name… really… very real…" He can't find words at the moment. His tail begins to curl. He breathes deeply, and every scent around fills his nostrils. The trees… the grass… the lake… "You smell so sweet…"

ChiChi can understand why the warrior described her just now. The Saiyan can be oblivious. He probably is at the moment. By looking into his eyes, it's clear that he is enamored by her.

"I'll stay… until I have to go…" Kakarot mumbles. "I won't go… not yet. It'll feel like abandoning you to die."

"You don't have to."

Kakarot shakes his head. "I must…"

"Go now…" Her plea makes the warrior blush lightly.

The Saiyan is well aware of what he is feeling, but it just happened. He finds himself not glancing away for a second. Is it really…?

He doesn't want to move off of her.

ChiChi takes notice of everything he does. His eyes are locked. He is very close to her. His head would tilt. He is giving her a warm smile.

She knows exactly what he is feeling.

"If that is how you feel… why won't you say it?" ChiChi mumbles. "I understand you're a Saiyan, but it won't hurt to say it once. If we won't see again, at least me hear your thoughts for once. Caging them up will bring regret."

Kakarot doesn't yet do what she requested. "My name…"

"Just this once. _Kakarot_ please."

The Saiyan looks at her. She finally used his name, and it pleases him. It could be against his usual ways, but he grants his request. He pushes her off him as he rolls. He is on his hands and knees over her. "You're very beautiful." He leans close to her. "I can't have you die again, because… I love you."

The woman mumbles. "That's all I wanted to hear. Thank you…" She doesn't even mind about what happens next. It's like she had fallen in love with him again. That's how it feels. "Please… stay alive-"

Her voice is caught and muffled by the Saiyan's mouth. It caught her completely off guard, she didn't even know how to react. What he did was completely bold. Still, slowly, her eyes do close. She feels her head tilt.

As soon as their lips lock, she realizes the Saiyan isn't suppressing his emotions at all.

Why is he showing so much affection? Normally, they would hug briefly, and he would be on his way. He can go a while without seeing her and be fine… but maybe it's because he is the reason she died… he feels the need to let her know he would never kill her intentionally or in his own will. Sure, he had killed several Humans, but he can't even harm her unless he slips in his primal form which happened before. He was merely protecting her.

It was nearly four long years. Nearly four long years of guilt. He will soon leave, and the chances of them meeting each other again is slim to none.

That's why… he's allowing his emotions to pour out. The Saiyan doesn't care who could be around at the moment. He's floating in the clouds.

"I love you so much…"

Everything else is forgotten in fog. All he cares about… is spending as much time as possible with her. Worrying about being spotted by possible threats is not a concern.

In the trees, the leaves shield them from view.

 **-0000-**

A damp and cold towel is careful placed on Raditz's forehead. The warrior's breathing is short and quick. His mouth is wide open, taking in air that is desperately needed.

Turles takes out a thermometer. He sticks in inside the warrior's mouth. As soon as it beeps, he takes it out and looks. "106. Damn. That would kill a Human. As for a Saiyan, he's close." He looks at Karot. "Go fetch some herbs to make the medicine. It'll cool down his fever."

Karot nods, and he rushes outside.

Turles sighs. "If Raditz hadn't left this cave, he wouldn't be burning up like this. He was instructed to rest and still he walks off. Stubborn moron."

Karot flies back in the room with a handful of herbs.

Turles nods. "Tarble taught you how to do it, right? Get on with it!"

The child immediately rushes inside the back of the cave. He walks back out with a bowl and he pours the herbs inside. He takes a cup of water and pours in in the bowl before taking a rock to mash the plants inside.

Tarble sits at a chair near the wall. He sniffs the air and shakes his head. "You forgot to add the mints. That's an important ingredient."

Karot immediately rushes to the back of the cave again.

Raditz stirs. He groans and rolls to his side, causing the towel to slip from his head. His breathing becomes heavy. He grits his teeth and growls.

Karot rushes inside the room. He drops the mints inside and crushes them quickly. He glances at his older uncle who seems to have woken up to a world of pain.

He certainly did. His hand grips against his chest. His heavy breathing turns into screaming.

"Hurry!" Turles snaps at how slow the kid is. "He's been woken by the pain! His fever will increase if he doesn't get any sleep!"

"Making that will take a half a minute!" Tarble protests.

"He needs that now!"

Tarble snarls. "If we give it to him too soon, it'll hurt him more! We have to wait until it's done!" The young prince holds the container holding the medicine. He pops it open and pour one in his hand. "Give this to him in the meantime."

Turles takes it, and he rushes to his older brother. He drops the pill inside. "Take it."

Raditz swallows, but it doesn't end the screaming.

Karot mixes several times. He smiles and presents the bowl to Tarble.

The prince sniffs, and he nods. "Good. Give him two spoonfuls. He probably won't like it, but it'll help his fever. Hurry now!"

Karot takes a spoon and scoops enough to fill it. He walks to his struggling uncle, and he puts the spoon inside his mouth.

Raditz spits it out immediately, causing Karot's chest to be covered with green goo. The kid sticks his tongue out in disgust.

Tarble groans. "It's too bitter. Karot, are we missing an ingredient? Did you add the mints like I asked?"

"He did. Raditz hates anything bitter." Turles explains. "Ever since we were kids, anything bitter is just something he hates. He'll not eat it. He'll spit it out immediately… as he did just now. Why do you think he has a sweet tooth?"

"Don't you think that piece of information would had been useful?!" Tarble shouts angrily.

"I didn't know it was bitter!"

Karot scoops another spoonful.

Tarble turns to where he believes Raditz is. "Raditz, I understand you hate bitter things, but you _have_ to take this. If your fever goes too high, your body could shut down. If Kakarot finds out you passed, it'll hurt him more than you can imagine. He looks up to you. You know that."

Raditz shakes his head.

"Take it for his sake. If you die, who'll be the one to make sure Kakarot stays alive with everything we have going on? You made a promise with your mother." Tarble looks at Karot. "Try again."

Karot pours it inside his mouth. He steps back when Raditz seems he's about to spit it out again, but he sighs in relief seeing it get swallowed.

"One more, and it's over." Tarble promises.

Karot pours another spoonful.

Raditz swallows. He seems disgusted.

"Now all we can do now is wait." Tarble sighs. "It's nightfall. Who's on guard tonight?"

"It's my little brother." Turles answers. "After him, I'll take the second shift." He takes the towel and dips it in ice water before taking it out and squeezing the water free. He places the towel back on Raditz's head. "I just need Kakarot to get back."

Raditz's screaming reduces to quick breathing. He lies still, and the pain on his face is gone.

"Good. He went back to sleep." Turles huffs. "We just need the medicine to fight the virus, and he'll recover." He looks towards the kid, and he sighs. "We don't need a Raditz 2.0"

Karot is confused. What does that mean?

Turles sees the child's confusion, so he taps his head. "Your hair. It's ridiculously long now. You're half Human, so it can grow back, right?"

The kid blinks.

 **\- Dawn -**

His hand scoops inside a deep puddle of clear water. The water is splashed on the face of Kakarot, and then , his hair. His reflection reveals him as shirtless. He often takes the weighted clothing off before he goes to sleep. However, he didn't bother to put back on the gear hours before heading for resting.

He shakes his head to dry it immediately. He stares at his reflection, and he sees his face and chest area. He frowns at the scar running from the base of his neck and across the chest. The whippings he endured for so long… he can never forget them.

He yawns, and he stands from being crouched in front of the puddle. He walks over it, and his tail sways with every step. He stops walking at a slight sound he hears underneath. Crouching down, hands dig into the dirt until a pair of millipedes are dug out. The warrior snatches them from the ground. He thought about sharing them, but he remembers half the things he does or likes is not enjoyed by others. He has to remind himself that he was raised in the wild.

He tosses both bugs inside his mouth. A loud crunch is heard the second he shuts his mouth. It's a quick snack that would make any average person throw up.

He stands, walking towards a tree. Sitting unfolded against it is his shirt, scarf, and boots. He slips everything on. His boots crush dead leaves as he walks around. He picks up his fighting staff from sitting against the wall, and he slips the rope attached to the scabbard over his head for the weapon to be held against his back. He begins to walk, but he pauses. Looking at the tree above, he sees ChiChi sleeping on the soft tiger fur feet away. Her own armor sits in a pile near her. It's a bit odd since she doesn't wear those sort of clothes all the time. It's surprising how she slept out in the open, but if course no one would dare to get near a sleeping Saiyan. Many are aware of ChiChi and who she is, so many definitely wouldn't even consider getting near her as long as the Saiyan is around.

The Saiyan whistles at the air. Seconds later, a few monkeys crawls from the trees. They immediately pick up the armor while the warrior climbs up the tree himself, and he scoops the woman from the branches. The monkeys follow the Saiyan as he walks.

After several minutes, the warrior pushes aside vegetation and he enters a cave. He sets her down on a fresh straw bed, watching her stir to rolls to her side. Glancing at his right, the monkeys have placed the armor against the walls. They leave without slowing down like they were trained to leave as soon as a task is done. Kakarot picks up his tiger kilt. He folds it around his waist and secures a belt around it.

It's time to leave.

The thoughts set in, and he walks for the mouth of the cave. He stops at the exit, and the wind blows inside the cave, making his hair and tail flow with it for a second. The leaves ahead flow as the sun slowly rises. It brings a nice glow. He could sit outside and watch the nature if he was willing to sit around… but there is no time.

Instead, he tosses a capsule in the air. A pair of double-bladed swords fall to the ground. The warrior picks them up and sets them near the woman.

She still sleeps peacefully.

Kakarot smiles. "Stay safe."

With that, he leaves.

 **\- Morning -**

Birds chirp at the morning crisp air. The sun is shining. Squirrels chips and scramble from the trees. One in particular stands on its hind legs and sniffs before grooming its head. It drops back down to all fours, and it hops across the grass field. It picks up a nut and sniffs before hopping away with it.

Thick vegetation grows around in a big radius. Behind a portion is a cave with a single campfire dying at the center. Curled and sleep in the fetal position is ChiChi. She stirs before opening her eyes. She sighs and rolls over, but feeling nothing, she sits up. "Goku?"

He's gone.

The woman looks around, and she realizes where she's located is not where she fell asleep. She feels lost and scared, but her guard is on as she stands to get an idea on where she can be.

Obviously, she's inside a cave. It's not Treacherous Bluff. She would be hearing and seeing a waterfall at the cave's mouth.

She takes note of the campfire. Judging from how perfectly it was made, the Saiyan definitely brought her here. Why did he leave?

Looking at the ground, he takes notice of a pair of double-bladed swords. He picks one up, tilting it side to side to get a good look. She rises from sitting, and she takes a step.

Her foot kicks a sheet of paper.

She looks down, and she picks it up. The handwriting is very sloppy, but it can still be read after trying to get an idea on what letter is what. The note was written in Kakarot's handwriting. It explains the sloppiness;

 _Sorry for alarming you, but you're safe here. This cave is hidden along heavy vegetation, and demons are guarding nearby. Don't worry. I explained to them about who you are. They'll… don't be surprised if they treat you like a queen. Then again, you know royalty since you're a princess… perhaps not anymore._

 _Besides that, don't try looking for me. It's best if we stay apart. I don't like the idea, but it's for the best. As you sad, you should stay hidden. I can't allow you to die again. Until the threat is gone, and until I finally control my own rising violent outbursts, you'll have to lie low and keep your distance._

 _As I said last night… it would probably be the last time we see face to face. Don't bother looking for me. I covered my tracks. You're safe here. Besides, I was afraid Vegeta might try to kill you anyway. Saiyans have a strong sense of smell, so I had to be very careful in case anyone who doesn't want you alive that's a Saiyan won't find you._

 _Don't take this the wrong way. I know you're very worried about Gohan. I promise to protect him. Stay hidden, stay alive. It's what they call survival to the fittest._

 _You're very strong. I know you can keep going, but I promise, I won't let you die._

 _Any threat will regret crossing that line._

ChiChi hugs the paper close to her chest. "He just left like that? Sometimes, I wish he can understand that Humans would rather be told goodbye face to face…" She seems very sad, but she understands. "Don't expect me to sit back. I didn't train for these years for nothing. I'll still find you… and my son."

 **-0000-**

A fly buzzes and is stuck to a web. It squirms helplessly, unable to free itself from the trap.

A hairy tail snags the fly, and it spins it around as another tail shoots web all over it. Zhanshitao chirps before sinking it's fangs into its small snack. The creatures looks below, hearing Raditz shouting about his missing brother.

"Don't leave me out like that!" Raditz snarls. He tries to sit up, but he is pushed down. "Where the hell… is he…?!"

Future Trunks sighs. "Try not to get up, Raditz."

" _Stop_ trying to get up." Tarble orders him. "You need your rest."

Raditz doesn't want any of that. He is more concerned about other things. "Kakarot had been gone all night. He wasn't here in this cave, nor was he at the ship according to you."

Zhanshitao chirps and tilts his head.

Everyone is present inside the cave. The ship is empty at the moment, but everyone will return to leave Raditz under Turles' care. Raditz seems to be currently stubborn. Meanwhile, Baby Trunks plays around with Karot. It ends soon, because the baby takes notice of his own lavender tail. The baby coos and reaches for it, but as he turns, the tail scoots away from him. The baby crawls in a circle, trying to get his own tail.

"Oh, great. The brat just discovered his tail." Turles is annoyed. "He's chasing his tail like a damn dog."

"All Saiyan babies do that. You should know that yourself." Vegeta watches with the same annoyed look. "The brat will wear himself down to sleep. Speaking of brats…" He looks at Karot. "I see he got rid of some of his hair?"

Kauli has a dull look on her face. "Some? More like… 70 percent."

The amount of hair Karot had once reached to his legs. Now it's cut to the neck. Hair at the top of his hair was left alone. Basically, the hanging hair was cut off.

"If it got any longer, he'll be tripping over it." Turles points out. "If he was a pure blooded Saiyan, this wouldn't be a problem."

Karot rubs the back of his head. It feels strange to have so much less hair.

"I wonder what Kakarot will say if he sees this." Nappa says. "He's not around yet, so we'll have to wait."

Future Trunks doesn't like the sound of that. While the androids are flying around causing trouble, they are standing around. Where could Kakarot possibly be at a time like this?

Nappa stares at the throne Kakarot posses. "Looks like Kakarot definitely has a royal treatment in here…"

Kauli leans against the wall with crossed arms. A water bottle is in her hand. She takes a drink and frowns. "ChiChi isn't present either. I haven't seen them since we left them last night."

"I'm calling it." Turles announces. "Since Kakarot and the earthling woman didn't come back, it's likely the two mated."

Kauli chokes on her water. Turles begins to laugh at her, but it's ended when a flying water bottle strikes his head and bounces off. He looks at the bottle that rolls across the rocky floor. He huffs.

Zhanshitao squeaks in a way that sounds like laughter. He points a claw at Turles, so it's clear he's laughing at him.

Vegeta seems very bothered by what Turles had said. "If that's the case, then it looks like I'll have to settle this."

Tarble stands. "Big brother, try to understand. It's been four years since they last saw each other. We all know Kakarot is more emotional since he was Human raised. All the guilt and the anger… we all saw how he reacted when he find out what really happened to ChiChi. He was _crying_ because he killed her. He knows he can't be around her. Maybe it happened, maybe it didn't, but that's not your business first of all. Even if Kakarot did do what you assumed last night, it probably wasn't intentional. His emotions probably got to him. That's all."

"That's all? We already have to deal with a half-breed kid who is timid at times, and a half-breed infant who keeps disappearing and getting into anything he can touch!" He points at Baby Trunks who has a handgun in hand.

A gun?!

"Where did that come from?!" Future Trunks was told he was a troublemaker as a baby, but he didn't think it was _this_ bad!

Vegeta's eyes widen. "Speak of the devil!"

"That's a gun!" Kauli steps forward.

Baby Trunks giggles as he points the weapon at Vegeta. "Boom-boom!"

"He said his first word!" Kauli gasps.

The gun is fired. The recoil sends the baby falling to his back. A bullet strikes Vegeta right on the head and sends him falling to the ground.

Future Trunks seems afraid. This is _not_ going to end well.

Baby Trunks laughs and claps. He points at Vegeta and continues to laugh. Zhanshitao points and squeaks in laughter as well.

Everyone watches nervously as the prince rises. Vegeta pulls the bullet that his crushed against his forehead free, and he tosses it aside. He slowly stands and growls. "That's it! I've tolerated enough! That beat is dead weight!" He marches forward.

The Giantula screeches in panic. He crawls and hides in a hole in the cave walls.

"Vegeta! Don't!" Tarble pleads.

Baby Trunks' laughter stops immediately as soon as he sees Vegeta's angry face coming closer. The baby seems afraid, and immediately, he begins to cry loudly. This alerts Raditz who instinctively sits up from resting.

"Vegeta, don't you think that's a bit unnecessary?" Nappa asks with concern.

"Shut up unless you want to join this child's fate!" Vegeta reaches for the baby. "It's done!"

Baby Trunks opens his eyes. He seems terrified, but the eyes shine as his body glows slightly. He snatches Vegeta's hand, and he throws him across the field.

Everyone's jaws drops.

Vegeta crashes to the ground and rolls to a stop. The prince doesn't move for a moment, but when he finally does, he is pissed. "That little…!" He walks towards the baby again, only this time, the palm of his hand is aimed at the infant. "I've endured enough of that thing!"

"Prince Vegeta! Reconsider!" Kauli tries to convince the angry prince, but a glare shuts her up.

"If this baby was a pure blood, I wouldn't even consider killing it." Vegeta frowns. He says this as an announcement. It's like he's assuming the woman might end up with a child herself. "A half-breed is intolerable! I'm sick of them! One is bad enough!" A sphere of energy forms on his palm. "Anyone who tries to stop me will be brought down in a second. None of you stand a chance, so don't hurt yourself trying to even approach me!"

Baby Trunks begins to whine again. The light seems to be scaring him as it grows bigger.

"Don't you DARE fire that blast!"

Jaws drop. Silence fills the air. Vegeta turns away from the baby as the collected energy fades. He is now facing Raditz who is currently on his feet, not caring about the concerned others. The prince huffs. "Well. You're not so different from Kakarot after all. The look in your eyes tell me that you're willing to fight me just to keep that brat alive. If I kill him, what will you do?"

Zhanshitao peaks his head out from hiding.

"Let him be. He's just a damn baby." Raditz frowns. "I know once I didn't want him, but he is my mistake that I must fix. Despite how bad it is, that brat is still my son."

Everyone looks at him in disbelief. If Kakarot was here, he would be smiling right now. Future Trunks watches quietly, but there is no denying that there is a small smile present.

"You've accepted yourself as a father." Vegeta seems annoyed. "I'm tired of being disobeyed. Since you clearly didn't kill the brat as I asked, and you would rather keep him alive… well… how unfortunate. Your punishment?" His hand glows again. He turns quickly and unleashes a blast that slams directly on the baby.

Everyone gasps, and Kauli covers her mouth.

Future Trunks' eyes lose their color along with his face. He immediately drops to his knees. "No…" He looks horrible. He stared at his hands, and his breathing turns quick.

Karot's voice shakes as he tries not to cry. He doesn't know what to do. The baby didn't deserve that.

All that remains is a smoking crater.

Raditz stares at the smoking crater, completely paralyzed. A spark shoots through his mind, and rage immediately fills his eyes. "You… you BASTAAARD!"

Everyone around him is blown off their feet by the shockwave of energy that shoots from his body. Golden energy engulfs his body as the warrior screams out in pure rage. He is in his Super Saiyan form.

Poor Zhanshitao is blown from his spot. The creature is sent flying to the back of the cave. It smacks against the wall and falls dazed.

Vegeta chuckles. "Seriously? We both know that you don't stand the slightest chance." He stands as the warrior lunges towards him. He throws a punch at Raditz's chest, and that ends things immediately. The prince watches the low-class lose his form and fall to the ground, screaming out in pain. "You're still sick. You're utterly weak, and transforming only makes it worse. Perhaps I should kill you instead. After that, I'll take care of that stubborn Kakarot and maybe even his son."

Karot steps back.

Vegeta aims the palm of his hand at the collapsed warrior. "The rest of you… this is a lesson on what happens when you dare to defy me."

The cave illuminates with blue light, and it's enough to catch Future Trunks' attention. Seeing Raditz as a target to a point-blank blast makes his stomach drop. Immediately, he himself transforms into a Super Saiyan. "FAAAATHER!"

Vegeta freezes and watches in surprise as the teen flies and lands in front of Raditz. The prince blinks as the teen draws out his sword and points it towards him. What shocks him is not the fact that the teen is standing before him… it was what he screamed out. "F-father? Did you say that just now?"

"That's what I heard…" Tarble mutters.

The teen narrows his eyes. He knows the cat is out of the bag, but he doesn't care anymore. What matters now is keeping Raditz alive. "Don't you even try it! You're making a huge mistake!"

Raditz lifts his head to look at the teen. "How are you still alive?"

The teen glances at his right arm before focusing back on Vegeta. "I don't know. But I know one thing… we can't afford to let anyone of us die. What Vegeta just did is completely intolerable. I'm sorry, but it's true! I have nothing to hide anymore since I charged in just now."

Vegeta is angry. How many people are going to jump in front of him like this? Not just that, this teen. This _teenager_ is either stupid or arrogant for standing before him like this! "Move out of the way, brat!"

"No! I won't let you do this!" Future Trunks is furious. "We should not be fighting among ourselves! Can't you see we are all trying to stay alive?! If you keep mistreating everyone, it'll come back and hurt you!"

Vegeta huffs. This makes Raditz rise to his knees with the angry look still present. Vegeta doesn't seem to care. "What are you saying? Eventually, karma will come a get me? As if."

"You know what? You're right." Raditz snarls. He is being restrained by the teen. "Karma takes too long. I would rather beat the shit out of you."

Vegeta is unable to react for a second. He can't believe it! Did that fool just insult him?! "You dare to speak to me that way?"

"A arrogant warrior like you had no right to earn respect." Raditz frowns. "You're not as bad as people say. You are much, much worse."

"Me?! You have no reason to speak! If you had kept your business in your pants, that brat wouldn't exist, and this wouldn't be a problem!"

"Why you…!"

"ENOUGH!" Tarble's voice echoes through the cave.

Silence.

"Both of you, quiet! I'm getting sick of this!" Tarble snaps, gaining attention. He glares at Raditz. "First of all, Raditz, you've made enough mistakes already. If you haven't always been so rash with the decisions you make, maybe you wouldn't be as bad as the mistakes commonly seen in the highways!"

Raditz immediately shuts his mouth.

Tarble now glares at Vegeta. "As for you, Vegeta, at the rate you're going, you will hardly gain any respect. You can't call yourself a prince to anyone except goldfish, because their memory span is so short, they won't be able to remember just how much of an ass you can be!"

Vegeta steps back and he seems to be ready to lash at his brother. "How dare you…!" He doesn't care anymore. He swings his arm and his hand is aimed towards Raditz and Future Trunks. "That's it! Killing you both!"

"Do it, and I'll kill you!"

Vegeta chuckles. He turns his head enough to see his brother. "You don't have the heart to even tr-" His eyes widen when a blue sphere of energy is aimed towards him by his own brother. By looking into his eyes, his own fills with disbelief. "You… you're serious…"

Tarble steps forward. "Lower your hand. Do it now, Vegeta! Otherwise, you'll be sent straight to Hell!"

Vegeta can't believe it. Tarble went from being so timid to unbelievably stone cold when he needs to be. The older prince lowers his hand, but not because he's listening for once. "It looks like you found your voice."

Tarble doesn't relax just yet.

"It's about time. I was afraid I was going to have to leave you behind. All of this madness seems to have shaped you to be a prince like you are supposed to be. With authority like that, it seems anyone will follow orders without second thought. This doesn't convince me to let Raditz live."

Future Trunks speaks before Tarble could. "I'm not allowing you to kill him! Everyone needs to stay alive, whether you like it or not!"

Vegeta snarls. "What do you know?! You're just a useless brat! Just because you have a tail does not give you the right to speak to us as if you've known us for so long! You're not even equal to us!"

"Yes, I am!" The teen growls.

"And what makes you say that?!"

"Because we are all warriors trying to keep what is left of us thriving! Do you _want_ the Saiyan race to go completely extinct?! Everyone is this room - excluding Kakarot - is the last of our kind! If the androids kill all of us, the Saiyan race is _extinct_ and will be forgotten in time!" The teen points at another direction. His tail is moving violently. "Someone used to always tell me; What good is a leader if they don't listen to their comrades?!"

Tarble blinks and is surprised. He lowers his hand and the energy gathered fades away to nothing. Those words sound very similar to his own.

"You want to know why Kakarot was so stubborn and disobedient?! That same person have me this answer; The fault is _yours_ because _you_ kicked him out in the first place!"

Everyone is quiet. They look at the teen, then Tarble who seems completely confused and uneasy. Turles speaks up. "Tarble said those very same words to Vegeta recently. I don't understand… you know so much more about us than we know about you. Care to explain?"

"I don't have a choice. All of you… better listen. Kakarot already knows everything I am about to tell you. It's why he was able to send you my message about the androids when he first met me. I requested him to stay quiet about my personal information, but now that I said too much… it's time to spill the beans. Let me get straight to the point." His eyes harden. "First things first. My Human name is Trunks Breifs. My Saiyan name is Seleriak."

His introduction makes everyone stare at him in pure shock.

"As you already know, I am from the future. In case you're wondering, yes, that baby that was just blasted is me! My mother is Bulma, and Raditz is my father!" The teen seems to be getting more angry by the second. He has everyone's full attention. "I'll tell you why I know so much about all of you! My mentor Gohan taught me how to fight, and my teacher was Tarble who taught me the ways of a Saiyan warrior! All of them are dead in my time. In fact, all of you are dead! In my time, I am the last Saiyan alive!"

The information is mind-blowing to everyone. Raditz himself suspected the teen was his kid from the future, but he didn't think his nephew and the younger prince taught him things!

Tarble himself can't believe it. "I taught you?!"

"That's right." Future Trunks nods. "In fact, last week, you died."

"Huh?!" Tarble's face turns pale.

"You bravely fought off Androids 17 and 18 in order for me to be sent to this time. You sacrificed your life so that I can save all of yours in this forgotten past. I tried to bring you with me, but you tricked me into thinking you're coming along and trapped me inside the time machine. You held back the androids as I was sent to this past… and you died. You died like a true Saiyan like you said you would. As for Gohan… he died protecting me when I was around 14. They did this just so I can save all of you. I first thought Saiyans were monsters… then I met Gohan and Tarble. I started to think Saiyans are just proud warriors. After witnessing what just happened… I don't know what to think anymore."

Vegeta slowly lowers his hand. He can't easily believe that his brother taught that kid everything he knows. It explains a lot, actually.

Future Trunks glares at Vegeta. "You just killed me! The baby me! That means… I could be wiped from existence at any second…!"

"Buh-bye."

Everyone blinks. They turn to the same direction, and Baby Trunks sits at the other side of the cave casually like nothing happened. "HUH?!"

Vegeta points at the baby, then he looks at his hands. His face twists, meaning he is _very_ confused. "I know I struck him, so how is he…?"

"Looks like the baby can teleport." Nappa guesses. "His power must be linked to his emotions. They come out when he's in danger… like Karot."

"Ah?" The baby tilts his head.

"How is he still…?"

Tarble decides that they've stayed long enough. "Alright. We have to get going. Raditz, you'll be alright? Turles will be around in case you need anything. You've gotten so much better, but the pain could be dormant and show at any moment."

"Don't be so concerned. I'll take the medicine and stay rested."

"Hope so. Perhaps we'll give you two more days. You can stand and talk without much of a problem now. Just don't be so rash, understand?"

"Yeah, sure." Raditz just wants them to leave. He hates to be surrounded. They don't seem to leave yet, and he looks at Tarble to ask why, but seeing the angry look on his face makes him realize what he did wrong. He immediately bows his head. "Forgive me for being so rude. I'll be sure to not be so rash, sir."

"Thank you." Tarble nods. He walks towards the waterfall shielding the mouth of the cave. He easily found it using his ears, but he stops. "Does anyone mind?"

Nappa walks to the younger prince. He grabs his arm. "I'll guide you. If you want to go the rest of the way on your own, then I won't argue."

"That's exactly what I was planning. Good to hear you understand."

"We're going." Vegeta snarls. "Nappa and I will investigate and see if we can pinpoint the android twins' whereabouts. I need four of everyone else to find the android who fled. That leaves two of you to tending to sorting through the files stored in the ship." He hates to wait, and he would gladly leave. It's exactly what he does, and the others begin to follow.

"I'll head to the ship. I once worked with the military." Kauli immediately volunteers.

Future Trunks volunteers as well. "I was raised around their headquarters… The Resistance Army actually. Perhaps I can figure out more than I know I can."

"Good. I would rather not see neither of you." Vegeta doesn't want to see the teenager after what just happened.

Kauli is confused on why he said "either" when she had nothing to do with what happened. "May I ask; Why am I in the same hole as him?"

"You're like Kakarot." Vegeta answers bluntly. "Human raised and unable to bare their fangs."

"What does that mean?!"

"You're _tamed_." Vegeta says.

The woman growls. "I ain't as tamed as you think. If you weren't a prince, I would had shown you."

"You would get yourself killed immediately. I am far much stronger than you." Vegeta isn't bothered by her threats. "Stay back, small fry."

Kauli's eyes shift towards the ground. She mutters very lowly; "I'm a foot taller than you, but okay."

Vegeta pauses. He turns with a growl. "What was that?! Speak up, because I thought I heard you say something about my height!"

"You're the one who should speak up. I can't hear your voice from down there."

Vegeta snarls. "You know what-?!"

"Let's go, Vegeta!" Tarble growls. This saves Kauli from getting into harm, because the older brother grumbled and makes his exit.

Turles is the last one to be at the mouth of the cave. As the other jump through the water, he turns towards Raditz. "Get some rest. Maybe you can join us as soon as you get better."

Raditz chuckles. "Perhaps. I was actually brought to a pretty good mood. Seeing Vegeta get told something rudely for once is refreshing."

Kauli doesn't care. "He needed a taste of his own damn medicine. It left a bad taste, so it was worth it."

Turles laughs lightly, and he gains the woman's attention. "You have one hell of a backbone to speak to Vegeta like that. I was told that he _hates_ it when someone mentions his height. I can only imagine how Tarble would respond. He's shorter."

Kauli crosses her arms. "What are you saying? I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid ass, so get out my face."

Turles whistles as anyone would do as a response to a harsh comment. "Easy there. I didn't say anything about playing around did I? You don't have to get so snappy."

Future Trunks is confused on why Turles is laughing lightly at this. Anyone else would be angry when spoke to so rudely.

"You'll snap in a minute if you don't leave as I said. You'll be broken by your tail. I heard that hurts like hell."

Turles bursts out laughing which annoys the woman. "I like your attitude. You may be Human-raised, but you're definitely a Saiyan when angered! Of course, you'll never get any respect if you keep talking smart. It's rather stupid to keep that going."

"Stupid…?" The woman growls.

Turles continues to laugh as he jumps through the waterfall.

Future Trunks doesn't say a word about what just happened. "We should head for our destination…"

"Fine. Anything to get a distance from that idiot." Kauli and the teen jump through the waterfall.

Raditz huffs. "Apparently, Turles seems to have a bit of Interest in that woman. He's purposely pissing her off. I know exactly what that means. I've been down that path, and I ended up with you."

He's looking at the baby.

The baby opens and closes his hand towards the waterfall, waving goodbye the baby way. "Buh-bye."

Raditz stares at the baby in shock. "I don't understand… this brat. What can he exactly do? He's just a baby."

"Bwah-bah?" The baby tries to repeat the last word he heard. He sees Raditz, and he reaches out for him. "Daa-daa! Daa-daa!" Getting no response, he begins to the warrior. As soon as he reaches him, he slams his hand on Raditz's leg and his fingers clench on the pants. The baby pulls himself to his knees. He pats the leg and tilts his head back to look at the warrior. "Daa, daa, daa, daa. Daa-daa!"

Raditz doesn't know why, but seeing the baby look up to him like this makes him feel a bit warm. Not in an uncomfortable way. It's in a way he can't understand. Without thought, he reaches down, and the baby stops patting his legs. He is reached for again, and Raditz picks him up. He brings the baby at face level, and the baby gives him a open smile, exposing the two bottom teeth he has.

"You're a mysterious one, aren't you?" Raditz mutters. "I don't know why, but I think you grew on me. This is your younger uncle's fault."

The baby laughs and claps.

Raditz chuckles. Now that he actually been around a baby long enough, he realizes they are just a curious and mischievous thing.

He hear water gushing.

Raditz turns, and he sees Kakarot stumbling inside. He watches him shake the water from his head. Zhanshitao chirps to greet the warrior.

Kakarot lifts his head, and he notices Raditz. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Where the hell were you?" Raditz doesn't even bother to answer his brother's question. His arms are crossed. He looks annoyed like the warrior was a teen who sneaked out the house at night.

"I was just wandering around. I had to the crops too."

Raditz's nose twitches. His lips pull back into a snarl.

Kakarot steps back. He angered him for reason. "Wh-why are you so angry all the sudden?!"

Raditz marches forward. "You dumbass! What made you think this was okay?!" He balls a fist and he punches his brother on the head with far more strength than normal. He watches his brother fall with a scream.

Kakarot's teeth slams shut against his tongue as his chin slams on the rocky floor. Immediately, the Saiyan grabs his mouth and rolls around in the floor with a bleeding tongue. "Ow! OOUUUCH! MY TONGUE!"

Zhanshitao watches this with a scared look. Baby Trunks is confused with what is happening.

"You're lying!" Raditz snaps. "You're lying to me, Kakarot! You were missing, and it seems there's a good reason… a foolish one?"

Kakarot groans, and he stands. The corners of his eyes are collecting tears that formed against the warrior's will. It's not enough for them to fall, but his eyes are glazed. "What the hell was _THAT_ for?! What did I do?!"

"I'm not stupid. You smell like that woman all over!" Raditz points out.

Kakarot looks shocked for a second. "What are you trying to say?! I was only around her for an hour- OUCH!" He is punched on the head again. "STOP THAT!"

"You're still lying." Raditz crosses his arms. "I know exactly what happened. You're going to get punished for doing something so foolish at a time like this. That head knocking is not your worse punishment."

"Huh?"

Raditz snarls. He throws his foot up, and his boot kicks Kakarot right on the crotch.

A loud whimper escapes Kakarot's mouth with a high pitched shout. The warrior's hands cover the struck area, and he falls to his side, shaking in pain. He speaks with a squeaky voice. "Whyyy… why did you kick me right there…?!" He can barely speak.

"If you kept that in your pants, it wouldn't had happened." Raditz answers angrily. "What were you thinking?!"

The only reply Raditz gets is a high-pitched whimper.

 **-0000-**

Half an hour passed.

"Gah. Darn! That Goku!"

Android 20 stalks among the trees. He holds a tablet in his hand, and the screen shows nothing but static. "He is always destroying everything. I was hoping to get decent information by keeping an eye on him, but he took out all the drones with the help of that woman."

Pause.

The android actually laughs lightly. "The woman… that's right. If I can't stop Goku as he is, the woman is the perfect target. He'll do anything to keep her alive."

"You know, Raditz was right when he called you a dumbass."

Android 20 freezes. He turns around and sees Turles, Tarble, and Karot standing feet away. He begins to wonder how they found him, but the answer is obvious. He was talking a little too loud. Not a very bright decision.

Turles continues his small explanation. "Kill Kakarot's wife, and you're going to see a bloodthirsty monster."

"You mean, Goku?" The mentioned warrior would definitely be a problem. However, seeing the bunch, he realizes he is dealing with the weakest members of the Saiyans. Kakarot isn't around. He relaxes, and he raises his arms. "Is that what you believe? Unfortunately for you, I was rather prepared in case some of you cross paths with me."

As of on cue, a swarm of drones reveal themselves from being hidden in the vegetation. They are spar towards the warriors.

 **(3)** Tarble already knows he is at a disadvantage. "Turles… how many are we dealing with?"

Turles studies the drones. "A rough estimation? I say about, 50. They all can spit magma, and I don't see the logic in that. If the magma lands on us, we're toast."

Karot clenches his fists. He slips into a fighting stance.

"That can be dealt with quickly." Tarble nods. "A single blast can knock them all down."

Turles sees an order in those words. A single blast and he should last. He faces his hands close to each other, and a orange rotating sphere of energy sparks and forms between the palms. He slowly parts his hands away, and the sphere grows into a ring. "Kill Driver!" He throws the blast, and the drones fire several bullets that strike the blast, destroying it. "Huh?"

Tarble has his eyes closed. He seems to be focusing. "They cancelled out the attack."

Turles snarls. He aims his hand towards the robots, and purple disks of energy are fired. The bullets cancel it out. "How is this happening?! I'm far stronger than those runts!"

"They have ki bullets. Individually, they are weak. In a group, it can be lethal." Tarble seems oddly calm despite everything that is happening.

Turles snarls. He pulls his hand back and his fingers spread as a load of energy gathers to a sphere. He throws it at the drones, and he watches in disbelief as Android 20 leaps from the ground. The android catches the sphere and sucks it into his hand. Seeing the blast get fired back twice as big, Turles steps back. "You're kidding me! Damn it! I'm not done yet!" His fingers spread and pink static zaps before forming into a pair of spheres. He thrusts his hand forward. "Double SUNDAY!"

Tarble blinks. "He knows how to use that too?!"

The pair of energy blasts fly and takes down several drones, but 20 flies in front of it and absorbs it. "Foolish! Keep doing that, and I'll send it back to wipe this entire forest to barren lands!"

"That thing knows all of my damn attacks!" Turles growls. "What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Tarble gives Turles a look that reads; "You know. You just don't want to."

Turles steps back. "As if I will use an attack created by an earthling!"

Tarble frowns. "Didn't your mother teach you anything? Your father? That attack may be earthling made, but it's Kakarot's most powerful attack… a ultimate you would say. Even Raditz uses it in bleak situations, and it saved him many times. There are times you will have to learn from others to survive."

The metal-arm warrior seems reluctant, but looking ahead, he may only have that as an option. "I never guessed I would have to use it, but since Raditz and Kakarot isn't around, I guess I will have to teach myself how to use it."

"Teach yourself?" Tarble scratches his head. "Kakarot and Raditz aren't around to demonstrate or anything. Besides, the last time you saw it used, that was three years ago!"

"Three years or not, it doesn't matter." Turles frowns. "You know this too. A Saiyan only needs to see an attack performed once, and they can mimic it successfully… 90 percent chance…" He watches the drones fly closer. "Pray that the 10 percent won't get me." He closes his eyes slowly.

In his mind, he sees Kakarot and Raditz facing the military. They shift their feet… and move into position...

Turles shifts one foot forward. He slightly turns his body sideways. His knees bend slightly. "Alright." His eyes open, and he stares at his hands. He struggles to focus as he moves his hands in many different positions and angles, trying to get the right pose.

Tarble hears the incoming fire. He looks up and hears the drones flying towards them, now 5 yards away. "They are coming fast! I'll hold them off until you get it!"

"Don't worry." Turles' eyes seem to shine. "I figured it out."

Tarble blinks. "You did…?" He is shocked to see Turls in the stance. "He is!"

Turles hands are cupped, and the wrists touch each other. He's in the right position. "Perhaps you should move from the range of fire!"

Tarble nods, and he runs beside Turles.

"This better work!" Turles focuses. The drones are 2 yards away. He can't afford to waste another second since they are gaining speed. "KAAA… MEEE…! HAAA…"

To Tarble's surprise, blue light appears and gathers to a sphere between Turles' palms. Of course, he can't see it, but he can definitely hear it.

"MEEE…!"

Heavy firing.

Turles thrusts his arms forward. The sphere unleashes as a powerful burst of blue energy. "HAAAAAA!"

The blue blast shoots through the drones, vaporizing many on impact. Others are missing pieces or fall scorched and broken. He keeps this going, surprised to see a huge drone shoot free from the blast, unscaved. "What the…?" He gasps as 20 arrives and absorbs the light. "20 and that thing! This attack is suddenly doing nothing!"

"He can absorb energy so if we overload him, he can't take anymore!" Tarble frowns.

Turles growls. "I can't make it any stronger!"

20 grins, and he fires back the blast. The blast is far much stronger, eating away Turles' own.

"He's sending it back?! If I move now then it'll be lethal!" Turles shouts. "But if I get overwhelmed then it's lethal as well!"

"Then allow me to assist!" Tarble draws one arm back. He turns one hand around and presses the back of it against the palm of the other.

Turles blinks. "When did you learn to do that?"

"It's not the Galick Gun, though a part of me wishes Vegeta would be kind enough to let me use it!" Tarble explains. Since he is blind, he has to rely on others for coordinates. "He's in front of me, right?!"

"Just about!"

"Good!" The younger prince pushes his hands forward. "Galick BURRRST!" He unleashes a powerful blast of purple energy that joins in with the Kamehameha.

Karot steps forward. He appears willing to help as well.

Turles growls, turning his head halfway. "Beat it, brat! We don't need help from half-breeds!"

Karot isn't offended by the term. He cups his hands and growls. A blue sphere forms between the palms of his hands. He fires his own Kamehameha, and it joins in with the other attacks.

Turles scoffs. "Damn brat's a show off like his idiotic father." He focuses back ahead. "Whatever! As long as we can blow this freak away!"

Android 20 laughs almost maniacally. "Fools! You're only giving me more power than I bargained for! Are you willing to die that quickly?!" He thrusts his hand forward to send the blast back.

The three are pushed back, and their feet digs in the soil.

"Come on! If we slip, we're done for!" Tarble speaks in a commanding tone. "Push yourselves harder! Come on! Push harder!"

All three shout as they push in more power to their blasts.

20 laughs as he absorbs the blasts. He returns it, and his blast is twice as big as the senders. The sound of heavy thunder roars in the air. It pounds in their eardrums, and Karot winches as the loud noise hurts his ears.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Turles shouts over the thundering noise. "We're… b-being pushed back!"

Karot yelps as he nearly falls to the ground. He grunts and steps forward. His tail is like a flag in a powerful storm; It's waving crazy. His teeth are clenched tight and are exposed. His energy becomes exposed and it engulfs his body. It rises as he pushes in more power, but he's being worn down.

Turles feels a spark shoot through his head. Instincts makes him quickly look to his right. The kid… he feels a load of power rising from him! "That little brat…! He just surpassed Tarble… hell… he has… more power than me…! He's holding back _this_ much power this entire time?!"

20 laughs at their struggles. "Idiots! It's hopeless! I'll just keep sending it back! Once it hits , you'll be nothing more than ashes!"

Karot's eyes widen in shock.

"Then, all I'll have to do is find that Goku and kill him with the power you three gave me!"

The son of Kakarot becomes very worried. The thought of losing his father… and the possibility they could find their mother…! It begins to anger him. He growls as his energy flows stronger.

Tarble now notices this. "Wait a second… that's right! Kakarot said his son has potential! This kid's power… it has always been linked to his emotions!"

"I remember… I was told that once!" Turles hears this, and he looks at the kid. "That's right! Stay snapped! Stay snapped!"

Karot realizes how he is losing his cool. He figures he needs to stay focused, so he takes a deep breath.

"No! Don't calm down! Stay pissed off- SHIT!" Turles is pushed back several feet by the opposing blast along with the others. He slams his feet on the ground. "Damn it! Karot!"

The kid is startled, but he stands his ground.

"Do you want us all to die?!" The Saiyan scolds the child. "That is _exactly_ what is going to happen if you don't get things right! We will be ashes, then he'll kill your father, your mother, your uncle… every last one of us!"

Tarble is about to scold the warrior, but looking at the child, the kid seems to be focused on the blast he is trying to push back. The prince sees that Turles now understands the child's hidden power.

"Do you want everyone to die?! Is that what you want?!"

Karot growls. The thought of everyone dying… they'll die because he's too weak and useless. He's always timid and afraid. At the worst cases, he can't do anything because he's completely helpless, and someone else has to step in and risk their life to save him! Now, there is no saving. He's trying to push back a blast. If he gives up even a little, it'll eat them up, and they'll die!

His energy grows bigger.

They'll all die, because he's helpless!

No. He's not helpless!

He's not!

 **(4)** The kid is pushed back, and the opposing blast is so close. It's scorching their hands now. The feeling of helplessness is enough. He snarls heavily and the air around him flows upwards. His mouth opens, making the snarl turn into a scream. The color of his eyes turns from black to turquoise.

Tarble and Turles nearly jump as the flowing energy turns gold.

Karot's enraged scream drags on. He had transformed. Blonde hair and eyebrows, turquoise eyes…

… he's a Super Saiyan.

Above, Android 20 finds his sent blast being pushed back immediately. "Not the kid too! Where is this coming from?!" He is blown back, and he spins to the right. The blast shoots past him. He hears growling, and he looks down, seeing a pissed off kid. He prepares to send another blast, but Karot snatches his wrist and crushes it effortlessly before tearing out the entire arm from the shoulder. "Wh-what…?!"

Karot slams the palm of his hand on the android's chest. He fires a blast that impales through it and shoots through the back. Immediately, the kid spins and slams his foot on the android's head, knocking down the hat and cracking the case holding the fluid protecting his brain. The android spirals towards the ground, and the kid watches him fall into the vegetation.

He lost him.

Turles and Tarble are still on the ground. Turles' mouth hangs open and he is speechless. Tarble simply can't believe what power he just felt from the kid.

"That kid… he's a…" Turles shakes his head.

Tarble seems to snap out of his thoughts the second Karot takes off to fly after the android. "Karot! Where are you going?!"

"I'll go after him!" Tarble immediately states his plans. "No need to worry. I'll follow his energy. It'll be much easier to follow since obstacles block the passage. I'll be able to stay clear from bumping into anything. Go get your little brother!" He rockets from the ground to fly after the kid.

"Knowing Kakarot, he's late to the party. He probably returned to the ship, assuming we were there. Then again, he would had sensed the energy, so he would be on his way." Turles rockets from the ground, and he flies towards the direction the ship is located. However, he pauses, and he turns towards the direction of Treacherous Bluff.

Kakarot wouldn't be at the ship.

Inside the cave, Raditz sleeps on the mattress brought inside. Zhanshitao rests on his tail that hangs off the side of the mattress. Baby Trunks sleeps on his father's chest. Kakarot sits on his throne, watching his brother with a small smile.

"Babies seem to warm up on everyone, even the tough guys." Kakarot chuckles. His smile slowly fades, and he glances at the ground. "Babies… huh?"

He remembers when Karot was a baby. He was a mysterious one… just like Trunks.

An odd humming sound catches his attention. He hums, alert, and he turns his head to the right. His staff sits against the throne, and it's glowing without his verbal commands.

That's not the first time it happened.

"That's funny. My staff keeps glowing for no reason." Kakarot picks up the weapon. "The last time it was glowing when I didn't give it a command, it made a safety ring to save Kauli. I wonder if something else is going on. Whatever it is, I can't bring it out." He taps the weapon and he taps the ground with it, but nothing happens.

The glowing fades away.

"It's very strange." Kakarot mutters.

"Not as strange as you tend to be."

Kakarot sits up. He didn't sense Turles walk in and that is very strange. He can easily sense the energy of his own kid, so what is going on that made him unable to sense his brother?

His eyes shift to look at his Power Pole again.

Turles shakes the water from his hair, and he walks towards his little brother. He pauses the moment he sees Raditz. "What the…"

"He was really tired. He's gonna be surprised once he wakes up like that." Kakarot smiles cheerfully. "What brings you here? I was just about to leave."

"I came here by Prince Tarble's orders. I would rather go after the android, but Tarble's temper has gotten shorter. Crossing his line isn't smart. He snaps and you can feel his power spike."

"I've been in that situation before." Kakarot shrugs. "I think you were there. I don't really remember."

"We're not talking about that. I assumed to would had felt an energy spike, but you're sitting here like nothing happened."

"Energy spike? What happened?" Kakarot scratches his head. "How did I not sense that? When you came in, I didn't even feel your energy."

"That's not good. You're alright?"

"Yeah. I think there's an interference. Is my staff broken or something?" Kakarot taps the staff. He pulls his hand back when the weapon glows and hums again. "I have this feeling… that there's an odd force coming from this weapon."

"I don't feel anything." Turles is trying to pick up something, but he's getting nothing. He sighs. "Look. I'll tell you, but there's little time to explain. Tarble needs you. You are ordered to come with me. Android 20 fled when your son tore his arm off."

Kakarot's mouth drops. "Gohan?!"

"Well, I have two surprises." Turles says. "The first one isn't much. Your son has a haircut."

Kakarot seems okay with that. "ChiChi might not like that much, but his hair _was_ getting a little wild."

The topic of the woman makes the subject change. "Wait. The woman? She's gone, and you're here. When I left, I thought I heard you scream like a mouse. What was that-"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Kakarot cuts him off immediately. Getting kicked on the crotch was bad enough. Risking telling Turles why it happened may result to getting another kick, and Turles might not hold back. "Can you tell me the other thing?"

"Right." Turles nods, and he crosses his arms. "Your son has a lot of power. He transformed into a Super Saiyan."

Kakarot stands from sitting. "Seriously?!" Seeing a nod, the warrior smiles wide like a child who walked into an amusement park. "He's a Super Saiyan?! W-wow! I can't believe it! He's only a kid!"

"I know. That was what made it hard to believe. Also, we have drone clean up duty." The warrior sticks a thumb over his shoulder. "As soon as we head out, we could get ambushed. We have to go. Now."

"So soon? Well… I can't complain." Kakarot expected this. It's why he was gone the entire night, and he is a bit glad he was. Thoughts don't last long. He snatches his staff from the ground, and he walks with his brother towards the mouth of the cave. He slides the staff inside its scabbard as he and his brother jump through the waterfall. They both land on a tree nearby, and they jump to the ground. As they walk, Kakarot takes notice of how his brother is looking at him. "What?"

"You seem very confident. You have several tricks up your sleeves, don't you?" Turles doesn't need an answer to that. "You're one hell of a trickster. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I learned something new."

Turles seems interested. "Well, what is it?"

"I can shapeshift."

"You can?" Turles raises an eyebrow. He stops walking and Kakarot stands in front of him. "I don't believe you."

"Yeah… but at the same time… I can't." Kakarot confuses himself saying that. "No matter what form I take, I can't change my tail. No matter how hard I try, you can still see it. See?" He takes a deep breath and he glows as fog puffs and engulfs him.

 _POOF!_

Turles staggers back. He didn't expect that, and he's completely confused with what just happened.

It clears quickly, and in his place is Fillet. "I can sound like the person I take form of."

He definitely sounds like Fillet.

"Oh… you look and sound just like him. That's pretty scary." Turles admits. He's very impressed with this. He would ask were this was picked up from, but the answer is always the same. Kakarot either picked it up from somewhere, or he simply figured it out.

"Yeah, but see this?" Kakarot - disguised as Fillet - turns his back. The Saiyan tail is still present.

"That is a problem." Turles chuckles. "How are you going to deal with that?"

"I don't know."

 _POOF!_

Kakarot is a puff again, and he is disguised as Oister. The tail is still there.

 _POOF!_

Fog puffs again and he is disguised as Jeice from The Ginyu Force. Even that enemy has the Saiyan tail. "Aw, come on!"

Even the Australian accent is on point.

"Well…" Kakarot chuckles.

 _POOF!_

The fog engulfs the warrior again. It clears and he grins childishly, disguised as Turles.

"Hey!" Turles snarls. His copy laughs. "Don't start playing _those_ kinds of tricks! Besides, it won't work on any of us! You look like me, but you smell like you!"

"True. Raditz will know that you're not you by just smelling me. He'll know it's me in disguise."

 _POOF!_

Kakarot is in fog again, and now he is in the form of Vegeta. "I am The Prince of all Saiyans!"

Turles shakes his head. "Don't do that. If anyone sees you doing that, the real Vegeta will have your head."

"Is that so? Well then, they'll have to deal with me anyway." Kakarot's impression of how Vegeta talks is almost on point. Anyone would think this is the real Vegeta if he wasn't grinning so much like a child.

"Vegeta doesn't smile." Turles points out.

"Oh, right." Kakarot perfectly mimics the prince's angry scowl. "Who are you staring at, low-class?"

"You're going to get Vegeta killed." Turles chuckles. "Too bad you can't shapeshift into King Vegeta. That would definitely mess with Prince Vegeta's head. I would like to see the priceless look on his face."

Kakarot grins. "Okay, how about a description?"

"Well… he looks like Vegeta, only taller. His hair is more noticeably brown. Saiyan armor is worn with a red cape…"

"Hup!" The false Vegeta glows and is engulfed with a puff of fog again.

 _POOF!_

It clears, revealing a very accurate King Vegeta, with one thing absent.

"Oh-ho! Not bad. But uh…" Turles taps his chin. "You're missing the beard."

"Oh." Light shines around the chin and the side of the face. The light fades, revealing a beard. "How's this?"

"I say you got 90 percent. For a description, you did pretty good." Turles laughs. "His voice is rather deep. Too bad you can't mimic it."

"How does this sound?" The false King Vegeta sounds close enough to the real one.

"Not bad, but many can tell it's a fake." Turles shrugs. "Besides. If our homeworld wasn't destroyed and you could do that, Vegeta would get into some trouble."

"My son, the planet, or me?" The false King Vegeta asks.

Turles blinks. He doesn't even know how to answer that. "...yes."

Suddenly, the false King Vegeta glows and a puff of fog engulfs him.

 _Puff..._

It clears, and Kakarot is his normal self. His eyes are heavy. He's exhausted. "Oh, man. I couldn't hold that shape for another second…"

Turles can see just how worn out Kakarot is. "What's the problem? I thought you said there is no limit to how long you can keep the forms. You said the only problem is how you can't disguise your tail."

"Yeah… but… every time I shapeshift…" Kakarot is cut off by the sound of his stomach growling. He groans. "I end up using so much energy or something, because I get hungrier each time. Now… I can't even fly right now. Damn. I thought a Senzu would fix that. All it did was allow me to change more and hold the forms longer than normal…"

He collapses to the ground.

"So, you lose your power when you're famished. Looks like I'm not the only one with that problem."

Kakarot groans. "Raditz has that too. Are you saying all three of us lacks power when hungry…?"

"Apparently." Turles shrugs. "Fool. If you knew using that ability would quicken your hunger, why use it so much?"

"I didn't know until now…" Kakarot admits.

Turles facepalms. "You're hopeless sometimes. Fine. I'll find you a huge fish or something. Just stay here and keep an eye on Raditz. This won't take long."

"Does it look like I have a choice…?" Kakarot mutters.

An half an hour goes by, Kakarot lies on the floor. He appears half dead. He can't move a muscle. "He said… it won't take long. It's been… almost an hour… but it feels like five already passed. I think… I'm going to die."

Stomach growl.

"I'm hungry…"

A trail of steam flows from afar. It travels past the warrior's nose. The nose twitches as it inhales it, and eyes go wide.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Kakarot's eyes snap wide open. He stands in an instant from the sudden burst of energy he gained. His eyes are wild and he begins to salivate. "Food! Food!" He takes off, running towards the source of the smell in all fours. "Food! Food! Food! Food!"

Turles is several feet away. He seems to be cooking a gigantic fish over a fire. He freezes, and he notices his little brother sprinting his way. "What the?! Hey!"

Kakarot lunges from the ground, and he lands on the fish. He prepares to take a bite, but he screams out in pain and jumps high while covering his rear. The tip of his tail is on fire.

He lands and rolls on the ground to put the fire out. He stands on his hands and feet with his back turned against the flames. He kicks his foot back to send dirt into the flames. The flames are put out, and he lunges to the fish again. He takes a huge bite and begins to eat.

A sweatdrop falls from Turles' face. His brother was acting like a dog for a second. "When was the last time you ate?"

Kakarot falls to the ground. He lies on his back and exhales like he is relaxed. All the remains of the fish is the head and the tail. His stomach is bulging.

Turles sighs. "Look. There is no time for this. We have to get to the battlefield. Vegeta and Nappa are out looking for the pair of teens that had us in a situation before. As soon as we take down 20, 17 and 18 should be easier to deal with. 20 did create them, after all." He enters the woods.

He freezes. The sound of a helicopter is right above. He growls and prepares to take it down. He takes another step forward.

 _Snap!_

Turles freezes, and a rope snags his tail. He shouts in alarm as he is pulled from the ground and forced to hang upside down in the air. He tries to move, but the rope tightens around his tail, and he grits his teeth. Pain stabs through his body, and his eyes become heavy. "Damn it. This isn't a squirrel trap. Someone set this up to hold a load of weight… and now I can't move a finger…"

Kakarot is alert. He lifts his head as he sits up. He looks to his left and then his right. "Turles? Where did you go? Something doesn't feel right…"

"Kakarot! Where the hell are you?!"

Kakarot immediately stands. He can hear Turles' voice nearby. "Turles? What's wrong?"

"Get over here and untie me from this thing!"

Kakarot is confused. "Untie?" He decides to investigate. He jogs towards where he hears his brother's voice. He is surprised to see him hanging 10 feet from the ground by a rope snagging his tail. "Hey. How did you get up there?"

"Can't you smell them?!" Turles snarls at his naive brother. "The Humans! They are nearby! They are the ones who set this simple trap, and I can't believe I fell for it! This is intolerable!"

"Humans? They have the courage to come here after what happened recently?" Kakarot frowns.

The sound of jets whiz over his head. That is how it sounds, but looking up, he can hear the jets but seeing them is impossible from where he stands. Jets fly faster than the speed of sound, so it's likely the jets already passed by.

…

They already passed by!

 **(5)** Kakarot crawls up the tree. He tries to pull the rope free, but he can't. The rope is strange and is oddly durable. He yanks harder, but Turles is pulled higher from the ground. "Huh?!"

He hears a helicopter. Above, there is indeed one, and the other end of the rope is attached to it. The vehicle begins to rise higher, and so does Turles.

"Hey!" Kakarot snatches the rope and he opens his mouth wide, but a stray ki bullet is fired and it grazes his hand. The warrior loses his grip and he falls to the ground.

"This is not what I have in mind!" Turles squirms around. He's too weak to move much, so he's definitely vulnerable. "Can't we catch a break?!"

"Turles!" Kakarot tosses his brother an idea. "Bite the rope! I tried to do that earlier, but I was zapped down! Just bite on it as hard as you can!"

"As if I have another choice!" Turles grabs hold of the rope. He pulls himself towards his feet to reach where the rope ends. He opens his mouth and he chomps on the rope.

 _Snip!_

The Saiyan begins to fall, and he hears gunfire. Several ki bullets are raining towards him. Immediately, he crosses his arms over his face. His energy hasn't returned yet. All he did was bite himself free, but the rope that is still attached to him still is tried around his tail.

"NIMBUUUUS!" He hears Kakarot scream out.

Several seconds past, and nothing seemed to happen. Turles sees something solid, so he grabs hold of it and hangs on.

He isn't harmed yet.

Turles opens one eye, and the other snaps open. The both of them widen in pure disbelief. Now that he has time to think about it… that cloud was destroyed the other day, so why is it back?

Not only that, Kakarot seems to have picked up on things no one else knows how to do. It suddenly hits him. The Flying Nimbus… the Power Pole… the crown…

Kakarot is nothing like any other Saiyan ever met.

"What the… what is he…?!"

Kakarot smiles as he is crouched against the purple cloud. His arm is extended and in his hand is the red staff that Turles is hanging off of. His hair and tail flows sideways with the wind along with the tiger fur worn on him as if it's a cape. "I know you don't like me, but I will never let you die all because we don't get along. You're my big brother."

Turles stares at him in wonder. He is pulled up and his feet touches the surface of the cloud. He looks over Kakarot's shoulder. _'This moron… is he really…?!'_

Kakarot's friendly smile switches to a serious look as he stares down the jets that nearly shot down his brother. "I tried to be nice because we are in a hurry, but you tried to hurt my brother! Now, I'll wipe all of you out!" He grabs both ends of the staff and he holds it towards the sky. The staff begins to glow and it hums magically.

"What… what is this…?" Turles wonders aloud. "Kakarot… he's no ordinary Saiyan at all! How has this warrior been marked as a low-class?!"

Kakarot spins the staff quickly, and he swings it from left to right quickly. He swings it from right to left just as fast. He keeps doing this until a the air begins to push the jets back. Their bullets are forced to fly back and batter on the jets instead. "Hup!" A small grunt and he jumps of the cloud while holding the weapon horizontally. He begins to spin and the air around him turns into a tornado. He jumps backwards and allows the tornado to fly forward.

The jets are caught in the tornado and are forced to fly around. Turles watches all of this in disbelief.

Kakarot narrows his eyes as the energy gathers to the palm of one hand. He presses it against the staff and he spins the weapon in a figure 8 motion. The blue energy blast is forced to shoot and draw the number 8 all across the gathered jets into a cluster. With a quick spin, his right arm is extended in front of him and he holds the staff horizontally. He stands in the common stance wielder stance.

The drawn 8 figure glows, and explosions bursts out from the number, destroying all the jets instantly. Explosions are endless for several seconds.

Several drones fly in from the woods, and the staff begins to glow.

Kakarot takes notice of the odd surge of power he is feeling. It was the same odd feeling he felt before in the cave.

The staff was the interference that prevented Kakarot from sensing energy earlier.

The weapon glows brighter than before, and it hums. Kakarot feels the power surging. His eyes begin to glow red.

Turles is fully alert. "He has on that Oozaru chain… so he can't possibly transform…! What… the…?" He tilts his head back. It's very faint, but he can see the silhouette of an Oozaru standing behind the warrior. "That power…!"

One of the drones hover back. "Recognizable. Hidden Power of Son Goku used to defeat The Demon King Piccolo."

"He can do that…? It's scarce to see a Saiyan call out their primal powers to give them a boost in battle… because it's near impossible to do!" Turles stares at the very faint Oozaru figure. "The drones said he did this before… when?"

The image of the Kid Kakarot crosses his mind. Turles recalls Android 20 showing the footage he collected of Kakarot's battles after he dealt with The Red Ribbon Army as a child. Back when Kakarot was a kid… he killed The Demon King Piccolo by shooting right through his back.

The drones said it was from a hidden power.

"He used it before! This time… it's very present. He has complete control of his instincts at this moment. He feels no bloodlust…" Turles can't believe it. Kakarot has exceeded his judgements.

The silhouette fades away, and Kakarot's glowing eyes revert to normal as they slowly close. His head lowers towards his feet. He becomes limp for a second, waddling side to side. He swings his staff downwards, and his energy flows. It engulfs him and the staff.

Turles takes notice of the odd way his brother is moving. It's not just that. It seems that the Power Pole can do more. "He's… tapping into that weapon's potential!"

The warrior rises his staff, and it points towards the sky. The visible energy seen engulfing his body moves towards the staff. He swings the staff down, sending a blade of air that's as big as a bus. It rips through the drones, destroying everything. Slowly, Kakarot's eyes open. They are emotionless.

He's in some sort of trance.

Turles gawks at all of this. The pieces have finally came together.

"Wielding magic and verbal command!"

The Power Pole.

"Magic linked with his will, he dances on the clouds." Turles mutters more. He recalls Kakarot explaining how the staff can work as long as willpower is strong enough. Kakarot rides on a flying cloud.

Kakarot hovers while slowly sliding the staff back in the scabbard.

Turles stares at the crown worn on Kakarot's head. "His head is bounded with a crown… The warrior stands as the GREATEST." He can't believe this.

Kakarot's eyes turn heavy. He leans forward and collapses on the cloud.

What just happened?

Turles just stares as the staff shrinks back to normal size. Whatever off force and pressure he felt is gone. "Kakarot!"

No response.

Turles begins to wonder if Kakarot was even aware of what he just did. The second his energy engulfed him, Kakarot seemed to be doing everything without thinking. He wasn't conscious of what he was doing.

Still… after witnessing what happened, Turles comes to a conclusion;

"Kakarot… he's the warrior spoken in legend…!"

* * *

 **A/N:** …

…

…

 **(Reader uses a Max Revive on Fainted Espeon!)**

 **Huh?! What?! Oh, thanks!**

 **Finally finished! Holy crap!**

 **This chapter was good, but it was sooo bad. (My perspective. I wonder what you readers think.)**

 **No more fluffy stuff for a while. (Thank goodness… I can't do it anymore…)**

 **I don't want to bug you, but I seriously need feedback. I'm calling out all readers! Silent readers and common reviewers/commenters. I need your feedback! Any suggestions? Tips? Ideas?**

 **I want to make this fic better for all of you to enjoy! Tell me about any mistakes! Don't be shy!**

 **Fanfiction readers, don't be afraid! Click on that Review button and type in the box to give me your review so that I can make this more interesting!**

 **Wattpad readers, feel free to comment normally or do inline comments!**

 **Sometimes, this story can be written due to what you readers say! For example! I'm using ideas other readers suggested…!**

 **Feel free to comment! :)**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: How strong is ChiChi?**

 **A: As I said, power scaling with the numbers is something I'm not good at. I say… she's as a Goku was when he fought the Ginyu Force… possibly stronger than that.**

 **PQ2: Kakarot's speech is a bit different from the English Dub, isn't it?**

 **A: Sorta. I don't know why the English Dub changed how he speaks. In the original Japanese, that Saiyan speaks country.**

 **I said before that I mixed in Goku's personality from the English and Japanese versions. (English made him a little more hero like and reasonable.) His speech is a bit combined too.**

 **He speaks a bit like a southerner, but not entirely. Some words he uses are what I used. (I live in the south.)**

 **Kauli definitely speaks like a southerner.**

 **PQ3: Did Kakarot and ChiChi-**

 **A: Next question please!**

 **(Readers glare at Espeon.)**

 **PQ4: Is Raditz being a daddy?**

 **A: He sorta grew on the baby.**

 **PQ5: Tarble is really stepping up?**

 **A: He could be a better prince than Vegeta.**

 **Don't tell him I said that.**

 **PQ6: Gohan is a Super Saiyan?!**

 **A: Making him transform earlier than he did in the canon had me debating. Still, this fic is supposed to be unpredictable. (I'm not good at that.)**

 **That means we have room for more….?**

 **PQ7: Did Kakarot almost transform?**

 **A: No.**

 **The Great Ape silhouette is a symbol of his primal powers and such. His hidden power.**

 **I had the idea of that. Recall how Kid Goku killed The Demon King Piccolo. His "Penetrate!" attack.**

 **A scene with the Power Pole was a little bit inspired by** _ **Blue Exorcist.**_ **I won't do spoilers, but recall when Rin acted unconsciously to defeat a earthy enemy with his sword.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Seems like the Z-Fighters are back. Krillin really should start watching what he says. Papa wolf's definitely going to do everything in his power to protect his son, regardless of the heart virus, and keep him from being abducted by the Earthlings.

Poor ChiChi had to listen to Kakarot's words of wisdom whispering in her mind. Then, Chille had to go and start chasing after her again like some creeper wanting to prolong her suffering. The way the scene played out was almost like those horror movies that is not my cup of tea.

(Reading it reminded me the time I was forced to watch the first Scream movie during a sleepover-the only satisfying part was where the protagonist punched that annoying reporter.)

Kind of grateful Chille did not go in for the kill since that would have had very bad consequences.

Three Z-Fighters truly cannot care for a baby, not even one that's half-Saiyan. They should have just walked away instead of trying to anger Raditz or Baby Trunks any further. At least the little guy knows where to stay until help arrives. Hope he stays healthy!

Turles should have taken one of the pills with him to give it to Kakarot, though it's likely he was not expecting to encounter Chille again when he arrives with the others. Great job Chille-smacking Kakarot's wife wasn't enough for you was it? You had to try to beat him down with Mandarin numbers, imprison him in a horrible cage, insult his intelligence, and even use a whip of electricity before calling him an animal.

ChiChi dragging Kakarot back from that rage is a great alternate medicine for the troubled soul. That truly did manage to get him back into a rational mindset in order to finish off that freak of nature. Chille deserved being over-killed after all the crap he's put everyone through.

Turles, please shut-up and walk away before even considering trying to court another Saiyan's mate. Glad ChiChi and Karot were reunited despite the boy not saying so much. It will truly take more than having her back to get over the trauma he's witnessed.

Kakarot, you are not a failure for showing affection-it is not a weakness to convey it to the one you truly are passionate about. Sometimes, surrendering to what he considers a weakness makes one stronger to overcome the hatred that has taken root in one's heart.

Seeing Kakarot just interacting so affectionately with ChiChi near the end of the chapter leaves him longing for something he knows he cannot have. Having to keep the forbidden fruit out of his reach is something he must consider to confront the terror that lies ahead. If he indulges, he might put himself at risk of losing what control he has left, but ignoring such positive emotions can also put a lot of stress upon him.

Hey, don't feel bad about struggling with romance and fluff. Once, it took me over a month to write some dialogue for a chapter because I was wrestling with a proper word that replaces 'father' during a pivotal father/son moment. Experimenting, I wrote a scene for a future chapter, and found a word that I liked it so much better than my previous attempts. Needless to say, I truly enjoyed using the 'father' endearment in the story, even in humorous moments that make it seem unfitting. :D

 **A:** Papa wolf. Lol. That's the best thing I've heard all day. XD They better watch out!

ChiChi had no other choice unfortunately. It is good Chille didn't kill her. I'm not sure if I could write anymore raging moments.

Not for a while.

The Z-fighters should had definitely left the baby alone. Trunks went Jack-Jack on them.

Chille had took things way too far. It wasn't a good thing since Kakarot snapped and lost his mind for a moment. He definitely deserves what he got. Thank goodness ChiChi was there. The Saiyans had enough, but will it be the last time we will see Kakarot lose it?

Turles keeps messing with the wrong people. That's what makes things funny. As for the reunion of ChiChi and Gohan, it was indeed touching.

Compassion is indeed a weakness and an advantage, and Kakarot is well aware of this.

The end of 26 was pretty much the tip of things. I had to make their parting a little sad. If the readers can feel what they can then… hey. I did good.

BUT TYPING THAT WAS SO HARD! (PMD helped, though. OST is good. (Add to YouTube URL)

" _Run Away/Fugitives"_ /watch?v=YBXBDqaIL28

" _In The Morning Sun"_ /watch?v=AYKKhBPBexI

" _On The Beach at Dusk"_ /watch?v=e6Ri_uA_R2k

" _Great Canyon"_ /watch?v=0GuYenWfB_4

" _The Power of Darkness"_ /watch?v=6uYcmThp9Ro

These are common themes I use to write difficult scenes.

I feel like If Kakarot was a Pokémon Trainer, this would be his theme, because he has King status: /watch?v=x_5njVNyyKQ

(This is extended. That's why it's so long. You only have to listen for a little bit.)

N is a cool Pokémon character.

I hope you enjoyed this one. I didn't. I'm just being hard on myself. My teacher told me that makes me work harder.

Heh...

 **Q:** I wonder if goten will be in this story

 **A:** We'll see.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***insert DBZ Kai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _Kakarot: (happy) We actually stand a good chance, you guys! It's five Super Saiyans vs three Androids!_

 _17: (chuckles) Three? Oh please. If anything, it seems Dr. Gero could be hiding something._

 _Future Trunks: (afraid) No… if they let another one go…!_

 _Kakarot: (surprised) Big brother! Is he really feeling better?!_

 _20: (angry) That's it! I'm going to have to take things to the extreme. Have you fools forgotten about all the power I absorbed?! I unleashing it on you, Son Goku!_

 _Kakarot: (worm out) I just ran into Android 20, and oh man! He did something that I didn't expect! I think… I can't move anything… but… guess what? I'm not done yet! I've been in this situation before!_

 _Nappa: (surprised) Oh, no! Vegeta!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 28! "The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!"_

 _Kakarot: Android 20, I'm coming at you with everything I've got for real this time!_

 _Nappa: As for those teens… they are going to wish they haven't messed with us this far!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! COMMENT! I LOVE TO READ THEM!**

 **CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS!**

 **VOTE! FAVORITE! (You don't have to, but that's your choice.)**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 28!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 28: " _The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!"_ Androids 17 and 18 have done the unthinkable, marking them as unruly teens indeed! Though Vegeta's strength makes it seem he can take them on, they prove to be far stronger than expected! Meanwhile, The Relentless Brothers; Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot - go for the roots of the threat that can kill them at any moment! Playtime is over, even for the goofy Kakarot! When things begin to go out of hand for Prince Vegeta, the general is forced to do what he had been told since the very beginning of Vegeta's life!

Chapter 29: " _The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness!"_ Future Trunks senses something is definitely wrong with the timeline. Searching for answers, he and a few others arrive at a disturbing scene that defies logic! A glimmer of… hope? Irony is present there!

Though things are getting tense, the Saiyans have a huge bomb dropped on them that truly makes the tension even worse!

Especially towards Kakarot who turns pale to the face at the moment.

Chapter 30: " _The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs at the foe!"_ Just how much longer can the Saiyans stand against the androids?! When things go out of hand, the warriors push forth their efforts. However, when a small life is endangered, it triggers something in Raditz that was thought to not exist!

Also it seems… someone taps into their own potential as well!

Chapter 31: " _A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level!"_ The entire Resistance Army had been reported completely neutralized by the Saiyan warriors! All that remains is The Red Ribbon, and the next project was launched…? A lot of chemistry or biology was involved, and it's too much for Kakarot to understand due to his lack of education. What he does understand is how this new threat is sucking the life out of any other lifeform it comes across.

Literally.

Also, it seems the Saiyans aren't the only ones aware of this. An old enemy crosses paths with the Saiyans. Will it be an unlikely alliance, or a planned stab on the back?

Chapter 32: " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_ The warrior's learn that Dr. Gero's most dangerous creation goes by the name of "Cell". When Tarble leans about how it was created, the name of insect-like creature seems to perfectly fit. The younger prince may had placed himself in a bad spot.

It seems that the two are evenly matched, or one side is holding back and planning to overwhelm the other. Meanwhile, Androids 17 and 18 are still trying to carry out their quest to deal with the Saiyans. However, as soon as 16 gets the word on what exactly is happening, he asks an odd request that has everyone keeping an eye on their back. A truce?


	28. The unruly teenagers cause havoc!

**Chapter 28 Plot:**

 _Chapter 28: "The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!"_ Androids 17 and 18 have done the unthinkable, marking them as unruly teens indeed! Though Vegeta's strength makes it seem he can take them on, they prove to be far stronger than expected! Meanwhile, The Relentless Brothers; Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot - go for the roots of the threat that can kill them at any moment! Playtime is over, even for the goofy Kakarot! When things begin to go out of hand for Prince Vegeta, the general is forced to do what he had been told since the very beginning of Vegeta's life!

ELSEWHERE…

Son Gohan, known among the Saiyans as "Karot" had lost track of Android 20. He stumbles inside an abandoned laboratory that could give him leads. However, the kid's curiosity leads him to an unbelievable discovery that will very much endanger his life. He finds himself fighting for his life against a triple threat of… stereotypes?

While the three brothers are gone, Vegeta and the others run into 17 and 18. When the teen's decide to play, Vegeta is set to a mindset no one ever expected a prince to have!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **Listen to this song as soon as you begin reading chapter:** /watch?v=rgKkIci_f1U

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: March 20, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 27,701  
**

* * *

 **HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!**

Okay, so when I said this book is based on the Android saga, it is, but here I am being stupid.

Stupid me.

There is clearly a CELL saga! It's not really in the same saga as the androids. (ARRGH!) I cannot drag on this book, because those chapters are going to be going on and on and on…

Therefore, what WAS going to be book 4 will be book 5. That means… there will be a total of uh… 6 books.

Huh.

Yep. That's right. This book is ending at Chapter 32! You've seen those previews, so 32 is basically a sneak into the fourth book.

Sorry. First of all, this book has waaaay more words than book 2. I can't keep that going. It's too much.

Good news? You won't have to really wait a month for the new book like you did last time. Book 4 will be based on the Cell saga!

Urrgh.

Urrgh.

YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!

TITLE CONTEST!

WHEEEEE!

* * *

ATTENTION! READERS MUST ENTER CONTEST BY ENTERING A WORD OR TWO FOR BOOK TITLE!

" **Of The Earthling Saiyan" series, notice how the names link to the saga;**

 **Book 1:** " _ **The**_ _**Wrath**_ " It is based on the Saiyan Saga of DBZkai. Goku learns about his forgotten past and turns against his Earth friends to help the Saiyans wipe out the inhabitants of Earth. He shows anger because he felt betrayed for it to be kept a secret from him. That's where the word " **Wrath** " comes from in the title. It's another word for " **anger"** and " **rage"**.

 **Book 2: "** _ **The**_ _**Retaliation**_ " It is based on The Frieza Saga of DBZkai. Goku and the other Saiyans arrive on Namek and learn how Frieza - the emperor they loyally served for years - was the one who destroyed their homeworld and their race. So they decided to rebel against him and kill him to punish him. The word " **Retaliation** " means " **punishment** ". That is where it came from.

 **Book 3:** " _ **The Forgotten Past"**_ It is based off the Android Saga of  DBZkai. It also is about the future coming to the past. Goku struggles to recall his lost memories, and Future Trunks fights to keep Goku's time from being forgotten in the future! Understand where " **Forgotten"** comes from.

 **Book 4:** It is based on The Cell Saga of DBZkai. This one, I can't give it a name at all. I'm serious. I need your help. It has to match the book's plot: Cell and the world's survival. The Z-fighters will be involved. In fact, just about anyone in the canon.

ANYONE WHO WINS WILL HAVE THEIR WORD AS THE OFFICIAL TITLE OF THE BOOK!

KatarinaTheSaiyan won last year with Book 3! It was originally going to be called "The Future of The Earthling Saiyan", but she won the contest, so "future" was changed to "Forgotten Past"!

One or two words!

"The (Insert your word(s) here) of The Earthling Saiyan"

PLEASE! CONTEST ENDS AT CHAPTER 32!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all! This book is forced to come near and end!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **ENTER THE CONTEST BY REVIEWING/COMMENTING AND ADDING YOUR TITLE!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 28: The unruly teenagers cause havoc! Brace yourself for double trouble!**

He's gone.

That is all Karot can think about as he scans the ground below him. The android is gone. He had tricked him by making a sharp turn around a tree just to make another turn to flee from being pursued. It definitely worked, and Karot finds himself lost in a place he never saw before.

Maybe he does know this place. It's just too demolished to recognize anymore.

He's tired. His Super Saiyan form had disappeared an hour ago. He needs to relocate. He needs to find his father. Perhaps he should look for Vegeta at least… and pray the prince won't try to kill him.

The idea of actually going to his father begins to bother him. He would much rather look for his oldest uncle. A bitter thought can't leave his head. Raditz is the only person he truly feels safe with. Sure, the uncle kidnapped him as a boy, but that was a long time ago. Karot doesn't even know if his father is himself anymore.

Kakarot… he's just a bloodthirsty sadic to the kid's eyes. Ever since that day, he only spoke a sentence or a single word, and then he would go through days without speaking a single letter. He's too scared to speak.

He's afraid he'll anger someone.

A part of him is frightened for being lost, but he was taught to not let the smallest things scare him. He continues to scan the area instead, and his eyes land on the rubble that remains of a small city below. He descends and lands. As soon as his feet hit the gravel, he realizes he's standing an entire floor from the ground due to the piles of stone and metal. Cautiously, he walks across.

After what feels like 10 minutes, he jumps when a rock he kicked collides with what sounds like metal. He crouches down a bit and tiptoes his way close to the source. He stops when his feet touch rocks covering a metal door. Brushing them aside, he exposed a metal door.

It's an underground base. The Red Ribbon Army logo is there.

The child grabs the handles, and he pulls open the door. He drops inside and quietly walks across the darkness. He looks over his shoulder occasionally as he turns towards an narrow hall. Several seconds go by, and the creaking sounds of falling metal confirms the place had been abandoned for some time.

He enters a large room, and his eyes widen at the sight of rusty robots lined against the wall. He quickly rushes towards them. He places a hand against one, feeling the rough texture, and he even knocks on the head.

The sound it makes means it is hollow.

The sound of a bottle hitting the ground alerts the kid.

Quickly, he hides behind a wall, and a shadow seeps through the gap under the metal wall he hides behind. The kid sees the long shadow, so he drops to his hands and feet. He lays his head on the ground to peak through the gap. He sees a pair of brown boots.

He needs to go.

This place isn't entirely abandoned. He realizes this now. Quickly, he crawls using his hands and feet over a metal been and under a fallen wall like a rat crawling over and under exposed roots of a tree. He sees light, and he goes for it. He enters a narrow space which forces him to keep crawling since standing is impossible. He sees the exit, and he crawls out. As soon as one foot touches the ground, his hand presses against the wall to support him as he stands.

He walked inside an control room.

Quickly, he heads for the computer and he sits in the chair. A password is required to be entered for access, but his fingers dance across the keyboards quickly. He presses the enter key, and his access is granted. Immediately, information is shown on the screen. Many file shortcuts are seen on the screen. Moving the cursor, he clicks on a file labeled as "Classified Cases." He strolls down.

Experiments.

Projects.

Wanted.

Click.

His eyes widen in wonder as images scatter across the screen. He clicks on the image displaying Nappa. Everything about the burly warrior is seen.

He clicks on Tarble.

Then Vegeta.

Turles.

Kauli. He's surprised to see the word "Saiyan" flashing on the species box. He guessed it means it was a warning to others.

Raditz.

Kakarot. His father.

Click.

Information about his father seems to fill to screen more than anything. Kakarot is the most wanted. Higher reward if found dead. Numbers change around the screen until they are still.

Suddenly, a picture of ChiChi appears next to Kakarot. She too, is wanted.

The word "connection" flashes below the two images on the screen. A green line is drawn from the pair of images to an empty space that fills with an image of Karot himself.

 _Half-Saiyan. Half-Human. Must be killed immediately. Parents are the most dangerous. The kid will be as well._

They want to kill him. The reason why… he was told he had potential several times. It seems even the military sees him as a major threat, and he's only 9 years old… 10 in a couple months.

Is there a way to avoid any of this? He's completely confused. What exactly is he fighting for?

Ever since Raditz had mentored him back when he was 4 years old. He had been told that sometimes, any action is necessary to clear an obstacle. Back when he was 5, he went along with his father to clear the cities from the Human population. Back then, his mindset on right and wrong was what his mother taught him.

His 5 year old mind was still learning the new differences of right and wrong. Stealing is bad. Giving is good. Listening is good, being disobedient is bad. Killing is bad right? Not unless it's necessary so... is this necessary?

Is it?

 _"Just do what my brother told me. Push aside your emotions for the Humans and just do it."_

The words his father told him 4 years ago… they echo through his head.

His father told him that, and it seems it was what Raditz taught his father. Is it right then? Is it really right? Are they monsters, or are the Humans monsters? He doesn't know anymore.

His father. He spoke to the earthlings before he started to kill them. He was there.

Karot witnessed his father kill people before at a younger age. His father sounded so confident.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _My mission... to wipe out the Human race. Yeah, go ahead and tell your friends but I don't think that that'll help because you guys don't stand a chance anyway. You guys are on of the first... so..." He faces the palm of his hand towards them._

 _"He's going to kill us!" A woman screams. As soon as the others heard her, they run off screaming._

 _"Karot. Now!" Kakarot points at the fleeing Humans._

 _"W-what?! But I-"_

 _"You can't? I understand. I couldn't either. But, the moment you make you pick out your first target and kill them... you'll realize how fun it really is." Kakarot's dark grin returns. "Trust me!" He fires a ki blast at one of the Humans and the poor guy explodes to pieces. "Hahaha! That was too easy!" He turns to his son. "Now you try it."_

 _"Uh... Um..." Karot nervously looks at the ground. "I see that fighting can be fun but, killing people? Isn't that... wrong?"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

The child continues to looks through the computer as his thoughts bother him. It's not just his father. His uncle too. Vegeta. Nappa. They had to take lives to. For what purpose? To protect themselves? Is it okay to laugh at death?

Is it okay to take a life when they took someone close?

During the three years of his father's absence, he had trained hard with Nappa and Raditz. They taught him as much as possible about combat and the ways of a Saiyan. They explained to him how Saiyan children had conquered planets. He was told that the children were excited about it. Raditz himself said he had loved the idea of conquering a planet all by himself even back when he was a child. Raditz was rather upset when Kakarot was sent to a low-life world, but a bit jealous. Kakarot had the opportunity to conquer a planet all by himself, but he blew it.

All this confused Karot. He doesn't know. What exactly is right? He literally tore Android 20's arm off without any sort of regret.

The kid continues to look and look. He clicks on a file about the Androids. Everything there is mostly what he already knows. His thoughts take him elsewhere.

Killing… is it really necessary?

He freaked out and became quiet because he saw too much blood. He didn't know how to react. He froze and everything just came out. His father enjoyed killing a person so brutally.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot immediately turns to his right. He catches Tarble's ankle just as the young prince appears again. "Forgive me, but I'm not letting you keep me from my promises." He thrusts his palm against the prince's chest, and it knocks the air out of the Saiyan. Kakarot releases his ankle and watches him fall._

 _Nappa gawks. "Did he just…?"_

" _Dad! What are you doing?!" Karot shouts._

 _Kakarot stares down the struggling prince. "I've been gone too long. Just imagine going three years straight without fighting… not even doing anything close to a spar! I was itching for a fight, but they even took that from me. Now that I'm free, I don't want to miss anything! You're not keeping me from doing what I planned! Every one of those main soldiers will die by my hand!"_

 _Tarble sits up, glaring at the warrior. "Do you have any sense at all?!"_

 _Kakarot doesn't reply. The only response Tarble gets is a smirk._

 _Dumpli aims her gun at the Saiyan. "You're making yourself an easy target."_

" _Nope." Kakarot slides his staff back in place, vanishes, and flashes in front of the woman. He snatches the gun from her hand which surprises her. "You just talk so much like the others. I'll congratulate you for making it far enough to endanger my comrades." He puts the weapon inside her mouth quickly. His eyes narrow._

 _She's frozen._

 _Karot is completely confused. Why did his father do that? He looks at Tarble for answers, but the prince looks too shocked to even notice him._

 _Kakarot grins. "So… you can go out with a bang."_

 _The sound of gunfire is heard, and a thud follows that afterwards._

 _Karot's face turns pale as his eyes lose their color. His mouth hangs open in shock as he inhales a shaking breath. Liquid hitting the ground fills the silence._

 _Tarble and Nappa look at the kid._

 _A puddle of urine begins to grow where the child stands._

 _A terrified scream escapes his mouth._

 _The scream sounds exactly how a young child would react to watching a horror movie that will give horrible nightmares. He can't seem to move._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

The scream echoes through his head. The kid's hands cover his head, and he grits his teeth. He didn't want to remember that. He's been trying to forget about what he witnessed since he saw it.

But he can't.

He can't, because he had took a life before. Many lives actually. He doesn't know what to think. He made his first kill years ago. He was praised for it by not just his father… though his father did so first.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _"Just do what my brother told me. Push aside your emotions for the Humans and just do it."_

 _"That was easy for you. I'm Half-Human right?"_

 _"But you are also Half-Saiyan. Choose a side. Are you with us? I don't want to lose you because you sided with the Humans. Just do it! They're getting away!"_

 _Karot slowly rises both hands over his head and spots his target. A woman with a child clinging on to her. The two innocent Humans stare at him with pleading eyes begging for him to spare them. He doesn't want to do it._

 _"It's okay. Just ignore whatever feeling you are having and do it. You won't believe how weak they are!"_

 _'What have they done to you daddy?' His hands are shaking hard. He tries to push the thoughts aside but they are burning in his mind. His Human side is screaming for him to not do it. His Saiyan side is pushing him to do so. It's like there is a war inside his mind. Both sides are evenly matched. He's stuck, not knowing what to do but stand there._

 _Then he remembers how his uncle mentioned how the Earth won't matter to him anymore. Thanks to him, he has become much braver instead of staying as a mere cry-baby that would had got in the way if he fought against the Saiyans. Those cry-baby emotions always had got in his way. If he decides to stay with the Humans, he'll revert to that sad side. His face is fixed as he focuses on the two victims. "Ma...m-mas-sen..k-k..." He closes his eyes shut and forces the words out his mouth. "MASENKO... HAAAAAAA!" He thrust his arms forward and sends a yellow blast at the victims. He hears the impact. Slowly, he opens his eyes and sees nothing but pieces of burning clothes. "Whoa..." He looks at his hands in fascination._

 _"See what I mean? What can you learn from them when they are so weak?" Kakarot says._

 _Karot stares at the small destruction he caused. "You're right. They really are weak aren't they? My attack vaporized them..." A small smile appears as he starts to laugh. "That was awesome! Can we do that again?!"_

 _Kakarot is relieved now. "That's my boy! Let's go!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

He actually felt proud back then. The other Saiyans seemed happy.

He remembers what he said about or to the Z-fighters when he fought them with the Saiyans years ago.

" _I'll take him down, right now!"_

" _Hey! Don't underestimate me! I can be scary and strong just like my dad! You'll wish that you never messed with us!"_

" _Why are you holding back? You want me to stay alive because my father was once your friend? He's not anymore, so stop it!"_

 _Beep!_

The computer snaps the kid from thinking. He looks at the computer, and his eyes widen at the words he sees across the screen;

 _NEW IMPORTANT INFORMATION!_

He clicks, and his eyes focus on each image that arrives. A tank filled with liquid. Dr. Gero observing it while taking notes. A file about 17 and 18 being somewhat connected. A small life form… what is it?

He clicks print, and the sound of the printer at work alarms him. Karot quickly stands and backs away from the computer. To his right on a desk, a printer is at work. The information is printed out. As soon as it is finished, the kid takes the papers and looks through each one.

He can take these back and show them to the others. He has a feeling the androids aren't the only problem. Gero has to be creating something bigger.

"Which one of you fellas got into the computer room again?"

A distant voice!

Karot immediately closes all windows on the screens, and he signs out the profile he was using. He pushes the chair in and sprints to hide behind a desk just in time. Quickly, he finds the papers and slips them inside his fighting gi.

A door from another part of the room opens.

"You fellas sure there ain't anythin' out the ordinary?" The voice sounds country. He is definitely inside the room. "I could've sworn I heard someone wander in here. It better not be some kind of vermin!"

Karot carefully sidesteps against a wall. Another door is nearby, and he doesn't feel any sort of lifeforce. One problem worried him. Why can't he sense the life force of the person currently inside this room?

There's no time to think about it.

He is very close. Just one more step…

A big hand punches through the metal wall. It clamps around the child's throat and pulls him through the wall where the hand came from.

Karot kicks his legs as his hands try to pull the fingers free that squeeze around his neck. His tail swings up and down like a wild wave as he fails to shout due to his windpipe being crushed. He can't feel the ground. How far is he being lifted?

"Well, well. Lookie at what we got here! A monkey-boy! Isn't that the son of that Goku?" The voice laughs.

Karot allows his energy to spike, but a punch to the stomach ends it immediately. He can't cough, so he can only grunt.

"Well! Isn't that somethin'? I didn't think we would find a little guy first. What's the little man's name?" Another voice sounds somewhat upbeat, but at the same time, it has a rhythm that the kid can't put a finger on.

"Son Gohan." Another voice… only it's monotoned. No emotion.

Karot grunts again as his neck is .

"You're gonna kill him, aren't you? Some way to end a party. Why not use him to bring that Goku over here?" The second voice makes a suggestion.

"I dunno. What do ya reckon?" The first voice laughs. "We got ourselves a nice catch of big game! I thought I'll never catch this one!" The owner of the voice shakes the kid. "Open your eyes, boy!

Karot growls. His eyes slowly open, and they fill with disbelief. Who are they? Three.

Three people. He can't sense their energy at all!

"From the look I see on your face, it seems you're lost." The second voice belongs to a short purple man with pink lips. His giant green and round hat seems ridiculous to the kid's eyes. This guy is wearing long yellow jacket, sky blue pants… brown shoes… and a pair of sunglasses? A pair of silver earrings? Wait… and bowtie with the Red Ribbon Army logo?!

Karot looks at the other man who spoke with an emotionless tone. His skin color is gray or silver. Long black hair reaches past his back in a perfect ponytail. A brown shoulder pad sits on one shoulder, and a belt is attached to it that crosses over his stomach. A green silk kilt covers his waist and knees. Yellow boots with black tips cover the feet. He also wears silver earrings.

Finally, the country man with the same blue eyes that are too familiar. Karot looks at the man and from the looks, he seems to fit the accent. His shirtless with a yellow vest. Dark green pants are closed off by his grey boots. A baseball cap covers his head that holds long white hair. The Red Ribbon Army logo is present there. He too, wears silver earrings.

Karot is now afraid. He was never told about these guys! They weren't even in the information he had found!

The country man laughs. "Did ya honestly think that the old fool and his clown were alone with those teenage brats?"

Karot stops thrashing. He simply stares.

"You're looking at a trio. The purple one's Android 15. That big one over there, that's Android 14. Yours truly? I'm number 13. The Androids you already know ain't the only ones, kid."

 **-0000-**

" _My name is Barry, and I am one of the survivors from the alien apocalypse. My birthday is September 17th. I was born on Age 757. I am 10 and a half years old. What I am about to say are the information of dates the army recorded."_

The child in the video picks up a manilla folder. He opens it a bit clumsily, but he keeps a firm grip and begins to read.

" _November 17th, Age 761. An alien arrives on Planet Earth. This was according to Bulma who is a scientist. This alien looks identical to a Human. Their wild hair that cannot be tamed and their monkey-like tails are the only ways to see the difference. They also seem to have a higher muscle mass than that of a Human male."_

The child turns the page over.

" _Alien goes by the name of "Raditz". By 7 years, he is the older brother of Goku. He revealed Goku's real name as "Kakarot", and somehow convinced the Earth's hero to join him to exterminate every single person on this planet. We are preparing to fight back, but the chances of succeeding is small. Our last resort is to hide underground."_

The kid turns to another paper.

" _October 1st, Age 762. A year has gone by and the Saiyans easily killed our strongest fighters. All we can do is send in the military, but they too are being taken down with no effort. We have instructed any survivors to head to an underground hideout."_

Another page.

" _February 12th, Age 763 The Saiyans had left long ago. We are trying to repair the damages, but it will take nearly a century to clean and rebuild. We were told that it is very possible that the aliens will return. We have alerted everyone about their appearances. We trained our soldiers to counter against as much as possible. We watched footage from Goku's performances in The World Martial Arts Tournaments he participated in. A soldier who is named Chille offered his assistance. He created strange creatures to hunt down or learn about the warriors if they ever return._

 _August 10th, Age 763. Our soldiers are trained, but there is still more to learn. We taught them how to recognize the differences between the body language of Humans and the body language of Saiyans. This is important. The soldiers will know what to expect by carefully observing the Saiyan's body language for mood or to predict when they will attack. Technology is another obstacle for us. It may be easy to counter."_

This time, the footage changes, showing Kakarot fighting off the pack of cyborg wolves. The cyborgs were sliced and they chained into a giant dog.

" _December 15th, Age 763. The Saiyans had returned a few days ago. This is the first footage of them. Goku seemed to have changed while he was absent. What you are seeing is the footage of just how skilled this Saiyan is with his weapon. Soldiers are warned to proceed with caution."_

The kid is seen again. He wipes his nose using his arm, and he begins to read again. " _March 5th, Age 764. Due to a conflict between the Saiyans and the alien named King Cold, we savaged the technology left behind. Bulma studied this and somehow managed to get them working after a week."_

Footage shows Bulma aiming a ki blaster gun at a target. She fires and the recoil knocks her off her feet. The blast slams on the target and takes the entire thing down and destroying the walls. Flames erupt, and many people rush in with fire extinguishers.

" _We tools what we can use and combined it with what we already have. Our technology became much more beneficial. The energy blaster guns can actually wound the Saiyans unlike regular bullets."_

" _March 30th, Age 764. We located the aliens and sent Chille's latest project, a cyborg. He was once a full Human and he had known Goku since the traitor was a child. We gave him the supplies necessary. He is a trained assassin. He definitely attacked the Saiyans, but for Chille to behind the scenes and manipulate Goku's mind is unreal. The warrior turned against the Human traitor who was his wife immediately, and he was completely unaware that his brain was being tricked._

 _His rage was powerful. He was acting more like an animal than a man."_

The kid pauses and he glances behind him. " _I am not supposed to be here, but what I am reading is super important for everyone to know. This war could had been avoided if the military didn't even bother the Saiyans!"_ He looks at another page. " _April 20th, Age 764. The Saiyans seem rather stressed. They seem to have learned something that spooked them._

 _May 21st, Age 764. Goku is captured at last. We locked him away to study him. Our chances of killing the Saiyans are increased many times over."_

Footage displays the cage Kakarot was trapped in being harshly thrown inside the Animal Kingdom room. The cage nearly flips over, and the unconscious Kakarot hits the side of the cave before falling. He was completely unresponsive.

" _September 24th, Age 764. The Saiyans seems to have gotten more aggressive. His neglect to fighting is really affecting him._

 _September 25th, Age 766. Two years later from last entry. The Saiyan would sit on the cage completely still hours at a time._

 _September 30th, Age 766. Somehow, the warrior attacked using his staff after his son managed to come into our headquarters. Goku was tossed inside solitary. He had the monkey, but some say it'll be dead soon enough."_

The footage displays the soldiers yanking Kakarot using chains that restrains his arms, legs, tail, and neck. They are dragging him against his will like a dog on a leash. The throw him inside the cage, lock it, and they walk out the cell and lock that as well.

" _March 5th, Age 767. Goku was breaking down in solitary. It was several months since we killed the monkey demon. His behavior was disturbing. He would bare his teeth at any noise he hears. He hasn't seen or spoken to a single person for nearly three years straight. Basically, Chille locked the warrior away from any type of contact from people. Goku hasn't heard a voice of any person since he was thrown in there. He would be whipped by the machines hidden behind the walls for hours at a time. The longest was 5. He was unable to speak for two weeks after screaming out in pain for so long. He had lost his sanity. Many of us soldiers think they took it too far… that they turned the threat into a mindless beast."_

In the footage, a machine hand placed a bowl of food inside the cage Kakarot was kept in. The Saiyan grabs the arm and tries to pull it from the wall. He bites on the arm and shatters the metal by just using his teeth. It all ends when several whips fly out and strike the warrior.

" _May 4th, Age 767. We nearly had the Saiyan for three years. Goku escaped and was filled with bloodlust. His laughter can be heard as he slaughtered countless lives using his bare hands. Some soldiers say his hands were drenched with blood as if he had clawed down his victims. This is very possible. Due to no hygiene for the years he was held, his nails were untrimmed. He could only bite them if he wanted. The nails grew long like claws. It's extremely likely he had slashed the throats of any person he comes across."_

Footage displays Kakarot walking down a hallway to look for his Power Pole. This was after his wreckage at the cafeteria. This was before he found his staff and ran into Nomlas again. The Saiyan shields his face with his arms as yellow dots battle all over him. The cameras make it hard to tell, but the warrior is being fired at. Having enough, Kakarot screams and lunges from the ground. He lands on one soldier and snatches the heavy gun. The Saiyan beats the soldier to death with it before throwing it at another to knock him down. Kakarot lunges at the standing soldier and swings his arm. The soldier is knocked against the wall while holding his throat as if he is choking. Really, the soldier was choking in his old blood.

Kakarot jumps at the down soldier. He slams his hand against the soldier's chest. It seemed to kill him, but as the warrior stands, his fingers are coated red. A nail is broken, but it's clear the warrior had stabbed the soldier through the heart by using his long nails.

" _He became completely out of control. Untamable. Some believe his own species won't be able to control him anymore. We saw his eyes. They shined as if he sees prey. It's like… we are the prey looking into the eyes of a predator. He wants to see blood."_

The child nods. " _There. As you can see, the military made him a horrible monster. We are currently evacuating. The alien is attacking everyone! The question I want to ask is; Are Saiyans really the monsters here? Did we create a monster? You think Saiyans are bad… Humans are too. There is no real hero in this world. So, now you see-"_

The child gasps as he hears a door open.

" _Who's in here?!"_ A distant voice shouts.

The boy jumps. He turns back to the camera. " _I have to go. Remember all this you learned."_ He drops the camera and rushes out the room.

Seconds of footage passes, and they hear clumsy footsteps.

Kakarot stumbles inside the room. He looks around and he walks from the shadows. His hands are drenched with blood. He grins wickedly as he looks at his surroundings. He begins wrecking everything. He punches down shelves and tables. "Where are you, huh?! Quit hiding so that I can kill you!" He throws a table and it flips towards the camera.

Static.

The Z-fighters stare at the screen displaying the static. They are speechless for several seconds.

Yamcha finds his voice first. "Who's the blame here? Goku's some sort of bloodthirsty psychopath!"

"The ones behind it are already dead. All of them were killed by Goku. He's ruthless." Tien looks away from the screen. His eyes focus on what is ahead. "Actually, he's more of an animal than he is a person. The solitary changed him for life. There's no way we can have the same Goku we had once known back."

"Animal, huh?" Krillin looks at the same direction as Tien. A pole has a wanted poster nailed against it. It displays Kakarot with a huge money reward. "What are we supposed to do?"

 **-0000-**

"Where are we going?"

Turles has asked this question for the fourth time, but he still gets no answer. Carrying Kakarot on his back is annoying enough. Kakarot is dead weight when he sleeps. It's ridiculous.

"You're no different from your brothers." Vegeta growls. "Annoying. Asking the same question won't change anything, so shut it."

Turles sighs. He feels Kakarot stir, so he speaks again. "The most annoying one is waking up."

Kakarot opens his eyes, and he feels motion, but he's not moving himself. He realizes he is being carried. He lifts his head. "Where are we going?"

"That question again!" Vegeta turns around. He notices Kakarot is conscious, so he crosses his arms. "So, you've finally woken up?"

Kakarot feels like the way Vegeta said that means he slept too long. "How long was I out?"

"For a day. You really wore yourself out. You burned away all of your energy pulling off that power from your staff." Turles begins to explain. "If you can walk, get off me before I purposely drop you."

Kakarot slides off. He walks with his annoyed brother. He is curious on what he was talking about. "What do you mean when you said I was drawing out my Power Pole's power?"

"Don't you remember? You took down the drones with an air blade."

Kakarot places a finger on his chin. He tilts his head. "Um… no. I didn't do that, or I don't remember doing that. The last thing I remember was saving you from falling."

Turles nods. "I knew it. What I saw back there… he wasn't aware."

"Wasn't aware of what?" Kakarot doesn't know what his brother is talking about to the slightest. He doesn't get an answer, so he simply walks in silence. He won't push it too far. Vegeta looks like he's ready to snap. Though, the silence bothers him a bit. He tries to break it after seeing a bird fly over his head. "I was dreaming about riding a flying dinosaur towards a land filled with all sorts of meats. The dinosaur was wired because it threw up candy."

"Yeah. Crazy talk. Time for your medication." Turles slips a hand inside his jacket pocket. He pulls out a container and hands it to his little brother. "Take two of these."

"Two? Why?" Kakarot asks.

"You were out for a day. Remember?"

Kakarot sighs. His head leans back a bit, so it's clear he is really bothered by this. He opens the container and pours two pills on the palm of his hand.

Tarble hands the warrior a bottled water. "Turles told us you somehow tapped more into your staff's power. It was once not much of a use for you when you got it back back in Namek."

"Was." Kakarot drops the pills inside his mouth. He swallows them with the help of drinking water. He closes the water bottle and the container. He hands both items to Turles. "When will I not need to take this stuff?"

"When you're dead." Nappa answers.

Kakarot thinks he is being rude, but he figured it out quickly. What the general said is that the medicine will have to be taken for the rest of his life. "Aw. Bummer."

"We need to find your son." Vegeta doesn't make eye contact. He is focused on what is in front of him. "Finding him is easy, but the Android will know we are approaching, and he'll definitely hide."

Turles is rather confused, but it dawns to him. He only reported the entire story of what happened to Kakarot. Everyone else is ignorant towards the fact that Kakarot's son had transformed into a Super Saiyan. They probably felt the energy spike, but the feel of energy is different from what normal energy feels like.

Kakarot looks at Turles. "We need everyone, don't we? Raditz isn't here, which means he could still be a little sick. I might need him in case things go way out of control. I guess we're in a bad spot when it comes to 17 and 18."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you!"

The two brothers turn to the voice, and as soon as Kakarot sees who it is, a huge childish and open smile spreads across his face. "Big brother!"

"Big brother?" Vegeta turns around at last. He knows Kakarot only addresses one person that way. "Well. Look at who's back."

Raditz stands yards away with crossed arms. Zhanshitao sits on his head, and it seems that Raditz is tolerating it at the moment. His tail moves calmly, and he seems determined. "What did I miss? Did somebody get their ass kicked?"

Kakarot seems very excited.

Raditz on the other hand seems to have a different thought for a second. "I need something sweet to eat."

Kakarot takes a step forward. "Y-you're okay?! You're not sick anymore?!"

Raditz snaps from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh, right. I feel as good as new. I still need something like candy right now."

"How did you get better so soon?!" Future Trunks can't believe it. He was expecting Raditz to be sick for a few more days.

"I have no idea what they did, but it did the trick. Tarble is a true genius, and so is your son." Raditz chuckles. He can see the excitement in his brother's eyes, so he sighs and lowers his arms to the side. "Alright. Fine. Go ahead, but make it quick so that you don't embarrass yourself."

Kakarot seems to be restraining himself.

"If you want to act like a kid, I'm giving you the chance. Take it or leave it."

Kakarot finally sprints towards his brother. "You're okay!"

Zhanshitao screeches in alarm.

Raditz's eyes widen. Kakarot is running at top speed. He's _too_ excited. "Whoa. Not so fast! NOT SO FAST- ARGH!" Raditz is nearly knocked to the ground as soon as his brother jumps on him. He gets angry very quickly. "I told you to be careful! Get off me!"

Kakarot laughs as his brother pushes him off. He falls to his back and continues to laugh. "You're okay! You're okay! Hahahaha!"

Raditz stands and dusts himself off. "Kakarot is a kid mentally almost all the time. I'm not surprised that he did that. Still." He glares at his brother. "Do I have to take one of those dumbass signs the earthlings put on the windows of their personal vehicles just to warn you to be cautious?!"

"Huh?" Kakarot isn't familiar with what Raditz is talking about. "Earthling vehicles? Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about if it involves that. I'm not very knowledgeable about the city side of the Earth."

"Right. You're a wilderness-raised warrior." Raditz sighs.

"What is it then? You got mad about something."

Raditz turns around slightly. It's just enough for everyone to see the Baby Trunks clinging on to his father's shoulder. Really, it looks more like the baby is clinging on to the wild hair like a rope.

Kakarot sits up. "You've grown on the little guy?"

Raditz huffs. "The little guy is one mischievous brat. He got into more trouble than I bargained for. Somebody oughta teach him a few things about being a proper warrior."

Turles seems surprised. "Wait, does that mean…?"

Raditz nods. "If I must, then so be it. I'll raise him. That's the only way I can fix my mistake."

"He's a bit lucky. Sure, I was raised by a Human but…" Kakarot has to think to find a way to explain what he is about to say. "He died when I was 6. After that, I did some wandering around until I ran into several monkeys. They were awfully nice, and they even took me in."

"You were… raised by monkeys?" His brothers have a dull look on their faces at the thought of Kakarot as a child hanging around with monkeys.

Kakarot did say that was what he did after his grandfather died.

"So, from when you were 6 to 12 years old… you were being raised by monkeys."

Kakarot chuckles. "I was able to take care of myself, but I guess I was. Most of the time, I would be by myself gathering firewood or training."

"This explains a lot." Tarble sighs. "Monkeys are mischievous and unruly, and that's just how Kakarot can get."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakarot's face puffs up a bit.

Raditz looks ahead. He sees they are leaving Mount Pazou, which is something they have not done for so long. They are walking down a cliff using a dirt path. Curious, he asks; "Where are we going?"

"Damn it! SHUT UP!" Vegeta snaps instantly which startles Zhanshitao and makes Baby Trunks jumps. The Giantula hides inside Raditz's hair. The baby's face turns red, and he begins to cry.

Raditz growls. "I just got him to stop crying. What was that about?"

"We asked the same question before." Turles answers.

"That answers that. Well…" He slips a hand inside his pocket. "Quiet. There's no reason to cry."

Baby Trunks continues to cry.

"This might last a while." Kauli sighs.

"If that thing doesn't shut up…!" Vegeta growls.

Kakarot glances at the baby and gives Vegeta a confused look. "But… you're the one who scared him-"

"This is none of your business, Kakarot!" Vegeta interrupts him.

Kakarot crosses his arms, looking like he is pouting. He mimics what Vegeta had said in a high pitched and grouchy tone; "It's none of your business, Kakarot! Humph!"

Baby Trunks has finally stopped laughing. He smiles actually due to the funny voice his uncle made.

Vegeta continues to walk, but his hands clenched into fist. "I feel like I'm talking to a child!"

Nappa agrees with him. "He acts like one. No surprise there."

Raditz is quiet for a few seconds. He looks at his youngest brother. "Do you have any sugarcane?"

The mentioning of the sweet sticks makes Zhanshitao stick his head out the snarl of hair. He crawls out to stand on Raditz's head. He chirps, probably asking the same question.

Kakarot shakes his head. "None. I started farming again, but it'll take a while until I grow some for you. Sorry."

"Arrgh." Raditz holds back a snarl, so what escaped his mouth was a loud grunt filled with aggravation. "I haven't had anything sweet for so long…"

"Get over it." Vegeta begins to walk again, completely ignoring the fact that Raditz is actually suffering.

Future Trunks is slightly worried. "What's wrong with him?"

"I need something sweet…" Raditz groans. "A sugarcane. A lollipop. Candy apple… peaches…" He continues to make sweet items as he follows everyone that walks along. Zhanshitao tries to comfort him by patting his head with a single arm.

Kakarot looks at Turles, somewhat worried. "Is he okay? He's a serious type, you know. I never saw him act like this before."

"Sugar withdrawal." Vegeta answers for Turles. "It's getting on my nerves. I've known Raditz since we were kids. He complains too much if he hasn't had anything sweet for over two days. Why do you think he eats peaches all the time?"

"Peaches aren't as sweet as bananas, though ." Kakarot is confused.

"It's the texture." Vegeta says with an irritated tone. He snaps at Raditz. "Will you shut your mouth?! Endure it!"

Raditz sighs.

Kakarot and Turles exchange glances. They look towards the skies seeing Vegeta take off, so they do the same with every following the action.

After two hours, they arrive at the abandoned West City. They all stop in the middle of the street.

"The kid should be around here somewhere. He drove the android all the way here." Nappa keeps an eye on the sky. "Tarble is still with him too."

"He'll be fine." Kakarot sounds very confident about what he just said which is odd to hear. The kid is only 9. Then again, the kid is very strong and intelligent. He'll know when to retreat if that is necessary. Kakarot understands this, but at the same time, he is very curious about what they are doing.

Raditz groans. His head hangs low. "I really want a peach right now…"

Zhanshitao chirps in concern.

"His energy didn't drop since it spiked. We'll use this time briefly to discuss just what we learned. Does anyone have any information to exchange?" Vegeta doesn't bother asking about his little brother who is accompanying Karot. It might be why he's not the slightest bit worried about the kid.

"I managed to read the files." Kauli volunteers. "Problem is, trying to talk about it in front of him…"

They look at Kakarot who is staring at a butterfly flying around his head.

"He's child-like, but we pulled him into meetings before. He can understand as long as we don't use vocabulary that is beyond his own." Raditz explains. He speaks up. "Kakarot! Get over here!"

Kakarot actually has the butterfly resting on his index finger. The insect flies from his finger to his nose. Kakarot's eyes are fixed towards his nose as he stares at the butterfly that uses his nose as a resting place.

"Huh. You don't see that everyday. It's very rare to see a butterfly rest on anyone." Kauli points this out to prove this is a rare moment.

Raditz gives up on trying to get his brother's attention and obtaining something sweet. The baby hanging from his shoulder coos as a bee buzzes by. Raditz doesn't seem interested. He seems disappointed.

Vegeta growls. He points his index finger towards Kakarot. The fingertip glows, and a small bullet-like ki blast is fired.

Kakarot jumps as the butterfly is struck and blown to pieces. He stares at Vegeta in disbelief.

Zhanshitao nearly faints. That could had been him.

"You're lucky I didn't burn your nose. Get over here!" Vegeta is quickly growing impatient. As soon as Kakarot joins with the others, he begins to speak again. "Listen, all of you. We'll exchange learnt information. After this is done, it'll determine our next action."

Kakarot frowns. "Another meeting? This is boring!"

Raditz stomps on Kakarot's foot. "Watch what you say!"

The youngest brother is very irritated. He doesn't seem interested to the slightest. Standing still bothers him enough.

Raditz glances across the road. One of the abandoned buildings seem to give him an idea. The question is if what's in there still works. He walks towards it, and the others catch on. They follow him as he pushes open the door and steps inside.

The colorful lights run across the ceiling. Distorted and static-filled music fails to play at it's best. It's enough to interest the warriors. A place like this is new to them.

Baby Trunks watches the lights in interest. The baby laughs.

"Odd place." Nappa comments. "It looks like many of the earthlings would gather here for some activities or something."

"They call this place an arcade." Raditz answers possible questions.

Vegeta huffs. "I don't see why you brought us here. We have things to discuss."

"I'm aware."

Kakarot frowns. "This talking stuff is boring, guys." He nearly whines, and it pushes Vegeta closer to actually snapping. What captures his attention is a box-like machine. He approaches it and taps it. He knocks on the glass.

"You know what? Here." Raditz digs in his pocket. He takes out a coin. "Found a few of these on the streets. It has to be this planet's currency." He slips the coin inside the slot. The screen of the machine comes to life, and a fighting game loads. "There. Play."

Kakarot eyes the device with curiosity. He grabs the joystick.

" _Choose your character!"_ The game speaks, and the Saiyan seems amazed.

A childish grin crosses his face as he strolls down to look at each character. "Cool! These must be real people! Huh?"

One of the characters is a blonde woman with light clothes and a huge chest. It would make any man drool, but Kakarot isn't interested in that. His mind isn't dirty like many people's. His question simply involves his curiosity.

"How can this girl walk? Her breasts are bigger than her head."

Raditz freezes, and the others look at Kakarot with surprised looks. Embarrassed, Raditz punches his brother on the head. "Shut up! It's just a game! Play!"

"Ouch! I was just asking! Geez! I'm not a pervert like Roshi was!" Kakarot sees his brother's face turning red. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Play the damn game!" Raditz snarls and turns away. He walks away and towards his comrades. "Kakarot is just a naive fool. He's simply curious. He's really a little brat sometimes!"

"Why did you do that?" Nappa asks. Future Trunks is just as lost. Seeing Kakarot occupied with it gives him an idea.

"It'll keep him from getting bored or trying to run off to anywhere." Raditz basically explains that he pinned Kakarot down with a distraction. If his brother gets _too_ bored, he'll wander off.

"This place…?" Future Trunks mutters. "Has he ever been here?"

"He never has been to an arcade before. I've been around here a few times. Not a bad place." Raditz looks around.

" _You lose!"_ The evil voice from the game alarms Kakarot who exclaims a loud "Huh?!"

"I suppose that will keep him entertained for a minute."

Kakarot frowns at the screen. "Aw, man. I lost."

" _FINISH HIM!"_

Kakarot blinks and stares at the screen. His eyes widen in disbelief as the ninja character he plays as is reduced to pieces by the opponent who specializes in blades.

" _You are dead."_ The blade-equipped character says coolly. " _Now you're out the way, I shall hunt down everyone else you care about."_

"Huh?!"

"So, what now? We already managed to get a better idea about what we are dealing with, but it's still not enough." Kauli sighs.

In the background, Kakarot grabs the game and shakes it a bit before he shakes it violently.

"We have access to their library now." Vegeta says this as a small suggestion. "They might have the books we need."

In the background, Kakarot snarls and he rips the game from the floor. Wires hang from the base and sparks fly.

This captured everyone's attention. They all turn to look and Raditz is the most surprised.

"I won't let you do that!" Kakarot shouts angrily. The Saiyan throws the arcade game to the ground. A loud bang and crash explodes across the room. Metal pieces fly, and glass shatters.

"Whoa! Whoa-whoa!" Raditz rushes towards his brother. Kakarot draws out his staff, and Raditz's eyes widen. "Easy there!"

Kakarot screams as he prepares to beat down the game with his staff, but a strong hand pulls it back. He turns his head and sees Raditz pulling the staff back to keep it from swinging.

"It's just a damn game, Kakarot! It's not real- you know what? Let's try something else." Raditz pulls the staff to lead his brother away from the game. He stands in front of a raptor saddle device meant for kids to ride on. He pull the staff from Kakarot's hands and drops a coin. "I'll hold on to your staff for a little while. Go." He points at the dinosaur device. "Put the coin in the slot after sitting on it."

Kakarot looks at the coin his brother game him. "Um… okay." He walks towards the saddle. He jumps on and sits, and he begins looking for the slot.

Raditz returns to the others. "There. That should keep him still. He won't try to break it like he did to the arcade game. We can't blow our cover with all the loud noise he's making."

Kakarot slips the coin inside, but the coin slips out and falls down the drain next to it. "Huh?! Hey!" Nothing seems to happen, and already annoyed, he growls and shakes the dinosaur device. "Why isn't it _working_?!" He snarls and shakes it more violently.

Zhanshitao tilts his head.

"Kakarot's already pissed off enough today. I don't think these games are working for him." Nappa points at Kakarot, and Raditz turns around. Dread fills his face.

Raditz takes out another coin as he marches towards his brother. "Here." He slips it inside the slot. The robot roars before it rocks back and forth with its legs moving. The device doesn't leave its spot, but the rocking is enough to make Kakarot curious. "Don't move." He walks away.

"He's like a little kid." Future Trunks mutters. "Is that normal with him?"

Raditz nods. "He tends to act like one almost all the time. The only time he ever acts mature is when he becomes serious in a fight. Kakarot can't sit still for too long, and if I take my eyes off him, he'll wander off or sneak away as he usually does just to get into trouble by fighting the drones or whatever. That's why I brought us here. This place was adored by earthling children. A few games are around for adults to enjoy. Kakarot is just curious and wants to check everything out."

"I see. Well. I suppose we should carry on with what I was trying to say." Vegeta glances at Kakarot who has a huge smile on his face. "I said once how you three had to do an investigation, and Kakarot is the only one who knows where The Red Ribbon Army headquarters are located, am I right?"

"That is true." Raditz agrees.

"I need you three to go there as soon as possible, meaning _now_. The headquarters is no doubt the source of all the information we need." Vegeta explains.

"It sounds like a decent plan." Turles sees it that way. It seems to bother Vegeta that he said like that, but he doesn't bother to correct himself. He looks away from the prince the second he sees Raditz walking away from his spot. He watches him walk to a crab machine with countless wrapped candy trapped inside the glass case. "I don't know if you can do that, Raditz."

Raditz eyes the individual candies all in a cluster. His eyes shift as he looks at each and every single one possible. He looks closer. His hands press against the glass. He's like a child looking at the window displaying toys of a toy store. "There are so many…"

Zhanshitao chirps in agreement.

"They could had gone stale. This building had been abandoned for five years."

"So?" Raditz's tail moves excitedly behind him. "What's the difference? It's still candy, and candy is what I want."

"Get away from there, Raditz." Nappa sighs.

Zhanshitao shakes his head.

Raditz growls. He doesn't want to. He simply glances behind him. "I've been feed that medicine and that unbearable bitter shit you've been forcing down my throat for nearly a week, alright?! I haven't had anything sweet for nearly a month! Can I have _something_?!"

"There's no time for that." Nappa reminds the warrior.

Raditz refuses to leave his spot. He asks the question again. "Can I have some candy?!"

"You heard what I said."

"Can I have some damn candy?!" This time, the question was asked angrily and desperately.

Kauli's current expression is showing just how much she is annoyed and amazed by how obsessed Raditz is with candy. "Okay then. Candy to him is like taking a smoke."

Nappa prepares to drag the warrior. "If you don't move from over there…!"

"I'm not leaving until I get some candy! I'm asking you if I can have some, and don't give me any of that cavity bullshit!"

"What I am saying is-"

"I said, I want some candy, you bald bastard!"

Nappa steps back with an alarmed shout. That actually offended him. "Who the hell are you calling bald?! This is coming from someone who forgets they hide food in their hair!"

"I just want some candyyy!" Raditz shakes the crane machine holding the candy. "I don't care about anything else! I want some damn candyyy!"

"Damn. He lost it." Kauli notes. "Over some candy. Really?"

Turles sighs. "Just like Vegeta said. Raditz's having withdrawal. Ever since he was a kid, if he goes too long without eating something sweet, he goes crazy."

"The candy in there is bad. It'll give you a bad stomach." Kauli warns the Saiyan craving for sweets.

"I don't caaare!" Raditz is actually whining.

Future Trunks sighs. "Okay. Look. The candy is covered with mold if you didn't notice. Water had been inside, so it's completely inedible"

"What?!" Raditz's mouth drops. He snarls and punches the case. It shatters and the candy pours out. They are all completely hairy and black. "No! No, no, no, no, NOOOO!"

"Good job." Turles sighs. He glares angrily at the teenager. "I was very close to getting Raditz out of here thinking they are just stale and he could find other candy. Since you shown him that it's really bad, he knows all the candy around the world is in the same condition. You should had kept your mouth shut."

Future Trunks is lost. "I don't get it! What's so bad about this?!"

"Look." Turles points at Raditz.

Raditz grabs his hair and falls to his knees. "There's no candy out there to eat! What am I supposed to do?! No! It's all bad! Gone! It's all gone! Gone! I want some candy, damn it! Candy, candy, candy, candy!" He keeps repeating the word whole banging his head on the floor. Baby Trunks hangs on tight.

Zhanshitao chirps in panic as it hangs on tight. He's trying so hard to not be unintentionally flung off.

"I told you he'll go crazy." Turles says this calmly, but there's no denying the angry tone hidden in it. "What you are witnessing is a very rare sight. Raditz had always carried a peach, so that's why this was never seen until this very moment."

"It's not really his fault. After all the fighting and the deal with Kakarot, the androids, and his sickness… I was pretty much expecting this." Turles slips a hand inside his pocket. "I've been saving this just in case." He takes out a lollipop, and he removes to wrapper.

The second Raditz hears the wrapper, he lifts his head in an instant. "I just heard paper. Is there candy inside?!"

Kauli eyes the lollipop, and anger fills her face. "You little thief!" The snatches the lollipop from his hand. "You stole that from my pants, didn't you?!"

"Finders keepers." Turles ignores her angry look. He snatches the lollipop back. "It's no longer yours."

Kauli snatches it back. When Turles snatches it again, she takes it back, but he hangs on to it. "Stop it!"

The candy shatters to tiny pieces.

Raditz's mouth drops.

Turles growls. "Now look at what you did!"

Nappa seems somewhat annoyed. "This is going to really put a set back on our actions."

Raditz lays his head back on the ground. "I really want some candy…"

Zhanshitao crawls to the warrior face. He rubs his furry face against Raditz's cheek like a cat in hopes to calm the Saiyan down. A chopped up chirping sound that sounds like purring is coming from the spider.

Turles turns to the woman and snarls.

Kauli steps forward and returns it.

Turles closes his mouth. "Not bad. I didn't think you had it in you." He turns away and he walks towards Raditz. He tilts his head towards the others. "You'll have to endure it for now.

Raditz finally stands. Baby Trunks climbs a bit higher using the hair. " _They destroyed the candy. Candy. Damn it. Let it go to hell. Shit. Shiit! SHIT!"_ He continues to shout several swears in his native tongue.

"Big brother!"

Vegeta recognizes the voice outside as Tarble's. Tarble must had found him by sensing for his energy. He waves everyone over. "We've spent enough time on here. Let's go."

Raditz sighs. He walks towards the exit of the building along with everyone else. He does stop, remembering his youngest brother. He turns to where Kakarot is. "We have to go. Come on."

Kakarot is too occupied with the raptor to pay any mind to what he was just told. He seems to be enjoying himself, but the raptor suddenly stops, meaning time had ran out. He shakes the machine, thinking it's broken.

"Time to go!"

Kakarot looks at his brother. He hops off the machine and walks towards him. "Aw. Can I do it one more time?"

"No." Raditz frowns.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!"

"Pretty please with dead Androids on top?"

Raditz snarls. He walks to stand behind Kakarot. He snags his tail and his brother is pulled to the ground. Raditz drags him outside. "First, I don't get my damn candy. Then, my little brother refuses to leave!"

"Ow! Ouch! That's my tail! Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Kakarot hates this. Being dragged by a tail hurts more than he imagined. His request isn't granted, because even as he is dragged from the streets and to the grass, Raditz still doesn't let go. It takes a minute until he is released, so he stands. He gives his oldest brother an angry look. "What was that about?!"

"If you listen more often, I won't have to treat you like a kid."

"I wanted to stay in there a little longer! Besides! Who are you to talk?! At least I didn't throw a tantrum like a baby!"

Raditz gives his brother an angry look. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Mr. "I want candy!" That's what!"

"You… shut up!" Raditz can't even counter that.

"Don't tell me to shut up because I've won! _You_ shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

Future Trunks blinks. "Are they seriously…?"

Baby Trunks laughs and claps.

"This is very normal." Nappa immediately answers the upcoming question. "It'll end soon, but it will drag on for a minute."

"Huh?"

Nappa sees the confusion on the teen's face. "Let me clarify: Either someone gets annoyed to the point they snap at the two, or one of the brothers will attack the other and they begin to fight. Siblings fight all the time, so I won't be surprised either way."

"Oh, no. Not _this_ again." Tarble groans.

"No, you shut up!" Kakarot shouts at Raditz.

"No, you shut up!" Raditz shouts at Kakarot.

This goes on;

"No! You shut up!"

"Hell no! You shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! _You_ shut up!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Dummy!"

"Fool!"

"Idiot!

"Slow!"

"No-brain!"

"Moron!"

"Blockhead!"

"Imbecile!"

"Donkey!"

"Dumbass!"

"Jackass!"

"DAMN IT! SHUT THE HELL UUUUP!"

The two brothers jump and stare at Kauli with wide and blinking eyes.

"Damn! Can you two act anymore immature?! I can see why Vegeta can't stand you two and that Turles! You're so ANNOYING! What is WRONG with you all?!" She walks away a bit for distance with a loud shout. "Oh, my GOD!"

Kakarot crosses his arms and glances at Raditz. "Dummy."

"Stop it." Turles punches Kakarot's shoulder.

That ended things.

Tarble walks towards his brother. He seems tired, and he looks at Kakarot in a way of regret. "He outflew me, and I lost sight of him. I had to get back, because I heard Gero explaining how he was planning to head for headquarters."

"I'm not angry. My son can handle himself." Kakarot's words gives the younger prince relief. After the small verbal fight, it was thought Kakarot would still be angry. "So, is that the reason you're here?"

Everyone is reminded that Kakarot is the type to calm down immediately after tension is over.

Tarble nods. "Vegeta says you're the only one who knows where the Red Ribbon Army's headquarters are located, right?"

"It was once in the city range, but now it's located where one of their bases once existed. Muscle Tower was the name of it. The cold is a perfect place to be since no one likes cold temperatures." Kakarot walks ahead before stopping. He crosses his arms and looks towards the sky. "I learned this when I was held prisoner. The Humans tend to talk too much. I know I have a big mouth, but they have an even _bigger_ mouth."

"The idiot has a point there." Turles doesn't even seem impressed, but at least he's not irritated.

At least not yet.

Kakarot begins to walk further towards the trees. The smell of sweetness makes him stop. "Something's sweet is around here."

Raditz sniffs the air. His eyes go wide as a huge and open smile spreads across his face. "No… way! Is that what I think it is?!"

"What? What is it?" Kakarot is completely confused.

Turles seems just interested and eager as Raditz. "The fruit that is the rarest in Planet Vegeta! They say it's forbidden for us to eat because it was said only a hundred was left in existence! The most sweetest fruit in the universe!"

Kakarot tilts his head. "You guys are going crazy over a simple fruit?"

"It's better than peaches…!" Raditz sounds like an excited child at the moment.

Kakarot breaks down a branch using his staff. The branch hits the ground, and it's filled with mangos.

Mangos?

Vegeta's eyes fill with disbelief. "Are those mangos?!"

"Huh. This fruit is known to be the sweetest in the world. It's rather- WHOA!" Kakarot lunges for the ground as his brother jump over him. He watches with a nervous smile as his brothers eat away like piranhas. "Geez. It's not going anywhere. These fruits are very common here on Earth like apples and bananas."

"Common?!" Raditz can't believe what he just heard. He licks his lips. "A single mango is spotted every 4 years in Planet Vegeta, and you're telling me there are thousands here?!"

"Billions."

Raditz is smiling like a fool. This has to be the most childish he'll ever act. "This planet has it's flaws, but this is a miracle!"

Kakarot has a sweatdrop falling from his head. "I didn't know it was the gold of Planet Vegeta if you put it that way. ChiChi often tries to keep the mangos away from me, anyway. She says once I start eating them, I have trouble stopping. They are very delicious, so I can't help it!"

Raditz spits out a seed, and he frowns. "That's it?!" He looks up and he climbs up the tree. "Are there anymore?! Hello?! HEY!"

"Keep looking! Maybe it's hiding in the leaves!" Turles calls out.

"I appreciate you leaving me out!" Sarcasm is in Vegeta's tone.

"You know. There's a reason why we're not allowed to eat it back home." Nappa walks to the group. He watches Raditz searching through the trees. "I guess you can say that a mango to a Saiyan is like an addictive drug. You can't resist it. It's so rare, many would kill just to get a bite. To think this planet would take these for granted."

"Ooh. So it's like a drug but it isn't, huh?" Kakarot chuckles. "Raditz has a sweet tooth, so this is definitely torture for him. This place is just now growing fruit again. It'll take a month until more grow in."

Raditz jumps from the trees. "A month…?" He seems very upset about this. "No. That can't be right. A wait that long…? There has to be more." He finally had something sweet, but he can't get enough.

"I don't smell any." Kakarot shakes his head. This further disappoints them. Mangos are definitely good. It seems like the Saiyans are addicted to those kind of fruit. The reason why isn't easy to understand, but it's very sweet. Since it was so rare in their home world, it makes sense on why Raditz went crazy for a minute. Now, it seems he's experiencing withdrawal again.

Kakarot can only give his brothers a friendly smile with a small and quiet laugh with closed eyes.

However, that smile is wiped clean. A spark of energy jolts inside his head. Kakarot jumps back without thinking. A huge blast slams on the ground at the spot he stood earlier. He lands and looks at the sky along with everyone else. Just when things are going at ease!

Android 20 seems a bit annoyed. "You have very strong instincts, Goku. It just saved your life. If you haven't obeyed them and stayed, that probably would had killed you."

Future Trunks gasps. "There he is again!"

"Does he ever quit?" Kauli rolls her eyes.

Kakarot snarls, but his body is slightly trembling. Not from fear. The trembling is suddenly focused on just his tail. The others notice this too.

"Kakarot. You're feeling a sense of danger?" Raditz seems to know what it exactly means. He keeps watching the tail shake against the warrior's will.

"I don't know why… but my body. It's… it's telling me that something isn't right. Something is wrong."

"Trust your instincts. They might keep you alive a little longer." Android 20 explains. "A tense situation, is it? If I remember, you Saiyans are the kind of creatures to play around and joke."

"Do you really want to go there?" Turles challenges the threat.

"If my memory is right… at this moment, none of you stand a chance against me."

"17 and 18 are much stronger than you!" Future Trunks reminds 20.

"Well, you're going to take those words back." Android 20 promises. "I can remember every little thing that has happened even before I was an android."

"Oh, oh really?" Raditz crosses his arms. "You look so old, I'm sure your memory is in black and white."

The androids jaw partially drops as Turles and Kakarot begin to laugh at the small joke.

"I'm serious here. This is not the time for jokes!" Android 20 is ignored. The other Saiyans watch in the sidelines.

"No! No wait!" Turles chuckles. "I was thinking he was able to see black and white rainbows!" He laughs through his teeth as his brothers join in.

"Wait! Wait! I got one, I got one!" Kakarot fights to catch his breath. "His candles weigh more than his birthday cake!"

"They cannot be serious." Kauli groans. This is a serious situation, and the three brothers are joking around like they are at a party.

Nappa is just as annoyed. "When are they ever serious?"

20 growls as the three brothers seem to be unable to control their laughter. "They are like hyenas. More like an annoying group of monkeys. They won't stop laughing, and it's getting on my nerves." He raises his voice. "All of you will be history!"

"History? When you were in school, history classes were current events!" Raditz laughs.

"That's enough!" 20 aims his hand towards the warriors.

Kakarot sees everyone preparing to fight, but the Saiyan turns to them and holds out one arm to keep Tarble from walking. "No. He's been wanting me dead since I was a kid. This isn't anyone's business but mine."

"Seriously?" Tarble gasps.

Vegeta blinks. He doesn't agree with this. "Are you telling me that you want us to stand aside and let you handle him yourself?!"

"There's another pair out there for you, right?" Kakarot responds to the prince rudely. His eyes are focused on the android. "Look. I understand you want to fight, but this guy… I want to kill him myself. No one interferes. This is my fight."

"He just went from being childish to serious out of the blue." Future Trunks is amazed by this. It's hard to believe that a person who was playing games and behaving like a little kid is now serious and acting like the adult he really is.

"Damn. Looks like I can't fight him at all." Raditz growls. He listens his stance. "I shouldn't be so reckless anyway. I have a brat hanging on to me."

Baby Trunks looks at Raditz. "Ah?"

Future Trunks is surprised to see his father relax from his fighting stance, especially when the others do it. He questions this. "Why are you guys not fighting?"

Nappa answers. "Kakarot has been an enemy to The Red Ribbon Army for years. He sees them as an enemy that he should take care of. Dr. Gero… he had always hated Kakarot, and he wants him dead. That's why Kakarot wants to fight him alone. It's not too reckless. Vegeta was able to dismantle 19 as a Super Saiyan without much of a problem. If 20 is in the same level, then this fight won't even last."

Android 20 laughs at what he sees a stupidity. "All of you are rather stupid! Kakarot is going to die in an instant!"

Kakarot doesn't believe it. "What makes you say that?" He slips into a fighting stance. "I'm coming after you. That's if you're gonna be a coward and stay in the air."

Android 20 seems to not be so concerned. "I'm not afraid of you. Aren't you Saiyans normally the first to attack?"

Kakarot chuckles. "You know a little too much about my species, huh?" He rockets from the ground. "Let's get right into it!"

The android watches carefully. "So, you're not going to transform into a Super Saiyan?"

"Of course not. I'll beat you in five seconds flat if I do that! Where's the fun in that?" Kakarot shrugs.

"You think this is a game? You Saiyans treat everything that way it seems."

"A game? I guess so." Kakarot's childish smile transforms into a dark and wide grin. A dark chuckle is behind the smile. "I'll play with you. I'll play and then I'll kill you. I'm getting tired of seeing red, so what do you have? Blood or oil?"

Raditz watches this very carefully. "It's been awhile since I heard him speak like that…"

"You've changed… but at the same time, you're the same." 20 still doesn't appear worried. "You're going to wish you haven't played with me, Goku. Not everything in life is just a game. Even for a Saiyan."

Kakarot ignores what he was told. He has another question in mind. "My son. He was chasing you before, and the odds of you winning is not big. You're missing an arm."

Raditz nods in agreement. "Right. He's missing an arm. Where's the kid?"

"Your son?" 20 begins to laugh, earning bad looks. "You shouldn't be worried about his whereabouts. You should be worried if he's still alive!"

"What?!" Kakarot doesn't like the sound of that.

"That kid was trouble for me, but while chasing me, I managed to get away. He won't be able to find me. He might just be lost!"

Kakarot frowns. "If he's lost, he'll be fine. He can survive on his own as long as he keeps from trouble. My son isn't the kind to jump into fights." He lunges forward and throws a punch. "You're missing one arm, so you're short!" The punch is dodged, so he sends a roundhouse kick that lands powerfully on the side of the Android's head. The crack that is already present in the container holding 20's brain grows bigger. "Hah. You're about to break!" He throws several punches on the Android's chest.

20 immediately floats back. "You're beating me down, but you're getting too overconfident, Goku!" His only hand spreads open, just as the warrior shoots up, the Android unleashes a blast with a huge amount of power. "This is the power I absorbed from your son and two others before, only doubled!"

Did he hear that right? Kakarot questions his ears for a second.

"Kakarot! Look out!" Raditz screams out his warning.

Kakarot can already tell the blast is lethal. He immediately turns to avoid the blast, but he screams out as it grazes his elbow. His free hand covers the bleeding elbow. He winces as he tries to move the arm. "Damn! I lowered my guard!"

"As I said. Everything is not a game in life!" 20 fires a quick blast, and Kakarot ducks. He is now in front of the warrior. He chops the arm. A loud and clear snap makes him laugh as the Saiyan screams. His grip tightens. "Fool! Your energy is mine!"

Kakarot growls. He headbutts the andoid and he twists his body enough to kick the enemy. He is freed, but he slowly lowers towards the ground. His right arm dangles helplessly as his left hand holds on to it. Fighting with a broken arm won't be easy.

"Already?! He just started, and he has a broken arm!" Nappa shouts angrily.

Vegeta seems less bothered. "Kakarot's habit of not fighting seriously at first had several consequences. This should teach him a lesson."

"He just had to lower his guard!" Tarble pretty much expected this, which explains why he's not too surprised.

20 seems satisfied. "How does it feel to be humiliated like this?" He fires a small blast at the Saiyan's right thigh. Kakarot screams out as the android harshly kicks the wounded area. More bones break. He releases the warrior, and he watches him fall. "The power I have absorbed is your gateway to death, Son Goku!"

Kakarot's scream is weak as he continues to fall. He crashes on the ground back first, and he bounces from the ground, falls again, and he rolls until he finally stops, now lying on his stomach. He can't move a finger. He can't fight.

He can't.

Turles doesn't need to look twice to know what happened. "He broke Kakarot's arms and legs! He's completely helpless!"

"That's what he gets for thinking he can take him all alone using just his base power." Vegeta doesn't care to the slightest. He watches the warrior lie miserable on the ground.

"Hang on, Kakarot!" Raditz can't stand around anymore. He prepares to defend his brother from the android, but Kakarot's shakes his head no. "What?!"

"Is he not going for the medicine?" Tarble asks.

"No." Raditz answers.

"Don't worry about me!" Kakarot shouts through clenched teeth. His words aren't convincing, but he is very familiar with this situation. His left hand seems to be the only thing that can move at the moment. His fingers curl and spread. "Heh. I still… got one arm left."

"What could you possibly do, Saiyan?" 20 watches the warrior. The Saiyan appears rather confident despite the situation he is in. Actually, the android is confused when the warrior laughs. "What's so funny? Can't you see that you can barely move?"

"I'm aware." Kakarot chuckles. "Aren't you familiar with something?

"What? What do you mean?"

"You should know what this is, right? Your information had shown you!" Kakarot lifts his left arm in the air and clenches his hand into a fist. Sparks begin to crackle until the hand is engulfed with blue electrical energy. "I've been in this situation before! It would had been smart to break all of my limbs!"

Gero frowns. "Then I'll break you 100 percent!"

The Saiyan growls. "Go ahead and do what you want. Break me. Wound me. Kill me. But there's no way you can get rid of this…!" The energy becomes more intense. "You cannot kill the pride… of a Saiyan Warrior!"

Vegeta is surprised to hear those words from Kakarot. But, what he is more shocked about is what the Saiyan is doing!

The low-class grunts, struggling to hold on to the intense power he had managed to pull out. He lowers his arm while relaxing the first, and he presses his hand at the ground. A blue shock wave pulses once across the field, and this happens again. A circular blue ring pulses from where the hand is pressed and spreads across the ground.

"What is he… doing?" Nappa watches and is confused. He never saw anyone do this before.

Kakarot clenches his teeth as the waves become more frequent and suddenly collect towards his palm. Suddenly, streaks of light bursts from his hand and forms into a blast. The blast slams in the ground instantly and the force shoots him up into the air.

"What… the… hell…?" Kauli's mouth hangs open.

"Ooooh." Baby Trunks coos in interest.

"What the?!" Future Trunks watches in disbelief as the Saiyan is pushes high in the sky. "He can do that?! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Kakarot… he's a pure genius. He's intelligent in battle. That's why." Raditz chuckles.

Kakarot keeps his hand aimed below as the blast acts as a rocket that pushes him up further. Slowly, the blast dies off and he clenches his hand into a first and thrusts as he acts as a bullet. The Saiyan's angry eyes widen and the irises begin to glow red. "You're finished!"

Gero frowns. "Fool! I can just move out the way and-" His words are caught in his throat as suddenly, Kakarot's Oozaru form seems to appear. Kakarot is still there, but he is at the head of the illusional beast. "What the?!"

Nappa is just as surprised as Gero. "Kakarot knows how to do that?"

"He's a true genius with combat!" Raditz yells.

"I'm putting everything I have into this! PENETRATE!" At the same time Kakarot opens his mouth to scream, the Oozaru illusion opens its maw to roar.

Gero is frozen and unable to move, and Kakarot's fist burrows through his chest, and the rest of his body. Kakarot completely impales and rockets out from Gero's chest and out his back. The entire body breaks to pieces. Wires, metal gears, sparks, oil, and blood flies out as the Saiyan is finally hit by gravity and slowly begins to descend.

Gero gawks. All that remains is his head. "H-how… did he managed to…? What… was… that…?!" He begins to fall.

Kakarot chuckles. He has managed to take down the mind behind the whole project. A grin forms across his face, knowing he has fully avenged what was lost. His grin fades and his eyes stop glowing and slowly shut as he continues to fall.

Gero is the first to fall. His body is dismantled, and his head rolls across the ground and strikes a rock. "Curse… him. Defeated…. By an attack I knew he had…!"

Kakarot crashes on the ground near him back first and is motionless. The Saiyan had fallen unconscious, or he's near that state and is just resting.

Gero notices feet coming his way. His eyes shift and he sees Tarble limping towards him. "Goku may have defeated me, but the other five are far more powerful than I am. You won't have any luck, so this is a bittersweet victory for you." The Saiyan stops and stares at him. Gero chuckles.

"Did you just say… _five_?" Tarble asks. The others are surprised.

Android 20 laughs. "What could you possibly do? You're the weakest of your kind."

"I know that, but at least I'm not a coward like you." Tarble narrows his eyes. "What I can do is send you to Hell." He lifts his foot with a snarl. "Go rust down there, like the old bastard you are." He stomps down heavily and the head is crushed into wires and metal parts. A chip flies free and slides for a second. The green light signaling the Android's life blinks and finally dims and shines no more.

"Heh…" Nappa smirks. "Hey Vegeta, looks like your brother really isn't afraid to fight."

"The last thing he said to that old scrap is good enough for me to confirm that." Vegeta says. He turns and walks to where Kakarot lies. "He's beaten bad. Trunks?"

Baby Trunks is alert.

"I mean the one from the _future_." Vegeta makes it more specific. "Do you have anymore of the healing drink? It's the same sort you gave Kakarot after his outrage."

"Oh! Right!" The teenager looks through his jacket pockets, and he pulls out a small container. He tosses it to the prince.

Vegeta snatches Kakarot by his broken arm, and he earns an agonizing scream.

"Vegeta!' Tarble frowns at his brother. "You're hurting him worse!"

"Does it look like I care?" Vegeta pours the drink in the warrior's mouth, and Kakarot nearly coughs it back out since he inhaled some. "Drink up! You have an assignment!"

"Already…?" Kakarot groans. As soon as the container is empty, he stands and laughs. He jumps up and down like he is on a trampoline. "Awesome! It feels like nothing happened! This stuff works just like the Senzu Beans!"

Senzu Beans.

Only one person currently has those.

ChiChi.

The thought of her makes him stop jumping quickly. He knows that she'll be fine as long as she stays inside the cave, but knowing her… staying one a place like that won't work. She'll find her way out.

"How did you know about that?"

"Huh?" Kakarot turns his head to look at his oldest brother. The asked question snapped him from his thoughts. "About what?"

"That attack you killed Gero with…" Raditz answers.

"Oh! You mean that Penetrate!" Kakarot grins. "I killed Piccolo's dad that way when I was a kid! He broke my legs and arms… well, he made the mistake of not breaking my other arm, so I did what I did to Gero and pierced right through him!"

Raditz is annoyed. He has no choice but the simplify. "I know _you_ know about that! I'm talking about how you tapped into it! How did you know how to tap into your hidden strength?"

"Hidden? What are you talking about?"

Everyone falls on the ground anime-style.

Kakarot notices the legs in the air. "Is it something I said?"

Turles is the first to shoot back to his feet. "Urrgh! Kakarot logic! How can he tap into it and not even know what the hell he did?!"

Kakarot is even more confused. "Can somebody explain?"

Nappa stands and sighs. "Alright. Let me try to in a way you'll understand. That Penetrate attack was no ordinary move. You may not realize it, but you were using your hidden strength - your primal power - while performing the lethal attack."

"That's strange. I didn't transform."

"You didn't… but you reverted to your primal mindset for just a second to pull that power out." Nappa continues. "While you were rocketing your way up at Gero, you went deep within yourself and pulled out your primal power. Your eyes became red as if you had looked at a full moon. Not only that, we saw your primal form appear and perform the attack with you."

"Huh?!" Kakarot is really interested now. "Really?! It was some illusional thing?!"

"That's right." Nappa nods. "What you did is what is called "Primal summoning". It's called that because we summon our hidden strength… which is our Oozaru state, and we use that times 10 multiplier in one short burst. It's somewhat like transforming, but it's not."

"In other words, the reason why your eyes appear red and we saw that Oozaru illusion was because you were using your primal powers to send that attack." Tarble adds his own fact. "I wish to see for myself, but I've heard of the power before. Every Saiyan has the ability to use it, but bringing it out is so difficult, it hasn't happened for decades."

"It's no wonder why your son is filled with so much potential." Kauli says. "Didn't one of you said that father was filled with it too?"

"That's right. So was Kakarot's father." Nappa answers.

"So… it runs in the family?" Kakarot guesses.

"It explains why Raditz and Turles are suddenly gaining heights." Vegeta seems to be in thought. "Which reminds me. Kakarot, take your brothers to the headquarters, and don't wait another second."

"Near Jingle Village." Kakarot mutters. "They chose a decent place since nobody likes the cold."

Raditz watches his brother heading for the ship. "Where are you heading?"

"We're going to Snow Mountain." Kakarot specifies the location. "Alright. Let's go!"

Kauli is alert. The mentioning of the place seems to ring a bell with her.

"So soon? After what happened?" Turles asks.

"Come on." Kakarot urges him. "Vegeta's gonna start yelling at us. I was already scolded enough." He jumps from the ground in flight. "Kauli. I don't want to be a burden, but you don't mind looking for my son, do you?"

"You saved my life." Kauli shrugs. "If I have to protect your son, I will. I have to repay you someway, but don't expect me to jump into some all-in-out massacre like you do."

"I didn't ask for that. You don't even have to worry. That was my choice. Not yours." Kakarot takes off, and Raditz flies after him.

Kauli groans. "I thought I made it clear that-"

"You don't want to see my ass. I remember what you said." Turles interrupts her to prove his memory isn't frail like Kakarot 's. "Just remember. A Saiyan can't forget the harsh things they are told. You're either going to regret it, or you'll feel some other way. I don't know, but I suggest you keep yourself low." He chuckles, and he flies away.

"Keep myself low. Yeah. Feed that to the dogs." Kauli grumbles.

Nappa watches the brothers fly off. "How can a trio like them have entirely different personalities but act the same at the same time?"

"That's a mystery that can only be answered by their mother. Too bad she's not alive." Tarble answers.

Silence.

"So…" Kauli stops the silence. "Did Goku say something about going to Snow Mountain? What is that fool thinking? He'll be a popsicle in an hour if he ain't properly dressed."

Vegeta for once isn't annoyed by the woman's complaining. "Well, I was thinking you're saying that because you're Human raised. Rethinking… Saiyans can only endure the cold for so long. Humans are frail and die quickly from extreme temperatures. We can deal with boiling water and ice water for at least an hour. being a space can last for a while, but there's still a timer."

"They better get a fur coat or something." Kauli groans.

Future Trunks is frozen. He just remembered something. "Did they took _me_ with them?!"

"You?" Nappa asks, confused.

"I'm from the future!" Future Trunks reminds them.

"Oh, right. The you in this time. I don't think you need to worry." Nappa seems very laid back about this. "With all the hair Raditz got, that baby has a snug and warm place to sleep in."

"I hope he washes his hair." Kauli shivers. "It must be filled with dandruff, dust mites, roaches, and old candy. Eww."

"You aren't wrong about the old candy." Nappa says.

"Eww!"

"Though, it's been too long. He hasn't gathered any candy to hide." Vegeta shrugs. "It explains why he went crazy earlier. He's probably still craving for sweets."

"What about the others? They'll freeze too." Future Trunks says.

"They have Kakarot. That feral Saiyan can kill an animal and skin in in seconds if he wanted to." Nappa reminds her.

Kauli blinks. "Hold up. Are you saying that tiger kilt he wears was the fur of a _real_ tiger?"

"That's his second one. The military destroyed the first one." Tarble says.

"Tigers are near extinct!" Kauli gasps.

Vegeta huffs. "Does it look like we care? We weren't born here. None of us were. You and Kakarot merely grew up here after crashing her as infants. Nothing more."

Kauli doesn't bother to say nothing after that.

"Raditz might hold them back if he's really hoping for candy." Tarble sees a problem.

"They are heading for Snow Mountain." Kauli says this as if they are stupid to not realize how big this might be. "As dull as you Saiyans are to this planet, Raditz and that idiot Goku-wannabe are going to turn into a pair of toddlers the second they even _see_ snow."

"Snow?" Vegeta repeats the word like he never heard it before. "I've only been to planets filled with ice. What the hell is snow?"

"Exactly my point. Instant toddler mode."

 **\- Hours Later at Snow Mountain -**

Raditz's eyes widen as the baby riding his shoulder laughs. "This planet is so strange!"

Below them is a field of endless pure white snow. The sight of it alone is amazing enough. Kakarot smiles like a child and lands on the snow. "Wow! I haven't seen snow in forever! I forgot about how cold it is!"

"This powdery white stuff?" Raditz bends down and grabs a handful of snow. He shakes it off quickly, feeling the odd and cold texture. "This is snow? What the hell is snow?! This stuff?!"

"It looks like a bunch of powder the Humans feed their infants." Turles makes his description.

Kakarot gives them an odd look. "You've never seen it before?"

"I _did_ went to a planet made of ice, but it was just ice. Snow is… new to me." Raditz admits. "When you were looked at as a weak foot soldier, they don't bother to send you to these sort of climates." He slowly stands and dusts the snow off his pants. "It's chilly out here. An average Human would freeze to death without proper gear out here. We're going to have to warm up soon."

Turles seems more interested with the falling snowflakes. He watches them pass by. "The military is located here you say? Looks like you were right about this location being a place no one would really bother to go. It's freezing here."

"When I was a kid, there was Jingle Village around here with people wearing heavy coats. Further north… a place called Muscle Tower was the Red Ribbon base. The tower was destroyed… but I'm sure they made this their headquarters now. Back then, their headquarters was located in a warm climate." Kakarot explains what he remembers.

"You thought this through. You're using your head more often." Raditz almost praises his youngest brother. He looks at Turles and says, "Where do you suppose we should look first?"

Turles shrugs. "I don't know, but our little brother is having fun with this."

"What?" Raditz looks back at where Kakarot was standing before, but the warrior is no longer there. He looks around until he finds Kakarot crouched at the ground, clumping snow together tightly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing is here for miles. I decided since we came all the way here, we should take a break and eat before searching. It took us hours to get here." Kakarot replies.

Raditz begins to walk forward. "I understand that, but there's nothing here but this snow! There's no time for you to sit around if you want to eat!"

Kakarot hums to himself as he continues gathering snow.

"Are you even listening-" Raditz's face is struck with a snowball. Snow covers his face, and he quickly swats the stuff off while spitting. Baby Trunks shakes some snow from his own head. Raditz glares at Kakarot who has another snowball in his hand. "What was that?!"

"A snowball." Kakarot answers innocently.

Raditz glances at Turles before marching towards Kakarot. "We have no time for games-"

His face is struck with another snowball. Baby Trunks laughs at him, and Zhanshitao chirps.

Raditz angrily slaps the show off his face and growls. "Didn't you hear me?! Is your head filled with stupid?! Do that again and I swear-"

Another snowball. Zhanshitao screeches as he is struck down with it this time. The spider falls in the snow.

Turles sighs.

Kakarot blinks as he picks up another snowball. "Uh… aren't you going to dodge any of these? That's the whole point. Sorta like training."

The long-haired warrior rubs the snow off his face once more, and he looks like he is about to snap. "Childish fool! I am not in the mood for this! We came here for a reason and you are acting like a little brat-" His sentence is cut as another snowball hits his face. He snarls and rubs it off his face. "STOP THROWING SNOWBALLS!"

Baby Trunks coos.

Kakarot pauses, and a mischievous grin crosses his face. "Okay, I'll stop."

Zhanshitao crawls up Raditz's leg and sits on his head again. The spider seems worried.

Raditz recognizes the look Kakarot is giving him. "Oh, no! You better not dare after I just told you! You are really trying to push me this time-!"

Another snowball. Zhanshitao is knocked down again.

"Okay! That's it!" Raditz reaches down and grabs a handful of snow. He presses it to a ball. "Let's see how you like it!" He gives it a hard throw.

Kakarot's eyes widen and he dives at the ground. The snowball whizzes over him and strikes a tree, leaving a chunk of wood blasted off. "Whoa! Something soft can do that?!"

Turles knows Raditz has a short temper, but for him to snap so quickly is rather funny. "You do realize you threw a snowball at him too, which is joining in the game?"

"That's the whole point!" Kakarot creates another one. He throws it at Turles, and it actually knocks him down. He nearly giggles like a child as Turles stands while spitting out snow. "Hahaha! You've got a beard!"

Turles looks at his chin. A snow beard is present, and he quickly wipes it off. "Stop playing around, you moron!"

Baby Trunks claps.

Kakarot grins. "Okay!" He throws another, and Turles is knocked down. "You'll have to stop me first!"

Turles growls and shakes the snow from his hand. He creates a snowball, and he throws it at the warrior. He didn't expect Kakarot to duck, and he definitely didn't expect the snowball to hit Raditz instead.

Raditz growls. He creates a snowball. "That's it!" He throws it towards Turles, but the warrior dodges, and Kakarot ducks to avoid it as well.

"Oh, so you're after me over the fact that I accidentally hit you?! It's not a damn ki blast, Raditz! Get over it!" Turles throws a snowball at Raditz who ducks.

"It's exactly the same!" Raditz throws one back, but it hits Kakarot instead.

Kakarot laughs and jumps high. "Yay! Snowball fight!"

"Snowball, what?" Raditz blinks as his youngest brother lands. His mouth partially drops as he watches Kakarot's hands move in a blur. Countless spheres of clumped snow like around the warrior. Raditz actually steps back as Kakarot looks at him with a wide grin filled with mischief. "Is it me, or did he get a military supply of cannon balls made out of snow in under one minute?"

"Kakarot. Don't you do that." Turles is very cautious now. The dark and mischievous grin Kakarot is giving them is making him uncomfortable. "Kakarot!"

"SNOWBALL FIIIIGHT!" Kakarot screams out the words. He laughs like a maniac as he throws the snowballs. They fly towards the Saiyans like a swarm of bullets from a firing squad.

"Holy SHIT!" Raditz jumps behind a rock. "He's gone crazy!"

Zhanshitao pulls his head from being burried under the snow. As soon as he sees the swarm of snowballs, a high pitched screech that sounds like a scream escapes from the spider. He tries to run, but snowballs pound on him, and he is burried underneath.

Turles ducks. "How the hell can snow even be a threat suddenly?!" He looks at Raditz. Snowballs fly over their heads. "This must be a game earthlings play! Snow can hurt if you throw it hard enough!"

"Or fill it with rocks." Raditz adds.

Pause.

Kakarot's snowballs continue to fly.

"It's every Saiyan for himself!" Raditz and Turles shout in sync. They both jumps back and take cover behind a mound of snow. The two begin to make their own snowballs, and they begin to throw. It's the only time they expose themselves from hiding in hopes to land a hit in that exchange.

A pair of hairy spider legs stick out from the snow. They are pulled by Raditz, and the Saiyan shakes the snow off him.

"You might want to hide somewhere warm." Raditz warns the spider.

Zhanshitao doesn't argue. He crawls up Raditz's shoulder and hides inside his hair. Baby Trunks coos in interest.

Kakarot laughs joyfully. "This is actually really fun!"

 **-0000-**

"If they are occupied with the snow, at least the immaturity in their system will be dealt with." Vegeta begins to walk once more. "Kauli, go on with looking for Kakarot's son. I'll be on my way to find those metal brats."

Future Trunks seems a bit uneasy. "I have a bad feeling. They always like to watch our activities before they reveal themselves. Since we can't sense their energy, they could pop out at any moment."

"You have some good instincts. How did you know we were here?"

Everyone freezes. A pair of Androids drop the ceiling of the building and land on the street. Some of the Saiyans are confused to see a sniper gun strapped against 17's back. Then again, many teens find guns cool. He probably found it and decided to take it along with him. The gun looks rather strange.

Vegeta narrows his eyes. "I see. Tarble."

"Yes, Vegeta?" Tarble answers.

"They have the shot."

The Android's presence is a problem.

"Damn!" Future Trunks steps back.

"So, you're from the future. That explains a lot. No wonder why you already know about us." 17 seems very interested about learning about this. "That baby was the present you, wasn't it? If we kill him, does that erase you from time?"

"Don't get any funny ideas!" Future Trunks draws out his sword.

"Ooh. Pointy." 17 chuckles.

18 strokes her hair back. "We've done some checking around, and it seems you've sent those brothers away. Was it for the headquarters?"

17 nods. "Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Can these guys become even more of a burden? Aside that, it looks like you killed that old bastard." 18 notices 20 who is dismantled on the ground. "I guess they did the work for us."

"For you?!" Tarble gasps. "You were going to turn against him?! He created you!"

"Yeah. That's exactly the problem." 18 says hatefully. Her tone has anger to it. "He _created_ us. I never liked him. I'm glad he's dead. My brother was going to kill him himself, but the job was already done. Of course, that doesn't mean we're all friends."

"Okay. We got that out the way, so let's get to the point." Kauli frowns. Her hands are close to the chain wrapped around her shoulder. "What do you two want?"

"To kill Goku. Duh." 17 replies rudely. "Since you sent him away, we'll just kill you for the fun of it."

Vegeta huffs. What the teen said annoys him. "Killing for fun sounds like something Kakarot would do. We Saiyans fight for fun. How could a pair of toasters possibly understand what joy we take in combat?"

"I didn't say we take joy. It's just something we do to kill time." 17 looks towards his sister. "Right sis?"

18 nods. "Yep. It's even more fun to see people turn against each other. It seems you and the others are getting along with Goku, but I'm not stupid. Some of you still have tension. He seems to be too stubborn for you." She crosses her arms and looks at Vegeta. "What would you do? It's only a matter of time until Goku had enough of the bullshit you all gave him, and he'll turn on you just to get what he wants."

"Sounds like that's your situation with Dr. Gero." Future Trunks notes. .

18 somewhat agrees. "True, but I'm not a Saiyan. You guys tend to bite when you had enough of things."

"What are you saying?" Nappa frowns.

"Well, what's better than us killing you is you guys killing each other. I want to see that for once." 17 rubs the strap that holds his weapon.

Tarble frowns. "Vegeta. I need you to do something. You have an idea on what I'm talking about, right?"

Vegeta growls. "I hate it. I'm the only one who can deal with this scenario anyway. All of you."

The others look at him.

"There's no cause to be alarmed."

"No cause, huh?" 17 mutters.

"These teenagers are crazy." Kauli sighs. She really needs to get out of this danger zone and look for Karot. However, leaving like that would cause the teens to do anything. She doesn't want to be behind the pulled trigger.

The Saiyans carefully watch the teenagers as they walk around a bit to observe the destruction around them. They don't mention it.

"Alright. Everyone is listening in?" Tarble asks. "He will engage. It's time to play a game."

Kauli sighs. "A game, huh? What's with you Saiyans and games?"

17 glances at the broken windows. "I wonder if any animals survived this mess. The local forests are healing from recent damage."

"It doesn't really matter." 18 says to her brother. "These Saiyans are going to be with the rubble, completely dead. It'll probably stir up Goku, but he'll be dead before he knows it to."

Kauli steps forward. "Alright. So let's say you _did_ kill us, and there's no one else left to kill. What would you do afterwards? Do you two have a goal in mind?"

17 chuckles. "Goal? Who has time for a lame goal? That's something old people would rather do. We don't have a goal. We just do what we want."

"If everyone is dead, then fine. We'll find something else to do." 18 shrugs.

"Typical teenagers. They think they know everything." Nappa growls.

Future Trunks throws his hands up and allow them to drop. "Hello?! I'm right here, you know!" He does not want to be in the same category as the Android twins.

"So. What would I do? I dunno. I guess I'll walk around and see what this planet looks like without any people in it." 17 jokes.

18 shrugs. "Sounds fine enough."

It's quiet for a moment. Birds chirp afar which fills the silence.

Android 17 seems to recall something. "What I want to do, huh?" He turns to his sister again. "Hey. Remember when I told you I once wanted to be a park ranger?" 17 asks her.

"Yeah. What about it?" 18 asks.

"I'm really good with guns, but I don't use guns. Guns are useless to me. What's the point of having one when you can shoot lethal light from your fingertips?" 17 chuckles as he removes the sniper gun from being strapped against his back. He slips a hand inside his pocket, and he takes out a needle filled with a strange red substance. He loads the weapon with the needle.

Future Trunks isn't familiar with it. "Hey. What is that?!"

"A little something that Chille guy made. It doesn't look like much, but it seems to only have an effect on monkeys. For some strange reason, it doesn't even affect any other animal but them. Even Humans aren't affected. It has something to do with something that cannot be explained."

Kauli is lost. "That last sentence does not make any sense."

"What are you trying to say?" Tarble narrows his eyes.

"Well. According to the information the military collected on your guys, your DNA is more similar to a monkey's than a Human's is. That makes you more of a monkey than a man."

Kauli slips into a fighting stance. The others do the same the second they notice her.

"Remember. Stick with it." Tarble warns everyone.

"You see… it really makes the monkeys become very wild and out of control crazy. I wonder if it works for a Saiyan." 17 laughs as he shuts one eye. The other is focused on the scope. He seems to be aiming for Tarble. "Let's find out, shall we?" He fires the needle.

Tarble can hear it coming towards him, but he can't exactly pinpoint the direction. His eyes widen.

Vegeta turns to his brother. "That idiot! It's coming for you!" He jumps and he shoved his brother out the way. It results to the needle stabbing his right arm near the armpit.

"Vegeta!" Future Trunks gasps.

"Brother…!" Tarble falls to the ground. He sits up quickly, staring at the direction he heard his brother shout. He can't believe it. Did his brother actually shielded him?

Nappa quickly rushes towards the prince. "Vegeta! Are you alright?!"

The older prince grunts as his fingers wrap around the needle. He pulls it out and tossed it aside, but the substance that was once present in the needle is empty. "Don't worry about it. They're teenagers. They're only bluffing and trying to make a fool out of us."

"A fool? Really?" 18 crosses her arms. "Who's the real fool? It's affecting you already."

Future Trunks becomes very concerned.

Vegeta isn't convinced. "Is that what you think? Did you forget that I'm an alien to this world? Earthy substances won't have an affect on a… a… S-sai…!" The prince falls to his hands and knees.

"Vegeta!" Kauli becomes very concerned. She takes a step back in case the unexpected makes an appearance.

"Vegeta! Say something! You're playing with us, right?!" Nappa asks quickly. He appears a bit scared. Vegeta is very unpredictable most of the time.

Vegeta's back rises and falls quickly due to his breathing becoming heavier with each second. A hand rests on his back, belonging to Tarble.

"Brother. Hang in there! I'll have a antidote made for you in an instant!"

"He can do that?!" Kauli can't believe this.

Nappa nods. "Tarble may not be a good fighter, but he can create an antidote for any sort of poisoning in less than 5-10 minutes. The problem is, he's blind. He'll have to rely on Kakarot's son for assistance, and that might drag out the process longer than average. Since Karot is absent, he'll have to rely on his other four senses."

17 shrugs. "I don't know. I wouldn't call it poisoning. Your prince is no longer in his right mind."

Nappa looks at the teen. "What?!"

Future Trunks steps back as Vegeta's knees leave the ground for the feet to take the spot. The prince stands on his hands and feet, hunched close to the ground. He seems to be in pain.

18 seems interested. "When a leader falls helpless, the followers fall apart and are no longer a threat, because they don't know what to do. Take this as an example."

All heads turn to Vegeta the second they hear a rumbling growl from him.

"Here's a plot twist. Your leader turns against his followers. What will you do?" 17 asks coolly.

"Wh-wha…?" Future Trunks steps back again as he watches the prince's tail slip free from being wrapped around the waist.

"Free tail in combat. Never a good sign unless you're Kakarot…" Nappa doesn't have the slightest idea on what could be happening, but the idea begins to take form, and he gasps. "Th-those bastards!"

"What?!" Kauli asks.

"Get back!" Nappa warns everyone. "Get back now!"

"Why?!" Tarble asks.

The question is answered, and the mystery on what is happening is solved. Vegeta lifts his head. Teeth are exposed and his eyes are wild and glowing in rage.

"He's been forced to his primal mindset!" Nappa announces.

 **-0000-**

"Isn't this like… a small base near the headquarters?" Raditz and his brothers walk through a small building filled with folders and binders. Baby Trunks looks over his father's shoulder. "This must be where they keep their information. Kakarot, how did you do that?"

"I dunno. I just fell on the switch, and the house came up from under the snow." Kakarot says. He was knocked down by a snowball, and he sat on a secret switch. He didn't expect that, but he knows it's not the headquarters.

"This might save us some time. They have a few computers in here too." Turles points out.

Everything is calm in the atmosphere, but the second they hear a door open, they hide behind a wall and are completely still.

"Who was that?" Kakarot asks Raditz who is closer to the edge of the wall.

"Don't know. Whoever this is… they are coming this way." Raditz peaks around the corner. He sees a shadow running his way, so he jumps out and creates a sphere of energy. "You've ran into the wrong person!"

The shadow throws their hands up in surrender. "Wait! It's me! Don't fire that thing at me!"

Raditz recognizes the voice. "What the…?"

Kakarot's eyes go wide. He pushes his brother aside. "Don't shoot!" He stands in front of the shadow, and he grabs the hand. He pulls the shadow towards the light which turns out to be ChiChi. "I thought I warned you to stay inside the cave!"

"Did you actually think I would stand by and do nothing?!" ChiChi growls at him. "I'm not completely helpless! I can take care of myself!"

Kakarot nearly gives up right away. He laughs lightly. "That's ChiChi for you. Look." He looks at her with a serious expression. "Vegeta sent us here to investigate. I don't want you in the way."

"Are you looking for files?" The woman asks.

"Yeah."

"I found a room full of them."

Turles nods. "She's actually very useful. Might as well let her lead us, but it better not be some sort of trick."

"Trick? My husband is your little brother." ChiChi reminds him. She begins to walk, and the others don't move for several seconds.

Turles chuckles. "You have one hell of a woman, Kakarot." He begins to walk with Raditz.

Kakarot blinks. "What are you saying?!" He jogs after them to catch up.

A few minutes go by, and ChiChi pushes open a door. A room filled with shelves and computers interests the Saiyans. The woman picks up a folder sitting on the desk. "The headquarters has all this information digitized. The military was planning to burn these files down today. I suggest we learn as much as we can."

Kakarot walks past her. "As much as we can, huh?"

"What are you doing?" ChiChi watches with wonder on why the warrior is looking through the abandoned library. He would grab a book and skim through it before picking up another one. This is too strange to accept… since she never saw him pick up a book in her life.

"They say the Androids were created by Dr. Gero who was the mind behind The Red Ribbon Army." Kakarot begins to explain. "One of these books must have something about them…" He picks up another book and flips through the pages.

ChiChi knows the warrior is still an idiot when it comes to education. She decides to assist him, so she grabs a book herself.

"Might as well jump in." Raditz shrugs. He picks up a folder to look through, and Turles did the same. ChiChi meanwhile picks up another folder. The woman opens it, and her face reads she had discovered something.

"Goku!"

Kakarot sets the book down. "Found something?"

"Turns out you were right about one thing." ChiChi walks to him with the folder in her hand. She allows him to look over her shoulder. "He was an elderly man. He's one of the most intelligent people known to man. They say his studies and experiments are extraordinary… but there was something suspicious about them. They say he died long ago…"

"That doesn't make any sense. If he's dead, then why did that future kid mentioned him as if he was alive. He said those androids killed him! Even today, I finally killed him!" Kakarot's words cause the woman to be alarmed. He snatches a book from the table and turns a few pages. "They can't just be Androids. They don't sound like robots or anything… not like Android 8. Not like Android 19."

He pauses, recalling his childhood. The Frankenstein-looking Android crosses his mind. He killed him.

He doesn't allow the thought to bother him.

"A failure to them… that was what he was…" Kakarot quickly rushes to a desk and sits on a rolling chair. He rolls to a desk and glances around the desk.

Raditz is confused. He never saw a chair with wheels before. "What are you-"

Kakarot feels around the computer and presses the power button. "Come on… please work. I hope I didn't wreck this place too bad…!"

The screen flicks and turns on.

"Am I lucky or what?!" Kakarot smiles brightly. He turns to the woman. "Hey, can you setup the wee-fee thingy?"

"It's not "wee-fee." It's WiFi. But, alright." ChiChi nods. She walks to the computer.

Raditz sets a book down the second his eyes land on another rolling chair. He takes a seat, and the chair sinks a bit due to his weight. He finds a lever, and he grabs it. He pushes it down and it surprised to see he is being lifted higher with each pump.

"Alright." ChiChi types in a password, and the WiFi is connected. She steps back and pints at the computer. "There. Do what you have to."

"Thanks." Kakarot smiles.

"Just make sure you look out for anything out of the ordinary-" ChiChi pauses when she hears something rolling back and forth. She turns and sees Raditz pushing himself around the rolling chair. "Don't do that! That's not a toy!"

Raditz stops.

Kakarot quickly types across the keyboard. "Dr. Gero…" He clicks on a link and strolls down the page carefully. After seeing nothing interesting, he clicks back and enters another website. "What's this about?"

ChiChi looks at the screen.

"Project bios…"

ChiChi turns around as soon as she heard squeaking. Raditz spins around in the rolling chair now. "Cut it out!" She notices Turles spinning on a spinning chair while standing up. "Seriously!"

"No." Raditz continues to spin.

"You don't tell me what to do." Turles huffs as he continues to spin as well.

"I swear. All of you are kids." The woman groans. "When it comes to new objects, you can't help but be curious."

Turles suddenly loses his footing. He shouts in alarm as he is flung off the chair, and he crashes headfirst into a bookshelf. He sits up quickly. "Damn!"

The bookshelf leans towards him. He looks up.

"Oh."

The books rain on him and the shelf lands on top. Raditz continues to spin while laughing. Baby Trunks sits on his lap and laughs as well.

Kakarot's finger hovers over the cursor as he reads. "Reported missing teenage twins… kidnapped by The Red Ribbon Army…" He reads further on, and his eyes widen and fill with disbelief. "A boy and a girl…! Black hair and blonde…! Blue eyes… no… this has to be a coincidence… but it's not!"

Turles climbs surfaces from the mountain of books. He walks out and sets a book down as Raditz sits up in his chair. The discomfort in the tone of Kakarot's voice alerts them what he is saying is shocking to him.

ChiChi is just as shocked as he is. "What does that mean?!"

"That doctor kidnapped people and tried to make them better than the Androids he previously made! 17 and 18… they aren't just androids! They are like cyborgs… more like… artificial Humans in a way! That's why they killed the doctor in Trunks' time! It was because of what he did to them!"

"You're telling me…?"

"17 and 18 were once Human!"

 **-0000-**

Everyone steps back further. All except the two Androids who watch the chaos like it's a good movie.

"I wonder. How will they deal with an threat when that threat is one of their own allies?" 17 wonders aloud. He does this on purpose just to make fun of the situation the other Saiyans are in.

Vegeta moves his hand forward, then his foot. He slowly walks towards the slowly retreating warriors in all fours. His eyes have no trace of reason. The Saiyan has the eyes of a predator that spotted the prey.

"V-Vegeta…?" Kauli calls his name for a response.

Vegeta cocks his head very slowly while opening his mouth. He exhales a growl that rumbled through the air.

"Goodness…" Tarble gulps. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Haven't you guys been in this situation before?!" Future Trunks asks.

"Before?" Nappa begins to think. He recalls something . "In fact… we did! It was over a week ago!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _Haaaa…" Kakarot rolls to his stomach, and he punches himself to stand. His knees are bent and his back is arched. He slowly lifts his head to look at them with bared teeth. "Rrrrrrrr…"_

 _Karot steps back this time. His father is looking directly at him._

 _Kakarot's ears twitch. No one but him can hear the voice that is inside his head._

"Destroy everything…"

 _The Saiyan lunges forward. His punch is blocked by his son. He pulls his fist free and sends a kick that is dodged. The attacks are in a frenzy, but the kid easily dodges it._

 _Kakarot's attacks are lacking style and skill. The attacks are wild and sloppy as if he's an angry tiger swiping at anything around it. It's why the kid can dodge them easily. It's almost predictable. Of course, the blows are powerful. If one lands, the kid can have a broken bone or two._

 _Kakarot misses another palm strike, and the kid flinches as the fingers scratch his face. Kakarot swings his arm and the arm strikes the child on the chest, knocking him down._

 _Karot lifts his head. He is spooked as his father now stands over him. He quickly kicks his feet to make him spin on the ground. His feet sweeps his father's from the ground, and the kid lies on his back. Kakarot falls towards him, and the child kicks both legs out at the same time he sends both fists. The legs kick the stomach and the fists strike the chest all at the same time. Kakarot falls on his back, and the child kicks his feet forward to flip back to standing._

 _Kakarot rolls to his stomach. He looks ahead in time to see Turles jumping over Karot with an incoming kick. Kakarot pushes his hands and feet against the ground to jump back. He lands feet away, crawling backwards in all fours. He growls, and he lunges from the air with an aggressive shout. His fingers are hooked as he lunges towards Turles to pounce him to the ground._

 _Turles bends his knees with a fist pulled back and a hand in position to catch any first strike. "Look at yourself." As soon as Kakarot is in range, he snatches his wrist and punches the warrior on the chest. He swings him around towards him, and spins with a kick that strikes Kakarot on the side of his face._

 _Kakarot flips and lands on his feet. He stumbles and moves his head around from the pain._

" _He's definitely not recognizing any of us." Vegeta crosses his arms. Looking at Kakarot, the warrior is still growling like an animal. "I have the feeling there is no way we can bring him back to his senses. There's no other option. He has to be killed or he'll kill one of us."_

 _Raditz's eyes widen. He never wanted to hear those words… but they were spoken. Looking at Kakarot, Vegeta is right._

 _They can't snap him back._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"There's a way to snap him back." Nappa mutters. "There has to be. Trunks was able to do that to Kakarot."

"We were lucky because of The Crown of Restraint! Vegeta doesn't have anything like that!" Tarble reminds the general.

17 seems a bit bored. "No time to stand around and talk unless you want to get mauled. The main target for now is the big guy."

Nappa is alert. He looks at Vegeta and he jumps back as the prince lunges towards him. "Damn it!"

Vegeta ends up biting on a small bike tire since he missed his target. The tire is shook around and reduced to shreds that fly everywhere. The prince tears the tire using his hands and teeth without holding back.

"Whoa. That's wild." 17 laughs.

Tarble stares at where he hears the noise. He listens to the sounds carefully to identify them. "Metal. Rubber. Teeth chewing on rubber… he's biting on a bike tire. Of course!" The prince speaks up. "Throw anything you can find at him! Wear him down!"

"You're serious?" Kauli asks.

"Just do it!"

The woman rushes to a horse saddle robot standing next to a window. She pulls it free from the ground, and he hears heavy footsteps. She looks to her right to see Vegeta sprinting towards her in all fours. "Here!" She tossed it at him, and she jumps back as the prince tackles the robot down and punches right through it.

Vegeta tears out the wires, and sparks fly. He chomps on some wires to tear them from the robot.

"That should keep him busy for a moment. He won't stop wrecking it until it's nothing but scraps." Tarble seems to be timing them. He is focusing on the sounds of metal being torn. "You have approximately, 2 minutes. Does anyone have any ferns?"

Future Trunks hands the prince some with a container of the healing drink.

"Good. Keep him distracted while I make the antidote." The prince instructs. "Don't worry about me."

"Right." Nappa rushes inside a store. Seconds later, he walks out with giant plush animal toys.

"It doesn't matter what you do." 17 chuckles. "You Saiyans aren't just born with fighting instincts. You're also born with powerful killing instincts. What a perfect combination for an animal. That is exactly what you guys turn into when you are far too overwhelmed with rage and bloodlust."

"That was what happened to Kakarot." Kauli notes. "He was savage like an animal because his instincts had complete control of him. His fighting instincts didn't overwhelm him. It was the killing part of him."

Vegeta slaps away the metal and spits out wire that hangs from his teeth. He growls and stalks forward.

Future Trunks is alert. "He's done!"

Vegeta dashes towards them.

"Not for long!" Nappa throws a giant dog plush towards the prince.

Vegeta grabs the head and lands on the ground, slamming it down. He pics up the plush and slams it on the ground over and over like an enraged monkey throwing whatever is in hand. One more slam, and he tears the plush apart and pulls out the cotton.

"Oh, God." Kauli gasps. She winces as she witnessed the prince biting the plush and tearing it to pieces using his teeth.

18 laughs. "This is too funny! How easy it is to mess around like that!" She witnesses the plush's head being torn from the neck by the teeth and thrown aside. "Wow. He's really an animal."

Tarble smirks lightly. The substance he is creating is steaming.

Vegeta is finished with the plush that is now fabric and cotton balls. The Saiyan stalks towards them again. He lunges at Nappa and another plush is thrown. The prince rips it apart and attacks again.

"He's tearing them faster each time!" Nappa's final plush was treated like a dog toy. Cotton flies everywhere, and the general steps back as Vegeta attacks. He snatches a stick and grabs both ends. He saves his head by using the stick as a guard. The prince chomps on it in attempt to bite him, but the stick snaps in half.

"Good luck. You'll see the others soon when they die too, okay pal?" 17 says as he waves.

"Done!" Tarble announces. "Playtime is over!"

17 and 18 are confused. "What?"

Nappa's hands leave Vegeta's head, and he chuckles as the prince stands. "I think we can really learn from Kakarot. Don't you think?"

18 is in disbelief. "What?!"

Vegeta spits out splinters and cotton. He wipes his mouth using the back of his hand. "Tarble, you owe me far more than you think. Dah! I can't believe I actually had to do this and look like a damn fool!"

17 looks at his weapon. "What the?!"

"Nice try." Kauli crosses her arms. "Did you actually think that would work? Vegeta is immune to that shot. The rest of us aren't, but you didn't know that. You only had one shot."

Nappa begins to explain. "He's immune due to Frieza. Frieza didn't want to risk having Vegeta lose his mind and become savage and wild like an animal, so he gave the prince a permanent antidote in case someone like you tries to force him to have a feral state."

"We planned this ahead of time. As soon as Vegeta saw the substance, he told me, so I asked him to take the shot and _pretend_ he went feral. Of course, he hated the idea, but he reluctantly agreed. How else are we supposed to fool you?"

17 growls. "You tricked me!" He fires a quick blast that wasn't expected, and it shoots Vegeta on his left side. He watches him fall, and he rises his hand in the air with his sister. "That's it! Scorched Earth!"

"Scorched Earth!" 18 agrees with her brother's plan.

Tarble shakes his brother. "Vegeta!"

Nappa and the others look up as the blast heads for them. "Uh-oh."

He blast slams on the ground, but a few crash against it, and a huge explosion blows the teens back.

Smoke clears. The Saiyans seem unharmed except Vegeta. The blasts that countered the Androids' came from Tarble and Nappa who slowly lower their hands.

18 sighs. "Done here." She drives towards the ground and fires a blast at a building which collapses on Nappa. She descends and lands by stomping her foot on Vegeta's right arm. A loud snap confirms the limb is broken.

Vegeta screams out in pain.

"Vegeta!" Future Trunks gasps. He jumps the second 17 appears behind him. A blast slams directly on him, and he falls to the ground, smoking.

Kauli steps back as 17 rushes towards her. Gaining confidence, she throws a punch, but her wrist is grabbed and twisted. She screams out, and a knee slams on her chest, breaking several ribs. She is dropped to the ground, and a boot slams on her back.

"Stay still if you want to live longer." 17 gives her a warning. He walks towards Vegeta and stands a couple feet away from him.

"I'm not going to mess around anymore. You've pissed me off!" 18 shouts. She jumps back and lands next to her brother.

"Vegeta!" Tarble rushes to his brother and begins to shake him. "Big brother! Please! Wake up! Say something! Are you listening to me?! Don't give up life! You better not die!"

Nappa shoves the boulder off him as he stands. His breathing is hard, and his eyes burn at the androids. "What the hell did you do?"

"Oh look. Big guy's back on his feet. How nice." 17 chuckles. "Don't worry about it. Your pal there won't suffer too long. Thanks to the wound 18 landed before she broke him, he'll bleed out and die eventually. If he stays still, he can spend a little more time on this world."

Nappa's eyes shift to the android. "Bastard. You dare to wound him…! I thought _I_ was your target!"

"Well, he was in my way. After that trick he pulled on us, I _had_ to get rid of him." 17 shrugs. He turns and begins to walk towards Vegeta. "I can end his misery right now if you like."

Tarble gasps, and he clenches his fist. "You stay away from my brother!" He spreads his feet apart and positions himself in one of Vegeta's fighting stances. "Stay away from him…!"

"Are you serious? You really think you can fight me?" 17 is a blur and he is in front of the younger prince in an instant. The Saiyan had no time to panic as a hand grips around the throat. 17 sighs. "Saiyans have to learn the hard way."

"Kill them and I'll tear you apart!"

17 turns around with Tarble in his strangle. He lifts the prince up and gives Nappa a puzzled look. "You think you have a chance? What's with you? It's like Vegeta is your son or something."

"Practically… you could say…" Future Trunks grunts. "Nappa and Vegeta are definitely something. Vegeta was a child, and Nappa guided him. He pretty much raised him like a father…"

"A father figure? That's new." 18 crosses her arms.

"I never said it out loud, but Vegeta is the closest Nappa can have as a son." Kauli explains. "Vegeta is the Saiyans' prince. We can't allow him to die. He is the last of the royalty of our kind along with his brother. We have no king…"

"A prince?" 17 looks at the wounded Vegeta. "That explains a lot. He sure likes to talk with an odd choice of words."

"You're being sarcastic." 18 points out.

"I know. Vegeta has a fowl mouth. It's his little brother who speaks like a prince. How funny." 17 aims the palm of his hand at Tarble's face.

A hand grabs 17's ankle.

"You still have some energy left?" 17 wonders. "That's right. Sis only broke one of your arms. I'll even it out." He slams his foot on Vegeta's arm, and it snaps. The prince screams out in agony as the android presses down, forcing the bones to crack and break further. "Let's make this quick." He crushes Tarble's neck, and the Saiyan's eyes go blank. As soon as 17 releases him, Tarble collapses and lays unconscious. "Vegeta's brother is rather irrelevant to this fight… and so are the rest of you."

Nappa's eyes widen. Did 17 just kill Tarble?

… no… Tarble is near death's door. His neck is broken… and he's barely alive. How can these androids make them look like a joke?!

"Alright. Anyone else cares to join the journey to death?" 17 chuckles.

Future Trunks growls. He can't even get to his knees if he wanted to. His body won't obey him. He's just that hurt. "Kauli…"

The woman turns her head to look at the teen. They lay a yard apart, so she can hear the teen's mumbles. "Trunks… do you have a plan?"

"I don't… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" Kauli groans. "I've been told that Saiyans are born to fight. We fight from the moment we are born to the moment we die. I won't stop… but if we die here… just know that you didn't die as a coward."

"But… Vegeta…" Future Trunks growls. "We can't just… argh…"

Nappa stares at the two princes who are definitely out of commission… and are slowly dying. "Damn it…"

" _I trust that you will look after my son."_

King Vegeta's words fill his head.

Everyone is wondering… just what can he do?

What can _they_ do?

18 sighs. "This really spoils the mood. Maybe we should just go and look for Goku."

"With Vegeta out the way, it'll be too easy to deal with these guys." 17 begins to walk away.

"BASTARRRRD!"

The ground shakes violently and wind blows powerfully. The androids stop their current actions to look at the source…

… and they find a pissed off Nappa.

"How dare you…! Keep your distance from Vegeta!" Nappa shouts in fury. "I'll kill you!" His energy bursts to a bigger burst. "KILL HIM, AND I'LL DO MORE THAN DISMANTLE YOU!"

* * *

 **A/N: AUTHOR BONUS! (MUST SEE FOR HUMOR)**

 **\- Bonus: The thoughts between the three! -**

It's oddly quiet despite the fact that it is the middle of a warm day… but it's also a bit tense. Sitting inside a trailer is a particular trio… well… they are in the trailer at separate times. Cameras are pointed at a chair.

 **2:25PM. Kakarot.**

The door is heard opening, and a man in a suit smiles. "Ah! Hello, Goku… or would you rather be addressed as your Saiyan name?"

The warrior takes a seat in the chair. "Kakarot would be nice."

The man nods. "Okay then, Kakarot. I just have some questions."

 **2:45PM. Turles.**

"Questions?" Turles frowns at this. "Don't tell me we are doing lousy interview."

 **3:15PM. Raditz.**

"Well, this is what is happening." The man explains.

Raditz growls. "I knew it! Should had left when I had the chance!" He stands and heads for the door. "I'm out of here!"

The man extends an arm. "Wait! You must stay!"

"Don't give a shit." Raditz opens the door.

"You better get that done before you walk out, Raditz!" Tarble's voice orders from outside.

Raditz shuts the door with a slight nervous look on his face. "Great. He's here. Damn it." He grumbles under his breath and sits on the seat with crossed arms. "Curse you."

The man sighs. "Alright. Now that we got that out the way, how about you introduce yourselves to the readers?"

Kakarot tilts his head to the side. "But uh… they've known us since the first book. Why introduce ourselves again? Isn't that rather pointless?"

The man groans. "Please don't make this difficult. The more you cooperate, the faster this will go."

Kakarot grins happily. He places his hands on his lap and speaks cheerfully. "Okay! Hi! My name is Kakarot, and I'm a Saiyan who was raised on Earth!"

Turles huffs. "Whatever. All you need to know is that I am Turles."

"So the bastards want to know my name?" Raditz growls. "If they don't know it's "Raditz" by now then they took Kakarot's place as the biggest dumbass in the world."

The man seems a bit uneasy, but these are their personalities showing. "Alright. How about you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Raditz saw this coming. He goes on, but he's strongly irritated by it. "Alright. I was born in Age 729… at the 5th of August from the warriors Bardock and Gine."

Turles glances at the camera before staring at the ground with an annoyed expression. "July 31st. Age 734. Bardock was my father. Gine was my mother."

Kakarot seems to look like a confused child. "My birthday…?"

The man nods, a bit worried that the warrior must not remember. "The day you were born. Do you remember?"

Kakarot scratches his head. He thinks harder, and he smiles. "Right! The year was… 737! The day was June 14th! I know my parents are Bardock and Gine, but I… I only got to see them as soon as I was born and then that was it. I was sent away the next day."

The man laughs. "How odd. The three of you have birthdays right after another."

"As if it was intentional." Turles growls.

Raditz chuckles. "That is what makes this annoying."

"Really?! We were born around the same season?! That's awesome!" Kakarot cheers.

The man moves on to his next question. "We've seen how you are. The personality we sees shapes your character. How would you describe yourself?"

Turles chuckles. "Easy. I'm the smarter one here."

"I have more common sense than those two fools." Raditz points at the wall behind him using his thumb.

Kakarot answers innocently. "I know that I'm not very bright, but I am a quick learner with fighting!"

"I see. Now…" The man scoots back a bit. "Which brother do you think is one you aren't always willing to he around with?"

"Kakarot." Raditz sighs. "That moron."

Kakarot crosses his arms. "I would say Raditz, but Turles is a big jerk."

"I honestly don't understand that Raditz." Turles huffs.

Raditz grips on his seat. "Kakarot is the most childish grown man you will _ever_ meet in your entire life! Yes, he's 29, but he has the mind of a damn 5 year old!"

Kakarot huffs. "Ever since me and Turles met, he's been so mean. I think he's worse than Raditz when we didn't get along. I know I messed up a lot, but sometimes I think he wants to kill me."

"Raditz is too rash and hasty. He likes to make all the decisions himself." Turles explains. "That's how we got separated! He's still rash all the time! I hate that!"

The man nods. "Who's the heaviest burden?"

Raditz groans. "That question shouldn't even be asked! The answer is simple! Kakarot!"

"It's that foolish Kakarot." Turles growls.

Kakarot fiddles with his fingers, but he blinks and looks at the man again. "Uh-oh. Sorry. What was the question again?"

"Kakarot is probably the happiest person you'll ever meet! Do you know how hard it is to make him angry?!" Raditz explains. "He drives me insane with his attitude sometimes! How can someone be like that?!"

Kakarot grins at the man. "Is there a reason you're asking so many questions?"

Turles frowns. "That idiot can communicate with monkeys."

The man blinks. "Wait… you're serious?"

"Does it look like I would make this shit up?" Raditz growls. He's clearly losing his patience. "Kakarot can communicate with them! He's a feral Saiyan! He grew up in the wild, so I guess you can say it's expected."

Kakarot smiles. "Yeah. I can understand them most of the time. Sometimes they make noises I don't understand yet. I can call them too, or give them orders after learning their clicks and all!"

The man simply stares at the cheerful Saiyan. "Clicks?"

"You know… monkey clicks? The sounds they make with their tongue touching their mouth." Kakarot points at his own mouth to explain the best way he can. "Those clicks vary. You have to know the right ones and which ones to use. I can yell out like they can, but I only do that if I feel I need to."

"Is that why they call you "The Fierce Monkey King"?"

"Not really. I'm just the most feared out of all the Saiyans. I guess that's why. They call us monkeys…" Kakarot turns around and bends over a bit to show off his tail. It swings side to side so that he can prove it is real. "It looks exactly like a monkey's. I knew that since I was little after seeing some."

The man seems uneasy. He looks at Turles strangely. "Uh… I don't see your tail anywhere."

Turles huffs. "I have one. I just don't show it off."

"We keep ours tucked and secure around our waist at all times." Raditz stands, and what the interviewer thought was a fury belt turns out to be a tail as it slips free and swings around. "It lowers the chances of tail pulling. Kakarot keeps his exposed because he hates having his around his waist."

"It's very uncomfortable. It actually hurts." Kakarot frowns at his waist. "The only time I ever do it is when someone I am fighting keeps going after my tail, or I'm fighting someone really powerful and I have to protect it. It hurts so bad when it's pulled off."

"The only time we ever expose our tails is when we are not fighting. Well, even then we still tuck them away…" Turles tries to find a time. "Right. We only expose it when we feel comfortable enough. That's about it. It's very rare to see Vegeta let his free. He's always on guard."

"It's extremely difficult to unwrap the limb against our will. Throw us around all you want and it won't go untucked. If you're lucky enough to expose it, chances are that you might see a Giant Ape." Raditz shrugs.

"You don't want a Saiyan to be angry at you when they change." Kakarot warns him.

"Your youngest brother… he's awfully cheerful. Is there ever a time he gets angry?" The man asks.

"Angry? There's a 1 percent chance you can anger him. I mean like enrage him." Raditz answers. "Other times he's annoyed or a little frustrated. His anger isn't something to play with."

"Should anyone anger him?"

Raditz shakes his head with a chuckle. "Oh, no. You do _not_ want to piss _him_ off. Trust me."

Turles crosses his arms."Are you asking for a death wish? Angering Kakarot takes a damn lot but once you get there, you're done."

Kakarot is confused. "Why would anyone want me to get mad? I don't like getting angry, but I will if they cross my line." He nods. "I am a nice guy, but I can be mean like my brothers if I have to." He smiles as if the question was a silly joke. "I'm always happy so making me angry takes a whole lot. Annoying me is very hard."

"You can make him snap for a quick second by calling him an "earthling"." Raditz grins mischievously. The man looked afraid and it amused the warrior. "Don't worry. The worst he would do to you is jump on this desk."

Turles thinks for a second. "He isn't even short-tempered until you label him as a Human."

The man adjusts his tie. "Your carefree attitude must be something you picked up here. Doesn't that make you more of an earthling?"

Kakarot nearly falls out his seat. He growls and leaps to stand on the chair with clenched fist. "Who are you calling an earthling?!"

"But, he's a quick to apologize." Raditz remembers.

Kakarot pauses and realizes he is standing on the chair. He jumps down and frowns. "Oops. Sorry."

"But, if you are stupid enough to piss him off, he'll let you know." Turles says.

"He would glare at you and shout: "You've made me mad!" Those words mean a world of pain, even if they sound like a childish thing." Raditz shrugs.

Turles frowns. "Once Kakarot yells at you, "I will make you pay!" Then you're in for it."

Raditz and Turles shakes their heads. "If he says; "I will make you _suffer_!", Then welcome to Hell."

Kakarot simply sits in the seat with a smile on his face.

The man scratches his head. "His personality makes it impossible to believe…"

Kakarot laughs. "I get the a lot. I am always underestimated because I am often in a good mood. They get a big surprise once they learn that I can blow up this planet if I wanted to!"

The interview nearly falls out his seat. "How can you say that so casually?!"

Kakarot smiles. "Oh, cool! Running gag!"

"Damn it, Kakarot! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Raditz shouts from outside.

"Whaaaat?" Kakarot whines. "This talk thingy isn't even part of this story's plot! It's not like it's going to affect the next chapter or anything! This is just for the readers, isn't it?"

The door opens and Tarble marches inside.

Kakarot blinks. "Huh? I was expecting Raditz to walk in."

"Yeah. Not happening." Tarble snatches Kakarot by his tail and he drags him out the trailer.

"Ow! Ouch! Tail! Tail! Tail! This hurts! Stop dragging my by my tail! I would rather you do that by my hair! Come on, Prince Tarble! You're ruining my lines! This wasn't planned to be part of the dialog- OW! OUCH! OKAY, OKAY! I'LL SHUT UP! NO MORE FOURTH WALL BREAKS! I PROMISE!"

Raditz watches his brother being dragged. "Yeah… I can't guarantee that. I'll just close this with a last break…" He huffs and walks away. "Possible Questions are next. There won't be a lot this time. I'll see you whenever the writer feels like she wants to update."

 **END!**

* * *

 **A/N2:** **Do it ask. I ate too many marshmallows today.**

 **And twizzlers.**

 **And droke hot chocolate.**

 **So? I can have lots of sugar! I'm perfectly fine!**

 **WHEEEEEEEE!**

 **... Raditz? Is that you-**

 **Raditz: GIVE ME SOME DAMN CANDY!**

 **AAAAH!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: What's going on with Karot?**

 **A: He's been raised by Saiyans longer than he was Humans now… by 1 year. Kids can recall memories as old as when they were 2. Since Karot's memories are mostly about the Saiyans and the killings he had witnessed, everything the Saiyans taught him has him thinking.**

 **Think about it. The Saiyans taught him** _ **their**_ **versions of right and wrong. The kid is starting to pick up on that. It seems there's a negative influence going on.**

 **PQ2: You introduced the movie Androids?**

 **A: Why not?**

 **PQ3: Is Kakarot still a problem?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **PQ4: What's with the brothers?**

 **A: They are pretty much being used for comedic relief for this chapter.**

 **PQ5: What are you planning to do with Gohan?**

 **A: As you can see, I'm focusing a little more on him now. That could mean something.**

 **PQ6: Vegeta's "Animal Act"?**

 **A: It's funny, because I had that planned a month ago. I wrote it and then I saw the movie** " _ **Zootopia"**_ **with my sister yesterday. The plushies were like a small Easter egg. Not what animals they are… how they were referring to a fake deer near the end of the movie.**

 **I dunno. Still, the acting Vegeta did was spot on. When they said they could learn from Kakarot, they referred to his Crazy Fist techniques.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Ya know, the next time you have to go through romance, you could... I don't know, read other fluff fics for inspiration? Or PM a friend for a little assistance with those parts. Honestly, torturing yourself over writing these scenes is not healthy. (Pokes Espeon804 to try to revive the fainted Pokemon/writer.) Guess I'm going to need a Max Revive or something...

Seems ChiChi and Kakarot seem to enjoy bantering to each other in the heat of battle. Really like how ChiChi's been using knives to fight the enemy-was wondering why she resorted to using weapons at first, but never said anything until this chapter due to her using them rather heavily against the drones.

The after battle meal truly does seem like they both just seen a movie and have some time to kill before they are forced back into reality. Seeing them sparring and dancing afterwards was cute. Aww! He finally said it even though he was shy about it! Kakarot showing his emotions to ChiChi is more likely than him actually conveying it vocally. It's kind of sad he has to leave her, but he must in order to protect her and ensure that Dr. Gero's stopped.

Raditz, just take the bitter medicine and stop griping. Truly, if it tastes like the cough syrup that I had as a kid, I could relate to his pain. Nothing could EVER make me take that as a grown up, even if the manufacturers did manage to make it more tolerable.

Okay, Baby Trunks has a gun. It's official who the REAL villain is in this arc. Quick Vegeta! Do something! Wait... bad idea! BAD IDEA! At least Future Trunks finally spoke up about his origins and Baby Trunks is perfectly okay.

Ah, the TFS references are strong with this chapter. The vertically challenged one is beautifully executed.

Oh Kakarot, you and your shenanigans... if Kakarot had met King Vegeta, it probably would have been more believable for him to pull that off as long as he wasn't affected by hunger afterwards. Something tells me he's going to try to prolong this technique so he screw with people's minds even more, though trying to hide that tail's going to be a troublesome thing.

Seeing Turles and Kakarot working together is a positive change. It makes me wonder about where this story is going on their improved relationship.

More ideas? Hmm... well, knowing that the androids are going to be an issue, they could potentially or seriously try to kill someone and enrage one of the Saiyans. That or they could try to lead them into a trap. Also, who's to say that the Z Fighters are going to standby while this chaos is unraveling? Do they even care about what the evil doctor is planning or are they in the dark?

Honestly, if any of the humans care enough to see what he's plotting, they'd probably be working with the Saiyans long enough in an uneasy (and temporary) truce to stop the mechanical creations before they ravage the world. Unless they have their heads that far deep in the ground not to know that there's something going on.

Yes, Vegeta might NOT want to have to rely on the Earthlings for assistance, but even if they have everyone transformed as a Super Saiyan, their Achilles' heels have been exploited already by these androids. It would not be a far stretch for them to rely on their help in the upcoming battle considering the tension between Kakarot's former allies.

Then, there's Piccolo-while he might not be a Saiyan, he could be planning to do what he did in the original series and merge with Kami to gain the strength he needs to fight not only the current threat, but the one that will come from the future.

And that is all of the ideas I have for any future content for the time being. Again, don't hesitate to PM someone if you really need more inspiration. Sometimes, it can work to your advantage.

 **A:** I'll consider asking for help next time, and thanks for the Max Revive.

Yes! Typing the spar between Kakarot and ChiChi was fun! I figured ChiChi would specialize with knives since she carried a blade helmet as a kid.

The romantic part was alright. The words, it was cute. Gero? He is dead. ChiChi? She showed herself, but they unintentionally crossed paths.

I hate medicine. Raditz does too.

Babies like to hurt people. Don't give them a gun.

TFS is genius.

Kakarot's trickery is something I truly enjoy. His relationship with Turles is sorta shaky. They don't always get along.

Your ideas are something I might actually think about. See, I actually love it when a character goes berserk. I don't know why. Especially when it's the main character who is normally a kind or calm person.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Q:** Really cool, but is possible for Tarble to get his sight back at all?! 3

 **A:** We'll see about that. We'll see. :)

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "epsiode preview theme" here.***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Serious) We have a major problem! It looks like that there are even more Androids! Aw, man! Vegeta's gonna be pissed!_

 _Raditz: (Annoyed) Can we catch a break for one day?!_

 _Future Trunks: (confused) What's going on? This timeline is way out of hand. I need to investigate._

 _Turles: (nearly throws up with a giant purple eggshell in hand.) What the hell is this…?!_

 _Vegeta: (Angry) I can't deal with these earthlings for a moment longer!_

 _(Enters cave where ChiChi hides. Holds a match in hand.)_

 _Vegeta: It's time to get rid of the one weakness that could kill that fool._

 _Kakarot: What's going on?! Something doesn't feel right!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on: "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 29: "The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness!"_

 _Future Trunks: If they send out another Android… The world will end as we know it! NOOOO!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **COMMENT!**

 **PARTICIPATE IN TITLE CONTEST!**

* * *

 **To be Continued in Chapter 29!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 29: " _The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness!"_ Future Trunks senses something is definitely wrong with the timeline. Searching for answers, he and a few others arrive at a disturbing scene that defies logic! A glimmer of… hope? Irony is present there!

Though things are getting tense, the Saiyans have a huge bomb dropped on them that truly makes the tension even worse!

Especially towards Kakarot who turns pale to the face at the moment.

Chapter 30: " _The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs at the foe!"_ Just how much longer can the Saiyans stand against the androids?! When things go out of hand, the warriors push forth their efforts. However, when a small life is endangered, it triggers something in Raditz that was thought to not exist!

Also it seems… someone taps into their own potential as well!

Chapter 31: " _A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level!"_ The entire Resistance Army had been reported completely neutralized by the Saiyan warriors! All that remains is The Red Ribbon, and the next project was launched…? A lot of chemistry or biology was involved, and it's too much for Kakarot to understand due to his lack of education. What he does understand is how this new threat is sucking the life out of any other lifeform it comes across.

Literally.

Also, it seems the Saiyans aren't the only ones aware of this. An old enemy crosses paths with the Saiyans. Will it be an unlikely alliance, or a planned stab on the back?

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER** \- Chapter 32: " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_ The warrior's learn that Dr. Gero's most dangerous creation goes by the name of "Cell". When Tarble leans about how it was created, the name of insect-like creature seems to perfectly fit. The younger prince may had placed himself in a bad spot.

It seems that the two are evenly matched, or one side is holding back and planning to overwhelm the other. Meanwhile, Androids 17 and 18 are still trying to carry out their quest to deal with the Saiyans. However, as soon as 16 gets the word on what exactly is happening, he asks an odd request that has everyone keeping an eye on their back. A truce?


	29. The disrupted project from the unknown!

**Chapter 29 Plot:**

Chapter 29: " _The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness!"_ Future Trunks senses something is definitely wrong with the timeline. Searching for answers, he and a few others arrive at a disturbing scene that defies logic! A glimmer of… hope? Irony is present there!

Though things are getting tense, the Saiyans have a huge bomb dropped on them that truly makes the tension even worse!

Especially towards Kakarot who turns pale to the face at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **PUBLISHED ON: MARCH 26, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 21,861  
**

* * *

 **This one is not my best.**

 **I didn't do a good job. (In my opinion.)**

 **I had no idea what to do with this one.**

 **Fun Fact About Me: The previous chapter was a dream I always wanted to have. I ALWAYS wanted to be in a snowball fight, but I'm a Georgian.**

 **When you are born and raised in Georgia, you don't have snowball fights. You have pine cone fights.**

* * *

ATTENTION! READERS MUST ENTER CONTEST BY ENTERING A WORD OR TWO FOR BOOK TITLE!

" **Of The Earthling Saiyan" series, notice how the names link to the saga;**

 **Book 1:** " _ **The**_ _**Wrath**_ " It is based on the Saiyan Saga of DBZkai. Goku learns about his forgotten past and turns against his Earth friends to help the Saiyans wipe out the inhabitants of Earth. He shows anger because he felt betrayed for it to be kept a secret from him. That's where the word " **Wrath** " comes from in the title. It's another word for " **anger"** and " **rage"**.

 **Book 2: "** _ **The**_ _**Retaliation**_ " It is based on The Frieza Saga of DBZkai. Goku and the other Saiyans arrive on Namek and learn how Frieza - the emperor they loyally served for years - was the one who destroyed their homeworld and their race. So they decided to rebel against him and kill him to punish him. The word " **Retaliation** " means " **punishment** ". That is where it came from.

 **Book 3:** " _ **The Forgotten Past"**_ It is based off the Android Saga of  DBZkai. It also is about the future coming to the past. Goku struggles to recall his lost memories, and Future Trunks fights to keep Goku's time from being forgotten in the future! Understand where " **Forgotten"** comes from.

 **Book 4:** It is based on The Cell Saga of DBZkai. This one, I can't give it a name at all. I'm serious. I need your help. It has to match the book's plot: Cell and the world's survival. The Z-fighters will be involved. In fact, just about anyone in the canon.

ANYONE WHO WINS WILL HAVE THEIR WORD AS THE OFFICIAL TITLE OF THE BOOK!

KatarinaTheSaiyan won last year with Book 3! It was originally going to be called "The Future of The Earthling Saiyan", but she won the contest, so "future" was changed to "Forgotten Past"!

One or two words!

"The (Insert your word(s) here) of The Earthling Saiyan"

PLEASE! CONTEST ENDS AT CHAPTER 32!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ , DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it all!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Language"_

 _'Thoughts'_

' **Telepathy'**

* * *

 **This book is ending soon!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 29: The disrupted project from the unknown! Life is brought to awareness! -**

He can't breathe. He continues to kick and grunt. His mouth is wide open as he tries to get at last a sip of air, but he can't.

Karot feels like he's about to pass out. He could die here.

He could die.

But… he doesn't want to die. He's still very young. His father… he's afraid his father would lose every bit of sanity remaining if the kid allows his life to be taken like this. He thinks quickly, and he stops pulling on the fingers. He allows his arms to hang limp.

Android 13 begins to laugh. "Looks like the fire he had just ran out, boys! Hahaha! That sure didn't take long!"

"The fella couldn't handle the pressure!" 15 throws his arms down, looking amused. "What shall we do? His daddy ain't gonna be too happy."

They fail to notice the child's right hand slowly rising.

"We have but one mission: To kill Son Goku. This kid will sure stir him up, but the Saiyan will be so blinded by rage, he won't know what hit 'em. It'll feel like gettin' trampled by a stampede!"

The kid's palm faces the Android's stomach. 14 noticed this, but he sees too late. A blue blast is fired and hits 13 directly on the stomach. This catches 13 by surprise who drops the kid to see what just happened. Karot crawls backwards.

Android 13 can't feel pain. None of the Androids can. It's hard to understand how bad he harmed him.

"Aw, darn." 13 looks at his scorched chest. Static crackles at the seared area. "It was weak, but the boy got me good. That son of a gun."

Karot continues to crawl back. He slips a hand inside his pocket and he takes out a Senzu Bean. He immediately tosses it inside his mouth and chews. Just as he swallows, he sees 14 jumping his way. Immediately, the kid kicks his feet forward. They land on the Android's chest and sends him back. Karot kicks himself to his feet. He can't run away with all three at his tail. He'll have to fight.

Android 15 adjusts his bowtie. "How are ya gonna face all three? Don't you realize; you're outnumbered. You might as well surrender while you still can."

Give up? Never! Karot makes sure they know. He clenches his fist and his eyes harden into a determined look.

"Not giving up? What a stubborn boy." 13 chuckles.

Karot growls as he jumps. He throws a kick, but the attack is dodged by 13 leaning to the right. The kid turns with another kick, but this time, it is ducked. He cleverly spreads his fingers apart, and he thrusts his hands forward rapidly. A swarm of blasts slam all over the triple threat, but they walk out the clouds, making the kid stop.

Unfazed. It didn't hurt them at all.

The fact that Androids can't feel pain is getting annoying now.

Karot growls. He draws out his sword. He charges forward and swings at 14, but the weapon is snatched from his hand. His own weapon is used against him by it slashing across his left side. The kid grunts and flies back. What can he do?!

Suddenly, 13 is in front of him, letting out a loud; "YEEEHAW!" While throwing a punch. The kid takes it on the mouth, and he falls to the ground. Taking on all three… maybe he could deal with one, but _three_?

He can't. He has to think.

He laps one hand over the other, and he fires a Masenko blast at the ground. Dust flies and it blinds the Androids. The kid snatches his sword from 14 at the same time he presses the palm of his free hand on the Android's shoulder. Just as he swings, 15 pops from a dust cloud and punches the weapon, breaking it in two. The kid gasps in surprise, and the purple Andoid kicks him to the ground.

Red light from 13 alarms the kid. The other two Androids aim their palms at him. They fire, and the kid screams as the blast hits him and forces him against the wall.

He barely even put up a fight. Is he really that weak?

The kid's clothes are covered with blood. He lies against the wall, beaten and covered with bruises. His lower lip is busted and bleeding. He has a gash on one shoulder. His sword sits snapped in two in front of his legs that are stretched out. He looks worn out and weak. The Androids slowly walk towards him.

"I think this is when you go for the afterlife. It was nice knowin' you, but it's time to hit the road." 13 faces the palm of his hand towards the child. "You won't be lonely for long. We'll send your daddy after ya soon enough."

Karot stares at the hand as it begins to glow. Do they really think it's that easy? It's that easy to them? They think they have won just because he is lying here helpless? Are they that arrogant? The kid knows he was simply too weak to handle three at the same time!

A red sphere of energy forms from the palm. 13 chuckles. It's ready to fire. "Say goodnight, boy." He doesn't unleash it yet, because he takes notice if the kid's shoulders shaking. "There is no reason to be afraid. You don't feel a thing. Your death will be merciful."

The shoulders shake even more, but it's not because the kid is crying.

He is chuckling.

The Androids stare at him, completely confused. Why is this kid finding this a joke?

Karot places a hand on his forehead while tilting his head back. "Heh-heh-heh! Ha! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Did this kid lose his mind?

Android 13 can't take this much longer. "What's so funny, boy?! Answer me! Why are you laughing at the face of death?!"

It's not original in his family. Kakarot had done it countless times. Surely, Bardock had done that as well.

Karot continues to laugh for a while longer. He bursts out a single word; "Stupid!"

"What?"

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Karot's laughter makes them a bit uneasy. It's hysterical. The kid can't stop laughing.

Android 15 wants an answer. "What is so stupid? You think you know everything?!"

The kid laughs out his words; "Daddy's going to kill all of you!"

"What…?" 13 blinks. "Goku?!"

"Daddy's going to hunt you down and dismantle all of you for trying to kill me!" Karot laughs. "People aren't very smart! You're messing with the wrong kid! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

The Androids say nothing.

Karot finally takes a deep breath. He looks at the trio with a chuckle. "IT'S POINTLESS! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE _WEAK!_ " He takes out a button and presses.

An explosion occurs on 14's right shoulder. The entire arm falls off. Static spews along with oil.

"When did he do that?!" Android 13 then realizes. It was when the kid had slammed his palm on the Android's shoulder. That explains it.

"If I can do that, then you're just nothing compared to what we already dealt with! You're very stupid! _Stupid_! Dad's gonna TEAR YOU APART! DADDY'S COMING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Android 13 growls. He punches the kid on the side of his head, and it knocks the kid out. "Annoying kid. He's just as insane as his daddy. Then again, he probably went nuts for a moment since he knew he was about to die."

"What are we doing with him?" 14 asks.

"Locking him away. You heard the boy." 13 turns his head to the right and spits. "Daddy's coming."

 **-0000-**

The ground continues to shake as the Saiyan general growls through his bared teeth. Yellow static crackles across his body until it completely engulfs him. His pupils lose their color until the irises completely fade away. "BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOOOOU!"

17's eyes glow for a second. "He's gone berserk, huh? Looks like the same state Goku went into when he goes crazy mad. I'm not talking about bloodlust. This guy can't seem to bring out his power. He's false."

"False? False what?" 18 asks.

Golden energy bursts and surrounds the enraged Saiyan as he screams.

Future Trunks recognizes what this is. "He's at the very edge of ascending. He's a False Super Saiyan."

Kauli looks at the teen, confused. "False?"

"He could transform if he wanted to. He just didn't realize it yet. Lately, Super Saiyans are just popping up all over the place." Future Trunks explains. He seems to recalls something, because his eyes shift towards his lower body. "Kauli. Can you move?"

"I can crawl or drag myself. I'm useless right now." Kauli points this out quick, so it probably killed any plans the teenager had.

"No. I don't need you to walk." Future Trunks turns his head towards the bowl of medicine Tarble had created earlier. "That there is the same formula that's in the healing drink I carry. My teacher created it, and I guess that there is like… a earlier version. It's not as strong, meaning you'll have to take in more. In fact, it looks like you have to eat it."

Kauli doesn't find the green mushy stuff in the bowl very appealing. "Disgusting."

"It took until I was 16 for my teacher to perfect it, but that there, it should help enough to make you walk, or to heal any major injuries. The downside is, it'll take 5-10 minutes until anyone who takes it is fully healed. It depends on their condition."

"I see. I would rather not and keep myself on one piece, but… alright." She begins to day herself across the ground.

18 jumps aside to avoid an angry punch from the Saiyan general. From the corner of her eyes, she takes notice of Kauli dragging herself towards the bowl of medicine. The Android fires a blast. It hits the bowl and destroys it along with the medicine.

"No!" Kauli turns, and a mouthful of blood flies out her mouth as 18 lands on her chest with a heavy stomp. Kauli's eyes roll back as they close.

"Kauli!" Future Trunks gasps.

Nappa turns and looks at the unconscious woman. Broken ribs is a bad thing. They were already broken before, so this time, it could had punctured her lungs. The general growls more angry by this. Yellow static crackles across his body. He rushes forward and throws a punch, but 17 dodges with ease. The general throws several angry punches. 17 has his hands in his pockets with a bored expression. He dodges each punch while humming a melody to entertain himself.

18 jumps and she kicks one foot forward. It strikes the general on the chin, and she watches him fall to his back. "Seriously." She stomps on his stomach, and she earns a scream. "You're weaker than Vegeta, and he's the strongest among you. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

"I guess his brain is not as big as it should be." 17 jokes. He begins to kick the general's side repeatedly. "Come on. When will you guys learn. You can't stop our fun. I'll entertain myself by killing you slowly."

18 walks towards Vegeta. "Some bodyguard Vegeta has, huh?" She grabs the prince's chin, and she forced him to stand. His entire body is limp since the Saiyan is unconscious. "Well. This is where the fun ends I guess."

Everyone around him is unconscious and they will all die, one by one. The teenager seems helpless as he watches 18 create a sphere of energy with her free hand. Future Trunks' tail twitches. "Damn it. Looks like I've ran out of options. Teacher told me to never do this unless I really have to. The only problem is… I never did it once in my life."

He thinks, and he shakes his head.

"I have no choice. If it's the only way… fine then!" Future Trunks watches his tail curl close to his legs. It's painful to move his arms, but he grabs the base of his tail, and he removes a yellow ring from being attached to it like a bracelet. He opens his mouth wide, and he bites hard into his arm, drawing blood. He moves his head away and spits in disgust. "There. That should piss me off enough along with the pain from my broken body…"

Nappa is punched on the stomach. A blast to the chest knocks him against a building and brings it down like a wrecking ball would. Debris pile on him, and he doesn't surface.

The two Androids turn to the half-breed. 17 speaks up. "Well. You're a mess. I guess I should clean it up, huh?"

"Not in a million years! You're dead!" Future Trunks' words slowly become more aggressive. He focuses on nothing else but the need to kill the Androids. "I'll kill you both! You're dead!"

18 doesn't seem fazed by the threats one bit. "Didn't the big guy say something like that earlier?"

"Yep. That's what I was thinking. You're weaker than he is, buddy." 17 seems to be laughing inside at the future kid's efforts that continue to fail. "What could you possibly do?"

Future Trunks rises to his hands and knees. "You'll regret this…! You'll.. ack!" The teen gasps, and his arms collapse to his weight. His forehead rests against one folded arm. The other arm lifts from the ground and the hand slams on the ground, clinging to the ground. He breathes heavily as the twins walk towards him.

"This was too easy." 18 sighs as she crosses her arms. "Well, I guess that there are no longer any more surprises, am I right?"

 _BA-THUMP!_

"Huh?" The twins look closer at the purple-haired sword wielder. The sound of a heavy heartbeat was out of the blue.

The teens lifts his head, snarling, and staring at them with glowing red eyes.

 **-0000-**

"Do you really think you can get away?"

ChiChi jumps, and her breathing becomes rapid at the sight of several soldiers surrounding her. She is completely disarmed. Her fighting gear is gone, so she stands with just her normal wear. All she has to protect her is martial arts, but one shot of the ki gun will kill her. Just as she prepares to defend herself, a blast from nowhere flies and shoots through a soldier's chest, taking him down. She turns and sees Kakarot standing in the branches. "Goku?"

There's something different about him.

His eyes shine with a slight red color to them. Kakarot stares before he tilts his head with a full-fledged psychotic grin that would paralyze anyone with fear. "Some nerve you fools have to mess around this far." His voice sounds as wicked as his smile. He chuckles and looks at each soldier. "Your all _begging_ for death."

One soldier steps back. He looks at the woman. "How can you trust someone like that?! He's not even a Saiyan!"

"What?" ChiChi is confused.

"He's no Saiyan. He's a bloodthirsty monster!"

The Saiyan jumps from the trees, stalking towards the soldiers. "Five little soldiers surrounding a woman." He jumps and kicks the soldier on the side of his head. A snap is heard, and the victim falls. "One is attacked and broke his neck!"

ChiChi gasps.

"Someone called the doctor and the doctor said; Run while you can before you end up dead!" He turns to the other soldiers. "Four little soldiers surrounding a woman."

They back away slowly. One is blasted and they are vaporized.

"One steps back and turns to ash! Someone called the doctor and the doctor said; Run while you can before you end up dead!"

ChiChi is speechless. Is this really Goku? Why is he turning a children's nursery rhymes to a death rhyme?!

Kakarot lowers his hand. He turns slowly and looks at a soldier with the biggest gun in his hand. He grins wickedly and speaks again. "Three little soldiers surrounding a woman." He is suddenly in front of the man. Just as he fires, the hand snatches the gun and forces it to shoot for the sky. He takes the gun from the man's hands and he swings it at the man's head, knocking him out with that single hit. The Saiyan continues to beat a the soldier down with the gun. "One is knocked out and beaten dead! Someone called the doctor and the doctor said; Run while you can before you end up dead!"

"Goku! Stop!" ChiChi pleads for him to stop.

Kakarot doesn't seem to hear her. He wipes the blood that sprinkled on his face using the back of his head. He looks at the remaining two. "Two little soldiers surrounding a woman." He picks up a sword from the ground. He throws it, and it stabs through his target's chest. He falls dead too. "One is stabbed through the heart and falls! Someone called the doctor and the doctor said…" He turns to the other soldier. His words come out as a yell in a wicked tone; "Run while you can before _you_ end up DEAD!"

The soldier immediately begins to run while looking back one last time. He trips over a tree root and flees again. The chuckling he hears from the Saiyan turns into a wicked and maniacal laugh.

"One little soldier tries to run away."

The soldier gasps and staggers back the second the Saiyan suddenly appears on front of him as a blur. He can't understand how anyone could be that fast. Just before he could shout, a fist strikes through his stomach. His eyes widen as blood trickles down the warrior's arm as the fist digs deep.

"One gets punched through his organs and BOOM!" Kakarot's grin widens as blue streaks of light shoots through the stomach he punched through. A blast is fired from his buried hand, and the soldier is shot from the ground as the blast shoots through him and sends him to the skies. Due to the light, all that is scene is the soldier's silhouette. However, there's no denying the blast slowly ripping him apart him apart. The man's agonizing screams end when the entire body explodes. A bloody boot falls on the grass near ChiChi. The woman shrieks and jumps back.

Kakarot stares at the falling embers that were once the soldier's clothes. "No need to call the doctor or the doctor will say; They didn't make it so they're all dead."

ChiChi gasps as the warrior looks her way. She steps back several times as the warrior slowly walks towards her.

"What's the matter? They tried to hurt you. I've done you a favor and killed them all." Kakarot doesn't sound cheerful as usual. He sounds like some sort of psychopath. It sends chills down the woman's spine. "Your face is pale. Don't tell me you're afraid. You're afraid of me?"

ChiChi continues to step back. "G-Goku… please…"

"What's wrong? You think that I'm gonna get ya?" Kakarot chuckles. "That… I'm gonna attack you? Huh? You think that I'll kill you?!" He takes a heavy step forward, and he watches her slip into a fighting stance. "So… you really are afraid. You don't understand me at all. What a pointless idea to think you would ever know. You're just a Human after all."

The woman continues to step back. "Goku… Goku?! St-stay back!"

"What's wrong? I just wanna have some fun. That's all." The Saiyan walks closer. "If I have to, I'll kill anyone who's dumb enough to stand in the way between you and me. No one gets to get close to you besides me!" His eyes glow red as he snarls.

ChiChi slaps him, and she begins to run as the warrior shakes the pain away. "Stay back!"

Kakarot rubs his face. He grins and his laugh echoes through the woods. "Why are you so afraid?!"

The woman continues to run. She looks back, and she gasps. Everything around her turns dark. It's like she's running in a dark forest.

A pair of giant red eyes open in the shadows. Razor-sharp teeth grin below it, opening as it speaks. "You trusted me before, didn't you? Don't tell me… that you are just like those other pointless Humans! You're just like them, aren't you?!"

ChiChi finds herself at a dead end. She turns around, but the dead end is all around her. She is trapped.

"ChiChi~! Are you playing games with me?"

Boots crushing leaves are around her. It's louder and closer with each step. "Stop it! You're scaring me!"

"Is that it? I'm feeling a bit offended." Kakarot teases her. His voice speaks in her ear: "You are trembling."

She screams and falls. The warrior was behind her.

"So that's it. I really am a monster to you, am I?" Kakarot's expression turns angry. "Well? Am I?!" He stomps forward and roars out: "ANSWER ME!"

"You… you take pleasure in killing people…" ChiChi steps back. "What happened to you?"

"I was trying to _protect_ you." Kakarot frowns at her. "What's the matter? Are you saying that… I'm just a… bloodthirsty beast?"

ChiChi can't seem to answer that. She glances at the ground, and she sees a gun. Immediately, she picks it up and aims it towards his head.

Kakarot's eyes widen slightly. "I should had expected that. Well… that's too bad. I really didn't want to hurt you…" His right hand snatches the gun from her as his left forms a sphere of energy. "Since you think I'm a monster, I'll just have to kill you."

"Wait! Goku!"

"You're just another mere Human!" The Saiyan shoves her to the ground. His red eyes glow brighter. "I saved your life, and _this_ is how you repay me?! I said… no one will take anything from me! No one takes you away! If I have to kill you to make sure that doesn't happen, fine! I would rather kill you myself!"

ChiChi falls on her butt, and she crawls back. "Goku! Please!"

He reaches for her.

"GOKU!"

 **-OOOOOOOO-**

"HEY! WAKE UP! CHICHI!"

ChiChi jumps, and the first face she sees is Kakarot's. She screams and punches his face. "Stay away from me-!" Her voice gets caught in her throat as she coughs. She has a headache. She feels her head for a second, feeling hot.

Kakarot stumbles and shakes his head. "Ouch! Damn! What was _that_ for?!" He looks at her, and he notices her trembling in fear. "ChiChi? What's wrong?"

The woman rolls back on the rolling chair.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" Kakarot asks with concern. "I had a lot of those lately, too. I woke up shaking most of the time. You… don't have to talk about it."

ChiChi shrinks as the warrior walks closer to her. Seeing him freeze doesn't stop her from shaking. She stares at him like a deer standing at the sight of headlights.

Raditz speaks up. He clearly understands what is going on. "Clearly, you were in that nightmare."

"Huh?" Kakarot glances at his brother, and then the woman. Seeing her shake once more, he rubs his head. "I don't understand. Did people try to hurt you?"

ChiChi rolls back a bit more. "Just… stay there."

"But…" Kakarot walks closer to her. Seeing her suddenly panic and swing her arms to sway him away was completely unexpected. "ChiChi! It's me! Kakarot! Come on!" He dodges some strikes, and he grabs her hands. "ChiChi!"

"Don't hurt me!" She coughs again.

Kakarot stares for a moment. "Hurt you? Why would I ever do that?" He forces her to look into his eyes. "Hey… come on. If you tell me, maybe I can help you."

"Don't…!"

" _I said… no one will take anything from me! No one takes you away! If I have to kill you to make sure that doesn't happen, fine! I would rather kill you myself!"_

Those words the Saiyan said in her dream horrified her. She tries to push him away.

Kakarot grabs her wrist, and his eyes widen, like he figured something out. "Why would I ever kill you?"

The woman freezes. How did he know what she was thinking?

"Vegeta hates me because I refuse to even hurt you. I told him I could never kill you, no matter how hard I try. That was just a nightmare." Kakarot explains.

ChiChi shuts her eyes tight. "Sometimes, dreams don't lie. They sometimes give you a vision of the future. A warning. What I saw…"

Kakarot interrupts. "I was out of control and out for blood. Killed each soldier one by one. Chased you afterwards until you were cornered. I was completely insane."

The woman stares at him in disbelief. "How did you…?"

"Look. My comrades warned me I could lose my way. I'm not allowed to kill any more soldiers. Raditz told me that every time I do, it grows worse and worse. One day, I could completely slip and just slaughter Humans just for the fun of it." Kakarot explains this very carefully. "Why do you think Vegeta always sends Raditz and Turles with me everywhere I go? Someone has to keep an eye on me as much as possible. I hate to admit it… but it looks like I'm not trusted to do anything on my own."

"You're not trusted alone?"

Kakarot sighs. He turns to Raditz. "Can you explain when I wasn't allowed on my own?"

Raditz scratches the back of his right ear. "Are you sure about that?"

Turles snarls. "This is dragging on too long. Look here!" He pushes Kakarot aside and stands in front of the woman. "There was a soldier named Dumpli. He put the gun inside her mouth, pulled the trigger, and her head exploded!"

ChiChi gasps and covers her mouth. Her breathing becomes rapid again.

"Kakarot was grinning at her dead body like some sort of psychopath! He didn't care. He loved it! He didn't regret it one bit! He even wrote on the wall using her blood! The wall was covered with enough blood!"

"Hey! That's too much information for her to handle!" Kakarot snatches Turles and pushes him back. He looks back at ChiChi who stares at him in pure disbelief.

"I can't believe I even…!" The woman shakes her hand and stands quickly. She marches for the room's exit.

"ChiChi! Wait!" Kakarot rushes after her. "Don't go!"

"Don't touch me!" The woman slaps his hand away. "I thought you calmed down! I thought you knew what you were doing wrong, but you're… do you have any idea?!" Tears start to fall from her eyes. "You did that on front of my _son_?! No wonder why he can't talk! When you explained earlier, I thought you had no choice, but what you did was completely unnecessary!"

"But-"

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Kakarot freezes again. Every Saiyan asked him that question, and now she just did. "You… you don't get it-"

"I don't?! Then explain it to me! You blasted a person's head off in front of Gohan! He's only a boy Goku! He's not like you! He's not born to fight! He never _wanted_ to fight! He was dragged into it! You are a horrible influence to him! You… you covered everything with… you wrote on the wall with that person's blood. Do you even care?! Do you regret what you even did?! You were smiling at a dead corpse! Does that not bother you, Goku?!"

The Saiyan just stares. He can't find an answer.

"I… I was afraid of that. Well… I guess I'm just in your way. It must had felt really good to spill so much blood, did it?" The woman turns away and walks.

Kakarot takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes. " _Yī, èr, sān, sì."_

ChiChi stops and slowly turns. "Are you… counting in Chinese?"

Raditz is alarmed by this. "Kakarot! What the hell are you doing?! Don't tell her those numbers!"

" _Wǔ, liù, qī, bā, jiǔ, shí."_ Kakarot opens his eyes. "Mandarin Chinese. Numbers 1 - 10. 1 and 2. Pain. Number 3 forces me to stop. 4 pins me down. 5 and afterwards… it inflicts more pain the higher you go."

"Are you stupid?!" Turles snaps. "You're exposing your…!"

"Unlike English, Spanish, French, Italian… whatever it may be, Chinese is a little different. Even if you know the numbers, even if you pronounce them right, it won't work." Kakarot speaks. "We both know this. This region's common language is Chinese. We know the language, right?"

"Chinese?" Raditz repeats the word.

"Chinese has tones. The same pronunciation could have a different meaning. Like… the word "dead" and the number 4." ChiChi mutters. "Sì" is four. "Sǐ" is "dead". One drags down, the other is spoken like a wave. They are known as "tones". I know this already, so why did you count?"

"This crown on my head." Kakarot taps the golden headband-like crown. "You know it can restrain me. You saw Chille use it on me moments before I killed him, right?"

ChiChi does remember.

Raditz steps forward. "Why are you telling her this?! She could kill you!"

The angry Saiyan nearly stepped on a portable speaker that sits on the floor. No one seems to notice it. Not even the small blinking light.

"So what? A Saiyan can't activate the crown. Only Humans and the Kais can. I guess half-Humans can do since Trunks used it on me." Kakarot mutters. "If Trunks isn't around, who could stop me if I go out of control again? Gohan won't. He wouldn't want to hurt me, and he's a mute. That leaves us with her."

ChiChi blinks.

"Listen to me. I'll hate myself for telling you this in the future, but that doesn't matter now." Kakarot narrows his eyes. "If I ever lose control of myself, or if I ever try to kill you, count."

"Huh?"

Kakarot grabs her hands and looks at her into the eyes. He's very serious about this. "Count in Mandarin to activate the crown. It's the only thing that can stop me, no matter how wild I become. Go as far as 10 if you have to. Normally, 6 to 8 is enough for me."

ChiChi just stares at him in disbelief. "Why would you tell me this? I'm a Human. I'm not trusted by you Saiyans."

"Then, that just goes to show how much I trust _you_." Kakarot says. "I won't even consider hurting you. If I do, you have permission to say the chant. Don't hesitate. Understand?"

ChiChi nods. "I see. So… you're losing your sanity more and more. What happened that day in front of Gohan… I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

"Nah. Don't be sorry. I deserved it." Kakarot chuckles. "I had an earful from Tarble and his brother. Raditz was super pissed. So yeah. Definitely deserved it. Just… promise me you won't abuse the crown. It can actually kill me."

ChiChi nods. "Yeah. I hear you."

Meanwhile, miles and miles away, a portable speaker is in the palm of 18. Her clothes are torn, but she is completely unharmed it seems. Her cold eyes stare at the speaker. "Well…"

17 growls as he looks at his shirt. "I can't believe future boy tore up our clothes. I didn't expect him to transform into that giant gorilla or whatever the hell that thing was. If we stayed another moment, he could had stopped us naked." He notices his sister isn't listening. "Sis? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I did. But… it seems Son Goku has another weakness. What that Chille guy said was true after all." 18 narrows her eyes. "The Golden Crown of Restraint. If we can't seem to kill him, _that_ can. It would still work for us."

"I guess so. We are practically Human, right?" 17 shrugs.

 **-0000-**

"You're insane."

Kauli says the words angrily at the unconscious Future Trunks. She holds the last container of the medicine drink in her hand. The freshly bowl-made medicine was destroyed, so this is all she has. She stares at the teen who's covered with a towel since he lacks clothes.

"Did he really do that?" Nappa rubs his arm to ease any remaining pain. "The kid actually transformed? He could had killed us."

"Obviously, he focused his attention on just the Androids while he changed." Vegeta understands exactly what happened. "He bit himself so that when he changed, his rage would be directed on just those two. Very smart strategy, but it's still reckless." The prince bites on an excess bandage from the strap that wraps around his arm. He pulls the strap using his teeth the tighten to bandage.

"He's wounded." Nappa sits up. "Is it safe to wake him up? How did he change suddenly, anyway?"

"Remember. Tarble said the military sent waves through this entire planet. Blutz waves." Vegeta grabs the Oozaru chain necklace that hangs from his neck. "He had us wearing these to bounce those waves off our bodies that are trying to force us to change. What method did the teen use?"

Kauli couches down. She picks up the tail ring the teen had on earlier. "This. It must have the same effect."

"Makes sense." Nappa mutters. He becomes bothered, and he growls. "Tch. Still can't believe it. Even when I was determined to kill those brats, I still got mopped on the floor."

"Well, you didn't transform into a Super Saiyan, but you were close." Kauli shrugs. Her statement surprises everyone. "If you were aware, you could had pulled that out."

"Aw!" Nappa gives her an angry look. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You went berserk. Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna talk to a beast when he's seeing red." Kauli sets the healing drink down and grabs the teen's tail. "Now, I have to put this back in before he wakes up. He could rampage again, only this time, there ain't no target but us."

A finger twitches, and a low growl is heard from the teen.

"Oh, shit." Kauli works faster. "Gotta do this quick!"

"Uh-oh. He's waking up." Vegeta watches carefully.

Future Trunks begins to push himself from the ground. His eyes open and are glowing red. He snarls and turns to the woman who has his tail.

"Oh, hell…! Whoa! I ain't what you think I am!" Kauli shakes her head.

The teen jumps forward, and the woman screams as he chomps his teeth, nearly biting her head. He gets slapped across the face right after that. He shakes his head with a stupid look on his face.

Kauli presses the ring to the base of the teen's tail. "Gotcha. Wake up!"

The glowing red fades and return to their normal blue. Future Trunks blinks. "Huh? What?"

"Welcome to Earth. How about I bite your damn nose!" Kauli growls at him.

"Wait a minute!" The teen jumps to his feet quickly.

Kauli shuts her eyes immediately. "Damn it boy! If you don't cover your damn self, I'll kick you there while your raw!"

"What?!" Future Trunks looks down, and he notices he is naked. "WHY AM I NAKED?!"

Vegeta has his arms crossed. It's very strange that the other Saiyans don't care to the slightest that the teen is naked, but it seems to bother them. "Don't you remember transforming into the Oozaru?"

"Ooza-who?" Trunks is even more confused.

"Or as Kakarot would say; The Great Ape." Nappa assists Vegeta with his explanation.

Future Trunks gasps. "Oh! Now I remember! I did do that!" He looks at his feet now. "I don't remember a thing, though."

"We get that, but put some goddamn clothes on!" Kauli is squeezing her eyelids as tight as possible.

The teen's face turns red. "R-right! Sorry!" He looks around, and he groans. "Damn it. It got torn to shreds when I changed."

Tarble lifts his head after staring at the ground for a while. He slips a hand inside his pocket, and he pulls out a capsule. He tosses it to the air, and it explodes to folded clothes that fall to the teen's hands.

"Nice coordination for someone who can't see." Vegeta seems impressed.

"Yeah, but it won't help if I can barely hold my own in a fight." Tarble frowns.

"Much appreciated." Future Trunks slips on the clothes immediately. He finds himself wearing a black gi top with matching pants, and a pair of brown boots. A white belt ties the shirt against the pants. "It's better than standing around naked."

"If you were Kakarot, you wouldn't care." Nappa chuckles. "That idiot would strip naked in front of everyone. This is what happens when you were raised in the wilderness."

Kauli finally opens her eyes. "Oh, no."

Future Trunks bows. "Sorry, everyone. I had no other option. I'll be honest… that was the very first time I ever transformed into a Great Ape, and man… is it draining."

"That explains a lot." Nappa is curious. "What with the ring around your tail?"

"Oh. That?" The teen begins to explain as he wraps his tail around his waist. "My mom gave that to me when I was 5. It was the first time I was allowed to play outside since no one was out there. She said it was to keep me safe, but I had no idea that it was actually keeping me from transforming since the blutz waves are all over the place."

"Kakarot is going to need something like that. He has enough around his neck as it is." Nappa mutters.

Future Trunks doesn't answer for several seconds, because he seems to have thought of something. "Actually, I do have a spare, but that's only in case I lose the one I already have on."

"It's fine." Tarble speaks up. "I can make another one once I figure out its functions." He takes out a small tablet, and he nods. "Take it out."

The teen freezes. "Wait. It was attached to my sword. Where is it?"

Vegeta huffs. He points at an area of the city. "Right where you left it."

Future Trunks turns around, and his mouth drops. There is nothing but destruction all around. Even some buildings are in flames. "What the hell?!"

"Oh look. He sounds like Raditz." Nappa jokes. He watches the teen rush from the rubble. "Good luck with the scavenger hunt, kido!"

"I'm 17!" The teen shouts back as he continues to run.

Kauli sighs. She looks at everyone until she notices Tarble. "Why are you so down?" Her question makes everyone else look at the younger prince.

Tarble sighs. "I'm useless. A broken neck and I was almost dead. I'm only in the way."

Vegeta frowns. "You're not sounding like a Saiyan."

"How could I be one when all I do it get hurt or near dead? I even died once." Tarble slowly stands while dusting himself off. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I tried several times, but… it looks like I'm no warrior after all. Sorry for letting you down. You can go ahead and beat me near death if you have to."

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Then, what will that accomplish?"

Tarble looks at where he hears his brother's voice. "Huh?"

Vegeta looks a bit awkward. He begins to explain what he meant. "You were much more of a use than you thought. If it weren't for your brains, our ship would had never been repaired. We would had never hacked into the military's files to understand them. We would had never known those cyborg animals such as the pterodactyl was created by The Red Ribbon Army. We would be stuck in our primal forms because these chains we have to wear wouldn't exist."

"I get that, but what are you trying to say?" Tarble sighs. "You called me a tinker. You said for me to be into medicine and mechanics is useless."

Vegeta looks to the side for a second. "I was angry. I thought I could make you a warrior, but everyone takes their own path. You can't force anyone to do exactly what you wish for. It takes guidance. Not brute force. I had to learn that the hard way as soon as I realized just how dismantled Kakarot's behavior became. It angered me, but I was actually angry at myself for being so foolish. Don't tell him or his brothers I said that."

Everyone just stares at the prince.

Nappa blinks. "Uh… I think the Androids broke Vegeta."

Tarble simply chuckles. "What the hell happened to you?"

 **-0000-**

ChiChi is back at looking through files. Kakarot watches her carefully as he sits on his own chair to read with her.

"Humans… they are just disgusting sometimes. Not all, just some." Raditz said the second sentence quickly before ChiChi could snap. "I originally thought Humans were just utter weaklings. Now I know… despite how low their technology is, their minds are dangerous. The most wicked are the most repulsive. Chille and Gero… to think those two would be even considered Human."

Kakarot narrows his eyes. "They are labeled as inhumane. Humans are supposed to be compassionate. Any Human who enjoys seeing the pain of others… or to harm others for their own selfish benefits, they are not Human. They are monsters. It makes sense. Saiyans may be called monsters, but that's because to the Humans' perspective, our behavior is bizarre and inhumane."

Turles shakes his head. "I can't believe it. A Human kidnapped a pair and forcefully transformed them into Androids? I didn't think a Human could be so cruel. Not like us Saiyans. Definitely not like Frieza. Dah. No one could possibly be better than that bastard anyway."

"Humans are strange creatures. They hate war, but they fight anyway. The species can't get along. They pick on each other by simply the way they look or what group they come from." Raditz seems to be in deep thought about this. "Then, you have those who are just cruel to their own species. Saiyans pick on each other by power, but that's simply because are warriors."

Kakarot's tail sweeps across the floor as he leans forward. The tail is lifted as the body pulls away from the floor while his hands press against the desk. "It says here that he has another project going on. Funny. It wasn't cancelled yet. I guess someone else carried it on even though the doctor was reported dead years ago?"

"That could be the case. It looks like we're getting a lot more information that we expected to get." Turles crosses his arms. He walks to his brother's side as his own tail slips free from around the waist. It's a sign that the warrior finally completely lowered his guard. The tail sways freely as he placed a hand on the top of the chair. He looks over his brother's head. He reads the information himself. "Looks like we could be dealing with more than we thought. Just when we think we can just focus on those twins."

"I think I could access more information." ChiChi announces. She clears her throat. "I stole the files from The Red Ribbon Army almost four years ago which was why they went after me to kill me."

"I was told that once." Kakarot chuckles as the woman ruffles his hair. It actually feels nice for her to scratch his head.

"They won't get to me easily like the last time. I'm far stronger, and they are going to run into an angry Saiyan if so as much as hit me." ChiChi explains. She seems rather uncomfortable. It's getting too hot in the room for her.

Raditz walks across the room and finds a crate. He snatches the top open, and his eyes widen. "Well… it looks like I don't have to look so much after all!"

"According to this file, this project had been going on since the aftermath of me defeating the Red Ribbon Army. After Android 8, he created 9 and 10 and more, but those guys were failures. It doesn't say anything about any number after 12 until we reach 17 to 20.

"That's funny. So were there ever Androids 13 to 16?" ChiChi asks.

Turles seems unconvinced about the odd number skip. "I doubt anyone would just skip numbers. Perhaps those projects were so bad, he didn't want to record them."

"Perhaps they were made, but never activated." Kakarot has a small theory. "What I _do_ know is that each number is power. 17 and 18 are the same because well, they are twins. Their power is somewhat equal. But then again, 19 and 20 are weaker than 17 and 18. This is rather confusing." He tries to think. He closes his eyes, but nothing seems to cross his mind. He stands from his seat, and he walks to the center of the room. "Big brother, do you have an idea? You're a better thinker than me."

He doesn't get an answer.

Kakarot looks to his right. "Big brother? Where did you…"

He hears rustling.

The Saiyan spots a crate, and he sees a monkey tail sticking out of it. The sight of it makes him smile. "Raditz. Did you hear what I said?"

The tail slips inside the crate as a head pokes out. Raditz blinks with a lollipop in his mouth. "What? Right. You said how the number sequence was odd since the power is all over the place. You're asking if I have an idea on why. My answer? No. I don't." He reaches inside the crate and pulls out a candy apple. "Though, I did find a shit load of candy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kakarot has a sweatdrop falling from his head.

"Nothing. Just be glad I found some." Raditz jumps as Baby Trunks surfaces from being buried under a pile of candy. The baby's mouth is smeared with chocolate. "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

The baby laughs.

"It looks like he takes after his father more than we thought." Kakarot chuckles.

"Goku!"

The Saiyan turns to his wife who looks at the computer strangely.

"I need a little help here. Go see if you can find some books about the military."

"Uh, sure." Kakarot quickly rushes to the book shelves. Everything is dusty in the shelves as the other books in the room were. It's been abandoned for a while.

Turles watches his little brother roam through the shelves. He walks until he bumps into something. Looking at it, he sees a dusty piano. "Hey…" He blows away the dust, and he taps on a key. It makes a sound. "Well, well." He finds a book about pianos on top the musical instrument. He opens the book and begins to read.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Kakarot asks as he places a book back inside the shelf.

"I don't know." Raditz frowns. "I can only sense when your stupid ass got into some shit."

"Hey. Take it easy. Half of the time, it's not even my fault."

Everyone stares at him.

"Okay, fine. Mostly all the time."

"More like, 90 percent of the time." Turles huffs. He places the piano book back and growls. "We might be here all night. The sun's starting to set. Someone needs to be on nightwatch. We are in a Red Ribbon base after all."

"I'll be on watch." Kakarot volunteers.

"I don't know." Raditz is unsure of the idea. It bothers him.

"Don't worry. You'll know when I'm trying to walk away anyway. Big brother senses are tingling."

"Shut up!" Raditz throws a candy apple at his brother. It hits Kakarot's head, but it simply breaks and falls as pieces. It didn't faze the Saiyan at all.

"You just wasted a candy apple." Kakarot points at the pieces like he was never hit with it.

"You're right." Raditz's head hangs low. "What was I thinking?"

ChiChi coughs before returning to work.

"Dry throat? Need water?" Kakarot asks.

"I'm fine. I'll just to do an all-nighter with this research. You keep an eye out. Sounds fair?"

"I guess. Just don't overwork yourself." Kakarot nods.

"It's okay."

Kakarot shakes his head. "I'm serious." He really is. A part of him tells him ChiChi isn't feeling very well.

 **\- Hours Later -**

Baby Trunks is sound asleep in his father's arms. His tiny chest rises and falls quickly due to his small lungs. His tail is tucked close to his body. He snugs close to the chest he used as a pillow. Raditz snores with an open mouth. A lollipop stick hangs from his mouth.

ChiChi glances at this scene another time. She looks at Kakarot, and she taps him on the shoulder. She grabs his attention this way. "Is he really a father?"

"Unintentionally." Kakarot replies. He studies the screens on the computers. "At first, he wanted nothing to do with him, but I guess he grew on the little guy. He's been on guard for a while. The look in his eyes whenever he heard a loud noise, it's funny. I know that look. He's willing to protect that baby."

"I guess… Saiyans aren't that bad." ChiChi mutters. "It depends on what happened to them that affects their behavior I guess. I think I understand now."

Kakarot shakes his head. "You will… probably never fully understand. You're not a Saiyan. You'll never understand why we do what we do."

"I guess you're right." ChiChi looks at the computer. She clears her throat before letting out a single cough. "I need some water. I should had answered "yes" when you offered me some before."

Kakarot looks away from the computer for a second. "You brought you pack, right? Right pocket. There's a capsule full of 'em." As the woman goes for her bag, he continues to look at the pictures he sees on the files. He still can't believe how 17 and 18 were one just ordinary teenagers. He finds a paragraph explaining how they are runaways. It answers a question on how Gero managed to catch them.

ChiChi drinks a bit of bottled water. She covers her mouth as she coughs. "This place was empty for a while, wasn't it?"

"I guess so."

"What now?"

"We need to head back and report what we learned." Kakarot stands and nods. "You heard that, big brother? Turles?"

Raditz seems half asleep. It's that way until Turles shakes his head around to snap him fully awake. "Shit. I think I feel asleep." He yawns and stands. "We need to get back, I take it? What about the headquarters of that military?"

"Turles said it'll take all night." Kakarot is confused.

"It was a guess." Turles shrugs.

Kakarot didn't seem to care. "We need to go anyway. I just found a file explaining about the research on the Androids. Looks like what Gero was trying to do is true. Is it really possibly to create life out of nothing?"

"Not nothing. The question you need to ask is if it's possible to create life _artificially_. The answer to that? I have no idea. Many say it's impossible." Turles shrugs. He seems doubtful that this planet would even succeed, but at the same time, he is still cautious about the possibilities.

Kakarot feels that there's more to what he had learned. "Raditz, Turles. Stay here around this area. I'll investigate near the borders. Is that okay?"

Raditz seems to disagree. Kakarot is supposed to be on nightwatch, but the long-haired warrior shrugs. "Well, Vegeta _did_ put you in charge of this investigation. I suppose we should listen to you as long as your suggestions are reasonable." He heads out the room door with Turles following him. "We'll meet at the abandoned Resistance Army headquarters an hour from now."

"Right." Kakarot watches them go. He stands from sitting and begins to head his own direction. He walks out a different door, and he exits back out to the snow.

ChiChi immediately grabs her shoulders and shivers. How she got here is a mystery, but she is shivering, bad. "I should had prepared myself for this. I don't even know where we are!" She covers her mouth and coughs twice this time.

Kakarot can't figure out how she can't know. "This is Snow Mountain."

"Sn-snow Mountain?!"

"How could you not know? Snow is here for miles. You didn't even try to bring a jacket or something?"

ChiChi slips a hand into her pocket. She pulls out a small watch. "This was a soldier's. These watches help this teleport from one base to another. Somehow, I guess that's why I ended up here. I don't know how to operate the… the… ACHOO!"

"You're getting awfully cold. We should take you somewhere warm." Kakarot's face twists in confusion. He pushes her lightly to have her start walking. "It looks like Humans are very sensitive to weather."

ChiChi coughs. "Does it not bother you?"

"It's chilly. It'll start to bother me soon if I stay out here too long. You… you might freeze to death. Let's find a cave to make a campfire to warm you up. Sounds good?"

ChiChi nods. Warmth sounds like a perfect idea right now. She can't stop shaking. Is it really that cold?

No. Her head is throbbing. Goosebumps are really bad. In fact, she can't stop trembling. She keeps sneezing as they walk until her coughing grows worse. She is forced to stop as she covers her mouth, coughing uncontrollably.

Kakarot is a bit afraid at this point. "ChiChi. Are you alright?! Can you speak?" He's not seeing things. The woman is drooling, which means she is heavily salivating.

That means…!

The woman's coughing turns into hacking and gagging. Suddenly, brownish-green liquid is coughed out her mouth. The fluids pour all over her hand and seeps through her fingers all at once. It hits the ground, and Kakarot identifies it as vomit. ChiChi's face turns red in embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry…"

Kakarot just stares. Her mouth is covered with the fluids. The smell is unbearable. Saiyans rarely vomit since their immune system is so hard to mess with. He forgot that Humans are so frail. They can get sick by simply another person sneezing on them.

ChiChi coughs again. More vomit.

The warrior somewhat saw this coming. He predicted it good enough so that it wouldn't spook him. Once he saw the woman salivating, it was a sign. Salivation is one of the things that occurs seconds before a person throws up. The saliva protects the teeth from being damaged by the stomach acid that was regurgitated with the digesting food.

It's disgusting.

Kakarot immediately checks her head with the back of his hand. "You're hot. It's cold here, but you're burning up. You're shaking really bad. A high fever." He looks around him for something to clean her up with. He walks behind her and removes her bag from against her back. He begins to look through it until he finds a small napkin. He hands several to her, unsure on how much she needs. It's better to give her too much than too little. "You shouldn't be out here. I'll take you to Treacherous Bluff so that you can rest. Staying up like this will make it worse."

"No. Don't worry about me. I be fine-!" She vomits again.

"You need to rest!" Kakarot is very worried now. He never saw anyone throw up so much before. He knows it means she's badly sick. Still, the cold will kill her too.

He doesn't hesitate.

He removes his scarf and ties it around her neck. Her removes her tiger kilt, and now it serves as a blanket to keep her warm. "That kilt is very heavy. Can you hold it?"

The woman nods, not wanting to speak at the moment. She takes a step, and she collapses on the snow.

The Saiyan drops to his knees and he lifts her from the snow. Her face is red across the nose. She's breathing from her mouth. He checks her fever again. "Damn. She must had caught a flu or something. This isn't good at all. Humans can't live a day alone in the wilds."

The woman breathes hard as she tries to speak. "Go… G-Goku…"

"Don't try to speak." Kakarot warns her. "Were you out in the cold for a while?"

The woman shakes her head.

Kakarot sighs. "This isn't making sense. Why are you sick?" He stands with the suffering woman in his arms. "Hold on, okay?"

A pair of chains spring from under the snow and catch Kakarot by his ankles. He shouts in alarm as he is pulled from his feet.

"Goku!" ChiChi falls into the snow. She tries to stand, but she staggers and falls. Strong hands grab her arms and force her to stand, but she knows it's not the Saiyan. She tries to move, but she can't. "Let me go…!"

Kakarot immediately gets on his knees. He sees a trio of strange people, but he can't sense their energy. However, his eyes land on The Red Ribbon Army logo that is part of their attire. Looking into 13's eyes makes his stomach drop. "More Androids…"

"Well, well. Isn't it Son Goku?" 13 smirks. "It's nice to finally meet you… and your wife. I even met your son earlier. He's a tough kid."

Kakarot's and ChiChi's eyes widen. Kakarot speaks up. "What have you done to him?!"

"He's still alive. That's all that matters." 13 chuckles. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Android 13. This short one's 15, and this big one is 14. Understand?"

Kakarot points his fingers at each person. "13… 14… huh? Huh?! There's more. More?! The computer…! That was the information left out! It was them! _They are_ the missing gap!" He watches them tap their wrists. They have those watches too!

13 smirks. "We'll come back for you later. I have a play date with your son, and a date with your wife."

Kakarot growls. "You're not going nowhere without me!" He lunges and tackles 15 to the ground at the nick of time. A bright light engulfs him. As soon as it fades away, he finds himself inside a strange building.

He teleported with them.

"Aw, damn!" 15 pushes the Saiyan off him. "Do you have any idea how much this suit costed?! Careless!"

13 frowns. "So. You decided to hitch a ride. Cleaver for someone raised in the wilderness. For an animal guy like you, not bad."

"I'm not stupid!" Kakarot snaps. He's aggravated. His tail movements point that out as obvious. He looks at the woman held far from him whose face is turning pale. "She's sick! Let her go!"

"I don't think so." 13 chuckles.

"She needs rest, or the fever could go too high! She'll die!" Kakarot tries to reason with them, but they don't listen.

13 nods towards 14 who walks into a room. "I'll let you have one last good look at 'em both. Sounds fair?"

Kakarot and ChiChi are surprised to see Karot being carried out the room. 14 holds him by the tail, so the kid hangs upside-down helpless and unable to move.

"I'll be nice. I'll let you chose."

Kakarot blinks. "Wait, what?!"

"One is bleeding out. The other could have a seizure from a too high fever. Her temperature is at 104. Once it hits 105, her life is in grave danger." 13 explains carefully. "One can live, the other can die."

Kakarot is completely frozen.

"Or, you can be selfish and let them both die. They'll hate you forever. It's better to have one hate you than both."

Kakarot looks at them both. They are both slipping from consciousness, especially ChiChi. Karot looks like he just woke from being knocked out, but he's still losing blood. He'll pass again.

"What's ya choice? Gotta make a move unless you want to see them both dead and gone."

He's burning like a wildfire inside. He's burning up so bad, he curls back his lips subconsciously, now bearing his teeth. For a second, the world turns red.

ChiChi gives him a pleading look. A silent message.

Stay calm.

"Stay calm. Stay calm…!" Kakarot repeats this to himself several times, but his breathing becomes more heavy and rapid. The heat building within him cannot cool down.

"That's right… calm…" ChiChi mutters.

"Ha!" 13 laughs. "You can't be serious. He's a Saiyan! Sure. Goku can easily calm down and stay calm even in the most tense situations, but lately, it has been gettin' harder for him to do that."

"Can we not play around and follow the simple order? My flask is gettin' empty." 15 pulls out a flask and takes a deep drink from it.

13 chuckles. "Alright." He snaps, and Human soldiers wearing the uniform of The Red Ribbon Army march in. "Time to put on a show."

The woman watches carefully.

"Take the woman and child away."

Kakarot immediately lunges towards the soldiers "No!"

"Leash him." 13 says.

Kakarot nearly chokes as a chain slips through his head and tightens around his neck.

"Restrain him."

A chain wraps around the warrior's tail and tightens around it. He immediately falls to the ground.

"Muzzle him."

The warrior thrashes, but a pair of hands pin his head down. A muzzle is placed over his nose and mouth. It's tied against his head, and he tries to move. The chains squeezing his tail makes it near impossible.

"We have him secured n' tight." 13 announces to the unknown. "We have his child n' wife. Any other request ya want? Why not kill 'em while he's vulnerable?"

 _'Who is he talking to?'_ Kakarot mutters. _'I can't sense anyone because my tail's being squeezed. I can't even smell nothing. This muzzle has a sweet scent masking everything else. What's going on? I gotta do something."_

"He killed everyone I cared about in cold blood. He can die last." A voice… that belongs to who?!

Indeed. A brown-haired teen with a few freckles on his face. His eyes are dark and baggy. He hasn't slept in days, and dry tears are seen on his face.

"A kid?" ChiChi mutters.

The teen glares at the woman. "How could you turn against your own species? You're no better than that monster. Your son… he's born from a demon!"

Karot seems a bit offended. His eyes are very heavy, so it's not easy to tell.

"Who are you?" ChiChi asks. "What do you want?"

The teenager frowns. "I see no reason to tell you since you are about to die, but fine." His announcement alarms Kakarot. "My name is Pastah. I am Skrimp's and Alphredo's little brother. Oister was a close friend to me, and Dumpli took care of me while my siblings were off in training!"

Kakarot can't even talk due to the muzzle on his head. He can tell this teen really hates him. There's no doubt about that.

Pastah raises one arm. "Place him in the cage of beasts. He'll know how it feels to be the prey instead of the hunter. Meanwhile, he'll be helpless and watch his family die. His family… they can join him locked away separately."

Kakarot springs up, but the chains pull him back. He is thrown inside a cage, and the bars slam shut. Almost immediately, fear fills his eyes.

This can't be happening again!

ChiChi tries to move, but she can't. "Don't you dare! If you kill us both, you're asking for the most terrifying rage you'll ever see!"

She is ignored. The soldiers push her and her son inside a cage at the opposite side of the room Kakarot is located. The cage door slams shut and is locked immediately. "He won't let you kill me!"

"I think so, but if he really wants that woman alive, he better be careful." Pastah takes out a tablet. A grid shines from the camera and scans the woman. The soldier checks the information, and he seems a bit surprised. "Well, well. This makes things more interesting. She's probably sick due to a virus. No, that's not the reason. You're a Saiyan, so maybe the effects are different."

Kakarot stares. There's an answer coming.

"According to the scan, that wife of yours… the information says she's positive. Do you know what that means?"

Kakarot just stares.

"It's very simple. Should I congratulate you? She's bearing a child."

Kakarot's eyes widen as his face turns pale. It's not because of the news alone. She's in more danger than he originally thought.

In fact, he's in even more danger if they live through this.

"Big brother's gonna _kill_ me."

As of now. That's not even his concern. He has to save his son… and his wife.

Pastah smirks. "If you want to save them… then allow yourself to die."

 **-0000-**

Raditz snarls. "Shit."

Zhanshitao chirps in concern as his head pokes out Raditz's hair. He notices the Saiyan clenching his fist, and he feels the vibration from Raditz's neck due to the heavy growl that escapes the throat. The spider rubs his face against Raditz's cheek to try to calm him down.

Turles looks at Raditz strangely. "What's wrong?"

"Go meet with the others to report without me."

"Why?" Turles sees no logic here.

"Kakarot got himself into trouble again." Raditz shakes his head. "Idiot. He can't be without us for a minute, and already he's in trouble. Don't get so concerned. It's just a feeling."

"Big brother senses tingling?" Turles teases him.

"Damn it! Shut up!" Raditz throws a punch on his brother's head, earning a shout of pain. "Get on with it! Go!"

Turles growls. "Don't be so touchy."

"MAKE HASTE!"

Turles immediately rockets from the ground. "Being hasty is not going to benefit us, you rash hedgehog!"

"Don't be so sure of that!" Raditz watches Turles fly away. "Little brothers. Puh."

The sound of chirping crickets fill the silence.

Raditz glances at his surroundings for a second. He knows he may have no options with the Androids. "If they found him, he's definitely on trouble. We can't sense their energy, so 17 and 18 might have ran into them. Perhaps… venom can melt those brats. Only one can do that."

He knows exactly who.

"Zhanshitao."

The spider is completely alert. It's so rare for Raditz to even pay any attention to the spider, and it's even more rare for the Saiyan to address the spider by it's name.

"Now's the time."

Zhanshitao blinks twice. It shakes his head no with a panicked chirp.

"Would you rather have Kakarot die?!" Raditz snaps. "You're awfully unique. You're a miniature version of any Giantula, because you're too weak to maintain your true form! I need you to help us. Make yourself useful. You're not just a spider that spins webs!"

Zhanshitao shakes his head again. He seems very afraid.

Raditz sighs. He offers his hand to the spider. As soon as Zhanshitao hops on the palm, he moves the hand towards his face so that he can look at the spider directly. "Kakarot is my little brother. You know that even if I can't stand him, It's my job to make sure he lives and stays alive. He's suffering. He suffered more than any of us. He can't suffer any more."

Zhanshitao looks towards the hand he stands on. He chirps in a way that sounds sad.

"When I revert to my primal form," Raditz begins. "the urge to destroy anything in my path is sometimes impossible to control. I become a true monster who will kill anything, even my own comrades, because that beast is hard to control. That's why… you have to focus. Just focus on the Androids. Think about nothing but the Androids. I promise you, nothing bad will happen as long as we stay clear from your path."

Zhanshitao chirps quietly. It looks ahead, completely afraid.

Raditz sighs. "Fine. Don't do it." He walks forward. "I'm not forcing you to. Just asking. I can understand why you're afraid. You nearly killed Kakarot last time."

Zhanshitao frowns.

"Let's go find the moron and give him a scolding after I save his ass." Raditz says. "The fool can't help but get into trouble. I swear, the youngest sibling of the family is the one with the hardest head, and I mean that in both ways."

 **-0000-**

"Ah...ACHOO!" Kakarot's head nearly hits the floor from the sudden sneeze. It was muffled since he as the muzzle on. He growls and tries to pull free.

Pastah watches, entertained. "Come on. Aren't you an animal? Isn't that why we have you leashed like one?"

ChiChi groans. "Goku… don't mess with Goku… please…"

"Interesting. Saiyans are very strange creatures." Pastah ignores the woman's plea. He instead tries to push things. "Where's the pill. I say it's time we see what happens when he starves."

"You don't want to do that-" ChiChi's sentence is interrupted by heavy coughing.

"Stay quiet. Will you?" Pastah snaps, and a few soldiers walk to the cage. One opens the door, the other takes out a pill from a container and walk to the warrior. He takes the muzzle and removes it.

Kakarot immediately lunges at him with an open mouth. The soldier dodges in time, because the teeth clamp hard together. That soldier could had been screaming from a powerful bite if he wasn't lucky enough to dodge.

The other soldiers pull the tail, forcing Kakarot to fall.

"Stop!" Kakarot snaps. "You don't know what you're doing! I could snap! You _don't_ want to push me that far!"

"Shut up, monkey!" The soldier kicks the Saiyan on his head. He grabs his head as the others pull the chains.

Kakarot growls and kicks his legs, but the pill is dropped in his mouth anyway. He is forced to swallow, and the soldier slips the muzzle back on. The soldiers leave the cage and lock the door the second they close it. The Saiyan's eyes blink wide seconds after. He throws himself to his hands and knees, his back arches and he vomits.

"What did you do?!" ChiChi snaps immediately. She clings on the cage bars as her half awake son watches, a little unresponsive.

Kakarot breathes hard. His mouth is gaping like a fish. He drools, unable to stop himself from salivating. The saliva oozes through the muzzle like it does for a bulldog's mouth. Slime and wet nastiness splattered on the ground against his will. A light shines in his eyes. The Saiyan shuts them tight due to the blinding light.

"So, none of you like the idea of the Androids." Pastah crosses his arms. "Saiyan and Human both."

"It seems not one side can even agree. Well then. I wonder." 13 looks at the teenager .

"His eyes are black, but really, they are red." Pastah explains. "Every Saiyans' eyes are truly red. They glow at the moonlight. The true color… the color of blood. Their true eyes show when they become that monstrous beast. This one… he's very wild. How are you not afraid of him?"

"Yeah." 15 points at the Saiyan. "You can't even call him a Saiyan with the way he acts. How could you even trust some guy like him?"

The question ChiChi was asked triggers a memory;

" _How can you trust someone like that?! He's not even a Saiyan!"_

" _What's the matter? Are you saying that… I'm just a… bloodthirsty beast?"_

Her dream… it must had been predicting how Kakarot would turn out if he doesn't get the help he needs. Still… she understands now.

Kakarot needs help. Those soldiers have to leave him alone before he snaps. She's not afraid of him. She's no longer afraid. She won't be afraid. She proves it to the soldiers and Androids.

"I don't care about who he is. He's my husband! I've known him since he was a boy! Hatred came from how people like you treated him! All he wants is to be left alone!" ChiChi shouts her beliefs towards the warrior.

Pastah seems disgusted. "His sweet and gentle side manipulated you. He even made you create another demon. How shameful. He's breeding like a rabbit. All the Saiyans are. I appreciate your honesty, but allow me to show you just how much less he is a Human."

ChiChi watches carefully. She gasps as Pastah takes out a small knife, but she is shocked when the teen cuts across his hand.

Pastah hovers the hand over the muzzle. He clenches it to allow the blood to flow more freely. It seeps and drops all over and through the muzzle. Many drops land on the warrior's upper lip, close to his nose.

Kakarot's face twists in disgust. Did he really do that?

Pastah steps back and snaps. A pair of soldiers rush into another room. "He thinks this is disgusting. However, his primal form… his _true_ form would think otherwise. The taste of blood is like candy to them. How much longer can you resist?"

"He's not a vampire." ChiChi growls irritably.

Pastah snaps. The lights turn off, and the room is pitch black. "What I dropped in his mouth earlier was a pill that makes any food he had ate before immediately come out. It explains why he threw up before. He's starving. No… he's famished. When a Saiyan is famished, they'll take anything edible as food."

Kakarot is definitely starving, but he won't give in. He doesn't move, but his mouth is open. A wonderful fragrance of… dinosaur meat.

"Stop torturing him!" ChiChi screams at the teenager.

The teen takes a tray of baked dinosaur tail. He holds the large limb across his arms. "Look. It's steamy, juicy… nice and hot. Right?" He brings it close to the warrior. "You can't resist. I've heard how you prefer the meat of a reptile."

Soldiers behind Pastah jump back as Kakarot lunges from the ground. He screams and his teeth chomps the grid of the muzzle. He chomps on it madly, just as he did once before. He's starving. The smell of fresh food is driving him mad.

"Hahaha! You really are an animal, aren't you, monkey!"

"Goku! Please! Don't let them get into your head!" The woman begs for him to , but she looks weak. She's at the edge of passing out.

"ChiChi…" Kakarot sits. What can he do?

Pastah laughs. "I was told how Chille treated this freak as a test monkey. Who knows what they hell they put inside his body! It doesn't matter. He's going to die. What will you do? I'm testing him again, and if that pill can work on him, the other Saiyans will suffer the same way. Starvation makes them weak!"

ChiChi hugs her son close to her. "How dare you…!"

Kakarot seems drained already. He looks at the woman. As he speaks, his words are muffled out, but still understanding. "I'm sorry… I'm helpless right now. I need to stop them. Will you allow it?"

ChiChi looks at him, then the many soldiers in the room. What sort of permission does Kakarot want from her?

"All of you are helpless. When will you accept that us Humans are far more superior compared to those alien freaks! A traitor like you might as well be treated like an animal with him!" Pastah snaps. "Right! How about I kill two birds with one stone? I want to see the shocked look on Kakarot's face when he sees his wife in the electric chair! HAHAHAHA!"

Kakarot's face loses its color. "You can't possibly…!"

"Then again, that would be a nice sight. How about this?" Pastah walks to a wall. He picks up a gallon of gasoline, and he pours it all over the floor around Kakarot's cage and the cage the woman and child are trapped in. He pours it in places near the cages as well. As soon as it is empty, he tosses it aside, and he takes out a match box. He takes a match off, strikes it across the rough surface, and a small flame lights the match. He drops it on the ground coated with gasoline, and immediately, flames bursts and spread. Heat makes ChiChi scream. "You all can die as a family! Ain't I a nice guy?"

ChiChi shuts her eyes tight. "People like you… have no reason to live! You call yourself a Human?! You're a demon!" The woman looks at the teen again. "Chille and his best people were all killed by Goku. Alphredo committed suicide, but it was because of Goku. Basically…"

The image of the Saiyan standing in front of a burning military headquarters crosses her mind.

"Goku killed every best soldier of The Resistance Army as he promised! All except one… and that is you!" ChiChi shouts angrily. "I hate that he had done that, but it was your fault! You threaten my life, and he won't kill around my presence knowing I hate it!"

Pastah laughs. "Nice words. However, what could he possibly do? He can't move."

"Not unless I say so."

Pastah is now confused. He watches the woman turn Karot away to force his head to lie against her chest. It blocks the child's view. The flames around them continue to grow.

She hates to tell Kakarot this. She never wanted to.

After her nightmare, she thought she could avoid it… but now she has no choice.

"It's either kill or be killed." ChiChi mutters. Her eyes reflect the light of the flames. The flames can be seen dancing in her eyes as they slowly narrow. "Goku! Do it!"

Kakarot lifts his head. Did she just order him to do what he think she did? He's unsure of she wants that. ' **Are you sure? You hate it when I take lives.'** His calm tone surprised many. Even the Androids. His voice echoes through the room, surrounding them. **'I oughta be careful, though. I don't wanna get carried away.'**

Some soldiers are confused. Is he talking?

No. Telepathy!

"I don't care! Don't hold anything back! Just get rid of them!"

Kakarot is shocked to hear this from her. For some reason, it excites him a bit. ' **Are you really sure about this?'**

"Get rid of them all!"

Kakarot sighs. He places a hand on his head. **'Geez. To think the military even messed you up. It's understanding. I know you really hate it when I kill, but fine.'** He places his hand on the muzzle. ' **I won't move unless you mean what you say. I don't want you to cry. Reconsider if you want, and I'll just knock them out and lock them away. I… I could slip.'**

"They don't deserve any mercy!" ChiChi shakes her head. "Get rid of them, please!"

Kakarot can't believe she's actually begging him to kill them off. To think this is coming from someone who is against it all, he actually smirks. He removes the muzzle, and he speaks regularly with his mouth this time. He is very worried now. "Why? Don't you remember the bad dream you had? What if it comes true?"

"You told me to use the crown, remember?" ChiChi reminds him. She points at the enemy. "They are all no good! That's why… they have to die."

15 frowns. "Hey. Take it easy."

Kakarot sighs. He gives up, so he simply tries to make sure she actually want this. "You really want me to do this? I _won't_ do it. Not unless you truly _mean_ it."

ChiChi looks at the warrior into the eyes. Her words come out firmly and loudly; "Goku! Kill them all! PLEASE!"

Kakarot doesn't move. "Do I really have your permission?"

"KILL THEM!"

He doesn't respond.

"KILL. EVERY. LAST. ONE. OF. THEM!"

Kakarot tilts his head. Excitement seems to spread on his face along with a dark and mischievous look. "Every last one?"

"NOW, _KAKAROT!_ "

The Saiyan's eyes shine a light red. His tongue sweeps over his lips, wiping off the drying blood that was put there fresh moments ago. "Okay. I'll kill." He slowly stands as his smirks widens into a dark smile "I'll kill them all."

ChiChi is surprised by how quick his mood changed. Is he really like how he is in the dream?

"Wha…?" One soldier steps back.

"Every single last one of them until they are nothing but a bloody mess."

Pastah steps back as the chains clatter on the ground, and the muzzle slips free. "How did you..?" His mouth drops as the cage door is punched open.

The door crashes on the ground.

"Uh-oh." 15 looks from the door to the Saiyan.

Kakarot chuckles darkly as he waddles slowly towards the soldier. The teen steps back, and the Saiyan stops moving as soon as the trio of Androids jump in front of the teen. "She begged me to kill you. She gave me permission to do how I like. I'll grant her plea, and kill all of you."

"What?"

Kakarot slips the chains free from around his wrists as his boots black across the smooth floor. His tail sways with each step. "ChiChi, Karot is shielded from seeing, right?"

"Yes." The woman replies.

"Cover his ears for me. I don't want him to hear." Kakarot adds.

ChiChi covers her son's ears. "Anything else?"

"Close your eyes and count down from 20, and it'll all be over." Kakarot promises. "I'll let you know when to start."

ChiChi nods once. "Okay."

Android 13 steps back. "What kinda Saiyan are you?! You think you can fight three Androids and a bunch of soldiers at once, Tarzan?"

"I didn't say I think. I _can_." Kakarot chuckles. "Maybe I can't kill the Androids right away, but I'll mess with you enough to let us go."

Pastah steps back. He could had sworn he saw the eyes glowing for a second. "What are you?"

"Easy. I am Kakarot, the Saiyan raised on Earth. That means… I know everything about you Humans." The Saiyan replies. "I may be the youngest pure-blood, but I am the most dangerous. I am The Fierce Monkey King. Humans like are nothing to me. Humans like you need to be wiped out from existence."

Pastah steps back again, and he continues to. "You're really a monster! You're not just a Saiyan! You can't be just any other Saiyan!"

"Haha. Thanks for noticing." Kakarot chuckles. "I hope you signed your death certificate." The soldiers' priceless looks makes this so much more fun for him.

"This was what the others were talkin' about?" 13 frowns. "This particular Saiyan… he's not stable in mind. He's a sadist, isn't he?"

Kakarot's lips part away, making the smile turn into a grin. The grin is wicked as he speaks in the same tone; "The sight of destruction is nice to see. Especially if it involves the military suffering after everything they've done to me and those I care for. I might get carried away, but I have permission to do as I want, so I don't mind if I spill _too_ much blood."

The soldiers step back.

"Start now." Kakarot announces.

ChiChi shuts her eyes tight. "Twenty."

Kakarot lunges forward while pulling back a fist. Many soldiers scream.

The woman flinches. "Nineteen."

Glass shatters.

"Eighteen."

A scream ends with a crash.

"Seventeen."

Slamming.

"Sixteen."

A voice pleads for Kakarot to let him live, but it turns into panicked shouting.

"Fifteen."

The same voice is heard screaming across the room and crashing into a wall.

"Fourteen."

"Help meee!" Another man's screaming turns into choking and gasping.

"Thirteen."

Knives are heard being thrown. The sound of knives slicing through skin are followed by screams.

"Twelve."

Thumping.

"Eleven."

"SPARE ME! NOOO!" An explosion shakes the room.

"Ten." ChiChi makes sure her son can barely hear anything. She shakes at the horrible sounds of death.

More glass shatters.

"Nine."

Kakarot chuckles as the sound of his boots shattering bones crack across the room.

"Eight."

More explosions. Rubbles falls.

"Seven."

A loud _whack!_ tells the woman something was snapped by nothing but a powerful tail. A scream confirms whoever the victim was got crushed under something.

"Six."

Kakarot's chucking turns into light laughter. It breaks free as wicked.

"Five." ChiChi clenches her teeth tight.

A wall explodes at the opposite side of the room. Metal pieces are heard flying.

"Four."

The sound of what ChiChi hopes is water hits the ground.

"Three…!"

More slicing. Smashing. Crashing.

"Two…!"

The screaming begins to die down.

"One!"

Silence.

Seconds pass, and the sound of boots clacking on the ground makes her slowly open her eyes, but all she sees is a brown furry tail obstructing everything.

"Keep your eyes closed. Trust me."

His words are gentle once more, and it soothes her uneasy feelings. She closes her eyes, and she feels arms picking her up from the ground. She is pulled close to the warrior's chest, listening to his heartbeat that is still going at a fast paced rhythm.

He _was_ getting excited.

"Sorry, sorry." Kakarot apologizes. "I think I lost it there."

"I expected that."

"You don't have to be around me. You can run away." Kakarot's voice speaks into her ear as he carries her out the room. "I sorta lost it back there. I knew it was going to happen. That's why I told you not to look. Thanks for trusting my words."

"I won't run away." ChiChi mutters. She hugs her son close to her. "The war has only begun. You need someone to make sure you don't fall from your path."

Kakarot's chuckle is a bit unexpected. "Well. I guess you're right. You're so worried about me. I don't worry as much as you do. I guess it's a Human thing. We Saiyans are rather selfish I guess."

"Your words are true. Just know that if I have to, I'll use that crown to keep you from going too far."

This would normally anger the Saiyan, but a light laugh is his reply instead. "Humans are very strange sometimes."

As he heads for the exit, he leaves behind broken and bloody bodies scattered all across the floor. As for Pastah, the soldier was thrown into the center of the flames for his body to be consumed by them.

The flames grow bigger until it completely engulfs the building.

"Your kind… are rather odd to me."

 **-0000-**

He arrived at Snow Mountain. Kakarot went there. All Raditz picked up were signs of struggle, and vomit.

Something big happened.

So, he decided to track his brother down by energy. He finds himself in another abandoned base. The woman was there too. Karot's energy was so fair. He _didn't_ expect to find the building burning like a torch. What was going on?

Raditz is too familiar with the smell of burning flesh. During his years of being a space pirate and killing planets' natives, that smell became an everyday thing to him.

Only Kakarot would do something like this to Humans.

Kakarot found his son, but he was in danger.

Raditz thought he was. He ran into Nappa on the way. The general had explained what took place and even told him about the tail ring that could benefit Kakarot.

They were just about to head inside the flaming building when they hear humming.

Upbeat and happy humming.

Definitely Kakarot.

"Hi guys!" Kakarot cheerfully calls to his brothers as he walks out the burning building. His wife is carried bridal style in his arms with his son lying on top of her, asleep. "How's it going? I kinda sorted things out."

Raditz blinks. "I came here to save you ass, and you walked out like it was nothing."

"Nah. The Androids inside are in pretty bad shape, but everything else was taken care of!" Kakarot smiles. "Guess what? Androids 13, 14, and 15 are real!"

Raditz was about to ask how did Kakarot even live while dealing with 17 and 18, but the trio of numbers surprises him. "Wait, what?"

Kakarot nods. "But, don't worry. I took care of them."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Raditz and Nappa say this in usion.

As if on cue, Android 15 rushes out the building. His hat is missing, exposing the brain he has in a hemisphere container. The second he spotted Kakarot, he steps back. "Oh, hell!"

"I warned you to not push me so far!" Kakarot smiles innocently. "Want another go?"

"H-he's a monster! A demon!" 15 steps backwards. "You're no ordinary Saiyan at all! Who the hell is he?!"

Kakarot had been asked that question so many times, he's use to it.

"Don't be so harsh." Kakarot chuckles. "I had to save my son, ya know?"

Nappa pushes Raditz and Kakarot aside, and he walks inside the burning building. "The hell?!"

"What?" Raditz asks.

Nappa marches out and towards Kakarot. Raditz recognizes this, and he takes the woman and son into his own arms just in time. Nappa grabs Kakarot by the shoulders and he pins him against a tree. "What did you do?!"

"I had to save them." Kakarot calmly replies.

"I get that! What you did to them was unnecessary! Their bodies were beaten down to the point of unrecognition! Look at the blood on your clothes! It's coating your hands, and it's splattered on your arms! Can't you see that?!"

Kakarot chuckles and tilts his head to the side. "Won't you agree? I did a good job. They are all dead. Everything is broken all the way to the smallest bones of the body."

Nappa's eyes widen. He seems slightly afraid.

"Didn't I do a wonderful job?" Kakarot's smile turns wicked. "They are all dead. Soon, the Androids will be too. No more soldiers, right? All I need is the word. Let me kill them! Let me kill them!"

Raditz looks at the woman. "What did you do?"

ChiChi seems very sad. "I demanded him to kill them… because they nearly killed our son."

"Kakarot is not allowed to kill anymore soldiers. You were told that before. Pay attention next time." Raditz warns her. "Kakarot is not stable in mind, because he spent three years imprisoned in a tiny cage while being whipped and treated like an animal, and six months in solitary confinement. To kill is a thrill to him now."

"So… that's why he asked me so many times." ChiChi had wondered why the warrior kept asking if she was okay with him killing the people. "But… they leashed him and muzzled him like an animal."

"How did he get out?"

"Don't know. He tore free, and he had the most craziest laugh I ever heard. It scared me. He sounded like some sort of psychopath…" ChiChi mutters. "I kept my eyes shut the entire time. Over their screams, I heard Goku's laughter… like… he was enjoying it. At the end, he apologized and said if I wanted to run, I could."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because, he needs someone to help him. His mental health. It's not good at all. If he had to face it alone… he would truly be a monster."

Kakarot is pushed to the ground, but he laughs. "I took my medicine, silly!"

"Stop acting innocent!" Nappa snaps.

15 steps back again just as 14 rushes out. He's wounded as well. "We're low on options. Looks like we ain't got a choice."

Raditz growls. "Okay. I'm getting sick of Androids now. Look here, Seleriak."

Baby Trunks is curious.

"Lesson number one; Kill the enemy with no hesitation nor regret." Raditz immediately forms a pair of dark pink energy spheres in his hands. They intensity, and he suddenly vanishes.

15 looks around. "Where did he-"

"WEEKEEEND!"

The purple blasts slam on the pair. It immediately blasts parts of them off.

Nappa takes this as an advantage. "Stay back, everyone!" He gives his warning and he watches Raditz fly high along with Kakarot. Nappa flicks to fingers up. A huge long range explosion erupts from underground and it blows the pair of Androids from their feet. Dust clears, and metal pieces rain down. "Hah! We can take what's left of them and make a toaster!"

Raditz is a bit unsure if they won. "How did we manage to beat them so easily?"

Kakarot grins. "I did a lot of damage to them as a Super Saiyan. They are stronger than 19 and 20, but weaker than 17 and 18."

Raditz sees that another thing is off. "Hey. Isn't there supposed to be three? Where's the other one?"

"You mean Android 13?" Kakarot looks back at the building that's been reduced to rubble thanks to Nappa. "I wish I knew. I thought I saw him running while I was dealing with the military."

"I didn't run away if that is what you're thinking."

All heads turn to the voice. Android 13 is wounded pretty bad. Gashes are seen, and static pours out of those gashes. He looks irritated. He notices the parts of Android 14 and 15 lying around. "14 and 15 have been destroyed? Well…" He actually smirks.

The Saiyans are confused. They thought he would care about his comrades.

13 chuckles. "Looks like we really did run out of options. Look. We're weak, right? Well, Dr. Gero's computer continued creating us. I'm telling you this in case you're wondering why we exist and all. Aside that, the computer has gave us a fail-safe system."

"Oh… no." Raditz groans.

"Fail-safe? What's that?" Kakarot asks his brother.

"It's like a last-resort type of business. You don't want to hear that from your could mean something really bad." Raditz asks.

Nappa points at the Android. "What is he doing?"

"Huh?" Raditz and Kakarot look at the Android. The remaining pieces of 14 and 15 float from the ground and attack to 13's body like a magnet. They are absorbed and more pieces come in.

"Guys. My instincts are telling me that staying here is a bad idea." Kakarot mutters. "Should I listen to them?"

"You're not the only one getting that feeling, little brother." Raditz mutters as a sweatdrop falls from his head. He chuckles nervously. "We get to see the true power of this piece of junk, huh?"

"Obviously. I don't know how this would turn out." Nappa slips into a fighting stance. "There's always a twist on every fight."

As soon as all the important pieces are absorbed, 13 grins. "I have but one mission; Kill Son Goku!" He begins to laugh as his body slowly starts to stretch. His white hair slowly turns orange and stands spiked. Slowly, his skin turns into a dark blue. His eyes turn yellow. His vest rips apart, unable to withstand the growing body. The Android's laughter goes on as his skin darkens until it is a true ocean blue. His teeth are pointed, and his chest is gray. He looks at the Saiyans with a dark grin. Somehow, his pants survived the whole change.

"Ooh. So that's the fail-safe, huh? That's smart… but bad. Really, really bad." Kakarot mutters. "It's not safe for ChiChi and the others to be around at all. Funny. This guy even reminds me of Vegeta. He stole his hairstyle!"

"Vegeta would kill him over that." Nappa mutters.

"It's not safe at all for those too weak to fight to be here." Raditz takes Baby Trunks from his shoulder, and he places him on Kakarot's. Raditz growls as the baby slides and clings tight on his uncle while crying. "You're too attached to me."

Kakarot frowns. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"Go now, Kakarot."

Kakarot doesn't like this. "You're sending me away from the fight?! That's not-"

"LEAVE!" Raditz snaps. "He wants to kill you, and I'm not taking chances! Get out of here before it's too late!" The Saiyan throws his arms down, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"But-"

"Your wife is sick, isn't she? Only you know what to do! Just go! I'll catch up to you later!" Raditz pushes his brother. "Go!"

"Aw… but I wanna fight!"

"NOW!"

Kakarot growls. "Okay, okay. You don't have to yell. Geez." He takes off into the skies, careful to make sure Baby Trunks doesn't fall from riding his shoulder.

Raditz huffs. He looks back at Android 13. "Why is it 13 out of all numbers?" He slips a hand inside his scarf, and he pulls out a lollipop. He removes the wrapping and sticks the candy in his mouth. "Which culture on the planet says that 13 is an unlucky number?"

"Wasn't that the English-speaking regions? They don't have a 13th floor." Nappa notes.

Raditz is now just confused. "A 13th floor? What did they do? Skip a floor and move on to 14?"

"No. The numbers go through 1-12. Skip 13, and go to 14 and onwards. Basically, 13 doesn't exist as a label. It goes 11, 12, 14, 15, 16 and so on."

Raditz simply looks back at the Android. "Now that's just _stupid_."

 **-0000-**

"You're kidding?"

Future Trunks just got the news from Turles. He stares at the warrior in disbelief. "No wonder why they hate Gero so much. Didn't you also say that artificial life was being created?"

"It's possible." Turles shrugs.

The pair continue to walk down the flat grass. They had came here due to the information Kakarot picked up. Once they hear a shout of surprise, they pick up the pace.

"Get over here! All of you!" Vegeta shouts firmly.

Future Trunks jogs past a few trees, and he is in disbelief at the sight of what looks like his time machine. "Is this what we were lead here for? Who found this?"

Kauli waves her hand towards the two. "What's taking you guys so long? We ain't got all day!"

Future Trunks rushes to the time machine, but the closer he gets to it, the stranger it appears. "Huh?" He takes notice of the moss that had grown all over it… like it was sitting her for years.

"This is yours, isn't it? How did this happen?" Kauli asks.

"No. This can't be mine. I always carry mine in a capsule. See?" Future Trunks takes out a capsule, and he throws it to the ground. It explodes to his time machine that is shiny like it's new.

Vegeta had watched this, but he had enough. "What the hell is going on here? Were there two time machines built?"

"No. Tarble only built one." Future Trunks' statement surprises everyone. "The timeline here is definitely not right. Look. My time machine has the word "hope"."

The others see it. Black big letters written _**HOPE!**_ is seen on the side of the ship. They watch the teen walk to the other one that's in horrible condition.

"Well, if this is what I think it is… it should be here." Trunk rubs the moss off a certain area. There is no doubt. The words are there. "Oh, no."

Kauli is confused. "What is really going on here? Hold on…" She jumps on top the machine, and her eyes widen. She points inside the vehicle. "Yo! Y'all better check this out!"

Turles immediately floats from where he stands along with Future Trunks. He hovers over the opening, and he sees a pair of odd egg shells inside. He watches the woman stick her hand through the hole of the window to take the shells out. "What is this?"

Kauli frowns. "It looks like some sort of egg. Whatever it was inside is gone now." She closes the shells against each other which makes a loud _clunk!_ sound.

Vegeta growls. "This can't be something big. It doesn't make any sense." He takes a step, and his boot kicks something. Looking down, his eyes widen. "Tarble. Get over here."

The younger prince cautiously walks towards his brother. Vegeta grabs his shoulder to let him know he found him. "What is it, big brother?"

"I know you can't see, but make an observation of this."

Tarble crouches down as he moves his hands until they land on a green shell. He feels around it for a minute. "It's a shell of something. Whatever it was has been sitting here, but it hasn't decomposed. It must had been here for a few days."

Future Trunks overhears this, so he lands with Turles and rush over. "What did you find?" He sees it immediately. "It looks like a shell."

Turles reaches down inside. "I see no oddity on how-"

 _Squish._

The Saiyan quickly pulls his hand back out. A thick and slimy pink gooey liquid coats and drips from his hand. "Oh… no…" His tone is filled with regret and disgust. "I wish I hadn't done that…" He steps back and has a good look at what he just touched. He realizes… it is the shedded shell of a nymph. "Oh… spare me…!" His clean hand covers his mouth as his body jerks once. He feels as if he's about to hurl.

"Okay… my uncle is about to lose his lunch." Future Trunks mutters to Tarble. "Can someone pull this out?"

Vegeta immediately grabs the shell and he pulls it out completely. It's definitely the shedded shell of an insect. A giant one in fact. "Damn it. What the hell is this thing?"

"You had a good look at the ship?" Tarble asks Future Trunks.

"I found something odd here!" Kauli announces. She hasn't left the ship. She looks at the broken glass which is really a hole. "If someone punched through, the glass would have cracks. The ring of this circular hole is thicker than the glass itself. It looks like someone burned their way through. Judging from how smooth is seems, it had to be something really hot."

"Like some sort of energy blast." Tarble points out one example.

"Right, but…" Kauli looks at the outside of the glass. "The seats ain't burned, and the way the glass melted, it looks like someone blasted their way out from the _inside_. I don't know what this means, but whoever was inside it gone. All that remains is this egg shell."

"Wait. Eggshell." Tarble slowly stands. "Here, we have the shell of an insect." He looks at his brother. "Vegeta, some insects bury underground in their larvae state. Do you see any sign of that?"

Vegeta looks around the field. He finds a deep hole under the bush he pulled the shell from. "Over here."

Future Trunks takes a look. "What is this? This is too confusing. So, this thing hatched from the egg, went underground, came out as a nymph, sheds the skin, and crawled out…"

Turles had finally recovered from what just happened. His hand is clean since he washed out the slimy substance using a lake. He walks towards them, looking disgusted. "I don't know what it is, but whatever it was literally just crawled out of there before we got here."

"What?!" Everyone looks at him.

"The goo was warm and fresh." Turles shivers.

"So… why is the ship covered with moss?" Kauli asked.

Tarble immediately starts to explain. "Well, according to the books I've read about insects, some bury underground as soon as they hatch. They don't surface until they are fully grown. They shed, and they are on their own. Some don't surface for a year."

"From the size of this thing, it had to be underground for more than just one year." Turles growls.

"Hold on a second." Future Trunks rushes to the time machine again. He pressed a button, and the window door lifts open. Some moss rains down. "If it can still work…" He hops inside the chair, and he begins to type. The machine turns on. Numbers appear on the screen. "The energy percentage in here is nearly at 0. It still should be able to tell me what time this came from."

Characters shift on the screen. They stop. The teen can't believe what he sees.

"Wh-what?!"

"What is it?!" Vegeta asks.

"Age 788!" Future Trunks gasps. "That doesn't make any since! That's three years from the time I came from!"

"Three years?! You're serious?" Vegeta asks to be sure of what he just heard is right.

"I don't joke around about time!" Future Trunks explains while jumping off the ship. "I don't understand. What came out of this ship?!"

The sound of an airplane flying is above. When they look up, they don't see an airplane.

Androids 17 and 18.

"They're heading for Gero's laboratory." Kauli immediately announces. "What business could they possibly have there? I have a bad feeling."

"Let's go investigate. Keep your energy low." Vegeta jumps from the ground and begins to fly.

"Help me quickly, Kauli." Future Trunks presses the square button of his time machine. The vehicle is engulfed in smoke and it reduces to a capsule. Kauli does the same to the mossy ship which also reduces to a capsule. They pick it up, stuff it in their pockets, and they fly after Vegeta.

It doesn't take too long. The flight was a 30 minute trip, but they find the lab. They land just as the teens enter the building, but they leave the door open.

"So, this is where he hid his lab. Maybe… maybe there's something about that bug here." Kauli guesses.

"I don't know about that." Tarble mutters. "We have to be cautious now. What are they up to?"

18 walks inside the room. A metal door with her number on it is open. "I don't want to end up there again. Aside that, 17, what's the deal about being here? I thought we were looking for Goku."

"We are, but the old bastard was always hiding something in here. He said something about it being a failure, so I bet it's another one of his projects as he labeled us as." 17 walks around the room until he finds another door. The door is covered with dust, so he wipes it away using his hand. "It reveals another number. "Hey, sis! Check this out!"

18 reaches the opposite side of the door. Her arms are crossed, and her face is emotionless. "16?"

Vegeta frowns. "Did she just say "16"? What is this?" He moves closer with their others behind him. They now stand at the doorway, hiding behind the walls.

Future Trunks can't believe his eyes. It can't be… another Android?!

"Why would Gero keep this one sleep?" 17 frowns. "Should we wake him?"

18 shrugs. "Why not? We can introduce ourselves and maybe have a little fun with whoever this is."

"Are they about to activate that thing?" Turles asks in disbelief.

18 definitely is. She reaches for a button that will release the Android.

Future Trunks gasps, and he shakes slightly as if a nightmare had struck him again. His lavender hair seems to flow as the air around him begins to shift and move upward. "If they set that android free… IT'LL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!"

18 and 17 freezes. All heads turn to the teenager as golden aura engulfs his body.

"NOOOOOO!" The Super Saiyan Future Trunks thrusts his hands forward to unleash an unexpected blast.

17 and 18 look at the incoming blast in shock, and it slams into them directly.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **I love how I ended this chapter. Why not end it with ANOTHER famous DBZ English Dub quote? Trunks goes insane!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Has Karot really lost his mind?**

 **A: No. He just had a moment. When you're at death's door, you could say anything to throw the enemy off. He basically told the Androids that even if they do kill him, it won't change anything since an angry Goku will be at their tails.**

 **PQ2: ChiChi 's nightmare?**

 **A: What she saw was a vision of what would happen if Goku completely lost his way.**

 **You think I was giving him a Yandere moment? Hahaha. I was laughing when I thought of that.**

 **No. I'm not into that stuff.**

 **PQ3: How will ChiChi benefit in this story?**

 **A: As you saw, she has full access to the military's information. Because of this, they were able to get into some deep information they needed about the Androids**

 **PQ4: Why did Goku hesitate about fighting the soldiers?**

 **A: After learning about the dream ChiChi had, he didn't want to make the same mistake he made with Gohan be slaughtering someone in so much blood. He asked her several times in case she really didn't want it, but as soon as he realized she really did want them did, it excited him, but he didn't want her to see. It's why he told her to close her eyes. The time limit made him do the work faster.**

 **PQ5: Super Android 13?**

 **A: I left Nappa to give him a better opportunity. Raditz is there since he's stronger than Goku in Super Saiyan form currently. The fight could be interesting.**

 **PQ6: Cell?**

 **A: He'll make an appearance soon, and that is what book 4 is all about!**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** your books are amazing and now that there are 2 more books to look forwards to are awesome, but I have a name but its probably too cheesy or used too often but how about this "Book 4: The Saiyan's Pride" like i said it really cheesy and you probably won't see this but if you do you awesome and I hope I win :D

 **A:** Thanks! I'm sure you'll love the next few books! As for your title, we'll see how it'll turn out.

 **Q:** A title for the next story hm? Well, following that aspect of your story titles, perhaps "The Dissonance of the Earthling Saiyan" could work for a title. While everyone is coming together, there will still be tension between the humans and Saiyans as they unite to fight against Cell.

Neither party is willing to forgive each other for what transpired, thus they only agree to work together until the threat is neutralized. Even the androids are willing to ensure their survival to some degree, or perhaps learn that they were betrayed by the same people they thought they could trust.

Either that or I'm reading into it too deep again. (Shakes head.) I tend to have a habit of going into such a deep study of story telling that it affects how I write my chapters at times.

Karot should have gone back to the others instead of soldiering off on his own. The fact that he is still scared mute is not promising, especially since he ran into some triple trouble. Hope he can get away and get that information to the others that he risked his life for since the androids are pretty certain that they can use Karot as a bargaining chip.

Seems the Z-Fighters found something that has them questioning who made Kakarot change. If they did encounter him now, would he kill them again or let them live, knowing that either action could have repercussions?

Great to see Raditz recovered from the heart virus, though I question him bringing Baby Trunks with him. Guess no one really wants to leave him behind after the mischief he ended up with last time. While babies are practically harmless-for the most part-they can still get into things that they should not get into.

Heh. The way Raditz craves sugar is similar to those who don't get their addictions fulfilled. You go through the withdrawal symptoms, which get worse the longer you prolong the effects. Complaining about not having it is just as bad since it annoys others around you. Just endure it you crazy long hair man.

Reminds me of the time I gave up pop for over a year since it was liberating not having to give into that temptation and spend money on empty calories. However, the first nine days were the hardest due to the temptation lurking in the hallways at the college I work and study at. I had caved four days during my previous attempt to quit drinking it cold turkey, but that time, I managed to succeed. The worst thing to deal with during the withdraw period are the headaches, mood swings, and exhaustion due to not being as wired. Shame I had to get addicted to it again-the circumstances behind it were somewhat difficult.

The butterfly landing on Kakarot was nice. Shame Vegeta HAD to ruin that moment. D: I agree Kakarot-meetings ARE boring, though the ones I have to endure have a reason behind them. At least giving some input to them isn't as bad as having to listen to someone else lead. Also, could have had some sort of incentive versus standing around talking all the time to make it more tolerable.

Raditz should have checked the arcade game in advance before letting Kakarot play one of them. Bad enough he made comments about enlarged breasts, but he also gets triggered by some fictional character who he thinks is threatening his family. I'd hate to think what would happen if he had tried to find the man who voiced the line for the game. Would he ask why he said it? Or would he kill him just to ensure that nothing remotely bad would befall those he cares about?

Did... did Raditz put Kakarot on a rocking machine? That seriously made me think back to what happened in Virtue's Last Reward when a man in a bionic suit did this (though the machine was a rabbit). The reactions were different compared to the Saiyans, though Kakarot smiling was worth imagining the scene differently (if you're interested in this, look up K's Ride-it's not violent and gory thankfully despite it being an M rated game).

Out of the three brothers, it seems Turles is the most mature due to his older and younger brother not acting their age. Seems that middle children do tend to take on more responsibility than their older and younger siblings.

Glad Kakarot killed Gero. The doctor was getting annoying.

Wait, wait, wait... Kakarrot, there IS a time and place for snowball fights! This is NOT one of these times when Earth is at stake! He better not ask them to make a snowman afterwards... or hot cocoa. Actually, if it helps Raditz's sweet tooth, then that should sate it a bit longer.

17, you have wonderful theories about hierarchies and stuff, but you made one mistake-there's another leader if one falls... that is of course if they consider following him. Honestly, do these androids have an idea of how hierarchies work?

Turles, I'm taking back the maturity comment-you're just as bad as your brothers. Honestly, while spinning in chairs can be fun, it's also reckless. Yes, I use one at my job each day, but not like that. (Shakes head at the nonsense.) Besides, people would wonder what's wrong with me if I did that randomly.

Vegeta throwing on a deceptive show was interesting to throw off the androids. Shame the twins decided to bash on them some more. I would have loved seeing Kauli put up a better fight against 17, but knowing that she gave it her best shot was decent.

NO! Don't die again Tarble! I'm starting to enjoy your character development and you're slowly becoming one of my favorite minor characters! D: Nappa, you better do something to stop the androids or you are disgracing your king! Dying is NOT an option!

The bonus content did make me grin wildly at the brother's antics. Though there is one problem... Kakarot, stop breaking the fourth wall already!

I will admit that I had to re-read the chapter because when I read it the first time, it was around midnight. While I should have been asleep, I had decided to cracked open a Pepsi about an hour and a half earlier. Yeah, that was a BAD idea on a night where I had work in the morning, and when I saw the update on my Kindle Fire, well...

Needless to say, I was fighting every urge NOT to leave my room just to write a review on my laptop almost an hour later. I don't blame my lack of sleep on reading the chapter either-I blame it on the caffeine and a couple of rebellious pups. It was a pretty good chapter, so it was well worth staying up late to read as an unorthodox bedtime story.

(I should be grateful that this week is spring break-there are no classes, but still want to get some hours in so that way, I can afford to go to school during the summer and finish sooner.)

 **A:** Your title selection is very interesting. I also got other interesting title suggestions from other readers, so look out. You got competition.

Human, Saiyan, and Android working together? Throw Namekian in there, and you have different guys who hate each other so much but have to work together. THIS IS GENIUS!

Karot definitely got into trouble as you saw. Unfortunately, he didn't make it back and had no choice but to fight. I honestly tried to carry the fight longer, but knowing their power, the kid can't last against three for too long, so I decided to fill the empty gap by giving him a bit of dialogue. He only speaks when he feels safe to, so is he a mute? Only around the Saiyans or any other person he's uneasy with. He just laughed at those Androids knowing his father can deal with them.

The Z-fighters are a bit questionable, but when they run into Kakarot, typing that is going to be very interesting for me.

Raditz is back to full health. Baby Trunks had to be taken since he always get into stuff. (Trust me. I know that since I watched 2 of my sisters grow from being babies to little kids, and I currently have my 10 month old sis sleeping in my arms as I type this.)

Raditz's cravings for candy was very funny to me. Oh, and on my Wattpad account, I have an "Ask or Dare the Saiyans from "Of The Earthling Saiyan" fanfic series!". It's pretty funny, and you should check it out. Raditz's candy cravings got the best of him there. XD

Butterflies are one of my favorite insects. Vegeta ruined the moment.

As for the arcade game, what you said was funny. Kakarot's curiosity brings the humor! What if he does find the voice actor? Poor guy!

The idea of Kakarot on the rocking game came from the Marvel movie "Logan". I had a huge laugh when the girl was on the horse and it stopped working. Her reaction had me and my family laughing for a good minute.

Turles is TRULY the MOST mature of The Relentless Brothers. He has his moments, but he acts like his age far more often than Raditz and Kakarot.

Kakarot finally killed Gero.

Snowball fight… did you know I NEVER HAD ONE IN MY ENTIRE 18 YEARS OF LIFE?!

I LIVED IN GEORGIA MY ENTIRE LIFE! SNOW IS A BLESSING DOWN HERE! The closest I got to a snowball fight was throwing snow from the ground at my friends. I was 17 then, and my parents were laughing. During spring and summer, we just have pinecone fights. Unfortunately, it stings… a lot. Once, I threw one between the legs of my twin brother. Whoopsie.

You can't get too disappointed at Turles. He was curious about the spinning chair.

Vegeta's show was interesting to type as well. I might use it more often, but not anytime soon.

Tarble's easy defeat really shaken up the prince. Vegeta explained that Tarble may be weak, but they couldn't had went on without him.

The bonus content was something I typed a few months ago. Originally, it was supposed to be in chapter 18, but it kept moving more and more because I had to wait until the time was right. Some chapters were too dark to put that bonus in.

I don't mind you rereading my chapters. If it helps you understand, it's fine. Besides, sometimes I plan to update a day. (Like yesterday) but I fall asleep on it and have to finish it the next day.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Running inside cave) This is bad! ChiChi is sick and Gohan is badly hurt. Not to mention, I have a baby to keep an eye on! Why does being a king have to be hard?! I said bring towels, not rags!_

 _Mint: Forgive me, my lord!_

 _Nappa: This guy… he's tough! Real tough!_

 _Kakarot: Huh?! Where is Baby Trunks?! Oh no! Don't tell me I dropped him on the way here! Raditz is gonna kill me!_

 _Raditz: What the hell is the baby doing here?!_

 _Super Android 13: Must kill, Saiyans!_

 _Raditz: Stay away from my son!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 30! "The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs at the foe!"_

 _(Raditz is seen removing Oozaru chain necklace and throwing it aside.)_

 _Kakarot: Keep an eye on for an update, readers!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **COMMENT! YAY!**

* * *

 **To be Continued in Chapter 30!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 30: " _The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs at the foe!"_ Just how much longer can the Saiyans stand against the androids?! When things go out of hand, the warriors push forth their efforts. However, when a small life is endangered, it triggers something in Raditz that was thought to not exist!

Also it seems… someone taps into their own potential as well!

Chapter 31: " _A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level!"_ The entire Resistance Army had been reported completely neutralized by the Saiyan warriors! All that remains is The Red Ribbon, and the next project was launched…? A lot of chemistry or biology was involved, and it's too much for Kakarot to understand due to his lack of education. What he does understand is how this new threat is sucking the life out of any other lifeform it comes across.

Literally.

Also, it seems the Saiyans aren't the only ones aware of this. An old enemy crosses paths with the Saiyans. Will it be an unlikely alliance, or a planned stab on the back?

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER** \- Chapter 32: " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_ The warrior's learn that Dr. Gero's most dangerous creation goes by the name of "Cell". When Tarble leans about how it was created, the name of insect-like creature seems to perfectly fit. The younger prince may had placed himself in a bad spot.

It seems that the two are evenly matched, or one side is holding back and planning to overwhelm the other. Meanwhile, Androids 17 and 18 are still trying to carry out their quest to deal with the Saiyans. However, as soon as 16 gets the word on what exactly is happening, he asks an odd request that has everyone keeping an eye on their back. A truce?


	30. The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs!

**Chapter 30 Plot:**

Chapter 30: " _The situation is bleak! Bare your fangs at the foe!"_ Just how much longer can the Saiyans stand against the androids?! When things go out of hand, the warriors push forth their efforts. However, when a small life is endangered, it triggers something in Raditz that was thought to not exist!

Also it seems… someone taps into their own potential as well!

SOMEHOW…

Who was thought to have left Kakarot alone had revealed itself as present since it was thought to have gone! Not only that… they plan to convince actions that are meant to be avoided for the sake of someone.

However, that someone finds themself with no choice but to reveal a gruesome side of them that was never thought to exist!

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **PUBLISHED ON: April 4, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 19,578**

 **Check out this chapter in Wattpad, everyone! The picture of Raditz you see was drawn by DBZExpert, a person who is a fan of this DBZ fanfic series!**

 **The gi Raditz wears is what he looks like. I designed Raditz's gi that way and she took that and drew it herself! Pretty cool, huh? She did an** _ **amazing**_ **job!**

* * *

 **FunFact: This chapter was titled when my school had a fire drill, but it wasn't a drill. I was outside with other students when fire trucks came in. I titled the chapter at that moment. Why was the fire drill a real thing? The cafeteria microwave was on fire.**

 **Turns out some idiot tried to microwave a fork. -.-**

* * *

 **Chapter Theme:** **(Add to YouTube URL)**

 **LISTEN TO THIS SONG! THIS SONG PERFECTLY DESCRIBES KAKAROT'S MENTAL STATE AND CHICHI'S SITUATION IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **(1)** /watch?v=HX-blo_21_c

 **Listen when you see that number 1 next to a paragraph!**

 **It sounds like Kakarot is needed a savior, and that is… who?**

 **Read the chapter and find out!**

* * *

ATTENTION! READERS MUST ENTER CONTEST BY ENTERING A WORD OR TWO FOR BOOK TITLE!

" **Of The Earthling Saiyan" series, notice how the names link to the saga;**

 **Book 1:** " _ **The**_ _**Wrath**_ " It is based on the Saiyan Saga of DBZkai. Goku learns about his forgotten past and turns against his Earth friends to help the Saiyans wipe out the inhabitants of Earth. He shows anger because he felt betrayed for it to be kept a secret from him. That's where the word " **Wrath** " comes from in the title. It's another word for " **anger"** and " **rage"**.

 **Book 2: "** _ **The**_ _**Retaliation**_ " It is based on The Frieza Saga of DBZkai. Goku and the other Saiyans arrive on Namek and learn how Frieza - the emperor they loyally served for years - was the one who destroyed their homeworld and their race. So they decided to rebel against him and kill him to punish him. The word " **Retaliation** " means " **punishment** ". That is where it came from.

 **Book 3:** " _ **The Forgotten Past"**_ It is based off the Android Saga of  DBZkai. It also is about the future coming to the past. Goku struggles to recall his lost memories, and Future Trunks fights to keep Goku's time from being forgotten in the future! Understand where " **Forgotten"** comes from.

 **Book 4:** It is based on The Cell Saga of DBZkai. This one, I can't give it a name at all. I'm serious. I need your help. It has to match the book's plot: Cell and the world's survival. The Z-fighters will be involved. In fact, just about anyone in the canon.

ANYONE WHO WINS WILL HAVE THEIR WORD AS THE OFFICIAL TITLE OF THE BOOK!

KatarinaTheSaiyan won last year with Book 3! It was originally going to be called "The Future of The Earthling Saiyan", but she won the contest, so "future" was changed to "Forgotten Past"!

One or two words!

"The (Insert your word(s) here) of The Earthling Saiyan"

PLEASE! CONTEST ENDS AT CHAPTER 32!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! It all belongs to their true creator: Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Key

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

" _ **Talking and Telepathy in sync"**_

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 30: The situation is bleak! Bear your fangs at the foe! -**

"He killed an entire squad. That Goku…" A pair of cold green eyes narrow at the screen. "What is this? This is going out of hand. It has been for a while."

"Aqua… are you sure this is alright?" A Red Ribbon soldier walks in the room with a gun. He stops, looking nervous.

The person looks away from the screens. They turn out to be a dark-skinned female with black hair tied in a ponytail. A red bandanna is tired around where the hair is held together. She wears the uniform of The Red Ribbon Army. She seems rather annoyed. "I should had told her a long time ago."

"Are you talking about Ice?" The soldier asks.

"Yeah. None of this would had happened."

"Well, she didn't really kill anyone. She simply fought the Androids. You two never trusted those things anyway."

"True. But I don't like what is happening. If she stays around those Saiyans, she could become a cold-blooded murder like Goku." Aqua explains her concerns, and other soldiers look at her. "Then again, I never really liked her. She was always such a brat."

A soldier walks to the screens. He looks at them and sighs. "I feel like we have no idea what we are dealing with."

"Not really. I've done my studies, and I've puzzled just what they remind me of." Aqua takes the gun from the soldier and she straps it against her back. She looks behind her. "He definitely knows. As long as he's sober. Hey! Stop drinking! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah. There are 7 pure-blooded Saiyans in all. Each one seems to resemble something strange. Of course, internationally, anyone would agree." The speaker is another Red Ribbon soldier. He takes a gulp from his jug of beer.

"What are you saying?" Other soldiers crowd around the man. They are interested with what he has to say.

"Does anyone know anything about the sins of what people can commit? Does it apply with the Saiyans as well?" The man continues by request. "Is it a coincidence that there are a certain number of Saiyan we are dealing with?"

"Hm?"

"7 Saiyan in all." The soldier looks at his comrades. "That's the hint. Have you ever heard of the 7 Deadly Sins?"

Aqua rolls her eyes. "I still can't exactly see how you believe they match with that. But… if you think about it, it can make sense."

"Huh?" One soldier is familiar with it. "Wait. Are you saying they actually match with the sort? How so?"

"Think about it. Better yet, I'll explain." The soldier pulls out a giant giant poster. He rolls it free, and it shows the images of the Saiyans, excluding Karot. The soldier points at Kauli. "That one there… she resembles **sloth**."

Soldiers are confused.

Aqua chuckles. "That's sadly true. She hates doing chores out of all things. I can't see how the rest of you are so confused."

The main speaker senses this. "Not the sort you could be thinking about. Has anyone noticed that she is so stubborn, she refuses to do anything unless it goes her way? If she grows too irritated because things are not organized how she plans it to be, she's dangerous."

They listen.

He points at Nappa. "Nappa resembles **wrath**. He has the shortest temper out of all the Saiyans. If he were to catch up to them on power, he may just be the most dangerous. His anger boosts his power far much more than you think."

Aqua nods. "He has one hell of a temper."

"Tarble resembles **envy**. He seems to get more and more irritated the more we are trouble for them. The technology we use is nothing he has been around before. Humans are better thinkers than Saiyans. Of course he would be rather _jealous_ each time we create something his brain could had made in no time. Also, he seems to try so hard to be on par with his brother. The fact that Vegeta is stronger than him bothers him much. If Tarble is angered by jealousy… such as calling him weak… his power seems to burst just enough to intimidate the one who crossed him."

Aqua summarizes what was said. "In other words, Tarble is always jealous of his older brother. He hates to be called weak, because it reminds him of how far he is from him."

"Vegeta resembles **pride**. He takes his pride far more seriously than any other Saiyan we've ran into. He's so stubborn, that could be his downfall. His pride is dangerous. If you mess with it, he'll kill in an instant."

"He has too much pride." Aqua sighs.

"Turles resembles **greed**." The main soldier nods. "There's no denying the fool is power-hungry. I heard about this seed he carries around. Myths say that the fruit from this seeds give the consumer strength. He probably killed countless planets doing that. Besides, he'll do anything to get what he wants. That includes cold-blooded murder."

Aqua nods. "He tried to kill Goku because the Saiyan had all the glory. He wanted it back."

"Raditz resembles **lust**. Not in a way you think. He desires to be the best out of all of them so much, he becomes so rash and hasty. That there is his weakness. He doesn't think before lashing out. However, because he is desiring to stand at the top, he won't hesitate to kill any of us in this room."

"Why do you think he hates to be called weak? He seemed so bothered when Vegeta surpassed him." Aqua says.

"Finally, Kakarot resembles **gluttony**." The soldier nods. "All the Saiyans eat like crazy, but this one has a bottomless pit. Aside that, he's not just eating so much food. He strips us of our supplies for his own benefit. He's hungry to see is die. In fact, he's the only one who would kill us after playing games with us. He enjoys that, and he wants more… and more… a bottomless pit as I said before. Kakarot is _never_ satisfied. He'll take from others to get what he wants. That sounds like gluttony to me."

"He found the village Skrimp lived in, and he threatened to kill them if they didn't cook their food for them. Goku knew the food they had was enough to feed then all, but only enough to feed two of his Saiyan buddies." Aqua explains. "Still, he demanded they make enough food. I've heard some villagers died from starvation. Selfish, wasn't he? That's gluttony for you."

The soldiers seem to understand now, but they are still worried on how the woman is calm about this whole thing. One speaks up. "Doesn't this bother you? Ice… she's a Saiyan you know. Were you aware?"

"No. I didn't had a clue until I thought back after Goku was captured." Aqua mutters. "Ice may drive me crazy with her attitude, but it hurts to know she's a Saiyan. I never would had guessed that all along I was around a Saiyan, and that Saiyan just happens to be my little sister."

 **-0000-**

"A… ACHOO!" Kauli sniffs, and she growls. She looks ahead, staring at the smoke that pours from the ship. The smoke spreads towards them, and she swings her arm to keep it from her. "What the hell?!" She shouts over the smoke. "Have you lost your goddamn mind?!"

Future Trunks is breathing hard with his hands still aimed at the smoking door. He questions himself if he actually got the Androids. He seems a bit unsure, because they always walk out from anything.

Turles seems a bit unimpressed. "That's very smart. Throw a temper tantrum and blindly attack something without thinking first. A very rash move. You're like your father in some ways."

"Urgh…" The teen glares at his uncle for the comment, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"How much more reckless can you get?!" Kauli growls. "I can't get over this kid. First, it's the Great Ape, now this! I mean, how can a giant monkey even be _purple_?! It looks like the thing bathed in hair dye!"

"What the hell is hair die? Who would want to kill their hair?" Vegeta asks.

"Maybe they want to go bald like Nappa." Turles smirks.

Kauli facepalms. "I can't believe what I just heard. They are so stupid to Earth items, I swear."

"Well… we aren't familiar with this planet." Turles frowns at the woman. "Don't be so harsh. Besides, we need to see if what the reckless brat did was even helpful."

The smoke clears enough for them to see the ship. It is scorched and destroyed from the inside. Exposed wires swing with sparks flying from them. A wall collapses after struggling against gravity since it was struck. No one is inside.

"I think… I…"

Tarble may not be able to see, but he knows what happened did a ton of damage. However, judging from the power he felt, he concludes one thing. "It's not enough. They survived."

The teen looks at the younger prince. "What?"

Turles tilts his head back to see the sky. He sees the twins hovering there, and 18 holds the container holding 16 with a single hand. "He's right. It looks like they got out in the nick of time."

The teen looks at the sky. His teeth clench tight at the sight of them. They dodged it? He gave them everything he had, and it was nothing to them. "Damn it! I put everything into that!"

Vegeta huffs, unimpressed with the teen's statement. "You're not so bright, are you? Typical teenager. They think everything will go their way. Well, here's a lesson with a question. Did you honestly think that attacking something with your full power will promise victory?"

"Well, we actually do that a lot." Tarble notes, but he shrinks when Vegeta growls at him.

Future Trunks looks towards his feet like some teens would do when they feel ridiculous. "Well… it's better than not doing anything at all and just watch them."

"We do that a lot too." Tarble realizes he probably angered Vegeta, so he keeps quiet to decrease the chances of getting beaten down.

"Think before you act." Vegeta looks towards the sky. "Besides. We have another issue to address."

18 lands on the ground, and she sets the container down not very gently since it almost crashes. He looks close at the glass window displaying a head. "This is 16, huh? What's with this one?"

"Can we take him out?" 17 asks his sister. He sees a shrug, so he grabs the door. "I wonder if this is dangerous to activate him like this. I can care less anyway. Let's wake him up." He notices a red button, so he presses it. He tears the door right off and steps back. "Wakey, wakey big buy."

The Android inside is huge compared to the teens. He is burly red a tuft of red hair. He wears green all around, but it seems to be rather bulky against him. His eyes open, and they look exactly the same as most of the other Androids. He sits up and stands.

"You're 16, right?" 18 asks to make sure they have an accurate Android. She earns a nod. "Okay, good."

Turles watches this carefully. "That's one big Android. Though, there is something about this one that bothers me."

"What is it?" Future Trunks asks.

"He seems… different from all the others I've faced. It's a feeling I am getting."

Android 16 notices Turles. His eyes seem to glow. After a while, they stop. "Negative. Not Son Goku."

Turles growls. "How could I be mistaken as that idiot? My hair stands out from his!"

"Yeah. Barely." Kauli notes.

Turkes glares at her now. She isn't intimidated, but he doesn't care at the moment. "You keep quiet. It's already off enough to your accent makes your words hard to make out sometimes! You were like Chille!"

"Foolish. I have an accent because Japanese is not my first language." Kauli frowns. "Besides English, it seems Japanese is commonly spoken on this planet, so even _aliens_ know the language."

Turles had no time to bother with her. He turns his attention back on the Androids. "What the hell. She thinks she knows everything."

"Don't get me wrong." Kauli frowns. "These Androids… I found some information."

Everyone looks at her.

Vegeta crosses his arms. "Well?"

"Unfortunately, we are not in position to speak of it openly since the Androids are present." Kauli turns towards Future Trunks. " _Am I right?"_

Everyone blinks in confusion. The last sentence she said was in another language.

Future Trunks blinks. "I guess so."

Kauli crosses her arms. " _There is only one way to actually stop them. Take a look first. See their confusion?"_ She points at the trio of Androids who seem confused. " _It seems we actually can speak openly, but not too much."_

" _Uh… yeah. Looks like Gero didn't think of installing some sort of translation device on them."_

Tarble seems to catch what is going on. "What? They're speaking English?"

Vegeta isn't too surprised. "It sounds very familiar. It's one of the common languages spoken in the universe. From what I've heard, that language it the second most commonly spoken in this planet. Mandarin Chinese is the first. I'm aware Kauli can speak more than one language since she's native in English. I didn't think the kid would know it too."

"His mother is a western. English is very common in those regions." Tarble nods.

Kauli goes on. " _There is a remote that can deactivate those Androids. It should be somewhere inside the ship that you just so happened to damage."_

Feeling like an idiot, the teenager places a hand on his head and groans. He looks at the other Saiyans who looks a bit lost.

17 crosses his arms. "So first, Gero didn't bother to give us an ability to sense energy. It looks like he didn't bother to do something a about countering other languages, but whatever. Any plan they formed has proven to be a failure. I'm not worried." He looks at his sister. "Let's go look for Goku. It's like playing Hide n' Seek. Once we find him, we can get rid of him, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." 18 looks at 16. "Well, are you joining us?"

16 nods. "I was programmed to kill Son Goku, so I will join you in the search."

"Cool. Let's go." 18 flies off with the other two, leaving the Saiyans to themselves.

"They didn't even bother to fight us or anything." Kauli realizes what just happened. "Not only that, I was thinking something is strange about them."

"Right. I forgot to tell you." Turles walks away from the others, and he turns to face them so that he has the floor. "Vegeta's orders for us to investigate in The Red Ribbon Army headquarters prove to give us the lead that may be useful. However, we didn't find information in the headquarters. Kakarot tripped and fell on a switch that lead us inside a base. There, we found some information about how Gero had been working on Androids even before Goku destroyed the army as a child. It seems that Numbers 1-12 were failures… including 8. 16-20 is who we all met. Turns out 17 and 18 were once Human."

Vegeta is pretty disturbed by this. "That Gero took a couple of Humans and made them into these Androids?"

"That's sick." Tarble growls.

"I know." Turles mutters. "However, there could be more. Raditz and Kakarot have went off further into the investigation."

"Goku is still investigating?" Kauli doesn't like the sound of that. "Is it alright for him to be out like that?"

"Not exactly. Kakarot is rather hard to figure out. He concerns me sometimes." Tarble frowns.

Future Trunks seems to understand. "Goku was definitely different when I met him again in this time."

"Kakarot's three-year absence was nothing but traumatic events that occur every day. From all the abuse and the way they barely fed him… all the horrible things they had done… psychologically, he was affected in a way that cannot be repaired. Especially with the solitary confinement… there is no way we can return him to the way he was when we first met him." Tarble shakes his head. "Kakarot is forever damaged by the dreadful events he had endured or witnessed."

Turles is alarmed. "If that's the case then…"

"Right." Tarble understand what Turles was about to say. "Kakarot is definitely mentally unstable. To kill is growing more enjoyable for him each time, because he went 3 straight years without even a spar. Ever since he returned to fighting, he is unable to restrain himself from using too much strength. As soon as he lands the kill, it seems to excite him. Also, he targets mainly the soldiers since they are the ones who abused him this past years. He needs someone to keep an eye on him. Is Raditz with him at least? You're foolish to leave Kakarot on his own."

Turles blinks. He had forgotten he was ordered to stay with Kakarot. The angry look he is getting from Tarble and Vegeta is making him wonder just how bad this could turn out. "Raditz sent me away to report to all of you about what had occurred. He urged me, actually. You know how impatient he tends to be."

"Why did you leave?! You could had dragged the others with you, idiot!" Vegeta snaps. "Tch. Raditz better still be with that fool."

"Raditz is rash. It's likely he sent Kakarot away or he went on his own." Turkes sighs. "Damn it. I didn't even think of the possibilities until now. If Kakarot is out on his own…"

"We can't afford that to happen!" Tarble is appearing uneasy. "It'll be a blood bath, and Kakarot would be soaked in it!"

"I doubt it."

Everyone looks at Turles, confused .

"We ran into ChiChi while we were at the assigned location. The woman seems to be able to keep Kakarot it a level of sanity. Not only that, I just discovered she and Kakarot are fluent in Chinese."

"Wait, _Kakarot_?!" Vegeta refuses to believe this.

Tarble can't believe this either. "Kakarot isn't very smart. I wouldn't had guessed he knew another language."

"The region we are in… Chinese is a native language." Kauli points out.

"I suppose that makes more sense."

Turles foes on. "Since she's native in Chinese, she knows how to count to activate the crown."

"I see. Is she aware of that?" Vegeta seems to be doing some thinking.

"Kakarot told her to use the crown against him if he ever goes out of line."

"Trusting her might kill him, but then again… it could save him." Vegeta mutters a small note. "Aside that… I won't be surprised if Kakarot is no longer showing any signs of empathy towards the Humans. He's becoming more heartless by the day."

 **-0000-**

He can't get over it. His wife is sick because…

… because she's having a baby.

She's having a baby!

Thank goodness he didn't have to explain then when Raditz and Nappa found him. Who knows how they would had responded? Kakarot hates to admit it to himself, but he's a little intimidated by the thought of what his brother might do to him if he finds out about ChiChi's pregnancy.

Vegeta hates half-breeds enough. Who knows what _he_ would do?

Kakarot shuts his eyes. In his mind, he sees himself standing on a gray floor with nothing but black all around him. A giant Raditz and Vegeta rise from the ground and tower over him… 50 feet tall, and all he sees are their mid body to their head! Their eyes are completely red and they have pointed teeth.

"What have I told you, Kakarot?!" Raditz's voice booms.

"Looks like we'll have to give you a fix!" Vegeta takes out a pair of scissors. He snips the tool twice.

Lightning strikes behind them both at the same time the tiny Kakarot turns into a colorless sketch with little detail.

Kakarot shakes his head to get rid of the scary imagination he just had. "But… I'm not a dog…! I'm sorry…!"

He walks through the snow some more. Raditz will definitely find out first.

"Big brother's gonna kill me. Big brother's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me." Kakarot mutters these words over and over. His boots sink into the snow with each step he takes. The building that was burning down, it definitely wasn't the same place he had tore town as an Oozaru. That's an unforgivable place he refuses to return to ever again. He did once, but that was when he released the drones merely to mess with the military. A mistake he fails to understand he had made.

He didn't realize how bad the snow was getting now. He was teleported to a place a bit warmer. Snow wasn't around (thank goodness for his side) but earlier, a swarm of drones just decided to fly in. He wasn't exactly able to fight. Not to mention, he had tried to keep his wife from becoming Swiss cheese. He had tripped and activated the teleport watch she had stolen which took them all the way back to where he ran into her in.

Snow Mountain.

Seriously. Is that the only place the watch can take them?

There is no time to fret over that. He has to find shelter before she, Karot, and Baby Trunks freeze to death. The endless snow makes it seem endless, but the moment he sees a cave, he catches a break. He rushes inside, and he sets everyone down carefully near the walls of the cave. He peers inside ChiChi's bag, and he finds firewood.

She is always prepared.

He sets down the firewood in a pile. After surrounding them with rocks, a small ki blast is all he needs to put the sticks to flames.

Karot sleeps nearby with the bandage secured around his wound. It should hold for several hours until it needs to be changed.

Kakarot can relax a bit knowing the both of them will be fine for a while. He lies down near everyone. He needs to rest after struggling through the snow. He's also famished, so even if it was okay to fly, it wouldn't be possible.

"Goku…" ChiChi seems to have difficulty breathing. She shivers from the cold, but a chin rests on her head. She rolls and she faces the warrior who likes next to her now. She snuggles close against his chest.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me." Kakarot mutters. "None of you will be harmed as long as I'm breathing." He makes a promise. Though he is a warrior and would rather fight than stick around, he'll have to keep them alive. Just like how Raditz promised to protect him, Kakarot will protect his family even if it seems odd to his comrades.

Karot seems to not be in so much pain anymore. He watches the snow fall heavily from the mouth of the cave. It looks like they won't be able to move for a while.

Baby Trunks is the only one completely fine. He stares at the snow, and he begins to crawl for it.

After what could be an hour, Kakarot feels someone shaking his shoulder. He turns to the face of his wife. "What is it?" He is worried that she could be too cold, and the fire isn't enough to keep her warm.

ChiChi is shivering. Her words shake as she speaks. "The b-baby."

"What about it?"

"It's gone…"

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't it be in your belly?"

"No… I'm talking about our nephew."

Nephew?

Kakarot immediately sits up. "Trunks?!"

The baby is absent from the cave.

"Oh… crap." Kakarot rushes around the cave. "Hey! Trunks?" He checks behind a rock. "Trunks? Where are you?"

Should he look on the fire?

He does anyway. It's very possible, but as he feared, the baby didn't even get mischievous to investigate what fire was. Even if that baby did that, it would had harmed him and his crying would had caught everyone's attention.

This confirms that the baby must had wandered into the snow. The idea of a frozen baby actually terrifies him.

"Big brother's gonna _murder_ me."

 **-0000-**

"What's the idea here…?" Raditz frowns.

In his Super Saiyan form, he stares at the Super Android. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't have a clue on how strong the threat may have become since he can't sense the energy it has. "Nappa. Do you think you can fight him?"

Nappa frowns at Raditz's words. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I am too weak?"

"No. I'm saying is he too _strong_."

Those words might just be true… but how could Raditz possibly be able to tell? His expression is serious, so he's not joking around.

Android 13 looks at the Saiyans. "Destroy… all Saiyans. Starting with… brother of Son Goku!" The Android flies towards the long haired warrior.

Raditz's clenched fists tighten harder. He throws out his left hand out, then the right. The fingers are somewhat curled. He pulls his arms back as pink static builds into a sphere. "Double SUNDAY!" He fires both blasts. They slam on the Android but have no , because he keeps flying. The Saiyan jumps to the side and the Android flies past him. The Saiyan then and lifts one hand above his head as it gathers energy. The Android is after him again.

"Kill brother of Son Goku!" The Android exclaims it's current mission again.

Raditz sneers. "That's right. Come to me." As soon as the Android is close to him, Raditz forms a sphere and slams it on the Android's head. "Shining… FRIDAY!" He sends the Android flying. "Nappa! Do your thing!"

"I don't take orders from a low-class!" Nappa slowly lifts a hand. "But… I was thinking about doing this anyway!" He flicks two fingers up, and a huge explosion erupts from the ground. "Heh-heh. I bet he didn't even see that coming."

Through the smoke and dirt, Android 13 soars towards the general.

"What?!" Nappa blocks a punch with his arm. The punch forces him to slide across the road from how powerful it was. The general is annoyed now. He throws a punch but it is dodged with little effort. He catches one punch, and another. His feet slides across the street. The Android headbutts him and sends him crashing to the ground. The Saiyan looks and sees a foot coming his way. He rolls over, and the foot slams on the ground next to him, sinking deep in the road. "What is this freak made of?!"

"I don't know, but it's annoying as hell!" Raditz is above 13. His hand cracks with purple and orange static. The slams it on the Android's head. "Saturday… CRUSH!" The attack forces 13 to slam on the ground. However, Raditz is surprised when the foe spins to his feet. A boot slams on his face, and the Saiyan crashes on his back.

Nappa jumps in, but a kick knocks him aside. His head is grabbed before he could fall, and it is slammed and dragged across the road, digging out the asphalt like a shovel.

Raditz shouts as he rockets towards 13. He sends a frenzy of punches that have no effect on 13. He prepares to throw a blast, but his ankle is grabbed. The Saiyan is alarmed when the Android pulls his fist back.

Android 13 throws a heavy punch between Raditz's legs.

In Raditz's point of view, everything he sees just shatters like glass and falls as pieces. His Super Saiyan form fades as he is released. He falls to the ground, and he shakes in unbearable pain. "Why… why did he punch me in the-"

Nappa shouts and charges towards 13. He is swatted like a fly and crashes through a building like a wrecking ball.

Android 13 looks towards Raditz. He walks to him and grabs his hair. He picks him up from the ground.

"Dada?"

The cute tiny voice makes everyone freeze. That voice… it belongs too!

"Dada….?"

Raditz immediately turns around. "Seleriak?!"

Android 13 drops Raditz, and he walks towards the oblivious Baby Trunks. The Android walks closer and the baby just stares.

Raditz reaches for the baby. He can't even walk after what just happened. All he can do is send his warnings. "Get away! Crawl! Hide! He's dangerous! Can't you understand what I am saying?! GET AWAY!"

The baby doesn't seem to understand. He coos in interest as the Android reaches for the baby.

Raditz pushes himself to his knees. "No! Stay away from him! Seleriak! Get away! Now!"

The Android picks up the baby by its tail.

"Don't! Don't kill him! If you're going to do that, go after me instead!"

The Android doesn't listen. He throws the baby and it screams. The baby is flying towards an unstable building.

Raditz seems horrified. What he is feeling is new to him, or he felt it once before.

It was the same feeling he had when Frieza was going to kill Kakarot!

The baby will die at a speed like that!

Android 13 flies after the baby. The baby's screaming is ended when it slams into the building and falls to the ground, lying motionless. The Android walks to the baby again.

Raditz is in complete shock, unable to move or react to what just happened. He stares at the baby, hoping for a sign that he is alive.

A tail twitch. The baby is clinging on to life.

"Destroy all Saiyans!" 13 aims his hand at the baby to finish it off.

 _Thump!_

Everything seems to slow down completely. The Android is frozen in midair, and Baby Trunks lies without moving at all. Falling rocks and dust are stuck in the air. Time had froze.

Everything is frozen, and it all comes to Raditz who stares , completely helpless. Everything has slowed down in his perspective.

Raditz gasps. The pupils of his eyes constrict as the irises glow red. "DON'T YOU _DARE_!"

It happens so quick, but it seems to happen in slow motion. The Android only has time to turn around, and shreds of metal flies from his arm as fingers scratch across it. Raditz barely caught the Android, but the rage in his eyes are clearly seen. His teeth are bared and his tail is free. From way the Saiyan attacked him by scratching him, he appears to be an animal.

Raditz lands in front of the baby. His legs are bent, and his fingers are spreaded like claws. He is breathing hard, and he seems to have forgotten about the pain he was in earlier. The red glow in his eyes had disappeared, and the pupils are normal again. All that remains is the anger in his eyes.

Nappa lifts his head, surprised by what he just witnessed. "For a second, he acted by just instinct. His eyes are a clear sign. I didn't think I would see that from him."

Raditz glances behind him. The baby could have so many broken bones at this moment. If it wasn't for his Saiyan half, he would be dead. The warrior can't leave the baby like this. The feeling he is getting is too new to him. "You shouldn't piss off a Saiyan. You've made a huge mistake." He grabs the Oozaru chain necklace, and he slips it off over his head. He tosses it aside, and it lands next to the baby. "When a Saiyan bares their fangs, you've made a huge mistake."

"Raditz!" Nappa calls him. "What are you thinking?! Taking that off in an angry mood is dangerous! All this… over that brat?!"

Raditz's eyes narrow as the irises change from black to a glowing red. "That "brat" is my _son_!" His head slightly tilts as he growls. "I'm going to destroy that Android… for what he had done…!" Slowly, his nails grow long and sharp along with his ears and canine teeth.

Nappa watches this with worry. Anything could happen at this point. Slowly, Raditz is being engulfed by his destructive mind. His killing instincts are rising fast. The general manages to sit up. He can hear Raditz losing his ability to think clearly, because his voice is becoming more rasp and angrier like he is growling out his words.

"I'll tear him apart…" Raditz speaks through his growling. His eyes widen, appearing aggressive and wild. "I'll rip him to SHREDS!"

 _BA-THUMP!_

His irises completely shrink, and his mouth opens as he exhales a heavy growl. He tosses his head around before screaming at the sky.

His nose begins to flatten, and it stretches with his mouth. The sounds of tearing muscles and shifting bones are disturbing.

His nails darken until they are black. His clothes begin to tear as black fur sprouts and covers his exposed and hidden skin. His hair grows long, appearing like a mane.

"He's actually doing this…? It's weaker than a Super Saiyan… so what's the point?" Nappa asks.

The screaming deepens into roaring as Raditz continues to change. His arms become longer than his legs. His tail swings and knocks down a building. His eyes are without an iris. It's filled with a raging and glowing red. Raditz is now in the form of an Oozaru. The beast roars and pounds his chest.

"Reverted to primal form…" 13 takes note. "Kill Saiyan!"

The beast lowers his head to look at the Android. As it roars, Raditz's voice is heard speaking in telepathy. _**'You're dead! I'll crush you! You'll see why we Saiyans are feared amongst the universe!'**_

 **-0000-**

The Saiyan had sat on a rock, thinking hard. If he was a baby, where would he go? He had already rode his Nimbus around the area to see if he can locate the baby, but Trunks is nowhere around. The teleport watch is missing too. Puzzles are placed together. The baby had took the watch and was sent to who-knows-where. The missing baby isn't his only problem.

He hears his son gasp, meaning something went wrong.

Kakarot sits up, and he looks over to here he recalls ChiChi should be. His face fills with worry as soon as his eyes landed on her.

She is feet away, appearing unconscious. Red is shown around her nose. She breathes through her mouth, and she is shaking horribly. Worse than before. The scent of sickness is fresh.

Immediately, Kakarot crawls towards her and checks her feaver. She's burning worse than before. "Shit…!"

Karot is alert. It wasn't a "damn." For his father to use a more powerful swear word means this situation is not in his control.

"She's really sick. I don't think she can endure another hour. If her temperature gets any worse…" Kakarot isn't good with numbers, but he knows her temperature has to be at 105. That is the danger zone for Humans. It can kill them.

Karot shows his father two fingers.

Two?

107 is dangerous. Tapping to the head from the kid again.

It can damage the brain.

ChiChi could die at this very moment. That's not the only problem.

Karot's wounds are in high risk of getting affection. The kid has no energy to even crawl.

Kakarot has no medicine to help neither since these sort of things hardly happen. When it comes to injuries, Senzu Beans are around but, those were left in the ship that is too far from here. By the time he gets there, it would be too late. There's only one place that can save then at this point, and it's heavily against his judgement. He wouldn't want to, but to keep them alive…

"Hang in there. I know what to do."

He grabs the bag and he slips it on ChiChi's back. He takes his tiger kilt, and he wraps it around them both before carrying them in his arms. He walks out the cave and is back into the merciless cold. He is chilly now, but he knows the two of them will be warm in the fur. He knows where to go.

At the first five minutes, everything seems to be going smoothly. However, by the time 10 minutes have passed, he finds himself out of breath. He is lost on why, but after hearing his stomach growl, he bites his lip to keep himself from swearing like Raditz would.

"I forgot… that pill that Pastah guy forced in my throat… I'm starving…" Kakarot forces himself to keep walking despite his fatigue. "But… I can't stop. ChiChi and Gohan… their lives depend on me…!"

A cold breeze makes his son shiver. The snow becomes more violent… and the wind nearly blows him off his feet.

It becomes a merciless blizzard.

Snow covers the warrior's head, so he has to commonly shake it off. This weather condition can turn a Human into a popsicle. ChiChi is in grave danger. He has to keep her as warm as possible. He holds her close along with his son. He shakes more snow off his hair as the wind tries it's hardest to push him back.

Walking is so hard. It's like someone is trying to push him back. Each step is like carrying weights on his ankles. It's wearing him down. He is feeling dizzy.

A strong breeze nearly knocks him down. His teeth are clenched tight, and he fights the snow as it blows harder. Taking another step, and he can't move.

He finally collapses , so others are forced to fall. He feels them shiver below, and he himself is starting to shiver. He's been out in the cold too long, and it's starting to affect him. He could freeze to death, but he won't be the first to.

He ties his scarf around his son's head. Finally, he pulls them close to his body as he lowers his head. He uses his body to shield them both from the snow. It doesn't take long. After several minutes of the relentless snow, his starvation causes him to pass out.

 **-OOOOOOOO-**

He listens carefully for a sound. Any sound, but he can only pick up the faint mutters of voices. Trying to tell the difference between imagination and reality when it comes to voices is impossible. He gives up, and he rolls to lay on his back. His tail curls and sways across the floor, sweeping away the little straw that doesn't even attempt to act as cushioning. His emotionless eyes stare at the roof of the cage, the cage he hasn't even step foot out of for over a year.

His nails are nearly two inches long. Occasionally, he would bite on them which explains how they are not ridiculously long. However, his feet tells another tale. Without any kind of footwear for nearly three years, and the toe nails are like claws. His hair is wild enough, but straw is stuck to it which he fails to even notice. His clothes are torn and dirty. His skin is covered with dark patches of dirt. To have not even be able to clean himself for so long… he had given up on trying. He would spend hours a day just laying around, not knowing what is night or day.

At the corner of the cage is a water bowl filled with straw and dust. A dog-bowl sits next to it, filled with dry rice, nuts, and moldy bananas. They basically fed him old food that was scrapped away in the dumpster. That, or just saltless peanuts.

Tiny padding on the floor. A tiny squeak.

He sits up quickly and is on his hands and knees. Is that what he thinks it is? His emotionless eyes turn wild like a tiger locking on to prey. He didn't know how much he craved for meat. It was a subconscious thought now surfacing. Juicy and fresh meat… his tongue sweeps across his lips. He is too close to salivating.

He sees it.

A mouse.

Never had he sprung so fast in his life. His arm shoots through the bars of the cage, and the mouse squeaks in surprise as the fingers simply graze it. It flees, scrambling under a loose floor tile and forever disappearing underground. The Saiyan stares at where the mouse fled, breathing hard. Drool hits the floor every few seconds. He's unaware of how bad he is salivating. He's like a bulldog, but he doesn't care. He missed his chance. The chains had pulled him back. Just another inch, and the warm meat would be inside his mouth.

It happens by instinct. Anger floods in. His teeth are exposed as a low guttering growl climbs up his throat. If he was even a little conscious of the noise he somehow made, it would had spooked him from his skin. He would had questioned how a Saiyan would be able to produce a sound like that.

He can't exactly think. His stomach is twisting. It aches so bad, his body is screaming out for food. The bowl food is too bad to eat.

He slaps the bowl, and the food ours out and spills all over the cage and outside. He can't restrain his anger. It is what the military labels as "The Sudden Outburst". It would be so quiet, and suddenly they hear crashing and screaming coming from the Saiyan. It happens at least one every two days, and they have grown use to it.

The warrior takes his anger on the cage. He kicks it, slams it, shakes it, and all. He wants to get out, but there is no way out. It drives him mad. His eyes seem to be red from the rage he is feeling. He bites on the bars in hopes to break then with his teeth, but he gets no result. He grabs his head and screams.

He wants to eat really bad. The food was bad for over a week. They haven't feed him for that long.

The warrior snarls. His hatred growls. "I'll kill them all…! They will all die by my hand…!"

 _'No, Goku.'_

The warrior freezes.

" _There will be a day… you won't be able to tell the difference between dreams and reality. Without help, your mental state will only grow worse, my grandson."_

His grandfather's voice...

This is…

… all a dream!

 **-OOOOOOOO-**

His eyes snap open, but he sees nothing. He tries to reach for his face, but his hands are restrained against a table along with his ankles and tail. He can't even open his mouth. All he can do is grunt. What is going on here?!

"He's awake! I told you guys to not restrain him like this! The military did this to him, you know! He'll lash out!" A voice of a nervous man is heard.

"But he's a monster! He'll kill us regardless!"

"He'll kill you since he woke up blindfolded! Look, I'll talk to him. He knows me." The voice is calm now. "Keep your distance, and I'm sure he won't attack. We aren't involved with the Resistance or Red Ribbon at all. We have our own protection. That's good enough for us." The voice is close to the warrior now. "Don't be alarmed. I'm about to take this off your eyes, alright?"

Kakarot feels fingers tickle at the back of his head. A cloth slips off his face, and he can see. The first thing he sees is a ceiling. Looking to his right, he sees a woman with long red hair, brown eyes, and a friendly smile. A yellow snow cap matches her coat and boots. An orange scarf is secured around her neck. The reason why her fingers tickle was because she had on gloves. He immediately recognized who this is even if he hasn't seen her since they were both children.

"I'll remove the muzzle now. You promise you won't bite?" Suno asks. She watches the warrior nods, so she removes the strap and slips the muzzle from the warrior's face. "Sorry about how you woke. The villagers freaked out when they saw you in the snow. They didn't know what to do with you."

Kakarot says the first thing that crosses his mind. "Where is-"

"She's over there." The woman answers quickly. She points at a chair. ChiChi sits with the fur around her. A cup of hot chocolate sits near her. Karot sits nearby with fresh bandages.

ChiChi notices the warrior. "Goku?"

Kakarot sits up, but he hears a rattle. Looking behind him, he sees his tail is chained against a wall. He can't exactly move.

"I'm sorry. I have to make the others feel safe with you around." The red-haired woman apologizes.

Kakarot is confused. She has to be oblivious to what had happened in the past. He's not referring to his imprisonment. He means _her_ past. She's clueless. It's sad, really. Right now, the woman trust him enough to simply keep his tail restrained. That's very rare. "I expected that." He doesn't complain to much. As long as he is not inside a cage, this won't bother him too much.

"We've heard about the Androids and what was really happening. You're fighting against them too, right?" The red-haired woman doesn't get her answer, but she knows. "I know you're not trusted, but I can trust you. You have fought The Red Ribbon Army before. You even saved my life from them once. For that, I owe you."

Kakarot finally remembers her name. "Suno. You've grown."

"Same goes for you. It's disappointing… to see that you are an enemy."

Other people seem to be in some sort of military uniform, but it's not from the ones that Kakarot know of. The soldiers don't trust the Saiyan. The looks on their faces proves it.

Suno looks at them. "I had known Goku since we were kids. He had a good heart then… and I'm sure he still has it now. He's just angry. That's all. He was misunderstood!"

Kakarot sighs. "You're the first Human besides my grandpa and ChiChi to say that." He's relieved to hear those words from an earthling, but it's a bit pointless. Eventually… she'll find out about what he did that connects to her. The way she could react, it's not easy to predict. "I don't understand. Why talk to me like this? Everyone else speaks to me with such anger and disgust. I _killed_ people. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I should be, but I'm not." Suno says. "I know you had took lives, but the reason behind it was because you were pushed to do so all along. Your anger is one thing. Hatred is another. It grew worse because people kept pushing you further. I had to find you… and talk to you."

Kakarot doesn't speak. He looks towards the ground.

"You don't plan on killing us, do you?"

Kakarot looks at her. "What if my answer is "yes"? Will you kill me as I sit here?"

"Killing doesn't solve everything. I want to help you."

Kakarot is in denial by what his ears picked up. She must be crazy. She has to be insane. "You don't get it, do you! I killed thousands. Many with my bare hands. I'm not safe to be around. I'm a monster."

"You're no monster. You're a misunderstood person." Suno reminds him. "All can be forgiven if you realize what you've done won't solve your problems. You probably don't understand or believe it… but there are people out there who know you're still the same somewhere. Even if you take a life… it's just because… you want others to understand, right? To not treat you like an animal. When they do… you show them you can be."

"You don't get it." Kakarot shakes his head. "You'll hate me by the end of the day. Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm not a Human. That's all you need to know." Kakarot says.

" _That's true, even though you grew up as one."_ A voice is heard in his head. Kakarot jumps. He knows that voice.

His bone necklace glows purple, and fog pours from it and forms into the shape of the winged monkey.

Kakarot's eyes fill with disbelief. "Youzi? I thought I…" Anger fills him quickly. He snarls. "I'll kill you."

"I'm already dead." Youzi reminds him. "Besides, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? You nearly had me kill all those I care about!" Kakarot pauses, and he looks to his right where everyone watches him. They all look worried or disturbed.

"You're the only one who can see and hear me, my lord." Youzi chuckles with a grin. He seems amused that the warrior seems a bit embarrassed. "So. Are you going to keep shouting at nothing as they see it?"

Kakarot sighs. "Great. Now they think I'm crazy." He looks back at the spirit he just wants to get rid of. He believed it was helping him, but after going berserk and nearly killing everyone, he believes that Youzi is no good at all. The presence of the spirit feels more and more dark each time he sees it. He didn't notice it until now, but each time he sees it, the feeling he is getting from it…

That spirit is possible an evil one.

"What Suno is saying is invalid. None of the Humans understand what you've endured. All except one. It seems one does, and that is the woman over there who isn't feeling very well." Youzi looks towards ChiChi.

Kakarot snarls. He mutters lowly; "What do you want from me? I refuse to do whatever it is of it involves killing everyone I know!"

Youzi seems a bit offended. "That's not what I wanted. Every action you make is all yours. You're a Saiyan, but you're Human raised. It's nature vs nurture with you."

Nature vs nurture? What the demon said makes a ton of sense. That's exactly what had been going on with Kakarot ever since he joined his kind.

"You can accept the nature of a Saiyan and become destructive and truly aggressive. You'll bare your fangs at all this who oppose. Your kind will accept you, but Humans will hate you. Then, there's another option. You can accept the nurturing of a Human and become loving and truly tranquil. You'll be willing to help even strangers in need. Your kind will hate you, but Humans will accept you. Which path will you chose? The answer is entirely in your hands." Youzi explains this, and he seems to have the warrior paying close attention to that. He nods. "Think carefully, Saiyan. Time is running out. Your wife isn't feeling so well, so what will you do? Will you ignore your instincts and follow your judgement, or will you trust them and act by what you believe is right?"

Kakarot doesn't know how to answer this. All of this is confusing. It doesn't make much sense to him, but at the same time, it does! What can he do? What _should_ he do?

ChiChi shifts uncomfortably, and she coughs. She's probably still trying to recover from the cold, but something in Kakarot tells him it is something else.

"Don't feel so pressured. You won't officially chose your path until you fully embrace it without hesitation or regret. Not until you fully accept that path is who you truly are." Youzi nods. "What you do now will give you a glimpse. Think carefully. Your choice could change everything forever." The spirit fades into fog that sucks back into the bone necklace. The accessory stops glowing.

Kakarot just blinks. What just happened?

ChiChi's hand clenches on her stomach. Her breathing is rapid.

Not a good sign.

The Saiyan stands quickly, and guns point at him. "Wait a minute! You have to let me go!"

"Not in a million years!" One soldier aims for his head.

Suno jumps between them. "Don't shoot him! Let him go for now!"

"What?! Are you insane?! He'll kill us!" Another soldier scolds her for being so reckless.

Suno shakes her head. "No. He won't. Not when he has one thing in his mind." She walks behind the warrior, and she frees his tail.

Kakarot can't believe it. She trusts him this much? He could kill her here and now… but not at the moment.

ChiChi is coughing madly again. "It… hurts… ACK!" Her coughing is wild. Kakarot rushes to her and grabs her.

Kakarot sets her on the ground just in time. Coughing turns to hacking which turns into gagging and finally vomiting. He catches her just as she begins to fall. "ChiChi. Can you speak?"

ChiChi can't speak at the moment. Her face is red, and her breathing is shallow. She had covered her mouth in hopes to keep the vomit in, but it oozed right through her fingers. She is disgusted and embarrassed. The repulsing and slimy mess sticks between her fingers.

Suno looks around the room quickly. She finds a hand towel at a table, so she picks and tosses it towards the warrior.

Kakarot catches it. He places the towel on hand covered in vomit to clean it off all while looking into the eyes of his wife. "Everything will be okay. You just need to rest, alright?"

Karot seems relieved that nothing bad really happened, but he doesn't lower his guard. His mother is still shaking. He does take notice that his father had placed together a plan.

"Does anyone have a basket of herbs or something?" Kakarot asks quickly. The looks he gets are untrusting, but one soldier rushes to another room and returns with a few baskets. The Saiyan looks at each one. "Take the third one from my perspective. Mix it with some honey and mints. A touch of salt should ease the stomach pain."

Suno is impressed. She watches the soldier pick out the ingredients. "I didn't think you know about medicine."

"My grandpa taught me. He even taught me how to make antidotes for many kinds of poisoning." Kakarot nods. He notices a soldier returning with the bowl of the ingredients mixed together. He takes the spoon and offers it to ChiChi. "It'll be sorta bitter, but you gotta eat this. It'll make you feel a lot better. The feaver will go down a lot."

ChiChi takes a bite, and her face twists in disgust. Still, she swallows, and she breathes through her mouth again.

One soldier shakes his head. "How can that woman trust a monster like him?"

Suno seems bothered by what was said, but she walks to another room. The others follow. "If Kakarot believes he is a monster, then he's aware of what he had done. Besides, ChiChi has no choice I guess."

"No choice?"

"They trust each other. They share something in common. Both of their pasts were tragic for the last five years. For three, the Saiyan was abused and treated like an animal in a cage. For one, ChiChi was abused and nearly raped by many soldiers. They nearly killed her twice, but she escaped several times." Suno collects what she had learned from watching the cameras of The Resistance Army and Red Ribbon Army headquarters. "They both had similar things happen to them, and this changed them both. ChiChi doesn't run from Kakarot, because she finds that he has suffered just as she has."

They all see it in their imagination. ChiChi walks down a foggy field all alone but confident.

"The full story of their dark past is still locked away. Yet, ChiChi only finds safety with the very Saiyan who is truly a monster." Suno explains. She doesn't believe the warrior is one… but she explains this in a way that makes sense.

The ChiChi walking down a foggy field continues walking as a pair of glowing red eyes belonging to an Oozaru blinks through the fog behind her. It comes closer and closer until the eyes completely engulfs the fog.

"A Human is slowly being pulled back by a beast. How much longer until Goku completely snaps?"

The fog is red, but the color shrinks to the shape of Kakarot. The figure Kakarot walks up and wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"That is why ChiChi keeps Goku from going out of hand. In return, she is protected by the same warrior who could one day kill her in cold blood."

"It's like… being protected by and trusting a demon who's desire is to eat your soul, but you're aware of that. You accept that." Another soldier mutters.

"Exactly. ChiChi trusts Goku knowing that he hates Humans and would rather see them all dead. So, what's keeping Goku from killing her since she's a Human? It's their bond." Suno mutters. "It may not seem like it, but Goku really loves her. He loves her, but his body wants to kill her. It's the most terrible struggle anyone could have. He's fighting the killing instincts."

The Kakarot figure in their imagination fades into Kakarot himself, only the eyes are glowing red. He hugs ChiChi tighter as he shakes, struggling with himself. The warrior looks towards the window of the imagination. A wide psychotic grin crosses his face. To those who are imagining this, it's like the warrior is saying to them; "Go ahead and touch her, I'll gladly bath in your blood."

Suno looks at her feet. "That crown on his head… they say it's the only thing that can control him now. He has the desire to take everything from us knowing we need it more. Slaughter and bloodlust. He's hungry for more until it's satisfies him. That woman keeps him in control by the crown. Why am I not afraid of Goku knowing all this? Goku is still the same deep inside. He was just never able to bring that out again."

Soldiers stop walking as she does.

Suno nods towards them. "I trust that you make sure that ChiChi and Karot are okay. I have to look into the status of the others who had investigated the events for the past few months. I haven't heard from my friends in such a long time." She smiles. "I'll see you soon!" She walks down the hall.

As soon as she is out of sight, the soldiers enter the room Kakarot and the others are in. The door is shut quickly.

Kakarot senses something wrong. He stands quickly. "What's with the faces?"

A soldier steps forward. "This room is soundproof for training reasons. Our reason for the faces? This is why." He pulls the trigger and the gun is fired three times.

Kakarot is stuck on the stomach and chest. His body jerks back twice by the impacts. The third bullet strikes his head, and his head is thrown back as he falls to the ground. He lies motionless.

ChiChi gasps, and Karot covers his eyes.

The Snow Mountain soldiers begin to surround ChiChi. They laugh and aim their weapons at her. "Big mistake Suno made to trust us with you. Suno may trust you, but we don't. You're on the wanted list. If we take you alive, we'll be paid nicely. However, the reward is doubled if we find you dead."

ChiChi gasps as a gun presses against the side of her head. She becomes slightly irritated. "I see. You plan to kill me to get a better pay. It seems people will do anything to get what they want. Humans are never satisfied. It's in our nature. Well, you can't kill me easily."

"Oh, really? The Saiyan is dead. There's no one out there to save you." The soldier laughs.

"Think twice." ChiChi's eyes turn cold. "Goku! Now!"

"What?!"

Kakarot jumps to his feet, completely unharmed. "Tricked you!" He jumps, and he lands on a soldier, landing on his back. He reaches down and grabs his neck. "Now-"

"No, Goku!" ChiChi immediately stops him from going any further. "They are local soldiers! They have no evil intentions with all people! Spare their lives!"

Kakarot growls. "Tch. Fine." He slams the man head on the ground which knocks him out. As he is surrounded, he runs his fingers through his hair a bit. "Bummer. Where's the fun in that?" He jumps just as they fire, and he splits his legs, kicking two soldiers from opposite sides at once. He falls while performing a kick and he knocks down another. Three are knocked unconscious so quickly. "Hut, two, and-!" He thrusts his hands out on the side, unleashing a burst of air that knocks the other soldiers from their feet. They crash onto walls, dropping like rocks and unconscious. He dusts his hands off. "There. The worst they possibly got is a broken leg. Nothing more, okay?"

ChiChi seems relieved. "You could had held back a lot more to avoid breaking bones, but I'm glad you didn't draw blood. Thank you."

Kakarot starches his ear. "Yeah. I still have more to deal with. I'll be right back." He opens the door and rushes out.

ChiChi reaches out for him. "Wait! Goku!"

Kakarot sprints down a flight of stairs. However, as soon as he sees Suno carrying a tray of hot chocolates, his eyes widen just as he realized how close she is. He slams his feet on the ground and skids to a stop just inches from crashing into the rest and burning himself.

"Goku? What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be…" Her voice trails off. She tilts his head to the right to look behind the warrior towards the stairs. "What happened?"

Kakarot sighs. "Don't try to see."

Suno walks to a wall and taps it. A screen reveals itself and displays the room she was in before. She gasps at the sight of the unconscious soldiers.

Kakarot's groans. "I told you not to see."

Suno steps back.

"I appreciate you nursing ChiChi and Gohan back to health, but I have to make sure they stay alive. Anyone who threatens them will die in an instant.

Suno gasped. "What did you do?!"

The warrior groans again as he watches the woman rush up the steps. He follows her with his hands behind his head. "Aw, man. Look. I didn't kill them, okay?"

Suno enters the room. What she saw in the screens is true. "Why did he…?"

"Your soldiers tried to kill me after shooting my husband. He simply acted into saving my life." ChiChi answers the half-asked question. "Don't worry. He didn't kill any of them. I should had told him to hold back more. One or two of them have more than one broken limb."

Suno doesn't know how to take this. "I shouldn't had left you alone. They simply acted because they were afraid."

"They wanted to kill me for a better bounty." ChiChi answers.

Suno gasps. "You're wanted with him?"

"So… you didn't know." ChiChi doesn't know how to take this.

Kakarot seems disappointed. "This is why I told you not to run off. This could had been avoided." His hands spread apart as he prepares to reach for her head.

"Kill her, and I'll count all the way to 10 over and over!" ChiChi warns the warrior.

Kakarot doesn't even try it any further. Suno turns to look at him, but he looks at another direction. "I wasn't going to…"

"Hold it. Don't take another step."

Kakarot heard a new voice, and a gasp from Suno. He turns, expecting one of the Snow Mountain soldiers to be around, but instead he sees the uniform of The Red Ribbon Army. Immediately, he raises his guard. However, the second he saw a gun pointed at Suno, he grows annoyed. "Seriously? You Humans don't get it, do you? You're awfully selfish and greedy. To place someone like Suno in hostage signs a death certificate. I'm willing to kill you."

"No." ChiChi firmy says. "Don't worry about her. Go take her somewhere safe." Her words surprise many, but the Saiyan's expression doesn't change.

"So, you want me to just go ahead. Can you take them on yourself?"

ChiChi nods.

"You can't. You're still not feeling well. The effects of the medicine will wear off. The thing about being sick is that even if you think you feel better, you're not. You could end up getting really sick again."

"I won't over do it." ChiChi promises. "Now, go."

Kakarot doesn't seem too convinced. "In case you need me, call my real name. I'll be here before you know it."

"I'll be fine. One soldier is nothing." ChiChi promises him.

Kakarot nods. "Be careful. Don't push yourself too hard." He walks for the exit, and he hears the soldier shouting at him for walking away, but he hears him gasp and struggle before the sound of a body slam makes everything quiet. The Saiyan chuckles. "What was I worried about?"

Suno follows the warrior down the steps. He seems to know the way out since the way they are going is the exit. The silence bothers her for a while. "I know you've been asked this several times. I'm sure the question really bothers you a lot… but I want to ask too. Sorry."

"Let me guess? You wanna know why I am doing what I am doing, huh?" Kakarot can see her nodding from the corner of his eye. "You should know yourself. I now only target those who have no reason to live. Those Humans who have no regard for anyone except themselves. Those who manipulate others for their selfish and twisted reasons. I've encountered them, and they even imprisoned me. I was treated like an animal. You know what happened."

"I'm aware, but why not give them a second chance?"

The question irritates him. "Why bother? They don't learn. It's a waste of time."

"Didn't Eighter teach you about mercy?"

Kakarot doesn't answer. His tail twitches once. The mentioning of the name reminds him of what he had done to him. His calm expression turns into a frown. Suno can't see it since she walks behind him.

"Goku?" Suno calls him, thinking he didn't hear.

"There's no reason to mention him." Kakarot simply replies.

Suno has a bad feeling now. Goku wouldn't simply say that since he was great friends with the friendly Android. She's worried now. Since Android 8 is an Android, he could had been harmed by the other Saiyans who know nothing about him.

Then there is Opa. His family will attack anyone who is a threat. It's nerve wrecking. She hasn't spoken to them for so long. Communication is so hard since technology isn't easy to get to. The military has their hands on the majority of it now. So, she asks a question hoping Goku would know.

She's completely naive to how foolish it is.

"My friends. Do you know where they are?"

Kakarot stops walking. "I don't want to talk about anything like that." He turns to her, seeing she isn't willing to drop the subject. This could turn out bad.

Suno asks again. "Do you know?"

The Saiyan's face shows no change.

"Goku?"

Kakarot simply looks at her as she walks towards him. His tail moves slowly behind him every now and then before staying still. His eyes show no emotion at the moment. Really, he is feeling nothing towards the woman. "Suno. You're such a good person. Just like Eighter was. Just like Opa. You could say we had a reunion, but they failed to understand what happened to me before they crossed me."

Suno speaks nervously. "What do you mean?"

No answer. Kakarot just watches her walk.

He's not answering. Suno is afraid of the worst. Did they met? Was there a misunderstanding? It can't be that…!

She refuses to believe the thoughts filling her head. Her body doesn't cooperate. Her eyes are glazed. Something tells her something terrible has happened.

Maybe it's why she hasn't heard from them in so long.

"What did you do to Opa?! What did you do to Eighter?!" Suno staggers toward the warrior with tears forming in her eyes. She seems to lose her footing. Her hands slam on his scarf and grip on his shirt as she nearly slides down while leaning against him. Her head is tilted back so that she can see his emotionless face. "What did you do to them?! Where are they?! Please tell me they are okay! They are all I have left!"

Kakarot sighs. His hands clench into fists.

"Goku! What happened to them? Please tell me they are still alive!" Suno nearly slips, so her hands grip on the bone necklace which alarms the warrior. "Are they?!"

For some reason, by her touching that necklace makes him snap.

The warrior snarls which shuts her up quickly. "Don't touch me like you know me, Human!" He shoves her off him, watching her fall to the floor and roll before lying still. "You don't know a thing about me. Not anymore."

Suno slowly stands. Her right hand covers her left shoulder which was harmed from the fall. "Where are they…?" Getting no answer, she begins to pick up something. "No… are they… dead?"

"Murdered." Kakarot says coldly. "They didn't listen, so I guess you know what took place, right?"

Suno gasps.

Kakarot begins to explain. "I gave them the chance to leave, but they kept trying to convince me to stop what I am doing. I got tired of hearing them talk, so I killed them both. Don't think I regret it one bit. That's what happens when Human don't take the warning. They just don't know when enough is enough. It kills them."

The woman steps back. Tears fall free as she looks at the warrior like he is a monster. She never wanted to see him this way. She believed he could change but… after what he just said, it's like she's talking to a shell of someone she had once known. "They were… our friends. Why would you…?"

"I killed my best friend years ago. What I did to Eighter and Opa are nothing. Besides, it's all the same in the end." Kakarot narrows his eyes. "It's just another annoying bug that got squashed."

Suno's expression is now filled with horror. The Saiyan everyone called a heartless sadist… it turns out this is exactly what he is.

"I suggest you turn back. I promised someone I won't kill unless said." Kakarot says firmly.

The woman's eyes continue to pour tears. "How could you…? They were all I had…!" She chokes on her words. She can see Eighter and Opa smiling in her mind.

They were racing across a field.

They practiced combat or coordination.

They threw snowballs at each other.

She can see Eighter placing a cooked turkey in the middle of a table with her, Opa, and others laughing and preparing to eat.

Her memories overwhelm her. Her sad eyes transform into anger. "You killed them! Why?! WHYYY?! THEY DID _NOTHING_ WRONG!" Her shaking hand reaches for a gun clipped against her belt.

Kakarot isn't alarmed by this. "Hatred is very powerful. Even someone as nice as Suno can seek taking a life when their line has been crossed." He shows no signs of regret or empathy. He watches her raise her gun. "I thought you said you trust me. I was right. You're afraid of me."

Suno seems to scared to shoot. She shakes her head. "You're not the Goku I knew before!"

"You're right. I lost that a long time ago. Satisfied?" A small smirk forms on the warrior's face. "What will you do now?"

"You callous, heartless, ruthless, sadistic… monster!" She screams out. "I'll… I'll make you regret this! You're _dead_!" She fires, but she gasps as the bullets are caught.

Kakarot opens his hands to look at the bullets. "Well. That proves that your species can't learn even after repeating the same mistake over and over."

Suno's hands are shaking as she watches the bullets get dropped. She doesn't know what to do.

Kakarot should leave her alone. ChiChi made it clear that he isn't allowed to kill her. He decides to walk away.

" _Walking away when it all just started?"_

The voice of Youzi surprises him. That spirit of awfully sneaky. It kept quiet after the warrior threatened to kill himself. It seems to have gained back confidence.

"I'm not listening to you." Kakarot frowns.

" _But you are. You shoved Suno when she touched the necklace, so you clearly can't get rid of me."_ Purple fog pours from the bone necklace. It forms to the shape of Youzi. His wings flap to keep him in flight in the level of the warrior's head. "Don't you desire having control of situations? Isn't that why you are king? You haven't been keeping up with your duties."

Kakarot growls. "I'm not listening to you!"

"But you must." Youzi is close to his face now. "Can't you feel it? Your body is itching to see blood." His red eyes begin to glow as they look deep into the Saiyan's.

Kakarot doesn't know how to react to this. He moves his head… or he tries. He can't look away for some reason. This happened before…

"Gain back control. She tried to kill you. What if she has a blaster gun? Then what?"

Kakarot feels an urge to do this, but he fights it. "I promised ChiChi…"

"She won't understand this situation. Kill Suno. She's no longer your friend. She's like the other Humans. Pointless. Kill her." The eyes glow even brighter.

Kakarot tries to speak again.

"Don't think about it. She's like the others. She hates you to the core and wants you dead. She could kill your family. Kill her. The power you'll feel will be wonderful." Youzi's eyes are nearly blinding, but he finally becomes fog again and returns to the necklace, leaving Kakarot staring into space.

"Is killing her… a solution?" Kakarot seems to be in a trance.

Suno bites her lip as she aims at him again. "You… you…!"

Youzi's voice whispers in his ears. " _Kill her."_

Kakarot's fingers spared.

" _Kill her."_

More tears fall from her eyes. Suno can't pull the trigger. An image of the kid Kakarot smiling happily crosses her mind. How could this happen. "How could you…?!" She screams and fires again.

" _Kill her!"_

Kakarot is suddenly a blur.

Suno fires again, but she forgets how to breathe when she feels unbearable pain. The sound of liquid spilling on the ground makes her look down.

Blood.

She looks at the warrior, unable to form words.

Kakarot stands with his staff in hand. It had stabbed below her chest, and she is bleeding out. Did he really just do that? He just… did it.

But for some reason, it makes him feel like he has control. Seeing the anger flood off her face is why.

Suno just stares at him. She is horrified seeing a smirk on his face. It turns into a dark smile.

"That proves you shouldn't even live. I've done you a favor. You can see them again." He pulls the weapons out, and he watches her fall. He stares at her face and chuckles.

The woman's mouth opens and closes like a dying fish. Blood trickles from inside her mouth. Blood spreads as a puddle below her. She can't even speak anymore. She's dying, and no one can save her.

"What is the purpose of so many Humans living? Your population was in the billions when mine was only in the thousands. How did that even happen?" Kakarot tilts his head. His eyes look at the ground. He sees the blood puddle slowly growing. "How? You Humans are always in war, killing each other. You teach your children to hate other people by who they are or what their beliefs or looks are. You're already killing each other. I'm just speeding up the process."

Suno just stares at him as her vision becomes clouded.

"Your death doesn't even make sense to me. I'm trying to understand what's the point of even allowing your species to live." Kakarot pulls out his weapon and slides the bloody staff back inside its scabbard. He grabs her shirt before she could fall, and he chuckles like he heard a decent joke. He knows she is dying, but he doesn't care to the slightest. "I don't understand it at all."

Suno seems close to dead at this point. She can't move anymore. The last thing she hears from him is a whisper when the warrior moves his mouth close to her ear;

" _At least you get to see your friends again."_

Kakarot releases her, and she falls to the ground. He turns and begins to walk away. "They all die the same."

Footsteps make the warrior stop. He turns around, and he sees ChiChi.

The woman was about to ask what happened, but looking towards the ground, her expression shows she is terrified. She quickly rushes to Suno and drops to her knees to help her, but it's too late. Realizing this, she just stares. "Suno…"

Suno, with every bit of remanding strength she has, grabs her gun and aims it at ChiChi. She fires but the woman slaps her hand away in time. The bullet whizzes past the martial artist's ear who flinches. Suno stares at ChiChi who know holds her wrist. Her eyes are filled with hate as more tears fall. Finally, her arm is limp is mere weight.

ChiChi watches as the life in Suno's eyes disappear. Slowly, she lowers her arm. She closes her lifeless eyes using her fingers to pull down the eyelids. Looking at her knees, she sees that the blood had soaked her clothes in that area. Slowly, she stands, and she looks at Kakarot. "WHAT did I tell you _not_ to do?!"

"I gave her a fair warning. Isn't that good enough?" Kakarot shrugs. "Just be glad I didn't make her head explode like I did to Dumpli."

"You didn't have to kill her! She was innocent! She didn't deserve to die!"

"She attacked me after I told her what happened to Eighter and Opa. What else was I supposed to do?"

ChiChi growls. "You're far much stronger than she is! You could had just walked away! Something tells me you're just like to watch people suffer!"

Kakarot turns away. "If that is what you think, fine."

"Then what is it then?!" ChiChi snaps. "If you don't like to see then suffer, then what is it?!"

It is quiet for several seconds. A dark toothy grin spreads across the warrior's face. "I didn't mean for you to see this side of me. I tried to keep it from you, but as they all say… you can't keep a secret too long. You're wrong when you say I like to see people suffer. Truth is… I _love_ to see the ones who deserve it lying on agony and begging for mercy! They get a taste of their own medicine, right?"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _Stop! I said… no more! Please! ARRGH!" Kakarot's head slams on the cage floor as the whip strikes him on his neck. The soldier laughs as he continues to strike him. The Human watching cheer and encourage Nomlas to keep going._

" _Just as you Saiyans are all the same, Humans are as well! You're foolish to think we'll ever let you out this cage!" Nomlas continues to whip the warrior. "What's better is to hear you plead and beg for mercy! I never thought I would hear that!" He whips the warrior several times before stopping. Twisting the whip's handle, it is replaced with a long needle. "Well?"_

 _Kakarot's eyes shrinks. "Not that again! Not again!"_

 _As the needle comes close, he can't move due to the fear that pins him down._

" _Please! Keep that away from me! PLEASE!"_

 _The needle jabs inside him anyway._

 _His scream echoes through the room._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"For any Human with any intention of hurting me will suffer the same fate as any other I've killed. Seems fair, right?" He chuckles as he covers his face with one hand. His chucking turns wicked before he bursts into and psychotic laugh.

ChiChi just stares, watching him laugh like some sort of psychopath. The woman clenched her fists, and she shuts her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you leave me with no choice!"

Kakarot's laughter settles to a small chuckle. "What do you mean? I took care of what I needed to, so what do you need to do?"

"I have to keep you from falling into the wrong path. You told me to make sure that doesn't happen. So… what you did… is completely unforgivable!"

The Saiyan frowns. "They were going to kill you eventually."

ChiChi doesn't even know what to say. He doesn't care to the slightest. No sympathy… no empathy. He doesn't care at all! No regret… no remorse…

What happened to him?

Kakarot walks up to her, and she steps back. "I'm not taking any chances. Besides, you won't walk away, will you?"

The woman should. She should run away from him knowing that he is killing even when she doesn't approve it. She should be afraid of him, but she won't leave.

Seeing the confidence in her eyes gives the answer Kakarot needs. "You're not, huh? I wonder why?"

"You need help."

"Help? Hahahahaha!" Kakarot laughs, and it annoys her. "That's a good one!"

"I'm serious, Goku! Don't you realize how you've been acting lately?" She grows more angry when she realizes her question is ignored. It's that or the warrior is messing around with her. It's hard to know what he could be thinking. A hand is clenched, and something around the warrior's neck catches her attention.

A necklace of bones? Why would he even wear something like that?

She hears Gine's voice echoing through her mind;

" _Destroy it."_

ChiChi touches the bone necklace which makes the warrior jumpy suddenly. She takes a closer look at it. "I don't understand. How is this thing important to you? This needs to go." She grabs it and tugs it to take it off.

Kakarot's eyes widen as they seem to shine.

"Better yet, it's best if I get rid of this-"

 **(1)** Kakarot snarls and slaps her hand. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

The woman nearly falls. She staggers and grabs her hand that stings from the hit. She saw it in his eyes. He snapped so quickly. He was going to actually hurt her, but something made him hold back and just move her hand away.

Still… for him to do that...

She shuts her eyes, and she faces her hand towards the warrior. "I'm sorry."

Kakarot is nervous now. The way her hand is facing him means something he hates a lot. "ChiChi?"

" _Yī."_ ChiChi begins with the number one. Immediately, she gets a result. Kakarot winches from pain as the rhombus of his crown begins to glow. She moves on to two. " _Èr."_

The glow spreads to the swirls of the crown. The warrior grunts and grabs the accessory that is unable to leave his head.

" _Sān."_ ChiChi opens her eyes, seeing the warrior completely frozen against his will. Number three was spoken, and the pain is increasing. She throws her hand down. " _Sì!"_

Kakarot shouts in alarm as a sudden force throws him to the ground and pins him there. He can't move, not even a finger. "I _hate_ that four…!"

ChiChi stares him down. She seems to be crying. " _Wǔ!"_

As soon as that five was spoken, Kakarot begins to scream as the crown glows brighter. He grabs his crown in attempt to take it off. It feels like his head's splitting open. The crown hums powerfully as it attacks his pressure points. The stabbing pain there makes him jerk and roll. For all the points to be attacked at once is completely unbearable. "Stop! STOP IT! IT HURRRTS!"

ChiChi tries to ignore his scream, but she can't. To hear them and watch him suffer makes her feel terrible. She wants to stop, but this is the only way she can stop him. So, she moves on to six. " _Liù!"_

The crown glows even brighter. It terrifies ChiChi. She gasps as the Saiyan coughs out a bit of blood. Is that supposed to happen?! She thinks she should stop. She shuts her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm sorry… Goku. This is for your own good."

Kakarot opens his eyes and looks at her in disbelief.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Kakarot is having trouble breathing from the force. The only sound that can escape him is a grunt. The humming sound emanating from the crown tells him that it's the crown on his head affecting him. His eyes shift up and find his grandfather staring him down._

" _What is on your head is a golden crown. They call it "The Crown of Restraint"." The elder answers the possible upcoming question._

" _Restraint….?!" Kakarot manages to choke out. "Limit… my ways….?!"_

" _Originally, this was supposed to be placed on your head a long time ago… back when you were just a boy." The elder carefully explains as the Saiyan below him tries to move. "However, you didn't turn into a threat. There was no need for it… until now."_

 _Tarble hates to see this. He needs clarification. "Restrain means "To control", right? Why control your own grandson?"_

" _Kakarot has gone too far. His brother changed him, and I witnessed innocent souls arriving in other word. It was horrible to learn they were sent by Goku. Even after there was no purpose, he was still killing people that shouldn't die. He has to be and must be stopped."_

 _Kakarot feels like there's more than just that. He looks at the elder who looks back at him._

" _If nobody can kill you, they will have to tame you. This crown acts like a tether. However, instead of distance that is limited, it's what you do. If you decide to try to kill someone again, someone will begin to count. You will try to resist, but eventually, you will realize how pointless it is to try."_

 _Kakarot's eyes widen. Did he just said… he's on a leash of some kind?_

" _I hate to do this to you. It hurts to watch you suffer, but I have been told that you have forgotten how it feels to be at someone's mercy."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

The pain keeps throbbing. The warrior grunts and bites back screams. He looks at her, hoping she would stop.

ChiChi can't now. She can see it in his eyes. He hasn't calmed down yet. "I'm sorry." She bites her lip. " _Bā!"_

Kakarot had forgotten how to breathe the second the number took effect. His eyes glow red for a split second as he releases a shuddering gasp as the crown glows almost blinding bright. The red glow fades at the same time his eyes close. He lies without moving, now completely unconscious.

ChiChi exhales heavily as if she was holding her breath the whole time. She looks behind her, and she sees her son. She was about to speak, but the kid runs. "Gohan!"

The kid shouts in alarm. He is seen flying back inside the room only apparently, he was forced back. He crashes on the floor, and his wounds reopen. Blood seeps through the bandages.

ChiChi rushes to the child. "Gohan!"

Red Ribbon soldiers march down the steps and line up in front of the woman.

One soldier speaks. "By the last orders from Chille, we are to kill anyone acquainted with the Saiyan."

ChiChi needs clarification. "Wait. You mean, you would kill anyone who had a connection with Goku… even Suno?"

"Those were the orders. Besides, it'll be nice to see you dead." The soldier chuckles. He's clearly heartless as many Red Ribbon soldiers are. "Looks like your husband is out of commission right now. Bad timing for you."

ChiChi pushes her son behind her as any mother would to protect her child. It's an instinctive act. She did that without even thinking about it. She would rather die than witness her son die.

"Too bad for you." The others aim their weapons.

ChiChi reaches for her daggers, but it seems that she's in a bad place. "Don't get so arrogant. I have my ways out of this."

"Oh, really?"

She gulps. She doesn't want to do this, but she is low on options. "Goku… wake up!"

The soldiers laugh at her so-called plan.

"Kakarot!" She calls him by his birth name now. "Kakarot! Wake up! Please!"

Kakarot shows no signs of waking up.

The soldiers exchange glances. They look back at ChiChi, snickering.

ChiChi seems to have an idea. She blurts out what she guarantees will work. "Kakarot! It's time to eat!"

Immediately, Kakarot's eyes snap open, and he sits up. "Did somebody mention food?! Where?!" He looks around and notices ChiChi. What he sees next catches him by surprise. Red Ribbon Army soldiers?!

"He's awake! Crap!" One soldier is nervous. The others don't know what to do.

Kakarot slowly stands. "I see. So you're messing with her, huh? In that case, I oughta…" His voice trails off as his stomach growls.

He's famished. Horrible timing.

"I was afraid of that. Goku can't fight." ChiChi ses to be backed into a corner. Her hands grab the sword hilt. She doesn't know what to do. She's running low on options. "It looks like… I really have no other choice."

The soldiers laugh and aim for only the kid knowing the Saiyan can't do anything. Despite the situation ChiChi is in, she seems confident.

"We'll kill your son first. He seems wounded enough, so we'll just go ahead and end his misery." A soldier sneers.

ChiChi growls. "Don't you even dare!"

"Mom!" Karot tries to walk, but he grunts and falls to his knees. His wounds are getting in the way. He can't fight. His mother… she doesn't stand a chance!

"Gohan, honey." ChiChi's voice is motherly, but the firm tone of what's expected from a parent is there too. "Whatever happens, stay back. Okay?"

Karot wants to protests, but his words don't come out. He bites his lip, looking towards the floor. What can he do? He's completely useless!

 _Shing!_

The kid looks back up, and he gasps. Two swords. The woman is going to perform double sword wielding?!

"As your mother… it is my duty to protect my child with my life!" ChiChi shouts towards the soldiers. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first! Allow me to inform you, it won't be an easy task!"

Karot watches in disbelief. His mother's attitude is so different. He never saw this side of her before.

Kakarot reaches for her. "Wait! What are you doing?! You shouldn't fight!"

The soldiers aim their guns towards her.

ChiChi looks at Kakarot with sadness and regret in her eyes. "Forgive me, Goku. I wish I could had kept my promise by being a great wife and mother. I wanted you to see only that through our entire life."

A soldier sneaks behind the woman.

"Mom!" Karot tries to move, but his body won't allow it.

"Gohan. Listen to mommy and keep your eyes closed, no matter what. Okay?" ChiChi warns him.

"But-"

"Now!"

The kid shuts his eyes tight. He's terrified that the soldiers could kill her.

ChiChi takes a deep breath. "One thing that every Human has… is a dark secret they don't want anyone close to them to see."

Kakarot notices one sneaking behind his wife. He has to stop him. He fights his body body and jumps from the floor towards her. "ChiChi!" He stops, realizing that she seems very sad.

ChiChi lowers her head. "I'm sorry, Goku."

"I'm telling you to not try to-" Kakarot's words are caught in his throat the second he witnesses what he thought he'll never see.

With clenched teeth and fierce eyes, ChiChi turns around quickly and swings her sword across a soldier's throat. She lowers her arms as the soldier chokes in his own blood and falls.

Kakarot's mouth drops and hangs open.

Looking towards the ground, more soldiers march in. Her face hangs low, making her eyes hard to see. She spins and slices a soldier across the chest. She stabs another through the chest. Blades slice through the air and many soldiers that dare to come near. A soldier tries to run, but he is stabbed through the back and he collapses. ChiChi pulls the sword out, inhaling deeply.

Kakarot's eyes widen as his mouth remains opens. It was like… like she's a whole other person.

"Looks like… I won't be able to ride the Nimbus anymore." She lifts her head, and her eyes are burning. "I tried to avoid this blood bath, but on this planet, it's impossible to survive without fighting for your life. I never wanted to take a life, but I have no other choice." She flicks the blood from her swords, and she gets into a fighting stance with the weapons ready to swing.

Several soldiers line up to attack, but it doesn't faze the woman.

Kakarot just stares at her in disbelief.

"I am The Ox Queen of Fire Mountain! Son ChiChi, married to The Monkey King of Mount Pazou!" Her eyes harden as she slips into a fighting stance. "I have the power of a million soldiers! Stand down or face your fate by my blades!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

 **Whoa! Unexpected ending, right?**

 **Aside that, when Suno was talking about how ChiChi was trusting a Saiyan that could kill her, it reminded me of** " _ **Black Butler"**_ **(Yes, I read the manga, but I'm not into characters like many girls are. XD)**

 **The third opening. "Book of Circus", you'll see Ceil walking in a foggy place and a shadow of Sebastian. It really signifies what the kid is trusting, huh?**

 **Seriously. Watch the third opening right now; (Add link to YouTube URL)**

/watch?v=M22jx3PNxr0

 **So that was what I was reminded of.**

 **Anyway, ChiChi bringing out an epic side of here and boom! End of chapter!**

 **CLIFFHANGERS- WHAAA!**

 **(Hides behind shield as chainsaws are thrown.)**

 **SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS STARTED THROWING CHAINSAWS?!**

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Is Baby Goten coming soon?**

 **A: ;)**

 **PQ2: This fanfic is in English, so why treat the language like a foreign one?**

 **A: I had a small debate, but yeah.**

 **Where Goku lives is based off of the mountains Sun Wukong lived. It's in China. So of course, Chinese is native there.**

 **There's no way to tell if the Dragon Ball Earth is like Earth is real life, so I explain places as regions. Western regions are like places such as North America and South America and such. Eastern are places like Asia.**

 **Dragon Ball is indeed in Japanese, and the show was translated in many manages, including English of course. So, just because of that, English clearly isn't really Goku's language. It's just a translation so that we English speakers can watch and understand.**

 **I say Chinese is native to him since Dragon Ball had a ton of Chinese (also Japanese) culture there. So, in this fanfic, what language are they speaking even though you are reading what they are saying in English?**

 **It's Japanese. I don't speak it, nor do I understand it, but it's Japanese. That's Goku. There and that. Done. However, Chinese is really more towards Goku I guess.**

 **Kauli is a native English speaker, so of course her pronunciation of words will be off. Why does Trunks know it? Bulma is based off a western girl. (In case you didn't know. Her original design shows her wearing a cowboy hat.)**

 **So yeah. There you have it.**

 **PQ3: What are the Androids up to?**

 **A: They are on a quest to find Son Goku.**

 **PQ4: Why did Raditz revert to his primal form?**

 **A: Raditz was already weak. Baby Trunks was in grave danger, so he had no choice but to resort to that.**

 **PQ5: Why does Suno trust Goku?**

 **A: She believes the Saiyan is still the same deep inside. That might just be true.**

 **PQ6: Youzi is back?!**

 **A: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUN!**

 **PQ7: ChiChi can truly fight?!**

 **A: Yes, she can.**

 **What she meant by her dark secret was how she can actually kill, something she never wants to do. When her hand is forced… what other choice does she has?**

 **Her dark secret will be explained next chapter too. You'll enjoy the beginning of it.**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** Really nice chapter, and I was wondering who you like to write about most in this entire fanfiction, books 1  & 2 included? Plus really hope we get to see some action from Turles and even tho it might not happen in the next chapter, my fingers are probably broken from me crossing them so hard hoping that Turles or Nappa become Super Saiyans :D

 **A:** Well, who I like to write about most is Raditz. He's my favorite character in this book, but I try not to write too much. Then again, Kakarot and Raditz are the main characters.

Now, we didn't get the action from Turles or Nappa as hoped, but we'll see that very soon. Don't break your fingers!

 **Q:** For a title for the next book, maybe "The Struggle of the Earthling Saiyan" Or "The Hope of the Earthling Saiyan'? Maybe "The Imperfection of the Earthling Saiyan" since it would tie in both Cell and the fact that Goku is far from perfect, but tries to become better in this story?

 **A:** We'll see if you win. :)

 **Q:** Sowball fights are not uncommon where I live. I used to engage in these when I was younger, make snowmen, and snow forts. Unfortunately, you can't stay outside for long since the body gets so cold when you play outside. That's the reason people go inside after sometime to warm up with hot chocolate under some comfy thick blankets. Sometimes even in front of a cozy fireplace where you warm up after a lovely romp in the snow. :D

Then again, the weather where I live has always been unnatural. Most people who live in Ohio (rather the southern portion closer to Kentucky) pretty much sum it up with these words: Don't like the weather? Wait a bit, it'll change. The past few winters have been horribly mild though, so we had less snow than usual. When we did have the snow though-there were school closings, irate parents, and children who could not wait to go and play.

Ungh! I feel so bad for Karot. He's been through so much these last crap these last few chapters and I couldn't blame him for wanting to vent in some way, shape or form. Shame those androids are using him as a bargaining chip.

Surprised Trunks did not do this a bit sooner. Then again, he probably did not want to use this unless it is a last resort. Kind of glad the androids left them alone afterwards so everyone can recover.

ChiChi's nightmares about her husband going insane seems plausible-especially after all of the torture he endured. Then again, he pretty much did say that she was an exception, and that he would never harm her even if given a difficult choice.

Heck, Kakarot trusts ChiChi enough to give her the means to stop him if he snaps. Sounds rather foreboding, but convenient in case none of the others can if he slips into the state he fell into before.

Raditz must have a built-in radar for sweets. Baby Trunks seems to be learning a lot from his dad to indulge in such things. I could imagine that in the future, the father and son having many an argument over sweets, even to the point where they'd fight over such a luxury. I could imagine young Trunks stealing any sweets stored in Raditz's hair and he's irritated that he can't do that around his son. Heck, I'm a bit surprise Future Trunks hasn't tried to get into his father's stash.

It's bad that ChiChi's sick, more than likely she might have a fever, hypothermia, or even pneumonia the way she's dressed poorly for such a climate. On top of it, she's pregnant, and all of these things can impact her health. She should have dressed up a bit warmer.

Pastah, of ALL of the stupidest things in the world, you had to follow in your sibling's footsteps and provoke a mentally unstable Saiyan. The whole family's technically nuts for harassing Kakarot, and this is going to come back to bite him.

Wait, Kakarot's given ChiChi a choice whether or not to kill? The way he is asking is almost though she's been given a gun to fire. And strangely enough, she only has to give the command.

For some reason, Kakarot's shift in personalities-rather change in moods-reminds me of this teenage girl from Danganropa who pretty much has a split personality. Usually, she is a rather... odd writer, but when provoked in some way (either sneezing, being overwhelmed, or-later in a future game-uses a taser on herself), she shifts into her wicked alter ego who used to kill cute guys just because she finds them hot. It took one man to literally tame her, and she nearly gave in once while she was taking on one of the villains. Thankfully, someone stopped managed to stop her before she did something she would have regret for the rest of her life.

(Shakes her head.) Pastah, you SHOULD have walked away from this senseless violence. Because of your ignorance, not only did you die, but also let your soldiers die and the androids moderately trashed. There is a saying that most people tend to ignore, considering that they may fare better, but meet the same end regardless: "Those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it."

Glad to see Kakarot freed his wife and son. Starting to wonder if Kakarot can be stopped if push comes to shove. While Raditz and Nappa are horrified by Kakarot's actions, would they had preferred being down two warriors against this threat? Sometimes, it's better to take a risk than live with the 'what ifs' that come with life.

And on top of the threat of Super Android 13-who I believe is going to cripple Kakarot's chances of having more kids in the near future, it seems Android 16's about to wake up. Starting to wonder how they're going to stop Super Android 13 before Cell makes his grand entrance.

Honestly, I never heard of pine cone fights as an alternative. I would imagine how much those would sting and scratch if it hits someone hard. The closest thing to a snowball fight would be a water balloon fight, which is pretty fun to play during the summer. That and using super soaker guns against other kids. While some of those memories of snowball and water gun fights were not always pleasant, there were times where I admit that I did have fun.

Reading this story's cheered me up after a rough day. Not to go into too many details, but it could have gone better. It did involve my mind working in overdrive to remember important things despite how tired I felt most of the day. (Groans.)

 **A:** You're rather lucky. I drink hot chocolate all the time, even during the summer. I love chocolate, so why not? Fun Fact: I use to take the milk that became chocolate milk from _Cocoa Puffs,_ and I would pour it in a cup and microwave it to make my own hot chocolate.

Weather on Georgia is _very_ bipolar. It would be sunny in one minute, pouring in the next, and sunny again.

Karot cannot catch a break.

Trunks needed a break.

Kakarot's insanity is slowly getting worse, so the nightmare basically gave all readers a look into how he could turn out if it engulfs him. For him to trust ChiChi with the crown is the only way he can guarantee he doesn't completely lose it. In this chapter, ChiChi uses it for the first time mainly because what he had done was completely unnecessary.

We haven't seen Future Trunks go for sweets yet. That would be funny to see, though.

After the nightmare ChiChi had, Goku didn't want to push things. So, he said he'll kill, but only by her word. He knew he would probably get carried away, so he needed to confirm she was okay with it.

Kakarot seems to have a somewhat split personality… but I dunno. Everyone does have two sides of themselves. One side of me is rude and mean when I get too irritated. Another side of me is nice and easy going, and that's me most of the time. I hate to be mean.

Pastah could had lived a longer life. (Haha. Nice name, right? One of my favorite foods is Shrimp and Alfredo. You have pasta noodles, shrimp, and alfredo sauce! Yummy!)

Kakarot could be stopped. Counting to ten is enough to knock him out for a while, and there are chances it could kill him if the number was spoken in rage… which hasn't happened yet.

Kakarot isn't the one who may not be able to have kids. XD

Pinecone fights are unpredictable. Some pinecones that sat on the ground for a while are soft and nice. Then you have those freshly fallen ones that are so prickly that if they hurt you and can make you bleed. (That happened to me once. Ouch. My hand.)

We all have rough days. I have a terrible short-term memory, so it gets me in trouble all the time. I try to remember things as much as possible.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Q:** I changed my name, but instead of "Saiyan's Pride" how "The Pride of The Earthling Saiyan" since the Saiyan have to put their pride aside and work with the androids, and maybe possibly the humans... :

P.S. your an AMAZING writer

 **A:** Strange. On Wattpad, a lot of readers chose "pride" as a word. It's very common. Interesting.

Thank you! I get better over time!

 **Q:** **(From Ch. 5)** How did Kakarot break the barrier around Mount Paozu?

 **A:** A reader on Wattpad asked that question.

Well, from the chapter you are on, he couldn't even break the barrier.

Eventually, he did cross it somehow, but he was unconscious. Before the barrier was officially destroyed, the only way Kakarot would ever cross is if he done so without his will. In other words, if he was dragged unconscious.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert "DBZKai episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey! It's me! Kakarot!_

 _(Surprised) Holy crap! I knew ChiChi csm fight with swords, but she is an master dual sword wielder! Since when?!_

 _ChiChi: (Crying) I'm so sorry!_

 _Vegeta: (Annoyed) Where is that idiot Kakarot? He's always gone when we need him most!_

 _Future Trunks: (Worried) We barely have time to wait for him. These Androids are out looking for him! Besides, where is me at?!_

 _(Oozaru Raditz attacks Android 13.)_

 _Kakarot: (Worried) What is a bio-android? Is this Gero's ultimate creation?_

 _Kakarot: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! Chapter 31! "A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level!"_

 _Keep an eye out for an update, readers! The book is near complete!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **COMMENT!**

 **ENTER TITLE CONTEST!**

* * *

 **To be Continued to Chapter 31!**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapters:**_ _**(Read at your own risk!)**_

Chapter 31: " _A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level!"_ The entire Resistance Army had been reported completely neutralized by the Saiyan warriors! All that remains is The Red Ribbon, and the next project was launched…? A lot of chemistry or biology was involved, and it's too much for Kakarot to understand due to his lack of education. What he does understand is how this new threat is sucking the life out of any other lifeform it comes across.

Literally.

Also, it seems the Saiyans aren't the only ones aware of this. An old enemy crosses paths with the Saiyans. Will it be an unlikely alliance, or a planned stab on the back?

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER** \- Chapter 32: " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_ The warrior's learn that Dr. Gero's most dangerous creation goes by the name of "Cell". When Tarble leans about how it was created, the name of insect-like creature seems to perfectly fit. The younger prince may had placed himself in a bad spot.

It seems that the two are evenly matched, or one side is holding back and planning to overwhelm the other. Meanwhile, Androids 17 and 18 are still trying to carry out their quest to deal with the Saiyans. However, as soon as 16 gets the word on what exactly is happening, he asks an odd request that has everyone keeping an eye on their back. A truce?


	31. A threat formed from all corners!

**Chapter 31 Plot:**

Chapter 31: " _A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level!"_ The entire Resistance Army had been reported completely neutralized by the Saiyan warriors! All that remains is The Red Ribbon, and the next project was launched…? A lot of chemistry or biology was involved, and it's too much for Kakarot to understand due to his lack of education. What he does understand is how this new threat is sucking the life out of any other lifeform it comes across.

Literally.

Also, it seems the Saiyans aren't the only ones aware of this. An old enemy crosses paths with the Saiyans. Will it be an unlikely alliance, or a planned stab on the back?

STRANGELY…

Kakarot's strange behavior concerns not only his oldest brother who is always looking after him, It worries the others too. It troubles Vegeta who sees this as a potential threat. Tarble puzzles together the reasons why.

It seems that Kakarot has changed far more than what was thought. ChiChi may just have a huge burden in her hands…

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

Oh, by the way. Chapter 32 is available too.

* * *

 **PUBLISHED ON: April 19, 2017! (Aww, it's almost been 2 years since Book 1 was published! It was April 21st when the first chapter came out!)**

 **WORDS: 19,845**

* * *

 **ATTENTION! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 _Some of you might have noticed, but take a good look at this story's rating._

 _Yep. It's no longer T for Teen. Now it's M for Mature._

 _These last two chapters have some content I believe cannot be in a T rated story. I was getting a little paranoid, so I changed it to M, just to be safe._

 _Book 4 will be the same, so it too is Rated M._

 _This story got too dark._

* * *

 **You know, a friend of mine read this and said that Kakarot seems to be a Yangire.**

 **I've heard of Yandere.**

 **I've heard of Tsundere.**

 **Yangire?**

 **I did some research on it. To break it down… it's basically someone who is nice and kind on the outside… but in the inside, they are like a psychopath. Crazy killers I guess.**

 **It seems to show whenever they snap.**

 **Some become this way when something tragic happens, or when they are reminded of a terrible past.**

 **I mean… Kakarot is truly kind and easygoing all around but after what he went through, if he snaps he does go insane.**

 **Does he fit to be a Yangire? You tell me.**

* * *

ATTENTION! READERS! THERE WAS A SLIGHT CHANGE IN PLANS! TITLE CONTEST ENTRIES ARE **CLOSED**!

WINNER WILL BE ANNOUNCED NEXT CHAPTER!

… **which was published today as well!**

 **You get two updates at the same time! :D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z Kai, or Dragon Ball Super! Akira Toriyama owns it all! As you can see, I wrote the full series' names instead did abbreviations, because I felt like it!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

" _ **Talking and Telepathy in sync"**_

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 31: A threat formed from all corners! The pest in a whole new level! -**

 _When one goes through abuse for so long… it can change them forever. If they are a child, they become sociopaths._

 _If an adult, they are horrified by events they see that reminds them of that._

 _For those who are raised alone since birth, it's a different perspective. Take someone who is naive and struggling with themselves… fighting to control their nature. Take them and treat them like animals. Abuse them, give them deadly shots. The effects are horrifying. It's horrific if the victim is already unstable in mind…_

 **How did it lead to this?**

He's rolling on the floor laughing. That's when everyone realizes just how mentally screwed Kakarot is.

"I enjoy it, 'cause it's so funny to see the stupid looks on their faces when they face death! It's funny to see the shocked look on their face when they're just a corpse! HAHAHAHA!" He kicks his feet, unable to control his laughter. His laughter is completely wicked, the sort one would hear from a complete psycho. He doesn't care that he killed so brutally. He appears accomplished. He enjoyed it.

"What the hell…?" It's the only reaction Turles makes.

Tarble frowns. "What the military had done to him was more than enough. Solitary confinement permanently destroyed him mentally. He'll never be the same again."

Kakarot continues to laugh. "No wonder why Vegeta had my brothers watching me all the time! It makes so much sense! He knew all along! Raditz? I think I can't help myself right now!" He slowly stands, trying to breathe. "How did I do, big brother? Huh? Did I do great?! Didn't I?! DIDN'T I?! It. Felt. So. WONDERFUL! HAHAAAAA!"

 **\- 12 Hours prior: Moments ago -**

Kakarot slowly stands. "I see. So you're messing with her, huh? In that case, I oughta…" His voice trails off as his stomach growls.

He's famished. Horrible timing.

"I was afraid of that. Goku can't fight." ChiChi ses to be backed into a corner. Her hands grab the sword hilt. She doesn't know what to do. She's running low on options. "It looks like… I really have no other choice."

The soldiers laugh and aim for only the kid knowing the Saiyan can't do anything. Despite the situation ChiChi is in, she seems confident.

"We'll kill your son first. He seems wounded enough, so we'll just go ahead and end his misery." A soldier sneers.

ChiChi growls. "Don't you even dare!"

"Mom!" Karot tries to walk, but he grunts and falls to his knees. His wounds are getting in the way. He can't fight. His mother… she doesn't stand a chance!

"Gohan, honey." ChiChi's voice is motherly, but the firm tone of what's expected from a parent is there too. "Whatever happens, stay back. Okay?"

Karot wants to protests, but his words don't come out. He bites his lip, looking towards the floor. What can he do? He's completely useless!

 _Shing!_

The kid looks back up, and he gasps. Two swords. The woman is going to perform double sword wielding?!

"As your mother… it is my duty to protect my child with my life!" ChiChi shouts towards the soldiers. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first! Allow me to inform you, it won't be an easy task!"

Karot watches in disbelief. His mother's attitude is so different. He never saw this side of her before.

Kakarot reaches for her. "Wait! What are you doing?! You shouldn't fight!"

The soldiers aim their guns towards her.

ChiChi looks at Kakarot with sadness and regret in her eyes. "Forgive me, Goku. I wish I could had kept my promise by being a great wife and mother. I wanted you to see only that through our entire life."

A soldier sneaks behind the woman.

"Mom!" Karot tries to move, but his body won't allow it.

"Gohan. Listen to mommy and keep your eyes closed, no matter what. Okay?" ChiChi warns him.

"But-"

"Now!"

The kid shuts his eyes tight. He's terrified that the soldiers could kill her.

ChiChi takes a deep breath. "One thing that every Human has… is a dark secret they don't want anyone close to them to see."

Kakarot notices one sneaking behind his wife. He has to stop him. He fights his body body and jumps from the floor towards her. "ChiChi!" He stops, realizing that she seems very sad.

ChiChi lowers her head. "I'm sorry, Goku."

"I'm telling you to not try to-" Kakarot's words are caught in his throat the second he witnesses what he thought he'll never see.

With clenched teeth and fierce eyes, ChiChi turns around quickly and swings her sword across a soldier's throat. She lowers her arms as the soldier chokes in his own blood and falls.

Kakarot's mouth drops and hangs open.

Looking towards the ground, more soldiers march in. Her face hangs low, making her eyes hard to see. She spins and slices a soldier across the chest. She stabs another through the chest. Blades slice through the air and many soldiers that dare to come near. A soldier tries to run, but he is stabbed through the back and he collapses. ChiChi pulls the sword out, inhaling deeply.

Kakarot's eyes widen as his mouth remains opens. It was like… like she's a whole other person.

"Looks like… I won't be able to ride the Nimbus anymore." She lifts her head, and her eyes are burning. "I tried to avoid this blood bath, but on this planet, it's impossible to survive without fighting for your life. I never wanted to take a life, but I have no other choice." She flicks the blood from her swords, and she gets into a fighting stance with the weapons ready to swing.

Several soldiers line up to attack, but it doesn't faze the woman.

Kakarot just stares at her in disbelief.

"I am The Ox Queen of Fire Mountain! Son ChiChi, married to The Monkey King of Mount Pazou!" Her eyes harden as she slips into a fighting stance. "I have the power of a million soldiers! Stand down or face your fate by my blades!"

 **\- Present Time -**

ChiChi stares at the soldiers angrily. Her eyes are fierce. Her anger is overwhelming. Her eyes lack a sign of reason.

Soldiers ignore her warning. They fire, and her blades slice the bullets in half. She lunges forward with a shout.

As she fights, her mind is clouded with thoughts.

 _Ever since I was a little girl… I had always been stronger than I could imagine. I would be afraid and push someone so lightly, and they would be sent flying across the entire castle._

 _It wasn't intentional. It never was. I was told to be as strong as an ox. I thought it was because I was an ox princess, but my father was strong like an ox too. Perhaps that was how he got his name as The Ox King._

 _I was so young… oblivious to my own strength. I had to be trained in martial arts to learn how to control it. It certainly worked… until I got frightened._

 _I was such a coward as a child._

 _Whenever I got scared and felt backed against a corner, I would end up using too much of my strength and would hurt someone badly. I get scared too easily, so it happens to me a lot._

 _When I met Goku, we were both children. He was very strong for a kid… just like me. I knew we would get along. He even had a cute monkey tail. I had such a great crush on him back then._

 _Whenever we would hang around, he would make me laugh. He had this smile that was filled with so much friendliness, it makes me feel like nothing bad would happen. He was very naive back then. I was so into him, I guess I didn't notice. He made the promise to marry me, so that was all that mattered back then._

 _Sometimes when we played, I would get a little klutzy around him. I would push him lightly and he would be sent flying into a tree. It's embarrassing. I still didn't know my own strength, but he was fine and laughed about it. He even said he had to be careful around me since I was so strong!_

 _That same day, my father was attacked by The Red Ribbon Army. Goku and I heard how they attacked my village, so we went to investigate. We found them and one scared me so bad. I used my helmet blade and blast and knocked them all down without even looking. I've took down many without looking while crying. Perhaps I was just too much to handle. I could never tell._

 _When Goku went away for 3 years to train with who I eventually found out was Kami, I was doing wedding plans when I was abused by a bunch of dangerous bandits. They knew I was a princess, and they planned to hold me hostage so that my father would follow their demands. I was an expert swordswoman then. I was close to 16 years old, and they had the nerve to mess with me._

 _I was terrified._

 _The most horrifying thing happened. When they tried to kill me, I attacked first._

 _They all dropped like dying flies, one by one as my swords took them down. As soon as I realized what I had done… I couldn't do anything but cry._

 _My father found me eventually, and he said what happened wasn't my fault… but it was._

 _I couldn't contain myself as always. My strength and fears got the worst of me._

 _I killed people, and I had no intention to at all. That was how dangerous I was._

 _Since then… I never dared to touch a sword again._

 _Finally, when I was 18, I met Goku again. He was so sweet, innocent, and naive. He was the same as he was when I first met him._

 _Only…_ too _naive._

 _He had his promise and I thought he forgot about it, but it turned out he thought the word "bride" was a type of food. Typical Goku. He had always thought a new word was food to him._

 _He learned what a bride was. It surprised him, but he proposed anyway._

 _During the years we were engaged, he had no feelings other than seeing me as a friend, but he was careful to keep me unharmed. I guess we got closer since we spent a lot of time with each other. He wasn't fond of hugs. He didn't like it when I touched him so much. It made him cute._

 _Still, to marry someone who had little feelings for me… I thought I was foolish._

 _Still. He kept his promise…_

… _and he married me._

 _However, after the week we were married, he found the idea of being around me interesting. He was curious like any child would be. He asked several questions, a few that should be embarrassing, but he was rather child-like. It's one of the things I loved about him...even if it drove me crazy at times._

 _When I took a stroll through the woods, a pack of wolves came by. I was strong, and I took them on myself. When more came in however, I was scared again. I shut my eyes and defended myself. I seemed to have blacked out._

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw lifeless wolves all over. Strong arms were protecting me. I knew it was Goku. I thanked him for saving me, but he said he arrived when I was crying in the middle of a field._

 _I killed all those wolves._

 _A month later, I decided to have a spar with Goku. He was too strong for me, but he was very impressed with how strong I was. I nearly caught him off guard. He accidentally hit me too hard, and he was so quick to apologize. He seemed very worried actually even though the hit didn't hurt much._

 _Another month passed. I was fishing by the river when a giant fish caught me by surprise and swallowed me whole._

 _That was the first time I ever saw Goku so angry. I've heard how he would get angry when his friends are in danger because of someone. The fish was torn in half with me inside, and I was freed. Goku never held me so tight before. Something told me he actually felt something. His heart was racing._

 _He was scared?_

 _He never held me so close before. It dawned to me that he must had got strong feelings for me at last._

 _Another month… and he saw me differently. He was naive, but he was still sweet. I didn't think that I would end up having a son with him._

 _Motherhood made me abandon fighting, because I was afraid of hurting my son. I didn't want my son to fight either. I knew he was strong, but he was so timid. I didn't want him to go through what I had to. I gave him books to study, because I didn't want him to be naive like his father._

 _I never told Goku about how I took down so many soldiers on my own as a child. It was a nightmare I kept locked away._

 _However, today… I'm reliving that nightmare ._

 _I am no longer the sweet and protective housewife._

 _My name is Son ChiChi. I am the daughter of the Ox King, now dead._

 _I promised to myself that I would never fight with swords again, but that promise has been broken. I've been awakened once more._

 _The strong ox I kept sealed inside me has been freed from the lassell and is charging with its horns towards the enemy with anger that is like blazing fire._

 _I stand as the Ox Queen of Fire Mountain._

Kakarot watches all this happen in pure disbelief. The sounds of blades slicing followed by the screaming goes on. Blood flies everywhere. His mouth slowly opens in shock. "She's… dangerous…!"

The fire in her eyes are an inferno. She slices her way through, killing soldiers left and right like a trained assassin.

She jumps on the back of a soldier, trapping her legs around his neck and twisting her body to force him to turn and fall. The soldier's head is trapped between her legs as he is shoved to the ground. The impact breaks his neck, killing him. The woman stands and spins like a tornado, slicing two soldiers at once. She stabs them both through the chest, and they fall.

The soldiers don't stand a chance at all.

The woman is as merciless as an angry bull. Impaling and still charging.

She doesn't stop.

ChiChi screams as she swings her blade. It slices across a man's neck. He falls, choking on his own blood. The woman is covered with the blood of the people she had slain. It's like she stumbled from a serial killer crime scene. She appears to be unconscious… like an angry person who blacked out while in a fight and is unknowingly beating a person to death. She keeps swinging her swords though no one is around.

Kakarot slowly walks towards her. He places a hand on her shoulder, but the sword is swung his way. He catches the blade with his hand, and blood begins to drip from the blade since it broke through the skin of the hand. Despite this, the warrior isn't fazed. It's like the fact that his blood is spilling slowly on the blade isn't happening. He grips on the blade as the woman tries to pull it free tighter. It makes him bleed more, but he shows no signs of being affected by this.

ChiChi grunts and tries to pull the weapon free. She swings the other sword, but the other hand catches it. Blood is drawn there as well.

"It'll take more than a pair of swords to kill me." Kakarot says this calmly. It's enough to snap her out of her possible trance. He sees the anger lift from her eyes. His hands relax, and he hears the swords clattering. "Fear can do so much."

ChiChi stares at him. She tried to attack him? When? Looking around, her eyes fill with horror. Her hands cover her face, but she removes them from there immediately the second she takes notice of the blood covering the back of them. Blood has spilled on the ground. She did this.

Dead and bleeding bodies lie everywhere.

"What did I…?" She had always been oblivious to what she does when she is horrified. It's been that way since she was a kid.

"You had to save our son."

Hearing her husband's voice makes her feel more guilty. Tears begin to fill her eyes. "I just wanted to be a housewife just a little longer. I tried my best to keep you from seeing this side of me…! Now you know… this horrible and brutal side that was within me all this time…!"

It's all she can say. The horrible side of her only comes out when she is so afraid.

Kakarot reaches for her

"Don't come near. It's pointless! Don't come…" ChiChi shakes as the warrior grabs her wrists. She falls against the warrior, sobbing in his chest.

Kakarot doesn't say word. He rests his chin on her head. "It's okay. I got you. It's alright. I understand. In this world… the only way you can survive is by taking other lives." He mutters.

ChiChu hugs him tightly, not wanting for him to let go.

The warrior looks at the bodies one last time. "Let's get outta here before the Snow Mountain soldiers wake up. Besides, I know you'll hate to be here another moment." He glances at the ground and notices a watch. He uses his tail to pick it up, and he looks closely at it. The coordinates are set to take them near Mount Pazou.

The soldiers were planning to ambush them there?

The warrior taps the watch. A white light engulfs him and his wife and son. The light fades, and they are in the middle of a woods. He recognizes the area immediately. "Gohan. You can open your eyes now."

The kid slowly opens his eyes, expecting the worse. However, all he sees is vegetation. He looks towards his parents and is surprised to see his mother with some blood staining her clothes. What exactly happened?

He won't bother to try to find out.

Kakarot carries ChiChi and his son walks close behind him. After a while, he arrives at a waterfall. A pair of demons standing near step aside while bowing, getting him respectfully. He steps on a wooden deck, and a demon above pulls the ropes, pulling the deck from the ground and towards a tree branch near the waterfall. Kakarot jumps off the deck and lands on the branch. He jumps off that and lands inside the cave. He looks at Mint. "Prepare a bath for her."

"Right away, your majesty." Mint bows, and she rushes to the back room of the cave.

"Hang on, alright?" He sets ChiChi down on his throne.

The woman looks at him with great concern. "I blacked out. I don't know what I did."

"Humans tend to fight unconsciously when they are enraged." Kakarot explains what he believes took place.

The woman looks towards her feet. Trying to understand what really took place is difficult and stressful enough. She wonders just how bad Kakarot can snap, and the idea makes her feel unsafe. She realizes that her husband is sensing this. Seeing him walk to her makes her sit back against the throne. "You're going to hurt me?"

Kakarot finds that question ridiculous. "What?"

"How long until you actually turn against me?"

"I would never hurt you." Kakarot reminds her. His tone is calm. His answer is true. "If I ever do… it's most likely because I am not myself. You… you're the only one who can stop me if I do snap."

ChiChi nods. She believes him. "I do have a question that's been on my mind before."

Kakarot listens.

"As a child… have you ever snapped so bad before? I know your aggressive Saiyan nature was knocked out of you as a baby…"

Kakarot nods. "True.. but only one time did I snap very bad. I can't remember why… but… I know I terrified my grandpa. He said I was like an animal back then."

An image of an enraged Kid Kakarot crosses their minds. The child is breathing hard through bared teeth. Eyes are wild with visible veins. The tail is puffed up and fingers are hooked.

"I think… back then, my agressive Saiyan nature tried to resurface. It actually did, but only for a brief moment."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

" _RRRRRAAAAAAAH!"_

 _A chair flies across the small room. It slams against the wall and falls as pieces. Grandfather Gohan seems terrified for a second. "Goku! Please! Calm down! I don't know what it is that's angering you, but I'm asking you to stop this!"_

 _The kid Kakarot stares at the elder, huffing and snarling. Around him are shattered dishes and cotton from a torn chair. His eyes are wild. He is unable to think._

 _Everything the kid sees is red. Everything is blurred and red._

" _Goku… tell me what's wrong! You're behaving like an animal!" The elder ducks as a leg of a chair flies towards him. It hits the wall and falls. "It's like his violent behavior he had as a baby surfaced again!"_

 _The child snarls and screams in a way that is like a roar._

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

"It's crazy now that I think about it. If I never had hit my head, the kid me would truly be an angry animal, huh?" Kakarot mutters. "I can't remember why… I barely remember being that angry as a kid. What happened…?"

"Whatever it was only happened once. Surely it was some sort of mistake." ChiChi says. "What worries me is how you will get back."

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do…?" ChiChi mutters. "The growing baby…"

"I'll have to tell them. Don't worry. They won't hurt you. I'll protect you." Kakarot makes a promise, and it seems to make the woman relax.

"Goku…"

"The bath is ready, my lord." Mint bows as soon as she enters the room. "May I wash her armor meanwhile?"

Kakarot nods. "That would definitely help."

ChiChi follows Mint to the back of the room.

After nearly half an hour, ChiChi walks out, fresh and clean in fresh shorts and a small shirt. She is handed her armor, and she slips it back on. Her hair is wrapped in a towel. A bath was exactly what she needed. She sits back on the throne and sighs.

ChiChi watches Kakarot stand. What confuses her is when the warrior raises his hands in the air to gather attention.

"I have a huge announcement for both sides. As many of you know… ChiChi is my wife. She was born from a royal family, and now she stands as a Queen of her birthplace. She deserves more than she already has. Everyone, show kindness. She is not like the others. Show her… if you will."

ChiChi sits up, surprised to see a group of demons carrying a stone throne that looks similar to the kind Kakarot has into the room. They set it down next to the one she currently sits on. Tiger fur acts as a cushioning there too.

Kakarot walks to her, and he scoops her from his throne and sits her on hers. "This is a bit much for you, I know. Just sit here and relax, alright? Stay here." He turns and steps aside as Mint walks to the woman carrying a purple pillow. Sitting on top is a crown that appears a bit like the sort Kakarot has. "You don't have to put that on if you don't want to. See… it can be a crown, or a golden necklace. It can be worn either way. You don't have to wear it at all, but that is yours."

ChiChi just stares. "That… that's a real deal crown?" Seeing the warrior nod makes her a bit uneasy. She knows Kakarot is struggling with himself. Mentally, he is unstable. She needs to help him, surely. She grabs the accessory, and she stares at her reflection that is clearly seen from the shining surface.

"Putting that on will probably mark you as a true enemy to your own kind." Kakarot warns her. "But… here's the thing. I don't like to target Humans that are like you. Understand why I didn't want to kill… nevermind." He won't mention Suno. He thinks it'll upset her again. "Look. This planet is ruled by me alone. You can balance it out if we share it and all. I know you hate the idea, but you could have better judgement than me. I'm starting to think maybe I'm not doing so well."

ChiChi takes a deep breath. "To rule over an entire planet sounds like too much. Then again, if I share it with Goku, that means he won't do as much as normal. There will be limits." She looks towards her son. "And our son… he would be like some prince. Really, he already was one since he was born but…"

Karot nods once. He agrees with this.

ChiChi closes her eyes. She hands the crown back to Mint. "Alright."

Mint stands and she places the crown on the woman's head. Immediately afterwards, she drops to one knee and bows. "All hail The Ox Queen, Lady ChiChi, her majesty."

ChiChi gasps as the others bow down. She hasn't seen anything like this for too long. It makes her feel nervous.

"All hail The Ox Queen, Lady ChiChi. All hail The Monkey King, Lord Kakarot. All hail Prince Karot, the son of the King and Queen."

Karot blinks.

"Goodness…" ChiChi doesn't even know how to react to this.

"Your wishes are our command." Mint says respectfully. "First order of business, my lady?"

Kakarot can see just how uncomfortable ChiChi is. "I think that's enough for now."

Mint is a bit jumpy. "My lord!"

"She's going to need a nap. Let her be." He shoos them away, and he sits back. "This is a bit much. What am I supposed to do…?"

ChiChi is worried about what the warrior may be thinking. However, what he said before was right. She's exhausted.

It doesn't take very long for sleep to take her over.

 **-OOOOOOOO-**

Everything around is dark and cloudy. The chill of the night breeze makes goosebumps rise from her skin. Cautiously and on guard, she walks down the forest floor that seems more like the fog from a graveyard. The path she is going down is completely unknown.

Her foot strikes something, and she freezes. Looking down, her face is pale. The skeleton of a soldier. Their hat still remains on their head. Her eyes trace up, seeing a bit of bones. Fear floods her like a wave at the sight of a pile of skeletons sitting on top a puddle of blood. Where did all of this come from?

Why does she feel completely alone?

The sound of humming is out of the blue. She is alert, turning around quickly. The voice behind it…It's Kakarot's. She isn't sure if it's okay, but she calls him anyway. "G-Goku…?"

 _Round and round the mulberry bush,  
The monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought it was in all fun._

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

ChiChi jumps back when a rock falls near her foot.

 _Some Zeni for a spool of thread._

 _Some Zeni for a needle._

 _That's the way the money goes,_

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

ChiChi screams as skeletons fall but they don't hit the ground. Some are hanging by threads. Others had been stabbed through the skull and hand from the knives.

She steps back slowly. Something is telling her… the Human race… either they are little in number, or they are all gone and she is the only one left.

 _They stare and gawk in pure disbelief._

 _Now, here comes the wild monkey._

 _Standing tall with a big-o knife!_

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

A bloody knife falls near her feet. She steps back, looking around for the warrior she fears.

 _They all are caught in a fatal wound,_

 _Their blood spills like a fountain._

 _Their soul will leave their pale bodies soon._

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

 _Don't be scared since I've protected you,_

 _No one can come to harm you._

 _Not again will they all bother you._

 _All was done for ChiChi._

"No… you're wrong! I didn't ask for this!" ChiChi screams at the fog.

"You don't like the present I made for you? They are all soldiers." Kakarot's voice is hard to pinpoint. "We share one thing in common. Those soldiers had tortured and abused us. They killed you and tried to do the same to me. Now they saw us united, and they wanted to do it again. So… I stroke before they could strike."

ChiChi is very disturbed by this. "That wasn't right! It's wrong, Goku! Wrong!"

"Wrong…?" Kakarot's voice sounds a bit surprised. "You didn't stop me from doing it. We have limits. You never stopped me, so that means you wanted this."

"What makes you think that?"

Kakarot's voice chuckles darkly. "We made a deal. You could had counted, but you didn't. Hatred is very powerful. Even good people would want to see blood when hatred overwhelms their judgement. You wanted them dead, so I killed them all, along with any other Human I believe is _wrong_ like you say."

"But… there isn't any left…!"

"Right. All of them were bad. All except you." The voice says. It seems to whisper at her ear. " _I had to protect you."_

ChiChi spins around, but a pair of arms wrapped around her wait. She feels a body that is definitely Kakarot. "Let go of me…! I don't understand… not all Humans are bad."

"You're right. All of them are except you." Kakarot releases her.

ChiChi immediately turns around. The sight of the warrior surrounded by a wavy purple aura scares her even more. His eyes glow red, and his grin is psychopathic. "Why…?"

"Does it matter? This planet is just mine and yours now. No one can get in the way. Do you know how great it feels to be in such power? If you worry so much, well, a hundred remains if you're curious. They all work for me."

"You _enslaved_ them?!"

"They are just servants. What good is a king if he doesn't have that, huh?" Kakarot laughs lightly. "It was so much fun to see the others fall. They can't bother us anymore."

ChiChi steps back until her back is against a tree. Before she could move around it, hands pin against the tree near her shoulders. The warrior is in front of her, just a few inches away. She's trembling. What is happening?

Kakarot seems a bit disappointed. "Why are you shaking so bad? You don't like it at all, do you? I went through a lot of trouble for you!"

"I didn't ask for this!"

"You did." Kakarot is nose-to-nose with her now. "You didn't stop me." The glow in his eyes seem to become brighter, filled with a desire for something.

It reminds her of something.

"You wouldn't stop me now, would you?"

 **-OOOOOOOO-**

Her eyes fly open, and she is breathing hard.

She's inside the cave. She must had dozed off. She is relieved. It was just a dream.

Another one involving a Saiyan who has no sanity left.

She sits up, placing a hand on her head. She looks to her left where Kakarot rests. He is sleeping on his throne as well.

Her eyes land on the bone necklace that is around her neck. She remembers Gine… telling her to destroy it.

Slowly, she stands from her seat, and she tiptoes towards the warrior. She reaches for the bones that are around his neck. Her fingers touch them.

A strong hand snatches her wrists, and eyes fly open. Kakarot stares at her who is completely startled. "What are you doing?"

"Ouch…" He is squeezing too hard, so it definitely hurts. The woman tries to pull her hand free.

Kakarot realizes how bad he is gripping on her hand. She releases her. "Sorry. I should really watch my strength. Besides… what were you doing?"

She can't tell him she was going to remove the necklace from him. He seems very protective about it. So, she tries to make something up. "I was just looking at your scar. It's hard to believe that they did that to you…"

Kakarot seems to buy it. He relaxes. "That's why I'm going to kill them all."

ChiChi is disturbed by this. She spaced out for a second.

" _You wanted them dead, so I killed them all, along with any other Human I believe is_ wrong _like you say."_

Is it really possible? Is she asking him to kill them all unknowingly?

"ChiChi, you look pale. What's wrong?"

His concern snaps her back to reality. She looks at him, a bit horrified. She looks away. "Nothing…"

"You're hiding something. I can tell by just looking at you." Kakarot frowns. "What's wrong? You had another bad dream?"

She doesn't know how to respond. She steps back, but she is pulled into a hug. She wants him to let her be at the moment, but for some reason… she can't move. Her eyes slowly close as she tries to forget what she had a dream about.

"Relax, okay?" Kakarot instructs her. "You're carrying a baby. I don't want you to get so stressed. You only took a small nap, though… it is getting dark. You should try to get more sleep." He places her down on her throne, and he steps back.

ChiChi is drowsy. Her eyes follow him as he walks to the small mattress their son is resting on.

"Gohan." Kakarot speaks towards his son. "Stay here with your mother. Alright?"

Karot nods once. He watches his father turn towards the demons.

Kakarot begins to walk towards the mouth of the cave. The demons guarding the entrance stand tall at his presence. He sends his orders. "Mint and Slicer, you two are the strongest demons here. Double the security. Protect her with your life."

The two bows. "As you wish, your majesty."

Kakarot nods, and he walks while waving a hand. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Raditz will have my head if he finds out I misplaced his son. I hope he considers that the baby tends to sneak off when it's least expected…"

ChiChi is worried about what could possibly be going through his mind. She knows there's rage seething deep inside of the warrior. He hides it very well behind a friendly and cheerful smile. He seems to be trying to hold something back. Every time I she mentions the soldiers, anger would flash in his eyes. He's mentally unstable. He needs someone to watch him. He feels he is alone. She has to remind him he isn't. "Goku."

Kakarot pauses. He turns, knowing his wife had called him.

"You know that I love you. Please… be careful."

Kakarot smiles. "I will. The same goes for you." He heads out by jumping, and he lands on the trees. He slides his way down and his feet hits the ground.

ChiChi is a bit uneasy. She didn't pay attention to his smile. She saw something in his eyes.

He's out to kill. At least… she hopes not. The idea worries her more, so she stands.

Karot sits up, giving her a look that reads for her to sit back down.

A different reptile demon shakes his head. "My lady, Lord Kakarot is asking you to rest. Please take his word."

Reluctantly, she sits back down. She's truly a nervous wreck. She isn't oblivious.

Kakarot is not done with spilling blood just yet.

Kakarot stands on the tree for a while, thinking back when he witnessed ChiChi take down the soldiers so easily. "Crazy. Though it terrifies her, it doesn't bother me one bit. The fact that she killed them…"

He doesn't feel like what happened was wrong. It's strange, because long ago, he would be very upset. Now… he feels nothing bad about it. He sees nothing wrong with what she did, but he had to comfort her when she panicked. Humans aren't used to the idea of killing if they aren't exposed to it often.

He can care less about how the others feel. When he killed Suno, ChiChi was really angry, but he didn't care at all. All the spilled blood, and not one speck of remorse. He felt nothing. Nothing but amusement. If all the Humans suddenly die, he wouldn't care at all. Of course, that's just those Humans who he doesn't care for.

The soldiers are those he would rather kill himself. The idea of it makes him eager. He's aware that this would worry not just ChiChi, but the others. He has to keep things low. "Looks like… I'm having anymore difficult time containing myself. Eventually… I won't be able to hold myself back. It's not a bad idea to have ChiChi watching me."

It's difficult, really. The more soldiers that mess with him, the more he begins to lose a piece of his tranquility towards them. He feels himself slipping. It's clear as he speaks.

Kakarot takes a deep breath. "How much longer until they all see? I think… I think I… would love to see those people lying around dead. After the torture… the horrible whippings and beatings… I say… I say it's their turn!" He draws out his staff and chuckles as he points it ahead of him. "I was all alone and bored for those three years. For six months, it was an empty world. Nothing. Nothing to do " He grabs the weapon with both hands now. He would use one hand to beat it against the palm of the other. "Hmmm… they are after all of us. Everyone, huh? Well… they can't get too close." He tilts his head. "Not too close. I'm so bored. After being held prisoner for three years… it was three years of boredom during that time. I just… I just…"

The lake nearby flows fast. The recent storm had made it increase in size. Kakarot walks to it to look at his reflection.

A wide and wicked grin crosses his face. "All I want is to have lots of fun! Don't fret. If I kill the soldiers, they have replacements. It doesn't seem to end. That means the fun doesn't end! It's them being tortured instead of me! That is what they get! It'll be so much fun!" He chuckles. "Maybe Tarble is right. I really do need help, do I? I don't even know if what I want to do is really a good idea anymore… but the idea excites me!"

He never felt this way before.

Since when did he truly enjoy seeing people in pain and suffering? This would scare him, it should…

… but it doesn't.

He chuckles excitedly, looking forward to any soldier who crosses his path.

 **-0000-**

"This could end really badly."

The Saiyan general stares at Raditz who had reverted to his primal form. It's hard to know if Raditz is in reason, or he had lost it and is acting by only his killing instincts.

The beast snarls as it stares the Android down. Low growls climb up his throat at the same time he speaks through telepathy. _**'Now you've done it! You've made me revert to this thing!'**_ The beast pulls his lips back, exposing his fangs as it growls louder. _**'You're going to pay! I'll crush you!'**_

"Raditz!" Nappa calls the warrior. He prepares himself as the monster turns to him, but seeing no signs of lashing, he relaxes a bit. "Don't lose your cool. In your primal state, it's a hell lot easier to become enraged."

Raditz snorts. "EASIER SAID THAN DONE." His words aren't easy to understand since he has trouble speaking them. It explains why he was speaking through telepathy before.

His glowing eyes make it difficult to see what he is looking at since they lack an iris. They glow brighter, and he lifts his foot over 13. He throws it down, and the Android jumps out the way to avoid being crushed. Snarling, Raditz tries to grab the Android. He fails again.

Meanwhile, Zhanshitao crawls to Baby Trunks. He taps the baby, hoping for a response, but he gets nothing. The spider crawls to the baby's head. It vibrates, and somehow, it wakes the baby up. The spider seems pleased…

… until the baby bursts out crying.

Raditz's left ear moves towards the sound. He turns and sees the baby crying loudly. At least he knows the baby is breathing.

It seems to catch the Android's attention, because he looks towards that direction and heads towards it. However, a giant tail knocks him off course and sends him crashing to the ground far from the baby.

Raditz growls. **'Get him far from here. I'm starting to slip from my cool. It's hard to contain the urge to destroy whatever I see that irks my nerves! I'll snap if things go wrong, and I won't be able to think!'**

Nappa frowns. "It won't be easy. I can't move as I want at the moment. You'll have to try your best to stay level-headed."

The Oozaru snarls at the idea. It won't work for very long. The form Raditz is in… he feels so much bloodlust. He had taught himself how to manage and control it… unlike Kakarot. However, he can easily lose his cool if he is attacked in a way that would make him snap.

He turns around, and he roars at the Android. He stomps towards him and swings his first towards him. The Android jumps out the way in time. The first forms a crater on the ground. Raditz drops to all fours, walking around until he locates 13. _**'If I begin to go berserk, you can place the necklace back on me to change me back.'**_ It's a quick plan that is sure to work. He speaks to Nappa who nods.

Zhanshitao doesn't leave the unconscious baby. His eyes are full of determination. He's willing to keep the baby safe.

Raditz lunges forward. His teeth chomp and lock around the Android, and he begins to bite down. _**'I'll crush you with my jaws! You're nothing more than a mere chew toy!'**_

Android 13 gathers energy using his free hand.

The beast snarls. The inside of his mouth glows purple, and a blast is unleashed, directly hitting 13 since he is locked on the jaws. The blast throws him off and makes him crash to the ground.

A faint hand hovers over 13. He rolls to avoid it, and he stands with static crackling around his body. "Destroy all Saiyans… destroy Son Goku!"

Oozaru Raditz throws another punch that forms another crater by 13 jumping away. He turns his head and lunges for 13 again with an attempted chomp. The Android avoids the jaws of death. The bared teeth has thick saliva seeping through. The Oozaru shakes his head, causing the slime to fly everywhere.

Nappa is disgusted as saliva hits a tree near him. It's definitely like slime. "Can't you control yourself from salivating like that?! The difference between the saliva from a Saiyan is his base form and one in their primal form is that in their primal form, that stuff is near impossible to clean off! You'll have to take a shower ten times using endless bars of soap!"

Raditz snorts. He is well aware of that. _**'Tch. Don't get me wrong. I can't control it at the moment. It's been awhile since I changed.'**_ He rises to his two feet. _**'I think I know why. I'm starving.'**_

"Don't go limp so soon." Nappa is already trying to keep the baby from being attacked. He hates to say he can't fight 13 at the moment. The Android will destroy him. An idea does form, but it's risky. "Pretend the Android is your dinner."

Raditz snarls. The idea sounds ridiculous. However, the idea of food is making him even more hungry. He looks at 13, and he salivates even worse. Drool splatters on the ground as huge globs. It's hard to not drool regardless if he's hungry or not. In the form of an Oozaru, closing lips is near impossible since the teeth get in the way.

He lunges again, missing 13. He lands on all fours, and he crawls around again. He swings and stomps with every chance he gets. Just as he tries to smash him with both hands, he is struck in his mouth. A tooth falls out, and he howls while grabbing his snout. He staggers back, making the ground shake. "GUUUUUROOOOO!" The beast howls in pain, and he slams his hands on the ground, roaring angrily as blood drips from his mouth. His eyes glow brighter, losing the look of reason in them.

"There he goes. He's acting by his instincts now. He's no longer in reason." Nappa stands, ignoring the pain. He walks to Baby Trunks, and he kicks up the Oozaru chain that was thrown earlier. "RADITZ!"

The beast turns to the general. He snarls and charges forward.

Nappa throws the chain, and it seems to glow. It latches to Raditz's neck, and the beast is frozen, unable to move. He grunts, and his eyes start to relax.

Android 13 sees this as an opportunity to attack. He fires a huge blast that slams on the beast's chest. Raditz howls as he falls to the ground.

Zhanshitao screeches in panic. He scrambles towards Raditz.

The beast's body glows a slight blue before it shrinks back to normal Raditz. The warrior lies in the same position he fell as an Oozaru, unconscious.

Zhanshitao crawls to the warrior's head. The spider nudges him in hopes for a response, but he gets nothing. It's antennas twitch as it taps the warrior's face with a claw.

Still nothing.

The spider's fangs open and close as it chips again. It makes a new sound that seems to vibrate from it's mouth. "Rrrr… eee? Riiiidiii?" It shakes the warrior this time. "Riiiidiii? Riiiidiii?"

"Ridi?" Nappa mutters what he heard the spider repeat. "Giantulas can't speak, but they can make a few sounds that sounds close to words. What is he saying?"

A few more seconds in.

The general seems to understand now. "He's calling Raditz. He keeps calling him for a response, but he's out cold…"

Zhanshitao chips sadly. It crawls. "Riiiidiii… huuurr. Huuur." The R's vibrate powerfully. It turns to look at 13. "Riiiidiii huurrrr."

"Raditz hurt." Nappa figures out that the creature is trying to say.

Zhanshitao looks at Raditz again, and its two tails raise and flick at the same time the rest of the body shakes. The spider glares at 13, letting out an ear-piercing screech that shatters windows around them.

Nappa screams out in pain while covering his ears.

The angry screech deepens into a roar.

"What?" Nappa could had heard that right.

The spider's body glows bright, and a powerful shockwave sends Nappa and 13 flying from the ground. The tarantula-sized spider begins to grow into a 30 foot tall beast. The glow fades, and what was once a cute and furry spider is a ugly and enraged beast.

"Zhanshitao is in his true form!" Nappa gasps. "This could turn out bad! If it loses itself, it'll think of us as its prey!" He immediately runs for Raditz. He drops to his knees and shakes him. "Raditz! Raditz! Wake the hell up already! Your pet is-"

Android 13 fires a blast, but a large spider net is fired from the two tails. It catches the blast like a net, and it swallows it. The blast explodes inside, and web flies everywhere.

The Saiyan general snarls. What can he do right now?!

Zhanshitao swings a claw at 13 who dodges. He roars and spits venom. 13 jumps back, and the venom seeps through the asphalt like melting wax.

"The Android is backing away. Does that mean that spider is actually a threat to him? Zhanshitao isn't even that strong. In his true form, he's at a power level of 7,000."

Zhanshitao slashes and stabs at the ground, missing constantly. The beast is enraged, roaring and spitting venom whenever he has the chance. When he misses again, 13 rockets from the ground, but a tail could around his body and slams him to the ground. A claw attacks to stab him, but 13 catches it and pushes back while the beast pushes down. Zhanshitao's fangs spread as a screeching roar escapes his mouth.

Nappa seems to realize something. "Giantula's… they are known to attack Saiyans and eat then if they can. They only attack when we invade their territory. Many won't believe it if we say those things are at the top of the food chain in Planet Vegeta. They aren't edible. Eat one, and your body will rot from the inside out. The death is slow and agonizing. Those things are basically a predator to us. If Zhanshitao completely loses his reason, he'll try to eat us."

Zhanshitao roars as he is pushed back. 13 flies again, but webs spew from the tip of the spider's tails. It wraps around 13's body, and it begins to sizzle. Steam rises from the web. 13 tears himself free, shaking the string off that is burning his body. Just a he removes the last strain, acid flies and strikes his left hand. Immediately, the hand is melting and falls as goo. The Android no longer has a left hand.

The Saiyan general is in disbelief, but at the same time, he is a bit relieved. "His venom can melt those Androids! We actually have a chance!"

Zhanshitao fires more webs, but the Andoid dodges each one that attempts to stick him. The beast swings his arm and knocks 13 down, but the Android fires a blast that slams on the beast and takes him down.

Anger.

Zhanshitao is angrier. It stands, and it tries to stab down the Android who dodges every swipe. It nearly catches the Android in it's jaws.

13 flies by, and a pair of fangs snatch him and bite. He fires a blast right in one of the beast's eight eyes. 13 is dropped as the beast screeches out in pain.

Zhanshitao howls and stumbles. 13 had lost his right arm.

"Amazing. He's dismantling him." Nappa can't be glad for too long. Zhanshitao is angered, and that's a bad thing.

He has to end this quickly.

The general stands, and he clenches a fist. He lifts to fingers, and an explosion erupts from the ground, blowing 13 to the air and making Zhanshitao stagger since he was near the impact. "He's damaged heavily, meaning a good attack should take care of him!"

The ground begins to shake. The Saiyan's body begins to zap with yellow static. It gathers towards his hand, and he pulls back just as 13 arrives. He throws the energy that is a cluster, and it flies towards 13. "Take this!"

Android 13 turns around, and the blast hits him directly. He tries to block it with the one arm he has, but he is blasted away. "Kill… the… Saiyans…!"

Dirt flies as a huge cloud. It settles, and 13 is on the ground, broken and crackling with static. The Android is still alive, (if it is really a living being) but it appears he's too broken to actually move.

"Try to kill us now, freak." The general lowers his hand, and he walks towards the unconscious Raditz.

Zhanshitao isn't satisfied with the down Android. He marches its way towards him, and now he stands over him. He stabs his claws right at the chest of the Android, and he lowers his head. He bites on the Android, and the venom melts him down like ice cream.

"As soon as the Android is reduced to a puddle, he'll be after us next." The general walks to Raditz immediately. He crouches down next to him, and he shakes Raditz again. "Hey! Wake up! Zhanshitao has reverted and he's enraged!"

Raditz is out, cold.

The general growls. "Damn it." He shouts out the next sentence. "Hey, Raditz! It's time to eat!"

Raditz's eyes fly open. "I was supposed to cook tonight!" He pauses, and he notices Nappa. "You mentioned food to wake me up. I was out that cold?"

"I had no other option." Nappa watches the Saiyan open his mouth while rubbing his jaw. "Something is up-"

"Aww, damn!" Raditz growls as his tongue touches a space a tooth was before. "When did I get teeth knocked out?!"

"Nevermind that! It'll grow back! Take that pet of yours before we turn into soup!" Nappa points at where Zhanshitao is located.

"Pet?! Zhanshitao isn't my-" He freezes the second he hears a screeching roar. He slowly turns around, and his mouth hangs open at the sight of Zhanshitao. His childhood voice screams in his mind;

" _I'm not running away! I'm not afraid!"_

Raditz actually steps back. He begins to tremble in fear. The memory of a Giantula pinning his child self to the ground plays in his mind. The venom slowly melts through his armor as it prepares to chomp him down.

" _LET ME GO! DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT GOOD TO EAT! LET ME GO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AAAAHHHHH!"_

As his childhood voice screams in fear, Raditz screams himself and he begins to run away as fast as he can. "DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT TASTY!"

Nappa didn't expect the warrior to take off like that. "Hey! Raditz, wait!"

Raditz trips and he scrambles to a boulder. He hides behind it, sitting with his knees tucked close to his body. "Damn it… even if I run, he'll catch up to me anyway…!"

"Raditz! You can't just run away! I understand your fear of spiders, but this-"

"Shut up!" Raditz tucks himself closer. "Nothing you say will convince me to go out there!"

"Your son is in danger of being a snack to him!"

Raditz freezes. "Seleriak…?" Is he really running away?

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Footsteps echo through the room, and it gradually gets louder each step. Arriving with a pail of water and a cloth is Raditz. His eyes meets his brother's, and he quickly sets the items down. "You're awake?!"_

" _Yeah…" Kakarot grins slightly. "Maybe I was lucky?"_

" _Lucky?!" Raditz growls as he reaches inside the pail and takes out a soaked towel from inside. He begins to wring it out. "Tarble said that you would be out for the night you collapsed! You were out for almost a week!"_

" _Was I?" Kakarot chuckles lightly. "Wow. The poison was that bad?"_

 _Raditz stops his actions for a second as his eyes narrow. "This is not a laughing manner." He walks up to his brother and unwraps the bandage that protects the scratch on the arm. Immediately, he starts to wipe the grime off._

 _Kakarot almost screams at the stinging sensation. It settles as a new bandage is wrapped around. He watches in interest. "That hurts… but since when did you know how to treat wounds?"_

" _When your childhood is mainly memories of being beaten up and wounded by other children, then you learn." Raditz grumbles as he secures the bandage. "There. Give it until the day is over and your arm will be fine."_

" _Oh." The younger Saiyan sits up from laying on the table. He folds his legs and places his hands in his lap. "Why do you look so mad?"_

 _Raditz fully faces his brother. His angry expression doesn't appear the kind that is hate or irritation. He seems rather frustrated with something. "Are you oblivious to how close you were to dying?"_

" _How close?" Kakarot asks._

 _The older brother snarls, throwing the towel inside the bucket. Water splashes from the impact, spilling on the floor. "Your heart stopped. That's how close. You were technically dead for a minute!"_

 _The younger brother is a bit in shock to hear this. He looks at his hands and pats his body to check to see if he's all together. "Well, I'm here now. You don't have to worry."_

" _THAT'S not the point!" Raditz snaps. He startles poor Tao who shrinks into a ball. Seeing how bad he scared the creature, he sighs and begins to pace around. "None of that would had happened if I hadn't ran off like a coward."_

" _It's not your fault. You're afraid of spiders." Kakarot reminds him. "You came back anyway."_

" _You're clueless." Raditz frowns. "After you were given the antidote, you passed out. You were fine after that, but suddenly your heart started to fail. I believed I brought you in too late. You probably don't remember this… but your body was going through so much pain, you woke up screaming. In that stage, there's nothing anyone could do. The poison had reached your heart."_

" _Huh?!" Kakarot jumps "Then how am I still-"_

" _The antidote naturalized the poison before it could do damage to that organ. Unfortunately, it resulted to you being out much longer. You barely survived." Raditz shakes his head. "Tarble told me that a Saiyan had never made it through at that stage. You were lucky."_

" _Wow. That's some crazy stuff…" Kakarot pushes himself off the table and lands on the floor. However, it resulted to sudden sharp pain to shoot through his body. He falls to his knees, screaming._

" _You naive fool! Common sense would had told you to not move yet!" Raditz reaches down and pulls his brother to his feet. He pushes him back on the table. "Don't die by something like that! A Saiyan should die in battle!"_

" _I didn't know that my body is still in pain. I'm sorry, okay?" Kakarot grunts as a hand grips on his left thigh. "You know… I was thinking you wouldn't care about what just happened."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Raditz is still shaking, but the memory makes him realize he doesn't want another incident like that again. The last time Zhanshitao revealed his true form, the creature went completely berserk. Raditz knows he fled like a coward, leaving Kakarot to fend for himself. Kakarot nearly _died_.

He looks at his shaking hands, and he balls them into fists. He crawls from hiding, and he sees Zhanshitao tearing a tree down and bitting into it. The venom melts through the wood effortlessly. He bites his lip, and he stands. _'I can't run away again. Every time I do… someone has to step in and clean up my mess. I won't let that happen again!'_ He begins to walk towards the beast. His right hand builds with pink and orange static. As soon as he feels he is close enough, he opens his mouth to speak, but it trembles instead.

Baby Trunks begins to cry again, catching the attention of the beast. Zhanshitao turns and growls, stomping towards the general who holds the baby.

Raditz can't let this go on. He shouts loudly; "HEY! OVER HERE!"

The beast freezes. It turns around, seeing the shaking Saiyan.

Raditz gulps, but he keeps his feet on the ground. "Come and get me! COME OOON!"

Zhanshitao roars and crawls towards the warrior. Just as he was close, the Saiyan throws his hand forward, unleashing a quick blast that strikes his leg. The beast screams out and falls to the ground.

Saturday Crush. A close-range attack.

As the beast slowly stands, Raditz gains more confidence. "You better listen to me right now! YOU _KNOW_ BETTER! ZHANSHITAO!"

The beast doesn't bother to attack. Instead, he stares at the warrior, growling and confused.

Raditz points at the ground. "Bad Giantula! Bad! Sit! SIT!"

The creature rises to its hind four legs. It roars, ready to attack.

"SIT DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER, FOR I AM YOUR _MASTER_!"

Zhanshitao lowers, and he studies the warrior. The rage in his eyes fade away, replaced with horror, then sadness. His eyes begin to water.

"It's okay. I'm okay now. See?" Raditz shows how well he is in hopes to calm the enraged Zhanshitao down. The beast stares at him in disbelief. "I'm fine. Can you change to your perseverance form now?"

More venom leaks from its fangs and melts the ground. Zhanshitao grumbles and growls in a confused way, but its body glows. The glow is almost blinding but it shrinks into a baseball-sized sphere. The sphere falls and lands on the ground, and the sphere fades, revealing Zhanshitao back in the form everyone knows him in.

Zhanshitao looks at Raditz. All eight eyes close as it screeches in a way that sounds like crying. It's tiny fangs open and close, so it is truly crying.

Raditz sighs. He drops to one knee, and he scoops the spider from the ground. "Don't you cry. Everything will be alright. Understand that? Don't cry over that. Nobody died."

Zhanshitao curls itself into a ball, now shaking. He thinks he won't be forgiven for losing his temper so badly.

Nappa walks to the warrior. "You did something I never thought I would witness."

Raditz doesn't seem to accept the praise easily. "Whatever . What I didn't expect was for Zhanshitao to finish the Android you managed to damage off. To think that would happen. Then again, that one is weaker than the others that kicked me to dust."

Baby Trunks wails endlessly. It is noticed that he is bleeding on the head, and his right arm is broken. Tears stream down his red face. He won't be able to stop crying. Not with the injuries he has.

"We have to treat his injuries quickly." Raditz takes the baby from Nappa. He slips a hand in his scarf and he pulls out a capsule. He tosses it to the air, and it explodes to a first-aid kit. Immediately, he opens it using his tail, and he grabs some rubbing alcohol. "Damn. No peroxide? Shit!"

"What?" Nappa is alarmed.

"Well. This is going to hurt like Hell. Nappa, I suggest you cover your ears. Unlike peroxide, rubbing alcohol can sting on small things like cuts. Imagine what it can do to bigger wounds."

"Well, that sounds painful. For a brat… you have a point." The general covers his ears.

Raditz opens the bottle. He pours a bit on a ball of cotton. "Alright… this is only temporary until we can get you to the ship. This is just to make sure you don't get infections. My ears…" The last two words were said with dread. He dabs the cotton ball on the baby's head.

Baby Trunks screams and grabs Raditz's hand while his legs flail around. The baby manages to lift the hand away.

"You're strong." Raditz makes note. He'll have to use more of his strength, but not so much that it would hurt the baby. He dabs the head again, and he's actually trying to keep the hand there as the baby pushes it back. "I'm done, damn it! That's not even the worse part!"

Baby Trunks continues to wail.

Raditz pours some of the liquid on the arm. He flinches as a scream pierced through his eardrums. "AAAH!" He quickly sets the bottle down, dries the arm off and grabs the arm. "Alright. Now…!" He pushes, and a snap pops the bones back in place. He is rewarded with another scream. Quickly, he uses his tail to grab a wad of bandages. He wraps it around the baby's arm. "I'm done! No more! Stop crying!"

He can't stop it like that.

Raditz simply holds the baby in one arm as he stands. He puts the kit back in the capsule. "I swear, children will make me go deaf!"

Nappa uncovers his ears. "I heard the screaming still. You did treat his wounds properly , but he still needs medical attention. You're heading back for the ship?"

"Of course." Raditz walks carefully.

What they hear next is completely unexpected.

"Amazing! You guys took down 13, and Raditz, you faced your fears again! It looks like you really care after all! You even treated the baby too!"

Raditz and Nappa stop walking, and they turn to where they heard the voice.

Kakarot is grinning like a little kid while sitting criss-crossed on his Nimbus.

Raditz can't believe it. Was Kakarot here the entire time? "Hey! When the hell did you pop up?! You can't magically pop up like that!"

"It wasn't magic, Raditz. That sounds silly." Kakarot laughs. "If I became a wizard, that would destroy this entire series! The only magic I have is my Power Pole!"

"Then when _did_ you show?"

"When you were a monster fighting 13. I was gonna jump in, but I knew you could handle it, so I watched. I would had jumped in if things went way out of hand!"

Raditz growls. "You son of a-"

"Biscuit-eater!" Kakarot finishes Raditz's sentence just to tease him. He laughs and waves. "See ya at the ship!" He waves and his cloud takes him away.

"HEY!" Raditz screams at his brother, but Kakarot is gone. "Childish moron!"

Nappa crosses his arms. "You would think we all would be used to this by now. Let's go."

 **-0000-**

Inside the information room, Kauli is typing on the computer. She stands from her seat, and she walks to a bookshelf. She picks a book out, opens it, and looks through the pages. While looking through the book, she turns around for the computer, but her tail knocks down several books from the shelf. "Damn it. Stupid tail." She grabs the limb and walks back to her chair. "I'm still not use to this thing. I don't even remember having on before. This is retarded."

After several seconds of silence, she sets the book down and picks up the computer. She stands and walks out the room while moving the cursor to click on a rectangular box reading "Download". She clicks, and an empty bar appears on the screen. A tiny portion of green reveals itself at the very corner of the box. She enters the control room, and she sits on a chair.

This might take a while. She'll have to entertain herself.

Kauli looks off into the distance. She begins to hum. Her humming turns into singing. Words that come out her mouth are in English;

" _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~_

 _London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady."_ She stares at the sky as her laptop continues to download files. " _Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay~_

 _Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady~"_

Turles walks past the ship when he hears the singing. He paused and steps back and looks inside. His face shows confusion, but he doesn't say a word.

 _Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away._

 _Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady._

 _Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar._

 _Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady._

Kauli looks towards the laptop, seeing the bar half way filled.

 _Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel._

 _Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady._

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow._

 _Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady._

 _Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold._

 _Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady._

 _Silver and gold will get stolen away, stolen away, stolen away._

 _Silver and gold will get stolen away, my fair lady._

 _Send a guard to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night._

 _Send a guard to watch all night, my fair lady._

 _Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep._

 _Suppose the man should fall asleep, my fair lady._

 _Give him a pipe to smoke all ni-_

The laptop beeps, interrupting her singing. She looks at the device, seeing all the information is finally downloaded. " _Bingo. Just what I needed."_ Her speech is still in English which would confuse any locals if they were listening nearby. " _Now then… I guess I should hand these over and I'll be on my way."_ She stands from her seat and heads for the door. She walks out the ship and slides the door shut before walking off again.

Turles is crouched on the ship's roof. He managed to avoid her sight, and he watches her walk off. He seems rather surprised. "Didn't think she could sing. How odd." He watches her disappear in the thick vegetation.

There's no denying that Kauli is a talented singer. It appears more of a gift. She holds the voice that anyone would admire.

Turles smirks. "Her voice is rather soothing… like a lullaby."

 **-0000-**

Kakarot rides his purple nimbus while humming the melody to the nursery rhyme " _London Bridge is Falling Down"._ He is completely unaware that someone else happened to be singing it before.

He had found the small songs a bit catchy. He always had a child-like nature, but he's aware those songs are for children.

He watches the trees below him pass by. He spots a clearing, so he looks down at the cloudy surface. "Hey, Nimbus. Can you land me at the crop field there?"

The cloud turns and heads for the clearing that turns out to be a crop field. It descends and hovers a foot from the ground.

Kakarot steps off and waves as the cloud takes off back into the skies. "I'll see you later, okay?" He smiles and he walks towards the crops. "Sweet! Looks like they are growing really good. I'll give it another week. I'm sure it'll be done by then!" He heads for the field that was once where his house stood. The memory of the area burning in wild flames brings anger to his face, but it fades as he takes a deep breath.

Something doesn't feel right. He is alert, and his body moves on its own. He jumps back and lands several feet away. A rocket slams on the ground a second later. He blinks, and he realized he acted out of instinct.

"Missed him!"

"Huh?" Kakarot turns and sees the robots. He is curious on how they found him. A few robots are operated by soldiers. How many Humans are still alive?

Then again, there were billions. Who knows? He took care of the Resistance, so these Red Ribbon soldiers are different. They are far more skilled and experienced. Resistance focuses on simply trying to survive against the Saiyans. The Red Ribbon focuses on trying to kill them. Still, Kakarot has his limits. He stares at them with his rounded eyes. They are like circles which only show when he is very curious.

One soldier operating a robot points at the warrior. "We just got a report stating that the entire Resistance Army was neutralized! It was all behind you, wasn't it?"

Kakarot nods. He doesn't care. "Yeah. So?" He takes a step forward.

One robot aims a gun at the warrior. "Don't move."

Kakarot turns to the robots. He points at them like a confused child. "Sorry. Who are you guys? What do you want, exactly?"

"We want you. Dead."

"Oh. That's sorta rude." Kakarot simply replies like the threat was nothing. He places his knuckles against his hips as he tilts his head to the side. "Don't you think you're wasting your time? I'm kinda busy right now, and I don't wanna draw in any kind of attention. It's not something I want at the moment, so can you please go away and come back another day?"

The robots look at each other.

"I'm gonna get a bigger scolding if I let things go way out of hand. You guys should get it, right? I'm not killing right now, so shoo." He waves his hand in a shooing motion. "It's very rare for me to let people go. Normally, all of you would be dead by now. I have to _go._ So, you go too. Go away, please."

Seeing them not budging, the warrior doesn't even care. He shrugs like he spilled ketchup on his shirt and it's not a big deal. He walks away, focusing on returning to the ship to meet up with everyone else.

The sound of loading guns makes him stop. He turns around, and the robots have countless weapons aiming for him, ready to fire. Kakarot stares at them without fear. He looks a bit confused.

"I take it that you won't leave me alone, huh?" It's a stupid question to ask. They won't go away. He changed his question. "You wanna play with me?"

Play? This Saiyan is definitely like a little kid for asking a question like that? Why play when they need to kill him? One robot speaks. "We are not children. The answer is no."

Kakarot points at one gun aimed for his head. "Then what's with all the weapons? You wanna play if you're aiming for me like that. All the robots and tanks are all around me and such. That means, you wanna play. You're gonna play if you do so without asking first. A game, is it? I like games."

The soldiers can't believe this is actually happening.

Kakarot lowers his hand and looks at each robot. "Games are very fun to play. What are we playing?"

"Shut it, monkey!" A gun is fired.

Kakarot tilts to the right casually, and the bullet shoots past his head. He stands tall. "Someone wants to play with me, huh? Okay!" He chuckles as he jumps from the ground. "Here I come! Get ready!"

The warrior gathers blue energy to his hand as a sphere. He swings his arm, and he fires a small blast that draws a line across the ground. Seconds later, a series of explosions erupt across the line, destroying the nearby robots and vaporizing the unlucky ones that happened to be right at the range of impact. He grins, landing on the ground.

"What the…?!" A soldier operating a robot finds the Saiyan. He fires at him.

Kakarot grins wickedly, dodging the bullets and drawing out his staff. "What do you call a cyborg that has lost both of his upper limbs?" He swings his staff, and one arm is torn from the shoulder. He laughs as he swings the weapon again. The other arm tears off. Oil flies as big drops past his vision. His excited eyes turn wild. "Disarmed! Get it? 'Cause you don't have any arms anymore, and disarmed is a way of saying you have no weapons!" He jumps back and watches the robot stagger back. "Wasn't that joke funny? Huh? Was it?"

"That was no joke, you damn monkey! How dare you! You're just a psychopath!"

Kakarot blinks. "Huh? Psychopath. No… you got it all wrong. I'm not a psychopath. That's for those who are born without feelings and such. That was what big brother said." He stands his staff up next to him.

"Then are you saying you're a sociopath?!"

Kakarot laughs lightly. "I dunno. My comrades think I am. Maybe they are right. Though… It's more of a thing that happened from a tragic childhood. I don't know… I don't understand it. I'll tell you… I don't care. I was told to not go after you soldiers, but that's boring. Taking orders are boring. I don't care about what they think of me. Not at all. You see…" He grins again, making the soldiers nervous. "It's so much fun when I kill people like you. You wanna play that bad?"

"Then, that makes you a sadist!"

Kakarot chuckles. "Okay then. Call me that. I don't care. See, if I had more time, I would play some more, but I can't." He aims his hand at the ground, and he fires a frenzy of blasts. They fire like a swarm, destroying the robots and soldiers immediately. "Time to go."

He walks down a flat grassy path, but what makes him stop is the feeling of a very familiar energy.

He hasn't felt that since Namek.

"I figured you would find me eventually." He turns around, and standing on a tree above is a Namekian he had known since he was a teenager. "What took you so long? You had so much time to find me any day."

"I was training." Piccolo frowns at the warrior. "It seems you have gotten worse. Since when did you take pleasure in killing people? It's the complete opposite from the Goku I had once known."

"My name is not Goku." Kakarot reminds him. "I know you are here to fight me, but you chose a bad time."

"I'm aware of that. The Androids. They are too strong for you, I'm sure. It's when they are a group. They are a threat to this Earth, meaning I can't carry out my father's vengeance against you."

Kakarot chuckles. "You're still holding on to that? Don't you know how to let go?"

Piccolo narrows his eyes.

"I take it that you'll let me be until this is over, right? No point in fighting now when there is an interference."

"I suppose you are right, but I'll promise you this; I'll help you defeat them just to get them out the way. Just know I'm not helping you alone. I want to get this over with. Once this is over, you're mine."

"Sounds fair to me. Just don't get too arrogant."

Several arches away, Raditz has tucked Baby Trunks inside a tiny medical bed. He presses a button, and a glass window slides over the bed and closes. The baby sleeps inside a container. "He's going to need to be in here for a while. Tarble's advice isn't something to brush off. Besides that, where did that Tao run off too?"

"Looking for your pet?" Turles enters the room.

"That spider is _not_ my pet!" Raditz looks at the sealed medical bed again before heading outside.

Turles follows his brother. "How's the runt?"

Raditz sighs. "Quit calling him that. What did you drag me out for? We aren't children anymore. You use to drag me out from training just so that we can pull on our next territory neighbor's tail."

"Haha. I remember those days. He really hated us." Turles laughs at the memory. "Mother would give us a double head punch afterwards, but it was worth it. That fool has nothing on us. What was his name again?"

"Does it matter?" Raditz laughs. "All we did was sneak up and yank his tail. Hey, that reminds me." He grins. "Remember when we tied his tail against a leg of a rocket ship?"

"Right. That was hilarious. Then, mother tied our tails together. That was humiliating." Turles laughs it off anyway. "Remember when we made a big fish bite his tail?"

"Then mother made us get chased by a dinosaur." Raditz chuckles. "But we definitely remember when we pulled the tail out. That was when father had to step in."

"That was a bit intimidating. He was pissed. I wonder if that fool we kept messing with had something else going on."

Raditz actually has to think. "Oh! I actually recall. I forgot to tell you. There was a runt next to Kakarot who was born the same day he was. Try to believe this. His power level."

"What? 20?"

"No."

"40?"

"Not even close."

Turles gawks. "100?"

"Times itself."

"10,000?!"

"Yeah. I know. I couldn't believe myself until I saw him. You think Kakarot was a mere brat? I thought he was, but you know… he was one of those rare Saiyan brats that wail loudly for hours nonstop!"

"The cry of a real warrior. That is what they call it." Turles makes note. "What about it?"

Raditz speaks in a baby voice; "Little weakling Kakarot with the power level of two made baby Broly cry! Hahaha!"

"You're serious?" Turles chuckles. "Unbelievable!"

"Exactly!"

His boot strikes something , and Raditz is quiet. He pauses and looks down. "A stone pod that is the same size of a ball… this belongs to… Tao. This is Zhanshitao's ship."

Turles smirks. "Aw, that's adorable. Raditz got his little pet a tiny ship-"

"He's _not_ my pet!"

"Oh? I thought I heard Nappa explaining how you dealt with the creature when he reverted to his true form? Didn't you scream at him about being… I don't know… his _master_?"

Raditz's tail goes limp.

Turles grins and speaks to him in his native language; " _And I know that is what Humans call themselves who own pet dogs. So yes. The spider was your pet."_

" _Shut up!"_ Raditz steps forward, appearing aggressive.

Turles isn't intimidated. "You're faking the mood. Your tail shows me that you're rather embarrassed. See? It's limp."

Raditz notices his tail. He wraps it around his waist, and he pushes his brother. "Shut it. Get on with what you're trying to do. See what that is!"

"Alright. Fine. Don't be so touchy." Turles walks close the ship. He takes a look. "I think mother had someone make something like this before…" He kicks the pod lightly, and he notices markings engraved in them. "What is this?"

The characters are engraved in the stone capsule the spider was held in;

战士桃子.

Raditz's face twists in confusion. He stares at them, trying to make out what they say. "Uh… this looks likes one of the common languages, but not Japanese."

Turles frowns. "Do you understand it?"

"No!" Raditz growls. "Tch. It looks like one of the common languages mother knows. She happens to speak more than three. This one… I've seen it many times before in her notebooks when she has to write reports… I didn't know she wrote it on the spider's pod…"

"That's odd. I wonder what else is here." Turles looks around, and his eyes lock on something . "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Raditz is alert. "What did you find?"

Turles picks up a mango from the ground. "Haha! I found one!"

Raditz blinks. "Hey… you're going to share that, right?"

Turles chuckles. "As if." He opens his mouth.

Raditz steps forward. "Fine. Hand it over."

"You're Insane." Turles tries to bite into it again.

"Give it to me!" Raditz shouts.

"No. Finder's keepers." Turles grins.

Raditz snarls. "You little…!"

"So. Now you're baring your teeth. That's a sign of a challenge. Going to fight me for it?" Turles laughs.

"Hell yes I will!" Raditz lunges at Turles, and he tackles him to the ground. The fall causes the fruit to fall to the ground. The two turns their attention towards it, and they crawl for it. They both grab the fruit at the same time. They wrestle around and roll across the grass. They stop as soon as they hear boots pressing against grass.

Kakarot walks in between his brothers. "What's wrong, big brothers?"

The two immediately stand, and they dust themselves off.

"What were you fighting about?" Kakarot takes notice of the mango on the ground. "Oh, sweet!" He snatches the fruit and tosses it inside his mouth.

Raditz's and Turles' mouth drops.

"Okay. What was it again?" Kakarot asks. He's oblivious to how angry he made them.

"I'm going to put you in a muzzle." Raditz narrows his eyes.

Kakarot didn't catch that. "What?"

Turlea decides to jump back to the main subject that was discussed earlier. "Raditz and I are trying to figure out what the hell is written here." He points at the small pod, and Kakarot seems interested. "I doubt you'll be any help. You're as dull as dull can be- hey. Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah. I hear ya." Kakarot walks and stands in front of the pod. He looks at it, and he tilts his head.

"As I said, you have no idea-" Turles is interrupted.

Kakarot reads the characters. The language he speaks is unexpected; " _Zhànshì táozi."_

"What?" Raditz and the others blinks.

"Chinese for "Warrior Peach". That's where Zhanshitao's name came from." Kakarot explains.

Raditz and Turles gawks. "You actually understand that?!"

Kakarot turns to them. "Hm? You didn't know?"

"Didn't someone say…?" Raditz's question trails off.

Turles frowns. "Right. I think someone said Kakarot was fluent in Chinese-"

"Not fluent. Native." Kakarot corrects him. "Grandpa taught me when I was a baby. I don't really speak it much unless I have to. I see why it would surprise people. Surely, you wouldn't had known at all. I'm speaking plain Japanese at the moment." He smiles and chuckles at the looks he is getting.

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe that someone like you can actually know something we don't." Raditz glances to the distance. "Where is the spider…?"

"You know, we all have something no one would expect since we are warriors." Kakarot points out. "Raditz can cook. Turles has a photographic memory, Tarble is a genius, and I am really good at mimicking animals."

"That reminds me." Turles recalls what he discovered before. "Kauli has something you wouldn't expect."

Raditz seems interested. "Well?"

"She can sing." Turles mutters to his brothers. "I don't mean just singing. She can _sing_. She's talented."

Raditz seems impressed. "So, singing is her talent… such as mine is cooking." He chuckles and looks at Turles. "You seen rather entertained."

Turles growls. "As if. I can care less about whatever she can do. Nothing about that Earthling-raised fool impresses me."

"Really?" Kakarot isn't convinced.

"She's annoying as hell."

"Why are you Saiyans so harsh?"

The brothers turn and see the woman who was just mentioned. She appears very annoyed. Her blue eyes seem to flash in anger for a second.

"What? You expect us to be nice?" Turles huffs.

Kauli frowns. "You could try to be a little less violent."

"That is how we Saiyans are! Get used to it!" Turles growls.

Raditz and Kakarot exchange glances.

Kauli clearly is in no mood to argue. "Do you even have any friends?"

"Friends? That's just an excuse to become soft. As if I would be like Kakarot!" Turles points at the warrior.

"Hey!" Kakarot is slightly offended by that.

The female Saiyan seems to finally puzzle the pieces together with the Saiyan's behavior. "He never had a friend? Perhaps… Saiyan are cruel because not once have anyone been so nice to them. No wonder why they get so surprised when someone shows them kindness." She closes her eyes in thought. "Funny…"

Something feels odd.

She opens her eyes, and she sees a pair of onyx ones staring. She jumps and she throws a punch, but it is dodged. "What the hell!"

Kakarot rises from ducking. He seems rather curious, oblivious to how he annoyed her. "Why are your eyes blue? A pure-blooded Saiyan have black eyes. If you're a pure-blood, why are yours blue?"

Kauli can't blame the warrior for being curious. He's like a child in every way. However, his question shakes her up. She turns away, looking uneasy. "It's none of your business. Keep your nose to yourself."

He tilts his head. " _Zhè shì shénme?"_

Kauli sighs. "I'm going back to the ship."

Turles watches her leave. "Well then. I suppose that settles things. We should all head back."

"Oh, yeah!" Kakarot balls his fist. "See, I think I got a little more information about that wired thingy that Kauli somehow found out about. The Android is definitely a different one, but a soldier said that even they never heard of anything like it. It was grown, you know. Actually, I think it's still being made. You know… it's living. I think it has something to do with bi… biolo… bilogy."

"Biology." Raditz walks first, leading his brother. "The study of life. You could be right, but we need to investigate further into this. Also, I need to find that spider."

Kakarot skips back and picks up the small pod. He rushes back to his brothers. "I dunno, but I got the-"

The pod suddenly leaves his hand.

"Huh?"

"It's moving." Raditz watches the pod rises higher. "Wait a minute. Zhanshitao! Are you on there?"

Part of the pod opens, but a window keeps it closed. Zhanshitao is inside, looking at the warrior.

"What's with you?"

The spider taps his claws on what could be a keyboard. A hologram shows, displaying the times he had transformed from just recently to the first time when Raditz was a child. All the scenes show the beast having no control.

Kakarot seems to understand. "You're saying you're too dangerous?"

Zhanshitao nods. The holograms fade, and the pod rises higher. The creature waves.

"Hey!" Raditz's feet leaves the ground. He slowly floats towards the pod. "Are you saying you are leaving? If so, I'm not going to let that happen! You're staying here!"

The ship continues to rise, humming as more power generates. The spider waves. "Biii-biii, Riiidiii."

"Bye-bye, Raditz my ass! Get back here!"

"Biii-biii." Zhanshitao presses a button, and a shockwave is unleashed, blowing Raditz from the air and knocking everyone else down. The pod shoots to the clouds instantly. In seconds, it had left the atmosphere.

Raditz just stares. It was so sudden and quick, he can't believe it. "NO! WHY?! YOU WERE THE LAST THING MOTHER GAVE TO ME!"

Turles places a hand on Raditz's shoulder. "Tough luck."

Raditz swings his arm around to throw the hand off. "Tough luck, sure! Feed that shit to the dogs!" He marches off, grumbling many harsh and strong words in his native tongue.

Kakarot just follows. "He's gonna be grumpy for a while. Do you think Zhanshitao will come back?"

"I have no idea." Turles huffs.

"Me neither."

"You have no idea?"

"I don't know."

"Not the slightest?"

"I don't know."

Turles is annoyed already. "Stop playing around! Give me something other than "I don't know"! It's annoying!"

Kakarot frowns. He say the next sentence mockingly; " _Wǒ bù zhīdào."_

Turles stops walking, so Kakarot leaves him. "Did… did you just say the same thing in Chinese?"

" _Wǒ bù zhīdào."_

Turles growls and walks after him. "Quit it! It's not funny!"

Kakarot chuckles.

It doesn't take too long, but they arrive at the ship. Tarble seems to have sensed their presence, but he seems too busy to stay in one place.

"How's the baby?" Kakarot is curious.

"Seleriak is doing well in his bed. If you're asking how I know this, Nappa is keeping an close eye. Believe it or not, if he's around a child long enough, he can pretty much grow on them. Understand why he and Vegeta have something that's a bit hard to figure out. He practically raised him."

Future Trunks leans against the wall. "Are you guys trying to kill me and erase me from existence at the same time?"

All he gets are confused looks.

"I was talking about killing baby me which causes me-me to be erased from existence since baby me being dead means me-me never became a teen… you know what. Forget I said that. I'm confusing myself." The teen scratches his head.

Kakarot doesn't have the slightest idea. "Huh?"

The teen sighs. Explaining himself is getting too difficult.

"Just keep an eye on the baby with Nappa." Tarble suggests.

"Yeah…" Future Trunks heads inside the medical room. "A whole new meaning of taking care of one's self…"

Turles looks so lost. "I don't get time travel."

"I wouldn't mess with it. It's too dangerous." Kauli says.

"If _he_ didn't, we would all be dead by now, idiot!" Turles snaps at her.

Kauli snaps back. "Who are you calling an idiot, you Goku-wannabe?!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"NO!"

Tarble facepalms. "Bother."

Vegeta stands at the doorway. "Kakarot seems rather annoyed. I can see it at its faintest."

Kakarot says this irritably; "The Humans won't let me be."

Tarble makes a suggestion. "How about you just explain to them how you feel? They already see how you're struggling. If you tell them how you feel, they'll think twice before trying anything on you."

Kakarot finds this very strange. "Tell them… how I feel?"

"It will make you feel better. I promise."

Kakarot thinks about this. "Tell them how I feel about them, huh?"

"You're more open than any of us. It should be easy for you. Meanwhile…" Tarble for outside. "...I request dinner to be served very soon, Raditz."

Raditz immediately stands. "Of course, sir."

The younger prince looks towards the sky, thinking about something. "Right. Kakarot. How about you help Raditz out? Get your mind off of the bad things."

"Wait, what?" Raditz doesn't like that.

Kakarot's eyes brighten up like a child. "Cooking with big brother?! I always wanted to do that!"

Kauli is confused. "Wait, Raditz can _cook_?"

"Believe it or not." Turles shrugs. "Saiyans have a hidden talent. You can sing." He points at Kauli.

The woman rolls her eyes. "What's so great about yours? You remember stuff. Yay."

"I can read something once and remember every page." Turles narrows it down. "Give me a big text book with one thousand pages. I'll recite everything I've read. All you can do is recite nursery rhymes." He heads outside. "Stupid Earthling Saiyans."

Kauli isn't offended by the term, but she is curious. "Earthling Saiyan?"

"A Saiyan is addressed by a planet they were raised in if something goes wrong in her mission that prevented them from returning it or completing it." Raditz explains immediately. "Inhabitants of Earth are called Earthlings. So, yes. You, your son, unborn brat, my kid, and the woman are Earthling Saiyans."

Kakarot growls. "Who is he calling an Earthling?!"

"It's nothing too big. He's just annoyed."

"... Oh." Kakarot follows his brother inside the kitchen. "So uh… besides that, where do we start? What are we having tonight?"

"Whatever I can catch." Raditz kicks open a basket, and he pulls out a pair of bird legs that are attached to a live chicken. The bird clucks and flaps its wings crazy in hopes to escape. "Tonight's dinner? Roasted chicken with a side of rice and charred vegetables. Second option; roasted beef. I found a wild bull."

Kakarot is confused. "Where is it?"

Raditz crosses his arms. "Let me handle this." He reaches for a long kitchen knife. The chicken flails around. "Yeah. This one." His fingers zap, and a tiny bit of electricity strikes the bird on the chest. It kills it immediately. He takes the knife and with with swift movements, the feathers are removed. He places the knife down and brings the chicken close to the sink.

Turles peers inside before looking at Tarble. "Why did you ask Kakarot to assist Raditz? All that he will do is slow him down. Raditz needs no help. He was like a chef since he was 4."

"I'm aware of the first-class culinary skills he has. I didn't send Kakarot to slow him down." Tarble explains. "Kakarot has been acting strange. It's not just that. I'm blind now, so my other senses have been sharpened. I've been sensing something hiding within his aura."

"Like… the presence of something?"

"That must be it." Tarble mutters. "I have a feeling Kakarot is far from what he once was when he returned. He had gotten worse these last couple of weeks."

"Worse? That's what I figured. I wonder what could be on his mind."

"It's not that. It's his mindset. His thinking."

"We start off by cleaning the chicken. Get that utensil over there." Raditz instructs his brother at last who is more than willing to help his oldest brother make food.

Kakarot picks up the kitchen knife. He stares at the shining surface, studying his reflection. It seems to have really caught his interest.

Kakarot stares at the knife longer. The more he stares, the harder it is to look away. In the reflection, he sees the spirit of Youzi sitting on his shoulder. The spirit's eyes glow red, deflecting from the knife. For some reason, it is making Kakarot's heart pump wildly. The feeling that fills him is hard to describe. However, he glanced to his left, taking notice of the medication he had forgotten to take earlier.

He doesn't remember if he took it or not. He doesn't bother to go for it. He looks back at the knife.

Raditz places a chicken on the cutting board. "Now, all we have to do is… hey…" He looks at his brother who keeps studying the knife. "Are you listening?"

Kakarot snaps from his trance.

Raditz calls his brother once more. "Kakarot! Did you hear me?!"

"Uh-huh." Kakarot seems more interested with the kitchen tool than what Raditz is explaining. He taps the top with his index finger. He quickly pulls the finger back, realizing he pricked it, so it bleeds slightly. He watches the red dot of blood grow on his finger tip. "It's awfully sharp…"

"Of course it is. It's no toy." Raditz growls. "Now. Properly hold the knife so that we can get to work."

Kakarot grabs the handle using his entire hand. A fist was formed towards his face. "Like this?"

Raditz blinks with big eyes. "Idiot. That's not how you… you look like a serial killer! Don't hold it like that! Stop pointing it at me!"

Kakarot sighs.

"Deal with the chicken!"

Kakarot looks at the dead animal. He is still for several seconds, and a slight grin forms from his lips. He raises the blade, and he stabs the knife through the chicken's stomach.

Raditz's mouth drops. "It's already dead! What are you _doing_?! That knife is meant to remove the head-".

Kakarot chops the head right off. It causes Raditz to jump since he didn't expect it immediately, but Kakarot doesn't flinch at all. The look in his eyes is hard to understand. The slight shine in them seems to read that he had accomplished something. His hand shakes slightly, like he's fighting himself from chopping the animal again. "Do I chop it some more?"

Raditz has second thoughts now. He feels that letting Kakarot assist him may be a bad idea. "You know what? How about you just sit over there and let me handle this?"

"But why?!" Kakarot pouts. "I wanna help!"

"Sit down."

Kakarot growls. He doesn't sit. He just stands, not moving as Raditz returns to his preparations. The knife that attacked the dead bird before is smeared with blood. If he had gloves and an apron, he would look like he just walked out of an butcher shop.

Raditz looks at his brother, carrying a pan. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Long ago." Kakarot has to be exaggerating.

"It'll take some time for this food to be ready." Raditz tells him this so that the warrior won't keep asking when the food will arrive. "I'm a bit curious. What were you doing that made the baby wander off?"

"ChiChi was sick. She fell asleep. We all fell asleep together. I woke up and he was gone."

Raditz seems a bit lost. "She was sick?"

Kakarot's expression shows nervousness Turles looks at him. "Well, it was cold, and Humans get sick very easily!"

He doesn't want Turles or anyone else to find out the real reason.

Raditz asks something else. "Did you encounter any soldiers on the way?"

Kakarot chuckles. "It's impossible to not to. Besides. It was fun. I'm getting awfully hungry. I don't know how long I can wait." He looks at the knife and sighs.

Raditz is a bit confused. "You could just grab a snack."

"If I snack, I'll eat too many. I'll miss the dinner." Kakarot holds the blade near his head.

Raditz watches carefully. "Kakarot… You're fine?"

His tongue sticks out, and he licks the blood from the kitchen knife. The tongue retreats back inside the mouth, but is reveals itself again as the warrior licks his lips. "How much longer until it's ready? I'm starving…"

Raditz just stares at Kakarot for several seconds. "You're starting to really creep me out." He's very worried actually. Not only did Kakarot stab the chicken like a mad man, he licked it's blood! "I swear, you are going to get muzzled!"

He needs to talk with someone.

"Stay here. The chicken will be done a while from now." Raditz leaves the ship. He steps outside and spots Tarble leaning against it. "Prince Tarble-"

"It's about your youngest brother. I heard you talking in there. Why are you uneasy?"

"Since when did Kakarot act as a vampire?"

"Not a vampire. That's a warning sign." Tarble sends a warning. "Pleasure in murder is a really horrifying thing."

The other Saiyans glance inside the ship.

"I wonder how fragile a Human actually is…" Kakarot strikes his hand with the flat side of the knife.

Nappa watches the warrior from the distance with the others. "He's starting to worry me."

"I'm not surprised. After listening to what he says, and what Raditz said about how he treated the chicken they were preparing for dinner, something is definitely wrong. I don't know what is going on in his brain but…"

"Get to the point." Vegeta growls.

"Believe it or not, Kakarot is definitely a sadist." Tarble sighs.

"Huh?!" Everyone didn't expect to hear that, but it makes sense.

"The fact that he cares for nothing about our laws is worrying. He doesn't even learn from his mistakes. His rage is unpredictable. He takes pleasure in hurting others. What he did with the knife is clear evidence."

"I see." Vegeta nods. "This is concerning. Still, I see no reason why it worries you so much. Kakarot is simply having his hatred. He kills when he feels he needs too."

Tarble disagrees. "The boundaries on that are being broken."

"How so?"

"Listen… please." Tarble explains carefully. "If Kakarot keeps this up, and he'll eventually forget the difference between defense and murder. He's at the very edge. He's starting to forget."

In their minds, the image of Kakarot with a psychotic grin proves the point.

"Once he reaches that state, he can't revert back."

Nappa shakes his head. "If that happens, what can we do?"

Tarble sighs. "I may have no choice but to muzzle him."

Turles is surprised to hear this. "Muzzle him? You're serious ?"

Tarble's clouded eyes fill with determination. "If that doesn't work, then… that crown on his head is the only way we can control him."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Finally finished!**

* * *

 **Chinese Pinyin Translation:**

 _Zhè shì shénme? - "What is this?"_

 _Wǒ bù zhīdào. - "I don't know."_

 _Zhànshì táozi. - "Warrior Peach"_

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why did you change the story's rating to M?**

 **A: These last two chapters have some content I believe cannot be in a T rated story. I was getting a little paranoid, so I** **changed it to M, just to be safe.**

 **Why?**

 **This book and the next:**

 ***Frequent swearing**

 ***Harsh violence**

 ***Kissy crap**

 ***Mild sexual scenes**

 **The language got worse, and the violence increased so…**

 **I don't want any website to delete this story. I have to change the rating. After doing research, it seems this book is definitely M. :/**

 **PQ2: Is ChiChi still pure of heart?**

 **A: She had no evil intentions on killing them, and she definitely didn't want to.**

 **PQ3: Zhanshitao transformed?**

 **A: To protect his master!**

 **PQ4: Piccolo is back?!**

 **A: It was brief, but we'll see him in action soon!**

 **PQ5: Do the Saiyan see Kakarot as a threat?**

 **A: It's been that way since Chapter 20. It just gets worse. They try to help him but… he doesn't cooperate. Next chapter should interest you.**

 **That is available now, by the way.**

 **PQ6: Is Kakarot really a sadist?**

 **A: At this point, he is.**

 **Along with Psychosis and his PTSD, he has Sadistic Personality Disorder. He is two types;**

 **Explosive Sadist:** Their anger and violence is unpredictable. They disappointed with themself. Frequently, they lose control and are seeking revenge on those who abused or mistreated them. In certain cases they feel threatened and shock others by their behavior. Their outbursts are mostly from the anger and hate held within them for so long.

Sounds like Kakarot here, right?

 **Tyrannical Sadist:** They enjoy abusing others. They force their targets to submit to them and be afraid for their needs. They chose those who are weak to rule over. They have a weakness to hide by being superior to their targets.

That explains Kakarot's relationship with the Earthlings.

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Q:** **(From Ch. 6)** Is the Crown of Restraint like that in "Journey to the West? How did Sun Wukong go so far from home? Will Trunks still be born? Or will Raditz figure it out? What will the Saiyans do when they find out Kakarot lied to them?

 **A:** All of your questions should had been answered once you've read up to this point. ;)

 **Q:** Kauli's pretty much voicing what I had wondered when Future Trunks tried to nearly get everyone buried. Vegeta seems to have inherited Kakarot's cluelessness. Seems there's androids everywhere-should we start becoming concerned by the numbers rising-not intentionally creating a pun this time.

Kakarot has more things to worry about than Vegeta and Raditz planning to disable him. Then again, Raditz being disabled is SUCH a waste of sharing the smugness of his awesomeness. And why did Raditz entrust his youngest brother with a baby when he wanders off again without meaning to?

(Need to resist the urge to sing about wrecking balls... even if it's so freaking tempting!)

Oh you poor android. Dr. Gero has created you, but YOU literally crossed the line. Not only threatening to harm Trunks, but in front of Raditz? (Shakes head.)

Suddenly, I am in the mood for pancakes... minus the drone's back talk of threatening to kill. Sounds like what Kakarot would say in this situation, that is if he was not dealing with a lot of other crap right now.

Speaking of which, Kakarot better not... wait. He's more than likely going to kill Suno isn't he? (Sighs.) Can Kakarot truly go one chapter without killing anyone? Yeah, he has issues, but there is a line he needs to stop crossing that Youzi is pressing him to cross. Besides trying to kill him in a fruitless effort, she did nothing else wrong.

Someone PLEASE take that necklace off of him already! That demonic monkey's going to start warping his mind again for all the wrong reasons. ChiChi had to use the crown just to knock some sense into him, but couldn't she had just tore away the necklace after he lost consciousness?

No, ChiChi, you're still pure... those soldiers are the ones who are threatening your husband, your son, and your unborn child. Those who try to harm without mercy, following a dead general's orders, and not caring about the consequences due to their desire of getting money. The way she had to harden herself to fight is scary thinking about it. Then again, when faced with a difficult decision, she had no other choice.

Everyone else can complain, but I think you made a nice cliffhanger. Seems like you pulled something I used to do a lot since the scene was built up to the end quite a bit. I could almost imagine seeing her standing over Kakarot and Karot protectively, her hair wild and messy while both swords are held in a defensive stance. That along with Tarble wearing a blindfold and an assassin-type outfit. Those two images are truly floating around in my head right now and I cannot control this epic head-cannon I developed. :D

At least I am reviewing in a better mood than the last time. Just obtained a new Google Fire despite my old one still in decent shape.

(Okay, I did NOT need to buy a new one. After hacking it and installing Google Play on there, it was worth the $50 I have invested in this pet project I decided to test. Yes, I am being a total nerd since I had fun managing to get it to work.)

I will be eagerly awaiting the next chapter since this one has been relatively interesting.

 **A:** Kauli is like the mind of many readers. The Saiyans aren't familiar with earthling things, so that brings humor.

Raditz got kicked in the you-know-whats instead of Kakarot.

Yes. 13 should had kept his distance from Baby Trunks.

Can Kakarot go a Chapter without killing anyone? Yeah. I can make that happen. XD

Yes. SOMEONE has to get it off, but every attempt is a failure! Oh, how will this end up like?

ChiChi is still pure. She's not evil, nor is she bad in any way.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next! I'm looking forward to your final two reviews for this book!

 **Q: (From Ch. 9)** I knew that was what Vegeta was planning! Will the other Saiyans have to cut of communication with him? Can Gohan have contact with his father? Great story, by the way!

 **A:** All questions are answered as you read on! Thanks!

 **Q:** Plz update ... Can't wait

 **A:** Haha! I spoiled you! You have two updates instead of one!

… but that means you have to wait for book 4...

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 ***Insert DBZKai "episode preview theme" here***

 _Kakarot: (Cheerful) Hey it's me! Kakarot!_

 _Kakarot: (Annoyed) All the sudden, everyone is looking at me funny, even big brother! Raditz! Why don't you trust me anymore?!_

 _Raditz: (angry) You just don't get it, do you?! Are you even aware of how bad you have became?!_

 _Kakarot: (angry) So, now I'm bad, huh?!_

 _Tarble: (Alert, looks around field) Looks like I shouldn't had came here alone._

 _(Bug creature crosses paths with Tarble)_

 _Tarble: Who are you?_

 _?: I am closer to you than you think… you Saiyans are very interesting to me. You and your instincts of combat and violence. Managing it is the hard part._

 _ChiChi: (shocked) This is a bad time! Bora! Turn back now before things go bad!_

 _Bora: I just wish to speak to Kakarot peacefully._

 _Kakarot: (Chuckles) You'll only get yourself killed._

 _Raditz: (disbelief) What have you done?!_

 _Tarble: (alert) Vegeta! Look out! Looks like I have no choice! Kakarot, you are too dangerous to keep going like this!_

 _Kakarot: Next time on, "The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan"! THE FINAL CHAPTER! "The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_

 _Ya know… that chapter was focused more on me, wasn't it?_

 _Readers, you can read it right now! Go to the next chapter, right now!_

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Concluded in Chapter 32! (Which is available right now.)**

* * *

 _ **Upcoming Chapter:**_ _**(Read at your own... this is a pointless warning now!)**_

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER** \- Chapter 32: " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_ The warrior's learn that Dr. Gero's most dangerous creation goes by the name of "Cell". When Tarble leans about how it was created, the name of insect-like creature seems to perfectly fit. The younger prince may had placed himself in a bad spot.

It seems that the two are evenly matched, or one side is holding back and planning to overwhelm the other. Meanwhile, Androids 17 and 18 are still trying to carry out their quest to deal with the Saiyans. However, as soon as 16 gets the word on what exactly is happening, he asks an odd request that has everyone keeping an eye on their back. A truce?


	32. The enemy of my enemy is my friend!

**Chapter 32 Plot:**

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER** \- Chapter 32: " _The enemy of my enemy is my friend!"_ The warrior's learn that Dr. Gero's most dangerous creation goes by the name of "Cell". When Tarble leans about how it was created, the name of insect-like creature seems to perfectly fit. The younger prince may had placed himself in a bad spot.

It seems that the two are evenly matched, or one side is holding back and planning to overwhelm the other. Meanwhile, Androids 17 and 18 are still trying to carry out their quest to deal with the Saiyans. However, as soon as 16 gets the word on what exactly is happening, he asks an odd request that has everyone keeping an eye on their back. A truce?

 **FEAR AND PURE DISBELIEF**

Are the emotions that reach those when a person confronts Kakarot. The Saiyan warrior attacks and leaves everyone with dropped jaws. What is exactly going through the warrior's mind? What happened, and why did he do what he did?!

His behavior drastically changed. He displays a side of him that was revealed to be held back ever since he had returned from his exile. He's grinning ear-to-ear. His retaliation transforms into something very troubling.

It was when it was realized just how DANGEROUS Kakarot truly is. Not just for the Earthlings and Androids… his own species as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Espeon804 here with another great chapter!**

 **PUBLISHED ON: April 19, 2017!**

 **WORDS: 21,510**

* * *

 **Chapters 31 and 32 were published on the same day. I say that because… I'm sure some of you clicked on the latest update as saw the chapter and thought; "Is this right?"**

 **So, if you haven't seen 31, go to it, now.**

 **AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS A SMALL BONUS AND A SNEAK PEEK OF BOOK 4! :)**

 **I said this book will end at Chapter 32.**

 **This is 32.**

 **Now… the moment you've been waiting for.**

 **Let's check out the titles! (If I missed you, you have the right to throw knives at me. There were a LOT of entries.)**

* * *

 **Title Entries!**

 **FANFICTION:**

 **"Book** _4: The Saiyan's_ _ **Pride**_ " Isaac 1586

" _The_ _ **Dissonance**_ _of the Earthling Saiyan"_ Chibi Mirai Gogeta

" _The_ _ **Struggle**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Zyr0TruthCanExist

" _The_ _ **Hope**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Zyr0TruthCanExist

" _The_ _ **Imperfection**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Zyr0TruthCanExist

" _The_ _ **Pride**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ YABoilsaac

" _The_ _ **Endurance**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ nathanielcookson

 **WATTPAD:**

" _The_ _ **Impending Future**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ DBZExpert

" _The_ _ **Power**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ R3NAGADEWO1F

" _The_ _ **Survival**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ KatarinaTheSaiyan

" _The_ _ **Fate**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ RealMelodyHope

" _The_ _ **Destiny**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ RealMelodyHope

" _The_ _ **Awakening**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Loafus2233

" _The_ _ **True Power**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Loafus2233

" _The_ _ **Prosecution**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ SuperSandLegend

" _The_ _ **Uprising**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Shadowy_Potato

" _The_ _ **Survival**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Hyperkon

" _The_ _ **Fury**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Hyperkon

" _The_ _ **Passion**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Hyperkon

" _The_ _ **Arrogance**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Hyperkon

" _The_ _ **Realization**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Hyperkon

" _The_ _ **Corruption**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Hyperkon

" _The_ _ **Final Bout**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ WOOHTHATSRIGHT

" _The_ _ **New Chapter**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ WOOHTHATSRIGHT

 **It seems like "Pride" and "Survival" are popular choices. However, there can only be one true winner.**

 **The winner for the title contest, is…**

… **DRUMROLL**

… **DRUMROLL**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI, OR DBS! Akira Toriyama owns it, and this disclaimer is acting as the DRUMROLL!**

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

" _Foreign Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Telepathy'**

* * *

 **Alright! I've narrowed it down to the final three! The top three that I'm struggling between are…!**

" _The_ _ **Dissonance**_ _of the Earthling Saiyan"_ Chibi Mirai Gogeta (This perfectly describes the Saiyans and the Humans having to fight together.)

" _The_ _ **Impending Future**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ DBZExpert (This title is cool since it is the opposite with "Forgotten Past")

" _The_ _ **Uprising**_ _of The Earthling Saiyan"_ Shadowy_Potato (Some characters will tap into their true potential to fight!)

 **Why is this? The words have a deep meaning! (Definitions stolen from Google)**

 **Dissonance:** _a tension or clash resulting from the combination of two disharmonious or unsuitable elements._

 **Impending:** _be about to happen_

 **Uprising:** _rise to a standing or elevated position_

 **As for the others… I appreciate your ideas! Some of you came really close as the three I'm struggling with!**

 **THIS IS SO DIFFICULT!**

 **Think about it. Once I choose, it'll permanently be the name of book 4! Uh..**

 **Uh….!**

 **SCREW IT! I'M GONNA ENNIE MINNE THIS!**

 **Actually, I'm gonna write these name down and draw them from a box with my eyes closed. That's even more fair!**

… **DRUMROLL**

… **DRUMROLL**

… **DRUMROLL**

… **DRUMROLL**

 **(Shakes folded papers around in box.)**

 **(Takes one out.)**

 **(Opens it.)**

 **(Opens eyes)**

 **(Reads it.)**

 **The winner is…!**

… **DRUMROLL**

… **DRUMROLL**

… **DRUMROLL**

… **DRUMROLL**

…

…

…

Chibi Mirai Gogeta!

 **(Audience cheer and applaud. Confetti flies everywhere with falling balloons)**

 **I'm not kidding. I LITERALLY had to draw out a name from a box! That was how hard it was! I couldn't pick myself! XD**

 **So! That concludes it!**

" _Book 4: The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"!_

 **DBZExpert and Shadowy_Potato, you both did awesome to make it this far! It was a game of chance! Just know your title could had been drawn from that box!**

 **I appreciate all of you! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Well… let's get to it.**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **-Saga Finale- CHAPTER 32: THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY FRIEND! -Saga Finale-**

" _That's right! Make him suffer!"_

" _Make him pay! Let's see how he likes it!"_

" _Yeah! Let's see him cry!"_

 _Something stabs him near his abdomen. He screams out and tries not to slip from standing on his hands and knees._

 _Kakarot screams and his hands try to grip on the smooth flooring, but all he gathers is straw. The blade digs around in his skin. The pain is unbearable. His gasping and held back screams don't stop as the soldier shifts the blade around, tearing more skin and flesh like widening a hole on a wall._

" _Foolish monkey. You can't survive if you continue to be rather merciful. It's either kill or be killed." Chille chuckles, clearly enjoying the pain he is giving the warrior. "Giving someone a merciful death is a soft move. You're supposed to kill them nice and slow as I am doing to you now. Seeing them suffer is what the fun is all about!" He pulls the blade out, and Kakarot immediately crawls to the opposite end of the cage. "You really are a shell of the Saiyan I captured. You're just a timid puppy with his tail between his legs. I didn't think you would be so scared of us!"_

 _Kakarot is trembling. It's not that he's afraid of them. It's the torture. The endless whippings and stabbings… all he feels is pain all the time he is awake. He feels pain when he sleeps. It doesn't stop._

 _Chille snaps his fingers, and the room door opens. A few soldiers step inside. "You see, it's a sense of power. It feels great to be on top. Especially to be on top a filthy monkey like you." You're not very smart. If you think I give a damn about even those Humans who are stubborn, you're wrong. Allow me to observe."_

 _Kakarot watches Chille grab a random soldier. The second he saw the knife slit the random soldier's throat, the gushing blood makes Kakarot freeze and stare like he just witnessed a ghost jumping from a wall. "Why did you…?"_

" _He's stubborn, just like you. So, I killed him. That simple." Chille flicks the blade, and he drops it in another soldier's hand who seems very nervous. Chille kicks the dead body, and he looks at another soldier. "Take out the trash and clean this mess up."_

 _Immediately, 5 other soldiers rush in the room. Two remove the body, others begin to clean the floor from the blood._

" _What's with the pale face? You're used to seeing so much blood… or have you not seen so much so close before?" Chille laughs. "Look here, Saiyan. You will never avoid this. You either run away from it, or you accept it and strike before they strike you!"_

 _Kakarot doesn't speak._

" _Basically, you will have to kill to stay alive."_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _They don't know when to stop. The torture is endless._

 _His head slams on the cage wall. Everything's a blur, but he pushes himself to his knees. His grunting turns into heavy breathing through teeth. A hand is against his bleeding head, but it lowers to the ground. His head now hangs low as the whips pull back to attack again. It's been 5 hours. The pain had been merciless and endless for that long. The whips keep coming, and he is covered with cuts._

 _It's been hours, and it is getting worse. The pain and all. Solitary confinement… he hasn't seen even the face of anyone or even heard their voice since he was thrown in months ago. He had nearly forgot that people were present in the building._

 _Blood trickles from his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. He doesn't seem to mind since he seems dazed. It does, suddenly, happen out of nowhere; His eyes turn big and wild as the warrior begins to chuckle. "Is that all you got?"_

 _Whoever is operating the machines must had a huge shock. This is the very first time the warrior challenged the machines._

 _Two whips lunge out and strike him at the same time on his back. He is shoved to the ground by this. He laughs lightly._

 _He is struck again. After his scream, his laugh returns. It turns into a crazy laugh, like he had completely abandoned his sanity. It would definitely make the one operating the machines very confused, or worried._

 _His hands push him from the ground. His feet touch the surface, so he stands crouched on the ground with his hands pressed against the floor between his feet. "Is that all you got?! I can take more! Whip me all you like! You can crush my spirit or whatever you like. I won't talk! You can't make me!"_

 _The whip strikes him on the face. He falls on his back and a hand covers his right eye. He laughs again, like everything is a joke._

" _Humans are really desperate." He mutters this as soon as his laughter calms down. "I never realized that until recently. Poor Humans. They are SOOO dependent. Your kind can't even survive one day on a regular forest! Some way to-"_

 _He is struck on the side. He rolls over, and seconds later, he laughs again._

" _When I find a way out… I'll kill you soldiers first… then I'm hunting down The Red Ribbon Army. There will be that day, and I'll enjoy every moment of it! So, go ahead! Hit me all you like! It'll only fuel my desire to see you all dead and broken!"_

 _Nothing happens._

 _Kakarot stands, hunching over with limp arms. "What's the matter? Afraid that… I'm gonna get'cha? Afraid that… I'm gonna… maul you to death? Come on! Kill me if you like! Beat me up some more! Go ahead! Hit me again! HIT ME!"_

Several whips lash out and they wrap around his arms and legs. Electricity travels down the cords until they reach the warrior. His body is engulfed with electricity.

As he is electrocuted, he laughs madly.

"All the more reason to kill you! You'll regret ever capturing me! This Saiyan is willing to kill!"

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _Clink!_

 _Clink!_

 _Clink!_

 _Clink!_

Over and over, a fork stabs the plate that is filled with nothing but bones and crumbs. Kakarot lies on his other arm, looking bored and drowsy. He continues to stab the plate like a child would when he refuses to eat his vegetables and cannot leave the table until the food is gone. Boredom would make them did this.

A whole fish is dropped on his plate. He stops playing around, and his eyes shift. He finds Raditz standing over him.

"There was an extra. You haven't ate decently for a while." Raditz explains the mental question Kakarot may have.

Kakarot uses the fork to push the fish around. "You know… Humans are something that isn't what you would expect. They are like a fish. There is so many of them. They cluster together like a fish school. Individually, they are vulnerable to prey." He stabs his fork into the fish. "They die too easily, too."

Raditz watch his brother stuff the whole fish into his mouth. "You've been thinking a lot, lately. The Red Ribbon Army is a concern. They are definitely strong as a group. Though, between the regular Humans, The Resistance Army and The Red Ribbon Army, removing them proves to be a hard task."

"What difference does it make? Disarm them, and they are all the same." Kakarot stabs the fork into the plate with the next few words; "Weak. Vulnerable. Exposed. Dead."

The plate breaks in half at the last strike. It doesn't bother Kakarot at all.

"Self-centered people who have no purpose on living other than to terrorize their own species." Kakarot finally sits up. "Right, big brother?"

Raditz picks up the plate halves, and he places a glass of water in its place. "Allow me to remind you that your wife is one of them."

"I know. She's one of the few Humans who actually have something the others will need. Humans are born selfish. Being selfless could save them, I'm sure. They are running out of time."

Silence falls between theme. Kakarot twirls his cup around in his hand, watching the water swirl.

"I need to know something." Raditz seems his annoyed, but in the inside, he's very worried.

" _Believe it or not, Kakarot is definitely a sadist. He takes pleasure in hurting others. What he did with the knife is clear evidence."_

The words Tarble said earlier…

Raditz sees he has his brother's attention, but Kakarot seems bored. Raditz knows just how short Kakarot's attention span is, so he asks right away. "Do you enjoy killing those soldiers… or Humans in general?"

Kakarot sets the cup down. "They were messing with me."

"That's not the answer to the question. I'm asking if you enjoy killing them!"

"Are you saying that what I am doing is _wrong_?" Kakarot frowns, clearly bothered by the question. The look in his eyes tells Raditz just how annoyed he is by it. "You're the one who said I was too soft about killing, and now you're changing your mind?"

"That's not it. We have our concerns-"

"So, I begin taking a bunch of lives, and now everyone is worried about it? You guys don't make any sense. I was exiled for not doing just that! Make up your minds already!"

"We enjoy fighting! Not killing! That only happens when we have too, and the joy comes from the power we had, not the sight of their blood!" Raditz has to explain this quickly. He doesn't want Kakarot to think the wrong side of things.

Kakarot stays silent for several seconds. His tail flicks irritably, and he narrows his eyes. "Fine. I have a question for you, too."

Raditz didn't expect his brother to suddenly be serious. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

The question wasn't expected, so Raditz just stares for a few seconds, then he crosses his arms. Does he trust him? Why would Kakarot ask him that question?

It dawns on him. Kakarot can't be trusted to be on his own from the condition he's in. Not only that, the Saiyan's behavior is concerning. He has no care for any rules set for him since he constantly breaks then without any care.

Kakarot takes a drink from his cup. He sets the empty glass down, and he stands. His annoyed expression turns into anger. He turns and walks away quickly.

Raditz realized how bad he hesitated. "Hey! Kakarot! Wait!"

"Let me be." Kakarot's tone is suppressed anger. He continues walking, and Raditz continues to follow him.

"Where are you going?!"

"Someplace away from you, I guess." Kakarot stops walking, and he turns around. "Clearly, I'm not trustworthy, so I need to be somewhere that you'll be sure won't harm anyone."

"Kakarot!" Raditz tries to explain things the best way he can. His brother has a child-like personality, so trying to figure out what to say is a bit difficult. However, even if Kakarot is like a kid, when he is serious, that nature is gone. These are the rare times he acts like he's his age and not 20 years younger. "Whatever you may be thinking, it's not that. I never said I don't trust you!"

"Yeah. You stayed quiet. If you did, you would had answered "yes" right away." Kakarot marks his point.

"Look. What I am trying to say is that what you've but doing is not good for us-"

"So, now _I'm_ the bad guy. Okay." Kakarot crosses his arms. "All because I did all of you a favor. Well, it seems you are very ungrateful!"

"What you do is ridiculous!"

"Oh! So it's _rediculous_ now!" Kakarot says with false fascination. "Well, I guess you're better off without me then!" He begins to walk away.

Raditz marches after his brother. "I can't leave your side!"

"If you don't trust someone, then why try to be near them?!" Kakarot continues to march away. He grows more irritated as his brother keeps following him.

Raditz tries to keep up. "There are reasons I can't very well explain! Vegeta wants us to keep an eye on you!"

"So it's about what Vegeta thinks, and not your own _brother_?" Kakarot's words have Raditz regretting what he just said. "Some big brother you are!"

"You might kill someone in their sleep!"

Kakarot freezes. He looks at his brother in disbelief. "... What?"

Raditz sighs. "When you have a nightmare… you lash out in your sleep. When you wake, you may attack the person who looks similar to the one in your dream. You've done it before. Try to understand."

Kakarot growls. "I do, but you're making it sound like I'm a huge threat."

"They are thinking you are!" Raditz points out.

"You see me the same way, right?" Kakarot frowns. "Let me be. Don't follow me!" He storms off again, but Raditz follows him. "Go away!"

Raditz is angered by this. "Idiot! I'm trying to protect you!"

Kakarot growls. "I'm 29 years old! I don't _need_ your protection! All that is doing is slowing me down! I can fend for myself, so stay outta my way!"

His words anger Raditz even more. "You stubborn jackass! When will you _ever_ listen to others?! You're nothing more than a nuisance! Things would run smoothly if you follow orders!"

Kakarot pretends he didn't hear that. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh! So you're ignoring me now?! Well! You're a bigger idiot than I thought! You're going to get yourself killed!" Raditz snarls.

"Yeah, sure! If I listen to you, then I'm just gonna screw up, so what's the point?! Stop it! I don't care about what happens! Just leave me alone!"

Raditz crosses his arms. "Fine, then!"

"Fine!" Kakarot agrees.

"I hope you know I won't bother saving you if you get into trouble!" Raditz warns him.

"I don't care! Maybe I like a challenge! I just hope you stay away from it!"

"In that case, I hope those soldiers capture you again and teach you a thing or two!"

"I've been there already! It won't do anything!"

"Then I hope you DIE!"

"SAME HERE!"

Kakarot and Raditz growl and turn their backs. They both take off towards the skies in full speed, both flying in opposite directions.

Kakarot keeps his focus ahead. "I don't care about what he thinks, or anyone else! All they wanna do is put limits on me! Nobody _tells me_ what my own damn limits are! If they tell me to stop trying to break them well… that's against my pride!"

His anger doesn't settle. His hands are tight.

"I won't let it break again! I'll show them…! They'll wish they haven't tried to restrain me!"

 **-0000-**

"Trying to find Goku is harder than I thought. Shouldn't he be inside the ship or something?" 18 turns a car over with a single hand.

"Right, but trying to find it is the hard part." 17 frowns. He looks towards 16 who seems to be studying a bird sitting on a telephone pole wire. "Hey, 16? Got any idea on where Goku may be?"

16 looks away from the bird. "No."

17 sighs. "Okay… that brings us back to square one. Where could he possibly be? You know, this whole thing would be so much easier if Gero just gave us the ability to sense energy and stuff."

"I know, right? This is so boring." 18 places her hands at her hips.

16 notices something strange. A bird is pecking at a folder that was blown into the streets. He walks to it, causing the bird to fly away. He picks up the folder, and he opens it.

"A soldier must had dropped that." 18 notices what 16 has. "I've seen a ton of those. Goku would kill them left and right, so the files are left in the open. How unprofessional. Some are classified, I'm sure."

16 frowns. "This one is… it says something about a big project."

17 takes the folder and reads it himself. His face fills with disbelief. "Wait. It says that its only mission is to… go after me and 18!"

"What?!" 18 takes the folder now. "But why?"

"It says that it's stronger than you two. If it comes here, there will be trouble." 16 notes. "It's not on our side. It doesn't say anything about destroying Goku. Maybe we should tell others to assure your safety."

18 scoffs. "Are you saying we should work with them? No way."

"We are trying to hunt down a Saiyan here!" 17 reminds him.

"Sometimes… you have to work with an enemy to defeat a major one." 16 explains. "This won't be necessary now, but in case things go out of hand, we may need more coverage."

17 crosses his arms. "Suddenly, the big guy has a lot to say."

 **\- Later -**

"Is this where Goku stays? It doesn't look safe. Then again, Goku was always reckless since we were kids."

Krillin pushes leaves and branches aside with Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu close behind. The short monk fights the vegetation, wondering where exactly his former best friend could be.

"This is it. According to one of the soldiers." Tien walks towards a clearing. They had spotted the cliff that is said where "The Fierce Monkey King" roams. They will be there in no time.

"Halt! By the name of the king!" Mint and Slicer stand between the pair of trees that lead a path towards the waterfall.

Tien stops immediately. He isn't alarmed, knowing he can take care of the duo if necessary.

Slicer hisses. "Turn back now, Human. Otherwise, you're my lunch!"

Krillin gulps, but he doesn't back away. "Sorry to be in the way, but I came here to see your king!" He has to be careful. If he lets the name "Goku" slip out his mouth, who knows?

Mint frowns at the monk. "What business could you possibly have with Lord Kakarot?"

Yamcha is very careful with his own words. "We've known your king since he was a young boy. I understand he dislikes our kind, but this is an important matter!"

"Don't care. Turn back. He won't be pleased seeing trespassers roaming around here." Slicer snarls which causes the fighter to jump back.

Yamcha leans over towards Krillin's ear. "They are just demons, right? We can take them on. They are awfully weak compared to us."

Tien overhears this. "That's not a good idea. We'll only cause trouble. It's best that we try to convince them to let us through."

Chiaotzu seems worried. "How are we supposed to do that if they won't even let us take another step?"

Tien thinks for a second, and he looks at Krillin. "You still have your lunch with you, right?"

The monk nods. "Y-yeah?"

Tien forms a plan. "Okay. Good. Everyone, offer your lunch. We'll have to sacrifice our own food for better chances."

Yamcha sighs. "Aw, man. Well, it could work. Goku can't turn down food."

Mint steps forward, aiming her spear at the fighter. "How dare you mention that name! The king will have your head!"

Yamcha jumps back. "Sorry!"

Tien nods. "We have an offering."

The demons exchange glances. Slicer speaks up. "Alright. Let us see."

"Uh… you might want to step back." Krillin gives them a warning, but they glare at him, so he steps back instead. "Nevermind. We'll step back instead."

As soon as the Z-fighters are distanced, they throw their capsules to the ground, and they explode to big baskets of freshly cooked food.

Mint and Slicer exchange glances again. Mint speaks up. "We'll escort you to the king, but any sudden movement that is suspicious will mean instant death."

"Understood." Yamcha nods.

It doesn't take long. It's a 10 minute walk until they stand before a waterfall. Mint knocks on the rocks. "I have several visitors who wish to see King Kakarot. Is he available?"

A cat demon climbs down from above. "He said he was expecting someone to show sooner or later. They are allowed in."

Mint steps aside. "You have access. You may go. Step on the wood deck, and they'll pull you up."

"Actually, we can fly so-" Krillin's mouth is covered by Yamcha.

Yamcha nervously laughs. "We'll take the deck. Thank you."

Slowly, they are pulled up on the deck. They look at the environment that has gained back it's beauty. The sight is interrupted when a sword clings on the rocks near them.

Slicer stands at the mouth's cave where the deck is by. The Humans are surprised that the cave was hidden behind the waterfall all along. They have no time to ask about it since the reptile pushes them inside. He stands tall. "I brought the visitors. They claim to know you, your majesty!"

They can't see much due to the dark, but they hear a familiar voice. "Is that who I think it is? I didn't think they would be brave enough to show up."

Krillin gulps.

They are surprised when pairs torches suddenly light as a path. A red carpet is revealed since the torches were planted at the sides like stones against a sidewalk. The torches lead towards a stone which turns out to be a throne. A pair of torches light up at the top of the throne, revealing Kakarot sitting with one leg crossed. His left hand is on the crossed leg, and his right hand is against his cheek since he rests against it. The elbow is standing on the armrest. His staff leans against the right side of the throne. His tail lays on the seat with the top hanging off. It moves slightly. He seems relaxed at the moment.

More candles light up, revealing another throne with ChiChi sitting on it. She is just as surprised as the Z-fighters. She places a finger on her lips to warn then to not get too loud.

"Holy crap." Krillin mutters. "He really is being treated like a king. ChiChi is here too…."

"That's because he's the King of Mount Pazou… the King of Earth now." Tien reminds them. "For him to get a royal treatment is no surprise. The inside of this cave looks like a palace."

Kakarot chuckles. "Long time no see. What was it like in the afterlife? You clearly want to go through the process again since you rosen from the dead."

Krillin gulps.

"We can't say anything that would seem disrespectful or set him off." Tien warns his friends. "Show as much respect as possible. If we anger him, he'll kill us without a problem."

"Yeah. I'm aware." Yamcha nods. "But ChiChi is with him. I don't think he'll actually try."

"Right, but still."

Kakarot sits up in his throne now. "What's the idea of coming here? You must be brave, or not very smart at the moment. Have you forgotten what happened the last time we saw each other?*

They don't say a word. They seem nervous the bitter memory.

"Doesn't matter now. I'm giving you a fair warning. Back then, I displayed so much mercy, it makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it today. I don't show mercy to Humans. I won't hesitate to kill you." He grabs his staff, and he clunks it on the ground. Immediately, demons around him stand tall like soldiers. "Don't you know what to do at the presence of a king? I am above you. Prove that to me."

Tien knows exactly what the Saiyan is talking about. As much as he hates it, he drops to one knee and bows. The other catch on and do the same.

"Why did you come here to see me?" Kakarot asks. "I'm giving you permission to speak. Of course, if you came here empty-handed, that's a waste of your time."

Tien places his basket in front of him. The others do the same.

Kakarot closes his eyes and sniffs. "Nothing is out of place. The food is not poisoned. I know you guys. You're not stupid enough to try that." He nods towards Slicer, and the reptile picks up the baskets and carry them to the back of the cave. "Okay. You're free to ask."

"I'm curious about one thing. Don't tell me that ChiChi is-"

Kakarot interrupts. "No. She's not against her own species. She's here with me for reasons that you don't need to know. What is it that you want?"

"We came here because we heard about the Androids. I know this is a stupid question, but who's side are you on?" Yamcha asks. "Besides your own kind… who are you with?"

"No side." Kakarot answers. "I'm fighting both. Humans who prove to be completely different than I expect are the ones who get to live. People like you who keep secrets and use others for your own reasons… not so much."

Krillin shakes his head. "We didn't use-"

"You have your reasons." Tien covers Krillin's mouth. "Though, is it necessary to harm those who are innocent?"

Kakarot slowly stands. He walks towards the Humans who slowly back away. "Those who I harm are not innocent. I killed countless people who think they are doing right. I'm only killing those who have no purpose of living. That's the majority of the Human race, because they are just foolish and selfish."

"He sounds delusional."

Kakarot looks towards Tien. He faces his right palm towards the Human, and he fires a quick blast. It misses and heads for a wall. Demons in the way lunge out for safety. The blast slams against it, chipping down a big chunk. The demons stare at the smoking hole, trembling. Kakarot lowers his hand, noticing the look of disbelief on Tien's face.

ChiChi can't believe what she just saw. "Goku!"

"I missed on purpose." Kakarot tells her while still looking at Tien. "If they are going to come here, they need to be careful on what they say. Someone I know just happened to say something very similar before, and I'm still angry about that."

ChiChi just looks at the damaged wall.

"But…" Kakarot says thoughtfully. "I'm not the type to bear grudges. It's rare for me to, so it's nothing to worry about."

"Kakarot.. " Krillin begins.

A demon growls at the monk. "Address our king the right way unless you want to be ashes!"

Krillin sighs. "I mean… _Lord_ Kakarot." This is very awkward and weird to him. He never thought his former best friend would turn out like this. "We came here because of the Androids… and we know our have been fighting them and the military behind it. We thought that if… well, this sounds crazy, even for me…"

Kakarot studies the monk. From his body language, he can tell the short man is nervous about explaining whatever he is trying to say. "I don't know what it is that you want… but I'm not going to stand around. I'm already in a bad mood."

"Please, don't lose your temper." ChiChi requests him.

"Don't worry. I'm not short-tempered. Not like the others. I'm just annoyed that they're here."

Krillin doesn't know what to do. "I don't think he'll listen to us."

"What can we do? He's growing impatient." Chiaotzu asks Tien.

Tien forms a quick idea. "Keep him entertained. He's a Saiyan, and to him, fighting is a passion."

Krillin doesn't like the idea. He points out why. "He's far too strong! Fighting him is like throwing our lives away!"

"I have an idea." Yamcha steps forward, gaining confidence. His eyes are full of it. "Lord Kakarot… how does this sound? I… challenge you to a duel."

"A what?" Kakarot heard of it before.

ChiChi sits up. "That's a great idea! A fair fight! It's not a matter of strength… but coordination and strategy!" She looks at the Saiyan. "Goku, you have to try this."

"A duel? I never heard of it… or maybe I did once…" His tail is still, so he's certainly thinking about it.

"The rules are simple. We stand back to back, and we walk 20 paces away from each other. We turn around, and we attack when one side attacks first. We only use one hand. The other has to be behind our back at all times. The first person to land a hit that draws a bit of blood wins. Sounds fair?"

Kakarot looks towards the ceiling. He crosses his arms, and his eyes are closed. "Hmm… a duel, huh? Well, okay." He looks at the fighter with a nod. "I'll do it, but only this once. It sounds so dull…"

Kakarot clearly doesn't find it too interesting.

Yamcha nods. He looks outside. "Paur!"

Seconds later, the blue cat-like creature flies inside the cave with a sword scabbard in hand. "Here you go, Yamcha! Be careful!" He tosses it, and he becomes nervous as the Human catches it. "Please."

Yamcha sighs. "When was the last time we fought like this? It was back when we first met, right? This time, it's not just all it out combat. Putting restrictions makes this fair for the both of us. It's a sword duel."

Kakarot frowns. "I don't know how to fight with a sword."

"You can fight using your staff with one hand, can you?" Yamcha draws out his sword. He watches the Saiyan draw out his staff. "No attacking below the waist. This isn't a fight to the death. Remember: The winner is the one who draws blood first."

Kakarot huffs. "That sounds boring."

"It's fair." ChiChi sits up on her throne. "You do fair fights. No energy, so power strikes. A simple swing and try to land a hit."

"Alright. Fine."

It becomes dead silence as the two stare while walking towards each other. ChiChi narrows her eyes at the Saiyan. She gives him a silent warning.

Kakarot and Yamcha are now face to face. They turn their backs against each other.

ChiChi nods. "Begin."

The two take their first step away in sync. "One." Then another. "Two."

Only their counting fills the silence.

"Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen."

Others watch carefully.

The two fighters stomp their feet down. "Twenty."

After several seconds of staying still, Yamcha spins and charges forward first. His first swing is blocked by a staff.

Kakarot pushes the attacker back, and he swings. His own blow is blocked. "Not bad. Wielding a staff with just one hand is very difficult, so this might be fair for you after all." He swings again. Staff and sword clank against each other frequently as attempted strikes are constantly blocked. Boots scrap across the rocky floor as they move back and forth.

"It's like a fencing match. Fencing must be a safe version of a duel." ChiChi mutters.

"Goku looks like he's struggling." Chiaotzu takes note of how the warrior has his eyes on the sword with clenched teeth. "He clearly never did this before."

"True, but he's a Saiyan. We can't forget that." Tien begins to explain. "It's not just Goku. It's all the Saiyans out here. They can adapt. They aren't called a warrior race for nothing."

Krillin seems to understand. "So, even if Goku struggles now, it won't take long for him to get the hang of it. Eventually, he'll be doing this like he had done it for years. That's not good for Yamcha."

Kakarot dodges a swing. He sends his own, and the fighter avoids it. "You've gotten better. Looks like death taught you something… but something is odd."

Yamcha dodges another swing. "What is?"

"I'm surprised you didn't even run into Bulma in the afterlife." Kakarot smirks.

His remark surprises Yamcha who misses a swing horribly. He staggers and a staff jabs him hard on the stomach. He coughs out a mouthful of blood-coated saliva, and he nearly falls. He drops to one knee and groans.

"Yamcha!" Paur floats to the fighter as the other Humans rush to him. They all help him stand. They check to see if he's alright, but their attention is torn from him and to Kakarot when they hear the staff clank against the ground.

Kakarot stands his staff up, and his other hand is near his waist. "First blood. I win. Fair and square."

Yamcha grunts as he grips hard against the sword shaft. He throws the weapon towards the warrior.

Kakarot simply tilts his head to the side, and the weapon flies past his right. He watches it fly by, but what surprises him is when Yamcha kicks himself forward and is a blur. The Human slams a palm against Kakarot's chest, making him stagger back. The warrior feels a pair of hands snatching his tail.

Kakarot didn't expect that at all. He shouts in alarm as he falls face first to the ground. Yamcha is pulling and twisting his tail.

His shout had attracted the demons. As soon as they saw the position Kakarot is on, they get angry and charge, but Krillin fired a blast near their feet that makes them not daring to take another step.

"I hope you know, I trained under the same master as your king! He was once a Z-fighter too!" Krillin gives them his warning.

Yamcha growls as he twists the tail even more. "You killed Bulma! Bastard!"

ChiChi stands quickly. "Goku!"

Kakarot lies on the ground. He chuckles. "Not bad. You caught me off guard. I didn't think you were that fast. Still, that isn't good enough."

The Human doesn't like what he just heard.

Kakarot swings his tail, and he throws the fighter off. He stands immediately, and he walks quickly towards the fighter. "You're not very smart, are you, Yamcha?" He stomps on the Human's chest, earning a scream. His tail sways behind him as he grins. "You idiot! You thought you can kill me by grabbing my tail like that?! If that's your only choice, then you just walked into death's door! HAHAHAHA!"

"Don't even think about it!"

The warrior freezes. He turns and sees ChiChi staring at him with clear anger. She's serious.

"Fine." Kakarot lifts his foot and steps back. "You're lucky. If she didn't say anything, you would be dead by now."

Yamcha gulps.

The Saiyan points his staff at the fighter. "So. What's the real reason you came here, huh?"

 **-0000-**

"You let him _go_?!"

Raditz's face is still red from anger. He doesn't care about what type of scolding he gets. He's sick of looking after his stubborn brother.

Vegeta steps forward angrily. "I'm asking you a question, and I expect an answer!"

Raditz looks towards the ground. "He's nothing to me anymore, so why should it concern you? He's dead to me. Kakarot is gone." He turns and walks into the information room. The door slams behind him.

Turles is very confused. "What just…?"

"... happened?" Future Trunks finishes his uncle's sentence.

"It seems Raditz and Kakarot had a huge disagreement that shook whatever bond they had." Vegeta understands why Raditz walked off the way he did. "No surprise. Kakarot is a major problem. He simply won't take "no" as an answer. Not anymore."

Turles looks towards the room Raditz walked into. "Something isn't right." He walks for the door that leads outside. It slides open, and he steps out. "I'm going to look for Kakarot."

"I won't even try that." Nappa suggests. "He prefers Raditz over you. If he won't listen to Raditz, then what you're about to do is pointless."

"I guess you have a point. Fine. I'll speak with Raditz instead." Turles steps aside as Karot rushes inside the ship. The kid seems to be in a hurry. He doesn't ask about it.

Future Trunks sighs. "This cannot be happening. Well, I'll be staying here. I have to look after… myself." It's an awkward way of saying he has to look after his baby self in this timeline. It's too confusing to put into words.

The teen heads inside the medical room.

Tarble glances outside. "Well, I suppose that means there's tension that has to be dealt with. Vegeta… I'll be around here if you need me."

They watch the young prince take his leave.

Kauli is a bit worried. "Will he be alright on his own? He's blind."

"He's smarter than we think. He has his ways." Vegeta says.

Tarble moves his way around the forest. Listening to the leaves and feeling his way around makes it easier for him to guide his way through. He listens to his footsteps carefully. "Something is odd. I know it."

Air movement.

The younger prince jumps back, and an explosion tells him a blast had slammed where he once stood. If he didn't move, he would had been wounded, judging from the amount of energy he senses from it. He lands, and he turns towards the sound of movement constantly. He is on guard. "Looks like I should had brought someone along. My instincts are screaming at me… that something dangerous is nearby."

"Saiyans seem to have very strong instincts. It's no wonder why they sometimes can overwhelm you…"

Tarble didn't expect to hear a scratchy voice. "Alright. You have my attention. Where are you? In fact, _who_ are you?"

"I am like you." The voice explains. "And your brother. Your comrades…. many others. I suppose you can say I am like your brother."

"That's nonsense. You're nothing like me." Tarble frowns. He says this, but the energy he is feeling is making him uneasy. "Wait. Why do I sense Kakarot… no… Raditz? Vegeta…" His eyes widen. "F-Frieza too?!"

"So, you figured it out a bit. Allow me to explain myself. You and I are closer than you think." The voice is very close. "I was created by Dr. Gero's computer. The small samples of DNA from you, your comrades, and this you've fought are all a part of me."

Tarble stiffens. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cell."

Tarble's heart skips a beat. By simply hearing the name makes him nervous. "I see. It explains a lot. It actually makes more sense." The younger prince doesn't move as the insect walks close to him. I see now why your name is "Cell". You're a much bigger threat. I simply cannot allow you to thrive much longer. You'll be dealt with regardless if you're prepared or lacking strategy."

"You're at a disadvantage. You're blind. I've known that for quite some time, but the fog in your eyes is a giveaway." The creature is standing next to him. "You have a lot of courage, and it seems you are stronger than you think."

Even if Tarble can't see it, the creature is an insect-like organism. Green almost all around. It's like a walking cockroach, but with four limbs. Black spots cover his body. He has three fingers. A pair of black beetle-like wings are folded on his back. His tail is long with a orange needle-like tip. Black covers the abdomen area and a portion of his head. His eyes are yellow with black slits. A orange beak opens and closes as it speaks. "You are Prince Tarble of the Saiyan race."

"How do you know my name?" Tarble asks.

"As said before… you are a part of me. Now… I'll make you even closer!" His tail whips out and the creature shoots it forward.

Tarble's eyes widen. He jumps back in time, and the tail stabs through the ground where he previously stood. He prepares himself. "That's odd. My body keeps moving on it's own. I guess that means this Cell individual is more dangerous than I can imagine."

Cell pulls his tail from the ground. "Like I said before… you Saiyans have very strong instincts. It just saved your life twice. I find that very interesting. It works like black and white."

Tarble can see what Cell is saying. "What do you mean? Black and white?"

"It can save you… but at the same time… it can kill you."

An image of the enraged Kakarot crosses his mind.

"You're talking about Kakarot."

Cell chuckles. "The one who is said to be unable to control his own killing instincts since he's Human raised. I'm sure he's not alone."

The image of Karot and Kauli crosses his mind.

"Them too…"

"You were raised on a peaceful planet, right? I guess that places you in the same boat. Isn't there another fellow… who goes by the name of Trunks?"

Tarble hates how this one knows so much, but what surprises him is _how_ much he knows. "Wait… how do you know his name? He's… not like us."

"Let's just say… we've encountered before. Not in this world."

"What….?" The prince shakes his head. "No, wait. Back on point… why are you talking about our own instincts? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm saying you should learn when to trust them. That is if you somehow live through this!" Cell swings his tail again, and the Saiyan ducks. "You're the weakest among your kind, am I right?"

Tarble dodges another swing. "Perhaps. But that doesn't mean I should run away!" He blocks the next swing using his forearm. He tries to push it back as it pushes against his arm. "It could had been a bad idea to come here alone. I'm at a disadvantage. I can't see. Still, as long as I can sense his energy…" He jumps and throws his foot forward. He kicks Cell under his chin, and the creature staggers back as he lands.

"You're blind, but you can still fight. In fact, it's like you aren't blind. Your attacks aren't sloppy." Cell rubs his chin. "Your kick was a lot stronger than I expected."

"It seems that I can adapt to things." Tarble takes note. "Well…"

Cell sprints towards the Saiyan. He throws a punch, and he misses, or his punches are caught and thrown aside.

Tarble slaps his fist away while twisting his body. He throws his foot out, and it strikes Cell on the chest, causing him to stagger back. The prince stands leaning back with his leg extended. Slowly, he lowers his foot to the ground.

Cell rubs his chest. "It looks like I underestimated you." He swings his tail, and the attack is dodged. He witnesses the warrior jumping and throwing a kick. It strikes him on the side of his head. He stumbles but recovers quickly. He throws many punches and Tarble does the same. It turns into a spar as one side tries to land hits on the other. Cell lands a punch on Tarble's chest, but the prince gets him twice. A punch on the left side of his head forces it to turn. An uppercut sends him falling to his back.

Tarble is a bit out of breath. He can't believe how well he managed himself.

Cell stands. "It seems we may be evenly matched." Fortunately for you, I'm a little busy. You're very quick, so trying to catch you is a waste of time."

Tarble doesn't drop his guard. "You're after Kakarot too, right?"

"Perhaps… or maybe I want something more." The creature chuckles. "Allow me to show you something before we part ways. I'm sure you would recognize it. You can't see, but you know the feeling." He moves his hands close together with the palms almost touching. It's like he is holding a big ball. Energy gathers and collects as a sphere between the palms, growing into the size of a basketball.

Tarble can't believe this. "That's one of my own attacks!"

Cell throws the ball towards him. "Good! You identified it!"

Tarble quickly fires a blast that pierces through the ball. It destroys it, so it explodes. He doesn't understand how that was possible. Just how much DNA of everyone does that thing even have?!

"Hm… this may be troubling." Cell notes. His wings spread apart, and his feet leaves the ground as he slowly rises to the air. "I'll play with you another time." He promises. "You'll be the one dealt with soon enough… Tarble."

Tarble blinks and turns around, but he hears the organism already taking flight. He stares at the sky where the creature took off. "Why does he know my name? He's programmed like the Androids… is he?"

Cell did say he was created from Dr. Gero's computer.

"I have to get back and explain this to Vegeta quickly. This is nothing to keep to myself." He takes off to follow his brother's energy. He's not well aware of the fact that it's getting dark. He can't tell anyway.

It's getting very dark. He may not be able to see it, but darkness is engulfing the forest, slowly making it pitch black.

As he soars across the skies, he hears movement which causes him to stop. He hovers, listening below. He senses around 20 - 30 people. He thinks they may be from the military, but hearing them speak makes him think not.

"They say he should be this way." A deep voice explains. "Now, remember what I said. We have to look as nonthreatening as possible. One wrong move, and our lives are done for. I know who he was since he was a child. Allow me to do the talking."

Below, a large group of people walk through the woods carrying torches to light their way.

*Understood. But… you're positive he won't try to kill us?"

"As long as we show no signs of attacking. I wish not to fight him. I just want to help him. What the military had done to him is completely evil and unacceptable. Anyone who goes through that torture would turn out unstable. It's understanding."

Tarble hears them move from under him. "They know where our ship is located. I have to warn the others immediately." He flies again, very careful to not be detected by those below. He easily beats them to it, so it'll take 10 minutes for them to arrive. Tarble lands on the ground, and he rushes inside the ship. "Brother!"

Vegeta seems a bit annoyed that Tarble returned so soon. "What now? Nevermind that. What happened? I thought I sensed your energy spike."

"I'll explain everything later. What matters is now! We have a group of people coming this way… but I heard their conversation. It sounds like they want to speak with Kakarot. Not just that, they don't wish to be threatening. They seem to be coming at peace."

Vegeta sighs. "How irritating. You say they come at peace? How can I trust this words when Humans simply want us dead?"

"I know he isn't lying." Tarble assures. "Give them a chance. Maybe they know something."

"Bah. Fine." Vegeta frowns. "In case you are wondering, Kakarot _did_ return. He's in the back, but what I noticed is that every time he and Raditz make contact, they would look the other way. It's like Planet Namek all over again."

"That's not good." Tarble wasn't present around that time, but he heard how Kakarot and Raditz couldn't see eye-to-eye. They didn't get along at all, and they eventually fought each other. They almost killed each other that day. It could happen again. It's very common for Saiyan siblings to get angry at each other and fight. "How are we supposed to deal with this, then?"

Turles walks inside the ship from outside. "I saw a group heading this way. It looks like around 30. I don't know what they want, but I'm not risking anything."

"Let them come." Vegeta orders him. "If they show a sign of attacking, then you may kill them. I need everyone here."

The information room door opens. Nappa walks out with Karot close behind. "I heard you. I thought I sensed something strange. I had to make sure it wasn't just me."

Raditz walks out from the kitchen. "We have trespassers? That action may be their last. Letting them live to see what they want could be a bit risky."

Kauli, who was setting on a chair near the control table, sets a book she was reading on her lap. "More people? I don't want to see death today. Where's Goku?"

"Over here!" Kakarot drops from the ceiling. He must had been hanging from it before. His attention is outside. "I just got back and already more people are after me. What bothers me is how familiar their energy is. I feel like I may know them."

Vegeta huffs. "I'm not surprised. There are many you had known before who tried to kill you."

Meanwhile, a minute away, a tribe moves through a forest. They hear quick footsteps, and the voice of a female yelling at them; "Stop! Stop!"

ChiChi rushes from thick vegetation. She reaches them, looking scared. "Turn back now! Bora! This is too dangerous! You and your tribe will get killed!"

Bora nods at the others to tell them he knows who this is. He looks at the woman. "We wish not to fight."

"That doesn't matter." ChiChi shakes her head. "Kakarot doesn't trust any Human but me. You have to turn back. There's too many of you. He'll think that you are trying to attack him like the military is."

"I simply wish to take him to speak."

"No. Go back. There's too many of you! You have to listen to me!"

The leader suddenly stops. "In that case, I should go alone."

"What?" One member doesn't like the idea.

"If we all march in there, we'll appear as if we are challenging them. I'll go speak to him, unarmed. The rest of you wait patiently." He leaves them behind, walking for the clearing.

ChiChi follows him. "I'm begging you to turn back! You won't make it back alive! Listen to me! I've seen this happen before! He had killed someone he had known since childhood, and she was just as kind as you! I don't want to see anyone else die!"

"I promise you, this will only be brief, and I'll be on my way." Bora walks past her.

ChiChi groans. "No one listens to me!"

As soon as he enters, he spots the ship. The door is already open, so he believes they already suspected his arrival. "I come here unarmed! I wish not to be in combat against you! I just wish to speak with Son Goku!"

Vegeta hears this, and he growls. "He forced his men to stay back. Like that would make a difference. It seems Kakarot's wife tried to convince him to turn back. If he were smart, he would had listened."

ChiChi rushes past him. She sighs as the Saiyans walk out. "Oh, no. It's too late. Why can't anyone just take my warnings seriously?!"

Kakarot steps out, and he spots the man who had arrived. He recognizes him quickly. "Bora? What brings you here?"

"I come in peace." Bora raises his hands to prove he is unarmed. "I wish not to fight you. I only want to talk."

Kakarot is a bit confused. He looks at Vegeta who waves the warrior towards the man. It's a silent message for him to speak. "Uh… what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm worried. I can understand why you do what you do. We heard how the military treated you, and I must agree that what they had done is completely unforgivable." Bora begins. He has full attention, so he goes on. "I heard how many tried to speak with you, and I'm sure you wish not to hear me. Many others have came here before. It's getting old for you, I believe."

Kakarot nods. "It's getting annoying. What do you want, exactly?"

"I want to help you."

Kakarot just blinks, and he bursts out laughing like he heard a good joke. His laugh is rather goofy like a child. He gains confused looks, and Bora watches him laugh, more confused than everyone else. The Saiyan laughs for several good seconds. He places a hand on his head as the silly laughter reduces to chuckling. "Help me? Oh, man! That's a good one!"

"This is not a joke." Bora tells him.

"It's not?" Kakarot looks at him funny. "Sorry, but many have tried that. They either tricked me, or they did something ridiculous that caused their lives. You should turn back."

ChiChi nods. "Please do!"

Bora refuses to walk away. "Please understand. I wish to assist you… to make sure you don't lose your ways. Your actions were unnecessary."

"This again." Kakarot sighs. He's tired of hearing the same thing. "I don't care about what you have to say. You better go unless you want to hear something bad."

"You killed someone who wanted to help you!" Bora points out. "You turned against us over the feeling of being used?"

Kakarot is quiet for several seconds. "Funny. Someone said the very same thing when I took down Eighter. I hate to tell you this, but that someone was Upa. You're a bit oblivious, aren't you?"

Bora's eyes widen. The mentioning of the name gives him a bad feeling. "You… what did you do to him? He hasn't returned to the village for a month. Where is he?"

Kakarot sighs. "Humans may differ in some ways, but at the end, they are the same. When the need of vengeance fills your well-being, you become violent and don't even consider others before yourself. It's in your nature. Wrath and greed. I guess Saiyans are the same way. Sorry to say this but… Upa has been dead for a while."

Bora looks towards the ground. "I knew this already. I just hoped it wasn't true. You really did take his life… even after he tried to help you."

"So, are you going to say some angry things and try to kill me now?"

"No. All of that is pointless. I'll only die." Bora admits bitterly. "Your hatred is blinding your judgement, but I'm aware many others have told you that before. I have to… make sure you won't lose whatever sense you have left. Let me help you."

Kakarot tilts his head. "How could you help me?"

"I came here to take you in." Bora explains. "We'll have to put you somewhere you can't get out of until we figure out what exactly is wrong with you."

Kakarot gasps. An image of the cage and the solitary confinement cell crosses his mind.

ChiChi takes notice of his expression. "Goku?"

Bora tells him his reason. "This is simply so that we can see what is wrong."

Kakarot didn't hear what he said. The words were all muffled and distorted. His mind still wanders over the fact that they are taking him in.

He doesn't want to be in a cage again.

He doesn't want to be whipped and beaten for 6 hours straight at a time again.

He doesn't want to starve again.

"T-take me in…?" The warrior looks at him with an uneasy look.

Bora takes a step forward. "I want to help you. I realized you are truly struggling. Aside that… your punishment. It could be terrible if anyone else found you."

Punishment?

His heart begins to pound. What sort of punishment?! His mind races over the possibilities until it lands on himself inside a tiny cage. The air cracks. He hears his screams and pleas for the pain to stop.

" _Please! No more! No more! Someone… make it stop! PLEASE!"_

His fear-filled voice speaks in his mind as a memory. The torture was too much. Those Humans had broke him physically and mentally. They made him feel like nothing more than an animal.

" _Stop it! Stop it! STOP IIIT! IT HUUUURTS! I'M SORRY! WHATEVER I DID, I'M SORRY!"_

" _It hurts… please… no more! Make it stop! Make it stop…! I won't do it again!"_

The Humans made him act completely out of his character. It makes sense. To be abused nonstop in a cage so small… the bravest of the brave can become timid and afraid.

" _I'm begging you! Anyone!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

 _His fingers stretch out far as he reaches for the ceiling. Soldiers surround the cage he is in, laughing and pointing. The Saiyan is completely horrified. He had never been so scared in his life._

 _Why is he so scared?! They are mere Humans! He's a Saiyan warrior! Why is he afraid?!_

 _The whips…It reminded him of something. He can hear his baby cries._

 _For a second, an image of a medical room crosses his mind. He hears himself crying as a baby in rage. Doctors pin him down and one happens to have a whip…_

… _one of Frieza's men. They taunt him before throwing the weapon down to strike him._

 _Another whip strike snaps the warrior from his thoughts. His head slams against the cage bars, and he falls to the ground. Nomlas is talking, teasing him. However, the laughter drains his voice out, or Kakarot is currently unable to understand him._

 _Chille walks inside the room. He cheers and speaks in a language Kakarot can barely understand._ "Having fun in here without me, huh? Well then!"

 _English, is it?_

 _Chille takes out his own whip. He walks to the warrior who stares at him with trembling eyes. "Don't get so upset. We are only trying to help you."_

 _Kakarot doesn't reply._

" _So, they finally broke you down, huh? It's nice to see you trembling like a spooked rabbit. How does it feel to he the one afraid?" He throws his ship and strikes him. The whip coils around the warrior's arm, and it electrocutes him. Hearing him scream, Chille laughs. "I enjoy seeing you in pain!"_

 _Kakarot lies on the cage floor. He looks up and sees Chille twisting the whip, exposing a needle. His eyes shrink. "No…"_

 _Chille crouches down._

 _Kakarot scrambles to the other side of the cage. "No. Nononononono!"_

 _An image of the medical room returns. He sees a pair of fat baby arms trying to slap a hand holding a big needle away._

" _Please… anything but that….!"_

 _The needle comes closer._

" _Please!"_

 _The doctor stabs the baby with the needle. Kakarot feels stabbing pain which snaps him from his thoughts. The needle broke through his skin, and his entries body is burning. He screams out in agony. The needle leaves him, and Chille is laughing, ready to give him another shot._

 _The Saiyan is too scared to move. He's completely vulnerable and helpless._

" _You know, most siblings who have older siblings would call out for them when they are scared. Why won't you do that? Isn't Raditz willing to protect you?" The soldier teases him. "Maybe if you call him loud enough, he'll come in and make it stop. Go ahead. Call him!" Chille stabs the Saiyan with the needle again._

 _Kakarot screams out. He is stabbed again._

" _Go ahead! Call him! Hahaha!"_

 _He is stabbed again…_

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _His mouth trembles. He is horrified. This is beyond nightmare._

 _He is stabbed again._

 _His mouth opens. "Make it stop…!"_

 _And again._

 _Kakarot completely loses his grip. He screams out in fear, gripping on his hair. "Make it all go away!"_

" _I don't hear you calling him!" Chille laughs._

 _Somehow, they convinced him that begging for his brother would save him. At his current state, it's too easy to convince him. His hands grip harder. "B… b-big brother…"_

" _HAHAHAHA! That's right! Beg for his presence!" Chille laughs, stabbing him again._

" _Big brother! Please! Help me!" Kakarot screams out as loud as he can. "Big brother! Big brother, please! BIG BROTHEEEEER!"_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Kakarot feels a sudden spark shoot through him. He growls and shoves Bora away from him. His hands grip on his head as he tries to get the bitter memory from his head. "No… I'm not pathetic like that anymore. I'm not there anymore. I'm not a helpless and scared person anymore…"

Karot is very worried. Nappa places a hand on the child's head.

Turles and Raditz watch carefully.

ChiChi steps forward. "Goku… please. Just go back inside the ship and calm down. This has nothing to do with them, alright?"

Kakarot didn't hear a word she said. His fingers grip on his hair. "Not again… I can't let it happen a-again…!"

Bora stands from falling. "Understand that this is for your own good."

Kakarot seems afraid. He steps back, and he lowers his head. His hair makes it hard to see his face from the angle everyone stands. All they see is a shadow covering the area his eyes should be.

Bora studies the warrior. "You know where you stand. You have no honor for killing those so wrongly. You killed my son for a reason that makes no sense. It's time you accept that and come with us. We mean no harm."

Kakarot doesn't respond. His head remains low.

"Stop talking to him!" ChiChi is getting angry now. "You're making things worse! Walk away!"

"I won't." Bora says.

Vegeta seems to be suspicious about something.

Bora steps forward. He looks at Kakarot. "You understand what I am saying. Therefore, it's time you accept that and stand down. No more of this madness. We are forced to fight together against the ultimate creation until the time comes."

"I won't let you touch me." Kakarot mutters.

Bora doesn't question why the warrior said that. "Don't get upset. We are only trying to help you."

Kakarot jerks. An image of Chille crosses his mind. That man said the same exact thing before torturing him! The warrior is scared, and sudden intense anger fills him as he pulls something from inside his kilt.

Something shines in the Saiyan's hands.

In the blink of an eye, Kakarot pulls out a large kitchen knife from being hidden in his tiger fur as he lunges forward. Bora reacts quickly by side stepping, so it misses his chest and stabs through his arm instead.

Everyone gawks as Bora screams.

Kakarot seems shaken as he pulls the blade out. He hears ChiChi gasp behind him, but he doesn't look towards it. The warrior's eyes are filled with fear as he breathes hard. He stares at the man, watching him struggle a bit. Not one sign of remorse is seen on his face. He isn't affected by how much pain the one he attacked is in. He's more afraid of what could had happened. The fear in his eyes doesn't leave.

Karot stares at his father in disbelief. What just happened?! Kakarot attacked, but he looks horrified.

Kakarot stares at Bora who stares back with a shocked look. The fear in the Saiyan's eyes slowly fade away. His shoulders shake as he laughs under his breath.

Turles just looks at Kakarot like he's stupid. "What was that about?"

Kakarot appears somewhat irritated, like he never wanted to attack on the first place. "How many more of those I know do I have to kill until they learn?"

ChiChi stands. "Goku! Don't!"

Bora steps back. He stares at the warrior in disbelief. "You…!"

"Yep. It's me." Kakarot points the knife towards the man. "I told you… you won't touch me. I refuse… to return to that horrible place! I'll kill you before you put me back there!"

Bora's mouth slightly hangs open. "I never said anything about taking you there-"

"Shut up!" Kakarot snaps. "I don't want to hear it! All of you just want to see me suffer! Well, I won't let it happen! Not again! I'll kill you before that happens!"

"He sounds delusional all the sudden…" Bora places a hand on his wounded arm. "Why is he thinking like that? Did they torture him that badly…?"

Raditz frowns. Seconds ago, his youngest brother wasn't even upset about anything. Suddenly, Kakarot lashed out. When did Kakarot get the knife?

Kakarot sighs and places a hand on his head. "Isn't it nice out today? It'll be sad to die in a pretty day like this. I try so hard, you know… 'cause it scares my comrades sometimes. I don't wanna worry them too much, and I try my best to keep myself in check. It's getting really hard now."

Everyone watches in shock as the warrior swings his arm, slashing the man across his chest and kicking him down.

Bora grunts through clenched teeth. He knows he won't stand the slightest chance. He'll die in seconds, but the warrior chooses to kill him slowly!

"Does it hurt?" Kakarot asks with a smirk. "Doesn't feel good does it? Since you want to lock me away, I'll show you how it feels to be in my shoes!"

"Stop it! Don't kill him!" ChiChi orders him with a shaking voice. "He never said anything about locking you away! Listen to me!"

Kakarot shrugs. "Why stop when blood is drawn? The fun has only started. He's the one being punished!"

Vegeta is alarmed by this. "His behavior…"

Kakarot laughs lightly. He walks to the down man and crouches near his side. He points the blade towards Bora's unwounded arm. Occasionally, he would spin the blade in his hands before pointing it again. "I don't wanna… have my comrades looking at me like a monster, so I try to stay nice. I'm very nice. We all know that. It's just hard to stay that way when someone pushes me off the edge. After what the military had done that terrified me… all of the torture and abuse… keeping a smile is harder now. See… I'm trying my best… to keep others from seeing this side of me. It's disappointing, that this side is now out. I'll show you."

Bora screams out as the Saiyan stabs the blade through his unwounded arm.

"Tell me… how bad does it hurt? Does it hurt a lot? A whole lot? Not yet?" Kakarot stabs his arm again, earning another scream. It doesn't faze him at all. "How about now?"

Turles steps forward. "Kakarot! Stop this at once-"

"Quiet." Kakarot points the bloody blade towards his brother, causing him to step back. "He's not dead yet. I'm trying to avoid imprisonment! Don't you understand the hell it was in there?!"

Turles growls. He would stop him, but Vegeta is giving him a look meaning not to.

ChiChi takes a deep breath. She faces the palm of her hand towards her husband. Before she could focus and close her eyes, she sees Vegeta shaking his head.

"Don't use the crown on him." Vegeta instructs.

"What?!" ChiChi stares at him like he's stupid. Why not use it?!

"I need to observe to determine how to deal with him." Vegeta gives an answer to why he's restraining everyone from stopping Kakarot . "I need to see what he does when he isn't stopped."

Kakarot's tail begins to move excitedly. "Do you wanna know something? You're the first Human at my mercy who gets to hear what I'm about to say. Don't fall asleep on me." He pulls the blade out and chuckles. He makes Bora flinch by tapping the tip of the blade on his forehead. "I'll wake you up rudely."

Bora growls. "Just kill me already if you want."

"That's nice. You're accepting death. I should kill you now… but there's a part of me saying how boring that would be." He grins as he slowly stands. "I've been wondering to myself for some time now. It has gotten worse, right? I shouldn't do what I am going to… but I feel nothing towards it anymore. That's a bad thing, right?"

Raditz frowns.

"Is it bad that I like to see a bunch of soldiers lying dead all around me after I slaughter them like the pigs they are?" Kakarot asks as the grin widens. He taps the dagger against his index finger, teasing the warrior at his mercy.

ChiChi just watches, horrified.

"I'm sure you'll feel the same way, right? After the soldiers kept abusing you and torturing you for years, wouldn't you like to see them laying on top a big bloody puddle after you stabbed them a bunch of times?"

Tarble seems to be very uncomfortable. "Is Kakarot really… is this really Kakarot?"

"How does that happen? Their armor is so hard to pierce with knives, so using my staff to is the best option! Of course… regular Humans are so easy!" Kakarot stabs the man through his forearm this time. He isn't fazed by the pain-filled scream.

Kauli gulps. "Okay… he has completely lost it."

"He's torturing him… and taking pleasure from it." Raditz frowns. "What Chille had done to him… is what Kakarot is using to retaliate against the Humans!"

Nappa is disturbed enough. However, hearing what Raditz said alarms him. "Wait, you're saying that-"

"Kakarot is treating the Earthlings the same way they treated him when he was held prisoner. He tortures them and mocks them. The only difference is… he gets to kill them."

Kauli watches nervously. "I want to stop him, but he's too dangerous…"

Bora growls. "Why are you doing this? Stop…!"

Kakarot seems to be more excited. "It is such a wonderful feeling to hear them plead and beg for mercy! They cry like babies hoping I would spare their lives knowing they don't deserve it! Hahaha! I don't even bother! Do you wanna know what's more fun?" He pushes the blade further. "You know how some know they are going to die anyway, so they accept it?"

Bora's eyes harden.

Kakarot answers his own question. "They say to me to make their death quick. That is what you requested, right? Guess what? I'll make it slow and painful just because they said that!" He laughs at the shocked looks he is getting.

Karot can't believe what he just heard? When did his father started to kill victims slowly like this?! It's wrong, right?! The kid is completely confused. He doesn't know what is wrong or right at this point.

Kakarot thinks to himself for several seconds. He looks at Bora. "Perhaps I should go around and kill off the Humans. Then again, that's not very nice. Some are good people, after all."

ChiChi frowns. "Good people? Then why did you kill Eighter, Opa, and Suno?"

"Eighter is an Android. He's not even a Human, silly." Kakarot chuckles. "Opa and Suno are good people, but they just don't listen. Once they found out what happened, they tried to kill me so… I struck first. One choked and their face turned purple. The other died while lying in their own blood. So… that answers your question."

Bora grunts and manages to lift his head. "What happened to you?!"

The Saiyan is amused by this question. He tilts his head. "What happened? I already told everyone. The military abused me. They tortured me. They made fun of me. They starved me near death. Hours and hours of endless whippings. Hours and hours of never-ending pain! Hours and hours of pure agony and fingers pointing and laughing at me! Thrown in solitary all alone where it's impossible to tell if the voices you hear are real or in your head! Endless and merciless torture day in and day out. Endless! It doesn't stop!"

Vegeta watches carefully.

"It doesn't stop!" Kakarot's eyes turn aggressive and wild. "IT NEVER STOPPED! The pain. So much… sometimes they have the robots whip me for six hours straight just because. They like to see me in pain. Pain… it was all I've know all the time I was there. Inside my body from starvation. Outside from the whipping. In my head from the abuse…! Now… now it's their turn! It's their turn now! It's so hard to keep this all to myself. Holding it back is soooo hard. Every time I see an Earthling, I just want to see them dead! It's so hard to keep it all inside. Well… w-well…!"

ChiChi covers her mouth.

"I can't hold it back anymore!" Kakarot's eyes turn wild as he stabs the man with the blade again.

Nappa shields Karot from seeing this.

"Sorry, I should be sorry." Kakarot's grin is psychopathic… full of malice. "For some reason, I just can't stop myself. I'm helping you out. You get to see your son! Just close your eyes, and the pain will end very soon!" He is surprised when a pair of feet kicks his chest, forcing him to fall. He sits up, watching Bora stand with stab wounds covering his arms. "You can still move. I should had got to your legs first."

Bora clenches his fist. "If I'm going to die, I'll die in honor! I'll fight until I give out my last breath!"

Kakarot grows more excited. He laughs. "That's the spirit! Like a true warrior! Let's see how long you can stand until you lose too much blood!"

Bora charges forward.

"You should realize you stand no chance. You still chose to fight. I wonder what motivates you?" Kakarot dodges a punch with no effort. He kicks the man down. He begins to hum while pinning him down again.

Bora winches as a blade slices across his arm. "I won't give up!" He bites back a scream as the blade stabs through his left forearm.

ChiChi glares at Vegeta. "You're just going to allow this to happen?!"

Vegeta doesn't answer. He narrows his eyes towards Kakarot.

Kakarot chuckles. He seems to be having so much fun. "How bad does it hurt?" He stabs him again. "Let me know when you're in pain." He resumes his humming. It's disturbing, really. The humming sounds like a melody from a children's song.

Kakarot scratches the blade with his nails. The sound of the metal being scratched makes everyone a bit uneasy. The humming is all around. Kakarot finally begins to sing;

 _Round and round the cobbler's bench,  
The monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey thought it was in all fun._

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

ChiChi gasps. He's singing the same sing she heard in her nightmare! Does this mean what she dreamt… may come true?

Bora winches as the blade is thrown down at his face. It stops between his eyes. The Saiyan is messing with him.

 _Some Zeni for a spool of thread._

 _Some Zeni for a needle._

 _That's the way the money goes,_

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

Bora growls. The Saiyan is laughing at him now. Kakarot resumes scratching the knife.

 _All around the mulberry bush,_

 _The monkey chased the weasel._

 _The monkey stopped to pull up his sock,_

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

Kakarot stabs the blade into his shoulder this time. He pulls out and does it again at the same spot.

 _Half a pound of tuppenny rice._

 _Half a pound of treacle._

 _That's the way the money goes,_

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

The Saiyan continues to sing, only the melody remains the same as the first verse. He thrusts the blade in Bora's stomach this time. The warrior seems to be enjoying himself.

 _The man thought he can run away,_

 _Or hide behind the shadows._

 _So, greed and tricks will take him away!_

 _Pop goes the weasel!_

Kauli looks afraid. "That's an English nursery rhyme. He's twisting it around…!"

"This isn't the first time he did that…" Raditz notes.

The knife hovers over Bora's other forearm now. The Saiyan is teasing him by tracing the tip down and up the arm.

It's like a horror movie.

 _All around the dangerous forest,_

 _The monkey chased a big man._

 _He thought he can stay hidden so long!_

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

At the word "pop", Kakarot stabs the forearm. He feels the man trying to throw him off, but he doesn't care.

 _Suppose the man should now run away._

 _Suppose the man surrenders._

 _It doesn't matter either way,_

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

Kakarot snatches his neck with one hand, holding him in place. He taps the neck with the tip of the blade.

"STOP!" ChiChi pleads, but it is ignored by the Saiyan's song.

 _He stares and gawks in pure disbelief._

 _Now, here comes the wild monkey._

 _Standing tall with a big-o knife!_

He raises the blade high.

Bora clenches his teeth. He screams as he stabbed through the chest.

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

Kakarot snickers. He grins. He is pleased. He stares at the man as he forces the knife deeper.

 _The man is caught in a fatal wound,_

 _His blood spills like a fountain._

 _His soul will leave his pale body soon._

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

 _So answer me, and you now will see,_

 _Just how sad Humans can be._

 _Accept your fate, and fall to your knees._

 _Pop! Goes the weasel!_

He pulls the knife out, and he stabs him at the same spot, looking very amused by what he sees. With his free hand, he jabs a finger in his eye, earning another scream. "That's what I want to hear! Are you in agony? Tell me, how bad does it hurt?!"

"NO!" ChiChi growls and tries to run, but Turles grabs her arm and shakes his head no. There is nothing they can do now.

Kakarot pulls his finger out which is coated in blood. He stares at the struggling man, who now has his injured eyes closed with the lid oozing blood. The Saiyan is thrusting the blade deeper. "Just die already."

Bora is no longer able to breathe. He fights to keep his eyes open.

 _Give in to death, and the pain will stop!_

 _A bloody mess is all you!_

 _So, close your eyes, and then say goodnight!_

 _Bye, says the monkey!_

Kakarot waves as the eyes finally close.

Kauli covers her mouth. "Oh, God."

Kakarot closes his eyes with an innocent smile. "I said it'll be over soon."

Vegeta huffs. "So… it turns out the fool is truly sadistic. To think this would be caused because the military was the same way towards him."

" _Wonderful job, my lord."_ Youzi's voice invades his mind. " _Doesn't it feel great?"_

Kakarot stands and stares at the lifeless body covered with stab wounds. His feet shifts as he turns to look at everyone else. His eyes open, and he grins like an excited child. "See? I didn't need any help at all! I did that all myself! See, big brother! No mercy, just like you wanted!"

Karot slowly opens his eyes. He pulls himself free from Nappa, and he just stares at what he sees. A dead man who is dead… his father holding a bloody knife… Did this really happen? His father looks like the happiest guy on Earth, only insane.

Kakarot looks at Raditz. "I know we had a disagreement, but you can agree with this, right? Right? I'm better than I was when we first met!"

Raditz remembers now. He couldn't stand his brother when he first met him, because he had displayed mercy all the time. Kakarot hated getting blood on him, but now he doesn't care! This isn't what Raditz wanted.

The knife Kakarot holds is dripping with blood. "Humans are so fragile. I killed him with a kitchen knife. He's dead now."

Tarble becomes angry. "That wasn't necessary!"

"But you're the one who suggested that I tell them how I feel about them, right? I showed all of you how I feel about Humans like you wanted me to… and I did. You're right. It feels good. It feels amazing!" He throws his hands in the air. "Incredible! Hahahaha!"

Tarble steps back. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

Vegeta shakes his head. "It's not your fault. He took your words the wrong way. He's bitter and twisted… wicked in many ways. Kakarot is… he's more of a threat than I thought."

They all watch him laugh excitedly for half a minute. The warrior looks at Raditz.

"Big brother, I think… I think I'm really losing my mind…! It's funny… but it's a bad thing! Right, Raditz?" Kakarot says all of that through a chuckle. His free hand grip on his hair as he laughs out his words. He doesn't seem to care that the hand is covered with blood. It's in his hair now. "It's bad, is it? It feels so great. The feeling of power I get when I kill a bunch of people…! I think… I think I enjoy killing those fools! Hahahaha! Bora wasn't very smart! He said he could help me, but how could he possibly?! There is nothing he can-"

He pauses, and new words fail to come out his mouth. Bora said he was going to help him, so why does it suddenly bother him?

His smile is replaced with a look of horror. Realization strikes. He did something terrible.

He recalls a memory of himself as a child with the kid Opa. He summoned Shenron to bring Bora back to life. He did all the fighting for Opa, knowing how it feels to lose someone close.

Bora promised he would repay him.

Bora actually knew something about the odd organism he, Kakarot, learned about, and he killed him!

He _killed_ him!

"Oh, no. I completely forgot about the promise he made for me! He came to this place for a reason, but instead I… I killed him…" Kakarot seems troubled at first, but his surprised look turns into an insane open smile. "Haha… I… I killed him. I was so willing to bring him back to life when I was a kid, and that was what I did. But now… I… I killed him! Haha… hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! WHAT IRONY! HEE-HEH-HAHAHAHA!"

Kakarot falls on his back, laughing as he rolls side to side. How he didn't accidentally stab himself is a question some are thinking.

"I killed Opa too! He didn't even do anything wrong, did he? And Suno! She just got upset 'cause I killed Eighter and Opa! Eighter was willing to protect me with his life even after I did so many things to this planet! All of them… all of them were good people! They can ride my old Nimbus because they are that pure. Yet… I… I killed them! They all devoted themselves to me or saved my life as a child, and I _killed_ them!"

"He's laughing at this….? Why?" Turles mutters.

Nappa frowns. "He just realized what he did to the ones who mentioned that are dead was completely wrong and unnecessary. They were all his friends. Those Humans are the rare who don't look at Goku as a monster today, and they understood why he acted the way he did. They all tried to help him. They don't hate him. Still, he killed them. He just realized… he killed honest Humans when he simply targets those he calls selfish and have no value in life."

Karot gulps. ChiChi is holding him close.

"He made a huge mistake. That's why he's laughing." Kauli summarizes. "There is nothing he can do but laugh. For him to laugh at this… he's completely insane."

Kakarot goes on. "They didn't have to die… but I killed them anyway. What's worse? I didn't care! Hell! I don't even regret it! I loved every moment of it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He's rolling on the floor laughing. That's when everyone realizes just how mentally screwed Kakarot is.

"I enjoy it, 'cause it's so funny to see the stupid looks on their faces when they face death! It's funny to see the shocked look on their face when they're just a corpse! HAHAHAHA!" He kicks his feet, unable to control his laughter. His laughter is completely wicked, the sort one would hear from a complete psycho. He doesn't care that he killed so brutally. He appears accomplished. He enjoyed it.

"What the hell…?" It's the only reaction Turles makes.

Tarble frowns. "What the military had done to him was more than enough. Solitary confinement permanently destroyed him mentally. He'll never be the same again."

Kakarot continues to laugh. "No wonder why Vegeta had my brothers watching me all the time! It makes so much sense! He knew all along! Raditz? I think I can't help myself right now!" He slowly stands, trying to breathe. "How did I do, big brother? Huh? Did I do great?! Didn't I?! DIDN'T I?! It. Felt. So. WONDERFUL! HAHAAAAA!"

Raditz growls. "Damn it, Kakarot. This is not what I had in mind. What makes you think that what you're doing is right?"

Kakarot laughs. "They are so desperate to kill me, they made this bio-android guy, and their plans backfired! I'm sure it already has since it seems to be after 17 and 18! That's stupid! Humans aren't very smart when they are so desperate! It's hilarious! Hahaha! They aren't so smart. It'll be so much fun… to see then terrified once they see their big mistake~!"

Tarble is worried sick. "Kakarot… are you alright?"

"Alright?" Kakarot repeats the word. His grin turns wicked. "Looks like there's no reason to hold it back, huh? I don't mean to scare anyone… but it's so hard. Am I alright? I feel amazing! How did I manage to be such a huge threat, these Androids were made to stop me? I don't know what to say… it's incredible! Now… Humans are dying… dropping like flies 'cause what was supposed to save them is killing them! It's amazing to see! What hope could they possibly have left?"

Tarble steps back.

Kakarot can't hold it back anymore. "They might as well all die! Burn in hell! It'll be nice… to see then all suffer! It'll never grow old, because it's hilarious! HAHAHAHA!"

The bone necklace around his neck glows purple. Kakarot doesn't seem to notice, or he doesn't care.

Everyone watches the warrior laugh, completely accepting the side of him that was created since his mental state was damaged. His laugh is completely hysterical and psychopathic… far worse than the ones they heard before.

After half a minute, the warrior calms down. He breathes, and he places his hand that jabbed Bora's eye near his mouth. He finally answers the question he was asked several times before;

"So fine. I guess… I enjoy it. _I love_ it when I see people suffer in a lot of agony. I'm very hungry too, actually."

" _Don't stop yourself, my lord. Embrace the feeling. Take it all in… and you'll feel much more greater than you do now. Embrace it…"_

Kakarot's pink tongue sticks out his mouth. He places the bloody finger against it which disturbs everyone further. He licks and the tongue retreats back inside the mouth. It sweeps across his lips as he grins evilly.

"I'm _craving_ to see them die in blood."

" _That's exactly what I'm looking for! At long last!"_ The voice of Youzi sounds excited in his head. " _Now… don't fight the feeling, my lord! This is to give you what you need! Look at the work you've done…"_

Kakarot looks at the dead body, and he can't pull his eyes off it even as he tries to. His smile turns into a toothy grin. The feeling this is… it feels amazing. His heart is pounding in pure excitement. "Wow…"

" _Embrace it."_

Kakarot finally relaxes. His shoulders slump, and a powerful jolt shoots through his body. He doesn't know why but the energy he is feeling… he likes it.

He really likes it.

Kakarot stares at the body much longer. His body is engulfed with energy. The aura reveals itself as clear, but it begins to turn purple. His head hangs low as his hair and tail flows against the wind. "I want to do it again… right now…" His voice is barely normal. It's like he's a true psychopath.

ChiChi hugs her son protectively. "It's almost like the nightmare… someone…"

Raditz is alarmed. "Kakarot?! What the hell is happening to you?! Your energy… why does it look like that?!"

"I want to do it again! Again! I want to right now!" Kakarot lifts his head, his grin is malicing. The irises of his eyes are glowing red. "It feels so good…!"

"What has gotten into you, little brother?" Raditz asks this with a very worried expression. For him to look this worried is very rare to see.

Kakarot doesn't answer. Instead, he mentions something. "I was told… I'm not allowed to kill soldiers. It was _soldiers_ not regular people. So… this is nothing to be a angry about, right? I listened to you, didn't I?!" He is completely insane. The tone in his voice and everything he does. He looks at the weapon he killed Bora with. "To think a kitchen tool could kill a Human. Does that mean a metal pipe can smash their heads to red goo?"

Karot stiffens. He stares at his sociopathic father.

Kakarot brings the blade close to his mouth. "We can go through this. Though, it'll be messy. I don't mind. It's not that hard to clean. You heard me right? Blood doesn't bother me at all anymore." He licks the blood from his knife like he's consuming ice cream. He tilts his head to the side, not caring about the horrified looks he is getting from ChiChi, Karot and Raditz.

Raditz is very disturbed. He didn't think his brother would have the stomach to lick the blood of his victims. "Your energy is dark… what's going on with your eyes? Hey! Are you listening? H-hey! Stop doing that! Put the knife down!"

"Make me." Kakarot challenges him. He is entertained by the look he gets. He licks the blade again, then his lips, before spitting on the knife. He rubs the blade again his kilt to clean the remaining blood off. He looks into his reflection, seeing Youzi sitting on his head with a dark grin on his face. It seems that even if the demon doesn't reveal himself, he can be seen with any reflection. "See? I told you it's not hard to clean."

Karot shuts his eyes and clenches his fists.

The purple energy fades away along with the red glow in his eyes, but the iris remains red. Kakarot's next sentence is spoken in Chinese: " _Wèidào bùcuò. Nǐ chīguò ma?"_

ChiChi gasps and covers her mouth. Karot tenses up harder. They both clearly understood what was just spoken.

Kauli looks at her. "Hey… what did he say just now? Both of you speak Chinese, right? What did he say?"

ChiChi steps back instead. She doesn't say a word.

"Hey… what are you planning to do?" Raditz clenches his fist as his brother turns towards him. "Hey! Hey!"

Kakarot looks at them. "I already told you. I'm craving to see blood."

Raditz shakes his head. "Easy, little brother. I know you hate them, but this is no-"

"Hate them? No, I _loathe_ them. I will track down every single one if I have to. I am the hunter, and they are the prey. Very simple right? All I want to do is play."

Turles steps forward. "You're taking it the wrong way-"

"Don't worry so much. I just want to have fun." Kakarot chuckles. He shouts excitedly. His eyes seem to tremble. "All I want… is to do more. To kill them… kill them…! KILL THEM ALL! EVERYONE DIES! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

All he gets are looks of disbelief.

Kakarot throws his head back with laughter. His insane laughter is now wicked and villainous. "It's time to slaughter all those who oppose!"

Karot snarls, and golden energy engulfs him as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. It startles those nearby. His mother jumps back with a shout. His turquoise colored eyes stare at his father's, burning with hatred and rage. "You… y-you're…!"

Kakarot lowers his head and looks at his son. "What's wrong all the sudden? There's no enemy nearby."

Karot snarls again. He points at his father. "Yes… there is! _You're_ the enemy!"

Kakarot blinks, and the others are surprised.

The kid shakes his head. "My dad would _never_ do what just happened! What happened to him?! WHERE IS MY DADDY?!"

Kakarot just stares. "What are you talking about? You're looking at him."

"No! I'm not! When dad came back, I thought he was a monster. Now… he's a demon! YOU'RE A DEMONIC FREAK!"

Kakarot doesn't even know how to react. He is surprised as the kid lunges from the ground to attack.

Karot screams angrily; "GET OUT OF HIS HEAD, YOU DAMN DEMON! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

He ducks his head, and the child surprisingly isn't after him.

Karot's hands grab the bone necklace.

Kakarot snarls. "Don't TOUCH that!" He throws the child off, and he strikes him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Gohan!" ChiChi shrikes.

It takes a few seconds, but the anger in his eyes fade away and they widen in shock. Kakarot looks at his hands, and back at his son.

ChiChi steps back. "How could you just… j-just…!" She covers her mouth as begins to cough. Her coughing becomes very heavy.

That is enough to completely snap him out of it. The odd energy surrounding him is gone. The glow in his eyes fade away.

Kakarot notices her coughing. "The medicine wore off. Damn it."

"Look." Nappa points at Kakarot. "Whatever that was…"

"It's gone." Raditz nods.

That is not what bothers him. Vegeta points at the woman. "She's oddly sick." He notes. "Knowing you, shouldn't you be a nervous wreck? Why are you so calm? You're obviously hiding something."

Kakarot looks towards ChiChi. The woman is still coughing. He doesn't even know what to do.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta can already tell something is wrong. He takes notice of how Kakarot's tail sways nervously.

"I guess… I deserve to get beaten down, huh? I don't know… but it looks like my emotions got in the way."

"What are you saying?"

Kakarot looks away from Vegeta and to Raditz. He looks into his eyes, trying to send a silent message. It doesn't take too long, because Raditz's confused expression changes into disbelief.

"Kakarot, you dumbass…" Raditz mutters. "I was right. So, I'll ask you this: What made you think it was okay to… you know what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta and the others are lost.

Kakarot sighs. "I'm not the sort to just let everything go but… I missed her so much. I guess I got carried away, and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." He bows lower. "You can hit me if you want. I deserve it."

"I already hit you when you came back. I already knew about what you did!" Raditz frowns. He bows his head towards Vegeta. "Forgive him, Prince Vegeta. I'm sure you'll understand better than you did for me."

Kakarot looks at Vegeta again.

The prince seems to catch what was the issue. His face fills with anger. "Not again…! What is with you two and Humans?! It's _disgusting_!" Vegeta marches forward, and Kakarot now lowers . "I wouldn't even be surprised if the other one ended up with a half-breed!"

Turles growls. "Don't drag me into this."

"Watch your tone, low-class!" Nappa steps forward, but Vegeta raises a hand, a signal to stop.

Vegeta's angry look turns to irritation. "Well. I can't say I didn't expect this. This is _Kakarot_ I am talking to. The fool always I had a soft spot anyways. But, you _are_ well aware of the dangers you've placed us in by doing something so foolish. Tch. How many more half-breeds until you idiots are satisfied?"

ChiChi slowly stands. She bows towards Tarble. "I'm sorry. I should had said something sooner-"

"Don't be. I understand why you kept it to yourself." Tarble shakes his head. "Vegeta predicted this would happen anyway. Kakarot isn't very good at controlling his body language. His tail is a sure giveaway to his emotions."

Kakarot grabs his tail from the ground and holds it still in on hand.

Vegeta snarls. "I've had enough of this. The disobedience and disrespect ends here! Especially after that episode we just witnessed with that wicked behavior!" He marches towards the woman who immediately falls to her butt.

Kakarot is alert. "What are you doing to her?"

ChiChi scoots back. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry will not fix what you've allowed to happen! Trusting you was a big mistake that I have to erase!"

"No-no… please!" ChiChi is breathing hard. She's panicking badly. Her breathing is rapid.

Kakarot growls. "Stop it! She already had enough!"

"You have no right to say a word!" Vegeta watches the warrior rushing towards him. "Know your place!" He kicks him on the stomach, and he watches him fall on his back. Kakarot lies helpless and groaning. "You're insane."

Kakarot can't even breathe at the moment since he hit the ground so hard.

Vegeta looks back at the woman. "I say it's time you learn a lesson."

ChiChi is in fear. She hears a soldier say this same words. Her mind wanders elsewhere. The soldiers had beaten her down and even did things she doesn't want to remember.

"It's best if you are not even seen." Vegeta stands over her now. He takes notice of how bad she is shaking. "Well. It seems all the confidence you had is gone. You're well aware of your mistakes."

"No… stay back. You're hurting me…!" ChiChi's words tell everyone she's not scared because of the prince. She's reminded of the past. She's horrified. Whatever happened to her in the past is haunting her again at this moment.

Tarble can sense her stress. "Vegeta! Leave her alone! She's being overwhelmed by high levels of stress!"

"Does it look like I care?!" Vegeta snaps at his brother.

ChiChi shakes her head. "Anyone… stop them! Please!" Her shoulders jerk, and she covers his mouth as her eyes tremble. Horrid images only make things worse. "Someone save me…! Make it stop! Make it all… st-st…!" She seems to have forgotten how to breathe. "St…!" Green slimy liquid bursts from the sides of her hands and through the gaps of her fingers.

Vegeta jumps back before it could hit his boots. "The hell?!"

Turles didn't expect that at all. "What the?"

"Guys! She's throwing up!" Kauli alerts everyone.

"It's from the stress mixed with sickness. Not a good combination." Tarble mutters. "This is really bad! She's putting herself in high risk! ChiChi! I need you to calm down before your body turns on you!"

ChiChi falls to her hands and knees. She is breathing hard. The horror in her face doesn't go away. Her mouth and hands are coated with the disgusting vomit. Her eyes grow heavy. "Don't… I said… stop…" Her breathing is narrow. She is suddenly unable to talk. She falls back as her eyes roll back. As soon as she hits the floor, her entire body spazs.

Kakarot senses something went terribly wrong. He grunts, putting in every ounce of effort to sit up.

"She's shaking!" Nappa announces. "What do we do? I never saw this happen before!"

Kauli identifies this immediately. "She's having a seizure attack!" She rushes for the woman, but Vegeta is suddenly in front of her, and he pushes her back.

"Don't bother with that fool." Vegeta's words shock everyone.

"What?" Kauli doesn't like this. "Don't even bother? Are you saying we should just pretend this never happened?!"

"I'm saying to let her lie there."

"But she'll die!" Kauli protests angrily. "She needs to be turned to her side! Otherwise, she'll drown in her own vomit!"

"Good. That's what I want." Vegeta's statement shocks half the Saiyans. "She's a distraction to Kakarot. Also, I don't tolerate half-breeds. Killing two birds with one stone is a benefit for me. She can die in that disgusting puddle of vomit."

Kakarot gasps. "NO!" He is on his feet at last. Fear is seen in his eyes. As soon as he sees the shaking woman, he is horrified. "ChiChi!" He rushes towards her, but Vegeta is suddenly in front of him, and a boot strikes Kakarot on the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Stop it!" Tarble pleads his brother. "You're making a mistake! Don't do this!"

"I don't care! Since Kakarot wants to disobey every order… since he is out of control, this is the best punishment for him! He can watch her die!"

 _B-BMP!_

If she dies again… she may never have another chance of life.

Kakarot doesn't know why, but a strong sense of anger fills him entirely.

Raditz takes notice. "You might want to reconsider that…"

Vegeta doesn't listen. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do, low-class! Stay back and don't say a word! He's lucky I didn't kill _him_. He will suffer a thousand times before I'm allowing him to wander off! Good riddance to that pathetic Human he calls a wife!"

 _B-BMP!_

Everything goes blank. Kakarot feels his feet leave the ground, and he falls on something. He can't hear anything, and his nose can smell nothing but vomit and fresh blood. Her hands squeeze against something harder and harder . He feels air rushing in and out the gaps of his teeth, meaning he must be snarling over and over. He has to be. He feels his throat vibrating.

Voices are distorted. He hears shouting around him. He can make up any words.

Sudden horrible pain is struck on his stomach. Someone kicked him there. It happens again, and pain punches his face. He is punched several more times, but he doesn't let go. However, a strike on his lower jaw throws him off. He crashes to his back, and he feels weight on him. Something is pinning down his arms and legs. He tries to move as a distorted voice shouts at him.

"Leeeh...nnnn! K….oooot! Rrroooot!"

He tries to move. He is screaming, kicking, biting. He had bit into something and he hears a scream. One or two people are pinning him down. The taste of blood is tells him he had broke through skin.

"Can't you hear me?! Snap out of it!"

The voice echoes through his mind. It sounded like Raditz. Why would he help him after their disagreement before?

"Snap out of it! Listen to my voice! It's me! Raditz! Your big brother!"

Raditz? Why does he sound so scared? It can't be because of him.

Slowly, his vision returns. First it's a fog, then it's a blur. It clears away, revealing Raditz at his right and Nappa at his left. They are both pinning him down. Kakarot is completely lost. "Wha…?"

Raditz looks at Nappa. "See? I told you he attacked unknowingly! I was trying to warn Vegeta that he was going to!"

What are they talking about?

"Damn. He's too dangerous. He barely has controlling of himself anymore." Nappa shakes his head. He seems very angry. He looks at Kakarot. "Do you have any idea on what you had done?!"

Raditz frowns at Kakarot. "Damn it. This is why you can't just… shit." He looks towards the ground, but his attention it turned to Tarble who walks to them.

The younger prince crosses his arms. "It all comes down to this. A Saiyan who refuses to listen to anyone at all. One who doesn't even know what he did wrong. Someone who takes pleasure in killing!"

Kakarot just stares. "Excuse me?"

Tarble snarls. "You were strangling Vegeta to death! He could had been killed!"

"What?!" He did that? All he remembers is getting so angry.

… right.

Kakarot is released. He stands and clamps his hands together and bows. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"You don't know? How should I believe you? You're not even trustworthy." Tarble frowns. "Well, to give you a break, ChiChi is fine now. Kauli had managed to calm things down. However, your actions are not going to be brushed aside."

Kakarot bows lower. "I swear I didn't know what came over me! It won't happen again!"

"You swear it won't happen again?" Tarble frowns.

Kakarot nods. "Yeah! I promise!"

The younger prince sighs. He closes his eyes. "I'm asking you to forgive me, Kakarot. I never wish for me to do this but… you left me with no choice. Saiyans like you who cannot control themselves… this is how it is handled. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

Kakarot is confused. What is Tarble talking about?

The younger prince's eyes harden. "You are too dangerous. Trusting your words are reckless and foolish."

The words are said so coldly and angrily. Kakarot just stares, confused and uneasy. "Wh-what?!"

"Muzzle him, now."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Hands press against his shoulders, making him fall. A foot stomps on his tail, making it hard to move. He struggles under Nappa's weight. As soon as he sees the muzzle mask coming towards his face, fear floods him. "Wh-what are you doing?! Stop!" He struggles as the mask presses against his face. A brace is attached to his tail. It tightens, and the general leaves him.

Kakarot lies there, staring at Tarble on disbelief. The muzzle is flat against his face, making it impossible to talk.

"You say you promise, but your words cannot be trusted." Tarble says coldly. "You need to be pulled back. Understand, everyone. That is an order!"

Immediately, he jumps to his feet. He tries to run, but his head is pulled back along with his tail. He falls, and he grabs his face. The muzzle is definitely there. Straps are attached to the back of it. It's like he's a dangerous dog.

Raditz had seen Saiyans treated this way before, but it seems to only be the low-class warriors. In fact, it's the low-class warriors who were sent to planets as infants. They return wild, and some are unable to control themselves. Kakarot isn't used to being punished so harshly, but he does nothing to stop it.

Kakarot seems horrified. He tries to shake them off, but he fails. His eyes are sending a message to them. He's begging for them to stop.

Tarble shows no signs of stopping this at all. "You deserve what you're getting." His eyes are filled with anger. "Understand I wish not to do this. You've been restrained and caged before by the military. However, Kakarot… I read his files."

Kauli nods. "I even managed to read the things in black ink. I told my findings to Tarble."

Tarble goes on. "Kakarot was a sweet and gentle baby, but his anger was what concerned the doctors. When the doctors took his mother away, he became so violent. They say his outbursts are one of the most dangerous. If he becomes an adult, he won't be able to control it at all."

"Due to his head injury, that violent nature was erased. However, after what the military had done, it is resurfacing more and more each day." Kauli explains carefully. "But, not only that. He has a strong sense of bloodlust, and he has some sort of sadistic thing going on. His strong hatred… he's feral."

Kakarot looks to his left. He sees Vegeta sitting up, coughing madly. Suddenly, Kakarot feels himself being dragged. He is being dragged inside the ship. He tries to pull the muzzle from his head. He can hear the laughter of countless soldiers. He sees Chille pulling on the chains to force him to walk in place of Nappa pulling on the straps.

Turles watches this go on. "I haven't seen this happen since I was 2. Didn't they drag a low-class one time?"

Raditz nods. "Yeah. He blindly attacked his entire crew. They muzzled him and locked him away because he was too dangerous for them. I think they killed him a month later since he didn't calm down."

What did they just say?!

His heart is racing. He is pulled to a small space of the control room that is often ignored. The straps are tied against the walls. As soon as Nappa walks away, he tries to free himself. He notices Nappa pulling a blue cube from inside his shirt.

"We found this inside your pod." Nappa tosses a cube to his feet. "It seems the doctors just knew you would be like this."

Kakarot watches as the cube glows. Blue light is fired to the ceiling, and it narrows into several electrical bars that turn black and solid like normal bars. It's like he's inside a cell. ' _Wait… what is this about…?!'_

"Your behavior is a threat to everyone you know." Tarble explains carefully. "You disobeyed orders to stand clear from the soldiers. You've caused so many problems, and what you did to Bora… that's more than enough evidence. Don't you understand? You even tried to kill Vegeta. You should be dead, but we'll have to decide how to deal with you. You have a mental issue after all. Maybe more than a couple."

Kakarot narrows his eyes. The message they get from that is clear; " _Then why the hell did they put a dumb muzzle on me?!"_

"You'll try to escape by biting your way through." Tarble explains to answer a question he believes the Saiyan must be thinking. "You can no longer comprehend what is right or wrong. You can't even tell the difference between self-defense and murder. What you had done was all unnecessary slaughter! You think killing will solve everything?!"

Kakarot's eyes fill with anger. Through the grate part of the muzzle mask, they see his teeth are bared. The growl escaping his throat confirms he is threatening him.

Tarble steps back, realizing the warrior may be sending a silent message that he's pissing him off that much. The younger prince sighs. He turns around and walks away. "Until you learn…"

As the others leave, Kakarot kicks the cage again. ' _Don't leave me in here like this! You… you just like to see me suffer, don't you?!'_

"He's completely delusional." Tarble explains to the others. "That makes him more dangerous."

' _You're trying to kill me!'_ Kakarot screams at the top of his lunges, but it is muffled. He is ignored, or they are trying to ignore him. Regret is seen on their faces as they walk away. Kakarot snarls and kicks the bars. ' _You all are trying to kill me! Let me out! I don't want this!'_ He grabs the bars, and it zaps his hands. He retreats his hands and steps back. He can hear the laughter again, and it begins to overlap. It grows louder with each second, and the warrior covers his ears. _'It's not funny…!'_

The laugher laps over more and more. In his head, he sees soldiers pointing and laughing at him. They keep calling him an animal.

The cage was so small...

His feet kicks the bars and the walls. He needs to get out, but he can't.

He can't!

He continues to kick the wall. He is truly aggressive, but it's simply because being inside a cage is a nightmare to him.

Raditz sees the others closing the door. "Why did you do that…?"

Tarble answers coldly. "It's simple. He's far too dangerous. Until he learns to control himself, he is not allowed to leave."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** " **The Forgotten Past of The Earthling Saiyan" has came to an end!**

 **You've read a total of 83 chapters from all three books!**

 **Thank you so much for following me since the beginning in 2015! May you enjoy future books to come!**

 **KEEP CHECKING YOUR E-MAIL, NOTIFICATIONS, OR MY PROFILE FOR BOOK 4!**

 **-Espeon804**

* * *

 **Chinese Pinyin Translations:**

 _Wèidào bùcuò. - "Tastes good."_

 _Nǐ chīguò ma? - "Have you tried it?"_

* * *

 **Possible Questions:**

 **PQ1: Why are Kakarot and Raditz not getting along?**

 **A: Kakarot is far too stubborn to work with anyone. You could say Raditz had enough.**

 **PQ2: Are the Androids considering on working with the Saiyans?**

 **A: That is going to be difficult to set up. Seriously.**

 **PQ3: The Human are going to work with the Saiyans?**

 **A: Well, from the way it was written here, it may be smoother if that's the case. What were they talking to Kakarot about?**

 **PQ4: Cell is here!**

 **A: Some way to introduce the fourth book, am I right?**

 **Tarble looked cool in that scene. I wish I could animate it. Those are one of my favorite scenes I enjoyed typing.**

 **PQ5: Did Bora really arrive in peace?**

 **A: That's right. He had no intention in trying to kill him, even after finding out what happened to his son.**

 **If only Kakarot knew.**

 **PQ6: What the HECK is wrong with Kakarot?!**

 **A: He's insane.**

 **He finally completely snapped, and he didn't care at all. He** _ **enjoyed**_ **it. It scared the others.**

 **Yes. He licked the blood from his finger if you're wondering.**

 **That should give you an idea on just how bad he is now.**

 **PQ7: Gohan is talking again?!**

 **A: Apparently so!**

 **The kid just had enough!**

 **Yes. He actually swore at near end of this chapter. That displays just how angry he is.**

 **Raise your hand if you hate Youzi. (Wattpad readers, make your inline comment here.)**

 **PQ7: Why did they lock away Kakarot like that?**

 **A: Yeah. That's something I threw in at the last moment because I suck at ending chapters sometimes. Especially if it's the end of a book.**

 **Aside that, Kakarot is just way out of control.**

 **Seriously. What else could they had done besides killing him? He won't listen to Raditz anymore. We know** _ **that**_ **.**

* * *

READ BOOK 4'S PREVIEW!

What you'll read is pretty scrambled. You won't know when what will happen.

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

 **To be Continued in…**

 **Book 4: The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan!**

* * *

 **HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK!**

* * *

 **AUTHOR BONUS:**

 **\- Preview of: "The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan"! -**

Everything is in slow motion in everyone's perspective. Kakarot continues to fall. Just before he could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms catches him.

Raditz descends to the ground with his wounded brother in his arms. He lands and stands on his knees. He lowers his brother until the warrior's head lies on his lap. "Kakarot… give me a sign. Anything! Give me a damn sign!"

 **-OOOOOOOO-**

Tears finally fall from Raditz's face. "I was so foolish. Why did I even… let you be…?!" He shakes his head as he fails to old back a whimper. He shuts his eyes tight as the tears stream down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…!"

 **-0000-**

Kakarot skids backwards. As soon as friction makes him stop, he looks behind him. "Raditz! Turles!"

"I understand!" Raditz bends his knees and cups his hands to the side with his body slightly turned in the hand's direction. "KAAA…."

Turles gets into the same stance. "MEEE…"

Kakarot joins in immediately. "HAAA…"

Perfect Cell slowly turns around. "Hm?"

All three brothers say the next part of the chant; "MEEE…!"

"A triple Kamehameha Wave? That's a new one." Perfect Cell sounds interested.

All three thrusts their hands forward. "HAAAAAA!"

A powerful blue blast is unleashed from their hands. The trio of Kamehamehas spiral over each other like a screw before combining into a mega blast.

"I think many will enjoy this sight." Cell chuckles.

 **-0000-**

"Go find your little brother."

"What?" Turles stands. "Are you telling me to leave so that you can face Cell alone?! What is this madness?!"

"I'm the only one who knows how to deal with him. Cell's information is tucked away in the information room at shelf number 14." Top row." The woman gives him instructions. "Get your brothers and go there. Learn as much as you can in case things don't go well."

"Are you insane?! Foolish actions like that will kill you! You went through the trouble of keeping me alive!"

"That's the point."

Turles can't believe this.

"Kakarot needs his older brothers watching his back. We all know he is still suffering from what the military had done. That's why we need you alive." She turns her head halfway towards him. "It's a reason to stay alive."

Turles seems to be lost for words. Seeing her march back into the field snaps him back into it. "Hey! Dumbass! Get back here! Kakarot will hate me if I let you kill yourself! Are you even listening?!"

Kauli fires a quick blast that strikes the ground. A huge cloud of dirt flies.

Turles growls, and he swings his arm, blowing the dirt away. He notices how she vanished. "She's reckless like Kakarot. Is that an earthling thing?!" He walks out the cave and into the field. He sees her walking towards the creature. "Idiot!"

"Hey! Roach freak!" Kauli shouts at the foe.

Cell looks away from the sky, and he turns to see the woman walking towards him. "So, you came back? You must be begging to be a source of power. 18 still isn't around. You just saved me the trouble of looking for her."

"I am going to raid your ass." Kauli swings the chains free, and she pulls them apart as nunchucks.

"Oh-ho!" Cell laughs. He crosses his arms and his tail slams on the ground. "You think you can beat me? That's cute."

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Kauli spits hatefully.

 **-0000-**

Raditz laughs at his clueless brother. The lost look on Kakarot's face makes it hilarious. "Little brother Kakarot was only educated in martial arts, so he's always too naive. Can you get anymore stupid?"

"Don't call me that! Besides! I'm educated on my environment too!" Kakarot huffs.

"So, you know about this planet very well? In that case, let's put that to the test." Raditz watches his brother cross his arms behind his head while leaning against the stone wall. "Well?"

"I guess."

Raditz chuckles. "What do you call a group of birds?"

"A flock." Kakarot answers quickly. He clearly know that one.

Raditz seems a bit interested. "A group of bugs?"

"A swarm." Kakarot answers just as quickly.

"Well… what about a group of cats?"

"A clan."

"A group of dogs?"

"A pack."

"A group of deer?"

"A herd."

"A group of dolphins?"

"A pod."

"A group of fish?"

"A school."

"A group of monkeys?"

"A troop."

"A group of lions?"

"A pride."

 **Book 4: The Dissonance of The Earthling Saiyan!**

"Alright, so you seem to know." Raditz nods twice. He seems a bit curious about another thing. "So, what do you call a group of Humans?"

"An infestation."

Raditz nods. "Well, it seems you are well informed- wait, WHAT?!"

 **COMING SOON!**

"Kaka… K… Kakarot…"

A shadow of a person rises from sitting on the ground. They snarl as golden energy engulfs them. They scream out in pure rage;

"K… KAAAKAAAROOOOOT!"


End file.
